Pokemon: Alola Journey VOL 1 - The Trials of Sarah
by Snow Nadder
Summary: In the Alola Region, Sarah attends her first day at the Pokemon School where she meets Ash, Pikachu and their friends. With her pokemon, Sarah will take on the Island Challenge along with Ash, but while doing the Island Challenge, Sarah discovers there may be more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Sarah and Pichu

**_Chapter 1: Enter Sarah and Pichu_**

One day in a house outside of the busy city of Melemele Island, a couple was fixing up breakfast. The women who has short, brown hair and blue eyes, was wearing an apron overtop of her white shirt and her jeans. She currently wore pink slippers as well. The man who had short black hair and brown eyes was setting up the plate. "Alright honey, everythings ready." he said to her.

"Perfect James...now to get our girl up." the women said.

"And how should we get her up now, Nikki?" James questioned. Nikki chuckled and called, "Oh, Pichu~" at her command a small mouse pokemon came bounding out of the kitchen and stopped at her feet. "Pichu?" Nikki kneeled down to the Pichus' height. "Pichu, can you go get Sarah up, please?"

Pichu nodded and climbed up the stairs to Sarah's bedroom. Pichu peeked inside and saw the curtains to the room closed and a bed to the right side of it. To the left side of them room was a small desk with a computer and a desk lamp on it along with a small section for supplies and a chair. On the bed, there was a sleeping lump... her target. Pichu giggled and climbed onto the sheets before jumping on them crying, "Pichu Pichu Pichu...!" the lump let out a groan and covered her head with the pillow, "Five more minutes..." she mumbled. Pichu then climbed onto the pillow, "Pichu!" the lump turned on the side and Pichu fell on the ground. "Pichu...!"

Pichu got up with a pout, seeing he wasn't getting the target out of bed easily. Smiling mischievously and walked over to the bed... before she pounced onto the covers, "PICHU!"

"Wah!" a girl cried as she sat up in bed, seeing the giggling Pichu on its back. "Pichu Pichu Pichu..." the girl grumbled at the sight of the laughing pokemon. "Hardy Har Har, Pichu.." she grumbled before she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Mom sent you to get me didn't she?"

Pichu nodded, "Guess breakfast is ready then, huh?"

Pichu nodded and the girl sighed, "Alright." The girl got out of bed and went into her closet; changing into her regular clothes. When she came out, she had a red shirt underneath a blue jean jacket with pockets in the front. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands and she wore black pants with black and white sneakers on her feet. Her brown hair was placed in a ponytail since it was a bit long and she wore a pair of glasses over her blue eyes.

"Pichu, Pichu.." Pichu called from her bed before leaping off and onto the floor and standing in the doorway. "Hehe, alright I'm coming Pichu.." the girl replied with a small smile. She grabbed her Pikachu backpack off of the back of the chair and placed it on her right shoulder before heading downstairs followed by the Pichu. "Hey Sarah, honey. Enjoy your wake up call?" Nikki snickered. Sarah stuck her tongue out playfully at her mother, "You could have just called me down." she retorted.

"Then you would have just ignored us." James teased.

Sarah sighed, "True..."

"Pichu acts like a cute alarm clock for you, honey." Nikki teased. "Now come and eat. Don't wanna be hungry for your first day at the Pokemon School."

Sarah nodded and she sat at the table and James placed the plate in front of her which was a plate of bacon, eggs, a muffin and some orange juice. Sarah licked her lips before she dug into the delicious breakfast. Nikki then gave Pichu a small bowl of pokemon food. "And here's your food, Pichu dear."

"Pichu." Pichu thanked before he dug into the delicious pokemon food. Sarah chuckled at the little pokemon. "So honey, ready for your first day at the Pokemon School?" Nikki asked her daughter.

Sarah paused eating and looked at her mother, "Yeah Mom, I can't wait!" Sarah chuckled. "Maybe I'll get my first pokemon..." Sarah had always dreamt of having a pokemon partner of her own, ever since she was a little girl. Her parents has pokemon of their own, adding even more to Sarahs' desire to have a pokemon and now she was fifteen years old and ready for her first pokemon.

"Do you remember what the starter pokemon in Alola are, honey?" James asked Sarah. Sarah nodded, "Rowlet, a grass and flying type, Poppilo, a water type and Litten, a fire type."

"Good honey." James grinned.

"Pichu Pichu..!" Pichu called, jumping near the table. Nikki chuckled, "Looks like Pichu is excited for you dear." Pichu hopped into Sarah's lap with a smile, "Pichu..." Sarsh chuckled at the little mouse pokemon and rubbed his head, "Thanks Pichu..."

Nikki and James looked at each other and nodded, "You know sweetie.." Nikki trailed on.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Pichu?"

"Your father and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take Pichu with you to the Pokemon School?" Nikki offered.

"Really?" Sarah gasped.

"Pichu?!"

"Yeah, you and Pichu have been close ever since you hatched it from a tiny egg." James replied with a smile. "So it only makes sense that Pichu gets to go with you to the Pokemon School. What do you say?"

"I say..." Sarah said, looking at the Pichu who gave her a thumbs up, "Pichu!"

Sarah laughed, "I say yes."

"Great." Nikki and James said in unison. Pichu cheered happily and climbed onto Sarahs' shoulder. "Pichu Pichu..!" Sarah chuckled as she finished her breakfast and went into the kitchen and placed her plate in the dishwasher. "Are you all set?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah Mom, I have everything." Sarah replied with a smile.

James and Nikki grinned at her, "Alright honey, have fun at your first day." Nikki added. Sarah kissed both of her parents before she nodded, "I will." and she started walking down the path to the Pokemon School with Pichu on her shoulder. What she didn't see was a small pair of eyes looking at her from the bushes near her house. "Rrrrr..."

* * *

_Born to be a Winner_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_Pokemon_  
_Pokemon_  
_Pokemon_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with two Rockruff Pokemon with her friends by her side.)**_

_Let's do it_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket in their balloon but are confronted by Lugia who blasts them with its Hyper Beam attack.)**_

_I want to be the very best_  
_That no one ever was_

_(Ever was)_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah throws a pokeball at a pokemon and then the scene changes to Solgaleo and Lunala firing their attacks together making a large explosion.)**_

_To catch them is my real test _  
_To train them is my cause_

_**(The Island Kahuna's and their pokemon are seen with a Z-Crystal in the background and then it changes to Sarah throwing a pokeball into the air and then hoping onto her Type: Null pokemon.)**_

_My whole life has led to this_  
_Time to test my skill_  
_I know that I just can miss_  
_Gonna show the world_

_Born to be a winner_

_(Jump Jump)_

_Born to be a champion_  
_Born to be a winner_  
_Born to be the very best_

_(Pokemon, Jump Jump)_

_Born to be a winner_  
_Pokemon!_

_**(Type: Null stopped running and Sarah leaps off of his back and they are confront by a large crowd of people and pokemon in front of a lit torch. Sarah pointed and the scene changes to Rockruff firing Rock Throw, Litten firing Flamethrower and Braviary performing Brave Bird and finally it showed Solgaleo and Lunala hovering above Sarah who looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

Sarah and Pichu were still walking down the path to the Pokemon School. Sarah turns to Pichu, "So.. ready to meet some new friends, Pichu..?" Sarah asked.

"Pichu!" Pichu replied happily. Sarah laughed and rubbed the mouse pokemon, earning a coo from him. "Hehehe, you've always been wanting attention ever since I hatched you..." Sarah said before flashing back to when she first met Pichu...

_Flashback_

_Sarah was five years old at the time and playing in the backyard of her house in Alola. "Hahaha..." Sarah giggled to herself, running around in the yard without a care in the world. At five years old, like most children, Sarah was full of energy, ready to play for hours and hours at a time. Watching her from the house were two of her parents pokemon. Her mothers' pokemon was a Lucario while her fathers' pokemon was a Dragonite. They both instructed the pokemon to watch over Sarah while she played in yard cause, like most five years olds, Sarah had a small tendency to find trouble._

_Sarah was busy rolling around in the fresh grass when something caught her eye in the bush, "Huh?" she sat up, got up and went over to the bush, "What's this?" She pulled back at the bushes and she gasped... there was a small pokemon egg in the bushes! It was yellow with a black stripe in the center. "Aww..." Sarah picked up the egg and it shook in her arms, "Shhh..." she soothed the egg and it stopped shaking, "It's alright..." she added._

_Sarah came out and she entered the house, "Mommy, Daddy..!" she called. Nikki and James came down stairs at that time. "Yes honey?" Nikki asked._

_"I found this pokemon egg in the bushes." Sarah said, presenting the egg to her parents. They gasped in awe at the egg "Oh dear..." Nikki gently took the egg in her arms but the egg started to shake. "Woah...!"_

_"Here, let me!" Sarah insisted and her mother handed the egg back to her and it stopped shaking. "Seems like the egg pefers you, Sarah." James stated. Sarah rubbed the egg gently and it glowed for a moment. "Huh? Why'd it glow?" she asked her parents._

_"Eggs glow when they are close to hatching." James smiled. Sarah squealed happily, wondering what baby pokemon would hatch out of the egg. "Can I have it please..." Sarah begged her parents, giving them a pleading look._

_"Well... I guess one baby pokemon isn't too much trouble.." Nikki smiled, earning a cheer from Sarah._

_Soon, Sarah had the egg up in her room all wrapped up in a blanket, "Don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you.." she cooed at the egg, rubbing it. The egg moved a little and glowed some more. Sarah couldn't wait to see what pokemon it would be._

_That very next morning, Sarah was asleep next to her bed when a glow started to get into her vision, "Ugh..." she opened and rubbed her eyes to see the egg glowing brightly now... "Ooooh! MOM! DAD! THE EGG IS GLOWING!" she yelled and her parents came into her room, wearing their pajamas. "Oooh, that means its time..." James stated._

_Sarah's eye shimmered with joy as the egg glowed solidly and turned into a small baby pokemon. The pokemon was a small yellow mouse with a small black lightning bolt shaped tail and small ears. "Pichu...?"_

_"It's a Pichu... so adorable..." Nikki cooed at the little guy. The Pichu rubbed its eyes and looked at the first thing it saw; Sarah. "Hey there... I'm Sarah." Sarah greeted gently. Pichu immediately smiled at Sarah and leaped into her arms. "Hahaha... awww..." Sarah cooed at the little guy. Nikki and James smiled at the pair. Pichu then looked at them and looked curious, "Pichu?"_

_Sarah looked at her parents and then at Pichu, "These are my parents, Pichu."_

_Pichu nodded and waved hi to the two of them, "Pichu..."_

_"Hi there little guy." James greeted._

_"You're so cute.." Nikki added._

_"Pichu.." Pichu squealed happily._

_"Mom, Dad, can we keep him please... I'll take care of him and do anything you ask me to do, please, please, please...!" Sarah begged them. Nikki and James chuckled at her. "We figured you'd ask to keep the little guy." James stated._

_"Yes Sarah, you can keep the little guy and take care of him." Nikki added._

_"Yeah...!" Sarah cheered._

_"Pichu..!"_

And from that moment on Pichu became Sarah first unofficial pokemon.

_Flashback Ends_

Sarah and Pichu smiled at that memory as they came close to the pokemon school. "Well Pichu... there it is..." Sarah stated with a smile.

"Pichu..!"

Sarah chuckled, "Come on, let's go in." Sarah and Pichu went into the school still unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the bushes. "Rrrr..."

* * *

Once they got into the school, they went to the classroom and saw some more students there. One was a male with red and brown hair with brown eyes and he wore shorts and sandal shoes.

Another short boy with a small white mouse pokemon on his shoulder.

Another was a girl with blue hair and he wore sandal and she was wearing blue and white pants. By her side was a small seal pokemon which I figured was a Poppilo.

Another girl had green hair and she was wearing a grey shirt and sneakers on. By her side was a Tsreena.

There was another boy who wore a red and white cap and he had a Pikachu, the evolved form of Pichu, on his shoulder along with another girl with blonde hair and she was wearing a white shirt with a small skirt and she had an Alolan Vulpix near her.

Another boy was short in size and he had orange hair. He was wearing a white shirt and by his side was a Togedemaru. And at the front of the classroom was a tall man wearing a white lab coat and hat and he was wearing glasses. "Ah, I see we have some new students here with us today." the man said. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Professor KuKui."

"I'm Sophocles and this is Togedemaru."

"I'm Lana and this is Poppilo."

"I'm Kiawe."

"I'm Sophocles and this is Togedemaru."

"And I'm Mallow and this is Tsreena."

"And I'm Lille and this is Snowy."

"Vulpix.."

Sarah and Pichu smiled at the group of friends. "Hi there, I'm Sarah and this is Pichu.." she introduced.

"Pichu." Pichu greeted.

"Welcome to the Pokemon School." Kukui stated.

"Glad to be here." Sarah replied with a grin.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Sarah's Team:_**

**_1\. Pichu_**

**_Moves: Thundershock, Tackle_**


	2. Chapter 2: VS Ash and Team Rocket

Pichu walked around the open classroom, curiously while Sarah talked with her new classmates and friends. "So how long have you had Pichu for, Sarah?" Ash asked her.

"I've had him ever since I was five." Sarah replied.

"Woah..." Ash gasped. "So what moves does it know?"

Sarah chuckled before she sweat-dropped, "Well... Pichu only know Thundershock and Tackle..."

"Only two moves?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika?!"

Sarah nodded, "I hatched Pichu from an egg and I haven't really battled with Pichu so..." she trailed on.

"Welll how about we fix that?" Ash suggested. "What say you and I have a small training battle for Pichu?"

"Training battle...?" Sarah echoed. "Hmm..." she turned to her Pichu. "Pichu, do you wanna battle?" Pichu looked and her and nodded, "Pichu!" Sarah giggled, "Looks like we're in."

"Alright...!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu...!" Pikachu cheered but suddenly they all heard a roar coming from near the school entrance! Everyone in the classroom turned to see three suspicious looking people. "What's going on?" Ash wondered and he raced out towards the enterance. "Ash, wait!" Mallow called as she and the others followed followed by their pokemon.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Pokémon School...**_

The trio were outside of the school when Ash and the others arrived. "Uh, them again." Ash grumbled.

"What do they want now?" Mallow added.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"They're Team Skull. Troublemarkers in the Alola Region. They're always bullying us into a Pokémon battle! Not nice!" Mallow explained to Sarah, upset.

Pichu then ran out in front of them, "Pichu, wait!" Pichu stood in front of the pokemon, "Pichu!"

"Hey, what do you want shrimp!" The leader grunt growled.

The girl grunt cooed at the sight of him, "Its so cute..! I want it!" she cooed.

Pichu growled at the grunts and their pokemon growled at the Pichu, "Stop it!" Sarah called as she raced by her Pichus' side. "Who do you two think you are!?" The second grunt demanded annoyingly.

"Pichu's my pokemon!" Sarah snapped. "So you're not taking him!"

"Pichu!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Ha! And what are you going to do about it?" The first grunt asked, earning him a Thundershock by Pichu! "PIIICCUUUUUU!" The grunt fell over in shock and pain but he recovered and got back up, "Now you'll pay for that! Salandit, use Venoshock!"

The Salandit hissed and unleashed Venoshock on Pichu, "Pichu, dodge and use Thundershock!" Sarah ordered and Pichu leaped into the air and it shocked the Pokemon with its Thundershock. Pichu landed on the ground, dazed and it fell on the ground, "Pichu... easy buddy.."

"Huh? What's wrong with Pichu?" Mallow asked.

"Pichu aren't able to properly release their electricity so they tend to shock themselves." Kukui stated.

"Yungoose, Use Bite." "Zubat, Leech Life!" The Yungoose and Zubat lunged at Sarah and her Pichu, "Sarah!" Ash cried in worry.

"Pika!"

But suddenly, something blocked the pokemon from getting close and knocked them back. "Hey, what gives?!" the first grunt exclaimed. Sarah looked and everyone and saw a weird looking pokemon. It had a brown mask with a large blade on it and its front and back legs were completely different from each other. It looked a chimeric like pokemon. "Woah... what's that... a pokemon?" Sarah gasped.

"Rrrrr..." the pokemon growled.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" the first grunt growled. The pokemon growled and blasted a beam of orange energy at the grunts and their pokemon. "That's Hyper Beam!" Ash gasped. The blast struck and sent the grunts and their pokemon flying! "This isn't over!" the first grunt called out.

DING!

"Woah...!" Sarah gasped. She picked up her Pichu which recovered and looked at the pokemon as it turned to face her. "Umm... thanks..." The pokemon only blinked at her, "Rrr..." before it suddenly ran off.

Ash and the others came to her at that point, "What kind of pokemon was that?" Kiawe questioned.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that." Lille stated as well.

"Me either.." Kukui stated.

"Wonder what it wanted?" Sarah wondered.

"Pichu..."

* * *

_Born to be a Winner_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_Pokemon_  
_Pokemon_  
_Pokemon_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with two Rockruff Pokemon with her friends by her side.)**_

_Let's do it_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket in their balloon but are confronted by Lugia who blasts them with its Hyper Beam attack.)**_

_I want to be the very best_  
_That no one ever was_

_(Ever was)_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah throws a pokeball at a pokemon and then the scene changes to Solgaleo and Lunala firing their attacks together making a large explosion.)**_

_To catch them is my real test _  
_To train them is my cause_

_**(The Island Kahuna's and their pokemon are seen with a Z-Crystal in the background and then it changes to Sarah throwing a pokeball into the air and then hoping onto her Type: Null pokemon.)**_

_My whole life has led to this_  
_Time to test my skill_  
_I know that I just can miss_  
_Gonna show the world_

_Born to be a winner_

_(Jump Jump)_

_Born to be a champion_  
_Born to be a winner_  
_Born to be the very best_

_(Pokemon, Jump Jump)_

_Born to be a winner_  
_Pokemon!_

_**(Type: Null stopped running and Sarah leaps off of his back and they are confront by a large crowd of people and pokemon in front of a lit torch. Sarah pointed and the scene changes to Rockruff firing Rock Throw, Litten firing Flamethrower and Braviary performing Brave Bird and finally it showed Solgaleo and Lunala hovering above Sarah who looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

After that incident, Professor Kukui began the class for the day, "Alright class, today we'll be learning about Z-Moves." he stated.

"Z-Moves?" Sarah said, confused

"Yep. Z-Moves are like what you call, special moves that have been passed down in the Alola region." Kukui explained. "In Alola, there are four islands! And each of them has its own Guardian Pokémon! Only for those who participate in the ceremony called the Island Challenge are able to use Z-Moves!"

"Cool.." Sarah gasped.

"Pichu..." Pichu grinned.

"Now using a Z-Move doesn't depend on the pokemons' type but the type of moves that the pokemon knows." Kukui continued. "If your pokemon knows a variety of moves than it can use a variety of Z-Moves." Sarah and Pichu looked at each other. "Like Pichu, for example, it can use an electric and normal type Z-Move cause it knows Thundershock and Tackle."

Sarah and Pichu nodded at the Professor.

While the lesson went on, the pokemon who helped Sarah before was watching from the shadows with an interesting look in its eyes. "Rrr..."

* * *

After the lesson, the Professor had the class go outside and play, "Popplio! Make a balloon!" Lana said as the Sea Lion Pokémon started to blow a balloon from its nose! As it started to get bigger, it popped, startling both Lana and itself, causing the two to shake their heads to get the popped water out of their faces.

Sophocles on the other hand was working on some kind of program with Togedemaru at his side, as he gave the signal to his little Electric Type Pokémon. "Togedemaru! Charge program... Execute!" Sophocles cried out as the spiky Electric Type jumped inside a running wheel, allowing the power to work in the computer!

Sarah and Pichu just watched from the sidelines until Ash and Pikachu came up to them, "Hey Sarah, wanna have our battle?" he asked.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Sarah smiled. "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu..!"

Soon, the two were on either side of the schoolyard. The class and Kukui were watching from the sidelines and Kukui acted as referee. "Alright, battle begin!" Kukui called and Ash acted first, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu glowed white and charged Pichu, "Pichu, use Tackle." Pichu ran on all fours and charged Pikachu. The two collided but Pikchu knocked Pichu back, "Pichuuuu!" Pichu landed on the ground. "Pichu!" Sarah called.

Pichu managed to stand back up on its feet, "Pichu."

"Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called and Pikachu leaped into the air and its tail turned into steel and it lunged at Pichu, "Dodge it!" Pichu leaped over Pikachu, "Pika?"

"Now Tackle!" Pichu headbutted Pikachu in the stomach, sending him falling to the ground. "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Pikachu shook off the dust and cried out, "Pika Pikachu!"

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash called and Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt, "Counter with Thundershock!" Sarah called and Pichu unleashed it Thundershock but Pikachu overpowered the Thundershock and shocked Pichu, making an explosion. "Pichu..!" Sarah gasped.

When the dust cleared, Pichu was laying on the ground, fainted. "Piiichuuuuu...!"

"Pichu is unable to battle so the winners are Ash and Pikachu!" Kukui stated.

"We did it buddy!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu...!"

Sarah went over and picked up her little Pichu, "Pichu..?" Pichu blinked at her, "Pichu?" Pichu looked sad that he lost the battle for Sarah but she smiled and reassured, "It's alright Pichu. Don't be sad, you'll get stronger."

Pichu looked at her confused, "Pichu?"

Sarah grinned at her Pichu, "You'll get stronger from each battle you do little guy."

"Piii... Pichu!" Pichu stated happily, earning a chuckle from Sarah. Ash and Pikachu came over, "Nice job, for your first battle, Sarah." Ash commented.

"Pika Pikachu.." Pikachu added.

Sarah and Pichu smiled at the pair when suddenly a net came out of nowhere and snagged Pikachu! "Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Pika..!" Pikachu was dragged over to two humans, a Kantonian Meowth and a Wobbuffet.

"What you guys again?!" Ash grumbled.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!"

"Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!

"A single flower of evil, in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all!"

"A glittering star that always shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"Team Rocket. They're bad guys who steal other peoples' pokemon." Ash stated. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

"Hahaha, no way twerp!" the Mewoth spoke, surprising Pichu and Sarah. "We're taking this Pikachu to the boss."

"No way!" Sarah exclaimed, gaining the trios' attention.

"Huh? A New twerp!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Pichu, go get Pikachu.." Sarah ordered and Pichu nodded before running over, "Not so fast, Mimikyu, go!" Jesse stated before releasing a pokemon that looked like it was wearing a pikachu rag over its body.

"Mareanie, you too!" James exclaimed, releasing a pokemon with a small purple body in the middle with tentacles on its head. "Mimikyu, Shadow Ball!" "Mareanie, use Spike Cannon!"

Mimikyu and Mareanie both unleashed their attacks, but Pichu dodged the attacks and landed near Pikachu, "Pikachu..!"

"Pichu!"

"Not so fast!" Meowth called and he struck Pichu with Fury Swipes, "Pichuuuuu!" Pichu fell onto the ground, injured. "You're gonna have to do alot better than that, bumb."

"Come on Pichu, get up. I know you can, little guy. Come on..." Sarah encouraged her little mouse pokemon. Pichu stirred and staggered to its feet and it growled at Team Rocket. "Piii... CHUUUUUU!" it yelled out before being consumed in a blue glow. Everyone gasped at the sight, "Pichu...?" Sarah gasped.

"It's evolving!" Ash exclaimed in joy.

Pichu grew a bit taller and he gained three brown stripes on its back. His ears grew longer and now had black tips on it. His tail was still lightning shaped but it was yellow now. The light vanished and the pokemon cried out, "Piiikachuuu!"

"A Pikachu..!" Ash exclaimed.

"WAH?!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu cheered.

Sarah's newly evolved Pikachu charged Team Rocket and its fist sparked up with electricity and it punched Meowth, Mareanie and Mimikyu all in one blow. "WHAT?!" Jesse and James gasped.

"That was Thunderpunch!" Kiawe stated.

"A new move!" Ash gasped in awe. Sarah's Pikachu then moved towards the net and used Thunderpunch to break it and Ash's Pikachu was free and ran over to Ash. "Pikachu..! Are you okay, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu..!" His Pikachu replied.

"Isn't sudden evolution against the rules!" Jesse exclaimed, annoyed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered and Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt and it sent Team Rocket flying. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" they cried.

"Wobbuffet..!"

DING!

"Awesome!" Lana stated with a smile.

"Pop!" Popplio added with a grin.

"Pika Pi.." Sarah's newly evolved Pikachu came walking up to her and Sarah kneeled down to it, "I'm so proud of you Pi-I mean Pikachu..." Sarah started with a proud grin. "You evolved just to save Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu...!" Pikachu cheered happily before he leaped onto Sarah's shoulder with a grin. Sarah chuckled.

"Congratulations, Sarah." Kukui praised.

"Thanks." Sarah replied.

"Pika."

"Now... how about another battle with your new Pikachu?" Ash questioned with a grin. Sarah and Pikachu looked at each other, "You're on!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Pika!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team: **_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Puppy Pair

Ash and Sarah were on either side of the schoolyard once more with Sarah's newly evolved Pikachu. "Alright, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash called and his Pikachu charged forth with Quick Attack.

"Use Tackle!" Sarah stated and her Pikachu ran forward and the two Pikachu collided with each other and pushed each other back. "Use Iron Tail!" Ash called and Pikachu leaped into the air and readied Iron Tail again, "Use Thunderpunch!" Sarah exclaimed. Her Pikachu's right fist was covered in electrical energy and it leaped into the air and it struck the Iron Tail and the two Pikachu pushed each other back and landed on the floor. "Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi, PikaCHUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed the Thunderbolt at Sarah's Pikachu, "Use Thunderpunch!" Sarah's Pikachu used Thunderpunch and attached it to the Thunderbolt attack, deflecting the attack all together. "No way!" Ash exclaimed. The class and Professor Kukui gasped in awe. Ash's Pikachu stopped Thunderbolt and backed off.

"Now, let's try Thundershock." Sarah suggested and her Pikachu unleashed its Thundershock on Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu just stood there and took the electric type attack. "Huh?" Sarah gasped.

"Pika?" Her Pikachu added.

"It just absorbed it!" Kiawe stated.

"Now use Electroweb!" Pikachu leaped into the air and released an electrical web on Sarah's Pikachu which caught it and pinned it to the ground. "Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Sarah cried.

"Now finish this with Iron Tail!" Ash called and Pikachu readied its Iron Tail attack to strike Sarah's Pikachu when... "Roooooo!"

"Pika?!" Ash's Pikachu lost its focus and it fell onto the ground. "Huh? What was that?" Ash asked. Sarah looked around, "There..!" she pointed and she saw a pair of brown puppy pokemon nearby the battle. "Woah.. Rockruff...!" Ash gasped.

"Rockruff...?" Sarah echoed.

"Yeah, their Puppy Pokemon. Rock Types, Professor Kukui has one." Ash stated. "These are special though."

"How?"

"Everyone on the island knows them. They come around the city and school alot. They're know as the 'Puppy Pair'." Mallow explained to Sarah.

"Hmmm..." Sarah nodded. The Rockruff simply stared at the four friends. "What do you think they want?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know." Sarah replied.

Ash's Pikachus' Electroweb disappeared off of Sarah's Pikachu and it got back up, "Pika?"

The Rockruff pair continued to stare at the four before they turned away and dashed off. "Huh? Weird..." Sarah commented.

"Pika." Her Pikachu agreed.

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon _

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

After the Pokemon School was over, Sarah was seen walking home with her newly evolved Pikachu when.. "Hey Sarah!" Sarah stopped walking and she and Pikachu turned around and saw Ash and his Pikachu. "Hey Ash..." Sarah greeted back. Ash and Pikachu caught up with her, "Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"We wanted to see if you could visit your house." Ash suggested.

"Pikachu!" His pikachu added.

"Sure, my parents won't mind." Sarah smiled.

"Great." Ash stated.

Soon, Sarah and Ash came to her house and Sarah opened the door, "Mom.. Dad...! I'm home!" she called. Nikki and James came out of the living room to greet her, "Sarah, honey, how was your first day at school?" Nikki asked, hugging her daughter.

"It was great, Mom." Sarah replied. Nikki and James noticed Ash and his Pikachu, "Whose are they, Sarah?" James asked.

"This is Ash and Pikachu, two of my new classmates and friends." Sarah replied.

"Nice to meet you." Ash stated.

"Pika Pikachu..!" His Pikachu added.

"Nice to meet you too, Ash and Pikachu." Nikki stated. Then Nikki noticed a tiny mouse wasn't present. "Sarah, honey, where's Pichu?"

Sarah's Pikachu came in front of the parents, "Pika!"

Sarah smiled, "He's right here mom. Pichu evolved."

"He did! Congratulations!" Nikki squealed with glee. Sarah's Pikachu leaped onto Nikki's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "Hahaha, yep still the same behavior as Pichu; wanting attention." James teased. Sarah's Pikachu giggled and leaped into James' arms. "And he learned a new move too." Ash stated.

"He did? What move?" James questioned. Sarah's Pikachu leaped out of James' arms and landed on the ground. It coated its fists in electrical energy and starting punching in the air. "Oh, Thunderpunch, very nice." Nikki praised. Sarah's Pikachu stopped the attack and smiled, "Pika."

"So honey, are you gonna nickname your little friend?" James questioned.

"Nickname?" Sarah asked in confusion.

James and Nikki chuckled, "Well it will get confusing if you and Ash both say 'Pikachu' and then call out different moves. Your Pikachu might try to do a move that Ash's Pikachu knows." James explained.

"Hmm... good point..." Sarah agreed. Pikachu looked at her, "Pika?"

"Let's see... what would be a good nickname for a cutie like you?" Sarah cooed. "Hmm... how about... Blitz?"

Her Pikachu smiled and leaped up and down, "Pikachu Pika Pika."

"Hehe, I think he liks the nickname." James smiled. Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Alright, from this moment one, you're new name is Blitz!"

"Pikachu!" Blitz cried happily.

"So tell us about your first day at school, honey." Nikki urged, wanting to know about her daughters day.

Sarah and Ash explained everything that happened today; from the encounter with Team Skull and Rocket to the myserious Pokemon that protected Sarah and Pichu's evolution.

"So.. this... weird looking Pokemon protected you from Team Skull?" James asked.

"Yeah and it fired a Hyper Beam at them and sent them flying! It looks really strong." Sarah added.

"But it suddenly dashed away after that and we haven't see it since." Ash included.

"Hmm... odd." James thought.

"Maybe you'll see it again one day?" Nikki stated.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Sarah said. "Oh right! We also saw two Rockruffs."

"The Puppy Pair?! Aww... they're so cute aren't they?" Nikki cooed, surprising Ash and Sarah, "You know about them, Mom?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yeah, I usually see them around the house, wandering. They don't really stay long." Nikki answered. Then Nikki and James, Lucario and Dragonite came into the living room. "Woah.. Lucario and Dragonite!" Ash gasped at the sight of them in awe.

"Pika." Pikachu stated.

Lucario grunted with a smile while Dragonite waved to them. "Are these your pokemon?" Ash asked Nikki and James. They came over and Nikki rubbed Lucario on the head while James rubbed Dragonite on his head, "Yeah, they're ours alright." James said with pride.

"How long have you had them?" Ash questioned.

"Well when Nikki and I were about Sarah's age, we found Lucario and Dragonite as two little eggs that soon hatched into a Riolu and Dratini. After they hatched, they made us their mothers and we've taken care of them ever since." Nikki explained.

Lucario grunted.

"Barr.." Dragonite added.

"So cool..!" Ash added.

"So is there anything you kids wanna do now?" James questioned.

"Well, we could go and walk around the city, if you want to Ash?" Sarah suggested.

"Of course." Ash stated.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Nikki said. "Lucario, Dragonite, you can come too." Lucario and Dragonite smiled.

* * *

Soon, the family and Ash and Pikachu were walking through the market place on Melemele Island. "Woah... there are alot of stands here..." Ash said in awe.

"Yeah, people here give their fruit to people and pokemon." James smiled.

"Ah James, Nikki.." a voice called and the group saw an elderly women who had greyish hair and wore a pink and purple clothing with white apron on her hips, waving to them. "Ah Ms Rose." Nikki greeted. The group came over to the stand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, dear." Ms. Rose replied back. "And I see you have Ash and Pikachu with you."

"You know them?" Sarah questioned.

"Pika?" Blitz added.

"Oh of course, they always have a run in with Litten, a regular customer of mine." Ms. Rose replied.

"Litten?" Sarah echoed.

"He's a pokemon who I thought was a stray but then I found it was living with Scoutland." Ash explained. "Haven't seen him lately."

Ash's Pikachu looked around and gasped, "Pika Pi!" Ash turned and gasped, alerting Sarah and the others, "What is it?" Then Sarah saw for herself!

It was Team Skull again... attacking the Puppy Pair! The Two Rockruffs unleashed Rock Throw but Rapp's Garboder countered with Venoshock and it struck the Puppy Pokemon, posioning them. "Now Salandit use Flame Burst, we'll catch them easily now!" Tupp ordered and his Salandit was about to attack when, "Blitz, Thunderpunch!"

"Pika Pika Pika Pika, PIkachu!" Blitz charged in and punched the pokemon away.

"WAH!" Tupp, Rapp and Zipp exclaimed. Sarah, Ash and their Pikachus stood in front of the posioned Puppy Pair. "You're not catching these two pokemon!" Sarah announced.

"You two again!" Tupp exclaimed in annoyance.

"Back away from my cutie puppies!" Zipp added.

"You're not getting them, Blitz use Thundershock!" Blitz unleashed Thundershock on Zipps' Zubat which was super effective and the pokemon fell on the ground. "Salandit, use Flame Burst." "Garboder, use Venoshock!" Tupp and Rapp called to their pokemon and they unleashed the attacks on the two pokemon. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called and Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt and countered the two attacks.

"Now Blitz, Use Thunderpunch, once more!" Sarah ordered and Blitz charged for with both fist covered in electrical energy and it punched Salandit, sending it crashing to Zipps' Zubat. "Agh... you little pests!" Tupp growled, but before they could call another attack, Lucario and Dragonite came into the battle. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" "Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!" Nikki and James called and their pokemon unleashed the attacks and struck Team Skull, making a large explosion and sending them and their pokemon flying!

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" His Pikachu cheered. Sarah and Blitz then turned their attention to the ill Puppy Pokemon, "Rockruff..!" Sarah picked up the two pokemon who had purple lines on their noses, "They don't look so good." Ash said.

"Let's get them to the Pokemon Center." Nikki stated. Sarah and Ash nodded and they rushed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy and Chansey were working on healing the two Rockruff pokémon. The Rockruffs were laying on the bed, asleep while Nurse Joy gave them an antidote to heal the poison. Sarah, Ash and Sarah's parents were watching from outside of the room. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Ash asked everyone.

"I'm sure they will be. Nurse Joy knows what she's doing." Nikki stated.

Blitz and Ash's Pikachu we're worried about the two Rockruff. "Pika.."

Ash and Sarah comforted them, "Don't worry Pikachu, they'll be alright." Ash reassured his worried partner.

Soon, Nurse Joy and Chansey came out of the room. "Hey Nurse Joy, will the Rockruffs be alright?" Ash asked her.

Nurse Joy smiled, "The Rockruffs will be just fine." Ash and the others smiled. "All they need now is rest." Ash and the others nodded, happy to know the two Rockruffs will be alright.

Then Blitz's ears perked up at something, "Pika?"

"Pikachu, what is it?" Sarah asked. Blitz pointed at something in the corner and saw a black and red kitten pokemon. "Huh? Litten?" Sarah asked.

Ash and Pikachu turned around, "Litten!" Ash called.

"Mwr." Litten said before dashing away, "Hey wait!" Ash started to run but he stopped and turned back at Sarah, "I'll see you tomorrow at School." he called. Sarah chuckled as Ash and Pikachu ran off after Litten.

* * *

Later that Night, Sarah and her family were sleeping in the home when two figures started walking towards the house. The one figure nudged the other and they saw the window open at the top. The other one nodded and they jumped up onto the roof above the porch of the house and then they scurried into the window... Sarah's window...!

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Rocky Friends

The next morning, Sarah was sleeping peacefully in her room when she felt something tickling her nose. She stirred and brushed whatever it was away from her face but then she felt something wet licking her cheek. She stirred this time and she slowly opened her eyes... and saw two Rockruff in front of her. "Oh.. hey Puppy Pair.." she said groggily before falling back to sleep... only to wake up a moment later in a shock. "PUPPY PAIR?!"

* * *

_Stand Tall_

**_(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)_**

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

**_(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)_**

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

**_(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)_**

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

**_(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)_**

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

**_(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)_**

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

**_(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)_**

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

The Puppy Pair wagged their tails at Sarah, barking happily while Sarah and Blitz stared in shock at them, "Pika?"

"How did you two get into my room?" Sarah couldn't help but ask the duo. "Rockruff..!" the one Rockuff pointed to her open window. "You came in through my window?"

The Puppy Pair nodded with smiles. Then Nikki and James came up, "Sarah, come on you or gonna be-WHAT THE- How'd the Puppy Pair get in here?!" James exclaimed.

"Apparently, they came in through the window." Sarah said, pointing to the open window. James sweat dropped while Nikki gave him a deadpanned stare, "I told you close the windows at night." she scolded, earning a nervous laugh from her husband.

The Puppy Pair barked happily, wagging their tails. The one Rockruff went over and snatched Sarah's backpack before taking it over to her. "Hehehe... you wanna to come with me to School, don't you?" Sarah asked. The Rockruff pair leaped up and down with joy.

"Pika Pika." Blitz cheered happily. Sarah chuckled, "Alright, let me get dress and have breakfast first and then we'll go." Sarah replied. The Puppy Pair nodded.

* * *

Soon, Sarah, Blitz and the Puppy Pair were walking down the path and made it to the Pokemon School where they found Ash, Pikachu and the others. "Oh hey, Sarah... WAH!" Ash exclaimed seeing the Puppy Pair, "Are those...?"

"THE PUPPY PAIR!" the others exclaimed along with their pokemon.

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah. Apparently, the Puppy Pair snuck into my house last night." The Puppy Pair barked happily, wagging their tails. "Amazing." Mallow said.

"Have you caught them yet?" Lana asked.

"No, not yet." Sarah said.

"Why not?" Kiawe asked. "They obviously like you alot, Sarah."

"Yeah, but.." Sarah kneeled down to their height and rubbed them. "It's their choice if they wanna be wild or want to stay with me."

"Rockuff...!"

"I couldn't agree more." a voice said and the class turned and saw Professor Kukui walking towards them. "Professor?" Ash stated.

"It is the pairs' choice if they wanna stay with you, Sarah. But from the looks of them, they wanna come with you." Professor smiled, seeing the Rockruffs nuzzling Sarah's pants leg. "And I see you attracted a small crowd too."

"Huh?" Sarah turned and that's when she saw a small crowd of people. "Oh... right..." Sarah sweat-dropped. Then the Puppy Pair barked at her, "Rockruff!"

"Okay, you two... what do you say?" Sarah asked them, earning determined look and wagging their tails.

* * *

Soon, Sarah, Blitz and the Puppy Pair were on either side of the field with the crowd, Ash, Pikachu and the class watching. Professor Kukui acted as the referee.

"Ladies and gentleman! Pokemon of all ages!" he exclaimed. "We are now here to witness the battle between trial goer, Sarah and the Puppy Pair! Should Sarah win, the Puppy Pair will join her party! But should the Puppy Pair win this battle, then they are free to roam Melemele Island for as long as they seem fit!"

"I've never seen a battle between a trainer and two wild Pokemon like this before," mused a Beauty-class Trainer. "This is already getting interesting!"

"You're telling me!" said a boy Rising Star-class trainer. "I wonder how this is gonna go!"

"Looks like we're about to find out," answered a Lass trainer. "Look!"

"Ready Blitz?" Sarah asked.

"Pikachu!" Blitz leaped off of her shoulder and he leaped onto the field. "But wait, Sarah needs another pokemon for a double battle." Ash realized, knowing Sarah only had Blitz as her pokemon. "Rrrrr..." just then, the crowd tuned and the class gasped!

The same pokemon that defended Sarah from Team Skull, was coming out of the bushes near the school. "That pokemon again!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's it doing here?" Kiawe wondered. The girls gasped at the sight along with the crowd.

"What is that?"

"I think its a pokemon."

"I've never seen something like that before."

Then, Ash's Rotom Dex came up, "Let me see..." it said and searched its database for the pokemon. "Got it!"

"Really, rotom!" Ash gasped. Rotom Dex nodded and read, _"Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokemon. A Normal Type. The mask its wears on its head prevents it from unleashing its full power so it constantly tries to beak the mask to be free of its control."_

"Type: Null, huh?" Sarah said to herself as the pokemon came to Sarah's side. "Um.. hi..." the Pokemon looked at her, "Rrrr..."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, having not seen it since the encounter with Team Skull. The pokemon then walked up to the other side of Blitz, "Rrrr..."

"You wanna battle with Blitz?" Sarah guessed. The pokemon looked at her and nodded.

Ash gasped, "Pika!" His Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Awesome!" Sophocles stated in joy.

"I've gotta see this." Lana stated.

"And... battle begin!" Kukui stated.

"Blitz, use Tackle on the left Rockruff!" Sarah ordered.

"Pika!" Blitz cried out before charging the left Rockruff. The Rockruff leaped into the air and used Rock Throw, launching rocks towards Blitz, but he dodged the attack. The other pokemons' claws glowed red and it charged the right Rockruff. "That's Crush Claw!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. Type: Null roared and repeated to strike the Rockruff but it dodged and leaped on its mask, launching itself into the air. The Rockruff then unleashed Bite onto Type: Null. "Rrrrrr..." Type Null skidded back.

"You okay?" Sarah asked. Type: Null nodded as Blitz joined its side. "Alright, Blitz, use Thunderpunch! and Type: Null use Hyper Beam!" Blitz charged forth with Thunderpunch ready for the left Rockruff but it charged in and countered with a Bite attack. Type: Null launched Hyper Beam at the right Rockruff but it leaped over the beam and launched Rock Throw, striking Type: Null. "Rrrrrr...!"

"They're strong." Ash commented.

"PIka." Pikachu agreed.

"They obviously have experience with battling." Kiawe said. Blitz and Type: Null backed off and the Rockruffs both lunged forward with a double Bite attack. "Blitz, use Iron Tail and let them bite it!" Sarah called. Blitz used Iron Tail and allowed the Rockruffs' to bite it. "Now launch them!" Sarah called and Blitz spun and sent the Rockruff flying into the air. "Rroooo!" they panicked.

"No way!" Ash gasped.

"Pika!"

"Now use Thundershock!" Sarah called and Blitz unleashed a Thundershock at the two rock type pokemon who howled before they fell on the ground. When the dust cleared, the two Rockruffs were laying on the ground before they managed to stand up, "Alright..." Sarah said, getting out two pokeballs, "Come here, you two.." she threw the pokeballs and they bounced off of the Puppy Pair and they tuned into red energy and went inside the pokeballs. The two pokeballs fell on the ground and they shook three times before they clicked. "Yeah..!" Sarah cheered.

"Pika Pika..!" Blitz cheered happily. The crowd cheered as well as Sarah picked up the two pokemon and let them out. "Rockruff...!" they cried happily.

"Rockruffs, welcome to the family." Sarah smiled. The two puppy pokemon smiled and nuzzled Sarah's pants leg. Ash and the others came up to her, "Congradulations, Sarah." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu added.

"You got two new pokemon." Lille added.

"Vullll." Snowy agreed.

"Hey... where'd Type: Null go?" Kiawe asked, and the group turned and saw the Synthetic Pokemon gone..!

Suddenly, the heard some familiar laughs and a Meowth shaped balloon with Team Rocket inside. In a net below the basket was Type: Null!

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is that a twerp cry I hear?"

"Then that means that we are here."

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame!

"A single flower of evil, in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times!"

"The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all!"

"A glittering star that always shines bright!"

"Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket, let's fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Let Type: Null go!" Ash called.

"Pika!"

"No way, twerp. This pokemon will be perfect for the boss." Meowth laughed. Type: Null struggled to get out of the net. The Puppy Pair barked and they rushed forward, "Rockruff!" Sarah gasped. One Rockruff leaped onto the other back and it leaped into the air and launched the other one high into the air, to the same height as the balloon. "What?!" Team Rocket exclaimed. The Rockruff then used Bite and broke the net, freeing Type: Null. "That twerp pokemon, just crushed out net!" Meowth exclaimed. Rockruff landed on Type: Nulls' back and they both turned around and unleashed Hyper Beam and Rock Throw combined. They struck the balloon and sent Team Rocket flying. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried.

"Wobbuffet."

DING!

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Incredible!" Sophocles added as Type: Null and Rockruff landed on the ground. Rockruff leaped off of Type: Null and smiled at him. Type: Null nodded before it dashed away once more. "Sarah, Type: Null left again. Are you sad?" Lana asked.

"Wow, Type: Null sure is a mystery." Mallow added.

"We'll meet again." Sarah said.

"Pika." Blitz agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah was sleeping in her room when she heard something. "Rrrrr..." she opened her eyes and she saw Type: Null standing in front of her in her room. "Oh.. hey Type: Null." she groggily... before she snapped awake. "WAH! DEJAVU!"

* * *

_**Uh-Oh, looks like Sarah has another unexpected visitor in his room, but this time its Type: Null! What could this unexpected meeting lead to? Find out as the journey continues. **_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Masked Pokemon to Bond With

_**This chapter was based off of a roleplay 19jchoi and I did together. Enjoy readers!**_

* * *

_**A Masked Pokemon to Bond With Part 1**_

* * *

Sarah stared in shock seeing the Pokémon standing in front of her bed. "Umm... hi there..." Type: Null let out a soft growl as if it was saying 'Hello' back to her.

"Umm... any reason why you're in my room? Hehe..." Sarah questioned. Suddenly, Type: Null flung Sarah onto her back. "Woah! Hey!" she cried.

"Pikapi!" Blitz cried and the Puppy Pair barked in worry. Type: Null leaped out of the window and onto the ground before running into the forest.

"Woah...!" Sarah cried as she held onto the Synthetic Pokemon. Soon, Type: Null stopped and entered a large clearing. "Um... w-why did you bring me here?" Sarah asked but, Type: Null remains silent before..

"Koko..."

"Huh?" Sarah looks up and see one of the four island guardians floating down towards her. "Tapu koko?!"

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon _

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

Tapu Koko looks down before turning to the masked Pokémon, who only glares back at the island guardian before...

"You're here... are you not?" A deep, grunting voice grunted at her.

Sarah looked between Type: Null and Tapu Koko, wondering what's going on between the two of them. "Uh... yes..." Sarah replied nervously.

Frowning, Sarah looked around to see who made the voice before she looked at the masked pokemon. "Did... you speak to me?" Sarah asked before the masked Pokémon gave what seemed to be a scoff.

"You heard my voice, didn't you..?"

Sarah blinked at the Pokemon, in shock. She never heard the Pokémon speak before since the first encounter with it.

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then, yes. I did speak to you... Didn't think you would be this slow..."

Sarah blinked again, "Its just... before you only softly growled at me, never actually speaking."

"I can only speak to you. Those other humans can't hear me... I was wondering why you were so slow... compared to my alternate self..."

The alternate self was what caught Sarah's attention as she blinked.

"Alternate self?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Never mind..."

"... Okay...so can the other Pokémon hear you?" Sarah questioned.

"...That's none of your concern... Anyways..." The Pokémon turned to Tapu Koko before speaking again...

"The Island Guardian told me to bring you here." Type: Null replied.

"Okay... so wanna explain exactly why?" Sarah asked the Synthetic Pokemon.

At that moment, Tapu Koko flew in between the two before flying back as Type: Null gets into battle position to face Sarah! "Wait... you wanna fight... me?!" Sarah exclaimed in shock.

"Why else am I facing you, human?" Type: Null scoffed again.

"B-But I don't have my Pokémon with me..!" Sarah exclaimed before they heard, "Pika pi!"

Sarah turned around and she saw Blitz and the Puppy Pair running towards them, along with Ash and the others. "Huh? Tapu Koko? Type: Null?!" Ash gasped.

"What are they doing here?" Sophocles questioned.

"Um... well... Type: Null... He's challenging me... to a battle." Sarah explained.

"Say what...? A battle?" Kiawe asked in surprise...

"Rrr..." Ash and the others heard Type: Null say while Sarah heard it say, "Are all of your friends as slow as you?"

Sarah shrugged, "Eh." Type: Null sighed. Blitz and the Puppy came to Sarah's side. "Alright you three, which one of you wants to battle Type: Null?"

At that moment, Blitz made a cry to volunteer, only for the Puppy to intervene, which began to result in a little fight...

"I think they all want to battle..." Mallow chuckled. Sarah sweat dropped at the three Pokémon fighting until Type Null releases a light Hyper Beam in between the three pokemon and that sent the Puppy Pair flying and landing in Ash's arms. "There. The choice is made." Type: Null replied.

"You didn't have to attack them...!" Sarah protested, only to get a glare from the masked Pokémon.

"Enough whining, girl... Either let's get on with the battle or you forfeit..." Type: Null growled.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine Mr. Grouchy." she teased earning a tick mark in the masked pokemons' head. "Hey!"

"You started it by calling me 'slow'." She retorted, getting weird looks from her friends, "Is she talking to the Pokemon?" Mallow whispered to the others.

"I think so, but how?" Ash wondered.

"Pika..." His Pikachu added.

"Now Blitz, use Tackle." Sarah called and Blitz cried out, "Pika!" and charged Type: Null with the first attack. The masked Pokémon narrowed its eyes before using...

"Crush Claw!" Type: Nulls' claws glowed red and it leaped over Blitz and lunged towards him. "Use Thunderpunch, quick!" Sarah called and Blitz countered the Crush Claw with Thunderpunch.

The two moves clashed before they skidded back...

"Oh... so you can put up a fight after all... In that case... Air Slash!"

"Counter with Thunder Shock!" Sarah called and Blitz countered Air Slash with the attack, "Pika.. CHUUU!"

The moves clashed once again before resulting in a tie!

"Swords Dance!"

The masked Pokémon raised its attack strength with his move...

"Careful, Blitz." Sarah warned.

"Pikachu." Blitz replied.

"Use Tackle!" Sarah called and Blitz charged forth towards Type: Null.

Type: Null evades before using Swords Dance once more...

"It must be trying to finish it with the next attack...!" Kiawe hypothesized.

"Blitz, heads up!" Sarah called and Blitz nodded, "Pika..!"

"Air Slash!"

"Dodge it, Blitz!"

Blitz does so with his speed, but the moment he turned back to where his opponent was, the masked Pokémon was already onto his next attack!

"BLITZ!" Sarah screamed in shock before...

"Crush Claw!"

Type: Null lunged at him but suddenly, Blitz countered with a Thunderpunch! "Huh?!" Type: Null exclaimed.

"It used Thunderpunch without Sarah's command!" Ash gasped.

"Pika!" His Pikachu added.

"Sneaky little mouse aren't you?" Type: Null stated.

"Pi..." Blitz glares back as the two Pokémon glares at each other.

"Blitz..." Sarah breathed out in surprise and in relief.

"Pikachu..!" Blitz exclaimed at Type: Null.

"Fine then, Tiny mouse. Try this... Hyper Beam..!" Type: Null launches the large beam at Blitz, "Blitz, dodge it..!"

"Pika..!" Blitz stood there and suddenly... there were eight of him! "What the-?!" Type: Null exclaimed in shock.

"That's Double Team!" Lillie pointed out.

"Double Team! Cool!" Ash exclaimed. "It learned a new move!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered. The Puppy Pair leaped up and down happily. "Ruff..! Rockruff...!"

Type: Null looked at the eight Pikachu in front of him. "Which one of you is the real tiny mouse?" He growled.

"Pika." They all said, annoying him. "Grr... I hate Double Team.."

"Use Thundershock!" Sarah called and all eight of the Pikachus used Thundershock on Type: Null.

"ARGH! Blast you all! HAH!"

Air Slash is shot as it defeats all the clones before Blitz is knocked back by the attack!

"PIKA!"

"Blitz!" Sarah cried. Blitz skidded in the ground. "Pika..." but Blitz managed to stand back up and shake off the dust.

"Hmm... " Type: Null said. "Determined tiny mouse, huh?"

"Pika Pikachu pika.." Blitz stated.

"In that case... Crush Claw! HAH!" Once again, Blitz used Double Team. But this time...

Type: Null slammed Crush Claw on the ground creating a lot of dust in the area. "Pika?" Blitz looked around for the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Got'cha! HAH!" Type: Null slashes Blitz with its Crush Claw attack. "Pika!" Blitz cried out.

"Blitz!" Blitz tumbled back, panting in exhaustion as the masked Pokémon remained unfazed. "That's not good... Blitz looks like it'll faint with one more attack...!" Ash pointed out.

"Pi... Pika..." Blitz panted.

"Come on little buddy, hang in there." Sarah encouraged.

"Rockruff..!" The Puppy Pair cheered, leaping up and down.

"Crush Claw!"

Type: Null charged towards the Mouse Pokémon again. Blitz growled, "Pika..!" and it charged Type: Null with Tackle, "Blitz, no!" Sarah exclaims but her mouse Pokémon went forth. Type: Null lunged with Crush Claw but Blitz leaped in between the attack and delivered a Thundershock right to its face! "CHUUU..!"

"YARGH!"

"Whoa! A close range Thunder Shock!" Sophocles exclaimed with Kiawe smiling a little.

"That must've done a lot of damage..." Type: Null backed off from Blitz, "Grrr... heh, smart move tiny mouse..." Blitz panted from exhaustion, "Pi... Pikachu..." it said... before Blitz fell onto the ground. "Blitz!" Sarah exclaimed. Sarah ran over to see that her Mouse Pokémon was exhausted. "Oh no..." Mallow spoke in concern.

"Hmph... it would seem as though I am the victor." Type: Null grunted.

Sarah nudged her little pokemon, "Blitz? Blitz, wake up buddy.."

Blitz opened his eyes at looked at Sarah, "Pika pi..." Sarah smiled.

"You're okay." Sarah cooed, rubbing her little friend. "Rockruff..!" Sarah looked down and saw the Puppy Pair pawing at her leg, wanting to see Blitz. Sarah kneeled down and the Puppy Pokemon nuzzled and licked Blitz, "Pika pika pika.." Blitz chuckled.

"We lost... I'm sorry, little bud..." Sarah apologized, causing Blitz to shake his head.

"Pika Pika Pikachu..." Blitz stated.

"The tiny mouse said it's not your fault." Type: Null grunted. Blitz nuzzled Sarah's chest, "Pika..."

Type: Null watched before he made a muffled sigh...

"Satisfied, old guardian?" Tapu Koko nodded, "Koko...! Kokoooo!."

"HUH?" Type: Null exclaimed at Tapu Koko, "You are not serious!"

"What's wrong with you now?" Sarah asked, the shocked pokemon.

"Grr... he said he wants me to stay with you.." Type: Null grumbled.

"Huh...!?" Sarah gaped, causing the others to question her...

"What did he say, Sarah?" Ash asked.

"He said that Tapu Koko, wants it to stay with me." Sarah replied.

"HUH?!" The class exclaimed.

"It's going to live with you?" Mallow added.

"Guess so." Kiawe stated.

"Well what are you waiting for, catch it." Ash stated.

Type: Null growled at them and shook it head, "Rrrr..."

"What's wrong?" Ash said.

"It said 'I'm not being put into one of those tiny balls. Hmph!'" Sarah translated.

"Some attitude it has..." Lana commented with a sweat drop.

"So how are you going to get others to think it's a part of you when it's not in a Pokéball?" Sophocles questioned with a frown.

"I'll just keep it by my side." Sarah replied. "That should be enough, right?" Type: Null rolled its small eyes, "I better not regret this..."

"You won't. I promise..." Sarah assured as the masked Pokémon scoffed.

"I'm sure that kid with the Buizel was much better in that other time..."

"What kid with the Buizel?" Sarah asked. Type: Null gained a small tick mark. "That's none of your concern!"

Sarah sighed and sweat-dropped at him.

"Looks like he'll be a stubborn pokemon." Ash commented.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

* * *

_Later, at Sarah's home..._

"WAH!" Nikki and James exclaimed, seeing the masked pokemon. "Umm... honey... whose this?" Nikki asked nervously.

"This is Type: Null..." Sarah replied to her parents.

Type: Null looked at her parents, "Hmmm... weird humans..." Then, Lucario and Dragonite entered the room and spotted Type: Null.

The two blinked before they glared at it warily, causing the masked Pokémon to glare back.

"What are you two looking at?" Dragonite growled at Type: Null, "Barr Barr!" A tick mark came on Type: Nulls' mask. "What was that?" The Puppy Pair got in between the two, not wanting them to fight, "Rockruff...ruff... ruff..." Unfortunately...

"Barrr Barrr!"

"Fine then! Bring it!" Type: Null grunted and Dragonite readied a Thunderpunch attack, "Dragonite, don't do it!" James exclaimed.

"Crush Claw!"

Before the two could strike each other however, Lucario does the quick thinking and stops them both with Aura Sphere!

BOOM!

"PIKA!"

Nikki and James protected Sarah from the dust from the small explosion. When the family looked back, Nikki's Lucario was in between Dragonite and Type: Null. Lucario grunted at the two pokemon.

"He started it first!" Type: Null defended.

"Bar! Bar Bar!" Dragonite exclaimed back. Blitz and the Puppy Pair intervened as well. "Pika Pika Pikachu.."

"Ruff Ruff Rockruff...!" Finally, Type: Null growled and kinda left the living room in a huff.

"Oh dear..." Sarah said with a frown.

* * *

_Later..._

Type: Null and Sarah's other pokemon were outside of the house with Pikachu and the Puppy Pair scolding Type: Null. "Pikachu Pika Pika."

"So what if I picked a fight with them. They shouldn't have stared at me." Type: Null grumbled.

"Pikachu Pikapi."

"Eh, so what if I could have gotten her in trouble."

"Rockruff...! Rockruff...!" the Puppy Pair said in unison.

"Just because I'm technically her pokemon, doesn't mean I have to listen to her. I can take care of myself."

Pikachu and Rockruff sighed and sweat-dropped at Type: Null's stubborn behavior.

* * *

_Back inside the house..._

Sarah and her parents were cleaning the small mess that was made, "That new pokemon is... uh... quite a character... hehehe..." James stated, earning a sigh from Sarah. "Sorry about him, Dad. He has... a bit of an attitude..."

"But what kind of Pokémon is he, sweetie? I've never seen a Pokémon like that before..." Nikki asked as Sarah frowned.

"I don't know... he said something about an alternate self of his..." Sarah frowned.

"Alternate self?" James questioned in surprise.

"Do you know something about what he said, Dad?" Sarah asked.

"Oh! Um... nope nothing at all..!" James replied quite quickly.

"Hmm..." Sarah thought. "All I know about him so far is that he's quite... uh... stubborn..."

"I think picking a fight with Dragonite is a bit more than stubborn, honey." Nikki pointed out and Sarah sighed in dismay.

"I guess... but why is he like that? Was he born that way...?" Sarah questioned herself before she looked to where the Pokémon had walked off to.

"Maybe you'll find that out down the road, honey..." James suggested.

"Yeah... maybe..." Sarah stated.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Blitz and the Puppy Pair were playing with each other while Type: Null was off to the side watching them, "Hmph... playing like little babies..." he grumbled before he and the other pokemon noticed Sarah coming out with some bowls of Pokemon food, "Here you go, guys. Dinner." she said. Blitz and the Puppy Pair cried happily as Sarah placed the Pokemon food on the ground. The three dug in but Sarah saw Type: Null not moving towards them, so she decided to take his bowl over to him.

"Here you go, Type: Null. Your dinner." Sarah smiled at him.

"Hmph... how do you expect me to eat?" Type: Null questioned with a grunt.

"Umm... don't you have like a small hole in your mask... you know so you can eat...?" Sarah asked with a sweat drop.

"Whatever... I don't plan on eating anything right now..." Type: Null grunted as Sarah frowned.

"But you'll starve if you don't eat something..." Sarah reminded sadly.

"I told you I'm not hungry right now..." Type: Null grunted again.

"Please, Type: Null..." Sarah pleaded with the Synthetic Pokemon.

"...I'll eat later... I'm not up to it." Type: Null grunted, causing a small smile to appear on Sarah's face.

"Make sure you eat, okay?"

"Grrr... fine..." Type: Null grumbled.

Suddenly, a large net came out of nowhere and snatched Type: Null and Sarah! "What the-?" "GAH!" Nikki and James heard their daughters cry and came outside, "Sarah!" Nikki called.

"Pika pi!" Blitz pointed into the air and the group could see a familiar Meowth shaped balloon! Sarah gasped, "Team Rocket!"

"Great... these idiots..." Type: Null grumbled. The evil trio laughed at what seemed to be a success... "Caught you, little twerpette! And we have the masked Pokémon to add!" Jessie laughed cruelly.

"Let our daughter go this instant!" James exclaimed. Lucario and Dragonite growled in agreement.

"Pika Pikachu! Pikapi!" Blitz added.

"Ruff..! Rockruff...!" The Puppy Pair added.

James laughed, "No way, these two will be perfect for the boss."

Type: Null struggles against the net as he growled. "You fools..." The masked Pokémon growled until... an electric attack shocks the rope, cutting the net!

"What the-?!" Sarah exclaimed. "YAAAHHH!"

"Sarah!" Nikki and James exclaimed.

"Pika Pi!"

Sarah grabbed Type: Nulls' back and it landed on the ground.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Meowth exclaimed, annoyed. No one noticed an unknown Pokémon glaring at the balloon before it made its quick escape...

As for Sarah...

"What the-?" She saw the pokemon for a split second. It kinda looked similar to Type: Null but at the same time... it wasn't Type: Null. "Could that be... its alternated self?"

"Oh who cares, let's just get that masked pokemon back!" Jessie exclaimed.

"So you think you can capture me, huh... You fools... need to learn a lesson!"

Type: Null growled before using Swords Dance!

"It knows Swords Dance?!" James exclaimed in shock. Then Type: Null leaped high into the air, "Crush Claw! HAH!"

"INCOMING!" Team Rocket cried as Type: Null slashed the balloon, making it explode, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they cried as they flew far away.

"Wobbuffet!"

DING!

"Now that's strong." Nikki gasped. Her Lucario grunted in agreement. Type: Null landed on the ground, "Idiots..." he grumbled.

"Type: Null... Thanks—"

"I didn't do it to save you... I did it because they ticked me off." Type: Null growled back. Sarah winced at his attitude but Blitz and the Puppy Pair retorted, "Pika Pikachu Pika!"

"No, I won't 'be nice for once' tiny mouse." Type: Null grumbled.

"Rockruff...! Ruff...!"

"Just because I'm her pokemon doesn't mean I have to like her... Hmph..." Type: Null grunted before he stomped away, annoyed. Sarah sighed again in dismay. Nikki and James came up to her, "Don't worry, honey. He'll come around... one day..." James reassured.

"You really think so..?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I had the same problem when Dragonite first evolved." James admitted, surprising Sarah.

"You did?" she asked.

Dragonite sweat dropped as James chuckled.

"Yep... he was a complete rascal back when he was a Dratini, and the problem grew when he had evolved... His pride grew bigger..." James explained with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't listen to anything I would say to him. Attacking without my command and ignoring what I told him to do and he kept blasting me with Flamethrower more times than I could count." James added.

"He did?" Sarah questioned.

"Pika?" Blitz gasped.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would ever get him to listen to me..." James continued.

"So what'd changed?" Sarah asked her father.

"Hm... well... let's just say your mother's Lucario ended up humiliating him during a battle..." James responded.

"Huh!? Mom and Lucario!?" Sarah gaped in disbelief.

Nikki and Lucario chuckled at each other. "Yeah... and it did some damage to Dragonites' pride." Nikki explained.

"The lost was hard of Dragonite after that cause up until that point, he'd won every battle without my help, but when he lost, it shook his confidence."

"So what did you do?" Sarah asked.

"Pika?" Blitz added.

"I reassured him that he would get stronger but only if he listened to me instead of ignoring me." James added. "If he only worked alone than he wouldn't get very far. I told him if we worked together than we would both get farther."

Sarah nodded at her dad, before looking at Type: Null who was laying down nearby.

James smiles before thinking back...

"After that, we became stronger together with our bond reconciling... As we trained, we finally managed to defeat your mother and her Lucario in a rematch."

"And let me guess, that got his pride back?" Sarah playfully rolled her eyes. James and Nikki chuckled, "Yeah it did, but after that he actually started listening to and we bonded ever since." James replied. "And I know you'll get through to Type: Null too, honey."

Sarah looked at the Synthetic Pokemon, hoping her father was right.

* * *

The next day, Sarah entered the Pokemon School with Type: Null and her pokemon by her side. They all entered the classroom and found Ash and the others with their pokemon out playing. "Alola." Sarah said.

"Alola." her friends greeted back.

"So how'd Type: Null like your house?" Sophocles asked. Sarah sweat dropped at his questioned, "Well..." and she explained what happened, shocking her class. "WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed. "It almost got into a fight with Dragonite?!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu gasped in horror.

"Yes, but Mom's Lucario intervened along with Blitz and the Puppy Pair before things got out of hand." Sarah stated.

"I'm sorry to hear, Sarah..." Lana spoke with a frown as Popplio gave a concerned cry.

"Don't worry. I'll get through to him... one day..." Sarah replied with a small smile. Togedemaru went over to Type: Null wanting it to play but the Synthetic pokemon wasn't interested, "Scram puny mouse!" he grunted. Togedemaru didn't like his attitude and raised the spikes on its head. "Togede!" and it hit him on his mask, making angry. "You puny pest! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh no!" Ash whimpered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out.

"Type: Null, easy boy." Sarah soothed but the pokemon didn't listen and instead launched a Hyper Beam at Togedemaru, "Togedemaru!" Sopheclese cried out but Sarah, leaped it front of the beam, knocking her out of the school! "GAAAHHH!'

THUD!

CRACK!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sarah!" Ash cried as she and all the others raced outside.

Type: Null blinked in shock, seeing her take the attack as it remained motionless and silent as it watched the humans and the other Pokémon leave the school to check up on Sarah...

"W-What...?"

Sarah was laying on the ground, "Ow ow ow ow!" she cried holding her right arm.

"Sarah!" Ash called as the others gathered around her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... my arm..." Sarah grunted in pain. Her arm was badly bruised and swollen, "Let's get you the Pokemon Center, fast!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Right." The class said and they all rushed Sarah to the hospital, leave Type: Null in the classroom, still shocked about what just happened.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, Sarah's arm was soon in a cast and sling. "Your broken arm should heal in a couple weeks, Sarah." Nurse Joy said and she handed her and ice pack, "This ice pack should help bring down the swelling."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Sarah said, taking the ice pack.

"Sarah, thanks for saving Togedemaru." Sophocles thanked.

"Toge." Togedemaru replied.

"Your welcome." Sarah stated.

"That Pokémon of yours is a serious problem." Mallow stated, upset with the Pokémon.

"...Where is Type: Null?" Sarah asked as Kiawe pointed outside.

"It's out alone." Kiawe answers with a frown.

"I gotta go and find it." Sarah said,

"Sarah, wait! You're still hurt." Ash warned.

"Pika."

"But Type: Null-I gotta find him, now." Sarah quickly walked out of the pokemon center, "Type: Null, where are you?"

Sarah caught sight of Type Null's shadow in the forest, "Type: Null!" And she chased after him, "Sarah!" Ash called.

"Pika Pika!" Blitz called as they chased after Sarah.

* * *

_Later.._

The masked Pokémon was walking in the forest alone with its eyes closed...

"Type: Null!"

The masked pokemon stopped as it heard Sarah's voice. "There you are, boy. I was worried.." The masked pokemon just looked away. "Type: Null? What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Go away, Sarah..." Type: Null grunted.

"Huh? Why?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Why!? Are you an idiot!? I just attacked you and got you hurt!" Type: Null roared furiously.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean it." Sarah reassured.

Type: Null flinched in surprise to see her taking this lightly...

"You're taking this too lightly..."

"No I'm not, Type: Null." Sarah said as she came up beside the Synthetic Pokemon. "I know you didn't mean it. Your temper just got a little out of hand that's all."

Type: Null still felt guilty about what it did but Sarah rubbed its mask, "Besides, your my Pokemon now. You're stuck with me for life."

"Sarah..." Type: Null breathes out before he gave a muffled sigh. But suddenly, the two were caught inside a metal cage. "WAH!"

"What the-?!" The cage was suddenly lifted into the air and the two of them heard familiar laughs. "Not you guys again!" Sarah growled.

"Hahaha! This new and improved cage should keep you both locked up!" Meowth chuckled.

"Team Rocket!" The trio looked down and saw Ash and the others, "Let Sarah and Type: Null go!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"You want them back, twerp? Well the answer is no! Mimikyu! Take care of them!"

At her call, Mimikyu appears, hissing at both Pikachu and Blitz!

Pikachu and Blitz growled at Mimikyu, "Mimikyu, Shadow Ball!"

Mimikyu launches Shadow Ball at the two Pikachus but Blitz launched it back with Thunderpunch.

"Mareanie, go!" James called and his Pokémon came out, "Marean!"

"Use Spike Cannon!" Mareanie leaped into the air and launched Spike Cannon at the Pikachus. "Pikachu, dodge and Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered and Pikachu leaped into the air and launched Thunderbolt at Mareanie. "Mareanie!" It cried.

The Puppy Pair then launched Rock Throw at the balloon and Blitz unleashed Thundershock. Together, they blew up the balloon and sent Team Rocket flying... as well as the cage with Sarah and Type: Null inside!

"AHHHH!"

"Sarah!"

"Pika pi!" Blitz cried in horror.

"Ash, go get Sarah's parents, we'll get Professor Kukui." Kiawe said.

"Right." Ash said before the group split up.

* * *

The cage meanwhile, crashed into the open ocean and broke open. Sarah and Type: Null breached the surface, coughing a little. "Ugh... Type: Null, you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah... Better than ever... *cough*..." The masked Pokémon grunted before it glared to where the evil trio had disappeared off to.

"At least the morons are gone."

"Yeah... But it looks we're kinda... Lost at sea..." Sarah said, seeing nothing but ocean around them.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to swim then, come on." Type: Null said before swimming off with Sarah behind him.

The two had been swimming for a couple hours but still didn't see any land. "Grrr... Where is this stupid, island!" Type: Null yelled to no one, in anger. Then the pokemon heard panting behind him and saw an exhausted Sarah. Swimming with a broken arm was alot more difficult and tiring than it looked.

"...Get on." Type: Null grunted, much to Sarah's surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said to get on!"

"Oh. No, no, I'm fine... Ow!" Sarah grunted with her broken arm bothering her again.

"Ugh... just listen to yourself, you idiot. Get on my back... now." Type: Null harshly snapped, causing Sarah to wince before she gave a small pout.

"Okay..." Sarah conceded before she carefully climbed onto the Synthetic Pokemons' back, careful not to put any pressure on her broken arm. "Thanks..."

"Whatever..." Type: Null grumbled before he continued swimming. As time passed by, the swim continued on and on, yet there was no island to be seen... not even a piece of land. "..." Type: Null remained silent, yet Sarah could tell he was a little irritated.

"Easy boy..." She cooed. "Easy..."

"Grrr... I've been swimming for hours and not one shred of land anywhere! Agh!" Type: Null exclaimed, irritated.

"Mm... Hm? Oh! I think there's land up ahead! That small island!" Sarah called out as the Pokémon noticed before swimming there. Soon, the two made it to the shore. "Ugh... finally..." Type: Null panted while Sarah got off of his back. The island had a large forest in front of them. "Should we go in...?" Sarah asked Type: Null.

"Hmph. Why?"

"It's getting dark." Sarah stated, pointing at the sky seeing the sun doing down. "We're gonna need to find some shelter, fast."

Type: Null groaned, "Fine..." he grumbled before the two headed into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and the others were traveling by boat in search of Sarah and Type: Null. Dragonite and Kiawe, in his Charizard, we're searching from the air. Blitz was worried about his best friend. "Pikapi..." Ash's Pikachu comforted the worried Pokemon. "Pika Pika."

"Don't worry Blitz, we'll find her." Nikki reassured. Her Lucario nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Back to the island..._

Sarah was in her undershirt and pants as her clothes were a bit wet, so she hung the wet outfit onto some vines for them to dry.

After that, she leaned her back against a tree while Type: Null laid next to her...

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for the night." Sarah told Type: Null.

"Great..." Type: Null grunted. The Synthetic Pokemon mumbled to himself in annoyance as he grunted before closing his eyes to take a nap... but his stomach decided to let out a small growl at that moment, keeping him awake, "Guess you're hungry." Sarah said.

"I'm fine..." Type: Null dismissed but his growling stomach said otherwise. Sarah rubbed his stomach, "No you're not. You must be starving.." Then Sarah's stomach growled too, "Along with me."

Type: Null scoffed and looked around.

"There aren't any berries or fruits. Just greens... leaves... and trees..." He muttered in annoyance.

"Maybe they're on a different part of the island." Sarah suggested before she stood up. "I'll go look for some."

"Alone? You'll get yourself killed if you go alone." Type: Null reminded as he stood up.

"I'll be fine. They're probably just Grubbin pokemon here." Sarah dismissed.

"..."

With no more protest from her Pokémon, Sarah makes her leave. As she does, the Synthetic Pokémon began to secretly follow her...

* * *

Sarah managed to walk to the another side of the small island and she found a bush that had some Oran berries in its leaves. "Aha..." Sarah said with a smile. She getting ready to picked the berries when some brushes rustled beside her. "Hello...?" she called. Then a small Grubbin pokemon came out of it. "Oh.. just a Grubbin..." she said. The Grubbin scurried away from her, minding its own business.

Sarah turned her attention back towards the berries, but this time a signal beam blast came and struck the front of her forcing her away from the berries, "Gah! What the-?" Then, a large swarm of Pinsar appeared from the trees.

"Uh-Oh..." Sarah whimpered. The Pinsar growled at her, "Um... N-Nice Pinsar... hehehe..." Sarah said nervously.

The Bug Types didn't take her words as well as they prepared to attack!

"PINSIR!"

"EEEK!"

"SARAH! GET DOWN!"

Sarah ducked and Type: Null lunged at the bug types with a Crush Claw attack. The bug type pokemon screeched at Type: Null.

"T-Type: Null...!?"

"Just get back! These bugs are mine!"

As he said that, the Synthetic Pokémon charged towards the swarm... Sarah backed off as the bug pokemon screeched and used Signal Beam but Type: Null dodged it and blasted the bugs with Hyper Beam.

* * *

_Later..._

"Hah... Hah... There..." Kiawe tied down the boat to the dock on Melemele Island. "That should keep the boat steady for the night."

"Right, we'll continue our search in the morning." Professor Kukui stated. Everyone nodded by Blitz and the Puppy Pair were disappointed as they looked out towards the ocean. Ash and Pikachu came over, "Don't worry you three, we'll find Sarah." he reassured. "We won't stop until we do."

The three Pokémon frowned, before they gave weak cries of agreement...

"They're really worried..." Sophocles pointed out with a frown.

"Sarah had Pikachu ever since she hatched him as a Pichu. The two have been joined at the hip since then." Nikki stated.

"And the Puppy Pair are attached to her, too." James added.

Ash's Pikachu patted Blitzs' head to reassure the pokemon. "I'm sure wherever she is; I'm sure she's fine..." Ash reassured... but he couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Back on the island...

Type: Null slashed the Pinsar again with Crush Claw. "Tiny pests!" Type: Null grunted.

SLASH! SLASH! BOOM!

Soon, with enough efforts... the Pinsir all escaped with Type: Null scratched up a little, yet he didn't seem to be fazed from the very little damage he had taken.

"I'm only gonna say this once, back off!" Type: Null growled and the Pinsars bolted away from him.

Once they were gone, the Synthetic Pokémon sighs in annoyance.

"Told you you'd get killed going alone." He stated, earning a sweat drop from Sarah. "Hehehe..." Type: Null rolls his little grey eyes.

* * *

_Later..._

The two of them were back in the cave, eating the berries Sarah had picked from the bush. "Like 'em?" Sarah questioned.

"Eh..." Type: Null replied as he ate. "I guess..."

"...So how do you feel...?" Sarah asked, causing the Synthetic Pokémon to be silent before he gave a small scoff.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier... you seemed pretty upset.." Sarah said. "Are you feeling better now...?"

"..."

"Type: Null, please..."

Type: Null looked at Sarah in her eyes and could see that she was worried about her. He sighed, "Alright... I-I guess... I'm still... feeling guilty about hurting you... and kinda... icky..."

"Icky?" Sarah questioned.

"When I saw you leap in front of that puny spiky mouse to protect it... I've never seen anyone do something like that before... and... even after I hurt you... you still came looking for me..."

"Aww, buddy. Of course I would... Your my friend and I would never abandon you.." Sarah replied to her pokemon. Type: Null sighed, "I guess..."

"Type: Null—"

"Don't call me that... That's my experimental name... I remember when I slept last night."

Sarah blinked before she questioned him...

"Then what do you want me to call you?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know... anything other than that..." Type: Null grumbled.

Sarah frowned, trying to think of a name...

"Do you know... if you evolve or not?" She questioned, causing the Synthetic Pokémon to blink.

"Umm... I don't have an answer to that question..." Type: Null replied. "... Maybe."

Sarah smiles before...

"How about... Silvally?"

The name caught his attention as he perked up at the name.

"...I like it."

"Okay. Silvally it is then..." Sarah said before she let out a yawn. "I'm exhausted.."

"Then go to sleep... I'll be doing the same." Type: Null, now known as Silvally spoke before he laid his head down.

"O-Okay..." Sarah yawned before she laid again Silvally and fell asleep together under the Alolan Moon. As the two were fast asleep... Tapu Koko was watching the pair from the air, "Kokooo..." it said softly, knowing it made the right choice for Type: Null. Casting a final look at the sleeping pair, Tapu Koko flew off into the sky.

* * *

At dawn, the sun wasn't up yet the sky was turning a little lighter...

Ash and the others set out at first light to continue their search. Dragonite and Charizard searched from the air once more. "See anything, Kiawe?" Ash called to his friend, Kiawe looked around and he spotted a small island, "There's a small island up ahead!" he called down to the others.

"We should check it out." Professor Kukui said. Everyone nodded and the boat was driven towards the small island.

* * *

On the island, Type: Null and Sarah both began to awaken. Sarah yawned before rubbing her eyes, "Mm... Good morning, Silvally..."

"Mm..." A grunt was all Sarah got, yet it didn't seem to be harsh. Sarah rubbed Silvallys' mask. "Feeling better?" she asked him.

Silvally looked at her, "Yeah... a little..."

Sarah grinned at her pokemon, "That's good." Later, the sun was rising as Sarah put her clothes back on as she sighed in relief, "My arm feels a little better than before." She commented as she moved her arm a little.

"It's still broken, you know that right?" Silvally deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it'll heal in a few weeks." Sarah replied. Then the two of them heard something, "Barr! Barr Barr!" they looked up and saw Dragonite floating down to them along with Kiawe and Charizard. "Dragonite! Kiawe!" Sarah called happily.

"Guys! I found her!" Kiawe called to the others before Dragonite flew down and gave Sarah a soft hug! "Hehe.. hi boy..." Sarah greeted. Soon, Ash and the others caught up with them, "Sarah, you're okay!" Ash smiled with relief.

Blitz and the Puppy Pair dashed over to her, "Pikapi!"

"Rockruff...!"

"Blitz, Rockruff... hehe..." Sarah chuckled as she rubbed them with her left arm. "Sarah! Honey, are you alright?" Nikki asked.

"What happened to your arm?" James asked.

"I had a small accident with Silvally, but I'll be alright." Sarah reassured.

"Silvally?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, his new name." Sarah replied with a grin.

"So did its' attitude change yet?" Mallow questioned.

"I bonded with him a little." Sarah answered, rubbing his mask. "Oh... Oh goodness! You're all wet!" Lillie gasped as Sarah smiles sheepishly.

"We ended up having to take a long swim to get here..." Sarah admitted sheepishly.

"That explains you're soaked clothes." Nikki said. "You're coming home, right now to get warmed up."

"Hehe.. okay mom.." Sarah said.

* * *

_Later..._

Sarah was wearing a dry set of clothes and was resting in her room in her bed with her casted arm propped up on some pillows. Her pokemon were at her bedside, including Silvally.

"Pika Pi?" Blitz asked her. The pikachu had been worried about her trainer. "Don't worry, Blitz. I'll be fine. Promise." Sarah assured softly.

One of her Rockruff was nuzzling her bandaged arm. "You too, Rockruff. Don't worry." Sarah added. Silvally watched as the three Pokémon showed their concern to her as he turned away, not saying a thing. "Silvally?" Sarah called gently. Silvally turned back to her, "Come here..." Silvally blinked at her in shock. "Come on, you're a part of this family too.."

"Family? Me...?" Silvally asked in surprise.

"Yeah... of course, why wouldn't you be?" Sarah asked with a smile.

That caught Silvally off guard, yet he didn't complain before he walked over to where Sarah was. "That's it..." Sarah cooed and she rubbed Silvally on the mask. "Pika pika.." Blitz smiled and the Puppy Pair smiled, wagging their tails happily.

"..." Silvally doesn't say a thing before he makes a sound that sounded rather content.

"Heheh... there we go..." Sarah smiled at her Synthetic pokemon.

Sarah continues to do so as she smiles, feeling content for her masked Pokémon., "Guess you aren't that annoying after all." Silvally said, earning a sweat drop from Sarah and her pokemon, "Uhh... thanks...?"

The three Pokémon glares at the masked Pokémon, yet they did nothing as they all sigh.

* * *

**_And so Sarah has managed to bond a little with the stubborn Synthetic Pokemon but Silvally still has his attitude that Sarah and her pokemon will have to deal with..._**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Masked Pokemon to Bond With

_**Last time, Sarah encountered the mysterious Pokemon Type: Null who later became her newest pokemon partner, thanks to the suggestion of the Island Guardian, Tapu Koko. At first, Type: Null did not want anything to do with Sarah or her pokemon, but after a freak accident and getting lost at sea, thanks to Team Rocket, the two of them seemed to built a small friendship between them, but they still have a long way to go...**_

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon _

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

_**A Masked Pokemon to Bond With Part 2**_

* * *

The next day, Sarah and Silvally were both walking to the Pokemon School together. Blitz was on her shoulder. You can bet the two of them got a lot of stares as gasps as they saw Sarah walking beside the Synthetic Pokemon. A small tick mark appeared on Silvallys' head. Sarah gently rubbed its mask, "It's okay boy... easy..."

"Grrr... I just can't stand being stared at!" Silvally grumbled.

"Just ignore them and you'll be fine..." Sarah grinned at the pokemon, earning a sigh from him. "... Fine..."

"And don't worry, I won't let anyone take you away." Sarah promised.

"Pika Pika.." Blitz agreed happily. The trio were about to enter the school when...

"Hey!" Tupp, Rapp and Zipp came in front of them.

"Great, these morons again." Silvally grunted.

"What do you three want now?" Sarah questioned, annoyed with them already.

"We want that weird looking pokemon by your side.. think it'll be a good member for us, hehehe." Tupp proposed. Sarah growled and stood close to Silvally, "No way! Silvallys' my pokemon!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, do you have a pokeball for it?" Zipp questioned. Sarah sweat-dropped, knowing Silvally didn't want to be in a pokeball. "I'll take that as a no, so its completely up for grabs! Salandit go!"

"Garboder, come out!"

"Zubat, you too!"

And Team Skull released their pokemon. Blitz leaped down from Sarah's shoulder, "Pika!" Sarah took out the Puppy Pairs' pokemon, but, "Sarah, don't let me fight 'em..." Silvally suggested.

Sarah paused and looked at the Normal type pokemon, "Are you sure, buddy?"

Silvally nodded, "Beside, I've been wanting some payback." Silvally stepped beside Blitz, ready to fight. "You're coming with us! Salandit, use Flame Burst!" Tupp called.

"Garboder, use Sludge Bomb!" Rapp added.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" Tipp stated and the three pokemon unleashed their attacks, "Blitz, dodge and use Thunderpunch on Salandit and Zubat!" Blitz leaped into the air and used Thunderpunch, striking Salandit and Zubat. "Silvally-" Sarah began to order but Silvally suddenly charged in, "Silvally, wait!"

"Eat this, you pests! Crush Claw!" Silvally's claws glowed red and he slashed Garboder, "Garrrr!" Garboder cried as it was sent skidding back and Salandit and Zubat fell on the ground. "Now Blitz use-"

"Let me end this, match!" Silvally grunted.

"Silvally, hold up!" Sarah called, but the Synthetic Pokemon had already released, "Hyper Beam!" Silvally blasted Team Skull, creating a large explosion and sending them flying. "Hmph, good riddance..." Silvally smirked but Blitz and Sarah sighed in dismay.

"Sarah! Silvally! Blitz!"

The trio turned and saw Ash and the others coming over, "Are you okay? We saw what happened." Ash asked.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu added.

"We're okay, Ash... but..." Sarah trailed on.

"But what?" Ash asked.

"Silvally acted before you could give it a command, right?" Kiawe guessed and Sarah nodded. "Oh man.." Ash sighed.

"Looks like you two still have a long way to go.." Kukui informed.

"Yeah.. I know..." Sarah sighed.

"Pikachu Pika Pika.." Blitz scolded Silvally. "So what if I don't listen to her, winning the match is what counts." Silvally grunted.

"Pikachu Pika Pika.."

"I won many battles without the help of a trainer, so why should I change now?" Silvally grumbled, earning a sweat srop from Blitz and Sarah.

"Still prideful as ever, I'm guessing?" Mallow guessed and Sarah nodded, "Yep."

"AGH You tiny pest!"

Sarah and the others turned to see Silally angry with something and he had... mud on his face..? "What the-?" Ash asked and then they spotted a small brown donkey pokemon. "Rotom Dex, whose that pokemon?" Ash asked it.

"Let me see... _Mudbray, the Donkey Pokemon. A Ground type. It has a stubborn, individualistic disposition. Eating dirt, making mud, and playing in the mire all form part of its daily routine."_

The Mudbray was laughing at Silvally's muddy face which earned a tick mark from the Synthetic Pokemon, "You think this is funny!"

"Mudbray, Mudbray.." Mudbray laughed, irritating the pokemon even more. "I'll show you funny! Come here!" Silvally then started to chase the little donkey pokemon. " Silvally, wait! Stop!" Sarah cried as she chased the two pokemon around the school yard. "Pika Pika!" Blitz cried out as well.

"Chill out, Silvally!" Sarah pleaded.

"Not until this pests gets what's coming to him..! Come here!" Silvally demanded but the little Mudbray continued laughing. "AAGGGGH!"

The class watched this event and sweat-dropped, "And his temper is still the same." Kiawe added, earning nods from the whole class.

* * *

Eventually, Sarah managed to calm Silvally down and the mischievous Mudbray got away. "Grr... stupid... no good... puny..." Silvally grumbled to himself as Sarah rubbed his mask, "Take it easy, Silvally." Sarah cooed.

"Guess you still some things to work on with Silvally." Ash said in an awkward tone.

"Pikachu..." his Pikachu agreed.

Sarah sighed again. Blitz patted her on her left arm. "How's your broken arm, Sarah?" Lana asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before." Sarah replied. "I just have to take it easy with it."

"Pikapi." Blitz whimpered, nuzzling the cast. "Hehe, Aww, Blitz. Don't worry, I'll be okay.."

"Chuu..." Blitz cooed.

"Awww, it's adorable seeing how much Blitz cares about you.." Mallow cooed before looking at Silvally with a frown, "Wish this one was the same way." Silvally glared at her but he turned away.

"Do you think you can control his temper, Sarah?" Lana questioned.

"Honestly... I don't really know. There's still a lot I don't know about Silvally yet." Sarah admitted, looking at her pokemon.

"Well there's one thing you have to get a handle on." Kiawe stated, looking at the pair.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah... Silvally kept acting before you could give it a command, during that battle. That'll be a serious problem in the future."

"I-I know, Kiawe... we'll get there.. somehow..." Sarah reassured, feeling hopeful for Silvally.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Professor?" Ash asked Professor Kukui.

"With the way Sarah had dealt with Silvally so far... I'm sure they'll be fine.." Kukui replied with a smile. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other before looking at Sarah and Silvally, wondering if Kukui was right.

* * *

After school, Sarah and Silvally were seen walking together through town. "So Silvally, what do you wanna do now?" Sarah asked her pokemon.

"Sigh... anything at this point.." Silvally grumbled before some more mud splattered on its face. It blinked in shock before shaking the mud off, "Who did that?!" Silvally exclaimed in anger, scaring some of the people in the area but then they heard a familiar laugh, Mudbray~ Mudbray~"

It was the same Mudbray from before laughing and dancing on its hooves, "The Mudbray again?" Sarah questioned.

"Pika?" Blitz added.

"You...! Grr.. wait until I'm through with you!" Silvally grunted before chasing after the mischievous Mudbray. "Silvally, wait!" Sarah called as she chased after her angry Normal type pokemon.

For a small donkey pokemon, Mudbray was pretty fast and agile. "I'm gonna turn you into Mudbray soup, when I'm done with you!" Silvally yelled in anger. Mudbray smiled before laughing again.

"Silvally, calm down!" Sarah called from afar.

"Pika Pika...!" Blitz cried out as well, but the pokemon ignored her calls... again...

Silvally chased after Mudbray into a part of town where Team Skull resigned. "So.. what should we do now, Tupp?" Rapp asked before they saw the Mudbray rush by along with Silvally, Sarah and Blitz, "Hey! That's that wild pokemon again, let's get it!" Tupp exclaimed and Team Skull brought out their pokemon and followed behind the group.

Silvally cornered Mudbray in an alley. "You're mine now.." Silvally smirked but the Mudbray dashed forth and leaped into the air, spitting mud onto Silvally's face and then landing behind it. "Woah, it jumped over Silvally?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Pika!" Blitz added and the Mudbray dashed off but not before laughing mischievously.

Silvally, was definitely not pleased, "Why that puny little donkey...!" Silvally grumbled in anger. Sarah sighed at his temper once more and came to his side with a cloth, "Easy boy..." Silvally stood still long enough to have Sarah clean off the mud from its mask. "There we go, nice and clean..." Sarah smiled.

"Hmph... thanks..." Silvally grumbled.

"Silvally, you have to control that temper of yours." Sarah cooed with worry.

"Hmph... why should I?" Silvally questioned.

"Because your temper might get you into trouble.. and I don't want anything to happen to you, boy." Sarah explained. Silvally looked at Sarah before he sighed, but then, "Use Toxic!" three purple steams of posion struck Silvally, "AGH!" and it fell on the ground, posioned!

"Silvally!" Sarah cried in horror.

"Pika..!" Blitz cried.

"Hahaha." Sarah and Blitz looked and saw Team Skull with their pokemon out, "Now that pokemon is ours, see. So hand it over now." Tupp demanded. Sarah placed her left hand of Silvally, "No way! He's my pokemon and I'm not letting anyone take him away from me!"

"Fine then, we'll just take him by force!" Zipp said. "Zubat, Leech Life!"

"Garboder, use Venoshock."

"Salandit, use Flame Burst!"

Sarah grabbed the Puppy Pair's pokeballs in her left hand and threw them out, "Rockruff use Rock Throw at once! Blitz under Thundershock!"

The Rockruffs came out and they used Rock Throw countering the Leech Life and Flame Burst and striking Zubat and Garboder. Blitz unleashed Thundershock and struck Salandit.

"Now Rockruff, Tackle!" Sarah exclaimed and the Rockruffs charged forth and tackled Salandit and Zubat, sending them crashing into Garboder, "Use Blitz, Thunderpunch!" and Blitz lunged at them with Thunderpunch creating a small explosion which caused the Team Skull pokemon to faint.

"You did it!" Blitz cheered.

"Pika!"

"Rooo!" The Puppy Pair cheered happily.

Team Skull returned their pokemon, but they weren't deterred. "We're still taking that pokemon, girly." Tupp stated as the three started to approach her. The Puppy Pair and Blitz growled at the three of them. Silvally opened his eyes and tried to staggered to his feet with his head down, "Silvally..! No, lay down... its' alright.." Sarah cooed in worry.

"Agh... no... I've... gotta... ugh..." Silvally fell on the ground again.

"Silvally...!" Sarah exclaimed, concerned. "Hang in there, boy. We'll get you some help..."

"The only place you're taking that pokemon is nowhere." Zipp stated. Sarah growled at them, not willing to let Silvally be taken away. Suddenly, "Mudbray~" a Mud Slap came and struck Team Skull in the face! "Huh?" Sarah and her pokemon turned and saw...

"Mudbray?!" Sarah gasped.

"Pika...!"

Mudbray cried out as it reared before charging Team Skull, "Looks at the tiny donkey. What's it gonna do?" Tupp teased. But the Mudbray made him eat his words by unleashing a Double Kick attack, sending the three flying! "I think you mad it mad, Tupp!" Rapp exclaimed.

"Yep!" Tupp exclaimed as the three flew away.

"Woah... some power.." Sarah gasped, impressed that Mudbray could kick three adults into the sky like that. "Pika..." Blitz was impressed as well.

Mudbray walked over to Sarah and the others, "Thanks Mudbray..." Sarah thanked, earning a smile from the donkey pokemon before it happily bounced away.

Silvallys' cough brought them back to the matter at hand, "Oh no.. Hang in there, Silvally." Sarah turned to Blitz. "Blitz, get an Antidote out of my bag, please?" Blitz nodded and unzipped Sarah's backpack and pulled out some antidote. The Pikachu unzipped the top and dug back into Sarah's backpack and pulled out a spoon. It poured some of the Antidote into the spoon and gave it to Sarah, "Thanks buddy.." she turned to Silvally. "Silvally, here... eat this buddy..." Silvally looked at the spoon.

"No... thanks..." it grunted before it tried to stand once more. "I'm... fine..." but the poison got the better of it and it fell on the ground again, "Silvally... you're not alright.. please listen to me or you'll only get worse..." Sarah pleaded. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it..." Sarah looked ready to burst into the tears.

Silvally looked into her eyes and saw how sincere she was and sighed, "Alright... give me it..." Sarah smiled and fed Silvally the Antidote. The purple line on its mask vanished and Silvally felt better. "There feeling better..?"

"Grrrr..." Silvally grumbled to itself.

"Come on boy, let's get back home.." Sarah suggested. "You must be hungry..."

"I'm fine Sarah.." Silvally dismissed but its stomach let out a soft growl. "Your stomach says otherwise, boy. Come on..." Sarah urged and Silvally grumbled to itself as it followed behind Sarah and its other pokemon.

* * *

_Later at Sarah's House..._

The pokemon and Sarah and her family were all digging into their dinner together... well... almost together... Silvally was the only pokemon who preferred to eat his dinner alone, staying outside of the house instead and eating inside with the others.

Sarah looked at Silvally through the window, sadly. "Is something wrong, honey?" Nikki asked.

"It's Silvally... again, Mom." Sarah replied with a frown.

"Still has the high temper and pride issues, huh?" James guessed, earning an nod from his daughter. "He still acts alone in battle; attacking before I can call out one of his moves." Sarah explained. "And then there's his temper..." she sighed sadly, "I-I just... don't know what else I can do..."

"Just keep doing what have been doing for him, sweetie." Nikki stated, "Comforting him and trying to befriend him. He'll come around... eventually."

Sarah just nodded and looked back at her Synthetic Pokemon. James' Dragonite and Nikkis' Lucario looked and each other and nodded before they started heading out the door. "Lucario?" "Dragonite?" Nikki and James were confused at first, but then they saw the pair going over to Silvally, "What do you think they're doing?" Sarah wondered.

"Maybe they're gonna talk with it?" Nikki suggested.

* * *

_**Pokemon POV**_

Dragonite and Lucario came up to Silvally who finished his bowl before he spotted the two, "Grrr... what do you two want, now?" he grunted, annoyed with their presence already.

"We're not hear to fight... we just wanna talk." Lucario stated.

"You have to start listen to Sarah, Silvally." Dragonite added. Silvally looked away, sharply, "Why should I? I've won many battle without her help, so I need her help in battle."

"... That's exactly what I thought too.." Dragonite added, catching Silvally off guard, "What do you mean?" Silvally asked with suspicion.

"When I first evolved, I thought I would win any battle without James' help. He would constantly try and try again to get me to listen to him, but every time I refused; blasting him with Flamethrower or punching him with Thunderpunch." Dragonite explained. "But he wouldn't stop trying to get through to me. I didn't understand why he was so determined. I thought that I could win any battle without him helping me... that is... until I lost a battle badly..."

Silvally blinked at the Dragon-Flying type pokemon, "Lost a battle... to who...?"

"Me and Nikki..." Lucario stated, shocking the Synthetic Pokemon. "HUH? Who'd you lose?"

"I wondered that question after I lost..." Dragonite stated before he flashed back to after the losing match... when James was younger...

_Dragonite was in the Pokemon Center that night, healing up. Dragonite opened his eyes and he saw his trainer, James sleeping beside him with his head in the side of the bed. Dragonite got out of bed and he exited the room, but not before waking up his trainer.. "Huh..? Dragonite...?" _

_Dragonite exited the Pokemon Center and he looked up at the stars, _"After that battle, my pride was damaged... and just didn't understand why we lost so badly to Lucario and Nikki..."

_James then came out, "Dragonite...?" Dragonite didn't move so James came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he jerked it away. "Oh Dragonite... I know you're still thinking about the battle and... I think I know why we lost..." Dragonite looked at James. "Barrr?" _

_"It was because you kept attacking without my command; fighting against me instead of with me. Nikki and Lucario... it was like they were in sync with each other. Lucario listened to Nikki and trusted her enough to go through with her battle stragety while you and I were out of sync with each other. _

_When I tried giving you a command, you just ignored it and did something else, leaving yourself vulnerable." James explained. "I know you blame yourself for losing... but its my fault too..."_

"I didn't understand why he blame himself as well for our lost... until..."

_"Dragonite..."_

_"Barr..." _

_"The only way you and I can get stronger is if we fight together..." James put his hand on Dragonite's claw. "Which means, you'll have to work with me instead of against me. That's why I've been so determined to get you to listen to me, cause I know that together we could get stronger." _

Dragonite looked at him in shock. "It was then that I realized that James wasn't trying to get me to listen to hold me back. He wanted to so that he could help me get stronger, but I let my pride get the better of me. After that, the two of us challenged Nikki and Lucario again..."

_"Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite unleashed the attack on Lucario, creating a large explosion. "Lucario, no!" Nikki gasped. When the dust cleared, Lucario was on the ground, fainted. _"And we this time. We won."

_"Lucario is unable to battle, so the winners are James and Dragonite!" the referee stated. _

_"Dragonite, we won!" James exclaimed as he ran over to Dragonite and hugged the pokemon, who smiled. _"From that day on, I listened to James everything the two of us went into battle." Dragonite concluded while Silvally looked in awe at him. "And the same thing will happen to you, if you work with Sarah instead of against her."

"Dragonites' right. She cares alot about you, Silvally and wants the same thing you want; to get stronger..." Lucario added. "But the choice is yours if you want to go along with her plan..."

Lucario and Dragonite walked away, leaving the Synthetic Pokemon to think alone...

_**POV Ends**_

* * *

_Later that night..._

Silvally was sleeping outside alone. The cold wind brushed against him and he shivered a little bit. But he felt something drape over him as well as something laying up against him. Silvally looked and he saw that it was Sarah. "Hi boy... thought you could use some company..." she said to Silvally. Silvally didn't say anything as Sarah placed a hand on him before falling asleep.

Silvally thought back to what Lucario said, _"She cares about you alot Silvally and wants the same thing you want; to get stronger. But the choice is yours if you want to along with her plan..." _

Silvally looked at his sleeping trainer once more before it fell asleep as well.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Silvally woke up and looked at where Sarah was sleeping... only to find that she wasn't there.. "Hmm... must be out exploring around..." he figured until...

"Ms. Nikki! Mr. James!" a voice called. Silvally turned and saw Ash and the class running towards the house. Nikki and James opened the door, "Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Have you two seen, Sarah?" Ash asked.

"Last time we saw her, she was sleeping near Silvally." James replied, but then he noticed his daughter wasn't there but the Synthetic Pokemon was.

"Did she wander off?" Mallow questioned.

"No... she would tell us first before going off on her own..." Nikki replied, feeling worried. Blitz and the Puppy Pair came out of the house and were sniffing around when the pair sniffed where Sarah was and they growled. "Rockruff...!"

To Ash and the others, they heard Silvally growled in anger, "Rrrr...!"

"Silvally?" Ash called.

"What's wrong with it?" Lana wondered before the Puppy Pair and Blitz ran off towards town with Silvally not far behind. "Where are they going?" Sophocles asked.

"Maybe the pair picked up her scent!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Let's go." Ash stated. Everyone nodded and they followed the four pokemon into town. The Puppy Pair tracked Sarah's scent to Team Skulls' part of town. "Huh?" Ash asked. "What's this place...?"

"This is where Team Skull usually is." Kiawe stated. "This can't be good." The Puppy Pair bounded ahead into the area, barking. "Rockruff...!"

"Pika Pi...!"

"Rrrr..." ("Sarah...?")

"Blitz, Rockruff, Silvally! Help!" Sarah's voice came.

"That's Sarah!" Nikki exclaimed. Sarah's four pokemon rushed forth and they found Team Skull with their pokemon out and with Sarah tied up! "Sarah!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"Well well well, look who showed up, eventually." Tupp hissed.

Silvally growled at them, "Give me back my trainer!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Pika!" Blitz agreed.

"Rockruff..!" The Puppy Pair barked.

"Let go of our friend." Mallow demanded.

"Sure, we'll let her go... after her new pokemon comes with us." Zipp said, pointing to Silvally.

"So that's what this is about?!" Ash growled. "No way!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snarled.

"Fine then, guess we're keeping the girl." Rapp declared, earning a squeak from Sarah. "Not on my watch!" Silvally grunted before it charged forth, "Sivally!" Ash gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu added in worry.

"Eat this...!" Silvally growled and its claws glowed in greenish energy and it slashed the three pokemon! "Wha?!" Team Skull exclaimed while the others were shocked. "What was that move?!" Ash exclaimed.

"That was Dragon Claw!" James gasped in awe.

"Barr.." Dragonite agreed.

"A new move! Alright!" Ash exclaimed. The three pokemon fell on the ground while Silvally growled at them. "You don't scare us, Salandit, use Flame Burst!"

"Zubat, use Toxic!" Zipp called.

"Garboder, use Venoshock!" Rapp added.

The three pokemon unleashed their attack but Silvally leaped into the air and dodged them, "Take this, Air Slash!" and he launched Air Slash at the three pokemon, causing damage and sending them flying back into their trainers. Silvally stood in front of Sarah as Blitz and the Puppy Pair raced over to her and chewed on the rope, cutting her free. "Thanks guys.." Sarah said.

Team Skull and their pokemon got up again. "You won't beat us that easily. Salandit, use Flame Burst again!" Tupp ordered.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!"

"Garboder, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Silvally, use Dragon Claw, go!" Sarah called and Silvally leaped into the air and used Dragon Claw, knocking Sludge Bomb back and slashing Zubat and Salandit. "Now Hyper Beam!" Sarah called and Silvally unleashed the attack at the tree, creating a large explosion that sent the pokemon flying back and falling to the ground.

"Silvallys' doing what Sarah wants it to do!" Ash gasped.

"Who knew?" Kiawe stated. Dragonite and Lucario secretly smiled, watching the pair.

"Now Silvally, finish them with Dragon Claw!" Sarah called.

"This is for messing with my trainer! HAH!" Silvally yelled and he slashed the pokemon with his new attack and they all fell to the ground, fainted. "Alright! They won!" Ash cried.

"Pika Pika..!" Pikachu cheered along with the other pokemon. Tupp, Zipp and Rapp returned their pokemon, "Grrr... this isn't over!" Tupp exclaimed, but Silvally blasted them with Hyper Beam sending them far away. "Hmph. Now it is..." Sarah came up to Silvally, "Silvally, thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Silvally grumbled. Lucario and Dragonite came up to Silvally, Lucario grunted at Silvally, "So what if I did take your advice..?" Silvally grumbled.

"Barr Barr Barr..."

"Grr... fine... I'll try and listen to her from now on, happy?" Silvally grumbled, earning a nod from Lucario and Dragonite. "Sarah..!" Sarah and the others turned and saw Ash and the others coming towards them. "Thank goodness, you're alright honey." Nikki said, hugging her daughter, being careful of her casted arm.

"Thanks to Silvally." Sarah smiled.

"Looks like you got him to listen to you... sort of..." James stated. Sarah chuckled at her father.

"Now come on.. let's get you back home..." Nikki added. Sarah smiled but then...

"Mudbray~ Mubray~" the same little Mudbray came bouncing into the area, "Hey! You're the only who splashed mus in my face! Come here!" Silvally yelled with a tick mark on his head before chasing after the Mudbray who laughed and ran away. "Mudbray~ Mudbray~ Mud Mud Mud~"

Sarah sighed in dismay, "Here I go again..." she groaned.

"Pika..." Blitz groaned.

Sarah and her pokemon chased after the angry pokemon, "Silvally, come back! Calm down...!"

* * *

_**Well.. it looks like Sarah has gotten a bit closer to Silvally in terms of having it as a pokemon partner, but what other obstacles lie in store for the two? As the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_


	7. Chapter 7: From a Z-Move to Farm

The Alolan Sun crawled its way into Sarah's bedroom at her house. She was sleeping soundly in bed with her pokemon by her bedside, including Silvally. The sunlight struck Sarah in her eyes and she turned over to block it... unknowingly pressing on her broken arm. "Ugh!" she groaned, forcing herself awake. Blitz and her other pokemon slowly awoke and found Sarah rubbing her casted arm. "Pikapi? Pikachu?" Blitz asked as he leaped onto her bed. "Oh sorry to wake you. Just accidentally slept on my broken arm."

Nikki and James then came up to the room, "Sarah, time for you pain medications."

Sarah groaned in dismay about taking her medicine. "Now now, honey. I know you don't like it but you have to take it." Nikki stated.

Sarah nodded and she reluctantly took her pain medication which was a pill of ibproufen that would help reduce the pain from her arm. "Thanks..." Sarah said.

Her parents nodded, "Now you better get ready for School." James stated. Sarah nodded and she climbed out of bed and she and her mom gathered her clothes and then entered the bathroom. Sarah soon came out wearing her regular clothing. "Come on you four, off to school." she called and her four pokemon followed her out the door. "Take care of her, you four." James called to her four pokemon.

"Pika Pika." Blitz replied back and the Puppy Pair barked back.

".. Fine..." Silvally grunted and the five of them were off towards the Pokemon School. As they walked down the path, the Puppy Pair kept an eye out for anything coming their way while Blitz sat on Sarah's shoulder, being a lookout. Then the five of them heard, "Kokoooo...!"

"Huh?" Sarah looked up and the five of them saw... "Tapu Koko? What's it doing here again?" Sarah asked.

"Pika?" Blitz wondered.

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon _

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

The Island Guardian floated down to Sarah and her pokemon, "Kokooo...!" it said.

"Um, hi Tapu Koko." Sarah greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Kokoo?" Tapu Koko asked, looking at Silvally, who rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm treating her well..." he grunted.

Tapu Koko nodded. "Don't worry, Silvally's been a good pokemon..." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Koko..." Tapu Koko said with a smile.

"So why are you here, Tapu Koko?" Sarah questioned and Tapu Koko lifted one of its claws, "Huh? What's this?" Sarah took the item from its claws and gasped, "Woah... a Z-Ring..." the Z-Ring was white and black with some pink markings of color on it and inside the Z-Ring was a blue Z-Crystal with a small dragon symbol in it. "Kokoooo..." Tapu Koko said.

"It said 'The Z-Ring and Dragonium Z are yours now, Sarah." Silvally stated, much to Sarah's shock. "R-Really?" Tapu Koko smiled and nodded, "A-Are you sure, Tapu Koko...?"

Tapu Koko nodded at Sarah and she placed the Z-Ring on her left wrist. "Woah..." she gasped as she looked at it. "Pika..." Blitz gasped in awe.

"Rockruff...!" The Puppy Pair said happily.

"Kokooo..." Tapu Koko said before floating away.

"The guardian said 'We will meet again, Sarah. Until then...'." Silvally replied and the group watched as Tapu Koko flew off into the Alolan sky. When it was gone, Sarah went back to her Z-Crystal and Ring. "Woah... so... does this mean... we can use a Z-Move now...?" Sarah asked everyone.

"Maybe you should talk with the Professor about this..." Silvally grunted. Sarah nodded, "Right..."

* * *

When the pair got to the school, however, they found something a bit more serious waiting for them at the school, "Aaaahhh!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you, Ash?" Sarah asked.

"Some guy named Viren from Rainbow Happy Resorts is trying to mess with Kiawe's family farm." Ash grumbled.

"Woah..!" Sarah gasped. Sophocles looked up the guy, "Here it is. The company has been buying land all over Akala Island and building resort hotels over top of it. It looks like they use dirty business tactics to get that land too. They're trying to harass you off of the land."

"And destroy the farm for a resort hotel?" Mallow guessed.

"That's awful!" Lillie gasped.

"We won't let 'em!" Ash exclaimed. The others nodded, "We'll help you hoever we can." Lana promised.

"You guys... that's so nice.." Kiawe said before he burst into tears. "You guys are the best classmates and friend a guy could ever ask for..." he said.

Soon, the whole class rode a boat over to Akala Island, where Kiawe's family lived on their farm. They had Tarous, Milktank and Mudbray as well. "And you came to help?" Kiawe's mother asked.

"That's very nice but we've already asked for some water from our neighbors." Kiawe's father stated.

"That's true but we still wanna help you." Mallow added.

"Hmm... alright, we accept your offer and you can have all the ice cream you want as a reward." Kiawe's mother smiled.

"Well alright!" Sophocles cheered.

"Toge!" Togedemaru cheered as well.

"Sophocles, why am I not surprised?" Mallow asked with a laugh. Silvally, meanwhile, was eyeing the Mudbray with a angry look in his eyes, "Now Silvally, those Mudbray aren't like the one you encountered before." Sarah reassured.

"What other Mudbray?" Kiawe's mother asked.

"Well you see... there's this Mudbray that likes to spit mud in Silvallys' face and make it mad. It had a mischievous personality to it." Sarah explained.

"Hmmm... that sounds like one of our Mudbray.." Kiawe's father said.

"Your Mudbray?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Pika?!" Blitz added.

"Yeah, you see one of our Mudbray somehow escaped the farm and disappeared. Looks like it founds its way to Melemele Island." Kiawe's mother chuckled.

"But why does it spray pokemon in the face with mud?" Sarah asked, confused.

"That Mudbray has always had a mischievous side to him, a big prankster." Kiawe's mother stated with a smile. "It like spitting mud on people and pokemon it likes."

"So does it spit mud on you?" Sarah questioned.

"Once in a while." Kiawe's father chuckled.

"Great... so that donkey menace came from here then?" Silvally grunted. Sarah rubbed his mask.

"Mudbray~ Mudbray~"

"And speaking of which..." Kiawe's mother, father, Sarah and Silvally looked and saw the same Mudbray happily bouncing across the fields. "Mudbray, come on!" Kiawe called. The Mudbray then nodded and went off to join the other Mudbray.

"Come on Silvally, we can go help them out." Sarah said.

"I am not helping those donkey pests!" Silvally grumbled.

"Not all of them will spit mud in your face." Sarah retorted, "Now come on!" Sivally grumbled to himself as he and Sarah's other pokemon followed Kiawe, his Turtonator and Marowak (Alolan Form). The Mudbray herd followed behind them when Kiawe spotted two guys with a Boldore and Roggenrola, a broken fence and some scared Milktank. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Kiawe exclaimed as he ran over along with his pokemon, "Let's go, you four..!" Sarah exclaimed and they nodded before following behind them. The Mudbray stayed behind... except for the mischievous one who followed behind them.

"Alright get!" the one mad cried wielding a shovel. It scared the Milktank and they ran off in fear. "Those are our Milktank!" Kiawe exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?!" The man chuckled as Viren came up. He was a large built man with a black and yellow patterned shirt and he wore sandels and shorts. By his side was an Electivire. "You can't run your stupid farm anymore so you have no reason to have those Milktank any longer." Viren said.

"I knew it was you. This place is ours!" Kiawe growled.

"Relax, I just _happened_ to walk by this broken fence and a few Milktank just happened to be running loose, so there's no reason to be blaming us for your problem." Viren explained.

Turtonator and Marowak came by Kiawe's side along with Sarah and her pokemon. "We have to get those Milktank back." Kiawe said to Tutonator who nodded but they were blocked by Electivire. "Get out of the way!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"If you want this Electivire to move then you'll have to move it by force." Viren said.

"Turtonator! Marowak!" Kiawe exclaimed and his pokemon nodded. "Use Flamethrower, Turtonator!" Kiawe ordered and he was about to order Marowak but the pokemon used Boomerang and it hit the Roggenrola, knocking it down but it when Turtonator fired a Flamethrower attack, Marowak launched Boomerang again and it knocked Boldore down causing Flamethrower to miss!

"Maro."

"Turto."

"What are you doing Marowak?" Kiawe called. "This is when you're suppose to team up with Turtonator!" but the Ghost and Fire type pokemon charged Electivire again. "Electivire, use Thunderpunch." Viren exclaimed. Electivire unleashed Thunderpunch and Marowak was sent flying back. "Marowak!"

At this time, Ash, Kiawe's little sister and the others came onto the scene. "Kiawe, Marowak!" Ash called.

"Big brother!" Kiawe's little sister called. Kiawe gasped, "Ash, everyone get away!"

"Use Thunder." Viren stated and Electivire launched Thunder straight at Ash and the others. "Oh no!" Sarah gasped but suddenly, "MUDBRAY!" Mudbray leaped in front and took the Thunder attack, shocking everyone. "Mudbray!"

"That pest!"

"Muddy!"

Mudbray landed in front of the others, "Mudbray...!"

"It said 'No one harms my family and gets away with it!'." Silvally translated. Mudbray charged Electivire, "Mudbray, no!" Ash cried, fearing for the donkey pokemons' safety. "Pika!" His Pikachu added but the pokemon charged forth. "Use Thunderpunch!"

Electivire used Thunderpunch but Mudbray wasn't effect at all! "What?!" Viren exclaimed.

"How come it didn't do a thing?" Ash wondered.

"Ash, remember, Mudbray is a Ground Type pokemon." Lillie informed.

"Right, Electric type attacks like Thunderpunch have no effect on Mudbray." Rotom Dex added.

Mudbay stood in front of Sarah and Silvally and looked at Sarah, "Mudbray...!"

"You wanna battle them, don't you?" Sarah smirked. Mudbray nodded, "Alright Mudbray, I'll fight with you alone with Silvally!" Silvally leaped to Mudbray's side.

"Now what kind of pokemon is that?" Viren wondered, having never seen Silvally before. "Mudbray use Double Kick!" "Silvally, Dragon Claw!" Sarah called and Mudbray charged forth and kicked Boldre and Roggenrola while Silvally clawed Electivire in the face forcing it back.

"Grr... how dare you. Electivire use Thunder on that weird pokemon!" Viren exclaimed and Electrivire launched Thunder at Silvally, "Dodge and use Hyper Beam!" But Silvally leaped into the air and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam attack, blasting Viren, his men and their pokemon back. "Awesome...!" Kiawe's little sister, Mimo, cried. Mudbray then ceased the chance and charged them with Double Kick and it kicked them into the air, "We'll be back...! You'll pay for this...!" Viren yelled as he and his men and pokemon flew away.

DING!

"Alright Mudbray!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Little pest, but with a big kick... I like that.." Silvally grumbled. Mudbray came up to Silvally, "Mudbray.. Mud..."

"Yeah, yeah, no biggie." Silvally said.

"Muddy!" Mimo called as she hugged the little Mudbray, "Mudbray..." it cooed, nuzzling her. "Mud..."

"Mudbray sure is a strong pokemon..." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, that's for sure..." Kiawe smiled. "It protected Mimo from Thunder and charged into battle without hesitation."

"Sounds like a pokemon I know..." Sarah smirked, looking at Silvally. "What are you lookin' at?" Sarah chuckled at her Synthetic Pokemon.

"Come on, let's get the Milktank back." Kiawe said, but then. "Rockruff...!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked and saw the Puppy Pair herding the Milktank back. "Great job, you two, herd them into the fence, okay?" Sarah called to them and they nodded. The Puppy Pair herded them into the fence while Kiawe fixed the fence.

* * *

_Later..._

Kiawe's family rubbed the little Mudbray, "So you've been having fun with Sarah and Silvally, huh?" Kiawe's mother, Simo, asked.

"Mudbray..." it cooed.

"You should have seen Mudbray, it kicked them like it was nothing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu agreed happily.

"Haha, that's Mudbray, tough as nails." Kiawe's father, Rango, smiled. "Mud..."

"Thanks for helping our son today, Sarah." Rango thanked Sarah.

"Oh, hehe. It was nothing at all." Sarah blushed.

"Hey Sarah... care to explain why and how you got a Z-Ring and a Dragonium Z Crystal?" Lana asked, drawing everyone's attention to her left wrist. Ash and Pikachu gasped, "A Z-Ring and Crystal! Now way!"

"Pika!"

"How'd you get that?" Mallow asked.

"Tapu Koko gave it to me this morning." Sarah explained.

"Tapu Koko?!" Everyone exclaimed. Sarah nodded, "It said that the Ring and Crystal were mine now and that we would meet again.." Sarah explained.

"Woah... awesome..." Kiawe stated.

"So when do you think you'll use the Z-Move?" Sophocles asked. Sarah looked at the Z-Crystal inside. "I don't know yet..."

"You'll get it no doubt." Ash encouraged.

"Pika Pikachu.." Pikachu agreed. Sarah smiled and her friends, "Thanks you guys."

"But wait... what pokemon of yours has a dragon type move?" Simo asked.

"Silvally. He knows Dragon Claw." Sarah smiled, rubbing his mask. Simo and Rango nodded. "And from what Mimo said about the fight, you've got a strong pokemon with you, Sarah."

"Hehe, about time someone said that about me." Silvally said, pridefully, making Sarah and her pokemon sigh and sweat drop.

* * *

_That Night..._

Nikki and James were sleeping in their bed together while Dragonite and Lucario slept beside their bed. Suddenly, an Electivire leaped through the open window and grabbed the two, shocking everyone awake! "WAH!" Nikki screamed. Lucario gasped along with Dragonite and the two followed the Electivire out the window and they saw a large man standing there with some other men. "Hehehe... this should be just what we need." Viren laughed.

Lucario and Dragonite looked ready to attack but, "Lucario, no!" "Dragonite, don't!" Lucario and Dragonite looked at their trainers in shock, "Go get Sarah, Lucario, go!" "You too, Dragonite. We'll be fine. Just go get Sarah, hurry!" The two pokemon looked at each other and nodded. Lucario then leaped onto Dragonites' back and the two pokemon flew off to get their trainers' daughter.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

On Akala Island, Sarah and the others were helping out on Kiawe's farm when.. "Bar...! Barrr Barr..!"

"Huh?" Sarah looked up and saw Dragonite! "Dragonite?"

Sarah and the others then heard a grunt and saw Lucario running towards them. "Lucario? Dragonite?" Sarah came up to the two pokemon. "What is it boys?"

Kiawe's family came up, "What's with the two new pokemon?" Simo asked.

"They belong to Sarah's parents." Kiawe explained. "But if they're here... somethings' wrong." Dragonite and Lucario seemed distressed and very worried. "What is it boys?"

"Barrr Barrr Barr Barr Barrr..." Dragonite said. Silvally got a tick mark on his head, "That snake!" he roared in anger.

"Silvally, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"They said that snake, Viren, has your parents hostage and said that if Kiawe and his family don't sell their farm... your parents will get it."

Sarah gasped in the utmost horror. "Sarah! What's wrong?" Lana asked.

"Pop Pop?" Poppilo added.

"Viren... he-He has my parents hostage and he said that if Kiawe and his family don't sell their farm... they'll get it.." Sarah replied in horror.

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed in anger.

"That's horrible!" Lillie added.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We'll find Viren and get your parents back." Ash promised.

"No need..." Everyone turned and they saw Viren standing with his men along with Electivire with bulldozers behind them. "Mom! Dad!" Sarah cried. Her parents were held by two of Virens' men. "Sarah, honey!" "Don't worry about us!" Nikki and James called out.

"Let Sarah's parents go this instant!" Rango demanded.

Viren laughed, "They only way I'll let them go if is you sell your farm to me." he proposed. "Or else..." he snapped his fingers and his Electivire stood near the pair with a Thunderpunch ready. Nikki and James whimpered. "You're the worst!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Leave them out of this!" Mallow added.

"Hahaha...!" Viren laughed. "You people talk the talk but can you back it up..?" he asked. Then... "MUDBRAY...!" Suddenly, the mischevious Mudbray bashed Electivire away from Sarah's parents. "Mudbray!" Sarah cried with joy.

"Muddy, Yeah!" Mimo cheered.

"That pest again! Get out!" Viren exclaimed and Electivire charged in and punched the little Mudbray! "Muddy!" Mimo gasped, Mudbray crashed onto the ground. "Mudbray, no!" Sarah gasped in horror.

Viren laughed, "That tiny thing can't compete with my big bad pokemon." Viren smirked. Mudbray staggered to his feet and growled at Viren and his men before he cried out loudly, "MUUUUUUDDDDD...!" and he started to glow in a bright light!

Everyone gasped.

"Is... Muddy..." Mimo gasped.

"It's evolving...!" Ash exclaimed.

Mudbray grew very tall and large and his hooves grew larger as well. He grew a large black and orange mane and tail. The mane had braids on either side and the tail was kinda short. When the light vanished it revealed a large, equine Pokémon with short, brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. It has heavy-lidded, black eyes with a red rim along the bottom, a red blaze on its muzzle, and long, pointed black ears with brown insides. This Pokémon's mane extends down around its eyes. Along the top of its neck, its mane is black with red at the tip and stands up straight. On either side of its neck, the mane forms three thick structures similar to dreadlocks with red mud around the tips. The mane extends all the way down its back in a thin line before becoming its tail. The tail appears similar to its dreadlocks, but is much larger and has several black notches missing from the mud around the tip. Around its hooves is a protective coating of red mud, which has three notches around the bottom. "Mudsdale..."

"A Mudsdale...!" Ash gasped and Rotom Dex found its info, _"Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon. A Ground type. Mudsdale's heavy, mud-covered kick is its favorite attack, and can easily reduce a large truck to scrap."_

"That puny donkey... evolves into this?!" Silvally exclaimed, totally shocked. "HOW?!" Sarah and her other pokemon chuckled. Mudsdale was even bigger than Silvally!

"Mudsdale...!" It cried out before charging the bulldozers, glowing orange and it easily smashed the bulldozers forcing the drivers to make a quick escape. "It's strong!" Ash gasped.

"That was High Horsepower!" Rotom Dex exclaimed in awe at the sheer power of the new attack.

"Incredible...!" Lana gasped. "It learned a new attack!"

"Awesome!" Mallow cheered. Mudsdale came up to the pair that held Sarah's parents and blew steam from its nose, intimidating the man and they ran away and let Sarah's parents' go.

"Grrr... you won't mess this up for me. Electivire...!" Viren called.

"Electivire...!" Electivire growled. Mudsdale stood in front of Sarah's parents to protect them. "Viren! Your opponent is me!" Sarah yelled at me. "Me and my pokemon! Silvally...!"

"Let's get him!" Silvally roared as he leaped onto the battlefield. "Fine then, you'll regret it, use Thunderpunch!" Electivires' fists sparked with electrical energy and it charged Silvally, "Use Dragon Claw and counter!"

"Take this you electrical pest! Dragon Claw! HAH!" Silvally slashed Electivire with Dragon Claw and it stumbled back. "Use Thunder!" Electivire unleashed Thunder, "Dodge and then use Hyper Beam!" Sarah called and Silvally stepped to the side and unleashed Hyper Beam at Electivire, making a large explosion and knocking it back.

"That's it Silvally!" Sarah cheered.

"No one messes with my losers, but me!" Silvally added. Suddenly, Sarah's Dragonium Z started glowing and.. "Kokooooo...!" Everyone looked up and gasped, "Tapu Koko!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika...!" Pikachu added.

Tapu Koko floated down until it was in front of Sarah, "Tapu Koko... what is it..?" Sarah asked. Tapu Koko pointed to Sarah's glowing Z-Crystal. "You... want to help me use it...?" Sarah guessed and Tapu Koko nodded.

Sarah grinned and she nodded, "Right.. ready Silvally?"

"Ready!" Silvally roared. Tapu Koko stood in front of Sarah as energy started to build up around her. She performed the Z move poses, copying Tapu Koko, "Dragon tail to Dragon scales, hear the mighty roar of my powerful friend.. Silvally..!" She called out as the energy flowed from her and to Silvally, who roared, "Bring it...!"

"Now Silvally, show everyone what we can do... Use _**Devastating Drake!" **_Silvally roared and unleashed a sphere of blue and purple energy that charged into a flying dragon that slammed into Electivire, creating a massive explosion and knocking it out and it fell on the ground. "They did it..!" Ash cheered.

"On the nose!" Sophocles added.

"Incredible power!" Kiawe gasped.

"That's our girl!" Mallow cheered.

"Alright..!" Lana added.

"Pop Pop Pop!" Popplio clapped its flippers happily. Viren growled and he returned Electivire. "Now get out!" Sarah growled.

Viren growled at her but Mudsdale could already see that he wasn't gonna leave so.. he did what he should have done already... kick him and his men into the Alolan sky!

"Aaahhhh!" Viren screamed as he and his men were flying through the air and far far from Akala Island.

"Alright Muddy!" Mimo cheered.

"Hehe, still love to kick, I see." Simo smiled.

Dragonite and Lucario went over to their two trainers, "Bar? Bar?"

"We're alright Dragonite." James reassured, rubbing Dragonite's head. Lucario checked over Nikki and she giggled, "I'm fine too, Lucario."

Silvally went back over to Sarah, "Well boy, looks like we did our first Z-Move together..." Sarah smiled.

"Hehe, I liked it..." Silvally grunted. "Sarah...!" Sarah and Silvally turned and saw Ash and all the others, "That was an amazing Z-Move." Ash commented.

"You did perfectly!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks to Tapu Koko.." Sarah said and she turned to the Island Guardian, "Thanks." Tapu Koko nodded at Sarah before it flew off into the sky. Nikki and James then came over to their daughter and rubbed the Mudsdale, "This big guy sure packs a punch." James smiled.

"He sure does.." Sarah grinned.

"Sarah..." Sarah turned and saw Simo, Rango and Mimo behind her. "Yes?"

"We discussed and we want Mudsdale to go with you." Rango stated and Sarah gasped. "R-Really?! B-But what about your farm?"

"Don't worry, we got plenty of other Mudbray, besides. Mudsdale has already shown that it likes you both.." Simo stated. Mudsdale came to Sarah and nuzzled her, "Mudsdale..." it cooed.

"Hehe... well... if you're sure.." Sarah replied, hesitant.

"We're super sure. Muddy will be even more strong with you there." Mimo cheered with a smile.

"Hehe... alright..." Sarah said and she took out a pokeball, "Mudsdale... what do you say..?" she asked the Draft Horse Pokemon. Mudsdale smiled and tapped the pokeball, going into it and the ball twitched three times before it clicked. "Alright...! I caught Mudsdale!" Sarah cheered.

"Pi Pika!" Blitz cheered.

"Rockruff...!" the Puppy Pair added.

"Congratulations, honey." Nikki smiled at her daughter.

"We're so proud of you." James added.

Sarah hugged her parents, "Thanks mom, Thanks dad." Ash and the others looked at the happy family with big smiles.

* * *

_**And so an unexpected trip to Alaka Island has allowed Silvally and Sarah to grow even stronger together, using a Dragon type Z-Move for the first time and gaining another new pokemon to add to their growing family, Mudsdale. Now what other adventures wait this pair? Find out.. as the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_


	8. Chapter 8: Top of the Totem

Today, we find Sarah and her pokemon going to visit Ash and Professor Kukui before heading to the Pokemon School. It's been three days since Mudsdale joined Sarahs' party. Silvally and Mudsdale had gotten along with each other... sort of. Silvally was still a bit upset with Mudsdale for spitting it in the face when it was Mudbray, but being that Mudsdale was about twice his size now... he didn't try to chase after the Draft Horse Pokemon. Sarah and her pokemon made it to Professor Kukuis' house where Ash was living and she heard Professor Kukui's voice.

"A Z-Crystal?"

And then she heard Ash's voice. "Yeah! I want to get a whole lot stronger and then have a rematch with Tapu Koko!" Ash's voice added, surprising Sarah. "Hmph... I see he wants to challenge the guardian again." Silvally grunted.

"You knew, Sivally?" Sarah asked the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Duh, I was there, hiding in the shadows, when it happened." Silvally grunted. Sarah nodded and she continued to listen.

"I want to try those Z-Moves again! Yeah! Right, buddy?" Sarah heard Pikachu's voice, "Pika Pika!" Sarah smiled before she rang the door bell, "Oh! I got it!" Ash called from the inside and she opened it and saw Sarah and her pokemon, "Sarah, Alola!"

"Alola." Sarah smiled back. "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Ash stated and let Sarah and her pokemon in. The Puppy Pair barked happily and started playing with Ash's Pikachu along with Blitz.

"Alola Sarah." Rotem Dex greeted.

"Hi Rotom." Sarah said back.

"So Sarah, what brings you here?" Professor Kukui asked the girl.

"I'd thought Ash and I could walk to the Pokemon School together. And then I heard him talking about the Island Challenge." Sarah explained.

"You heard that?!" Ash exclaimed, earning a chuckled from Sarah. "Yeah, we all did."

"You should totally do it too, Sarah." Ash stated. "You already have a Dragonium Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring."

"Well..." Sarah thought about it.

"Just say yes." Silvally grunted. "He's obviously not gonna let you say no. Besides, its a good chance for me to get stronger, hehe..." Sarah sweat dropped at Silvallys' pride again, but she looked at Ash and the Professor, "Alright.. we'll do it."

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pika..!" Pikachu cheered.

Professor Kukui laughed at Ash's determination, "You're as fired up as if you were hit by a Blast Burn!"

"I remember you can earn Z-Crystals by going through the Island Challenge! Isn't that right?" Ash asked, turning to Professor Kukui

"It isn't the only way, but going through the Island Challenge is the most certain way! The key to your success is to pass the Gand Trial of each of the island's Kahunas!"

"So how do you do that?" Sarah asked. Rotem Dex then came in front of her before the Professor could explained, _"I will answer that with pleasure! The Grand Trial is a battle between a Trainer and the Island Kahuna! If the Trainer wins, then the Kahuna acknowledges that Trainer's worthiness!"_ Rotom explained.

"Okay..." Sarah smiled while Ash exclaimed, "WHOA! Sounds like fun!"

"Fun? You're up against a Kahuna! So, if you're too overconfident, you can get yourself hurt!" Professor Kukui replied.

_"According to my data, a Grand Trial is preceded by lesser Trials that must be overcome first!" _Rotom Dex added.

"Lesser Trials?" Sarah repeated.

"Alright! I think we should all go pay a visit to Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island!" Professor Kukui suggested to the two trainers. "Right, come on Sarah."

"Okay..." Sarah replied with a smile. "Come on gang." Her pokemon nodded before they all followed Ash, Pikachu and Rotom out the door.

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon _

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon _

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

_Later..._

As the group made their way down the path, they spotted a lot of people gathering around something. "Huh? What happened?" Ash asked. They could see large lumber pieces in the road and three Tarous off to the side as well as an Officer who spoke into a microphone, _"Attention! This road will be closed until such time as the timber can be removed. Until that happens, please use a different route!" _Officer Jenny called out with her megaphone. Behind her was a man who seemed to be the driver of a cart as he looked at his three Tauros in worry.

"Have any of you been hurt?" The man asked, only to get happy responses from the Tauros as they reassured to the man that they were fine.

Professor Kukui and the others walked up to Officer Jenny, "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

"Ah, Professor Kukui.." Officer Jenny started, "A large group of Rattata and Raticate were eating everything in the field! And during their escape, they raced across the road, causing all of this." Officer Jenny explained as she gestured to the fallen timber that was blocking the road.

"Rattata and Raticate did that?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Woah..." Sarah gasped.

"Are you two students at the Pokémon School?" Officer Jenny asked, earning nods from the two of them. "I-I'm Sarah and this is Blitz, Silvally, Mudsdale and the Puppy Pair." she introduced and her pokemon gave their own greetings to Jenny.

"Yeah! My name is Ash! This is my partner, Pikachu and Rotom-dex!" Ash said before Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder to introduce himself as well. Rotom joined in with a small bow and smile.

"Pikachu!"

_"Greetings!"_

"Officer Jenny, at your service! Actually, I'm a graduate of the Pokémon School, too!" Officer Jenny explained while she saluted herself to the two trainers.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ash called out.

"Pika.. Pika..?" Blitz called out.

"Blitz, what is it?" Sarah turned and she saw Mudsdale picking up some of the logs with his mouth and placing them back on the cart, "Mudsdale?" Sarah called. Then she spotted a Hariyama carrying the logs easily, along with a man that seemed to be strong as well.

The two laid the logs back onto the cart along with Mudsdale, "Thanks for your help Mudsdale.." the man said, rubbing his nose.

"Mudsdale..." Mudsdale smiled then Sarah came up, "That's my Mudsdale, sir..."

"Haha, well you have a very nice Mudsdale, young lady."

"I'm Sarah, sir.." Sarah introduced.

"This gentleman is Hala, the Island Kahuna!" Professor Kukui replied with a smile.

"Another student at your Pokemon School, Kukui?" Hala asked.

Kukui nodded at Hala and then he noticed the Z-Ring on Sarah's left wrist along with the Dragonium Z Crystal. With Mudsdales' help, all of the logs were cleared off of the road. "Thanks a lot, Kahuna Hala!" Officer Jenny said thankfully, earning a nod from the Fighting Type user.

"Of course. It's my job to solve any problems the island may encounter." Hala said

With the problem solved, Ash turned to Hala with a request.

"Kahuna, I'm here for the Island Challenge..." Ash stated to him.

"Um... m-me too.." Sarah added.

"I'm well aware of that." Hala said, catching Ash and Sarah by surprise.

"Pika?" Blitz asked confused.

"I've been waiting, so why don't you both come by with the Professor soon?" Hala asked

"We certainly will, sir!" Kukui replied.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash exclaimed as he was excited about his upcoming battle challenge and Sarah chuckled.

* * *

_The next day..._

Professor Kukui took the two trainers to Hala's house and they entered, "Oh, that was fast! Please, come on in!" Hala said as he welcomed his guests into his home.

"Thank you." Prof. Kukui said simply as he and the boys got comfortable into the Kahuna's home. Rotom took pictures of Hariyama, who didn't seem to mind as the Pokédex updated the data it needed to know.

_"Data updated."_Rotom buzzed out loud.

Ash and Sarah looked around and they both saw some Z-Crystals at a desk along with some Z-Rings!

"Uh... is this...? Whoa..." Ash said in amazement. Hala approached them before he gave out a chuckle.

"Yes. The Z-Rings you are now wearing are ones that I made." Hala explained, causing Sarah and Ash to turn in surprise

"You made them? But I got it from Tapu Koko!" Ash replied. "So did Sarah, with the Dragonium Z inside of it."

"I thought that might be the case..." Hala stated, earning confused looks from the two trainers. The two of them looked at each other. Soon, the two sat with the Professor and Hala as Hala explained what happened,

"One day, I noticed that one of my Z-Rings could not be accounted for. Then I realized it was the work of Tapu Koko."

"Has something like that ever happened before?" Professor questioned allowing the Kahuna to explain.

"This is the first time Tapu Koko's taken not just one, but two Z-Rings, that's for sure." Hala stated. "And... what's the story with your masked pokemon, Sarah?"

"Huh? Oh, Silvally." Sarah replied, looking at the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Yes, how did you come across this pokemon?" Hala questioned. "I've never seen it roaming the island."

"Well... Silvally had showed up a few times to help me in battle. But one day, he came into my house in the middle of the night and took me to Tapu Koko. He had a short battle after that and Tapu Koko wanted Silvally to stay with me." Sarah stated. "I still don't know why, but I went with it anyway."

"Hmmm..." Hala thought. "Seems like Tapu Koko entrusted Silvally to you."

"Entrusted..?" Sarah repeated.

"Pika?" Blitz added confused.

Hala nodded, "They're may be a deeper reason for why Tapu Koko chose you to care for Silvally."

"Hmph, what does he mean 'care for' I can take care of myself. Hmph!" Silvally grunted. Sarah sighed quietly at him.

"Kahuna? I'd like to get a Z-Crystal as soon as I can. I'll need it for when I battle Tapu Koko again." Ash explained.

"Ash... Sarah, if you two don't mind, I'd like you to answer a question for me." Hala said. "I assume that the two of you now know that the people of this island have been troubled by a rash of wild Rattata and Raticate. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Both Ash and Sarah said in unison before they allowed Hala to go on.

"If you two were the ones being asked to solve this problem... What would you do?"

"What would.. we do..?" Sarah asked.

"Well... I would..try to find a pokemon that could help... that's what." Sarah replied, earning a small smile from the Kahuna. "Good... when you find out exactly what pokemon that can help, come back to me and I will assist you.." Hala nodded.

"O-Okay..." Sarah and Ash stated in unison.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Ash, Sarah and the class were together and Ash and Sarah explained to them what Kahuna Hala said to them.

"'Kay... there's a big group of Rattata and Raticate who have been causing problems all over town." Ash started.

"I know all about that stuff! My neighbors have a food pantry that was attacked. So I took our refrigerator and... Mmph!" Sophocles started but then Lana put her hand over his mouth, "Sophocles! Right now, Sarah and Ash are telling us what happened."

"I'm sorry..." Sophocles said while his mouth was still muffled by Lana's hand.

"As Ash was saying, the pokemon were causing problems all over town. The Kahuna then asked us what we would do to deal with it. I said find a pokemon to help us and he smiled. He said when you find what pokemon can help you, come back to me." Sarah explained.

"Maybe if we knew more about the Rattata and Raticate, maybe they'll give us a clue." Lana suggested.

_"I believe that is my cue!" _Rotom buzzed before he showed the pictures of what the Alolan Rattata and Raticate looked like. Ash was amazed by their appearance as he snatched Rotom out of the air to take a closer look at the two.

"Whoa! That's what Rattata and Raticate look like here? They look different from what I've seen." Ash asked in amazement.

_"Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. A Dark and Normal Type. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan Islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off." _Rotom buzzed.

"That's it!" All of the students exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"Ah, so you just need Yungoos and Gumshoos." Kahuna Hala stated with a smile.

Sarah and Ash nodded, "Do you know where they live, Kahuna Hala?" Sarah asked. Kahuna Hala nodded, "Follow me."

Soon, the Kahuna led Sarah and Ash to the cave where the pokemon were said to live, "There are several Yungoos and Gumshoos living in this cave. They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos who is so amazingly powerful, it is called the Totem Pokémon." Hala explained.

"Totem Pokémon?" Ash repeated in question.

"First I've heard of it." Sarah added.

"Yes. There are several Pokémon in Alola who have that name. Most of them are following the lead of the island guardians, as they assist Trainers who undertake the Island Challenge." Hala explained, "So, Ash. Sarah Your trials are to take on the Totem Pokémon in Pokémon battle and be victorious! And then, with the aid of the Totem Pokémon, I want the two of you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate." Hala said before he started heading inside the cave.

The two trainers followed behind him. Blitz and the Puppy Pair were near Sarah while Mudsdale and Silvally followed her from behind.

Inside, the cave was a lot bigger than the two trainers orginally thought. "It's huge..!" Ash gasped.

"Pika..." Pikachu gasped.

Then Kahuna Hala called out, "Totem Pokémon Gumshoos! You have two trial-goers! Do your duty and grant them their trial!"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm asking you for a battle!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted out along. Sarah figured she really didn't want to yell out to a pokemon that was twice as big as a normal one.

_"I can hear something!"_Rotom buzzed.

"Pika Pi!" Blitz called and the two trainers looked up and saw two Yungoos climbing down with a glare. Two Gumshoos followed their pre-evolved forms as the four of them hissed and glared at the trainers and their pokemon as if they were challenging them!

"Rotom.." Sarah called.

_"Right."_ Rotom started, _"Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal Types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience." _Rotom buzzed.

"If that's the case, Pikachu I choose you.." Ash stated and his Pikachu came in front of him. "And Rowlet, you too." And he brought out his Grass and flying type Pokémon.

"Mudsdale, Silvally, you two wanna try?" Sarah asked the Draft Horse Pokemon. "Mudsdale...!" Mudsdale nodded.

"Sweet!" Silvally grunted before they both joined Pikachu on the battlefield. "All right, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! Rowlet, use Tackle!" Ash shouted out.

"Mudsdale, try Double Kick." Sarah called "Silvally, Air Slash!" and Mudsdale cried out and charged forth, "Take this! HAH!" And Silvally launched Air Slash and Pikachu charged up his Thunderbolt and Rowlet flew in, ready to use Tackle, but as the three pokemon got ready, the Yungoos and Gumshoos countered with Sand Attack.

"Watch out, its Sand Attack, Mudsdale! Silvally! Sarah called out. Mudsdale cried out and moved to the side, avoiding the Sand Attack and Air Slash sliced right through it but Pikachu and Rowlet got caught in it, causing them to miss their attacks. "Pikachu! Rowlet!" Ash cried.

The four pokemon then launched their own attacks, "It's Hyper Fang!" Rotom Dex cried.

"Mudsdale, Double Kick, Silvally, use Dragon Claw!" Sarah called.

"Rowlet! Leafage!" Ash called and Rowlet launched leaves that swirled around the four pokemon, "You're not the only ones who can hide in your moves. Pikachu, Iron Tail." Ash called and Pikachu leaped into the air, "Rowlet-Now what?" Ash didn't see the little owl like Pokémon but then he spotted Owl behind one of the Yungoos. "Oh, Rowlet snuck up behind it without a sound."

"Yes, Rowlet Tackle, lets go!" Ash exclaimed and Rowlet got into position. Mudsdale landed back direct hit with Double Kick and Silvally slashed them with Dragon Claw and Pikachu and Rowlet struck the other Yungoos and Gumshoos. The four normal type Pokémon fell into the ground, fainted.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Pikachu and Rowlet cheered, "Don't celebrate yet, losers." Silvally grunted, "This isn't over yet."

Then the group heard another cry and out another tunnel came another Gumshoos but this one was twice as big as the other Gumshoos! "Woah... is that.. the Totem Pokemon?" Sarah gasped.

"It's huge!" Ash exclaimed.

_"Unreal! This one is three times the size of the previous Gumshoos!"_Rotom buzzed in amazement.

With everyone expressing their surprises, Totem Gumshoos let out a loud roar, creating a shockwave that knocked Rowlet back. Silvally, on the other hand, liked the strong looking oppoenent, "Interesting.. Bring it!" Silvally roared and then he charged, "Silvally, no!" Sarah cried but the Synthetic Pokemon charged forth, "Crush Claw! HAH!" he readied the attack but the Totem Pokemon leaped into the air, dodging the attack. "WHAT?!" Silvally cried and the pokemon retaliated with Hyper Fang, "GAH! Curse you!"

"Mudsdale, help Silvally!" Sarah called and Mudsdale reared up and charged the Totem Pokemon but it launched a Sand Attack at the Draft Horse Pokemon

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

"Huh?" Rotom questioned. Pikachu launched Thunderbolt at the ground in front of Mudsdale, creating a large dust cloud. Totem Gumshoos looked around for the Draft Horse Pokemon but it didn't see it. "Now Mudsdale, High Horsepower!" Totem Gumshoos turned and saw Mudsdale charging full force and it rammed Gumshoos with the ground-type attack.

"Hmm... good teamwork." Hala commented.

"Now quick, Double Kick!" Mudsdale cried out and kicked Totem Gumshoos with the attack. The Totem Pokemon slammed into the wall and fell on the ground. "So strong.." Ash gasped at Mudsdales' strength. _"Mudsdale has incredibel strength and power.."_ Rotom added.

Silvally and Mudsdale regroup with each other in front of Sarah as the Totem Pokemon got back up. "Now Silvally...!" Sarah called as her Dragonium Z glowed with power. "Let's do it..!" Silvally exclaimed and Sarah did the same poses that Tapu Koko showed her as she said, "Dragon tail to Dragon scales, hear the mighty roar of my powerful friend.. Silvally..!" The energy flowed from her and to Silvally, who roared, "Bring it...!"

Kahuna Hala gasped in awe at the two of them.

"Now Silvally, show everyone what we can do... Use _**Devastating Drake!" **_Silvally roared and unleashed a sphere of blue and purple energy that charged into a flying dragon that slammed into Totem Gumshoos, creating a large dust cloud, Ash and his pokemon closed their eyes. "Woah... awesome..." Ash gasped.

"Pika.." Pikachu agreed. Rowlet cooed in agreement.

When the dust cleared, Totem Gumshoos was fainted on the ground. "She did it!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu..!" Pikachu cheered along with Blitz and the Puppy Pair. Silvally and Mudsdale came over to Sarah, "Great battling you two.."

"Mudsdale..." Mudsdale cried happily.

"Piece of cake.." Silvally smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and she went over to Gumshoos. "Are you alright, Gumshoos?" she asked it. Gumshoos nodded and he revealed a Z-Crystal in his large paw. "A new Z-Crystal?" Sarah asked. Rotom Dex came over, "That's a Normalium Z!" it exclaimed.

"Woah... for me...?" Sarah asked the Totem Pokemon. DGumshoos nodded and then Ash came up and gave him another Normalium Z crystal. "Wow, thanks a lot..." Ash said in surprise. "I got a Z-Crystal... and it's all mine!" Ash cheered as Pikachu joined in with the cheering for their first achievement!

"Um... Gumshoos? There's something we were hoping to ask you and your friends to help us with something. We were wondering if you'd help us chase off the Rattata and Raticate." Sarah asked, earning a grin from the Totem Pokemon.

* * *

_Later..._

The trainers brought the five pokemon to the store where the Rattata and Raticate were eating all the food inside. Professor Kukui and Officer Jenny opened the door and the Dark and Normal type pokemon were horrified seeing the other pokemon. The Gumshoos and Yungoos easily overpowered the pokemon and forced them away from the town. "I can't thank you all enough." Officer Jenny smiled.

"No problem." Ash smiled.

"Young Ash. Young Sarah.." Hala called, drawing the duo's attention, "I am proud to say that you both passed the Grand Trial."

Ash and Sarah smiled, "Thanks.." they both said in unison.

"Your next step is the island's Grand Trial, you two. Ash! Sarah! I'm really looking forward to it, and your Z-Moves in battle with my very own eyes!" Hala said, showing the bright expression on his stern face.

"I'm really looking forward to it, too! Right, buddy?" Ash said before he asked his Electric Type partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement.

Sarah turned to her pokemon, "Ready guys?" The pokemon nodded, "About time I got a real challenge.." Silvally grunted.

Sarah and her pokemon sighed.

* * *

_**And so after driving away the Rattata and Raticate, Ash and Sarah have both completed their lesser trial and now will face Kahuna Hala in the Grand Trial. Will these two be victorious? Find out as the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_


	9. Chapter 9: Puppy Pair Predicament

_**Author's Note: Phew...! This is the longest chapter I ever made and possibly won't be the last long chapter I make.**_

_**Anyway, time for a little insight on your favorite Rockruff pair! Enjoy readers!**_

* * *

About the day after Ash and Sarah completed their lesser Trial, the two were in front of Professor Kukui's house, training with their pokemon. "Blitz, use Thunderpunch!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash called and the two pokemon collided their attacks and pushed each other back. The Puppy Pair barked happily seeing the training while Silvally and Mudsdale watched silently.

"Blitz, let's rocket with Tackle!" ordered Sarah. Blitz complied and charged at Pikachu, he felt empowered after he, Sarah, and their family completed the lesser trial against Totem Gumshoos and was determined to become stronger to climb to the top and surpass himself. The moments when Sarah and her family were threatened by Viren and Team Skull's hands and the lesser trial win Mudsdale and Sivally inspired him to train harder and he wasn't going to stop now for Sarah's sake nor was he was going to be outdone by his brothers.

Ash and Pikachu watched as Blitz charged at them, "Thunderbolt!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she watched Pikachu use Thunderbolt. "Now, Blitz! Dodge!" Blitz dodged before he used Thundershock without her command and take Ash and Pikachu by surprise as it hits the latter.

"I guess you didn't need me to say anything that time," she chuckled.

Mudsdale and Sivally continued to watch the match, feeling impressed. "He's not bad," Sivally muttered. Mudsdale neighed in agreement.

"Blitz, use Tackle!" Sarah called and Blitz charged, "Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika..."

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu leaped into the air and launched Electro Ball at Blitz, "Hit it back with your tail!"

"Pika!" Blitz called and he spotted and smacked the Electro Ball with his tail. "Pika!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu dodged the attack and landed on the ground.

Pikachu gasped as one of his best attacks was bounced back at him, he must've underestimated Blitz!

"That was good, Ash, but not good enough!" Sarah mocked as Blitz landed on the ground and charged at Pikachu again. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat us! Now, Blitz!"

Blitz smirked as he took advantage of Pikachu and Ash's shock and used a Thunderpunch attack, stunning Pikachu. "Pikachu, no!" Ash cried in shock as Pikachu rolled back on the ground in pain before he slowly got up.

"Well, I see you're all fired up," replied Professor Kukui, stopping the training match and getting everyone's attention. The Alola professor heard them training earlier for their Grand Trial and decided to check on them. He was quite impressed, "Looks like you two can't wait to start your very first Grand Trial. And, after you helped the villagers deal with those Alolan Rattata and Radicate, you must be proud of yourselves."

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Puppy Pair barked happily.

"And I see Blitz has gotten a bit stronger." Kukui smiled at the little Pikachu.

"Pikachu..!" Blitz smiled.

"Thanks, Professor," Sarah smiled. "I guess he was inspired by Mudsdale and Sivally winning the lesser trial against Totem Gumshoos if he's getting in gear."

"And, that fighting spirit is what I like to see in you and your Pokemon," Professor Kukui continued. "Sivally and Mudsdale have gotten on well as a team during the match from what Hala told me."

"They did, although Sivally wants to fight now. He's been looking forward to this for days," Sarah said, looking at Sivally. The Synthetic Pokemon narrowed his eyes at her and his family. "Hey, I was looking for a challenge after that fight, so sue me!" Sarah, Blitz, and the Puppy Pair sighed. Mudsdale, however, shook his head and softly neighed in amusement. "Still has the attitude, huh?" Ash guessed, earning an nod from Sarah.

"So how about your Puppy Pair?" Professor Kukui questioned. "Have they trained much?"

"Hmm... now that I think about, they haven't trained that much." Sarah realized.

"Well how about we change that?" Ash asked as he brought out another pokeball, "Litten, I choose you!" and out came a red and black cat pokemon, "Litten!"

"Blitz, take a break." Sarah called and Blitz returned to her side. "Rockruff, you two are up." The Puppy Pair barked happily and ran out onto the field to face both Litten and Pikachu. "Ready, guys?" The Puppy Pair barked in agreement and braced themselves.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried, making the first move. Pikachu charged his electricity and launched the Thunderbolt attack at the Puppy Pair. "Dodge!" Sarah began. The Puppy Pair split as the Thunderbolt missed and hits their previous spot, drawing up a cloud of sand blocking everyone's view and shielding the Puppy Pair. "Hey, I can't see!" Ash screamed. Pikachu looked around, surprised that he lost the Puppy Pair after his Thunderbolt missed. That was, until... "Rock!" Pikachu was attacked from behind by one of the Puppy Pair using Bite on his tail. "PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as he comically flailed.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Then Litten dashed over and readied a Scratch attack, "Rockruff...!" Sarah gasped but the other Rockruff used Tackle and bashed Litten away. "Mwar!" Litten exclaimed. Rockruff then threw Pikachu into the air and then leaped into the air as well. "Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called and Pikachu launched Thunderbolt at Rockruff, "Counter with Rock Throw!"

"Roooo...!" Rockruffs' collar glowed white and it launched rocks at the Thunderbolt, countering it and creating smoke in the air. "Pika?" Suddenly,

"Roo...!" "Use Bite!" Rockruff burst from the smoke and delivered a Bite attack. "PIKA!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu then fell onto the ground and Rockruff landed on all fours, "Rockruff.. Rock...!"

"Interesting.. it used Rock Throw to create a cloud so it could get in close to Pikachu..." Professor Kukui said, amused.

"Rock, Rock, Rockruff!" the Puppy Pair cheered as they bumped tails. They glared back at Litten and Pikachu with shared smirks, daring their friends to come at them again. Blitz was surprised that they were being more cunning and ruthless despite battling with honor. Sivally and Mudsdale were also surprised by how the Puppy Pair were faring against Pikachu and Litten. "When did those two rascals get so tough?" Sivally pondered. Mudsdale shook his head, also not understanding what happened to their young brothers. "Don't give up, guys! We'll beat them," Ash encouraged. "Litten, use Ember! Pikachu, try to trap them with Electroweb!" Pikachu leapt forward and used Electroweb to ensnare the Puppy Pair while Litten prepared Ember. The Puppy Pair, however, continued to smirk before they turned to each other. "Rock, Rockruff!" the first Rockruff told his brother. The second brother agreed and he got onto his brother's back, a plan brewing in their paws.

The second brother unleashed a Bite attack and it sliced through the Electroweb! "What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Sarah exclaimed and Blitz cheered them on, "Pika Pikachu!" The first brother leaped into the air with his brother on his back and they both avoided the Ember attack and they both unleashed Rock Throw on Litten and Pikachu. The Twin Rock Throw attack was unleashed at such close a range and with such ferocity that Pikachu and Litten couldn't take the full force of the blows. When the dust finally settled, everyone saw that Pikachu and Litten were beaten with swirls in their eyes and the Puppy Pair still standing. The Rockruff brothers were panting hard as using their Rock Throw attacks together drained them of much of their stamina but they felt very pleased with themselves. "Pikachu, Litten!" Ash cried in shock. Sarah, Blitz, Sivally, and Mudsdale were shocked, the two Rockruffs had outwitted and overpowered Pikachu and Litten with ease. "Where did that power come from?" Sivally asked. He was stunned by what he had seen. Mudsdale remained silent, also in shock from the outcome of the battle.

Professor Kukui was amazed and smiled with a nod, "Well, I guess that means the Puppy Pair win with one." The Puppy Pair gave off proud howls as they bumped their tails again but Sarah smiled and came up to the pair to congratulate them. "Hehe, awesome you too." Sarah praised. "You two sure are strong." The Puppy Pair barked happily, wagging their tails. "Hehe, your Rockruff are quite good when they work together." Professor Kukui said as he came over.

"Thanks Professor." Sarah praised.

"Great battle, Sarah." Ash added.

"Thanks, Ash," Sarah smiled , while everyone was happy for the Puppy Pair, the Rockruff brothers frowned as if something was on their minds. They looked out at the ocean as if they were wondering what to do. The second brother quietly whimpered in longing while the first brother nuzzled in comfort before growling that everything will be fine with them being with their new family until then. Sivally, however, watched them with narrowed eyes having heard what they said. "What are you two on about...?" He wondered quietly.

"Rockruff... Rockruff..." the second brother told the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Thinking about your past...?" Silvally questioned, earning a nod from the two.

"I always wondered... where did you two come from...?" Silvally asked. "I've seen you three around the forest before encountering Sarah..."

The Puppy Pair went quiet, unsure of how to respond next to the Synthetic Pokemon. It was as if their past was a tragic one and they've been living their lives alone ever since what happened in their past happened. It occurred to Sivally that nobody, not even Sarah and Blitz, had bothered to ask the brothers about their past and what happened to them during that time before meeting with Sarah.

Finally, the first brother took over and explained about their old home which was at Akala island and about their previous life when they were truly happy. But, then, he explained about a life-changing event for the Puppy Pair that resulted in their parents, two Lycanroc, being stripped away from them by Team Skull. Sivally was shocked beyond belief for the Puppy Pair. "...Your parents were stolen from you by Team Skull?!" he gasped silently. The Puppy Pair nodded, "Why didn't you try to tell anyone?" Silvally asked.

The first brother barked softly, "You didn't think anyone would help you?! That's crazy, Sarah and Ash would help you at the drop of a hat." Silvally said. "No matter how annoying they are."

The brothers just turned away and kept on watching the ocean, thinking about their parents. Sivally didn't need them to speak further, he now knew that it was a sensitive topic for them but he was still adamant on having Sarah and her friends help them save their family.

As if he knew what the Synthetic Pokemon wanted to say, the first brother barked softly that it's their mission alone to save their parents and nobody else's. The second brother felt the same way since he and his older brother didn't want anybody to worry about them and felt that it was their burden alone to rescue their mother and father. Sivally groaned and decided to walk away back to Sarah and the others but deep down, he was worried for the Puppy Pair, even if he wouldn't show it.

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. The two of them silently snuck away from the group but it didn't go unnoticed by Mudsdale and Ash, "Hey where are the Rockruffs going?" Ash wondered.

"Don't know..." Sarah said before she silently stated to follow the two of them along with Ash and the others. Silvally said, "I try to tell them but do they listen? Noooo..." he grunted before he and Mudsdale followed behind the others, quietly trailing the two Rockruff.

* * *

_Stand Tall_

_**(Scene opens showing a Litten, Rowlet, Poppilo and Pichu)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_**(Scene changes to Sarah, who straightens her long hair with a determined look along with her friends by her side.)**_

_Knock me down, I'll just get up again_

_**(The scene changed to Team Rocket and Jesse donning on a Nurse Joy outfit)**_

_You've met your match_

_Yeah I'm no beginner_

_**(Scene changes to Rockruff evolving into Lycanroc and unleashing Rock Throw)**_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Type: Null runs away from a large black pokemon and hides behind Sarah who rubbed his head in comfort as she and her friends glared at the threat)**_

_I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner_

_Pokemon_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_**(Sarah looks to the screen, walks over and then swipes the screen to show the title)**_

_Alola Journey VOL 1_

* * *

Soon, the pair came to the area where team Skull hung around. The pair heard something and saw two Lycanroc; Midnight and Dusk form inside of a cage trying to burst it open. "Rockruff...!" The pair barked at them and the Lycanroc smiled at the two. "Lycanroc..." The Puppy Pair went over to the cage, "Rooo...!" they whimpered.

"Lycanroc..." the Dusk Form Lycanroc cooed back, nuzzling their pair on the nose. Suddenly, Tupp, Rapp and Zipp appeared. "Hey get away from our Lycanroc!" Tupp exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Puppies Grimm still crying out for their mommy and daddy!" Rapp mocked with a cackle. "Still trying to get stronger so you can win back your parents after we beat them fair and square?" The Puppy Pair snarled. They knew that when they and their parents first clashed with Team Skull's Three Skull Stooges only cheated to win and take their family away from them for their own deeds.

"Yeah, yeah, so you guys wanted to settle the score with us and we only cheated to win, big deal!" Zipp retorted with a huff. "You can't accept the fact that we're in it to win and deal with Pokemon our way, no matter who gets in our way!"

"Your parents belong to us now so why don't you go back to your trainer and play fetch? We're having fun with them before we transport them to Big Sis Plumeria," Tupp laughed with Rapp and Zipp joining him. This made the Puppy Pair furious and they charged at them with vengeful howls and a Double Bite attack, startling the Three Skull Stooges who dodged them.

"If it's a fight you want you'll get one! Go Salandit!" Tupp exclaimed.

"Garboder!" Rapp added.

"Zubat!" Zipp called. The three pokemon came out, "Use Toxic!" And they fired Toxic at the Rockruff pair, horrifying their parents but, "Thunderbolt!" "Thundershock!" Two electrical beams countered the Toxic and Mudsdale came in and hit them with High Horsepower! "Wha!" Team Skull exclaimed in shock.

"Back off, Team Skull!" Ash screamed in anger. "PIKA!" Pikachu snarled in agreement.

"Hands off those Lycanroc and run back to your mommies!" Sarah taunted as Blitz, Mudsdale, and Sivally prepared to attack. But, the Rockruff Brothers got in front of them and braced themselves for a fight. The first brother barked at their family and friends, angrily demanding that they stay out of this fight and that saving their parents is his and his little brother's responsibility. He barked at the second brother to follow him and fight and the little brother barked in agreement before they howled with a vengeance again and tried to fight off Garboder, Zubat, and Salandit themselves. "Damn! Those two have gone mad!" Sivally cursed, watching the Puppy Pair angrily fight Team Skull's Pokemon. The pair's parents could only look on worriedly from their cage. They were scared for their sons as they watched them fight to free them from the Three Skull Stooges' clutches. "What are they doing?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"They want us to stay out of this," Sivally answered. Sarah turned to him in horror, "What?!"

"They told me that they felt responsible for what happened to their parents when they first fought against those Team Skull idiots and that saving them is their burden to bear, not ours," he continued.

The three pokemon then blasted the puppies with Toxic! "Roooo!" They cried.

"ROCKRUFF!" Sarah cried in horror.

"NO!" Ash screamed in panic.

"Lycanroc!" The two Lycanroc gasped.

Pikachu and Litten were horrified as the Puppy Pair was blasted in full force with a Triple Toxic Attack while Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp laughed and mocked the Rockruff Brothers, who were badly poisoned. Their parents howled in horror and agony to see their sons badly hurt and near death but Sivally, Blitz, and Mudsdale were not just shocked, they were furious by their enemies' assault on the Puppy Pair.

Before Garboder, Zubat, and Salandit could torture the Puppy Pair more, Sarah's remaining Pokemon charged into battle and lashed out with a fully-powered Thunderpunch, Dragon Claw, and Bulldoze, knocking the three Poison Pokemon out.

"NO!" Zipp screamed, throwing a tantrum. "We lost again!"

"You haven't won yet, you brats!" Rapp snarled.

"We'll get you for this!" Tupp snapped. And, they quickly took the cage and disappeared using a smoke bomb.

"Oh no! The Lycanroc!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Rats." Ash grumbled.

The Puppy Pair whimpered in pain from the posion. Sarah picked them up, "Hang on you too." she cooed.

"Come on, let's get the to the Pokemon Center." Kukui stated and the group rushed the two of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

At the Center, Nurse Joy administered Antidote to the two rock type pokemon and they were now resting alone. "They'll be just fine, Sarah." Nurse Joy reassured and Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Nurse Joy.." Sarah said.

"Why were they Rockruff so angry with us?" Ash wondered.

"Pika?" Pikachu was confused too.

"It seemed to have something to do with those Lycanroc." Kukui said. Silvally then came up to Sarah, "Silvally, do you know anything? I did see you near the pair earlier."

Silvally sighed, "Those two Lycanroc that Team Skull have in the cage... are their parents..."

"Their parents?!" Sarah gasped in awe.

"What Sarah?" Ash asked.

"Silvally said that the Lycanroc Team Skull had, were the Puppy Pairs' parents!" Sarah exclaimed, making Ash, Kukui and the other pokemon gasped in shock.

* * *

In a dark, damp, desolate, and rainy part on the Island of Ula'Ula in the Alola Region, there lay a rundown town north of the island that is the headquarters of the Alola Region's army of Pokemon bullies, Team Skull, Po Town. It was an old deserted town and nobody dared to live there because they did not want to live in a place that is now home to ruthless thieves and bandits. The Three Skull Stooges, their fellow grunts, their Admin Plumeria, and their leader living in the Shady House at the far end of the town were the only acceptions.

"So, these are the Puppy Pair's parents you've captured, huh?" Plumeria said. She was the "big sister" of Team Skull to the Three Skull Stooges and the grunts from her strict, no-nonsense work demeanor and her kindness towards Team Skull's members. Plumeria looked over the Midnight and Dusk Lycanrocs with interest; she herself had heard about them and the Puppy Pair but she never believed the stories until Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp captured and brought them to her.

"Yes ma'am and they're tiny pups wanted them back." Zipp explained. "They didn't stand a chance until that girl with that mixed up Pokémon showed up."

"She and her other Pokémon clobbered us." Tupp said. "And she might come here to get their parents back."

"Well then... let her come to us... and then we'll show her what happens when someone messes with Team Skull." Plumeria states and the grunts smiled evilly while the two Lycanroc were worried for the girl.

* * *

Back at the Center, Silvally explained some more, "They said it's their problem to solve on their and they don't want you guys to get involved."

"If it's their problem then it's our problem." Sarah stated.

"I told them you and Ash would help anyway but they remained undeterred." Silvally grunted. "Stubborn for their tiny sizes."

"You said they told you they were responsible for what happened to them, Sivally?" Sarah inquired. Sivally nodded before she continued, "what did they tell you?"

"From what I know, they once lived in Ula'Ula Island with their mother and father before coming to Melemele Island. A Midnight Lycanroc and a Dusk Form Lycanroc; their father was a goofball but he's very loving and protective of them, their mother, a kind-hearted woman who loved them more than any other two pups but a fierce protector and a foil to their father with her strict motherly demeanor. The strange thing about her, they told me, was that she had green eyes when she became a Dusk Lycanroc in her day before she met their father. They didn't question it, though."

"They must be really nice if they were happy with them."

"They were, wouldn't surprise me if they got their stubborn streak from either of them," Sivally sighed. "For years, they've been happy and that's how it is. That was until... Team Skull came and ruined their lives forever."

"Poor Rockruff..." Sarah sighed, looking at her recovering Pokémon. "I've gotta get them back for them."

"But you don't know here this Island is." Silvally pointed out.

"I'll find it somehow and when I do I'm going there and getting their parents back." Sarah declared and Blitz cheered. "Pika!"

"Sometimes, I think you're as stubborn and impossible as those little rascals," Sivally sighed as he followed her and Blitz back to Mudsdale and their home. But, he eventually agreed; he knew it was pointless to argue with Sarah, for once she sets her mind on something to help her family and friends, there's no stopping her.

Parting ways with Ash and Professor Kukui, Sarah, Sivally, Mudsdale, and Blitz returned home to find Nikki, James, and their Pokemon waiting for them. Professor Kukui had the foresight to phone them on the Puppy Pair's condition and explain that they will be at the Pokemon Center indefinitely until they are fully healed.

They couldn't help but feel sorry for them as well but wanted to know more from their daughter and Sivally, they had a feeling he would know what's happened to them as only Sarah could understand him. "Rough day for the Puppy Pair, honey?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst," she replied. They went to the kitchen to explain everything over dinner.

"Team Skull stole their parents?!" James and Nikki along with their pokemon exclaimed in shock.

Sarah nodded. "Oh my goodness..." Nikki added.

"I have to get them back for them." Sarah stated.

"But honey, possibly going into a Team Skull infested area... That's really dangerous." James pointed out worried.

"I know... But I can't let their parents be with Team Skull any longer... I have to get them back... For my friends..." Sarah confirmed.

James and Nikki were worried and so were Dragonite and Lucario but they reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plumeria and the Three Skull Stooges were discussing the trio's battle against the Puppy Pair, Sarah, and the rest of her Pokemon. While she was disappointed by their loss, she was intrigued to know that the Puppy Pair had refused their help and personally wanted to avenge their captured parents and ended up poisoned and near death in doing so.

"I see, so those little rock canine twerps are still sore at us over kidnapping their parents for their mother's rarity and the notion that we could sell them off or otherwise," Plumeria thought once Rapp, Tuff, and Zipp told her everything.

"That's right, Big Sis," Rapp said. "So, now that we know she'll be coming after us herself, what'll we do until then?"

Plumeria thought for a moment and then she came to a decision, "I want to see how strong she is. Plus, there's also that mystery Pokemon she has on her. There must be something she knows about it."

"Rapp, Tupp, Zipp, get your friends into position for her arrival. I have a feeling she will be here sooner than we might think. If she is coming for us, no doubt those puppy pests will fight off the poison you've inflicted on them and come crawling over to us," she finally ordered.

"Do what you can to stall her, I want to be the one to test her strength out in the end. If all else fails, I will alert the boss and have him step in and take matters into his own hands."

"Yes, Big Sis!" replied the Three Skull Stooges and they set off to prepare for Sarah's one-trainer assault on them.

"We'll wait until that girl comes here for the Lycanrocs... Then we'll show her what for." Plumeria stated to all the grunts.

"Yes Big Sis!" They said in unison.

* * *

_Later that night, Sarah's house..._

Everyone was fast sleep in their beds... Except for Sarah. She had packed everything in her backpack and she quietly opened the window and climbed out. She leaped off of the roof and looked around before she headed down to the shore.. "Now... How can I get to Ula'Ula Island?" She asked herself.

"Ahem..."

Sarah squeaked and turned around seeing Silvally and her other pokemon, "You're not going anywhere without us, Sarah." Silvally grunted. Sarah smiled at her pokemon before they all heard, "Kokooo..." They all looked up and saw, "Tapu Koko...!" Sarah gasped.

The Island Guardian floated down to them, "Tapu Koko... My Rockruffs' parents are captured by Team Skull and I want to rescue them. I have to get to Ula'Ula Island,. Do you know how we can get there?" She asked.

Tapu Koko thought for a moment before it told them to wait while it went for help. What seemed like minutes felt like hours for Sarah and her Pokemon by the time the Melemele Tapu Guardian returned with a Lapras and a Wailord coming to pick them up and take them to Ula'Ula Island. The Lapras with them, however, was a Ride Pokemon with a seat set up and ready for Sarah and Blitz.

"Wha-What are those things?!" Sivally asked in shocked. Since he had no experience with other types of Water Pokemon or any other Pokemon besides the ones belonging to Sarah and her family and friends, seeing wild Pokemon like a Lapras and a Wailord up close was a new thing for him. Mudsdale and Blitz giggled at the shocked Synthetic Pokemon but he heard their giggles and just groaned, his family was never going to let him live this sort of thing down.

Tapu Koko pointed to Lapras and Wailord and, through Sivally, told the group that they can reach the Puppy Pair's parents and Team Skull at Ula'Ula island faster.

"Okay you guys, come on." Sarah said as she and Blitz got on Lapras and the other pokemon got onto Wailord. Tapu Koko then flew off with the water type pokemon following him.

Unknown by either of them, in the trees was a bipedal yellow pokemon with blue lightning bolt shaped stripes. It seemed interested in the situation... And Sarah...

Soon, after a few hours, the two pokemon along with Tapu Koko, made it to Ula' Ula' Island. Sarah and Blitz got off of Lapras while the others got off of Wailord, "Thanks Lapras. Thanks Wailord." Sarah thanked the two water type pokemon. The two cried back to her.

"Kokoo..." Tapu Koko called before floating away towards the islands' interior. "Looks like hels leading us into those losers main quarters, great." Silvally grunted.

Sarah turned to her pokemon, "Come on you guys..." The pokemon nodded and the followed Sarah and Tapu Koko... unaware that Tupp, Rapp and Zipp had spotted them and went off to warn Plumeria...

* * *

The trip across Ula'Ula Island to Po Town was long and arduous for Sarah and her Pokemon but their persistence to save the Puppy Pair's parents kept them going regardless.

It took them a majority of the next day to reach Po Town. By the time they reached Route 17, an eerie feeling started to dwell in on them as they saw the first signs of Team Skull's ownage and handling of the town and the grounds surrounding it as Tapu Koko lead them to the main site.

It was desolate and while there are several Pokemon living in the small grasslands around the area leading to Po Town, it looked lifeless and lonely.

Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, having spotted Sarah and her Pokemon being lead by Tapu Koko to their headquarters and home, arrived back to tell Plumeria the news.

"Big Sis Plumeria," Zipp called. "That trainer and her Pokemon are here! They've come to retrieve the two Lycanroc as we've predicted, and they're being led by Tapu Koko!"

Plumeria was intrigued. "Is she? Interesting..."

"What'll we do?" Rapp asked. Plumeria turned to the trio, looking as firm as ever, "Prepare everyone and get them to their posts! If she's chosen by Tapu Koko, then she may be our biggest threat, yet! Do not engage her unless she threatens you and if she escalates things between you and her!"

"Right, Big Sis!" the Stooges said. As they left, Plumeria turned to the Lycanroc in their cage.

"It looks like your heroine and her Pokemon are brought here by the Melemele Island Guardian itself. She may have been brought here to save you but it's also lead her straight to Team Skull. Now, she shall deal with us and the true might of Team Skull and you will have front row seats to her end and her Pokemon's demise..." she smirked darkly.

The Lycanroc held brave faces against Plumeria as she turned away and left to prepare herself and her Pokemon for Sarah and her Pokemon's assault on Po Town. They were amazed and relieved to know that the trainer looking after their sons is coming for them but they were worried.

The two Lycanroc were worried for the girl and her pokemon. "You know what to do." Plumeria stated and the three grunts nodded.

* * *

Outside of the Po Town gates, Sarah gasped, "Woah... No wonder no one wants to live here..." She could see graffiti on the walls and saw how old and damaged the houses looked. Blitz sniffed the ground, "Pika Pika."

"He found the Lycanrocs scent." Silvally grunted.

"Alright leave the way, Blitz..." Sarah then turned to Tapu Koko. "Tapu Koko. I think you should stay out here. I don't wanna risk Team Skull trying to capture you too." Tapu Koko nodded and stayed out side while Sarah and her pokemon walked inside the gates.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching them from their Magikarp sub, "Is that twerpette nuts!" Meowth exclaimed. "Going into Team Skull HQ!"

"Hey, nobody messes with that twerpette but us!" Jessie exclaimed. "So how about we show these losers what Team Rocket really is!"

James and Meowth agreed, "Yeah!"

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

Just as Sarah and her Pokemon walked inside the gates, there was a ragged and low but powerful male voice that stopped them.

"You there, kid," it called. Sarah and her Pokemon jumped before they turned to the owner of the voice. It was an old man wearing a black uniform comprised of black pants and a black coat with a carmine shirt underneath and black open-foot sandals. The jacket he was wearing had the symbol of the Island Kahuna on its sleeves and his dark maroon eyes looked like they carried years of wisdom about humans and Pokemon under them.

"Seems to me like you're trying to enter Po Town, if Tapu Koko's an indicator," the man said. Sarah gasped, had the man seen her and her Pokemon enter Ula'Ula Island with Tapu Koko? Tapu Koko, however, watched with interest from its hiding spot. "You sure you've thought this through? You better be ready if you're thinking of coming in here. Ready to live as Team Skull or ready to take on Team Skull. You think you're ready for that, you and your Pokemon?"

Silvally growled at him, "Oooh, let me at him!"

Sarah calmed him down, "Where are the Lycanroc?"

"Shady House, the main base of Team Skull," the man answered. "It's the mansion at the edge of town, home to those who kidnapped the Lycanroc you're after. Why are you interested in them?"

"Those Lycanroc are parents to my Rockruff who were poisoned by Team Skull. I've come here with my Pokemon, lead by Tapu Koko, to here to retrieve them," Sarah answered. "My Sivally told me they've lived in Melemele Island ever since they've lost them to Team Skull and were orphaned. I had to do something for them!"

"Is that your way of saying you're ready to take them on?" the man questioned. Sarah nodded firmly. The man looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"I guess everyone has their own reasons as you do," he contemplated. "I've got my own reasons, too, for doing what I do. I'll let them have you in. If you don't make it, I'll make sure your remains get home safely."

Sarah gulped, she didn't like the sound of that. But, she remembered why they came here and entered the gates to Po Town. Sarah may not know this right now but the man who let Team Skull have her and her Pokemon enter into Po Town was the Island Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island, Nanu.

_"As Sarah and her Pokemon were lead by Tapu Koko to Po Town and granted passage by the Island Kahuna, Nanu, they were one step closer to freeing the Puppy Pair's parents from Team Skull's clutches. But, are they ready to take them back or will they fall under the true might of Team Skull, Plumeria and their Leader. Good luck, Sarah, you and your Pokemon will need it..."_

* * *

Sarah and her pokemon reluctantly followed Nanu to Sandy House. "I don't like him..." Silvally grunted.

"Well... he doesn't seem like the other Team Skull grunts." Sarah said. "Maybe he's... nice..."

As Nanu lead them to the Shady House, Sarah, Mudsdale, Blitz, and Sivally couldn't help but cringe and feel uneasy at the sight of Po Town as Team Skull grunts eyed them.

Po Town was a dump; it was run down and the houses were marked with Team Skull graffiti. Much of the town was dilapidated to the point of when any of the worn-down buildings could collapse at a moment's notice and the walls surrounding the town barricaded the entire area, making the town feel like a prison.

What's more, the grunts looked at them with suspicious eyes. They didn't appreciate anybody who's a stranger to them coming into their home turf and uninvited. But, since Nanu was with them, they didn't try to attack. Sarah couldn't help but notice this, she felt as though she and her Pokemon felt safe around him as they made their way to the edge of town.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sarah thought.

"I don't sense anything," Sivally retorted.

"Pika..." Blitz cooed in worry. Mudsdale neighed softly, "Mudsdale..." Soon, Nanu lead them to the Shady House, it larger compared to the other houses in Po Town. "Alright kid, this is as far as I go." Nanu said.

"Thanks Nanu." Sarah stated.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Nanu stated, earning a sweat drop from Sarah. "Wow... So motivator." Silvally grumbled.

And with that, Sarah, Sivally, Mudsdale, and Blitz entered the Shady House, hoping to save the Puppy Pair's parents without any trouble. But, it wouldn't be long before their disappearance from Melemele Island would be realized.

* * *

_Back at Melemele..._

Ash couldn't sleep. He and Professor Kukui couldn't help but worry for the Puppy Pair since Sarah told them about the Rockruff Brothers' past according to Sivally. Needless to say, they were shocked after hearing all of this but with the Puppy Pair still hospitalized and their parents still in Team Skull's clutches, there was nothing they can do to help. Unable to sleep on the problem, he decided to visit Sarah and speak with her and figure out a plan to help the Puppy Pair's parents.

Unfortunately, as he walked over, he would later find out that Sarah and her Pokemon had left for Ula'Ula Island under Tapu Koko's guidance. He arrived at her family's house and knocked on the door. James and his Dragonite heard him knocking and went to open the door. "Ash, have you seen Sarah?" James asked with worry in his voice.

"No, how come?" Ash questioned.

"She's not here and neither are her pokemon." James replied.

"And we've searched everywhere." Nikki added.

"You mean she's not in her room?" Ash asked, now starting to feel frantic. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, being filled with dread.

"Come on in," James ushered, bringing Ash and Pikachu into the house. He quickly served them some hot chocolate while he and Nikki had coffee and told him about their daughter's disappearing act and a feeling of dread they felt in their stomachs related to it. "She's gone after Team Skull?!" he screamed in horror. Pikachu was dumbfounded and horrified as well.

"I'm sure she's gone to Ula'Ula Island and into Po Town to save those Lycanroc," James fretted. "I didn't know for sure but I thought we heard Tapu Koko's cries before we noticed she and her Pokemon were gone."

"Do you think Tapu Koko knew about all this?" Nikki replied.

"I don't know..."

Ash and Pikachu didn't know what to say, they could only pray for Sarah and her Pokemon's safe return.

* * *

At the Shady House, Sarah and her Pokemon scoured the mansion for any sign of the Puppy Pair's parents but all they found were grunts to battle and they were forced to play question games of Team Skull's own making to progress further in their search. Silvally had a large tick mark on his head, "Next grunt that asked me a question will be lamb chop!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Easy big guy..." Sarah soothed, "We have to find the Lycanroc so we have to go along with this until we do..." Silvally grumbled to himself.

* * *

_Back at Sarah's house..._

Ash, Nikki and James were all worried about Sarah and they knew they had to get to her, but they had no way to get to Ula' Ula Island and Po Town. Suddenly, the trio heard a familiar cry, "Kokooo..." Ash gasped and the three along with Pikachu, Lucario and Dragonite rushed outside and saw, "Tapu Koko..!"

"Pika...!" Pikachu gasped, Nikki, James, Lucario and Dragonite gasped as well, since this was their first time ever seeing the Island Guardian. The Tapu Guardian watched them, knowing that they wished for any sign of Sarah's safety. "Tapu Koko, you took Sarah to Ula'Ula Island for the Puppy Pair's parents, did you?" Nikki asked. Tapu Koko nodded, confirming that it did but under her own accord. "Please, Tapu Koko, take us to Ula'Ula Island! Our daughter is in danger and she needs our help!" James begged. But, Tapu Koko shook its head in disapproval as it gave them a firm look.

"What?! Why not?" Ash demanded. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed in anger. Tapu Koko explained, through Ash's Pikachu, Nikki's Lucario, and James' Dragonite, that if they were to follow Sarah and her Pokemon to Po Town, Team Skull will use them as leverage to make her do their bidding, diminishing her chances of rescuing the Puppy Pair's parents even if they fight back. It also mentioned that it was something Sarah had to do alone for the Puppy Pair's sake and she has her other Pokemon to watch over her as well. It was a hard choice for Ash, James, Nikki, and their Pokemon but they knew that Tapu Koko was right.

"Are you saying we can't help her this time?" Nikki cried.

"I don't like it..." James groaned in dismay. "Are you sure she knows what she's doing, Tapu Koko?"

The Tapu Guardian nodded in confirmation. If it had entrusted her with Sivally and the Z-Ring and Dragonium Z it had given her, and if it had been watching her throughout her journey, then it knows that Sarah will succeed and she knows what she's doing. More importantly, it told the group to have more faith in her and her other Pokemon.

"Oh, man..." Ash groaned, but then conceded after a while. "...Well, alright Tapu Koko. But, just make sure she comes back to us, safely!" "Pika, Pika, Pi, Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Tapu Koko nodded before it returned to Ula'Ula Island to wait for Sarah's return. The only thing everyone could do now was wait and hope that Sarah will come back safely.

Nikki and James looked at each other worried about their daughter. "Pika..." Pikachu cooed in worry.

As for Ash.. he smiled, "She'll be fine..."

"Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned and Nikki and James looked at Ash confused, "Sarah will be fine. She has Silvally and the others with her. She's not defenseless."

Nikki and James looked at each other... the pair had to agree. I mean they did see their daughter unleash a Z-Move with Silvally to protect her friends. "Yeah..." Nikki stated. "She will..."

* * *

_Back on Ula' Ula Island..._

Sarah and her pokemon reached the final room in the Shady House...

"This better be worth it," grumbled Sivally. "If one more grunt comes at us with more of this stupid trick questions or battle drops, I swear I'm gonna pounce at them and shove my claws up where the sun doesn't shine."

"Take it easy, Sivally," soothed Sarah firmly. "I'm sure we've looked everywhere. This is definitely the last room, I'm sure of it!"

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pika," Blitz warned. He had a feeling that whoever's in the last room holding the Puppy Pair's parents isn't going to give them up.

"I know, Blitz, but we have no choice. This is the only way! The Puppy Pair is counting on us," she reassured. "Muds," Mudsdale agreed as he shook his head. He knew there was no turning back once they enter the door in front of them.

With nobody wanting to turn back, they entered the room and there, standing near the cage holding the Dusk and Midnight Lycanroc, was Plumeria joined by Tupp.

"Ah... so.. you finally made it..." Plumeria started. "Impressed... but not surprised..."

"Hand over the Lycanroc." Sarah grunted.

"Pika!" Blitz added.

"On the contrary, pretty girl," Plumeria said cooly. "I think an introduction is in order before we get into the main event."

She turned to a person on the master bed, "This man, is our leader. He was once a trainer like you but a series of unfortunate events devolved him into the punk you see now. Meet Guzma." Standing on the master bed with a smug look on his face, was a man with wild white hair, a black punk outfit made up of a black sweat jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers, black and gold bracelets on his wrists, a gold necklace bearing the Team Skull insignia around his neck, and funky glasses on his head. The man was, indeed, the leader of Team Skull, Guzma.

"Well, well, the hated boss that beats you down and beats you up... Yeah, baby, Big Bad Guzma is in the house!" he declared. "I'm impressed, too, kid. I really don't get you but you make for a nice change of pace. It's not every day a kid like you comes for a beating."

"I came for the Lycanroc!" Sarah demanded. Guzma laughed, realizing what Sarah and her Pokemon really came for. "Oh, you mean the well known canine couple of their Rock Puppy spouse we stole from? Tch, how nice, Lycanroc. Your heroine and her Pokemon, always thinking of others first, heroes, indeed..."

The Dusk Lycanroc whimpered in worry for her sons and for Sarah and her Pokemon. The Midnight Lycanroc was also worried for their sons and their saviors but he snarled at his and his mate's enemies for their actions. Sarah and her Pokemon shared his anger but Sivally was tempted to rip their foes to shreds as the taunting continued.

Tupp took the opportunity to speak up, "And, you came all this way just for these two riches? Why don't you mind your own business and leave the rare Pokemon to us?!"

"It's alright," Plumeria butted in. "We know she's a strong-willed girl, the look in her eyes tells the story. Even her Pokemon feel the same way, especially the masked one."

"Is that so? You're one messed up kid!" Guzma mocked and he cackled.

"You want to know what we do when we find out a machine is broken? The first thing my buddies and I do is give it a good hard smack! Plumeria, take it away!"

Plumeria nodded and faced Sarah. "How about we take it in the main foyer, kid? Much easier there, lots of room, space needed for battles like this, no rules, no boundaries, I want to see how you fare. Most importantly, let your masked Pokemon show me and Team Skull it's true strength," she offered.

Sarah knew this was it, this was the moment they've had been waiting for. Sivally was itching for a battle and Mudsdale and Blitz were more than ready to take down Team Skull, avenge the Puppy Pair and rescue their parents. "Alright, let's do it," she said.

They moved to the main foyer on the main floor where their battle was to take place. All the grunts Sarah and her Pokemon have beaten watched as Plumeria and Sarah and their Pokemon began to battle.

"Two Pokemon for each of us, Best 2-3,?" challenged Plumeria.

"That's fine," Sarah agreed.

"Just remember, kid, you're playing with the big boys and big girls now. If you win, against me and our leader, the Lycanroc are free to go. If you lose, then you and your Pokemon will stay until you drop dead."

"Whatever it takes, anything to save the Puppy Pair's parents. Blitz, you first!"

Plumeria watched as Sarah allowed Blitz to go first in the first round. "Then, I'll choose...!" she began and summoned her first Pokemon. Her first Pokemon is a Golbat and it looked stronger and faster compared to Zipp's Zubat.

"Be careful, Blitz, her Golbat could be a formidable opponent," Sarah warned Blitz. Blitz nodded and braced himself, "Pika!"

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" Plumeria commanded. Golbat went first as it unleashed a flurry of Wing Attacks at Blitz. It was a good thing Sarah decided to go with speed first as her Mouse Pokemon dodged the Wing Attacks to the best of his abilities. She glared at the Golbat, trying to figure out how to counter it. Plumeria, on the other hand, eyed Sivally with interest.

"Blitz, dodge and Use Thunderpunch!" Blitz dodged Golbat before delivering a Thunderpunch, knocking in back. "Now Thundershock!"

Blitz leaped into the air and unleashed Thundershock on the Golbat.

"Golbat!" Plumeria gasped before growling. "Now Blitz, use Tackle!" Sarah called and Blitz charged forth,'"Pika Pika!"

"Golbat, use Air Slash!" Plumeria called and Golbat unleashed Air Slash, stoking Blitz, "Pika!"

"Blitz!" Sarah gasped. Blitz skidded back a little but he recovered, "Now Thundershock once more!" Sarah called and Blitz unleashed one more Thundershock.

"Hmph, Golbat, Air Cutter!" Golbat tried to use Air Cutter to cut the Thundershock but the last Thundershock attack had scored a direct hit on it as it was also a Flying Type.

The two attacks met and clashed but Blitz's Thundershock more than enough to knock out Golbat out of the match. "Golbat!" Plumeria gasped in quiet shock.

The Team Skull grunts were stunned by Plumeria's first loss but Zipp, Tupp, and Rapp took it the worst. "Big Sis!" Rapp cried.

"Impossible!" Zipp shouted. Tupp gasped in horror, "She lost the first round..."

Plumeria, while she was shocked, took it like a grown woman as she returned Golbat. Needless to say, she was impressed. "I'm impressed, Spunky. Your Pikachu's speed and electric attacks are unlike anything I've ever seen from a Pokemon. You've obviously trained him well to beat me within 2-5 minutes," she cooly complemented.

"Pika!" Blitz exclaimed at Plumeria.

Plumeria took another pokeball, "But that won't stop me...!"

"Hmm... Blitz, take a break buddy."

"Pikachu." Blitz returned to her side and turned to Silvally, "You're up big guy."

"Finally..!" Silvally grunted as it leaped onto the field.

Plumeria smirked, this was her chance to see what Sivally was really capable off.

"Now, we'll see just what your mystery friend can really do," she snarked before she retains her glaring frown as she pulled up her next Pokemon. "Salandit, come forth!"

A Salandit appeared in front of Sivally as the Synthetic Pokemon prepared to fight. But, he noticed something strange about the Salandit before him. It smirked cockily at him before it glowed a bright blue as it started to evolve.

"I've been saving this one for your masked avenger, kid. My real partner has never let be down before and when I told her about your experiment, she was ready to go at him."

Plumeria smirked as she took in Sarah, Blitz, Mudsdale, and Sivally's shock at her Sanladit's unexpected evolution. Finally, gone was Salandit, enter it's evolved for, Salazzle.

"What the-?!" Sarah screeched in shock. Sivally couldn't hold back his shock either, "What the hell is this?"

"Meet my Salazzle, the first sign of your destruction," Plumeria mocked.

Sarah wishes that Rotom Dex was here but something told her it was still the same typing as Salandit; Poison and Fire.

"Use Flamethrower!" Plumeria called and Salazzle breathed fire at Silvally, "Counter with Hyper Beam!" Sarah called and Silvally unleashed Hyper Beam, "Eat this! Losers!" The two attacks collided and made a small explosion.

"Use Flame Burst!" Plumeria called and Salazzle releases Flame Burst. "Dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Silvally leaped into the air and it's claws glowed in green energy and it slashed Salazzle. "Take that!"

"Now!" Plumeria called. Just as Sivally landed the Dragon Claw attack, Plumeria's Salazzle gave a devious smirk and attacked with Poison Fang. "GYAH" Sivally screamed in pain before he used Dragon Claw to force Salazzle off of him.

"Sivally!" Sarah cried in horror. Sivally shook himself of the damage inflicted on him and glared back at the Toxic Lizard Pokemon, "I'm fine but that snake's crafty as hell!"

"I'm sure your mommy taught you this one, kid: always expect the unexpected," mocked Plumeria with a smirk. Sivally growled but Sarah just glared with haterd at the Team Skull Admin.

"I've heard stories about a strange Pokemon was entrusted to a trainer of your caliber by Tapu Koko. Now, it's time to see if those tales are true," she declared. "Salazzle, Smog, then charge with Scratch and take them by surprise!"

Salazzle unleashed a Smog attack that covered everything but everyone managed to not cough under it. Sarah, however, was ready this time.

"Silvally, aim at the ground and use Hyper Beam!" She called and Silvally launched Hyper abeam at the ground and launched himself into the air! "What?!" Plumeria gasped as well as the grunts.

"Now, Air Slash!" And Silvally unleashed Air Slash into the Smog attack, striking Salazzle!

"Damn! Salazzle, try again!" Plumeria demanded and Salazzle complied, hiding in the smog for a sneak attack. Sarah had another plan at hand, though, as Sivally landed in the smog again with his mask protecting him.

"Sivally, use Swords Dance and close your eyes!"

"What?!" screamed Sivally in shock.

"Trust me, always expect the unexpected! Just my mom taught me! Feel, don't think, use your instincts!"

Sivally thought about it and decided to give her advice a try after a moment. "I'll try, Sarah," he said before he closed his eyes and blocked everything out of his mind after using Swords Dance.

He listened patiently for Salazzle to strike at the perfect moment. Then...

"...Gotcha!" Sivally shouted as he unleashed a Crush Claw at Salazzle coming from his left and knocking it out after it was thrown into a wall from the direction it came from. "Salazzle!" Plumeria gasped in shock, seeing her pokemon fainted. Tupp, Rapp and Zipp were even more shock, "Woah... now that's power..." Tupp gasped. The other grunts had to agree. "Hmph, serves them right." Silvally grunted as Plumeria returned Salazzle.

"Psyche out!" Sarah shouted as she smirked. Then, she glared at Plumeria, knowing that she and her Pokemon have won and are getting closer to winning the Lycanroc couple's freedom.

"You're toast, Plumeria! I won the best two out of three and you lost," she said before she turned to Guzma. "You see that, Guzma? This is how far I'm willing to go to save everyone I care about, the Puppy Pair's parents are no different!

Guzma was also stunned but he smirked cockily as he stepped up to battle while a silent but very impressed Plumeria went back and watched with the other grunts.

"Hey, hey! That was a groovy battle you played there, you little runt. Hope your underpants are still fresh after that," he snarked. "You may have beaten Plumeria out of the ball park but how will you and your menagerie will do against the one, the only, GUZMA?" He then sent out his first Pokemon, a Water/Bug Pokemon called a Golisopod, just as Sarah brought forth Blitz again to start the next battle.

"Let's start with Thundershock, buddy, go." Blitz nodded and unleashed the long range attack at Golisopod. The water and bug type Pokémon stood there and took the attack, looking unaffected by it.

"Hmm..." Sarah growled.

"Pika..." Blitz narrowed her eyes. Sarah figures that the Pokémon might have Poison Point as an ability, meaning if Blitz used Tackle and made contact, he would be poisoned. "Had enough?" Guzma laughed. Sarah growled at him, "You wish!"

"Anything you say, runt! Golisopod, attack! Golisopod complied and first used a Razor Shell attack which Blitz managed to dodge.

Sarah tried hard to think of an idea to deal some damage to Golisopod. The type difference gave her an advantage but it's not enough for her to win. She realized she needs to think tactically. "Blitz, listen, try and find it's weak points!" she called. " If there are any, use Thundershock again! See if you can outsmart it!" Blitz agreed and he did whatever he could to not only find his foe's weak points but try to outsmart the Bug Pokemon in any way. He kept on doing this until he found a weak point at a specific point on its back, 1 inch from the body and two inches from the chest. The Mouse Pokemon landed a direct hit, putting the Bug Pokemon near breaking point, until...Golisopod retreated back to it's Pokeball and out came a Pinsir in its place! "Whoopsie!" Guzma laughed, shocking Sarah and her Pokemon. Sarah and her pokemon growled. "Let's keep going Blitz..."

"Pika!" Blitz added.

"Don't get cocky, kid. Plumeria told you before, you're playing with the big boys now..." Guzma smirked. "Pinsir, X-Scissor!"

"Look out, Blitz!" Sarah gasped as it charged at her Mouse Pokemon. The Pinsir was faster than Plumeria's Salazzle and Blitz and it managed to keep up with Blitz and land a direct hit on him.

Blitz was worn out from squaring off with Guzma's Golisopod before it kicked up its Emergency Exit ability and he was reaching his limits so by the time he tried to dodge Pinsir, it was too late. Pinsir's X-Scissor attack was executed at such a close range because of Pinsir's higher speed that Blitz gave up as he passed out.

"Blitz!" Sarah cried as she caught him. Mudsdale was shocked after seeing his older brother get beaten so bad. Sivally, on the other hand, glared at Pinsir as it snapped its own pincers and dared either of them to come at it next with it's right Claw. "Bad timing for your little mousey, girly!" cackled Guzma. The other grunts laughed at her being beaten by their leader.

"You're gonna be sorry that you did that!" Sivally snarled as he prepared to fight. Mudsdale calmly stopped Sivally as he went forward to fight while Sarah put Blitz on the Synthetic Pokemon's back.

"You...!" Mudsdale turned and nodded his head at Sivally, telling him to stand back. Sarah didn't need to say anything as he turned towards her. The look in his eyes told her that it's time to get personal so she didn't object.

As the Draft Horse Pokemon took over, Guzma and the rest of Team Skull, barring Plumeria, laughed at him. "You think your horsey can beat my speed bug, you're crazy! Pinsir, attack!" And, Pinsir charged at Mudsdale with a Brick Break attack. But, Mudsdale held firm even as Pinsir landed a hit until it decided to learn a new attack to give him and his family an edge over Team Skull to save the Puppy Pair's parents. The Draft Horse Pokemon charged at Pinsir and hit him back as if he was made of steel! Sarah was shocked as Pinsir was knocked out!

The Pincer Pokemon was out cold when Mudsdale charged at it in full force due to him being heavier than the lightweight Bug Type which can only mean one thing for Sarah, he had learned a Steel Type attack! "Mudsdale...!" she gasped in wonder. Mudsdale gave a proud neigh as he won against Guzma's first Pokemon. The Team Skull leader could only gape in shock as the rest of Team Skull didn't know what to say. "I think that move was Iron Head!" Tupp exclaimed in shock.

"Iron Head, you think?" Rapp stated.

"Woah..." Sarah gasped.

"Hmph, not bad." Silvally smiled.

Now, Guzma was worried as he returned his Bug Type. His Pinsir lost to a Ground Type that now knows a Steel Type attack and Sarah's Mudsdale was more powerful than it looked. But then, he started to snarl at Ground Type's mother figure. "She played us..." he growled.

He was forced to send out Golisopod but he regained his smirk, knowing the type advantage was on his side now. "You'll pay for whomping me and my Pinsir, Pretty. But, my partner has some unfinished business with you."

"Bring it!" Sarah shot back as Mudsdale neighed in agreement and stomped his front left hoof. "Go, Golisopod! Razor Shell!" Guzma ordered. Despite being near breaking point, Guzma's Golisopod can still fight as it went with a Razor Shell attack while Mudsdale countered with his new Iron Head attack. The two Pokemon were in a deadlock, trying to force each other to submission. Golisopod, however, was resistant to Steel and Ground Type attacks and despite his best efforts, Mudsdale was taken off guard and was now being pummeled.

Sarah was horrified as she saw her Draft Horse Pokemon getting beaten up, "Mudsdale, no!" Sivally was shocked after seeing Mudsdale risking his own life to win the battle and save the Puppy Pair's parents. It was clear that his evolution from the mischievous Mudbray he once was made a change in him and he became more noble and honored and a loving brother to his family.

"God damnit, you fool! Get out of there! Save yourself, NOW!" he screamed. Mudsdale neighed in protest, he was determined to see things through and save the Lycanroc couple and continued to take the beating from Golisopod. Guzma smirked with pride as he thought he would win for sure. Team Skull agreed as they cheered for Golisopod. Finally, Sivally couldn't take it any more and stepped in. "Damn it, just get in, already!" Sivally thought bitterly as he charged forward. "Sivally, wait!" Sarah called in shock, but it was too late. Sivally was already racing towards Golisopod to save Mudsdale.

"Switch out!" Sivally ordered to the Draft Horse Pokemon. Mudsdale turned to the Synthetic Pokemon and nodded, making himself a springboard for his brother to leap on and land an attack on Golisopod. "DRAGON CLAW!" Sivally readied a Dragon Claw and took Golisopod by surprise as he landed a direct hit before he followed up with a Crush Claw. "Eat Crush Claw, you buggy brat!" Golisopod couldn't take the pain from the two-hit combo Sivally pulled off and was knocked out as well. "Wha?!" Guzma exclaimed in shock as well as the other grunts. "Impossible!"

"Mudsdale, here buddy...!" Sarah called and Mudsdale staggered back to Sarah who rubbed him, "Easy boy.. you were great." she praised.

"Mudsdale..." Mudsdale neighed softly.

"Alright, Sivally!" cheered Sarah as she picked up a surprised Blitz. Blitz had woken up after Sivally knocked him off his back and stepped into the battle to replace Mudsdale and he was ecstatic from seeing him beat Golisopod. "Pi, Pika, Pika, Pi!"

Mudsdale turned towards Sivally and neighed his thanks, "Mud..."

"Don't mention it," Sivally called back with a nod. Guzma was furious, he had lost twice in a row and his opponent was on her way to beat him for the Lycanroc couple. At the same time, he was amazed by Sivally's true strength when he entered the fray. _"What the hell happened? That weird Pokemon whomped my Golisopod just when I was about to end that meddling horse and it didn't even break a sweat,"_ he thought in angered awe._ "Its strength is amazing, I've never seen any other Pokemon that can give Team Skull a beating. What kind of Pokemon is it?"_

The Lycanroc couple cooed at them, "Lycan..."

"Shut it, you two.." Guzma growled.

Finally, Guzma had had enough. He took out his last Pokeball and prepared to commence the final round.

"You may have weaseled your way out of that one with your freak Pokemon, Spunky. But, your days are numbered and the Lycanroc are staying with us! Go, Masquerin!"

Guzma's Eyeball Pokemon fluttered into view as it sent a glare towards Silvally, daring the Synthetic Pokemon to attack it. "You're next," he growled as he got into a battle stance.

Masquerian and Silvally eyed each other as they circled the foyer. They were ready to strike a moment's notice no matter who launches the first attack.

Finally, Guzma decided to make the first call again. "Masquerian, let's boogie down with Bug Buzz!" Masquerian answered the call and unleashed powerful soundwaves from its wings, annoying Silvally as he tried to block out the horrible noise.

"Silvally! Hang in there, use Air Slash!" Sarah screamed over the Bug Buzz.

"Right..." Silvally concentrated and sent Air Slash at the Water and Bug type pokemon striking it. Masquerian screeched in pain. "Use Hydro Pump full power!" Guzma exclaimed and Masquerian fired Hydro Pump, "Dodge and use Hyper Beam!" Sarah called.

"What?!" Guzma exclaimed. Silvally leaped into the air and dodged the Hydro Pump, "Take this, buggy!" and he launched Hyper Beam at Masquerian. The pokemon crashed onto the ground. "Masquerian, get us this instant!" Guzma exclaimed. Masquerian staggered to its feet.

Silvally landed on the ground and looked at Sarah, "Final move?" he asked.

"Final move..." Sarah agreed and she crossed her arms and her Dragonium Z glowed, "Let's go! Silvally!" She then looked to Guzma as she showed him her Z-Ring and Dragonium-Z. "Guzma, now we'll show you our true strength. For the Puppy Pair, for their parents you've stolen from them, we'll unleash it all like a storm on you!" Sarah activated her Z-Ring and the Dragonium-Z as she performed the same moves Tapu Koko taught her once again and transferred her energy, love, happiness, determination, and heart to Silvally, "Dragon tail to Dragon scales, hear the mighty roar of my powerful friend... Silvally!" Silvally roared as he was filled with Sarah's energy once more, "Bring it!"

"Now, Silvally, unleash your fury on Team Skull! ...**_Devastating Drake!_**" Silvally roared and unleashed a blue and purple energy sphere that transformed into an energy dragon. The dragon slammed into Masquerian and let out an agonizing yell from the power of the Z-Attack. "MASQUERIAN!" Guzma screamed in horror as he shielded himself from the blast. When the dust from the blast cleared, Masquerian was covered in soot... fainted! Which meant, Sarah and Silvally won the match! "We won, Silvally! We won!" Sarah cheered.

"Pika Pikachu..!" Blitz cheered happily. The two Lycanroc were impressed with Sarah and her pokemon and they smiled, "Lycanroc..." Their human savior and her Pokemon had done it. Now, they were free to go and return to their sons. Silvally gave off a proud roar, feeling battered and weary but unbeaten from the fight. Mudsdale looked at his brother with a proud smile and nodded in congratulations. Team Skull screamed in panic and denial! Their leader, Guzma, had lost to a kid and her masked Pokemon with a Z-Move. As usual, Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp took the loss the hardest. "I don't believe it!" Zipp cried. "NO!" Rapp shouted in fear. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Tupp whined. Plumeria gaped in surprise, this was the true strength of Silvally and Sarah and as much as she tried not to show it, she was awestruck by them. Guzma, feeling beaten and broken, landed on his hands and knees in anguish. "Urgh, how could this happen? I never lose, never!" he moped. Blitz then scampered over to the cage that held the Lycanroc, "Pika Pika...?'

"Lycanroc..." they both said. Blitz, using his tail like a lock pick, unlocked the cage and the Lycanrocs were free now. "Lycan..."

"Pika, Pi, Chu!" Blitz replied in kind. With nothing else to say or do now that the Puppy Pair's parents are free, Sarah and her Pokemon made their way out of the mansion with the Lycanroc in tow as Team Skull's grunts skittered out of their way.

Later, they found Nanu waiting for them. Even if he didn't show it, he was impressed that Sarah and her Pokemon survived and when he saw who was with them.

"So, were you successful in your mission?" he asked. Sarah was worn out from her and her Pokemon's battling with Team Skull so she just nodded. Her Pokemon nodded in agreement while the Lycanroc nuzzled her in thanks. Nanu nodded back, "Poor things must've been scared half to death after being separated from their kids in such a manner and if they're glad to see younglings like you."

He looked firmly at Sarah and then to her Z-Ring with the Dragonium-Z and after a while, he came to a conclusion.

"What a lot of hassle... A Trial-Goer, huh? It figures."

22 minutes ago

**PikachuSkitty SnowNadder**

Sarah and her pokemon sweat-dropped at Nanu's comment. "Better get the Lycanoc back to their babies, now." Nanu stated.

Sarah and her pokemon nodded at Nanu and they made their way back to the Po Town gates where they found Tapu Koko. "Kokooo.."

"We did it, Tapu Koko, they're free," she cheered softly, showing the Tapu Guardian the Lycanroc couple, who looked in awe of it. They bowed in thanks to Tapu Koko for bringing Sarah and her Pokemon to rescue them.

Tapu Koko nodded back, impressed and satisfied that Sarah has completed her mission. With everything with Team Skull done and dusted, for now, it led the group back to the shore where Lapras and Wailord were waiting to return them to Melemele Island and reunite with the Puppy Pair.

* * *

Mid-morning had arrived by the time Sarah, her Pokemon, and the Puppy Pair's parents returned to Melemele Island with Tapu Koko and things couldn't have been better for all of them as Lapras and Wailord arrived at the beach Sarah and her team left from last night. "Thank you, Lapras, Wailord!" Sarah called to the two Water Pokemon leaving. Then, "Sarah!" "Pika Pika!" "Sarah, honey!" "Sweetheart!" Sarah and her pokemon turned and saw Ash, Pikachu, Professor Kukui, Nikki and James coming over to her with their pokemon. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Nikki asked. "You scared us half to death!"

"Don't disappear like that again!" James scolded. Dragonite nodded in agreement. Sarah winced at her parents' face, "Sorry, Mom. Sorry Dad.." she apologized, but James and Nikki had to smile when they saw the Lycanroc, knowing why their daughter did what she did and hugged her. "But, we know why you did it," James said.

"And we're very proud of you," Nikki added before she frowned at her. "Next time, though, you're grounded for a week."

Sarah groaned, "Aw, Mom..." Professor Kukui then came up to her, he was surprised to find out from Ash and her parents about the Puppy Pair's parents and how she and her Pokemon went out of their way to save them from Team Skull. "Did I hear them right, Sarah?" he asked. "Your parents and Ash told me you and your Pokemon wandered off to Ula'Ula Island to rescue the Puppy Pair's parents. And, from Team Skull, of all people! I was surprised to find out you didn't come to class this morning for that reason."

"I did," she replied, sheepishly. "But, I had a little help getting into Po Town to do it. There was this creepy old man who knows Team Skull, he knows that I'm a Trial-Goer after he saw Tapu Koko and my Z-Ring."

"Hmm... his name wouldn't happen to be Nanu, right?" Kukui asked her.

"Yeah... it was... how do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Cause he's the Island Kahuna of Ula' Ula Island." Kukui smiled.

"HUH?!" Sarah exclaimed. After she got over her shock of realizing she got help from the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna and everyone laughing at her for not realizing it sooner. "You got their parents back, awesome!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the two forms of Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc.." The Midnight form softly growled.

"Come on you two, let's go see your babies." Sarah said. The Lycanroc parents nodded and they quickly made their way to the Melemele Pokemon Center where the Puppy Pair were staying at to reunite them with their parents. Nurse Joy saw Sarah coming in with her Pokemon and the Lycanroc couple and was surprised to see her back early. "Oh, hi Sarah! What are you doing back so soon?"

"How are the Puppy Pair doing?" she asked. Nurse joy smiled, "We've cleared them of their poison and they're resting right now. The good news is they have very strong wills to live so they should be ready to go tomorrow. I suppose another day of bed rest would do them good." Everyone sighed in relief. The Dusk Lycanroc cried happily as tears dripped from her eyes and she nuzzled her relieved mate, their sons were alright. "Can my Pokemon and I see them now?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, but don't make too much of a racket for their sake," Nurse Joy nodded kindly. Sarah nodded and she saw the Puppy Pair awake, resting in their bed, "Puppy Pair~" she called. The two Rockruffs looked at her, "Look who I have~" The two Lycanroc came into the room and the Puppy Pair gasped before they barked happily. "Rockruff...!" The Pair leaped off of the bed and hugged their parents while the two Lycanroc hugged them back, "Lycanroc..."

Sarah and her other Pokemon looked on happily as the little family in front of them cried with joy from finally being reunited, at last. It truly couldn't have been better for all of them but the best was yet to come.

The day was finally over after Sarah returned to resume her normal life with her friends. She told them everything that went on in Po Town and her and her Pokemon saving the Puppy Pair's parents, how Tapu Koko brought her to Ula'Ula Island by her own accord, how Nanu came and helped her to the Shady House, how she managed to beat Plumeria and Guzma for the Lycanroc couple's freedom. Everyone, barring Ash who knew, was astonished by her tale and were more shocked when they arrived at the Melemele Pokemon Center and saw the family reunited.

Dusk had settled in and the Puppy Pair was watching the sunset, thinking about everything that happened. Sarah told them everything as well and while they were miffed about it, they were grateful to their adopted family for saving their parents.

Nikki and James watched as Sarah went beside the reunited family, "Looks like she has your reckless gene, honey..." Nikki teased.

"Sh-She didn't get it from me!" James exclaimed with a small tick mark on his head. Nikki chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Either way, she's been getting more brave and adventurous."

"She has, hasn't she?" James sighed with a smile.

Sarah was quiet as she and the Puppy Pair and their parents watched the sunset as it gives way to the moon.

"I know you two were mad at us for helping you," she began, drawing the Puppy Pair's attention to her. Their parents watched on, listening to the conversation. "But, you took a big risk trying to rescue them by yourselves. I hope you'll understand that what we've done is for you. We're your family, your friends, and we want to help you if you need us for anything, even your parents." The Puppy Pair understood as they looked to their mom and dad, who nodded in agreement as they nuzzled their sons. "We love you just as much as your parents do," Sarah continued. "If anything happens to you and you end up dead, we'd never forgive ourselves. Your parents won't be so forgiving if we did let you die." Their parents nodded again, confirming her words to the Puppy Pair again. The Puppy Pair slumped, realizing that she was right and nuzzled her in apology. "Hehehe... apology accepted little fellas.. now come on, let's go on to bed.." Sarah said and the Puppy Pair barked happily and the four pokemon and Sarah went back into the house.

_**And so after a daring rescue, Sarah is successful in rescuing the Puppy Pair's parents and now the Puppy Pair's family is back together and this time, hopefully, it will be forever. As the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_


	10. Chapter 10: Pokemon from Another Region

The next day, Sarah and her pokemon were walking down the path to the Pokemon School. The Lycanroc parents have been getting along very well with Lucario and Dragonite as well as her own parents. Her mother liked the Dusk Form Lycanroc while her father preferred the Midnight Form Lycanroc, but either way the six of them were happy together. Sarah knew Ash couldn't wait to tell the class about her little adventure.

The Puppy Pair raced each other as they made their way to the school. It was as if the return of their parents, thanks to Sarah and their extended family, had made them whole again and they were having the time of their lives. Sarah couldn't help but laugh as they barked at her, Mudsdale, Silvally, and Blitz to hurry up. The Synthetic Pokemon couldn't help but sigh at their renewed energy just from having their parents in their lives again.

"You think those little rascals would have it easier now that we rescued their parents," he grumbled.

"Can you really blame them?" Sarah rebutted. "It's been ages since their parents have been in their lives before Team Skull came along. Let them live the moment."

"Whatever, I'm sure if our stunt gets around this place, everybody's going to find out eventually. And, I'm not one for getting all the stares!"

"Not everyone, though. The others at the school have yet to know about their parents and what we went through with Team Skull," Sarah pointed out.

Silvally rolled his eyes and looked towards the beach and the ocean, "Hey are oceans suppose to have balls of white and pink and green fur in them?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked and she did see a ball of white fluff and a fluff of pink and green floating in the ocean! "Wha?!"

* * *

_Opening (Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Pokémon Style)_

**_(Scene opens with Melemele Island before transitioning to Sarah and her Pokémon Team jumping from a cliff into battle against Team Rocket or Team Skull)_**

_Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and Blitz are shown, before featuring the Puppy Pair. Then, Sivally and Mudsdale appeared, all of them in an ordered introduction)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon_

**_(Sarah and Blitz fight Team Skull to protect Ash and Pikachu. Mudsdale performs a Double Kick at an enemy Pokémon. Sivally unleashes Dragon Claw and the Puppy Pair use a Twin Rock Throw Attack)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and her Pokémon are introduced, one-by-one, in chronological order)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah releases a Cherish Ball she found containing a Mythical Pokémon before Sivally starts to evolve at one point he fully trusts and accepts his family. Blitz prepares a Thunderpunch before Mudsdale neighs with pride as he stands on his back legs)_**

_For justice we fight, with pokemon' light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull's three main grunt leaders, Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp appear with their Poison Pokémon, ready for battle. Sarah uses Devastating Drake with Sivally while her friends attacked with their Partner Pokémon)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon stand together in front of the four Tapu Guardians as they prepared to fight)**_

**_(The titles appear as the scene pans to Sarah and her Pokémon overlooking the seas of Alola from a cliff on Akala Island)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

"Let's go see! Puppy Pair, come on!" Quickly, Sarah and her Pokemon raced to the beach near the Pokemon School just as the little balls of white, pink, and green fluff drifted over to them on a little makeshift raft strong enough to hold both of them.

Sarah went to the raft and picked up the green, white, and pink fluff balls before putting them down to look at them. She was confused and so were her Pokemon, what kind of Pokemon would have white, green, and pink fluff all around them? Or better yet, are they even Pokemon to begin with? What should Kukui know about them should they bring them to him during class?

Suddenly, the fluffy balls began to shift and move, startling Sarah and her Pokemon as they comically jumped back and landed in a pile. The balls moved closer and closer to them as the white ball started to jump. It bounced around the group while stopping towards Silvally and letting out a cute little, 'Baaa', at him.

"Wha-?!" he faltered as the ball then bounced on him, from his mask! "OW!"

"What the-?!" Sarah exclaimed. The ball of white fluff uncurled and revealed a brown sheep with two long white braids. "That was a pokemon?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How dare you knock me in my mask!" Silvally grunted with a tick mark on his head.

Then the pink and green fluff ball started to move and it it stood up and revealed a white pony with a black horn. None of them knew this but the two Pokemon in front of them were both known as a Wooloo and Galar Ponyta from another region known as Galar. The two Galar Pokemon baaed and neighed happily as they rolled and ran around the group as if they found somebody to play with. Sarah had a hunch that from the looks of it, the two Pokemon can be considered younglings. "Who are you?" she asked the two Pokemon. The little horse and sheep Pokemon baaed and neighed again with wide smiles on their faces, wanting the group to play with them.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" Silvally snarled and tried to attack Wooloo but he was stopped.

"Chill out, Silvally, it's just a kid!" Sarah snapped before she picked it up. "Look at this cutie, it looked like it couldn't hurt a fly with its rolling." Wooloo baaed happily before Sarah turned and brushed the Ponyta's fur, to which the Ponyta purred happily. "That's weird, I thought regular Ponytas were Fire Pokemon but I've never seen one with fur like this."

Blitz "Grr... maybe that Professor of yours knows what they are?" Silvally grumbled.

"Maybe." Sarah said. "How about you two come with us?"

Wooloo and Galar Ponyta baaa and neighed happily and Sarah smiled. "They are so cute...!" She cooed.

"Grr... annoying more like it." Silvally grumbled only to get knocked on his mask by Wooloo.

"Again! Seriously?!" Silvally exclaimed. Wooloo only blinked at him before smiling.

With their new friends in tow, Sarah and her Pokemon arrived at the Pokemon School just as Professor Kukui entered with the school's principal and the cousin of Professor Samuel Oak, Principal Sampson Oak, to begin everyone's next lesson.

Ash, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie saw Sarah coming in as they were getting to their desks. "Alola, Sarah!" Everyone greeted along with the Pokemon.

"Alola!" she greeted back with her Pokemon. Wooloo and Ponyta baaed and neighed loudly, their smiles growing wider as they found new people and Pokemon for them to play with. They charged at Turtonator, Marowak, Pikachu, Snowy, Togedemaru, Tsareena, and Popplio to play with them but the other Pokemon screamed in surprise and panic as they tried to get away from the energetic pair.

"Oh no!" Sarah groaned as she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. Her friends tried to save their Pokemon but they eventually ran away in panic from the happy-go-lucky Galar Ponyta and Wooloo wanting to play with everyone.

"The pokemon!" Kiawe exclaimed. "Sarah!"

Sarah sweat dropped, "Hehee... Sorry.."

"Who are these two pokemon? I've never seen them before." Ash said,

"Yeah..." Lana said. She looked at the pony pokemon. "That looks like Ponyta."

"But they have a red mane and are cream colored not white with a pink and green and tail." Rotom Dex buzzed. "And I don't remember seeing a sheep like this one." He added looking at Wooloo.

Principal Oak and Professor Kukui were surprised and baffled by the new visitors chasing everyone but Sarah and her Pokemon as the others just gave up chasing them when they arrived. Then, they smiled for they knew how to deal with rowdy Pokemon coming to the school. Taking out a small whistle from Principal Oak, Professor Kukui blew it long and loud and soon, everyone stood at attention to the Alola Professor.

Principal Oak then got out some Pokemon food and whistled to Wooloo and Ponyta to come and eat it. Feeling that they're hungry, the two Galar Pokemon began to chow down as they relaxed from their energetic playing while everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Sarah, I see you picked up a few Poke-passengers," laughed Professor Kukui.

"I did, they just drifted from the ocean while my Pokemon and I were on our way to the school," she told him. "We think that you might know what they are. One of them's a Ponyta but not like the Ponyta I've heard of but the other, it's not a Mareep or a Flaffy."

The Galar Ponyta and Wooloo looked towards Sarah after finishing their meal and bounced and galloped up to and nuzzled her happily.

"Hmm, how odd," Professor Kukui said, examining Wooloo and Ponyta as they looked at him. "They're certainly not your usual run-of-the-mill Pokemon. I've seen Ice Type Vulpixes like Snowy and Dragon Type Exeggutors but I've never come across anything like these two in the Alola Region."

"What do you mean?" Sarah was confused, are Wooloo and Ponyta really not from the Alola Region?

"You've never seen anything like them, Professor?" Ash asked.

"If they're not from the Alola Region, then where are they from?" Lillie put in. Principal Oak looked at the two, "I think I may have seen these two in a book, one sec." Oak then went to a small bookshelf and opened the pages as everyone gathered around. "Here they are. They're called Wooloo and Galar Ponyta."

"Galar Ponyta? Wooloo?" Ash wondered.

"They're pokemon from a whole different region. The Galar Region. Wooloo, is a Normal type pokemon. Known as the Sheep Pokemon. They don't like conflict and when they are confronted by an enemy they will curl up and roll away." Oak explained.

"Awesome... but what about the Ponyta?" Mallow asked.

"That Ponyta is called the Galar Region Ponyta. It's a Psychic and Fairy type. Known as the Unique Horn Pokemon." Oak explained.

"PSYCHIC FAIRY?!" the class exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Silvally grunted. "And here I though it was still a fire type..."

"Woah... so they're both pokemon from an entirely different region.." Ash gasped.

"They seemed awfully happy to see your pokemon, but I assume it didn't go well, did it?" Oak asked.

"Well, I don't think Silvally appreciated Wooloo bouncing on him like he's a diving board or a walking bouncy castle," Sarah replied. "But, for the most part, it did go well... I think?"

"Hmph, sure it did," replied Silvally sarcastically, still not enjoying that experience. He eyed the Wooloo while it gave him an innocent 'baa' and smiled.

_"PSYCHIC AND FAIRY TYPE?! SHEEP POKEMON?!"_ Rotem-Dex repeated, stunned before his eyes twinkled in excitement._ "I gotta get this in my databanks! This is HISTORY IN THE MAKING! New Pokemon, new region, new Pokemon Types! Anything to make myself even more complete as a living Pokemon Encyclopedia, zzt!"_ He took pictures of the surprised Wooloo and Ponyta as he gushed over them.

"Well, make sure you get control of them, Sarah," Kiawe grumbled. "Your powerhouses made our Pokemon panic when they saw them!"

"Oh, come on, Kiawe, they're only babies!" she retorted. "They may be wild and wooly but they wanted to play." Wooloo and Ponyta baaed and neighed in agreement. Kiawe sighed, "Come on, can you blame them for wanting to make new friends?" Sarah asked.

"Well... When you put it that way... I guess not." Kiawe admitted. "But they may have came on a bit strong, through." Wooloo and Ponyta looked confused. "Don't worry, you two. Just try and control yourselves a little better when you meet new friends. That's all." Sarah advised. Wooloo and Ponyta gave a happy baaa and neigh and nodded.

"I would agree if they learned to play nice with everyone," Lana put in.

"They were driving us all up the wall chasing us before you and Principal Oak arrived, Professor," Sophocles added.

"They may be a rowdy bunch but they're so cute!" Mallow said as she came to pet Ponyta and Wooloo. The two baby Pokemon baaed and neighed cutely from the gesture.

"As long as they don't make a mess out of us, I'm fine with them," Lillie finished. Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement, it would take a little while for them to accept Sarah's new Pokemon but it's nice to make new friends with them.

But, while everyone was getting acquainted with Ponyta and Wooloo and everyone decided to start the lesson after settling down, they had no idea they were being watched by a familiar trio from afar.

"Alright everyone, I decided that today's lesson would be about our two new little friends from the Galar Region. Ponyta and Wooloo." Kukui proposed. "I want you all to interact with them along with your pokemon, so Rotom can add their data into his database."

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"That sounds fun." Lana said.

"Pop." Popplio agreed. Ponyta and Wooloo smiled and gave a happy baaa and neigh. As Professor Kukui went on with the lesson involving Wooloo and Ponyta, the trio watching them from the trees turned out to be Team Rocket. They had heard everything and were hatching a new plan to catch Wooloo and Ponyta and send them to their boss, Giovanni.

"Oooh, did you get a look at those little cuties with that twerpette over there?" Jessie gushed at the Galar Pokemon.

"Galar Pokemon are a rarity in the rest of the world and those two traveled a long way to get to Alola," James said, looking at Ponyta and Wooloo as they begin to calmly interact with everyone in the classroom.

'And, there's absolute beauty in something so familiar yet so far-fetched to the rest of the world!" Meowth put in.

"Everyone knows rare Pokemon from a new region bring new discovers to everyone!"

"And, everyone will come from all over to see the beauty of those cuties!"

"So, that means those Galar treasure troves will so be our property!"

"Right!" Jessie and James agreed happily. Then, they fell off the trees after a branch broke underneath their combined weight and they fell to the ground. "Shh!" They shushed each other, realizing what they've nearly done. But, the broken branch hit them and they all passed out.

* * *

In the schoolyard, the first thing everyone wanted to do was figure out what moved Ponyta and Wooloo know. First up was Wooloo. Principal Oak was there to to shed some light on Ponyta and Woolos' abilities. "Alright Pikachu, lets' do it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said,

"Ready, Wooloo?" Wooloo gave a nod and scurried onto the field, "This practice match between Ash and Pikachu and Sarah and Wooloo for our school lesson will begin now!" Professor Kukui declared.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed at Wooloo, hoping to get a good hit at the Sheep Pokemon.

"Dodge, Wooloo!" cried Sarah. With a happy yet obedient 'Baa!', Wooloo rolled around Pikachu in its ball form as it dodged his Quick Attack. Pikachu gasped in surprise as he tried to hit Wooloo again but Wooloo was too fast for him to keep up.

The others and their partners were amazed by Wooloo's dodging. "Wow! Did you see that?" Mallow cried in surprise. "Boun, Boun!"

"It just curled up into a ball and rolled out of Pikachu's Quick Attack!" Sophocles shouted in amazement. "Toge, Tog!"

"Guys, check out the speed Wooloo's going at when it's like a ball," Lana pointed out. "Pop, Popplio, Pop!"

"It's amazing, I don't see Pikachu landing a hit on the little guy!" Lillie gasped. "Vul, Vul, Vulpix!"

"No way..." Kiawe breathed in awe. "Tur..." "Maro..."

"We got to stop it, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash called, getting desperate.

Pikachu agreed and charged up his tail to form an Electro Ball. "Pi, Chu...PIKA!"

Ponyta neighed for its friend to watch out for the Electro Ball as it watched from its spot with Sarah and her Pokemon. Wooloo, on the other hand, gave a reassuring smirk at Ponyta before it jumped up and took on the Electro Ball. When it made contact with the Electro Ball through its fur, the Electric attack was canceled out. The others' jaws dropped and so did Ash's, Wooloo completely canceled out Electro Ball without breaking a sweat.

"Use Electro Ball again!" Pikachu launched the Electro Ball at Wooloo and it struck head on. "Yes!" Ash cheered but when the dust cleared. "What?!" Wooloo was just fine! "NO DAMAGE!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. "HOW?!"

"That's because of Wooloo's ability; Bulletproof." Oak stated.

"Bulletproof?" Ash wondered.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Bulletproof basically makes moves that end with 'ball' or 'bomb' ineffective." Oak stated much to Ash and Pikachu's shock. "WHAT?!"

"So Electro Ball has no effect on Wooloo cause of its ability! Amazing! Incredible! I've never heard of an ability like that before!" Rotom Dex exclaimed as he put the data into his database, "What a pokemon!"

"Alright Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash called and Pikachu charged forth with Volt Tackle. Wooloo charged forth with what looked to be Volt Tackle too, but, "What's Wild Charge!"

"Wild Charge?!" Ash gasped. Pikachu tried to overpower Wooloo as both of them charged with Volt Tackle and Wild Charge and met each other in a deadlock. The Sheep and Mouse Pokemon remained in their little deadlock for a couple of seconds before Wooloo managed to overpower Pikachu and knock him back to Ash. "Pikachu!" Ash cried in shock. Even if Wild Charge was an Electric attack, Pikachu was worn out as he tried to get up. That display of power and the Bulletproof ability was enough for Professor Kukui and Principal Oak to call off the first practice match. "And, stop!" Professor Kukui called. Wooloo returned to Sarah's side, feeling very pleased with itself as everyone looked at the Sheep Pokemon in awe. "That was great, Wooloo, you were amazing!" Sarah congratulated. "Baa!" Wooloo said in thanks. Ponyta ran to Wooloo and nuzzled its friend happily while Wooloo happily returned it. Blitz, the Puppy Pair, Silvally, and Mudsdale were still awestruck. Just how powerful was Wooloo, anyway, for a little white ball of fluff?

"Now for Galar Ponyta.." Sarah called. "Here girl..!" Ponyta neighed and galloped onto the field, "So Ash what pokemon will you choose for Ponyta to battle with?"

"Hmm... Litten, I choose you!" Ash said and he brought out his fire cat pokemon. "Mwar." Litten said.

"Alright, Litten use Ember!" Ash called and Litten blasted an Ember attack on Ponyta. Ponyta's tail turned into steel and it knocked the Ember back. _"That's Iron Tail!"_ Rotom Dex gasped. Then Ponyta retaliated by forming a ball of fairy energy in its mouth and launching it at Litten, _"And that's Moonblast!" _The Moonblast from Ponyta hits Litten with great accuracy even as if he tried to dodge it. When the dust settled, the Fire Cat Pokemon was panting heavily and Ash could see that his luck was about to run out.

Wooloo cheered loudly for Ponyta while Mudsdale, the Puppy Pair, Blitz, and Silvally looked on in amazement with the others. Silvally, in particular, was stunned yet again. For a little Galar unicorn, like Wooloo before, Ponyta packed a lot of punch.

"Don't give up, Litten, we can still beat Ponyta!" Ash encouraged. "Use Scratch, non-stop!"

"Lit!" Litten cried in agreement and tried to go at the Unique Horn Pokemon with a storm of Scratch attacks, only for Ponyta to run around him to dodge. The little unicorn was given a few little nicks as she dodged but she dodged Litten's claws very well. "You got this, Ponyta, I believe in you!" Sarah cried to her. Encouraged by Sarah's faith in her, she used Agility to increase her speed and allowed her to dodge Litten and confuse him as she zipped around him. Then Ponyta neighed and glowed orange before it charged Litten and struck him hard. _"That was High Horsepower!" _Rotom gasped.

Litten fell on the ground. "Litten!" Ash cried.

Everyone blinked in surprise seeing Ponyta whomp the Fire Cat Pokemon with one attack. Mudsdale was shocked, the little Unique Horn Pokemon knows the exact same attack he uses.

Litten tried to get up from the High Horsepower attack and he managed to do so but he was on his last legs and Ash could see that. "Hang on, Litten, we're going to win it! I just know it!" cheered Ash. "Go with Ember, full power!" Litten knew this was his and Ash's last chance to win in the practice match so he snarled as he charged up his Fire Type power, remembering what his old mentor and father figure told him before he died.

Ponyta grew worried after seeing Litten snarl and charge up his energy until Wooloo cheered for its unicorn friend and gave her some advice. "Baa! Baaa! Baa, Baa, Baa! Baaaa, Baa, Baa, Baaa!" The Unique Horn Pokemon widened her eyes in surprise as if Wooloo made he realize that she has an attack that could help clinch the practice match for her. As Litten began to fire his Ember attack at full blast, Ponyta concentrated her Fairy Type energy and started to glitter all over her body. The others were curious as to what Ponyta was up to after Wooloo encouraged her.

"Hey, what's with Ponyta?" Sophocles spoke up.

"It looks like she's glowing," Lana deducted as she looked at the Unique Horn Pokemon. Kiawe noticed the little Galar unicorn's flashing like crazy, "Hey, she's getting brighter!" Lillie noticed it as well as she and Snowy shielded their eyes from the flashing, "I can't see!"

Mallow wanted to know what's going on, "What kind of attack is that?!" Principal Oak and Professor Kukui kept their eyes on the match, knowing what attack Ponyta is using. "That's one of the strongest attacks a Fairy Type Pokemon can use," Principal Oak told everyone. "It's called Dazzling Gleam," finished Professor Kukui. Litten fired his Ember at that point but Ponyta hit first when she released her Dazzling Gleam attack and blinded him while dealing major damage. "Litten." Ash gasped.

When Ponyta's Dazzling Gleam finally ended, everyone slowly opened their eyes to reveal Ponyta and Litten standing each other off, glaring to see who would fall first in the practice match.

A few agonizing minutes passed before finally, a Pokemon fell to the ground first. It was Litten who fell, leaving Ponyta as the sole victor in the practice match which satisfied Principal Oak and Professor Kukui.

"Litten is unable to battle! Ponyta is the winner!" Kukui declared.

"Baaaaaaa!" Wooloo cheered loudly. Ponyta could hardly believe it, it may be a practice match but it felt real to her and so, she let out a proud neigh of her own for her victory. "Whoa..." Sarah gasped in wonder. Her new friends may be small but they packed huge punches of their own. Her Pokemon were struck silent; they were dumbfounded and amazed that Ponyta had beaten Litten with a powerful Fairy Type attack. Lana, Lillie, and the others watching were in awe until at last, they cheered for Ponyta. Ponyta grinned and neighed happily. Sarah approached her second Galar friend and petted her happily, "Good job, Ponyta. You were amazing." The Unique Horn Pokemon neighed happily as she nuzzled Sarah in thanks.

"Litten!" Ash cried as he ran to his fallen Fire Type. "Are you okay, Litten?"

"Mrrow..." Litten purred with a sad face. He felt bad for losing against Ponyta even if it was just a practice match.

"Hey, don't worry. You were great," Ash congratulated. "We may not have won but we still had a lot of fun. You and Ponyta were awesome out there." That made Litten just a bit better. Professor Kukui and Principal Oak chuckled from everything so they decided to carry on with the lesson.

* * *

Lunchtime had finally come and as it was a recess period until class resumes, the gang could only talk about what they've learned about Wooloo and Ponyta over lunch while their Pokemon grew more accustomed to their new and energetic friends. "Wooloo and Ponyta were awesome in their first matches against Pikachu and Litten!" Sophocles said, still amazed by the two Galar Pokemon.

"No kidding! They were both agile and light on their feet while dodging their attacks!" Lillie added.

"And, it's amazing that Wooloo knows the ability, Bulletproof, of all things!" Mallow put in. "Imagine if any of our Pokemon has that ability, we'd be unbeatable if any Bomb or Ball attacks can't hurt them!"

"I still can't believe that Ponyta's a Psychic and Fairy Type," Lana replied. "I thought all Ponytas and Rapidashes were mainly Fire Types from our studies but never did I imagine they'd be two other types from another region."

They all turned to Sarah. "I can't believe how incredible Ponyta and Wooloo are, Sarah," Ash commented with glee. "Even Professor Kukui and Principal Oak were impressed with how they were with you around. They were awesome battling in the practice matches."

"Well, it was more like they took a shine to me and my Pokemon when we found them," Sarah denied modestly before she looked at Wooloo and Ponyta playing with the other Pokemon while Mudsdale and Silvally watched on. "I'm just as surprised as you were when they showed how capable they were as fighters despite being so young."

"That still leaves us the question of what to do with them," Kiawe reminded. "They're still wild Pokemon and they're still as wild and energetic as before."

"Lay off of them, Kiawe!" Sarah retorted. "It's in their nature, they're only babies given their personality. They've been out at sea from the Galar Region for who knows how long. It's understandable they'd be happy to see Pokemon like ours and humans like us after so long."

"He does have a point, though," said Lillie. "They're still technically wild Pokemon and nobody's claimed them for their own. Who's going to take care of them after our lesson's over?"

They all thought over who would be Ponyta and Wooloo's new owner for a moment until Sarah realized something and spoke up, "I'll do it." The gang looked at Sarah in surprise. "You?" Kiawe gawked.

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah retorted again. "It's clear that they like me and when they interacted with you, they didn't accept you as fast as I did. When I found them, they immediately latched onto me and my Pokemon as their family and mother."

"But, wasn't that supposed to be until either of them hatched from eggs?" Mallow put in skeptically.

"Sometimes, a Pokemon would choose any of us as its owner or trainer," Lillie corrected. "Did they see you and your Pokemon as their family when you found them, Sarah?"

"They did," she confirmed. "And, it was right after they took us by surprise when they moved towards us." Wooloo and Ponyta gave a happy Baaa and neigh before nuzzling Sarah's legs. Sarah chuckled and rubbed their both, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." she said. Suddenly, a large net sprung out of nowhere and ensnared Ponyta, Wooloo and Sarah! "Wah!"

"Pika pi!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Sarah! Hey who did that?!" Ash exclaimed and then Team Rocket appeared, laughing.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "Let Sarah and the pokemon go!"

"No way, these Galar Pokemon will be the bosses prized pokemon." Meowth smiled. Wooloo and Ponyta were horrified. Sarah gently hugged them, "Don't worry, I won't let them..." she reassured. Silvally and Sarah's other pokemon growled at Team Rocket when... "Meowth Meowth..." Everyone turned to the right and saw... a blackish Meowth? "What the- Another Meowth?!" Silvally exclaimed.

_"That's an Alolan Form, Meowth!"_ Rotom Dex exclaimed.

The Alolan Meowth, however, looked strange. It was wearing a makeshift cloak sewn with pearls and diamonds that covered its whole body and it had beautiful jet black eyelashes. It was also wearing a small sterling silver princess tiara on its head that doesn't get in the way of the coin on its head which suggests that it's a girl and originally part of a royal family. Everyone noticed the Meowth's looks and were surprised. All except for Sarah and Ash, who had no idea of the Alolan Meowth's origins. "Guys, look at what its wearing!" Sophocles pointed.

"It's wearing a royal cloak and a tiara!" Lillie added. "It's beautiful!"

"What's it wearing?" Ash said in confusion. "Is it supposed to a big deal or something?" Rotom-Dex deadpanned and angrily grabbed Ash before snapping at him, _"Don't you know anything from your studies, Ash-zzt?! The Kanto Meowth was introduced to Alola as a gift to Alolan Royalty! The royal lifestyle it gained is what led to that Pokemon becoming the Alolan Meowth we know today!"_

"Oh..." Ash said. The Alolan Meowth walked over to Team Rocket, "What do you want bumb?" Meowth growled. The female Alolan Meowth purred as she licked her paws and slyly looked to Meowth, unfazed by the taunt and first speaking through her eyes. Meowth felt uneasy as he looked at her but he didn't show it.

"You're the Alolan double of me, are ya? The Meowth who's once of Alolan Royalty but became a common Pokemon when your monarchy crashed and burned?"

The Alolan Meowth sniggered slyly as she batted her eyelashes at him but then glared at him at the mention of the Alolan monarchy that her species was once a part of.

"You may seem alright to me but you all can't hide the fact that you're a snobby bunch who once lived the high life while you're at it," Meowth continued.

The Alolan Meowth decided to speak now and told Meowth that she was flattered but she didn't care about the Alolan Royalty stuff now. Everyone watched as Meowth and his royal Alolan counterpart banter but then they noticed something off about the Alolan Meowth.

"Hey, guys, don't you find it odd that the Alolan Meowth is wearing royal garments when the Alolan Monarchy fell years ago?" quizzed a confused Mallow.

"That is strange," Lillie agreed, realizing that fact.

"Then, what's it doing with those things on and why did it come here?" Kiawe asked.

"And, it sounds like it hates the idea of being royalty, but why?" Lana puzzled.

Nobody knew why. The two Meowth continued to banter until the Alolan Meowth pointed her paw at Sarah, Ponyta, and Wooloo and meowed at him and Team Rocket to return them. "What?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"What did it say?" James asked.

"She said let 'em go!" Meowth translated. Jessie and James blew a gasket at the Alolan Meowth's demand and angrily refused.

"Dream on, furbag!" Jessie snapped at the Dark Type Meowth.

"This girl and her Galar pretties are the start of a new treasure hunt for us to find rare and valuable Pokemon from a new region that nobody's ever been to!" James added. "It's too bad that we have to take them, especially when Ponyta and Wooloo are babies but it's Team Rocket First and Twerps and Twerpettes Last!"

"And, there you have it, in your face, missy! Finders Keepers, Losers Twerps," mocked Meowth as he finished. Team Rocket laughed at the Alolan Meowth's face but unlike the other Alolan Meowth, the female Meowth just glared with a quiet snarl from the insult before it plucked a whisker, smoothed it out, and calmly threw it at Team Rocket's balloon.

The balloon popped and Team Rocket screamed in panic as they crash-landed on the beach and lost the net holding Sarah, Ponyta, and Wooloo as it rolled towards the Alolan Meowth. The Alolan Meowth smiled with pride at her work and walked to the net. Ponyta and Wooloo huddled close to a weary Sarah in fear as she drew closer but she gave a kindly smile towards the three and used her claws to cut the net and free them. Ponyta and Wooloo cheered happily as they nuzzled the Meowth in thanks, making her chuckle. Sarah noticed the Alolan Meowth that saved her and her Galar Pokemon and smiled in gratitude. "Wow, thanks for the help, Meowth," she thanked.

"Meow, Meowth," the Alolan Meowth answered with a bow.

"Sarah!" Silvally cried as he and her other Pokemon, joined by the others, came to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked frantically. She and the others were scared badly for her and the Galar Pokemon's safety.

"I am, Lillie, thanks to this Meowth here," she replied, gesturing to the Alolan Meowth.

Wooloo and Ponyta snuggled her, wanting her comfort after their ordeal with Team Rocket.

"HEY! Give us back our Galar pack, NOW!" screamed a familiar voice. The Alolan Meowth gazed at Jessie before it covered itself in electricity, "MEEEEE-"

"It knows Thunderbolt?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"OOWWWWTH!" and the Alolan Meowth shocked Team Rocket with Thunderbolt.

"That does it, Mimkyu, go!"

"Mareanie, Go too!"

Mimikyu and Mareanie were summoned. The two Pokemon Partners of Team Rocket saw their enemies and got into battle stance to fight. Mimikyu, on the other hand, saw Pikachu and growled but it was seething with rage as it laid its eyes on Blitz standing beside Pikachu.

"Mareanie, unleash your Poison Sting like a storm at that royal furball!" James demanded. The Alolan Meowth just smirked and dodged the Poison Sting attack with grace and beauty. Mareanie snarled as it kept launching Poison Sting at Meowth but every time it did, the royal Scratch Cat Pokemon dodged it elegantly until she unleashes a Thunderbolt and a Scratch attack.

Jessie smirked as she saw that everyone's attention was on the Alolan Meowth battling James' partner so she decided to use their battle as a cover to get Pikachu, Wooloo, and Ponyta. "Okay, Mimikyu, get those Galar cuties and show those Pikachu what you're really made of!" Mimikyu agreed and charged at the two Pikachu and the Galar Pokemon. Blitz heard the Dark Type's screech and he and Pikachu clashed with it.

Blitz and Pikachu fought off Mimikyu to the best of their abilities but Sarah's Pikachu looked back at Ponyta and Wooloo and saw Meowth trying to sneak up on them.

"Pi, Pika, Pika Pi, Chu!" Blitz ordered to Pikachu before he ran to the Galar Pokemon.

"Hey! What's with Blitz?" Ash said, looking surprised.

"Pika, Pikachu, Chu Pi!" Blitz screamed to Ponyta and Wooloo.

But it was too late, Meowth had snuck up behind the Galar Pokemon and had them at claw point.

Their screams alerted Sarah and the others and turned to find them being held hostage. "Surprise!" Meowth cackled. The Alolan Meowth heard Ponyta and Wooloo scream and it bashed Mareanie out of the way before she zipped to Meowth and gave him a hard Scratch attack, forcing him to get back to Jessie and James as she stood protectively over her charges. "Hey, who are you to attack me?!" Meowth growled.

"Meowth Meowth." The female Meowth stated.

"What do you mean we're the ingneramacies?" Meowth exclaimed back.

"The nerve!" Jessie exclaimed. Pikachu and Mimikyu were evenly matched during their own battle until Pikachu decided to end things with Ash's help. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu screamed as he unleashed a Thunderbolt at Mimikyu, making it scream in pain and throwing it back towards Team Rocket and Mareanie.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat us!" Sarah mocked. Team Rocket growled angrily, they weren't going to be leaving without a fight and the Galar Pokemon.

"We gotta stop them!" Meowth snarled.

"Mimikyu, Mareanie, hurry!" Jessie snapped.

"Team up and attack, one more time!" James added.

Mimikyu, Mareanie, and Meowth charged at the group one last time, hoping they will win Ponyta and Wooloo by any means necessary. The Alolan Meowth looked towards Sarah and nodded. She didn't need to say anything as she nodded back, Sarah knew exactly what she wanted. "Come on, guys! Let's get in there!" She called to the others.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called.

"Popplio, Water Gun!" Lana ordered.

"Bounsweet, Razor Leaf Attack!" Mallow joined in.

"Togedemaru, use Zing Zap!" Sophocles shouted.

"Turtonator, Flamethrower, let's go!" Kiawe screamed.

"Powder Snow, Snowy!" Lillie said.

Ponyta and Wooloo joined the Alolan Meowth and looked to Sarah. She nodded to them, too. They wanted payback for their near capture.

"Ponyta, Moonblast! Wooloo, Wild Charge!" she ordered. The Pokemon all launched their attacks at Team Rocket and Sarah decided to wrap things up by teaming up with the Alolan Meowth. "Meowth, let's wrap things up with Thunderbolt!" she finished. The Alolan Meowth agreed and let out one final Thunderbolt at full power towards Team Rocket, "MEEOOOWWWTTTHHH!"

Team Rocket screamed as the group attack hit them and they went blasting off.

"Well, it looks like Team Rocket is..."

"Blasting off again!"

"Those Galar pretties do pack a powerful punch!"

"I'd give them two thumbs down!"

"Me too!"

"Meowth three!"

DING!

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, Ponyta and Wooloo came over happily, "Are you two okay?" Sarah asked earning happy cries from both of them. The female Alolan Meowth came over, "Meowth Meowth."

"Thanks Meowth." Sarah grinned.

Everyone cheered as Ponyta and Wooloo are safe thanks to their teamwork and their new friend. Sarah hugged the Alolan Meowth in gratitude and the Meowth hugged her back while Ponyta and Wooloo nuzzled them both happily, looking for comfort in their new friends. They didn't know it but Sarah and Meowth knew after saving the Galar Pokemon, this was the start of a new chapter in Sarah's journey.

* * *

For the rest of the day, everyone relaxed and continued on with Professor Kukui and Principal Oak's lesson about Ponyta and Wooloo. The two of them were surprised by the new addition to their class in the form of Sarah's new Alolan Meowth but they understood as they welcomed Meowth to the school with open arms.

When school was out and their lesson was done, Sarah and the others parted ways as she and her Pokemon returned home with Ponyta, Wooloo, and Meowth joining her. Meowth was riding on Mudsdale ahead of them with the Galar Pokemon on either side of her while Silvally, the Puppy Pair, Sarah, and Blitz looked on.

They were amused by the sight in front of them. Silvally, however, was impressed with how the Scratch Cat Pokemon battled against Team Rocket, "That little pussy cat made it look so easy when she clobbered those Rocket Stooges at the beach," Silvally whispered to Sarah. "There's something there that wasn't there in other Pokemon like her before."

"She really doesn't strike us and the others as the royal type even if her garments tell a different tale," Sarah agreed. "But, I'm sure she'll tell us if we ask her."

"If, by that, you mean you'll try to coax her or force her into telling us, right?"

"You know that's not a rhetorical question, right, Silvally?"

"And if it isn't? How would you explain Ponyta and that white fluff ball to your parents?" Silvally continued before he felt something trip him and he fell flat on his face despite his mask protecting it.

"OW!" he groaned before he looked up and saw Wooloo smiling and giving another innocent 'baa'. Sarah giggled. "I'm sure they'll love 'em." she smiled. Wooloo and Ponyta smiled.

Silvally huffed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_And so, two new visitors in the form of a Galar Ponyta and Wooloo found a family in Sarah and her Pokemon along with an Alolan Meowth who helped save them from Team Rocket's clutches. And, even her friends eventually took a shine to them, making them feel like part of their Alola family. But, what new adventures await for this new royal and happy-go-lucky trio? Only time will tell as the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**5\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**6\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower**_

_**7\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sarah and the Abused Pokmeon

A week had passed since Sarah had introduced Wooloo, Galar Ponyta and Meowth to her parents. Nikki and James loved the three new pokemon. Nikki adored Wooloo's fluff. James was liking Ponyta's mane coloring. Sarah couldn't be happier. Today, she was wearing her right arm in a bandage instead of a cast now. It healed up very well but she still couldn't use it for now,

The Alolan Meowth that saved Ponyta and Wooloo also settled in well with her new family. While James and Nikki were skeptical after hearing of the species' Alola origins, they eventually warmed up to her thanks to Wooloo and Ponyta and their daughter putting in a good word for her. She also gave the Scratch Cat Pokemon a new name to go with her new life in the form of "Lolita", she liked the name and didn't gripe about it.

"With Meowth, now Lolita, and Wooloo and Ponyta as the newest members of their family, Sarah and her friends prepare for another day at the Pokemon School or have fun around the island with Ash and the others, are they?"

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" called Sarah as she and her Pokemon left to see Ash and the gang.

"Bye, honey, you and your Pokemon have fun!" James called back as he and Nikki waved goodbye.

"Make sure your Pokemon are taking good care of you!" Nikki called, causing Sarah to fall back comically. "MOM!"

James couldn't help but laugh from his wife's joke as their daughter left. Blitz was on her shoulder and nuzzled her while pawing at her new bandage, "Aww.. Blitz don't worry." Sarah cooed.

"Pika." Blitz stated.

Wooloo and Ponyta were happily walking beside everyone. Lolita, on the other hand, was riding on Mudsdale again but he didn't mind being the freshly matured Draft Horse Pokemon he is.

As they made their way to the school, Sarah couldn't help but notice everyone staring at and muttering about Ponyta and Wooloo. Granted, they were now used to Silvally after he'd been with her and her Pokemon for weeks/months since Tapu Koko entrusted him to her but they couldn't take their eyes off of the Galar Pokemon with her. Wooloo and Ponyta were too happy walking with their family to care.

"Those stares we're getting are really bugging me," Silvally snarled quietly.

"They're not staring at you, Silvally," Sarah quipped. "They're looking at Wooloo and Ponyta, which can get annoying after a while, I'll admit."

"Rock, Rockruff, Ruff?" the first Rockruff brother asked.

"It's not every day you have Galar Pokemon in any other region," Sarah explained to the first brother, knowing what he's asking. "Ponyta and Wooloo are nothing like you guys or any other Pokemon here."

"Yeah... whatever..." Silvally grumbled.

Suddenly...

"Pop..!"

"Lotic..!"

"Huh?" Sarah asked suddenly, hearing the yells.

* * *

_Opening (Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Pokémon Style)_

**_(Scene opens with Melemele Island before transitioning to Sarah and her Pokémon Team jumping from a cliff into battle against Team Rocket or Team Skull)_**

_Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and Blitz are shown, before featuring the Puppy Pair. Then, Sivally and Mudsdale appeared, all of them in an ordered introduction)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon_

**_(Sarah and Blitz fight Team Skull to protect Ash and Pikachu. Mudsdale performs a Double Kick at an enemy Pokémon. Sivally unleashes Dragon Claw and the Puppy Pair use a Twin Rock Throw Attack)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and her Pokémon are introduced, one-by-one, in chronological order)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah releases a Cherish Ball she found containing a Mythical Pokémon before Sivally starts to evolve at one point he fully trusts and accepts his family. Blitz prepares a Thunderpunch before Mudsdale neighs with pride as he stands on his back legs)_**

_For justice we fight, with pokemon' light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull's three main grunt leaders, Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp appear with their Poison Pokémon, ready for battle. Sarah uses Devastating Drake with Sivally while her friends attacked with their Partner Pokémon)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon stand together in front of the four Tapu Guardians as they prepared to fight)**_

**_(The titles appear as the scene pans to Sarah and her Pokémon overlooking the seas of Alola from a cliff on Akala Island)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Sarah and her Pokemon jumped back at the yells. They looked around for the owners of the voices until they looked towards the entrance leading to Ten Carat Hill. Sarah looked at the building near it and realized they wandered to Professor Kukui's house by mistake. Suddenly, the Puppy Pair began to sniff around as if something had caught their attention.

"What is it, you two?" Sarah asked them. The Puppy Pair ignored her as they followed their noses to whatever they were sniffing at.

There was still plenty of time before they would get to the school so she rushed to the entrance to catch up with the Puppy Pair with her other Pokemon joining her as well. Carefully and quietly, they crept over to the entrance with the Puppy Pair leading the way. Ponyta and Wooloo, being the youngest members, scuttled closer to Sarah as Lolita joined them.

From there they saw a burly looking man with a Popplio and Milotic and it didn't look good. "You wireless Pokémon! Why can't you two ever do as I say!" He yelled before hitting the little Popplio! "Pop! It yelled in pain.

"Lotic!" Milotic gasped horror.

"And you be quiet or else...!" The man threatened.

"What the hell...?" Silvally gawked as the group watched the scene taking place. The man looked like he was abusing the Popplio and Milotic badly for something so petty or worse and the two Pokemon looked worse for wear. "We gotta do something!" Sarah whispered.

"And, how are you going to do that?" Silvally quipped. "Unless you want to be on the receiving end of his fat hands instead of them."

Sarah eyed Silvally but Mudsdale neighed quietly and reminded them to keep quiet or the man will hear them. Lolita narrowed her eyes angrily as the man kept beating up Milotic and Popplio, she couldn't stand seeing her fellow Pokemon getting abused that badly and decided to take action. "Meowth, Meowth, Meow!" she told everyone before she charged at the man with a Quick Attack and a Scratch attack.

"Lolita, wait!" Sarah cried.

Popplio and Milotic braced themselves for another beating until a loud cry from a Meowth and the man's pained screams snapped them out of their fear. Their eyes snapped open and they looked up to find Lolita, standing over them protectively with her claws out and hissing at the man. The man got up from Lolita's assault and gasped in shock to see her and her family coming to protect the wounded Milotic and Popplio.

"Hey! Who the hell invited you?!" he shrieked.

Sarah stepped forward and glared at the man while her Pokemon snarled at him. "You're not laying your dirty hands on these two anymore!" She snapped. The man got up and laughed, "Who are you to tell me what I do with my Pokemon, girly girl? You're just a kid!"

"And, you're just a monster!" Sarah growled. "Lolita, Thunderbolt!"

"MMMEEOOOWWTTTHHH!" cried Lolita as she let out a Thunderbolt that shocked the man as he screamed.

The man snarled. "Why, you little-! Get 'em, boys!" He shouted as he released a Trevenant, a Magmortar, and a Gigalith.

"Lolita!" Sarah gasped. That's when Sarah's other Pokémon nodded at each other and leaped over the hill and stood beside Lolita. "Wait for me!" Sarah called and she came beside her pokemon.

Lolita charged forward as she unleashed a Scratch attack at Trevenant, deciding to attack the Ghost Type first. While Trevenant held its own in terms of power, Lolita made up for it in her deceivingly strategic battle nature and her speed, for her species held the Rattled ability. When Trevenant used one of its Ghost Type attacks, she got a little scared and her speed increased, allowing her to attack the Ghost Pokemon faster. Gigalith and Magmortar were outraged and decided to gang up on her.

"POP!" "Lotic!" Popplio and Milotic cried out to her. Lolita heard their cries and when she saw Gigalith and Magmortar ambushing her, she jumped back off of Trevenant and the two Pokemon crashed into the Ghost Type. Lolita, safe from harm, landed in front of Popplio and Milotic, whom she thanked for warning her in time.

Soon, Sarah and her other Pokemon joined her and they shielded the two wounded Pokemon from the man as he snarled at his bumbling Pokemon, "MOE, LARRY, CURLY! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

Sarah looked to Lolita and the wounded Milotic and Popplio while the man and his Pokemon were distracted. "Good job, Lolita, but you could've warned us first," she complemented. Lolita nodded before she returned her glare to the man.

Sarah looked back, realizing that they need to get out of here and head to the school to see Professor Kukui. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here," she whispered to her Pokemon, whom agreed despite Silvally's reluctance. Lolita and Blitz unleashed Thunderbolt and Thundershock on the ground to kick up a heavy dirt cloud which blocked the man and his Pokemon's vision and allowing Sarah and her Pokemon to escape with Popplio and Milotic. When the dust settled, the man saw that Sarah and her Pokemon were gone and so were Popplio and Milotic.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the man in rage.

Sarah had taken the two wounded Pokémon to a safe clearing nearby. "Easy you too.." she cooed.

The wounded Popplio and Milotic looked towards their saviors, one by one. They were astounded, this girl and her Pokemon had the courage to save them from the horrible man that abused them and showed them kindness. But, their wounds from the beating caught up to them as they passed out.

"What's with them?!" Silvally asked in shock as he looked at them. Sarah looked towards the two and was horrified.

"Oh no, Popplio and Milotic's wounds are getting to them!" she screamed.

"I suppose we should get to the Pokemon Schoool and tell everyone about this whole scuffle," Silvally deducted. The other Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure that madman doesn't follow us if we hurry," Sarah announced.

There was no time to lose. With Popplio and Milotic's lives on the line after the recent beating from their former trainer, Sarah and her Pokemon dashed over to the Pokemon school.

Mudsdale and Lolita looked after Milotic who was carefully placed on the Draft Horse Pokemon's back with Ponyta and Wooloo on either side of them for extra protection.

Popplio was placed on Silvally with the Puppy Pair on either side of him to do the same.

In the meantime, Sarah and Blitz trailed behind, trying to make sure the man didn't follow them to take back the very two Pokemon he abused and nearly killed as they made their way to the school.

"Hold on! You can make it, Milotic, Popplio!" she called to the wounded Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at the school was getting worried. Ash and Professor Kukui noticed that Sarah and her Pokemon didn't turn up yet and everyone was getting anxious. They were starting to contemplate on whether or not they should find out where she is until they heard a loud neigh from Ponyta and Mudsdale.

Realizing that Sarah had finally arrived, the gang and Professor Kukui rushed outside and found her and her Pokemon panting heavily with the wounded Popplio and Milotic still safely with them.

"Sarah!" Professor Kukui gasped.

"You made it! What happened?" Ash asked. "Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu inquired.

"Guys, Professor, please help us," Sarah gasped.

Lillie could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, Sarah?" she asked. "Vul?" Snowy put in.

"This Popplio and Milotic, they're badly wounded," she explained. "I found them with a man that was beating them up at Ten Carat Hill. They were being abused when I found them..."

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"They were being beaten up by a madman?!" Kiawe raged.

"That's cruel!" Sophocles agreed.

"To Toge To!" Togedemaru snarled. Professor Kukui took a look at Popplio and Milotic and the wounds that were on them. He touched a wound on both of them but they whimpered from whatever pain just touching them caused.

He gasped with horror, realizing what this could mean. "There's not much time!"

"Oh no.." Ash gasped

"Pika.." Pikachu cooed.

"What about the Pokemon Center?" Mallow asked.

"I don't know if they can make that trip." Kukui said. Sarah was very worried about her friends. Ponyta then stepped forward, "Ponyta?" Sarah asked before Ponyta bathes the two in a glowing light.

"What is that?" Lana said, surprised by Ponyta's move.

"That looks like Heal Pulse," Lillie answered.

"Right, it's a move that allows a Pokemon able to learn it to heal others by their maximum strength," Professor Kukui explained.

Soon, Ponyta managed to heal Popplio and Milotic and the two Pokemon were able to breathe normally. The others were amazed by Ponyta's act of kindness and cheered. "Wow, Ponyta healed them with Heal Pulse!" Mallow cried happily.

"Whoever thought all it would take to heal them was an act of kindness like that?" Lana agreed.

_"This is outstanding!" _Rotom-Dex cheered. _"I need this move logged into my Pokedex-zzt!" _Professor Kukui laughed in relief and happiness. "Let's not get our hopes up, kids. We still need to check if they're alright, I'll call Nurse Joy and have her come over to check on them to see if they're fully healed."

* * *

Deciding to cancel the lesson he planned, Professor Kukui called Nurse Joy to the Pokemon School. When she arrived, she began her medical examination as they waited anxiously for Nurse Joy and her Audino, Wigglytuff, Blissey, and Chansey to complete their medical check-up on them.

"Will they survive?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Popplio and Milotic are both very weak but thanks to you, they're alright now," Nurse Joy said before she turned to Sarah with a firm look. "How could you and your friends let them get into their previous condition from what you told me?"

"Nurse Joy, this is a misunderstanding. Sarah told us earlier that a man she saw at Ten Carat Hill was abusing them for some reason," Professor Kukui defended, surprising the nurse. "What?!"

Sarah nodded, "He was hurting them so my Pokémon intervened."

"The wounds I've checked were some of the more recent ones and the older bruises I saw were ones that were inflicted on them before Sarah found them," Professor Kukui continued. "Which means that they've been enduring this abuse that guy she mentioned was throwing at them until she came and saved them from harm's way."

Nurse Joy was surprised and heartbroken from what she was told now. "Poor Milotic and Popplio and if you hadn't come to their rescue, Sarah, I don't know what would've happened to them if that man continued to hurt them."

"Nurse Joy, I'm begging you!" Sarah replied, coming up to her. "What should I do now? I can't take them to that man, not after everything he did to them. There has to be a way for them to be happy again!"

Joy nodded firmly, the mental trauma inflicted on the two Pokemon by the man could be serious and it was never an easy task to heal a traumatized Pokemon's mental wounds. "I can't make any promises for a quick recovery but I'll leave everything to you and your friends."

"Treat them with as much kindness and attention as you can give them. Prove to them that they can trust you and it'll be easier from there."

Sarah sighed but she agreed with a firm nod, "I'll do whatever I can to help them." She then turned to the others and her Pokemon. "Won't we?" she asked. Everyone agreed.

Nurse Joy and Professor Kukui smiled at Sarah. "I'm sure they'll be in good hands." Professor Kukui added.

* * *

A few hours later, following Nurse Joy's visit, Popplio and Milotic were resting peacefully on a makeshift bed in the classroom. Sarah and her Pokemon were in the room with them and Professor Kukui while the others were playing at the beach with their Pokemon Partners while they waited to hear anything on the two Pokemon.

Professor Kukui decided that because she was able to protect them and considering her and her Pokemon to be the first ones they'd trust after their ordeal with the madman, Sarah should be the one to look after them.

The minutes ticked by until, at last, Milotic was the first one to wake up. The Cute Charm Pokemon quietly looked around as she saw that she and Popplio were in a human school classroom, far away from the madman that abused her. She remembered about her Water Type friend and silently nudged the Sea Lion Pokemon to wake up. Popplio finally woke up and looked around before it noticed Milotic and hugged her out of relief before they took another look around the classroom.

"Hi there..." Popplio and Milotic looked and spotted Sarah near them. Milotic hissed in anger at her, "Lotic...!"

"Woah, woah... easy... I won't hurt you..." Sarah soothed but the Popplio moved closer to Milotic, who still glared at her. Wooloo and Ponyta then approached them and gave a small baaa and neigh at them. "Baa..." "Rrrrr..." they soothed to the two Water Pokemon. Popplio and Milotic continued to look at them warily, the memories of their previous experience with their old trainer being horrible ones. They had no idea that Ponyta was the one who healed them so they weren't trusting of her as well. But, at the very least, they didn't look so hostile now.

Lolita decided to step in and join them to help her Galar charges soothe Milotic and Popplio's ruffled feelings. "Meow, Me, Meowth, Meow," she said softly as she rubbed their heads gently.

Milotic and Popplio gaped in surprise at the Dark Type before them. This was the very same Pokemon that jumped to their rescue and saved them from another beating spree from the madman they once belonged to. Popplio started to move closer to her but Milotic stopped it, unsure of whether to trust her or not. Popplio ignored her friend and waddled closer to Lolita as the Meowth kindly offered her paw to her. She reached out to the Scratch Cat Pokemon's claw as a smile started to break out on her face while Sarah, her Pokemon, and Professor Kukui watched in anticipation. They could only hope that Lolita would be able to reach out to them just as Wooloo and Ponyta tried.

Sure enough, Popplio remembered Lolita and gave a happy bark to thank her, "Pop, Poppli!"

Lolita smiled, she had reached out to Popplio and the Sea Lion Pokemon trusted her. Milotic was shocked, Popplio decided to trust a Pokemon that saved them who belonged to a human of all creatures!

"Popplio, Pop, Pop, Poppli, Pop!" Popplio called to her. Milotic was concerned, should Lolita really be trusted? Doesn't she belong to a human as she and Popplio used to? What kind of trainer would go out of her way to save them and have Pokemon that will defend and protect others who were down on the luck from harsh treatment from their own trainers?

Wooloo then gently nuzzled the Water type pokemon and Popplio nuzzled it back. "Looks like the tiny sheep is convincing the little seal..." Silvally said. Sarah nodded at her two.

"Hey Sarah, how are they?" Ash asked as he and the other classmates entered the room. Milotic and Popplio hissed at the newcomers. "Hey easy... we won't hurt you..." Ash stated. Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pika..." Suddenly, Milotic unleashed a beam of colorful energy in the shape of a dragon at them. "DRAGON PULSE, WATCH OUT!" Rotom exclaimed and the friends dodged the attack. "Woah..!" Ash gasped.

"Milotic, it's alright.. they're my friends..." Sarah soothed the Water type pokemon.

"Pop, Pop, Popplio, Pop.." Popplio added. Milotic looked at Popplio and Blitz and at Ash and the others weary. "Lotic..."

"She's still hesitant to trust anyone." Silvally said to Sarah, who nodded. Sarah looked at Milotic with worry. Lolita calmly went over to Milotic with a smile and soothed her as she rubbed her neck, causing the Tender Pokemon to look at her.

"Meow, Meowth..." She cooked softly. Milotic started to relax and trust Lolita as she rubbed her soothingly and made sure to have her as relaxed as possible.

Popplio looked at her and tilted her head in confusion, curious as to what she's doing. "It's okay Popplio, Lolita's just gaining your friends trust.." Sarah smiled at her. Popplio nodded at Sarah.

"Looks like you made some progress with them, Sarah." Lana said.

"It's mostly my pokemon." Sarah admitted, seeing Wooloo and Ponyta nuzzling Popplio and Milotic. "Even so, it looks like Ponyta, Wooloo, and Lolita have everything under control," said Kukui, impressed. Lolita turned to Wooloo and Ponyta and told them to go find something for Popplio and Milotic to eat to help them get more accustomed to everyone. Ponyta and Wooloo baaed and neighed in agreement and went off to find any Pokemon food for them. "I'd better go help them and get some water," Professor Kukui spoke before he left with them.

While they were gone, Ash and Pikachu approached the two water type pokemon, "Hi my name is Ash and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu greeted softly. Milotic and Popplio looked at the two. Popplio then scooted back to Lolita and Milotic, a little queasy with Ash and Pikachu and the others coming close to her. Milotic tried to reach out to Popplio to protect her but the Scratch Cat Pokemon kindly told the Tender Pokemon to allow her to take care of things. Reluctantly, Milotic agreed and she let her go to Popplio. Smiling kindly, Lolita placed a comforting paw on Popplio, making the Sea Lion Pokemon look at her in surprise. She nodded to her new friend to approach Ash and Pikachu and say, 'hello', and sure enough, Popplio cautiously waddled to them.

When she was near the duo she cooed, "Popplio?" Pikachu gently reached out a paw to the pokemon, "Pikachu..."

"Pop?" Popplio reached out a flipper and gently placed it in Pikachus' hands and Pikachu smiled. "Pika."

Popplio smiled. "Looks like Ash and Pikachu got Popplio to trust them," Sophocles said, smiling.

"Actually, it was Lolita who encouraged her to trust them," Lillie corrected. "Vul, Vulpix, Vul!" Snowy squeaked.

"How does Lolita keep doing that, anyway?" Kiawe spoke up. "We tried to be friendly to them and Milotic used a Dragon Pulse on us but Sarah and her Pokemon managed to get them to trust her and they don't do anything crazy to them?"

"Who cares?" Mallow replied, shoving him aside. "This is great, maybe if we follow Ash and Sarah's example, they can trust us, too!"

Ponyta and Wooloo arrived back with Professor Kukui, bringing bowls of Pokemon food and water for the Water Pokemon. "Order up!" Kukui announced as Ponyta and Wooloo set down the bowls near Popplio and Milotic's bed. Popplio and Milotic smiled at the food and they dove right into it. "Wow, they must have been hungry, huh?" Kiawe said.

"Poor things, looks like they haven't eaten in a while." Lana cooed.

"Pop." Her Popplio cooed.

Everyone looked on happily as Popplio and Milotic ate their food and drank their water, feeling satisfied. Silvally and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon looked on in approval and relief for them. "I suppose it won't be long before those two start to fully trust us," the masked Pokemon said. Sarah could only agree.

Lolita smiled for them, happily. She knew that it would be her responsibility to take care of them as her own should they accept and trust her trainer after everything they've been through.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone went out to the beach to help Milotic and Popplio get more accustomed to the rest of the gang and introduce themselves to the pair. Sarah, her Pokemon, and Lolita were with them, after formally introducing themselves to the two Water Pokemon. "Milotic, Popplio, you already know Ash and Pikachu and me and my Pokemon, especially Lolita," Sarah began. "Now, I want you to meet my other friends." She then looked and pointed Popplio and Milotic to the others and their Pokemon Partners, in order.

"This is Lana and her Popplio, Sophocles and Togedemaru, Kiawe and his Turtonator, Mallow and her Bounsweet, and Lillie and her Vulpix, Snowy." Her Alolan friends and their partners greeted them kindly. Milotic nodded respectfully but still feeling a little wary of them. Popplio, however, greeted them with a gentle 'Pop' and a wave. Lana set her Popplio down to interact with the Popplio with Milotic. Lolita came alongside them as a security blanket as Popplio interacted with Lana's partner.

The two Popplio do some funny gestures before they ended up blowing bubbles that popped and drenched them with water. Lana's Popplio laughed while Popplio gave a small giggle from playing with who's technically her twin. "Maybe we'll need a name for the other Popplio so we don't mix her and mine up," Lana put in, realizing this.

"Yeah, you're right," Sarah agreed. The Popplio playing with Lana's Popplio turned to Sarah as she thought for a moment. Finally, a name popped up in her head and she looked at the Sea Lion Pokemon happily.

"I got it! I'll call you... Ariel!" she decided. "What do you say, Ariel?"

Popplio was surprised and Milotic was stunned. The human that saved her and Popplio with her Pokemon from their former trainer actually gave her little friend a name!

"Hmm... How about Aqua?" Sarah suggested.

"Aqua..? Hmm... that could work.." Lana smiled and Popplio, now named Aqua, clapped her flippers together happily, liking her new name. "I think she likes it.." Kiawe smiled. The other pokemon smiled.

"That's excellent." Kukui stated with a smile. "Now how about we continue with class?"

"Right..!" Everyone cheered.

Unknown by them, the man that Popplio and Milotic belonged to was secretly watching from afar, "No one takes my pokemon and gets away with it." he grumbled.

* * *

By late afternoon, school was over once again and Sarah decided to bond with Milotic and Aqua more on the way home. Ash and the others decided to join her, hoping to bond with the two Water Pokemon more before they all left for home, too. Before they left, Professor Kukui gave Aqua a metallic blue collar with a golden nametag with her new name engraved on the front and the Sea Lion Pokemon fell in love with it. She played with the tag while riding on Milotic and had Lolita, Wooloo, and Ponyta walk beside them.

The Tender Pokemon was impressed with how her Water Type friend was recovering with their new friends and owner and even she had to admit she was feeling warm and safe around them, especially Sarah and the rest of her Pokemon along with Lolita. "I guess she likes the collar and nametag," Lana said with a smile. "Pop, Pop!" her Popplio agreed.

"What did you expect?" Mallow put in. "Not only did Sarah gave her a new name, but we also gave her and Milotic a new life to go with it."

"I'm still amazed they warmed up to you and your Pokemon after a while, Sarah," Lillie commented.

"Well, Lolita, Wooloo, and Ponyta were the first ones they trusted before the rest of us," Sarah denied again, modestly. "They've grown attached to them after helping them get used to us and the other Pokemon."

:Did you and Professor Kukui talk it over, though?" Sophocles reminded. "We can't give them back to that madman who treated them badly."

"We did. He did remind me that they'll need a new home to recover and couldn't bear leaving them, not after what Lolita did for them."

Ash turned to Milotic and Aqua, "Hey, Aqua, how would you and Milotic like to stay with Sarah?"

Milotic and Aqua were surprised. "I'm sure you'll be happier with her and us over your old trainer any day," Ash continued.

"Hi there, you little runts," sneered a man's voice. Everyone turned to find the man that had abused Aqua and Milotic in front of them. "Been looking all over for ya."

"You again!" Sarah growled. Popplio whimpered at the sight of him and hid behind Milotic, "Pop..." Silvally and the other pokemon stood in front of the pair, "What does this brute want now?" Silvally grunted.

"Why are you back here?" Ash growled.

"I'm just here to take back my pokemon..." the man hissed.

"No way!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're not taking them anywhere!"

"What do you want, you heartbreaking lunatic?" Kiawe snarled.

"What's it to you, short man? I came back for my Popplio and Milotic, they're my Pokemon to begin with," the man said with a dark smirk. The gang and their gasped but Sarah and her Pokemon just glared at the man. "Hand them over, missy. I have some unfinished business with them."

"Forget it, you chump! You'd do nothing but beat the crap out of them until they're nothing but sand crushed under your shoes!"

"Good thing if I did, my old fashioned way of making friends with Pokemon will toughen them up! Besides, what's wrong with punishing Pokemon for their disobedience in any fashion?" The man scoffed with pride. Sarah's friends gasped in shock.

"I wasn't going to come back for them but now that I found you and you've claimed them for your own, I'm glad I ran into you now. The best thing is, I don't have to raise them myself!"

"What'd you say?!" Ash gasped.

"That's terrible!" Mallow cried.

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Sophocles shouted.

"Raising a Pokemon like your own child is the best part of being a trainer!" Lillie told the man with a scowl.

"HA! You wish, it's the most pitiful part of the job!" sneered the man as he cackled. His answer only enraged everyone even more.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer!" Kiawe snapped. Ash turned to Milotic. "You see, he doesn't care about you and Aqua as we and Sarah do, Milotic. He just wants to use you for his own selfish purposes!" he told them. Milotic realized how much of a fool she was with her precious actions. Sarah and her friends wanted to help them but she treated them like enemies, seeing them like the man who once owned them. "Popplio..." called Aqua to the downtrodden Milotic.

"I'll be taking my pokemon now." the man hissed bringing forth his pokemon, "Moe, Larry, Curly!" and a Trevenant, a Magmortar, and a Gigalith were released.

Silvally, Mudsdale and the Puppy Pair stepped forth.

"Bring it, pests!" Silvally grunted.

"Mudsdale..."

"Ruff.. ! Ruff...!"

"Get them!" Sarah ordered as she glared at the man and his Pokemon. Lolita, the others, and their Pokemon Partners quickly shielded Aqua and Milotic and kept them out of sight from the man while Mudsdale, the Puppy Pair, and Silvally charged at Moe, Larry, and Curly. It was clear to everyone that the man was going too far and doesn't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer. This time, it's personal!

The battle between the man's Three Stooges and Sarah's Pokemon went on for five minutes but finally, the Puppy Pair, Mudsdale, and Silvally knocked them out with Dragon Claw, High Horsepower, and Double Rock Throw and sent them flying back to the man. The madman screamed as Moe, Larry, and Curly landed on him one by one while the others cheered for Mudsdale, Silvally, and the Puppy Pair. Despite being shielded by their new friends, Aqua and Milotic saw everything and they were astounded by what Sarah's Pokemon did for them. Ponyta and Wooloo stood beside Silvally and the Unique Horn Pokemon stuck her tongue out at the man and his Pokemon and gave them a small raspberry while Wooloo gave of an angry 'Baa'.

The man groaned as he pulled himself out of the Pokemon pile and snarled at Sarah and her Pokemon, the young trainer giving him another glare. Finally, the man snapped and went bananas as he grabbed a huge collection of Pokeballs over his head.

"THAT DOES IT, I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH EVERY POKEMON I GOT!"

Ponyta and Wooloo decided they had enough of the man torturing their new friends and used Dazzling Gleam and Electro Ball to shut him up. Lolita and Blitz also decided that it was time for the man to disappear and used Thunderbolt and Thundershock to send him packing.

The man and his Pokemon screamed as they were assaulted by the rest of Sarah's family until they were burnt to a crisp. "...WAAAAHHHHH!" The man cried and ran away as his frightened Pokemon followed him. "MOMMY, THERE WAS A GIRL AND THESE POKEMON WITH HER AND THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Alright, Sarah!" Ash cheered.

"You did it!" Lillie, Mallow, and Lana cried happily.

"Yes!" Sophocles shouted, excitedly.

"Yeah, good work!" added Kiawe.

Wooloo gave a happy baa and rolled around in victory, "Baaa, baaa, baaa..."

"Aww, Wooloos' doing a victory lap." Lillie cooed. Blitz and the Puppy Pair cooed at the Aqua and Miltoic, asking them if they were alright. Aqua and Milotic nodded at the three pokemon. Sarah came over and she rubbed the two, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise..." she promised the pair and Aqua and Milotic could see she was telling the truth in her eyes.

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They had it rough with their old trainer before but now that Sarah made good on her promise to not let anyone hurt them on her watch, they decided it was time for them to lead a new life. They talked with Lolita, who was surprised about the choice they made.

"Meowth, Meow?" she asked, wanting them to be sure about this.

"Popplio, Pop, Pop!" Aqua said with a happy nod. Milotic nodded in agreement with a kind smile for the first time that day.

Lolita was silent but then she smiled happily for them with an approved nod, "Meow, Meow, Meowth, Meow, Meowth."

The gang heard everything and Ash and the others turned to Sarah. "Go ahead, Sarah, you take care of Aqua and Milotic. They will be great Pokemon for you," Kiawe smiled.

"But, won't any of you like to have them instead?" Sarah asked the others.

"You and your Pokemon are the ones they trust the most," Mallow told her.

"And, don't forget, you're the one who saved them from that crazy guy that hurt them," Sophocles added.

"There's nobody they would want more than you, Sarah," Lana agreed.

"I agree, Sarah, I'm sure you and your Pokemon will take care of them after everything they went through," finished Lillie, smiling.

Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement, they didn't need to say anything.

Sarah smiled as she realized it would be the best thing for them. "Thanks, you guys," she thanked. She then turned to her new Water Pokemon, taking out two empty Pokeballs.

"Come on, you two, welcome to the family!"

"Pop, Popplio!" "Milo, Milotic!" cried Aqua and Milotic happily as they entered the Pokeballs and their balls rang after they closed, accepting Sarah and her Pokemon as their new trainer and family before they let themselves out to stand with them happily. "Alright! I got Aqua and Milotic!" Sarah cheered as she did a victory pose and her Pokemon cheered with her.

Ash suddenly deadpanned as he remembered the pose she did. "Wait a minute, that's supposed to be my pose!" Sarah snickered, "I know, I just wanted to try it after you showed us."

Kiawe cheekily smirked as he joked, "Hey, that's not bad. Maybe next time, I'll try it!"

Ash flailed as he angrily rebutted the idea. "Oh, why don't you guys think of your own victory poses, okay?!"

"You should be flattered that people want to try out your pose," Lillie added, getting into the fun.

"How about I try it next?" Sophocles added with a cheeky smile.

"That's right, Ash, don't be so greedy!" Lana laughed.

"WHAT?!" Ash screamed in shock as everyone laughed at him and the Pokemon warmly welcomed Aqua and Milotic into their family. "Come on you two, Mom and Dad will be happy to see you.." Sarah smiled. Popplio and Milotic smiled,

"Pop!"

"Lotic..!"

_**And so Popplio and Milotic are given new lives thanks to Sarah and her pokemon, now what more adventures will this family endure as Sarah's journey continues...?**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**5\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**6\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**7\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**8\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**9\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_


	12. Chapter 12: Sarah's First Grand Trial

It was another beautiful day in the Alola Reigon and we find Sarah'a pokemon all in the house having breakfast. "Oh honey, I just can't believe it. Our girls' first grand trial is today." Nikki cooed, feeding Aqua and Milotic.

When Sarah brought them home the other day, she was mesmerized by Milotic's beauty. James was feeding the other Pokémon, "Yes, yes, it seems like only yesterday she just had Blitz as her pokemon and now she has lots of Pokémon partners. And speaking of which... Lolita, can you get Sarah, please?"

"Meowth..." The female Alolan Meowth nodded and she headed upstairs.

Sarah was sleeping soundly by the time Lolita came to her bedroom. She had been helping Aqua and Milotic get accustomed to their new life with her for days and she was worn out but happy for them. Lolita shook her head in amusement as she watched her trainer sleep.

"Meow, Meowth!" she called. "Meowth!"

But, Sarah was a heavy sleeper, she couldn't hear Lolita calling her. The Scratch Cat Pokemon tried again but she still slept.

Now, Lolita was feeling a little annoyed. She knew today was the day for her trainer's Grand Trial and she didn't want her to miss out.

So, she leapt onto the bed and, taking a deep breath, she let out a loud screech that shook Sarah to the core.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Sarah screamed in panic as she comically jumped and fell off the bed with a loud 'THUMP'.

Poor Sarah was seeing stars as she was dazed and surprised by her Dark Type's unorthodox wake up call. Lolita just sniggered, happy to have woken her up.

"Meow, Meowth, Me, Meowth," she giggled at a disgruntled Sarah.

"Grr... Hardy har har..." Sarah grumbled, setting her dark type Pokémon laughing. Sarah got up, "Mom sent you to get me didn't she?"

Lolita nodded and Sarah went into her closet and managed to change into her regular clothes before heading downstairs. "Did you like your wake up call, honey?" Nikki teased.

"You didn't have to ask her to be my personal alarm clock," groaned Sarah as she and Lolita joined everyone at the table.

"You were a heavy sleeper back in Kanto before we moved," smiled James. "It's clear you haven't changed a bit. We should have Lolita do this to you every morning."

The Puppy Pair, Ponyta, Wooloo, and Blitz laughed and Mudsdale, Aqua, and Milotic tried to stiffle a few giggles. Lolita smirked and stood tall, liking the idea. Even if Silvally didn't show it, he hid a small amused chuckle through his grunt.

"Very funny, Dad," Sarah snorted, not finding it funny.

"Well, Lolita didn't want you to forget, would she?"

"Forget what?"

"Don't you remember?" Nikki answered. "Your Grand Trial with Hala is today. You've been training for it for weeks, now."

Sarah gasped, she almost forgot about the Grand Trial she promised with Hala.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Sarah stated. Her parents smiled at her. "So what pokemon will you use for the trial, honey? We're coming to watch you, remember.." Nikki said.

"Hmm... I think I'll use Ponyta and Silvally." Sarah replied.

"Sweet! A real fight!" Silvally smirked. Sarah and a majority of her Pokemon sigh at him but Aqua and Milotic along with Lolita, Ponyta and Wooloo tilted their heads in confusion at the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Are you sure Ponyta is up for it?" James asked skeptically. "Silvally is obviously well trained for the Grand Trial but Ponyta is still young. You did mention the battles she took part in initially were practice matches against Ash for your Professor Kukui's lesson on her and Wooloo."

"I've trained her for days with Lolita's help," Sarah replied. "And, she's already proven that she can take on anything. Right, girl?"

Ponyta gave a happy neigh, confirming her excitement to take part in the Grand Trial.

"See, she agrees with me. I talked it over with her and Wooloo last night." The little sheep Pokémon have a little "baaa.." in agreement.

"Hmm... well Ponyta is a Psychic and Fairy. Psychic Pokémon do have an advantage over Fighting types so it's not a completely bad idea.." Nikki stated.

"And should the type advantage eventually fall flat...?" James reminded his daughter.

"Then, we'll think outside the box to beat Hala and his Pokemon if they corner us," she answered back.

James shook his head in amusement, "That's just like you, Ponchita. Always one to be ready for anything and everything under pressure."

"Then, I guess you should head for Iki Town and tell Hala that you're ready," finished Nikki as they all finished their breakfast. "Although, you should also think about finding Z-Crystals for the others and practicing more Z-Moves when you're at it."

Sarah knew her mother was right. So far, she and Silvally only learned Devastating Drake and one Z-Move may not be enough for her future battles. She also had a feeling she would battle Nanu on Ula'Ula Island at a much later point on her journey and he and the other Island Kahunas would be better than Hala.

"Okay mom.." Sarah smiled. "Come on, everyone." Her Pokémon nodded and they all followed her out the door. "We'll see you in Iki Town, honey." James called.

"Okay dad," Sarah called as she waved back to her parents.

The trek to Iki Town was very short and thankfully, Team Rocket and Team Skull weren't around to spoil her big day. Ponyta galloped happily as she couldn't contain her joy at wanting to participate in her first ever Grand Trial against an Island Kahuna. Silvally was bristling with excitement, he had been looking forward to the Grand Trial for a while and he was edging to see how strong Hala and his Pokemon truly are.

"The old man better not hold back," he mused. "It's time for me to show him and his Pokemon how strong I truly am!"

"Cool your jets, Silvally," Sarah cut in. "We may have been making a name for ourselves and the rest of our family but we can't be too proud."

Silvally looked at Sarah as though she had grown two heads, "Huh? I'm already one of the strongest and so far, nobody's beaten us yet. Why should we be worried?"

"But, we're not the best yet," Sarah reasoned. "There are more trainers out there that have been training for years. Some of them and their Pokemon are good, better than us."

"Muds," Mudsdale neighed in agreement. After experiencing how Guzma's Golisopod fared in battle despite being at low health, he knows that there are still other trainers who could be better than her.

"Just remember, it's not all about strength. It's about how we work together as a family and a team," Sarah finished. "If we win, we'll be arrogant and we're better than that."

Silvally sighed, not wanting to argue with Sarah. "Yeah, whatever, you're right..." he sighed reluctantly.

Sarah nodded, glad to hear that from him. She then turned to Aqua and Milotic.

"Aqua, you and Milotic should sit this one out. You don't know anything about battling and I think it's fair for you to see what you'll be in for in the Island Challenge."

Aqua nodded happily and so did Milotic. It would be good for them to get some firsthand experience in battling.

As Sarah and her Pokemon continued on to Iki Town, nobody knew that they were being followed by a familiar bipedal yellow and blue-striped Pokemon eyeing Sarah.

"Zer.." the Pokemon said.

* * *

_(Opening 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers)_

**_(The Ruins of Conflict are shown before Sarah and her Pokémon appear, jumping from a cliff to fight their enemies)_**

_Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah, Blitz, Silvally, and Mudsdale are shown first. Then, the Puppy Pair and Ponyta and Wooloo are featured. Finally, Lolita, Aqua, Milotic appear, all of them being shown in the order detailed)**_

_Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah, Blitz, and Silvally attack enemy Pokémon while Lolita uses her Scratch attack to protect her young Galar charges from Team Skull. Aqua and Milotic dive in the water to battle while the Puppy Pair does a Twin Rock Throw)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and the Puppy Pair are introduced first before Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale shown together. Then, Ponyta and Wooloo are featured before the introductions round off with Lolita, Aqua, and Milotic)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah summons a Pokémon from a Cherish Ball she was given before transitioning to Silvally's evolution to his true form. Lolita unsheathes her claws before shifting to a darkened silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like a bipedal tiger with glowing light blue eyes in a battle stance)_**

_For justice, we fight! With Pokemon Light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull and Team Rocket appear with their Pokémon. Sarah and Silvally use Devastating Drake while Ash and the others are seen with their Partner Pokémon unleashing their attacks)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and her fully-assembled team appear in front of the Tapu Guardians)_**

_Pokémon: Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her entire team look out towards the horizon over a cliff on Alaka Island as the titles appear)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey - The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Soon, Sarah and the group made it Iki Town, "Hey...!" Sarah and her pokemon turned and saw Ash and the others there! "Ash, everyone, what are you all doing here?" Sarah asked.

"You didn't think we'd miss your first Grand Trial, did you?" Kiawe teased. Sarah grinned.

"And don't forget about us, sweetie." Nikki said and she and James along with the Puppy Pair's parents, Lucario and Dragonite came up. "Hi Ms Nikki. Hi Mr James." Ash greeted.

"Hi Ash, I see you all came to support Sarah." James smiles, earning nods from the group.

"And this is will help me gather more information on Wooloo and Ponyta." Rotom Dex added. Sarah smiled. "So who are you gonna use for the Grand Trial?" Lana asked.

"I'll use Ponyta and Silvally." Sarah grinned.

"Ponyta?!" cried Ash and the others in surprise.

"I thought you'd be using Blitz or the Puppy Pair or even Mudsdale along with Silvally," Mallow began.

"She's never been in a Grand Trial, Sarah," Lana added. "The only times she battled were in the practice matches with Ash and Little and with Team Rocket when she was captured along with you and Wooloo."

"Are you sure she's ready for the Grand Trial?" asked Kiawe skeptically.

"Lolita and I trained her for days with that in mind," Sarah answered. "She's ready and it'll do her, Wooloo, Aqua, Lolita, and Milotic some good to know what they're in for in the Island Challenge."

"But, don't you think you also should go with Wooloo for this?" Lillie asked worriedly. "What if you need her Bulletproof Ability?"

"We'll think outside the box if Hala corners us, that's how we roll."

Wooloo gave a happy "baa..." in agreement and Ponyta gave a happy neigh.

"Besides, the Puppy Pair are weak to fighting type attacks." Sarah added. "And something tells me he might use Hariyama for the Grand Trial too."

"Yeah, he did the same to me during my Grand Trial when he put Pikachu, Rowlet, and I through the wringer," Ash agreed. He had his Grand Trial with Hala a little while after the Alolan Rattata and Radicate incident and Hala nearly managed to beat him before he and his Pokemon came out on top, just barely.

"And, you were on your last legs, too," Sophocles added. Ash chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head in response.

"Well, if anything goes south for us, I'm sure we'll be fine," Sarah reassured just as Hala approached Sarah and her Pokemon after hearing her and the others talk. "As long as we keep our heads clear and our minds open, we're ready for whatever he and his Pokemon throw at us."

"Just what I'd like to hear from you, Sarah," Hala chuckled.

"Alola, Hala," Sarah greeted. "I'm ready for the trial."

"And, I'm sure you are," he agreed. "But first, you and your Pokemon come with me to the Ruins of Conflict. I've something important I want you to do before we begin."

"The Ruins of Conflict?" Sarah asked.

Hala took Sarah and her Pokemon to the Ruins of Conflict to partake in an ancient tradition if she would be approved for the Grand Trial. Her Pokemon watched as she and the Melemele Island Kahuna prayed on their knees in front of a statue of Tapu Koko. She was told that she had to take the Malaho Trial to speak to the Tapu Guardian through her mind.

"Today, we will perform the Grand Trial battle with our young challenger, Sarah. I now ask Tapu Koko, Guardian of Conflict to bestow upon us the power of Alola... To all of the islands," Hala recited.

"Tapu Koko, you've helped my Pokemon and I over and over again..." Sarah thought as she prayed. "I don't know what it is you saw in me but I have a feeling everything since you entrusted Silvally to me was for a reason. Please watch my battle with Hala so that I will know what is ahead for me..."

The minutes ticked by until Hala and Sarah stood as her Pokemon continued to watch.

"Do you think Tapu Koko heard me?" she asked, getting a chuckle out of Hala.

"I would say there's a possibility Tapu Koko heard you. But as far as they go, the Island Guardians follow their own path," he said wisely.

Sarah blinked from that until...

"Tapu KOKO!"

Everyone jumped in surprise. They all recognized who the cry belonged to as Sarah looked around for the Tapu Guardian. "Was that... Tapu Koko?" she asked. Nobody breathed a word as they all stood in awe. Sarah had passed the Malaho Trial and she is ready to take on the Grand Trial against Hala. They made their way back to Iki Town just as her friends and parents, the Lycanroc couple, and the other Pokemon joined them. "Sarah, we just heard Tapu Koko!" Lillie gasped.

"Did you pass the Malaho Trial?" Sophocles questioned excitedly.

"Are you ready now?" Ash begged.

"Yeah... I think I am ready now..." Sarah grinned.

Hala smiled, "Then let just begin shall we?" Sarah nodded at the Kahuna.

Later, Hala and Sarah faced each other on the stage to begin the Grand Trial. Silvally and Ponyta were on either side of their trainer with determined eyes. James, Nikki, and their Pokemon joined the gang and their Partner Pokemon along with her other Pokemon. The Lycanroc couple happily sat with their sons to watch as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Grand Trial match between Sarah and Hala will now begin!" Professor Kukui announced to happy cheers. The Iki Townsfolk heard about the match and came to see them.

"It's truly an honor to battle with you!" Hala and Sarah spoke, beginning the Grand Trial.

"This is going to be interesting," James commented.

"I wonder how Sarah, Ponyta, and Silvally will fare," Lillie wondered. "Vul..." Snowy cooed.

"Keep your guard up, Sarah!" Kiawe shouted.

"You can do it, Sarah!" Ash cheered. "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu pitched in.

"I got it!" Sarah called, waving to everyone. "Let's rocket, Ponyta!"

The Unique Horn Pokemon neighed and entered the stage first. "Ah, a Galar Ponyta, very interesting choice. And, I will choose... Crabrawler, come out!" Hala called as he sent out a boxer-like crab Pokemon to face Ponyta. "He sent out Crabrawler again like he did with me!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the Boxing Pokemon.

"And, since Ponyta's a Psychic and Fairy Type, she might have the fighting advantage," Lana added.

"But, what if Crabrawler's got new tricks up his sleeve this time?" Mallow pondered.

"I guess we'll have to wait and hope for the best," Kiawe finished as they all watched who will make the first move. As the trial began, no one noticed Tapu Koko appear from above the trees to see Sarah fight Hala. But, the Tapu Guardian felt a presence underneath it and saw the strange bipedal yellow and blue-striped Pokemon down below. The Pokemon was keen to watch how Sarah would fare against the Melemele Island Kahuna.

"Ponyta, start out with Moonblast!" Sarah called and Ponyta launched the fairy type attack at Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler, wait until it comes at you!" Hala ordered. "Crab!" Crabrawler nodded, the Boxing Pokemon watching the Moonblast. As the attack grew in front of his eyes, Crabrawler pulled back his right claw and let out a powerful war cry as he hit the Moonblast and canceled the attack with a smirk, much to Sarah and Ponyta's shock.

"What the-?!" she gasped as Ponyta let out a shocked neigh. Hala laughed after seeing them dumbfounded.

"Direct attacks can't help you, Sarah," Hala told her. "You need to think on your toes if you're to win. Now, Crabrawler, Bubblebeam!"

Crabrawler launched a Bubblebeam at Ponyta, taking advantage of her surprise. "Look out, Ponyta! Agility!" Sarah cried.

Ponyta snapped out of her surprise and increased her speed as she dodged. "That was close!" Lillie shouted.

"She's cutting it close," Lana agreed. Hala remained calm as he watched Ponyta zip around a startled Crabrawler after using Agility and used her horn like a sword to deal him small bits of pain. "Hit her again!"

"Jump and use Dazzling Gleam!" Ponyta leaped above the attack and coated herself in fairy energy. Ponyta let out a neigh and dove for Crawbrawler, slamming right into him and sending him skidding back. Ponyta backed off. "Good girl!" Sarah praised. Crawbrawler shook the blow off and panted from the intense damage it did to him but he smirked as he looked at Ponyta. He felt that he underestimated the little Galar unicorn and was glad to find a worthy opponent in her. Hala was also impressed by the stunt Sarah and Ponyta pulled off.

"Very impressive, Sarah," Hala praised. "That's what I was looking for from you and your Pokemon but is it enough? Crabrawler, charge!"

"Crab, Brawler!" saluted Crabrawler and he dashed towards Ponyta. "Charge!" Sarah roared as Ponyta neighed and charged to meet with her Fighting Type opponent.

"They're going to crash!" Rotom-Dex panicked. Ash suddenly gasped, "No, wait! Look!"

As Ponyta and Crabrawler drew closer, Ponyta stretched her neck out to make her horn reach the Boxing Pokemon but that was a mistake when she suddenly stopped. She gasped as she saw why; Crabrawler was smirking as he grabbed her horn and stopped her dead in her tracks before he waved his left claw with a 'tsk, tsk, tsk'.

"Ponyta!" shouted Sarah. Hala saw his chance. "Okay, Crabrawler, time to give her a swinging good time with Brutal Swing!" he ordered.

Knowing how much fun he'll be having, Crabrawler kept his smirk as he swung the Unique Horn Pokemon hard to the right. He slammed her again to the left and again and again using Brutal Swing in a similar fashion to Japanese Jiu-Jitsu and stopped at ten swings before he threw her up in the air, making her scream and an open target.

Everyone gasped to see Ponyta panicking as she was thrown.

"Ponyta!" "Oh, no!" James and Nikki cried. Wooloo looked on in horror, "BAAAAA!"

Poor Ponyta was feeling the brunt of the Grand Trial from the pain she endured from Crabrawler's Brutal Swing attack but she knew she had to keep going! She couldn't let Sarah and her family down but what can she do?

"PONYTA!" she heard Sarah scream. She opened her eyes and looked down as she fell. Everyone was looking at her but her eyes went to Sarah and then to Wooloo, Aqua, and Milotic before her eyes went to Lolita.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon nodded firmly to her, mentally telling her that she knows what to do. Ponyta's eyes widened in realization; she realized that she, Lolita, and Sarah had been training her hard in case something like this would happen and now, it did!

Quickly, she straightened her body so that her head and horn would be pointing towards the ground. Everyone was astonished to see the huge gamble the Unique Horn Pokemon was pulling off but that was only the start.

Ponyta let out a loud neigh and her horn started to glow and shimmer, "What's that?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped and Ponyta blasted a multi coloured beam at Crabrawler, surprising it, "Crab!" The beam struck it, "Brawler!"

"Crabrawler!" Hala gasped.

"What was that move?" Kiawe asked.

"Hold on, searching... Searching..." Rotom Dex said and it found the move, "It was Pysbeam! A Psychic type attack!"

"Psybeam?!" Sophocles cried in shock. "How'd do you think she learned that?"

"Well, I think Ponyta, at the moment when she felt like she lost the match after being beaten by Crabrawler's Brutal Swing attack, felt Sarah calling out to her and I saw Lolita nodding to her," Lillie told everyone. "The love she felt from Sarah and Lolita made her realize that she can't be willing to let her family down when they were so close to winning the match in her first Grand Trial. Because of that, Ponyta was able to recover and learn Psybeam."

Still firing her new Psybeam attack, Ponyta slammed into Crabrawler as they let out cries of pain before they skidded back towards their respected trainers.

"Well done, Sarah! Your Ponyta never ceases to amaze me, never in my life have I seen a Pokemon so motivated by love from one's own family to learn a new attack and keep going," Hala complimented. "But, I'm afraid it ends here. Crabrawler, Bubblebeam at full power!"

"Bring it! Ponyta, Psybeam at full power!" Sarah yelled. Understanding that it's time to decide the match with one final blow, Ponyta and Crabrawler charged their Bubblebeam and Psybeam attacks for a final quick draw.

Everyone held their break, knowing that it's all or nothing for Ponyta and Crabrawler. Finally, their attacks fully charged and primed, the Boxing and Unique Horn Pokemon are ready to fire.

"Crab!" Crabrawler called as Ponyta let out a proud neigh.

"ENGAGE!" shouted Sarah and Hala. The two attacks were launched and they met each other at a deadlock as Ponyta and Crabrawler struggled to overpower each other.

Sarah and Hala looked on, glaring at the deadlock to see which Pokemon will weaken and fall.

Suddenly, Kukui noticed Ponyta's Psybeam starting to win out as Rotom-Dex joined him.

"Rotom?" Kukui asked. "Yes-zzt?"

"I think Sarah and Ponyta just won it!"

"What the-?!" Hala gasped in shock.

3 hours ago

**PikachuSkitty SnowNadder**

"Quick, High Horsepower!" Sarah called, Ponyta neighed and glowed before charging Crabrawler while using Psybeam at the same time!

BAM!

"Crab...!" Crabrawler fell on the ground... And fainted, "Crabrawler is unable to battle, Ponyta wins!" Kukui exclaimed.

3 hours ago

**Quang Quang26943**

"Huh? Oh, no!" Hala was gob-smacked that he and Crabrawler lost again.

Everyone cheered as Ponyta let out an ecstatic neigh for her first ever Grand Trial victory before she ran to Sarah and Silvally. "You did it! That was great, Ponyta!" laughed Sarah as the unicorn nuzzled her. She then turned to a baffled and impressed Silvally as he looked down at her.

"Um, very impressive, kid... Uh, good work!" he stammered. Ponyta neighed happily before she looked to Wooloo, Aqua, and Milotic who cheered the loudest. She then made eye contact with Lolita who gave her a proud nod as any mother-figure would for a daughter's big achievement.

Hala returned Crabrawler to his Pokeball with a smile, amazed by how the first battle went. "You battled valiantly, my friend," he said.

"You're good, Sarah. Even when we had you on the ropes, you and Ponyta pulled through and won the round by a horn and a Psybeam. The bond you two shared knows no bounds!" Ponyta looked at Sarah, who rubbed her fur. "You were great, girl. Now take a good rest." Ponyta nodded and went over to Lolita and the other pokemon. Sarah then turned to Silvally, "Ready, boy?"

"Hehehe.,, you bet!" Silvally smirked before he leaped out in front of Sarah.

"Well, Sarah, I couldn't believe it when you told me about Silvally but I've been waiting to see how you've got on with him since Tapu Koko entrusted him to you," contemplated Hala as he prepared his next Pokemon. "Now, it's time for you two to show me your true strength. As you face off against my true partner... Hariyama!"

Finally, Hala's Arm Thrust Pokemon was summoned onto the field as he braced himself, Japanese Sumo-Style, and went into a battle stance.

"I knew it," Sarah thought as she glared at Hariyama. "He did send out Hariyama. Ponyta's on her last legs so she can't fight him now. And, Hala's wanted to see how strong my bond with Silvally is. Not to mention, Silvally's been looking forward to this ever since we won the trial against Totem Gumshoos. I'll have to take our chances with this, I'm not going to let him down!"

"Silvally, Dragon Claw!" The Synthetic Pokemon charged at Hariyama with a Dragon Claw but Hala and Hariyama watched closely and waited for their chance to strike.

"Hmm..." Silvally stated as he just stood there.

"Silvally, what are you doing?! We got this in the bag!" Sarah cried. She was surprised to see him not move and instead, charge up his Dragon Claw attack. But, he must've had a reason for doing so.

"Sarah, wait, something's not right. Look at Hariyama and Hala in the eyes," he told her. Sarah looked at Hariyama and Hala's eyes and she suddenly felt uneasy. She realized why the Synthetic Pokemon did what he did; there was a certain level of authority that the two displayed and their shared battle stance showed her that the two of them are completely in sync. She wasn't sure what it was but she found that while she and Silvally stood in front of Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon's presence commanded that level of authority she felt, unlike in their first encounter with him and Hala.

"I don't know what it is but this Hariyama isn't the same one we met during the Alolan Rattata and Radicate incident," he went on. "Just give me the signal whenever you're ready and I'll wail on him."

"Hm... Alright then, switch to Air Slash!" Sarah called and Silvally backed off and launched Air Slash at Hariyama, "Block it." Hala said and Hariyama blocked the Air Slash with his hands. "Huh?" Sarah gasped.

"Hmm..." Silvally stated.

"Very nice, Sarah, your Pokemon disobeyed you when he noticed something wrong and you went with him on an alternative," Hala complemented in approval. "Sounds like the time you spent together has allowed you to rub off on him."

"You think so?" Sarah asked in surprise. Hala nodded, "I heard you pulled off a similar thing when Kukui told me how you rescued the Puppy Pair's parents against Team Skull's Plumeria. But, let's see if you can pull that off again. Hariyama, go!"

"Hari!" It said. "Use Belly Drum." Hala called. Hariyama used Belly Drum, "Belly Drum maximizes the pokemons' attack power at the cost of its own stamina. Kahuna Hala's showing no mercy. Full throttle all the time." Kukui smiled,

"That's what he used to try and beat me and my Pokemon!" Ash cried in alarm. Lillie was now worried as she remembered something she forgot to ask Sarah about Silvally, "Uh, Rotom, what type of Pokemon is Silvally against a Fighting Type like Hariyama?"

Rotom-Dex searched his database for the Type: Null entry and he gasped in horror when he found out. "Oh, no! Sarah and Silvally are in big trouble!" he panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Sophocles asked, now having a sinking feeling after hearing Rotom's horrified tone.

"Remember the Type: Null entry I told you about?" Rotom-Dex continued, starting to quiver.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mallow put in.

"I forgot to mention something when I told you about him... SILVALLY'S A NORMAL TYPE!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

"Then its at a type disadvantage!" Lillie added.

"That's the worst-case scenario against a Fighting Type like Hala's Hariyama!" Kiawe panicked.

"He doesn't stand a chance against Hariyama!" Lana added in terror.

"James, what'll we do? Sarah has no chance with Silvally!" shouted Nikki, worried.

"Now, now, honey, don't lose hope. They'll win, just believe in them!" James encouraged as he held his wife.

"Sarah, pull the plug on Silvally!" Ash cried, trying to get Sarah and Silvally's attention. "Silvally's a Normal Type! He doesn't stand a chance against Fighting Types like Hariyama, switch him out with Ponyta!"

"No, Ash, I can't!" Sarah called back, shocking everybody. "I promised Silvally he'll fight in the Grand Trial, don't make me break that promise!"

"NOW!" Hala signaled to Hariyama as he pointed at Silvally. "Har Hariyama, Hariyama!" shouted Hariyama at Silvally as he charged using Arm Thrust. Sarah noticed Hariyama coming at her Normal Type in full force, "Silvally, LOOK OUT!"

Silvally noticed the Arm Thrust Pokemon coming at him and he responded to Sarah's call as he dodged a few feet away from him. "Use Swords Dance!" Sarah screamed to him, hoping to find a way to beat him despite the type disadvantage.

The Synthetic Pokemon increased his strength as transparent swords danced around his body and a red aura overflowed him before he and Hariyama went at each other again with Hariyama using Arm Thrust and Silvally using Dragon Claw and Crush Claw, both of them letting out powerful war cries as they attacked.

"Alright!" Silvally cheered and he leaped right in and countered Arm Thrust with her Dragon Claw. The two pokemon clashed claws and hands repeatedly until they came to a power struggle. "Interesting..." Hala said. "It seems to match Haiyama's strength.." The two pokemon continued their struggle.

"They're locked together in a pushing match!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. Then Sarah called, "Use Air Slash!" The center of Silvally's head glowed blue, surprising Hariyama, "Hari!" And it got a face full of Air Slash!

"Hariyama!" cried Hala in surprise. The type advantage tables had turned in his favor with Hariyama when Sarah brought in Silvally but despite that trump card playing in his favor, the Synthetic Pokemon was able to match his Arm Thrust Pokemon. He was even more intrigued when he sensed the growing bond he felt in Silvally and Sarah when she refused Ash's advice to switch him out for Ponyta, knowing he was looking forward to a challenge from him, the Island Kahuna.

Hariyama reeled from the Air Slash but he recovered from the hard blow and nodded in approval at his opponent.

Silvally nodded back and got ready to pounce him again once they begin to fight again.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she and her Normal Type barely eeked out a hit or two on the Fighting Type despite the type disadvantage.

Professor Kukui was amazed, "Outstanding...! Despite the type disadvantage, that Pokemon hasn't taken as much damage as any other Normal Type should have." The others gasped while Sarah's other Pokemon and the Lycanroc couple cheered for Sarah and the Synthetic Pokemon.

"Alright, Silvally!" Ash cried in amazement. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu joined in.

"Wow, Silvally's amazing! He's not getting rag-dolled that easily!" Sophocles gasped.

"He's certainly not like any other Pokemon I've ever seen," Lana agreed.

"Impressive, Sarah." Hala praised. "Using Dragon Claw to get close and then using a close range Air Slash."

Sarah smiled at Hala, "But.. let's see how you handle this..." he crossed his arms and his Z-Crystal glowed.

Everyone gasped in surprise as they saw Hala activating his Z-Ring and performing the steps needed to use the Fighting Type Z-Move alongside Hariyama, who knew exactly what his human partner wanted. It was time for them and Sarah and Silvally to begin the final stage of their Grand Trial Battle, the usage of their Z-Moves.

"Guys, look! Hala's using his Z-Ring!" Mallow cried as she pointed to Hala.

"He and Hariyama are going to use his Z-Move on Silvally!" Lana cried.

"Oh, this is bad! This is very, very bad-zzt!" Rotom-Dex panicked. "All Out Pummeling is a powerful Fighting Type Z-Move that inflicts heavy damage depending on the Fighting Type attack that's being used! And, since Hala and Hariyama are using Arm Thrust to use is and they used Belly Drum, THEY'RE GOING TO FINISH OFF SILVALLY IN ONE BLOW!"

The gang, the Pokemon, James, and Nikki all gasped in horror as they watched Hala start to transfer his energy to Hariyama after they completed the Fighting Type Z-Move steps for All Out Pummeling. "Silvally, Hyper Beam! Hurry!" Sarah cried in horror realizing what could happen.

"Right!" Silvally began to charge up his energy for a Hyper Beam counter to Hala's Z-Move but she can only hope they have enough time to use it before Hala and Hariyama finished them off.

"I am the Kahuna, I make the wills of myself, Melemele, and Tapu Koko as one! I... Have... THE POWER!" Hala recited with great power and authority as he made punching movements with his fists and finished transferring his energy to his partner.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama roared as he burst with Z-Power flowing through him.

"ENGAGE!" Sarah shouted as Silvally finished charging and fired his Hyper Beam.

"All-Out Pummeling, LET'S GO!" Using his Z-Power from Hala, Hariyama unleashed a storm of punches from his fists as the two attacks met in another deadlock. This time, the deadlock was short-lived as the Hyper Beam canceled half of the Z-Move's power but it managed to hit Silvally as he screamed from the pain being inflicted on him. "SILVALLY!" Sarah gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu added. When the dust cleared, Silvally was on the ground, "Silvally...?" Sarah called.

Kukui noticed the unmoving Pokemon, "Silvally is-"

Suddenly, Kukui heard, "Rrrr..."

"Huh?" He looked and saw the Synthetic Pokemon twitching and he started to move! "Silvally!" Sarah gasped. Silvally staggered to his feet, "I'm... not... finished... YET!" Silvally roared as he stood up with a burst of energy and it used Swords Dance on its own! But, just as he used Swords Dance again, he felt the pain from All-Out Pummeling still getting to him as he got down on his knees and panted heavily, feeling like he's on his last legs.

"Silvally, wait!" Sarah cried, running to him and propping him up. "Are you alright?"

"...Urgh... I am, Sarah. Listen to me, we can still win this. Hala and his Hariyama have shown us their bond but we can still prove that ours is stronger. We must use our Z-Move and-!"

"NO! I can't, not after what you just gone through!" Sarah cried as she hugged Silvally, shocking the Synthetic Pokemon. Everyone looked on in amazement, they had never seen Sarah so broken from seeing one of her Pokemon go through so much hell like this just to win for her sake. "I'm sorry, I was so stupid!" she continued to cry. "I know how much the Grand Trial meant to you but if I had known you'd be like this, damn it! I should've switched you out for Ponyta when I had the chance!

Silvally was stunned beyond belief, he had never heard Sarah break down like this and never thought about how she really felt when she saw him beaten down on the ground despite using Hyper Beam as a temporary shield to save him from All-Out Pummeling. What's more, he had been focused on winning and proving himself that he didn't bother to slow down and let Sarah ask him if he was okay. He was trying to win the match for himself despite Sarah guiding him.

Before he knew it, he also started to cry as tears welled up in his eyes and he started to nuzzle Sarah, even with his mask getting in the way. "...Sarah, I'm sorry..." he began, groaning in pai. "You... You really are not like the humans I once came into contact with..." Sarah was confused as he looked to him. "All my short life, I was nothing but an experiment gone wrong, a hybrid of many creatures that ended up becoming the freakazoid you see now. I wanted to show everyone how I felt when they treated me like a ruthless, wild animal..." Sarah shook her head, not wanting Silvally to have her think that of him. "...But, I've changed since I've met you and your friends..."

"Me...?" she asked in surprise.

"Ever since Tapu Koko entrusted me with you, I didn't have very high hopes that you would ever change me for the better. I thought you would just kick me while I'm down and not bother caring for me when I wouldn't do what you wanted to do. But, you're different from the humans that did all those things. Thanks to you, I was able to learn the importance of teamwork, compassion, friendship, love, happiness... You, your family, your friends, and all your Pokemon, you all gave me something I never thought I would have... A second chance."

"Silvally..." Sarah gasped. Silvally got rid of the tears, "And I'm not... gonna... let you down...! Not ever...! I'm winning this trial... for you...!" He faced Hariyama and suddenly, three areas on the front of his mask glowed in blue, yellow and red and he fired the attack and it turned into three beams of ice, electricity and fire!

"What?!" Ash gasped.

"A new move!" Sophecles added.

"Pika!"

"Toge!"

The attack struck Hariyama hard, "Hari...!"

"What was that?!" James and Nikki exclaimed.

"That was Tri Attack!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. Hariyama recovered but suddenly, its body was covered in fire for a second, "Harii...!" and fell onto its knees, "Hariyama, no!" Hala gasped.

The whole crowd gasped in shock! Not only did Silvally learn Tri-Attack from his strengthed bond with Sarah and his gratitude of her for giving him a second chance in life, but he was stronger than ever even after he was struck by All-Out Pummeling.

Sarah's Pokemon cheered loudly for Silvally, having gained a newfound respect for him. He was no longer thinking of himself, he was thinking of Sarah and his family! Nobody realized this but Silvally's mask started to produce a small crack that slowly got bigger and started to spread. Sarah heard the cracking sounds and she didn't know what to make of it but Silvally knew. His selfless deed and newly unbreakable bond with her had allowed him to not just learn a new attack but their reaffirmed friendship shone brightly for him to evolve to his true form behind the mask.

"I may have been a pain to you and your family, Sarah," Silvally spoke to Sarah. "But, thanks to you and your friends, I'm now my own Pokemon. My past is gone and it's time for me to move on!"

Everyone gasped as Silvally started to Glow and the cracks on his mask became bigger and more visible.

"I do have a future and my future is with you! For at last, I'm no longer a monster! I am no longer a menace to all! I'm a friend to all whom I protect and love with all my heart! I am a light of hope! I am finally happy!"

"I! AM! FREE!" With a final roar, Silvally was engulfed in a bright light as his mask finally broke away and evolved into his true form.

Everyone shielded themselves from the bright light but when it died down, they all gasped in shock, amazement, and awe. Even Sarah was at a loss for words when she saw the Synthetic Pokemon's true beauty.

Silvally now had a mammalian head with mechanical parts. Covering most of its head and neck is a thick, silver mane that extends down over its chest. Its blunt snout is metallic on the bridge of its nose and upper jaw. It has a triangular black nose framed by three red lines, pointed ears with bright pink and black insides, one visible fang on each side of its lower jaw, and a slight overbite. Its eyes are bright silver, have no visible pupils, and appear to be surrounded by an empty, black space. On each side of its head is a circular, metallic drive, with a white circle crossed by a metal line. On top of its head is a large, axe-like fur or feather crest. The tip of the crest as a hooked, metallic piece, while the back has three white feathers.

Sarah was speechless! "Silvally... you broke your mask!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. "SILVALLY, BROKE IT'S MASK! INFORMATION UPDATED! INFORMATION UPDATED!" Even Kahuna Hala and Hariyama were surprised, by this. "Ahh..."

"And I'm gonna win...!" Silvally exclaimed. It cloaked itself in a high energy, forcing Sarah and and Silvally leaped up and slammed into Hariyama! "That was Multi-Attack!" Rotom Dex gasped.

"It learned two moves in one day!" Ash gasped.

"Unreal!" Kiawe said. The others gasped.

The yellow and blue-stripped Pokemon was completely mesmerized by the Synthetic Pokemon's true beauty and what Sarah had done to bring it out. It smiled brightly at her with a soft growl and a nod, silently congratulating her on her greatest achievement. Above the strange Pokemon, Tapu Koko nodded in approval, it couldn't be more proud of the Synthetic Pokemon.

Then, Sarah's Dragonium Z glowed brightly, they knew it was time for them to unleash their Z-Move. "Sarah, it's time for us to show Hala and Hariyama our true strength!" Silvally said, throwing her a determined smile.

Sarah nodded in agreement, sharing his determination. "You got it!" she agreed and looked towards Hala.

"Hala, with Silvally having revealed his true beauty and strength, and with our unbreakable bond of friendship, we'll unleash our power like a storm on you and Hariyama! Feel the true might of our unbeatable family love through our Dragon Type Z-Move!"

Sarah crossed her arms as she activated her Z-Move and built up her Z-Energy. "Dragon tail to Dragon scales, hear the mighty roar of my powerful friend.. Silvally..!" She called out as the energy flowed from her and to Silvally, who roared, "Bring it...!"

"Now Silvally, show everyone what we can do... Use Devastating Drake!" Silvally roared and unleashed a sphere of blue and purple energy that charged into a flying dragon that slammed into Hariyama, creating a massive explosion that sent the fighting type flying and crashing on the ground. Everyone gasped. Kukui ran over and saw Hariyama... fainted...!

"Melemele Kahuna Hala's Hariyama is unable to battle which means the winner of the grand trial is Sarah and Silvally!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pika!" Pikachu and Blitz cheered together. The Lycanroc couple howled together while their sons leaped up and down barking with joy. Sarah's other pokemon cheered in their own way too. Silvally panted and she sat down as Sarah hugged him, "Silvally, we won! We really won!"

"...Only because I had you by my side... Partner..." Silvally smiled as he nuzzled Sarah. Everyone broke out into a storm of cheers and applause that could be heard from around the world.

It was incredible, through a series of wild and crazy but fortunate events, Sarah's Grand Trial battle ended in a spectacular finish for the ages.

Amazed and satisfied from seeing Sarah and Silvally win, the yellow and blue-striped Pokemon smiled as it left to go elsewhere. Tapu Koko watched it go before turning it's attention back to the human and Pokemon it was interested in. With a final nod of approval, it took off to find something to present to them later on. Wooloo and the other pokemon came over and nuzzled Sarah and Silvally as Ash and the others came over, "Sarah, that was an amazing battle..!" Ash stated.

"Congratulations." Lillie said.

"Vulll!" Snowy added.

"We're so proud of you, honey." Nikki said and she kissed Sarah on the head, "Hehe, aw mom..."

"You did it, Sarah!" Lana cheered. "Pop, Popplio, Pop!"

"That was really cool!" Sophocles praised. "To Togede, Tog, Toge!"

"You and Silvally were awesome!" Mallow added. "Bounsweet!"

"Beautiful!" Kiawe smirked in amazement. "Turton Tur!" "Maro Marowak!"

"You were brilliant out there, Ponchita," James praised. "Both of you..."

"Hehe... aw Dad..." Sarah blushed.

"Sarah..." Sarah and Silvally looked as Hala came up to them both. "I'm very proud of you. You and Silvally have shown me what your true strength really is during the short time you've spent together. I'm amazed that Tapu Koko has entrusted you with a truly majestic Pokemon that is more than meets the eye," Hala praised grandly. "Your love for Silvally has allowed him to gain a new power and that, in turn, made your friendship with him stronger than ever."

"I just didn't want to let him down from my own mistake of having him take part without being fully prepared," Sarah told him. "He means a lot to me now and after everything we've been through, my Pokemon and I would be lost without him."

"And, I'd be lost without you all to guide me back into the light," Silvally purred happily as he nuzzled her again, making her giggle. Hala didn't hear him speak but he knew what the Synthetic Pokemon and Sarah meant.

"And, that kind of thinking is what will make you the very best like no one ever was," he nodded in approval before he took out a Z-Crystal with a fist on it. "What's that?" Sarah asked.

"A Fightinium Z. With it, you'll be able to use the Fighting Type Z-Move.." Hala explained.

"Wow..." Sarah but as she made a reach for it..."KOKOOOO!" Everyone gasped and something wooshed between Hala and Sarah. "Could that have been.. Tapu Koko..?" Kukui asked.

"It was so fast, I couldn't get a picture..." Rotom Dex said. Hala looked down at his palm. "It can't be..!" In place of the Fightinium Z... was different Z-Crystal. It was a yellow one! "An Electrium Z Crystal!" Ash gasped.

"Pika...!"

Sarah felt something thrust in her hand at that moment, too. When she looked at it, she was shocked to find the Fightinium Z in it and looked on in disbelief at the two Z-Crystals.

"Hala, look! I got the Fightinium Z in my hand," she shouted in surprise. Hala and Kukui looked at the two crystals in amazement.

"Hala, what do you think this means?" Kukui asked curiously. Hala thought for a moment, also baffled by the strange turn of events. "I don't know, there must be a reason for it."

But, he decided not to think on it right now and smiled proudly, regardless, as he handed Sarah the Electrium Z. "Well, in light of these events, I can say that you've earned these crystals, Sarah. You may use them however you wish as long as you champion and protect the ones you and Silvally and your Pokemon love and hold dear."

"Really, thanks so much." Sarah smiled.

"Awesome! You got two Z-Crystal for the price of one!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pika Pikachu..!" Pikachu smiled.

"Pikachu and I can help you with Gigavolt Havoc."

"Pika!"

"Sure thing, Ash," Sarah nodded in agreement before she held the crystals in front of Silvally and Ponyta. "We did it, guys. We may have two Z-Crystals now but who cares? We won ourselves the Melemele Grand Trial Z-Crystal... The Fightinium Z!" Sarah declared as she held the Fighting Type Z-Crystal for all to see while Ponyta let out a happy neigh and Silvally gave a proud roar.

With the unexpected surprise from Tapu Koko past them, everyone continued to cheer for Sarah, Ponyta, and most of all, Silvally, for their Melemele Grand Trial victory.

**_In one of their toughest battles ever faced, Sarah, Ponyta, and Silvally won the Melemele Grand Trial in an impressive and heartwarming performance which also allowed Silvally to evolve into his true form. But, there is still much more for Sarah and her loyal and beautiful partner to see and do in Alola as the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff (2x)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle**_

_**3\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw**_

_**4\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**5\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**6\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**7\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**8\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**9\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_


	13. Chapter 13: Rocking Clawmark Hill

Three days had passed since Sarah, Ponyta, and Silvally's Grand Trial win against Hala which meant that they and the rest of their family have three more trials to complete before they finished the Island Challenge. Word over their victory and the reveal of Silvally's true form had spread across all of Melemele and Sarah and her Pokemon had been given a lot of respect for the victory she, Silvally, and Ponyta pulled over Hala.

Sarah and her family were still reeling from the Melemele Grand Trial victory and couldn't help but carry on their celebrations even after the initial party Hala, Professor Kukui, and the others threw for her.

"To think you'd come so far ever since that first trial and win the Grand Trial with all the odds stack against you and Silvally, Ponchita," James said to his daughter while they looked around.

"Dad, I still think Ponyta and Silvally did all the work," Sarah told him modestly. "I just guided them."

"You still helped them win, though."

"True, true," Sarah chuckled sheepishly. Ponyta neighed happily in agreement as she nuzzled her trainer in thanks.

"Come on, Ponyta, you were amazing battling as you did. Even if I did help, you would've gone on fine without me," Sarah happily said to her unicorn. She then turned to Silvally, "I'm sure you would've done the same since you trust us now."

"But, I'd still need you to be there for me when I get lost," Silvally told her kindly, before he felt something trip him and he face-planted again after walking a few steps, surprising everybody.

"OWCH!" he groaned before he found the culprit responsible. Wooloo was smiling innocently and gave off a happy 'Baa'. Silvally groaned but thankfully, he didn't snap this time, "You never change, do you?" Wooloo nodded but then nuzzled him, getting a soft chuckle. Everyone chuckled and even Lolita shook her head in amusement until they heard the doggie door open and turned to the door in surprise.

"Hey there you are Pup- WAH!" Sarah exclaimed seeing the two Rockruff who were covered in scratches and were limping!

The Lycanroc couple quickly ran over to their sons and looked them all over. Their father checked them all over to see how they got their wounds while their mother smothered them with loving licks as she cried for them, causing them to whimper in pain.

"What happened to them?" asked James in shock.

"You two are a mess," Nikki scolded them. "We told you to behave while we were gone and look where that's gotten you."

"Puppy Pair, what were you doing?" Sarah asked as she picked up the first brother as he whimpered from his bruises. "Why didn't you listen to us? Do you know how worried we were when we didn't hear you?"

The Puppy Pair whimpered in shame. They knew it was wrong for them to disobey their family and their parents but they knew they had a reason to do what they do.

They were worried, however, that Sarah and her family might not understand why they went out of the house while they were gone.

As Sarah and her family started to treat their wounds with their Pokemon helping, no one noticed a familiar bipedal tiger looking through the window from the bushes. It turned its eyes towards Sarah and then towards the Puppy Pair as they were being cleaned and healed.

"Zera..." it softly growled before it left. No one knew this Pokemon would prove itself to be an ally or an enemy towards our young heroine, her Pokemon, her family, and her friends and that the events that follow leading to a future meeting with it would you change the young girl's life forever.

* * *

_(Opening 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers)_

**_(The Ruins of Conflict are shown before Sarah and her Pokémon appear, jumping from a cliff to fight their enemies)_**

_Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah, Blitz, Silvally, and Mudsdale are shown first. Then, the Puppy Pair and Ponyta and Wooloo are featured. Finally, Lolita, Aqua, Milotic appear, all of them being shown in the order detailed)**_

_Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah, Blitz, and Silvally attack enemy Pokémon while Lolita uses her Scratch attack to protect her young Galar charges from Team Skull. Aqua and Milotic dive in the water to battle while the Puppy Pair does a Twin Rock Throw)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and the Puppy Pair are introduced first before Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale shown together. Then, Ponyta and Wooloo are featured before the introductions round off with Lolita, Aqua, and Milotic)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah summons a Pokémon from a Cherish Ball she was given before transitioning to Silvally's evolution to his true form. Lolita unsheathes her claws before shifting to a darkened silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like a bipedal tiger with glowing light blue eyes in a battle stance)_**

_For justice, we fight! With Pokemon Light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull and Team Rocket appear with their Pokémon. Sarah and Silvally use Devastating Drake while Ash and the others are seen with their Partner Pokémon unleashing their attacks)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and her fully-assembled team appear in front of the Tapu Guardians)_**

_Pokémon: Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her entire team look out towards the horizon over a cliff on Alaka Island as the titles appear)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey - The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

_Later..._

Professor Kukui was told about what happened to the Puppy Pair as Sarah and her Pokemon went to see him and Ash after school. He was surprised and curious from the whole thing.

"Hmm, interesting..." he began thoughtfully. "And, they returned to you all in a similar condition as Rockruff did with us?"

"Yeah, but their wounds looked worse than the ones you told me were on Rockruff."

"Who could've done this to them?" Ash puzzled worriedly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Professor Kukui answered before he led them to his computer and typed in a program. "When I first found out about what happened to Rockruff, I've installed a security camera to track Rockruff's actions."

"So, you can find out what happens to him when you're out of the house!"

"Right, Ash. Did you ask your parents to have security cameras installed for something like this, Sarah?"

"We didn't need them. The Lycanroc couple are usually watchful of their sons so there was no point in it." But then, Sarah realized something she forgot to ask everyone about Professor Kukui's Rockruff. "You guys did mention that the Rockruff with Professor Kukui is not his own, right?" she asked the others.

"Yeah, it's still a wild Pokemon," Mallow answered. "One day, he just appeared after Professor Kukui offered him food. And ever since then, he's been with him and never left."

"But, why would he and the Puppy Pair leave your houses while you were gone and come back wounded you guys returned?" Kiawe puzzled. "And, who was it that gave them those bruises?"

"Maybe they could've been made by someone who found and abused them," Sophocles theorized.

"I doubt it," Lana replied skeptically. "The only person we found abusing Pokemon was the man who once owned Aqua and Milotic and he didn't take an interest in the Puppy Pair."

"And, we and Professor Kukui usually friendly folk the wild Rockruff trusts," added Kiawe.

"And, even if we did find out who's responsible for them being hurt," Lillie reminded. "Who's to say it won't happen again?"

"I guess the best thing we can do, guys," Sarah finished, "...Is to cross our fingers and hope for the best." Everyone agreed and nothing more was said.

Professor Kukui smiled and understood, "I gotcha, they wouldn't misbehave under their watch when they're around. But, I think they and Rockruff might have something in common if what you kids at school is true."

Sarah was intrigued, "What should we do?"

"Yeah, what'll we do?" Ash agreed.

"If those three left last night for something that required their attention, they'll do so again. Sarah, tonight, I want you and your family to join us and bring the Puppy Pair and their parents with you. Meet us this evening in an hour and then leave the Puppy Pair with Rockruff. We're going on a little night walk to see what they're up to."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, Professor," Sarah and Ash told him.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Sarah and her family were at Professor Kukui's place with the Puppy Pair and the Lycanroc Couple. Kukui had installed cameras in the house, so they could see what was going on on his phone. Kukui placed a small toy on the ground, "What's that?" Nikki asked.

"Rockruff's playmate." Kukui smiled. "We'll be back Rockruff, be good." Kukui said.

"You two, Puppy Pair." Sarah said as she, Ash, her parents, the pokemon and Kukui exited the house and hid in the bushes. They gathered around Kukui's phone and saw Rockruff suddenly attacking the playmate while the Puppy Pair watched, "What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I've left that you before but its never acted like this.." Kukui said confused. Then, Rockruff and the Puppy Pair suddenly moved towards the door and the group saw they dashing away into the forest. "Let's follow them.." Kukui whispered and the others nodded and they followed the Puppy Pair into the forest.

The Puppy Pair and Rockruff ran through the forest and Sarah, her parents, Ash, Kukui and Sarah's other Pokémon following them. "Wait a minute... just up ahead..." Kukui said.

"What Professor?" Sarah asked. Suddenly, everyone heard loud howls from up ahead as Sarah noticed the Lycanroc couple perk their ears up in shock as they dashed ahead to the source of the howls. "Lycanroc!" she cried while she and her Pokemon gave chase.

"Sarah, wait!" Ash called as he, Professor Kukui, and her parents chased after them as well.

They ran after the Lycanroc couple until they were out of the forest. When they finally reached a cliff overlooking the area ahead of them, the group noticed the Puppy Pair's parents looking intently at the place below. They looked with them and widened their eyes in shock and amazement as they saw the V-shaped rock formation and on the formation was a group of Pokemon walking to the rocky plateau.

Sarah looked towards the Lycanroc couple, "What do you see, you two?"

"Roc!" the two barked, pointing their noses at the top of the mountain. Everyone gasped; standing on the mountain top were two other Lycanroc, a Midnight Lycanroc like the Puppy Pair's father and a Midday Lycanroc.

"Their Lycanroc...!" Ash gasped.

"Midday form and Midnight form Lycanroc to boot." Rotom Dex added. "Very interesting."

"I knew it. We're looking at Clawmark hill." Kukui said.

"Clawmark Hill?" Sarah asked.

"I never knew such a place existed," Nikki gasped in amazement. James nodded in agreement.

But then, everyone watched as the Lycanroc jumped off the mountain top and faced each other to fight. The Midday Lycanroc attacked first by using Rock Throw as it flung sharp rocks at its Midnight counterpart. The Midnight Lycanroc, however, took on the Rock Throw as it withered in pain and then charged at the Midday Lycanroc with Accelerock.

As they battled, the Pokemon joining them cheered for them to continue fighting. Kukui's Rockruff and the Puppy Pair were among the crowd cheering for the two Lycanroc as well.

"Incredible! They're using Rock Throw and Accelerock!" Professor Kukui gaped in awe. The Pokemon continued to cheer for the Lycanroc as they backed out of their latest power struggle, canceling a deadlock they were just in.

The Midday Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc sent determined glares at each other as they waited for one or the other to make a move.

The Midday Lycanroc pounced and bit the Midnight form on the shoulder, but it used Counter and punched it! "Woah... Counter..." Ash gasped.

"The Midnights' forms preferred battling style is to take it opponents attacks and then land a decisive blow." Kukui explained. Rotom Dex flew in front of them. "This is no time to be amazed, I must record this.." he said.

But, just as it couldn't be a stranger sight for all of them, everyone watched as the two Lycanroc jumped back to the mountain top with the Pokemon, Rockruff, and the Puppy Pair watching them. Then, the Lycanroc looked at them all before letting out two loud howls, signaling them to do something.

Suddenly, the Pokemon watching the battle started to fight each other, essentially picking up where the Lycanroc left off. A Machoke was squaring off against a wild Hariyama and a Golduck started to wrestle with a Pangoro. A Vullaby was pitted against a Boldore while a Sabalye challenged a Primape to a fight. Finally, a Braivary and a Fearow took their fight to the air in an aerial battle as everyone watched them on in surprise.

"Hey, where are the Puppy Pair and Rockruff?" Sarah gasped, trying to find them among the crowd of fighting Pokemon.

"Look, one of them's over there!" Kukui whispered, pointing to the wild Rockruff standing on a rock on the Midnight Lycanroc's side.

"Lycan!" the Dusk Lycanroc shouted. She pointed everyone to her and her mate's sons standing on a rock on the side opposite to the wild Rockruff's. The Puppy Pair was looking over the crowd, trying to find someone to fight. The second brother looked more intensely at the crowd before he sighed bitterly as if he didn't find who they were looking for. The first brother, however, smiled and comforted him as he told him their opponent will arrive soon. Ash now had an idea on what's going on as he tried to call to the Rock Types. "It's all making sense to me now!" he said but Sarah quickly stopped him as they struggled.

"Ash, wait! You can't go down there!"

"But, the Rockruff are right there! You can't expect me to-!"

"Yes, you must!" she whispered harshly as they fell back after she managed to restrain him. Silvally and the Lycanroc couple looked out towards the Pokemon and were relieved they weren't spotted. "It's okay, they didn't see us," Silvally told her as they picked themselves up.

"Thanks, Partner," Sarah smiled.

The group watched as the Puppy Pair and Rockruff found their opponents.

As they did so, Sarah turned to Ash, angrily. "Ash, I have a feeling we humans aren't allowed here," she told him quietly. "If you just go charging in, the Pokemon gathered will attack us and think we've gone mad. Awful things happen to people who don't understand the ways of the Pokemon."

Ash groaned, realizing that she was right and it was pointless to argue with that.

"Okay, let's keep watching," he conceded as everyone continued to watch.

Rockruff was up first as he stepped up to his chosen opponent which as a Magmar that defeated a Sudowoodo, a Mankey, a Machop, an Alolan Radicate, a Spinda, and the Sableye and Primape from before. "Ruff! Ruff! Rockruff, Ruff!" he challenged the Spit Fire Pokemon.

Magmar smirked and chuckled as he dared Rockruff to come at it. The Puppy Pair, after finding the opponent they're looking for, stood by on the sidelines as they watched their wild friend begin his battle.

Rockruff charged Magamr which unleashed Flamethrower at him. Rockruff leaped to the side and prepares to pounce on it but the Magmar countered with Fire Punch, punching Rockruff. "Rooo!"

"Professor!" Ash hissed but Sarah held him firm.

"Ash, remember what I told you, you moron!" she groaned quietly as she pulled him back.

"She's right, Ash, not yet. Patience," Professor Kukui agreed, watching the battle intensely. "We need to see what Rockruff can do before we do anything. Otherwise, he won't get anywhere."

"Do it for your little buddy, Ash," James agreed as he and Nikki nodded.

Ash sighed and watched, still bitter about what's happening to Rockruff.

Despite the Puppy Pokemon getting a few hits into Magmar, the Spit Fire Pokemon was stronger and had the upper hand with its storm of Fire Type Attacks.

A Fire Blast knocked him back as he rolled across the ground as the Puppy Pair watched on. Despite being outmatched, Rockruff held firm as the stones around his neck started to glow.

"It's glowing...!" Ash gasped.

"That means Rockruffs' getting ready to use a move!" Kukui stated.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Rockruff tried to use a move to counter Magmar but even as the stones glowed, nothing happened. Magmar smirked with pride as it took his missed opportunity and blasted Rockruff away with Flamethrower.

"He's hit!" Ash gasped as Sarah continued to hold him before he does anything stupid.

"There's a clear difference in their strengths," Nikki mused while James and Professor Kukui nodded in agreement at the sight.

Rockruff tried to get up but it was no good, he knew he was beaten. Magmar laughed and dared anybody else to fight it. The Puppy Pair glared at Magmar until they felt a presence near them. They looked to their right and found their opponent in a black cloak, who nodded to them and Magmar as if it was telling them to fight him before their battle. The two brothers nodded with a smirk and approached the smug Spit Fire Pokemon.

"Rockruff, Rock, Rock, Ruff! Ruff, Rockruff!" the first brother challenged before he and his second brother got ready to fight.

Magmar fired Flamethrower at then but the pair jumped high into the air and their collars began to glow as well. "Here it comes." Ash said. Magmar fired Flamethrower again but the pair unleashed a double Rock Throw attack. The attack countered Flamethrower and some of it struck Magmar.

"They did it!" Sarah gasped in amazement.

"Roc, Ly, Roc, Lycan," the Puppy Pair's mother barked as she and her mate watched their sons carefully.

"I don't think their parents are too sure of that," Silvally told her for them. "Their battle just started so anything can happen."

Magmar got up and smirked, knowing that the Puppy Pair would provide it with a real challenge. The Puppy Pair continued to watch their opponent intensely before Magmar charged at them with a Fire Punch preceded by a Fire Blast. The first brother barked to his second brother and they separated, dodging both Fire attacks from both sides.

The rest of the Pokemon watched anxiously as the three of them fought. Their cloaked opponent held an intense gaze at them, its light blue eyes glowing as it nodded from what it's seeing from the Puppy Pair.

Magmar finally landed a Fire Punch at the second brother as he was launched into the air, surprising everybody watching. The cloaked opponent, however, kept its intense gaze.

"Rock, Rockruff!" The second brother cried with a determined glare, signaling his first brother to execute an attack plan they've set in place for Magmar while they were fighting.

The first brother barked in agreement and jumped over to his brother, using Bite to grab his tail and spin him like a top before he eyed Magmar and threw him at the Fire Type.

Everyone was amazed as the second brother let out a proud howl as he performed a flying Tackle drop at the baffled Magmar who tried to counter with Flamethrower. But, it was no use, the second brother took the heat and continued towards Magmar before he rammed it on the head and knocked it out in a small cloud of dust.

Everyone waited to see if Magmar would come back up but the Spit Fire Pokemon had swirls in its eyes from the knockout, telling everybody that the Puppy Pair won.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Rockruff howled proudly as his first brother joined him and they shared a tail bump. The Pokemon cheered while the Midnight and Midday Lycanroc nodded in approval.

"They won! Amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"But, who's that coming towards them?" Sarah asked, cutting their cheering short. Ash and Pikachu looked back at the field with the others as the cloaked figure came to them while the Puppy Pair smirked and nodded to it, challenging their opponent to a battle.

"Not like any Pokemon I've ever seen," Professor Kukui said, curious as to who or what their next opponent is.

Nikki and James were confused by the cloak their opponent was wearing. "Why is it under a cloak?" Nikki asked.

"Don't know," James admitted. He had no idea who or what their opponent is either.

The Puppy Pair's opponent nodded with a smile and accepted their challenge and it pulled off its cloak to reveal the yellow and blue-striped Pokemon that watched Sarah and her family in full form.

The Pokemon stayed silent as if they knew what it was but Sarah, Ash, and their group gasped in shock at the Puppy Pair's opponent. "What Pokémon is that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's a pokemon I haven't seen before." Kukui added.

"Allow me-zzt!" Rotom-Dex called. He searched through his data banks but... "Huh?!"

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I... I-I don't have anything on it!" Rotom-Dex shrieked in surprise. "There's no record on it on my database or anything! This is a brand new kind of Pokemon-zzt! A total mystery! Something out of a mythical fairy tale!"

"Mythical?" James inquired. "You mean like a Mythical Pokemon?"

"Interesting, this is a first for all of us," Professor Kukui said in intrigue. "Let's watch the battle and see what it does."

Everyone agreed as they eyed the Puppy Pair and their opponent. Silvally was most intrigued; he wondered if there was something strange and powerful about his little brothers' opponent. But, he and the others didn't have to wait long as their battle began.

The Pokémon's fists sparked with electricity and it formed a large ball in it its paws before punching the ground and the electricity ran across the ground!

The Puppy Pair split up once again and dodged the attack before they regrouped and launched a Double Rock Throw attack at the Pokemon, now identified as an Electric Type. The Pokemon eyed the Double Rock Throw, and, at speeds unimaginable, it dodged the twin attack with ease until it found only one of the Rockruff brothers, the first brother.

The Electric Type Pokemon was surprised until it heard the second brother coming at it with a hard Bite. Knowing what they did, it held out its left arm in defense as the second brother used his Bite attack. The Pokemon winced in pain as it then heard the first brother coming at it with a Tackle attack while it was distracted. Thinking quickly, it faced the first brother with his left arm and punched at the second brother with a right-hand punch as its claw sparked with electricity, sending the second brother towards the first brother as they collided.

"Rockruff!" Sarah cried. The Dusk Lycanroc tried to get to them but her Midnight mate held her back in worry for them.

Sarah's Pokemon could only watch, worried for the Puppy Pair as the Electric Pokemon continued to wail on them, first with a metal-encased tail, and then a flurry of punches and kicks at them.

"That's Iron Tail and Close Combat!" James gaped in shock.

Professor Kukui looked more intensely at the battle as he narrowed his eyes in interest, "It looks like the Pokemon's not giving them a window of opportunity to counter, let alone dodge."

The Puppy Pair screamed in pain from the blows as they rolled away from a final kick directed at them.

The Pokemon looked at them with pity as they stood back up on their paws shakily as it narrowed its eyes at them.

But, the two brothers refused to give up as they growled at the Mythical Pokemon as they separated and went to either side of him to continue fighting. "They're still going!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sure enough, that's what they did. The Puppy Pair and the Mythical Pokemon went back and forth as the brothers charged with Tackle and Bite and the occasional Rock Throw while the Electric Type dodged and countered with Iron Tail and Close Combat as it used another move it knows, Drain Punch.

After a few minutes, the Puppy Pair were on their last legs as they panted heavily while the Mythical Pokemon looked as though it didn't break a sweat.

Then, it decided it was time to end the duel between it and the two brothers as its eyes glowed and it charged up electricity as its fists sparkled. Another large and blue electric ball formed in its paws before it roared loudly and slammed its paws on the ground, releasing the ball as its energy traveled to where the Puppy Pair is. The Puppy Pair couldn't dodge the attack in time after using up much of their energy and were shocked badly as they were thrown to a nearby rock wall and they slid down it before falling unconscious.

The wild Rockruff, who finally woke up when the Puppy Pair began their battle with their Mythical opponent, cried in shock and rushed to the two brothers as they came to.

The Pokemon were in awe of the battle and cheered, some of them praising the Mythical Pokemon for it's victory.

The Electric Type, however, wiped its brow in satisfaction as it went to the Puppy Pair and smiled at them, giving them contempt growls as he petted them.

The Rockruff brothers whined and nodded in thanks as they returned the smile to their Mythical opponent.

The Pokémon nodded before it picked up its cloak and went back into the forest. "Woah... that's one strong Pokémon..." Ash gasped.

"Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

"It's amazing, I've never seen a Pokemon like that," Nikki sighed in amazement.

"I never knew it could use such an attack that beat the Puppy Pair," James agreed. "I think it could be an attack only the Mythical Pokemon itself knows..."

"Sarah, what do you suppose this means?" Silvally asked. "We should find it and challenge it to a battle of our own to see what it could do."

"Another time, Partner," Sarah replied before she turned to Professor Kukui. "Professor, what just happened?"

"Well, judging from those battles, the Pokemon aren't really fighting. They're actually training, the Magmar beating our Rockruff earlier wasn't beating all the other Pokemon that challenged it for show," he deduced as everyone turned their attention to the three Rockruff as the Midnight and Midday Lycanroc speaking to them proudly before they left for home.

"And, the Mythical Pokemon from before wasn't trying to defeat the Puppy Pair. It was training them by dodging everything they threw at it and countering their attacks with its own moves."

"Then, that means..." Sarah realized.

"Exactly. This is a place where humans are not allowed to enter," he finished. "From what we witnessed from their actions and movements, Clawmark Hill is a Pokemon dojo!"

No one breathed a word after Kukui dropped the bombshell. It all made sense to Sarah and her family now! The wounds the Puppy Pair got were from a training battle and weren't intentional!

However, the Lycanroc couple could only wonder what was driving their sons to start training at Clawmark Hill and why they chose to train with the Mythical Pokemon since they don't know anything about it. Later in the night, the Puppy Pair and Rockruff were walking back home together when they heard something in front of them. They looked up and they saw Sarah, her pokemon, Nikki, James, the Lycanroc Couple, Ash, Pikachu and Professor Kukui. "Hi, guys," Sarah called to the Puppy Pair as she and her family approached them.

The Puppy Pair nuzzled Sarah happily Ash, Pikachu and Kukui went to the wild Rockruff. The Lycanroc couple came to their sons with firm glares at them causing the Puppy Pair to wince in shame. But, then they smiled as they licked them with pride as if they were congratulating them on their initiative to train on their own as they did. The two Rockruff smiled in relief, now knowing that their parents aren't too mad at them even if they have some explaining to do.

"Hey, Rockruff, how you doing?" Ash greeted the wild Rockruff before he also addressed the Puppy Pair. "You guys are amazing! You were so cool taking on those strong Pokemon!"

Rockruff barked happily from the praise but the Puppy Pair stopped and frowned before they looked down. The first brother directed a disappointed glare to the ground while the second brother sighed in disappointment as he slumped, both of them remembering their battle with the Mythical Pokemon. "Aww, Puppy Pair, don't be so sad.." Sarah cooed, rubbing them. "Don't let the lost bring you down, you'll get stronger.."

The Puppy Pair tilted their heads at her. "The Mythical Pokemon thought you did really well and even those Lycanroc knew you trained hard," she reassured before she grew concerned for them. "But, there is a reason why you were training so hard and why you got hurt badly for it, right?"

Their parents nodded in agreement wanting to know why they did what they did and why they'd train with a complete stranger.

The Puppy Pair sighed and explained why they went to Clawmark Hill and how they met the strange Mythical Pokemon who trained them. Sarah's other Pokemon listened in on them and they soon understood.

"I see... So, that's it," Silvally nodded in particular.

Sarah was stumped, "What?"

"Our Grand Trial win with you, myself, and Ponyta inspired them to train harder but they didn't know how. What's more, they still carried the mental scars from Team Skull's kidnapping of their parents. They were still disappointed they didn't do enough to save them when they finally found them and wanted to train harder to make sure it doesn't happen again.

They felt like they were falling behind the rest of us and when they needed help, the Mythical Pokemon came to them and asked if they needed help as they wished. Then, he brought them to Clawmark Hill and the rest is history," he finished.

Sarah understood now and so did the Lycanroc couple as they nuzzled their sons in comfort.

"I get it, you felt like you weren't strong enough to save your parents from Team Skull by yourselves and became inspired by our Grand Trial victory to train harder so you can protect them and us from them and Team Rocket should they do us harm with the Pokemon's help?" she summarized to the Puppy Pair, which they nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, that's nice of the Pokemon to do this for you," she sighed to them. "But, make sure you tell your parents next time you do this."

They whined and nodded in agreement to her order. The Lycanroc Couple smiled at their sons while Ash spoke to Rockruff, "Hey, how about we do some training? You and me together, to learn a new move?" Rockruff smiled and barked and Pikachu agreed, "Pika Pika.."

"Pikachu will help too." Ash said. "So what do you say, you learn and new move and then go beat that Magmar." Rockruff barked happily and nuzzled Ash. Sarah turned to her Puppy Pair, "How about we train too, so you two can learn a new move to help with battling that new pokemon?" Sarah suggested. The Puppy Pair leaped up and down happily, but still Sarah couldn't help but wonder, "What was that pokemon anyway...?"

"Rotom Dex couldn't identify it. But we now know its an Electric Type pokemon." Ash stated. Pikachu nodded.

"But, why would you guys-zzt go through all that trouble?" Rotom-Dex asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't call that trouble, I just want to help Rockruff! That enough?" Ash reasoned.

"Reason enough...? Wait, I think I get it-zzt!" Rotem-Dex realized.

"What do you say, Rockruff? You'll learn a new move and beat that Magmar and the Mythical Pokemon" Ash said, trying to make facial expressions of Magmar and the Mythical Pokemon. But, all he did was make Sarah comically fall over in embarrassment before she picked herself up.

The Puppy Pair looked towards her for her answer. "Well, I suppose you want to start training for your rematch against the Mythical Pokemon, do you?" she asked them.

"Ruff!" the Puppy Pair barked happily.

Sarah smiled and her Pokemon nodded, "Alright, we'll start tomorrow." The Puppy Pair cheered and happily nuzzled her, although the stones on their necks made it uncomfortable for her. The other Pokemon couldn't help but speak up in encouragement for them and even their parents, James, and Nikki had to smile.

No one realized it as they were speaking with Rockruff and the Puppy Pair but watching them from the trees was the Mythical Pokemon as it narrowed its eyes in amusement at the Puppy Pair.

"Zera, Zera..." it whispered to the Puppy Pair before it left the group into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Sarah, Ash, Professor Kukui, Nikki, James and their pokemon were on the beach. "I think Rockruff is trying to learn Rock Throw." Professor Kukui said.

"Rock Throw, you think?" Ash asked. Kukui nodded, "Rock Throw is the most basic Rock Type pokemon moves."

Rotom Dex came up then, "And it's especially effective against Magmar, a fire type."

"So, while you guys are teaching Rockruff Rock Throw, we'll train the Puppy Pair to learn a new move for their rematch against the Mythical Pokemon," James announced.

"Sounds like a plan," Professor Kukui agreed. "Come on, Ash, let's move and start teaching Rock Throw to our little buddy."

He then moved Ash, Pikachu, and Rockruff to another spot on the beach with Rotem-Dex following them, leaving Sarah, her parents, and their Pokemon with the Puppy Pair and their mother and father.

"Now, from what we know from their last battle," began James again, "the Mythical Pokemon has one attack we don't know but it knows Iron Tail, Close Combat, Drain Punch, and Thunderpunch."

"And, it has such unparalleled speed," Nikki put in. "Not even the Pokemon during last night's training class at Clawmark Hill are capable of such a feat."

"Even with the Puppy Pair double teaming it, the Mythical Pokemon was always one step ahead of them," Sarah added, thoughtfully. "They did get a few hits in it but that won't be enough."

"Lycanroc..." the family turned and saw the Lycanroc Couple. "Lycanroc." Dusk form Lycanroc said.

"She said they wanna help train their sons." Silvally said.

"Help train them? Alright, but what moves do you two know that your sons can learn too?" Sarah asked. The Lycanroc Couple decided to demonstrate what skills they have to help everyone decide which skills to teach their sons for the rematch, telling their sons to join their trainer and her family as they stepped forward and faced each other.

In a mock battle, the Lycanroc Couple pounced at each other before they start to go at each other. Their move sets were a little more varied compared to what their sons already know. Aside from sharing Rock Throw and Sand Attack with her mate, the Dusk Lycanroc attacks using Howl, Rock Slide, Brick Break, Protect, and amusingly, Attract. The Midnight Lycanroc, however, knows Accelerock, Leer, Crunch, Fire Fang, Iron Defense, and Sucker Punch.

When they finished, the Puppy Pair cheered and ran over to their parents to nuzzle them.

Everyone was astonished by the Lycanroc Couple's move sets but they knew they could only pick one move for either brother to learn. Rotom Dex came over to them, "I saw the small mock battle between the Lycanroc and I think Rock Slide would be a good move for the Puppy Pair."

"Rock Slide, you think?" Sarah asked.

Rotom Dex replied, "Yes, Rock Slide works very similar to Rock Throw, except the rocks are a lot bigger in size than Rock Throw and it can hit multiple opponents at once, so with a double Rock Slide, the pair might be able to do more damage to the Mythical Pokemon."

The Puppy Pair barked happily, wagging their tails, wanting to learn Rock Slide like their mother. "But, there's the problem with the Mythical Pokemon's speed," reminded Nikki. "How can they counter that when they need time to charge their Rock Slide?"

Everyone realized Nikki was right. Even Sarah knew, like her mother, that one new attack could only go so far for the Puppy Pair. "Maybe you should have them train with a pokemon that's also really quick." Rotom suggested. "If the Puppy Pair become used to battling a pokemon with high speed, maybe they can find a way to adapt to it."

"Hmm... maybe..." Sarah thought. "But it also needs to know Close Combat as well." The Midnight Lycanroc approaches Silvally and tells him that he thinks one of the Rockruff can learn to use Protect in addition to Rock Slide.

"Good idea," nodded the Synthetic Pokemon in agreement before turning to Sarah. "Perhaps one of their sons can also learn how to use Protect as their father had."

"You think so?" Sarah asked.

"Hey, that's right-zzt!" buzzed Rotom-Dex. "Protect can allow the Puppy Pair to use that attack as a feint to cover for Rock Slide! But, they should learn when to use it since it's more likely to fail if used in succession."

"If that's the case, then let's do it," James decided. "But, we'll need a Pokemon whose speed is close to that of the Mythical Pokemon's to do that and more. Do we have a volunteer for that?"

"Hmm... I know. Lucario, come here, buddy." Nikki called and Lucario came over to her, "Hmmm.. Lucario, smart choice." Rotom Dex praised. "Let me measure its speed. One sec..." Rotom Dex scanned Lucario and gathered its data, "Perfect, its speed is close to that of the Mythical Pokemon and it knows Close Combat and Thunderpunch, two moves that the Mythical Pokemon also knows as well."

"Well, that takes care of that. First, we should test to see if we can have the Puppy Pair improve their reaction time to the Mythical Pokemon's speed," Nikki announced.

With their parents, the Puppy Pair joined Nikki's Lucario as they stood on opposite ends to begin the speed test.

"Okay, Lucario, show them what you're made of! And, Lycanroc, let's show the Puppy Pair what we'll be doing for this test and they'll try it themselves!"

Lucario and the Lycanroc Couple nodded in agreement and the Aura Pokemon got ready to attack. The Lycanroc Pokemon told their sons to stand back and watch them first before they practice improving their speed themselves.

"Okay, Lycanroc, ready?" The Lycanroc Couple nodded before turning to Lucario. "You ready, boy?" Lucario nodded in agreement as well as they all waited for Nikki's signal. "...NOW!"

The Dusk and Midnight Lycanroc attacked first to have Lucario demonstrate its speed before they demonstrate their own, launching Rock Throw and Accelerock before the Dusk Lycanroc used Rock Slide last. Seeing the Rock Type attacks coming at it, Lucario dodged the attacks with efficient speed and precision as everyone, particularly the Puppy Pair, watched on with intrigue.

Then, Lucario and the Lycanroc Couple switched roles with the Wolf Pokemon being the defenders while the Aura Pokemon became the attacker as it unleashed a flurry of Aura Spheres onto them while they dodged with grace and technique. The Puppy Pair were in awe of their parents' dodging as they watched the Dusk and Midnight Lycanroc avoid the Aura Spheres with the lightness and agility of a flying phoenix combined with the ferocity and power of a fierce tiger.

"Way cool, Lucario, Lycanroc!" Sarah congratulated the couple and Lucario.

"This is what we'll need to go for with the Puppy Pair," Sarah told her parents. The Puppy Pair happily barked together and leaped up and down with excitement. "We'll definitely need to reach that level of speed for them," agreed Nikki. She then turned to the Puppy Pair, "Ok, you two, take your place. We'll do you two next."

"Ruff, Ruff!" the Puppy Pair barked before they went opposite to Lucario as they took their parents' place while Lucario took its own again. Nikki looked to Sarah to allow her to give the go-ahead to Lucario and the Puppy Pair.

"Ready, Lucario?" Lucario nodded to its trainer's daughter and then, she looked to the Puppy Pair. "Ready, boys?" The Puppy Pair barked back in agreement, ready to begin their speed test. "GO!"

The Puppy Pair barked and rushed towards the fighting and steel type Pokémon. "Rockruff...!"

Lucario anticipated the Puppy Pair coming and began to battle them so to help them increase their speed using their usual physical attacks and occasionally, their special attacks for target practice. The training was arduous for the Puppy Pair as they struggled to keep up with the Aura Pokemon while the others stood by and did whatever they could to help them.

In a training montage, Sarah, her family, and their Pokemon worked to help the Puppy Pair learn Rock Slide and get one of them to also learn Protect with Lucario working with them towards improving their teamwork, their counters, their dodging, and their endurance to strong attacks. There were moments where they stumbled and fell flat but they were persistent and determined to better themselves as warriors.

It took them much of the day to help the Puppy Pair improve before their next training session at Clawmark Hill and by then, they were ready to show the Mythical Pokemon how much they've improved in a short period of time.

The Puppy Pair were now laying against their parents as Sarah and her family for dinner ready for everyone. Dusk form Lycanroc licked her two sons. The Midnight form Lycanroc smiled at his mate and sons. They could tell they were proud of the Puppy Pair for all their hard work and were ready for their next training session with the Mythical Pokemon at Clawmark Hill.

Their prior worries were justified as they told them to be careful and not do anything reckless in their next practice match against the stranger but their sons assured them that they're ready after everything they and their family taught them. The Midnight Lycanroc and his Dusk mate decided to trust them as they nuzzled them again while everyone settled down for dinner.

* * *

That night, everyone and the Puppy Pair joined Professor Kukui, Ash, Pikachu, and Rockruff as the three Puppy Pokemon returned to Clawmark Hill to complete their training. While Rockruff and the Puppy Pair made their way to Clawmark Hill, the others stayed behind as before to watch how their progress has really changed since last night.

"Are we far enough away?" Rotom Dex asked.

"Yeah, but we can hear and see them, so its fine..." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu pointed and they saw Rockruff approaching Magmar once more.

The Magmar from before smirked as it saw Rockruff approaching it after it had defeated its own opponents ago. After how their last battle went, it wasn't expecting much from the wild Puppy Pokemon. The Puppy Pair stayed on the sidelines to watch how Rockruff has changed and if he's finally learned Rock Throw.

"Do you think he's ready for the Magmar this time, Professor?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we'll find out. After what you told me about the Puppy Pair's training, I'm sure he's ready after everything we've put him through," said Professor Kukui.

Rockruff started by charging Magmar, who unleashed Flamethrower, but Rockruff leaped to the sides and dodged the move. The other pokemon cheered him on.

The Puppy Pair joined in the cheering... Well, mostly the second brother, as the first brother nodded in approval with a small smirk. Even the Midday and Midnight Lycanroc were intrigued as to what Rockruff is up to in his match against Magmar.

Finally, after learning from his mistakes last time, Rockruff landed a hard Tackle at the Spit Fire Pokemon's stomach as it was thrown back a little.

"Alright, Rockruff! Yeah!" "Pika, Pikachu, Pi!" cheered Ash and Pikachu, being extremely careful to not let the Pokemon hear them.

"Hey, he's not bad now," James commented with Nikki nodding in agreement. "No, he isn't."

"How do you suppose the little Ruby's changed?" Silvally asked Sarah as her Pokemon looked to her for her opinion.

"Well, that Tackle after that dodge is a good start, maybe he's got another trick up his sleeve," Sarah answered. Professor Kukui nodded in agreement as they looked on.

A little annoyed from what it considered a lucky shot from his tiny opponent, Magmar struck back with Fire Punch.

Rockruff was struck and he hit the ground. The pokemon gasped. Rockruff recovered and dodged another Flamethrower by leaping high into the air and his collar glowed white, "Here it comes." Ash said.

"It's going to use Rock Throw." Rotom Dex added.

"Hope its a good one." Kukui stated.

This was the moment of truth for Rockruff, it was time to show everyone what he's learned since his last practice match. But, as he started to gather his energy and then directed it towards the stones on his rocky collar, Magmar smirked and unleashed another Flamethrower attack, making a direct hit. The Pokemon bystanders gasped and even the Puppy Pair were a little worried for their wild friend.

The Puppy Pokemon, however, emerged from the flames in one piece with his own smirk as he jumped into the air and finished charging his final attack, ready to end the match. Magmar wouldn't let it happen as it jumped up to meet Rockruff with a final Fire Punch.

Unfortunately, for the Spit Fire Pokemon, it's attack didn't connect as the wild Puppy Pokemon dodged it and released his newly learned Rock Throw and scored a direct hit on his Fire Type opponent.

Magmar was thrown to the ground after it was hit and when the dust finally settled by the time Rockruff was on his paws again, Magmar was out cold.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika..!" Pikachu added.

"That was super effective." Rotom added.

But, that was only the start as the Puppy Pair stepped up to the Midday and Midnight Lycanroc and told them that they're ready for their training match. The two Lycanroc nodded in approval and both let out long howls to call someone to Clawmark Hill.

A powerful thunderbolt struck the plateau as a familiar Pokemon appeared and stood to face the Puppy Pair. The two brothers smirked as they faced their opponent as it took off its cloak again to reveal the Mythical Pokemon they battled before.

"It's time..." Professor Kukui announced as everyone watched in anticipation while the Puppy Pair and their Mythical opponent got into battle stance. The three Pokemon waited a few seconds for someone to start until the Puppy Pair decided to go first again. The Puppy Pair readied two Bite attacks but the Mythical Pokemon countered with Thunderpunch. The attacks came together and the three pokemon were pushed back. The Puppy Pair barked and unleashed a double Rock Throw at the Mythical Pokemon.

The Mythical Pokemon dodged the attacks at near blinding speed and when it finished, the Puppy Pair was nowhere to be seen.

It felt a presence coming up from behind it as it held its right arm to block an incoming Bite attack from the first brother. The Mythical Pokemon was surprised from this, what happened to the second brother? It didn't have time to think about it as it prepared to use Thunderpunch to force the first brother off.

The first brother realized this and quickly let go before he could get shocked and then ran for a surprise Tackle, pushing his opponent back a little.

"Zera..." the Mythical Pokemon hissed in amusement before looking around. The first brother told it that it'll see his brother soon as he charged towards the Pokemon with another Tackle.

Narrowing it's eyes, the Mythical Pokemon charged to use Close Combat but it's first punch was blocked by a glowing green shield surrounding its little opponent. It widened its eyes in surprise, recognizing the move as Protect.

The Mythical Pokemon then heard a bark from above and it looked up, only to gasp in shock at the second brother smirking at him before releasing a Rock Slide at the Electric Type.

The Pokemon, still stunned by the surprise appearance of the second brother, didn't have time to dodge before it was hit by the Rock Slide as the Puppy Pair regrouped and shared a quick tail bump before they retained their glares towards their stronger adversary. The Mythical Pokemon smirked as it hissed from the pain; clearly, it realized that its opponents were stronger, smarter, and faster than they were before.

"They got him!" Ash gasped in shock. Sarah wasn't so sure as she and her family looked on, "Don't start cheering too soon, they got it good but they're just getting started!"

She was right, the Puppy Pair and the Pokemon charged at each other with a Double Tackle and a Thunderpunch as they met and skidded back from the blast. When they did, the Mythical Pokemon zipped towards their side, much to their surprise.

The Puppy Pair recovered and saw the Mythical Pokemon forming a ball of electricity in its paws and then punching the ground, sending electricity running across the ground towards the Puppy Pair. The duo leaped into the air and they both unleashed another double Rock Throw attack.

But, as they unleashed their Double Rock Throw, the Mythical Pokemon dodged the twin attack again but this time, it jumped on the stones before it disappeared, surprising the Puppy Pair. But, their moment of shock was cut off when they felt themselves being kicked and punched in mid-air as the Electric Pokemon unleashed Close Combat.

"UNREAL-ZZT" Rotom-Dex whispered in shock. "The Mythical Pokemon is using Close Combat in the air!"

"So, it must've learned a few things from its last battle with them, too," Professor Kukui mused seriously.

The Lycanroc Couple looked on, worried for their sons, as they fell to the ground and got on their legs shakily while their opponent landed on its feet.

"Ruff, Ruff, Rockruff, Rock!" the first brother snapped as his second brother growled. It was clear that they needed to finish this battle if they were to prove themselves to the mythical stranger.

The Mythical Pokemon agreed to a final showdown to decide who will come out on top.

The two brothers charged the Mythical Pokemon once again. The Mythical Pokmeon aimed a Drain Punch for them both, but the two brothers leapt up and over the Mythical Pokemon and the second brother unleashed Rock Slide. "Rooo...!" The Mythical Pokemon dodged the large rocks by leaping into the air and performed Iron Tail... but it didn't hit anything!

"Zer?" It looked around for the two Rockruff brothers, "Hey where'd they-?" Sarah started.

"PIka!" Pikachu pointed and the two Rockruffs came bursting from behind the rocks and landed a double Bite attack!

The Double Bite attack landed on its right arm and right knee as the Mythical Pokemon snarled loudly in pain before it used Thunderpunch to bash them away as they rolled on the ground but they got up, still shaking on their knees but refusing to give up. The Electric Type knelt down on its injured knee and held its right arm as it panted with them.

"Rock, Rockruff, Rock, Ruff, Ruff!" the first brother panted. His second brother looked like he was on his last legs but the first brother was determined to win the match for both of them, even if one of them falls from a promise they made before they came back to Clawmark Hill.

A few tense moments of silence passed by before finally... The stranger got up and chuckled and made impressed grunts as if it was telling them that it was impressed by how much they've improved in a short time.

The Puppy Pair was surprised but they eventually howled their thanks towards the stranger as the Pokemon cheered loudly for all three of them, mostly for the Puppy Pair.

The first brother then lunged at the Mythical Pokemon once more. The Mythical Pokemon unleashed Thunderpunch but the brother used Protect and blocked the attack. The second brother, once he regained his breath, joined his brother and charged forth with Tackle.

But, then it was time for them to unleash their final attacks and put an end to their battle as the Pokemon was forced back and the brothers regrouped.

They charged up their final attacks, knowing that it all rides on their final clash. The Puppy Pair charged up Rock Slide again while the Electric Type began to perform its signature move as its eyes glowed and it charged up its body as a light blue orb developed in its paws.

"How long can they keep this up?" Sarah cried in shock.

"This is it, Ponchita," James said firmly, keeping his eyes on the battle. "I got a feeling that these last two attacks will decide it all!"

The three Pokemon waited for the opportune moment to finish their battle. And then, by a crow of a stray Pikipek as it flew off when they narrowed their eyes, the Puppy Pair released Rock Slide while the Mythical Pokemon slammed the ground and the electricity traveled across the ground to meet with the Rock Slide, causing a deadlock.

The deadlock lasted for a few tense minutes as everyone watched to see who would come out on top but the two attacks were so powerful, they exploded and released a blast that nearly shook everyone off their feet!

When the dust finally settled, everyone saw that the Puppy Pair and their opponent were in one piece, out of breath and panting heavily. Their battle ended in a draw.

At last, the Pokemon stood up and walked to the Puppy Pair, bearing the wounds it gained. It growled at them with pride, saying how proud it was to have battled with them and with their newfound strength of heart.

The Puppy Pair was shocked but they gave happy howls of thanks while everyone cheered, even Rockruff. The Midnight and Midday Lycanroc nodded in approval with huge grins for their pupils as well.

Ash was confused. "Huh? Did the Pokemon just throw in the towel?" he asked in surprise.

Sarah chucked, "No, there was no need to go on, the Pokemon was satisfied with what it saw in them. Even if it is a draw, they won..." The Puppy Pair were shocked while the pokemon cheered happily for the two. The Midday and Midnight form Lycanroc howled and so did the Puppy Pair... and... the first brother started to glow in a blue light, much to everyone's shock!

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"The first brother, he's evolving!" Professor Kukui answered, amazed by the evolution.

"Roc..." The Lycanroc Couple growled as they watched in amazement. Their first son was evolving but which form he'll choose, nobody knows. The second brother watched in awe as his older brother evolved, remembering the promise they made to each other that should one fall in their battle with the stranger that helped them, the other one should continue to fight. And now, it looked as though his brother's evolution is a result of him keeping their promise when he was on his last legs.

When the first brother emerged from his new evolution under the full moon, he looked exactly like his father before he opened his eyes and let out a proud howl. Everyone watched in silence before cheering for the Puppy Pair again, the first brother had become a Midnight Lycanroc.

"Rockruff!" the second brother cheered as he nuzzled his first brother while he returned a happy hug. "It evolved into Midnight form Lycanroc!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. Sarah's pokemon gasped in awe, "Well I'll be.." Silvally said with a smile.

"The first brother, he's just like his father now!" James shouted in awe.

"He's evolved into a Midnight Lycanroc," added Nikki in amazement.

"YES!" Sarah finally cried with glee while her Pokemon cheered with her, congratulating the Puppy Pair and the first brother from their current location.

The Lycanroc Couple on the other hand, nuzzled each other joyfully as proud tears streamed down from their eyes. Their sons had done it, they proved themselves to the Mythical Pokemon and their first son had become a Midnight Lycanroc out of it. The Pokemon continued to cheer as the Mythical Pokemon gave its final parting grunts to the Puppy Pair before it took its cloak and disappeared in a thunderbolt. The Puppy Pair howled one last time in gratitude to the Pokemon. Their training with it may be over but they knew it wouldn't be the last time they see it again.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Ash, Kukui, Pikachu, Sarah's Pokemon, her parents and the Lycanroc Couple were all near Professor Kukui's house. Rockruff and Pikachu were playing with each other happily. The Dusk Form Lycanroc nuzzled one of her now evolved sons, "Lycanroc..." she said.

"Lycan..." her son replied. His brother was leaping up and down, happy for his brother for evolving while his father smiled at the three of them. "The Puppy Pair and Rockruff were amazing," Ash gawked in awe with a smile.

Professor Kukui couldn't help but smile, too, "That Rock Throw Rockruff did really made waves back at Clawmark Hill. But, the Puppy Pair made bigger waves with their battle against the Mythical Pokemon and how they fared from last time."

"I agree, that Rock Slide shield they did before their final assault was amazing and the first brother was smart in using Protect as he did," James added.

"Too bad we won't know its name before it left," Sarah added before she turned to the Puppy Pair and their parents with a smile. "But, I suppose we'll find out another time, especially since we have it to thank for this."

"Do you think the second brother will evolve?" Ash asked her. Sarah sighed happily, "That's up to him, I can't make that choice for him."

"Rockruff...!" the second brother barked before leaping onto Sarah's chest and nuzzling her and he did the same thing with her parents, happily.

"Truer words never spoken, Sarah," Professor Kukui congratulated her.

"Good job, Ponchita. You keep that in mind, little guy," James complimented happily. Nikki agreed as she giggled, "My daughter made the right choice, little guy. We're glad we could help." For the rest of the night, the Puppy Pair was showered with praise for their performance in their training match against the Mythical Pokemon while Professor Kukui asked Ash to take Rockruff as his own, which he and the wild Puppy Pokemon happily agreed.

No one realized it but from a distance, out of sight and from a distance, they were being watched by a familiar, proud and satisfied Electric Pokemon, its eyes fixed on the Puppy Pair and their family, and most of all, Sarah. "Zera, Zeraora..." it sighed happily before it dashed off to where its home is.

_**And so, in a fated meeting and battle with a strange Mythical Pokemon that took an interest to them and their trainer, the Puppy Pair proved themselves in their training spree at Clawmark Hill, allowing the Lycanroc Couple's first son to evolve into a Midnight Lycanroc. But, who was the Pokemon that helped them become stronger and what does it want with Sarah? What new adventures await everyone with the first brother's evolution? Will the strange Pokemon reappear to help the Puppy Pair and their family again when they need it? All the answers will come in due time as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Island Whisperer

A week had passed since the first brother of the Puppy Pair evolved into Midnight Form Lycanroc. Sarah and her family couldn't be more happier for the pokemon. Wooloo and Ponyta were ecstatic at the new evolution. And today was another special day... Sarah's bandage comes off today!

"Man, I thought I'd never have that thing off!" she sighed with relief as she rubbed her newly healed arm.

"You do realize you'll have to have that and the cast on again if we do a repeat of our first encounter with Team Rocket, do you?" Silvally asked as she got her stuff and her new backpack together. He and Sarah were joined by Blitz, Aqua, and Milotic as she was getting ready to leave for school.

Sarah turned to him incredulously, "Yeah, you're right. But, hopefully, Team Rocket will think twice before messing with us again."

"I'm sure they will," he agreed before he stood up. "You ready?"

Sarah smiled as she finished packing and started to head downstairs, "Let's go!"

Joined by Silvally, Blitz, Milotic, and Aqua, Sarah met with her parents and the rest of her Pokemon outside including the Puppy Pair. The first brother had a new metallic red collar with a name-tag that read, Red Eyes, as Sarah decided to give his nickname to differentiate him from his father.

"I still say you should have called him Luna..." Silvally stated. "Or Exclipse. Those names sound way better than Red Eyes."

"I'll think about those name suggestions." Sarah smiled as she finished getting ready. "Come on you guys, off to school!"

"Pika!"

"Popplio!"

"Lotic...!"

"Are you all set, honey?" James asked before she left.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm ready," she told him happily before she turned to her Pokemon, "Right, guys?" Her Pokemon chirped in agreement while Silvally told her with a nod, "Yeah."

"Alright, you have fun now, sugarcake," Nikki gushed. "And, stay safe when you get there."

"Okay, Mom," she told her mother. "Come on, guys, let's go."

And, leaving her parents, Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple behind, Sarah and her Pokemon raced off to the school.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" she called as she waved to them.

"Have fun, dear!" "Have a good time!" "Barr!" "Rarr!" "Lycanroc!" her parents and their Pokemon and the Lycanroc Couple replied.

"I will..!" Sarah called and her pokemon replied back to them. The second brother was riding on his newly evolved brother happily. "Rockruff..! Rooo...!"

"Lycan..." he smiled. Sarah was feeling excited as she ran to the school with her Pokemon alongside her. Today, the Island Kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia, was coming to Melemele Island to take her and her friends on a field trip and she could hardly contain her excitement. The whole Team Skull incident with the Lycanroc Couple that lead her to get help from Nanu to enter Po Town on Ula'Ula Island left her wondering who the other Island Kahunas are along with him and Hala.

And now, she is going to cross paths with a THIRD Island Kahuna, coming to take them on a field trip for Professor Kukui's next series of lessons!

But, as they approached the school, Silvally heard someone screaming towards them. He looked up and saw Ash flying towards them in a panicked scream, heading straight for Sarah! "Sarah, LOOK OUT!" he cried as he dashed forward and got her on her back before the Kanto trainer crash-landed at her original spot.

The Puppy Pair and the others were surprised to see Ash like this, none more so than Sarah.

"Ash what-?"

Suddenly, a Tauros came and slammed into Ash, sending him into the air! "WAH!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash!" Sarah gasped and Ash landed on the ground while Charizard halted the Tauros. Kiawe and Tauros's trainer came, "Tauros, calm down."

"That's it Charizard, keep it there."

"Hey! Could someone please tell me what's going on?!" Sarah demanded, not getting what's going on.

"Sarah!" Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, and Mallow cried, coming to her from the school. They were relieved to see her and her Pokemon arrive.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Lana cried.

"You got to help us! A trainer's Tauros was startled when Kiawe's Charizard landed on the field!" panicked Sophocles. They turned back to Charizard and Tauros struggling as the Wild Bull Pokemon was starting to overpower the Flame Pokemon and Kiawe could see that his beloved Ride Pokemon is in danger.

"Charizard, look out!" he cried in alarm before a wolf-like shadow zipped towards the two struggling Pokemon and got in between them, separating them from their little fight.

When the Pokemon revealed itself, everyone was surprised but the Puppy Pair was shocked at what they saw. It was a Midday Lycanroc but it was not like the Midday Lycanroc from Clawmark Hill.

"A Lycanroc!" Ash gasped.

"A Midday form Lycanroc too...!" Rotom Dex added and then a women appeared calling, "Alola...!" Everyone looked at her.

"Now, now, stop being so angry. There, there, good," the woman cooed to the angry Tauros. Then, she did what shocked everyone and drew a sweatdrop and a sigh from the Midday Lycanroc, she gave the Tauros a kiss.

But, the Tauros liked it as it bellowed gayly as the woman soothed it, "There, there, that's it, good Tauros."

"Amazing," Ash gawked. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Sarah asked in surprise. Silvally was floored from seeing how the woman calmed down the other trainer's Tauros and didn't know what to say, "You're not dreaming, I did, too..." Sarah's other Pokemon couldn't figure it out, either.

"That was awesome!" Mallow gasped.

"But, who is she?" Sophocles asked in awe.

"I sure don't remember her being from the school, at all," Lana put in.

"An angry Tauros has been calmed down by a mysterious young woman. But, who is she?"

* * *

_(Opening 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers)_

**_(The Ruins of Conflict are shown before Sarah and her Pokémon appear, jumping from a cliff to fight their enemies)_**

_Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah, Blitz, Silvally, and Mudsdale are shown first. Then, the Puppy Pair and Ponyta and Wooloo are featured. Finally, Lolita, Aqua, Milotic appear, all of them being shown in the order detailed)**_

_Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah, Blitz, and Silvally attack enemy Pokémon while Lolita uses her Scratch attack to protect her young Galar charges from Team Skull. Aqua and Milotic dive in the water to battle while the Puppy Pair does a Twin Rock Throw)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and the Puppy Pair are introduced first before Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale shown together. Then, Ponyta and Wooloo are featured before the introductions round off with Lolita, Aqua, and Milotic)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah summons a Pokémon from a Cherish Ball she was given before transitioning to Silvally's evolution to his true form. Lolita unsheathes her claws before shifting to a darkened silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like a bipedal tiger with glowing light blue eyes in a battle stance)_**

_For justice, we fight! With Pokemon Light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull and Team Rocket appear with their Pokémon. Sarah and Silvally use Devastating Drake while Ash and the others are seen with their Partner Pokémon unleashing their attacks)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and her fully-assembled team appear in front of the Tapu Guardians)_**

_Pokémon: Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her entire team look out towards the horizon over a cliff on Alaka Island as the titles appear)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey - The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

"An angry Tauros has been calmed down by a mysterious women who is accompanied by a Midday form Lycanroc."

"There now, all better right?" She asked. Taurus nodded.

The woman then turned to Charizard. "You did a great job with that Tauros. Here's something else," she praised before she gave him a kiss, too, much to the Flame Pokemon's chagrin. It was as if he knew the woman and so did his trainer when he saw her.

"Olivia!" Kiawe called to her in surprise.

The woman looked to him and she smiled brightly as she ran to him. "Alola, Kiawe!" shouted the woman as she gave him a hug and gushed over him and he gave a sheepish smile in return. "You're out of my sight for five seconds and look how much you've grown, such a handsome young boy."

Kiawe just smiled as Ash came to them, unsure of who the woman was. "You know her, Kiawe?" he asked in surprise.

"I do!" smiled Kiawe as he introduced the woman. "This is Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island."

Ash was shocked after hearing this, "Huh, the Island Kahuna?!"

Sarah was amazed, the woman that calmed the Tauros down was the Island Kahuna of Akala Island, which meant she and her Pokemon met three Island Kahunas so far. "Hmm... I don't see it." Silvally said bounty, earning him a whack by Wooloo. "Baaa..!"

"OWCH! You little fluff ball!" he growled.

"Come on, you two," Sarah soothed before a fight breaks out. "You might not see it but she's something else if she's a Kahuna, Silvally. Let's wait and see what she can do before you turn her Lycanroc on us."

"Yeah, okay..." he gave in.

Olivia heard Sarah speak with Silvally and while she can't understand what the Synthetic Pokemon is saying, the sight of them along with the Puppy Pair, which her Lycanroc had taken an interest in, made her intrigued. She was curious to see what Sarah and her Pokemon can do along with her class if they were this close to each other.

"Alright, class, today we're going to be sailing over to Akala Island for a nice, long field trip," Professor Kukui announced with a smile as he began his first lesson. Ash, however, was more anxious about continuing his Island Challenge, nearly forgetting the lessons he planned.

"Awesome, the Grand Trial!" he cheered, only for Sarah and Professor Kukui to bring him down to earth.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Kukui smirked knowingly.

"Well, maybe..." Ash said sheepishly.

"Maybe? I'd say you're jumping the Poke-shark if you're skipping school for that," said Sarah curtly as she smirked and waved her finger at him. Ash blushed in embarrassment as he realized his mistake while everyone else laughed at him.

Olivia turned to Professor Kukui before she decided to take over. "Alola, class! I'm Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island. I'll be in charge of your field trip, it's so nice to meet you!" she greeted warmly.

She then pulled out something from her shirt sleeve, "And now, a little something for all of you." She pulled out some jewelry for the group.

But, just as she was about to show them her gifts to them, she stumbled and fell onto the floor with a face plant when her left foot slipped out of her left high heel. The sight of it drew awkward sweatdrops from everyone watching her while she picked herself up and laughed from her mistake.

"Ha-ha, nothing to see, nothing to see here," she chuckled sheepishly. Without any more mistakes, she handed them a small red pouch containing what looked to be jewelry. "Here you go!"

Kiawe was given a bright red bracelet made from ruby pearls, "Olivia, these are amazing!"

"Beautiful!" Lillie cheered as she and Snowy observed a necklace made from bright jade and lapis lazuli.

"So gorgeous!" Mallow gushed with her Steenee as she was given earrings amber and topaz gemstones.

Lana and Popplio observed a striking sapphire gemstone, "Wow, it's so surreal, just like looking at the deep blue sea!"

"I wonder what stones this is made out of," Sophocles observed as he looked over a bracelet made from turquoise gemstones.

Ash was given a clear crystal pendant from a keychain although he doesn't know what to make of it. "What do you think, buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

Pikachu sniffed the pendant and see it as a thing of beauty despite not knowing what gemstone it is.

"I guess getting something like that may not be as exciting for everyone," Olivia replied sheepishly as she scratched her cheek.

"No, that's not true at all, Olivia" Ash said, drawing her curiosity.

"Really? If that's so, look here," she presented, showing her own Z-Ring with a Z-Crystal on it,. Rockium Z. "I manage an arts and crafts shop."

"A Z-Ring!" Ash gasped in delight.

"Pika..." Pikachu gasped.

"Ah, so you noticed." Olivia smiled.

"Which happens to contain a Z-Crystal, Rockium Z."

"Rockium Z, so cool!" Ash gushed again.

"Are you taking on the Island Challenge, Ash?" smiled Olivia.

"Yeah! I want to have another Grand Trial! I'm also taking the challenge with my friend, Sarah! Right, Sarah?" Ash replied everyone turned to Sarah. But, to everyone's surprise, Sarah didn't answer him.

She was staring deeply along with her Pokemon at two necklaces but one of them looked different from the rest of the jewelry given to her and her friends.

Her own necklace was made from amethyst, emerald, and topaz gemstones which looked nice on her as she wore it.

The strange necklace given to her, however, was a beautiful necklace made from ruby and amber gems and with shining white opals but there was something hanging from the necklace, it was a beautiful sphere stone that looked like a red, orange, and yellow swirl in a DNA pattern from inside a sterling silver pendant.

"Woah..." Sarah said. "What kind of jewel is this..?"

"No idea.. I found it buried in the dirt on Akala Island. After cleaning it up, I saw how beautiful it looked and I made that necklace to go along with the jewel." Olivia explained.

"Did anybody know what jewel that is when you showed it?" she asked her.

"I'm afraid not," Olivia told her. "None of us could ever figure out what it is but I figured it could be something special for a certain person so I took it with me before coming here."

"Maybe I could have one of my colleagues tell us who it was," Professor Kukui offered. "I'll make a video call to that person before we start our Akala Island lessons."

"Thanks, Professor Kukui, that's kind of you," Olivia thanked before she smiled at Sarah. "Tell me something, Sarah, are you a Trial Goer taking on the Island Challenge along with Ash?"

"Yes, M'am," she answered. "How'd you find out?"

"Your friend, Ash, told me. I also see you have a Z-Ring of your own along with a Dragonium Z Crystal. If that's the case, then this trip might grant your friend's wish and your own."

Sarah smiled. "Really, thanks."

"Also.. You seem to have an interesting pokemon with you." Olivia said, looking at Silvally. "Oh you mean, Silvally?"

Olivia nodded, "Do you have any other pokemon with you?"

"You bet. Sarah has lots of pokemon friends." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Alright, then it's settled! So, grab your stuff and gather your Pokemon! Akala Island, here we-!" Olivia cheered as she turned to lead the students to the boat for Akala Island but she accidentally bumped into Principal Oak as he came into the classroom. But, while he fell back in surprise before getting up, Olivia stopped and smiled at him.

"Ah, well Alola, Principal Oak. How are you," she greeted.

"Never felt better," he smiled. "And, I see you've earned this great time to meet the students' Pokemon, square and Smeargle!" He then made a face to look like a Smeargle although Olivia was a little taken aback by his words and face.

"What are you talking about, Principal Oak?" she asked before she got his joke and laughed. "Oh, I get it!" She then made the same face and laughed, much to Principal Oak's joy, but the others didn't seem to find it funny. Sarah, on the other hand, just chuckled sheepishly as her Pokemon sighed in exasperation at Principal Oak's terrible pun.

"Bad pun alert..." Silvally moaned

"Now now Silvally, be nice..." Sarah cooed, rubbing the pokemon on the head.

"... Fine..."

* * *

_Later..._

Olivia and the others gathered outside so she could meet their Pokemon. They all surrounded her, wanting to meet the Akala Island Kahuna as she gushed and looked at them all in wonder.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing!" she cooed excitedly. "Their facial expressions, they're all really loved, aren't they?"

The Pokemon all cheered in response while Silvally let out a grunt of approval. "You're adorable!" she told them before the smaller ones dogpiled on her, filling her with affection and immense happiness.

"Rowlet, you smell like a ray of sunshine!" she told Rowlet. "Oh, really? Yeah, 'cause I like to smell them, too!" Ash told her even if she couldn't hear him.

"Wow, how strange, they've all just let their guard down with her," Rotom commented curiously as he took a picture of Sarah and her friends.

"It's like Olivia's a pokemon too." Lana said then Ash noticed Litten nearby, "Woah, Litten..."

"Mwar?" Litten said, looking at Olivia.

"Hmm..." Silvally growled as he looked at Olivia. He wasn't exactly sure but he suddenly felt a strange sense of comfort in the Akala Kahuna, not as strong as he felt with Sarah, but he still felt it.

So, he approached her along with Litten, making Sarah and Olivia curious as she put down Rowlet and opened her arms for them.

"Silvally?" asked Sarah.

"Come here," she coaxed them kindly. Litten and Silvally looked at her impassively but they were curious about her, too.

"Hey, watch out! If Litten and Silvally don't know you-!" Ash tried to warn.

"It's alright, Ash. Come here," Olivia cooed again to the Fire Cat and Synthetic Pokemon. The two of them moved closer as she put her right hand onto Litten's left cheek while she put her right hand on Silvally's right cheek after he knelt down to her.

"Mwar..." Litten meowed as he smiled nervously. Silvally just smiled softly as he let out a quiet growl while she rubbed him.

Ash jaw dropped along with Pikachu. "Uhh!"

"Incredible... Not even a growl from Silvally." Lillie gasped. She surprised everyone further when she gave Litten and Silvally a kiss on their noses and smiled at them.

"Let's be friends, you two, what do you say?" she asked them kindly. Litten meowed happily while Silvally brightened his smile and grunted in agreement.

"Oh, wow! Look at that, it's love!" Mallow gasped in amazement. "She even got Silvally to trust her despite not knowing him!"

"Just like an Island Kahuna, right?" Sophocles asked, feeling the same way.

"Mm-hmm... Well, among Island Kahunas, Olivia's really one of a kind. She completely surprised me when I completed my first Grand Trial," Kiawe answered and looked at his Z-Ring and Firium Z remembering the time he battled against Olivia and saw her as the Kahuna she is when Turtonator showered her with love and affection. "I've never seen Turtonator let his guard down around someone he doesn't know until then. Olivia truly has something special in her that always allowed her to open a Pokemon's heart every time."

"Now how about you show me your other pokemon, Sarah?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, Olivia," she agreed with a smile and a nod before she turned to her other Pokemon still watching from the school. "Hey, Mudsdale, Blitz, Lolita, Red Eyes! Come on out and bring the others! I want you to meet the Akala Island Kahuna!"

Immediately, Mudsdale, Lolita, and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon ran to their trainer and stood with her to meet Olivia, who was ecstatic to see them all.

"Wow! Ten Pokemon?! Oh, you must really love them a lot if you have so many!" she gushed happily as she walked to them. She petted Mudsdale by his snout, making him neigh happily as she rubbed and smelled him. "Mudsdale, you smell like a Ground Type Bulldozer that will stand like a rock against a stormy sea!" she gushed again. "And, you, my little Meowth, you look as regal as a young princess full of compassion and kindness." Lolita took the praise very well as she gave a small bow. She'd normally hate someone acknowledging her former life but she didn't care around Olivia as she meowed happily.

Ponyta and Wooloo neighed and baaed at her happily and Olivia couldn't help but gush over then too, "Oh, you two look so adorable! You must be wonderful babies if you've been behaving with your family."

The two Galar Pokemon neighed and baaed happily again as they nuzzled her and made her laugh. The Puppy Pair walked over to her Lycanroc and greeted him. The second brother pawed at him from his left paw curiously while Red Eyes held a paw to shake. The Midday Lycanroc looked at the paw before softly smiling and shaking it in greeting. "Awww, look. Their friends." Mallow smiled. Then Aqua and Milotic came up to her, "Pop?"

"Lotic?" Olivia looked to the two Water Pokemon and she cooed over them, "Oh, look at you two! A beautiful and elegant Pokemon full of tenderness and affection and a happy sea lion who's anxious to see what the world has to offer under a new owner."

She then looked to Sarah again. "Tell me, Sarah, are these two your Pokemon?"

"Yep, they're both mine, the Popplio wearing the collar is Aqua and Milotic's her best friend," Sarah answered. "I saved them from a man who was abusing them for his own needs until I rescued them from near death, Ponyta mostly with Heal Pulse. It took some time but I finally got them to trust us and they've been living with me ever since." Then, Olivia suddenly cried as if she was also affected by what happened to the two Pokemon before Lillie offered her a napkin and she blew her nose into it and wiped off her tears. This drew Lana's curiosity as she saw it happen before Olivia got back up and addressed everyone, "Akala Island has been nurtured by Wela Volcanos powerful fire. It commands humanitys' fear and gratitude. So do you all know the pokemon known as Akala's Island Guardian?" she asked everyone.

Sarah answered first before Ash could say anything, "Tapu Lele, right?"

"Right!" Olivia praised as she began to tell everyone about Akala Island's Tapu Guardian as a vision in their minds detailed about the second Alola Tapu. "Tapu Lele, the guardian of Akala Island, is known to scatter its glowing scales from time to time. It is said that whoever is touched by the scales will be instantly healed by its power."

Ash silently gasped as he recalled a time when he was wounded trying to help Pokemon on a little island and got hurt until Tapu Lele came to him and healed his bruises as Olivia continued.

"You know what I think? I think Tapu Lele is the guardian of life itself. It shines its light of strength and hope to those you need it."

Now, Sarah was intrigued. "Do you think we'll meet up with it?"

"Of course, just as long as you wish for it," confirmed Olivia.

Sarah nodded at Olivia's response.

"It will make me so happy that you can feel Tapu Lele's presence here and if, on our field trip, you thought about what life truly means and the relationship between humans and Pokemon alike, I want you to feel that something special that can only be created between you and your partners. Or, in Sarah's case, your Pokemon family. I know that's a lot to think about, though," she addressed finally, giggling as she finished. "Now everyone, grab your things and your pokemon. Akala Island, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered along with their pokemon. Soon, they were all on the dock where they would ride a large boat to the island, "Woah..."

"All aboard, everyone." Olivia said. Sarah turned to Milotic and Aqua, "How about you two swim beside the boat on the way to the island. You two haven't been in the water since I caught you, what do you say?"

"Pop!" "Milo!" the two Water Pokemon cheered before they dived into the water and poked out happily.

But, just as Olivia got onto the boat first, she accidentally caught her foot onto the boat and stumbled before she landed in a face plant again. Her second stumble and fall prompted everyone to sweatdrop awkwardly again as she picked herself up.

"Like I said before," she chuckled nervously, "Nothing to see, nothing to see!" She then laughed heartily from her own mistakes, surprising everybody that she wasn't bothered by it.

Sarah and Silvally mentally rolled their eyes at her, "One minute she's serious and the other minute she's laughing." Silvally said.

"What else is new about her?" sighed Sarah. Soon, everybody boarded the yacht and departed while Principal Oak stayed behind and waved goodbye to everyone.

Sarah was lucky that the boat, being a large yacht, was strong enough to hold her, her other Pokemon and the others along with Olivia and Professor Kukui. Mudsdale was asked to rest inside his Pokeball until they reach Akala Island as he was too heavy to stay on the boat. Aqua and Milotic didn't mind being off the boat as they preferred to swim with them on the water.

Ash and the others marveled at the sight of the ocean and reveled at the thought of being at Akala Island, wondering what to expect, while Kiawe and Charizard contemplated on the trip back to his island home.

"Nice break from flying, don't you think?" he asked Charizard, who agreed.

Sarah was looking out the ocean with Silvally while her other Pokemon relaxed, thinking about what adventures she and her Pokemon will be having and Olivia's story about Tapu Lele. "Rooo?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked down and saw the second Rockruff brother, pawing at her sneaker, "Hehe, I'm alright Rockruff..."

"Rockruff..!" The second brother then looked at his brother and Olivia's Midday Form Lycanroc, "You wanna be like them one day, don't you little guy?"

Rockruff nodded, "Rockruff...!" Sarah giggled and rubbed his head, "Don't worry, you'll evolve soon and you'll be just like your family." Rockruff barked happily. Just then, they sensed something jumping out of the water ahead of them and they turned to find a water dragon-like Pokemon diving back in the water as they narrowed their eyes at it.

The others heard the splash, too, as they looked out but they couldn't find anything.

Olivia turned to Sarah after seeing her and the second brother look around for something, "Find something, Sarah?"

"Yeah, but it just vanished as soon as we saw it!"

"Sounds like she and her Rockruff found something," Olivia told Kukui, who was also interested.

"Well, I suppose we can all afford a little detour. Turning portside," he said as he steered the ship northeast so everyone can find what they can see.

Olivia smiled as she addressed the whole class. "Hey, kids," she began. "Would you like to investigate?"

"Oh, yeah! Would we ever!" Ash answered, feeling excited. They haven't gone far on their detour before a beautiful Dragon Pokemon shot out of the water before being joined by other Pokemon like it. "Dragonair..!" Sarah gasped, seeing the pre-evolved form of her dad's Dragonite. One Dragonair leaped into the air and the jewel on its neck glowed and created storm clouds in the sky. "Awesome..!" Ash gasped.

"Pika...!" Pikachu agreed. Blitz, who was on Sarah's shoulder, also gasped at the see, "Pika..."

The others were just as amazed. "Oh, wow!" Lillie cried.

"This is amazing!" Mallow replied, astonished.

"Did the Dragonair do all this?" Sophocles pondered in amazement.

"Your field trip is only just beginning," Olivia told them. "Let's start by getting to know some Pokemon from the sea!"

So, that's what they did. Everywhere they looked after meeting the Dragonair on their little detour, the gang came across several Water Pokemon including a pod of Sharpedo, a pod of Tentacruel, the evolved form of its original stage, Tentacool, even a flock of Wingull, one of which landed on Silvally's head scales with a friendly squawk.

Soon, they stopped at a small shallow area and Lana was ecstatic as she saw any nearby Water Pokemon swimming around or nearby the group and their boat.

"Finneon, Tentacool, Lumineon, Luvdisc, Corsola, Shellder," she pointed to Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles. "And, look over there, Lugia!" The three boys looked to where Lana pointed, not knowing she tricked them.

"Where?!" They exclaimed except for Sarah, who sweat dropped.

"Kidding." Lana teased.

"Wait a minute, you mean they actually believed you?" Mallow questioned before she scoffed. "Of course Lugia's not here!" The three boys sweatdropped from their mistake while Lana's Popplio barked happily.

Mallow turned to Sarah, smiling, "Hey, Sarah, how are Aqua and Milotic? They were pretty happy when you told them to go for a swim."

"Over there," she pointed, to her Water Types playing with a pod of friendly Tentacool. "I've never seen them so happy in their lives, especially as it's been so long since they had a nice swim in the water."

"Water Types, huh? You must be an expert," Olivia said cheerfully, coming up to Lana. She then directed her attention to Sarah as she watched Milotic and Aqua play, "And, I see Milotic and Aqua are enjoying themselves."

"I love them!" Lana exclaimed happily.

"They are, I think they've wanted this for so long since I took them in," added Sarah, both of them getting a chuckle out of the Akala Kahuna.

"Wonder if there's anyone else," she mused, looking around.

Milotic and Aqua came near the boat, smiling happily. "Pop!"

"Lotic!"

"They sure are happy." Mallow smiled. Then, Milotic and Popplio perked up at something. "What is it you two?" Sarah asked.

"Pop!" "Milo, Lotic!" They called to her. Sarah realized that it was something serious before she turned to Mallow.

"Mallow, I'm going with Aqua and Milotic, you keep an eye out on my other Pokemon while I'm gone."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I've seen worse, it'll be alright," she reassured before she jumped in. "You lead, Aqua! Milotic, let's go!"

The two Water Pokemon nodded and they went off, with Sarah clinging onto the Tender Pokemon as best she can.

While she, Aqua, and Milotic head out to see what attracted the two Water Pokemon, Olivia accidentally fell overboard but emerged fine as she called for someone to join her, which was Ash and Pikachu. However, as they were swimming and enjoying the coral reefs, they saw something in the distance and saw Aqua, Milotic, and Sarah, up ahead, much to their surprise.

"Hey, where do you suppose Sarah's going along with Milotic and Aqua?" Ash questioned as they emerged.

"I don't know, let's follow them and find out," Olivia answered before the three of them swam to catch up.

Rockruff and Red Eyes' little brother sensed something off, too, and they barked to get everyone's attention. Kiawe and Professor Kukui, however, were the only ones that noticed.

"What do you suppose is up with Ash and Olivia? And, what happened to Sarah, Aqua, and Milotic?" asked Kiawe.

"I don't know," Kukui answered as he went back to start the boat. "Let's head over there and find out.

The gang followed the three friends until they came to a rocky area where there was a large whale pokemon stuck in the middle... coated in a pink outline? "A Wailmar!" Sarah gasped.

"Sarah!" Olivia cried, making her and her Water Types turn to her in surprise as she, Ash, and Pikachu joined her.

"Ash, Olivia! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We saw you, Aqua, and Milotic swimming here and decided to follow you until we found this Wailmer," Ash answered.

"I take it your Pokemon felt the Wailmer, too?" Olivia quizzed, getting a nod from the young trainer.

"Ash, Sarah! Are you two alright?" Rotom-Dex replied, sounding concerned.

"We got a problem," Sarah quickly briefed. "A Wailmer's stuck on those rocks and its covered in a pink outline of some kind!"

"Stuck, on the rocks?!" screamed Rotom-Dex as he looked at the Wailmer. "Oh, that's terrible! I'll alert everybody now and tell them to come right away!"

"Hurry!" she cried to him as he left before the group approached the Whale Ball Pokemon.

They grabbed onto it and tried to break it free from the rocks but it was no use as Olivia lost her grip and fell again, forcing Sarah and Aqua to come down to her and help.

But, as they joined her, the trio saw what looked to be some kind of rainbow fish Pokemon looking at them and the Wailmer.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the Pokemon and signaled for Aqua and Sarah to follow her topside before they emerged and found everyone else joining them, Ask, Pikachu, and Milotic after noticing the Wailmer.

"Olivia, Rotom-Dex told us everything! We'll help out in any way we can!" Kiawe called to her.

"A Bruxish did all this!" informed Olivia.

Everyone gasped, they had a feeling that a Bruxish is one Water Pokemon they don't want to run into. "Wow, a Bruxish?!" Lana gasped, worried.

"Right, I think this area is Bruxish's territory. Its psychic power is dangerous!" She continued before she turned to the trio still with Wailmer. "Ash, Pikachu, Milotic, get back on the boat with us, right away!

Sarah nodded and she and the others came back onto the boat while Milotic and Popplio stayed in the water.

Once everyone was back on the boat, and Aqua and Milotic were within hearing range, Rotom-Dex began to brief everyone about Bruxish from his databanks.

"Bruxish, the Nash Teeth Pokemon. A Water and Psychic Type," he began. "When the appendage on its head emits psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth."

With everyone now knowing how much of a threat Bruxish is to Wailmer, everyone looked to the victimized Water Pokemon. "It must be freed or else," Olivia mused, knowing what could happen if they're too late. She then turned to her partner knowing what she must do, "Lycanroc, help me."

The others weren't so sure and not even Rotom-Dex agrees with the plan. "But, wait! Rock Types like Lycanroc are weak against water and that's dangerous!" he warned.

"Just watch this," she reassured as she stood up and faced the rocky outcrop Wailmer is pressed against. "Lycanroc, go!" Olivia ordered as her partner charged into the outcrop and smashed it.

The Midday Lycanroc returned to the boat as everyone watched in in amazement. Olivia's partner didn't care about its own weakness to water. The Puppy Pair approached the Midday Lycanroc and congratulated him, with him giving an affirming nod.

"Wow, did you see that?!" Sophocles exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" Rotom-Dex asked, surprised.

"It looks Lycanroc doesn't mind the water, at all!" exclaimed Lana.

Lillie then remembered Wailmer, "Hey, what happened to Wailmer?"

The dust from Lycanroc's attack destroyed the outcrop and freed Wailmer but the Whale Ball Pokemon is still trapped in Bruxish's psychic power as it struggled to break free.

"Oh no, it's not free from Bruxish's psychic power! We must help it!" Olivia cried.

Before anyone could do anything to help Wailmer, Bruxish, angered by everyone's interference with its "playtime" with the Whale Ball Pokemon, decided to take matters into its own hands and made itself fully known.

It first used Supersonic to let the gang, Professor Kukui, Olivia, and all their Pokemon know how angry it was to them interfering with its "fun". Everyone winced as the sound of Bruxish's Supersonic attack rang up everyone's ears. Then, it started to charge up its psychic power to follow up on its warning, something that Rotom-Dex immediately noticed.

"DANGER, DANGER! Bruxish is now getting ready to use its psychic power!" he warned.

"Red Eyes, Aqua, Milotic!" Sarah cried as she screamed from the pain of Supersonic still ringing her ears while Silvally, the second brother Rockruff, Blitz, Lolita, Ponyta, and Wooloo tried their hardest to shield her.

"Lycanroc, help them out by using Rock Slide!" Olivia told her partner, hearing Sarah call for her Pokemon.

Hearing their mother figure's pained screams, Aqua, Red Eyes, and Milotic joined forces with Olivia's Lycanroc as all four prepared to use their attacks to drive Bruxish off.

Nodding to each other, Lycanroc and Red Eyes used a Double Rock Slide attack while Aqua unleashed a Bubblebeam and Milotic used Ice Beam at the Nash Teeth Pokemon.

Bruxish, so caught up in using its powers to "punish" its enemies, didn't realize it was being ambushed as Milotic's Ice Beam froze it before Aqua's Bubblebeam and Red Eyes and Lycanroc's Double Rock Slide attack crushed it, breaking the ice it was trapped in and dealing it heavy damage.

Olivia and Lycanroc returned to the boat and were joined by Red Eyes as they, along with Milotic and Aqua, watched if Bruxish would emerge from the water.

At last, battered, bruise, and beaten, the Nash Teeth Pokemon, retreated as it let go of its hold of the Whale Ball Pokemon and swam off to another spot.

"Alright, Lycanroc, Red Eyes, Aqua, and Milotic did it!" Sophocles cheered.

"I'm so sorry we made it so mad," Lana moped, feeling sympathetic for the Nash Teeth Pokemon.

"Let's help Wailmer!" Olivia called as she dived into the water and was immediately joined by Sarah, Aqua, and Milotic.

"Right!" Ash called as he joined the Kahuna and Sarah with Lana (after changing to her swimsuit) and her Popplio. "I'm coming, too!" Kiawe called as he joined them while the others stayed behind and could only pray.

As Olivia, Kiawe, Lana and Popplio, and Ash swam to Wailmer, they were overtaken by Sarah who was holding onto Milotic with Aqua swimming beside them until they reached the Whale Ball Pokemon as it continued to sink.

When Milotic, Sarah, and Aqua reached Wailmer first, they directed their friends and Olivia to take one side of Wailmer while the three of them observe from below and prepare for the moment if their chance to save Wailmer should go out in flames, they will take over.

Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Popplio, and Olivia nodded in agreement as they quickly got into position and Lana instructs Popplio to use encase Wailmer in a bubble, which it complied and safely did. With Wailmer in a bubble, the group ascended back to the surface with Aqua, Milotic, and Sarah coming from behind to help the Whale Ball Pokemon should the bubble encasing it would pop before getting back up.

Thankfully, the bubble didn't pop and they safely brought it up with Ash, Oliva, Lana, Popplio, and Kiawe emerging first and Sarah, Milotic, and Aqua not too long after.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Silvally asked.

"I'm fine but we need to help Wailmer!" she called to him.

"She's right, it looks like Wailmer's extremely weak," Rotom-Dex agreed.

"I'll go get some medicine!" Lillie called, going to find the cure for Wailmer's condition, with Ponyta and Wooloo joining to help her.

"We're popping the balloon," Olivia called to the others, preparing everyone for what will happen next. "Wailmer will sink right away once we do so hold on to him, everyone!"

"Got it!" Mallow agreed before she jumped in. Sophocles groaned before he joined in while the rest of the Pokemon, Rotom-Dex, and Professsor Kukui watched.

Olivia then turned to Popplio, joined by Aqua, Sarah, and Milotic. "Now, Popplio, pop the balloon, quick! You too, Aqua! Sarah, you and Milotic stand by! If we lose our grip of Wailmer, you'll push him back and try to hold him there as best you can until we hold firm!"

"You got it, Olivia!" "Lotic!" the Tender Pokemon and Sarah saluted before Popplio and Aqua popped the balloon with their snouts.

Wailmer started to sink and the others and Olivia quickly grabbed it. It was hard work for all of them trying to keep it floating.

Wailmar started to sink again as everyone's arms began to tire out and they groaned in exhaustion, forcing Sarah and Milotic to come to the rescue as they dived down and pushed it back to the surface so everyone can keep a firm grip on the Water Pokemon.

Wailmer didn't calm down as it continued to panic from sinking until Olivia managed to sweet-talk the Water Type as she patted it gently. "You're going to do just fine. Please, you can trust us! We'll help you," she soothed.

The Whale Ball Pokemon heard Olivia's words and started to calm down, deciding to trust her and the others. By the time it did that, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Ponyta, and Wooloo returned with the cure for Wailmer just in time.

"Olivia, here's the medicine!" she called. "Throw it!"

Lillie threw the medicine to Olivia and she caught it, allowing her to feed it to Wailmer in the form of a pearl pill. "Now, take it like this, ah!"

The Water Pokemon opened its mouth wide open as Olivia threw it and it swallowed the pill.

That did the trick as the medicine cured Wailmer of its ailing condition. "Thank goodness! Wailmer, you're safe," Olivia cooed happily. "You're going to be just fine."

Later, the Whale Ball Pokemon said its goodbyes and thanks to the group and swims away to parts unknown while everyone watches. Sarah was wrapped in a huge towel Professor Kukui to dry herself off and despite the danger of the situation when they found out about the Bruxish and Wailmer, everyone knew that things turned out alright in the end.

* * *

It was dusk by the time the gang, Olivia, and Professor Kukui finally made it to Akala Island for the real start of their field trip and the first thing they did was to go to the Pokemon Center for room arrangements.

"Alola!" Olivia called to the Nurse Joy owning the Pokemon Center.

"Next time, if you're going to be late, please let me know," she told Olivia kindly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Nurse Joy, these are our Pokemon school students. They'll be in your care for the duration of our field trip," Professor Kukui introduced.

"Thanks for having us," Ash and the others thanked.

"It's nice of you to take care of us while we'll be here for the time being," Sarah finished, bowing in thanks to Nurse Joy.

"Of course, we'll be happy to have you all here. Enjoy Akala Island, ha-ha!" she replied brightly.

After everyone settled in and had dinner, everyone was fast asleep in their rooms but Sarah and Silvally were the last ones to turn in while the rest of her Pokemon are all fast asleep in her personal room (Mudsdale included when he was let out of his Pokeball and after news of her triumphant victory against Hala traveled across Alola).

They were looking at the strange stone Olivia gave her before coming to Akala, unsure of what to make of it.

"Silvally, what do you think this means? What could this weird stone be?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon," he answered.

"I hope we find out soon. Something tells me that this stone would prove useful in our journey."

"I know what you mean, Partner. But, for now, let's get some rest. We have a long field trip ahead of us," Silvally said.

"Yeah, you got that right," Sarah yawned as she went to bed and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, Partner..."

"*yawn* Goodnight, Mother..." yawned the Synthetic Pokemon, whispering the last part.

* * *

In the forest near the Pokemon Center, a Pokemon that looked like a blue and pink lamb came out and looked at the Pokemon Center as if something was calling it. It tilted its head at the center, wondering if whatever called it was in there.

_**Our heroes have reached Akala Island safely and their new adventures there have just begun. What new mysteries await them on their field trip and what will Sarah discover about the strange stone Olivia found and gave to her? It all starts on the first day of their Akala field trip as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_


	15. Chapter 15: Treasure Hunt, Alola Style

Today, Sarah and her friends were at Paniola Town and class was about to begin. "Over here, Sarah..!" Mallow called.

"Coming." Sarah smiled as she came over.

"What do you think we'll do today?" Sivally asked.

"Don't know..." Sarah stated. "We'll find out." Then Blitz and Lolita perked up, "Pika?"

"Meowth?"

"Blitz? Lolita, what is it?" Sarah asked. Then the group heard,

"Barr...!"

"Hey, Dragonite!" Sarah called, recognizing her father's Dragon Type. She then noticed he was wearing a mail pouch as it came to the group and hugged his trainer's daughter before he handed her a letter from her parents. "What have you got there, buddy?" she asked curiously as she took it and opened the envelope.

Of course, as she predicted, the letter was from her parents.

_"Dear, Sarah,_

_"We just heard that you've arrived in Akala Island for a field trip with Kahuna Olivia along with your friends and Professor Kukui. We think it's wonderful for you to visit the island during your trip. There's a lot of people and Pokemon to meet and stuff to do that are different from how everyone in Melemele Island does things," _the note read from James' voice as she read it.

_"We even heard that you all helped rescue a Wailmer from a Bruxish. Just be careful around Pokemon like that Bruxish, honey, not all Pokemon are friendly and will take some getting used to for them to trust you," _Nikki voice said in the note.

Sarah chuckled, and rolled her eyes, "I know that already, Mom." she said to herself with a smirk.

_"Above all, have fun and don't forget to write or call us!" Yours truly, Mother and Father,"_ the letter finished. Everyone watched as she read the letter and they smiled, knowing how Sarah and her parents are like. "Sounds like Nikki and James didn't waste a single moment when I told them about us arriving here and the detour we took," laughed Professor Kukui.

"Well, you know me. Whenever something goes AWOL whenever I'm around, it's how things roll and we just go with it," Sarah responded before she turned to Dragonite.

"I'm okay, buddy, really," she soothed to the Dragon Pokemon's relief and happiness. She then pulled out a letter she prepared and handed it to Dragonite. "Can you give this to then and let them know I'm fine?"

"Barr..." Dragonite bellowed happily before he widened his eyes as he remembered something. He quickly dug into his mail pouch and pulled another letter but there was also a rolled piece of paper with it, both of which are addressed to her.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

Sarah took the rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it. "Barr, Barr," Dragonite shrugged as he handed also handed her the letter that came with the rolled up paper. She took the letter and opened it to find another envelope that said, _"Do not open until you find the discs"._ There was also another piece of paper that had a message for her as she took it and read it, _"Follow the map and it'll show you the way to the keys of Silvally's true power. It was time they were given to you to protect those you love, use them well,"_ she read quietly.

Sarah was surprised, was there something else about Silvally that she didn't know about? Was it not detailed in Rotom-Dex's databanks? What kind of object would act as keys to Silvally's true power? Wasn't his true power already revealed after his evolution? All of these questions swirled in her head as she looked at the paper detailing a map as the little note said. After reading it, she rolled it back up and placed it in her backpack.

"Something like a treasure map, I presume?" Olivia guessed, with a smile.

Sarah nodded and she turned to Dragonite, "Thanks buddy." Dragonite nuzzled Sarah before he flew back off to Melemele Island. Then she heard Olivia's voice, "Well that's good because today you all will be participating in a treasure hunt today."

"Really?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Olivia. Soon, the group found themselves in a small barn where there were Scoutland Ride Pokemon.

"Today's the day your lessons in Akala Island finally begin and it starts with these fellows right here," Olivia told the group. Dragonite had left the group to return home and tell James and Nikki that their daughter's alright.

"Wow, there are so many!" Ash marveled.

"Check out all the Stoutland gathered here!" cried Mallow, amazed.

"Yeah, and look at all the Herdier and Lillipup!" added Kiawe with a smile.

Soon, they arrived inside the barn where they found several Stoutland, of the Ride Pokemon variety, waiting patiently for the group.

"We're going to use Stoutland as a Ride Pokemon and go on a treasure hunt!" Olivia declared.

"A treasure hunt?" Ash asked.

"That's right," confirmed Professor Kukui. "The Stoutland here in Akala have an uncanny talent for finding all sorts of buried treasure."

"Rare ingredients, rare stones, or even Pokemon fossils," Olivia clarified to everyone's joy as they gasped in wonder. Sarah gasped, maybe a Stoutland can help her find those "keys" to Silvally's true power.

"So, get to know your Stoutland and see if you can put their sniffers to the test, that's the assignment for today. And, the first person or people to find the rarest and best treasures will get a full five hundred points and be our winners."

"Now, to start things off, your first task is to find a Stoutland that best suits you," Professor Kukui told the group when Olivia finished.

"Right!" everyone agreed. But, as they went to pick a Stoutland, nobody noticed the strange stone inside Sarah's necklace glowing as if it was responding to something nearby.

* * *

_(Opening 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers)_

**_(The Ruins of Conflict are shown before Sarah and her Pokémon appear, jumping from a cliff to fight their enemies)_**

_Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah, Blitz, Silvally, and Mudsdale are shown first. Then, the Puppy Pair and Ponyta and Wooloo are featured. Finally, Lolita, Aqua, Milotic appear, all of them being shown in the order detailed)**_

_Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah, Blitz, and Silvally attack enemy Pokémon while Lolita uses her Scratch attack to protect her young Galar charges from Team Skull. Aqua and Milotic dive in the water to battle while the Puppy Pair does a Twin Rock Throw)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and the Puppy Pair are introduced first before Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale shown together. Then, Ponyta and Wooloo are featured before the introductions round off with Lolita, Aqua, and Milotic)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah summons a Pokémon from a Cherish Ball she was given before transitioning to Silvally's evolution to his true form. Lolita unsheathes her claws before shifting to a darkened silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like a bipedal tiger with glowing light blue eyes in a battle stance)_**

_For justice, we fight! With Pokemon Light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull and Team Rocket appear with their Pokémon. Sarah and Silvally use Devastating Drake while Ash and the others are seen with their Partner Pokémon unleashing their attacks)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and her fully-assembled team appear in front of the Tapu Guardians)_**

_Pokémon: Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her entire team look out towards the horizon over a cliff on Alaka Island as the titles appear)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey - The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

_**Pokemon POV**_

Out in a beautiful field of flowers somewhere in Akala Island, there was a flock of Mareep grazing and playing with their parents or fellow Wool Pokemon. It looked as though they don't have a care in the world and they're enjoying themselves immensely.

One Mareep, an orphaned Shiny Pokemon, was different from the others in a way as it broke from the flock and wandered around. Lately, it had been hearing something strange and nobody else in its flock could hear it, almost like something was singing and it was calling out to the little Wool Pokemon.

"Where is that voice coming from?" it asked as it looked around. "Where are you? I know you called me!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah~" the noise rang again as the singing was getting clearer.

"Alright," sighed the Mareep. "I'm not going back to tell everyone, they'll think I'm crazy and brush me off as they always did."

It sighed sadly, "It's never easy without you and Dad, Mom..." The voice rang up again as if it begged her to follow it, "Ah-ah-ah-ah~"

The Shiny Mareep took a deep breath and grew determined. It heard the voice for a reason when it heard it sing the first time and the Wool Pokemon was going to find out what it is. "Okay, Mareep, you can do it. Just remember the song that Mom taught you and you'll get far. But, not too far or you'll drown... Whatever that means," she mused before she continued to hear the voice as it rang. The Shiny Pokemon didn't realize it but it was as if destiny had other plans for the Wool Pokemon when it was born the way it is and that fate would lead it to a meeting with a young girl and a group of Pokemon with her that will become its new family.

**_End Pokemon POV _**

* * *

_Back with Sarah and the others..._

Back at the Stoutland Ranch, Sarah and the others were just beginning to find the Stoutlands that best suits them for their treasure hunt assignment.

Ash eagerly went up to a Stoutland that gazed at him curiously before looking at the others, "Wow, I like you a lot! And, you're really cool! And, you too, and so do you! You're all so great!"

Sarah sighed with a smile as she shook her head at Ash, it looks as though he wanted to take all of them.

Kiawe looked towards a Stoutland that sent him a determined "ruff" and a red seat, he was satisfied. "I think I'll take this one," he smiled.

The Stoutland holding the green seat barked eagerly at Mallow. "Then, I'll take that Stoutland!" she cheered with Bounsweet.

"Then, I'll be picking this Stoutland," Sophocles decided while Togedemaru cheered, referring to a Stoutland with an orange seat, giving him a determined bark, too.

Lillie and Snow looked to a Stoutland with the pink seat sleeping peacefully and they were pleased, "I'm going to pick this one!" "Vul!"

Lana looked around for a Stoutland that suits her until she came across one with a blue seat. "Let's see, who do I want?" she mused thoughtfully. The Stoutland she looked at, however, was different as it looked at her and turned away with a huff like it was not impressed with its chosen rider. Lana didn't think much of the rejection and was curious of it. But, Ash was excited and thought it was friendly like the other Stoutland.

"Wow, you look awesome, too!" he gushed as he petted it. "And, look at that fluffy fur!"

Sarah looked around for a Stoutland that best fits her with her Pokemon's help but heard Ash and turned to him as he approached the Stoutland with the blue seat. She then saw its eyes as it grew annoyed from him simply touching it.

"Ash, wait! Get away from that Stoutland!" she cried.

But, it was too late. The Stoutland used a small Tackle attack to bash Ash away from it in the face as he landed on his back before getting up and rubbing his face in pain.

"Oh, man! That hurt!" he groaned miserably. Sarah came to Ash and Lana just as Olivia saw everything and joined them, smiling awkwardly at the Stoutland Lana found.

"That Stoutland there is the wildest of them all," she explained. Lana gasped as she and the Stoutland eyed each other, one of them in astonishment and the other like it was glaring at her.

Sarah was curious, "The wildest of them all, what does that mean?"

"Throughout it's time here in the ranch, its skills as a Ride Pokemon are a little underdeveloped, so-" Olivia tried to explain but Lana cuts her off in excitement.

"That's it! I pick that one," she decided, much to Sarah and Olivia's surprise.

"Are you sure you want that Stoutland, Lana? Even if it would reject you?" Sarah asked, worriedly.

"Yes, Sarah, I'm sure," Lana replied firmly. "Look at its eyes, so clear, so sharp. It's just the kind of Ride Pokemon I'm looking for to help me find buried treasure."

She approached the Stoutland and greeted it warmly with Popplio, "Nice to meet you." "Pop!"

The Stoutland turned away but Lana wasn't deterred, she knew that this Ride Pokemon was the one just for her.

As Ash finally found his Stoutland, despite a near embarrassing moment it had with it when the Big-Hearted Pokemon of his choice pulled down his pants, Sarah looked around for her own Stoutland until she found one with a yellow seat out of its stall looking out through the open barn door in a calm and curious manner.

She looked at it curiously as she quietly approached the Ride Pokemon, unsure of what to say to it. When Olivia saw this, she smiled and came to her.

"Have you taken a liking to this Stoutland?" she asked. Sarah nodded as the Akala Kahuna began to explain what she knew about it.

"That Stoutland is the oldest of the lot and its the most seasoned scavenger of them all," she told her. "It's always had an eye out for looking for rare and unorthodox treasures that most people think won't find any value in."

"Really?" asked Sarah in awe.

Olivia nodded, "Every treasure hunter knows the best treasures to find are things that most people take for granted or don't know about. This Stoutland was taught that by its original owner before he died and it was brought here as per his will. It took his words to heart as it found some of the rarest treasures you'll find on the island. To that Stoutland, what one person thinks and sees as trash is another one's treasure and it always looked forward to pairing up with someone who wants to find the most unexpected of treasures anywhere just as it does."

"Awesome! I'll take that one, Olivia!" Sarah decided, satisfied with the Stoutland she saw.

"I had a feeling you'd pick that one," the Kahuna chuckled.

Sarah nodded before she and her Pokemon approached the Stoutland with the yellow seat. "You like hunting for rare treasures, don't you?" she asked.

The Stoutland nodded as it looked to her as she brought out her map, "I'm wondering if you could help me and a friend of mine out." Stoutland saw the map and was intrigued before it agreed to become her Ride Pokemon.

Later, everyone and their Stoutlands were instructed that they'll spend the day looking around for whatever treasures they can find but must return by the first bell for a progress report and their treasure hunting will end when the second bell rings. When the gang agreed, Olivia gave the go-ahead and they all split up to look for their own treasures, even as Lana struggled a little with her Stoutland.

"Okay..." while everyone else was off on their Scoutlands, Sarah took out the map, letter and envelope. "Let's see where this map will lead us, Scoutland and everyone."

"Scoutland..."

"Okay."

The trio searched through the jungle as they followed the map, keeping in mind that they need to return for a progress report by the first bell. While Stoutland was sniffing around through her map's instructions, Sarah told Silvally about the note and the map detailing the path to the "keys" to his true power.

"Do you think the map someone gave you will lead us to wherever these 'keys' are?" he asked.

"If the map given to us doesn't lie, it sure isn't right now," she nodded. "But, who else would know about you besides everyone on Melemele Island?"

"I don't know," replied the Synthetic Pokemon. "But, our battle with Hala did create quite a stir around Melemele. I wouldn't be surprised if Olivia or Nanu found out or if anybody from Iki town got the word out about our victory."

"I gotcha. Hey, Silvally, what do you know about these 'keys' to what is your true power?"

"Not a clue, but I heard that they're small circular things that will allow me to change Pokemon types before I escaped the lab I was from."

"Change your type?" Sarah echoed, surprised. Silvally nodded and the other pokemon were surprised too.

"...Can you do that?" Sarah gasped in awe.

"Of course," Silvally answered as they continued on towards the jungle. "At least, that's what those humans told me before they did who knows what to me before we met..."

As they and Stoutland continued to search for what was at the end of the trail on the map, the strange stone began to glow brighter, like it was responding to something that was coming closer to it and its human owner. The two of them had no idea they were about to find not one but TWO treasures, what they're looking for and a particular Shiny Pokemon.

* * *

**_Pokemon POV_**

The Shiny Mareep was now in another part of the jungle as the voice kept calling out to it and getting louder as it drew closer to the source. It didn't know exactly where the voice was coming from but it was determined to know where it came from.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah~" the voice rang out. It sang two more times as the Wool Pokemon looked around.

"Where is that voice coming from..?" Mareep asked.

[Into The Unknown - Frozen 2 (belongs to Disney, ft. Idina Menzel & Aurora)]

**Mareep: **_I can hear you, but I won't. Some look for trouble but others don't. There's a million reasons I want to go through my day and ignore your reasons that I wish would go away, oh-!_

**Voice:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~!_

**Mareep:**_ You're not a voice but just a ringing in my ear! And, if I heard you (which I don't), I've spoken for I fear. Everyone that I once loved was here all through these fields! I'm sorry, Poke-Siren, but your calls to I'll never yield! I don't want adventure, why would I want something new? I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you..._

_Into the unknown~! Into the unknown~! Into the unkno-o-o-o-own~!_

**Voice: **_Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~!_

Mareep sighed as the voice kept calling out to her but she was still a little afraid of what her choice to follow it could do to her after she made it.

**Mareep:** _What do you want? Why are you calling out to me? Are you to distract me, to save me from more mockery? Or, are you someone out there who's a little bit like me and who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? My days are hard as everyone's fear of me has grown, don't you know there's part of me that wants to go..._

_Into the unknown~! Into the unknown~! Into the unkno-o-o-o-own~!_

**Voice:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah~!_

**Mareep: **_Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me~?_

**Mareep & the Voice:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~! Ah-ah-ah-ah~!_

As Mareep continued to follow the voice calling out to her, she had no idea that it's leading her straight to the source of the voice and a familiar trainer.

**Mareep: **_Where are you going, don't leave me alone! How do I follow you... Into the unkno-o-o-o-o-o-o-own~!_

She jumped towards the source of the voice as she finished singing and found a surprised Sarah instead as she rammed into her and knocked her off of Stoutland, surprising the Big-Hearted Pokemon and her other Pokemon.

**_End Pokemon POV_**

* * *

"Ow... that hurt..." Sarah groaned, rubbing her head,

"What the-? Is that a pink sheep?" Silvally asked,

"Meow, Meow, Meowth, Meow!" Lolita cried, gushing over how adorable Mareep looked. Stoutland was in awe of the little Wool Pokemon as it sniffed her curiously before barking in confirmation to its rider that it's indeed a treasure.

Sarah blinked and immediately picked herself up as she looked at who rammed into her. To her surprise, she saw that it was the little Shiny Mareep baaing at her happily and her tail was wagging in excitement.

"Whoa," she awed as she looked at Mareep. Of course, she had never seen a Shiny Pokemon before so to see one in front of her was an understandable once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for anybody. "Hello there, what are you doing here?"

"Mudsdale, Mudsdale, Muds..." Mudsdale pondered, wondering what the Mareep could be doing here in Akala Island.

The Pokemon shrugged, they had no idea why a Shiny Mareep would be on Akala Island in the first place. Ponyta neighed, thinking she got lost from her flock but Wooloo disagreed, not sharing his sister-figure's opinion.

"Mareep, reeep reep..." the little Mareep said to them all.

"You heard a voice calling out to you?" Silvally asked incredulously as the other Pokemon looked dumbfounded. "You must've been hearing things."

"Well, it must've found us for what reasons she knows and Stoutland did confirm that it's a treasure," Sarah put in. "I mean, Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare and it's always hard to find them unless you're an expert treasure hunter."

"I guess you're right," Silvally nodded and so did the others.

"How did you find us, anyway?" asked Sarah.

"Mareep, Reep, Mar, Mareep, Reep," Mareep told Sarah before she went to her backpack, which fell off after she rammed into the girl, and dumped her stuff out until everyone saw the strange stone glowing. The sight of the stone glowing around Mareep amazed everyone. "Why is your stone glowed around Mareep?" Silvally asked.

"Reep, Mar, Mareep, Mar, Mareep, Reep!" Mareep said, jumping in excitement as she found the source of the singing she was hearing, which is the stone Olivia gave her.

"I don't know," Sarah gasped in awe as the stone glowed before she turned to the Shiny Wool Pokemon. "Is this what you've been hearing, you're hearing this stone singing and calling out to you?"

"Reep!" the Wool Pokemon cried again, excited to see the girl finally understand why she found them.

Sarah laughed, "You're obviously some lively treasure if you could hear the stone on my necklace. Just wait 'til Professor Kukui and Olivia see you, they'll totally flip! I wonder how the others are doing right now?"

Then, the first bell rang, telling Sarah and her Pokemon that the first part of the treasure hunt is over. "Don't know, but we better head back before they send out a search party!"

Sarah agreed with a nod before she took a white cloth she brought with her and carefully covered the curious Mareep with it and got her stuff together. "Now stay under here until you're revealed, alright?" Sarah cooed, earning a nod from Shiny Mareep. She hopped back onto Scoutland, "Come on gang, we'll look for the dics the next round." she said and the group headed back.

* * *

Back at the ranch, the group was able to return safely and with their treasures in tow. Lillie was, unfortunately, unable to mount Stoutland when the lesson started (due to an irate fear of Pokemon she had for some reason, which she revealed to Sarah sometime before the Akala field trip began) so the gang continued without her.

"Good, everyone's back safe then," Professor Kukui confirmed, once he was sure everyone was accounted for. "Olivia, appraisal, please."

Olivia agreed as she judged everyone by their current progress. She first started with Ash, whom she awarded 15 points for blue, red, and green shards. Mallow was awarded with 20 points for finding rare Tiny and Big Mushrooms. Olivia was surprised that Sophocles and Lana didn't find anything yet but she was curious as to what they'll eventually bring back, landing them with 0 points, for now. Everyone turned to Lillie as she tried to mount her Stoutland again, cheering her on.

"And, before we move on to Sarah, Kiawe's next," Olivia declared. She unveiled the cloth covering his treasure, revealing what looked to be like a Pokemon fossil.

"What's that thing, a rock?" Ash asked as she and Mallow gawked at it.

"Oh no, you're looking at what looks to be a Pokemon fossil," Olivia smiled as she picked it up. "It looks like its of a Cranidos' head!"

Ash and Mallow gasped in shock. "One hundred points! Kiawe's on top!" announced Olivia.

"What do you think of that?" smirked Kiawe to Ash, as the Kanto trainer went pale.

"Not so fast, Kiawe, we still have one more trainer to see what treasure she has right now," Professor Kukui smirked back, looking towards Sarah.

"And, finally, Sarah is last," she announced before she noticed something peculiar. "Oh, what did you and your Stoutland find, Sarah?"

Sarah giggled, "Just a new friend whom Stoutland, my Pokemon, and I found. And, a rare kind of Pokemon, at that."

Olivia was intrigued and so were they others as they looked towards her. "Really, well, let's see what it is," Olivia said as she removed the cloth. But, she and everyone else were in for the shock of their lives when they discovered what Sarah's treasure was.

Out of the cloth, came the Shiny Mareep as it baaed happily at Sarah's friends and teacher and the Akala Kahuna. Everyone gasped in complete shock at the Shiny Pokemon that was Sarah's first treasure.

"WHA-?!" Mallow and Ash gawked.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Rotom-Dex cried in shock and panic. "THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! IS THIS FOR REAL? IS IT, IS IT?!"

"Is that a Mareep?" Lana asked in surprise.

"I've never seen a Mareep of that color before!" Sophocles gasped, stunned.

"AH! How did you find that?!" paled Kiawe.

"Professor! Is that what I think it is?" Olivia gasped in amazement as she gave the brightest smile anybody had seen out of her.

Professor Kukui was also amazed before he smiled brightly as well at Mareep as she looked at him curiously. "It is! It really is, a Shiny Mareep! That's something you don't see every day!"

"SHINY MAREEP?!" repeated Ash, Rotom-Dex, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lillie (who heard everything and came to see the Shiny Wool Pokemon). Professor Kukui and Olivia giggled at the gang's reactions to Sarah's first treasure before they explained about Shiny Pokemon. "Shiny Pokemon are a special breed of Pokemon that differ in different shades of color from their normal counterparts. Like black Charizard to Kiawe's Charizard and gold Pikachu to Ash's Pikachu and Blitz," Olivia began.

"And, some have special quirks that allow them to perform differently in battle. They are extremely rare and not many people have seen them more than once," Professor Kukui added.

"How in the world, Sarah, did you come across a Pokemon like this?"

"Well, while we were following the map Dragonite gave me, we kept our eyes and ears open for anything else that is a treasure along the way," Sarah began. "Then, we heard something like it was singing as we went on and it got closer until we found Mareep. Or rather, it found us." She then took out the necklace holding stone that began glowing around Mareep when she held it near the Wool Pokemon. "Silvally told me that it heard something singing and calling out to it and we think it's through this stone you gave us."

Everyone was amazed but nobody had an answer for what it means.

"What do you think it means, Olivia?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but it looks like you've got a new mystery on your hands and its worthy from this incredible find," Olivia praised as she smiled brightly at Sarah and petted Mareep.

"And, you'll help her figure that out, would you, my little pink sheep?" she cooed at the Wool Pokemon, getting a happy 'Reep'.

"Does that mean...?" Sarah asked as she looked to her Pokemon and Stoutland before turning back to Olivia.

"That's right, Sarah. That means you're the head of the pack!" the Akala Kahuna declared proudly. "300 Points for the rare find of a Shiny Pokemon!"

Ash, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie gawked at Sarah before they all fainted. They were all well behind her by so many points just because she found a Shiny Pokemon of all things.

Sarah giggled sheepishly as Olivia and Professor Kukui laughed at her fallen friends, "Oh well, I guess you can't always hunt them all."

Mareep smiled happily at the scene, "Mareep, Reep, Reep...!"

"Now onto the second half of the treasure hunt. " Olivia said with excitement.

After Olivia gave the go-ahead to Round Two of the Akala Treasure Hunt, everyone (barring Lillie) mounted their Stoutlands and scrambled to find rarer treasures around the area. They were determined to beat Sarah and come out on top of the class no matter what.

Sarah and her Pokemon, on the other hand, returned to the path the map showed, leading to the keys to Silvally's true power. But now, they had a new friend joining them on the hunt with Mareep riding with Lolita on Mudsdale. But, Sarah's mind sometimes wandered off to Mareep and the stone Olivia gave her; it was obvious she had a mystery on her hands concerning the two but she didn't know how to put them together or where to start. She decided to put it off for another time and continue the treasure hunt before she had to return by the second bell.

"What do you suppose Olivia meant when she said we have a mystery on our hands involving the pink sheep?" asked Silvally.

"Don't know, but it's something we'll have to figure out ourselves."

She looked to Mareep, who was happily hearing Lolita tell her some of Sarah's previous escapades while rode on Mudsdale's back.

"At least somebody's enjoying herself," she quipped.

"That, I can't deny," Silvally agreed.

Scotland, remembering the map Sarah showed him, followed the directions of a small cave. But then, Stoutland suddenly stopped as it then began to sniff around heavily and turn sharply around, as if its treasure hunting senses were heightened. "Whoa, hey! Easy! Stoutland, slow down! What is it, boy? Hey!" Sarah cried as she held onto her seat.

Mudsdale, realizing what Stoutland could be on about, asked if the Ride Pokemon found something, "Muds Mudsdale?"

"Stout, Stoutland! Stout Stoutland, Stout, Stout!" Stoutland replied as if finally pointed northwest towards a small cave. Everyone looked at the cave in surprise before Sarah pulled up the map and looked at the cave drawn on it, it was the location of the "keys" to Silvally's true power as detailed in the map.

"Way to go, Stoutland!" Sarah praised. "Charge!"

Stoutland barked as it charged towards the cave entrance with her other Pokemon following. They finally arrived at the cave, wondering if this is where the "keys" are.

"Okay, Silvally, you come with me and Stoutland. Those keys are obviously related to you," ordered Sarah. "Got it."

"Mudsdale, Blitz, Lolita, Red Eyes, you guys keep an eye out for anybody coming to the cave and keep an eye on the little ones. Shout if you see the others or a stranger coming. I don't want them to get the jump on us."

The four mentioned Pokemon agreed and stood guard with the younger Pokemon while Stoutland, Sarah, and Silvally went into the cave to find the "keys". Taking out a flashlight from Stoutland's seat pack, the trio looked around the cave for the treasure they're looking for... Until, they come across something that drew amazed gasps from them. There, at the far end of the cave, there were remnants of a human camp. But, the equipment was ransacked and shredded as if something attacked the inhabitants living in it before their arrival. They cautiously tressed towards the campsite as Stoutland sniffed around for the "keys" or any clues with Sarah and Silvally lending a hand in the search.

"Hmm..." Sarah said until she lifted a piece of the tent, "Woah..." She found a small rectangular container with 18 dics inside, each a different color. She picked up the container and looked at it in awe until Stoutland barked at Sarah and Silvally to come to its current location. The two joined their Big-Hearted Ride Pokemon friend over to what he found and they found what looked to be a message carved on the rock that was supposedly directed to them.

Sarah read the message carefully as she shone her flashlight on it, _"To anyone who finds this desolate campsite, long after we left after our battle after they found us, we leave the 'keys' to the Pokemon of this region, 'Type: Null', should it ever achieve its true form, of its name we don't know."_

Sarah was in awe as she read the message. "What else does it say?" Silvally asked.

She shone the flashlight at the rest of the message and continued to read, _"On that fated day, when the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension appears to swallow the Light of Alola, the fated heroine, her Pokemon, and everyone she loves and cares for will rise against the darkness of the beast and use her heart and the Sword of the Sun Lion to restore life into its heart. The light will expire if the beast continues to run rampant while unchecked or allow a being with an evil heart to control it but will be brought back by the goodness of her heart and the love she carries for everyone."_

"A sword?" she questioned. Sarah, Stoutland, and Silvally turned to find what looks to be a sword handle sticking out of a large stone. Curiously, Sarah approached the stone while Silvally and Stoutland stood by. She carefully grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it until it was out and its full form came into view. The handle looks to be about seven inches long from pommel to hilt with a yellow tassel hanging from the pommel.

The blade was a different story; it was at least 39 inches long from the hilt (simply shaped like a T) to the tip and looked as though it was made from gold steel. It was also wavey in the shape of a snake with the tip shaped like a serpent's tongue. It also had the image of a sun painted on the blade near the hilt. She looked at the stone it was in again to find a metal scabbard that fits the blade.

"What's this...?" she gasped in awe before she heard a call from Lolita and Blitz, drawing her, Silvally, and Stoutland's attention to the cave entrance and see them jumping and pointing outside frantically.

"Someone's coming?" Sarah realized and her two Pokemon nodded in agreement before calling them over to come out.

Having found what they were looking for and more, Sarah nodded to Silvally and Stoutland that it's time for them to leave. The two Pokemon agreed and, grabbing the scabbard, she sheathed the sword and held onto the container carrying the discs she found as they ran out of the cave.

Rejoining with the rest of her Pokemon family, Sarah boarded Stoutland as she secured the sword and put the container in the seat pack. "Come on, everybody, let's get out of here!" she called.

With that, Sarah and Stoutland ran ahead and took the lead while the others followed behind. It was getting late, anyway, and they had to return before the second bell. Not long after they left the cave on the path they took to reach it, a small group of four people in advanced technical suits shielding their identities were approaching the cave from the other direction. They quietly went into the cave and looked inside to find what's in it... Only for four panicked screams to ring out, like they have been robbed.

* * *

That evening, it was time for everyone to present their final treasures to Olivia and Professor Kukui. Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles have returned after finding their own last treasures but Kukui noticed that Sarah and Lana are still out.

"Lana and Sarah are still not back yet," he said, sounding worried for them. Then, Olivia looked out in the distance and saw two familiar Stoutland running towards them, she knew it was Lana and Sarah returning from their treasure hunts.

"Here they come!" she shouted happily and everyone turned to see them making the last bend.

"Hey, Lana, did you find anything?" Sarah asked as they met.

"Yeah, and did we ever! But, we're so late, come on! Hurry up!" she called. Sarah agreed and together, followed by Sarah's Pokemon family, they rode their Stoutland back to the ranch just in time.

Finally, Lana arrived soon after and soon, everyone was back together. "We made it, Lana!" Sarah cheered as they shared a high-five. "Yeah!"

Taking their places again with their treasures hidden under their cloth sheets, the students stood in line in the same order as previously. "Well, Olivia, care to share the final results?" Professor Kukui announced.

Olivia agreed as she began the judging. "Ash, you're up first," she told the Kanto trainer as she pulled back the cloth to reveal a small gold piece. "A small gold piece, huh? A beauty like that is worth 20 points."

Ash started crying, he was landed with only 35 points out of the required 500 for his treasures. Mallow found a humongous Lancid Berry that awarded her with 75 points, bringing her to a total of 95 points. Sophocles was lucky enough to find a Comet Shard which gave him 150 points.

"And now, it's time for Lillie's treasure, look!" Professor Kukui announced, pointing to Lillie.

Everyone watched as Lillie took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and finally, she mounted on her Stoutland without breaking down.

Everyone cheered for their friend, ecstatic to see her finally get on her chosen Big-hearted Pokemon.

"Alright, Lillie! You did it!" Mallow cheered.

"That was awesome!" agreed Sarah.

"You got on board Stoutland!" cried Ash with joy.

"You really did it, Lillie!" Lana put in, delighted.

"You look so cool riding on it!" Sophocles said happily.

"Good job!" Kiawe congratulated.

"I sure did! Thanks, guys!" Lillie smiled.

"With all of her hard work, she sure gave it a lot of love," Olivia complemented as she and Kukui watched.

Then, it's time for Kiawe's results and he scored 200 points from an Arcane fossil, bringing him up to 300 points.

Finally, it was time for Lana and Sarah's results. It was actually Sarah's idea to have her and Lana be judged together as they felt that whatever treasures they found would bring them together to a shared total of 500 points.

"Okay, Lana, Sarah, are you ready to share your final treasures?" Olivia announced.

"Yes, M'am," they agreed. Olivia nodded and pulled their sheets back, "Alright, let's see what you have here!"

Everyone gasped in awe and shock at what their two friends individually found. On Lana's box, there was a sparkling stone that could be carved and made into a Z-Ring. On Sarah's box, there was the "Sword of the Sun Lion" fully sheathed and the container carrying the 18 discs that were the keys to Silvally's true power.

"Olivia, what are those things?" Ash asked.

"That thing Lana found is called Z-Ring Ore!" Olivia replied, smiling brightly again from Lana's treasure, much to everyone's intense shock.

"So, that means... Is that Z-Ring Ore, FOR REAL?!" Ash paled again.

"Lana earns the full 500 points!" announced Olivia before she turned to Sarah. "And, Sarah, would you like to show us what your treasures are?"

"Sure, Olivia," she said, nodding as she first took out one of the discs for Silvally. "The discs I found were at a ruined campsite in a cave at the end of the path detailed in my map and with them is this strange sword that's called the 'Sword of the Sun Lion'. I think the discs are for Silvally, which are said to be the keys to his true power."

She took out a pink disc and called to Silvally, "Silvally! Would you step forward, please? I want to test this disc out first!"

"Alright!" Silvally replied as he stepped forward. Sarah aimed the disc at Silvally's head and threw it, "Here, buddy!"

Silvally took the disc into the mechanical slot on the left side and after inserting it, some parts of him changed from his normal colors to pink specifically, the feathers on its head, eyes and back fin. Everyone was gob-smacked by his changed appearance.

"Whoa, what happened to Silvally?!" Ash gasped.

"Did you just see what I just saw?!" Kiawe gaped.

"I hope not!" Mallow faltered.

"Amazing! How did it become like this, Sarah?" asked Olivia, still in awe.

"I know this sounds crazy but Silvally did tell me that he was able to change his Pokemon Type from a Normal Type just by inserting one of these discs into his memory slots," said Sarah.

"CHANGE HIS POKEMON TYPE!?" cried her friends in bewilderment.

"UNBELIEVABLE! INFORMATION UPDATED! INFORMATION UPDATED!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. "Now it says Silvally's a fairy type Pokémon after she gave him the disc! This is incredible!"

"Yep, and that's not all," she continued as she picked up the sword. "I also found this with the discs, do you think it has anything to do with what is called the 'Sun Lion', Olivia?"

She handed it to Olivia who proceeded to pull it out but not all the way to examine it until her eyes landed on the sun insignia painted on the blade. Her eyes widened in wonderment as she showed the sun symbol to Professor Kukui who was stunned from seeing it. Smiling brightly, they both nodded and she sheathed the sword before giving it back to Sarah.

"Well, class, it's settled!" Olivia told everyone. "In addition to the Shiny Mareep she found, for those Pokemon discs for Silvally and the sword, Sarah earns her remaining 200 points giving her a total of 500 as well! Which makes her and Lana the winners of the Akala Treasure Hunt! Congratulations, girls!"

"You two won the whole thing!" Lillie cheered.

Ash couldn't help but join in, "Yeah, Sarah, Lana! Way to go!"

"Congrats!" agreed Sophocles and Mallow.

"You beat me," Kiawe congratulated.

"Well, it was our Stoutland that did all the work," Lana denied modestly.

"We couldn't have done it without them," agreed Sarah bashfully as she looked to Stoutland who was telling the rest of her Pokemon about their findings in the cave along with Silvally as they awed his changed appearance.

"I think I'll make a Z-Ring out of this ore," Olivia marveled at the Z-Ring Ore Lana found, to which the Water Type user was amazed. "Make a Z-Ring, do you mean like make it for me?"

"Yes, of course!" Olivia confirmed proudly.

Everyone congratulated Lana for the chance of having a Z-Ring of her own and Sarah and Lana shared their congratulations to Lillie for her big accomplishment, it couldn't get any better for all of them, indeed. Sarah knew she would have to look at the letter she was told not to open until she found the discs for Silvally at some point. For now, though, she'll be living in her moment of glory with Lana.

**_And so, the Akala Treasure Hunt ends with Sarah and Lana as the winners. However, the friendships and family love our heroine and her friends forged with their Stoutland make them all winners. With two mysteries to solve and a peculiar treasure fated to be hers under her belt, Sarah and the gang's Pokemon school field trip in Akala Island is in full swing as the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_


	16. Chapter 16: A Crowning Moment of Truth

Today, Sarah and the others were near Wela Volcano, where they saw a large festival being held.

_Our heroine's adventures in Akala Island with her friends now take the group to the area around Wela Volcano but what's in store for them today?_

Everyone looked on in awe at the festival being held around Wela Volcano. The townsfolk seemed pretty excited about something but what that something is, the others don't know. Except for Kiawe, who was happily smiling at the people as if he knew what was going on.

"I can't believe how many people and Pokemon are around here!" gushed Ash.

"It looks lively, alright!" agreed Rotom-Dex.

"Seems like you fit well in here now that you're a Fire-Type, Silvally," Sarah told Silvally, who's now a Fire Type. "Now, you won't have to worry about fitting in thanks to the Fire-Type memory disc."

"That would've been the least of my worries."

"This is the Wela Fire Festival," Professor Kukui briefed. "This wonderful festival has been held for over 100 years. Lots of history, having fun while learning about Akala Island's traditions. That's the subject of today's class."

Sarah's shiny Mareep which she decided to nickname, Candy, due to her pink fur looked around happily at all the people and pokemon. "Mareep..!"

"Hehe, looks like Candy likes the festival already." Mallow smiled.

"Yep." Ash agreed.

Everyone watched as Candy was joined by Wooloo and Ponyta along with Lolita, who decided to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't go too far.

"Candy sure is having fun," said Lana, smiling at the Shiny Mareep.

"Yeah, she's having the time of her life since she joined us and Sarah," Sophocles agreed.

"Let's go, everyone," Kiawe said as he and Turtonator went on before Ash follows.

"Kiawe's really into this," Mallow noticed.

"He said he comes here every year," Sophocles pointed out as everyone else followed.

As they walked, Kiawe turned to Sarah and Ash with a proposition for them. "Hey, Sarah, now that Silvally's a Fire-Type for today thanks to his Fire-Type memory disc, how would you and Ash like to help him and Litten get stronger?"

"Sure thing, Kiawe. How about it, Silvally?"

"Whatever floats your Poke-boat," Silvally joked with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah, course I would, it'll be great!" Ash replies.

"That's what I thought," Kiawe smirked.

The group followed Kiawe and they saw Olivia standing on some steps in front of a large crowd of people. Seeing Olivia address everyone at the festival, she called to her four wandering Pokemon, "Lolita, Candy, Ponyta, Wooloo, come on!"

"Meowth!" Lolita replied and she quickly gathered the three younger Pokemon to rejoin their family as soon as Olivia began.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys & Girls and Pokemon of all ages! Today, the excitement of the Wela Fire Festival is about to begin!" she called out to the cheers of everyone gathered.

"Is that the Akala Kahuna?" Silvally asked.

"Yeah, she must've helped with the festival, too!" Sarah realized.

"Let's give thanks to Wela Volcano for nurturing Akala Island by having a fiery good time!" Olivia continued as the cheers roared on.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash cheered. "Pika!"

But, the excitement of the Wela Fire Festival was about to become premature. For no one had any idea that while they were celebrating, a lone male Pyroar was eyeing everyone as if it wanted something they have for some reason.

At the same time, three people underneath black trench coats were walking through the cheering crowd until the leader stops and halts its accomplices. The leader pointed to Silvally and Sarah before the person took out a camera pen and snuck a photo of them before slipping in its coat pocket out of sight. The leader nodded to its accomplices to head out, making them nod in agreement before leaving the festival, a plan brewing in their minds about Sarah.

But, their actions didn't go unnoticed as a familiar cloaked Pokemon was watching them out of sight as it narrowed its eyes in suspicion and anger.

It then looked to Sarah and Silvally and the rest of her Pokemon as they joined the cheering crowd. "Zera, Zera..." it said quietly, hoping it could stop those three unknown people who are interested in her.

It zipped away before it can be spotted, setting up what could be a fated meeting between it and the young trainer.

* * *

_(Opening 2 - Power Rangers Beast Morphers)_

**_(The Ruins of Conflict are shown before Sarah and her Pokémon appear, jumping from a cliff to fight their enemies)_**

_Pokemon!_

_**(Sarah, Blitz, Silvally, and Mudsdale are shown first. Then, the Puppy Pair and Ponyta and Wooloo are featured. Finally, Lolita, Aqua, Milotic appear, all of them being shown in the order detailed)**_

_Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah, Blitz, and Silvally attack enemy Pokémon while Lolita uses her Scratch attack to protect her young Galar charges from Team Skull. Aqua and Milotic dive in the water to battle while the Puppy Pair does a Twin Rock Throw)_**

_Go! Go!_

**_(Sarah and the Puppy Pair are introduced first before Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale shown together. Then, Ponyta and Wooloo are featured before the introductions round off with Lolita, Aqua, and Milotic)_**

_It's Battle Time!_

**_(Sarah summons a Pokémon from a Cherish Ball she was given before transitioning to Silvally's evolution to his true form. Lolita unsheathes her claws before shifting to a darkened silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like a bipedal tiger with glowing light blue eyes in a battle stance)_**

_For justice, we fight! With Pokemon Light! Together, we rise!_

**_(Team Skull and Team Rocket appear with their Pokémon. Sarah and Silvally use Devastating Drake while Ash and the others are seen with their Partner Pokémon unleashing their attacks)_**

_Go, Go, Pokemon! Go, Go, Pokemon!_

**_(Sarah and her fully-assembled team appear in front of the Tapu Guardians)_**

_Pokémon: Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her entire team look out towards the horizon over a cliff on Alaka Island as the titles appear)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey - The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Sarah and the others saw Olivia placing some kind of crown on fire type pokemons' heads. As Olivia prayed to Tapu Lele for its blessings to every Fire Pokemon she puts the crown on, the Fire Types wearing the crown could feel their power grow and give a proud call in return. "Vul?" "It looks like Olivia's performing her duties as the Akala Island Kahuna today," Lillie and Snowy noticed.

"She's so amazing!" Mallow gushed.

"For sure, what's she putting that thing on their heads for?"

Rotom-Dex zoomed in on his camera and showed everyone, "It looks like some elegant piece of volcanic rock."

"I've heard of it from the Akala Island guide. It's a treasure that is sacred to all of Akala and its Fire Type Pokemon, right, Kiawe?" Sarah noted, turning to her fellow student.

"Right, I'm amazed you did your research," Kiawe complemented before he carried on. "It's called the Wela Crown. It's made of cooled lava. When Pokemon put it on, it's said they'll become grand and strong as Wela Volcano itself." Ash and Pikachu gasped at the thought of it.

"Hmm... sounds interesting..." Silvally stated.

Professor Kukui took notice, "And, apparently, it's especially good with Fire Types."

"I'm sure I read a lot about that but the reason that lots of trainers are bound for here now is that they heard of that solely by word of mouth," Lillie added.

"I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Litten, and especially Silvally, thanks to his Fire-Type memory disc," explained Kiawe.

"Awesome! You hear that, Litten? We're gonna get you crowned and you'll become a lot stronger!" Ash told Litten. "Of course, that means you too, buddy," he told Pikachu but then, Mallow noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" she said as they looked until they found her and her Pokemon at the back of the line.

"There she is!" Lillie cried.

"Sarah!" Ash whined as they raced to meet her. "Aww, I thought I was supposed to go first and have Litten and Pikachu crowned!"

But, Sarah ignored him as she spoke with Kiawe. "Hey, Kiawe, when did Turtonator get crowned?"

"Last year, I was thrilled and so was he," smiled Kiawe. Kiawe flashed back to when Turtonator was crowned. "It was the best moment of our lives after we proved ourselves worthy to Olivia after we completed my Grand Trial," he thought back happily. "I've never seen him felt so empowered until the crown was on his head."

"You told us one time that your grandfather was the Island Kahuna before Olivia took over," Sarah noted as the memory flashed back to Kiawe's childhood when he saw his grandfather performing the Wela Crowning Ceremony. "Did he perform the ceremony as well?"

"Yeah, when I was little, it was my dream to have my Pokemon become crowned someday by my grandfather," he answered proudly before a sad frown took over. "That was, until he died a little while ago..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Sarah said sadly. Even the others couldn't help but feel sorry for Kiawe's loss but Professor Kukui smiled kindly.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you made the right decision to come to the festival with your Pokemon, too."

"Right!" Kiawe exclaimed, knowing that it was what his late grandfather wanted. The group entered the line it wasn't long before they saw a Flareon being crowned and unleashing a powerful Flamethrower attack. "Cool..!" Ash exclaimed. "We're next!"

Olivia chuckled, seeing the group come up, "Hey everyone."

"I'm glad to see you could join us," she told everyone.

Silvally was the first one to be crowned as he stepped forward with Sarah. "It's an honor, Olivia," Sarah spoke on behalf of everyone. "Olivia, I was wondering, may Silvally be crowned since he's now a Fire-Type-AH!"

"Olivia, crown us!" Ash replied as he shoved Sarah out of the way. "Would you please?"

"Ash!" Sarah huffed as she pushed him out of the way, making him fall flat on his face. "Silvally and I were up first when we got to the back of the line, you know!"

She turned back to Olivia, who giggled at her and Ash's antics. "As I was saying, Olivia, may Silvally be crowned first now that he's a Fire-Type? I want us to be ready for whatever mysteries lie ahead of us and our Pokemon family."

Olivia giggled again, knowing what she wanted. "Of course, come on up."

2 hours ago

**Quang Quang26943**

Silvally bowed down as he prepared to wear the Wela Crown. "May you receive the gift of Wela Volcano's power and may your heart be your guiding key," Olivia recited as she carefully placed the crown on his head.

Once the Wela Crown was safely on him, Silvally felt a fire brewing within his heart thanks to his Fire-Type memory disc and unleashed a sparkling flamethrower into the air.

Everyone was amazed until it was time for Ash's Litten to be crowned.

Silvally returned the crown to Olivia and she proceeded to crown Litten, until...

"May you receive the gift of Wela Volcano's power-AH!" she gasped.

...She was cut off by a large shadow grabbing the crown, much to everyone's shock as they saw what it was as it came to a stop in front of them as they moved back.

There stood a brown and light brown lion with piercing turquoise eyes and a large, fluffy red and yellow mane. It was a male Pyroar as it held the Wela Crown in its mouth before tossing it onto its head.

"A Pyroar!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

"Woah... that's one big lion." Silvally stated. Sarah looked to Rotom-Dex, amazed by the lion, "Uh, Rotom-Dex, what's a Pyroar?"

Rotom-Dex looked through his databanks and found the Pyroar entry, "Glad you asked! _Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon; a Fire and Normal Type of both male and female genders. The mane on a Pyroar of any gender, which is made of fire, becomes larger when it gets excited."_

"Wow, a male and female Pyroar?" Mallow gasped. Lillie agreed, "I never knew that from my books!"

"Whoa, look, come on," Ash tried to ask the Pyroar. "We just want the crown back, please?"

The male Pyroar scoffed and glared at Ash, making him flinch. Kiawe, however, was furious knowing how much the crown and the crowning ceremony meant to him and his people. "That does not belong to you! Give it back! Stop!" he demanded as the Pyroar dodged when he tried to grab him.

"Come on, enough, already!" Ash demanded as he tried to grab the crown but Pyroar stepped to the side and swatted him away with an unimpressed stare and a back left paw making him crash into the alter. The male Royal Pokemon growled at him and Kiawe again, as Silvally understood what he was saying.

"He's saying that he needs the crown for something important he needs to do and he won't let anyone stop him from doing so!" Silvally told Sarah.

Sarah was shocked, "Really, what does it want with the crown?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Lillie reminded. "We got to get the crown back!"

The Pyroar glared at the rest of the group before it descended the stairs.

"Cut it out, Pyroar!" "That's not yours!" two trainers snapped, but they only made the Pyroar madder as it unleashed a Flamethrower at them. They dodged which allowed the Pyroar to escape and it jumped off of the path. "Come back!" Kiawe said as he chased after it.

"Silvally, everyone, come on." Sarah called as she and her pokemon joined in the chase.

"Kiawe, Sarah! Come back! WAIT!" Ash called but it was too late. Sarah and Kiawe, joined by their Pokemon, were already after the Royal Pokemon.

"COME BACK, YOU BIG PUSSYCAT! You're a thief-!" Olivia bellowed furiously at the descending Pyroar. But, Professor Kukui stopped her before she could help Kiawe and Sarah, "Olivia! First, we need to calm everyone down!"

He then turned to the others, "Kids, I need you and your Pokemon to help us! We have to calm everybody down and make sure they don't try anything stupid!"

"But, what about Kiawe and Sarah?" Ash cried.

"We got to help them!" Sophocles agreed.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, we got bigger problems to worry about!" Kukui shot down their concerns. "But, don't worry, I know they'll come back to us and with the Wela Crown safely in their hands! Now, let's go!"

Ash and the others sighed as they went with Professor Kukui and Olivia. As much as they hate to admit it, he was right; they do have bigger problems to worry about.

Kiawe and Sarah along with the Pokémon ran down the path which came to a split. "Which way?" Kiawe asked. The second Puppy Pair brother sniffed the ground and barked before heading down the right path. "That way, I'm guessing."

"Let's go." Kiawe said. Sarah nodded.

"Hey, Sarah, what were you and Silvally talking about earlier?" Kiawe asked as they ran.

"I don't know but Silvally told me that when he heard Pyroar speak, he said that he wanted the crown for something important! Something only the Pyroar knew," she answered.

"What do you suppose it could mean?"

"I'm sure we'll find out once we find the Male Pyroar and get some answers!" And, with that, they continued down the trail to the male Pyroar with Turtonator, Silvally, and Sarah's other Pokemon following behind.

Meanwhile, the male Pyroar, still wearing the Wela Crown, stopped in the middle of his escape on a rocky outcrop overshadowing a small valley as he looked to the sky in thought.

It was as though he was thinking about what would happen now that he had the Wela Crown.

Down below, Kiawe and Sarah finally caught up to it but decided to wait until the perfect moment to retrieve it. "There it is, we got to get it," said Kiawe before he was pulled down by Sarah.

"We need to find a way to jump or sneak up on Pyroar and swipe the crown back before we do anything rash," she reminded. "Otherwise, he'll just give us the slip again."

"...Okay," Kiawe agreed before they watched the Pyroar again. But then, they noticed him howling, as if it was calling to something he knew.

"What's he doing?" asked Sarah.

"It looks like he's calling to someone or something, but what?" Kiawe pondered.

The male Pyroar stopped howling as it waited. What seemed like minutes felt more like hours until finally, a female Pyroar came and nuzzled the male Pyroar, looking like she was relieved to see her supposed 'mate' again after some time.

"A female Pyroar!" Kiawe and Sarah whispered in shock to each other.

Their Pokemon gasped in wonder at the sight of the two Royal Pokemon.

"That must be his mate." Sarah said. But suddenly, another Male Pyroar came onto the scene, "Pyroar!" This one had a scar over the left eye and it was flanked by three other males! They all watched as the two Pyroar growled at each other, with the male Pyroar looking like it was taunting the crowned male Pyroar as he shielded his mate.

"A second male Pyroar!" Sarah gasped.

"But, that one has a scar over its left eye and its flaked by three other males from its pride!" Kiawe added in awe.

The scarred Pyroar continued to taunt the crowned Pyroar while it tried to coax the female Pyroar to leave her mate and return with it and its followers. The female Pyroar scoffed before it launched a Flamethrower at them before snapping at the scarred Pyroar as she leaned on her mate.

"Gosh, I wonder what they're saying..." Sarah wondered.

"I'm not sure," Silvally answered. "But, it looks to me like the scarred Pyroar is trying to convince the crowned Pyroar's mate to leave him since he's no longer the leader of his pride. She didn't want to and would rather leave with her mate than spend another moment under its tyranny."

"Hey, Kiawe, did you hear about a pride of Pyroar around here?" Sarah asked her friend, as her curiosity took hold of her.

"Hmm... Now that you mention it, I have been hearing rumors about a pride of Pyroar living around the forest around Wela Volcano," Kiawe replied thoughtfully. "But, they were usually docile Pokemon unless somebody threatens them and their Cubs. I also heard that at some point, a male Pyroar will challenge the pride's Alpha Male, the leader, for leadership of that same pride. Any Pyroar who wins or loses a battle for leadership becomes a nomad and it's forced to live alone until it wins a new leadership battle."

"To stay a leader, right?" she asked to which Kiawe nodded in a grim confirmation.

"Once either one loses a leadership battle, it can't stay with the pride. Unless he wins a new leadership, that Pyroar would have to stay alone as a Nomad."

"So.. the crowned Pyroar is a Nomad. It must have lost into the scarred male." Sarah realized. "It must have took the crown so it had hope of beating him and regain leadership of the pride."

"Sometimes, even youth and energy can trump age and experience and I think that's what happened with the two male Pyroar we're looking at right now," finished Kiawe in agreement, realizing where she's going. "He must've felt robbed and needed some way to help and inspire him take back his leadership which is why he took the Wela Crown from us and came all the way out here!"

"Do you think we should do something?" Sarah quipped.

"No, let's wait and see first," Kiawe decided. "If the Nomad needs help, we'll step in. For now, it's his fight, not ours."

Agreeing to a new battle of leadership, the scarred Pyroar and the crowned Nomad jumped down to the valley to begin their fight while the Nomad's mate and the scarred leader's followers watched on.

The crowed Pyroar started with a Flamethrower attack. The scarred Pyroar leaped over it and charged forth with a Wild Charge! "Woah, Wild Charge!"

The Crowned Pyroar countered with Flame Charge and the two attacks collided with each other and the two were in a power struggle.

The Crowned Nomad and the scarred Pyroar pushed each other back in their deadlock, trying to overpower one another until the Crowned Nomad managed to force the scarred leader back and try to attack it with his next attacks in a combo, Leer and Headbutt.

"Now, the Nomad's using Leer and Headbutt in a two-attack combo!" observed Kiawe.

The scarred Pyroar snarled and met the Crowned Nomad head-on with Quick Attack, forcing the two to skid back before they powered themselves up with Work Up and circled each other for a opportunity for either to attack again.

"Was that Work Up?" Kiawe asked as he and Sarah looked on with their Pokemon.

"Yeah, they used that attack to boost the power of their regular and special attacks," Sarah said. "This battle could go either way even with the Nomad's Leer attack."

The two Pyroar kept circling each other until the scarred Pyroar howled loudly.

"That's the scarred Pyroar's Hyper Voice attack!" Kiawe screamed as everyone winced from the noise. The Crowned Pyroar fought through the Hyper Voice and unleashed Thunder Fang on the Scarred Pyroar! "Alright, Thunder Fang!" Silvally cheered but the scarred Pyroar wasn't done yet as it used Fire Fang back at the Crowned Nomad. They tussled at each other back and forth as they rolled on the ground, trying to see who would let go from Thunder Fang or Fire Fang.

"Pyroar, be careful!" Sarah whispered frantically.

"Hang in there..." Kiawe prayed quietly to the Crowned Nomad.

The other Pokemon couldn't help but worry and looked determined for the Crowned Nomad. They wanted to help him but like their trainers, they knew it was not their battle to fight and if they did interfere, he would lose the leadership battle. Up above, the scarred Pyroar's followers watched with gleeful smiles as their leader but the female Pyroar looked on worriedly, hoping that her mate will win.

Finally, the scarred Pyroar couldn't take the pain of the Nomad's Thunder Fang any more as it angrily threw the Nomad off with a hard right-paw hook and they got up and glared at each other again. The Crowned Pyroar glared intensely at the Scarred Pyroar with Leer while the Scarred Pyroar did the same thing. "Pyroar! Pyroar, Py!" The crowned Pyroar said.

"Pyroar!" the scarred Pyroar roared furiously. It was then that the two male Pyroar decided to end their leadership battle through a final showdown, using whatever attacks they deemed necessary to beat each other and clinch the match.

"What are they doing?" asked Sarah, worried.

"A final showdown," Kiawe answered knowingly. "This last faceoff will be the deciding factor and tell us if the Crowned Nomad will win back his position as leader."

"This is it, Sarah! Your friend's right," Silvally agreed. "This final showdown will decide it all for the Crowned Nomad, the return of a leader or eternal exile..."

Sarah gulped, she didn't like the sound of that since it meant he would lose his mate, forever.

The scarred Pyroar charged up what looked to be Hyper Beam in its mouth while the Crowned Nomad glowed orange all over. It was using a Fire attack that is strong on the first try but weaker if used in succession.

"The Crowned Nomad's using Overheat," Kiawe said. "He'll need to make his first his best shot!"

"Pyroar..." the female Pyroar cooed in worry for her mate. She wanted him to win more than anything.

"Pyroar, Roar, Py, Roar..." replied the Crowned Nomad as he closed his eyes as if he heard his mate. He knew it came down to this final attack and he had to win it for his former pride and his mate. As he did, the Wela Crown began to glow and sparkle as if it responded to his wish and his love for his mate. Kiawe and Sarah gasped in surprise but they didn't say anything.

"Pyroar!" shouted the Crowned Nomad to the scarred Pyroar, ready to begin.

"Py, Pyroar!" sneered the scarred leader before it unleashed Hyper Beam. The Crowned Nomad released a sparkling Overheat and the two attacks met in a final deadlock.

Everyone watched anxiously as they waited to see who would fall first, the scarred Pyroar or the Crowned Nomad.

The seconds ticked by until... The Overheat attack from the Crowned Nomad pushed back against the Hyper Beam until it broke through.

"Sarah?" Kiawe asked in amazement to a shocked Sarah. "Yeah, Kiawe?"

"I think the Crowned Nomad just won it!"

"Roar-!?" the scarred Pyroar gasped.

BOOM!

An large explosion happened and when the dust cleared... the Scarred Pyroar was fainted on the ground. "He won!" Kiawe cheered.

"Alright!" Sarah added. The female Pyroar roared happily and dashed towards her mate and rubbed him lovingly.

"PYROAR!" the scarred Pyroar's followers cried as they ran to their fallen leader. Of course, it was no longer a leader as it lost the leadership battle to the Crowned Nomad, who regained his rightful position.

The Crowned Leader and his mate glared at the three followers and their pride's fallen leader as they quivered in fear. "Roar, Py, Pyroar, Roar," growled the Crowned Pyroar. "Pyroar, Roar, Py, Roar, Pyroar, Pyroar Roar!"

The three followers nodded as they shivered and picked up their fallen scarred Nomad and scrambled out of sight, screaming all the way.

Kiawe, Sarah, and their Pokemon laughed at the three Royal Pokemon running away, they thought it was hilarious.

The Crowned Pyroar and his mate smiled as they looked to the two humans and beckoned them to come over as if the leader knew about them, much to their surprise until they smiled back.

"Looks like you won your leadership battle, Pyroar," smiled Kiawe.

"Congratulations, you earned it," agreed Sarah.

"Pyroar..." the Crowned Pyroar said.

"Now Pyroar... can we please have the crown back?" Sarah asked.

"Pyroar, Pyroar," growled the Crowned Pyroar softly as he smiled.

He lowered his head in a bow and Kiawe tried to take the crown, only for everyone to be ambushed by a sudden flurry of attacks as they were all blasted off their feet and paws. "Hey, who did that?!" cried Kiawe.

"I wasn't expecting that." Sarah gasped. It was then that the attackers made themselves known to the group. They were the three trench-coated beings from before that spied on Sarah before they removed their coats to reveal three sophisticated male grunts in blue and gold business outfits staring down at them smugly. "Who are you three?" Sarah asked. But, the three intruders didn't respond.

"Hello! Anybody in there?" grumbled Kiawe, irritated by their new foes not speaking, until...

"Guess you didn't get the memo," the middle grunt snarled.

"Old trainers out," began the left grunt.

"New trainers in," finished the right grunt.

"What do you want?" Sarah growled.

"We're impressed you and your friend didn't help the male Pyroar reclaim his title as leader of his pride, Sarah," the middle grunt continued.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Sarah inquired, confused by how the grunt knows her.

"We're part of a group destined to bring justice to Alola and abolish any remaining traces of the old Alolan Monarchy that is left in this world," the right grunt explained.

"But, who we are, you won't have to know once we're through with you," the left grunt told her with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarah again.

"What do you want with her, anyway?" Kiawe growled as he, Turtonator, the Pyroar, and Sarah's Pokemon shielded her. "She's not your playtoy!"

"That's for us to know, Fire Boy," quipped the right grunt.

"And you simpletons to find out," the left grunt added.

"But, alas, we're on a tight schedule, so..." the middle grunt finished as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, fifteen more grunts came into view and joined their grunt leaders. Sarah squeaked in fear, seeing that many grunts. Milotic curled around her to protect her, "Lotic..." she hissed. Then they all heard, "Sarah! Kiawe!" They looked and saw Ash, Olivia, Kukui and all the others. "Are you alright?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Sarah replied. "And, guess what? The Pyroar who stole the crown needed it to win a leadership battle!"

"What?!" everyone gasped in shock, looking at the Crowned Pyroar and his mate.

"Is that a female Pyroar?" asked Olivia in amazement.

"We'll explain later but right now, we got bigger problems to worry about like these freaks who are after Sarah!" Kiawe told everyone as he pointed at the three grunt leaders.

"What?!" Ash and the others exclaimed.

"Ah, so little Sarah's band of merry men and women come to the rescue, huh?" the middle grunt sneered. "How disappointing."

"I'd expect her future guard to be full of seasoned and well-trained veterans," scoffed the right grunt in disappointment.

"But an Island Kahuna, a Kanto boonie, a Professor, and these meddling kids and their Pokemon?" laughed the left grunt. "I'm so scared, NOT!"

"Meaning what, Mr. Neck Tie?" Ash snarled, he and his Pokemon not appreciating the taunt. "Lit!" "Pika!"

"Do you want to see how tough we really are?" "Steenee!" Mallow and Steenee challenged, preparing to fight.

"Quiet," Professor Kukui hissed, not wanting them to put themselves or Sarah in more danger. Olivia decided to speak up, "You won't take Sarah as long as we're standing!"

"Touching, but we'll be taking her now," scoffed the middle grunt again before he directed his next order to the grunts. "ATTACK!"

The grunts yelled as they let out their own Pokemon and charged at the group.

The group gathered around in a circle as they shielded Sarah from view. Their Pokemon also braced themselves for a bloody battle against the grunts and grunt leaders to protect her and they're not going to go down without a fight.

...That was, until the two teams were cut off by a loud booming sound and a thunderbolt from the sky, dropping down in the middle and separating them from fighting each other.

When the dust cleared to reveal the stranger, Sarah, recognizing thunderbolt, gently pushed through her family and friends to find a familiar cloaked figure on its knees before glaring at the grunts in front of it.

"Hey, who invited you?!" the right grunt exclaimed.

"Out of the way, bastard!" the left grunt snarled.

But, the middle grunt growled as the guy somehow recognized the stranger, "I should've know you'd find out about the girl, Zeraora!"

Everyone gasped as they looked at the cloaked stranger, especially Sarah. Finally, she knows the name of the stranger that trained the Puppy Pair.

"Zeraora...?" Sarah gasped.

"Does not compute. Does not compute." Rotom Dex said. The cloaked figure stood up and took off its cloak to reveal itself as the same Mythical Pokemon that the Puppy Pair came face to face and trained with at Clawmark Hill.

Sarah's friends, Professor Kukui, and Olivia gasped in shock while everyone's Pokemon's jaws dropped.

"No way!" "Is that really Zeraora?!" "It is!" "Why is it here?!" "The Thunderclap Wanderer!" Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Lillie, and Kiawe screamed in shock. They all seemed to know about the Mythical Pokemon, now known as Zeraora, too.

"Olivia! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Professor Kukui breathed, goggle-eyed.

"Yes! It's actually here, it really does exist! The Legendary Thunderclap Pokemon, Zeraora!" Olivia gasped in amazement.

"Zeraora, that's it's name?" "Pika...?!" "Lit...!" faltered Ash, Litten, and Pikachu.

The Puppy Pair gazed in amazement; the Mythical Pokemon that trained them had come to help save Sarah. Even Silvally gawked at the Thunderclap Pokemon and felt the power radiating off of it, "What power...!"

"Out of the way, Zeraora, so we can take that girl." the first grunt growled.

Zeraora growled, "Zera, Zera." The middle grunt snarled again as he lashed his teeth, "So, that's it, you want to do this the hard way? Don't come crying to us if you lose and we take the girl from you."

"All hands!" the right grunt shouted.

"DESTROY IT!" the left grunt finished, pointing at Zeraora.

"YEAH!" The rest of the grunts shouted as they and their Pokemon prepare to vanquish the Legendary Electric Type.

"Zeraora!" Sarah cried as she pushed through everyone and came to it to help with Silvally following until Zeraora raised its right arm to stop them.

"Zera, Zer, Zeraora..." the Thunderclap Pokemon reassured as it gave the girl a kind-hearted smile before it turned back to the grunts and their Pokemon and took off, allowing Silvally to bring her back to the others while it fought off the grunts with ease despite being outnumbered. Zeraora sparked with electricity and it formed a large ball of electricity above it and it its fists were coated in it and it punched the ground sending the electricity towards the grunts.

Everyone watched in shock as Zeraora first unleashed its Iron Tail, Drain Punch, Close Combat, and Thunder Punch attacks at the grunts' Pokemon army despite their best efforts to dogpile and stop it. Whenever one of them tried to get to Sarah, its unparalleled speed allowed the Thunderclap Wanderer to cut them off and keep them away from her.

"Wow, look at it go!" Sophocles awed at its speed.

"It seems to know where and when its enemies are going to attack Sarah and then get in front of them," Mallow gasped in amazement.

"I knew the Wanderer was strong but seeing it in action up close is a totally new thing!" Kiawe cried, awestruck by Zeraora's strength.

Everyone else stayed silent; they didn't know what to say as they continued watching the Electric Pokemon widdle away the last of the grunts' Pokemon.

Now, it's just the grunts left as they tried to stand their ground but were shivering in terror at the Mythical Pokemon as it charged up its fists with electricity and its light blue eyes glowed brightly. "I'm recording every moment! This is amazing!" Rotom Dex said, recording the battle. Olivia recognized the attack that Zeraora is going to use and looked towards Sarah and Silvally in shock, "Silvally, get Sarah back here, away from Zeraora! It's about to use Plasma Fists!"

"Wha-EY?!" Sarah asked before she was immediately hoisted onto Silvally's back and the Synthetic Pokemon brought her to the group from harm's way.

Finally, Zeraora's fists were completely covered with electricity and it raised them above its head before slamming them down on the ground with a loud "ZERA!"

The electricity it released traveled towards the grunts at blinding speed before it touched the grunts and encased them all, shocking every last one them to the core. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

At last, they all fell back when their moment of pain was over. Zeraora stood tall as he glared at the fallen grunts before the shakily got up and gathered together but with much difficulty. They had failed to defeat Zeraora and take Sarah from it and the others.

"Woah..." Ash gasped. "So that was the move it used to help train the Puppy Pair..!"

"Incredible.." Kukui said.

"Damn, it's too much for us, we don't stand a chance!" the middle grunt snarled quietly as he looked at Zeraora.

"What'll we do now, leader?" the right grunt groaned.

"We can't win against a beast like that!" the left grunt panicked.

"It's too late to get the girl now, our mission's completely compromised," the middle grunt grumbled before he addressed the other panicking grunts. "Soldiers, retreat!"

"RIGHT!" the other grunts complied in fear of Zeraora unleashing its wrath again before the three grunt leaders took out three smoke bombs.

"We'll remember this, Zeraora!" threatened the middle grunt before he turned to Sarah, still under Silvally's protection. "You haven't seen the last of us, Sarah! We'll get you and Zeraora for this!"

And, they threw their smoke bombs, blinding everyone as they made their quick getaway, making Ash snarl.

"Urgh, they got away!" he groaned. "Calm down, Ash, they're gone for now," Kiawe reassured him before they turned to Sarah. "Are you alright, Sarah?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay, just a bit shaken." Sarah said.

"Who were those guys?" Ash asked.

"Don't know but they said they were part of a group destined to bring justice to Alola and abolish any remaining traces of the old Alolan Monarchy that is left in this world." Kiawe replied.

"What do you think it means?" Mallow asked, worried.

"I thought the Alolan Monarchy was already abolished years ago," Lillie said.

"I don't know but hopefully, we'll never find out," Kiawe hoped before he turned to the Crowned Pyroar with a smile, remembering the Wela Crown.

"As Sarah and I were saying," he began. "We're glad that you won your leadership battle but now that you won your position as leader of your pride again, may we have the crown back? It's really important to all of Akala."

The male Pyroar agreed with a proud nod and bowing to Kiawe, the Fire-Type trainer got the crown back. "Thank you, Pyroar."

"Roar," the male Pyroar nodded. But, he sensed that Kiawe wasn't done and he wanted to ask him something.

"Pyroar, I know it's not my place to ask you this but, during your leadership battle, I was inspired by the fire burning inside of you. You were determined to beat that scarred Pyroar for the sake of your old pride and your mate and you had to steal the Wela Crown for that reason. You've lit the fires in my heart that I've never felt before and... I want to ask you something, would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Pyroar..?" The male Pyroar looked surprised but his mate smiled.

The male looked at her, "Pyroar?" The female nodded. But the male looked worried. "Pyroar?" Then the group heard, "Litleo...!"

Everyone, even Zeraora, who was watching everyone, turned to see a Litleo on the edge of the rocky outcrop smiling proudly at the male Pyroar.

"Kiawe, is that...?" Ash began. Kiawe smiled as he looked at the Litleo and the two Pyroar in front of the group, "Yes, I think that's the Pyroar's cub."

The Pyroar's child was later joined by a pride of five more Litleo cubs and thirteen Pyroars, 7 male and 6 female. One of the male Pyroar is an elderly Pokemon and joined the leader and his mate's cub with a proud smile.

The leader looked at the elderly Pyroar in awe. "Pyroar!" he cried, recognizing the older Pyroar as his supposed mentor.

The elderly Pyroar looked to the leader and nodded his head towards Kiawe and his friends, asking the younger leader to join the Fire-Type user and that it was time for him to carve his own path.

The male was still worried about leaving the pride for their safety but the female licked his cheek in reassurance, promising to take care of them in his place as the new leader.

"Pyroar..." The male smiled at his mate, "Roar..."

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of him for you." Kiawe promised the female. The female smiled. "Pyroar..."

The male Pyroar and his mate nuzzled each other lovingly a final time, promising each other that they'll always have each other no matter how far apart they are.

Then, the new female leader jumped up the outcrop and joined her pride and her and her mate's cub. "PYROAR!" the male roared one last time in a fond farewell with his mate's pride returning it, telling him that he'll always be welcomed back to the pride whenever he's ready to return before they left.

"You won't have to worry, Pyroar," Kiawe smiled as the male Pyroar turned to him. "I promise I'll take good care of you."

Then, he opened an empty Pokeball he had on him and the Royal Pokemon smiled as he accepted Kiawe as his new trainer and his friends as his new pride and his ball clicked shut, confirming Kiawe's new capture. "Alright, I got the Royal Pokemon, Pyroar!" he cheered grandly.

Everyone smiled for Kiawe getting a new friend in the Royal Pokemon. Then, Sarah turned to Zeraora before she came to it and smiled at the Wanderer. "Thanks for protecting us, Zeraora." Sarah smiled.

"Zera..." smiled Zeraora, relieved that she was untouched by the grunts that wanted her so bad.

"Tell me, are you the one who trained the Puppy Pair on Clawmark Hill?" she asked, to which she got a confirming nod from the Thunderclap Pokemon.

"Will we see you again?" she pondered, worried if anybody else would be after her as the mysterious grunts were. The Mythical Pokemon just came to her and kindly gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before it grabbed its cloak and gave a prince's bow to her before it left everyone in a thunderbolt. Everyone watched in awe at the sight and they also wondered if they will meet the Thunderclap Pokemon again. But, Sarah knew that whatever happens to her, it's a guarantee that Zeraora will always be there to protect her.

* * *

_Later..._

When everyone was told about Pyroar's leadership battle and the crown was safely returned, the Wela Crowning Ceremony went on without a hitch as Litten was finally crowned.

"Mwar!" Litten smiled.

"Now, Pyroar, you're next," Olivia told Pyroar, who was surprised by the offer. "You wanted the Wela Crown for a noble reason which is a leadership battle against the scarred Pyroar to take back your rightful place as leader of your pride. Sarah and Kiawe put in a good word for you when they told us everything and I think it's only fair that you get to end things off here, to be crowned in honor of accepting Kiawe, Sarah, and their friends as your new pride."

"Roar!" Pyroar finally agreed, gayly. He stepped onto the platform and accepted the Wela Crown again as he felt empowered and unleashed a sparkling Flamethrower into the sky, proudly accepting his new pride marking the end of his new beginning. As a result, everyone cheered the loudest for him.

Kiawe and Turtonator watched their new friend happily, knowing that things are about to become better for them and the others with Pyroar around.

"Turtonator, from now on, we'll train hard with Pyroar!" Kiawe promised, to which Turtonator agreed. "Turton!"

_**Now that Kiawe's caught himself a Pyroar, a Pokemon whose fighting spirit and love for his mate and pride touched the fires burning deep within his heart, it may be able to pick up the pace with his new pride. But, with the reveal of the Mythical Pokemon, Zeraora, having saved her from a group of mysterious grunts who were after our heroine, Sarah's adventures in Akala Island with him and the others are about to get wild continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_


	17. Chapter 17: Currying Favor and Flavor

It's been two days since Sarah's first encounter with Zeraora and her encounter with the weird grunts.

Throughout those two days, while she's been keeping to task with her lessons, all she could think about was Zeraora. The news about the Thunderclap Pokemon appearing to her and the others when it saved them from the grunts spread far and wide and everyone was abuzz about it since they only knew it from the title they gave it, the Thunderclap Wanderer.

Now, she had three mysteries to solve and she felt like she was getting more questions than answers to them. But, she decided to put them on the wayside for now as she remembered that today's the day for her Grand Trial and her Preliminary Trials before then. In a final few moments of thinking before she headed out with her Pokemon, she was in her suite overlooking the memory discs and the "Sword of the Sun Lion" as she opened the letter she was meant to look at after she found the discs.

She found a note inside the letter as she unfolded it and read what it said.

"These discs are the keys to Silvally's true power for you are sincere in taking care of this special Pokemon after the horrors it went through in the lab it came from. They are called Memory Discs/Memory Drives that can be used in conjunction with the Pokemon's signature ability just for Sivally alone: the RKS System. If you insert a Memory Disc of any of the 18 Pokemon Types, you can change Silvally into a different Pokemon Type depending on the situation before you. Learn to use them carefully for whichever discs you choose for Silvally in a Pokemon battle will depend on how you will fare against your opponents," the first part of the note said.

"Maybe Silvally and I should work on that after the Grand Trial," Sarah wondered as she started to read the second part.

The second part of the note, which Sarah found intriguing and yet strange, read, "The Sword of the Sun Lion belonged to the last family of the Alolan Monarchy, people who once ruled the Alola Region peacefully and fairly until it was abolished after the defeat of the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension and the black-hearted ones who once controlled it. The sword, which you probably found after finding the Memory Drives, was once lost and nobody has found it ever since. The sword's true form will be revealed should the Sun Lion be reborn to aid you in times of great need. It only answers to you and those aligned with you who are loyal, brave, and true. Never let the sword or yourself fall into the hands of evil and the Sun Lion will always answer your call."

Sarah looked at the Sword of the Sun Lion before she took it in her hands and opened it to see the painted sun symbol, "What could the letter mean?"

She couldn't muse on it forever as someone knocked on the door to her suite.

"Sarah, are you in there?" Mallow's voice called. Sarah sheathed her sword and puts it back on the table with the note.

"I'm done, Mallow, come on in!" she called to the Grass-Type user and Mallow entered with a bright smile.

"Alola!" she yelled happily before she looked incredulously at her friend. "Come on, Sarah, what are you waiting for? Everybody's downstairs and we're all ready for our next lessons! Remember the Grand Trial Olivia promised you?"

"Really?" asked Sarah in surprise. "Yeah! Don't tell me you've forgotten, we're all waiting for you right now!"

"Oh, right, tell everyone I'm coming!"

"Okay, but don't take too long," Mallow finished as she left leaving Sarah to put the discs in her backpack before she grabbed the Sword of the Sun Lion and left her suite to find her friends, their partners, and her Pokemon in the main room of the Pokemon Center.

**_Our heroes' adventure in Akala Island continue under the watchful eye of Olivia, with new adventures to experience every day._**

As everyone was chatting, they noticed Sarah coming into the room. "Alola, Sarah!" they greeted.

"Alola!" she replied. Kiawe smirked as she came to the group, "What took you so long, girl? We've been waiting!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the Memory Drives for Silvally and the Sword of the Sun Lion," she answered sheepishly as she fixed her sword onto the saddle made for Mudsdale after his evolution.

"Are you still musing over that thing? You know you're gonna ruin your brain if you think too hard on that," Sophocles told her. "Especially when you got the Grand Trial to prepare for."

"Sorry, can't help it if my curiosity kills the cat. Even so, I'm a little nervous about my big day," Sarah replied as she sat with them before she turned to Kiawe. "How's Pyroar doing, Kiawe?"

"See for yourself," he chuckled as everyone looked to Pyroar telling an amazed Turtonator and the younger Pokemon about his adventures with his old pride. "I've never seen Turtonator so amazed by what Pyroar's telling him."

"It's almost like they were brothers right under the skin. Even the other Pokemon were fascinated by the stories he tells of his times with his old pride."

"Your family is going to be proud of you when you show him to them, Kiawe!" Lana told him.

"Yeah, now you and your family have three Fire Type Pokemon under your belts!" Ash cried happily.

"Well, I hope Marowak gets along with him. I think he could do to have a more experienced Pokemon train with him, he can't handle not having a good Pokemon battle with nobody to spar with him," Kiawe said.

Soon, Professor Kukui and Olivia came to begin everyone's next lessons. "Alola, Class, I see that all of you are here," Kukui noted.

"Now, it's time to reveal what today's activities are all about," Olivia announced, to Mallow's great joy.

"Oh, I can't wait!" "Me neither!" Mallow gushed happily along with Lillie. But, Ash, all so eager to learn the Rockium Z-Move and to begin his Grand Trial, couldn't hold back his excitement.

"What's on your mind?" asked Professor Kukui. Ash grinned as he looked to Olivia, "I want to learn that new Z-Move right away! So, Olivia, may we please have our Grand Trial?"

"Well, why not? No time like the present!" Olivia agreed as she began to walk, only to turn back and dash Ash's hopes. "Kidding! You're not ready for a Grand Trial just yet. I'm sure Sarah told you that at some point during the field trip."

Ash faltered as he remembered; Sarah did remind him that there's still work to do before they could take on the Grand Trial. Olivia and Professor Kukui just smiled as they could tell he was excited as Sarah joined him.

"Now, Sarah, as I'm sure you remember, there are other trials the two of you and your Pokemon need to pass to see if you're ready to learn the Rockium Z-Move, right?" Kukui asked Sarah.

"That's right, hopefully, I'm going to pass with help from my family. Although, Ash is someone I'm worried about, given his energy," she giggled towards the Kanto trainer.

"What do you mean?! I'll do them all and I'm ready to pass every last one and catch up to you!" challenged Ash.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, kids," Olivia giggled. Sarah chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed her head while her Pokemon laughed at her and Ash in good fun but Ash pouted like a big baby despite his age.

"This way!" continued Olivia but was accidentally thrown off her feet when the doors she pushed against knocked her back causing everybody to sweatdrop at her.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub))_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**__**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Olivia stood up, "Yeah, I'm good." she said.

After Olivia picked herself up from that awkward start to the day's lesson, everyone joined her in the Pokemon Center's cafe.

"Here's what we're doing today: Learning how to make Akala Curry, Akala Island's famous dish!" she declared. Mallow was the most excited as she wanted to know more about Akala Island's food, "Ah, I've always wanted to make that!"

"Is Akala Curry that special to everyone here, Olivia?" Sarah asked curiously, causing Olivia to smile at her. "Of course, it's the centerpiece for Akala Islands culinary delights!" she said brightly.

"That's it? I'm already a master chef!" Ash boasted. "A master chef, really?!" Rotom-Dex grumbled at him.

"You saw the croquet sandwich I made, right?"

"Sticking two slices of bread with croquet in between is not considered cooking!?"

Sophocles was worried while Lillie was determined, "Oh, here we go, I'm the worst cook ever!" "And, I still got to figure out how to measure all my ingredients!"

"Cooking's not exactly rocket science, you know," said Kiawe.

"Oh yeah, have you made Akala Curry, Kiawe?" Sophocles asked.

"Does that mean you know how to cook?" Lana added.

"Cooking, of course, I do! As for Akala Curry, never! Back in my family kitchen, I take care of lots of things," he answered bluntly causing Lana, Sophocles, Lillie, Ash, and their Pokemon to groan in despair.

"My parents did take me to Akala Island to show me around the place when I was seven and we even tried Akala Curry from word to mouth by everyone but I don't know how it's made," Sarah put in.

"Well, I remember once reading a recipe for Akala Curry and I think it had ingredients that I've never seen before," Mallow pitched in.

"That's the point!" Olivia told everyone. Professor Kukui joined in, "Today's lesson is not just about cooking, you see. You also have to find the ingredients!"

"First off, since there are seven of you, we're splitting you up into four groups: 2 for 3 and one of you on your own," continued Olivia. "Are you ready?"

"Here are the ingredients you all will find," said Professor Kukui as Olivia passed down ingredient cards.

Sarah looked at the cards that Ash and Mallow had with them. Before looking at her own cards. She decided to be her own group. After Olivia and Kukui gave her friends their ingredients and maps to help them find their chosen three needed to prepare the curry, Professor Kukui and Olivia turned to Sarah and her Pokemon as they gave the girl her own map.

"Now, Sarah, it's obvious you'll have to be your own group since there are seven of you so we're giving you and your Pokemon a special challenge," Olivia told Sarah.

"Really, what do you have in mind?" she asked, intrigued.

Olivia and Kukui smiled, "You won't find out that easily." Olivia said.

"As you know, the secret to a great dish is a lot of care and love given to it by the cook. But, the reason people love Akala Curry is because of its menagerie of many flavors according to its ingredients; salty, sour, spicy, sweet, you name it! It has them all but even with the ingredients Ash and the others find, it can't be completed without your berries."

"Don't tell Ash this but this is also where your preliminary trials in the Lush Jungle come into play," added Kukui with a sly smile. "The location of the 5 Pecha Berries you'll need after you find your other two berries is tied to where Ash and Mallow's last ingredient is and there might also be a few surprises for you while you get there."

"A few surprises?" asked a surprised Sarah. "You'll find out soon but remember, no curry if even one ingredient is missing!" Olivia winked.

"Got it!" Sarah saluted as she left with her Pokemon. "Come on, guys, we're going on a berry hunt!" Her pokemon cheered and they followed her to go and find the berries.

Kukui and Olivia chuckled as they watched Sarah and her Pokemon leave for their berry hunt. "She's going to be in for a surprise when she gets to those berries," smiled Kukui.

"She's definitely going to rock her socks off," Olivia agreed.

While the others are scouring the rest of the island looking for their own ingredients for the Akala Curry, Sarah and her Pokemon traveled to the Lush Jungle to look for the seven berries they're supposed to collect. But, Sarah couldn't help but wonder what surprises Professor Kukui and Olivia said they have in store for her.

"What do you suppose they mean by a few surprises in store for me?" she asked as she rode on Silvally's back. Silvally offered to carry her to ease her on her walking for today.

"Don't know, it shouldn't be a problem looking for those berries," Silvally replied, unsure of what they meant himself.

"Mareep, Reep, Mar, Reep, Reep," Candy baaed, thinking a party is what they planned.

"I don't think parties involve us finding berries," said Silvaly.

"Reep..." Candy whined. The second Puppy brother sniffed the ground for any sign of the berries. "Find anything Rockruff?"

"Ruff... Ruff!" the second brother perked as he sniffed until his nose picked up a sour scent.

"Reep, Mareep, Reep! Reep?" Candy cheered up and went to the second brother, asking if he found a berry. Rockruff panted happily and gave a cheerful bark.

Candy jumped in joy, alerting her family about Rockruff's find. "Did you find anything, Rockruff?" she asked.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked and he and Candy raced off to the source of the sour scent. Everyone raced after them to keep up. "Rockruff, Candy, wait up!" cried Sarah. They kept on running and running until they came to a bush full of Oren Berries and Candy and Rockruff were wagging their tails excitedly at them.

"Meow Meowth!" Lolita cried, recognizing the sight of Oren Berries.

"Good job, Rockruff! You and Candy found Oren Berries!" praised Sarah. Rockruff and Candy barked and baaed happily before the happy Candy bounced over to the Berries when a small shadow got in her way and scared her.

"Reep!" She cried before jumping into Sarah's arms, "Candy!"

"Eevee?" "Goomy?"

The figures that scared Candy turned out to be two Pokemon, a Normal Type and a Dragon Type pair revealed to be the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee, and the Soft Tissue Pokemon, Goomy. They were giving the group firm looks as they stood on either side of the Oren Berry bush.

"Muds Mudsdale?" Mudsdale asked, staring at the Eevee in surprise.

"Ly Lycan," Red Eyes gasped, looking at the Goomy.

"Wow, an Eevee and a Goomy," gasped Sarah, looking at the two Pokemon. "But, what are they doing here?"

"Eevee! Eeeve, Vee! Eevee, Vee, Vee!" Eevee told them as she pointed her paw while Goomy prepared to fight them.

"I'm guessing they must be two of the surprises the Professor and the Kahuna prepared for us when they gave us this challenge," Silvally deducted. "They want us to challenge them for the berries they're guarding."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. "Well, let's fight them! Candy, Ponyta, let's go!"

"Reep!" Candy cheered and Ponyta let out a happy neigh. "Candy, use Signal Beam on Eevee." "Ponyta, use Pysbeam on Goomy."

The two young Pokemon unleashed their beam attacks but Eevee and Goomy smirked before they quickly dodged, surprising the two Pokemon before Eevee used a Tackle attack on Candy and Goomy used a Water Gun attack on Ponyta, making the Wool Pokemon and the Unique Horn Pokemon squeal as they were sent back.

"Hang in there, girls! Try Power Gem and Moonblast!" Sarah called to them. The little Pokemon tried again with their other special attacks as Eevee and Goomy switched places, allowing the Normal Type to cheekily use Tail Whip on Ponyta's face to annoy and disorientate the Galar unicorn while the Dragon Type used Protect, shocking Red Eyes.

"That puny dragon uses Protect like Red Eyes!" Silvally cried before muttering quietly, "I still think she should've come up with a better name than 'Red Eyes', though."

"Those two are really starting to bug me!" groaned Sarah, watching the smug Pokemon in front of Candy and Ponyta. "Don't underestimate Candy and Ponyta, you little rascals! They're stronger than you might think!"

Candy gave them a angry 'Reep' before she unleashed a Thunderbolt on them. "Veeee..!" "Gooomy!"

Everyone blinked in surprise, feeling a little scared at Candy getting angry and unleashing a punishing Thunderbolt at the Evolution and Skin Tissue Pokemon.

"...Remind me not to piss the kid off if she gets mad like that," Silvally gulped.

"I'll remember that after this challenge," quivered Sarah before she decided to end this off. "Good job, Candy! Ponyta, finish them with Moonblast!"

Quickly, Ponyta unleashed a Moonblast that finished off Eevee and Goomy, leaving them both fainting on the ground. Sarah decided that it was time for her to catch them as she brought out two extra Pokeballs, "Pokeballs, go!"

The two Pokeballs sucked Eevee and Goomy inside and they shook as the two downed Pokemon tried to get out until they finally closed.

"Phew, glad that's over!" gasped Sarah in relief before she turned to Candy. "Wasn't that last Thunderbolt a little overkill, Candy? You've could've gone easy on them."

"Reep," Candy replied with an innocent smile. Sarah sighed as she tucked the Pokeballs away.

"Maybe Eevee and Goomy can help us find where the Pecha Berries are once we get the Sitrus Berry," Sarah thought as she got back on Silvally after getting a few Oran Berries including the one berry she needed from the challenge in her forage bag.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be easy?" questioned Silvally as they moved on towards the path to the other berries shown on Olivia and Professor Kukui's map.

Sarah and her Pokemon continued down the path towards the second berry as Rockruff sniffed around with Silvally's help, using the Grass Type Memory Drive to change the Synthetic Pokemon to a Grass Type.

"You think we'll find the other berries in a place like this?" Silvally asked Sarah as he sniffed around. "Well, we found the Oran Berries before in that dark and damp part of the forest, did we? Hopefully, the other two would be easier."

Even Ponyta, Wooloo, and Candy sniffed around for the Sitrus Berries they're looking for.

They searched for minutes on end until Lolita called them over to where she is. They all rushed over to the Scratch Cat Pokemon's current spot and they saw what she found at the end of her path: a lush bush full of ripe, juicy Sitrus Berries.

"Good job, Lolita," Sarah praised as Lolita gave a cute curtsy bow. Sarah then proceeded to warn her Pokemon to make sure there wasn't a repeat of the last time they came across one of the berries they needed, "If this is anything like with the Oran Berry bush, there's bound to be a Pokemon guarding the bush so nobody charge at the bush and always make sure it's clear until we get the berry. That means you, Candy."

"Mareep..." the Shiny Wool Pokemon apologized while Wooloo nuzzled her in comfort, making her feel better.

"Who's going to volunteer this time?" Sarah asked, taking a peek at the bush before looking back to all her Pokemon.

Red Eyes and Lolita decided to go for the Sitrus Berries as they raised their right paws and treaded cautiously towards the bush.

Suddenly, as they were getting closer, a large shape of an owl cawed and swooped down as they heard the creature and they quickly dodged before regrouping halfway towards the Sitrus Berry bush before they saw a large brown owl landing beside the bush before shielding it with a left wing, knowing what they and their trainer wanted.

"A Noctowl!" Sarah gasped as she saw the Owl Pokemon direct its glare towards them and her other Pokemon.

"Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo-Hoo, Hoo!" the Noctowl hooted firmly as it pointed a wing at them. Sarah understood what it was saying as she stepped forward and joined Lolita and Red Eyes as they got ready to fight.

"I see, you're in charge of those Sitrus Berries," she began, to which the Owl Pokemon nodded as it turned its head sideways to the left. "I need one of those berries for a curry my friends and I are making and I challenge you to a battle for it!"

The Noctowl smirked, accepting the challenge as it hovered with a daring "Hoo!" directed at her, Lolita, and Red Eyes.

"Lolita, Dark Pulse! Red Eyes, Rock Throw! Then, run before he catches you!" Sarah barked, pointing at Noctowl.

Quickly, Lolita and Red Eyes shot Dark Pulse and Rock Throw at the Owl Pokemon but the Flying Type, as smart as it is, dodged both attacks and swooped in to attack Red Eyes and Lolita with Wing Attack, forcing them to jump to dodge it as they ran, hoping to tire it out.

"Lolita, try using Scratch as you jump! Cleave its wings!" Sarah bellowed, realizing what Noctowl was trying to do.

Lolita nodded as she kept on dodging along with Red Eyes but this time, she was using Scratch as she jumped, trying to reach for Noctowl every time it swooped down at them. She did her best and she managed to get a few nicks at its wings but the Owl Pokemon had taken the opportunity to use Foresight and dodge her Scratch attack, even with Red Eyes helping her as he tried to swat it with his paws. Then, it decided to show them what it's truly made of as it used an Air Slash attack to force them back to Sarah.

"Lolita, Red Eyes!" she cried as they got up and growled at the smirking Owl Pokemon despite the well-timed blows at them.

The Noctowl glared at them again as it then prepared to use a Psychic attack as it charged up its horns with a blue light as the Dark Type gasped and split to try and outrun the blast but the wise old Owl Pokemon directed its eyes to Lolita as it turned its attack at her and fired, forcing her to jump at the last minute with the blast shooting her off her feet and near the Sitrus Berry bush.

"That blasted bird almost blasted her with Confusion!" gasped Silvally.

"Lolita!" Sarah cried, now worried that her Scratch Cat Pokemon would be forced to drop out and leave Red Eyes to fight alone. Ponyta, Wooloo, Aqua, Milotic, and Candy called out to her, desperate for her to continue fighting and not let them and her entire family down.

Sarah, on the other hand, wasn't up to letting Lolita continue fighting the Owl Pokemon, "Lolita, come back! Noctowl's too much for you! Switch out!"

6 hours ago

**Quang Quang26943**

"MEOW!" Lolita shouted, pointing at Sarah with a glare. Sarah's breath hitched as she looked at her Scratch Cat Pokemon and saw her eyes, realizing what she was about to do to her.

"Lolita, but-!" she tried to say again but Lolita cut her off as she shook her head, mentally telling her to not go back on her. She was chosen for the battle with Red Eyes and she was going to finish it with him no matter what Noctowl throws at them, for her and her family's sake. She looked to Red Eyes who nodded to her in agreement, to let Lolita continue and to let them take over.

Sarah was worried but she understood, it was time for her to trust her Pokemon to finish what they started. "Okay, Lolita, you and Red Eyes do what you can to win. Don't let us down!" she told her. Lolita gave a firm nod, keeping to that promise and extending the same to Red Eyes, who returned the nod.

"Meowth!" Lolita pointed at Noctowl, daring him to one last fight.

"Hoo-Hoo!" Noctowl smirked as it swooped down for one last Confusion attack.

Knowing that they had to outsmart the Owl Pokemon, Lolita and Red Eyes nodded to each other and closed their eyes, blocking out everything else around them and tried to listen for Noctowl.

As they waited, everything around them vanished and went silent as they kept their ears open for the sound of Noctowl's wings. They waited and waited until at last... Their eyes shot open hearing the beat of its wings and jumped up, shocking the Owl Pokemon as Red Eyes first shot Rock Slide at it while it shot Confusion to block it. But the Rock Slide was a feint as it created a smokescreen between the Owl Pokemon as it coughed from the smoke. Then, seeing it struggle in the smoke, Lolita took the opportunity to finish the fight with a final, fully-charged Thunderbolt and with her aim being true, the attack struck the Noctowl dead on and it fainted from the super effective Electic Attack before fainting as it landed on the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" Sarah cried, quickly throwing a third empty Pokeball at Noctowl. The Pokeball shook as Noctowl tried to get out of it but it was futile as the ball clicked shut.

"YES!" Sarah cried as her Pokemon cheered and Silvally released a grunt of amazement and approval while Lolita and Red Eyes jumped towards her and immersed her in a hug.

"You did it, guys! You beat actually Noctowl!" cheered Sarah, making Lolita and Red Eyes smile brightly at her. Ponta, Aqua, Milotic, Candy, and Wooloo joined them as they happily nuzzled Lolita and congratulated her. Red Eyes and Sarah smiled happily as they saw them celebrating and nodded to each other, knowing that Lolita deserved it.

Then, she went to the Pokeball holding Noctowl before storing it in her bag and taking a few Sitrus Berries from the bush while putting the berry required for the Akala Curry in her forage bag.

"We did it, guys!" she called to her Pokemon. "Now, all we need are 5 Pecha Berries as Olivia wanted!"

"But, how are we supposed to find them even with the map telling us where they are?" Silvally asked.

Sarah looked at the map and she had to admit that while Professor Kukui and Olivia marked the place they thought the Pecha Berries were at, they were going to be the hardest to find alone after the Oran and Sitrus Berries.

"Well, maybe we can't," she said until she remembered who she has that can help them look and took out the Pokeballs containing the three Pokemon she caught. "But, maybe they can."

After releasing them and giving them back their energy through the extra Sitrus and Oran Berries she picked, Sarah had their new friends guiding them to a place they know the Pecha Berries are being kept for her and her Pokemon to find. She found it interesting how Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl easily trusted her and her Pokemon after they won their battles against them for the berries they needed.

"Baaa, Baaa, Baaa, Baaa?" Wooloo asked the trio leading his family and Sarah.

"Eevee, vee, Eevee vee," Eevee told him, telling him that they're nearing the place where the Pecha Berries are grown.

"You think they could be leading us to a trap?" Silvally whispered to Sarah.

"They have no reason to lie and from what you told me when they told us where the Pecha Berries are, they spoke from their hearts and promised us that they would never lie about them," she reasoned.

"Maybe but we can't be too careful," Silvally said.

Finally, Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl led them down a secret path to a beautiful Grass Pokemon grotto where all sorts of berries and flowers grow among lots of lush foliage surrounding them. Sarah and her Pokemon were in awe when they saw all the berries and flowers amidst the sunlight shining down on them, accompanied by several small waterfalls giving the plants and berries the purest water they can get. Silvally wanted to quip on how they should've gotten the first berries they needed in the grotto but decided against it.

At the end of the grotto, the Evolution, Owl, and Soft Tissue Pokemon led them to a bush containing a large batch of the freshest Pecha Berries one can find. Sarah and her Pokemon all gasped in amazement at the berries growing on the bush before the three Pokemon spoke to them as Silvally translated for Sarah.

"They're saying that the final berries in our challenge coincide with this trial and that we must prove ourselves worthy along with a few others for the berries and the Miracle Seed with them," Silvally elaborated. "What do they mean by 'a few others'?"

Sarah looked at the Pecha Berry bush again and found what looked to be a large golden seed that looks like it could be held by a Grass Pokemon. Sarah remembered the cards she saw from Mallow and Ash and realized what the item ways. "Guys, that must be the Miracle Seed Ash and Mallow are looking for! But, what's it doing here with the berries?"

Then, they all heard three familiar voices screaming and the squealing of a familiar Pokemon as they looked left and saw Ash, Mallow, Pikachu, and Rotom-Dex rolling from a hole down a path they were forced into before stopping and landing on a heap in front of them.

"Guys!" Sarah asked as she got off of Silvally and went to the quartet, Blitz following her to help Pikachu. "You okay?"

"Urgh, man... That hurt," Ash groaned. Mallow moaned until she saw Sarah looking down at them, "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I came here with help from an Eevee, a Goomy, and a Noctowl leading me to some Pecha Berries my Pokemon and I are looking for," she answered. "What are you two doing here?"

She didn't need them to answer them as everyone found Litten and Rowlet rolling towards them looking worse for wear but doing okay. "Rowlet, Litten! What happened to them?" Sarah cried in shock.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Ash began but before he could finish, they were interrupted by an elegant, bipedal, pink and green mantis Pokemon 3-4 times its normal size dropping down between them and the Miracle Seed and Pecha Berries as a white ghost-like Normal Type Pokemon came next to it while Ash, Mallow, Pikachu, and Rotom-Dex picked themselves up to face them with Sarah.

Her Pokemon behind her got into battle stance as well while Eevee, Noctowl, and Goomy stood at attention to the mantis Pokemon. They and Sarah didn't need to guess what kind of Pokemon it is. "I take it that's the Totem Pokemon of this jungle?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, that's it, a Totem Lurantis. We tried to take the Miracle Seed after we found it but it appeared and challenged us to a match for it while one of its ally Pokemon took the seed away," Mallow filled in.

Ash nodded in agreement, "We've been trying to fight it off but it's proven to be too much of a match for my Pokemon and I to fight alone!"

"And, it's got a good ally in the Weather Pokemon, Castform, so it's going to take a lot of work to beat it," Rotem-Dex finished.

The Totem Lurantis looked towards Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl as they came forward and knelt to the Totem Pokemon, telling them that Sarah and her Pokemon were successful and are ready for their final trial against it. Totem Lurantis nodded before praising them for their work.

Then, it turned to Sarah and pointed at her, essentially challenging her to join forces with Ash and defeat it in their final trial together.

Ash and Mallow were confused, "What is Totem Lurantis saying?" "I don't know but it's really taken an interest to Sarah."

"I know why," Sarah replied. "Totem Lurantis is challenging me to the final trial and she wants me to fight alongside you for the Miracle Seed and the Pecha Berries."

She turned to Totem Lurantis, "Is that right?" The Totem Bloom Sickle Pokemon nodded in confirmation as it gave a curtsy bow to the girl, allowing her to choose which Pokemon to join her, Ash, Rowlet, and Litten for the trial. Ash and Mallow were amazed as they fell silent while Sarah carefully chose her Pokemon. "Silvally, Milotic, let's go!"

"Right!" "Lotic!" Milotic and Silvally responded as they moved forward and Sarah took a light blue Memory Drive for the Synthetic Pokemon. "Silvally, return the Grass Type Memory Drive and chill out Totem Lurantis with your Ice Type Memory!"

"Right." And Sarah turned Silvally into an Ice type pokemon, "Use Multi- Attack!"

Totem Lurantis charged to clash with the Synthetic Pokemon using a Leaf Blade attack while Litten, Rowlet, and Milotic stood by, ready to attack when given the change.

Multi-Attack and Leaf Blade soon pitted the two Pokemon in a deadlock as they struggled to overpower one another before they broke off and went back to their respective sides.

The Bloom Sickle Pokemon gave a nod of approval, acknowledging the Synthetic Pokemon's strength before it used Razor Leaf while Milotic slithered in and used Dragon Pulse to counter the leaves and block them from reaching either one of her teammates. Then, she attacks using an Ice Beam soon after, forcing a surprised the large Bloom Sickle Pokemon to dodge as it missed.

Rotom-Dex saw this and realized what Sarah did when she picked the Tender Pokemon, "Sarah, wait! You shouldn't have picked Milotic! Milotic is a Water Type and Totem Lurantis is a Grass Type, she won't stand a chance!"

"So?" Sarah asked incredulously as she continued to watch the battle.

"If she's hit with Petal Blizzard or Solar Blade, Milotic might not be able to battle anymore!" Rotom stated.

"Milotic is tougher than that, aren't you girl?" Sarah smiled.

"Lotic!" Rotom-Dex groaned, "Sometimes, you can be so incorigable with how you and your Pokemon go about, Sarah."

"That's how we roll and I realized i need to trust my Pokemon on anything as much as they trust me with something," she retorted.

Totem Lurantis cursed herself for not expecting Milotic to know an Ice Type attack, despite being impressed that she caught her off guard and the bond her trainer shared with her and Silvally.

Knowing she'll need to push them and the other trainer and his Rowlet and Litten to the test, she turned to Castform, giving it an order and the Weather Pokemon complied as it turned into it's Sun Form while she casted Sunny Day.

Mallow and Ash gasped as if they knew the strategy Totem Lurantis pulled. "Sarah, Totem Lurantis is going to use Solar Beam!" Mallow cried.

"But, I thought it takes time to charge before it's used!

"Not when Sunny Day's used and when Castform is around!" panicked Ash.

"Silvally, counter with Hyper Beam!" Sarah called. "Milotic, Ice Beam!"

Realizing this, Milotic and Silvally combined Hyper Beam and Ice Beam to counter Totem Lurantis' supercharged Solar Beam as the three Pokemon unleashed their beam attacks and collided in a deadlock that lasted for five seconds before the Solar Beam pushes back and explodes, sending a shockwave that buffeted the group as they were nearly blown off their feet and paws.

"What the hell was that?!" Silvally asked, completely baffled.

"That's impossible, Solar Beam shouldn't take that little time to charge and come useable!" "Lotic!" Milotic and Sarah gasped.

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Mallow replied. "Castform takes advantage of its Sunny Day so Totem Lurantis will use her Solar Beam attack without having to charge it!"

Sarah's other Pokemon looked worried as Ponyta, Wooloo, and Candy tried to help them but Noctowl stops them and gently tells the younger Pokemon to step back and allow their trainer and family to continue their battle with their leader, with Eevee and Goomy nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, Silvally, Tri Attack, go!" Sarah called.

"Got it!" Silvally called as he unleashed Tri Attack, sending beams of fire, ice, and lightning at the Totem Pokemon before Lurantis dodged before it gave a hint of a smirk and got into battle stance again.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of that Castform so we can level the playing field?" Sarah growled as she looked towards the smug Castform, who was sticking its tongue at her in mockery.

"I'll take care of it, go, Litten!" Ash called as the Fire Cat Pokemon charged at Castform to beat it before it could help the Bloom Sickle Pokemon again.

But, Sarah noticed Castform change to its Water Form and Totem Lurantis narrowing her eyes with another hint of a smirk as she raised her left arm and gasped, "No, Ash! Litten! Wait!"

But, it was too late. Litten had used Fire Fang but Totem Lurantis took the super effective pain from it as Castform blasted him away with Water Gun, incapacitating him. "RRAAAOOOWWWW!" Litten cried in agony.

"LITTEN!" cried Ash as he ran to his downed Fire Type.

"Hey! No one messes with the fire kitty but me!" Silvally exclaimed with a tick mark on his head and he fired Hyper Beam at the little Castform.

The Castform was not expecting a heavy retaliation from Silvally as it let a panicked squeak before it used its next attack, Weather Ball, to block the Hyper Beam but the stronger beam attack broke through and the Weather Pokemon and Totem Pokemon were forced to dodge in surprise.

"Oh no, Totem Lurantis knew what Ash and Litten were doing and faked them out while Castform performed Water Gun!" Mallow deducted in shock.

"I think they took advantage of them acting so rashly and reacted accordingly," Sarah said as she narrowed her eyes.

"This Totem Pokemon's smarter than she looks if she was able to whomp the fire kitty like that," Silvally grunted.

"Sorry, guys, I really messed up," Ash groaned sadly.

Mallow smiled softly, knowing why, "Don't worry, Ash, we would've done the same. But, we'll need work smarter if we're going to beat Totem Lurantis and Castform."

"But, how can we do that?"

Sarah thought hard and traced her mind back to when she was training with Aqua and Milotic. She discovered that Aqua and Milotic's move sets were more varied as the Sea Lion Pokemon knows Pound and Icy Wind along with her traditional Bubblebeam and Water Gun while the Tender Pokemon knows Mirror Coat, Twister, Dragon Pulse, and Ice Beam.

One of Milotic's moves, she realized, could be more beneficial to her and Ash in their battle against Totem Lurantis and Castform. And, she thought back to when Lolita and Red Eyes fought Noctowl, deciding to do the very thing that clinched them the second part of their challenge.

"Mallow, Ash, I have an idea but I'll need you to let Milotic, Silvally, and I take over," she told them.

"Have you got an idea, Sarah?" Mallow asked.

"I have a plan we'll need to trust our Pokemon and let them wrap things up before Castform and Totem Lurantis get the drop on us."

"Okay, you lead, we'll follow. Right, Rowlet?" Ash said. Rowlet agreed, this was no time for him to be napping.

"Milotic, Silvally, it's up to you now! Join forces with Rowlet and take no prisoners!"

"Awesome!" "Lotic!"

"Charge!" Sarah commanded and joining forces, Rowlet flies with Milotic and Silvally as the Synthetic Pokemon came first with Milotic in the middle and Rowlet up at the back.

Totem Lurantis was confused, why are these three Pokemon doing something of a death charge against them? Do they know that they'll lose the final trial like that? But, she didn't have time to think about it as Silvally unleashed Tri Attack again before a Twister blew him out of range after she blocked and she saw Milotic charging an Ice Beam at close range before firing on her.

Castform was shocked as its leader screamed in pain and didn't have time to react as Rowlet immediately tackled the Weather Pokemon hard and gave it a storm of Peck attacks until it fainted, canceling the effects of Sunny Day.

"And Castform is down!" Rotom Dex cheered.

"Now all that's let is Lurantis." Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"It worked!" Mallow cheered happily. "Sarah, you're a genius!"

"Sarah! Your Z-Ring!" Silvally called, turning to her as he, Rowlet, and Milotic came back.

"Yeah! Ash, Z-Ring Time!" Sarah shouted. Ash immediately understood as he held his Z-Ring towards her. "You got it!"

He then turned to Litten, who was able to get up but is on his last legs from the previous Water Gun attack. "Come on, Litten, it's time to finish this with our Z-Power!" "Rawr!" Litten agreed, wanting some major payback.

"Ready Silvally?"

"Bring it!" Silvally stated.

"May I receive the power of Alola and unleash the strength of my friend, Litten!" "Dragon Tail to Dragon Scales, unleash the beast within my powerful friend, Silvally!" Ash and Sarah recited as they achieved their Z-Rings and performed the steps for their Normal Type and Dragon Type Z-Moves. Totem Lurantis recovered from the unexpected Ice Beam but her eyes widened in shock at Ash and Sarah and Litten and Silvally unleashing their Z-Attacks on her.

"Full power, Litten!" Ash cried. "...**_Breakneck Blitz!"_**

"Now, Silvally, it's Morphin Time!" Sarah shouted. "...**_Devastating Drake!"_**

Litten charged up his transferred Z-Power from Ash and broke out into a run, getting faster and faster as he went. Silvally, however, charged up his Z-Power as balls of blue and pink energy merged and he shot it, the ball becoming a blue and pink energy dragon as it charged at the Totem Pokemon.

Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl could only watch in awe as the Z-Attacks converged and landed on their leader as smoke covered the area.

The Totem Lurantis was on the ground... Fainted. "Lurantisss..." it said.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu...!" Pikachu and Blitz cheered,

"E-voy..." "Goo..." "Hoo..." Noctowl, Eevee, and Goomy were stunned beyond belief; their leader was defeated by a bunch of kids and they passed her tests for the Miracle Seed and the Pecha Berries. But, their widened eyes were fixed on Sarah and Silvally, having felt the true extent of their power and their bond through the Devastating Drake Z-Move.

"Yes, yes, yes! You did it, you won, guys!" Mallow cheered. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Sarah's other Pokemon cheered in relief and happiness that Sarah, Milotic, and Silvally were able to win. Milotic nuzzled Silvally happily, thanking him for fighting alongside her. "Don't mention it," he answered as he blushed.

"Oh man, I'm glad that's over," sighed Sarah happily. "Come on," she tells Ash and Mallow. The two trainers nodded, knowing what they all must do. Quickly, Mallow fed Castform and Litten some revival herbs she and Ash found and the three humans laughed as both of them complained bitterly about the herbs' bad aftertaste. Then, they fed Totem Lurantis a Revival Herb and she was back on her feet, not minding the bad taste as she looked towards her challengers and their Pokemon as Eevee, Castform, Goomy, and Noctowl joined them.

"Sorry we had to rough it out on you, Totem Lurantis," Sarah apologized. "But, it looks like we passed your tests. Are you okay?"

Totem Lurantis cooed with a proud nod at Sarah as she produced two green crystals that would fit with her and Ash's Z-Rings, telling them that they earned them and their prizes for passing her trials.

"Are those Z-Crystals?" Ash asked in awe. Mallow gasped in amazement as she recognized the two crystals.

"I know them, they're Grassium Z-Crystals! They're used to perform the Grass Type Z-Move, Bloom Doom!" she explained in delight.

"Does that mean we pass and get the Miracle Seed and Pecha Berries?" Sarah asked Totem Lurantis again.

She gave a cheerful nod as Ash took his Z-Crystal to the Kanto trainer while gingerly placing the second Grassium Z onto Sarah's right hand.

"Woah... Awesome...!" Sarah gasped.

"Exactly!" another voice called and the group saw Olivia bursting from the bushes nearby, "Olivia?" Ash questioned.

"Olivia!" Sarah gasped in surprise as the Akala Kahuna joined in their victory.

"That was wonderful! Ash, Pikachu, Sarah, Milotic, Silvally, you all were amazing!" Olivia gushed as she congratulated them and the Pokemon for the trials. "And, you too, Totem Lurantis, Castform! Eevee, Noctowl, Goomy, you were all fantastic out there, thank you! And, you too, Litten and Rowlet, you were all so wonderful!"

She then turned to Sarah with a proud smile, "Fantastic work, Sarah, I knew you and your Pokemon can do it!" Sarah chuckled in embarrassment, feeling the praise hit home.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, feeling confused and lost while Candy, Ponyta, Wooloo, and Lolita collected the Pecha Berries Sarah needed.

"Actually, the process of collecting the ingredients for Akala Curry is part of your and Sarah's preliminary trials, Ash" Olivia explained, shocking Ash as he looked to Sarah and Mallow.

"But, Mallow and I did all of this together-!" Ash gasped before he realized. "Mallow, did you know about this?"

He then turned to Sarah, "Sarah, were you in on this, too?"

Mallow giggled bashfully as she blushed, "Sorry, Ash."

Sarah sighed with a smile. "Sorry, Ash, but I promised Olivia and Professor Kukui that my ingredients are tied to yours and they had a few new friends of mine in on it," she told him as Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl came to their new trainer and nuzzled her happily.

"I simply asked Mallow to stand by and observe no matter what happened," Olivia smiled. "And, as for those three cuties, I simply told them to test the bonds Sarah and her chosen Pokemon for their battles shared as they gathered the berries. They were actually the special challenge I've planned for her in addition to your shared battle with Totem Lurantis."

"They are? So... I get to keep them?" Sarah asked. Olivia chuckled, "You caught them didn't you?" Sarah nodded, "Then yes, they're all yours, Sarah."

"Woah, thanks." Sarah smiled.

"I got to see firsthand all the effort and hard work you and your Pokemon put in," Olivia continued to Ash before she smiled at Sarah. "And, I also got to see how strong Sarah's bond with her Pokemon really is when they clashed with Eevee, Goomy, Noctowl, and Totem Lurantis when they took the biggest gambles they've put yet. And, as Akala Island's Kahuna, I confirm that you both passed the test! Congratulations!"

"Wow..." Sarah gasped before she broke out into a beaming smile as Silvally, Milotic, Candy, Lolita, Red Eyes, and Ponyta joined her in her victory pose. "We did it, gang! We finally passed the Akala Island preliminary trials!" she cheered along with her Pokemon, holding her Grassium Z with pride!

Ash cheered for his success too and everyone gathered could tell that they were excited to see them compete in the Grand Trial. But, that also leaves them the question of who should battle Olivia first, which a smiling and knowing Olivia will announce at dinner back at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_Back at the Pokemon Center..._

Using the ingredients the kids gathered, Olivia made Akala Curry for everyone and all the pokemon.

When she finished, the Akala Curry dinner was ready as everyone was served a hefty plate of it along with some rice, Indian Tandoori bread, and bowls of vegetables for them to add to their servings. "Ta-da! It's all ready!"

"I hope everybody's got an empty stomach," Professor Kukui hoped, looking at everyone.

"We sure do!" everyone cheered as they dug into their freshly cooked curry.

"What about you?" Professor Kukui asked the gang's partners and he laughed, not needing to say anything as they enjoyed it. He then turned to Sarah. "How are your Pokemon enjoying their curry dinner, Sarah?"

"Does that answer your question, Professor?" Sarah smiled as they looked as her Pokemon eating with their new friends, Eevee, Noctowl, and Goomy. They loved it as they talked and ate with the three Trial Pokemon, happy to have them in their growing family.

"This is so good!" "And, how!" Kiawe and Sophocles cried happily!

"Delicious!" "Sure is!" Mallow and Lillie cheered.

"There's plenty more!" Olivia said as she ate.

"I sure would love to take this back to my parents," Sarah marveled as she savored every bite.

"I'm sure we can send them the recipe and the ingredients if you want," Professor Kukui offered while Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Olivia, Professor!" she thanked. "I also think they're gonna enjoy having Eevee, Noctowl, and Goomy joining my family after today. I can have Noctowl help Lolita watch over-!"

She was cut off as she noticed Ash take two big bites and burned his tongue before laughing at him, "AH! OW, MY TONGUE!"

"I heard the good news, guys," Kiawe spoke to Ash and Sarah.

"About the trial!" "Nice work!" Sophocles and Lana added.

"Congrats, you two!" "Yes, congratulations! Lillie and Mallow cheered.

"Gee, guys, thanks a lot," Sarah blushed as she rubbed her head.

"It's a sunny day," Professor Kukui smirked knowingly at her and Ash.

"So how do you think your parents will react to the Shiny Mareep you caught?" Mallow questioned.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" a voice said and the group turned and saw Nikki and James with their two pokemon. "WAH! Mom, Dad!" Sarah cried, surprised. She got up and went over to hug her parents, "What are you doing here?"

"The Professor called us and said you passed your preliminary trial, so your father and I decided to come and see your second Grand Trial." Nikki said.

"Mareep?" "Eevee?" "Gooomy?" "Hooo?" Then the two parents saw the four new pokemon, "Aww... whose are these cuties?" Nikki cooed.

"Mom, Dad, meet Candy, Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl," Sarah introduced as Candy, Goomy, and Eevee baaed and cooed happily at James and Nikki and their Pokemon while Noctowl smiled and gave them a formal bow with a "Hoo-hoo".

"I found Candy during the Akala Treasure Hunt when she came to us from a stone she gave my Pokemon and I along with a necklace. And, Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl are the Trial Pokemon that tested me along with Totem Lurantis during our Akala preliminary trials."

"My, my, my, a Shiny Mareep, eh?" James said as he looked over and petted Candy, making give out a happy "Reep!". "Aren't you the cutest thing?"

"Oh, you three look adorable!" Nikki cooed as she picked up Eevee and nuzzled her while Goomy slithers happily as she gingerly touched him. She even blushed when Noctowl came up and gave her a formal kiss on her hand like a prince. "Ooh, what a gentleman you are!"

"Now Sarah, Ash, I promise you that I'll give you two my all during our Grand Trial battles together and I've decided on who I'll be battling first thing tomorrow as one of you impressed me the most with the bond between you and your Pokemon," Olivia announced to the two trainers.

"Really? Then, I'll expect you to give it your all when we battle," Ash bragged, brimming with excitement.

"I won't disappoint you, Ash. Which is why, as you prepare for your match with me, I'll be battling Sarah in HER Akala Grand Trial!" she announced, much to Ash's dismay. "AWWW!"

"Really, could I?" Sarah asked in amazement while Olivia nodded in determination. "You and your Pokemon impressed me during your trials, Sarah. I'd love to see how you fare against me and my Rock Types underneath the Alolan Sun on Akala Island!"

"You got it, Olivia! I promise we won't hold back during our match!"

Her Pokemon cheered while her parents and everyone else giggled at her enthusiasm while Ash groaned from being shot down for one of his friends. James and Nikki knew that things at their home back on Melemele are going to get wilder with Sarah's new friends and the upcoming Akala Grand Trial.

_**Now, that Sarah and Ash have passed the Akala preliminary trials against Totem Lurantis and Sarah's new friends, Eevee, Goomy, and Noctowl, it's time for Sarah and her Pokemon to compete in her Akala Grand Trial battle with Olivia as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Eevee**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_


	18. Chapter 18: Trials and Determination

The next morning, outside of the Pokemon Center, the group were all together before heading out to the place where Sarah would have her Grand Trial. The second Puppy brother and Ash's Rockruff were barking and growling while running around.

Sarah was training with her Pokemon one last time before their Akala Grand Trial battle with Olivia begins and the others and her parents were all at hand to see and help her with the final preparations before they are ready to fight. Ash, on the other hand, continued to slump as he desperately wanted to battle Olivia first.

Mallow was training with her to teach her how to use Bloom Doom should any of her Pokemon eventually learn a Grass Type move to use it with or if she would catch a Grass Type Pokemon to join her family later on.

Sarah equipped the Grassium Z to her Z-Ring and stood with Mallow as she began to teach her the steps to Bloom Doom and the Z-Attack itself at a couple of targets she set up. The Grass Type user also wanted Sarah to borrow Steenee for their final training exercises to get a feel for the Z-Move until then. "Okay, Sarah. Now, when you activate your Z-Ring and use Bloom Doom, you and your Pokemon should pose like this," Mallow demonstrated.

Sarah followed her example perfectly. "Good, Sarah." Mallow praised. Sarah smiled. "Your success at duplicating Mallow is at 100%," Rotom-Dex praised.

"Now, see those targets Steenee and I prepared?" she pointed. "Try using Bloom Doom to destroy them, Steenee's been really good with you since you joined us so I'll let you borrow her for this one."

She then turned to Steenee, "Okay, Steenee, are you and Sarah ready to begin?" "Steenee, Nee, Nee!"

"Good. Okay, Sarah, are you ready?" Mallow asked as she rejoined the others on the sidelines. "Ready!" called Sarah, once she and Steenee are ready.

"And... Go!" Mallow signaled. With Mallow's go-ahead, Sarah activated her Z-Ring and she and Steenee performed the steps to Bloom Doom.

"Flowers of Spring, Rays of Sun, shine down on me and my friend, Steenee!" recited Sarah. "Steenee!" Steenee shouted.

"Okay, Steenee, unleash the beast with Bloom Doom!" Steenee, trusting Sarah to share her power, becomes covered in a green aura as she covered the field with flowers before she expands her energy and destroyed the targets, amazing everyone.

"Nice Sarah!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pikachu!" Blitz added.

"Wonderful, Ponchita." James smiled.

"Awesome! We did it, Steenee, great job!" "Nee! Steenee, Nee Steenee!" Sarah and Steenee cheered happily.

"Yeah, did you catch the target being destroyed perfectly?" Sophocles gasped with a bright smile.

"That Bloom Doom was perfect!" Kiawe smirked.

"Eevee!" "Goo, Goomy...!" "Hoo, Hoo-Hoo." Eevee and Goomy cheered while Noctowl nodded approvingly.

"Wow, Sarah, that was great! You performed Bloom Doom with Steenee perfectly! You were awesome, too, Steenee!" Mallow cheered for her friends as she came to them.

"I had you and Steenee to thank for, right, girl?" Sarah replied. "Steenee!" Steenee chirped happily.

"All that practicing with Mallow and Steenee last night did her good, Professor," Sarah smiled with Professor Kukui as he nodded.

"Looks like you're 100% focused today, Sarah," Professor Kukui told her.

"Yeah, I'm glad the preliminary trials and our training for the Grand Trial paid off," Sarah agreed.

"Are you sure you're ready for your Grand Trial with Olivia, Sarah?" Sophocles asked, worried.

"Well, with all the training I had from the my preliminary trials yesterday and the training we're having right now, my Pokemon and I will be ready for her," Sarah reassured.

"I hope so, for your sake," Kiawe told her.

"This is my first time I'm watching an Alolan Grand Trial ever!" Lillie cheered. "I can hardly contain myself, especially since we're going to see Sarah in action again!

"Yeah, me too!" Lana agreed happily.

As her Pokemon gathered around her, Sarah noticed that the second brother was barking nonstop, eagerly awaiting the chance to do battle against Olivia.

"Hey, buddy, are you ready to see us compete? she asked but the second brother just responded with a bite to her right hand as she bit back a scream. Professor Kukui was surprised and so were her parents but the first brother and the Lycanroc Couple didn't take it too kindly.

"Lycan!" The Disk Lycanroc snarled at the second brother, who immediately heard his mother and let go, whimpering in shame. "Rooo..."

"Weird, he's been aggressive since this morning." Lana stated.

"Yeah, wonder why?" Mallow asked,

"Oww," Sarah hissed as she shook her hand. "I guess you want to battle Olivia and her Pokemon, buddy. But, I've already asked Mudsdale and Wooloo to battle them for the Grand Trial."

The second brother whined as he was comforted by Red Eyes. "But, if it'll make you feel better, I would like you to join me in watching them fight."

The second brother barked happily until he began barking aggressively and ran in circles, wanting to battle Olivia himself until Red Eye and their parents barked at him to stop and calm down. The second brother realized his mistake and whined an apology as Sarah sighed and petted him to make him feel better.

At the Ruins of Life, the home of the Akala Tapu Guardian, Tapu Lele, Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island, is praying to the Guardian of Life for its blessings in her upcoming Grand Trial battle against Sarah.

"Today is the day of Sarah's official Akala Grand Trial battle. And her opponent: the Akala Island Kahuna, Olivia."

"To Tapu Lele, the Guardian of Akala Island. I, Olivia, the Kahuna of Akala Island, am about to receive the Akala Grand Trial Challenger, Sarah!"

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub))_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**__**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

When Sarah and her Pokemon were ready and the second brother was kept in check under his family's supervision, everyone made their way to Olivia as Professor Kukui led them to the Ruins of Life.

"Sarah, the Ruins of Life will be the stage for your and Ash's Grand Trial battles," Professor Kukui announced.

"Wow, they look amazing," Sarah awed as she looked at the place before turning to Kiawe. "Kiawe, are these really the Ruins of Life?"

"Yes, it's the shrine of Tapu Lele, the Guardian of Akala Island," Kiawe confirmed.

"Today, we will all be watching Sarah's Grand Trial battle with Olivia. Now, remember to cheer her on, everybody," Kukui continued.

"Right!" everyone agreed, even Sarah's Pokemon joining them on the sidelines as Sarah, Mudsdale, and Wooloo battle Olivia agreed.

"Well, everybody, let's rocket!" Sarah announced as she led the way. The group entered the Ruins of Life and they found Olivia and her Midday Form Lycanroc, "Ah bright and early I see." Olivia said.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, thank you for battling me."

"My pleasure. So, Sarah, are you ready for your Akala Grand Trial?"

"Of course," Sarah bowed, agreeing to the Grand Trial. The second brother Rockruff barked aggressively again as he still wanted to fight until his father decided to snap him out of his lust for a battle by bonking his head, causing the little Puppy Pokemon to realize what he'd done.

Later, everyone gathered on an elegant battlefield surrounded by four stone pillars with a stone arena in the middle of a beautiful flower bed and audience seats big enough to fit everyone watching on the sidelines as they squeezed together to watch the upcoming excitement.

"Of course, as usual, I'll be in charge of the scorekeeping chores!" Rotom-Dex announced as he broke the Fourth Wall.

Soon, Olivia and Sarah took their respective places on the field as Mudsdale and Wooloo treaded to the front lines while the second brother stayed with Sarah on her side while Lycanroc and Olivia faced them as Rockruff barked at her wanting to begin. Olivia looked at the second brother in surprise before she mentally decided to put in a little challenge for Sarah later on in the second half of their match.

"Let's begin the Island Challenge, the Akala Grand Trial! Wela Volcano, which nurtures Akala Island! Tapu Lele, the Guardian of Akala Island, watch over this young girl and her Pokemon and I during this battle and bestow your strength upon us!" she recited powerfully.

Everyone waited silently after Olivia said her prayers until... A gentle yet shrilling call was heard drawing the audience's attention. Sarah looked to Wela Volcano, feeling like Tapu Lele was watching over her and her Pokemon along with Olivia and Lycanroc.

"Tapu Lele..." she gasped in amazement. Then, she turned back to Olivia with Mudsdale and Wooloo, all three of them and their opponents waiting to begin.

"Well, shall we begin?" asked Olivia, eager for the battle to start.

"You got it, Olivia!" Sarah agreed but then, the second brother barked as he stepped forward.

But Candy blocked the little pup, "Baa..." she said and shook her head. It didn't last long though as he looked at Olivia's Lycanroc in the eye and barked aggressively at him again, surprising the two sheep Pokemon.

"Rockruff, please! S-Stop it! I know you want to fight but please, I want Mudsdale and Wooloo to fight and-D'OW!" she screamed as she tried to restrain him but the Puppy Pokemon bit her again as she was forced to let go and he continued to bark at the Midday Lycanroc.

"LYCAN!" shouted Red Eyes angrily as he came up to Rockruff. "Lycan, Roc, Rock, Ly, Roc, Lycan, Lycan, Lycanroc!" he snapped to his younger brother, wanting him to stop being stubborn and listen to his family or he won't be allowed to compete.

The second brother whimpered and flinched from his older brother's scolding, "Ruff..."

"Lycanroc..." sighed Red Eyes with a relieved smile as he patted his brother and decided to stay with him to keep him in check. The Lycanroc Couple were relieved but they were a little worried for their younger son as well. Even the others couldn't help but notice this.

"Honey, are you okay?" Nikki asked.

"I'm okay, Mom." Sarah said with a small smile. Olivia's Lycanroc, on the other hand, just kept his gaze at the second brother, feeling intrigued by his fighting spirit somehow.

"Wow, Red Eyes' little brother sure is feeling restless like Ash's Rockruff today," Sophocles noticed.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that he and their parents are with us to settle him down and even Candy and Wooloo tried their best to stop him," Kiawe added.

"I wonder what's the matter," Lana inquired.

"We will now begin the Akala Grand Trial battle!" Professor Kukui announced as he took over as the referee for the match once again. "Trainers, your Pokemon!"

"This is the toughest Pokemon battle in all of Akala," Olivia began as she prepared her first Pokemon. "Sarah, I hope you, Mudsdale, and Wooloo trained hard for this day!"

"I've trained hard since last night, Olivia," Sarah told her, showing a determined grin. "I'm ready for ya!"

"My partners are all Rough and Tumble but at the same time, cute Rock Type Pokemon! Probapass, let's go!" said Olivia, summoning her first Rock Type.

"Probo..." Probopass said.

"Probopass, the Compass Pokemon. A Rock and Steel type. It freely controls three small units called Mini-Noses using magnetic force." Rotom Dex stated.

Out came Olivia's first Pokemon, a Probopass, as it got into a battle stance and waited for Sarah's first partner on the field.

"Wow, that's a real, live Probopass!" Sophocles cried in amazement.

"Never seen one before!" Mallow shouted in shock.

"If it's that good for leading someone lost to safety, then it's bound to be a powerful fighter," James put in, realizing that the stakes are raised off the bat for Sarah.

"And, for my second Pokemon, I'll choose Lycanroc!" Olivia continued, her partner walking forward.

"Olivia, why did you call forth both your Lycanroc and Probopass?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"This Grand Trial will be a little different from your last one with Hala, Sarah. Your Grand Trial battle and Ash's will both be... A Double Battle!"

"Double battle, are you kidding me?!" gasped Sarah, her shock matched with Wooloo's and Mudsdale's.

"Wait, when I had mine with Olivia, it was a single battle. How come Sarah's Grand Trial battle gets to be a Double Battle? Kiawe pondered in surprise.

"First off, while Ash passed Hala's Grand Trial on Melemele Island and earned three Z-Crystals, Sarah did the same but she now has five Z-Crystals at her disposal. So, to bring out the best in her and her Pokemon family, this Double Battle is exactly what she needs along with a little surprise I have in mind for her. Sarah, more so than Ash, has been greatly acknowledged by Alola's Majesty, destined for the greatest of things!"

"Wow, a Double Battle... If that's what is needed for me and my Pokemon, then so be it! Bring it on!" challenged Sarah joined by Mudsdale and Wooloo.

"Amazing, I can truly see the fires of hope burning within Sarah," thought Professor Kukui, smiling at Sarah.

Everyone else watched on, now getting everything... Until Sophocles' stomach growled, "Being nervous sure gives me an appetite!" Everyone comically fell over, groaning at the Electric Type user. But, Rockruff ran to Lycanroc and barked at him aggressively again.

"Lycan!" Red Eyes grumbled as he ran to his brother.

Red Eyes picked up the little Rockruff, "Lycanroc, Lycan."

The second brother whimpered again. "Hmm, Red Eyes' brother seems to be out of his element for some reason," Rotom-Dex observed as Red Eyes took the pouting little Rock Type back from Sarah's side. "Well, we can't worry about that now. Mudsdale, Wooloo, step forth!" Sarah called to her Ground Type and Normal Type.

"Mudsdale!" "Wooloo!" her two Pokemon baaed and neighed together as Wooloo got on the Draft Horse Pokemon after they entered the field before Olivia and Professor Kukui made the call.

"Alright, Sarah! I want to see everything you got so don't hold back!"

"Battle, begin!" he shouted as Sarah's Akala Grand Trial began. "Here we go, Mudsdale, charge!" Sarah shouted as Mudsdale ran towards Probopass and Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, Probopass, go!" Olivia called as her partners dodged before Sarah issued out two more calls.

"Mudsdale, Mud Slap! Wooloo, Wild Charge!" she commanded as the Draft Horse Pokemon stopped and turned back as he stopped at a corner and dug mud into his tail before he hurled it at Probopass as Lycanroc blocked it. But, that gave Wooloo the opportunity to use Wild Charge as he charged himself with electricity and made a mad dash towards his opponents as he baaed loudly.

"Awesome! Sarah's issued two commands to Mudsdale and Wooloo at the same time! And, they acted out coordinately!" Lillie gasped in amazement.

"That's because it's a Double Battle. Testing a trainer's skill at making decisions," winked Sophocles.

"That sounds dangerous, though," replied Lillie.

Olivia held her smile, knowing what Sarah was trying to do. "Get ready!" Heeding her words, her Rock Types quickly got into position, surprising everybody as Probopass went behind Lycanroc.

"Alright, Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!" Olivia called.

The Midday Lycanroc howled as he unleashed his Rock Type attack. Wooloo tried his best to hang on but the Rock Slide cut off both him and Mudsdale's Mud Slap as he was forced back towards his partner and they were both hit.

"Oh no!" "Ah!" Ash and Lillie panicked. Mudsdale and Wooloo were both standing and Mudsdale glowed orange for a moment, "Wait that's..." Ash said.

"Mudsdales' special ability; Stamina. Now it's defense increased." Lillie added and Rotom Dex sweat dropped, "I was about to say that."

"Mudsdale, Wooloo!" Sarah gasped in relief.

"Wow, Olivia wastes no time with strategies like that," Nikki awed in shock. James nodded grimly, "Given the bond she shares with Lycanroc and Probopass, she's going to be one tough nut for our baby to crack."

"No way! Did Mudsdale and Wooloo both take damage despite Mudsdale using his special ability?" cried Mallow.

"Yeah, that's what makes Rock Slide so dangerous," Kiawe told everyone. "Even if Stanima did increase Mudsdale's defense, he and Wooloo are going to have it rough later on. That ability can only have him take so many hits before the pain comes crawling back to him."

"You and Wooloo okay, big guy?" Sarah asked Mudsdale. "Muds, Mudsdale!" Mudsdale replied.

"Phew, that was scary," Lana breathed in relief with Mallow and Lillie. "My heart skipped a beat."

"Well, well, Sarah, you've impressed me again. But now, take this, Stealth Rock!" smirked Olivia as Probopass summoned several sharp rocks, trapping the Draft Horse and Sheep Pokemon inside.

Mudsdale and Wooloo looked confused but Mudsdale used Mud-Slap and revealed the rocks that surrounded them. "Oh no, Stealth Rock boxed them in!" Sarah cried.

"Sarah! Wooloo, Mudsdale!" Ash shouted, shocked by what's happening to them. Red Eyes grunted as he watched his brothers get trapped but his brother barked at Lycanroc again as he tried to keep him restrained.

"They're surrounded!" Mallow quivered.

"Wow! That Stealth Rock's a serious move! Any chance they have of escaping is slim to none unless they have a miracle!" Sophocles gasped.

"That's Olivia, alright," Kiawe nodded. "Using Lycanroc to attack and Probopass to defend and act as Double Battle backup, like her Rock Type sword and shield. She has their battle roles clearly defined. This Grand Trial's a lot more complicated than I thought."

"Honey...?" Niiki fretted as James hugged her. "Don't worry, Nikki, she'll beat her..."

"In that case, Wooloo leap into top of Mudsdale and then into the air!" Sarah called and the little sheep Pokémon leaped into the Draft Horse pokemon then into the air, above the Stealth Rock!

"Look at that!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Steenee!"

"Now, Electro Ball on Probopass!" Sarah called and Wooloo launched the attack and it struck Probopass and he landed back on Mudsdale.

Olivia saw this and she was impressed once again. "Hmm, she's good and crafty at that. I wonder how long she can keep on her feet like that. If Wooloo has that ability I heard about from Professor Kukui, let's see if he can keep this up," smirked the Akala Kahuna as she snapped her fingers in command. "Magnet Bomb Cascade, let's go!"

"Probo!" Probopass acknowledged as he unleashed his Mini Noses and they flew into the sky, over to Mudsdale and Wooloo as they looked around for them.

"Here come the Mini Noses," quivered Sophocles, feeling like he knows what's about to happen next.

The Draft Horse and Sheep Pokemon were baffled as they tried to follow the attack pattern the Mini Noses were using. Even Sarah was startled from this while Olivia smiled knowingly at their predicament.

"There's no escape for your brothers, Sarah! Never underestimate the Mini Noses' attack formation!"

Sarah growled; Olivia was right. The Mini Noses' attack formation was throwing her, Mudsdale, and Wooloo off greatly.

Then she remembered, "Wooloo, make the mini noses focus on you!"

Wooloo gave a happy, "baaa..." And she leaped off of Mudsdale and the mini noses focused on her and she let them corner her. And Probopass unleashed Magnet Bomb! "Wooloo!" Ash gasped.

"Oh dear!" Nikki gasped.

"Wait, look!" Lillie called and when the dust cleared everyone saw Wooloo... Unharmed!

"Alright, Wooloo!" Sarah cried, relieved that her strategy worked.

"Wooloo's fine!" Ash shouted happily. "Pikachu!"

"Yeah, she did!" "Togede!" Sophocles and Togedemaru cheered.

But, then James and Nikki noticed something off while the others were cheering prematurely and so did the Lycanroc Couple. the Midday Lycanroc was smirking as he charged at Wooloo the same way he did to save Wailmer from the rocky outcrop it was stuck on and even Olivia wasn't taken aback as if she knew about Wooloo's Bulletproof ability.

"LY!" cried the Dusk Lycanroc. "LYCAN!" shouted the Midnight Lycanroc.

" Oh no!" "Wooloo! Sarah, get Wooloo down from there! It's a trap!" Nikki and James cried. But, it was too late. Lycanroc bashed at Wooloo, making her fly out of bounds from the field a few feet away but unharmed, shocking everyone.

"WOOLOO, NO!" Sarah cried in horror as Rockruff barked at the Midday Lycanroc furiously, thinking it was a cheap shot.

"Oh no!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried in horror.

"I can't believe it! Olivia saw through Wooloo's Bulletproof ability!" Lillie gasped.

"And, Lycanroc knocked her out of bounds as she took advantage of that," Lana sighed.

Sarah's other Pokemon couldn't believe it either. "No way..." Silvally breathed in horror.

"I knew you'd rely on Wooloo's Bulletproof ability after Professor Kukui told me about her and Ponyta, Sarah. Let me remind you that to be the best in the Island Challenge Grand Trials, you have to stretch yourself and your Pokemon beyond the limits of your skills and hearts!" Olivia called.

"Now, it's time for your second challenge. You've battled brilliantly with Wooloo and Mudsdale together but now it's time to see what Red Eyes' brother is made of."

"My Rockruff?!" Sarah gasped as she looked at the second brother barking aggressively again while Red Eyes restrained him.

"I want you to add the brother into the match. Your three pokemon versus my two pokemon." Olivia stated.

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Is she serious?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gasped.

"She's the Island Kahuna, if that's what she wants..." Kukui stated.

"Hmm... alright then, Rockruff..!" Red Eyes let his brother go and Rockruff dashed onto the field but he was outside of the Stealth Rock.

"Your remaining Rockruff has a fire deep within that I've seen in very few Rock Types and my Lycanroc wants to see that burn at his brightest. What's more, I've seen how you and your Pokemon work admirably as a team of three in the preliminary trials. I want your three Pokemon to beat Lycanroc and Probopass in a special Master Triangle Battle, starting now!" Olivia briefed.

"A Master Triangle Battle?" Ash, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, and Kiawe gasped. Even James and Nikki were shocked, "I've never heard of such a battle!" "Me neither!"

"It's a long shot but it's something the Kahunas came up with," Kukui noted in a serious tone. "It's a special Pokemon battle system that pits three Pokemon against any number of strong opponents to test their abilities to three human qualities: Body, Technique, and Heart. A trainer and his Pokemon must use all three if they're going to win."

He then turned to Sarah as Rockruff joined the battle and Wooloo returned. "Good luck, Sarah, you'll need it," he thought.

"Hmmm..." Sarah said.

"Now Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!" Olivia called and her Wolf Pokemon unleashed the attack, "Rockruff, counter with your Rock Slide!" "Mudsdale, use Bulldoze!"

"Baaa...!" Sarah turned and saw her Wooloo charging back towards the field, "And Wooloo use Electro Ball, one Probopass!"

Wooloo jumped at her highest height to attack Probopass while Mudsdale broke through the Stealth Rock using Bulldoze while the second brother shielded Wooloo with his own Rock Slide, making it as though the two Rock Type attacks were evenly matched.

Quickly, Wooloo charged up and Electro Ball and shot it at Probopass who blocked it with its Mini Noses until a second Electro Ball was shot and it managed to connect, getting a satisfying smirk out of Olivia as Probopass gained damage.

"That's it, Sarah! That's what I wanted to see! But, you must figure out how to break our Master Triangle or it's "Bye-Bye, Grand Trial" Time for you."

"Hmm... I'll have to be careful, I've never done a battle like this before and neither have my Pokemon," Sarah mentally thought. "What's more, Olivia, Lycanroc, and Probopass are in complete sync as the perfect embodiment of Body, Heart, and Technique, making them Akala's Master Triangle. What can I do to break them?"

"Probopass, Lycanroc, and the Mini Noses or Olivia... It's a perfect triangle battle against Mudsdale, Wooloo, and Rockruff!" Lillie fretted as the Master Triangle Battle went on. "Poor Sarah!"

"In spite of all this and the twists and turns we've seen in this Grand Trial, Sarah's not one to give up. She has to master Heart, Technique, and Body to win!" Sophocles cried, feeling optimistic.

"This is what a Grand Trial is all about," agreed Kiawe.

"And, this will be the biggest test our baby's faced, one that she must learn how to pass," Nikki replied, determined.

"Our little Ponchita is very resourceful and her bond with her Pokemon is at its strongest right now," James agreed, sharing his wife's determination. "If anybody can get through this, it's her."

Everyone's Pokemon cheered for Sarah, Mudsdale, Wooloo, and Rockruff. The Lycanroc Couple and Red Eyes, however, could only pray that their brother/son will help lead his extended family to victory.

"Now Probopass, use Zap Cannon on Rockruff." Olivia ordered, "And Lycanroc, use Accelarock on Wooloo!"

"Wooloo, counter with Wild Charge and Rockruff counter with Rock Throw: Mudsdale use Double Kick on Probopass!" Sarah ordered.

The Master Triangle Battle returned to the same combos but this time, while the last ones ended on a stalemate, Sarah and her Pokemon decided to take matters into their own hands as the three Pokemon prepared to attack.

"Mudsdale, Wooloo, Rockruff, stand on each other like a pyramid!" she bellowed as Mudsdale became the bottom floor, Wooloo became the middle section, and Rockruff landed on top as the final section, becoming a Pokemon Pyramid.

"Steady..." Sarah commanded as she watched Lycanroc and Probopass prepare to attack while the Mini Noses hovered while her three Pokemon stand ready to fight back. "Wait for it..."

Then, when Lycanroc and Probopass began to move, she saw their chance. "NOW!" Jumping off of Mudsdale, the second brother and Wooloo unleashed Rock Throw and Wild Charge with Rock Throw being a feint and Wooloo bashing the Wolf Pokemon after. Then, Mudsdale took advantage of Probopass being distracted and Double Kicked it to the Stealth Rock.

"No, Lycanroc, Probopass!" gasped Olivia.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu and Blitz cheered.

But, Lycanroc wasn't done yet and neither is Probopass. Using his partner and its Mini Noses as stepping stones, the Midday Wolf Pokemon followed Rockruff and Wooloo as they bounced on the Stealth Rock wall as they were in the air before he caught up with them and prepared to attack.

"Wooloo, Rockruff, look out!" Lillie gasped.

"Whoever thought that could happen?" Mallow asked in surprise. Rotom-Dex was intrigued, "Collecting data, collecting data!"

"Rawr!" Olivia's Lycanroc snarled with a smirk as he bashed at the two younger Pokemon sending Wooloo back to the ground and Rockruff being flung in another direction.

Unfortunately, Wooloo also fell on a battered Mudsdale, who was thrown back after a brief struggle with Probopass before the Rock Type appeared to have unleashed a ball of green and red energy. And, from the looks of it, it doesn't look like it could be canceled by Wooloo's Bulletproof ability.

"Now, use Zap Cannon!" "Mudsdale, Wooloo, lookout!" Olivia and Sarah cried.

Suddenly, as Probopass unleashed the Zap Cannon attack, the second brother got back in the air after bouncing back on one of the Stealth Rock pillars and used his tail to smack one of Probopass' Mini Noses at the Zap Cannon, effectively shielding his brothers from it and knocking out the first Mini Nose.

"Ah!" gasped Olivia, looking genuinely shocked by this.

Everyone and their Pokemon also gasped but the Lycanroc Couple and Red Eyes were in complete disbelief by the Puppy Pokemon's resourcefulness.

"Did you just see what I just saw?!" Mallow cried in surprise.

"Red Eyes' brother just used one of Probopass' Mini Noses as a shield to the Zap Cannon!" Lillie breathed in amazement.

"So cool..." Lana breathed in wonder.

"Rockruff..." gasped Sarah. Mudsdale and Wooloo thanked him for the save but while he appreciated it, something in the second brother snapped and he barked back at them, shocking both Pokemon and Sarah.

"Lycan!" Red Eyes gasped in shock. The second brother realized his mistake and shook off his aggression, "Rockruff..!" he barked happily, wagging his tail.

"There's that awful behavior again," Lillie quivered.

"I think something's wrong if it was able to be like that and if Red Eyes managed to call him down," Mallow sighed, worried.

"I think we should all be lucky if he and their parents were able to snap him out of it," agreed Lana.

The Dusk Lycanroc nuzzled her mate worriedly as they saw their second son go crazy again. But, the Midnight Lycanroc nuzzled her back, telling her that their son can still control himself with Red Eyes with him.

Sarah and her Pokemon noticed Olivia and Lycanroc coming together to use their Z-Move and realized what they're going to do, "A Z-Move..."

But, getting ready to use their Z-Move, Lycanroc and Olivia, joined by Probopass decide to set the stage for their Z-Move clash.

"Alright, Mini Noses, surround Rockruff, Wooloo, and Mudsdale!" Olivia commanded. Probopass releases its Mini Noses as they circled around Sarah's three Pokemon as it, Lycanroc, and their trainer reveal their team unity in a Master Triangle form. At that point, the Master Triangle Battle reached a boiling point as Olivia activated her Z-Ring and summoned her Z-Power before transferring it to Lycanroc. "Roar of Wela Volcano, hear my cry! Lend your strength to me and my partner, Lycanroc! she recited before her Midday Lycanroc roared as he was filled with Z-Energy. "Go...**_ Continental Crush!" _**

"Now, let's try and wrap things up!" Sarah announced. Then Sarah decided to use her Normal type Z-Move. "Let's counter, Wooloo!"

"Baaa...!" Wooloo cried as Sarah did the poses and the energy transferred to Wooloo.

"Now what!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika..!" Pikachu said with worry.

"What is she doing?!" Kiawe gasped in disbelief. "Olivia, Lycanroc, and Probopass are the perfect definition of a Master Triangle using Heart, Body, and Technique!"

"Going for a Z-Move clash is crazy!" Sophocles agreed. "She's risking the rest of her battle and her victory on this one showdown!"

"Is she really going to break through Olivia's Master Triangle this way?" Lillie fretted. Ash, while he was optimistic, was also letting his worries get to him, "I hate to say it but as much as I want Sarah and her Pokemon to win, I think she's not going to win this way..."

"What'll we do?" Mallow cried, unsure of what they should do. Even their Pokemon Partners were worried for their friends and Sarah going against Olivia, her Lycanroc, and Probopass this way. "Don't you kids dare be so gullible about our daughter!" snapped James angrily, turning everyone's attention to James and Nikki along with their and Sarah's Pokemon and even the Lycanroc Couple, who were still watching Sarah in determination.

"Do you really think our little Ponchita would come this far only to just stumble and fall on her face and cry like a little baby because of situations like this?"

"Sarah is nothing like that! She's more resourceful than we would all give her credit for," agreed Nikki with a firm nod. "From what you kids told us, our daughter's been thinking outside the box in every battle she's been in and she's smart enough to know when to pull back and rethink things through when the going gets tough."

"If there's anything we can do for her, it's to believe in her. We always came through because she believed in all of us, now we have to do the same for her!"

Ash and the others were amazed when they realized they were close to giving up on Sarah as they did.

"Now here we go with full power now... **_use Breakneck Blitz!"_** Wooloo charged forth, "Mudsdale, Rockruff help him out!" Sarah called and Mudsdale acted as a ramp and Wooloo rushed up his body and launched into the air and Rockruff lapses into the air and used Tackle to give Wooloo an extra boost. "Wooloo can't break that Z-move!" Lana exclaimed.

"Do it, Wooloo! I know you can!" Sarah yelled and Wooloo gave a loud and determined "baaaa" before his body was coated in electricity mixing with the Z-Move! "Ah!" Olivia gasped.

"That's Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed in shock and everyone watched as Wooloo charged headlong towards the Continental Crush and rammed into it... breaking through it and causing the large boulder to break up into pieces! A cloud of smoke covered the arena just as Wooloo combined his new Volt Tackle with his and Sarah's Breakneck Blitz to create their Z-Move combo, "Volting Blitz", and crushed Lycanroc and Olivia's Continental Crush Z-Move.

Everyone watched in shock and anticipation as they wait to see the results of that unexpected surprise. Finally, the dust settled and when the stage was clear, to everyone's amazement, the Stealth Rock barrier was eliminated and the whole field can be used again. The clash between Volting Blitz and Continental Crush had cleared the stage of it, giving both teams the ability to move freely around the area again. Rotom-Dex was astonished when he got a better aerial view and could only gape in shock, "UNBELIEVABLE! The Stealth Rock is gone!"

Sarah's Pokemon cheered for this unprecedented turn of events. "YES!" Silvally cheered.

"Wow, that was awesome!" "Pika...!" Ash and Pikachu gasped.

"Vul!" "How is this possible?!" cried Lillie and Snowy in disbelief.

"Wicked!" "Pop...!" breathed Lana and Popplio.

"No way!" "Steenee!" Steenee and Mallow replied, goggle-eyed.

"Wow, Sarah was lucky!" "Togede!" "Char, Char!" Sophocles, his new Charjabug he caught a while ago, and Togedemaru sighed.

"That wasn't luck," Kiawe gasped in amazement while Pyroar and Turtonator gaped in amazed silence while they watched her congratulate her Pokemon with Red Eyes extending his praise to his little brother. "It was strategy on Sarah's part to combine Breakneck Blitz with Wooloo's new Volt Tackle. She's got to be the craziest kid I've ever known."

"That was their Master Triangle," Nikki nodded proudly.

"Indeed it is," James agreed. "She had Mudsdale be a strong ramp for Wooloo to jump from, then she had Rockruff tackle him to give him that extra speed, and she believed with all her heart he can break through that attack. That's our girl!" Olivia was amazed but she resorted to smirking at her opponents, realizing that they've perfected their Master Triangle as Lycanroc panted with exhaustion, having used up much of his energy from Continental Crush.

"I see, combining that new Volt Tackle with Breakneck Blitz for a supercharged Z-Move. Smoothly done!" she praised. "Get ready for more and see if you can finally break our Master Triangle. Probopass, use Giga Impact on Rockruff and Wooloo!"

Probopass charged again, this time using Giga Impact to try and incapacitate the second brother and Wooloo. "Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!" Olivia commanded again. Her Lycanroc, not wanting to go down, obliged as he unleashed another Rock Slide on his foes.

"Okay, guys! Time to show them our true Master Triangle!" Sarah spoke as her Pokemon gave out proud yells. "Mudsdale, stop Probopass with High Horsepower! Rockruff, Rock Slide back! Wooloo, Volt Tackle on Lycanroc!"

"Muds!" "Baa!" "RUFF!" Quickly, the three Pokemon, with Sarah believing in them as the heart and brains of the group, they executed her strategy for the final showdown as the second brother unleashed his Rock Slide to collide against Lycanroc's Rock Slide.

Pushing past the smokescreen the two attacks created, Probopass was a little disorientated as Mudsdale went first and shielded Wooloo with High Horsepower against Probopass' Giga Impact and the Sheep Pokemon charged his electrical power until he was covered in electricity again as he made another mad dash towards Lycanroc and bashed him hard.

But, Wooloo decided to take it a step further to give his family a fighting edge. He quickly turned to Rockruff and baaed at him to use Bite on Lycanroc, which the second brother agreed and charged forward with the Sheep Pokemon returning the favor for helping him learn Volt Tackle with a Tackle attack to give him the extra boost of speed the same way as it was before but their roles were reversed.

"RUFF!" howled the second brother as he unleashed his Bite attack on a shocked Lycanroc. As he tried to force the Puppy Pokemon to let go with what little stamina he had remaining, Red Eyes and the Lycanroc Couple could only look at their brother and son in amazement with wide smiles as he didn't let go and continued to fight on. Even Olivia was starting to notice it as she gawked in amazement at him. "What fighting spirit!" she gasped, stunned.

"Roc! Lycan, Lycanroc!" Red Eyes cheered, telling his brother to not let go of the Midday Lycanroc with a proud smile.

"I'm with Red Eyes, Rockruff! You got him!" Sarah cheered as well. "Mudsdale, Wooloo, give Rockruff a hand and dogpile her Lycanroc!"

Mudsdale and Wooloo knew this was their last chance to win and they quickly joined the second brother to finish off Lycanroc but Olivia was ready for them again. "Probopass, use Magnet Bomb on Mudsdale!" she ordered with another finger snap.

"Muds, Muds, Mudsdale!" Mudsdale warned as they continued to charge at Probopass as its Mini Noses started to ambush them, which Wooloo saw coming. "Baa, Baaa!"

"Mudsdale, Muds, Mudsdale!" shouted the Draft Horse Pokemon to the Sheep Pokemon. Wooloo knew he was telling him to jump onto his back and hang on, realizing what he was going to do. As fast as he could, he jumped onto his giant brother's back and Mudsdale charged towards Probopass while its Mini Noses followed them. As soon as he saw the Compass Pokemon coming closer, he saw his moment of truth and jumped over Probopass, causing the Mini Noses to collide with their owner, disorientating it for a few moments.

Sarah, seeing her Master Triangle's golden opportunity when Mudsdale, Rockruff, and Wooloo returned to her side, switched out her Nornalium Z-Crystal for the Fightinium Z-Crystal Hala and Tapu Koko gave her and prepared to use the Fighting Type Z-Move the Melemele Kahuna showed her. "Mudsdale, go!"

Mudsdale stepped forward as he and his mother-figure prepared to use the Fighting Type Z-Move, All-Out Pummeling, on Probopass. As Sarah performed the steps to Hala's Z-Move, she transferred her Z-Energy and all her heart and soul to the Draft Horse Pokemon as he gave a long and proud neigh on his back legs.

"Fighting spirits of the past, martial arts masters of the ages! Unleash the beast within my draft horse, Mudsdale! I... HAVE... THE POWER!" recited Sarah as she and Mudsdale were charged with Z-Energy. "ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

"Is that it!?" Mallow asked, recognizing the Z-Move Sarah is performing with Mudsdale.

James nodded, "Yes, Mudsdale knows Double Kick so it'll perform with her the Fighting Type Z-Move, All-Out Pummeling!"

"Probopass, stop Sarah and Mudsdale with Giga Impact!" Olivia shouted.

Unfortunately, it weren't fast enough to stop them as All-Out Pummeling came at them in full force with a storm of energized fists came at the Compass Pokemon and literally pummeled it.

When the dust from All-Out Pummeling finally settled, everyone saw that Probopass was completely knocked out, resulting in Sarah and her Pokemon breaking Olivia's Master Triangle between her, Probopass and Lycanroc.

"Probopass is unable to battle, Mudsdale is the winner!" Kukui announced.

Everyone cheered for Sarah and her Pokemon's first victory and even the Lycanroc Couple nuzzled each other happily.

Red Eyes also cheered for his little brother and his team for beating Probopass but he suddenly stopped as he heard him snarling aggressively again and quickly got Sarah's attention.

"What is it, Red Eyes?" she asked and he worriedly pointed to his brother. Sarah looked to him and she also realized that he was becoming far more aggressive as he started to bark uncontrollably again, wanting to continue fighting Lycanroc.

"You're right, something's wrong with your brother," she muttered worried before she decided to turn to Kukui. "Professor, can I take a quick time out? Red Eyes wants to check his brother!" Professor Kukui could see that there was something wrong with the second brother and he understood when he saw how worried she and Red Eyes were, "Certainly, Sarah, but no more than five minutes and you must continue after then."

Sarah nodded and then she looked to Red Eyes. "Go to him," she told the younger Midnight Lycanroc.

"Roc, Lycan," he thanked and he quickly went to his younger brother, trying to restrain him and get him to calm down as the Lycanroc Couple was more worried than ever.

But then, things all came to a head when the second brother suddenly lashed out at Red Eyes, unleashing Bite and Tackle at his shocked older brother, forcing him back to Sarah and shocking everyone.

"Red Eyes!" she cried in horror as she went to her downed Dark Type. The Lycanroc Couple gasped in horror as they went over to their first son and looked him over. Luckily, he wasn't hurt too bad but there were heavy wounds on his chest and left arm when their second son tackled and bit him. Rockruff growled at whoever attacked but he stopped and gasped as he discovered who his "attacker" was. The Dusk Lycanroc snarled and barked furiously at her second son while her mate tended to his brother, telling him what he was doing when he attacked his own brother, his flesh and blood.

Nikki was stunned and so was James when they saw the scene play out. "Did you just see what I just saw, James?" she gasped in horror.

"Yes," James said grimly. "Rockruff just attacked Red Eyes, his own brother, his own flesh and blood."

Everyone gasped in shock when James said this but the second brother was horrified; he found out too late that in his excitement, he attacked his older brother by mistake.

"Red Eyes, are you okay?" Sarah asked when he came to and his parents nuzzled him in relief. "Lycanroc, Lycan..." apologized Red Eyes sadly, ashamed he wasn't able to calm his little brother down.

"Hey, don't worry, you did your best. I know he didn't mean to harm you," she cooed to don't you go sit with my parents? Once this is all over, we'll bring you to the Pokemon Center. Then, you and your brother can work things out."  
Red Eyes smiled softly and nodded before his mother and father lead him to James and Nikki to look after him before returning to their daughter's trainer and their second son. The others couldn't believe what they heard nor what they've seen out of the second brother.

"Wow, I never thought the second brother would do that to Red Eyes," gasped Ash.

"Man, he totally blew it," Sophocles fretted.

"It looks like he got too excited and attacked his own brother by mistake when he tried to calm him down," Kiawe agreed. When the second brother moved closer to Sarah and his waiting parents once they returned to her side, ashamed of his mistake, he couldn't bear to see his parents looking disappointed in him. He now felt he had let them and Sarah down after losing control of himself at that moment and attacking Red Eyes by mistake.

He felt like he was going to be abandoned and kicked to the wayside for what he did but his fears were washed away when he felt a hand petting him. He looked up and he saw Sarah smiling sadly at him. "Hey, buddy, why the long face?" she asked kindly. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him, you were just caught up in the heat of the battle."

"Ruff, Rockruff, Rock..." sniffed Rockruff as he began to cry. He truly felt sorry for what he did and for losing control of himself when he didn't realize that the Grand Trial was temporarily halted for Red Eyes to check on him.

"I stopped the trial for a little big because Red Eyes was worried about you, he wanted to help you control your anger and not get lost in the heat of battle which would lead to stuff like that," she spoke again as she directed him towards Red Eyes. The younger Midnight Lycanroc gave a relieved fist, happy to see his brother his old self again.

The second brother was surprised; he thought his brother would be mad at him for his stunt. But, it turns out that wasn't the case, Red Eyes was truly worried for him and he'd even take another Bite attack along with a tackle to get his head back in gear again.

He then looked to his parents on either side of him and Sarah looking disappointed in him as he let out a sorrowful whine. But, they couldn't be mad at him forever and nuzzled him gently with relieved smiles and tears welling in their faces.

The second brother was shocked by this but then he cried happily as well, relieved that he was forgiven for his actions. The others smiled happily, now feeling relieved by what's happening. Even Sarah's other Pokemon couldn't help but smile proudly at the second brother.

"That was intense," Sophocles sighed as he wiped his brow in relief.

"I thought for sure the Lycanroc Couple are going to dump him," Mallow breathed.

"It looks like they, Sarah, and Red Eyes finally got through to him," Lillie smiled. "Maybe they'll finally win and the Master Triangle between him, Mudsdale, and Wooloo won't break." Professor Kukui and Olivia smiled to each other and nodded, knowing that things will be different at the end of the Grand Trial battle.

"Well, Sarah, are you ready to finish the Grand Trail?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"We're ready, Professor! Right, Rockruff?" Sarah said, getting a proud but no longer aggressive bark from Rockruff as he stood with Mudsdale and Wooloo again. "Okay, Olivia, come and get us and break our Master Triangle!"

"With pleasure," Olivia obliged. "Lycanroc, use Accelerock!" The Midday Lycanroc howled as he charged at Sarah's Pokemon again.

"GO!" Sarah commanded her three Pokemon as they all let out proud yells, moving together as one. "Rockruff, you first with Rock Throw!"

"Ruff!" Rockruff saluted as he got in front of Mudsdale and Wooloo with Rock Throw and met Lycanroc's Accelerock before he unleashed the attack and created a dust cloud that masked him and his stepbrothers. "Now, you and Wooloo, Bite and Tackle!"

Working together with his Galar stepbrother, the second brother used Bite while Wooloo used Tackle but Lycanroc dodged them at the last second.

"Use Rock Slide!" Olivia commanded. Lycanroc nodded and jumped in the air before he howled and sent Rock Slide to the three Pokemon below. While everyone watched in anticipation, the Lycanroc Couple grew worried once more, hoping that their second son won't lose control of himself again.

Sarah, however, was ready with a final assault. "Mudsdale, springboard! Wooloo, Rockruff, jump!" she shouted to the Draft Horse Pokemon, drawing surprised stares from everyone.

"Springboard?" everyone repeated until they all gasped seeing Wooloo and Rockruff jumping on Mudsdale's back before he smirked and bucked them up into the air as they jumped on the stones from Lycanroc's Rock Slide.

"Ah! Oh no!" cried Olivia in shock, wanting to not believe what she was seeing.

"Final assault, guys! Electro Ball plus Rock Slide! ATTACK!" Sarah screamed with determination.

Letting out a final proud "Baa!" and "Ruff!", Wooloo and Rockruff unleashed Electro Ball and Rock Slide in a combo attack, knowing that they, Sarah, and Mudsdale have clinched the Grand Trial battle. Lycanroc was shocked by the assault before he was blasted by the second brother's Rock Slide as he was thrown to the ground and blasted from Wooloo's final Electro Ball knocking him out cold.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, Mudsdale, Rockruff, and Wooloo are the winners! The victory of the Master Triangle Grand Trial Battle goes to Sarah from Melemele Island!" Kukui decided with finality and a proud smile.

Mudsdale neighs proudly on his back legs for their victory while Wooloo did a victory dance and Rockruff gave a proud howl of triumph before he collapsed from exhaustion, shocking Sarah and his birth family.

"Rockruff!" "Lycan!" "LY!" the four of them cried as they ran to the little Puppy Pokemon. The others gasped in shock, amazement, awe, and absolute disbelief by what they had just seen.

"That was the closest and the most intense match I've ever seen!" Kiawe said, completely baffled and speaking what everyone wanted to say.

"Ly, Ly, Lycanroc?" the older Midnight Lycanroc called to his exhausted second son.

"Ruff...?" the second brother whined as he woke up. The Dusk Lycanroc howled with relief and happiness as she nuzzled her child while Red Eyes looked at him proudly with a nod and a rub to his brother's head. Sarah didn't need to say anything as he looked to her and gave her a nod, she knew the second brother did her family and his brother and parents proud.

"Thank you for such a heated battle, Lycanroc," Olivia told her partner as she returned him to his Pokeball with a proud smile.

Soon, everyone gathered to congratulate Sarah, Rockruff, Wooloo, and Mudsdale on their intense victory.

"You did it, Sarah!" Sophocles cheered.

"You really won it," Ash said in amazement.

"That Master Triangle Battle was so amazing!" Mallow agreed.

"And, it blew me away!" Lana put in.

"You, Mudsdale, Rockruff, and Wooloo are the youngest Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer to ever achieve the highest state of Body, Heart, and Technique!" Lillie added, excitedly.

"A great battle from all of you, definitely!" Kiawe smirked.

"Well, my Pokemon did all the work, I just merely helped them with the commands," Sarah tried to deny again.

Then, Olivia and Professor Kukui came to everyone with proud smiles on their faces for Sarah and her Pokemon. "Sarah!" "That final assault with your surprise Springboard tactic and Electro Ball and Rock Slide combo combined with those jumps using Rock Slide was morphinominal!"

"Olivia?" gasped Sarah as she walked to the Kahuna and professor.

"You passed the Grand Trial and you've won the Master Triangle Battle, congratulations!" Olivia continued before she produced a Z-Crystal. "Here, a present from Akala Island as proof of your victory, the Rockium Z-Crystal. You can use the Rock Type Z-Move with the Puppy Pair and their parents all you want!" But then, as she walked over to present it to her, Olivia accidentally caught a loose stone with her left foot and fell to the floor with another face plant, startling everyone as she continued to hold up the Z-Crystal.

But, she just brushed it off with a laugh and a smile, "Let's try that again, here!"

"Wow, thanks, Olivia. I'm really glad to have battled with you and so do my Pokemon," Sarah gasped in excitement as she took the Z-Crystal and showed it to Mudsdale and Wooloo. "We did it, guys, we got the Rockium-Z!" Mudsdale and Wooloo baaed and neighed happily before she looked to the downtrodden second brother Rockruff and showed him the crystal.

"Take a look, Rockruff, we won Olivia's Z-Crystal! Aren't you happy," she asked him. But, Rockruff sadly turned away, surprising Sarah, Red Eyes, and the Lycanroc Couple as they thought he would be happy for the victory.

"Sarah, I think I know what's gotten into him," Olivia told her. "What do you mean?"

"Professor Kukui told me that the Lycanroc Couple's first son evolved after training with Zeraora on Clawmark Hill, is that right?" Sarah nodded, allowing Olivia to continue, "It turns out that Red Eyes' little brother is going to evolve some time in the near future."

"You see, when a Rockruff is preparing to evolve," Professor Kukui elaborated to a shocked Sarah, "it gets more aggressive and sometimes, it tends to act independent. I think that's what's happening to the second brother right now."

"Unreal...!" Sarah gasped and even her Pokemon were amazed by this. The Lycanroc Couple and Red Eyes were baffled, their second son/brother was about to evolve at any time now and they didn't realize it sooner.

"Hey, Rotom-Dex, when do you suppose the second brother will evolve?" Sarah asked Rotom-Dex. "It won't be long now, Sarah. At the rate he's going, he'll either become a Midday Lycanroc like Olivia's partner, a Midnight Lycanroc like his father and brother, or whatever Lycanroc form his mother is."

The second brother wasn't paying attention to what Rotom-Dex, Professor Kukui, and Olivia was saying as the events of his attack on his older brother continued to play in his mind. He only snapped out of his sorrowful trance when Sarah started petting him again and picked him up. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were starting to evolve, little guy," she cooed kindly.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn about the ways of the Pokemon including your own," she joked.

Suddenly, she and everyone else heard a familiar cry and a sparkling shower of petals restoring life and beauty to the area around them including themselves and Sarah's Pokemon.

Everyone looked up to the swords of the petals and saw Tapu Lele flying in sight and looking at then, specifically at Sarah and her Pokemon, before it disappeared.

"...Thank you, Tapu Lele," Sarah quietly thanked happily while her Pokemon and the Lycanroc Couple along with James, Nikki, and their Pokemon silently thanked Tapu Lele for watching over her.

**_Sarah and her Pokemon have all passed Olivia's Grand Trail that became her first ever Master Triangle Battle and won themselves the Rockium Z-Crystal from her. And now, as the second brother is showing signs of evolving very soon, our heroes' Akala field trip is now coming to a close as the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Rockruff **_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Eevee**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_


	19. Chapter 19: Rising from the Ruins

It was the day after Sarah passed her Grand Trial and everyone was asleep in the Pokemon Center... except for two Rockruff.

When Sarah had finished her Grand Trial in the form of a Master Triangle Battle with the second brother Rockruff, Mudsdale, and Wooloo, Ash had his turn after Olivia healed her Pokemon but in a similar predicament to the second brother, his own Rockruff had been acting more aggressive throughout the Kanto Trainer's Grand Trail but he was more out of hand than the second brother was which resulted in the Puppy Pokemon finishing the Grand Trail alone after he took out Rowlet by mistake.

Ash managed to motivate his Rock Type Pokemon to continue on but he still felt guilty about striking down Rowlet unintentionally.

Things didn't go so smoothly with Sarah's Master Triangle Battle either because at several points, the second brother was going crazy for battling Olivia's Lycanroc which nearly ended Sarah's Grand Trial in disaster when he attacked his own older brother when he tried to calm him down.

Now, both Rockruff felt the guilt of their actions deeply, the second brother more so than Ash's Rockruff.

Unable to sleep with their unintentional actions still playing on their minds, the two Rockruff decided to take a walk outside to clear their heads.

While Ash's Rockruff immediately left out the door from the boys' room, the second brother hesitated as he reached the door from his stepmother's suite.

He looked to his birth family who were sleeping beside Sarah's bed. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about his troubles since he first had a nightmare about being dumped and abandoned for his actions after drifting off to sleep.

But, ultimately, he decided to find and speak with Akala Island's Tapu Guardian, Tapu Lele to help him. With a sigh, he quietly left to seek the Alolan Guardian Deity. As he left, he met with Ash's Rockruff and they left together, having mutual feelings. But, his silent departure didn't go unnoticed minutes later.

Red Eyes woke up a few minutes later and gasped as he didn't see his brother with them and the others.

"Lycan?" Red Eye went over to Sarah, her parents and his own parents, "Lycanroc roc.."

Sarah stirred along with her parents, "Red Eyes, what is it?" Sarah asked groggily. Red Eyes pointed to the spot that was missing his brother, "Rockruff?!"

Red Eyes pointed to the door, "Rockruff..."

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"It's Rockruff, he went outside!" Sarah stated.

"What?!" "Lycan?!" they all cried.

A few miles away from the Pokemon Center, the two Rockruff continued on their walk to try and clear their minds of the previous events regarding their aggressive behavior towards their family and friends. Along the way, they decided to separate as Ash's Rockruff takes on more training to learn the self-control he needed so he wouldn't unintentionally lash out at his friends again.

The second brother wasn't in the mood as he remained downcast and parted ways to find Tapu Lele as he originally intended. "Rockruff, Ruff, Ruff!" he called to the Tapu Guardian but he didn't hear anything as he strained his ears for the Guardian of Life's calls.

He didn't mean to be so demanding as he kept on calling it but he didn't have a choice, he wanted Akala's Tapu Guardian to help him put his demons to rest and to help him find his way.

Suddenly, he heard a series of pained howls coming from another direction along with a familiar shrill cry which sounded like a laugh.

He heard an explosion and the same laugh again, joined by more pained howls.

And then, the second brother understood, it was the Tapu Guardian, Tapu Lele, and it found Ash's Rockruff first.

The second brother ran back the way it came to the spot where Rockruff was training and they parted ways until he saw, to his shock, Rockruff getting beaten to a pulp by Tapu Lele.

He called to Tapu Lele and prepared to attack it, drawing the Guardian of Life's attention to him but remembered why he came to it for and approached it with great caution before explaining his problem to it.

Tapu Lele was surprised and curious over the second brother's predicament when he explained his story to it and started to explain what he should do until they were interrupted by Ash's Rockruff, still wanting to fight the Tapu Guardian. But, Tapu Lele laughed again, as if the Puppy Pokemon still wanted to play with it.

Tapu Lele then constantly rammed Ash's Rockruff until it skidded across the ground and didn't get up! "Rooo!" The second brother gasped. Tapu Lele examined the Puppy Pokémon, not knowing it was badly hurt.

"Rockruff, Ruff, Ruff, Rock!" the second brother shouted as he cut off Tapu Lele, wanting it to stop hurting Rockruff still wanting the answers he needed to his growing aggressive nature and his next evolution. "Ruff, Rockruff, Ruff, Rock, Rock, Ruff, Ruff, Rockruff!"

Tapu Lele was surprised but before it could speak with him again, the three Pokemon heard voices calling out to the second brother and Rockruff, four of which the second brother knew.

"Lycan!" "Ly!" two of them cried as the second brother perked his ears while Rockruff also heard them and tried to get up to fight Tapu Lele again but passed out.

"Lycanroc?" "Rockruff!" cried the third voice and the fourth. Recognizing the fourth voice with the first three, Tapu Lele quickly dispelled its field and floated away until it was out of sight.

The second brother was shocked that Tapu Lele was leaving and tried to stop it, "Rockruff, Ruff, Ruff! Ruff!" But, it was too late, Tapu Lele had already left and he didn't get the answers he needed.

"Rockruff, where are you?" the fourth voice cried again until the owner revealed herself to be Sarah, joined by her parents and the second brother's family.

"Ruff, Ruff!" the second brother barked in surprise as he saw Sarah.

Sarah looked ahead and gasped, finally seeing her Puppy Pokemon but also seeing a familiar face with him.

"Rockruff!" she cried as she ran to him with the their families following her. They were greatly relieved as they smoothered him with hugs, kisses, and nuzzles for him.

"Rockruff, my little baby!" Nikki cried as she held and kissed him. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

"Lycan Ly Lycanroc, Ly, Roc, Roc?" the Midnight Lycanroc spoke with an angry snarl as he crossed his arms. The second brother whimpered.

"Did you have any idea how worried we were when you outright left without telling us?" Sarah scolded. "You're lucky Red Eyes found out you were missing and told us!"

"Rockruff..." apologized the second brother as he got a happy and relieved nuzzle from his mother and brother.

"Uh Sarah, isn't that Ash's Rockruff?" Silvally asked seeing the passed out Puppy Pokemon. Sarah looked and gasped, "That is Ash's Rockruff!"

"It is! But, what happened to him?" Nikki gasped as she looked him over.

"What were you two doing out here, anyway?" James asked the second brother curiously.

"Rockruff! Where are you?" "Pika, Pika!" cried a familiar kid's voice and a Pikachu. A few seconds later, Ash and Pikachu appeared and to their shock, they found Rockruff wounded and the second brother joined by his entire family.

"Rockruff! Sarah!" he cried as he and his partner raced to them. "Rockruff, are you okay? Sarah, what happened to him? Is Red Eyes' brother alright?"

"He's fine, Ash, take it easy," soothed James. "But, your Rockruff is a different story. How did he get so badly hurt, anyway?"

"Oh man..." Ash gasped as he looked over his Puppy Pokemon, who finally came to and started growing at him and Pikachu like he was not happy for them to find him.

"Rockruff, you're hurt! You got to get back to the Pokemon Center, you need help from Nurse Joy!" he tried to tell him. But, his Rock Type ignored him as he called out to Tapu Lele.

Nobody could understand what Ash's Rockruff was doing until they all felt a shower of glowing pedals drop down on them, making them feel happy.

The second brother knew who it was that made them as he called out to Tapu Lele to speak with him again. Sarah realized this, too, "Are these Tapu Lele's petals?"

The second brother continued to call Tapu Lele as his parents, Red Eyes, and step-family heard him and gasped in shock while Rockruff got into a tussle with Ash and bit him before he realized his mistake and left to find the Tapu Guardian.

Silvally came to Sarah and spoke quietly, still in shock. "Sarah, I think your Pokemon and I know why he left."

"What's that?" she asked him. "Rockruff was calling out to Tapu Lele about what happened during your Master Triangle Battle."

"Tapu Lele?!" choked Sarah, realizing why the second brother left as he did.

"Tapu Lele?!" "Are you serious?!" James and Nikki gasped, having a similar feeling when she spoke the name of the Guardian of Life.

"Why would he do that?" Sarah asked.

The second brother looked sad again, "Rockruff Rooo.. Rockruff..."

"He still feels horrible about hurting his brother and he wanted some help from Tapu Lele and try to help him." Silvally said.

Sarah thought back to the Master Triangle Battle yesterday and the second brother's unintentional attack on his brother combined with his growing aggression. Then, she remembered Olivia and Professor Kukui's words about how close he was to his upcoming evolution into a Lycanroc like the rest of his family. "Do you think it has anything to do with him evolving, too? Would that be why he went to Tapu Lele for help?"

"Well, if that's so, I guess we have a limited amount of time to figure out and he might've turned to the right Pokemon," James replied.

"If anyone can help him since he's at a crossroads, it's a Pokemon that is older and wiser than him," agreed Nikki. "And, that Pokemon is Tapu Lele."

Sarah looked to the second brother, who was nuzzled by his birth family commending him for taking the initiative as he did despite the trouble he caused. Even she had to agree that Tapu Lele may have the answers he needed.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Tapu Lele was watching them and at the second brother with intrigue.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub))_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**__**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Morning on Akala Island, and everyone back in Paniola Town was up bright and early. But, all was not well for everyone.

When the others woke up and saw that Sarah and her family along with Ash and Pikachu as well as Rockruff and the second brother were gone, they frantically looked all over town for them.

"Find anything?" Mallow pondered to Lana. "Uh-uh."

"None of them?" Lillie fretted as Rotom-Dex joined them. "Gone without a trace!"

"I've looked all over Paniola Town but they weren't anywhere in sight," added Kiawe, worried.

Sophocles nodded in agreement as Professor Kukui and Olivia and her Lycanroc came to them, "So, where could they have gone? Professor?"

Even the Professor and Olivia had no luck as they were the most worried for all of them.

"Litten!" Ash's Litten called and the group saw Ash and Pikachu coming back but no sign of Sarah, Rockruff, Red Eyes or her parents.

"Ash!" gasped Olivia as they all noticed Ash and Pikachu looking so tired and worn out.

"But, where's Sarah and about Red Eyes and their parents?" Lana noticed.

"Something's wrong. Even Silvally was gone," Mallow realized. Professor Kukui was relieved but he was also mad that Ash and Pikachu had left without a trace last night, not to mention he didn't find Sarah, nor her parents, and the Puppy Pair and their Parents.

"Look, wandering off in the middle of the night is inexcusable!" he scolded profusely.

"Oh, yeah... I understand, sorry, Professor," Ash apologized as he was greeted by a relieved Rowlet and Litten. "But, the thing is, Rockruff disappeared and I was really worried. So, I followed him."

This got everyone's attention as they gasped in surprise.

"What's more, I found Sarah and her family with the second brother and he ran out, too. I tried to go after my Rockruff after I found him but he ran away... I don't know what happened to Sarah and the others..."

The others gasped again, "Keep searching but this time over a wider area." Lillie said.

"Come on Popplio." Lana said as she and Popplio went off.

"I'll fly on Charizard and see if I can spot them from the air." Kiawe said.

"Right." Sophocles said as he got out his little portable device, "I'll run a simulation and see where they might have gone."

"You guys... thanks so much." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu and Blitz said together. Sarah's other pokemon, Rowlet and Litten agreed.

Now, Professor Kukui was more worried than mad about Sarah's disappearance while the others dispersed and Sarah's other Pokemon stayed with them, Ash and his team, "This is strange. What could've possibly happened to Sarah?"

"Professor," Olivia began. "The kids did mention that along with Ash's Rockruff, Red Eyes' little brother was also gone. You saw him, too, right Ash?"

"Yeah... Do you think it has anything to do with Rockruff and Red Eyes' brother evolving?" Ash asked thoughtfully, realizing this.

"You know, maybe," Olivia answered as she and Kukui smiled, knowing this. "Lycanroc suddenly disappeared on me just before he evolved."

She petted her Midday Lycanroc, who growled with pleasure, "He finally came back, but only after his evolution."

"But, my Rockruff was badly hurt and lying down when I found him with Sarah, her parents, the second brother, and his family. The second brother was alright but Rockruff was scratched up, beaten to pieces!"

Professor Kukui and Olivia gasped in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's Rockruff was walking over a mountain path, still trying to find Tapu Lele. His wounds were still getting to him and he felt bad about what he did to Ash but he knew this was too important for him to pass up. He soon let out another loud howl, trying to call for Tapu Lele again.

At another part of Akala Island, a young boy, joined by the Midnight Pokemon, Umbreon, and a Midnight Lycanroc were resting at a cave dwelling when the Lycanroc heard Rockruff's howl. Sarah had never met him but the boy was none other than Lillie's older brother, Gladion.

"What's up, Lycanroc?" he asked his Wolf Pokemon.

"Roc..." Lycanroc growled as he walked away to find the source of the howl.

"Be back by nightfall," Gladion told him. Then, he and Umbreon went in the cave until they came to a lagoon in it to soothe what looked to be a Type: Null from his Premier Ball, who started to thrash around after being released.

Everyone looked all over for Rockruff, Sarah, and the others but they had no luck still.

"Rockruff! Sarah!" Ash called out.

"Rockruff! Nikki! James!" Professor Kukui added. Sarah's pokemon called out to their friend too, but they didn't hear a response back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah, her parents, the Lycanroc Couple, Red Eyes and Rockruff were walking through the forest.

The second brother was still looking for Tapu Lele but this time with his family, Sarah, James, Silvally, and Nikki's help. Having understood why he went out last night, they all agreed to help him find Tapu Lele and get the answers he needed to control his aggression and for his evolution.

Of course, this was easier said than done as they looked all over. "Man, this is like finding a needle in a haystack! There's no way we'll find Tapu Lele if it doesn't show up," Sarah groaned.

"It sure can appear and disappear when it wants to," James agreed. "When do you suppose it'll show up so we can get the answers we need to the second brother's questions?"

"I'm sure it'll show up sooner or later," Nikki replied.

Red Eyes and his family sniffed around for Tapu Lele but they didn't have any luck, either.

"I'm sick of this game," Silvally griped. "When is it going to show up?"

"Take it easy, Silvally. We'll find it, we just gotta keep looking." Silvally sighed and agreed as they decided to split into two groups.

While Silvally, Sarah, Nikki, and James went one way to search for Tapu Lele, the second brother and his family went another way and would make sure to tell shout if they found Tapu Lele.

Back to Ash's Rockruff, after falling down to a river after being scared by a wild Fearow, he managed to drag himself out but he was exhausted and he passed out shortly after.

Then, a familiar Midday Lycanroc appeared and found Rockruff, sadly looking at his second challenger. Then, he heard several footsteps coming towards them.

To his surprise, it was his and Olivia first challenger and his family as they found them!

They quickly ran over to them as they nuzzled Olivia's partner I'm acknowledgement before looking at Ash's Rock Type.

The Midday Lycanroc gently grabbed Ash's Rockruff by the scruff on its neck. "Lycanroc..."

* * *

_**Pokemon POV**_

"What happened to him?" the second brother cried.

"Your friend must've fallen in the river while he was wandering about," the Midday Lycanroc explained. "I found him like this but he looks exhausted. He must've used up all his energy dragging himself out."

"Oh, the poor darling," the Dusk Lycanroc frowned as she nuzzled Ash's Rock Type. "He must've had such a bad day..."

"We're lucky he survived if he managed to stay alive," her mate said. "But, he's badly wounded. We'll need to get him to-!"

"To Tapu Lele, correct?" another voice replied, forcing the Midday Lycanroc to drop Rockruff as they jumped in surprise and turned to the owner of the voice. The owner was actually Gladion's Lycanroc, who heard them and came to see what the fuss is about.

"So, we meet again," Gladion's Lycanroc told Olivia's Lycanroc.

"What do you want?" the Midday Lycanroc growled at his counterpart.

"Hey! Who are you, anyway?" Red Eyes demanded as he pointed to the third Midnight Lycanroc.

"A friend, I belong to a boy named Gladion," the Midnight Lycanroc told him.

He then turned to Rockruff and then to the second brother. He didn't know, for sure, but he also felt something of a burning desire from the little Rockruff under his mother's protection.

"You, you want to see Tapu Lele as well. Is that it?" he asked the second brother.

"Y-y-Yeah...?" the younger brother replied. Gladion's Lycanroc nodded as he went over to them, picked up Ash's Rockruff and started to leave before he turned to the group behind him. "Come with me."

Unsure of what's happened and surprised that Gladion's Lycanroc was helping them, the Midday Lycanroc, joined by Red Eyes, his brother, and their parents joined him as he led them to Tapu Lele's location.

At the Ruins of Life, Tapu Lele was singing happily as it sprinkled its petals across the arena where Ash and Sarah once had their Grand Trial battles with Olivia.

A wounded Yungoos came to be healed and sure enough, the petals cured it of any bruises it has.

The group appeared and the Gladion's Lycanroc places Ash's Rockruff in the ground.

"Tapu Lele!" Gladion's Lycanroc called.

Tapu Lele stopped singing and turned to the Wolf Pokemon and his accomplices, surprised to see Ash's Rockruff and the second brother again but this time, alone and with some personal company, "Oh, what's this then?"

"Tapu Lele, please heal this Rockruff before you," Gladion's Lycanroc told it. The Guardian of Life, however, forced him back towards a bush to the surprise of the Wolf Pokemon gathered and the second brother.

"What?!" Olivia's Lycanroc gasped. Gladion's Lycanroc groaned as Tapu Lele ignored them and continued to sing, "Damn, that hurt..."

The Midday Lycanroc decided to try again and spoke up, "Tapu Lele, please! If you really are the Guardian of Life, please heal this Rockruff and answer the couple's second son's questions!"

The Lycanroc Couple knew this was their second son's chance and nudged him forward, "Go ahead, son." "We'll be right here if you need us." The second brother gulped and quietly joined Olivia's Lycanroc and his fallen friend. Then, he plucked up courage as Olivia's partner nodded, encouraging him to speak up. "Tapu Lele, I am the second son of my mother and father!" he began. "I come before you to seek the answers I need to my evolution!"

Tapu Lele heard the second brother and looked towards him and Rockruff. To her surprise, it recognized the Rockruff it was playing with the night before and the Puppy Pokemon that wanted answers to his questions.

"You two...!" it gasped before it laughed. "Oh, my, yes! How silly of me, why didn't you say so? I'll have him fixed up and your questions will be answered, shall we?

It sprinkled its petals onto Ash's Rockruff but surprisingly, they had no effect.

"What? Ugh, how preposterous!" Tapu Lele snapped before it threw back the Midday Lycanroc as he shielded the two Puppy Pokemon.

"No!" the mother cried as the father growled and they joined their fellow Lycanroc. "Tapu Lele, stop this!"

"Oh... Oh, of course! Why didn't I see it?" Tapu Lele giggled, seeing them together.

The Lycanrocs sweat dropped at her sudden change in behavior.

_**End Pokemon POV**_

* * *

Back to Ash and the others, they were still continuing their search. But, it was getting late as the dusk was starting to settle around them.

"Rockruff, Sarah! Red Eyes?" Ash called.

"Nikki, James!" Professor Kukui shouted.

"Shout if you can hear us!" said Rotom-Dex.

"Silvally! Are you guys out there?" Olivia replied, but there was no answer from either of them. Not even Sarah's other Pokemon nor Ash's team had any luck finding them all, not even Noctowl as he shook his head sadly after returning from his aerial search, feeling worried for his trainer and his lost family members.

"Now, Ash, do you have any idea where Rockruff, Sarah, and the others might be? Any idea at all?" Olivia asked Ash.

"I don't have a clue," Ash sighed. Then, the healed Yungoos appeared, as it was leaving a trail of Tapu Lele's petals behind, startling everybody. But then, Ash remembered seeing those petals from last night and remembered the Guardian of Life. "Tapu Lele, it's around here somewhere!"

"Tapu Lele, what makes you say that?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Professor, Ash, Olivia!" cried a familiar voice. They all looked and they were shocked to find Sarah, her parents, and Silvally finding and running towards them.

Her other Pokemon cheered as they all dogpiled her and smothered her with relieved nuzzles and licks.

"Sarah! You're okay," Ash cried as she got up. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be okay if Silvally was here to protect us? Why are you all here, though?"

"We were all looking for you and your parents. We were really worried, you know!" scolded Kukui.

"Sorry, but we were following the second brother after we found him," she answered.

"And, where is he and his family now?" asked Olivia.

"We split up to find Tapu Lele and if somebody finds it, they would-! Hey, wait, why would you look for Tapu Lele? Olivia, do you know something about it? I think it has answers as to how the second brother can deal with his evolution."

"...That isn't good," Olivia said, looking pretty grim.

"Huh? Why not?" Ash asked.

"Tapu Lele loves to play during Pokémon battles, but it's strong. It thinks it's being playful when I first fact it's being cruel." Olivia explained.

Ash gasped, "And Tapu Lele has no idea? That data does not compute." Rotom Dex added.

"It's true. Tapu Lele is so strong that it doesn't realize it could leave its opponent badly injured from one of its playful battles." Olivia added.

"No..." Sarah gasped. "NO! I won't let Tapu Lele do that to the second brother and his family!"

Quickly, she ran off to where she thinks the Guardian of Life could be, taking the others by surprise as they began to follow her.

"Sarah!" Ash and Professor Kukui cried in shock.

"Ponchita!" "Honey, slow down!" James and Nikki shouted with Sarah's Pokemon coming from behind her while Ash, his Team, Professor Kukui, Rotom-Dex, and Olivia trailing from behind.

"Sarah, listen to me!" called Olivia as loudly as she could so Sarah could hear her. "I know where she is, Tapu Lele was last seen within the Ruins of Life!"

"Right!" called Sarah as she led the others to the gates leading to the Ruins of Life. She raced down the halls to the arena where her Master Triangle Grand Trial Battle was once held and there, to her shock, was the second brother, his family, Olivia's partner, and Rockruff with another Midnight Lycanroc facing Tapu Lele!

"Tapu Lele! DON'T!" she cried, standing with the Puppy and Wolf Pokemon.

"Rockruff!" "Lycan!" cried the second brother and his family in shock.

"Lycanroc!" Olivia's Lycanroc breathed in surprise while Gladion's Lycanroc kept his eyes on Tapu Lele.

Tapu Lele gasped as she saw the human girl with the Wolf Pokemon and whom the Puppy Pokemon she talked with belonged to.

"Don't do it, Tapu Lele!" Sarah pleaded. "I won't let you hurt my family!"

But then, Tapu Lele laughed as she breezed past the group as they dodged and shielded the Puppy Pokemon and Sarah.

She turned to face them again and used Draining Kiss on Gladion's Lycanroc and Olivia's Lycanroc before doing the same to Red Eyes, the Lycanroc Couple, and Sarah before she finally started to heal Ash's Rockruff and grant the second brother the answer to his questions about his evolution.

"Sarah!" Professor Kukui and Ash cried as they, Olivia, Ash's Team, James, Nikki, and Sarah's other Pokemon arrived and saw the scene.

"Ponchita!" "Honey!" cried James and Nikki as they started to run to her.

"Hold on!" shouted Olivia, seeing what's about to happen and surprising everyone as they saw what the Guardian of Life was finally doing. "Unbelievable! Tapu Lele's healing Rockruff and giving the second brother new strength!"

"Huh?" Ash asked but then Kukui realized the move Tapu Lele used. "Of course, that's Draining Kiss!"

"Draining Kiss?" NIkki and James asked in unison.

"That's an attack that's suppose to drain an opponents energy." Rotom Dex explained.

"Right. Tapu Lele adsorbed the energy it got from Sarah, and the Lycanroc and then giving it to Ash's Rockruff and the second Puppy Pair brother." Kukui explained.

"And, what's more, it's giving the second brother the love and happiness from Sarah, Red Eyes, and the Lycanroc Couple when it drained their energy. Their love for him could be the key that will allow him to control his aggression and his growing power coming from his evolution!"

All the Pokemon gasped in shock and amazement as they watched Ash's Rockruff getting healed and the second brother getting the power he needed to control his growing aggression and access his evolution just from Sarah and his family's love and happiness for him. When Rockruff was healed and the second brother felt himself being empowered, they saw Sarah, sleeping from the Draining Kiss attack Tapu Lele used on her as well as Olivia's partner, Gladion's Lycanroc, and the second brother's family.

The second brother woke his family while Rockruff ran happily back to Ash and his friends. "Rockruff! You're okay..." Ash said, feeling relieved, and his Pokemon feeling the same.

"...Rockruff?" groaned Sarah as she woke up, tired.

The second brother whined happily as he nuzzled her and his family. "Oh, Rockruff..." sighed Sarah happily. "Thank goodness..."

* * *

_**Pokemon POV**_

The Midday Lycanroc and Gladion's Lycanroc came to and they were surprised to see the second brother feeling happy as Ash's Rockruff came to see her, smiling brightly. They were taken aback to see Ash's Pokemon healed by their strength. "Oh, boys!" Tapu Lele called, drawing everyone's attention to the Akala Tapu Guardian as she was floating around the post where Olivia once stood during the Grand Trial battles. "Come on over, you two! Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful? Come and see!"

The two Rockruff looked on, as Tapu Lele called for them. "Yes, I hear you..." the second brother said as he went first.

"We both do..." Rockruff muttered as he joined his friend. Sarah was surprised, "Guys, what are you...?"

"Brother..." gasped Red Eyes as he and their parents watched on in awe as their son went to Olivia's old spot with Rockruff and saw the sunset.

The two Rockruff gazed in amazement at the sunset's miraculous beauty as they kept their eyes focused on the sun, even after it went green.

But then, the second brother heard Tapu Lele speak only to him, giving him the answer he was looking for to his prior questions, "An act of true love will crack open and thaw a frozen stone heart..."

"Rockruff?" Ash gasped in shock while Sarah stayed quiet, not sure of what to make of the sight.

"What's happening?" Nikki gasped quietly. Olivia could only gape as well, "Could it really be?"

"But, it is! That glow," James breathed in shock. Professor Kukui agreed, "Is that the Green Flash?"

The two Rockruff stared at the sun as its Green Flash changed their original blue eyes to green but then the second brother heard another voice call out to him from within the sun, saying the same thing Tapu Lele told him, "An act of true love will crack open and thaw a frozen stone heart..."

"Love will crack open and thaw..." the second brother repeated.

_**End Pokemon POV**_

* * *

Then, without warning, he and Rockruff started to howl at the Green Flash as it radiated then with a new power.

The second brother's family, Olivia's Lycanroc, and Gladion's Lycanroc all joined as they two Puppy Pokemon started to a bright green until at last, they evolved into orange wolves with traces of Midday and Midnight Lycanroc on them as they let out proud howls. The major difference between them is that the second brother had gained sparkling four green bands around his lower hind legs that have the Kingdom Hearts heart symbol on them and he's at 3'2" in height.

"They evolved..." Sarah gasped as she awed the second brother's evolution.

The second brother's family were amazed before they cried happy tears as Tapu Lele left, he had become like his and his brother's mother.

"No data, no data! They're neither the Midday nor Midnight form of Lycanroc! They're both a completely different form of Lycanroc like the second brother's mother!" Rotom-Dex buzzed in shock.

Ash was ecstatic from the evolution, "Woah..." he ran over and hugged his new Lycanroc, "So cool Lycanroc." he said.

"Roc." Pikachu, Rowlet and Litten smiled and all came over happily, seeing their little Puppy friend now a full grown wolf pokemon.

"I can't believe it..." Sarah breathed as she walked over to her fully-evolved Rock Type as he walked over to her. "Is it really you, buddy?"

"Roc!" the second brother replied. Sarah suddenly started to cry as she hugged him with all her might as he howled happily and his birth family and stepfamily joined them in congratulating their friend and brother. "...You're incredible..."

As Ash, Sarah, and their Pokemon celebrated, Professor Kukui, Nikki, James, and Olivia joined by Dragonite and Lucario congratulating the Lycanroc Couple and their second son, told them about how they evolved to be like the second brother's mother.

"The fact that they were able to evolve like the second brother's mother may have been a result of the Green Flash!" Professor Kukui smiled proudly.

"The Green Flash?" Sarah questioned.

"Remember how the sun turned green at an instant? That's the Green Flash, it's a rare natural phenomenon that is only seen when during a sunset or sunrise," James told the two kids.

"The Green Flash is a phenomenal event that very few people have ever seen," Nikki added.

"Legend says that whoever witnessed the Green Flash is said to have been given extraordinary good luck," Olivia cried happily as tears streamed down her face before she trailed off. "And now, along with your two Lycanroc..."

"Gee, buddy, I never knew you could be such a lucky Pokemon, especially with those emerald green eyes of yours," Sarah told her new Lycanroc. The second brother blushed, "Roc, Lycan..."

"Since they both evolved at sunset and the second brother's mother evolved into such an extraordinary Pokemon in her time, we should call their transformation a Dusk Form, right," Professor Kukui said.

"Awesome, Dusk Form!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, Dusk Form, I like that," smiled Sarah as the two newly evolved Wolf Pokemon howled one last time as everyone watched them proudly with the second brother's family being the proudest of all.

Unknown by them, they were being watched by Zeraora, who was smiling proudly at the group, "Zera..."

* * *

_The Next day..._

Everyone was back on Olivia's boat heading back to Akala Island, Noctowl and Dragonite were flying above the boat in the air while Milotic and Aqua were happily swimming in the water nearby. Sarah's parents were on the boat as well, sitting with the children.

Mudsdale was back in his Pokeball to prevent the boat from sinking. On the way home, all everyone could talk about was Ash's Lycanroc and the second brother, whom Sarah decided to call, Black Sun, in honor of his Dusk Form. She also decided to change her original name for the first brother to Luna in his little brother's honor.

"Lycanroc and Black Sun are so cool!" Lana awed at the two Wolf Pokemon looking out into the ocean with Luna.

"And, just yesterday and the day before, they were nothing but tiny, cute little Rockruffs!" Mallow agreed, cooing over them.

"That's an evolutionary form of Lycanroc I've never read about!" Lillie smiled. "And, it's amazing how Black Sun picked up from his mother!"

"A rare form or two that nobody could've predicted!" Kiawe agreed.

"And, it's called a Dusk Form and Black Sun's green bands and height change is awesome!" finished Sophocles.

"Whoever thought all Black Sun would've needed is our family love to help him control his powers?" asked James as Nikki nodded.

"You know, I'm a Pokemon professor but even I'm surprised at their mysteries," smiled Kukui.

"Your students are really surprising mysteries too," Olivia commented. "Especially when they show how much they mature they are."

"Aww, Akala Island is so wonderful and now it's getting farther and farther away!" whined Mallow as they left.

"Well, you don't have to be strangers. Let me know and I'll bring my boat along any time! Okay," Olivia replied.

"Okay!" everyone said.

"We'll definitely come back, Olivia!" Nikki called.

"Count on it!" agreed James.

"I still say his name should be Dusk cause he's a Dusk form Lycanroc." Silvally grumbled. "And Luna's a much better name for you Midnight Lycanorc than 'Red Eyes'." Silvally grumbled.

Sarah chuckled and she sighed, "Alright. You win; I'll change their names."

"Change whose names?" Nikki asked.

"Silvally doesn't like the names I chose do he wants me to change them to Dusk and Luna." Sarah chuckled.

"They're good names too." Rotom Dex agreed. Everyone laughed as Dusk and Luna nuzzled their mother-figure happily while their parents looked on proudly and nuzzled each other, feeling proud of having two grown-up sons, at last.

_**We've seen the Midday and Midnight forms of Lycanroc but Ash's Lycanroc and Sarah's newly-christened Dusk didn't evolve into any of them. Just how the Dusk Form of Lycanroc grows and learns is still a baffling and intriguing mystery! But, our heroine and her family and friends can't wait to find out as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Eevee**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Dream Encounter

_**This chapter is based on a roleplay, Quang, 19jchoi and I did together on Discord. Enjoy readers!**_

* * *

At night in Sarah's house, Sarah and her family were fast asleep in their rooms.

It was a quiet and peaceful night and nobody was out and about at this time. It had been several days since the Akala Island field trip and everyone was still abuzz with everything that happened from saving Wailmer from a Bruxish to the arrival of Dusk Form Lycanroc in the form of Ash's former Rockruff and Dusk. Even their Pokemon were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

In Sarah's dream, she found herself floating in a bright space. She didn't know what's going on and she had no clue of what's happening. "Where am I and how did I get here?" she pondered as she looked around

Just then...

She heard a roar behind her as well a screech and she turned around and saw a large lion pokemon and one that looked like a bat. Sarah gasped, "Solgaleo... Lunala..."

As she gazed at the two in surprise... "What are they here for...?" An unknown voice called out.

"I don't know, we need to find out what they want. If they're here, that means trouble can't be far ahead," a second voice replied.

Sarah turns in surprise... To her left, not too far was...

"Ash...!?" The two boys turned to see Sarah, but as she walked over to meet her friend... "Um... who are you?" Ash asked in confusion.

Sarah was shocked now, "Ash.. d-don't you remember me..? It's me... Sarah..." she replied to her friend.

"Sarah?" Ash asked, looking more confused. That's when another boy stepped up. "You know this girl, Ash?" The boy asked.

"Whose this?" Sarah asked, having not seen the boy beside her friend.

"Me? I'm Kaito... Kaito Shirogane." The boy, now known as Kaito explained with a frown.

Sarah was baffled as she looked at the boy standing with Ash; he looked like a regular boy but there was something peculiar about him. He had piercing ocean blue eyes, jet black hair with silver bangs, a bandage on the bridge of his nose despite it not hurting him, and he had two black marks on his cheeks that made him look like a human Buizel. He also wore black shorts, a white T-shirt with a Pokeball sign on it under a thin, blue vest, and orange fingerless gloves. But, the strangest thing about him is that he has what looks to be a gold bracelet on some kind attached to his left arm with a Waterium Z-Crystal.

"Kaito...?" Sarah asked in bewilderment. She has never heard of this boy before. And worse, Ash didn't know who she was...! Or was he acting...?

"Why doesn't Ash remember me..?" Sarah thought to herself in fear.

So many things swam in her mind, she didn't know what to think anymore! She thought about screaming, she thought about panicking, what is she to do?

It was at that moment when a bright light shone as the three looked back to see Solgaleo and Lunala doing something...

The bright light continued to shine down on them as they covered their eyes but continued to watch the two Legendaries.

"Solgaleo... Lunala...?" Sarah asked and the two pokemon let out a roar and screech before glowing red and blue before combining their power to create something in the middle of their combination.

"What are they doing...?" questioned Kaito.

The flashes continued to glow as Solgaleo and Lunala started to face them and a fierce wind blew around them. "What's going on?!" Sarah cried as she tried to look. "How should I know?" Ash screamed. "Hang on!" Kaito bellowed as the combined red and blue flashes started to pulse.

There was a small blurry figure in the middle of the pulse and Sarah unknowingly said, "I promise Solgaleo... I promise Lunala.. I'll take care of it..." "Take care of what?" Katio and Ash asked confused.(edited)

Everything seemed to happen at once as the two Legendary Pokemon nodded to Sarah and disappeared along with Ash and Kaito as Sarah was pulled from the dream and back into reality. "WAIT!" she cried, reaching out to them before vanishing in a bright light.

* * *

_In reality..._

"..ey. Honey, wake up..." Sarah groggily opened her eyes and saw her Mom and Dad looking at her, "Morning Mom. Morning Dad..." she smiled. "We heard you mumbling in your sleep, Ponchita. Are you okay?" James asked her. "Yeah, I'm alright Dad." Sarah smiled.

She looked towards her Pokemon, who were feeling worried for her as the whined and whimpered while the others held strong and sometimes stoic faces before they were relieved.

"You don't look alright... What was that about Solgaleo and Lunala?" James asked in concern.

Sarah gulped, her parents had heard her talking about them in her sleep and now she didn't know what to think, nor could she bother to lie to them. "...Well, I've been having a weird dream last night and I saw the two Legendary Pokemon themselves along with Ash and a boy named Kaito Shirogaine..."

"Katio who?" Nikki asked. Sarah shrugged, "I've never heard of him, but might be a friend of Ash's." "And what legendary pokemon did you see, Ponchita?" James asked. "Solgaleo and Lunala..." Sarah replied, surprising both parents and her pokemon.

"Solgaleo and Lunala..." Nikki and James gasped. Their Pokemon went absolutely silent, their trainer and mother-figure had just made contact with the Sunne and Moone Pokemon through, of all things, a dream!

"Those two...?" Silvally grunted with narrowed eyes...

"And I think I made a promise to them..." Sarah added. "What kind of promise...?" James asked. "A promise to... to take care of something they created. I don't know what it was but, I promised them I would take care of it." Sarah replied.

Now, everyone was more confused. What kind of promise was that?

"But if you don't know what it is... then why promise? You'd have to know who you're going to take care of before making a promise like that..." James reminded with a frown.

"You know what they say about promises, honey, 'Don't make promises you can't keep'," Nikki agreed.

"I know," Sarah said. "But, I feel as though Solgaleo and Lunala wanted me to do this when they showed me what I have to take care of. It's like they know I'm the only one they could trust with whatever this...thing is I have to take care of."

The Pokémon and the parents all remain silent before...

"Pikachu!" "Hey Sarah!" a familiar voice called from outside. The family looked out the window and saw Ash and Pikachu, "Come on, Sarah. Or you'll be late." Ash called to her. "Pikachu Pika...!" Pikachu agreed.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Sarah cried before she left to get herself together.

As she got her stuff together, she couldn't help but think back to the dream she had with Ash and Kaito and even Solgaleo and Lunala. The Ash that called out to her was the one that knew who she was but the Ash with her and Kaito in the dream didn't recognize her at all. "What's going on...?" Sarah questioned quietly. What she didn't realize was that whatever she saw in the dream was going to put her and her family on a life-changing path forever and reveal a part of who she really is to the world.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub))_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**__**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

"I'm leaving, Mom, Dad!" Sarah called as she and her Pokemon left the house.

"You be careful out there, honey!" Nikki shouted as she, James, the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, and Lucario watched them off. "Have fun with your friends, Ponchita, and don't think too much about that dream!"

"I won't!" Sarah assures loudly.

Ash chuckled as Sarah joined him at his side, "Ready?" he asked. "Always." Sarah smiled and the two started running down the path followed by her pokemon. Aqua and Lolita rode on Mudsdale's back while Wooloo, Candy and Ponyta galloped by her side.

As they were running, up ahead they could see...

"Is that...?" Ash pointed up ahead to see... "Ah...! Tapu Koko...!" Sarah could see that something was up and she was going to find out as she walked up to it. "Tapu Koko, what is it you want with us?" she asked the Tapu Guardian. The Tapu Guardian of Conflict looked between Sarah and Ash until it pointed to Sarah and turned before gesturing her to come with the Diety. "Ash, you go on ahead. My Pokemon and I are going to find out what that is and it's obvious Tapu Koko wants me to come with it."

"Um... Sure." The Kanto Trainer nods reluctantly before he and Pikachu runs off first, letting Sarah do the search and the chase.

Sarah and her pokemon entered the forest and they found Tapu Koko hovering over a small spot with a light shining down on it. "What is it..?" Sarah asked and she and her pokemon moved towards the light... a found a tiny pokemon in the center!

"This Pokémon... It looks just like..."

"It's like the one you saw in your dreams...?" Silvally asked with a grunt.

"My dream... my promise!" Sarah suddenly exclaimed, surprising her pokemon. "I'm starting to remember now.. you're what I promised to take care of for Solgaleo and Lunala..!" "This puny thing?" Silvally stated. "You're kidding right?" Sarah shook her head.

Then, she looked at the Pokemon closely as she held it up. It was nothing like she had ever seen; it looked like a purple, blue, and black gaseous cloud that is like a nebula. The thing had two small wisp-like things that served as arms and what looks to be an eclipse running down its small body and it had bright, beautiful yellow eyes and two cute blue cheeks.

"It's all true! I know for sure...!" Sarah exclaimed as she picks it up...

As she did, Blitz pokes around on the little Pokémon, causing it to giggle a little.

Wooloo came over and nuzzled the little Pokemon, making it babble like a small baby.

"Aww..." Sarah giggled while Silvally narrowed his eyes.

He had a weird feeling about the Pokemon as he continued to watch while Ponyta and Aqua came to the Pokemon next and cooed at it while making funny faces, making it laugh.

"We should take the little guy with us. I'm sure the others will be surprised to see the little one that I discovered, thanks to Tapu Koko..." Sarah suggested.

"What if this little thing is dangerous? Did you ever consider that?" Silvally asked with a glare.

"It's a baby, how can this tiny thing be dangerous?" Sarah cooed, rubbing the little pokemon.

"Looks can be deceiving..." Silvally reminded.

"So?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Tell that to Wooloo and Ponyta."

At those words, Silvally growls, comically gaining a tick mark before he huffs... "Whatever... don't say that I didn't warn you..." Silvally huffed before he walked off.

"Hoo-Hoo," Noctowl remarked as they watched him leave.

PikachuSkittyToday at 5:28 PM

Sarah rolled her eyes at her grumpy Synthetic Pokemon, "Come little fella, time for school.." Sarah cooed as the little baby pokemon cooed as Sarah held it close to her chest.

* * *

_Later..._

At the Pokemon School, everyone was waiting for Sarah. Ash had arrived at the school but the others were surprised that Sarah and her Pokemon weren't with them when they arrived and they were getting worried. "I'm getting worried," Mallow pondered. "We haven't seen hide nor long hair of Sarah and her Pokemon, where could they have gone?"

"Hey, everyone!"

Everyone turned to see Sarah rushing into the classroom with her team. "Sarah!" cried the gang. Professor Kukui was surprised as he came to see them. "Sarah! It's about time you got here, why are you running late all of a sudden?"

Sarah quietly shushed him and she gestured to the little baby pokemon in her arms. "Woah..." everyone gasped as they gathered around. "What kind of pokemon is that?" Mallow asked quietly. "I don't know.. but... I think its' what I promised Solgaleo and Lunala to take care of in my dream last night." Sarah replied.

"A dream...? Whoa... this little guy looks like the one that I dreamt of..." Ash replied in awe as he took a closer look at it with Pikachu...

"What are you talking about?" Kiawe asked, skeptical as he looked at the Pokemon. Sarah was surprised and looked incredulously at the Kanto trainer, "Wait, have you been dreaming about this Pokemon, too?"

"Yeah... I even saw Solgaleo and Lunala too...!" Ash exclaimed with a smile as the others were surprised to hear...

"Pikachu..." Then the little baby pokemon stirred and opened it eyes and looked at the first thing it saw... Sarah.. "Hey there little fella..." she cooed. The baby pokemon blinked at her and babbled before it looked around at the others. It kinda... didn't like the fact that it was crowded and did what any baby pokemon would do... cry! "WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Quite a big mouth for something so tiny!" Sophocles cried as everyone covered their ears.

"It's like using Supersonic!" Rotom buzzed as everyone winced. Covering their ears certainly wasn't helping right now!

Mallow took the little pokemon and shoved it into Kiawe's arms, "Here sing it a lullaby." "What?!" Kiawe exclaimed, and he tried, "Uh... Don't you cry baby.. uh, please stop crying any more..." but that barely did anything! "Wow, he sucks at lullabys'." Silvally grumbled.

"Ooh, don't cry, little baby, don't cry," Sarah cooed kindly as she took the baby back but the poor baby Pokemon wouldn't stop crying. Then, she tried something that her mother used to get her to calm down and sometimes get to sleep, "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to rest your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to rest your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." That did the trick as she continued to hum the lullaby, the baby Pokemon calmed down and saw Sarah before it cooed and laughed at her.

"Oh wow..." Mallow gaped in awe.

"It must think you're its mother!" Sophocles guessed with a smirk.

"Well Sarah was the first one it saw when it opened its eyes..." Ash stated. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed.

"Imprinting, huh..." Kiawe grunted before he looked at the little Pokémon again.

"You know I'm like a Pokemon's mother," retorted Sarah. "And, I don't think it appreciates other people it doesn't know being around it."

"That's true," Lana agreed. "I don't think it likes being crowded like that."

"Alright so, what should we name the little guy?" Mallow questioned.

"What can we name it?" Sarah replied, citing the first problem they have. "How about 'Smokey'?" Sophocles suggested. "Lame," Mallow shot down. "We should call it 'Cutie'!"

"Too cute..." Kiawe commented.

"Hold on... may I make a suggestion?" Lillie requested to everyone.

"Those are boring names for a Pokemon like that," Lana put in before she turned to Lillie. "What do you have in mind, Lillie?"

"Since it seems to have starts glittering inside it... And see how it floats like a cloud... why don't we name it Nebby?" Lillie suggested.

The baby pokemon laughed and babbled happily at the name.

"Hey, it likes it!" Ash cried. "Nebby... Yeah, I like that and so does the little guy," Sarah agreed as she rocked it. "Very nice name, Lillie." "Yeah, awesome!" Sophocles added. "Absolutely perfect!" Mallow agreed. "Nebby... That's cool," smirked Kiawe. Principal Oak arrived and he was also thrilled by the name, "Then, it's settled, Nebby it is!"

"Hello, Principal Oak," the entire class greeted.

"Good morning everyone." Principal Oak replied. "I see you have a new baby pokemon in our mists, right?"

Ash nodded, "Sarah's gonna take care of it."

"Well, perhaps we should see what the little fella eats." Principal Oak suggested.

"Does anybody know what kind of things that Nebby would even eat?" Sophocles asked. Everyone realized this and they have another predicament on their hands. "Maybe, we should pull out what we have and give them to Nebby and see if it'll eat anything," Lillie suggested again.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed as they pulled out whatever they have in their bags and presented them to Nebby. The Pokemon watched in amusement but Silvally was still incredulous about Nebby. "There's something off about that Pokemon, I know it!" he whispered. So the group tried any sweets and other ideas of food that Nebby could try but everytime, Nebby shook its body, not liking the food idea. The little fella didn't even like cake or cookies!

"Now, what?" Ash groaned, looking like he's about to give up. Sophocles perked up, realizing what he thinks he has that Nebby would like. "Wait, I got it! Let's try these!" he cried as he quickly took out a small back that little sugary star pieces and picked up a handful of them. "Sugar Stars!" he said happily as he presented them to Nebby. "My mom loves to make these!"

Nebby looked at them and Sophocles handed on of them to Nebby. Nebby ate the little sugar star and she laughed happily, liking the little sweets. "It loves them!" Sophocles laughed. "Looks like you'll have to tell your parents to stock up on Sugar Stars, Sarah." Professor Kukui chuckled.

"What a relief for the little baby to have something like that it eatMantyke!" Principal Oak joked with one of his Pokemon Puns. All they did was make everyone deadpan at the principal before they all comically fell over with a groan. Nebby, on the other hand, didn't mind as it clapped its wisps and laughed, making everybody quickly get up and smile at it. "Well, at least Nebby finds them funny," Sarah said, smiling at the little Pokemon.

* * *

_Later..._

After school ended for the day, Sarah decided to spend the rest of the day with Lillie and Ash as they made their way to Professor Kukui's house near Ten Carat Hill.

"What do you plan on doing with Nebby, Sarah?" Lillie asked. Sarah thought for a moment, "Well, if Mom and Dad are fine with me taking care of a baby, I'm sure they won't mind letting me keep it." Sarah smiles before she blinked, before she looked around. "What is it, Sarah?" Lillie asked.

"Hey, Lillie, doesn't that looked to be like a helicopter at Professor Kukui's house?" Sarah asked in surprise and pointed. Lillie looked at where her friend is pointing and she was also baffled, "Huh? That looks like my Mom's helicopter!"

They quickly ran over to Professor Kukui as he was greeting a few people meeting him.

"Mother?" Sarah questioned.

Curious, Sarah held onto Nebby and her Pokemon quickly joined her but Silvally was walking slowly as though he was getting cold feet while he looked at the helicopter and the people who were greeting Professor Kukui. "This feeling... That means 'he's' there..." Silvally growled.

"We're back!" Ash called. Professor Kukui noticed Ash, Lillie, Sarah, and their Pokemon coming towards him and his visitors and while he was surprised, he smiled nonetheless. "Alola, Ash, Lillie, Sarah, you're just in time! We're just about to have a few guests."

"Guests?" the three children asked. Professor Kukui nodded. "That's right. And, Lillie, one of them has been meaning to see you," he told the blonde girl.

"Alola, Lillie! How's my little pixie-willie doing? Look at you, you've gotten so tall and beautiful, now!" the woman at the front gushed at Lillie, surprising the girl greatly. The woman looked like a spitting image of Lillie as she happily came to her and hugged her, it was her and Gladion's mother, Lusamine. "Mother!"

"Mother!? You're Lillie's mom!?" Ash exclaimed in shock while Sarah gapes a little. The lady chuckled, "Yes I am. I'm Lusamine, nice to meet you all."

"Uh... Nice to meet you..." Sarah paused as she just gave a polite bow. Then, Lusamine turned to Lillie and beamed as she started hugging her, much to the poor girl's discomfort as the others and Snowy looked on. "Long time no see, my darling! Have you've been a good girl while Mama's away at work?"

"Mother!" Lillie whined. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh wow... they're like the same... almost." Sarah commented with Ash giving a small nod of agreement.

"I hope you're not being spoiled and selfish towards Hobbs, are you? You know how he can get when so uptight," continued Lusamine lovingly despite Lillie's protests. "Ha-ha, you're still so shy! I can remember when you were always like that when you were just a baby."

"What part of you're embarrassing me do you not understand...!?" Lillie whined as she pushed Lusamine away from her, giving her mother an annoyed pout. "Okay... I'm glad my Mom doesn't do that." Sarah stated.

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

Lillie's mother took Ash, Lillie and Sarah along with their pokemon to the Ather Foundation, along with Nikki and James (who weren't going to let their daughter go to someplace new without them). Sarah explained to them what she knows now about Nebby and the connection he had with her dream. "Woah... so.. Nebby is what you promised Solgaleo and Lunala, Ponchita?" James asked. Sarah nodded as Nebby was sound asleep in her arms.

She didn't notice Faba giving her a stern glance before he turned his attention back to Lusamine.

But Silvally sensed Faba and growled. "Silvally, what is it boy?" Sarah asked.

"That man is giving me the creeps..." Silvally growled angrily.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"...I'll explain later." Silvally grunted before turning away.

Sarah and her family were confused.

* * *

_Later..._

Lillie's mother gave the group a tour of Ather Paradise.

"And, this is the Aether Paradise," Lusamine presented as she guided the group through the paradise as they saw several kinds of Pokemon being cared for there. "This is where we recreate the habitats that the Pokemon we protect once lived so they can be cared for until we feel they are happy enough to be brought back into the wild again. Even, my darling Lillie loves to play with the Pokemon here at one time."

"Come on, Mother, why can't you treat me like a big girl for once?!" Lillie groaned again.

"You know, Lillie seems a lot more energetic and open when she's around her mom," Ash whispered.

"I'm sure the others would notice that as we do if they were here with us," agreed Sarah as she held Nebby tight while making sure to keep an eye on Faba. She had an eerie feeling about him starting to fester in her heart as she felt his glare at her back before he would redirect his attention back to Lusamine. She didn't want to admit it but Silvally may be right when he said Faba was giving him the creeps.

"Sarah, did you notice Silvally seemed a lot more tense when we got here?" Ash asked.

"He's been like this ever since we found Nebby," Sarah replied. "Not to mention, we're both getting the heebie-jeebies just from looking at Faba. I think he must've known about Silvally before Tapu Koko found and entrusted him to me back when he was Type: Null."

"Do you think he's connected to these people?" whispered Ash again. Sarah was quiet as she thought for a moment, "Don't say anything that'll irk Silvally, whatever he tells me after this, it'll only be for me alone and I need to be the one to calm him down."

James and Nikki took the time to notice how different Lillie is around her mother as well. "I'm amazed that you didn't gush our girl like that since the day she came into our lives, honey," James pointed out.

"Well, I don't always do that with her if they're always that lively," Nikki retorted.

"Or, if they're always amazingly straightforward," another voice put in, revealing to be a woman scientist with medium-short spiky hair pointed backwards, yellow eyes, tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black semi-leggings, complete with simple green flat shoes, and a green headband coming from a pen habitat hosting Fire-Type Pokemon.

"And, I'm Wicke," said a female scientist in her late thirties and a purple uniform coming to them with a kind smile. "I'm the caretaker for the Pokemon living in the Aether Foundation." "Hi." "Hello." "Nice to meet you," Ash, Lillie, and Sarah bowed and greeted politely. Then, Lusamine came close with a joyous smile towards Sarah, creeping her out and making her yelp as she nearly dropped Nebby. "And, since we're on the subject of Pokemon, Sarah, would you kindly show me the little fella you and Lillie called Nebby?" "Uh... Sure, but don't make him cry if he gets antsy," Sarah said, showing the baby Pokemon to her. In absolute awe, Lusamine stroked Nebby gently as it slept, "Amazing, truly amazing! This little guy is truly a real, live Ultra Beast."

"Ultra what?" Sarah and the others asked in unison, confused.

"What's an Ultra Beast?" questioned Ash, as Wicke began to explain first.

"Ultra Beasts are unique creatures that are truly beyond our understanding. Do you see that mural over there?" Wicke began as she directed everyone to a mural of the Tapu Pokemon and the creatures called Ultra Beasts as they fought each other. "A long time ago, strange creatures from another world invaded our planet and a fierce war broke out between the strange beings and Alola's Guardian Deities. Have any of you heard about the legend of the Ultra Beast War?" "I've read about that! So, those creatures that once attacked our world all those years ago are the Ultra Beasts, right?" Lillie piped up.

Wicke nodded and continued to explain, "It is said that these Ultra Beasts were not originally part of our world and have been entering through portals called Ultra Wormholes. When they started to threaten all of Alola with their might, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini all answered the people and Pokemon's cries for help and used their great power to do battle with the Ultra Beasts and commence the Ultra Beast War. It was a terrifying and frighteningly magnificent battle with no end and sadly, nobody knows what happened at the end. But, it was believed that the Deities defeated them and sent them back through the Ultra Wormholes." "So, does that mean Nebby could be one of those Ultra Beasts?" Sarah asked quietly as she looked at Nebby and held it tight. Burnet nodded, "There is a definite chance that it could be one of them, the first Ultra Beast to appear here in years."

"Oh wow..." Ash breathes out in awe as he watched Nebby play around with both Pikachu and Blitz.

"But Nebby's just a baby. He's not a threat." Sarah stated.

Nebby noticed her looking at him and floated over to her and babbled.

"Looks can be quite deceiving, young lady... This one can be dangerous and could trouble us all if experts like us don't handle it soon..." Faba spoke sternly.

Sarah held Nebby tightly in her arms.

"He couldn't harm a fly even if he wanted to," Sarah continued, now getting agitated and angry. "He's too gentle for that!" "Be that as it may, we can't be too careful if it's what we think it is," Burnet replied gently. "We must be prepared for if the events of the Ultra Beast War should repeat again." "As such, anything connected to the Ultra World is enveloped in what we prefer to call 'Ultra Aura'," Faba continued, undeterred. "In our lab, we are constantly on the lookout for high levels of Ultra Aura and monitoring them as we go." He then turned to Wicke as he pushed his glasses up, "Wicke?"

Wicke nodded and she typed on a nearby computer and appeared some kind of ruins on the monitor, "We detected some of them near the Alter of the Sun on Poni Island." Wicke stated.

As the monitor showed the sight... "That's what I saw in my dream!" Both Ash and Sarah cried out together.

"You did?" The adults asked.

"I saw that place before, in my dream!" Sarah replied as she held Nebby tight and pointed at the place shown on the monitor. "I was there with Ash and a boy named Kaito Shirogane and then, the Legendary Sunne and Moone Pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala! They came to us in my dream and then Nebby came out of the light before it was shining on me and Kaito and Ash disappeared before I was kicked out!" Lusamine was surprised but then intrigued as she thought, "Solgaleo and Lunala...? The two names of the Ultra Beasts who were spoken as no more than mere legends... Have they made contact with you, Sarah?"

"I told them I would take good care of Nebby." Sarah said looking at the little pokemon, who babbled at her.

"An Ultra Beast like that one will be too much for you to care for, young lady..." Faba scoffed, only for Lusamine to silence him. "Faba..."

Faba, however, scoffed, "Hmph, it's all nonsense! You know, I'm right, Lusamine! This is all just a bunch of childish dribble, a dream is all it is!" "Sarah," Lusamine replied as she gently poked her nose with a smile. "If you like, we would be glad to take care of Nebby for you if you leave him to the Aether Foundation." Wicke came forward and put on another kind smile for her, "We'd be glad to help you with him. The Aether Foundation has all of the tools and resources needed to care for the little guy. He'll be safely in our hands if you leave him with us." "No way!" cried Sarah in disbelief as she rocked Nebby away from them. "I made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala that I'd protect Nebby from anybody that tries to do him harm and I'm not going back on that now. He needs me and I'm gonna be there for him no matter what." Nebby babbled in agreement as he cooed and laughed at her.(edited)

"Baaaaa!" Wooloo gave Faba a good ramming, sending him flaceplanting into the wall! "OW!" "Wooloo!" Nikki scolded but the little sheep stood in front of Sarah with an angry face, "Baaa...!"

"Why you little...!" "Enough, Faba!" Lusamine called out sternly. "But Lusamine...!?" Faba complained.

PikachuSkittyToday at 7:37 PM

Wooloo then gave Faba a series of little hits on the head! Nebby laughed at Faba's misfortune.(edited)

"Ooh, a feisty little fella, are ya?" Lusamine cooed as she then petted the Sheep Pokemon when he was done. Wooloo let out a relaxing 'Baa' as he smiled at her. "You must really love your trainer if she's taken good care of you." "Mother, please, you must understand!" Lillie intervened. "Sarah is unlike any trainer I've ever met. She's won at least 6 Z-Crystals and she even met Tapu Koko and gained Pokemon nobody in the region's seen before!" "Yeah, one of her Pokemon is entrusted to her by Tapu Koko and it's even helped her rescue Dusk and Luna's parents from Team Skull on Ula'Ula Island," Ash added. "She's one of the strongest trainers we've ever known!" That got the scientists' attention as they turned to the kids, James, Nikki and their Pokemon in surprise. "Tapu Koko?" "The Guardian of Melemele Island?" Lusamine and Wicke gasped. "Is that all true, Professor Kukui?" asked Professor Burnet in amazement, to which Professor Kukui nodded with a proud smile. "Every last word, alright," he confirmed. "Sarah has become one of the most promising trainers I've ever had the pleasure to tutor as a Pokemon Professer and her teacher. She's even halfway through the Island Challenge."

"And exactly what pokemon did Tapu Koko entrust with her?" Wicke asked. "Rrrr..." The three adults turned around and saw Silvally.

"Silvally..." Sarah answered.

The three adults were amazed and in shock. They looked towards Sarah and back at Silvally, it looked as if the three of them knew about Silvally but the girl wasn't sure as she went to her Synthetic Pokemon and rubbed him gently to soothe his ruffled feelings before he would do something he'd regret.

Professor Burnet, Lusamine, and Wicke all looked at each other before looking at how happy Nebby is with Sarah and shared a nod with a smile, their mental decision was unanimous if Sarah was a blessing to the two Pokemon. "Well, Sarah, is that's the case, then I'll trust you with Silvally and Nebby."

"Miss Lusamine, are you mad?!" Faba spluttered.

"I, too, would like to know why Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted you with Nebby. And, I'm curious as to why Tapu Koko would entrust such a fine Pokemon to you," Lusamine continued sweetly, completely ignoring Faba. "If you have any trouble with either of them, do not hesitate to give me a call and I'll be a dial away."

"Ah... Mm... Thank you, Miss Lusamine..." Sarah said gratefully. Ash and the others smiled at the scene. Nebby babbled and cooed in Sarah's arms, nuzzling her chest. Wooloo pawed at Sarah's legs, wanting to see little Nebby.

"Alright Wooloo, here. You can look." Sarah cooed and Wooloo smiles and little Nebby who babbled at the sheep Pokémon.

**_A mysterious encounter with an Ultra Beast now named Nebby has set our heroine and her friends on a collision course with the head of the Aether Foundation and Lillie's mother, Lusamine. But, what interest does she and her staff have in the little cutie and in Silvally, especially when he showed his obvious discomfort to be around them? The answers will reveal themselves in due time as the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Eevee**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_


	21. Chapter 21: Sarah's Sick Day

One day, Nikki and James and their Pokémon were all getting breakfast ready. It's been a week since the trip to the Ather Foundation and since Sarah brought home Nebby. The baby pokemon was happy to have such a big family now. "Hmm, that's weird Sarah should be up by now.." James said, noticing Sarah's absence.

"Do you think she's still playing with Nebby right now?" Nikki asked. "That little cutie is always looking for attention from our little pumpkin and it's amazing how he sees her as her mother."

"Well, our little cupcake is growing up fast and she won't be getting any younger, just as we won't."

"That's true but you'll still always be the lovable hunk you are back then in Kanto, Jamesy-poo." "Well, nobody can steal the title of 'Kanto Queen of Beauty' in my book, Nikki."

"ACHOO!"

The two parents froze and looked at each other. "You heard that too right?" James asked. Nikki nodded. "ACHOO!"

The Pokemon had an eerie feeling, too. If anything had happened to Sarah such as a big sneeze ringing in the house, they could only tell what kind of trouble she's in. They all quickly ran to Sarah's room to check up on her and found her lying on her bed, coughing and sneezing horribly while Nebby was doing his best to help his mother-figure by bringing up napkins for her to blow on.

"Sarah, what happened?" Nikki asked.

"Ponchita, are you feeling alright?" James put in, worried. "You're a little under the weather from what we're seeing."

Sarah groaned as she sniffed and looked towards her parents, "Morning, Mom... Morn-ACHOO!"

James felt her head, "Ponchita, you've got a fever." Sarah sniffled before blowing her nose into the tissue. "I think you've got a bad case of the flu, honey."

"Oh, my goodness, you're burning up!" Nikki gasped as she felt her daughter's forehead. "Oh, honey! How did you get so sick?"

Sarah sniffled, "I-I don't-ACHOO- know.."

Sarah's pokemon cooed in worry for their friend.

"Oh, this is bad, we're going to have to call a doctor in the meantime," Nikki replied. "And, in your condition, you're not going anywhere until your fever's gone down and your back on your feet." She then left to get some medicine and a vat of ice water and a towel with Lucario, Wooloo, and Ponyta joining her to help.

"Alright, we're going to go straight to Professor Kukui at the Pokemon School and tell him and Principal Oak that you'll be in bed for a few days depending on how bad this is," James told her. "And, if any of your friends can come to help take care of you while we head to town for a doctor, they'll be glad to keep you company. But, until then or if they can't come, at least you'll have your Pokemon to look after you."

"But, Dad..." Sarah whined.

"No butts, Ponchita, stay in bed and don't make any trouble." Sarah sighed at her parents feeling very tired and lethargic. "O-Okay."

"Good girl," James smiled as he ruffled her head. Nikki soon returned while Wooloo, Lucario, and Ponyta arrived with the water-filled vat, medicine for Sarah's flu, and towels. "Baa!" Wooloo baaed as he and Ponyta gave Nikki the vat and the towels while she and Lucario set the medicines done for her daughter.

"Thank you, dears," she smiled at the two Galar Pokemon. "Now, be good to your Pokemon and your friends if they come, honey. And, if anything happens, call us or Professor Kukui immediately on your video phone."

"Okay..." Sarah groaned as she sniffed again. "Goodbye, Ponchita," James replied as he, Nikki, Lucario, and Dragonite left.

"Bye, Mom, Dad..." she sighed as her Pokemon gathered and gently nuzzled her as she slept, taking care as to not get sick themselves.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub))_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**__**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Sarah slept for a few hours into the morning as her Pokemon did everything they could to take care of her while she was in bed and while her parents and their Partners are gone. Aqua, Ponyta, Wooloo, Candy, Eevee, Goomy, and especially Nebby, all currently being the youngest of the lot, could only look on worriedly at their mother-figure even as they did their best to help the older Pokemon look after her. Lolita and Noctowl, in particular, took time to reassure the little Pokemon that Sarah is a strong girl because of her good heart and kindness to all and they would help her by doing the same to her, to which they happily accepted.

It seemed to have felt like hours on end until at last, they heard a door bell rang as the six young Pokemon decide to answer it but... "MEOWTH!" "HOO!" Lolita and Noctowl stopped them at the door, surprising the six youngsters.

"Hoo, Hoo-Hoo, Hoooo, Hoo, Hoo-Hoo-Hoo, Hoo, Hoo-Hoo," Noctowl chastised Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua, Nebby, Eevee, and Goomy for their prior actions, making them wince and mutter in apology.

"Meow, Meow, Me, Meowth, Me Meow Meowth Meow, Meow?" Lolita asked them, wanting them to remember what a more considerate Pokemon would do if anybody comes at their family's doorstep.

Ponyta neighed, saying that they should not open it unless it is someone they know. "Meowth Meow," nodded Lolita with a smile as she patted her charge, making the Unique Horn Pokemon smile.

Lolita called for an older Pokemon to help with the door as Luna and Dusk came to give them a hand. Standing on his little brother's back, Luna reached for the doorknob while Noctowl looked out to see who it was. The Owl Pokemon saw that it was Ash and the others along with their partners from the Pokemon School with gifts for Sarah and he told Luna that it was safe to open the door for them as they, Lolita, and the youngsters got out of the way.

"Hello? Sarah, are you in here?" Ash asked as the kids entered.

"Ash, Sarah's sick with the flu, she won't come down if she's sick as James and Nikki told us," chastised Mallow until she saw Noctowl perch himself at a nearby chair before Lolita joined him on the table and the younger Pokemon below them on the floor. "Oh, hi, Noctowl, Lolita!"

"Aqua, Nebby, Eevee, Goomy, Ponyta, Wooloo!" Lillie cheered as the mentioned Pokemon greeted happily and Aqua played with Popplio. "So good to see you!"

"How's Sarah doing? Is she alright?" Kiawe asked Noctowl and Lolita. The two Pokemon shook their heads sadly, telling them that Sarah is still sick.

"That bad, huh?" Sophocles asked them quietly, to which they sadly nodded. "I guess she's really having a bad day if she's able to come down with the flu," Lana pondered in worry.

"Maybe we should go and see her right now," Ash decided. The others nodded in agreement and Noctowl and Lolita led them upstairs to Sarah's room while their partners played with the younger Pokemon. Nebby, on the other hand, decided to return his mother-figure as well.

"Woah..."sniffled Sarah said.

"Hey, Sarah," Lana greeted warmly as the gang entered and Nebby returned to Sarah's side.

"We brought you a surprise, here you go," Lillie replied as she and and Mallow placed three flower bouquets, one from each of them and Lana, on her windowsill. "Gotcha a big 'Get Well Soon' card from all of us," smiled Kiawe as he put the card down next to her.

"Oof! Here are our presents," Ash said as he put several colorfully wrapped boxes down near her TV.

"And, we have some decorations to make you feel better," Sophocles smiled as he and the others released balloons to make her laugh. "Thanks, guys, you're the greatest," she sighed, feeling tired from the flu.

"Weren't you all supposed to be in school?" "Professor Kukui's decided to cancel school for us to prepare a 'Get-Well-Soon' party for you when he heard that you have the flu bug from your parents," explained Lillie.

"He also wanted you to know from us that he's pointed them to one of the best medical doctors in Alola working on Melemele Island and she'll be coming to help treat you," added Sophocles.

"Yeah, but who knows what'll happen to me until I'm out of bed?" sighed Sarah again as Nebby nuzzled her to make her feel better. "Thanks, Nebby. Looks like you guys will have to take care of Nebby for me until then."

"Sure Sarah. We'll take good care of Nebby while you rest up." Kiawe stated.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" Mallow replied as she carefully took a babbling Nebby in her arms.

During the last week, Sarah managed to get him to slowly trust the others and now, he enjoys being around his new family. "I mean, Principal Oak told us that he's got a special surprise for all of us to celebrate our school's 20th anniversary coming soon and we can't have fun without you."

"Think of it as also our 'Thank You' gift for everything you've done for us since you've enrolled in the school," Lana agreed.

"It's bad enough you're stuck in bed with the flu bug," groaned Sophocles. "Now, we'll have to face going on that trip without you when that day finally comes."

"It would be pretty boring without you," Ash added. "Yeah, but we're not gonna let that happen," Lillie said, determined.

"Guys don't worry about me. I'll be fine in a few days. Besides, I have Silvally and the others with me." Sarah reassured with a tired smile. "Pikapi?" Blitz cooed, leaping into the bed. "Pikachu?" Sarah smiled, "I'll be okay Blitz-ACHOO-promise."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ash asked, worried.

"You do have those weird grunts we met back at Akala Island that'll be breathing down your neck while we're gone," Kiawe put in.

"What if a stranger comes in and tries to do you harm?" Lillie added.

"You're the strongest trainer out of all of us," agreed Mallow. "And, you're at your most vulnerable when you're like this."

"My Pokemon have known me long enough to protect me and so do you," reassured Sarah. "I can always call you whenever you're around a video phone." The others were worried but they knew she was right. They and her Pokemon have protected and helped her and many times as she helped them before and they didn't want to question their faith in each other if they weren't willing to trust her.

"Okay, Sarah,", Sophocles finally gave in. "But, make sure to call us whenever you have trouble." "In the meantime, we're going into town to find and buy you some cake and goodies for you," Lana added as Lillie took Nebby from Mallow and rocked him, making him giggle. "And, don't worry about Nebby, we'll make sure he behaves himself."

"Thanks, guys," Sarah sniffed again.

Nebby, on the other hand, babbled trying to reach to his mother figure, not wanting to leave her. "Oh Nebby, don't worry. You won't be away from Sarah for too long." Ash reassured but the little pokemon floated out of Lillie's arms and landed beside Sarah, nuzzling her and cooing.

"Oh, Nebby, it'll only be for a few days," Sarah sighed happily, trying to soothe her upset baby Pokemon as he cooed at her. "You can trust my friends, they'll take care of you. You're just going on a short trip." Nebby cooed and whimpered, not wanting to leave his mother figure for too long.

"Please, Nebby, just do it for me, okay?" Sarah cooed back. Nebby hesitated but he knew Sarah was right so with a final nuzzle, he reluctantly left Sarah and went back to Lillie as the downed trainer turned to her friend. "Can I trust you and the others to look after him now that he's going with you, Lillie?"

"Of course, Sarah. Nebby will be in good hands.." Lillie smiled, rubbing the worried baby pokemon. Nebby cooed a little.

"Well, see ya later, Sarah," Kiawe smiled as he and the others left to get their other stuff for her.

"Bye, Sarah."

"Hope you feel better."

"Take care."

"Bye."

"See ya," Ash, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana called as they followed.

Lillie was the last to leave with Nebby in her arms as he reached out to her to say goodbye until then, "Bye, Sarah, get well soon." "See ya. You be good, Nebby," Sarah called before she went to sleep and her other Pokemon treated her again. Nebby cooed sadly as he left with Lillie and the others for town and their little shopping spree and watched as Milotic quietly closed her trainer's bedroom door.

What they didn't notice is that Kiawe was right. The grunts from before were watching from afar. "Hmm... our target is ill. This should work in our favor." the first grunt hissed. "But that girls' got a house full of pokemon, how are we gonna capture her?" the middle grunt asked.

"Well, I've come up with a brilliant plan, you guys," the left grunt told them. "And, what may I ask is that?" groaned the middle grunt. "Enlighten us, Mousey," the right grunt, "What's your bright idea now?"

"Since we've never seen her Pokemon in action, Hakins," the right grunt, Mousey, explained.

"Why don't we see for ourselves just how strong they are?" The two grunt realized what their fellow leader was talking about. The last time they tried to capture Sarah, Zeraora had intervened and they didn't stand a chance against its unparalleled might.

This time, however, they are up against a 14-Pokemon army and none of them had seen them fight. They could exploit this and use their golden opportunity to their advantage. "That's... Actually not a bad idea. What do you say, Wolf?" the right grunt told the middle grunt, Wolf.

"Yeah, that's brilliant! I'm glad I thought of it!" Wolf said, to the surprise of the right grunt, Hakins. "You thought of it?"  
"I'm glad to hear you admit that. Now, send a few of our men to see what they're made of." But, the grunts were about to realize that capturing Sarah while she's ill would be easier said than done. For her Pokemon have yet to reveal their combined power and a familiar Electric Type was also watching them from out of sight, as its eyes glowed and narrowed at the three.

* * *

_**Pokemon POV **_

While the three grunt leaders decided to change tactics which would make them think that their mission would be easier now, Sarah was now sleeping soundly as her Pokemon decided to take a little time off of caring for her at her insistence. "How is Mom, Uncle Dusk?" "Mommy okay?" Wooloo and Ponyta asked worriedly to Dusk as he, his brother and the other Pokemon came down.

"She's fine, you two. She'll just need her beauty sleep and then once she's had her rest, hopefully, her parents will-Hmm?!" Dusk began before he sensed something off and some of the others followed his reaction.

"What's the matter, Uncle Dusk?" Aqua quivered.

"Trouble but in a weird form," answered Dusk before he turned to the Owl Pokemon. "Noctowl, do reconnaissance, see if you can figure out who's coming."

"Right away, Master Dusk," Noctowl agreed before he flew off and looked around to whatever disturbance Dusk sensed. He soon saw what he was looking for; a modified conversion van that had three grunts from whatever attacked his family and Sarah once. But, the three grunts seemed to be goofballs as he heard them say, "ROCK N ROLL!", before they prepared themselves and one of them slammed one of the back doors on their fellow grunts coming from the right side of the van. The Owl Pokemon was surprised before he turned back and informed everyone about the klutzy intruders.

"My, what a strange lot they are," Lolita put in thoughtfully.

"Do you think they're robbers?" Mudsdale suggested.

"What if any of them are lost?" Goomy asked curiously as he looked at his new family.

"In my years of experience," Noctowl explained, "A Trial Pokemon must always be prepared for anything or to give directions."

"Directions towards those grunts that tried to kidnap Sarah?" Silvally asked before he and everyone else answered, "I don't think so."

"Let's murderlize 'em!" Wooloo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other younger Pokemon cheered.

"Oh no, not you kids, WE older Pokemon will deal with them," Blitz replied firmly, cutting off their excitement. "You all will head upstairs and keep watch over Sarah."

With that, the older Pokemon agreed to split into two groups to prepare to give the klutzy grunts the shock of their lives, leaving the younger Pokemon to look after Sarah, which they found boring compared to getting in the action and actually protecting their mother-figure.

Agreeing to their own part of the plan, Goomy, Eevee, and Candy traveled back up the stairs to Sarah's bedroom while Aqua, Wooloo, and Ponyta stayed on the main floor and went to the kitchen to find anything they can fight back with. Aqua opened the fridge after her Galar brother and sister made themselves into a Pokemon ladder and she got on, allowing them to see what's inside. "Hmm, let's see what we have here for our guests," she smiled slyly as she took out one of two cartons of eggs and a pie before the three young Pokemon give it a taste test before they decide to use it. "Eggs or pie? Let's have a taste of it..."

Outside, the three klutzy grunts Hakins, Mousey, and Wolf sent are preparing to carry out their mission. "I'm gonna keep a lookout and you two go in and do the deed," the first klutz said to the other two's annoyance before they go into the house.

"Come on, guys, let's focus! I gotta do all the work around here." The other two grunts went to the house and they thought it was empty so they proceeded to enter.

"Whoo! Piece of cake," the second grunt whooped. "Okay, on three-"

"Wait, was that the one after 'two'?" the third grunt replied. They nodded eagerly after being sure with themselves and then... "Ok, one... Two..." "...Three!" a third voice rang quietly, revealing to be Lolita with Noctowl, and Blitz who giggled quietly at the grunts falling in after they opened the door using a bobbin of string they tied to the front doorknob.

While the other two grunts were fumbling about, the first grunt on lookout duty, decided to have a bit of fun as he pulled out a microphone and sang off-key, "AAAHHHHH! Where's my fish, where's my fish? It's dead, I gotta get a new fish, where-?" He was soon cut off when Milotic slyly threw a rock at him from where she, Silvally, Mudsdale, Dusk, and Luna are hiding as they watched him.

"Who's there? Who's there?" the grunt asked as he looked around but didn't find anything. "She's gotta be around here somewhere, how hard can it be to find one mangy girl?" the second grunt muttered as he searched upstairs. Meanwhile, the third grunt decided to look on the main floor as he looked through Sarah's parents' bedrooms and main floor bathroom. He didn't find Sarah in them until he came to the kitchen.

He decided to look in the pantry but when he tried to open it, it closed on him. He tried to open it again, but he ended up getting the same result. And, when he opened it a third time, it knocked him down from his face. The grunt was getting annoyed as he looked inside to see what it was before he finally opened it and was surprised to find a Galar Ponyta, a Wooloo, and a Popplio with a collar standing on each other and smirking at him before the Popplio threw three eggs at him to the sound of "HYAH!" in Pokemon speak before a pie was thrown at him.

Hearing the commotion, the second grunt called to his comrade as he searched in Sarah's room, "Hammer! Hammer, man, did you find her?" "Mmm... Raspberry Crunch," the third grunt, Hammer, muttered as he tasted the pie. "Apple Crumb, Curly," Aqua remarked as she, Ponyta, and Wooloo continued to smirk, got off each other and came out of the closet with honey and whipped cream. "Nice try..."

"Fester!" Hammer cried as the second grunt, Fester, followed a trail of sour cream and onion potato chips to Sarah's closet. What he didn't realize what that he missed Sarah, who was covered in a thin blanket to hide her from him, "Come on, dorky! HYAH!" Wooloo shouted as he tackled Hammer into the presents Ash and the others brought that were moved downstairs.

Miraculously, none of them were crushed and they were all over him. "Was that a 'yes'?" Fester called again not realizing Hammer's antics with the three young Pokemon. "I don't think the house is empty!"

"There's nobody here!" Fester denied as he ate another chip until he opened the closet and a shadow tackled him and a small slimy figure gave him a second tackle until he was out of Sarah's room and lying down on the stairs, in a daze. "You're right, there's somebody here!" He was then tackled again by a familiar Shiny Mareep as he groaned while he slid down the stairs in pain.

Eevee, Candy, and Goomy followed until they jumped on Fester and joined Aqua, Ponyta, and Wooloo as the two grunts picked themselves up. "I'm tired of playing with you little RUUUNNTTTSSSSS!" Fester began before Candy and Wooloo bashed him into Hammer before they fell down again.

While they picked themselves up yet again, the young Pokemon carefully sprayed and spilled the honey and whipped cream in a straight line before they finished and put them away. "That's it, you meddling kids! You're mine!" "Please, Mr. Man, don't hurt us," Goomy mocked in a raspy boy's voice. Ponyta neighed with a smirk, "Yeah, don't you just hate us?"

"Come on!" Fester snarled as he and Hammer charged forward. Angered by the double taunt, they slid on the honey and whipped cream oil combination until they crashed into the first grunt, who was coming to see them. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The six young Pokemon, however, just laughed as they saw the three grunts fumble. Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf, on the other hand, groaned in exasperation from their hiding spot as they started to realize that they underestimated Sarah's Pokemon. "Get over here!" the first grunt shouted as the six young Pokemon went in front of them and got into a battle stance. "HYAH!" "HYAH!"

"What are you guys, Robin Hood's band of merry animals?" Fester asked despite not understanding Pokemon speak.

"NOT!" answered Sarah's older Pokemon, who have gathered together to the grunts' right as everyone looked.

Noctowl was on the roof with Lolita and Blitz, carrying the Scratch Cat Pokemon in his talons and Blitz on his back. Milotic, Silvally, Mudsdale, Dusk, and Luna showed themselves as they stood beside the six younger Pokemon. "HYAH!" Noctowl, Blitz, and Lolita screamed as they attacked Hammer, Fester, and the first grunt in their group from the right and again from the left with their claws, wings and, tail until they got together with the other Pokemon while the trio fell down in a daze again.

"We're the Guardians of Sarah! HYAH!" Sarah's Pokemon all shouted, scaring the three grunts badly.

"Glam, Fester, let's get out of here while we're still standing!" Hammer panicked.

"You got that right," agreed the first grunt, Glam.

"I'm with that, brother," Fester also agreed as they fumbled their way back to their van.

"Out of my way, Hammer, I'M OUTTA HERE!" Finally, Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf gave up, it was clear they'll have to take matters into their own hands.

"We are surrounded by idiots," Wolf groaned while Mousey and Hakins nodded before they revealed themselves to the laughing Pokemon.

Sarah's Pokemon all got into battle stance as the three enemies brought their Pokemon including a Houndoom, a Salazzle, and a Camerupt, out to face them.

"You three again!" Silvally snarled.

"Ding dong, you got that right, pretty boy!" Mousey's Salazzle snarked in a crazy lady's voice.

"Did you really think Team Eclipse would be easy to beat?" the Camerupt belonging to Hakins questioned.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Wolf's Houndoom finished.

"Get 'em, lads!" Wolf commanded as their three Pokemon charged and Silvally, Mudsdale, and Noctowl, joined by Milotic and Luna went to clash with them. While they do that, the three Team Eclipse grunt leaders decided to toy with the other Pokemon.

"Come on, get us? Come on, you rascals!" mocked Mousey.

"Get 'em!" the younger Pokemon smirked as they all chased after them with a surprised Blitz, Lolita, and Dusk following after. Thus, leaving Luna, Silvally, Milotic, Mudsdale, and Noctowl to fight the grunt leaders' Pokemon. But, none of them notice that Zeraora had appeared with a shoulder bag and quietly opened the window to Sarah's room before entering. As they ran around the house, Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins managed to get some distance between them and Sarah's Pokemon and saw Hammer, Glam, and Fester trying to get away in their van but they were still in a panic as they tried to get it rolling.

"Chickens," Wolf muttered before he, Mousey, and Hakins entered the front door. When they entered, they looked around the house for any sign of Sarah. "Where do we look first, chief?" Mousey asked. "Well, think, Turkey Brain. If we were the runt, where would we h-AAAHHH!" Wolf began before he slipped on the oil trick the young Pokemon left on the floor before he dragged his teammates onto the floor in the vain hope of stabilizing himself.

* * *

Back outside, Sarah's other Pokemon continued the chase until they saw the klutzy grunts desperately trying and failing to get away until they got a great idea. The young Pokemon quickly hid at a nearby bush with telling them to oversee what he, Lolita, and Dusk will be preparing before they took a rope with three prepared loops on one end and one loop at the other before they separated as Dusk looped the one-loop onto a truck coupler on the van and barked quietly to the young Pokemon before they nodded and waved back.

Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins tried to pick themselves up until they noticed what looked to be a couple of legs and feet coming from the nearby bathroom door which looked to be Sarah's. They thought they had found the girl and they were so excited to finally complete their objective as they crawled to her that they didn't hear Lolita and Blitz sneaking up to them with their three loops as they tied them to their feet and and quickly moved back, making small giggles as they watched.

Finally, the three klutzy stooges got their car rolling and to their surprise, Wolf and his mates felt themselves being dragged back outside as the loops around their feet tightened and they groaned in pain. Blitz laughed uncontrollably while Lolita smirked as she licked her whiskers with pride.

"Come see us again!" she mocked with a smirk. The younger Pokemon watched the scene and they laughed as well. Even Dusk had to laugh when he saw the scene with them. "I thought it was supposed to be empty, Wolf and his mates said it was empty," Hammer thought as he drove.

Hammer continued to muse while Glam and Fester shared his thoughts mentally until he realized they were missing three people, "WOLF! We forgot Wolf and his buddies!" He quickly stopped the car until the trio heard three screams joined by three others and they looked back to see Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins pressed against the glass window behind their shared seat. They also saw their Salazzle, Houndoom, and Camerupt, battered, bruised, and beaten as they all groaned from being crushed together.

"They're here, they're all here!" Fester screamed.

"DRIVE!" Glam added before he continued and they all left, defeated once again. Sarah's pokemon all smirked seeing the van driving away. "Hehe, suckers..." Sivally smirked.

The other pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys can just forget about having an outing in Alola, from now on!" Wooloo mocked to the beaten grunts and grunt leaders.

"Well done, everybody. Hopefully, that'll get those knuckleheads out of our and Sarah's skin for a minute or two," Mudsdale congratulated as they all agreed.

Then, he and the other older Pokemon turned to the younger Pokemon, with stern frowns as they winced.

"You kids have done a lot of crazy things since joining this family in your own times!"

"What were you all thinking?" Lolita chastised.

"We're sorry, Aunty Lolita," Ponyta apologized.

"We just wanted to have some fun," Candy agreed.

"This is not fun, little ones," Noctowl replied, not impressed.

"You could've been seriously hurt had you let your guard down."

"We're sorry..." the younger Pokemon spoke together. The older Pokemon sighed but then smiled, knowing why they helped them stop the Team Eclipse grunts.

"Well, you runts were just as worried as we were for Sarah's safety," Silvally began.

"So, I guess we'll let this slide, thanks."

"That was awesome! You were all great!" cried a voice coming from inside the house. They all turned to the front door in surprise and there stood what looked to be Sarah in full health.

"I've never seen such a motley crew of fine Pokemon working together for their trainer, let alone a human mother!"

"Sarah!" everyone gasped.

"But, how? You're supposed to be in bed, you're still sick!" Mudsdale replied, baffled.

"Sarah, who are you talking about?" replied the girl before she snickered. "I'm many things, a human, any kind of Pokemon, whatever you can think of. But, most of all..." She jumped in the air and glowed with a flip, revealing herself to be a bushy-tailed black and red fox cub-like Pokemon with a messenger bag hung on her and she snickered again, "I'm just Zorua!"

"ZORUA?!" the Pokemon all exclaimed, goggle-eyed.

"I saw what you were doing when I came to your trainer's house and you've done a fantastic job," Zorua replied. "You did make quite a mess around the place but you did what you have to do to protect her when she's at her most vulnerable, nice job! He-he-he!"

"Wait a minute," Silvally asked suspiciously. "How did you know about Sarah? Who was the one who told you about her?" Zorua looked at Silvally incredulously, like he's grown two heads.

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm sure two of you know exactly who I'm talking about. I'm referring to the very Pokemon who helped your little puppies evolve at Clawmark Hill and the dude who saved your skins from those dorks at Akala Island."

"Zeraora?!" the pokemon exclaimed back.

"Bingo! He-he-he!" Zoura giggled again. "I was sent here by the dude to observe how the girl's been getting on since Akala Island and she's doing fine. But, she did come down with the flu bug from what I saw out of her."

"Yeah, don't know why she was sick just now," Milotic answered.

"We thought she was playing around with Nebby or was in a storm a little while ago and got sick under our noses."

"Well, whatever the case, you did very well in protecting her. I'm sure Master Zeraora will be glad to hear that she's safe with you all around. Though, how are you all going to fix the mess you made in the house before her friends and parents get back?" The Pokemon paled.

"Her parents and the others are coming?" Silvally asked.

"Oh, yes. I saw them just when I was about to enter your girl's room," Zorua said, matter-of-factly.

"They won't be long now, just another twenty minutes until they get back with the doctor for her. And, with lots of presents and a baby who desperately needs her."

"TWENTY MINUTES?!" Sarah's Pokemon all panicked.

"Yep, which is why we need to work fast," the Tricky Fox Pokemon nodded. "We'll need to get everything cleared up to the way it was before those goons came and once we're done, it'll be like nothing happened since that Kanto kid and their friends left for town."

"How are we gonna do all of that before they all get here?!" panicked Goomy.

"You've heard of what the humans call 'Ingenuity', right?" asked the Tricky Fox Pokemon.

"Well, this is what some people would call, 'Ninjanuity'."

Sarah's Pokemon realized what she meant when Zorua told them to follow her lead. At 3-4 times their normal speed, they quickly fixed up the place as it was before the Team Eclipse grunts arrived including cleaning up the oil trick the younger Pokemon used on Hammer and Fester, fixing up the spilled cloths from Sarah's closet, uncovered Sarah and gave her the medicine she needed at a recommended afternoon dose, and reorganized the stack of upset but unbroken presents. In no time at all, the job was completed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

They had three minutes to spare as Sarah's parents, their Pokemon and the Lycanroc Couple, and Ash and the others returned with the doctor, goodies, and cake for Sarah. "Honies, we're home!" James said as they entered.

Sarah's pokemon all greeted them, including Zoura, who surprised everyone. "What's a Zoura doing here?" Ash asked in shock.

_**End Pokemon POV **_

* * *

"En, En!" Zorua replied before she dug into her messenger bag and gave Lillie a folded piece of paper before the Tricky Fox snickered. Carefully holding Nebby, she took the paper and saw who it was addressed to. "This paper's for Sarah," she gasped in surprise.

"But, who would send this to her?" Zoura just let out another snigger in response as they looked to her. Then, she said goodbye to Sarah's Pokemon and left as she transformed into a Pikipek.

"Wait!" Ash cried but it was too late. Zorua had already left and was now out of sight in the skies above.

"Well that was a speedy exit." Kiawe stated. "It's not called the Tricky Fox Pokemon for nothing." Lana stated.

"Well, that is a surprise but I suppose we shouldn't keep the patient waiting," the doctor replied before turning to Sarah's Pokemon. "So, have you all been taking care of her?" They all agreed happily while Silvally let out a grunt of approval, sending a smile to the doctor's face.

"Well, then. Let's not waste any time. Kids, leave your stuff on the table and come with me and your friend's parents."

"And, our Pokemon?" Mallow asked.

"We'll tell them when I diagnosed her case. For now, they'll wait." Nebby cooed, wanting to go with them to Sarah. The doctor smiled at him and couldn't say 'no',

"Well, alright, you can come too." The Pokemon all stayed downstairs while everyone else and Nebby went to pay Sarah a visit as she was still recovering.

They found Sarah resting in her bed as she woke to find her parents, her friends, the doctor, and Nebby entering. Nebby's happy cooing woke her up as he quickly floated to her side and nuzzled her happily.

"Ugh, hey Nebby..." she groaned happily. "Have you been good with the others?"

"I see he's taken a shine to you, young lady," smiled the doctor.

"He's always like that with me, he couldn't behave for more than two minutes without having me around," chuckled Sarah.

"How are you feeling now, Sarah?" Kiawe asked.

"Fine, still sore but I'll live."

"That's good. Now let the doctor examine you, Ponchita, okay?" James asked.

"Okay dad." Sarah replied with a weak smile.

After a couple of tests and a flu shot, the doctor was finished and she was looking pleased.

"There, good as new," as she finished bandaging the spot on her right arm where she gave Sarah the flu shot. "You're lucky to not have a more severe flu, Sarah. A few days in bed and relaxation with your friends and Pokemon with nothing extreme and you'll be right as rain in a few days."

"Thanks, Doctor," smiled Sarah as she hugged a happy Nebby before Lillie gasped, remembering the paper Zorua gave her.

"Oh, Sarah, I almost forgot! There's a paper for you, a Zorua we found gave it to us before it left. It was addressed to you when I read who sent it."

"For me?" Sarah asked as she took the paper and unfolded it. She let out a sharp gasp as she saw what was in the folded paper; it was a good luck charm made in the form of five seashells with a symbol of the sun on one side and a light blue thunderbolt, hung by a string with a yellow star acting like a necklace. Everyone gasped in amazement when she held it up and they saw the unknown gift. "Who made it?"

"And, who sent it?" Mallow and Lana gasped. Sarah saw the thunderbolt at the back and she had to smile as she looked out the window, she now knew who it was from.

* * *

At another part of Alola, a familiar yellow and blue-striped Pokemon was looking out to the horizon from a field of beautiful flowers, mostly sunflowers and dandelions. Zeraora sighed as it stood, thinking about Sarah and what could've happened to her and her friends and family since she returned to Melemele Island.

A cawing of a Pikipek sounded out and it saw that a familiar Pokemon with a messenger back is flying over to it before transforming into Zoura. The Tricky Fox Pokemon ran up to her friend as she climbed up on its left shoulder and explained about Sarah and the gift she gave on behalf of it. Zeraora let out a few satisfied grunts commending Zorua for her work and together, they looked out to the horizon, wondering if there will come a time when Sarah and her Pokemon would need their help again.

_**A boring and sick day for Sarah turned out to be a more eventful one for her Pokemon as they officially clashed with the unknown Pokemon Syndicate, Team Eclipse, for the first time and successfully sent them off with resource and sagacity and a little bit of ninja humor and action. Things have gotten crazier for everyone as a messenger friend of Zeraora sent her a gift that tells her that they'll meet again but their next fated meeting will have to wait until then as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Eevee**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_


	22. Chapter 22: A Meeting Between Two Worlds

A week had passed since Sarah's flu and she was feeling 100% normal and healthy once more.

The young girl and her Pokemon were once again on their way to the Pokemon School to meet their friends and continue her lessons on the ways of the Pokemon. Nebby, in the meantime, was happily babbling and laughing away as he was being carried by his mother-figure. However, she decided to see Professor Kukui and Ash before getting to the school. "With Sarah back in full health after her Pokemon's eventful day of surprises, it looks like things are finally going to go smoothly for the first time in a while. Won't they?"

"Hm hm hm..." Sarah bummed as Silvally raised a brow. "You seem chipper about something..." Silvally grunted.

"How could I not with this little cutie with me, along with all of you?" Sarah cooed, rubbing Nebby on the head. Nebby could only giggle while the rest of Sarah's team all let out their happy cries except Silvally.

"Something tells me that little fluff ball could be more trouble that he's worth," Silvally groaned. "Where's your sense of adventure with the little guy, Silvally? He's never done any harm."

"It's gone with the wind when he entered your life," the Synthetic Pokemon groaned as they continued on their way to Professor Kukui's house. Out of all the Pokemon in Sarah's team, he was still the only one to be wary around the baby Pokemon. While he's proven that he was never a threat to anyone with his cute nature and his love for Sarah as his mother-figure, the Synthetic Pokemon continued to uneasy about him, even after Sarah vouched for him during her chat with Lusamine and Wicke. He never saw eye-to-eye with the baby and the recent trip to the Aether Foundation and seeing Faba had really riled him up. Soon, they all arrived at Professor Kukui's house just as Ash and said Professor were ready to leave.

"Hey Ash!" Sarah called, drawing their attention. "Sarah!" Ash called back happily. "Pikachu...!" Pikachu greeted. Sarah and her team came over, "I see you're feeling better." Kukui smiled. "A whole lot better, thanks." Sarah smiled.

"Where are you two going?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, just heading out to market before going to school," Professor Kukui explained. "A few more things to stock up the pantry and fridge and for my research after our day at school."

"How's Nebby doing?" Ash asked as he petted Nebby, who cutely babbled at him. The past week since Sarah came down with the flu, he and the others have continued to take the time they need to get along with the baby Pokemon. While his love for his mother-figure continued to grow strong, he was starting to trust her friends a little more. Thankfully, he didn't cry for several minutes before Sarah had to intervene and soothe him. "He's fine, just enjoying the sunshine and my company as usual," smiled Sarah as he giggled happily. "He's like a Pokemon magnet the way he follows me around. I can't be alone for two minutes without him joining me."

Kukui chuckled, "That's just how babies are; always wanting their mothers' attention."

"Hehe... that's for sure... Do you have any plans?" Ash asked.

"Hmm... well... I was thinking of doing some training for some of my pokemon." Sarah replied.

"I see... why not head for Ten Carat Hill, then? There are many wild Pokémon to face and many training spots there..." Professor Kukui suggested.

"Okay, you wanna go there after school, Ash?" Sarah suggested.

"Mm... I kinda have plans to spend with my Pokémon..." Ash explained sheepishly.

"Well, there's no better place to go than Ten Carat Hill when we're done with school," Sarah explained. "You're coming too, Professor?" "Of course," smiled Professor Kukui. "I have been looking forward to spending time with Nebby. I'm also curious as to see how much you've improved since your sick day with the flu and how your Pokemon were faring. They've been closer together since that day, something tells me they went through something big to be like that."

"Mm... except for a certain grumpy Pokémon..." Sarah giggles. "I heard that..." Silvally grunted with a small glare.

Sarah chuckled at her Synthetic Pokemon. "Alright Sarah, it's a deal." Ash smiled.

* * *

_Later... after school..._

The trio and their Pokemon all arrived at Ten Carat Hill as planned. While Ash was looking forward to spending more time training with his Pokemon, Professor Kukui was curious to see how she and her Pokemon were doing since she was back in full health.

None of them and neither of the others know the full story about her team's escapades with Team Eclipse and what they did to stop them from getting to Sarah with a little help from Zoura. Not even Sarah knew what happened since she was asleep through the whole thing and she saw that her Pokemon family was much closer than they originally were.

The two kids decided to have a mock full battle to test out their skills to see what had changed in them. Currently, Sarah was having Dusk and Luna as her first Pokemon in a Double Battle with Ash and his Lycanroc and Pikachu. "Don't hold back on us, Sarah!" Ash called. "I wouldn't dream of it even if I was going easy on you!" Sarah called back. "Just make sure you don't try to tear each other apart," Professor Kukui reminded.(edited)

"Ready Sarah?" Ash asked. "You bet!" Sarah exclaimed. Eevee, Candy, Goomy, Wooloo and Ponyta were watching from the side with Sarah's other pokemon, to help them learn for when Sarah might use them for battle. "Pikachu, Quick Attack on Luna and Lycanroc use Accelarock on Dusk!" Ash commanded and the two pokemon were off. "Luna use Counter and Dusk use Tackle." Sarah ordered.

Pikachu and Lycanroc charged towards their two opponents while Luna and Dusk began to charge as well! That was when until... As soon as Pikachu and Luna struck each other, with Lycanroc and Dusk colliding, a bright blinding light occurs!

"What's going on!?" Ash cried as he was blinded by the light in front of them. "You're asking me?" Sarah asked incredulously as she also shielded herself from the light as it grew brighter and brighter.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Nebby was so scared from what's going on, he actually ran over to her in fear wanting her comfort, much to Professor Kukui's shock and surprise. "Nebby!" he shouted, failing to grab the baby Pokemon as Sarah's Pokemon called him back, trying to stop him. Nebby didn't listen and he hurried over to Sarah, crying and wanting her comfort more badly than ever. "Nebby!" screamed Sarah in a panic as she saw him and quickly scooped him up before he got hurt. But, as she did so, she was in for a surprise. "AAAAHHHH!" a boy's voice screamed as a human figure fell from the light and suddenly landed on Pikachu, Dusk, Lycanroc, and Luna as the light finally went out and they all groaned in pain from the ordeal.

"What the...!?" Ash exclaimed as the boy groaned, before getting up, until..." "BUUUUIIII!"

Then a orange otter like pokemon landed on the human figure. "Buuiii..." "A Buizel?" Kukui questioned.

"Oww... You okay, Bui?" The boy asked, earning a nod from his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

None of them knew what to say as they looked at the human and his Buizel in shock but then, Sarah gasped as she took a closer look at the human. It was a familiar boy that was as she saw and depicted in her dreams. She suddenly gasped when she saw the parallel marks on his cheeks and looked at the marks on the Buizel with him. The strange boy that came out of the light was none other than Kaito, Kaito Shirogane.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sarah asked as she cautiously approached the Alola Boy and his Buizel. Kaito groaned before he finally spoke, "Urgh... I guess..." Sarah nodded before she asked what she wanted to hear from him, "You're Kaito, Kaito Shirogane... Right?" The boy and his Buizel shot up in surprise, the girl somehow knew knew Kaito and were more than shocked when they saw Sarah speaking to them before something clicked in Kaito's mind.

"Sarah...? You're that girl Ash and I saw in my dreams of Solgaleo and Lunala!" Kaito exclaimed in shock, while Buizel blinked and gazed at the girl in surprise.

Sarah nodded in surprise before remembering the dream she had of him and the Ash that didn't recognize her, "So, that wasn't just a dream... You're real and so are Solgaleo and Lunala, like Nebby..."

"Huh?" Ash and Professor Kukui spoke in surprise as they watched the two trainers.

They couldn't understand what was happening and were totally lost, the boy from her dream of Solgaleo, Lunala, and Nebby, Kaito Shirogane, was the one she saw along with the other Ash? What the hell is going on?! Even Ash and Sarah's Pokemon were baffled from the turn of events and from the appearance of the strange boy and the Buizel with him. And yet, they suddenly felt a strong presence of power and will that is so rare in so young a boy, let alone a Pokemon trainer, and a Partner Pokemon. The day was just about to get interesting for all of them...

"So you know about Nebby too?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I do... Ash and I were entrusted by Miss Lusamine to look after the little one..." Kaito grunted as he dusted himself before he got up.

Sarah was more baffled than ever as she stared at Kaito like he'd grown two heads while she calmed down Nebby as he giggled again from her touch. "Really, that's exactly what happened with me!" she replied. "She also entrusted me to watch over Silvally after she, Wicke, and Professor Burnet met him!" Kaito and Buizel blinked in surprise as they turned to the Synthetic Pokemon among Sarah's Pokemon family, staring at them firmly while he softly growled.

"No way, Bui..." gasped Kaito in surprise.

"Bui..." Buizel awed as he also looked at Silvally before he took notice of Wooloo and Ponyta. "B-Bui, Bui!" Kaito looked over to his Water Type partner as he pointed in disbelief and shock at the two Galar Pokemon coming to them and saying 'hello'. The Alola Boy was also completely taken aback when he noticed the Unique Horn and Sheep Pokemon as Wooloo rolled over to and bounced on him. "OWCH!"

Sarah smiled sheepishly while Nebby giggled at Wooloo bouncing on Kaito, "Wooloo, please, don't bounce on any strangers..."

Wooloo gave a sheepish cry before getting off of the boy as Kaito shook his head.

"What was that for?" Kaito groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Wooloo is kinda protective." Sarah apologized.

"I can see that..." "Bui..." Buizel smiled sheepishly at his partner's annoyed look as Kaito turned to see Ash and Prof. Kukui staring at him with baffled looks.

"Um... are you two the Ash and the Professor Kukui I know...?" Kaito questioned out of curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Kukui asked.

"Oh, um... How should I explain this... Do you... believe in the multiverse?" Kaito questioned.

"Multiverse?" Sarah echoed, confused.

"Mm hm... It's like different worlds, but with similar events happening..." Kaito started to explain sheepishly.

"Oh... okay." Sarah replied.

"Really?" Professor Kukui and Ash spoke in amazement. "I don't know what you said but I think I'm slowly getting it. And, to further answer your previous question, that's sometimes Wooloo's own way of saying hello to anybody he meets. He's mine, by the way," Sarah replied as she petted the Sheep Pokemon as he returned to her side and gave a friendly 'Baa!' this time. "He's still young and pretty energetic but trust me, he's a real cutie."

"Geez, that explains it. Must really like you if he managed to stop," groaned Kaito again as he then noticed Ponyta sniffing Buizel before she kissed him and looked at him sweetly, making his Water Type suddenly blush and stammer.

The sight of it made the Alola Boy smirk slyly at his partner. "Oh, boy... I think she's got ya there, Bui..." "Bui!? Bui, Bui-Bui!" Buizel denied but failing to keep his blush in check.

"Rrrrrr..." Silvally said, drawing the pairs attention. "GAH! What the heck is that thing?!" Katio exclaimed in shock.

"Wait... Silvally...?" Kaito blinked in surprise.

"Bui!?" Buizel screamed as he froze in fright. "No, no, no, no, no! It's okay, that's just Silvally, he's mine too," Sarah quickly reassured, trying to calm them down before the two start panicking. "I take it you're not fond of him?"

"N-No, it's just... How do you have him...? Silvally is a part of my team..." Kaito explained, before calming down.

"HUH?... Wait... what does your Silvally look like?" Sarah asked.

"Like this..." Kaito takes out a Pokéball before sending out... "Silval!" The unmasked Pokémon appeared proudly onto the field.

"Amazing!" Professor Kukui said, baffled by the sight of two Silvally in front of him.(edited)

"HUH?!" Silvally exclaimed, looking at the mirror version of himself. Katio's Silvally looked at Sarah's Silvally. "Rrrr..." Katio's Silvally growled. "What do you mean 'Who are you staring at'?" Silvally asked.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL-?!" Ash cried as he was now seeing double. Two Silvally that were exactly the same?

"Silval!" Kaito's Silvally snapped, causing Sarah's Silvally to snap back. "What did you say!?" Sarah's Silvally snapped back.

The other Pokemon couldn't believe it either but Nebby just clapped his wisps happily and babbled, thinking the whole thing as a show. The two Silvally in front of them were similar in personality and tempers.

"Silval!" Katio's Silvally snapped again and this time a tick mark came on Sarah's Silvally's head. "Oh no.. here we go..." Sarah groaned. "Eat this, then! Multi Attack! HAH!" and Sarah's Silvally lunged at Katio's Silvally!

"Silvally!" Kaito exclaimed as Silvally narrowed its eyes before dodging and using Crush Claw! WHAM! "AUGH!" Sarah's Silvally yelled in shock and in pain.

"Silvally!" Kaito cried as his own Synthetic Pokemon started to brawl with Sarah's Silvally but Sarah just groaned. She knew this was about to happen at some point.

"Silvally! Silvally, calm down... right now!" At that moment, Kaito's Silvally blinked before backing off, immediately obeying the boy's words.

"I knew this would happen, I never thought it would happen today at some point," she said, exasperated before she turned to Silvally. "Silvally, stand down!"

but the Synthetic Pokemon didn't quit. "Well there's one difference between them. " Ash sweat dropped, "Sarah's has a short temper." "Pika.." Pikachu agreed. "Eat this! Tri Attack!" Sarah's Silvally fired the attack at Katio's Sivally.

"Tch..." Kaito groaned before he got in front of Silvally. As he did, he raised a gold gauntlet, creating what seemed to be a water barrier to protect both Buizel and Silvally, blocking Tri Attack!

"HUH?!" Ash boggled as he saw the water barrier appear in front of him, Sarah, Professor Kukui, and their Pokemon. Sarah's Silvally was goggle-eyed; the human boy used some sort of a bracelet-thing on his arm to summon water at his will and called forth water power to protect him, his partner, and his double. "No way..." Sarah gasped in absolute shock. She knew there was something different about Kaito but she never thought it would be this. Nebby cooed in awe as he watched the water barrier disappear to show that the Alola Boy and his Pokemon were in one piece. Now, Sarah's Pokemon knew what was making them uneasy about Kaito. It was almost like with the gauntlet in his hands, he could command the power of Water at anybody and without hesitation, like he was some mythical being.

"What unbelievable power!" Professor Kukui added as his jaw dropped.

"Step down... right now." Kaito spoke sternly. "Or what, boy!?" Sarah's Silvally snapped, until... "Or I might do something about it." Kaito responded sternly.

Silvally grumbled but Wooloo and Nebby came in front of him, "Baaa..." Wooloo cooed at him while Nebby gave him little babbles and coos, wanting him to step down and calm down. Blitz came over too, "Pikachu Pika Pikachu..."

"Alright, enough is enough!" Sarah called, deciding to stop the fighting between Silvally and Kaito and his Pokemon once and for all. "I don't know what's going on here or what you both plan on doing but I'm warning you right now that things are gonna get ugly if you don't stop fighting... RIGHT NOW!"

The area was silent as everyone looked on in fear at the young girl as she snapped. Even Kaito was startled when Sarah looked at him and his Pokemon as well. "...Anybody got a problem with that?" asked Sarah after she calmed down. Everyone shook their heads, telling her that they have no trouble now, making a sweet smile appear on her face. Nebby looked around at everyone's faces and back to his mother figure and he babbled and laughed happily, clapping for her and not minding her bad attitude towards Kaito and Silvally's actions.

"Well... that was rather a surprise... even more surprising than Lan-Lan's cold tone..." Kaito admitted with a sweat drop.

Wooloo came rolling and nuzzled Sarah, "Baaa..." and Nebby came floating over and into Sarah's arms.

"Your Pokémon seems to like you... a lot, in fact." Kaito commented with Buizel giving a cry of agreement.

"Yeah, each one of them have a strong bond with her." Ash smiled.

"Now, now, you two, it's okay. Mommy's got ya..." Sarah cooed as she petted and rocked them, making them laugh before she turned to Kaito. "Well, that's how the Pokeball rolls with me and Pokemon." "Each of them really took me on as a mother and a bigger sister," she continued.

"I see..." Kaito smiled as Silvally cocked his head in curiosity...

"Huh..."

"Bui..."

Sarah chuckled a little while blushing, "Yeah, I helped changed their lives for the better, especially Aqua and Milotic." "Popplio!" "Milotic.!"

"And, it's amazing how Pokemon can fare with her as their mother-figure," Professor Kukui said, smiling again. "When Ash and their friends told me about how Sarah was sick with the flu last week, they said her Pokemon took it upon themselves to take care of her alone while they went into the town to get some goodies for her and while her parents were out to find a doctor."

Kaito, his Silvally, and Buizel were shocked from this. A trainer who was sick with the flu had Pokemon that loved her so much that they were willing to do anything to make her feel better on their own, without any parental help or other adult supervision? That can't be right!

"What...?" "Bui..." "Rrrrr...?" the trio replied in disbelief. "It's true, Sarah would go through great lengths of her own to help Pokemon as well," Ash added, smiling as well. "Like the time when she actually took on Team Skull all by herself on Ula'Ula Island and clobbered their leaders to win back the freedom of her Puppy Pair's parents and the time when she saved Aqua and Milotic from a mad man that once beat them up until she took them in." "Huh?!" Kaito gasped and so did his Pokemon.

Sarah giggled at the reaction Kaito was giving as the boy sweat dropped. "Well... that's... interesting and nice to know..." Kaito said, with Buizel giving a sheepish smile.

"Think what you may, Kaito," Professor Kukui smiled as he looked at Sarah. "No matter how you look it, Sarah is much more than meets the eye." "Man..." "Bui..." Kaito and Buizel gasped in awe as the Alola Boy continued to gape at her. Kaito's Silvally was in awe as he heard everything as well, he looked to Sarah's Silvally and how she treated him as she went to soothe him.

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah, I'd do anything for my pokemon..." and then she turned at Silvally, "No matter how short tempered." Silvally grumbled to himself.

"Well... I guess... that goes the same for me..." Kaito replied sheepishly.

"I'm standing right here, you know," Silvally snarked before he smiled softly and nuzzled his trainer. "...But, I appreciate it, Sarah." "That's how you rolled with me ever since our Grand Trial with Hala. And, even Dusk rolled that way with me more often than not since Olivia's Master Triangle Battle with us, especially since his evolution."

"Oh and I almost forgot, Sarah had an encounter with Zeraora too." Ash smiled.

"Zera...? Oh, you mean the Zeraora of this world..." Kaito said before he made a soft smile.

"Ash, you didn't have to tell him that!" Sarah cried in disbelief.

"Oh... oops..." Ash said sheepishly earning a whack from Wooloo's little hooves, "Baaaa.!"

"OW!" "Don't be embarrassed about it. I mean, I know the Zeraora in my world after all..." Kaito explained in reassurance.

"Ow! Hey, Wooloo-Woo-OW! Hey, I'm sor-! D'oh!" Ash cried as Wooloo continued to bounce on him, baaing angrily at him.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Kaito smiles before taking out a Pokéball... "No way... You couldn't-" Before Sarah could finish, the Alola boy threw the ball in the air, allowing the Thunderclap Pokémon to appear... "Zer…" Zeraora grunted softly.

"WHA!" Professor Kukui, Ash, and Sarah gawked, seeing the Thunderclap Pokemon in front of them. "What. The. Hell..." gasped Silvally as he saw Kaito's Zeraora in front of them and sent a polite greeting of 'hello' to them.

Sarah's Pokemon gasped in shock and amazement as they went over and looked at Kaito's Thunderclap Pokemon. It was a spitting image of the Zeraora they and Sarah knew since it saved them and everyone else from Team Eclipse at Akala Island.

The only difference is that there was no cloak on it and they felt the bond of love and friendship between it and Kaito. Nobody knew what to say until Ash finally broke the silence. "Uh... Is that really..." he stammered, causing Kaito and Buizel to chuckle at him.

"Don't tell me you actually caught a Zeraora?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Mm hm... Meet Zeraora... My friend and the sixth member of my team." Kaito explained, causing Zeraora to give a small, yet soft smile. "Zer…"

"I wouldn't say caught... I would rather say... he joined me and my team." Kaito corrected with a smile.

"How did you catch it?"

"Yeah, that really rare for a Mythical Pokemon to be caught by a trainer." Kukui added.

"Joined you and your team, how?" Sarah put in. "There's no way anybody could've gotten a Pokemon like that to join them easily."

At that moment, Kaito frowned and sighed... "That's not something I want to discuss..." Kaito spoke bitterly, causing Buizel, Silvally, and Zeraora to look at the Alola boy in concern. They knew very well on why Kaito was uncomfortable speaking with how Zeraora joined the team.

Sarah realized her mistake and frowned with remorse. "Oh, I'm... I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine... I just don't want to remember that time..." Kaito spoke sternly.

Sarah nodded. "Pop?" "Huh?" Kaito looked down and saw Aqua near him, "Popplio.." and the little pokemon made bubbles come out of her nose, to cheer Kaito up, "Pop, Pop Pop, Popplio, Pop.."

"Oh... Thank you, um... Aqua, correct?" Kaito said gratefully.

Aqua smiled, "Popplio!"

And, the Sea Lion Pokemon continued to make bubbles and she did a few tricks with them to try and make Kaito laugh. She kept doing whatever tricks she knew until Kaito started to giggle until he was laughing uncontrollably. The sight of Aqua's act of kindness to the Alola Boy brought a smile to everyone's faces, quietly commending her for what she did.

"Hehe, that's my Aqua.." Sarah smiled with pride. "Lotic..." Milotic smiled, seeing her little friend, making someone else happy.

"Hahaha... Thanks." Kaito said again, causing Aqua to giggle with a smile. "Bui?" Buizel asked, causing Kaito to smile. "Mm... I'm okay, Bui." Kaito assured softly.

Buizel nodded with a soft smile while Silvally and Zeraora nodded in approval, both of them relieved to see the Alola Boy happy again even if they wouldn't show it as they remained professional. They smiled at Aqua as she barked at them, wanting them to tell her if she managed to make Kaito happy again. After seeing her tricks and her attempts to make Kaito laugh, they nodded in approval with small smiles with Zeraora petting her in thanks, "Zera, Zer..." "Pop, Poppli!" Aqua said with a smile and a happy squeal.

"Hey Katio?" Ash asked. "Yeah?" Kaito replied. "Do you think we could have a battle?"(edited)

That caused Kaito to blink in surprise. "What's with the sudden request?" Kaito asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could have a battle," Sarah intervened. Kaito was shocked until Sarah began to explain her own reasons why. "I wanted to see how your bonds with your Pokemon are and you seem to be like me in a way where you're from..."(edited)

"Well... What do you three think?" Kaito asked, causing Buizel to give a determined grin while Silvally and Zeraora gave approving nods. "Bui!" Buizel cried out with a grin. At that, Kaito smiled before turning to Sarah. "Alright then... Sarah, I accept your challenge." Kaito spoke calmly.

"Thanks, Kaito," Sarah nodded while Ash slumped down. "How come you get to battle him first," he groaned as Sarah looked at him pompously.

"Because, you have to look after Nebby for me and what's more, I have 15 Pokemon and you only have four." Ash slumped again as Sarah's Pokemon laughed at him with Nebby laughing at him the hardest as he clapped his wisps again at his deflated expression. Professor Kukui didn't have any objections as he nodded in agreement and smiled, "I'd love to see how you two fare against him in a full Pokemon battle."

Later... "So how many Pokémon?" Kaito questioned, causing Sarah to think before... "How about a Full Battle? Six on six?" Sarah suggested, earning a nod from the Alola boy. "That's fine by me." Kaito spoke calmly.

"Great." Sarah smiled. "So whose your first pokemon?"

"This... Let's go, Drake!" At the call, the Dusk Form Lycanroc appears, howling as he is sent out!

Sarah was surprised as she saw the Dusk Lycanroc belonging to Kaito. "No way, you have a Dusk Lycanroc, too?"

Kaito smiled, "Yep." "In that case, Luna, you ready?" Sarah asked and her Midnight form Lycanroc came in front of her, "Lycanroc..."

"Alright then... Battle begin!" Professor Kukui called out. "We'll make the first move. Use Swords Dance!" Kaito called out.

"Why would he name his Lycanroc 'Drake'?" Silvally muttered quietly to Mudsdale, who was sitting next to him. Mudsdale had no idea as he shook his head while Drake gained more strength as he glowed red while swords danced around him. "Be careful, Luna, he looks like a formidable opponent so watch your back!" Sarah called, getting a reassuring "Roc!" from Luna. "Alright, start off with Rock Throw!"

"ROC!" Luna roared as he summoned smaller rocks before he shot them at Kaito's Lycanroc. "Dodge and attack!" "Lycan!" Kaito ordered as Drake charged at Luna with a Crunch attack. "A Crunch attack... Counter with Bite and keep him at bay!" Sarah cried as Luna howled and rushed to meet his opponent and used Bite while using his arms to punch and block Drake as he jumped around. Kaito was surprised by how crafty Sarah is already becoming in their battle.

"Drake, get back and use Rock Slide!" Drake does so, making some distance before he howls, summoning boulders to fall towards Luna! "Roc!?" Luna widens his eyes in surprise before he is hit by the heavy boulders!

"Luna!" "Lycan!" Sarah and Dusk cried worriedly but the Midnight Lycanroc held firm as he remained on his feet. "Unreal, even with Rock Slide, that Midnight Lycanroc held his ground..." gasped Kaito.

"Lycanroc..." Luna smiled. "Alright Luna, use Rock Throw!" Sarah called.(edited)

"In that case, how about this...? Drake, use Swords Dance again!" Drake does so while dodging Rock Throw, gaining even more physical strength! "It's time... Use Outrage!" Drake howls loudly before his eyes turned completely red, filled with intense power!

"Watch out, Luna, When it gets close, use Protect!" Sarah called. "And then Rock Slide!"

Luna does so, creating a barrier but Drake wasn't fooled as he used his speed, disappearing before reappearing behind Luna! "Roc!?" "No way...!?" Sarah gasped as Drake unleashed a devastating attack from behind, causing Luna to be smashed towards a rocky wall!

CRASH!

"Luna!" Sarah called out, as the dust cleared to show... "L-Ly..." THUD! "Luna is unable to battle! Drake wins!" Prof. Kukui called out.

"Lycanroc...!" Dusk rushed over and nudged his big brother, "Lycanroc.. Lycanroc?" he asked frantically. Ponyta galloped over and use Heal Pulse on Luna.

"No way..." Sarah gasped. She couldn't believe what she's seen, Drake had beaten Luna to a pulp and she wasn't fast enough to react to him getting the drop on them.

"So who's next, Sarah?" Kaito asked calmly with a small smile.

"Hmm... Ponyta.. you wanna go?" Ponyta perked up and neighed happily.

"Ponyta, huh... I don't know what that type is, so... Come back, Drake!" Drake is called back to his Pokéball...(edited)

Sarah smiled at Kaito as he decided which Pokemon should battle this time against the Galar Ponyta, "You'll find out when we battle, Kaito. Who are you bringing out this time?"

Kaito closed his eyes, beginning to think. "A normal Ponyta would be a Fire Type, but the way it looks... is it a Psychic Type? Or a Fairy Type...? In any case..." Kaito thought before he took out a Pokéball. "Let's go, Vulpix!" The Kantonian Vulpix appeared, giving a happy cry!

"Cool! A Kanto Vulpix!" Ash gasped.

"A Kantonian Vulpix, huh? I like that and I can already imagine her being full of surprises like Ponyta," Sarah smiled before she grew serious and pointed Ponyta towards the little fox Pokemon. "Ponyta, charge!" Ponyta neighed and she ran towards Vulpix on a straightforward head charge.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Vulpix runs, shooting flames which hit Ponyta, causing her to neigh in surprise before she shrieked in pain.

"Ponyta!" Sarah gasped.

Then she grew serious and directed her glare towards Kaito. "Not so fast! Ponyta, Heal Pulse then High Horsepower!"

Heal Pulse gets rid of the burn as Ponyta charges...

"Jump and use Ember!"

"Counter with Moonblast!"

Kaito gasped as he heard the move, "Moonblast?! AH!"

The two attacks meet, creating an explosion, causing both Pokémon to skid back, yet Moonblast prevails and... BOOM!

"VUL!" Vulpix skids back and shakes off the damage before she gave an angry pout. "Stay calm, Vulpix. Use Double Team and fire off with consecutive Ember attacks!" Kaito called out.

Vulpix created clones of herself and used Ember from all sides, surprising Ponyta.

"Use Dazzling Gleam to protect yourself, Ponyta!" Sarah called.

The clones fired Ember yet Dazzling Gleam countered them! Frowning, Kaito took out Vulpix's Pokéball.

"Come back, Vulpix!" Kaito called, calling Vulpix back.

"How long can they keep this up?" Ash replied.

"Ponyta, come back and rest, girl." Sarah said. Ponyta neighed and returned to the group.

"Sarah may be down one Pokemon, but she still has a lot of tricks up her sleeve," Professor Kukui reminded. "Kaito may be stronger but he hasn't experienced what she and her Pokemon can really do."

"Wooloo, you're up!" Sarah called and Wooloo scurried onto the field with a happy, "Baaaa..!"

"Wooloo, huh... Silvally?"

"Sil!" Silvally nods and faces Wooloo...

"Kaito, you may have the first attack again!" Sarah called.(edited)

"As you wish... Swords Dance!" Kaito shouted out.

"Careful, Wooloo, get ready." Sarah warned.

"Swords Dance again, Silvally!"

"He's trying to finish Wooloo off with one move!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu..." Pikachu cooed in worry.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Kaito called after his Silvally finished charging his power and dashed towards Wooloo but the Sheep Pokemon kept his glare at the Alola Boy's Normal Type as he braced himself. He and Sarah watched Kaito's Silvally carefully and waited for the right moment to attack and when they saw their opportunity, they narrowed their eyes took it.

"Wooloo, Tackle plus Wild Charge to his head!" shouted Sarah as Wooloo baaed and charged with Tackle before charging up electricity to as he combined Tackle and Wild Charge before he jumped up and took Kaito and Silvally by surprise as he was hit hard on the head as the two attacks collided and the Multi-Attack was canceled. "NO!" Kaito cried in horror as Wooloo and Silvally skidded back but his Silvally was panting hard and wincing from the head shot while Wooloo baaed at him while keeping his glare at the Synthetic Pokemon.(edited)

"Baaaa...!" Wooloo said with determination.

"Sil!" Silvally grunted before recovering from the hit. "Silvally..." Kaito frowned before he blinked.

"Consecutive Air Slash attack!" Kaito called out as Silvally did so, causing the moves to hit and... BOOM!

It looked to be over for Wooloo until... A figure jumped out of the smoke and baaed at them. "Baa!"

"It withstood that..." Kaito stated before Silvally smirked in amusement.

Wooloo landed on the ground but winced from the attack. "Come on Wooloo, I know you can do it. I believe in you..!" Sarah called to the little sheep. Wooloo winced from its injuries but, Sarah's words reached him and he stood up with one determined "BAAAAAA...!"

"Alright! Wooloo may be small, but he's got real fight in him!" Ash said and Pikachu and Blitz cheered the little sheep on. Wooloo started to glow but it wasn't an evolution as he gained new strength and the fire in him was burning brightly.

"That glow... Silvally... keep your guard up." Kaito warned, which Silvally nodded and got ready to fight again.

"Use Electro Ball!" Sarah called and Wooloo unleashed the electric ball at Silvally.

"Use Crush Claw to knock it back!"

Silvally used Crush Claw to knock back the Electro Ball but the attack failed as Wooloo's Electro Ball still connected and he was blown back hard.

"Silvally!" Kaito gasped in shock as he was starting to pant heavily and he was looking like he was really put through the runner. He couldn't believe what he had seen as Wooloo let out another proud "Baa!" at him as he maintained his determined glare. The Alola Boy realized that he completely underestimated the Galar Normal Time and that he has one last chance to beat him.

"It didn't work..." Kaito grunted before... "Silvally, come back!" Silvally blinked before nodding as he was called back to his Pokéball.

"In that case, Wooloo, return!" Sarah called and Wooloo nodded, returning to his mother's side.

Ponyta came over and nuzzled her friend and used Heal Pulse on her to heal her up, "Baaa..." Wooloo cooed.

"I must say, Sarah, you may have lost the first round to me but you came back swinging," Kaito replied, impressed. "You and Wooloo had me completely taken aback when you had me and Silvally backed in a corner."

"Thanks." Sarah said. "But I'm far from done.."

"In that case... No more games, then."

"I intend to," Sarah replied as she gave a more determined grin, knowing what he wanted.

What they didn't see were two little pokemon watching from the hill. "Zera? You want to go?" "Zer…" Zeraora nods before facing Sarah as the girl blinked, feeling so much pressure coming from the Thunderclap Pokémon.

She gritted her teeth, realizing who she's up against. "Oh no, now I'm up against Kaito's crown jewel. I don't know if my Pokemon can possibly beat that powerhouse, what can I do?" she thought.

"Hmm.. alright then... Silvally.. go!" Sarah called. "Alright!" Silvally leaped in front of Sarah and she took out the Electric Memory Discs, "Now become the static raged pokemon with this Electric Memory!"

"The Electric Memory, huh... that makes it an Electric Type..." Kaito commented. Silvally accepted the Memory Drive as his back fin, his head scales, and his eyes became a bright yellow. Kaito realized that this battle has become more interesting with this Electric Type duel between his Zeraora and Sarah's Silvally.

"Interesting... Zeraora, Work Up!" Zeraora did so, gaining more power...

"Silvally, Swords Dance!" Sarah called. Silvally charged his power, knowing what she was planning to do with Kaito.

"Let's go with Dragon and Crush Claw together!" Sarah called.

"Plasma Fist with Thunder!" Kaito called back.

"Switch to Tri Attack and launched yourself into the air!" Sarah called.

"What are they doing?!" Ash cried. Professor Kukui was amazed and enthralled by what's happening, "Amazing, they're raising the bar with combination attacks! If those combos connected at any time, who knows what'll happen?"(edited)

Silvally and Zeraora unleashed their attacks as their trainers called out combos. They were evenly matched until Silvally decided to switch to Tri Attack as per Sarah's wishes before jumping into the air, catching Zeraora off guard.

Zeraora grunted before... "Don't falter! Thunder all over!"

"Spin around and coat yourself in Hyper Beam to protect yourself!"

Now, things were really heating up as Zeraora used Thunder to cover the field while everyone else tried to shield themselves. Silvally, however, improvised a shield using Hyper Beam while spinning and coating himself all over to protect him from it. When the Thunder attack expired, Silvally canceled his Hyper Beam shield and prepared to attack. "Now, use Multi-Attack with Tri Attack," called Sarah as her Synthetic Pokemon charged at Zeraora and used his next combo attack to land a direct and hard hit on the Thunderclap Pokemon. "Zeraora!" shouted Kaito worriedly as Zeraora landed on his back before he got up, panting heavily.

"Tch... what's with this combo..." Kaito grunted before... "Use Thunder at the sky!" "At the sky...?" Sarah questioned in confusion.

"Sarah, be careful! He's trying to use the elements against you!" Ash called.

"Counter with Hyper Beam up in the sky as well!"(edited)

As the two attacks are shot, Hyper Beam proves to be ineffective while Thunder comes down and hits Zeraora!

"Hmmm..." Silvally hmmed, curious. "Using Thunder to strengthen yourself, huh?"

"Zer..." Zeraora smirked as the wounds faded away from his body...!

"Thought so..." Silvally stated while Sarah remained cool and calm.

Kaito remained silent and calm as well... before... "Plasma Fist."

"Use Hyper Beam and aim it at the ground!" Sarah called. Plasma Fist and Hyper Beam collides, but this time... ZAP! "AUUGH!" Silvally screamed as Hyper Beam was defeated by the signature attack!

Silvally skidded back and shook his head and growled, "I'm not finish yet!"

"WHAT?!" Kaito gasped as Silvally held his ground despite the attack combo. "Not bad, Kaito, deciding to use Thunder as a healing move was ingenious," said Sarah, coolly and impressed. "You much better than I give you credit for but I'm afraid it ends here." She then used her Z-Ring as she quickly switched Z-Crystals.

"Tch... Brace yourself, Zeraora..." "Zer..." Zeraora got ready as he held his ground.

"Let's go, Silvally! Use Multi-Attack and Tri Attack once more and let's finish this off!" "Got it!" Sarah and Silvally used their combo attack and managed to distract Zeraora and quickly activating her Z-Ring she performed the steps to Devastating Drake as she transferred her power to Silvally. "Dragon Tail to Dragon Scales, unleash the beast from within my friend, Silvally!" "Bring it on!" the Synthetic Pokemon roared as his Z-Power flowed through and was amplified greatly by Sarah's love and unbreakable friendship with him. "Now, Silvally, It's Morphin Time!" Sarah finished. "...Devastating Drake!" "A Z-Move!?" Kaito cried as he reacted too late to help Zeraora. "Zeraora, Plasma Fists!" Zeraora fired his signature attack in hopes of stopping the manifested energy dragon but it was too late. The Plasma Fists attack was nullified and Zeraora was hit hard by the Dragon Type Z-Move, "ZERA!" A thick cloud of smoke billowed from the explosion as everyone braced themselves and when the smoke cleared, it revealed... Zeraora looking like he withstood the attack but then he fainted a few minutes later, shocking everyone.

"PIKACHU?!" Pikachu and Blitz were jaw dropped along with Ash, "UGH!"

"...….." Kaito's face darkened at the sight of Zeraora fainting.

Then... "Was that your best shot?" Kaito questioned calmly, catching Sarah off guard. "What do you mean-" "Plasma Fist!" "What!? But Zeraora is-" Before Sarah could finish though...

Zeraora launched Plasma Fists... but, "Nice try!" Silvally leaped high into the air dodging it! "WHAT?!" Kaito gasped.

"You didn't think I'd believe a pokemon like you would be beaten like that did you?" Silvally smirked.

"Zer…" Zeraora scoffed as he got back up, panting yet willing to continue fighting.

"On the contrary, Kaito, the game's not over yet!" smirked Sarah.

"Is it?" Kaito asked with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks to that little stunt of yours, you can't pull off another Z-Move... which you wasted on, wanting to believe that could finish Zeraora off." Kaito reminded,

"That's true, but you're still not going to win this match...!" Sarah declared confidently, causing Kaito to narrow his eyes. "We'll see on which one will go down first... Zeraora, ready to show our Z-Move?" Kaito called out.

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kaito and Zeraora prepare their Z-Move. She knew she and Silvally have only one chance to either break or survive the Z-Move and there would be no hard feelings if either they or Kaito and Zeraora would lose should the battle end here or continue. "Silvally, no matter what happens, we'll always be winners," she told her Synthetic Pokemon. "Even if we lose, I'm proud to have you battle with Kaito and his Pokemon. I know we'll get stronger after this, no doubt about it." "Yeah, me too," Silvally smiled as he braced himself for the Z-Move the Alola Boy and his Electric Type could bring. Sarah nodded back before she did the same, "Come on, Kaito! Show us what you got!"

"Right..." Kaito began to pose as the Sea Gauntlet began to radiate brightly with the Electrium-Z glowing! Zeraora began to glow a little as well as both posed the Electric Type Z-Move! "No more hesitation! No more holding back! This is when our strength combines into one!" "ZER!"

"Here it comes, Silvally!" Sarah called and she and Silvally prepared for it, knowing what it'll mean for them either way. "Right!" "Zeraora, unleash your undying fury!" Kaito shouted as he and his Electric Type began unleashing their full power.

"DO IT! RAGING GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" "ZERA!"

The Raging Gigavolt Havoc charged towards Silvally and Sarah as they braced themselves for the impact, they smiled in satisfaction, though. They were ready for it.

KABOOOM!

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

"SILVALLY!" Sarah screamed out loud.

As the dust settled and everyone managed to gather themselves, they saw what happened as a result of Kaito and Sarah's final stand with Silvally and Zeraora. Both Pokemon were standing until at last... Silvally fell but he did so with a satisfying smile, he was happy with how the battle turned out despite losing. "AH!" Ash cried. "Huh..." Professor Kukui gasped in amazement. "I don't believe it!" Kaito gasped as he watched on, realizing that he finally won. "..." Sarah's face darkened as she saw that she finally lost, she didn't know what to think despite the promise she and Silvally made earlier.

The two little pokemon on the hill were surprised.

"Nice work, Zera!" "Zera!" The two gave each other a high five, both smiling for their victory! "Bu Bui!"

"..." Sarah didn't respond as she started to cry and slowly walked over to Silvally before kneeling down and hugging him. Kaito, Buizel, and Zeraora stopped cheering when they looked back towards the girl and realized what was happening. Ash and Professor Kukui, along with Sarah's Pokemon and Ash's Team, were in absolute shock. Sarah and Silvally had lost to the Thunderclap Pokemon and Kaito but the Alola Boy's victory may have come at a price, or so everyone hoped not.

Sarah could hear Silvally slowly breathing quietly and his heartbeat still going and she was relieved but she felt her heart growing cold for a moment before it became warm again.

"Sarah...? You okay?" Kaito asked out of concern. Blitz and Sarah's other Pokémon came over and nuzzled her. Comforting her. Nebby came over and nuzzled her mother.

Sarah ignored him as she kept crying and hugging the still-alive Silvally but she accepted the love from her Pokemon and Nebby. Ash and Professor Kukui didn't know what to say as they sadly looked at her and even Pikachu, Litten, Lycanroc, and Rowlet couldn't help but feel sorry for her and Silvally.

"Sarah—" Kaito started to say until... "Espurr..."

"Huh...?" Kaito turned in surprise, as did the others... and they saw two little pokemon. They were both purple with some white details on their bodies and they had big pink eyes.

"Whoa, what are those Pokemon?" Ash asked. The two little Espurr's walked over to Sarah, "Espurr..."

"They're Espurr." Kukui said.

"Espurr..." Kaito repeated, allowing Ash to recognize them...

"Yeah, I remember," Ash mused as he smiled sadly at a previous memory of his Kalos adventure. "I think my Kalos friends and I met an Espurr once, at an old mansion belonging to someone named Lacey." Sarah didn't listen as she was too busy crying to notice everyone around her, even the two Espurr as they came to her and Silvally in concern.

The two pokemon looked at each other before the two of them stood in front of the group and the male Espurr joined paws with the female and began to glow yellow while the female Espurr unleashed an aura from its right paw. "Espurr..." they both said together. "That's Helping Hand and Heal Pulse!" Kukui gasped.

"Pika..." Pikachu gasped.

The duo together caused Silvally to lose his wounds as he began to regain his consciousness...

Sarah was crying so hard for Silvally that she didn't notice him waking up and regaining consciousness while everyone else watched in shock and amazement. What else can they say? When they finished and when the Synthetic Pokemon was fully healed, the two Espurr calmly walked back a few steps and smiled at their handiwork, "Espurr..."

"They healed Silvally's wounds completely," Kaito gasped in amazement.

"Zera..." "Bui..." Buizel and Zeraora breathed in astonishment.

Silvally noticed that he was okay now and he was baffled until he noticed the two Espurr that healed him. They nodded happily and he returned a grateful smile before he noticed Sarah still crying over him. "Hey now, come on, Sarah," he soothed as he nuzzled her. "Why are you being so dramatic? I'm not gonna die, you know. I'll live..."(edited)

Sarah heard him, but she was still crying and sniffling. "Pikapi..." Blitz said, having never seen Sarah like this in his life.

"Eevee..." Eevee cooed and nuzzled her crying trainer, "Eevee, vee... vee..." suddenly... Eevee began to glow in a light blue, sparkling light. "Ah!" Ash and Kaito gasped along with the pokemon and the Professor. Sarah sniffled and she finally looked up, "E-E-Eevee...?" Eevee grew taller and grew what looked to be ribbons from its ears and neck. When the glow was gone, standing there was a pink and white pokemon, "Sylveon..."

"Whoa... What happened to Eevee?" Ash gasped in surprise.

"It evolved into a Sylveon.." Kukui stated.

"When Eevee has a strong or loving bond with its Trainer, that's when it can evolve... into Sylveon." Kaito explained in awe.

Professor Kukui smiled brightly along with Ash as they realized why Eevee evolved for Sarah. "I get it! Sarah's love for Silvally was so strong and she was so afraid of losing him, that when Eevee came to help her soothe her pain, and their growing friendship allowed her to evolve into a Sylveon!" Ash replied happily.

"The power of friendship can help anybody overcome the odds, even the loss of a great battle," Professor Kukui agreed. "And, that's exactly what happened with Eevee."

Sylveon licked Sarah's wet cheek, drying her tears.

"E-Eevee... You evolved, f-f-for me and Silvally...?" Sarah hiccuped as she started to smile again. "Sylve!" cried Sylveon happily with a bright smile as she used her feelers to wipe the rest of her tears off. Sarah was overwhelmed as she enveloped her evolved Fairy Type into a side hug with her right arm and used her left arm to hug Silvally. "Thanks, Sylveon, you're the greatest..."

"Sylveon.." Sylveon wrapped her ribbon like feelers around her trainer with a smile, "Sylveon..."

Kaito smiles softly before Sarah wipes away her tears...

"Hey, Sarah..." Kaito began. Sarah looked at the Alola Boy and stood up to face him with Sylveon and Silvally beside her. "How's Silvally?" he asked quietly.

Sarah smiled as she looked at her Synthetic Pokemon, "Oh, he'll be fine. I think we have our new friends to thank for that." She turned to the two Espurr that healed her partner and gave them a grateful smile as well. The Espurr both nodded happily before she turned back to Kaito.

"Sorry for being a little rough on you both during our battle," the Alola Boy apologized. "You're an awesome trainer and I was amazed with how you two battled."

"You're not so bad yourself, you were off the rim!" she congratulated. "I now know that I've a long way to go before I'm going to beat you. I'm really glad to be battling with you right now."

"Thanks, Sarah," he replied before he gave another smirk. "So, you wanna go again?"

"Definitely, who's your next challenger?" Sarah smirked back.

Kaito looked at Buizel, "Bui Bui!"

"Alright, for me, I will choose..." Sarah looked around carefully at her remaining Pokemon before finally landing her eyes on... "You, Sylveon."

"Sylve!" Sylveon cried in glee as she ran forward to face Buizel.

"Sylveon, right after she evolved?" Ash asked, looking bewildered.

"Duh, I've been training with her for a while ever since the preliminary trials before my Master Triangle Grand Trial battle with Olivia, Ash," replied Sarah, "And, I owe her for cheering me up along with those Espurr. She deserves it that much."

Professor Kukui was also surprised but then he and Ash smiled, realizing where she's going with this. "I understand, Sarah. If that's what you want for her, then go for it!"

"Yeah, we'll be cheering for her right on!" agreed Ash and so did his Pokemon.

"Let's begin... Buizel, Rain Dance!" Kaito called out. At his call, Buizel raised his paws as storm clouds formed before it began to pour down...

"Hey, it's raining!" Ash replied, noticing the rain drops. "And, I have a feeling we haven't seen anything yet," Professor Kukui said as he watched the battle seriously. Sarah had a feeling she and Sylveon are in it for a rough one, too. "Be careful, Sylveon. Buizel's may not look tough but he's crafty like his other Pokemon, so watch your back!"

"Sylveon!"

"Alright Buizel, let's go!" Kaito said,

"Agility with Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted out.

"Bui!" Buizel agreed as he covered himself with water and rushed at Sylveon who braced herself. Ash glared as he recognized the move regarding his studies on Water Pokemon, "That's Buizel's ability, Swift Swim!" "That's right, with Rain Dance, Buizel's speed is increased. Sylveon and Sarah will have to think on their feet if they're going to beat that," Professor Kukui explained.

"Heads up, Sylveon!" Sarah cried. "Go with a Quick Attack!"

"Sylveon, Sylve!" replied Sylveon as she met Buizel and collided his Aqua Jet with her Quick Attack and they both skidded back before they start at each other again. "Ice Punch!" "Light Screen!" cried Sarah and Kaito as their Pokemon prepared their attack and defense. Buizel's Ice Punch made contact with Sylveon's Light Screen as they both tried to overpower one another. They smirked at each other as they mentally complemented their own abilities. "Break through, Bui!" Kaito cheered with a smirk. Sarah glared as she smirked, anticipating that, "Not so fast! Shadow Ball!" Sarah called.

"Use Ice Beam with Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out. "Wait... that's...!" Ash recognized the technique as the Ice Aqua Jet defeated the Shadow Ball and... WHAM!

"Sylveon...!" "Stay strong, Sylveon, use Copycat!"

"Copycat?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Bui?!" Buizel added and Sylveon copied Buziel's Ice Aqua Jet attack.

The two Ice Aqua Jet clash together before both sides skid back...

"Buiii.." "Sylveon..."

Both glare before... "Use Iron Tail!" Using his speed, Buizel charges before... WHAM!

"Syl...!" Sylveon skidded back and shook off the damage, "Sylveon..." "Sylveon, can you still go one?" Sarah asked. "Sylveon looked at Sarah, "Sylveon..!"

"Great, then use Shadow Ball!"

"Send it right back with Iron Tail!" Kaito called out. As he gave the order, the Iron Tail knocked the Shadow Ball to the side before Buizel continued to run. "Aqua Jet, back to back!"

"Use Copycat!" Sylveon said and Sylveon used Iron Tail to bounce off of the Aqua Jet attacks.

"Ice Beam!" The attack freezes Sylveon's feet!

"Syl.."

"Sylveon. oh no!"

"Goomy...!" Goomy cooed in worry for his evolved friend. Sylveon tried to stand but she couldn't cause of the ice.

"Wrap it up! Ice Aqua Jet!"

CRASH!

The combo hits, causing Sylveon to tumble away, being hit with the powerful combo attack!

"Sylveon..." The Intertwining Pokemon was on the ground, breathing heavily while Buizel looked unharmed... until... it's eyes turned into hearts? "What's up with Buizel's eyes?" Ash asked.

Kaito blinked in surprise before he realized that it was... "Cute Charm...!?"

"What's cute charm?" Ash asked. "Sylveon?" "Pika?" PIkachu asked.

"An ability that works if the Pokémon that has the ability has a different gender... like a boy attacking the girl... and by that, the boy gets infatuated by that ability..." Kaito grunted before Buizel swooned over Sylveon. "Buizel, come back!" Sylveon sweat dropped at her new ability.

"I don't think Sylveon was cool with that ability she gained." Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Sylveon returned to Sarah's side. "Now for my next choice... Milotic?" "Lotic..." Milotic smiled before she slithered onto the battlefield.

Milotic enters the battle as Kaito blinks. "Whoa..."

"First time seeing a Milotic?" Ash asked him.

"Kinda... I saw on books, but well... the first time I saw one was when Lillie fished one out..." Kaito admitted in awe.

"You'll be surprised from this Milotic can really do when she's been trained," Sarah smirked before she got serious again. "Let's see how you'll do against her beautiful but deceiving might!"

"Lotic..." Milotic cooed.

"Okay then... Can you go again, Zeraora?" Kaito asked.

"Zera," Zeraora replied before he took the stage again and nodded to Milotic, who returned it. "Milotic, start off with Dragon Pulse plus Twister!" shouted Sarah, calling for a combo attack.

"Spin with Thunder, Zeraora!"and Zeraora blocked the combo attack.

"Not so fast, Ice Beam!" Milotic quickly fired an Ice Beam and froze Zeraora at his feet and lower body. "Damn! She got us again!" groaned Kaito. "We might lose again but at least we'll go down in a blaze of glory if we do," Sarah remarked before she continued again.

"Now, try this! Triple Combo - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, and don't forget, Twister!" Milotic first fired a Twister before she launched Dragon Pulse and quickly jumped into the Twister, spinning as she was thrusted forward and released Ice Beam at a close range, hitting Zeraora harder than ever, much to everyone's amazement.

"Oh, come on! How did she do that?" Kaito gasped as Zeraora skidded back.

"What the-?! That's a Triple Combo!" Professor Kukui gasped in amazement.

Ash and her Pokemon, however, cheered, "Yeah! Way to go, Sarah! That's how the Pokeball rolls!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along with Sarah and Ash's other pokemon and little Nebby.

"I told you, Kaito! We're going down in a blaze of glory if we do lose! So, I'm going to give it all I got and so will my Pokemon until we drop!"

"Well then... Same here... Zera? You ready to try 'that'?" Kaito called out.

"Zeraora, Zera," the Thunderclap Pokemon nodded firmly before he turned back.

"Come at us, Kaito!" "With pleasure!" Sarah and Kaito called to each other before they began.

"Twister plus Dragon Pulse!" Sarah shouted with a glare. The combo attack is shot, until... "We won't lose! Not right now!" Kaito yelled as both he and Zeraora began to glow electric yellow together!

"Get ready, Milotic.." Sarah said.

"Lotic..." Milotic prepared a unique move she knows.

"Brace yourself, Ash, this is going to be a big one!" Professor Kukui called to Ash as he got himself ready. "I'm hanging, alright!" Ash called and so did his Pokemon.

"HAAAAH!" Both Kaito and Zeraora roared together before the blinding light died away to show... Kaito with his hair turning spiky yellow! Zeraora was glowing with electric blue aura!

"This is it, Milotic! Brace yourself!" "Lotic!" Sarah called and Milotic nodded.

"Plasma Fist!"

"Counter with—"

The two attacks were launched as Kaito and Sarah watched in anticipation as a cloud of smoke blew and everyone was nearly thrown back harder than ever. Nebby was nearly blown away before Sarah's Pokemon managed to save him and secure him before anything bad happened to the little guy.

The suspense of what happened to both Sarah and Kaito along with their Pokemon is killing everyone watching. Have Zeraora and Kaito succeeded in taking down yet another one of Sarah's Pokemon or have Milotic and Sarah managed to come out on top this time? Everyone waited and watched as the two battling trainers believed in their Pokemon to push through, until...

The sound of electricity traveling across the ground can be heard along with a blast as an image of a Pokemon shot out from the cloud and landed on the ground. All eyes were focused on the Pokemon and the second Pokemon left standing as the dust settled...

To reveal Milotic still standing despite gaining some major bruises and a heavily battered and bruised Zeraora lying on his back as he tried in vain to get up. "Huh...?" "...What just happened?" Kaito and Sarah asked as they did not expect the results at all. They were literally speechless from the outcome.

Then...

"M-Milo..."

THUD!

Milotic and Zeraora both faint in defeat, resulting in a draw...

"Ngh..." the glow on Kaito stopped as his hair returned to normal as he painted in exhaustion.

"Whoa..." Sarah gasped in amazement. She saw that despite Milotic fainting from using up all her energy from her final attack, she managed to beat Zeraora.

"Milotic!" Sarah gasped as she rushed over to her pokemon. Aqua joined her, "Popplio? Pop Pop Pop?" the little seal lion pokemon was frantic with worry, trying to wake up her friend.

They came to the Tender Pokemon's side as they shook her awake,

"Milotic, Milotic! Are you okay?!" "Popplio! Pop, Popplio, Pop, Pop!" Sarah wasn't broken by what happened to Milotic this time but she was still worried. Aqua, on the other hand, was starting to cry as she slapped and shook Milotic and shouted at her to wake up. Finally, the Tender Pokemon regained consciousness and looked to Aqua and Sarah.

"Milo, Lotic..." she gasped, noticing her sister-figure/friend and mother-figure.

"Milotic...?" Aqua and Sarah smiled and hugged Milotic, relieved that she was okay and proud that she managed to beat Zeraora despite the battle being a draw.

"You were awesome, Milotic. Our match may have ended in a draw but we still won in a way, you've beaten Zeraora. I knew that Mirror Coat would come in handy one day," Sarah told her Water Type proudly.

"Popplio! Pop, Pop, Popplio, Popplio, Pop, Pop, Popplio!" cried Aqua excitedly as she tightened her embrace. She was glad to see her older sister and friend fight at her best and her duel with Zeraora inspired her to become like her. Milotic gave a tired smile as she hugged the two with her tail, proud of her own victory, too.

Aqua clapped her little flippers, happily, "Pop Pop Popplio...!"

Kaito sighed before calling back his defeated friend before... "Buizel, you're up again!"

"Bui!"

"Blitz, you wanna go?" Sarah asked.

"Pikachu!" Blitz exclaimed and he leaped onto the field.

"So, you're going with your Pikachu, Sarah?" Kaito asked.

"Well, it's obvious since Buizel's a boy, Sylveon doesn't want to go again. Not after we found out that she knows Cute Charm, right girl?" Sarah replied, looking to her Intertwining Pokemon.

"Syl Sylveon Sylve," agreed Sylveon, feeling embarrassed about her own ability.

"Rain Dance, Bui!"

Rain began to pour down once again, allowing the ability of Swift Swim to kick in again. "Okay, buddy, let's do it for everyone," Sarah agreed. "Agility, now!"

"Chu...!" Blitz agreed as he matched Buizel for speed before they started to fight with their bodies. They threw several punches and kicks at each other and Blitz even had to resort to using his tail at certain points just to keep up with Kaito's partner.

"That's fast!" Ash gasped.

"Pikachu.." His Pikachu agreed.

"Spin with Ice Beam, Bui!" Kaito called out.

"Not so fast, Kaito! Agility again plus Thunder Punch!" Sarah called with another glare. Blitz used Agility to dodge the spinning Ice Beam attack and then he landed the Thunderpunch in Buizel.

"Holy hell! He's fast," Kaito gasped as Buizel skidded back but quickly flipped back to his feet. "You okay, buddy?"

"Bui!" replied Buizel with a smirk but it was premature as he suddenly felt himself falter and become stiff.

Kaito gasped realizing what had happened, "Oh no!"

"Wow, is that Static that Blitz used back then?" Ash recalled, remembering the time when Pikachu used his ability on Norman's Vigoroth during his Hoenn adventure.

"That's right, Ash. Blitz must be very well taken care of by Sarah and because of that, he can paralyze his opponents with just one touch," Professor Kukui confirmed. "And, since Buizel's a Water Type and is using Rain Dance in conjunction with his Swift Swim ability, it's obvious it has an even greater effect."

"Don't let your guard down, Blitz. Buizel can still fight even if he's paralyzed." Sarah warned.

"Pika.."

Kaito narrowed his eyes before feeling the rain pouring down.

"Buizel... stay strong. That paralysis is nothing. Use Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out.

Buizel nodded before using Aqua Jet as the attack made a direct hit onto Blitz! Kaito narrowed his eyes before feeling the rain pouring down.

"Buizel... stay strong. That paralysis is nothing. Use Aqua Jet!" Kaito called out.

Buizel nodded before using Aqua Jet as the attack made a direct hit onto Blitz! "Hang on, Blitz!" Sarah bellowed as her Pikachu held firm before he pushed Buizel away and skidded back to his partner.

"Ice Beam!"

Ice Beam is shot as it knocks Blitz back!

"Pika...!"

"Come in, you can do it Blitz Thundershock!" Sarah called.

"CHUUUUUU..!"

"Dodge it! Then use Aqua Jet!"

Buizel does so and strikes again, knocking Blitz back!

"Keep going, Blitz! Agility twice then Thundershock!" Sarah shouted again as Blitz flipped back and increased his speed as he ran before he shocked Buizel when he was caught off guard once more.

"Don't count on us being taken down that easily! Ice Aqua Jet!"

Sarah knew they need to find a way to counter the Ice Aqua Jet as Buizel prepared it, "Wait until he comes and then attack, Blitz!" "Pika!"

Buizel was diving down fast... As he was...

"Swerve to the right!" Kaito called out.

Blitz waited until Buizel came close then it spun to the side and delivered a Thunderpunch!

"AH!" Kaito cried in shock.

"Finish him!" Sarah called.

"PIIIKAAA...CHU!" Blitz roared as he summoned all his electricity and shocked Buizel to the core after breaking the Ice Aqua Jet.

"NO!" Kaito screamed as the explosion finally died down and the Rain Dance finally ceased to reveal Blitz standing tall and Buizel completely beaten up.

"B-Bui..."

"Huh!?" Sarah gasped as Buizel started to get back up!

"Buizel..." Kaito spoke in surprise as Buizel shook his head, before glaring at Blitz angrily despite the heavy wounds.

"Bui! Bu Bui!" Buizel snapped angrily.

"You won't beat me with a pathetic attack like that...? That barely tickled..." Silvally translated with a grunt.

Blitz just glared at Buizel, knowing that somehow he won the match despite Buizel's impressive will to win.

"Buizel... can you... can you still fight?" Kaito asked, earning a weak nod from the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

Blitz got on all fours, ready to continue, "Pika..."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Sarah heard Blitz say as he glared at her, telling her that no matter what happens, they'll continue.

"Buizel... use Rain Dance again!"

The rain began to pour down again, causing everyone to feel the rain pour down on them...

"Agility, Buizel!" Kaito called out.

"Use Double Team!" Sarah called.

"Pika!" Blitz agreed, creating copies of himself.

"Spin with Ice Beam!" Kaito exclaimed as Buizel does so, freezing the clones and the real one. "Pika!?" Blitz exclaimed in surprise before Kaito began to make the next call.

"Wrap it up! Ice Aqua Jet! Full power!" Kaito shouted out loud.

"Blitz, use Tackle and Thundershock together!" Sarah called. The two combo attacks started to meet until Buizel dodges out of the way, much to Blitz's surprise...!

"Thunderpunch!"

"Counter back! Dive down!" Buizel continues to dodge the punches sent at him before...

CRASH!

"Blitz!" Sarah gasped.

Suddenly, Kaito realized something that he overlooked. Despite Buizel's great control of his Ice Aqua Jet, Blitz actually slipped and fell onto the ground from the rain soaking the ground and Buizel crashed into the ground, unable to control the whiplash that followed when his Ice Aqua Jet scraped over Blitz's body.

"Buizel! Stay strong! Ice Beam!" Kaito called out as Buizel skidded back, panting in exhaustion, yet still able to fight. Ice Beam was shot, blasting Blitz as he crashed into a rocky wall!

"Blitz, come on buddy...!" Sarah called and Blitz growled

"Pika...!" Blitz body was suddenly coated in electricity, "CHUUUUU... !" And he unleashed an attack that seemed more powerful than Thundershock!

"Hang in there, Blitz! We've been through too much to give up now! I've always believed in you and not once did I ever question you on anything," Sarah encouraged as Blitz continued to fight. "Ah..." Kaito gasped in amazement as he watched with interest.

"That's Thunderbolt... Buizel!" Buizel jumped out of the way in time... "Do you really believe in him that much...?" Kaito questioned, much to Sarah's surprise.

"Of course! I have him since I was five and he was a Pichu."

"Is that so?" "I've always believed in him just as he believed in me," Sarah answered.

"Then why can't you see he has reached his limits?" Kaito asked as Sarah glares back. "What are you talking about? He's just fine—"

"PIKACHU!" Blitz said in agreement.

"Suit yourself... Use Aqua Jet!" Kaito shouted out as Buizel shoots forward before Blitz uses Thunderbolt! "Not yet, Buizel... Get closer..."

"I know that he may be reaching his limits right now and I know things won't get easier on these kinds of things, but no matter what happens to us, as I told you, we're going down in a blaze of glory even if we lose!" Sarah bellowed with certainty.

"Blaze of glory... more like wallowing in shock and despair..." Kaito spoke sternly.

Pikachu didn't like Kaito's tone to his best. "PIKACHU...!" Suddenly Pikachus' tail began to glow and sparks a little. "What's that?" Ash asked. Blitz is able to push himself off of the wall and she spun in the air and unleashed an Electro Ball attack that spit into a net! "It's Electro Web!" Ash gasped.

"You might say that but my shock and despair is what helps me grow stronger," Sarah replies. "You obviously know something about that, Kaito. Haven't you gone through that at some point in your life as well?"(edited)

As Buizel dodges the attack, that's when... Kaito grew cold and stern. "You know nothing of what I've went through! What I went through is more dark than you can imagine, Sarah! Buizel! Do it! Aqua Jet!"

"Thunderbolt and Tackle together go!" Sarah called.

"How long can they keep this up?!" Ash cried. The two moves were about to collide until Buizel dodges out of the way. "You say your shock and despair is what makes you grow stronger, but that's where you're naive..." Kaito spoke coldly.

"I'm not naive! It's the truth!" Sarah growled back

"Say what you want! It doesn't change the fact that you're going down!" As Kaito said that, Buizel changed direction with Aqua Jet and hits Blitz from behind!

Sarah's face grew dark as she thought about Kaito's words but then she took them to heart and glared back at him, being just as cold and harsh. "...You may think I'm naive, but at least I know when I'm always able to face my fears and stand up to them. Sure, I may be naive but from my despair, my pain, my sorrow, my sadness, what I've been through despite all of it not being close to what you've experienced and I'm sorry I don't understand. But, it gives me the strength to know that I'LL ALWAYS FIGHT BACK THROUGH MY FEARS BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE MY TRUE STRENGTH LIES!"

That caused Kaito to narrow his eyes before he thought back to the tough experiences he had... Such as betrayal from Kazuma and for the truth that's been hidden from him for so long. "Wrap this up, Buizel..." Kaito spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Pikachu..." Blitz growled at Buizel. "Pika Pikachu!" "But Bui!"

Buizel took Kaito's order seriously before he hits Blitz hard with Ice Beam, knocking Blitz down once again... "PIKA!" "No, Blitz!" Sarah exclaimed in shock.

Blitz, determined to win this for his best friend, staggered to his feet once more. "Pika... PIKA..!" and he sparked with electricity into the sky. "Blitz said, "I'll never give up for my bestest friend and mother in the world! No matter what you think about her! She's the best mother and trainer could ever ask for!'." Silvally translated. "PIKACHU!"

"And I will prove it!"

Kaito just remained silent while Buizel kept panting in exhaustion as the Sea Weasel Pokémon just turned to Kaito in concern. "That's enough." Kaito spoke finally.

"Bui?"

"It's over, I've seen their true strength. I'm satisfied..." Kaito sighed before scratching the back of his head in annoyance. Now Blitz was confused, "Pikachu?"

"I should've known you'd be like this," Kaito groaned. "Of course, I knew that you'd be naive to what you would eventually go through and what you've told me... But, I see now that we're not all that different in some respect."

"Huh?" Sarah asked. Buizel ran over to Kaito as Kaito glares to where Sarah was... "Think what you like is best. But you'll eventually learn that there are times when your loved ones will... turn their back against you." Kaito spoke.

"Pika?"

Sarah glared back but then she smiled, "That may be true but I'll take whatever life throws at me. Sure, I may not know what's ahead of me and I don't know if there will be times everyone I love will betray me, in one way or another. But, for now, I'll live with it."

"You'll what...?" Kaito asked, now suspicious.

"I had a feeling that kind of thing will eventually play out and I've learned over and over again that there's much more to me than meets the eye. If everyone I love does betray me, if I end up becoming a freak, an oddity, sticking out like a sore thumb in a way, I'll do whatever I can to live with it and/or change their minds. It may be long and arduous for me and my life won't be the same again after those times but I'll work my way up from the bottom and start all over again for the sake of all I'll love." She sighed and gave a smile and a nod to the Alola Boy, who was now surprised. "Thank you, Kaito, for your words, even if they're the cold, hard truth. With them and what I've learned, no matter what happens to me, I'll seize every new life offered to me and forge the way as I love everyone all over again, me and my Pokemon and my loved ones."

She then turned to Blitz, who was smilingly gladly at her as she left. "Come on, Blitz, let's go get you and the others healed up."

"Pikachu," Blitz replied happily as he joined her along with her Pokemon, Professor Kukui, and Ash and his team.

"From the bottom..." Kaito repeated silently before a portal opened up in front of both him and Buizel.

At first, Kaito didn't know what to think, he was actually stunned by everything Sarah told her. Even after he experienced the pain of betrayal and loss and from the tragedy of keeping secrets, it seemed as though Sarah would still be willing AND risking to start over and love everyone all over again despite the pain she'll also go through. What's more, she'll do it all with a smile and face life head on no matter what happens to her and her Pokemon, even her loved ones. Her words had prompted a change of heart for him even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Sarah, you really are a strange one," he muttered quietly but then, he eventually smiled as he realized that Sarah's words did have some element of truth and he felt like a great weight has been lifted off him. "Thank you, Sarah... I'll definitely do what you said, I'll seize whatever new life is ahead of me and forge the way as I love everyone over again..." Sarah heard his words and as she turned to the Alola Boy, she waved goodbye with a smile. He even managed to return it, somehow feeling better already. "

Bui-Bui..." Buizel said as he saw Kaito smile again. Kaito looked to his Pokemon brother, now a renewed human, "Come on, Bui, let's go home. We got a lot of work to do."

"Bui!" Buizel replied happily and he joined Kaito through the portal as they both waved goodbye to Sarah and everyone gathered before it closed.

"Woah..." Ash gasped.

"You okay, Sarah?" Professor Kukui asked as he came up to Sarah. Sarah breathed a heavy sigh before she finally looked at her teacher and smiled. "Yeah," she said simply.

Blitz nodded at them. "Pikachu, Pika."

"You did good, Sarah," Professor Kukui smiled. "You and Kaito were brilliant out there and I'm glad you decided to end things as you did. You may have your differences but you both might be one and the same."

"Do you really think we'll betray you at some point?" Ash asked, worried about what Kaito coldly told her.

"Maybe, but like I said, I'll live with it if it comes to that," Sarah replied simply as her Pokemon came together with her. "I'll seize whatever new life awaits me and forge the way no matter what happens. I'm just happy to know that all of you will be at my side even if you do betray me at some point."

"Spoken like a true Pokemon trainer, Sarah," nodded Professor Kukui with a proud smile.

"Will Kaito be alright, though?" "If what happened to him really is as bad as he said, I'm sure that he'll find a way to break through and see the light just as I will," she continued towards Ash as she looked at the setting sun. "I have him to thank for, since I'll be looking at myself in a whole new way and my Pokemon will be no different."

"'Cause that's just how you roll." agreed Professor Kukui as they all looked to the setting sun over the horizon with smiles on their faces, thinking of their new friend, Kaito.

_**A new friend from another universe has crossed over to Sarah's world and despite some heavy tension between them, Sarah and Kaito have found a new friend in each other. With a new series of lessons to keep in mind and in her heart, our heroine will continue to unravel the mysteries surrounding her and forge the way into a new future to call her own as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_


	23. Chapter 23: Dummy, You Shrunk the Family

It's been another week since Sarah and Ash's encounter with Kaito and his Pokémon. Nikki and James were amazed to hear the story and they felt a little bit bad for their daughter having had nearly lost Silvally if it wasn't for the two Espurrs. The male and female Espurr made themselves right at home with Sarah and her family. Today, the family was heading to the Pokemon School together. The two little Espurr's were riding on Nikki and James' shoulders, smiling.

It was the day of the Pokemon Open House and everyone was asked to give a presentation on what they each think about Pokemon. While Ash was given the hard task to describing and explaining how Alola Pokemon differ to Kanto Pokemon, much to his dismay and with the knowledge that his mother, her Mr. Mime, Mimey, and Professor Oak are coming to see him and his presentation, Sarah was assigned by Professor Kukui to give a presentation and how and what Pokemon would mean to her as a family.

"It still amazes me that there are other worlds out there along with our own," James continued to awe from Sarah's story. "And, you had a magnificent battle with someone who's a little like you and who's stronger in almost any way."

"Well, we may have our difference and his words may have hurt but I've Kaito to thank for making me stronger," Sarah replied with a smile. "Even if he had no right to say those things, I'm sure he did the right thing to help you deal with your inner turmoil," Nikki agreed.

"Do you really think I'll be hurt when you and everyone else would betray me at some point or another?"

"Of course not!" James chuckled.

"And, we're glad that you decided to confide your troubles with us, Ash, and Professor Kukui. Even your friends will make sure it won't come to that. Even if it did, as you said, you'll seize whatever new life is ahead of you and forge the way."

"We're proud of you, baby," said Nikki. "That shows how much you're growing up and we couldn't be happier."

Nebby cooed and babbled happily in Sarah's arms, agreeing with Nikki.

"I see your baby's looking forward to hearing your presentation," she smiled as she watched Nebby babble with joy. The female Espurr on her shoulder purred as well, smiling at the little baby Pokemon.

"I want him to have a front row seat for when I give my presentation," grinned Sarah.

"He'll be wanting me to go first so badly."

"Have you finished your report on your subject Professor Kukui gave you last week?" James reminded. Sarah grinned again to his satisfaction, "I finished it yesterday."

"Good."

"How do you think Ash will do with his report compared to me and the others?"

"Well, from what you told us, it sounded like he was having it rough when you came to see how he's getting on with it on Monday," mused Nikki.

"He'll be fine as long as you all give him the support he needs," said James.

"Pikachu Pika.." Blitz smiled.

"Sylveon Sylve." Sylveon added with a happy grin, but little did Sarah, Nikki and James know, this Open House would bring a strange and big adventure for them.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Surprisingly, Sarah and her family arrived very early for the Open House and saw Ash and the rest of Sarah's friends. To everyone's dismay, Faba was also there from the Aether Foundation and he was with Professor Kukui and Principal Oak, discussing something on the scientist's planned lecture together before Kukui and Oak would begin the Open House.

Silvally stalled and growled as he eyed Faba sharply. Ever since his and his family's visit to the Aether Foundation and crossing paths with him, Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnet for the first time, he felt very uneasy and would always become a shut-in about the cold-hearted AF scientist whenever he was asked to tell Sarah and the others what's bugging him about the guy. Professor Kukui noticed Sarah coming in and he smiled.

"Hello, Sarah, I didn't see you come in. You and your family are up bright and early for the Open House. Have you finished your report yet?" "It's all done, Professor," she said as she took her seat and her family joined her. Then, she frowned as she turned to Faba. "But, why is HE in the school?"

"That's exactly what I like to know," Lillie asked as she and the others also directed their glares towards Faba. "Charmed," replied Faba, deadpanned. Professor Kukui just smiled, "Faba is here to give you all a lecture upon your mother's request." "Exactly. She wants me to explain to you about the marvels of science and for the day, you'll all address me as 'Professor'."

However, a little sheep pokemon wasn't too keen with that. Wooloo gave him a whack on the head, "Baaaa...!" "OW!" "Wooloo!" Nikki scolded and she grabbed the tiny sheep. Wooloo glared at Faba and gave him an angry "Baaa..."

"Wooloo!" Sarah snapped at her Sheep Pokemon, the Galar Pokemon suddenly wincing from her motherly tone. "Come here..."

"Baa, Baa..." he apologized to Sarah before he glared at Faba one last time before returning to his mother figure's side. Professor Kukui was more surprised and curious than mad about Wooloo's protective behavior. "Hmm, it seems Wooloo still doesn't take a liking to Faba," he noted.

"Do you know what's got him riled up, Sarah?"

"I don't know but something about Faba really makes me uneasy," she said as she petted Wooloo with Lolita's help to stop him from doing anything stupid he might regret.

"I'll see if I can get any of my Pokemon to not do anything stupid." "Good idea," Professor Kukui nodded. Ash then turned to Faba, still not trusting him, "So, what kind of science are you going to show us, Professor?"

"Oh Mister Ash, it's the coolest invention I ever made." Faba said and he revealed a gadget with the top half being a pokeball and the body of it being a medium sized stand and the bottom was on wheels. "Woah... so what is it?" Sarah asked. "i'm glad you asked, Sarah." Faba replied with a smile.

"As you all know, class, large Pokemon like a Snorlax or an Exeggutor can be shrunk down to a smaller size to fit inside a small device such as a Pokeball," Faba answered.

"Using the Pokeball and its properties and the information I gathered on it as a base, I created this device to shrink any large object down into a tiny, minuscule size to fit inside a Pokeball Capsule Device or a PCD, for short."

"And, the device in question, the Poke-Shrinker! All I need to do is to activate the Poke-Shrinker and point it at any large object to shrink it down to a more tangible size. Once it's shrunk, it'll be easily more portable and tangible in a short moment." Faba sets his shrinking device to target the blackboard while everyone watched.

"To start off, I'll shrink the blackboard down to a more tangible size. I'll just rearrange a few of these controls to set it shrink and..." But, to Faba's dismay, the blackboard remained the same size and he aggressively tried to get it working. The students, however, weren't impressed and were still glaring at him for the no-show.

Silvally and Nebby were starting to laugh at Faba's increasingly flustered state to which Nikki noticed even if she and James tried to stifle a giggle from how much he was making a fool of himself.

"Silvally, Nebby, don't laugh at Faba. He's doing his best," she said. Professor Kukui looked to the students, continuing to smile. "I'm sure he just needs to get his machine configured and a few bugs out of the way," he told them.

Faba messed with the machine but it suddenly started sparking and spitting out smoke, "Uh is that suppose to happen?" Nikki asked nervously.

"Not at all!" Faba exclaimed.

Everyone was now looking worried as Faba started to panic while working on his Poke-Shrinker as it rattled and smoke. "Look out!"

"Take cover!"

"Take to the hills!"

"Duck!"

"Run!"

"It's gonna blow!" Ash and the others panicked as they hid under their desks and even Faba and Professor Kukui ducked as it started to fire a laser. The Pokemon made sure to get out of the machine's range so they wouldn't be targeted.

Unfortunately, Nebby was dropped and he didn't escape in time as it immediately targeted him, much to Sarah's horror. "NEBBY!" she shouted and ran back to him.

Nikki and James saw this and they ran back in a panic, "Sarah!" "Nebby!"

They reached Nebby and shielded him just in time as the Poke-Shrinker fired its laser and shrunk them as they screamed in panic before ending up at a total height of six inches as everyone watched in shock and horror.

"Oh no!" Everyone cried.

"SARAH!" Silvally gasped along with the other Pokemon as Sarah, Nebby, and her parents noticed themselves in their new size.

"Uh oh, it looks like Faba's machine shrunk us instead of the blackboard or the others," James realized in horror. Nebby, still being the cute, little baby he is, just clapped and babbled happily in Sarah's arms, thinking it was all a game.

Sarah gently rubbed the little pokemon, "Faba, what did you do?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"D-Don't look at me!" Faba defended.

"Golly!" Sophocles gasped as he and Lana looked at them. "They're so tiny now!"

"They must be no more than six inches high and Nebby's no more than a dot," Lana gaped in awe as she looked all over them.

"Yeah, and you guys are no more than giants from where we're standing," Nikki replied as Lillie came and extended her hand to pick them up.

"Come on, you guys, let's see how bad it is," she said as they got on her hand and she put them on her desk.

"It can't be all bad. Besides, the machine just shut down and they weren't put into any Pokeball Capsules," said Faba, trying to remain calm.

"I'd say this is a whole new level of 'bad' if they ended up like this," grumbled Professor Kuki at the scientist. Sarah looked over to Silvally as she watched to the edge of the desk she was put on and was boggled by how much of a giant he is now along with her other Pokemon as they looked at her, Nebby, and her parents.

"I cannot believe it!" Sarah shouted in disbelief as the Synthetic Pokemon leveled himself with his mother figure. "I'm smaller than you and everyone else, Silvally!"

"You're all puny!" Silvally replied, also stunned.

"Yeah..." Sarah stated.

"Faba, you gotta fix this. Now!" Kukui stated, frantically.

"R-Right. Rotom Dex, I need your assistance." Faba replied. Rotom Dex saluted, "Right away."

"Not to worry, you lot, I will fix you all straight away," Faba said as he took Sarah, her parents, and Nebby and put them inside the Pokeball Capsules and set the machine to bring them back to their correct height with Rotom-Dex's help.

"You guys all look like figurines," Lana put in as she observed them again.

"Or like dolls in a little toy fun house," smiled Mallow, much to Sarah's embarrassment. "I'm not one for the over-excessive girly kind of stuff, you bird brain!"

"Settle down, Ponchita. We all know you don't like that kind of stuff," James soothed along with a still happily babbling Nebby, whom she smiled at as she rocked him.

"Does that mean she's a tomboy, Kiawe?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Yeah, she never has an eye for anything that she sees as frilly and fruity tooty about a girl," Kiawe smiled. "And, she's always one to go out as a man in some cases with what she does."

Faba managed to set the machine to change their size back to normal but when it didn't perform as expected, everyone groaned as Faba panicked once again. "Maybe we should call you, the Fail Branch Chief," Lana muttered.

Nebby laughed at Lana's joke and Silvally snickered. The two Espurrs came onto the desk and looked at the shrunken family and Nebby, "Espurr?"

"Don't worry, you two," Nikki reassured. "We'll be fine, we'll just need a little help from you-know-who to grow us back or else he'll have to answer to me."

"This is serious," Professor Kukui replied, looking grim. "If we can't get that machine working again, there's no telling what'll happen to them if they're stuck being at the right size for a game of Cat and Mouse." He then turned to the panicking Faba.

"Faba, you take your machine back and figure out what's wrong with it. We'll look after Sarah."

"Yes, right away," Faba agreed shakily before he turned to Rotom-Dex. "Rotom-Dex, I'll need your help again."

"You got it! Think happy thoughts, Sarah, we'll have it up and running in no time! Don't move!" the living Pokedex called as he went with Faba to help fix the Poke-Shrinker again.

"I don't think you'll expect us to do anything at this rate," groaned Sarah, deadpanned and seething as Nikki and Nebby soothed her while Sylveon decides to carry them with the Espurr joining her.

"Sylve, Sylve," the Intertwining Pokemon called to the trio. They climbed up on board her and took a keen liking to how soft her fur is while the others looked on, enviously.

"Aw man, why can't we ride on our Pokemon like that?" Ash grumbled.

"You and your parents are lucky, Sarah," agreed Kiawe.

"Some people have all the fun," muttered Lana jealously.

Blitz and Aqua sweat dropped at Lana's comment. Togedemaru, on the other hand was giggling until it rolled up into the ball and started rolling around the classroom, "Togedemaru, wait, stop!" Sopheceles called but the Electric and Steel type pokemon wouldn't stop rolling around the room.

"Toge..!" Suddenly, the little guy was seen rolling right towards Sylveon!

"Sylveon!"

"LOOK OUT!" Sarah and her parents cried but Togedemaru knocked into Sylveon, launching the three of them and Nebby into the air and out of the school!

"Oh no!" Ash and Kukui gasped in horror.

"Pikapi!" "Sarah!" Blitz and Silvally exclaimed.

Togedemaru gasped in horror, realizing its mistake as it saw Sarah and her parents holding onto Nebby and Sylveon as they landed in a river and floated away before being sucked down through a small whirlpool to another part of where it goes. "HELP!" Sarah cried before they were completely sucked under.

At its field, Zeraora opened its eyes while it meditated and heard Sarah's cries along with Zorua as she woke up from her nap. They were worried for the girl so they nodded to each other, deciding to search for Sarah and protect her.

"Sarah, Sylveon!" "Nikki, James!" "Nebby!" Lana, Mallow, and Lillie cried in horror as they saw them all gone.

Silvally growled as he turned to Togedemaru and the Electric Type whimpered as he got closer, "This is, all, your, FAULT!"

"Pikapi! Pika, Pi Pikachu Pi, Pika, Pika!" Blitz cried as he got in front of Silvally and pointed towards Faba with a glare, reminding him of who was really responsible for Sarah and her family's current predicament.

Silvally growled at Faba before he finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry, Professor Kukui! I didn't know Togedemaru would find it funny!" Sophocles cried, ashamed of his Pokemon and of himself for not stopping his partner. He then turned to his partner, who winced at his glare as he picked it up, "Togedemaru, you're going to apologize to Sarah and her family for what you did!"

"Toge..." "It's alright, Sophocles, we're all just a little shaken up," reassured Kukui before he grew stern.

"But, we have to find Sarah, her parents, Nebby, and Sylveon before anything happens to them. Sylveon can only do so much to protect them before they run into trouble."

"PIkachu..." Blitz agreed and turned to Sarah's other pokemon, "Pikachu Pika Pika.." The others nodded and they ran out of the school, "Wait for us, Blitz!" Ash called as he and Pikachu followed the group.

"Us too!" Kiawe added.

"Me too!" Lana said.

"Count me in." Mallow added.

Ash brought out his other pokemon to help join in the search, "Rowlet, go get Lucario and Dragonite, maybe they can help too." Ash said and Rowlet nodded and flew off to get Sarah's parents' pokemon partners.

"I only hope they stay out of trouble before it finds them," Lillie fretted as she and Snowy joined the others along with Sophocles and Togedemaru.

"Lillie, how much trouble will they get into? They're only six inches tall!" remarked Sophocles as they left.

Rotom-Dex was also worried and decided to join them but Faba drags him back, still wanting his help with the Poke-Shrinker, leaving him to groan and feel annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, after their little whirlpool ordeal, Sarah, Nebby, and her parents were floating on Sylveon as she carefully swam across. The river current was flowing easily and she didn't need to do too much to flow in the same direction the river's going. The trio and Sylveon were worried about what happened to the others after they were washed out after the accident with Togedemaru but Nebby giggled happily as he squirmed in Sarah's arms, getting smile slices out of them, even if they're forced.

"Well, at least you found it funny," Sarah sighed with a smile as she rubbed him.

"But, we're still a long way off from the school," Nikki reminded.

"How are we going to get back?"

"We'll just have to hope we figure out a plan and hope that help will soon come," James hoped.

"Sylve!" Sylveon exclaimed and the group saw a wild Mudasdale.

"A Mudsdale!" Sarah stated.

"It's huge..!" James said.

The wild Mudsdale crossed the river easily, but its walking created large waves towards the trio. "Not again!" Sarah exclaimed in fear.

"Sylve!" Sylveon exclaimed as the waves washed over them again.

They panicked as they were once again soaked before the waves washed them ashore and away from danger. Sarah, Nikki, James, and Sylveon all groaned as they dragged themselves out of the water and onto dry land again, tired but relieved to be out of the river.

"Not cool, totally not cool," grumbled Sarah while she dried Nebby up as best she can while Sylveon shook herself dry to rid of any lingering water on her fur.

"We can't do much now that we're six inches tall," Nikki reasoned. "For every tiny experience we have, there's always a big adventure out of it."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled as the three shrunken humans were knocked off their feet while Sylveon looks around for whatever could trouble her human family and Nebby until an Alolan Raticate appeared and eyed them.

"Such as dealing with a regular-sized Alolan Raticate!" James panicked.

"What Alolan Rati-GAH!" Sarah screamed, seeing the Dark and Normal type pokemon in front of them. "Raticate..!" it growled at them.

"Uh.. Raticate don't get hungry do they?" Nikki asked nervously.

"D-Don't count on it, dear." James added.

Sylveon stood in front of her shrunken family, "Sylveon..." she growled.

"Sylveon." Sarah called.

Raticate growled back, unhappy to know that its moment for a quick meal was interrupted but the Intertwining Pokemon held firm as she glared back before using Shadow Ball and combined it with a Tackle attack, covering herself in the Shadow Ball's power just as it charged with Bite. The two Pokemon collided but Raticate was blasted back hard before it fell to the ground and now looked at the Fairy Type in fear.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon hissed before the Dark Type panicked and ran away, crying.

Sarah and her friends were surprised to see how truly vicious Sylveon can get when protecting her new family. Being a Trial Pokemon alongside Goomy under Noctowl, having been their elder and father-figure before Sarah, before accepting her new life helped her to develop whatever self-confidence is needed from a Pokemon so small.

"Remind me to not get you mad whenever you need anything from me, Sylveon," quipped Sarah, making her Fairy Type chirp with happiness and a nod.

"What are we going to do now?" Nikki asked, now more worried than ever. "We can't just wait for help," James told his family.

"It's too dangerous for us to be in this forest. If there are any Pokemon out there looking for food like that Alolan Raticate, we'll be Pokemon chow before you know it. We'll have to look for the others on our own and hope that we don't get squashed by anybody else in the process."

"But, the world is so big and we and Nebby are a bunch of mice compared to Sylveon, where do we start?" Nikki asked again.

"Sylveon, Sylve, Sylve, Syl, Sylveon, Syl," replied Sylveon as she encouraged them to ride on her again. Sarah realized what she was planning to do, "You want to try calling out to the gang, girl?"

"Sylve!"

Sylveon nodded and the trio climbed back onto Sylveon while Sarah held Nebby tightly in her arms. And with that, Sylveon walked off, to try and find someone to help her shrunken family... unaware that the Raticate from before wasn't quite done with her yet... And the next time, he'll have some back up waiting for the Intertwining Pokemon.

* * *

_Later..._

Ash, Professor Kukui, and the others, joined by Sarah's Pokemon, were looking all over for Sarah, her family, Nebby, and Sylveon and hope that they can figure out a way to grow them back to normal but they didn't have any luck. "Nothing in here," Mallow sighed sadly at her location and Steenee agreed. "Steenee..."

"Sarah!" "Nikki, James!" Ash and Professor Kukui called with Ash's team.

"Pika!" "Raow, Maow!" "Lycan!" "Row!"

"Yoo-hoo, Nebby, Sarah!" Lillie cried with Snowy, the two most worried for Sarah and Nebby.

"Vul! Vulpix!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sophocles said with Togedemaru rolling alongside him. "Toge, Toge, Togede!"

"Olly, olly, oxen free!" Lana shouted from her own location as she and Popplio searched far and wide. "Popplio, Pop, Pop!"

Kiawe was flying over the skies with Charizard, hoping to find them from the air but he had no luck pinpointing them either. "Come on, Sarah, where are you?" he called worriedly.

Sarah's Pokemon were joined by Lucario and Dragonite after Rowlet managed to reach their house and explain everything about what happened to their trainers, their daughter, Nebby, and Sylveon. They also searched far and wide across Melemele Island but they had no luck as well.

Wooloo and Candy were very worried for their adopted family, "Pikachu Pika Pika..." Blitz reassured them, promising them they'll find her and the others.

Ash and Professor Kukui continued to search in vain for Sarah, worried for her to be put through another life or death situation after her eventful and fated meeting with Kaito.

"Professor, I'm worried about Sarah. What could've happened to her after she and her family along with Nebby and Sylveon were sucked into that whirlpool at the river?" Ash pondered. Professor Kukui nodded, understanding and sharing his fears.

"We all are, Ash. But, we must be strong for them and hope that we'll find them or help to give us a hand. If I know Sarah, considering the amount of times she got herself into one of these sticky situations, she's being as resourceful as ever. And, with her new strength as a Fairy Type, Sylveon will do what she can to protect them until we get there or help arrives," he confided. Ash nodded before they continued their search, just as Zeraora and Zorua were watching them from the shadows and nodded to each other again, heading down another path that will lead them to Sarah, Nebby, Sylveon, and her parents.

* * *

Back to Sarah and her family, Sylveon had been walking through the forest with her passengers on her back for minutes on end and they finally made it out of the forest. They managed to arrive on Route 2 on the northeastern side of Melemele Island and Sarah and her parents were contemplating on their size conditions.

"You know, it might not be so bad for some people to be small like this," Nikki said after several moments of silence. "If anybody's shrunk like us, I'm not sure if they'll want to return to the life of a normal-sized person."

"I don't know if others will be jumping at the opportunity for that kind of thing," James put in, not very keen on the idea.

Nebby smiled and babbled in Sarah's arms. "Looks like only Nebby's enjoying this." Sarah sighed.

"Well, at least he doesn't know what he's in for as long as you're around," James smiled at his daughter. "The way you're treating him after first seeing you as his mother, he sees you as his own security blanket. He has no fear of everything around him whenever you're around."

"And, since he trusts you more than anyone else, it's no surprise that he'd be having fun more than anything with you protecting him," Nikki added.

Sarah nodded with a smile but then she remembered Wicke's story about the Ultra Beasts and the connection her baby Pokemon may have to Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Mom, Dad," she asked. "Do you really think Nebby could be an Ultra Beast from another dimension?"

"What makes you think that?" James asked back, he and his wife now curious.

"I can't get Wicke's story about the Ultra Beasts and the Ultra Beast War out of my head after our visit to the Aether Foundation," she started to confide. "It scares me, knowing that Nebby could potentially be an Ultra Beast as well as a Pokemon. But, if he's tied to Solgaleo and Lunala, it could be an indication that they also could be Ultra Beasts. Yet, there was no mention of them in the legend. I'm not sure if they were a force of evil to begin with, after they entrusted me to look after and protect Nebby."

"There's a lot of things we don't know about them, honey," Nikki replied. "Fear can be a powerful emotion and it can cloud one's judgement badly if it's not controlled properly. Sometimes, people fear what they don't understand and it's no different that people in Alola only see those two as Legendary Pokemon and nothing more."

"I don't know what anybody at the Aether Foundation, let alone Lusamine, would want to do with the Ultra Beasts," James added. "But, if she can be trusted if she allowed you to continue looking after Nebby after you told her about your dream along with Silvally, then there's no reason for her to lie as she personally made known during our visit there."

"Hmm... yeah, you're probably right, Dad." Sarah replied. Nebby cooed and nuzzled Sarah's chest with a carefree grin on his little face. Then Sarah's stomach let out a small grumble.

"Oh, man..." Sarah groaned as she held her stomach with Nebby cooing at her worriedly. "I'm so hungry..." "Oh yeah, we must've been in that forest all morning while trying to find someone who can help us get back to Professor Kukui and the kids," Nikki realized.

"Now, that I think about it, we haven't stopped for a minute to eat anything yet, let alone find Mallow's family's kitchen," James added in agreement. "But, I'm not sure where we should go to get any food. We're very tiny so it's no surprise that nobody will find us, even if we're riding on Sylveon's back. They'll think she's just a wild Pokemon if she walks into a place, uninvited."

"Hey, Sylveon, is there a place where we can get something to eat?" Sarah asked her Intertwining Pokemon. "We're getting kinda hungry back here."

"Sylveon..." The Fairy Type Pokemon walked a little further down until she came to a medium sized tree. Sylveon used her ribbon-like feelers to pull an Oran Berry from one of the branches, "Sylve.." she smiled as she showed the berry to her family. "Sylve..."

"An Oran Berry?" Sarah gasped in surprise. "Does that mean there are some trees with berries like this, like the ones you, Goomy, and Noctowl guarded during Olivia and Professor Kukui's Akala Curry challenge for me?"

"Sylve!" Sylveon chirped.

"YEAH! My hunger problems are over!" Sarah cheered as she grabbed the berry.

"Are you sure these are edible for humans, honey?" Nikki asked, feeling skeptical as Sylveon brought them some more berries from the tree.

"They could be safe for both humans and Pokemon to eat," James replied. "Many people have been cooking them since forever. We should have no problem eating them raw, they're as fresh as they can get."

"Sylve, Sylve," nodded Sylveon before she took a berry and ate it, giving another happy chirp.

"Come on Mom, Dad, try it." Sarah smiled and Nebby babbled too.

Hesitantly, Nikki took one a Pecha Berry from the ones Sylveon picked out and James decided to pick up a Leppa Berry and took small bites of them. Their eyes brightened by the different flavors of them with each bite.

"Wow, this is good," Nikki said with delight.

"You and your Pokemon sure know your berries," James added. "Have you been doing your research on them after your Akala preliminary trials?"

"I did do a bit of reading on them after the berry challenge. And, Sylveon was trained as a Trial Pokemon to guard berry bushes in the Lush Jungle," Sarah admitted while she fed Nebby one of the berries to keep him from getting hungry.

"Good job, Sylveon." "Sylveon!" chirped the Intertwining Pokemon. Once they were satisfied, they started to figure out what to do next.

"I think we should make our way back to the school," James finally decided.

"But, who do we ask for directions? We don't know where we are on Route 2 and who knows which way we're supposed to go when we're this tiny and Sylveon's the only one who knows about us at her original size?" Nikki retorted.

"We'll just have to figure it out as we go."

"Sylveon..." Sylveon nodded but then, "Raticate...!" The trio gasped, seeing the same Alolan Raticate from before!

"Syl Sylve!?" snarled Sylveon as she got ready to fight the Dark Type again.

"It's the Alolan Raticate!" Sarah cried as Nebby now whimpered, feeling scared of the Dark Type rat.

"What's it doing here on Route 2?" Nikki asked in bewilderment.

James thought back to when Sylveon first fought to protect them and realized what the Alolan Raticate wanted from following them all the way to their current location. "I guess it didn't take kindly to losing its meal and decided to stalk us so it can fill its big stomach with us inside!" James hissed as he glared at it.

The Alolan Raticate sniggered, as if it was praising James for having figured out its intentions. It then hissed at the trio and Sylveon, telling them that it's not alone in its personal crusade this time. With a finger snap and another hiss, a swarm of Alolan Rattata and younger Alolan Raticate joined its side as the small group gasped in shock from the Alolan Dark Type rat army in front of them.

"That rodent has a whole army of Alolan Raticate and Alolan Ratatta with it!" gasped Nikki in horror.

"What are they all doing here?" Sarah quivered as she held onto Nebby, the baby Pokemon now starting to cry.

"It must've called for backup just to get even with us. It lost once before but now it thinks it can gang up on us with an army beside it," James hissed again as he looked to all of the Alolan Rattata and Alolan Raticate that laughed and hissed back at them.

"Sylveon, Sylve." Sylveon snarled at the army of Raticate and Ratatta.

"Sylveon, you can't fight them all on your own." Sarah warned her fairy type friend. Sylveon didn't have any Fairy type moves which were super effective on the Ratatta and Raticate which put them at a serious disadvantage. "We gotta go, now girl!" Sarah whimpered and Sylveon turned tail and ran away from the army of rats.

"Rattata!" the lead Rattata called and the army chased after them!

As the army of Alolan Rattata and Raticate charged after their newfound common prey, the head honcho Alolan Raticate cackled at its enemies' misfortune and joined its army to watch them suffer before it eats them. What the Dark Type didn't realize that its dangerous and evil intentions attracted a familiar Electric and Dark Type duo watching what's happening to Sarah, her family, Nebby, and Sylveon. The two Pokemon glared at the disappearing Dark Type army before they vanished in a Thunderbolt with the intent on following and stopping them and keeping them safe.

* * *

After searching in vain for Sarah, Sylveon, James, Nikki, and Nebby, Professor Kukui, the students, and their Pokemon along with Dragonite, Lucario, and Sarah's other Pokemon regrouped to rethink their plan. The Lycanroc Couple, having come back from a few days of exploring and hunting around the island, were greatly worried when their sons told them about what happened to their trainer, her family, and Sylveon and Nebby.

"I don't know about you, guys," Kiawe put in with a worried grimace.

"But, I don't know where Sarah and the others could've gone."

"Yeah, I'm getting worried," Mallow agreed. "We've looked for them for hours and nobody knows where they are."

"Like I said, how much trouble can they get into when they're six inches tall?" Sophocles reminded.

"But, even if they did manage to stay out of trouble, where else could they have gone?" Lillie pondered.

"There has to be someway to find them..." Ash stated. Blitz and Sarah's other pokemon were worried about them all.

"RATICATE!" a Raticate's voice shouted in anger. Everyone jolted and looked around for where the Raticate's voice came from until Lillie looked back noticed something that gave her a fright.

"Ash, Professor, guys, look! Up ahead!" she pointed in fear. They all turned to where Lillie was pointing and there, running away from what looks to be a sea of Alolan Rattata and Raticate, was Sarah's Sylveon with a familiar trio riding on her head. One of them was even holding Nebby, who was babbling happily again from the ride he was getting despite the dangerous situation.

"Hey, what's that?" Lana asked, surprised. Sophocles looked closer at the scene.

"And, what's that coming towards us?" "Oh no! That's Sarah's Sylveon! And, she's got Sarah, Nebby, and her parents riding her!" Mallow cried in shock.

"With an army of Alolan Rattata and Alolan Raticate chasing them!" Ash added.

"Out of the way, it's a stampede!" Professor Kukui warned everyone. Nobody didn't need telling twice and they quickly cleared the street before they would all get run over while Sylveon, still carrying Nebby, James, Nikki, and Sarah ran past them with the Dark Type rat army coming after her, not too far behind. Right away, everyone knew that this is leading to trouble.

"Faster, Sylveon. Hurry girl!" Sarah called to her friend.

"Sylveon..." Sylveon confirmed as she kept running.

"They won't give up, honey." Nikki whimpered.

And, give up, they didn't. The Alolan Raticate and Rattata army continued to pursue them and no matter how many twists and turns and alleyways she took to shake them off her tail, they continued to eye them and catch them for the sake of making a meal out of a Fairy Type and its passengers that stand no chance of beating them.

Finally, Sylveon turned towards another alleyway but unfortunately, when she reached the end of the alley, they saw that it was a brick wall. "Aww, man, it's a dead end!" Sarah grimaced.

"Damn it!" James cursed, seeing their predicament. They all turned to see the Dark Type army chasing them finally laugh as they slowly approached them.

"Uh oh, got any new tricks to get us out of this, Sylveon?" Sarah now questioned fearfully.

"Sylveon, Syl, Sylve, Syleon, Sylve!" the Fairy Type told her, knowing if she did, her trainer, Nebby, and parents would be the next ones to know.

It seemed like all is lost for them until the Rattata and Raticate army was attacked by what looks to be a Pin Missile attack which shocked the Dark Type army, the head honcho Raticate, and their common prey. Everyone's attention turned to an angry "Zer!" from above them and they looked up from behind Sylveon, James, Nikki, Sarah, and Nebby to reveal Zeraora and a Jolteon glaring darkly at the Dark Types.

"Rati Raticate?" the head honcho Raticate demanded. Zeraora and Jolteon didn't need to say anything as the Lightning Pokemon transformed into Zorua and landed beside the Thunderclap Pokemon, the messenger bag still attached to her giving her away to the shock Fairy Type and her human family and Nebby.

"Zeraora!" Sarah cried, elated from her Electric Type defender.

"Zorua!" James and Nikki called in surprise, much to their daughter's confusion. Sylveon was amazed, the Thunderclap Wanderer and the Tricky Fox Pokemon she and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon met during their trainer's sick day had both come to the rescue.

"RATI!" the head honcho Raticate demanded.

The Alolan Raticate and Rattata army prepared to attack their prey's last hope but their new enemies were greatly underestimated by the Dark Types. Transforming into a clone of her Electric Type friend, Zorua joined Zeraora as they plowed through the Dark Type army, keeping them away from Sylveon and her shrunken family as the Intertwining Pokemon looked in awe to see the two identical Pokemon beat the Alolan Raticate and Rattata using Zeraora's varied move set.

The pained and panicked screams of all the Alolan Rattata and Raticate that fell to their combined might can be heard as Sarah, her parents, and Sylveon winced at the sight of the Dark Type Pokemon army being pummeled. Sarah managed to hide the curious Nebby away from the carnage happening in front of them.

Before long, the entire Raticate and Rattata army was beaten to a pulp as the head honcho Raticate was the only Dark Type left standing. But, it was now quivering in fear of its enemies as they drew closer and closer until it were face to face with them.

While Zeraora maintained its hardened glare, Zorua cracked her knuckles in her Zeraora form and smirked darkly, letting out a sinister snigger as she was ready to deliver the final blow as well. The head honcho Ratitcate panicked as it tried to run away but the Thunderclap and Tricky Fox Pokemon weren't letting it off the hook as they charged their fists with electricity and their eyes glowed for a Double Plasma Fist attack.

When they were at full power, they both let out a roar of anger and justice towards the frightened Dark Type as it blasted off with a panicked scream.

"RAT TI RAT RA TI RAT RATICADE!"

As the Dark Type rat twinkled out into the distance, Zeraora and Zoura smiled and performed a fist bump before the Tricky Fox Pokemon returned to her normal self and landed on her taller friend's head, sniggering gladly as they turned to the Raticate and Ratatta army's former common prey.

"Wow, that was amazing," Nikki replied, gobsmacked by what she had seen.

"I can't believe those two Pokemon defeated the entire Alolan Rattata and Raticate army and made the leader blast off without even breaking a sweat!" James gasped in amazement.

"Zeraora..." "Sylveon..." Sarah and Sylveon breathed in awe while Nebby, despite not knowing what happened, clapped his wisps happily at the two Pokemon. Their two friends had come to rescue them and they did it with flying colors. Zeraora walked over to them and knelt down, surprised and concerned by what happened to Sarah and her family while her Sylveon remained at her original size.

"Hey, Zeraora, thanks for rescuing us again. Who's your friend?" Sarah asked, as she never saw Zorua before.

"En, En, En!" Zorua introduced herself while her parents spoke for her.

"That's Zorua, it's known as the Tricky Fox Pokemon," James told her.

"The day when you were sick, honey, we came home after getting your doctor and meeting your friends who got goodies and a cake for you when we found that cutie in the house with your Pokemon," Nikki added.

"She was also the one that brought that good luck charm made for you to us." Zorua nodded happily, while she sniggered before she got down to see them. James, Nikki, and Sarah, while she's still holding a happily babbling Nebby, got off of Sylveon to join her.

"I suppose we should thank you for what you and Zeraora did, Zorua," Sarah replied.

"You were awesome with your abilities and how you fought with Zeraora." She rubbed Zorua's nose in thanks and the Tricky Fox Pokemon sniggered again as she smiled but then she started to feel her nose run as she tried to hold it until, "En...CHOO!"

Zorua accidentally let out a sneeze as she blew Sarah and her parents away as she somehow, shockingly returned them to their normal size while they crashed into a surprised Sylveon. Surprisingly, Nebby was on top and he was laughing happily from Zorua's happy accident.

Zorua sniggered sheepishly in apology as she rubbed her nose and sniffed normally again but she and Zeraora looked stunned as they saw Sarah and her parents, along with Nebby, back to their normal size. Something, I might add, the trio noticed and were elated from.

"I'm my size again!" James cheered.

"I'm all grown up again," Nikki gasped in relief as she felt herself all over.

"Like, me too," Sarah breathed happily before she looked at Nebby, who was his old small size again and laughing. "And, so is Nebby!"

Sylveon was amazed to see that it took only a sneeze from Zorua to turn them back to normal and nuzzled her trainer happily, prompting her mother figure to rub her head and allow her to wrap her feelers around her right arm.

Finally, Zeraora smiled as he looked to Zorua who just sniggered and gave her a pat. Then, everyone heard the sounds of Professor Kukui, Sarah's Pokemon and friends and their Pokemon Partners running towards and calling them, prompting Zeraora and Zorua to quickly say goodbye to their old friends with a smile before they disappeared by a Thunderbolt before they could be stopped.

But, Sarah, Sylveon, and her parents, along with the oblivious and surprised Nebby, just smiled as they met with their friends and their Pokemon, who greeted them with relieved cheers and worried questions and happy licks and hugs.

But, while Sarah, her parents, Nebby, and Sylveon were being fussed over, nobody took notice of a white cat-goat like Pokemon standing above them and looking down on them with a mellow authoritative stare.

It was looking directly at Sarah and Nebby, who were fussed about all over by their human friends as she tried to calm them down from overwhelming her with relieved questions. It felt as though something bad would happen to them one day as it narrowed its eyes and growled a soft warning of caution to them to be ready for a great danger ahead of them before it left to return to where it came from.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone returned to the school, none the worse for their little adventure and amazed by what Sarah and her family told them during their shrunken escapades.

Faba was finishing up his machine by the time the group and the Pokemon returned although Professor Kukui had to consider the option to postpone the Open House for tomorrow due to the ordeal Sarah and her family went through. Togedemaru even apologized to Sarah, Nikki, James, Nebby, and Sylveon for being the snowball that started their shrunken adventure avalanche but they were kind enough to forgive Sophocles' partner.

"Class, I'm so sorry for having messed up and causing Sarah and her family so much trouble," Faba apologized shamefully. "I know there's still a lot of work that has to be done and I have a lot of wrongs to right from today but with Rotom-Dex's help, I finally fixed the problem with the Poke-Shrinker."

He set up the Poke-Shrinker to point towards on of the chairs in the hopes that nothing will go wrong until it targeted Togedemaru and grew her into a giant, scaring everybody as it started to attack everything before it turned back to its normal size. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before they all glared at Faba.

"W-w-w-well, I guess that was f-f-fortunate. At least, s-s-she didn't take long to shrink back d-d-d-down to size..." Faba stammered with a sheepish smile.

"THERE'S NOTHING FORTUNATE ABOUT YOUR WORK, YOU DINKY BRAIN!" snapped everyone as they surrounded the Aether Foundation scientist and made him shrink down in humiliation and fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Pokemon School, the white Pokemon that was watching everyone earlier had come and was now watching them from a distance. It was later revealed to be the Disaster Pokemon, Absol.

As it watched the group, its attention was fixed Sarah and Nebby again as if it still knew that something terrible would happen to them later on but that's another story.

_**Whew, was that a close call for Sarah and her family! It looks like nobody would be looking forward to Faba's complicated scientific measures, thankfully. But, what's with the Absol staring down at our heroes, particularly Sarah and Nebby? What could it possible know about them and what kind of danger does it sense for them ahead? There's only one way to find out as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_


	24. Chapter 24: Alolan Open House

Today was the Alolan Open House at the Pokemon School. After the whole shrinking fiasco and adventure for Sarah, Nikki, James and Nebby, the four of them were more than ready for a nice, relaxing day.

After agreeing to meet her and her friends at the Pokemon School later for a quick day at work with help from their Pokemon Partners and the Lycanroc Couple, Sarah and her Pokemon were on their way to Professor Kukui's house to see how Ash was getting on with his report on the differences between Kanto Pokemon and Alola Pokemon.

She was quite curious as to how her Kanto friend was getting on after receiving the difficult task from their teacher after he showed great worry during class when they were assigned their report topics.

"You think Ash finished his report by now?" Sarah asked Silvally as he and Sylveon were walking with her while the rest of her Pokemon followed behind. Nebby was still in her hands, babbling away happily and cooing.

"Since he was freaking out over the whole thing and the banter between him and Rotom-Dex with how he's supposed to go about it, he's had better luck at other things," quipped Silvally. "Heh, I can only imagine the look on his face when he's about to rage-quit the first time he started on the paper and on the news that the Professor invited our families to come and attend the Open House.

"You think Ash really sucks at essays given that he never often has to do any paperwork while he was at school before?" Sarah quizzed.

"Wouldn't surprise me since he's never be a fan of heavy reading and researching basic information," answered the Synthetic Pokemon. "It's like they all say, 'All play and no work can make a person an absolute jerk'."

"You've heard that quote before or did you just make it up?"

"It's true when you consider it's complete opposite, 'All work and no play makes jack a dull boy'. You gonna judge me on that?" Sarah deadpanned as she knew her partner was right on what he said, "No, not even gonna try." Silvally chuckled triumphantly as they finally reached Professor Kukui's house.

"Are you ready for your presentation for the Open House?" Kukui asked happily. To which Sarah responded, "All set, made the final edits and revisions with it and it's ready to go."

"Good, maybe you can give Ash a hand since he'll be having the toughest task of all," he chuckled as he went back to his research on his computer.

"So, Ash, how's your report coming?" Sarah asked as she and her Pokemon went to see his progress. The notes he got with Rotom-Dex's help to draw inspiration for his report were sprawled out all over the table but Sarah was more baffled when she looked at his report and went through a few pages. "Oh, come on, Ash, even I can write better essays that this! Can't you do more research like the rest of us and not draw too much from your own experiences? Professor Kukui's hard to please when he comes to our assignments."

"She's right, you know," agreed Kukui, continuing his Pokemon research. "I'm a hard taskmaster when it comes to grades so accept as much help as you can, Ash."

"I know that," Ash replied as he continued his report. "Hmm, let's see, Alolan Pokemon and Kanto Pokemon are different because... I got it, the environment around them changes their appearances over time-!"

"ASH!" Rotom-Dex snapped angrily as he came close and went into Lecture Mode. "You need to be more precise! The data on the differences between a Kanto Pokemon and an Alolan Pokemon is more varied and complicated than just that simplistic detail!"

"Look at the data I'm putting out here and tell me what you think before you put it into the report, there's a lot of things about Kanto Pokemon and Alolan Pokemon here that you have to take into account!" he continued as he showed the required data from his data banks.

"I feel like an old man from reading all that," moaned Ash.

"READ IT!" Rotom-Dex shouted to him.

Sarah and her pokemon sweat dropped at how Rotom Dex was acting, "Wow... so the little pokdex has a backbone, huh?" Silvally stated. Sarah and her pokemon nodded.

Professor Kukui chuckled as he turned to watch the scene, "Well, that's Rotom-Dex for ya. When it comes to writing a report like this, there's no better encyclopedia or dictionary than him."

"Now, you see where I'm going with those quotes?" Silvally smirked towards Sarah, who sweatdropped again from realizing the truth behind the quotes he recited to her earlier.

"I'll never deny either of them," she said finally as everyone watched Ash and Rotom-Dex banter again before the Kanto trainer groans and gives up.

"Professor, I can't do all this," Ash moaned again. "This report is so hard, I'll never get it done! Lillie and Sophocles are a million times better at this than I'll ever be."

Professor Kukui smiled, understanding Ash's problems but not without a word of warning regarding the Alolan Open House as he brought hot cocoa and cookies. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Ash. You know that everybody's families will be coming to the Pokemon School's Open House today and you have to show us how much you've learned from your studies," he told the groaning Kanto trainer. "As a student alongside your friends, you all have the critically important task to show how hard you've all been studying. Just turn up your superpower!"

"All I know is that I'll need more than superpowers to deal with this," moped Ash as he took a bite out of a cookie. Rowlet smelled the cookies and tried to take a bite out of one but Litten took a cookie from the plate first, much to the Grass Type's shock while Silvally and some of Sarah's Pokemon sniggered at Ash's Grass Quill Pokemon's misfortune.

"Examining the differences between Pokemon of the Kanto region and Alola. And, examining how Pokemon can be seen as a family and more than just friends," Professor Kukui continue to encourage, this time bringing Sarah into the matter. "You and Sarah are the only ones who can address these topics which is why Principal Oak specifically gave those tasks to you, especially Sarah with what she had to go through."

Sarah chuckled nervously with a small sweat drop. "Yeah..."

Nebby babbled in her arms, happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ash agreed after he was comforted by Pikachu. "Who's come to the Open House, anyway?"

"Students' parents, townspeople, Hala or any of his fellow Kahunas, anybody can attend!" chuckled Kukui as Ash's Pokemon were now begging for some more cookies. "He-he, okay, okay! I'll get some for you, too."

"I'll get the cookies, Professor," Sarah offered as she went to get them. "I hope you have more than enough for all of us!"

"Ha-ha-ha, sure do, Sarah! Just look for them in kitchen downstairs, I've all ready for you and your Pokemon!" Kukui laughed.

"The Pokemon School is closed for the day after Sarah and her family's shrunken misadventure. I wonder what they're up to now..."

But then, the doorbell rang after Sarah left to get the cookies. "Let me get that for you guys," Ash offered as he and Pikachu went to the front door and opened it to reveal who's visiting. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Mime!" "Hello, Ash, how nice to see you!" replied a Mr. Mime and a burnet-haired and kind-hearted woman decked out in summer clothing with a suitcase. Ash was greatly surprised by the visitors coming to see him, Sarah, and Professor Kukui.

"Whoa! Mom and Mr. Mime!" Ash gasped.

"Wait, isn't that...?"

Sarah returned with the cookies, only to stop and see who Ash was surprised to see. "Professor, is that...?"

Kukui chuckled, "Yep, that's Ash's mother and her pokemon Mr. Mime or as she calls him, Mimey."

"Huh?!" Sarah exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum and her Pokemon Partner/Son, Mr. Mime A.K.A. Mimey, have come to Alola for the Open House and see how her son has been handling himself with his new friends at the school. Most of all, she's come to see how he's been keeping with his studies and not getting into any trouble, much to his embarrassment when he's around others.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Professor," Delia introduced herself kindly. "I'm Delia, Ash's mom. And, this Mr. Mime with me is my partner, Mimey. Thank you for having my son in your school."

"No problem, I'm happy to have Ash here," Kukui chuckled. "He's a great student and one of the brightest I've ever had."

Delia then turned to Sarah and her Pokemon, "And, you must be Sarah. Ash told me about you in his letters and video calls back home, it's nice to finally meet you. And, your Pokemon are so adorable and an eclectic menagerie, they're all so wonderful!"

"Thank you, Ms, Ketchum," Sarah bowed politely as her Pokemon did the same. Nebby just babbled happily from seeing new friends to play with.

"How nice, thank you very much," Delia replied happily. Ash was curious as to how his mother and Mimey were back in Alola after their vacation following Mimey's sweepstakes win. "So how did you get here, anyway? Did Mr. Mime win tickets for a sweepstakes vacation again?"

"Not this time, I've heard all about your Pokemon presentation for the Open House and I just couldn't wait to come and see what you've learned," she replied, shocking Ash again.

"What?! How'd you know about that?" he asked, baffled.

"Oh, Principal Oak has told me all about it. I can't wait to hear what you say!"

"She's a proud mother, getting to see her son in the spotlight," Professor Kukui added with a smile. But, Ash cringed from the thought of it having not finished his report compared to Sarah and the others.

"Plus, I wanted to see everybody! Nice to see you, Pikachu," she added, getting a happy chirp from Pikachu.

The women chuckled, "Hi Ash."

"Hi Mom." Ash greeted with a smile.

Nebby babbled in Sarah's arms, drawing Deila's attention. "And whose this?" she asked.

"This is Nebby. He's one of my pokemon. " Sarah smiled.

Nebby babbled again as he waved hello with one of his wisps, causing Delia to coo at him gleefully.

"Oh, you look adorable, cutie! You're so lucky to have a cute Pokemon, Sarah," she gushed as she tickled him, causing him to laugh before she looked at Ash again. "You know, Ash, in all of your letters and phone calls, I've been hearing nothing but good things about everyone you've met. I couldn't wait to see all the friends you've made."

"Oh yeah, I sure have!" Ash replied happily as he introduced his Pokemon. "Mom, these are my new Alola Pokemon. Meet Lycanroc, he was a Rockruff before he evolved, Rowlet, and Litten!"

"It's so nice to meet you, Rocky, Rowley, and Littie!" cooed Delia to Ash's Pokemon. Lycanroc barked happily back but Rowlet and Litten were snoozing even if she wasn't deterred. Ash, Sarah, Silvally, and Professor Kukui sweatdropped from the nicknames she gave to Ash's Alola Pokemon, the situation becoming very awkward.

"Mom, did you have to call them by those nicknames?" cringed Ash towards his mother, who just smiled sweetly. "I think little nicknames are cute!"

Ash groaned before she turned to Sarah's Pokemon.

"Wow Sarah, you have lots of pokemon with you." Deila smiled.

Wooloo and Ponyta came up to her and gave a happy 'baa' and neigh. "Aww.. you two are adorable..." Deila cooed, rubbing them.

"That's Wooloo and Galar Ponyta." Sarah said.

"They're so soft and fluffy." Deila stated.

"And, who are your other Pokemon, Sarah?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked," Sarah obliged before she directed Ash's mother to her growing family of Pokemon. "This is Mudsdale, Sylveon, Noctowl, Lolita, Candy, Goomy, Blitz, Aqua, Milotic, Luna, Dusk, and the Espurr Pair."

She then turned to Silvally with a smile as she wrapped her left arm around his neck for a side hug, "And, this Mr. Grumpy over here is my loyal partner, Silvally. He's a knucklehead but he's a softie and MY knucklehead, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

"Well, I'm very glad to meet you all," Delia smiled as she bowed. She walked up to Silvally and started stroking him, much to his surprise as she blushed. "You're so handsome and so strong..."

"And, over there is Rotom-Dex," Sarah added, pointed towards Rotom-Dex. "He's our living signature Alolan Pokedex."

"What an honor, Mrs. Ketchum!" he buzzed happily as he floated to her.

Rotom chuckled, "It's so nice to meet Ash's mother."

"Oh wow! You can talk, I'm impressed" Delia admired before she cooed again. "Hello, little Dexy-Wexy!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey greeted to Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon giving a bark back in gladness. Then, he introduced himself to Rowlet, who was still snoozing. "Mr. Mime, Mime!"

"Rowlet really likes to sleep a lot," Ash noted. Sarah smirked as she raised an eyebrow at her Kanto friend, "Oh yeah, like the time when he fell asleep on you during our first Trial Battle with Totom Gumshoos and his Trial Team and you had to scream at him to get him to wake up?"

"Uh... He-he-he..." Ash sheepishly giggled until Rowlet let out a loud 'Row-w-w-w-w-w-w!' in his sleep before he snoozed again, making the trio laugh.

"I'm glad to see you're having so much fun," Delia told Ash.

"Yeah, it's been a blast since you left me here to attend the school," Ash agreed before he turned to Rowlet to wake him up. "Hey, Rowlet, wake up!"

Litten woke up seeing that he and the others had visitors in the form of Sarah and her Pokemon and Ash's mother and Mimey, who was now making funny faces to a laughing Rowlet and Sarah's younger Pokemon, even Sylveon. The Fire Cat Pokemon tried to sneak away but he was picked up by Delia as she noticed him leaving, "Ra-?!"

"RAWR!" he panicked as Delia began to stroke him gently by his neck as she gushed at and held him. "Oh, Little, your fur is so nice and fluffy!"

Poor Litten panicked yet again until he was stroked gently under his chin where a supposed itchy spot was before he gave an awkward but happy sigh and relaxed under her touch. Sarah, Ash, and Kukui stared with awkward smiles at the scene while Rotom-Dex was amazed by how she was able to get Litten to relax and trust her just by carefully stroking him with love and affection.

"Amazing!" he observed as he floated around her and Litten. "I've never seen Litten so calm!"

"Wow, your mom really knows how to handle cute Pokemon, Ash," gawked Sarah as she looked on in surprise.

"Yeah, that's my mom, alright. She really gets carried away around those kinds of Pokemon," he sighed.

"Hey, we're just about to have some tea and hot cocoa," Kukui offered to Delia. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" "I can take care of it," Ash offered again.

"I'll prepare the extra cookie plates," Sarah joined in. Professor Kukui smiled as he nodded while they prepared their goods, "Thank you very much, Ash, Sarah."

While Sarah went to get the cookies from the lab kitchen with Silvally, Sylveon, Wooloo, and Ponyta joining her to help, Ash decided to get his mother some tea as he started to prepare a cup for her. While they were preparing, Delia saw Ash's notes and the report he was working on with Rotom-Dex.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"Oh, this? It's Ash's report along with the notes he's been taking with Rotom-Dex, it'll be what he's presenting to the Open House later today at the school," answered Kukui, much to Ash's panic as he ducked underneath the main kitchen bar and fretted over his report.

"Oh, I'd love to hear all about it when I get there," smiled Delia again.

While Ash continued to fret over failing his report, Sarah couldn't help but wonder how his mother would feel over how he'll fare at the Open House. "You think he'll do fine on that report he's working on with his mom coming for today?" Sarah asked Silvally as she got the cookie bag.

"At the rate he's going, if I know that flying electric runt's standards, Ash would have a 20% of completing it and a greater 80% chance of flopping the whole thing."

"You don't think he's going to cheat on his report for today, do ya?" she asked again, now worried as Ponyta and Wooloo got her the plates for the cookies.

"If it does come to that, at least you'll be here to reign him in on that," replied her Synthetic Pokemon.

"I'm more worried about what Professor Kukui would say if he does do that."

Silvally could only agree as she finished preparing the plates and headed back.

Candy looked at the bag of cookies and tried to sneak one but Lolita stopped her, "Meowth Mewoth." she said, shaking her head, earning a sad, "Reep." from the little Shiny pokemon.

"Aww.. Candy, don't worry, I'm sure they'll be more cookies for you at the Open House." Sarah reassured. Candy smiled. "Mareep!"

"Little is just the cutest little thing!" Delia cooed as she kept stroking Litten as he gave a comfortable 'meow'.

Lycanroc and Silvally looked at his kitten companion with a smirk while some of Sarah's younger Pokemon and Rowlet looked on with envy including Wooloo and Ponyta as they came back early, the latter turning his head like Noctowl. The rest of Sarah's Pokemon family, however, let out a few giggles from the scene. The Fire Cat Pokemon realized that everyone was watching him and he panicked yet again as he tried to squirm out of Delia's grasp.

"There, there," she soothed as she rubbed his chin again, making him slump and relax happily once more.

Professor Kukui couldn't help but laugh at him, "Looks like she's got you under her finger, right, Litten?"

"Okay, you cuties, your turn! Come here!" she coaxed to Rowlet, Candy, Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua, and the Espurr Pair as they all dogpiled around her and on Litten, crushing him as he meowed with displeasure from the nearly the whole lot of cute, younger Pokemon crushing him.

"We're back!" Sarah called as she and Silvally brought the cookie plates while Ash brought Delia a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you, kids!" "Thank you, dear," Professor Kukui and Delia thanked.

Soon, it was time for everyone to head for the Alolan Open House at the Pokemon School. Professor Kukui promised to meet up with them later when they arrived so the kids and their Pokemon went on ahead to show Delia and Mimey around the event. While they were on their way to the Open House, Sarah took Ash back and started to inquire him about his report.

"Have you even finished your report for everybody, Ash?" she whispered incredulously.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he admitted. "There's a high chance I'll fail this whole thing and I don't have a good chance at completing it. But, Rotom-Dex did tell me there's a way to fix it."

"Please tell me you're not considering cheating on your report," Sarah demanded firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Who me? Pfft. I would never cheat." Ash states with pride but that only earned him deadpanned looks from Sarah and Silvally.

"Ash, we all know how you would blow off your lessons for anything big in your mind. Remember when you nearly blew off your studies for our Akala field trip by wanting to just do the Grand Trial?"

"Hey, I learned my lessons when I did them and I was only getting stoked for actually battling! Besides, Rotom-Dex did help me figure out a way to do my report and it's genius so I'll be ready for my presentation!"

"Are you seriously considering listening to Rotom-Dex and his 'advice' to help you with your report when you could've asked me or the others for help?" deadpanned Sarah again.

"Forget it, Sarah. Once he starts to act before thinking, he'll won't realize he's in trouble off the bat until he crashes and burns," grumbled Silvally.

"Yeah, I know," Sarah sighed at last before deciding to give up. She can only hope that Ash would see sense and not sink to any lows that would get him into trouble with his mother and Professor Kukui.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the Alolan Open House festival. Everything was brightly decorated and almost everyone in all of Melemele had all turned up to enjoy the buzz and excitement as well as hear what their children attending the school have to say in their Pokemon presentations. Sarah's Pokemon were surprised by the amount of people and Pokemon they have attending the event and even Delia was delighted.

"Wow, looks pretty lively around here," she noted happily while she held Litten.

"It's open to everybody in town," Ash said. Sarah nodded in agreement, "And, some of the students have families here but in different classes who will also be coming for their own presentations."

"Well, well, how nice to see you here too, Litten!" replied a kind elderly woman's voice. Everyone looked to the owner of the voice and saw an elderly plump woman walking over to them with a smile, particularly excited to see Litten. Sarah smiled as she saw who it was; it was Melemele Island's Berry Woman and Litten's old human friend, Ms. Anela.

"Hi Ms Anela.." Sarah greeted.

"Hello Sarah, nice to see you again." Ms. Anela greeted happily. Litten gave her a small 'mwar' in greeting.

"I see, so Littie must be your Pokemon friend, too," Delia smiled with Litten giving a 'mwar' of agreement.

"She's always looking out for us whenever we pass by her shop," Ash added.

"Delia, this is Ms. Anela, the Berry Woman. She's also Litten's only human friend before he joined up with Ash," Sarah introduced. "So, you found out that Litten decided to stay with Ash, too?"

"I sure did, Sarah, dear. In fact, I wouldn't miss the Open House for the world. I'm so glad to see my little Litten getting along with his new friends and family so well."

"How sweet, Little is such a doll," agreed Delia. Ms. Anela had to smile as she petted Litten, who happily accepted her care again. "Oh yes, I completely agree. Isn't that right, Litten, dear?

"Mwar..." Litten replied cutely as he purred in delight from his old friend's touch. But, it couldn't last long as it was time for them to part until the presentations. The group continued to look around at the rest of the Open House as Melemele's townsfolk mingled happily and chatted away about anything and nothing in particular about Pokemon.

"Oh, wow! It's so big!" Delia awed, admiring a finely detailed Alolan Exeggutor party decoration.

"Alola, Ash! Hi, Sarah!" replied a familiar girl's voice. They all turned to see a happy Lillie approaching them and Snowy happily riding in her arms. Along with her was her butler, Hobbs, as Lusamine was busy with her research on the Ultra Beasts with Wicke and Professor Burnet and was unable to leave the Aether Foundation to attend the Open House. Despite this, Lillie was fine with it as she happily came to her friends with Hobbs following not too far behind.

"Well, Alola! Isn't this a wonderful sight? So nice to see you again, Master Ash, Miss Sarah," Hobbs greeted with a bow and a smile.

"Alola, Lillie!" Ash greeted. "Hi, Hobbs," Sarah replied.

Delia was surprised from the title for Ash and Sarah as she looked to Lillie and Hobbs, "Master Ash and Miss Sarah, really?"

Ash sighed while Sarah playfully rolled her eyes, "Hobbs always calls someone 'Master' or 'Miss'." Lillie explained.

"Sarah, honey!" "Ponchita." Sarah turned and she saw her parents with their pokemon and the Lycanroc Couple, "Mom, Dad." she laughed and the family of three hugged each other. Luna and Midnight nuzzled their parents in greeting.

"Oh, who's this?" Delia asked, smiling from the other two visitors along with Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple happily nuzzling Dusk and Luna.

"These are my parents, Nikki and James. These two are their Pokemon Partners, Lucario and Dragonite, and this is the Lycanroc Couple, Dusk and Luna's parents," Sarah introduced.

"Hi there!" "Hello!" Nikki and James greeted happily. Dragonite and Lucario greeted Delia and Mimey happily as well with the Lycanroc Couple bowing to them with smiles on their faces as their sons continued to nuzzle them.

"Hello there," Delia giggled. "I'm Lillie and I like you to meet my partner, Snowy. It's nice to meet you," Lillie introduced. Snowy let out a happy bark in agreement, "Vul!"

"I'm very grateful to Master Ash and Miss Sarah that she's been taken care of so wonderfully," replied Hobbs.

"How sweet! Although, I'm sure Ash is the one being looked after by Lillie and Sarah," giggled Delia again as she spotted Snowy. "Wow, a white Vulpix!"

"Snowy's an Alolan Vuplix so that means she's an Ice Type Pokemon," Ash told her as the Kanto Vulpix that Principal Oak and Professor Kukui and greeted everyone happily. Sarah smiled as she saw Blitz and Sylveon and her younger Pokemon playing with the Kanto Vulpix, "And, that's the Kanto Vulpix out of the egg from Professor Oak that Ash told us about."

"And, how! It's so cute, I remember it well! Nice to meet you, Vulpix," Delia greeted as she petted the Fox Pokemon, getting a happy "Vulpix!" from the Fire Type.

Then, Principal Oak came to see them, "Well, well, Alola! So nice to see everyone!"

"Alola, Principal Oak, glad we could come," greeted Sarah happily. Delia smiled as she saw Principal Oak, "Alola, Principal Oak! Thanks very much for letting me know about this."

"No problem at all. I'm sure you're going to enjoy watching us on dutiful Rhyhorn!" he said gayly. When the three kids found their other friends, they were all waiting in the classroom with their Pokemon Partners.

"Hi Ash, Hey Sarah." Mallow greeted.

"Hi guys." Sarah greeted back, "Are your parents here too?"

"My parents couldn't come cause they have to look over the restaurant." Mallow replied.

"My parents are busy working on the farm." Kiawe added.

"My parents came too." Sophocles said happily while Lana sighed, "My mom brought my younger sisters."

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah asked but she got her answer when the energetic pair appeared.

Lana's sisters were in complete awe of all the people and Pokemon at the school coming to attend the open house including Ms. Anela, Sophocles' parents, Lana's mother, Hobbs, Delia, and even Nikki and James and everyone's Pokemon Partners and the Lycanroc Couple. They, however, were in awe of Sarah's Pokemon as they looked all over and felt them over despite varying reactions from them with Silvally being annoyed from being fussed over in such an energetic manner to Sylveon awkwardly smiling from their playing with her.

"WE WANNA GO TO THE POKEMON SCHOOL, TOO!" they cheered until Lana's mother picked them up with a knowing smile.

"Okay, but only when you two are older," she told them as she took them back. The others didn't know what to say as they knew what Lana was talking about until they decided to talk about Sarah and Ash's presentations as well as their own.

"So, you're going to be performing in front of all these people, right?" Sophocles asked, worriedly.

"Aren't you guys nervous about it?" Mallow agreed.

"I'll be fine, I practiced several times over and made some tweaks to my report that I felt were needed and helped to improve on how I felt about Pokemon," Sarah reassured. "My parents and you all even took time off to help me on that whenever you're available, remember? That's what we've been all doing whenever we got stuck on our own reports."

"Oh, yeah!" "Right!" "We did help you!" "That's true!" "Definitely!" "Yeah..." the others smiled, realizing where she's getting at. But, they soon returned to the subject of Ash's report, which caused Ash to get cold feet.

"Oh... Uh, yeah... Well, I'll be fine! Rotom-Dex and I practiced a lot and... The thing is-!"

"It'll be great, guys! 'Cause I'll be there, too, to help-GYAH!" Rotom-Dex replied as Ash panicked and pulled him back.

"You look a little nervous, Ash," Lillie said, surprised.

Sarah widened her eyes and glared at Ash, thinking that he really was going to cheat on his presentation.

"Oh I'll be fine.." Ash said with a big smile, but Sarah saw right through that and sighed in dismay. Then Professor Kukui came in, "Alright class, I know all of your parents are here but I want you to treat today as any normal day, okay?"

"Right." the friends replied.

"Alright then, Sarah, are you ready?" Kukui asked. Sarah nodded and she gently placed Nebby near Wooloo, "Look after Nebby, will you Wooloo?" she asked, earning a nod and a 'baaa' from the sheep pokemon.

Taking her place in front of her friends, all their parents, their Pokemon, and unknowingly to them, everyone in attendance who wants to hear her presentation, Sarah stared everyone down and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, as you all know or if you haven't heard, I usually treat my Pokemon as family and not just my friends since I've captured or accepted them with my parents and Blitz," she began. "You also noticed that I have a tendency to sometimes name my Pokemon to make them feel like part of my family. It's often been said that once a person catches a Pokemon after anything like a battle or asking if it wants to join you on your journey, a bond is formed between them. But, I feel that bond goes deeper than just a trainer and his or her partner and pet. Once you catch a Pokemon, it becomes more than just your pet or a tool for battling. It becomes a part of you, a part of your life, an extension of your own self as a being, something that goes beyond or can't be explained through words alone..."

As Sarah continued her presentation, she started to think back on all the times she met her Pokemon from Blitz when she was only five to the Espurr Pair who helped to heal Silvally when he was near death in the middle of her battle with Kaito after he crossed over from his own world through the Multiverse.

Every last one of her Pokemon came to her as if by mere accident or chance or as if somehow, fate, a destiny of some sort had brought them all together for a reason.

Everyone gathered at the school to hear her were enchanted by what she had to say with what she read about and discovered from her own observations of everyone else and their Pokemon and her own personal experiences. Her own Pokemon smiled as their own memories of their joining her and her parents and Blitz came flooding back in, even Silvally had to admit that his life had turned out for the better, after all, after Tapu Koko entrusted him to his mother.

James and Nikki watched on as their daughter explained from her heart and her report why she feels Pokemon can be seen as a family as well as friends. The Lycanroc Couple even recalled the time when they were still in Team Skull's grasp and Sarah, Mudsdale, Blitz, and Silvally went through so much trouble, trial, and tribulation against the bullies' ruthlessness just to get them back, smiling from how much their own lives have changed for the better when they were reunited with their sons.

While she was speaking, Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana each recalled their own times when their own Pokemon Partners and teams came into their lives and families. Each memory Sarah's presentation brought back in their minds has allowed them to recall the fond memories they had when they first bonded with their partners and start seeing them more as just their partners and best friends. Even Professor Kukui fondly remembered when Ash's Lycanroc, as a wild Rockruff, first followed him when he offered him food and they became a family soon after despite having not captured him.

"...But, the reason why I see Pokemon as a family and not friends and battling tools as that to me, they're our own personal caricatures of ourselves if we see ourselves as a Pokemon. They made me feel safe whenever I'm in danger, they made me feel special and one of a kind when I feel like I'm just like everyone else until Blitz first came into my life. They helped to change and grow me just as I've been helping them with their troubles and to help find peace with the ghosts of their past and look to a brighter future that I've promised them since taking them in. They mean so much more to me because they've shown me that there's always more to them and how we should better treat them than meets the eye and that's why, no matter what happens, whenever something happens to me, every last one of my Pokemon will surely be at my side," Sarah finally finished to the applause of everyone.

Even some of the attendees joining in the Open House who've been hearing Sarah's presentation applauded for the girl for her honesty and truth on what Pokemon as a family meant to her.

"That was great, Sarah!" Sophocles cried happily. "Thanks to your presentation, I'm starting to think that any and all Pokemon that we meet could be part of our families with all the love and care we can give in the world to them."

"I feel like there's so much for me to learn about what Pokemon would really mean to us now!" Mallow agreed.

"We can all take so much from your presentation and apply to what we know about them already," Lana put in, ecstatically.

"Feel free to tell us what we should do in future about this, Sarah," agreed a happily contempt Kiawe. "I'll be happy to throw any questions your way."

"I'm proud that you explained from not just your report but also from your heart about your Pokemon topic," Kiawe replied proudly.

"I have you all and my Pokemon to thank for that," Sarah replied bashfully as she scratched her cheek as everyone continued to applaud her. Her Pokemon came and nuzzled her happily, feeling more closer to her than ever thanks to her presentation as well as how truthful and honest she was while Nikki, James, the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, and Lucario applauded, cheered, and howled the loudest of all as they cried.

The rest of the Open House passed by in a flash of excitement; Ash was up next to give his own presentation and despite Rotom-Dex trying to "help" Ash by letting him use the Living Pokedex to cheat through his report, Ash decided to speak from his heart and explain the differences between Alolan Pokemon and Pokemon from other regions, specifically Kanto. When he was finished, everyone started singing their praises to him and even Sarah gave him a happy nod that he decided to give his presentation with honor.

When the bell rang, the others' parents separated to look around the Pokemon School again and take in everything they've learned.

Ash, the others, and their Pokemon were speaking with Sarah and her Pokemon about her presentation and were having the most fun of all, having learned so much from what she told them in front of them and her own parents.

"You were amazing out there when you gave your presentation, Sarah!" "Vul, Vul, Vulpix!" Lillie and Snowy cheered happily.

"That presentation was the best I've ever heard from a student in a Pokemon Open House!" "Pop, Popplio!" Lana and Popplio agreed.

"Now, I will have a better understanding about Marowak, Turtonator, and Pyroar being part of my family," smiled Kiawe. Turtonator and Pyroar nodded in agreement.

"It makes me happier to know that Charjabug and Togedemaru will always be a part of my family and I for many years," said Sophocles. Togedemaru and Charjabug cheered as well.

"Hopefully, my family will learn this and we'll be even closer with our Pokemon as well," Mallow put in eagerly with Steenee giving a happy "Steenee!".

"I'll never learn to take any of my Pokemon for granted again," agreed Ash as Pikachu nuzzled him happily. Then, he remembered what he did with Rotom-Dex and what he decided to do for his presentation in front of everyone and his mother. He turned to Sarah with a sad frown, knowing she was right about cheating, "Hey, Sarah, I'm sorry I tired to cheat on my presentation. You were right, I should've asked you and the others for help when I needed it."

"But, now that I realize that what I need to do is be true to myself and to my own Pokemon and everyone else around me about what makes Pokemon from Kanto and Alola so unique among other things, I've learned a lot more by doing that rather than cheating my way to perfection. So, are we cool now?"

Sarah looked at him firmly for a moment but then smiled happily, "Frosty." That made the others smile as they all shared a group hug.

But, before they could congratulate Ash on his presentation, they all heard a huge racket happening in the school grounds and went to look.

They quickly went to the open balcony with everyone else inside the school and they all saw three familiar and unsavory faces causing trouble for everybody as they rode on three Tauros Ride Pokemon as they were attacking everyone in attendance for the Open House with them.

"It's Team Skull!" Mallow cried in anger.

"What are those three doing here?" Kiawe snarled.

"Do they want to start causing trouble again?" Ash grumbled.

"They're gonna be really sorry if they keep this up! Mark my words," Lana angrily threatened.

"They're going to tear down and destroy the Open House!" Sophocles noticed in shock.

"What are we going to do?" Lillie pondered in fear as she held Snowy.

Sarah immediately made up her mind and her Pokemon shared her mindset. "I'm going out there! Let's go," she called to her Pokemon as she got on Silvally's back and the Synthetic Pokemon jumped out the school as her other Pokemon ran out another way to meet up with them. The others tried to stop them but they were all long gone by the time they did protest.

"Should we try and stop them?" Lana's mother asked worriedly while the Water Type trainer's sisters whimpered as they held their mother.

"It's alright, she knows what she's doing. She's faced them before," Nikki told her and everyone else as they watched Sarah and Silvally reach the familiar Team Skull grunts as her other Pokemon caught up with them.

"She's right. Our daughter is a very resourceful girl and her Pokemon will protect her, there's no trainer in this world we know that would come close to their stronger bond and combined strength of Heart, Technique, and Body," James added in agreement. "They'll save everyone, count on it!"

"Let's go after her, just in case she needs help!" Ash told the others as they left with their Pokemon. "Right!"

* * *

The three Team Skull Stooges, Rapp, Tupp, and Zip were still causing trouble for everyone until Sarah and her Pokemon came in and confronted them.

"STOP!" Sarah called as they prepared to fight.

"Ugh, you again!" Tupp groaned.

"What do you want?" Zipp asked.

"I had a feeling you would show up after I crushed your leaders back at Po Town," Sarah snarled as she and her Pokemon glared at them. "Why have you come here, anyway? You obviously have no business being back here after my tussle with you."

"We've gotten stronger since you rescued those Lycanroc and we're going to show you why Team Skull will never bow down to anyone who kicks our butts on anything!" Tupp screeched angrily.

"You may have beaten us, Master Guzma, and our Big Sis Plumeria last time but this time, things will be different! Much, much, much different than before!" Rapp growled.

"Why don't you just step aside and let us do the rockin' and rollin', kid?" Zipp sneered. "We're ready for ya and we're gonna make you pay for making fools out of Team Skull! By first trashing your Open House and then destroy you after!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sarah spat back as she and her Pokemon got into a battle stance. She held Nebby as close as she could as he whimpered at the sight of a possible new enemy that could want him.

"Or me!" replied a familiar woman's voice as she stood next to Sarah. The young girl and her Pokemon looked to see that it was Delia along with Litten and Mimey that found out about Team Skull and joined to help them when they saw her confront the grunt leaders.

"Say what, lady?!" Tupp growled, not expecting Ash's mother to appear.

"How dare you do such a thing to everyone today and after my son told me that his friend here put you all in your place! Everyone was having such a good time until you showed up, leave now and take your bullying elsewhere!"

"You talkin' to us?!" "You're asking for a fight!" "Stop it, if ya don't wanna get hurt!" the Team Skull grunt leaders scowled.

"You won't listen to reason? Well then," Delia scowled back as she put Litten down and prepared to fight. "Alright, Littie, shut them down!"

Litten was surprised when he noticed the change in Delia, not knowing about Team Skull returning.

"Mwar?" Litten meowed as he wanted to be held a bit more by Deila. "Mwar."

"Pulease, I've seen other trainers beat a bush better than you," mocked Zipp as she sent out her Zubat. "Zubat, destroy them!"

"Now, Littie, dodge it!" Delia ordered as Litten, finally noticing Team Skull and Zipp's Zubat coming towards him, did so. He was worried as he wanted to be held more until Delia gave him an encouraging smile. "You can do it, Littie!"

Litten wasn't so sure but when he noticed Zubat making another round for him, he quickly retaliated with a Scratch attack which shocked Zipp as her Bat Pokemon flailed. "Zubat!" she cried in shock.

"Wow, amazing, Littie!" Delia awed, despite the Fire Cat Pokemon's embarrassment of his nickname. Even Sarah and her Pokemon were amazed by how much of an 180 turn Delia did when everyone was being threatened. They now knew that when push comes to shove, she won't hesitate to fight back and kick anybody's butt to protect all who she cares for and loves.

"I'll probably think about backing up 100 ft from her if we end up making her mad," Silvally quivered.

"I think the rest of us will be coming with you if we or any of the others do," Sarah agreed with a shiver. Nebby, on the other hand, cheered and laughed happily for Delia and Litten as he clapped his wisps again.

While this was happening, Ash and the others, joined by their Pokemon Partners, finally reached Sarah and Delia as they began to fight Team Skull.

"Whoa, Mom!" Ash gasped quietly in amazement as he quickly went over to them.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ash asked his mother.

"Oh Ash, those guys were doing bad things so Littty and I are teaching them a lesson along with your friend." Deila replied.

She then pointed at Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp, the other two having brought out Garbodor and Salandit.

Ash and the others were shocked when they saw their and Sarah's old enemies, "You guys?!" "Not them again!" "They never learn..."

"WHA-?!" Zipp spluttered as she, Rapp, and Tupp saw Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles join Delia, Litten, Mimey, and Sarah's parents and their Pokemon.

"Those annoyingly bratty friends of that blasted girl are here!" Tupp scowled furiously as he eyed them.

"Wh-w-w-What'll we do now?" Rapp asked, stammering in worry.

"Grrr, whatever! We can't back down now," Tupp growled as he turned back to Sarah. "You might've gotten the better of us all last time but we've made sure to be ready to get even with you!"

He snapped his fingers, signaling a group of 22 lower Team Skull grunts showing up to back the trio up, much to everyone's shock, barring Sarah and Delia as they continued to glare at them.

"Alright, guys, this is it! Today's the day we finally beat those kids and put down that meddling little brat that defeated Big Sis Plumeria and Guzma, for sure!" Tupp announced as the lower grunts cheered.

"Um, excuse me, M'am, come with us!" Lillie begged Delia.

"Not a chance, I'm staying put!" Delia replied, not wanting to back down and leave everyone unprotected.

"Wow, Ash, I never thought your mother could be so vicious towards our enemies from Team Skull or anybody who tries to harm Pokemon, let alone battle," Rotom-Dex said, feeling surprised by Delia's change in demeanor. Ash groaned, realizing he never did tell them that Delia could battle as well.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with us-AH!" Ash said before he was cut off by Sarah pushing him back. "Hey, Sarah?!"

"Hold it, Ash, your mother's right," Sarah replied, still glaring at Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. "This is our fight, not yours nor the others'."

"But, Sarah-!" Ash tried to say before he was met with another glare from Sarah. "That's an order! They'll soon be after me!"

"Sarah..." Ash muttered worried but Pikachu said to him, "Pikapi. Pikachu Pika Pika..."

Ash had a feeling about what Pikachu was saying; if Sarah beat then before she can do it again.

"She's right, Ash," Mallow agreed when she came up to him with a snoozing Rowlet. "Even if you can help, you'll just be in the way like the rest of us. Besides, Team Skull now has a personal vendetta against her. Keep it between them unless she needs our help, right?"

Ash didn't want himself and the others to let Sarah fight Team Skull alone again but he knew that Mallow and Pikachu were right. "Well, alright then. Just be careful, okay, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded and gave a reassuring smile to her friends as she and her Pokemon joined Delia, who nodded from her and her Pokemon joining her and Litten and accepted their help while the other Team Skull grunts let out their Pokemon to fight their sworn enemy again.

As the two women and their Pokemon prepare to fight, the Absol that was watching her before appeared again on the roof of the Pokemon School, unseen by anyone. It was once again staring at the girl and Nebby with its same mellow authoritative stare, interested to see how she would fare against a renewed Team Skull.

"I need you and the others, Silvally," Sarah told her Synthetic Pokemon. "Let's get Team Skull out of here, now."

"Never fear, Sarah, I'm here for you always and so is your family," he reassured as he nuzzled her.

"Thank you," replied Sarah quietly before he allowed her to join Litten before she took out her Memory Drive container and took out the Psychic Memory Drive. "Okay, Rapp, Tupp, Zipp, let's see how you and your goonies like this! Silvally, unleash your Psychic Type beast from within, Psychic Memory Boost! HA!"

She threw the Psychic Type Memory Drive to Silvally and he inserted it into his head memory slots, his eyes, head scales, and back fin turning a cool magenta color. The Team Skull grunts were shocked from seeing Sarah's loyal partner change Pokemon types by just a CD.

"What the hell-?!"

"How did she do that?"

"That's impossible, no Pokemon can possibly change into another type!" Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp gasped in shock at the sight.

"Silvally is no ordinary pokemon just like my other friends." Sarah retorted proudly.

"Rapp, Zipp, you and our buddies surround that walking Frankenstein! I'll take care of the lady who's all talk and no action!" Tupp ordered his partners.

"Got it!" answered Zipp and Rapp as they signaled for their lower grunt friends to have their Pokemon surround Silvally as he ran to them and stood in the middle of their group circle.

"You sure you got this, Ms. Ketchum?" Sarah asked Delia.

"Don't worry about me, Sarah," smirked Delia to Sarah as she and Litten faced Tupp and his Salandit. "Little and I wil be just fine."

Absol blinked in surprise as it watched Silvally change Pokemon Types just from using a Memory Drive CD but if it really was surprised, it didn't show it.

"Silvally, Tri Attack plus Multi Attack!" Sarah called. Silvally roared as he covered himself in an aura of powerful energy and ran towards his first enemies, being Rapp and Zipp's Zubat and Garbodor and bashed them while using three element beams of fire, ice, and lightning on them. The other grunts' Pokemon tried to land a hit but they were still so stunned by the Synthetic Pokemon changing Pokemon Types, they couldn't land a fast enough hit as he dodged them.

"Now, Littie! Use Scratch Attack on that guy's Salandit!" Delia ordered to Litten and the Fire Cat Pokemon obeyed as he landed a powerful Scratch on Tupp's Salandit, drawing a pained screech out of it.

"Tag out, Silvally! Switch with Blitz and Candy!" called Sarah as her Mouse and Shiny Wool Pokemon double-teamed and charged into battle. Silvally took out four of the lower grunts' Pokemon before he heard Blitz and Candy call him and he immediately understood.

He stood in place as he made himself into a springboard and Candy and Blitz jumped off his back one by one before Sarah made another attack call, "Candy, Blitz, Electro Web plus Signal Beam!"

Dodging six more of the lower grunts' Pokemon, Blitz charged an Electro Ball before releasing it as a net that ensnared the Pokemon before Candy shot Signal Beam at them.

The grunts pokemon cried in pain from the signal beam, "Now Thunderbolt and Thundershock together, Blitz and Candy!" Sarah called and the two electric type pokemon unleashed their attack on the pokemon, creating a large explosion. "Gooommy..!" Goomy cheered for them.

"Ms. Ketchum!" Sarah called as seven more of the lower grunts' Pokemon charged at Blitz, Candy, and Litten.

"Right!" Delia called as Blitz and Candy tagged out for Sylveon, Noctowl, and Milotic to join Litten.

"Hoo-Hoo, Hoo, Hoo!" Noctowl hooted for Litten to jump on before the Fire Cat Pokemon nodded and got on his back before he flew first with Milotic and Sylveon charging after them.

Three of the lower grunts' Pokemon decided take them down from the air but Noctowl and Litten glared at them as Sylveon and Milotic continued to charge towards the other four coming at them from below.

"Littie, jump and use Ember and Scratch!" Delia commanded, seeing the three Pokemon coming at him and the Owl Pokemon. Litten meowed determinedly and decided to take out two of them while Noctowl took out the third one with a Confusion attack when it tried to surprise his little friend.

Sarah saw the other four Pokemon shoot several Venoshock attacks and reacted accordingly, "Sylveon, Light Screen! Milotic, Mirror Coat!"

Sylveon acted like a shield using her Light Screen as she charged at the Poison Pokemon and shielded Milotic as she took the Venoshock attacks with her Mirror Coat attack and redirected them back at the Team Skull Pokemon at twice the power.

"One last time, guys!" Sarah called to her Pokemon and Dusk and Luna took the stage as the final five Pokemon from the lower grunts confronted them and Litten met them in the middle.

Delia and Sarah smirked to one another and nodded to do a group attack for the last of Team Skull's current Pokemon. "Luna, Dusk!" "Go, Littie!"

"Ember plus Twin Rock Slide, now!" they finished as Luna and Dusk jumped up and Litten shot Ember to act as a feint for the surprised Poison Type Pokemon while the Puppy Pair unleashed their second signature Twin Attack.

In no time at all, all of Team Skull's Pokemon were down and out and they were all beginning to quiver. Even Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp shivered in fear from Sarah and Delia's teamwork.

"Lycanroc... grr..." Dusk and Luna growled together. Goomy watched with sparkling eyes. "Goommy.." he wanted to be strong like that someday just like Noctowl and Sylveon.

"Well, we've been practicing this for a while but I think we got it," Sarah quipped as she switched her Dragonium Z-Crystal for her Electrium Z from Tapu Koko on her Z-Ring before she turned to Candy. "Candy, let's wrap this up!"

"Reep!" the Wool Pokemon smirked as she joined her mother figure and they performed their Electric Type Z-Move while the others looked on.

She then took Nebby to Delia as she carefully held him, "Please look after Nebby for me." Delia nodded as Sarah returned to her Shiny Mareep. As they were ready, Sarah performed the correct steps to the Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc, as Candy jumped into the air and accepted Sarah's Z-Power. "Roar of Thunder, hear my cry! Free the storm brewing from within my Shiny Mareep, Candy!" she recited and Candy let out a proud "REEP!" as she became covered in Z-Powered electricity. "Now, Candy, shift into turbo! _**GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" **_Sarah roared as she and Candy punched their right fist and front right hoof together and sent out a large electric projectile at all 25 of Team Skull's Pokemon and shocked them, making them pass out in a huge explosion.

Everyone nearby shielded themselves from the blast as it shook the area before the smoke cleared to find Team Skull's Pokemon army battered, bruised, and beaten, much to Team Skull's horror.

Quickly, they all returned their Pokemon before the lower grunts ran away in fear, screaming for their lives. "This is why I can't stand those Z-Moves or that girl and her Pokemon!" Tupp whimpered.

"We'll remember this, Sarah! You better fight fair and square without your damn Z-Moves!" Rapp agreed, crying.

"Next time you see us coming and getting stronger than ever, you better run the other way!" Zipp ended as she whined before they took out three smoke bombs and threw them, vanishing as they exploded. Everyone looked to where the Team Skull grunt leaders once were and they were relieved to see that they're gone once again and cheered for Delia, Sarah, and their Pokemon.

Candy leaped into Sarah's arms happily, "Mareep, Reep!" Sarah chuckled, "You were wonderful Candy. "I'm so proud of you and the others."

The others noticed that after Zipp, Tupp, and Rapp left, they didn't have their bikes with them and were surprised.

"I guess those three forgot their bikes today," Mallow put in.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

Even Kiawe couldn't believe their lack of common sense, "Not the best choice."

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone was continuing to have fun at the Open House while some of the volunteers helped to clear up the mess Team Skull made. Sarah and her Pokemon gathered alongside their friends and Delia following the two women's victory.

"That was amazing, Candy!" Delia congratulated Candy as she baaed back happily. Sarah nodded as she took back Nebby and petted her Mareep. "That was none other than a Z-Move," she explained with a smile.

Litten tried to get away again but Delia picked him up once more and thanked him, "Littie, you're the coolest!" Litten gave a soft 'Mwar' in return. "Z-Moves are the coolest, I sure wish I could do that," Delia awed as she then made exaggerated movements while still holding the poor Fire Cat Pokemon, much to Ash's embarrassment but the others smiled.

Then, Nikki and Sarah came in with the Lycaroc Couple, Lucario, and Dragonite to congratulate their human friends' daughter and her Pokemon for helping Delia. This made their friends smile brighter.

"Wow, it's just like father/mother, like daughter!" Mallow replied.

"Sometimes, they can fly off the same handle as Ash and his mother have," Sophocles replied.

"And, from the way they helped each other, they all have kind hearts," cried Lillie gleefully.

"Now, kids, how would you like to help us clean up this mess?" Delia asked kindly about the carnage Team Skull let.

Everyone cheered and helped the volunteers clear everything up.

* * *

_That night..._

The entire crowd that turned out for one final event as the Open House came to a close which was a special musical performance from one of people that gathered and everyone wanted to volunteer. "Ooh.. I wonder whose gonna perform?" Mallow asked with excitement.

"Everybody's really wanting to perform," Lillie also pondered in excitement.

"Whoever it is, I want to get a big bang out of it!" Sophocles gloated.

"Me too," Lana cried with delight.

When the mess from Team Skull had been cleared, Kiawe's family and Mallow's parents managed to make up for lost time when they heard about the chaos happening at the Open House by spending time with them, much to their delight and embarrassment from being fussed over.

While Ash and the others were wondering who will be ending off the Open House with the musical performance, Sarah was with them and her parents as they joined them and Principal Oak, Professor Kukui, and their families.

Strangely enough, only Lolita was with her as her trainer held her in her arms.

Everyone continued to question over who will be performing tonight. But, there was a group of Pokemon belonging to a particular girl that was along with her chosen to end off the Open House on such a high note.

* * *

_**Pokemon POV**_

Finally, the lights were turned down as the spotlights were set to a huge stage big enough for a large group of Pokemon and humans to perform on them, specifically for the Open House. And there, complete in a custom suit, bowtie, and top hat was Sarah's Noctowl, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and Pokemon of all ages, welcome to our Open House show to end all Open House shows! It is with deepest pride and the greatest of honor here in this year's Open House that I give you the one, the only, Lolita and Sarah!" he introduced as he pointed towards the Scratch Cat Pokemon and Sarah as one of the spotlights shone down on them.

Everyone cheered as they waved to them. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," Lolita replied kindly as Sarah waved bashfully at everyone.

"Come on, you two!" Noctowl called. Lolita realized what the Owl Pokemon was doing and tried to deny the invite as they looked to him. "Oh, no, no, we couldn't-!"

"Come on up!" Noctowl called with a laugh.

"Oh, silly Noctowl," Lolita replied, rolling her eyes amusingly with a smile as she and Sarah joined him on the stage while everyone continued to cheer for them. "Come on, Lolita!"

"Please, sing!"

"Could you and your trainer sing and dance for us?"

"Yes, please!"

"Please?" the townsfolk's Pokemon partners cried.

"No, no, no, thank you..." Lolita replied bashfully as she tried to leave and drag a blushing Sarah back to the audience.

"Oh, have a go, m'Lady," Noctowl said with a sly smile.

"No, I haven't sung in years after my time," the Alolan Scratch Cat Pokemon denied politely again as Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua, and Milotic poked their heads out from behind a curtain and smiled with delight at their caretaker/aunty.

"Aunty Lolita, can't you and Mommy sing and dance with us?" Ponyta begged with a cute puppy face.

"Please...?" Wooloo, Aqua, and Milotic begged as well, making the same face.

"Well, I couldn't possibly-D. J., D-Flat Major," Lolita finished as she and Sarah sighed with amused smiles before and pointed to someone on a sound set from the right as the man, despite not understanding Pokemon Speak, smiled brightly and played the song she wanted.

The curtain opened up slightly to reveal a dresser prop that looks like an opened book with two bowler hats and canes as they went behind it and the music played as Lolita began to sing despite the crowd not understanding Pokemon Speak as well.

(A Cover Is Not The Book - Mary Poppins Returns, Belongs to Disney ft. Emily Blunt and Lin Manuel Miranda)

**Lolita: **Uncle Gutenberg was a bookworm and he lived on Charing Cross. The memory of his volumes brings a smile. He would read me lots of stories when he wasn't on the sauce. Now I'd like to share the wisdom of my favorite bibliophile...

Taking their bowler hats and canes, Lolita and Sarah began to dance as their outfits changed feature them wearing brightly colored formal clothing as Wooloo, Ponyta, Milotic, and Aqua joined them, wearing silly hats and bow ties.

**Lolita:** He said a... Cover is not the book so open it up and take a look! 'Cause under the covers one discovers that the king may be a crook!

Chapter titles are like signs and if you read between the lines, you'll find your first impression was mistook! For a cover is nice but a cover is not the book!

Ash and the others were gobsmacked as their jaws dropped but their Pokemon and everyone else started to sing, laugh, and dance with them from their places.

Even Nikki, who was holding a bouncing Nebby, James, the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, and Lucario laughed and danced with their daughter and her team as the rest of them joined, including the Lycanroc Couple's sons.

"Miss Lolita, could you give us an example?" asked Dusk.

"Certainly!" Lolita replied as she poked the Dusk Lycanroc's nose and he sighed with a lovestruck smile before the song continued.

**Lolita: **Nellie Rubina was made of wood but what could not be seen was though her trunk up top was barren! Well, her roots were lush and green! So in Spring when Mr. Hickory saw her blossoms blooming there, he took root despite her bark and now, there's seedlings everywhere!

Soon, Noctowl joined her with his own bowler hat and cane and they started to sing together while the others and Sarah danced on the stage.

**Lolita and Noctowl:** Which proves a cover is not the book so open it up and take a look! 'Cause under the covers one discovers that the king may be a crook! Chapter titles are like signs and if you read between the lines, you'll find your first impression was mistook! For a cover is nice but a cover is not the book!

"Should we do the one about The Wealthy Widow?" Noctowl asked.

"Oh, by all means," Lolita agreed with a smile.

"Always loved that one!"

"Well, go on, then!"

**Noctowl: **Lady Hyacinth Macaw brought all her treasures to a reef!

**Lolita: **Where she only wore a smile!

**Noctowl:** Plus two feathers, and a leaf!

**Lolita:**

So no one tried to rob her 'cause she barely wore a stitch

**Noctowl:** For when you're in your birthday suit!

**Noctowl and Lolita: **There ain't much there to show you're rich! Oh, a cover is not the book so open it up and take a look! 'Cause under the covers one discovers that the king may be a crook! Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ru-ra-la, ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ra-ta-ta! You'll find your first impression was mistook (Ya-Da-Da-Da)! For a cover is nice but a cover is not the book!

Everyone laughed and clapped as they were nearly at the end of the song, even Ash and the others and their Pokemon couldn't help cracking up from how hilarious the song is.

"Tell them about the Dirty Rascal, Noctowl!" Sarah told her Owl Pokemon.

"Isn't that one a big long?" he asked despite knowing she doesn't speak Pokemon.

"The quicker you're into it, the faster you're out," she shrugged before she pointed to the D.J. to speed the music up for the upcoming bit.

Then, Noctowl began to rap with a smile as he sang while the other Pokemon put up a small play for everyone about the Dirty Rascal to his words.

**Noctowl:** Once upon a time, in a nursery rhyme, there was a castle with a king hiding in a wing. 'Cause he never went to school to learn a single thing! He had scepters and swords and a parliament of lords but on the inside, he was sad! Egad! Because he never had a wisdom for numbers, a wisdom for words! Though his crown was quite immense, his brain was smaller than a bird's! So the queen of the nation made a royal proclamation: "To the Missus and the Messers, the more or lessers, bring me all the land's professors"! Then she went to the hair dressers...

As he rapped, the rest of Sarah's Pokemon, including Lolita, played out the Dirty Rascal story to everyone with Lolita, Wooloo, and Silvally noticeably playing the parts of the queen, the young king, and the Dirty Rascal. Everyone watching continued to laugh and clap as they see Sarah and her Pokemon act out the story.

**Noctowl:** And they came from the east and they came from the south! From each college, they poured knowledge from their brains into his mouth! But the king couldn't learn so each professor met their fate, for the queen had their heads removed and placed upon the gate! And on that date, I state their wives all got a note: "their mate was now the late-great"! But, then suddenly one day, a stranger started in to sing! He said, "I'm the dirty rascal and I'm here to teach the king"! And, the queen clutched her jewels for she hated royal fools but this fool had some rules they really ought to teach in schools!

As everyone watch the play continue while Noctowl continued to rap, the Absol watching Sarah and Nebby again was back as it watched from the same spot it took on the roof of the Pokemon School, curiously seeing Sarah and her Pokemon dancing and singing to the crowd.

**Noctowl: **Like you'll be a happy king if you enjoy the things you've got! You should never try to be the kind of person that you're not! So they sang and they laughed for the king had found a friend and they ran onto a rainbow for the story's perfect end! So the moral is you mustn't let the outside be the guide for it's not so cut and dried! Well, unless it's Dr. Jekyll, then you better hide, petrified! No, the truth can't be denied as I now have testified all that really counts and matters is the special stuff inside!

Everyone cheered harder as the song reaches its conclusion and even the Absol had to smile a little for it really enjoyed the show despite the serious matter that it felt and wanted to warn the girl, her Pokemon, and her friends and family about involving Sarah and Nebby.

"He did it!" "Pika, Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

**Sarah and her Pokemon: **Oh, a cover is not the book so open it up and take a look! 'Cause under the covers one discovers that the king may be a crook!

**Lolita: **So, please listen to what we've said!

**Noctowl: **And open a book tonight in bed!

**Lolita and Noctowl:** So, one more time before we get the hook! All: For a cover is nice! Lolita: Please take our advice! All: A cover is nice!

**Noctowl:** Or you'll pay the price! All: A cover is nice but a cover is not the book...!

**_End Pokemon POV_**

* * *

The song ended as Sarah and her Pokemon all posed while fireworks exploded to officially end the Alolan Open House while everyone cheered loudly for them, Ash, the others, and their partners along Delia, Professor Kukui and Principal Oak, Sarah's parents, Dragonite and Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple clapping and cheering the loudest of all. Even Absol smiled with an approved nod, deciding that for now, Sarah is safe with her friends and family by her side before it left.

**_Ash's mother took Sarah and our other heroes by surprise during her unexpected visit but they were all happy to hear, in Ash and Sarah's own words, how they much they've learned so far during their adventures in the Alola Region. So, with many happy school days ahead, the journey continues!_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Popplio**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Goomy**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_


	25. Chapter 25: Pushing the Fiery Envelope

Today, Sarah and her family were watching a battle coming from the Battle Royal Dome on TV. The screen showed an Incinaroar battling a Machamp, Primarina and a Decidueye all at once.

"We have a first since the Battle Dome opened its doors: with 19 consecutive victories under their belts, it's the Masked Royal and his partner, Incineroar! Will they make it 20 with this Battle Royale?" observed the narrator watching the action from his place while everyone was watching the action being broadcast in the living room.

"It looks like the King of Battle Royales is still at it," Nikki observed with a smile.

"Well, he is supposed to be a highly skilled and effective trainer," James remarked. "Throughout the 19 previous Battle Royales he took part in, nobody's ever managed to come close to beating him."

"You think Ash and his Pokemon are watching it right now with Professor Kukui?" Sarah asked as she rubbed a happily babbling Nebby.

"They'll have to, Ponchita. The Masked Royal is a renowned Pokemon Trainer all over Alola, even Professor Kukui is surprised by how strong he and his Incineroar are," James replied. "He's practically a legend!"

"I wonder how Litten would take to seeing Incineroar battling Machamp, Deducieye, and Primarina belonging to the three other trainers."

"Before that, you'll have to wonder if Aqua will beat 'em to it considering she's watching the third trainer's Primarina battling," Nikki quipped as she directed her daughter to Aqua sitting at the front watching the Primarina on the TV battle.

"Is there anyone here on the ring or anywhere that can defeat Incineroar and the Masked Royal's winning streak?" the narrator asked to no one in particular as the camera panned to Primarina, Machamp, and Deducieye. "Now, we wait for the opening bell!"

The opening bell for the Battle Royale rings, signalling for the match to begin as Machamp starts by charging towards Incineroar before Decidueye and Primarina (whom Aqua wanted to be like and see win the Battle Royale and beat Incineroar and the Masked Royal) prepare their attacks to follow after, all three of them having a common foe in the match while the crowd is going nuts for all four.

Goomy and Aqua looked at the screen with sparkling eyes. Aqua's eyes were fixated on Primariena while Goomy's eyes were fixated on Incinaroar. "You two like Incinaroar and Primarina, don't you?" Sarah cooed.

"Goomy, Goom!"

"Popplio Pop!"

"Now, Machamp, use Bullet Punch!" the Machamp's trainer shouted as Machamp released a flurry of punches at Incineroar, only to stop when the Fighting Type attack hit the Fire Type's chest and it grunted while giving a sly grin. Machamp was shocked and backed up to let the other two competitors take over while it tries to think of a Plan B to beat the Masked Royal's partner.

"Primarina, follow Machamp with Sparkling Aria!" the Primarina's trainer shouted. The Soloist Pokemon obliged as it started to sing and created a water orb before shooting it towards Incineroar.

"Decidueye, Spirit Shackle!" the Decidueye's trainer ordered as the Grass/Ghost type took one of its feathers and, in the style of Robin Hood, shot the arrow as it burned with a ghostly flame and shot it before the arrow landed in range of the Fire Type and covered it just as the Sparkling Aria attack hits.

"POP!" Aqua cheered while Goomy paled, thinking his favorite competitor is about to get creamed. But, when the attacks subsided, their reactions were switched as Incineroar didn't flinch from both attacks just as it didn't with Machamp's Bullet Punch. Even the trainers battling the Masked Royal and his partner were shocked that there was no damage done to Heel Pokemon.

"POP, POP-?!" "GOO!"

"Incineroar is incredibly tough! Not once did it seem to flinch from his opponents attacks!" the narrator commentated. Even Sarah's other Pokemon couldn't help but feel their jaws drop to the ground just from seeing how powerful the Heel Pokemon really is against his three competitors.

"Incineroar, it's our move!" the Masked Royal announced as he activated his Z-Ring for a Fire Type Z-Move. Incineroar bellowed an agreeing roar as he followed his partner's steps to the signature Fire Type Z-Move just for him alone, Malicious Moonsault, and accepted his partner's Z-Power. "Incineroar, let's go! Get fired up, then incinerate the way!" recited the Masked Royal.

"Alright, use Malicious Moonsault!"

Incineroar's Z-Move hit hard, knocking the three competitors' pokemon out! The belll rang again, "And that's it! That's the twentieth win for the Masked Royal and Incineroar!" the narrator announced.

Everyone was amazed that the Masked Royal was able to break his own record and gain twenty Battle Royale victories in a row, especially Goomy as he swayed and jumped, cheering the loudest for Incineroar. All that is, except Aqua, who was mortified that her final evolved form wasn't able to beat the Heel Pokemon, especially since she was going to evolve into a Primarina someday.

"Wow, the Masked Royal really had his work cut out for him," James said with an amazed smile.

"He and Incineroar took those three attacks like it was nothing," Sarah added in awe.

"But, to be fair, Machamp, Decidueye, and especially Primarina, all did their best," Nikki tried to compensate.

"Goomy, Goom, Goo, Goom, Goomy, Goo?" Goomy asked excitedly towards Aqua as he turned to the Sea Lion, thinking she enjoyed the match and that Incineroar is great.

"POPPLIO!" Aqua snapped as she batted the Soft Tissue Pokemon away, angry that he asked her that Incineroar, of all Pokemon, is great. Everyone was surprised by Aqua's tantrum and lashing out at the little Dragon Type but Goomy was horrified when he recovered and saw his older sister's glare before she turned away from him in a huff and crossed her flippers.

"Goomy...?" he asked as he quivered with fear but Aqua ignored him as she still had her back towards him. It's clear that Primarina's defeat under Incineroar had hit her hard since she was proud to be a Water Type and wanted to be a Primarina someday.

"Geez, what bee got up her boxers?" Silvally asked incredulously as he looked at Aqua, who heard him and responded by throwing a pillow at him and he fell down in a daze, hard.

"OW! Uh... Never mind..." Then, the doorbell rang as everyone, barring Goomy and Aqua, turned to the front door.

"Coming!" Sarah called as she went to the door. But, when she opened the door, she was surprised to find Professor Burnet from the Aether Foundation, who was coming to see how Sarah, Nebby, and Silvally are still getting on. "Hello, Sarah."

"Professor Burnet, Hi." Sarah greeted happily and Nebby babbled in her arms. "And hello to you to Nebby, is Sarah taking good care of you?" Nebby cooed and happily babbled, making Burnet laugh. "Burnet, what are you doing here?" Nikki asked her.

"Oh, just doing the usual at the Aether Foundation but I've been asked by Lusamine and Wicke to come and see how you, Nebby, and Silvally have been getting on since your visit. I've also come to see how Professor Kukui was up to, I'm heading to his house later to spend a few days with him and Ash before returning," she answered as she entered and looked around the house.

"It's a nice place, you and your family are lucky to have such a large space." She then turned to the rest of Sarah's Pokemon, Nikki, James, the Lycanroc Couple, and Dragonite and Lucario.

"Hello, everybody, James, Nikki!" she greeted. "Professor Burnet, what a surprise!"

"Would you like some tea?" James and Nikki said in surprise.

"No, thanks, you're too kind. I'm just checking to see how things with Nebby are going before meeting Ash and Professor Kukui again," she replied.

But, then she noticed Goomy trying in vain to get the seething Aqua to talk to him but she kept shutting him down.

"Something bugging them?" she asked curiously.

"The latest Battle Royale at the Battle Dome just became a sore spot for them both. Especially for Aqua, since she wanted the Primarina in the televised match to beat Incineroar before it, Decidueye, and Machamp were toast," Sarah replied worriedly. "And, when we cheered for Incineroar, Goomy joined in but only to add unintentional salt to the wound on Aqua after seeing her evolved form get wiped out."

"Ah, hero worshiping, I see. I'd feel the same way if I was in her flippers," Burnet understood with a knowing smile before gushing about the Masked Royal. "I'm also a fan of the Masked Royal, honestly. I loved seeing him in battle ever since he first and Incineroar first battled a buffed-up Machop, he's amazing!"

"Trainers watching on TV, tomorrow, I'll be accepting any and all calls from you to challenge me and Incineroar in a special event," the Masked Royal called out to everyone watching from home, including Sarah and her family along with Professor Burnet.

"GOOOOOMMMMYYYY!" Goomy screamed, shocking everyone in the room before he plastered himself to the tv! "Goomy, get off the screen!" Sarah scolded.

"Looks like someone wants to go." Burnet laughed.

"Oh my god, that thing has a pair of lungs! Ugh!" Silvally grumbled.

"Popplio..?" Aqua tilted her head in confusion.

She was surprised about the offer from the Masked Royal for anybody to challenge him and his Incineroar in a special event at the Battle Dome. As Sarah finally got the fan-boying Goomy off the TV screen and scolded him, she thought about the Heel Pokemon and how her evolved form was beaten despite its best efforts and how the Soft Tissue Pokemon was so excited to go and attend.

This suddenly gave her the idea to challenge Incineroar and make him and his trainer pay for beating her evolved form as she watched the Masked Royal address all who were watching. "I'll be looking forward to a battle of heat," the Masked Royal continued as he and Incineroar smiled brightly.

"So, until then, ennnnnnnnnjoy!"

"Pop, Pop!" Aqua barked, getting Sarah's attention and everyone elses.

Sarah was surprised as she listened to her Popplio, telling her that she should go to the Battle Dome and battle with Incineroar.

"Aqua, do you want to go there and challenge the Masked Royal and Incineroar, too?" she breathed. Aqua gave a determined nod as she glared at Sarah, wanting to go there badly along with Goomy. "Sounds like we've got a second contender for the Masked Royal's invitation," Nikki replied, smiling at Sarah's Popplio.

"She sure has got a fire burning in her heart," Burnet chuckled.

"I'm sure that Primarina's defeat fired her up to accept the Masked Royal's challenge," James agreed before another pillow was thrown hard at him and he landed behind the couch head first, dazed and confused. "I deserve that."

"I don't know, are you sure you want to do this, Aqua?" Sarah asked, worried for her Water Type. Aqua only gave a determined nod with a glare and "Pop!" in response.

"I guess you really do want to battle him along with Goomy," she sighed before she smiled. "Okay then, we'll leave for Akala Island early tomorrow." Goomy cheered loudly but Aqua gave a smirk and a glare; she was stoked, she is now going to give both the Masked Royal and Incineroar a piece of her mind.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

the family arrived on Akala Island and were in front of the Battle Royal Dome, "Hey Sarah! Ms. Nikki, Mr. James, Professor Burnet." a voice called and the group saw Ash and the others there with Professor Kukui.

"Hey everyone." Sarah greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Goomy and Aqua want to battle Incineroar in the Battle Royal." Sarah replied.

"What?!" Ash and the others replied, surprised by the news.

"You're going to battle him with two Pokemon?" Mallow gasped in surprise.

"But, that's lot logical for a Battle Royale," Lana quipped.

"That would require you to face him in a Double Battle!"

"Aren't you worried that you're jumping the shark with this, Sarah?" Lillie fretted, worried about what her friend and her two Pokemon will be doing.

"I know what I'm doing," Sarah reassured. "Besides, no hard feelings even if I do lose. What's more, Goomy and Aqua made the choice to battle Incineroar, Aqua mostly. That Primarina's defeat was too much for her and she wanted payback for him beating her final evolved form."

"She wants to evolve into a Primarina?" Kiawe asked in surprise, getting a surprised "Roar?" and "Turt?" from Turtonator and Pyroar.

"After meeting Ida's Brionne and the Primarina from yesterday's match, there's no way she was going to back down on becoming one. She loved her final evolved form's beauty and grace and she wanted to have that."

"That's understandable, I couldn't wait to see how Charjabug will be like when he finally evolves," Sophocles understood with a smile.

"Goo Goomy, Goomy, Goo, Goo Goomy?" Goomy asked Aqua happily as he approached, wanting them to do their best. Popplio glared at him before she nodded in agreement and turned away in a huff, making Goomy sag in sadness and regret. Everyone could see that Aqua still hasn't made amends with Goomy following the results of the previous Battle Royale.

"Oh dear, sounds to me like there's some serious discord between those two," Kukui replied, looking worried for them. "Then, I suggest that neither of you add salt to the wound if you don't want her mad," Nikki advised. "She's really sensitive about her final evolved form's loss."

"It's true, she even threw a pillow at me last night after that loss," James replied, smiling sheepishly. Nikki raised an eyebrow at her husband, "Sometimes, dear, you can be so insensitive."

"Huh?" James asked with a blinking question mark next to his head. Sarah chuckled, "Come on, let's go in." Sarah said and the group entered the Battle Royal Dome and took their seats.

"Ta-da!" Sophocles boasted as he got himself a Masked Royal mask and wore it when he got back to everyone as they took their seats on the front row. The others were impressed when they saw him. "Hey, not bad," Lana complemented happily as Sophocles repeated, "Ennnnjoy!", in a similar fashion to the Masked Royal.

"So immature..." groaned Silvally as he rolled his eyes, earning a small nudge from an annoyed Wooloo and a soft rub from Sarah. She could tell that he would rather get himself entertained through a Battle Royale.

"Who are you?" Kiawe asked in surprise.

"Now, don't tell me you haven't heard of the Masked Royal, Kiawe!" Sophocles said, getting into the Fire Type user's face. "He wears a mask like this, I'm a super fan!"

"And, his Incineroar is so awesome! And, pretty soon, I'm gonna have a battle with him real soon," Ash boasted as Pikachu agreed.

But, all they got was angry flipper slaps from Aqua as she scowled at them from being next to them with her mother figure and family. "OW!" "PIKA!"

"I think you should wait until Aqua and Goomy have a turn first, Ash," Sarah replied.

"But, you're welcome to join us, if we step up to the plate."

"Doesn't it strike you as terrifying that she's taking it a little too personal?" whispered Silvally, not expecting Aqua to become so cold-hearted.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hold her back," replied his mother-figure, quietly. "If she wants to battle them, I'll let her when she and Goomy get to the field."

"Lotic..." Milotic replied with a worried frown. She was worried for Aqua, now; the Tender Pokemon could see that her little sister wanted to battle the Masked Royal and Incineroar so badly after seeing the Soloist Pokemon lose to the Heel Pokemon but she saw that she was taking her grudge against the Fire Type a little too far.

But, Lillie was curious about something involving the Masked Royal, "I was thinking, how come he wears that mask?" Everyone paused, realizing that she was right about the mask part.

"Nobody knows. Maybe to hide his real identity?" Sophocles suggested.

"He really must not want anyone to see his face," Lillie continued, wanting to know the mystery behind it. "Maybe he's just real shy," Mallow theorized.

Lana sighed as she blushed, "It's all a mystery. That's what makes him great." Then, the lights went on as the Battle Royale with the Masked Royal and Incineroar was about to begin.

"You might want to table your fan-boying the Masked Royal, girls, the match is starting," Sarah told them as they all began to watch.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," announced one of three commentators from the Battle Royal Dome's staff. "This is Andy Finnegan, Jean Doyle, and Hunter Gallaway, coming to you live from the Battle Dome to bring you this special event: the Masked Royal Trainer's Challenge, where three lucky trainers out of all of you gathered will get the chance to battle the one and only Masked Royal!"

"In this match, we'll be expecting a battle of heat as three trainers will be chosen at random or by your own choice to take part in a Battle Royale!" added Jean with a big smile.

"In a free-for-all match like this, you'll be pushing yourselves and your Pokemon to the limits as you battle or gang up against each other where there are no rules and the only way to win is to fight! But, only if you're still willing to play fair and battle with honor and dignity!"

"And now, without further ado, it's time we get this show on the road! Please give a big hand, a round of applause for our special guest and host for the Masked Royal Trainer's Challenge, the one, the only: MASKED ROYAL!" Hunter concluded as a figure appeared running into the ring with a microphone in his hand and addressing the audience with his signature call, "Ennnnnjoy!"

The audience followed and proudly chanted his name as he started to speak.

"Okay! You want to battle me?" he announced as everyone cheered but Aqua and Goomy cheered the loudest, making Ash and the others cringe from their shouts, one of excitement and one bearing a personal grudge.

"Alright! Let me introduce you to my partner, the hottest flame in all of Alola," the Masked Royal smirked as he pointed to the Incineroar entrance he came from. "Come on out, Incineroar!" With that call, the Heel Pokemon appeared and greeted everybody with his trademark roar as the crowd went nuts for him. Aqua just glared at him with dangerously narrowed eyes, remembering last night's Battle Royale when he defeated her evolved form that made her decide to come to the Battle Dome and fight him.

She knew she has the first of many chances to beat the Fire Type to personally avenge the battle loss of the Primarina, no matter what. Sarah saw this and realized this is Aqua's moment and, quickly taking her into her arms and whispering to Goomy to come with them, she went to the ring but not before telling her parents that they're going to to battle, which they agreed.

"And, here comes Incineroar, the Masked Royal's number one partner and Fire Type powerhouse!" Hunter announced proudly as he, Jean, and Andy saw him entering the ring.

"Trainers of all ages, gathering here or watching from home, watch closely 'cause we're in for one of the hottest Battle Royales to ever grace the Battle Dome with this wrestling battle master and his partner!" Andy continued. Rotom-Dex examined the Masked Royal's Incineroar and brought up the data on him.

"Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon, the final evolved form of Litten, and a Fire Type. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its own fire belt, made from a ring of fire around its belly!"

"A belt made out of fire? That's awesome!" Ash gushed.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time to decide who will be the three lucky trainers battling Incineroar and the Masked Royal! Raise your hands if you want to be the ones!" Jean replied, raising her hand to emphasize her point. Immediately, everyone raised their hands, even Ash and the others wanted to battle them.

"What a well-trained unit, anything but ordinary!" Kiawe awed in surprise.

"It's true and they're right in front of me!" Lana gushed brightly but everyone went silent as a loud "POPPLIO!" sounded out.

Everyone turned to find Sarah walking towards the ring with Popplio in her hands and Goomy following beside them, much to everyone's surprise and the others' shock. James and Nikki, on the other hand, smiled knowingly at Sarah as their daughter took her two Pokemon children to the ring and went to speak with the Masked Royal, Incineroar, and the commentators.

"Excuse me, I would like my Popplio, Aqua, Goomy, and I be the first trainer in this Battle Royale against Incineroar and the Masked Royal, please," she bowed kindly to them while Goomy awed the Heel Pokemon as his eyes twinkled and Aqua turned and glared at Incineroar determinedly.

The Masked Royal and Incineroar were shocked from seeing the two Pokemon but the Masked Royal, in particular, was stunned as he stared Aqua in the eyes. He felt like he recognized the Sea Lion Pokemon wearing the metallic blue collar. Incineroar, however, was surprised by the anger and determination in her eyes as she eyed him. He could tell that she was not one to be trifled with despite her small size and he felt like he would be in for quite a battle against her.

"Honey, this is quite an endeavor you're risking with two Pokemon. The rules normally said one Pokemon for each trainer but judging by how much your two Pokemon wanted to battle the Masked Royal and his partner, you're dead serious," Jean replied.

"It's a long story that happened yesterday, you see," Sarah replied.

"The results of last night's match was-"

"Wait, come back!"

"Rawr, Rawr!" shouted a familiar Pokemon and boy trainer belonging to him.

When Sarah, Aqua, and Goomy looked to see who it was, they were surprised. It was actually Ash's Litten, who was challenging Incineroar to a battle, much to the Heel Pokemon's surprise when he saw his pre-evolved form.

"Litten?" The fire cat Pokémon meowed at Incinaroar. "Litten..!"

The Masked Royal greeted the Fire Cat Pokemon warmly as he smiled.

"Well, well! Hello, Little Litten!"

"Sorry!" Ash called as he and Pikachu ran to the ring after Litten.

"Litten, what are you doing? You can't just run off like that. Come on, let's get back to-HUH?!" Ash turned towards the Masked Royal and he was surprised to see him and his Incineroar as his young Fire Type sniffed the Heel Pokemon and then at the Masked Royal before he screeched at him in surprise as his eyes widened, like he recognizes the guy.

He was even more surprised to find Aqua glaring at Incineroar and since she, Sarah, and Goomy entered the ring, she never took her eyes off of him. The Masked Royal smiled again as he knew what Litten also wanted and that he recognized him.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Little Aqua and Litten wanted to fight with Incineroar. And Goomy, too," he told Ash as he joined him and Sarah. He then looked to Aqua as she then glared at him, mentally telling him that she personally wanted to fight Incineroar herself, help or no help.

"Well, now, I like that face. I see that you wanted to fight Incineroar yourself, right?" "Pop!" Aqua replied with a determined nod as she held her glare.

"Goomy, Goomy!" Goomy replied excitedly, also telling him that he wanted to battle Incineroar as well. The Masked Royal smiled at him as well, as if he was somehow expecting this to happen. Sarah took the time to pluck up courage and tell him why her two young Pokemon wanted to battle him and his partner.

"Sir, Goomy and Aqua saw you battling a Machamp, a Decidueye, and a Primarina last night on the TV and they wanted to fight you. Goomy wanted this chance to get stronger like the rest of my Pokemon family and Aqua wanted to battle him since she wanted payback for him defeating her evolved form."

"Yeah," Ash piped up. "Litten also saw Incineroar on TV last night and he wanted to battle him ever since then." "I see... Very well, stay on the ring then," smiled the Masked Royal.

"Our first challengers will be you five!" Sarah was surprised as she considered the news. Were she, Ash, Goomy, Litten, and Aqua really being chosen as the Masked Royal and Incineroar's first challengers for the Masked Royal Trainer's Challenge? While Ash expressed his joy in an understandably childish fashion, Sarah remained silent as her face darkened until she gave a determined smile as she, Goomy, and Aqua looked at them.

"Alright then, challenge accepted!" she agreed. "I've you got and Incineroar to thank for allowing Goomy and Aqua this chance to fight."

"No problem, young lady. So, are you two and your Pokemon by yourselves?" he asked her. "Nah, I came here with my family early this morning and my friends and their partners arrived minutes after we arrived," answered Sarah as she pointed to the group in their seats with Sophocles waving at them, specifically towards the Masked Royal, wanting to battle him.

"They're all sitting right over there with my parents and my Pokemon." "Well, then, call your friends up, too. We'll need one more opponent for the big Battle Royale," he proudly announced. And, so it was arranged; after much arguing and decision-making on Sarah's part when she demanded that her friends stop fighting while she decides who will fight with them and the Masked Royal, she eventually decided on Kiawe who smiled in appreciation for picking him.

Sophocles was crying from missing out on the opportunity as he was forced to watch from the sidelines with the others. With the three challengers picked, the Battle Royale can begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now have our four Battle Royale participants and boy, do we have an eclectic affair for our first three challengers!" Andy began. "To start off, we have, in the red corner, the Masked Royal and Incineroar! In the blue corner, Ash Ketchum and Litten! In the green corner, Kiawe and Pyroar! And, finally, in the yellow corner, Sarah, Goomy, and... Aqua!"

"This is quite an interesting match-up and it's twice the pressure put on Sarah since she and her Pokemon will need to rely on teamwork to overcome their three adversaries, especially the Masked Royal," Jean added. "We'll see what happens when we get into the rumble, fellas," finished Hunter.

"So, with all that said, let's ring the first bell and let's get ready to RUMBLE!" The bell rung and everyone cheered as they all watched who will strike first. Sarah knew this battle wasn't going to be easy and she wanted to be sure that she, Goomy, and Aqua can still hold themselves together if they're going to win.

"Be careful, you two," she warned. "If Ash and Kiawe have improved in any way, they could be stronger than us. But, our biggest problem is the Masked Royal and Incineroar so we better deal with him first." Goomy chirped in agreement but Aqua kept her eyes on Incineroar as she only returned a nod.

She was becoming certain that she would defend her Pokemon species' pride and avenge the Primarina and her trainer's loss despite knowing that she'll lose.

"Alright, Litten! Use Scratch, now!" Ash called before Litten charged to use his attack. "Pyroar, use Flamethrower!" Kiawe began as Pyroar fired a powerful Flamethrower attack.

"Aqua, Bubblebeam! Goomy, get ready to use Protect on my signal!" Sarah called as Aqua fired her Water Type attack. To Sarah, Kiawe, and Ash's shock, Incineroar just bounced their attacks back as he stepped and jumped forward to meet them. He even managed to bounce Litten towards Goomy and Aqua, whom Sarah saw coming.

"NOW!" she called again to Goomy while the Soft Tissue Pokemon quickly created a green energy shield that bounced the Fire Cat Pokemon back and into Pyroar but causing Goomy and Aqua to skid back and become a little disorientated after being banged around inside his Protect.

"AH!" "No way!" Ash, Sarah, and Kiawe gasped, realizing that none of their Pokemon's attacks had any effect on the Heel Pokemon.

"Ouch! What an unfortunately shaky start to the match for our challengers, folks!" Jean winced with a smile, enjoying the action already.

"It looks like Incineroar's already proving to be more than a match for Goomy, Pyroar, Litten, and Aqua! Can they pull out the stops to come back out on top?"

"Pyroar and Litten are down and Goomy and Sarah are already on the ropes!" Mallow replied worriedly.

"And, it's four against one," Lillie added, concerned for Sarah, Ash, and Kiawe in their predicament.

"I know, aren't they awesome?" Sophocles gushed, obviously referring to the Masked Royal and Incineroar.

"That's just what you expect from Alola's fieriest flame," Lana dazzled as her eyes twinkled. Aqua and Goomy regrouped with the Fire Type duo but Aqua was starting to get aggravated as she realized that Incineroar isn't fighting back at his full strength. Neither she, nor Goomy, Litten, and Pyroar are willing to go down as they prepared to gang up on the Masked Royal's partner again but this time, with Kiawe and the Royal Pokemon taking the lead.

"Pyroar, Leer plus Wild Charge!" Kiawe ordered as the male Royal Pokemon charged himself with electricity and glared at Incineroar, dwindling his attack strength before he rammed into the Heel Pokemon. But, shockingly, the Wild Charge did some damage but not enough that could be a good hit as the Masked Royal's Fire Type bounced him right back as well.

"Amazing! Even with Leer and Wild Charge in a combo attack, Pyroar still hasn't made a dent on Incineroar! Could our first three challengers be already hitting a brick wall?" Hunter commentated in amazement as the Masked Royal and Incineroar made their move.

"Alright, children, get ready. We've been saving this special move just for you, Darkest Lariat, go!" he ordered. Incineroar charged up his flames, then he held his arms out, and spun around like a top as he became a Poke-Wheel of Fire.

"Aqua make a balloon to protect yourself and Goomy, now!" Sarah's called.(edited)

"Uh oh, I recognize this move, folks! It's Incineroar's Darkest Lariat, a Fire Type move known only to him and his species as he starts to charge towards our challengers and their Pokemon, being a walking Pokemon Fire Tornado! Fasten your seat belts, this is gonna hurt!" Andy said as he watched what was happening. As Andy spoke, Aqua quickly blew a balloon to shield herself and Goomy with a determined glare, their human mother knowing that they can't use Protect again unless it's really necessary.

"Honey!" Nikki cried, horrified.

"Ponchita, Aqua, Goomy, move! He's faster than he looks!" James called out in shock.

"That's amazing... WAH!" Ash cried in horror as his moment of distraction made him realize that Incineroar was now attacking the group as he took advantage of their surprise and knocked them back.

Unfortunately, Pyroar and Kiawe were out of the Battle Royale but thankfully, Litten was still standing along with Aqua and Goomy as their balloon popped when the Heel Pokemon reached them and hit it while they were being jostled. However, by doing so, Incineroar got a little bit of water on him and he winced a little in pain from the water touching him as he returned to the Masked Royal's side.

"Unreal! Litten, Aqua, and Goomy are still standing on their own four paws and flippers and slippery bottom!" Andy shouted.

"Is there no limit to the trio's fighting spirit?" Jean asked in amazement as she watched the three Pokemon glare at the Heel Pokemon while he watched with greater interest, realizing that he fell into Aqua and Goomy's trainer's trap. The others in the audience were relieved as they smiled. "

AWESOME! You're all doing great!" Ash called but Litten's ferocious cries threw him off as he realized that something was off with his Fire Type.

"Litten's angry..."

"That was close, you okay?" Sarah asked her Pokemon. "Goomy!" Goomy called but Aqua barked at Incineroar to fight at full strength and stop fooling around, much to her shock and worry.

"Easy Aqua..." Sarah cooed.

The Masked Royal wasn't deterred as he chuckled at Aqua and Litten for realizing that he and Incineroar are still playing around and are going easy on them.

"Ha-ha, I see! So, you two realized that we're holding back now, did ya?" he asked knowingly.

Ash and Sarah gasped in shock and surprise; throughout the first few minutes of the Battle Royale, Incineroar and his partner were not fighting them to the max but with half or a fraction of their full strength. Litten continued to growl and prepared to pounce his evolved form as he glared at Incineroar to start fighting at full power, for real. Ash's face darkened but them he smiled, finally realizing what Litten really wanted out of his idol and rival, a fair fight on equal ground and full strength.

"I get it," Ash finally said. "We're having a battle, getting serious is what it's all about! Right, Litten?"

"Rwar, Mwar!" Litten shouted. Snarling with intrigue, Incineroar got himself into a battle stance, ready to show his pre-evolved for what he's truly made of. The Masked Royal was impressed by Ash and Litten's fighting spirit and his partner's renewed determination.

"You look serious, Incineroar. I'm with ya, I'll get serious, too!"

Everyone soon started chanting for Litten wanting him to win but Goomy and Aqua didn't join in and neither did Sarah as they watched their main opponents. Goomy was ready to fight again alongside his big sister and mother but Aqua wanted to fight Incineroar alone for the sake of her final evolved form as they waited patiently.

Sarah, on the other hand, was worried that Ash and Litten don't know what they're getting into against the Masked Royal and Incineroar. "This can't be good, I have a bad feeling Litten and Ash don't fully understand what they're going up against," she thought worriedly.

"Alright, Incineroar, let's go! Bulk Up!" cried the Masked Royal and the Heel Pokemon agreed, increasing his size and his attack power.

"He got so big!" Kiawe gawked along with an equally surprised Pyroar.

"Alright, Litten, they're all cheering for you so let's give it all we got! Fire Fang!" Ash ordered before the Fire Cat Pokemon charged at his stronger foe but what the two didn't realize was that they've fallen into a trap. Something that Sarah noticed when she saw what the Masked Royal and his partner were doing and gasped!

"Ash, wait! What are you doing? Pull back Litten! It's a trap!" she called but it was too late as the Masked Royal made his next call.

"Right, now grab him!" he shouted. Incineroar reached out and grabbed his pre-evolved form with his left paw as he and the Masked Royal looked to Ash, impressed with what they're trying to do before they decided to end things for the two before moving on to Sarah, Goomy, and Aqua.

"Let's finish it, Incineroar, Throat Chop!" Complying to his partner's orders and despite not wanting to end the fight between him and Litten so soon, he agreed as he threw Litten up and gave him a merciless chop to his throat, throwing him back towards a completely stunned and horrified Ash, now reeling from the loss while everyone's jaws dropped in the same fashion.

"LITTEN!" Ash cried, shocked that he was now out of the Battle Royale.

"What a roller coaster, folks! Litten did his absolute best to fight at his full strength but it's all she wrote for him and Ash as they were beaten by a Bulk Up and Throat Chop combo by the Masked Rider!" Hunter announced as everyone else cheered. Ash's face darkened as he took Litten away to be healed and recuperate from his and Litten's loss, trembling a little from how the battle went at full strength.

"Ash..." Sarah said as she looked at the downtrodden Kanto trainer leaving. "Well, Sarah?" the Masked Royal called to her. "I trust you, Aqua, and Goomy are ready for our match?"

"I love to see how they would fare in battle at their full strength, especially Aqua's. The fire in her is nothing like I've ever seen out of one so little, maybe bigger and brighter than Litten's is regarding seeing her final evolved form lose to us last night. Goomy's quite a handful as a battler despite being the weakest of the Dragon Types but what is your Popplio really made of, that's what I like to know. I'll gladly let us give her the opportunity to show us what she can do as Alola's Water Type Starter." Sarah realized what the Masked Royal meant, while he was impressed with how she and her two Pokemon handled themselves, he and Incineroar was most interested in Aqua and her own strength. It was clear they wanted to know what her true strength is and to allow her the opportunity to beat the Heel Pokemon for the sake of her species' pride and dignity.

Incineroar even made it clear to Aqua when he told her the exact same thing and would like to fight with her at full strength as well. The Sea Lion Pokemon gasped but she smirked and prepared to fight again. Goomy, feeling worried, told his big sister that they have to work together to beat him despite her insistence that she fight with the stronger Fire Type alone.

Eventually, Aqua gave in and agreed to have her little brother help her. Sarah's face darkened as she thought about it but finally, she smiled with determination and prepared herself for Goomy and Aqua's toughest fight yet. "Alright, let's go galactic!"

"Goom!" "Pop!"

The Masked Royal nodded with a smirk before he ordered Incineroar to begin the fight, "Incineroar, use Fury Swipes!" Incineroar charged at the two Pokemon and swiped at them.

"Aqua, get on Goomy! Goomy, dodge!" Sarah called before the two Pokemon complied and dodged their opponent.

Meanwhile, Sarah's family and friends were worried, even her Pokemon couldn't help but be concerned for their human mother. After how effortlessly Litten was defeated, they began to fret for Sarah.

"Now, it's just Sarah, Goomy, and Aqua left," Lillie put in.

"And, Ash and Kiawe are down for the count." "I can't believe how strong Incineroar got when he used Bulk Up and Throat Chop on Litten," breathed a slightly terrified Sophocles as they watched Aqua counter Incineroar with Water Gun before she and Goomy continued to dodge despite getting a few nicks on them.

"Honey, this has gone too far, we have to stop them! They don't have any clear idea how strong Incineroar really is!" Nikki begged.

"You know we can't do that!" James replied firmly. "Aqua and Goomy made their choice despite their differing opinions about how last night's battle went. We'd be holding them back and our daughter wouldn't want that for them."

"I hope Sarah, Aqua, and Goomy will win this," Mallow prayed as Goomy and Aqua used Dragon Breath and Bubblebeam despite Incineroar blocking and bouncing the attacks back.

"I don't know if they could if Aqua keeps on going against Goomy as we've known since earlier," Lana pondered worriedly as everyone else started to cheer for Aqua and Goomy. "Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!"

"Aqua, Goomy, Twin Water Gun!" shouted Sarah and the Masked Royal to their Pokemon. As the Heel Pokemon used his strongest attack, the Sea Lion and Soft Tissue Pokemon unleashed two powerful Water Gun attacks together but even if their stronger adversary flinched, he still kept going as he forced them back, with them giving out painful screams.

"Aqua, Goomy!" Sarah cried in horror. Luckily, Aqua was able to survive the Dark Type attack as she panted heavily and glared at Incineroar, who was impressed by their teamwork and combined strength but Goomy was all puttered out as he was on his last legs. However, as he wanted to help his big sister win, he tried to crawl back into the field.

"Goom, Goomy, Goo.." Goomy said as he tried to get back into the field.

"Hmm.. you have a determined little Dragon Type, little lady." The masked Royal said.

"Goomy... are you sure..?" Sarah asked worried for the young pokemon.

Goomy turned to her and let out a determined, "Goomy...!"

However, Aqua interrupted, "Popplio Pop Pop Popplio!"

"Goomy..!" Goomy asked in shock.

"Hey what's going on?" Ash asked.

"I think Aqua doesn't want Goomy to go on any further for his safety." Nikki guessed.

"No, this is personal," James interrupted. "This is what Aqua's been wanting all this time. She's the one who wanted to fight Incineroar after what happened last night's Battle Royale. It's true that she's looking out for Goomy right now but she's still sore with him for cheering Incineroar on and not being considerate to her evolved form for doing its best."

"But, that can't be! Aqua wouldn't hold such a petty thing against Goomy!" Nikki argued worriedly, remembering what happened between them before.

"She has a lot of respect for her evolved forms since meeting Ida's Brionne and seeing Water Type trainer's Primarina on TV," convinced James. "Aqua will eventually become like them someday and she's been wanting this so she can defend the trainer's Primarina's honor and her own as a Water Type."

The others heard James and Nikki's conversation and they were stunned by how far Aqua will really go to beat Incineroar. Even Litten couldn't blame Aqua for being such a hard-headed fighter like him, maybe more so than he'll ever be. The Masked Royal and his partner were also shocked when they looked into the Sea Lion Pokemon's eyes as she glared back at them after telling the already beaten Goomy to back off. But, they eventually smirked again, still amazed and amused by her fighting spirit.

"Now I get it, you're still mad about us beating Primarina in last night's televised match, huh? And, you wanted to challenge us alone, one-on-one?" chuckled the Masked Royal again.

Aqua nodded before she barked at Sarah, who was shocked from seeing her telling Goomy to back off and let her fight alone now. "Aqua... Why would...?" she trailed off as she remembered how devastated she must've been from seeing the Primarina from before lose so early. She couldn't deny how personal this was to her and like the rest of her Pokemon in their own harsh battles, she's going to go down in a blaze of glory but for her evolved form's honor as a Water Pokemon, win or lose.

"Goomy..?" Sarah saw Goomy looking at her with worried eyes. Sarah gave Goomy a comforting smile.

"Goomy, hang back and let Aqua battle, okay little guy?" Goomy looked at Aqua, who gave Goomy a determined nod, "Goomy..." and Goomy crawled back a little.

"It looks like the Dragon Type pokemon, Goomy, is letting Aqua battle Incineroar in a one on one battle before he steps in again," Hunter announced.

"No, Goomy was already down for the count despite being able to fight again," Jean replied, noticing what's going on. "I think Aqua wants to decide everything between her and Incineroar in a final showdown, a one-on-one battle between Fire and Water!"

"Whoa, you're right, Jean! Just look at those sparks fly," Andy agreed as he looked at Aqua and Incineroar glaring at each other before he turned to the disheartened and worried Soft Tissue Pokemon.

"I guess Goomy didn't expect Aqua to take on his Pokemon idol alone after the teamwork they've put in to get this far. So, I guess this means it's over for Goomy until next time."

"Aqua, Icy Wind!" Sarah shouted. Aqua barked at Incineroar to prepare himself and with a loud "Pop PO!", she blew a fierce wind of ice and snow from her mouth into the Heel Pokemon, hoping to slow him down.

"Charge with Scratch, Incineroar!" cried the Masked Royal as he smirked and pointed at Aqua. "Incine!" replied Incineroar and he charged towards the little Water Type, not minding the Icy Wind attack after being powered by Bulk Up before Sarah called a follow-up attack. "Use Water Gun!" "POP-P-P-P-P-P-P!" "Dodge it!" Aqua and the Masked Royal bellowed.

As the Water Pokemon shot her basic but effective attack, Incineroar dodged back but not before his right foot caught into the Water Gun and he winced again before he stood firm on both his feet.

"Now, this is going to be interesting, folks," Hunter commentated. "Aqua may be small but with her trainer's belief in her and her brains, she's skillfully faked out Incineroar in scoring a hit despite how small it seemed!" "But, don't relax yet. They'll have to keep on their toes for this one," Jean added in anticipation.

"The Masked Royal and Incineroar aren't the Battle Royale Kings for nothing."

"I love your fighting spirit, kid, you're just as determined as that trainer and her Primarina," the Masked Royal smiled.

"Alright, Incineroar, let's finish this!" "Roar!" Incineroar agreed.

"Get ready, Aqua..." Sarah said. "Pop..." Aqua growled before she started to glow in blue energy.

"What's that?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Pika..?" Pikachu added.

"Could that be... a new move...?" Lana questioned.

"Would you look at that, ladies and gentlemen?" Jean commentated with widened eyes as the crowd cheered in amazement while some observers look in shock, awe, and surprise. "It looks like Aqua's just learned a new move. She's going to go all out in this final attack in a blaze of glory!"

"Interesting... Incineroar, Bulk Up again!" the Masked Royal replied as Incineroar used his energy to become bigger and once again, raise his attack strength.

"Look at Incineroar!" Lillie cried.

"Vul Vulpix Vul!" Snowy replied, just as surprised. "Now, he's even bigger and stronger!" Kiawe gawked in amazement as the gang and Sarah's family all watched Aqua prepare her new move.

"Goomy..." Goomy replied, worried that his big sister will still lose despite learning a new move to boot. He now knew first hand how strong his Fire Type idol really is and despite knowing the type advantage would still be on her side, the Soft Tissue Pokemon.

"Pop..." Aqua growled, ready for the attack.

"What kind of move is that?" Mallow asked, wondering what it could be.

"I don't know, do you think it'll be enough to help Aqua win?" pondered Sophocles as everyone braced themselves for the final clash between Aqua and Incineroar.

"Use Darkest Lariat go..!" The masked Royal called and Incineroar performed the attack and charged towards Aqua. "Pop...!" Aqua leaped into the air and her body was coated in a jet stream of water!

"That's Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Lotic..." Milotic gasped.

"POP, POPPLI, POP POPPLIO!" "INCINEROAR!" Aqua and Incineroar shouted as they continued to charge at each other in this final showdown of Fire vs. Water as they collided and created a massive explosion and covered the arena in a cloud of smoke. Everyone braced themselves as they waited for the smoke and the following shock wave from the explosion to subside.

"WOULD YOU GET A LOAD OF THAT, FOLKS?" Andy called through the blast. "AQUA HAS JUST LEARNED AQUA JET AND HAS NOW CLASHED WITH INCINEROAR'S DARKEST LARIAT ATTACK IN THIS FINAL SHOWDOWN BETWEEN FIRE AND WATER!"

"I HOPE OUR CAMERAS WILL GET THE PICTURE BACK AND THE SMOKE WILL CLEAR SOON AS WE'LL BE WONDERING WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP IN TODAY'S MASKED ROYAL TRAINER'S CHALLENGE!" Jean added through the blast as well.

Finally, the smoke departed to reveal Incineroar and Aqua panting from exerting themselves so much through their attacks. They both glared at one another with smirks on their faces, determined to find out who will be the one to fall first in this final showdown between them. The minutes ticked by as everyone waited with bated breath to see who will emerge as the winner.

Everything and everyone was silent, until...

With a final groan, Aqua was down and out as she gave in to her wounds while Incineroar got down on his left leg and his right knee on the ground, the new Aqua Jet attack having given him quite a hit. Sarah, her family, her friends, and her Pokemon were shocked by the results and so was the Masked Royal. Even the commentators and the entire audience was thunderstruck until Jean, Andy, and Hunter made the final announcement after getting over their shock.

"And, it's all over! Incineroar has once again emerged victorious!" Andy called as the crowd went nuts for Incineroar and most importantly, Aqua. "It was quite a battle and in the end, the fiery Incineroar came out victorious!" Jean added. "And, let's not forget Aqua, she was a sight to see!" Hunter finished.

"Aqua..!" Sarah rushed over to her down water type pokemon.

"Goomy, Goom!" Goomy called, wanting her to wake up.

"Aqua, wake up girl..." Sarah called and Aqua opened her eyes, "Pop? Popplio..."

"You were amazing, girl..." Sarah congratulated just as Milotic, Lolita, Wooloo, Sylveon, and Ponyta came to see her. "Popplio..." Aqua smiled sadly, knowing that she lost but she had fun, regardless.

But, then she remembered how she failed in her previous goal and turned away, feeling sad that she hadn't avenged the previous trainer's Primarina despite having learned Aqua Jet.

"Aqua...?" Sarah asked, noticing her self-loathing Water Pokemon frown in disappointment. The Masked Royal smiled with an approving nod as he went to his partner. "Well done, Incineroar, I'm proud of you." "Incine," thanked Incineroar with a smile before they went to their most determined and spirited challengers.

"That was a great battle, young miss," the Masked Royal congratulated drawing Sarah and her Pokemon's attention. "Your Pokemon fought valiantly but Aqua sure took us by surprise, especially with that Aqua Jet."

"Yeah, but this loss really made a dent in Aqua's pride as a Water Pokemon and she didn't avenge the honor of that Primarina and her trainer," she replied worriedly when she held her self-disappointed Sea Lion Pokemon to them. She looked at them and turned away, concerning Incineroar as he gently turned her head to him. He gave her a kind smile and growled to her, thanking her for a spectacular finish to his and his partner's first Battle Royale of the Trainer's Challenge.

Aqua smiled back but it didn't make her any better. None of the others in the audience didn't know what to say, they all felt sorry for her despite having come so far in the Battle Royale as the Masked Royal and Incineroar continued to congratulate her, Sarah, and Goomy.

Her downtrodden mood didn't improve when everyone returned to Melemele Island the next day as she looked out towards the ocean, thinking about what the Primarina and her trainer she saw would say when she would meet up with them. Sarah and her friends were watching her with worry, wondering how she's taking her previous loss.

Goomy and Milotic went over to her, "Goomy..?" "Milotic..?" Aqua just sadly turned away with a sad, "Pop..."

"How's Aqua?" Mallow asked as they watched the Tender and Soft Tissue Pokemon huddle close to her, Milotic going so far as to wrap her tail around her little sister figure in a sad but comforting hug, which Aqua accepted as she nuzzled her.

"Not getting any better," Sarah sighed sadly. "She's really feeling the sting of her loss and now, she felt like she's let her species, even the Primarina in the last Battle Royale and her trainer, down. Not even Goomy and Milotic can cheer her up when we got home."

"Sounds like she's taken losing to Incineroar and the Masked Royal pretty hard. We all know how she feels along with Litten, especially after those Bulk Ups," Kiawe sympathized with a sad frown.

"Using Bulk Up twice made Throat Chop and Darkest Lariat that more powerful," Rotom-Dex noted.

"But, at least they did their best," Lana pointed out. "Even the crowd was cheering for them and Goomy had a lot of fun and wants to become stronger until the next time he faces his Pokemon idol."

"I'm more worried about what that trainer with the Primarina would say if she found out about that," Sarah retorted. "Clearly, Aqua wanted to prove that a Primarina can be just as strong or stronger than an Incineroar would ever be."

The others didn't know what to say.

At that point, as they kept watching, a familiar woman and her Partner Pokemon were swimming nearby on the beach leading to the Pokemon School when they saw Aqua looking disappointed as Goomy and Milotic continued to do their best to comfort her.

Curious about the collared and downcast Water Pokemon, the trainer and her Primarina got out of the water and walked over to the three Pokemon, with Aqua being their main interest.

"Hello there, why the long face?" she smiled kindly. Aqua turned to her left and her eyes widened, she was meeting her own idols from the Battle Royale she saw on TV. It was the Primarina Trainer from the previous Battle Royale that led to the Masked Royal and Incineroar's twentieth victory.

"Hey, isn't that-" Mallow asked.

"The trainer and Primarina from the last Battle Royal..!" Sarah gasped.

"Pop..." Aqua gasped. Sarah and the others came over to the small group,

"Hey there." the women greeted.

"Hi, are you and your Primarina really..." Sarah asked, a little gobsmacked as she picked up Aqua, who could only stare at the woman and her Primarina in shock.

"That's us, I'm personally surprised we got ourselves a big fan in your little Popplio if she was surprised to see us," she chuckled. "I'm Raine and this is my Primarina, the two of us were in the last Battle Royale you saw being televised the night before yesterday."

"Marina!" the older Water Type bowed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Raine. I'm Sarah and this is my Popplio, Aqua," Sarah introduced. Aqua finally broke out of her starstruck trance and let out a happy "Pop!" as she waved.

"Hello there, my name's Ash and this is Pikachu." "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu said.

"I'm Lana, and this is my Pokemon Partner, Popplio!" Lana greeted excitedly with Popplio giving an ecstatic bark.

"Hi, my name's Mallow and this here's my Steenee!" "Steenee!" replied an awestruck Steenee and Mallow.

"Sophocles is my name and these here are my partners, Charjabug and Togedemaru!" Sophocles introduced himself and his Partner Pokemon.

"I'm Kiawe and this is Pyroar and Turtonator, it's nice to meet you." "Pyroar!" "Turton!" greeted Kiawe, Pyroar, and Turtonator.

"Hello, I'm Lillie and this here is Snowy," Lillie introduced herself and Snowy politely with a smile.

"I'm glad to meet all of you," giggled Raine before she and Primarina looked fondly towards the school. "To think it's been years since we first walked in that building, Primarina. You as my little Popplio and I was the adventurous little 10-Year-Old back then."

"Marina Pri Mari," Primarina smiled as she giggled towards her trainer.

The others were surprised when they heard this, was Raine once a student at the Pokemon School with Professor Kukui as her teacher? "You went to the Pokemon School, too?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, I was one of the school's first students when it first opened. And, my partner and I were amongst the best," smiled Raine.

"Cool..." Ash stated happily. "Now, why is your little Popplio here sad?" Raine asked.

"Well, when we saw you and two other trainers with a Machamp and a Decidueye battling the Masked Royal and Incineroar, Aqua and Goomy became inspired and wanted to battle them at the Battle Dome," Sarah began. "But, when Aqua saw Primarina losing and Goomy cheered for Incineroar's win, it created a rift between them. She took your and Primarina's loss pretty hard and wanted to avenge you in a solo battle against him which is why my family and I brought her to the Battle Dome to fight along with Goomy since he wanted to face his idol."

Raine and her Primarina were intrigued, "Whoa, sounds like we got a few Battle Royale contenders. We saw you when you asked to be accepted as the Masked Royal and Incineroar's first challengers alongside two of your friends when it was being broadcast. I was really impressed with how your Goomy and Aqua held up, especially after learning Aqua Jet."

"She really gave it her all when she fought Incineroar alone in the last quarter of the Battle Royale and she even learned Aqua Jet which took all of us by surprise," Lana added before she also frowned sadly.

"But, it wasn't enough for her to win, especially since she told Goomy to back out and let her battle alone for that last round."

"Aqua felt she really let you two down after failing to beat Incineroar and the Masked Royal," Ash finished. Raine was surprised but she and Primarina gave Sarah and Aqua a sympathetic smile.

While their loss against the Masked Royal and his Heel Pokemon was a rough one for them, they took it all in stride and trained harder, knowing that there will be another time when they'll have a chance against their strongest opponent. Now, it looks like one of their fans was feeling the same pain they felt but on a much more personal level. Raine decided to take Aqua in her arms and soothe her.

"You feeling a little bummed from losing in our honor?" she asked kindly.

"Pop..."

"I know it's hard for you to accept that, Aqua, but losing like that's not that bad."

Aqua looked at Raine, "Popplio?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"The thing about losing at any level is that you need to learn that there is much more you can learn from defeat than what winning could ever teach you. It's very nice that you've fought for Primarina and I in that Battle Royale but you can't hope to beat him alone just with your own strength. You drew your true strength from the bond you shared with your fellow Pokemon and Sarah which allowed you to last longer against Incineroar and the Masked Royal longer than most challengers have." Aqua's eyes widened as she remembered that she had to work together with Goomy to take on Incineroar before she forced him to back off and let her fight alone.

Then, she recalled the times when she assisted everyone in saving a wild Wailmer from a Bruxish from the start of the gang's Akala field trip and when she and her younger brothers and sisters helped to save a sick Sarah from Team Eclipse. "What you did to help your family has allowed you to know that you drew your strength from them and your friends because they all loved and cared for you," Raine continued before she turned to Sarah. "Isn't that right, Sarah?"

"Yeah, ever since I've helped her and Milotic break free from their old trainer, that's how it's been with her, me, and the rest of my Pokemon."

"Sarah always has something in her that can bring out the best in a Pokemon in any situation, Aqua's no different with what she does as part of her family," Mallow agreed.

"Even Goomy was worried for her when she took on Incineroar for the last few minutes of the Battle Royale and he did feel bad about not considering her feelings about you and your Primarina," Lillie added

. "I see," Raine smiled again as she petted Aqua again. "How would you like to battle me and Primarina, to help cheer you up and perfect your new Aqua Jet, Aqua?"

"Pop?!" Aqua gasped in shock. She looked towards Raine's Primarina and she nodded with a smile, confirming her trainer's wish. "Pop! Popplio, Pop!" Sarah's Sea Lion Pokemon barked happily.

"Goomy?" Goomy asked as he crawled over, "Goomy Goom?"

"Aww... Goomy wants to battle too." Mallow cooed happily.

"Goomy?"

Sarah smiled when she saw him coming to Aqua, "I know what he also wants." "Goo... Goomy?" he asked his big sister.

"Pop?" asked Aqua, surprised. Goomy was a little nervous after how things recently went between them following the televised Battle Royale and his obvious idolizing of The Masked Royal and Incineroar but he carried on, telling her that he's sorry for not thinking about the other challengers, especially Raine and Primarina, and that he should've understood her own feelings on the matter. He even promised to let her battle his idol first again should he forgive him for his idolization and naivety.

Aqua was surprised and silent after Goomy gave his apology to her but then she smiled and also apologized for being so harsh with him over Incineroar and the Masked Royal's win over Raine and Primarina and their other competitors and for not wanting to fight with him in their first Battle Royale.

She also extended Goomy's promise on her side by letting him and the rest of their family fight with her in future Battle Royales they'll partake in the Battle Dome against her their common rivals at any time if he'll forgive her for overreacting and being a jerk towards him. With that, the two younger Pokemon made up as they hugged and nuzzled each other happily while everyone else looked on, smiling at them. That was enough for Raine and Primarina as their smiles brightened.

"Well, that settles it," she said finally. "Aqua, Goomy, would you two like to double team against us?"

"Pop!" "Goomy!" the Dragon and Water Types saluted with determined smiles as Raine and her Soloist Pokemon gave approved nods.

"Alright, any objections, Sarah?"

"None whatsoever!" Sarah smirked as she also accepted the offer.

Aqua and Goomy cheered happily. Then, Aqua and Goomy were facing off against Raine and her Primarina.

Ash and the others stood off to the side with their partners and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon as they eagerly awaited the battle between Sarah, Aqua, and Goomy against Raine and her Primarina. The human kids could hardly contain their excitement.

"This is gonna be great!" Ash cheered loudly.

"We're going to see Sarah, Goomy, and Aqua battle Raine and her Primarina!" cried Lana excitedly.

"I wonder how Raine and Primarina will fare against them," Sophocles wondered, optimistic about the battle.

"We're about to find out," smirked Kiawe. "I'll let you, Aqua, and Goomy have the first attacks, Sarah!" Raine called with a smile as Primarina braced herself.

"You got it! Aqua, Goomy, let's go!" Sarah obliged before she signaled her two Pokemon to begin. Goomy took his place while Aqua balances herself on his head, both having determined smiles to prove themselves to Aqua's idols.

"Goomy, Tackle! Aqua, Water Gun!"

"Primarina, your tail!" Raine smiled as she looked to the charging younger Pokemon.

"Mari!" Primarina acknowledged as she prepared her tail and swung at Aqua and Goomy when they were at close range, blocking the Water Gun and Tackle attacks and bouncing them back, much to their surprise.

"Whoa..." Sarah gasped in amazement. "That's amazing, Primarina was able to use her tail like a baseball bat and hit them back. What else can she and Raine do?"

"Wow! Did you get a load of that?" Mallow breathed in awe.

"Yeah, Primarina used her tail to send them back and block their combo attack without using her special attacks," Lana awed.

"Raine and her Primarina must've trained very hard and they must be very close if they were to do that," Kiawe noted in agreement.

"We'll need a new plan, guys! Let's try a blind long range attack blitz!" Sarah recalculated as Goomy and Aqua went side by side.

"Goomy, Dragon Breath! Aqua, Bubblebeam!" Goomy first used Dragon Breath and Aqua followed with Bubblebeam, hoping to take Raine and Primarina by surprise this time.

"Primarina, Sparkling Aria!" Raine called. Primarina nodded as she got on her tail and produced a water bubble that exploded into tinier bubbles which made contact with the Dragon Breath and Bubblebeam attacks and nullified them before the rest traveled to Aqua and Goomy.

"Dodge it, guys!" cried Sarah. Aqua got onto Goomy again and he quickly whisked them away despite feeling the shock waves from the bubbles that exploded near them and nearly threw them off.

"That was too close!" Lillie gasped. "That Sparkling Aria was really powerful if it was able to shake them up like that," Sophocles noted.

"And, it's something that could be a double-edged sword unless it's used correctly," Kiawe added.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, having not known fully about Primarina's signature attack.

"It's a move only Primarina knows that could be used against her opponents and allies," Mallow explained.

"She's right! If an ally's Pokemon is burned on her side, she could use Sparkling Aria to heal it," Rotom-Dex described.

"But, it also inflicts damage to any adjacent Pokemon and it can be upgraded to a Z-Move called Oceanic Operetta if one possesses a Z-Ring holding a Z-Crystal called a Primarium Z."

"Huh?! Just how effective is it since Raine doesn't have a Z-Ring?" Ash asked in shock.

"I don't know and I don't want to be the one to find out," Mallow finished while the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well done, Sarah, but you'll need to push yourself and your Pokemon beyond your limits if you're going to win," Raine congratulated. "Now, it's time to see what Aqua Jet can do!"

"Right, coming your way! Goomy, stand by," Sarah smiled and nodded. Goomy understood what was about to happen so he backed off and got himself ready to stand in and help Aqua should she need his help.

"Aqua, let's get in gear with Aqua Jet!" Sarah called to her Sea Lion Pokemon. Barking in agreement, Aqua covered herself in a sheet of water before she charged at Primarina, keeping her eyes on Raine and her evolved form.

"Primarina, use Aqua Jet too!" Raine called and her Primarina used Aqua Jet as well and the two seal pokemon charged at each other.

They both collided but Aqua was knocked back by Primarina's Aqua Jet. "Aqua!" Sarah gasped.

"Goomy...!" Goomy crawled over to where Aqua would and let Aqua land on him instead. "Pop?"

"Goomy..?"

Aqua got off of Goomy, "Popplio, Pop."

"Goom..." Goomy smiled.

"That was a closer one!" "Pop, Pop!" Lana gasped along with Popplio.

"That Aqua Jet Primarina made sure was a tough one," Mallow noted.

"She and Raine had complete control over it and they fluidly knocked Aqua away with such grace," Lillie gaped.

"A trainer is as good as his or her Pokemon and your Pokemon have been well trained and cared for, Sarah," Raine smiled.

"Thanks, but I owe it to them a lot for making me the trainer I am," Sarah accepted the thanks.

"And, that's the spirit that will make you into a greater trainer than most. But, a Pokemon needs to be in harmony with oneself and his or her other teammates if they're going to be unbeatable. I've learned my lesson and so did Primarina when we lost our first battles and we've grown stronger from that."

Sarah nodded, understanding what Raine was saying, "That's what happened to me and I've learned to trust my Pokemon on matters like that."

"Then, let's see your spirit burn as brightly as it did during yesterday's Battle Royale! Primarina, let's go!" Raine called as Primarina cooed in determination.

"We're ready! Aqua, Goomy, Tackle plus Pound!" Goomy, hearing his and Aqua's mother figure's next orders, charged towards Primarina again with a Tackle attack while Aqua prepared her tail to use Pound on her evolved form.

"Moonblast!" Raine bellowed as she pointed at her and Primarina's charging opponents. The Soloist Pokemon launched her Fairy Type attack but this time, Goomy and Aqua were ready as the Soft Tissue Pokemon jumped up and tackled Aqua forward, barely missing the Moonblast attack before it hit Goomy and he was thrown back, allowing Aqua to spin like a wheel as she fell down and swing her tail towards Primarina on the head, surprising her and Raine greatly.

"Primarina!" Raine shouted in amazement and shock.

"They got 'em!" Ash cried out.

"Aqua finally managed to hit Primarina and with Goomy's help!" Lana cheered happily.

"Goomy's quite a trooper taking that Moonblast," Kiawe said.

Goomy shook off the damage from the super effective Fairy Type move, "Goomy...!"

"That's the way, Goomy..!" Sarah cheered.

Quickly, Aqua used Aqua Jet to make it back to Sarah's side and check on Goomy to see if he was hurt bad by the Fairy Type move.

"Pop, Popplio, Pop, Pop?" she asked worriedly as she nuzzled him.

"Goo! Goomy Goo, Goom, Goo, Goomy!" he told her proudly before he noted that they'll need to outsmart Raine and Primarina more if they're going to win despite the lucky shot they got.

Aqua was amazed from Goomy's fighting spirit as she looked him in the eyes and saw the same fire to push himself to the limits with his family by his side as she had in them. Even with their little fallout over something so petty, it was rekindled thanks to Goomy, Sarah, Raine, and her Primarina when she was reminded that her true strength comes from her family and the bonds of love she shared with them. The Sea Lion Pokemon now realized that she can't fight anybody alone and she needs her family and friends more than ever if she's going to protect her human mother and surpass Incineroar and now, it looks as though Goomy is learning the exact same lesson in his own way.

"Poppli?" she asked Goomy, who turned to her. "Popplio, Pop, Pop, Popplio... Popplio!" she tells him, wanting them to finish this battle, together as they should've done with Incineroar.

"...Goomy, Goom, Goo, Goomy, Goo, Goo!" Goomy agreed, also knowing that there will be no hard feelings for either of them if they win or lose, as long as they become stronger together to protect their family and friends and have fun.

But, it was right then and there that a miracle happened. As soon as their promise was made, they both began to glow a bright blue. Everyone looked in shock and awe as Sarah's two Pokemon started to change shape and grow a little bigger.

"Ah..." "Marina..." Raine and Primarina gasped in awe and amazement.

Sarah couldn't speak as she saw her Dragon and Water Types morph and change until they completed their evolution cycles and revealed their new forms to everyone. "Brionne!" "Slig Sliggoo!"

"They both evolved?!" Mallow exclaimed in shock.

"But, that's impossible!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gawked.

"Difficult in a way for two other Pokemon but not for those two," Kiawe gasped. "But, how and why?"

"I think they made a promise to each other that only they know and that's what caused them to evolve together," Lillie theorized. "Now, Aqua's a Brionne and Goomy's now a Sliggoo."

"So cool..." Lana gasped in amazement.

"HISTORY IN THE MAKING! HISTORY IN THE MAKING! I'M SEEING A DOUBLE EVOLUTION!"Rotom-Dex buzzed ecstatically as he first scanned Aqua. "Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon, a Water Type and the second evolved form of Popplio. Brionne can make balloons in all sorts of colors, and performs a joyful dance when its Trainer needs cheering up."

Then, he scanned Goomy now seen as a Sliggoo, "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon, a Dragon Type. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises."

Sarah was gobsmacked, she thought it was her imagination but she felt the bonds connecting her to Aqua and Goomy grow when they evolved after they made their promise and now, she was enthralled from seeing their double evolution.

Raine and Primarina were amazed as the brightest smiles they had on their faces appeared. "Primarina, this is their true strength," she said and Primarina agreed wholeheartedly.

"Bri!" "Slig!" Aqua and Sliggoo chirped happily to Sarah, who snapped out of her trance to see them.

"You two..." she breathed. "You want to continue...?" They nodded as they gave determined smiles and glares towards Raine and Primarina.

"Okay, let's get down! Ready or not, Raine, here we come!"

"Alright, Sarah, now let's see what you and your Pokemon are made of!" "Pri!" Raine and Primarina smirked, accepting the challenge. "Primarina, Aqua Jet plus Pound!" she called as Primarina shot forward towards Aqua.

"Sliggoo, stand by! Aqua, use your Pound and Aqua Jet!" Sarah shouted as Sliggoo braced himself while Aqua shot forward towards Primarina.

"Sliggoo..!"

This time, with her true strength revealed, and her new evolution from it, Aqua was able to match Primarina as they traded blows with Aqua Jet and Pound, smiling to each other as their battle was just beginning.

Then, Aqua was forced back as Sliggoo caught her and swung her in a circle before he released her to allow her to continue.

"YES!" Sarah cheered in amazement.

"Amazing, Aqua was now able to match Primarina in terms of controlling her Aqua Jet, her teamwork with Goomy after he evolved into a Sliggoo, and her endurance as she was able to last longer without wasting energy after she was forced back," thought Raine as she watched her partner and Aqua fight, smiling all the way. "She finally understood that she doesn't have to fight alone and that she needs her friends and her family to help her, including Sliggoo!"

Aqua and Primarina's clash continued until they forced each other back, deciding to have a final showdown to end it and this time, Aqua will have her little brother's help.

Raine knew what they were thinking as Primarina nodded to her and she returned it, "Aqua's improved, Sarah, and so has Sliggoo. But, now it's time to end all of this."

"My thoughts exactly," Sarah agreed, despite not wanting the battle to end.

"Primarina, one last Moonblast!" "Aqua! Sliggoo, combine Bubblebeam with your new move, Dragon Pulse!" Sarah and Raine called for their Pokemon's final attacks.

Primarina built up her Fairy Type energy until her Moonblast attack is fully charged and she released it back at Sliggoo and Aqua, who retaliated by shooting a more powerful Bubblebeam and combined it with the stronger Dragon Pulse energy sphere instead of Dragon Breath.

The two attacks met in a deadlock as everyone watched with bated breath to see who would come out on top but the two attacks finally scraped past each other and all three Pokemon ended up getting hit.

When the smoke settled, all three Pokemon were grinning at each other when... All three Pokemon fell.

Everyone was amazed by what just happened. The battle had ended in a draw but Sliggoo and Aqua had managed to beat Primarina and they did it together without Aqua having to fight her alone!

Ash, the others, and the Pokemon all looked on, goggle-eyed at the scene, until they all cheered for Raine, Sarah, and their Pokemon for an incredible battle and for how much Aqua and Sliggoo improved in such a short time.

"Aqua, Sliggo!" Sarah cried as she ran to them and picked them up, smiling at them as they woke to see her. "I'm so proud of you two, you were fantastic!" she told them as she hugged them with both Pokemon returning the hug and giving her a nuzzle.

Raine nodded proudly as she went to Primarina, who got up and saw their opponents, smiling prouldly as well. "Primarina, I'm very proud of you. You fought brilliantly," she congratulated. "Marina..." the Soloist Pokemon smiled happily to her partner as they watched Sarah's Pokemon dogpiling on Sarah, Siggloo, and Aqua congratulating them for Aqua and Siggloo's victory and double evolution despite the draw.

Even Ash and the others along with their Pokemon partners couldn't help extending their congratulations to the trio. "You did it, Sarah, they're so strong now!" Ash replied.

"You three were fantastic out there! And, Raine and Primarina were awesome," Lillie agreed happily.

"Just what we expect from our strongest friend and her family!" cried Lana excitedly.

"That was beautiful the way you guys fought and that double evolution was such a feat!" Mallow put in.

"The best battle I've seen out of you in a while!" said Sophocles with a proud smile.

"You and Raine were awesome, Sarah," congratulated Kiawe.

"Thanks, guys, but I think Aqua and Siggloo deserve the credit," she tried to deny again. "Even Raine and her Primarina were awesome out there."

"Actually, you and your Pokemon together are incredible out there, Sarah," Raine congratulated as she and Primarina came to them.

"Sarah, that was the best battling I've ever seen from a trainer and Pokemon of your stature. I knew there was something about Aqua's true strength that made her unique and now, I got to see her at her brightest and her best because you and Sliggoo were there to fight with her. Even if our battle ended in a draw, that did a world of good for her as she now knows that she'll need you guys and the rest of your Pokemon to help her win, especially when they meet Incineroar and the Masked Royal again."

"Marina, Pri, Prima, Marina!" Primarina agreed as she extended her own congratulations to Aqua, who blushed as she rubbed her head with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, Raine, you and Primarina were a great help. I'm sure we can learn a lot from you," Sarah smiled.

"And, to extend my congratulations to you, I think you deserve these as a reward," continued Raine as she proudly presented two Z-Crystals, a Waterium Z and a Primarium Z.

Everyone's eyes twinkled as they gasped in awe and amazement with bright smiles. "Are those Z-Crystals?" Lillie cried happily.

"A Waterium Z and a Primarium Z," Raine confirmed. "I had two crystals since a friend of mine on Ula'Ula Island had them in a jewelry store and he and his staff didn't find anyone who wanted them. So, I took them and kept them with me until I can find a trainer who could make good use of them."

"Are those two... For me, really?" Sarah gasped as she eyed the Z-Crystals.

"You deserve them, especially with what Aqua just went through," smiled Raine as she and Primarina nodded.

Sarah nodded and smiled, happily accepting the Z-Crystals. "Thank you, Raine, they're beautiful!" she awed as she held them.

"The Waterium Z will allow you and a Pokemon that knows a Water Type move to perform Hydro Vortex and once Aqua evolves into a Primarina, you two can perform the upgraded Z-Move of Sparkling Aria, Oceanic Operetta," the Primarina Trainer told Sarah.

"Thanks again, Raine, you're the greatest!" Sarah smiled at her.

Raine nodded proudly as she and Primarina looked to Aqua and Sliggoo. "Aqua, Sliggoo, don't forget what you've learned today because a little teamwork and family love between you goes a long way," she reminded them.

"Brionne!" "Slig Sliggoo!" the two Pokemon saluted as they smiled.

Sadly, as the day was ending, it was time for Raine and Primarina to say goodbye as they decided to continue their own journey while Sarah and the others continue their own.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sarah asked as the two prepared to leave on a motorboat. "Professor Kukui will be happy to see you again if you know him."

"Thanks, Sarah, but we ought to be getting home," Raine politely declined. "We've got a lot of training and exploring ahead of us, anything to help us prepare for our future together and for our next challenge against the Masked Royal and Incineroar."

"I sure wish we could come with you on your adventures, Raine," Lana wished. "We would've loved to see what you and Primarina do in your time."

"Maybe next time, when we pop in for another visit, we can take you on our next trip or help with a lecture at the school," the Primarina Trainer offered. "We'd love to teach you what we've learned from the school's early days. I was a graduate from there, after all."

"Good luck, Raine. You too, Primarina." "Take care," Ash and Kiawe said as the others exchanged their goodbyes, too.

Sarah brought Aqua and Sliggoo to Primarina, the Pop Star Pokemon feeling sad that her idol/mentor and her trainer had to leave after everything they've been through. But, after she nuzzled Sliggoo goodbye, the Soloist Pokemon her trainee's head, telling her they'll meet again whenever she and Raine pop by to see them. Knowing this is not farewell, Aqua smiled and shared a hug with her, crying happily.

"Bye, Raine! Bye, Primarina!" Everyone called happily to their new friends.

"Bye, everyone, take care!" "Primarina!" Raine and Primarina waved happily as they departed.

As everyone said goodbye to Raine and Primarina until the next time they see them again, they had no idea that they were being watched by a familiar figure and Fire Type Pokemon at a distance. The Masked Royal and Incineroar had seen everything and they smiled proudly for Sarah, Aqua, and Sliggoo.

"You know, Incineroar, I thought Ash and his Torracat were something special," the Masked Royal mused. "But, Sarah, Aqua, and Sliggoo, they're something else. I'll be looking forward to us having a future Battle Royale with all five of them, someday, especially Aqua."

"Incineroar," Incineroar agreed, he obviously found a great rival in Ash's Torracat after he evolved and proved a more formidable challenge for him. But now, Sliggoo was looking to be a greater challenge and Aqua was probably destined to be his greatest rival and friend. He was obviously looking forward to the moment when they battle again and at that time, she will be ready and so will he.

_**Aqua and Goomy's double evolution to a beautiful and peppy Brionne and a strong and slick Sliggoo became a reality along with gaining a stronger sibling bond, thanks in large part to the encouragement and timely arrival of one of the Masked Royal's previous challengers, Raine and her Primarina. But, our heroine and her friends' next encounter with them will remain a mystery as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_


	26. Chapter 26: Interlude - Sarah's Birthday

Sarah was heavily sleeping in her room as the Alolan sunlight came into her room. Something jumped onto her bed and started poking her in the cheek with its little hoof, "Baa Baa..?" Sarah groaned as she turned to her side and covered herself up with her cover. Wooloo pouted and then leaped into the air, "BAAA!" and slammed into Sarah's side, waking her up.

"Gaah! Ugh... Wooloo..?" Sarah yawned, earning a smile from the sheep pokemon,

"Baaa Baa.." Sarah chuckled as she sat up in bed.

"So, is there any reason why you decided to wake me up today?" she asked her Sheep Pokemon. "Baa, Baa, Baa!" he replied, jumping happily.

Sarah looked towards the calendar on the wall next to her closet as she realized that it was a Saturday which meant she had no school for the day. "You woke me up on a Saturday when I had no school, why?" "Sarah! Are you up, dear?" Nikki called from downstairs. "Did Wooloo finally wake you up?"

"He did, Mom," she called to her mom as she changed from her PJs. "Thanks for making him my personal alarm clock for today."

"I had a feeling he would," she laughed. "Your friends are here to see you! They're all downstairs and they want to take you out into town!"

"Really, did they ask why they're here?" Sarah asked curiously as she got into her clothes and was now brushing her hair. "I've no idea," Nikki said as she finished preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "Why not come down and ask them yourself? They're really anxious about something."

"Okay, I'll be right down!" finished the young girl before she looked to Wooloo, who was waiting for her by the door and who got her backpack with him.

"Come on, boy, let's go see what Ash and the gang want." "Baa!" baaed Wooloo as he happily joined his human mother. They found Ash and the rest of her friends enjoying breakfast with Nikki and James while their Pokemon partners were happily eating and chatting away with Dragonite, Lucario, the Lycanroc Couple, and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon. They were all discussing with Sliggoo and Aqua about their battles with Raine and her Primarina the other day following their Battle Royale against the Masked Royal and Incineroar and they were enthralled. "Alola, guys," Sarah greeted as she joined them, sitting next to Kiawe and Lillie. "Alola!" the others greeted back.

"So, what did you come here for?" she asked. Ash spoke up first, "Well, we thought you'd been busy lately and we decided to take you on a trip."

"A trip where, exactly?"

Ash and the others chuckled, "That's a surprise for you Sarah." Ash smiled cheekily. "Huh?" Sarah asked as a blinking question mark came over her head. "What surprise?" she asked incredulously.

"Just a little something we've planned to not only continue celebrating Aqua and Sliggoo's double evolution but to say thank you for being in our lives," Mallow sniggered.

Sarah was stumped as she raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Just come with us," Lillie cried happily as everyone finished their breakfast and she took her with them outside. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Sarah asked.

"Come on, Sarah, let's go have some fun!" Sophocles insisted as Blitz, Sliggoo, and Aqua decided to go with them.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Sarah called as the others dragged her out and left.

As soon as they and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon are alone, Nikki and James asked them along with the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, and Lucario to bring out boxes of party supplies they've stashed away in the basement to take to the Pokemon School while they talked. As Nebby got to spend more time with her parents and her friends, he grew comfortable with staying with them while Sarah is away on other business despite his still growing child love for his human mother. He was curious as to why his mother's parents want him to stay with them.

"Honey, do you think we should tell her?" Nikki asked worriedly after the kids and Sarah left. "That message from Team Eclipse, you know what and who it's alluding to. Even her parents warned us about what would happen to her once they return to full strength before they left their daughter in our hands." James went to the note stuck to a magnet on the fridge and took it before he read it again. The first time he and his wife read it, it shook them to the core and when they realize the severity of the situation it put towards them, they had every reason to worry.

Unknown by them a certain disguised Tricky Fox Pokemon, as a Pikipek was looking at the note through the window with a worried look on its face.

James sighed sadly as he and Nikki looked through the note again. The note from the Pokemon Syndicate still after Sarah read: _"The time is drawing nearer. The princess will rise again and reclaim her place on the throne. Once she does, she will be a viable threat to our goals, made even worse when the Sun Lion reawakens to her calls. I should've known that time will soon come to pass and the day of our fated return will commence. Soon, the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension will rise again and will lay waste to her home and future kingdom. And, with her parents out of the way, that leaves us with our main target. Prepare yourselves, you lowlifes for humans, you and those meddling kids won't protect her forever when she finds out about her true lineage and about the cosmic Pokemon we were oblivious to until our leader told us about it. When those times come, she will be ours and your world will be nothing. Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf." _

As he read the note in his mind, James went to Sarah's room and looked through her stuff carefully until he found the Sword of the Sun Lion and pulled it out of its sheath. He was shocked as Sarah never told him and Nikki about it and about the prophecy she found in the cave during the Akala Treasure Hunt.

"I don't know, Nikki," he sighed again after a moment while he looked at the unsheathed sword with the painted sun facing him and Nikki. "We promised ourselves that we would tell her the truth about who she really was and she told us that she's prepared for what the boy, Kaito, alluded her to."

"But, even I'm worried that once we tell her, it'll still be too much for her and she'll hate and denounce us as her parents. I'm also worried about what they'll do with Nebby, they never knew anything about him but somehow, they found out who he was from an outside source."

"En En..."

"Huh?" the two parents turned and saw the little Zoura from before with the messenger bag. "Zoura?!" the parents exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to tell her." Zoura said, shocking the two parents.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" they exclaimed. Zoura chuckled, "It's called Telpathy, hehehe. Anyway, you two need to tell her. The longer you keep it away from her, the harder it will be for her to deal with..."

Nikki and James knew that Zorua was right but they were still worried about how Sarah would eventually react to the truth and prove that she's not an ordinary girl from the get-go.

"Do you think she'll still accept us as her parents even after we tell her what happened to her birth parents, when they faced off against Team Eclipse before they vanished?" "It's better than keeping her in the dark until those bad guys show up," convinced Zorua before her frowned deepened with worry. "Besides, you're not the only one who's keeping secrets if that sword's any proof." Now, James and Nikki were even more surprised.

"Our daughter's been keeping secrets from us?" Nikki pondered, worried.

"While you guys were talking and thinking about the message from those goonies, I went into her room and found one of these two mysterious notes that were addressed to her," the Tricky Fox Pokemon confirmed, taking out the note about the Sword of the Sun Lion and the warning for Sarah. James took the note and read through, before he gasped in shock and horror along with his wife as she took a peek at it.

"Darling, is this sword really...?" Nikki breathed as she looked at the sword again. James nodded in agreement as he carefully ran his hand on it as Nebby came to the sword and babbled happily at it.

"Yes, honey, it was theirs before they saved all of Alola. Now, it's their daughter's treasure and it may have some connection to what is called the 'Sun Lion'. The note must be talking about Sarah and Solgaleo... Is that right, Zorua?"

"I don't know but whoever sent it and the note about the Memory Drives for Silvally knows about her along with Nebby and the sword if he's connected to them."

James and Nikki looked at each other with worry. "You need to tell... it's what's best for her..." Zoura added.

After a few moments, they finally sighed and agreed. "Alright, we'll tell her. But, she must also promise us that she'll tell us what she knows about that sword and what's in the note," James noted.

"No more secrets from either of us," Nikki agreed. "We're going to give them to each other straight."

"That's all I ask for," Zorua smiled softly before she grew concerned again. "And, should her friends find out?" "If it gets there, then they deserve to know," Nikki put in firmly, she and her husband now sold on their new resolve for Sarah. "But, only them and anyone else we all trust."

"Whatever we and our daughter tell them, they must never reveal to anybody else for her sake," James added in firm agreement. "Thank you..." Zorua bowed her head in acknowledgement and gratitude before she noticed the Pokemon with them finish gathering the boxes of party supplies to bring to the Pokemon School.

"I better get going, my friend will want to know about this. I'll leave you to Sarah's party. Just remember to tell her when you get the chance, it's best for her to know sooner than later, for her sake."

"We will," James thanked with a calm smile as Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Zorua." The Tricky Fox Pokemon nodded before she turned away and turned into a Pikipek again before she flew off back to Zeraora in its flower field. Nikki and James felt empowered from their talk with Zorua, they felt like they were making the right choice for her sake as well as her own.

"Come on, let's get everything set up, honey..." Nikki smiled. James nodded and the pair went downstairs to get everything to the Pokemon School.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and the others had took Sarah into town.

They had taken her to some of their favorite spots to hang out with for a friends' day out while Blitz, Aqua, and Sliggoo helped to entertain her as they went about their wild outing. Admittedly, she didn't know what antics they're all pulling up and what they're so tight-lipped over but she didn't want to question them and neither would she do the same to her parents if they knew something and continued to have fun with them.

However, when she thought about her parents, she thought back to what Silvally told her about their enemies' tried-and-failed attempt to capture her while she was sick and he and the rest of her Pokemon drove them away with Zorua's help on getting Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey away from her when they tried. She also thought back to the prophecy she found in the cave on her map that lead her to it, Silvally's Memory Drives and the Sword of the Sun Lion. She didn't want her friends, Nikki, and James to think she's crazy if she told them so she also remained tight-lipped and was starting to feel bad about hiding whatever truth she found out about the prophecy and the sword from them.

It was then that before the group decided to head on over to the Pokemon School later in the day, when they were having a break at a masalada restaurant with their gathered Pokemon, that she finally decided to speak her mind out about what she learned to the others.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Aren't you hungry?" asked Mallow, when she noticed that she wasn't eating much of her chosen masalada.

Sarah sighed, she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Everyone, I've something to say," she announced as everyone turned their attention to her.

"I wanted to tell you all something that I've kept quiet about ever since the Akala Treasure Hunt, something I feel you guys and my parents should know before anything bad happens. Do you think I'm crazy?"

The others were surprised. "You, Sarah, crazy?" Sophocles asked incredulously to her. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. It's just that there was something else Silvally, my Stoutland, and I found besides the Memory Drives at the camp cave we discovered that made me curious about something," she continued, thoughtfully with a small frown. "There was actually some writing on the wall that detailed a prophecy of sorts." This peaked the gang's interest as they were never told about it.

"A prophecy, what prophecy?" Kiawe said, surprised.

"What did it say?" Lillie asked with interest as she and Snowy drew in closer.

Sarah took a deep breath as everyone waited for her to speak and she looked around to see if anybody could be listening in. Thankfully, there was nobody nearby to listen in on what she'll tell them. Now, her finding of the prophecy will out, "When my Pokemon and I found a cave detailed on the map given to me that lead to Silvally's Memory Drives, they're not the only things I found. You guys know that I found the 'Sword of the Sun Lion' with them but there was something else that I've found. Something that could be connected to Solgaleo, the sword, and maybe even, me."

Ash and the others were shocked and entranced as their friend recited the prophecy involving the Black Beast, the heroine mentioned that will save the world and all of Alola, the Sword of the Sun Lion, even the preceding message involving Silvally's Memory Drives. It was not much for her and the others to go on but it did provide them a basic idea of what it could mean, even if none of them could understand.

"So you think this might be something that has a bigger plan for you?" Lana asked, curiously. Sarah reluctantly nodded, "It's not much but.. I just... feel like something bigger will happen..."

"But, what could that something bigger be?" Sophocles wondered.

"I just know that it involved the Sword of the Sun Lion I found, so far." Sarah admitted.

"Guys, I just thought of something," Lillie put in with widened eyes, starting to realize something. They all turned to Lillie, curious about what she has to say. "I once did some research into the Legendary Pokemon of this region after Ash, Sarah, her family, and I went with my mother to the Aether Foundation and when you told us about Solgaleo and Lunala appearing to you in a dream and I realized something about this Sun Lion your prophecy mentioned, Sarah."

Sarah was intrigued as she nodded for Lillie to continue. "I looked into what the Sun Lion from the prophecy would be and I saw that the Sun Lion was actually Solgaleo itself. Then, I looked into what the Sword of the Sun Lion actually is in my history books and it turns out, 'Sword of the Sun Lion' is actually another title for it apart from its true name, the Sun Sword!"

Everyone was shocked from this huge revelation from Lillie. "The Sun Sword?! Are you sure, Lillie?" Ash gasped.

Lillie nodded, confident in her findings. "I've also learned that the Sun Sword was created for the last royal family of the Alolan Monarchy," she continued. "It was originally made as a sword commissioned by the last king to honor Solgaleo but when a great battle took place that resulted in the Monarchy being abolished with his and the last queen's disappearance or sacrifice, the sword was thought to be lost after their royal adviser, a close friend of theirs, had to use it to protect Solgaleo when it and Lunala came to help stop the Black Beast from wreaking havoc on the world and the Alola Region years ago. I think Team Eclipse might also be involved since those three grunt leaders said they want to abolish any remaining traces of the Alolan Monarchy left."

"Wow! So, does that mean it got lost in the chaos of that horrible battle just to save Solgaleo from the Black Beast and Team Eclipse?" Mallow breathed in shock.

"Yes, nobody knows what happened to the sword after and many people have tried in vain to find it."

"That's... A lot to take in, Lillie," Lana gasped at last.

"There's more. I've learned that during the scuffle, the last king and queen had a baby before the great battle began, a daughter who is to be the heir to their throne and who brought joy to their lives since they wanted a child of their own. They were also planning to give the Sun Sword to her as a memento to her in their memory should they step down," she added, now feeling sorrowful. "Team Eclipse was not only angered by the Monarchy for what they believed to be how they ruled in harmony with humans and Pokemon, which is through kindness, generosity, compassion, fairness, and love. They were also afraid that their daughter would pose a threat to them should their misdoings be found out so on that day, the king and queen were forced to send her far away to keep her out of their reach before they could do anything to her before sacrificing themselves to save their people and the world. Even if it meant they wouldn't see her again..."

Everyone fell silent... "...Wow, that's quite a sad tale," Sophocles finally said, not knowing what to say to that.

"The last king and queen really had it hard with having to protect their daughter the only way they can during that battle," Kiawe agreed with a sad frown.

"They really didn't want to do this to her but they had no choice," replied Mallow. "Team Eclipse and the battle that destroyed the Alolan Monarchy involving the Black Beast forced them to do what they did..."

"Woah..." Ash gasped in awe.

Sarah didn't know what to say, she now had a huge mystery to figure out. She also wondered if Zeraora knew anything about the lost princess and what happened to the last king and queen at that time.

"Are you going to be okay, Sarah?" Mallow asked finally, worried about their friend as she was silent throughout the whole story after telling them about the prophecy.

However, she felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders as she smiled towards her friends, "Yeah, I'm okay. No problem now." Aqua, Sliggoo, and Blitz came to her and smiled as they nuzzled her, giving her the comfort she needed.

The others smiled brightly, glad to see Sarah feeling alright. "Sarah, you don't have to worry. Your secret's safe with us and your parents should you decide to tell them," Kiawe smiled.

"Scout's honor!" "We won't tell a soul!" "Nobody will know a thing!" "Bet on it!" Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, and Ash agreed, all of them smiling brightly. Lillie agreed with a nod and a smile, she didn't need to say anything.

Sarah tearfully nodded as she returned a thankful smile, happy to know that her friends and her family will always be by her side after revealing her secret and what they know to Nikki and James. But, as much as they want to think on it more, they still got a surprise for a certain girl to think about.

"Well, what are we doing just sitting around moping?" Ash asked, getting optimistic again. "We still got a surprise for a friend of ours to get to!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed as they decided to head to the Pokemon School now, paying for their meal and taking a now smiling Sarah with them, who was glad to put the sadness of Lillie's story about the last family of the Alolan Monarchy and her secret about the prophecy behind them.

When the group was near the Pokemon School, Ash had Sarah put on a small blindfold over her eyes, "What's this for..?" she asked. Ash chuckled, "You'll see..."

The others chuckled too as the group lead her inside the school.

As they dragged her into their classroom, the whole school interior was decked out in streamers, balloons, several gifts, and many desks have been decked out in party hats and confetti. Sarah thought she was hearing things but she swore she could hear faint giggling sounds as her friends led her across the school. Finally, when they arrived at their classroom, Ash quickly took off her blindfold and they led her inside.

"I still don't understand why you had me wear that stupid blindfold-huh?" Sarah started before she gasped and looked around. The classroom was decorated brightly with streamers and balloons like the rest of the school but there was also some colorful bunting hung on the ceiling and the desks were also covered in streamers and confetti and there were party hats put on them just for the kids. What's also odd was that Sarah noticed that the open balcony windows were covered with huge blinds making the area dark.

"Wait, why's it so dark in here?" she asked, looking around. "I thought the school was closed for today, where's Principal Oak?"

Suddenly, all the blinds were open and many people and Pokemon, including Sarah's other Pokemon, came out from their hiding places! What a marvelous sight awaited the young girl.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAH!" everyone cheered, including her own parents, Professor Kukui, Olivia and her Lycanroc (who had come from Akala for the occasion), Principal Oak, and Ms. Anela.

"Happy birthday!" Mallow cheered as the others laughed and clapped.

"Well, Sarah, how do you like it?" Lillie asked cheerfully as she hugged her friend.

"We wanted to surprise you with a big Pokemon birthday party and we got the whole town involved!" Sophocles added with a big grin on his face.

"So, you didn't forget about my birthday!" Sarah realized, grinning broadly as her parents and other Pokemon came to her while Aqua, Blitz, and Sliggoo nuzzled her again.

"Of course we didn't, Ponchita," James smiled as he and Nikki hugged her as well.

Sarah squealed and she hugged her parents happily. "Thanks you..." she smiled.

Wooloo and Ponyta happily tackled her to the ground with a happy, 'baaa' and neigh. Everyone watched as the rest of Sarah's Pokemon followed their lead and smothered her with happy nuzzles, licks, and hugs. They couldn't be happier for her, it was just too perfect.

Soon, the party was in full swing and Sarah had gotten the chance to talk to everyone as they congratulated her and thanked her for everything she's done for them since arriving in Alola with her parents.

But then, it was time for both Sarah and her parents to reveal their secrets about the prophecy, the Sun Sword, and everything the young girl learned from her friends about the last royal family of the Alolan Monarchy. When she was alone, Nikki and James asked to talk with her alone, out of sight and where nobody can disturb them.

"You wanted to talk with me?" she asked, curious as to why her parents wanted to speak with her.

"Yes, Ponchita. When you started to be more outgoing with your friends after you were enrolled at the Pokemon School and survived everything you've been through for the past few months or so, we thought we might never see you again," James started to explain, now deciding that the truth must out. "Especially after the incidents with Team Eclipse. So, your mother and I, we talked and with help from an old friend of ours, we decided that the time has come to tell you that we're not your real parents."

Sarah was surprised by this and felt she should be angry and confused but she didn't, she never had the heart to for she had something to tell them as well regarding this as well as her own secrets that she now regrets keeping quiet about.

"I already knew, Dad," she began, as James and Nikki frowned sadly as if they knew this would come. "I heard you talking several times while I was growing up and after we moved to Alola for reasons that I'll never know. I pretended to myself to now know about this and try to forget the pain of it all and act like everything's okay but it's not and after everything that happened recently, I didn't want you to worry about me."

Lolita was secretly listening to the family's conversation, unknown by the family. "Meowth?"

"I didn't mean to start drifting apart from you and the others, even after finding out about the prophecy about what is called the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension when I started musing on it and the Sun Sword. I know I should've told you and the others along with Olivia and Professor Kukui but I didn't want you all to think I'm crazy and that I was out of my mind."

She then proceeded to tell Nikki and James about what she and her friends discussed about the last royal family of the Alolan Monarchy and what Team Eclipse did during that time and even about the Sun Sword. As she did, she felt like another, much greater weight was lifted off her shoulders but she still felt ashamed for keeping her thoughts about those things a secret from her own family.

"That's why you've been trying to live life to the fullest with your Pokemon," James replied after a while. Sarah nodded, still feeling bad about her own actions towards him and Nikki and the secrets she kept from them.

They were all silent as Lolita watched while James and Nikki also told her about the note from Team Eclipse and the danger that will be coming for her and all of Alola and apologized for keeping their own secrets from her while explaining that Zorua helped them make the choice they made the previous night.

Then, the two of them smiled. "You know, Sarah," James began again. "When we look at you with your Pokemon and how much you've grown and matured, you look like the spitting image of your birth mother and father. It's like we're seeing them in front of us the whole time and that they haven't disappeared since the day you were brought to our doorstep back in the Kanto Region."

"Who were my real parents and what were they like? Are they really the last king and queen?"

"When we found and sheltered them for a short time, they were really loving. They were a kind pair and looked as though they ruled their kingdom with compassion and care until they told us that Team Eclipse came for them."

Lolita smiled, remembering her previous owners, "Meowth..."

"In fact, they even told us that they recently became loving parents as they showed us a bundle in a blanket they brought with them. That bundle was you," continued James as he became more sorrowful, remembering his and Nikki's only meeting with the king and queen before they disappeared. "Your father was a goofball who had a knack for trouble in a humorous way but he was kind and fair and a strict ruler when he needed to be one. Your mother was the perfect foil to him, her motherly and firm nature was a perfect complement to his light-hearted nature and she was a compassionate women who was able to see the true beauty in others that they could not see it themselves."

Sarah was enthralled as she listened in on who her birth parents were.

"But, our time with them was short-lived. When Team Eclipse and this Black Beast made themselves known, they were growing frantic and they were forced to give you to us, making us promise that you were their, Alola, and the world's only hope against them. The person who could save them from the darkness of the Black Beast and the whole world from eternal darkness when she becomes of age. We didn't fully understand, but when we made that promise, they thanked us from the bottom of their hearts and they left to stop them. When the enemies were sealed away, we had no idea what happened to them. We feared that none of them survived."

"We also lost a dear 10-year-old baby girl of our own, you see," Nikki continued sadly. "So, before your mother and father disappeared, when they asked us to take care of you in their place... Well, we thought it could be like, some kind of sign. We said 'yes'. Then, when they were gone and we feared the worst for them, we raised you in their honor and memory."

"So, that's when you made me your daughter..." Sarah said quietly.

"We always planned on telling you the truth," James replied sadly. "But now, it looks like you found that out on your own. We waited too long. We're sorry, Ponchita..."

Sarah smiled sadly at her parents and she hugged them, "I-It's okay, Mom and Dad.."

"Meowth?" The three of them then heard Lolita entering the room, "Meowth Meowth?"

James and Nikki smiled, as if they knew why Lolita was listening in on them. They could tell as she started shedding tears as they and Sarah did. "So, I'm guessing you were once their Pokemon before you ended up with Sarah, right, Lolita?"

"Meowth..." she replied to James with a nod, sniffing sadly as she remembered what happened to her original owners as if she witnessed their disappearing act to save everyone back then.

"I see, so you were that last Alolan Meowth belonging to them. Their disappearance is what forced you to renounce your place in the Alolan Monarchy when it was abolished," Nikki smiled sadly as she approached them and the human gently picked her up to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry for what happened to them, we both were," she continued. "And, we're sorry we never bothered to find you after what happened to the king and queen."

"Meow, Meow, Meowth..." continued Lolita sadly, knowing that it couldn't have been easier for either of them even if they did find out about her if they had been told. "We just want you to know that we love you just as much as your real mother and father did, Ponchita," James smiled to Sarah.

"You see, as far as we're concerned unless we all find out what really happened to them, we are your real parents," Nikki added. "And, with Lolita, she's forever a part of our family just as you are. If they were alive now, they would be very proud of you."

Sarah and Lolita looked at each other and nodded as more tears streamed down their eyes. "Mom!" Sarah cried, as the dam broke and she, Lolita, Nikki, and James shared a final hug, their own weights finally lifted on all their shoulders as they have no more secrets and will continue to live on for Sarah's birth parents, the last king and queen of the Alolan Monarchy.

But, as they were sharing such a tender moment, they didn't know that they were being watched by a familiar Tricky Fox Pokemon and Thunderclap Pokemon as they watched with happy smiles and tearful eyes, thankful that their three friends and Lolita were brought closer together by their shared confession.

_**A fateful confession has brought Sarah and her now-revealed adopted parents, and even Lolita, closer together. And, with a promise to live on for Sarah's birth parents, the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball **_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_


	27. Chapter 27: All They Wanna Do is Dance

"Ha." Professor Kukui said as he did some dance moves in front of the class, confusing them.

"Uh Professor, what was that for?" Ash asked.

Nebby, still resting in Sarah's arms, babbled and clapped happily for Professor Kukui's dance as he cleared his throat and then explained what today's lesson would be for his class. "I was thinking about having you all do a little Pokemon dance," he told them.

Ash was confused and so were the others, "What's a Pokemon dance?"

"I'm confused, is it a kind of dance that Pokemon do?" Lillie asked curiously.

"What do you mean by having us do a little Pokemon dance, Professor?" put in Sarah as she rubbed Nebby's head.

"I want you kids to come up with some dance choreography with your Pokemon Partners and have them demonstrate. Similar to what Sarah and her Pokemon did at the end of the Pokemon Open House with that fantastic musical performance," Professor Kukui elaborated. "Simple, right?"

That got them interested and they remembered how Sarah and her Pokemon pulled off quite a performance that night. "Oh, wow! Sounds like fun," perked up Mallow. But, Sophocles was curious about what they should do for their latest lesson.

"Professor, are we allowed to use any props?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," smiled Professor Kukui. "If it helps to bring out your Pokemon's character, then I'm good with that."

He then turned to Sarah with a knowing smile. "That means you and your Pokemon are going to have to come up with something that can top your previous musical performance, Sarah," he challenged. Sarah nodded, knowing what she must do for this lesson.

"Even if I'll have to embarrass myself again?" muttered Silvally quietly as Aqua nudged him slightly while Lolita soothed him.

"Sounds good to me," Kiawe smiled before he turned to Pyroar, who was interested in the idea of dancing. Ever since Sarah and her Pokemon's closing Open House performance, he and the rest of the others' Pokemon partners looked into dancing and wanted to try it out themselves. "Pyroar, show everyone the spirit of Wela Volcano with dance!"

"Roar!" Pyroar roared proudly with a smile towards his partner.

Sarah chuckled, "Hmm... now which Pokémon should I use?"

Sarah turned to her Pokemon as she thought. She and her Pokemon were obviously not going to recycle the same routine they used before and that was already a challenging and daunting performance they pulled off despite how much fun they had.

Lana looked towards Popplio, also looking forward to creating a Pokemon dance. "So, shall we?" she asked her Water Type, who clapped with excitement.

Ash and Pikachu warmed up to the idea as well. "Well, buddy, let's come up with something awesome, too!" "Pika!" they agreed happily.

"Hey, Steenee, doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?" "Steenee!" Mallow and her Steenee replied, wanting to get in on the fun.

"The recital is in three days. So, until then, do your best!" encouraged Professor Kukui. The students and their Pokemon all agreed, "Right!"

"Brionne! Brionne!" Aqua cheered happily.

"Hehe, you're excited aren't you, Aqua?" Sarah asked with a smile. Aqua nodded and the two little Espurr's called out too, "Espurr..."

"Let's get ready to be part of some serious Pokemon dancing fever, folks! YEAH!"

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

It was evening by the time school was out for the day and Sarah decided to spend some time with Mallow as they worked to prepare their individual dance routines with their Pokemon for the upcoming recital. Aqua was the most excited out of all of Sarah's Pokemon as she rode on her favorite spot on Milotic's head, much to the Tender Pokemon's amusement; since she's now in her secondary form, as a Pop Star Pokemon, she wanted to dance and shine in the spotlight.

"Aqua sure seems excited about the upcoming dance recital," Mallow smiled as she and Sarah looked at her.

"What did you expect? She's now the Pop Star Pokemon just like Ida's Brionne," Sarah chuckled as she watched her Alolan Water Type continue to cheer. She then looked to the Espurr pair as they joined her. "Even the Espurr pair want to dance again ever since our Open House musical performance."

"Aww.. that'll be so cute.." Mallow said happily.

"Steenee!" Steenee agreed.

"So, what are you and Steenee going to come up for the recital, Mallow?" Sarah asked. "That's what we need to figure out," she replied. "You and your Pokemon obviously put on a great show for us at the Open House. We're all going to have to figure out how to match or top that with whatever choreography we come up with."

"So, I guess my performance must've set the bar up high for where you'll be going with your dances," Sarah said.

"That will be what we're going for," Mallow agreed. "Professor Kukui must've been inspired by your and your Pokemon's performance to give us this lesson."

"I guess he did," Sarah replied. "If we're going to pass this lesson, we'll need to be creative at that."

"Brionne.." Aqua said happily.

"Espurrr..." the two Espurrs smiled together. Mallow and Sarah smiled at the Espurr Pair and Aqua, it was clear those three couldn't wait to start dancing as soon as possible. Steenee, however, was so eager to dance, she couldn't hold in her excitement and decided to run towards a familiar figure who might know what ideas to give her and Mallow for their dance for the recital. Mallow and Sarah were surprised when they heard Steenee cheer and run off without them and Sarah's Pokemon.

"Steenee!" Mallow cried as she and Sarah chased after her with Sarah's Pokemon family running from behind.

"Where are you going, Steenee? Wait!" Sarah called to the cheerful Fruit Pokemon.

The Grass Type, however, was running so far ahead of then as she gained an early head start to find anyone who could give them ideas for a dance while the girls and Sarah's Pokemon trailed behind. They chased her across the market street in town, unknowingly passing Team Rocket who are still failing in their masalada business before they finally stopped at Ms. Alena's berry shop as she was finishing her rounds for the day.

"Steenee! Stop wandering off without me, especially when we have company!" Mallow smiled, relieved that she and Sarah caught up with her.

"Anela!" "Ms. Alena!" "Steenee, Steenee!" Mallow, Sarah, and Steenee greeted, surprised and happy to see the Berry Woman again.

"Alola, Steenee, girls!" Ms. Anela replied happily as the Espurr Pair and Aqua joined their Grass Type friend in front of her. "And, Alola to you too, Aqua, Espurrs! You four are so energetic today!"

"Here you go," she said as she gave them some berries to eat: a Pecha Berry for Steenee, two Oran Berries for the Espurr Pair, and a Sitrus Berry for Aqua. The four Pokemon happily ate their berries, the thought of the dance recital still on their minds.

"Thanks a lot, Anela," Mallow thanked. "My pleasure," Anela smiled before she grew curious.

"Now, what's gotten your four Pokemon in such a bright mood? They must be really happy about something, I hope."

"Professor Kukui wants us to make up a dance and present it to the class, Steenee, Aqua and the Espurrs are thrilled to start practicing for it." Sarah explained with a smile.

"We've been assigned to make dances for a dance recital three days from today and we're going to create our own choreography with our Pokemon for our own individual dances until then," Mallow added.

"Ah, I remember, Professor Kukui told me earlier that he was inspired to come up with that lesson for you through you and your Pokemon's dance performance at the Open House, Sarah," Anela said brightly as Steenee showed her thanks by doing what looked like a Hawaiian hula dance, much to Aqua, Mallow, Sarah, and the Espurr's confusion.

"My, expressing thanks with an Alola Hula," chuckled Anela as she watched Steenee.

"Alola Hula?" "What's the Alola Hula?" puzzled the two girls, who had never heard of such a dance before.

"Oh, I'm not surprised you two wouldn't know about it. It's an Alolan dance that dates back to ancient times, especially during the days of the Alolan Monarchy. The royal families over the years enjoyed it as much as their subjects do when they were first introduced to it. The word, 'hula', actually means dance."

"Whoa..." Sarah and Mallow awed as they thought about it. "You two and your Pokemon will understand better if I show you. Oricorio, let's go!" Anela called to her chosen Pokemon, that looked like a bird dressed in a Hawaiian hula costume and who danced the Alola Hula with grace and elegance. Steenee, the Espurr Pair, and Aqua were entranced by Alena's Oricorio's dancing that they decided to follow along while Sarah and Mallow watched in amazement. Even a few people visiting the market for last-minute shopping stopped to see the small show happening before them.

"Wow!" Mallow awed. Anela smiled again.

"Now, why don't you try it?" "Thanks, Ms. Anela, but I need to come up with my own dance. I'll definitely think about it, though," Sarah politely declined.

"That's alright, Sarah, dearie," Anela accepted. "Good luck with your dance!"

"See ya, Mallow," Sarah said and she and her Pokemon left. Mallow agreed and waved goodbye, "Bye, Sarah!"

"Bye Mallow, come you guys." Sarah called happily and her pokemon family followed her as they made their way towards the house. While they were walking down the path Blitz's ears perked up at something.

"PIka?"

"Blitz, what is it, bud?" Sarah asked. Blitz leaped down from her shoulder and moved his ears around.

"Pikachu.." and he ran off ahead of them.

"Blitz, wait up!" Sarah called as the others followed her.

"What is that little mouse hearing?" Silvally asked.

When Blitz finally stopped, he arrived at a music and dance studio at the edge of town on the path home. It read, "Unova Dance-Palooza, a dance and music studio for the heart and soul of all things Polkamon." He looked through one of the windows and saw what looked to be three Pokemon that looked like an otter, a piglet, and a tiny grass snake, all of which are playing musical instruments including a flute, a tuba, and bagpipes custom made for them.

They were the three Unova Starters, a male Oshawott, a male Tepig, and a female Snivy. There was also a group of four Oricorio of the Pom-Pom, Baile, Pa'u, and Sensu styles along with six other Pokemon that looked to be the evolved forms of the Unova Starters which included a Pignite and an Emboar, a Dewott and a Samurott, and a Servine and Serperior.

While Servine, Dewott, and Pignite have their own instruments including a snare drum, a triangle, and a custom harp, Samurott, Serperior, and Emboar served as the dancers alongside the four Oricorio to the beat of the music the other six Pokemon played.

Blitz was entranced by this display as Sarah and her Pokemon finally caught up to him. "Blitz! Why'd you run off like that? Do you realize what-huh?" She scolded before she looked through the window and saw the Unova and Alola Pokemon playing and dancing together.

"Whoa... What are they doing?" Sarah gasped as she and her other Pokemon took a peak at the Pokemon music group. "Beats me, but it looks like they're dancing and playing music in this crate," Silvally quipped.

The Espurr Pair and Aqua joined Blitz at the studio window and when they saw the Pokemon playing and dancing to the music inside, the trio were awestruck and enthralled.

The Unova and Alola Pokemon finished their performance and they started to congratulate one another as Sarah and her Pokemon were amazed. "That's what we need to come up!" Sarah said, inspired.

"You're wrong!" cried an angry voice as a middle-aged man appeared with a snobby man.

"Huh?" Sarah and her pokemon turned towards the two men.

It looked as though they were fighting and the middle-aged man was on the end of his tethers with the snobby businessman as they came to the studio from the left.

"If you can't understand what my friends and I are trying to do, then you can take your stupid business proposition and shove it where the sun don't shine!" "Surely, you understand that the people of Alola won't care for your dancing and music other than their own, Richard," snarked the snobby man.

"I know that but I would still be happy to share what my Pokemon and I learned from the Unova Region regarding their music and dance culture to everyone in this region!" the middle-aged man, Richard, snapped.

"Well, it's true Alola can do with a bit of international flare to their culture," replied the snobby man. "We'll definitely look into these matters."

"You mean leave them as is," snarled Richard quietly, rolling his eyes. "Excuse me," the snobby man quipped. "Nothing. Tell me something, Hodgers. If my Pokemon and I don't pay up what we've earned from the recital, what are the chances that you'll take the studio?"

"Barring objections and revisions as to the final contract, within a week after the recital, I'd say. As with what you've come up with, they're most original and imaginative but we'll approve them if any are of our fancy."

"Good," nodded Richard firmly before he went into the dance studio. "Then, we've nothing to say further. Good day, Hodgers." And, he angrily slammed the door while the snobby man, Hodgers, left with a huff and Sarah and her Pokemon looked on, scowling at him.

"Dork," Sarah snarled quietly. Then, they entered the studio to see what they can do to help while Richard slumped down, feeling miserable.

"Oh, who am I kidding, guys?" he groaned to his Pokemon as they comforted him. "I can't come up with a new routine for the recital three days from today. I certainly don't want us to do the kind of dance our boss wanted. Our dance studio will be ruined after all these years!"

"Brionne.." Aqua called.

"Espurr.." the pair added.

"A Brionne and two Espurr?" Richard asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry.." Sarah said as she and her pokemon family came in. "Hello there, Miss." Richard greeted.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. My friends and I heard your small performance outside. Aqua and the Espurr pair loved it." Sarah smiled. Brionne clapped her flippers together happily and the Espurr pair smiled happily, "Espurr..."

Richard smiled, he was glad to have a few friendly faces around after the trouble he recently went through.

"Why, thank you, Sarah. It's good to know that you and your Pokemon appreciate our dance and music," he thanked kindly before he sighed sadly. "That being said, I don't know how long we'll be here until the recital comes and goes."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"As you already know, I'm Richard, and this is my Pokemon dance and music squad, the Unova Movers. We're a music group originally based in Nuvema Town until we moved here to start our own music and dance studio and share what we've learned from Unova to the world, starting with Alola."

"Who's the joker trying to put you down so hard?" quizzed Silvally gruffly as Sarah elbowed him. "What Silvally means is who was it giving you a hard time earlier?"

"That was Kerry Hodgers, my business manager. He was the one I was contracted with regarding my dance studio. He's a wealthy broker who's been egging on people who want to start something new in the region but he feels as though they won't catch on, being a member of the Alola Entertainment Committee. Hodgers was badgering me earlier that what my Pokemon and I are working on using Unova music and dance won't catch on even if we have a few people who are interested. He's trying to make things so miserable for me and my pals that we either go out of business or sell the studio to him and put it under his control with no respect for our own creative control."

"He's trying to stamp you out on what you love to do with music and dance?" Sarah gasped in shock. "He's crazy, he can't do that to you all!"

"That's what we think and he should've learned to respect what we're trying to do but he feels that nobody would catch on to what we're creating and we should stick with tradition," sighed Richard. "Oh well, at least it goes without saying, we tried our best."

"Do you think we'll be able to help you with that?" asked Sarah kindly.

Richard stammered, "Oh I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"Please, we wanna help." Sarah encouraged. Richard sighed, "Not unless you can help me come up with something in three days."

"... Actually.. maybe I can... I have a my own recital for my school assignment due in three days, maybe we can work together to help each other?" Sarah suggested.

"Oh, a student of Professor Kukui, right?" Richard noticed, curiously. "Yeah, I remember seeing you at the Open House. I loved that musical performance you and your Pokemon did, it was something that inspired me to make my dance proposals for the recital. Professor Kukui even asked me to come and make my own dance since he'll be inviting the townsfolk to see us and help contribute to our studio but I don't think that's likely with Hodgers hounding me."

"But, I can't turn down an offer from the girl who's also helped to stop Team Skull from causing trouble there," he smiled finally. "Sarah, you got yourself a deal! With your help, I'm sure to pay him off and keep my studio while allowing ourselves to continue doing what we love with dance and music!"

"Thanks, Richard, I'll see to it that you won't regret it!" Sarah said, smiling back at Richard. "Do you think you and the Unova Movers can show us some of your dance moves for starters?"

"Why, we'd love to! Won't we, guys?" he asked his Pokemon, who happily agreed. "We can even help you with your homework while you're at it. Are you ready to learn the Polkamon for starters?"

Throughout much of the evening, Sarah and her Pokemon worked with Richard on their dancing assignment for the upcoming recital while helping him come up with a dance routine that will help him pay his rent and keep his studio from Hodgers. Sarah may not know it but she found some new friends in Richard and the Unova Movers.

Sarah did contact her parents and told them of the situation and they agreed to let her work with Richard and his Pokémon for her and their dance.

Nikki and James were proud of her, acting just like her birth parents when someone needed help.

* * *

The next day, all of the students were about to demonstrate to Professor Kukui their progress in their own dances for the recital to get feedback on what they could do to improve on them. For her dance assignment, she decided to have Aqua and the Espurr Pair take center stage. Their dance was to coincide with the dance routine Richard and the Unova Movers will be doing at the recital.

Lillie and Snowy were up first as the Alolan Vulpix tapped and bounced her paws to Lillie's claps, Professor Kukui was impressed with their starting point. "Hey, very good!" he complemented. Lillie agreed but she felt like she and Snowy needed to make their performance more engaging in a way.

"But, I have a feeling we can be a little more creative," she noted. Professor Kukui smiled as he nodded, "Why not? Why don't you two incorporate a move?"

"A move? Great idea, we'll try just that! Thank you so much, Professor!" Lillie cheered happily as Snowy chirped gleefully in agreement.

Next up was Lana and Popplio with the first steps to their routine. "Popplio, two balloons back to back!" Lana replied as Popplio blew two water balloons from her nose, much to her satisfaction.

Professor Kukui was intrigued by where the two were going when he came to see them. "Wow, you're using her balloons, Lana! That's so Popplio!" he chuckled from their naturalistic approach.

"And, we're only just about halfway there. We'll have just about a lot more to come for our full dance," Lana anticipated. Professor Kukui chuckled again, also in anticipation, "I can't wait to see that!"

Sophocles was planning out his dance, calculating the dance moves Charjabug and Togedemaru will be doing. "I think we'll be able to surprise everybody with these moves," he said as his partner Pokemon got ready. "Togedemaru, Charjabug!"

Professor Kukui smiled from his surprise. "It'll be a great dance! What kind?" he asked.

"Until the recital, my lips are sealed," Sophocles replied, with his Pokemon agreeing with him. "Toge!" "Charj." The others smiled.

"Pyroar, let's burn up with royal beauty like Wela Volcano's flame! And, let it flow through us in our dance!" Kiawe encouraged. Pyroar agreed with a nod and a roar but he accidentally used Flamethrower on his trainer as he panicked and tried to put him out until he was forced to call for Popplio or Aqua for help.

Sarah noticed this and was quick to react, "Oh no! Aqua, help Pyroar with water gun on Kiawe!"

"Brionne! Br-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-i!" Aqua called as she managed to put out Kiawe in time as he and Pyroar sighed in relief, the Royal Pokemon sheepishly apologizing to his trainer for getting a little carried away.

"Thanks, Sarah..." groaned Kiawe with a smile as she and Aqua waved happily in appreciation. "Don't mention it." "Bri!"

Professor Kukui even had to admit that Kiawe and Pyroar were a little hot under the collar. "You two gotta be more careful when playing with fire for your dance," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Right," groaned Kiawe again as Pyroar rubbed his back in apology.

Then, it was Ash's turn as he and his team were trying to figure out how to begin their routine. "And, as for you, Ash, what kind of dance do you think they'll do?" Kukui asked in interest.

Ash and his Pokemon initially showed off a tower of power but despite their best efforts, Kukui wasn't impressed so far and his team crashed and burned as they all fell on top of each other.

Professor Kukui then decided to see how Mallow and Steenee are getting on with their dance, which they decided was the Alola Hula that Anela and her Oricorio demonstrated the previous night. "And, how are you two getting on, Mallow?" he asked curiously.

"We decided on the Alola Hula, right, Steenee?" Mallow explained, Steenee agreeing with a bow after finishing her routine.

"Alola Hula, huh? Looks like you're really onto something, I'll be looking forward to it!" Professor Kukui smiled.

"Thanks, Professor!" "Steenee Nee!" Mallow and Steenee cheered. Finally, it was Sarah's turn as he came to her.

"So Sarah any idea on your routine?"

"Well, we worked with a guy named Richard and his music and dance group, the Unova Movers, on a routine we eventually agreed on called, 'On my way home'," she told him as she watched Aqua and the Espurr Pair dance in complete unison and coordination.

"It's to coincide with a surprise dance routine that we'll be helping him with. We're also incorporating the Alola Hula in it."

"'On my way home', huh? I like the creative approach to that, I'd love to see it when you finish it," Professor Kukui smiled again before he got curious. "By any chance, Sarah, I don't suppose you knew Richard Stanier when you worked with him last night, did you?"

"Yeah, he actually told me you invited him to create a dance routine of his own and come and perform at the recital. You two know each other?" Professor Kukui nodded fondly,

"Oh yeah, we know each other very well. He's an old friend of mine when I was traveling in the Unova Region for a research trip three years ago. He's a lively guy and had such a deep love for music and dance that he decided to become a full-time dance and music teacher. I've always admired his work and he'd always find time to share them with me. I was a little concerned when he told me that Hodgers showed up to put him out of business and shut down his studio since he found his works, as he obviously labeled, 'most original and imaginative'."

"You know who the dork is that badgered him yesterday, Professor?"

"Yes, Hodgers is a high-ranking member of the Alola Entertainment Committee. But, his opinions and developments on what entertainment should be in any special events whenever the Entertainment Committee is called into assist are not shared by all despite the influence he has on much of the board of directors there. Richard and I never saw eye to eye with him since he was always a stickler for tradition, hates what he sees as strange and unauthentic, and will always put down creativity for something only he wants."

Sarah nodded, feeling bad for Richard.

"I was hoping that the Pokemon Dance Recital for your assignments could also be used as a fundraiser to help raise money to help him save his studio and embrace his creative freedom again but it's a lot of for me to do and we don't have much time..." Professor Kukui pondered worriedly.

Sarah realized how severe the situation is for Richard. Hodgers always favored tradition and authentication and that made him sound like he doesn't want a part of Alola's culture and tradition to phase out in favor of something new and innovative with bringing something a bit different, more interesting, more engaging, and most of all, more fun.

What Richard and his Pokemon are doing is completely defying Kerry's traditionalist expectations and the snobby man didn't take too kindly for what he wants to give to people in Alola.

"Sounds like he would rather snuff out anything that he thinks is unorthodox and more fun and make certain things from Alola's culture become an obligation," Sarah deduced, concerned.

"And, that's what I was afraid of," confirmed Kukui. "I'm worried that over time, the traditional dance and music culture would one day become a burden or an excuse to not try anything new or worse, something that causes anxiety rather than joy for most people.

That's one of the reasons why I wanted Richard to take this chance and perform for everybody at the recital, to show people in Alola his own talents for dance and music. Something new for them to enjoy, something that will show them that it's okay to try something new and break from tradition if needed."

Sarah understood; now she wanted to help Richard more than ever but she didn't know how. Even her friends, hearing the whole thing while they were still practicing, were also concerned for her new friend and wanted to help but they don't have any ideas as to how they could do it.

That was, until...

"Mind if a friend of yours and I make a suggestion?" a familiar man's voice rang out. Everyone turned to the owner and saw Hala smiling to everyone as he entered the school. "I'm quite certain it's a good one that can solve your friend's problem."

"Hey there, Hala, what a surprise! Didn't expect you to drop by," Professor Kukui greeted until he and Sarah noticed a familiar woman with a Primarina entering alongside him. Kukui's smile brightened while Sarah's jaw dropped as they recognized the woman and the Primarina.

"Raine, Primarina! Wow, how long has it been since you both graduated from here? Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back, Professor," smiled Raine as she looked to Sarah and Aqua. "Hi, Sarah, Aqua! Practicing for Professor Kukui's dance recital, I see, good on you."

"Raine!" Sarah cried happily. Aqua was ecstatic as Primarina came to her and she and the little Pop Star Pokemon shared a hug. Ash and the others are also delightfully surprised to see the Primarina Trainer again. "Hi, Raine!" "Vul, Vul, Vulpix!" Snowy and Lillie greeted excitedly.

"How've you been, Raine? It's been weeks since we last met you!" Kiawe said in delight. "Oh, the usual. Just training for another future Battle Royale and a bit of exploring around Alola and swimming," Raine told the group.

"Primarina and I came to Melemele Island for a visit and we bumped into Hala. We also heard about Richard's predicament and we have an idea on you could help him and complete your homework." She handed Sarah a flyer but Sarah was puzzled when she saw the advertised event.

"What's this?" "The annual Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival," Hala explained much to the Alola Kids' surprise.

"The Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival?!" Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana gasped as they also read the flyer in Sarah's hands before bright smiles broke out of their faces. "The festival's starting tomorrow?" Lana asked gleefully. "That's perfect for us and Richard! Why didn't we think of that before?" Sophocles realized with delight. "You know, Hala, Raine... I think you two might be onto something," Professor Kukui realized as a bright smile came to his face. But, Ash was confused by the festival that was advertised on the flyer as he never heard of it.

"But, how's this festival great for us and Richard, Hala, Raine?" Ash asked the Melemele Kahuna and the Primarina Trainer.

"The festival draws thousands of people across Alola and around the world each year and there will be tons of people who will want to take dance lessons and show everyone what dances they've learned," Hala explained again. "It'll give Richard and the Unova Movers the opportunity to show everyone their unique style of dance and music and allow you to hold the dance recital for your assignments so people will see what your dances with your Pokemon are," Raine added.

"You'll complete your extracurricular activity and you'll have much of the money donated to Richard and his dance studio."

"Awesome! That'll give Richard the means to pay off Hodgers and he'll keep his studio!" Sarah replied, now realizing the solution behind Raine and Hala's idea.

"I'd love to tell Richard about it, he and his Pokemon are gonna totally flip!" "Mm-hmm, you should let him know right away, Sarah," Hala nodded with a smile. "There are cash prizes for the beginner, intermediate, advanced, and optional dance recital contests. Your dance and those of your friends will serve as demonstrations before his own."

"Great! His money and publicity worries are over, Professor!" Sarah replied happily to Professor Kukui.

"I'm sure he'll love to hear that, Hala, Raine! Thank you so much," he thanked.

"No problem." they both said in unison.

As soon as school was out for the day, Sarah, her friends, Professor Kukui, Hala, and Raine all worked hard to spread the word about the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival, even going as far as to alert citizens from the other three islands to attend the event while getting some people, who have access to computers or any other digital media to send adverts about the festival to people from other regions to come and attend the celebration.

While Ash and the others advertised the event with their Pokemon's help and continued to practice their dances, Sarah, Hala, Professor Kukui, and Raine, joined by Primarina, Hala's Hariyama, and Sarah's Pokemon went to Richard's studio to tell him the news.

They found Richard and the Unova Movers practicing again as they worked to perfect their own routine for the recital the following day. Richard was surprised when he saw who came through the door but he smiled brightly. "Kukui, Hala, Raine, Sarah! How marvelous it is to see you!"

"Hello, Richard, so nice to see you and the Unova Movers doing well," Hala smiled.

"So far, I'm afraid things have been going slow for us," sighed Richard sorrowfully as his Pokemon comforted him, feeling the same way. "I'm not sure if anybody in Alola would accept and appreciate my work in trying to reinvent the region's traditional dancing and musical norms with what's been done in the others regions like my old Unova. I guess I'll have to sell the studio and become a subsidiary to Hodgers if I can't pay him off."

"But, you can't quit now, Richard! Your goal to share what you've learned with dance and music from Unova has always been your dream, right?" Sarah begged.

"For years since I became inspired by several music and dance troupes while I was on my Pokemon journey, I've always been able to share my own styles of music and dance with the Unova Movers," he agreed. "I wanted to help some people break from tradition before it became so teething but I guess it was never meant to be."

"Richard, you can't give up on your dream yet." Sarah stated. "Or else it won't come true. "

(Believe in Your Dream - Sofia the First)

**Sarah: **When you draw your big plans, but they all go astray And your thinking its time to just throw them away Well a dream is a promise that you make to yourself So don't leave it laying way up on some shelf Believe in your dream do the best you can do. Don't let it go and it just may come true Let your dream light your way, till you reach a better day Believe in your dream, like I believe in you.

When you're in the dark, feeling lost in the night... Let your dream be the spark, simply follow its light! Richard: I'll believe in my dream with all of my heart, I won't let go, I'll make a new start. Sarah: Let your dream light your way, Richard: 'Til I reach a better day!

**Sarah:** Believe in your dream, like I believe...

**Richard:** I believe...

**Sarah:** I believe... In you!

Richard was deeply moved but he was still overcome by his sadness and self-doubt, "I appreciate your concern, Sarah. You may be right but I'm afraid it won't be enough for me and my Pokemon to keep my dream alive."

"Don't say that, Richard! You can't give up on your dream no matter what anybody else says!" pleaded Sarah. "You were doing your best despite what Hodgers told you yesterday and so were the Unova Movers, you can't let him keep pressuring you to give up on your dream! Not after all the hard work you did to get to where you are now!"

"Huh?" Richard was surprised.

He had pretty much given up on his dream but his first new friend was persistent in helping him achieve that goal. Even his old friend, Raine, and Hala were just as determined to help him keep on his feet.

"I may not have had a dream for some time but I've been dreaming about a moment in time when we can all live peacefully with Pokemon just as you and I have with our own; no wars, no conflict, no misunderstandings between us, just humans and Pokemon living in complete cooperation and harmony. Even though the journey isn't easy, I'm going to do what I can to make it a reality. Please, Richard, don't give up on your dream and those who will believe in you including me, not when you're so close to achieving it!"

"Sarah's right, Richard," Kukui agreed determinedly. "You can't let Hodgers continue to put you down like that!"

"Hodgers may have been right to some extent but even he should know that it's okay to break with tradition and to allow others to choose to do so and try something new if they please. They may wish to establish another tradition or new part of Alola's culture by choice as you're doing or give them better appreciation for our ways and culture," Hala added.

"Which is why we're inviting you to perform at the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival to make your dream a reality," finished Raine as she handed him a flyer advertising the event. Richard was shocked by the offer.

"R-Really?" Richard asked. Hala and Raine nodded.

"Plus with the festival, we're going to donate the money we make to you to help you keep your studio and pay off Hodgers." Raine proposed with a smile.

"Prima.." Primarina smiled.

"There are cash prizes for the winners of the dance recital contests including the optional division," Hala smiled towards the dance teacher. "Sarah and her friends will perform their dances for their class projects as demonstrations and Sarah's dance will coincide with yours. If you win the optional division, along with the money we raised, you'll pay him off by the end of tomorrow."

Richard was stunned, he felt like crying with joy. He thought it was all over for him and the Unova Movers when Hodgers started to make his life and work a misery for him but thanks to his friends, old and new, fate stepped in and saw him through and he was going to make his dream a reality. "Thank you, all of you..." he cried happily along with the Unova Movers, tears falling from their eyes.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day and into the night, Sarah and Richard worked hard with their Pokemon to perfect their dance routines for the Pokemon Dance & Music Festival. Raine, her Primarina, Hala, his Hariyama, and Professor Kukui stayed to help perfect their routines while the Primarina Trainer and Melemele Kahuna and their partners brushed up some dance routines of their own to demonstrate. Richard and the Unova Movers were the happiest they've ever been since meeting with Sarah. Thanks to her, they'll make his dream come true no matter what comes their way.

Finally, the moment had arrived, the week-long event that is the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival was in full swing. Hau'oli City was packed as citizens from across Alola and the world flocked to see the latest in dance and music from all over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're happy to announce that the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival is now open! The dance recital contests will have cash prizes for the winners in each category. It's not too late to sign up so hurry on in, enter each division, and get ready to have some fun, fun, fun!" announced an event announcer to the growing crowd of people entering.

Ash and the others were ready with their dance recitals along with their pokemon. Sarah. Richard and their pokemon would be the last ones to go. "Are you ready, Richard?" Sarah asked. She wore Hawiian clothing completed with flowers headbands, bracelets and a small dress too.

"A little nervous but I'm ready," Richard replied. "I'll never thank you and your Pokemon enough for all your help. Thanks to you, Hala, Raine, and Professor Kukui, I'll be able to pay off Hodgers and keep both my studio and my dream alive for everyone to enjoy!"

"Hey, no worries. Just remember to keep doing what you love and have fun with it. If you can't enjoy what you're doing, there's no point in doing it, right?" Richard agreed happily. However, one person was furious by this; Hodgers had entered the festival to see what Richard's doing and he snarled at the two as he watched them from afar.

Meanwhile, Ash and the rest of the gang were preparing themselves for their dance demonstrations to complete their class assignments. "This year's festival is going to be a blast!" "Stee Steenee, Nee!" Mallow and Steenee cheered.

"YAY, Raine and Hala were right! The whole city is packed!" "Pika, Pi, Pi, Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu agreed with bright smiles.

"This is perfect!" "Pop, Pop, Popplio!" Lana and Popplio put in with delight.

"I'm a little nervous, guys. I'm starting to feel the butterflies in my stomach," Sophocles gulped. "I've never danced in front of a crowd this big, let alone actually danced and all of Alola will be attending. What if we mess it up and everyone laughs at us?"

"That'll show how much we're having fun," Sarah called as she and her Pokemon entered, to check on their friends before the recitals begin. "We may have been practicing hard but it's also for fun."

"Hey, Sarah, how was your dance practice with Richard yesterday?" Lillie greeted.

"Did he and the Unova Movers complete their routine for the recitals coming up?" Kiawe asked.

"Oh, it's been great and we just finished last night. As for Richard and the Unova Movers, they're ready with their routine," she told everyone.

"That's awesome..!" Ash cheered happily.

"So... that Richard finally came up with a routine, huh?" the group turned and saw Hodgers coming towards them.

"What's it to you?" asked Mallow as everyone and their Pokemon glared at him.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just surprised to see that he's finally come up with something that could be entertaining," Hodgers sniffed snootily. "Of course, I wouldn't expect much from that knucklehead mcspazatron and his Unova Kids. They just can't accept that this region's dance and music culture rides on tradition alone and nothing else."

"That just shows how much you know about what dance and music are really about," Kiawe growled as he and Pyroar frowned with a scowl at the snooty businessman.

"Richard will prove to you that he has much a right to share his own love and talent of dance and music to everyone!" Ash snapped.

"You may think his dream is stupid and worthless but you're just blind to how talented the guy is!" Sophocles added firmly.

"Have any of you seen that fool and his Pokemon do his silly and imaginative dances?" asked Hodgers smugly but his face fell when Sarah stepped forward and glared hard at him. "I have and you have no damn right to make his talent a misery for him since you're a stickler for tradition until it drops dead," she argued furiously, getting to his face. "I'm sure you couldn't come up with a more fun and invigorating dance and a song to go with it that sticks to what you see as tradition."

It was clear to the kids that Hodgers was a man who doesn't deserve any respect from anybody given his attitude towards others and how he shamelessly mocked Richard and the Unova Movers. Hodgers was red in the face and he fumed before he was forced to concede and leave before he humiliated himself further. "We'll see, we shall see..." Hodgers snarled quietly as he walked off, the students all giving him unforgiving glares.

Wooloo gave an angry 'baaa!' at him and Sarah rubbed his head, "Easy Wooloo.." "Come on guys, let's get ready for the show..." Ash said and the others nodded.

"Alright folks, for our first performance, we have Ash and his partner Pokemon, Pikachu...!" the announcer called to the crowd.

"But, before we get to the main event and kick off our demonstrations, we like to begin the dance recital contests with a demonstration from a real Alola Hula master," Professor Kukui added as he, Raine, and Hala, joined by Hariyama and Primarina, began to address the audience as Ash and Pikachu joined them on stage to begin their dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Melemele Island's Berry Woman and her partner Pokemon, Oricorio, Ms. Anela!" With Professor Kukui's introduction, Anela and her Oricorio came to demonstrate the Alola Hula, to give the audience a taste of what they'll be looking for in the dance recital contests throughout the week following the demonstrations by Professor Kukui's students. The two of them danced together happily as everyone was encapsulated by their dancing as Anela's Oricorio sang beautifully, leading to a rapturous applause from everyone.

Even Nikki and James, along with their Pokemon, the Lycanroc Couple, and a happily clapping and babbling Nebby cheered for them as they watched.

"Thank you very much for coming to demonstrate for us, Anela," Professor Kukui thanked.

"Remember that if you decide to take on or create a dance like the Alola Hula, ladies and gentlemen, remember to convey what's truly in your heart," Anela advised to the audience, smiling. "I'll be looking forward to seeing what our contestants and Professor Kukui's students have to offer as one of the judges for the dance recital contests."

"Thank you for those kind words and that wonderful performance, Oricorio, Anela!" replied the announcer. "Following that lovely demonstration, it's time to begin the contests with a special demo from Kukui's students and it's onto the optional division! Ash and Pikachu, you're up first!"

"Right!" Ash replied as he and Pikachu faced the audience, being the first ones up.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu cheered happily.

With the rest of their team joining as background dancers, Ash and Pikachu performed the training move they worked on with Lycanroc and Torracat when they were their pre-evolved forms. Performing the move and interpreting it into a dance brought back memories for them during Torracat's training to learn Flame Charge after the first battle with the Masked Royal and Incineroar and when Ash helped his Rock Type to win out against Olivia during their Akala Grand Trial.

"Very unique, a dance based on a training move they did with Lycanroc back when he was a Rockruff and Torracat when they were helping him learn Flame Charge, or so I heard!" replied the announcer, intrigued by the dance until they finished.

Many people applauded Ash and Pikachu for their dance, some of them finding it interesting from what they've created from scratch and their imagination.

"Yeah!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

Soon, the judges and Anela began their part to judge how Ash and his Pikachu fared. "So, this is the Ruff Ruff Boogie Ash and his Pikachu created along with his team," the first judge replied with a smile. "I'd say its very catchy and it conveys how they felt about Lycanroc when he was a Rockruff and when they were training alongside Torracat before he evolved from a Litten."

"Remarkable dancing from a kid with no training nor experience," the second judge agreed.

"Seeing how much fun Ash and Pikachu are having makes me want to jump up and dance with them," Nurse Joy commented happily.

"A creative dance that comes from the heart of a child who cares deeply for his Pokemon, a beautiful and humorous display from Ash and his Pikachu!" Anela wrapped up, smiling brightly.

Ash and Pikachu bowed as they went to the back of the stage with their team. Hodgers watched and was not impressed as he snorted. "Next up, making a splash on stage, Lana and her Popplio!" the announcer replied as Lana and her partner came to the applause of everyone as they began their dance routine.

Popplio cried out happily while using Bubblebeam in a circle around Lana as she and Popplio performed a dance, moving them arms up and down.

"Incredible! This is Lana and Popplio's Sea Lion Bubble Wonka, displaying their shared care-free nature and their affection for the deep blue sea!" the announcer replied as everyone applauded again.

"Ta-Da!" "Pop-Pop!" Lana and Popplio finished as they posed with the Bubblebeam around them exploding in little droplets that sparkled in the sunshine.

"That dance was very cute and the finishing pose with the sparkling water after the Bubblebeam was destroyed made for a beautiful summer sight," the first judge said.

"Beautiful and remarkable, that's what I say," the second judged put in. "It's an adorable sight to see Lana and Popplio play with water and being creative with it," Nurse Joy replied brightly.

"Water can mean many things to a lot of people but Lana and Popplio have shown how beautiful it can be if you treat it with kindness and serenity," agreed Anela as she gave her input.

Everyone applauded again as Popplio and Lana bowed to the crowd. "Thank you!" she called as she and Popplio returned backstage.

Hodgers was still not happy and he was starting to snarl as he watched everyone enjoy the recitals Kukui's students are putting on. The rest of the student dance demonstrations went by in a flash of excitement.

Sophocles and his partner Pokemon performed an Electric Zoo inspired performance that made some people's jaws drop.

Kiawe and Pyroar did a special dance they created that was inspired by their respect and feelings for Wela Volcano and its might that made everyone go bananas.

Snowy and Lillie performed a figure skating routine that had the audience swooning over the two as they brought out their hidden affection for each other.

And, Mallow and Steenee demonstrated their take on the Alola Hula while respecting the performance given by Anela and her Oricorio in their honor. The applause was thunderous for them, which was ramped up when Steenee evolved into a beautiful and spunky Tsareena, much to the Grass Type student's delight.

"And now for the final performance, I give you, Sarah, Richard and the Unova Dance-Palooza group!" the announcer called as Sarah, RIchard and the pokemon came out on stage. Richard nodded at Sarah and she nodded back. Richard, Oshawott and Snivy started playing ukuleles as Sarah started dancing in a similar fashion to the Alolan Hula and singing.

(On My Way Home - Imagination Movers)

**Sarah: **I'm on my way home. To the middle of the sea. There's an island lullaby. That is calling out to me. I'm on my way home. My pacific paradise. Blue water clears my face. And the mountains touch the sky

**Richard:** My big family waits for me. In a house in the shade of a mango tree. I'm gonna make my tu-tu smile. Wanna do the dance on this beautiful isle. See the highest mountain-top. Great dirt below your feet. Fish in the clear blue waters. And pineapples taste so sweet

**Sarah:** I'm on my home

**Richard and the band: **(On my way home)

**Sarah: **To the middle of the sea

**Richard and the band: **(To the middle of the sea)

**Sarah: **There's an island lullaby

**Richard and the band:** (There's an island lullaby)

**Sarah:** That is calling out to me

**Richard and the band: **(Calling out to me!)

As Sarah and Richard sang while she danced with the Espurr Pair and Aqua alongside her and he and the Unova Movers continued playing their instruments, the audience started clapping and dancing to the song. Hodgers was in shock as he watched Richard and the Unova Movers perform with Sarah, Aqua, and Espurr and his jaw dropped. Thirty seconds after the song began, some of Sarah's other Pokemon had appeared as background dancers to engage and invite them to dance along and even Anela, Nurse Joy, and the other two judges couldn't help but join in. By now, everyone was having fun as they watched an elating performance from Sarah, her Pokemon, Richard, and the Unova Movers.

**Richard:** I see Wingulls flying high. Tiortugas splash below. All the island girls & boys. Shout "Aloha!"

**Everyone: **(Aloha!) Richard: Waves dancin' in the moonlight. Gentle breeze across the sand. Hear a song in the leaves of the orange trees. That sing a lullaby to you and me!

**Sarah:** Ecoo hoo may

EE comoo wana

Kemey ohoo may ee

EE hayee mayu nay

**Everyone:** (calling out to me!)

**Richard and the band: **On my way, on my way

**Sarah: **(to the middle of the sea)

**Richard and the band: **On my way, on my way

**Sarah: **(there's an island lullaby)

**Richard and the band: **On my way, on my way

**Sarah:** (that is calling out to me)

**Richard and the band:** On my way home

**All:** On my way

The audience cheered the loudest of all for the group as the song came to an end. It was nothing that they expected at all and the performance, coupled with Richard's talent for dance and music, blew them all away. Ash and the others, along with their Pokemon, couldn't help but join in as they smiled brightly for their friend and the dance teacher.

"This... This can't be?!" Hodgers panicked as he tried to make sense of the whole thing but failed. "NOOOOOOO!"

Everyone, however, ignored him as they kept on cheering for Sarah and Richard along with their Pokemon.

"What a stunning and exciting performance!" the first judge cheered.

"I hope all of Alola, let alone the rest of the world, is watching this either here or from a distance. There may be much that can go wrong in the world but there's nothing wrong that can take two people like you guys and create that, just incredible!"

"Remarkable all the way!" the second judge agreed, showing his brightest smile.

"I'm so moved to tears from the mix of old and new with the Alola Hula put into an engaging and bouncy number, I don't know what to say!" Nurse Joy cried happily.

"I feel so touched to see one of Professor Kukui's brightest students create something from the heart with Mr. Richard, phenomenal!" Anela finished, crying happy tears.

"That's my Ponchita!" James shouted proudly as he and Nikki cheered the loudest. "I'm so proud," Nikki replied while Nebby clapped and babbled happily for his mother figure, his family, and their new friends.

"Bravo, bravo! Well done, you two, you and your Pokemon were magnificent!" the announcer cheered as he came forward. "I wasn't sure what to expect from you and I didn't think much of you but I can safely say that you proved me wrong with that stunner of a show!"

Hodgers regained his composure and scoffed again as he sent a stink eye towards Sarah and Richard as they continued talking with the announcer.

"Well, you two did amazing and you and your Pokemon all danced and sang from your hearts in the truest sense I know. The dance and music style was truly groundbreaking," continued the announcer. "But, you know what, I think it's time for Alola to reinvent their music and dance culture and make it more special than ever. And, just for that, for tonight's recital demonstrations, you two are today's winners and will receive the grand prize of the $25,000 check!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Hodgers in shock as the audience cheered again. Even Sarah and Richard were amazed from the prize they got, which was more than enough for the dance teacher to pay off his boss and save the dance and music studio. "Sir! Are, are you, are you sure?" Richard stammered in disbelief.

"Of course, I am, Richard," smiled the announcer. "I'm very sorry if all of Alola didn't take any notice of you and your Pokemon and what you've been giving to us with your dance and music when you first started up your studio. Whatever profits that will be raised in addition to your grand prize will go to you and the Unova Movers and you'll be given free ads for everyone to come to your studio for dance and music lessons if they wish!"

"Thank you, Sir! That's all I wanted to hear!" Richard cheered.

"You did it, Richard! You won!" Sarah cried.

"No, Sarah, we won," Richard corrected. "Us and our Pokemon!"

Aqua, the Espurr Pair and the Dance Palooza Pokemon cheered happily along with Sarah's other Pokemon. "Pikachu...!" Blitz cheered. Then, Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig stopped cheering and growled at something...Hodgers, as he came on to the stage. "Lycan..." Dusk and Midnight growled.

"Hold on! I'm sorry but first, you've accepted to have this musical wingnut here to perform in this festival when he's clearly not abiding by musical tradition as I wanted. Then, you have the audacity to have that meddling brat join forces with him for a combined recital, and now, you're awarding him of all things the $25,000 grand prize check, Dawson?! I recall you said that you would let me do the entertainment planning for the music festival!"

The announcer, Dawson, glared at Hodgers furiously and faced him while everyone growled, sneered, and booed at the snooty businessman. Sarah could tell he and Hodgers had a history together if they knew each other, and a rough one at that.

"Only if you're willing to give everybody who's interested in our region's dance and music culture creative freedom and allow them to have fun with it, which you clearly haven't from what I've heard," he scowled. "I've been hearing nothing but complaints about how you're handling the entertainment of most events since I've assigned you to the AEC. I've also heard you've been handling those affairs behind my back and those of your seniors when you're supposed to work alongside them and think about what the people want, whom your negligence to is most unbecoming!"

"I. Beg. Your. Pardon?" Hodgers snarled, lashing his teeth.

Dawson wasn't intimidated in the least. If anything, Hodgers' tantrum was only making him more furious. "As I've literally told you over and over again, you're nothing but an absolute detriment to the true purpose behind the Alola Entertainment Committee, which was to provide fun and happiness in any field of entertainment for everybody. Clearly, I'm starting to see that you're unwilling to care about the people who enjoy our entertainment, Hodgy-Poggy. So consider yourself terminated, good day to you!"

"AAAGGHHH! IT'S HODGERS!" Hodgers screamed as he ran away, never to be seen again as he cried angry tears. The audience cheered as he was now long gone.

Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig laughed as Hodgers ran away. "And Good riddence." Richard sighed happily.

"Well, that's him out of everybody's hair," Raine smirked as she and Hala watched the ruined Hodgers run away from everyone with satisfaction, humiliated.

"May the fool never bring trouble or shame to Alola and its dance and music culture again," agreed Hala, sharing her smirk.

Dawson then turned to Richard and smiled again, "Richard, since you won the grand prize for your demonstration with Sarah, and you and the Unova Movers pulled off the most exciting performance I've seen in years, I was wondering if you would be interested in an offer I have for you."

"Anything, sir, what is it?" Richard asked curiously. Dawson smiled as he made his proposal to him. "Since Hodgers is off the AEC for his negligence and his lack of respect towards our goal, as the head of the Alola Entertainment Committee, I was wondering if you and your Pokemon would like to be part of our group. Your style of dance and music is not like anything I've ever seen and we really need a person like you who can bring our Committee back up and would help us expand our cultural insights and we could do with revamping much of Alola's dance and music culture to keep up with the times and accept what we can learn from other regions. You will still have your dance studio but we can make it your personal headquarters for our new operations going forward under your helm."

Richard was stunned by the offer, not expecting the announcer to make such a deal. His and the Unova Movers' dance and music studio was saved and now he was to be given Hodgers' old position in the Committee! He looked to his Pokemon and Sarah who gave him encouraging nods, they wanted him to take it to further turn his fortunes around for the better. Realizing this, he smiled brightly and held his hand to Dawson.

"Sir, you got yourself a deal," Richard agreed wholeheartedly.

"Then, as the announcer and head of the Committee, I'm proud to say you're hired!" Dawson smiled as he and Richard shook hands to the cheers and applause of everyone.

"I'm so happy for you, Richard." Raine smiled.

"Congratulations." Kukui and Hala grinned together.

"He-he, thank you everyone," Richard said, then he felt something pulling his pant leg... it was Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig. "Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, what is it?" Richard asked.

Snivy used her vine and pointed at Sarah, "Snivy Snivy vy?"

"Oshawott Osha.." Oshawott added.

"Tepig Tepig Tepig Tep." Tepig said.

"Richard, what do they want?" Sarah asked. Richard smiled, "I think they wanna go with you Sarah."

"Wha-?! Me?!" Sarah gasped in shock.

"Go ahead, Sarah. You take them in, they'll help you greatly and they'll continue to teach you everything I know."

"But, Richard, they've been with you for practically your whole life and they've done wonders with you before we came in. You should let them stay with you, they'll be a great help to you and the Committee."

Richard still smiled as he shook his head to her. "You and your Pokemon along with your friends, Professor Kukui, Hala, and Raine have given me so much and you helped me out of my biggest slump. And, thanks to you, you helped me make it come true and more. These three have learned all they could from us and I think it's time for them to see more of the world and learn what you could teach them," he explained.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to be stuck in many meetings and become bored while my new fellow staff and I work out the entertainment bugs for future parties and events in the future. They deserve to go out and see what the world will have to offer them now and their first step should begin with you."

Sarah was hesitant; she felt like she had more than enough Pokemon to go through and she felt like she couldn't take on any more even if she could. But, when she saw the pleading and puppy faces on the Unova Starters, she couldn't help but smile as she realized that their place is now with her.

"Thank you, Richard," smiled before she turned to Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. "Welcome to the family, guys!"

The three Unova Pokemon cheered as Richard and the other Unova Movers watched happily. They knew they were going to miss the young musical bundle joining Sarah but they were pleased to know that they'll always be with them in their hearts as they begin their new lives.

As the first night of the festival ended, everyone was treated to a special dance performance by Raine and Hala along with their Pokemon partners inspired by the Hawaiian Haka and Spanish Flamenco, both of which drew huge cheers from all.

Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig quickly adjusted to Sarah's growing Pokémon family. Nikki and James were happy to have three more little Pokémon to their growing family.

Oshawott tried to romance Nikki but Snivy snacked him with her vines, "Snivy vy!" she scolded.

"Looks like we have a cassanova Pokemon now." James chuckled.

"I can tell those three will fit in well to our family," Nikki laughed as they watched Sarah introduce Nebby to Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott and he babbled happily from his new brothers and sister.

Dawson and Richard and the Unova Movers looked to the trio and smiled, knowing that for them and their old trainer and musical family, their new journeys are just beginning. With that in mind, they happily continued to watch the celebration continue well into the night as Raine, Hala, Hariyama, and Primarina continue their dances to the applause of everyone.

_**As the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival comes to a close on its first day, Richard and the Unova Movers' fortunes were turned as they become a part of the Alola Entertainment Committee and Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott choose to join Sarah in gratitude for helping their old trainer and family out of their big slump. But, their tale is more than just a story, it's a reminder to know that it's never too late to make some dreams come true!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**


	28. Chapter 28: Get a Jump on Competition

Today, Sarah and all the others were on Ula' Ula Island near Mount Lanakila. They were all wearing winter gear as they looked around at all of the snow. "So cool..." Sarah gasped in awe. Nebby happily babbled in her arms. The little pokemon seemed fine in the cold climate.

_**"This is Ula'Ula Island, where we find Alola's tallest mountain, Mount Lanakila. So, why don't we take a peek to find out just what our heroine and her friends will be up to this time?"**_

Everyone looked in awe as they took in the sight of Alola's winter wonderland. While the gang's partners didn't mind the cold, some of Sarah's Pokemon had scarves made by Nikki and Anela that helped them tackle the cold weather and make them look good. Hala was with them to help Professor Kukui give the students their next lesson on their Ula'Ula field trip.

Sarah smiled as she took in Mount Lanakila's beauty; the last time she went to Ula'Ula Island, it was to confront Team Skull and retrieve the Puppy Pair's parents with Tapu Koko's help. Now, with the Rock Type family back together, they were ready to experience the brighter side of the island, starting with Alola's tallest mountain.

"It's so white!" Mallow marveled. "That's because everywhere, there's real snow!" Lana cheered as she and Popplio played.

The other Pokemon enjoyed playing in the snow as well as they frolicked around. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig, in particular, are enjoying it the most as they played with Sylveon, Sliggoo, Aqua, and the other younger Pokemon in Sarah's family with Lolita and Noctowl smiling at them as they kept watch. Mudsdale, Silvally, Luna, Dusk, and Blitz decided to look around as they keep watch over everyone else.

"My dad took me here once when I was just a little kid," Sophocles boasted. "So, snow is no big deal."

Ash and Pikachu decided to have a snowball fight with him and cheekily threw a snowball at him which got a devious smirk out of the Electric Type student as he joined in.

Nebby and Snowy played together while Sarah, Lillie, and Professor Kukui watched.

"Snowy and Nebby seem pretty happy here," Lillie smiled getting a happy nod from Sarah.

"That makes sense to me. Snowy was hatched from an egg that was found right here, after all," chuckled Kukui. "On the other hand..."

Marowack, Steenee, Litten, Charjibug and Rowlet were all shivering from the cold while Sarah's other pokemon seemed just fine, even Snivy! "Guess they aren't fans of the cold, huh?" Sarah said.

Turtonator and Pyroar worked to help warm them up as the others watched on. Even Marowak, who was asked by Kiawe's parents to join their son and his fellow Pokemon, wasn't a fan of the cold as he and Tsareena used the flame on his bone as a campfire to desperately stay warm.

"They're all so cold," Rotom-Dex noticed.

"I guess Rowlet and Litten aren't used to cold climates," Ash said sheepishly.

"Okay then, come on back, Steenee. Let's get you out of here," Mallow soothed as she returned her Fruit Pokemon, getting a nod from her partner.

"Come on, guys, let's get you all back in," Kiawe smiled kindly as he returned his family's Marowak into his Pokeball and Sophocles and Ash did the same for Charjabug, Litten, and Rowlet.

"Hey, Sarah, how come you didn't return any of your Pokemon? They couldn't be used to the cold weather," Mallow asked Sarah curiously.

"Mom and Ms. Anela made some of them scarves when I told them about our field trip to Mount Lanakila and maybe the others are immune to it, I don't know," Sarah shrugged before a loud sneeze from Hala got their and Kiawe's attention.

"Kahuna, you'll catch a cold wearing those clothes," warned Kiawe.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear winter gear for this field trip like the rest of us?" Sarah asked, worried.

"I don't think I need to take advice from you on that, kids, watch this!" bragged Hala, much to Mallow and Sarah's skepticism. "If I beat my Belly Drum like Hariyama, my fighting spirit will drive away the cold!"

"Exactly! The fire in my spirit burns even brighter than a blast burn, I'm toasty warm!" boasted Kukui with a smile.

"And, my soul is burning brighter and hotter than even the most powerful of Inferno Overdrives!" Kiawe joined in before he, Hala, and Kukui were all exposed to a brush of cold wind and then they all sneezed, making the two girls sweatdrop at them.

"Boys will be boys," Mallow sighed with a grunt.

"They'll never learn," agreed Sarah, exasperated.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Later, the group were walking through the area together, "The snow is so soft.." Sarah said looking at the frost covered trees and ground. Oshawott was happily throwing snow up in the air and happily dancing through it. "Hehehe, looks like Oshawott loves the snow." Hala smiled.

"Indeed." Kukui added with a grin.

"Now, you guys will feel roasty toasty with these on!" Sarah told Hala, Kukui, and Kiawe as she and Mallow recently gave them their winter jackets to protect them from the cold weather.

"So, what do you think?" smiled Mallow.

"Impressive, girls! These new-fangled cold-weather jackets you brought from the cabin are both light and warm!" Hala smiled as he felt better already with his jacket.

Kiawe, on the other hand, wasn't so sure as he felt awkward having his coat on. "Though, they do feel kinda itchy," he griped quietly.

"I rather really liked mine," Kukui replied as he happily adjusted his warm jacket.

"Crab, Crab, Crab, Crab!" said Hala's Crabrawler as he marched at the front, leading everyone like a military drill sergeant.

"It's gonna be great to see Crabrawler finally evolve," Ash said as he and Sarah, along with their Pokemon, followed Kukui, Hala, and the Dark/Fighting Type from behind with the others trailing them.

"And, of course, that's why we came to Mount Lanakila in the first place," Professor Kukui told him before he turned to Sarah. "How's brighter side of Ula'Ula Island, Sarah? Much better than Po Town, right?"

"Yeah, I think my last visit was tolerable thanks to Nanu. Where is he, anyway?" asked Sarah, rubbing Nebby.

"Oh, he's fine last time I contacted him. Just trying to keep an eye on Team Skull, as usual. But, you'll meet up with him again someday, just not right now."

"Oh, look over there!" Mallow cried excitedly as he pointed to some Snorunt playing nearby as they passed. "It's a group of Snorunt!"

"And, a white Sandshrew!" "That's a new one for me!" Ash and Kiawe exclaimed as they spotted an Alolan Sandshrew.

Rotom-Dex was only too happy to brief them, "Sandshrew (Alola Form), the Mouse Pokemon. An Ice and Steel Type, their armor is like steel, preventing them from rolling up into a ball."

"There aren't that many places in the Alola Region where one can expect so many Pokemon living in a snowy habitat," Kukui noted, smiling.

"Vull..." Sarah turned and saw a small Alolan Vulpix, like Snowy... but... something was wrong. "Vul..." it cried before it collapsed on the ground!

"Vulpix!" Sarah cried as she ran over to the ice type Fox pokemon.

"What happened?" Ash asked. The Vulpix had scratches on its body, like it was in a fight or something.

Everyone turned to the Alolan Vulpix Sarah was running to and gasped along with Ash. Snowy was also surprised to see another Vulpix like her but she was shocked when she saw how battered and bruised it was in when she noticed the scratches. She went to the wild Vulpix and licked and nuzzled her, trying to get her fellow Ice Type to wake up. But, it was out cold.

"It's another Alolan Vulpix!" Lana cried in shock.

"What's with all the scratches on it?" Lillie asked, concerned for it as Sarah held the wild Fox Pokemon.

"This is definitely an Alolan Vulpix," Rotom-Dex deduced as he observed the little Pokemon in Sarah's arms. "But, it's obviously not Snowy. It looks like it's in bad shape if those scratches are any clue, I think it must've gotten those wounds in a fight."

"Mallow, did Olivia let you keep any revival herbs from the Akala Curry ingredient hunt back at Akala Island?" Sarah asked the Grass Type student.

"She did let me keep a few but I left them at home," Mallow sadly said as she shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't think we brought anything that can heal Vulpix's wounds," Ash fretted as the students checked what they brought with them.

"And, we don't know where the Pokemon Center is so it'll take us a while to find it," Sophocles added worriedly.

Everyone was worried, they have a badly wounded Alolan Vulpix on their hands and they don't know what to do now to help it.

Ponyta and the Espurr pair called out, "Wait.. let Ponyta and the Espurr help her, remember they know Heal Pulse." Rotom Dex reminded everyone.

"Of course! Ponyta? Espurr Pair?" Sarah asked. Ponyta and the Espurr pair nodded and Sarah gently laid the wounded Vulpix on the ground. Ponyta glowed and used Heal Pulse while the male Espurr used Helping Hand and the female Espurr used Heal Pulse on the little Vulpix pokemon.

Slowly but surely, the Espurr Pair and Ponyta used their healing moves and Helping Hand on the wounded Ice Type as the scratches on it started to vanish. Everyone waited with bated breath as the three younger Pokemon finished their task and moved back to see if there is any change.

Seconds later, the wild Alolan Vulpix started to stir as everyone awed at it. Sarah took the initiative to move in closer to the little Pokemon and soothe it as the white Fox Pokemon slowly opened its eyes and saw her through blurry eyes. "Vul..."

"Vul, Vulpix...?" Snowy asked as she and Nebby joined Sarah to see her wild counterpart. The Vulpix' vision blurred as it tried to get its bearings until it started clearing and she finally saw Nebby, Snowy, and Sarah, all looking at the Ice Type with worry.

"Vul...?" the wild Alolan Vulpix gasped softly as it looked around and saw the others and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon looking at it before it shrieked in surprise. Sarah immediately took it in her arms as the fully healed Pokemon tried to squirm out of her grasp, whimpering.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay..." soothed Sarah as she held the scared Ice Type. Nebby and Lolita came to give her a hand as Lolita soothed and Nebby babbled happily to it as he started to make funny faces to make it laugh.

The wild Vulpix started to calm down as it squirmed less and stopped to see the baby and Scratch Cat Pokemon soothe and coax the little fox into relaxing. It cooed at them curiously before Snowy stepped up to help them as she smiled at her fellow Ice Type before she nuzzled it with her nose.

The small wild Ice Pokemon slowly returned the nuzzle with its own nose as it started to smile and coo at Snowy, happy to see somewhat of a familiar face while Lolita and Nebby continued to comfort it. This brought a small smile of satisfaction to Sarah's face.

"There, there," she cooed quietly as she rubbed the Alolan Vulpix in her arms. "It's alright, you're gonna be just fine..."

"Vulpix..?" the little Vulpix looked at Sarah and blinked innocently. Nebby flew over and babbled at the little fox. "Vul..?" the little Vulpix looked at Nebby, who nuzzled against the little Ice type fox.

He babbled to it again, saying in his own way that the wild Ice Type can trust his human mother. The Vulpix cooed curiously as it blinked again while Sarah gave him a scratch, making him giggle again under her touch.

The others, Professor Kukui, and Hala looked on and smiled. Sarah truly had a knack for caring for all kinds of Pokemon better than they ever could, even small, frightened ones.

"That's our Sarah," chuckled Kukui as he and Hala watched the scene, the Melemele Kahuna nodding in agreement.

"That's it, there you go," Sarah cooed again as she gently scratched the Alolan Vulpix's chin and the little Pokemon cooed in delight as it accepted her touch and smiled while Snowy, Nebby, and Lolita felt happy for the wild Ice Type.

"Wow, Sarah does it again," smiled Mallow in awe as she continued to watch.

"I can't understand it sometimes," Ash said as he looked on enviously. "Sarah just seems to be able to sweettalk a Pokemon and get them to trust her with little to no effort, she makes caring for Pokemon like that look so easy."

"She did say she's a Pokemon mother and much of her team think of her that way," Kiawe mentioned.

Then, Snowy felt something as she sniffed around. As she sniffed, her nose continued to prick and pipe up, as if she recognized the scent she was whiffing. "Vul!" she cried as she went to find what she sniffed, surprising Lillie as she caught her attention.

"Snowy, where are you going? Come back, wait for me!" she called to her partner as she ran. The others were surprised but Sarah decided to follow Lillie to make sure she doesn't land herself and Snowy into trouble.

"Come on, guys, after them!" she called to her Pokemon who nodded and agreed. She then turned to the Alolan Vulpix in her arms, "Hang on..." Holding the Ice Type in her arms, she and the rest of her Pokemon rushed off after Lillie and her partner to make sure they don't run into trouble.

The others quickly went after their friend and her team to do the same.

When they found Snowy they found a sled going towards Snowy and Lillie, "Ninetales, you're up!" The women said and her Ninetales jumped off and landed in front of Lillie and Snowy and called out majestically, "Niiiiiinne..." and it created what looked like an aurora borealis around the two and the sled slid right overhead of Snowy and Lille and landed on the ground.

"Woah..." Ash gasped. "Check it out.."

"Pika.." Pikachu gasped. The sled landed on the ground and the women and Ninetales got off, "Hello there." the women greeted.

"Thank goodness, are you alright?" the woman asked Lillie. It turns out that after Lillie found Snowy, the two of them were almost run over by the woman and Ninetales riding their sleigh so the evolved Ice Type had to use a defense move it knows called Aurora Veil to avoid them and a good thing it did.

"Oh, yes, we're fine" Lillie said as the woman took off her goggles and apologized. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think anybody would be out on this trail."

"It's alright but it was Snowy who-" Lillie began but trailed off when she saw Snowy getting to know the Alolan Ninetales.

"Wow, what a beautiful Ninetales!" she awed, the woman chuckling from her surprised reaction and Snowy's happiness from seeing her evolved form. Lillie smiled brightly as she realized something, "I get it, Snowy came all this way because she knew your Ninetales was nearby! Do you two know the name of that move your Ninetales used?"

"That move that shielded you and your Vulpix was Aurora Veil," the woman answered while Lillie gasped in amazement, she was wondering if Snowy could learn that move to better defend herself if she gets into any danger again. She turned to her partner, having made her decision. "Snowy, would you like to learn how to use Aurora Veil?" she asked her Vulpix, who chirped happily.

"That kid's gotta be crazy not dodging out of the way before she and that fox of hers were nearly crushed," quipped Silvally as the group watched Lillie and the woman talk.

"At least they're in one piece," whispered Sarah to her Synthetic Pokemon.

Sophocles took a look at the woman and he gasped. Somehow, he seems to know who the woman Lillie was speaking to was, "No way! Are you really her, your name's Sarah, right?"

The woman, now known as Sarah, chuckled at Sophocles, "That's right."

"No way! It is you, this has gotta be my lucky day!" he cheered as he shakes her hands in delight.

Sarah gasped in realization before she smiled, "Oh, I get it! You're the Pokemon Sledding Champion!"

"Pokemon Sledding Competition, what's that?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu...?" Pikachu questioned.

"You don't know what the Pokemon Sledding Competition is, Ash?" Sophocles asked incredulously.

"It's a huge sled jumping competition that's held every year for trainers and their Pokemon to demonstrate their moves on a sled off a ramp over a great distance like a ski jump! Sarah's the greatest Pokemon Jump Sledding Champion and she's going to appear in the next competition!" Rotom-Dex snapped at him, making Ash and Pikachu flinch as he got in their faces.

Lillie gasped as well and smiled, now knowing she met the champion herself, "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea you were here!"

"Yeah, forgive us for not recognizing you right away, Sarah," Sarah said politely with a bow before joining her and Lillie. "My name's Sarah and these guys behind me are my Pokemon."

Her Pokemon greeted Sarah and her Ninetales warmly with nods and happy greetings, much to Sarah and Ninetales' delight as they giggled. Obviously, there were two Sarahs but one of them's a champion while the other is a student.

"These two are Sophocles and Ash and their partners, Togedemaru and Pikachu. And, over here is Rotom-Dex. And, this cosmic cutie with me is my little Nebby," she continued directing towards two of her friends and their Electric Pokemon that caught up with her, Snowy and Lillie, the living Pokedex, and Nebby as he babbled happily.

"And, I'm Lillie. Snowy here is my partner," Lillie introduced herself as Sarah petted her.

"That's such a cute name," she smiled. She then turned to the Alolan Vulpix in the kid Sarah's arms as she petted it, too, much to it's delight. "Wow, is this little beauty yours?"

"Well, technically, it's a wild Pokemon but three of my Pokemon healed it and we're just getting to know it," the younger Sarah told the sports champion. "She is pretty cute and I think she found a friend in Snowy, Lolita, and Nebby along with me."

"That's adorable," the older Sarah chuckled.

"An Alolan Ninetales, radical..." Ash awed as he petted the older Sarah's Pokemon partner.

"Vul...?" The wild Vulpix in Sarah's arms cooed.

"Hmmm... now that I think about it, I think I've seen this little girl with two more pokemon around here." Sarah stated, rubbing the Vulpix's head.

"Really, which pokemon?" Ash asked. Sarah chuckled, "Two pokemon who you definitely won't believe live here on the mountain."

"Which pokemon would that be...?" Sarah asked confused, looking at the Vulpix in her arms. Then, two more cries came out, "Naiiiir..." "Zwei! Zweilous!"

"What was that?!" Sophocles asked, as everyone jumped at the cries and looked around.

"Naiiir..." "Zweilous! Zwel, Zwel!" The cries from before rang out once more but nobody could see who was making them. The older Sarah wasn't worried and neither was her Ninetales, they both winked at each other as if they knew who was coming towards them.

"Could that be trouble?" Silvally asked as the younger Pokemon, barring the Alolan Vulpix and Nebby in her arms, crowded around the younger Sarah's older Pokemon for comfort and protect, if needed.

"If it was trouble, we'd already be blasted off our feet," Sarah responded. "But, who could've made them?"

The older Sarah chuckled again as she saw the wild Vulpix perking up and a smile growing on its face, "I bet the little girl in your arms will know who they are, kid!"

"Vulpix..! Vul...!" the little Vulpix cried and out of the snowy bushes came a familiar serpentine dragon Pokemon and one Pokemon with two heads and four legs.

"Dragonair and Zweilous?!"Kukui exclaimed in shock. "Dragon types usually don't live in cold climates."

The Vulpix in Sarah's arms called to the two dragon type pokemon, "Nair?" Zweilous?" The wild Vulpix leaped out of Sarah's arms and ran over to its two friends.

"Nair, Nair, Dragonair?"

"Zweilous? Zwei?"

"Vulpix Vul..." the wild Vulpix replied with a smile. Professor Kukui and Hala, along with Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow and their partners and Crabrawler were in complete shock as they finally caught up with the rest of their party and saw the three wild Pokemon.

The wild Dragonair and Zweilous smiled at the Vulpix and nuzzled the Ice Type in relief as they babied it, sounding like they were deeply worried for the Fox Pokemon.

"Does not compute, does not compute! This is impossible! Dragon Types are not compatible with Ice Types, they're usually weak to Ice Type Attacks and they prefer warmer climates as opposed to this harsh environment! Or better yet, how come they're both with the wild Vulpix and how do they know it?!" Rotom-Dex cried, unable to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, those three surprised me too when Ninetales and I first came across them," smiled Sarah. "But, from what I can tell, this Vulpix was also hatched here on Mount Lanakila but it didn't know who its parents are so it was an orphan. And, as for Dragonair and Zweilous, I don't know how long they've been here but what I do know is that they've somehow adapted to living in this weather and when they came across the little girl, they became her adopted parents and have been raising her since."

"Whoa..." Sarah was amazed as she watched Zweilous and Dragonair continue to nuzzle Vulpix happily.

Sarah then looked at her watch and she realized she was running late for something, "Oh! I gotta get back to the track right away, sorry."

"I hope you'll do very well," Lillie encouraged.

"Give everybody else coming to the competition the Alola Sledding One-Two from all of us," the kid Sarah agreed.

"I sure will. Hey, you know what, kids? There's a Pokemon Sled Jumping event tomorrow, why don't you and your friends come and attend? You could enter if you wanted to, I know you'll have lots of fun. Gotta run, hope to see ya later!" And with that, Sarah and her Ninetales got on their sled and raced away, leaving the group with Vulpix and her family.

The wild Vulpix looked very happy with Dragonair and Zweilous. Nebby babbled happily and floated over to the trio, "Nebby wait!" Sarah called.

Vulpix heard Nebby as she turned and cheered as he joined the little Ice Type, much to the surprise of her adopted parents. They stared at the newcomer as the little baby Pokemon played with his new playmate as they ran around, playing Tag. The two Dragon Types continued to watch the young Pokemon playing before they smiled just as Sarah had come to take back Nebby and meet with the two Dragon Types.

"Sorry, Nebby's my Pokemon, he's obviously found a new friend in your child," she apologized to the Dragon Pokemon.

"Air?" Dragonair cooed curiously, a female at that.

"I hope you didn't mind but when we found your child before meeting you and the Pokemon Sled Jumping Champion, my Ponyta and Espurr Pair took the liberty to heal Vulpix up. It was the only thing we could think of when we found her badly wounded."

Zweilous and Dragonair raised their eye brows in surprise as they looked to their child for confirmation and she nodded before they smiled softly and nodded to the girl in thanks for their adopted child's well-being and perfect condition.

"Hey, kids! Get back here, we got something big happening!" Kukui called from a distance as he noticed Hala and Crabrawler doing battle with a wild Sneazel with the others already back to see it happening when they got the word.

"Crabrawler's about to battle!" Ash gasped as Hala and his Dark/Fighting Type prepared to fight. "Crawbrawler, Power-Up Punch!"

By Hala's command, Crabrawler unleashed a Power-Up Punch that got him an instant knockout from the Sneazel and soon after, Crabrawler evolved into a Crabominable, which Rotom-Dex was once again all too happy to brief everyone on. "Crabominable, the Woolly Crab Pokemon. A Fighting and Icy Type, the white fur on its coat allows Crabominable to withstand the coldest weather."

The newly-evolved Crabominable did a victory dance, celebrating his win and evolution as the wild Vulpix and her adopted parents, who came with Sarah to see what the fuss is about, looked on in awe.

"Nair..."

"Zwei..."

The wild Vulpix smiled happily. "Vulpix..."

"So kids, are you all gonna participate in the Pokemon Sledding Competition tomorrow?" Hala asked the group.

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Count me in!" Kiawe added.

"Me too!" Lillie said.

"Hmm... Nah, I think I'll get to know these three a little more," Sarah said looking at the three wild pokemon.

"What?!" Ash and the others gasped.

"Come on, Sarah, can't you at least try the Pokemon Sled Jumping event, anyway?" Mallow begged.

"It'll be lots of fun!" Lana agreed.

"You can't chicken out on us," Sophocles pleaded in a panic. "Not after Sarah the Champion personally asked you and Lillie and the rest of us to attend!"

"Maybe later, I need to get to the wild Vulpix and her adopted parents more. I'm quite curious about them myself."

"Alright, then, Sarah," Professor Kukui smiled. "You can do that but it'll still be fun for you to attend the Pokemon Sled Jumping event if you like. You can show the champion what you're made of if you give it a try, regardless."

"I will but I can't make any promises. Hey, Hala, why did you want Crabrawler to evolve into Alola's own Abominable Snowman, anyway?"

"Well, I planned to enter tomorrow's Pokemon Sled Jumping Competition with Crabominable," Hala answered with a smile, getting the others even more excited. "Since Crabrawler and I heard about the event from the champion herself when we last came to Ula'Ula Island and met her, we decided to get him ready so we can sign up for the event."

"Okay, but it'll still be fun even if you don't come," Kiawe smiled before he looked to the three wild Pokemon. "You can bring them along to see or take part in the competition, though."

"It still would be fun for you to come with us, Sarah," Lillie replied with a sad smile. "It wouldn't be as much fun without you."

"I'll think about it but for now, I want to familiarize myself with Vulpix, Dragonair, and Zweilous," Sarah reassured.

The wild Vulpix nuzzled Sarah's pant leg, "Vulpix...!" she smiled happily. Wooloo gently came over and gave her a happy 'baa baa' in greeting. Vulpix nuzzled the little sheep pokemon, making Wooloo giggle.

"Looks like your little friend's got another playmate," laughed Hala as he watched before he remembered about the sled jumping champion. "That does remind me, though. The adult Sarah is invited as a guest to the competition, maybe you can enter with your little friend, should you choose."

"So, before you part ways with us to familiarize yourself with her and her adopted parents tomorrow, Sarah, why don't we all go and check out the track?" Kukui offered. "If you like it, you may come by and take a swing at the event."

"Okay. So, little girl, what do you say? Want to see the Pokemon Sled Jumping track before tomorrow?" Sarah asked the wild Vulpix, who chirped a happy "Vul!" from the Ice Type. She then turned to her Dragon Type parents who were surprised by their daughter accepting the offer from the human girl.

"How about you two? Would you like to see it with her?" Zweilous and Dragonair looked at each other before they looked down at their daughter giving them a sad puppy face, begging them to join her and her new friends and to let her try it out. They both sighed with a smile and nodded in approval, making her cheer louder.

* * *

Later...

The group and their Pokemon, joined by the wild Vulpix in young Sarah's arms with Dragonair and Zweilous alongside her, went to see the Pokemon Sled Jumping track before the event being held tomorrow.

As they entered, they could see a crowd of people watching a sled jumper and a Glalie take off from the ramp and use Double Team before landing on the ground and sliding off.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered as Lillie and Sophocles smiled with him. "Pokemon Sled Jumping is so cool!" Lillie gasped in amazement.

"It does look kinda cool..." "Vul, Vul!" Sarah murmured in awe while Vulpix cheered, reaching her paws out as if she wanted to try it herself while her adopted parents chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Lillie, Sarah!" Everyone turned to find Adult Sarah and her Ninetales joining them. "Well, don't you think it looks like fun, guys?"

"A whole lot of fun, Sarah." Ash agreed.

"Yeah, Snowy and I wanna try it." Lillie stated.

"Great, Ninetales and I can show you all the ropes." Adult Sarah offered. "Nine." her Ninetales agreed happily.

"You can all rent a sled if you like and during the competition, it's as easy as pie." Sarah noticed the wild Vulpix in Sarah's arms reaching out for the ramp and cheering loudly and she couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like we got a Pokemon Sled Jumping contender already. So, Sarah, do you want to join the contest tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but I'd rather familiarize myself with this little girl and her parents tomorrow," Sarah declined politely. "But, I'll swing by and give it a shot, though."

"I understand but it'll be great to see what you're made of. You can sign up today and enter at anytime tomorrow, the planners are very flexible and they'll accept late entries if anything happens." Young Sarah nodded in agreement before she turned to Lillie, who looked at the ramp and started to get nervous as Mallow and Lana cheered her on.

"Go ahead, Lillie, you enter it tomorrow," encouraged Sarah to her timid friend. "I'm sure you and Snowy will do brilliantly with it. You two can show Vulpix how it's done, you might have a role model."

"Alright, then Snowy and I are in!" Lillie nodded in determination, convinced by Sarah's words and after seeing Vulpix give a happy chirp to her and Snowy.

"How about practicing? It's not until tomorrow, remember?" Professor Kukui reminded.

Adult Sarah then had an idea. "Hey! Why don't we all practice together?" she offered. Everyone cheered at the offer with Vulpix cheering the loudest of all, she wanted to do Pokemon Sled Jumping and the moment she saw the previous jumper, she was hooked, making Young Sarah chuckle as she rubbed her head.

"Looks like you want to give it a shot, don't ya?" she asked. "Vul!" cried Vulpix as she panted and hang her tongue happily.

After renting their sleds, the gang joined Adult Sarah as she lead them to her training ramp. "See that? That ramp is where I've been practicing since I was a kid."

Getting their sled in place, Adult Sarah and Ninetales began to train them, "First, we'll do a basic jump."

The two of them slid down the hill on the sled before going off of the ramp and into the air. The sled landed perfectly below and Adult Sarah stopped the sled. "There, now you try it." Adult Sarah encouraged.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Ash begged as he and Pikachu went first. But, as they made their jump and landed safely, they cheered for their success but it was a hollow one since the Kanto trainer forgot to have Pikachu do a move. "YEAH!"

"Ash!" Sarah chastised with a disappointed frown, surprising the two Kanto natives as she came to their faces. "You forgot to make Pikachu do a move! It's not as simple as that. There will be a lot of people that will be expecting stuff like what Adult Sarah and her Ninetales and that jumper and his Glalie did with their jumps, you could get disqualified if you were in the competition tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah... Guess I forgot, sorry," Ash apologized sheepishly, realizing his and Pikachu's mistake. Ash's Mouse Pokemon looked at Blitz as he shook his head with a disappointed frown as well and he also apologized with an embarrassed smile.

"You put in a really good effort for a first try," Adult Sarah complemented kindly, cheering Ash and his partner up. "So, now that you know what happens when you get disqualified by either crashing or forgetting a move, why don't we all practice jumping safely for now?"

Everyone agreed to the idea so they all took turns practicing jumping and landing on the ground safely with Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana and their partners doing well despite some difficulty in controlling their landings. Kiawe, however, decided to go with Turtonator but he was too heavy as they left the ramp and crashed soon after.

Soon, it was Lillie and Young Sarah's turn to take the jump. Despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Lillie insisted that she have her friend accompany her and Snowy on their attempt, agreeing to let Sarah and Vulpix go first before they followed. Dragonair and Zweilous watched from below as their adopted child got on the sled and Sarah joined her, hoping they don't get hurt.

The two rode to the end of the ramp and smoothly jumped. "Okay, Vulpix, go!" Sarah called and Vulpix performed an attack.

The wild Vulpix unleashed Power Snow, the same move the Snowy knows, into the sky, making it snow and the pair landed safetly. The wild Vulpix was leaping up and down happily. "Vulpix! Vul..! Vulpix...!"

"That was great, Sarah! You too, Vulpix!" Adult Sarah cheered. "Ninetales, Nine!" Ninetales agreed.

Dragonair gave her child a happy, relieved, and proud nuzzle as she and Zweilous joined her and Young Sarah. "Lous, Zweil! Zweilous, Zweil, Weil!" commended Zweilous proudly as Vulpix cooed happily.

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun," Young Sarah replied before the quartet turned to Lillie, who was still at the top and ready as she and Snowy got into position on their sled. "Come on down, Lillie! It's not as hard as hard as it looks!"

"You can do it, Lillie!" Lana cheered as she and Mallow joined her.

"Take it all the way home!" encouraged Mallow with a bright smile.

Gulping and steeling herself, Lillie pushed off as she and Snowy rode their sled down the ramp and lifted off but she panicked and screamed in fright.

"Lillie!" "Vulpix!" Young Sarah and Vulpix shouted in shock and worry.

"Keep your eyes open!" coached Adult Sarah and Lillie did so from Snowy's encouraging call. Unfortunately, as they landed, they crashed and were flung off as Snowy landed safely on her paws while poor Lillie flew head first into the snow, shaken but not hurt, thankfully.

They all tried again but Lillie was now unsure of doing it again after failing the first time as Young Sarah and Vulpix comforted her and Snowy, commending them for their first try. As everyone watched Ash do his next jump right but got shocked and crashed as a result, Sarah decided to speak to her timid friend.

"You okay, Lillie?" she asked kindly as their two Ice Type chirped, wanting to do the jump again.

"Snowy and Vulpix are ready to go again," Mallow smiled.

"What about you and Sarah?" Lana asked Lillie, who was hesitant to answer.

"Does jumping scare you know?" Adult Sarah asked, knowingly. "I know I can jump! Well, at least theoretically, I can. I just have to put my mind to it, I guess, well..."

"A fall can put fear into your mind and sometimes, it's the first thing you feel," soothed Adult Sarah.

Lillie sighed, "You know I had the same fear too.." Adult Sarah added, surprising Lillie.

"You did?" she asked. Adult Sarah nodded and explained, "It was when Ninetales was still a Vulpix. When I was younger, my mother wanted me to take piano lessons, but when I saw a friend of mine doing the Pokemon Sledding Competition, I wanted to try it myself, but after a bad fall, I wanted to give but.. after some encouragement from Vulpix, I decided to try it again."

Sarah recalled her time when she was a child and was trying out Pokemon Sled Jumping against her mother's wishes. But, when she made her first fall, she cried sadly from being hurt and failing and wanted to stop. However, her partner, when she was still an Alolan Vulpix, saw the sadness in her face, she encouraged her human partner to give it another go. So, she did and with the Ice Type's help, she was able to land her jump perfectly and feel free from it. It was a moment that changed the two of them forever, and definitely for the better.

"I've never felt so exhilarated in all my life when we tried again! And, by the middle of that jump, I got the sense that my Vulpix and I were feeling the same way," she finished, to Young Sarah and Lillie's surprise.

"Wow, you were like Lillie back then," Sarah gasped.

"Really, you both felt like that?" Lillie breathed in stunned silence. Snowy cooed again, asking if Lillie will still be up for it and sure enough, she agreed and the two girls, along with their two Ice Types continued to practice until into the night before everyone parted ways with Adult Sarah and went back to the cabin to rest up for the competition tomorrow. Young Sarah also said goodbye to Vulpix and her parents as they left to go back to their old home but not without promising to meet each other again and familiarize themselves with one another.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Young Sarah and her Pokemon were wide awake and were accompanied by Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vulpix. They were still at the cabin as the others, Hala, and Professor Kukui made their decision to join Adult Sarah at the Pokemon Sled Jumping Competition. They did convince her to join but she also recommended that she'll come in her own time on account of her original decision to bond with the three wild Pokemon, which they didn't complain about.

"Okay, you three, so how did you guys come together in a place like this?" Sarah asked with Silvally joining her to translate for the three Pokemon.

"Nair.. Dragonair.. Nair..."

"Zweilous Zwei.. Zweilous Zwei..."

"They said Dragonair, back when it was a Dratini, was left here by her orginal trainer cause he claimed that she was too weak to do battle and she kept losing every battle so he saw no reason to keep her anymore. Zweilous, back when it was a Deino, refused to leave her alone in the snowy environment so he stayed with her, forcing their original trainer to abandon them both..." Silvally started.

Sarah was stunned and outraged, this was another case of a trainer abandoning his Pokemon out of spite just because he thought Dragonair was weak as a Dratini. Hearing this brought back bitter memories of Aqua and Milotic's old trainer before and after she claimed them as her own when they were abused and threatened just for disobeying his stupid orders. The two mentioned Water Pokemon frowned sadly, sympathizing the two Dragon Pokemon as kindred spirits while Vulpix nuzzled her parents, being their only sense of comfort after such a harsh time.

"That's cruel..." Sarah said as her face darkened, mentally cursing Dragonair and Zweilous' original trainer.

"Zwei, Zw, Zwei, Zweilous, Lous, Weil, Lous, Lous," Zweilous continued as he and his mate accepted their adopted child's comfort.

"After they were abandoned, they lived here together for a while until they came across Vulpix when she was just an egg," continued the Synthetic Pokemon. "They had no idea what happened to it or where its original parents are and when it hatched, the little squirt saw them as her parents, being the first Pokemon she saw. She was very young as a baby and since then, they've been raising her as their own."

Sarah was in awe from this, two abandoned Dragon Types had taken on the role as Vulpix's adopted parents after she was found stranded or abandoned as an egg? And, more than that, they raised her since she was a baby with no experience as parental figures whatsoever? And, they did it all while surviving in such a harsh and unforgiving climate?

"Whoa..." Sarah gasped at last. Even her Pokemon were surprised and stunned into silence from the story.

"Zweilous, Zweilous..."

"Zweilous said, so far the little fox only knows Power Snow and Protect." Silvally added.

"Vulpix.." Vulpix stated.

"Hmm... but why was she all covered in scratches?" Sarah asked.

"Vulpix, Vulpix.. Vul..."

"She said she tried to take on a small ant with a big head but lost..? Small ant with a big head? What pokemon is that?" Silvally asked.

"Sounds like a Trapinch to me." Sarah said. "But Ice types have an advantage over Ground Type pokemon, so how did she lose?"

"Vulpix Vul..." the wild Vulpix pouted.

"It knew Rock Slide!" Silvally exclaimed. "And that explains alot." Just then... "Trapinch...!" The group turned and saw a familiar Ant Pit Pokemon, staring at the wild Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix gasped as her dragon parents shielded her and glared at the Ant Pit Pokemon.

"It's the Trapinch!" Sarah yelled in shock as she and her Pokemon got into a battle stance. "But, what's it doing here after it whomped Vulpix up badly?" Silvally pondered as he glared at the little Ground Type.

The Ground Pokemon smirked as he chattered at Vulpix, causing the little Ice Type to growl as she was mocked at, forcing her Dragon mother to soothe her.

"Sounds like it wants to play with her again. But, I think he's looking for another fight with her just to prove how superior Ground Types are to Ice Types, or that's what I heard him say," Silvally snarled.

"Man, Trapinch, that's not only stupid and stereotypical! That's low!" snapped Sarah as she joined Dragonair and Zweilous in protecting their daughter.

The wild Trapinch laughed as it acknowledged Sarah and her Pokemon and chattered at them, mocking them as if it was proud of having to beat Vulpix using a Ground Type move it knows without taking account of the Pokemon Type differences.

Sarah snarled again and this time, she didn't need Silvally to translate since he knew what they were thinking about. "Oh, so that's how you want it to go down..." she growled.

The wild Vulpix pouted at the little Trapinch, "Vul...!" and dashed from her two dragon type protectors, "PIIIIIIIIIX!" and used Power Snow on the little Ant Pit pokemon but it used Dig and dodged it. Vulpix landed on the ground and the Trapinch came up and used Rock Slide, launching boulders at the Fox Pokemon but she used Protect and protected herself from the Rock Slide.

"Sarah, she can't keep using Protect against that runt! It'll get weaker the more time she uses it to protect herself from Rock Slide, then it'll be like our first encounter with her all over again!" Silvally warned as he kept a watchful eye on the Ant Pit Pokemon.

Trapinch charged at Vulpix again as it jumped towards the little Fox Pokemon before opening its jaws using an attack that looks like Bite but stronger as dark energy appeared from it.

"Vulpix, dodge it!" Sarah called, causing the little white fox to jump back in time before she could feel the bite of her enemy's Dark Type attack before she traded another Powder Snow attack towards the Ground Type. "Are you kidding me?! It knows Crunch as well!"

"Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" groaned Silvally.

"Vulpix..." Vulpix growled, wanting to beat the Ant Pit Pokemon this time. The Ant Pit pokemon scurried towards Vulpix with a Crunch attack ready, but a certain sheep pokemon curled up and rolled over the tiny pokemon, pinning it with his body. "Baaa baa..."

"Trapinch!" Trapinch struggled to get out from underneath the sheep but Wooloo wasn't letting up. "Baa baa..."

"The tiny sheep said spill why you're after Vulpix, bumb." Silvally stated, eyeing the Ground Type Pokemon.

"Trapinch Trap!"

"What do you mean, Ice types are the reason why you're all alone here?" Silvally translated.

"Trapinch, Trapinch, Trap."

"Silvally, what is it saying?" Sarah asked.

"It's sayin that its trainer tossed it to the side after losing a battle... and guess what pokemon type it lost too...?" Silvally stated.

Sarah thought back to the story Dragonair and Zweilous told them about their being abandoned and when they found Vulpix alone as an egg. Her mind suddenly clicked as she realized that Trapinch had lost to an Ice Type Pokemon of all Pokemon types and what's worse, it was yet another case of Pokemon abuse and abandonment in the hands of a trainer. Because it lost to an Ice Type and after it was abandoned by its own trainer, Trapinch had been training itself to not only take revenge on its trainer but also to take its anger out on any and all Ice Types it comes across. Unfortunately, Vulpix had been one of its victims that suffered its wrath.

"Oh... I see..." Sarah said quietly. She then walked over to the pinned down Ant Pokemon as Wooloo did his best to hold it down as she glared at it with a mother's love and care.

"I know you are angry," she began firmly. "And, I'm sorry you had to go through such a thing. But, that doesn't excuse you for attacking Vulpix like that."

Trapinch chattered angrily, still edging on beating Vulpix again in order to restore its own pride.

"I know, I know," Sarah continued. "But, you must trust me that anger will never solve your problems. Nor does it grant you the right to take out your anger and frustration on all Ice Types."

The Ant Pit Pokemon finally settled down as it took in the stern words Sarah's telling him and looked at her in the eyes as she continued to speak to it.

"Look at yourself, Trapinch. You may have had it with your old trainer and Ice Types when you were beaten and he or she dumped you but you attacked an innocent Pokemon that is not the Ice Type that caused your current predicament. You attacked an adopted child belonging to two Dragon Types that have also been abandoned by a selfish and worthless trainer that saw no family value in them just because one of them lost a battle and the other didn't want to leave her. How can you live with yourself being like a monster towards their daughter, huh?" Trapinch thought about what Sarah was saying and... he felt ashamed of himself. Wooloo carefully got off of him and Trapinch looked very ashamed, "Tra... pinch..."

"That's fine but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Sarah nodded before she turned her head to Dragonair, Vulpix, and Zweilous. They were all still either glaring at or eyeing him suspiciously, not sure if he's genuinely sorry about what he's done.

Slowly walking towards the trio he offended and assaulted, Trapinch apologized to Vulpix and her parents for his shameful behavior and said that he had a grudge against Ice Types after he was beaten by an Ice Type Pokemon that was stronger that it and that it was abandoned by his former trainer for losing against the Ice Pokemon he was hunting for.

He even told them that they're free to punish him as they see fit after giving a final apologetic bow to them and holding it in submission to them.

Needless to say, the trio were surprised that Trapinch was going through the same predicament as they had but in a different way that made them less different from each other. Although, they were still concerned that he hasn't seen the error of his ways despite the sincerity of his apologies.

They looked to Sarah, mentally asking her for permission since she talked him down and she was the one they trusted the most after familiarizing themselves with her.

Finally, Vulpix was the one to take up the offer first as she slowly came up to the Ant Pit Pokemon and held up a paw. Trapinch was surprised but he knew better than to assume that everything between him and her and her parents would be fixed with this simple gesture. He looked at her skeptically as he tilted his head until the little Ice Type smiled softly at him.

Finally, he gave in and slowly took her paw, returning her smile and nodded slowly. This got some satisfaction out of Sarah as she watched the whole thing and nodded before she turned to Dragonair and Zweilous, both still rightfully concerned. "Good on you two. Now, Dragonair, Zweilous, are you going to try and be civil to Trapinch as Vulpix has?" she asked the Dragon Types.

Dragonair and Zweilous looked at each other, "Nair..?" Dragonair asked her mate. Sarah could tell that Zweilous was one of those 'protective' father figures to the little Vulpix, but the look from his mate and the puppy face from Vulpix helped make his choice. "Zweilous." it nodded.

At last, the two Dragon Types decided to give Trapinch another chance. While they were still concerned about Vulpix and wary around the Ground Type, Zweilous especially since he was an especially loving father to the Fox Pokemon, they ultimately decided to trust him by Sarah's good word and Vulpix's cuteness coupled by her own choice to trust him.

Sarah and the rest of her Pokemon nodded, smiling as the four Pokemon started to get to know one another better. Even Nebby was happy for his playmate and her family as he laughed, babbled, and clapped happily.

The happy moment, unfortunately, was cut short when they all heard a loud BOOM and jumped back terrified! Everyone looked and saw that it was coming from the Pokemon Sled Jumping track and saw something bombarding towards them while screaming. The object landed with a crash just a few feet from them and they all looked to see a familiar raven-haired boy and Mouse Pokemon groaning as they twitched in pain.

"Ash, what happened to you?" Sarah asked, surprised to see the Kanto trainer and Pikachu. Suddenly, Sarah saw the sled and she realized what was going on.

"The Pokemon Sled Jumping Competition!" she gasped in horror as she looked at Vulpix and her family. "Oh, god! I completely forgot, I promised Lillie and the others I'd join them later after I familiarized myself with you guys! Come on, girl!"

"Vul!" Vulpix gasped, remembering the competition and joined Sarah as they raced to Silvally and got on him, hoping to get back to the competition before they were kicked out.

"Let's go, guys!" she called to her Pokemon, Dragonair, and Zweilous. She then turned to Trapinch with a smile. "Come on, Trapinch, you too!"

"...Tra, Trapinch!" Trapinch was surprised but he smiled and saluted as he quickly joined his new friends and they all raced away with Sarah's other Pokemon and Vulpix's parents close by, taking Ash and Pikachu's sled and leaving them behind.

Lillie and Snowy practiced the move Aurora Veil for the Snow Competition multiple times with Adult Sarah's Ninetails. "Now Aurora Veil will only work when its snowing. Does Snowy know any moves that can make it snow?" Adult Sarah asked.

"Well, Snowy knows Powder Snow and so does the wild Vulpix with Sarah. Right, Snowy?" Lillie noted as Snowy agreed with a happy "Vul!".

Adult Sarah nodded as she gave her final piece of advice, "Excellent, and with how much you practiced, I'm sure you two can learn Aurora Veil on your jump."

"Oh, Lillie! We're ready for ya!" one of the competition staff at the ramp called.

"Okay!" Lillie called back. The staff was ready for Lillie to take her turn for the competition jumps but the member calling her also wanted to make sure they didn't leave anybody that entered out. "Are you and Snowy the last ones, Lillie? We didn't leave out anybody else for the last jumps, right?"

"Lillie, Snowy! Hold on!" Silvally cried as everyone (despite them hearing only grunts from the Synthetic Pokemon and not English as Sarah can) looked in surprise to see him, Young Sarah, Vulpix, Trapinch, Vulpix's parents, and the rest of her Pokemon racing to the track. "Don't go yet!"

"Sarah!" "Vul!" Lillie and Snowy gasped in surprise as the group pulled up to them and joined her, Adult Sarah, and their Fox Pokemon.

"Hey, kid, you made it!" "I thought you weren't going to come after we began, you would've been disqualified for not showing up!" smiled Adult Sarah and Lillie, relieved to see that they came for the competition.

"Yeah, sorry, took longer than I thought to familiarize myself with my wild friends," Young Sarah apologized as she turned to Trapinch coming to them with a smile. "We got ourselves an extra passenger who's in the same pickle as they were."

"Wow, a Trapinch!" gasped Lillie, surprised to see a Ground Type with her friend. "How did you guys come across such a Pokemon?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later when we're done. But, enough about that. Is the competition over?"

"No, Snowy and I are up next and you and Vulpix are the last ones," smiled the timid girl. "And, guess what, we're going to try Aurora Veil!"

"You are?!" Young Sarah asked, perplexed.

"Mm-hmm, and we're going to do it!" Lillie replied with a determined smile. Snowy agreed as she cooed at Vulpix and Sarah, sharing her trainer's determination.

"Vulpix?" Vulpix asked, a little surprised by her counterpart willing to do Ninetales' move.

"But, did you practice learning it? That's a tough defense move for Snowy to pick up," said Young Sarah, worried. "I'm sure Vulpix can learn it herself but only after much training and after evolving into a Ninetales as Sarah's partner had."

"That's not going to stop us from doing it, we've been training really hard and with all our practice, I'm sure we're ready to learn it!"

Young Sarah looked at Lillie in the eyes and saw the fire burning in them along with Snowy's. They were indeed determined to learn and use Aurora Veil on the jump and they were going to go all out and learn it or bust.

"Okay, just do your best out there, alright?" Young Sarah conceded. Lillie nodded along with Snowy, "Don't worry, just watch us do our thing!" "Vul, Vul, Vulpix!"

Vulpix was also worried for Snowy but she also conceded and gave Snowy a final nuzzle before she and Lillie went to the top of the ramp to begin their jump while the staff prepared for Sarah and Vulpix's jump, the last jump of the competition.

Taking their place with their sled, Snowy and Lillie prepared to jump. "Okay, Snowy, we can do it. Just remember, do it just as we practiced and let's not forget, Sarah and Vulpix along with Dragonair and Zweilous are watching us. Let's make them proud!" Lillie encouraged her Ice Type. "Vul!" Snowy cooed, determinedly.

Soon, they slid down the ramp and made the jump. When they left the ramp, Snowy first released Powder Snow but they started to lose their form.

"Lillie, Snowy, concentration! Remember your training!" "VULPIX!" Young Sarah and Vulpix cheered. Hearing their two friends cheering them on, Lillie opened her eyes and steeled herself. "Do it!" she signaled to Snowy, bracing herself for their big gamble.

Snowy howled loudly as she then produced a shiny, transparent veil of an aurora as everyone looked in awe. Young Sarah, Vulpix, and the rest of her Pokemon along with Dragonair, Zweilous, and Trapinch looked in amazement as they cheered for Lillie and Snowy when they made a safe landing. Snowy had finally learned Aurora Veil!

They quickly raced over to Lillie and Snowy as she and Snowy cheered for their own success.

"You did it, Lillie!" "Vul, Vulpix, Vul, Vul!" Young Sarah and Vulpix cheered happily as the wild Ice Type jumped in happiness and joy, making Lillie and Snowy blush with a bashful smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, it was all thanks to our training," Lillie replied modestly. "If anything, your cheering also helped us with our jump."

Sarah chuckled bashfully as the one of the announcers for the competition made the final announcement for the competition jumps, "We're onto the final stretch, ladies and gentlemen! Our final competitor will be the young girl, Sarah, and her Vulpix for the final jump of the competition before we move on to the exhibition jump by the Sled Jumping champion herself, let's get sliding!"

"Hey, that's you and I, Vulpix!" "Vul!" Vulpix and Young Sarah noticed as she turned to Lillie and Snowy, who gave them determined smiles.

"Go get 'em, we'll all be cheering for you," Lillie encouraged. "You know it, come on, Vulpix!"

Sarah rushed to get the sled she borrowed from Ash ready for the jump while Snowy, Dragonair, Zweilous, and Trapinch shared encouraging and loving nuzzles before she raced towards her sledding partner and friend and they got on the sled.

"Remember, Vulpix, no hard feelings. It's not about if we win or lose, it's how we play the game. So, let's give it our all and have fun," reminded Young Sarah to the wild Ice Type, who cooed in determination.

"You got this, Sarah!" "You can do it!" "Win it for Melemele Island!" "We're rooting for ya!" Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, and Sophocles cheered as they and Professor Kukui watched.

Young Sarah's Pokemon along with Trapinch, Dragonair, and Zweilous were all with Adult Sarah, Ninetales, Lillie, and Snowy as they watched from their spot. "Good luck, Sarah!" Adult Sarah waved. "Nine, Nine Ninetales!" cheered her Ninetales.

"Stay strong, Sarah! We're with you!" Lillie encouraged with a smile as Snowy cheered for Vulpix.

"Here we go, Vulpix. Let's ride!"

"And, there it is, folks! The big push off, Sarah and Vulpix have gotten off to a good start but can they maintain it as they make the jump off the ramp?" the announcer commentated as he watched Young Sarah and her Ice Type carefully as they went faster and faster, gaining speed towards the end of the ramp.

"If I wasn't watching, I would've made a much faster descent at a much better form," the second announcer the first announcer said with a scoff.

"This is it, Vulpix! Get ready with your Powder Snow and Protect!" Young Sarah called as the two saw the ramp fast approaching, their eyes fixed on it. Everyone watched with bated breath as they prepared to see whether or not Vulpix and Young Sarah will crash and burn or pull off a successful jump. "OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

The wild Ice Type and Young Sarah jumped off the ramp and took a leap of faith as they flew in the air as everyone gasped while Vulpix used Powder Snow and used Protect to generate a green shield around them.

"Holy fish paste! Are my eyes deceiving me?!" replied the first announcer, goggle-eyed. "It looks like Sarah and Vulpix have successfully made the jump and they unleashed a combo attack, similar to how Lillie and Snowy pulled it off with off with their own combo!"

The entire crowd looked on in shock and amazement as they watched Young Sarah and Vulpix fly and descend to the ground.

"They look pretty sharp, so far so good. Almost to the ground now, can they make the landing? Can they do it?" the announcer called as everyone watched to see if the last two competitors can make the landing. Until... "THEY DO!"

Everyone cheered as Sarah and Vulpix landed safely and smoothly without making a single scratch but said pair were shocked as they were able to make the jump just as Lillie and Snowy had.

Lillie and Snowy cheered the loudest as they quickly went to the wild Ice Type and Young Sarah with Trapinch, Dragonair, and Zweilous smiling brightly as they nuzzled her and even Lillie's partner gave her a congratulatory nose nuzzle.

"It's just in, folks! Little Sarah and Vulpix have done the jump and they've executed a combo attack and a perfect landing despite their slight mid-air stall!" the first announcer said as he smiled brightly at the competition's last competitors.

"Unreal! That's just crazy!" the second announcer replied in shock. "They've unleashed a combo attack and executed a jump and landing that should've taken years, months, or even weeks to perfect! It took me over 70 years to get that landing and the jump right even without the combo attack!"

"You did it, Sarah! That was a great jump!" Lillie cheered. "You're sure to win the competition!"

"Well, I'm sure you're going to win this one but I have you and Snowy along with everyone else to thank for our successful jump," Sarah replied modestly.

Everyone else smiled and continued to cheer for Sarah and Lillie, feeling proud of them for their jumps and what they did with them.

Finally, it was time for the exhibition jump featuring Adult Sarah and her Ninetales. Using Aurora Veil and Powder Snow, they've created one of their winning techniques for previous competitions called the Galactica Shining Star, to the cheers of everyone watching in awe, even Young Sarah, Lillie, and their Fox Pokemon.

Finally, it was time for the winners of the Pokemon Sled Jumping competition to be announced and everyone was waiting for the results to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this has turned out to be a fine competition and let's just say, some of the contestants really took us by surprise," began the announcer.

Lillie and Young Sarah turned each other as the latter spoke first, "Well, Lillie, this is it. You and I have to make either Third, Second, or First Place. That way, no matter who wins or loses, we'll use this experience to improve ourselves as trainers."

"Yeah, I'm glad that we'll be able to grow from there, especially Snowy and Vulpix since they'll be happy and feel proud," smiled Lillie.

Vulpix smiled along with Snowy as they stood with the two girls, Trapinch, Dragonair, and Zweilous, hoping they'll be in any place for all the hard work they've put into their jumps with their human partners.

"We're all very proud of our competitors for giving it their all and making some of the best jumps we've seen in Alola but only three of them have stood out and really impressed us. So, I'll hand it over to one of our judges to announce our winners!"

"Here they are, everyone, and we got quite a roster!" began the judge with the announcers. "In Third Place on the Pokemon Sled Jumping Competition, Lillie and Snowy! In Second Place, Little Sarah and Vulpix! And in First Place, our winner today for the best jump of the competition, Hala and Crabominable!"

The crowd cheered for the three winners together and Dragonair, Zweilous, and Trapinch were happy for the little Vulpix.

Lillie and Young Sarah were shocked when the results were announced. They thought they were not going to be in either Third, Second, or First Place but they reached their respective places in the competition along with Hala! Sure, he may have won but they wanted to make their Pokemon happy and proud of themselves no matter what place they land in and now, they did! This got a huge smile out of the two as they took their respected places on the podium with Snowy and Vulpix along with Hala and Crabomiable and waved to everyone as they accepted their respected medals for their jumps in the contest. Their friends and Adult Sarah, along with their Pokemon, cheered for their three friends and their respected partners, for winning the contest. Lillie and Young Sarah looked at each other and nodded, smiling. They may not have won First Place but they were proud of themselves and their Pokemon for the effort they've put into it after their training.

After the awards ceremony, Lillie and Snowy looked at their bronze medal and award, still in amazement and disbelief that they actually won Third Place as they smiled. "Snowy, I'm sorry we didn't get First Place but it's amazing that we actually got Third! You must be really proud of yourself just as I am," Lillie said to her Ice Type partner, who cooed happily.

"Hey, Lillie," Young Sarah called as she and Vulpix, now riding her right shoulder, came to them with their own award and silver medal. "Great job for you and Snowy to win Third Place in the contest."

"Thanks! Congratulations on getting Second Place, Sarah," Lillie congratulated. "Sorry that you and Vulpix didn't win First Place as well."

"Ah, never mind, Lillie, but thanks for the compliment," Young Sarah brushed off. "Maybe when the next competition rolls, after we trained harder, we can enter and one of us can take First Place." Soon, Ninetales and Adult Sarah came to them, smiling, "Frustrated?"

"He-he, nope, not at all. It was fun," Young Sarah smiled. "Vulpix!" The Wild Vulpix cheered too.

"Yeah, I was a little frustrated but I still had fun and so did Snowy," Lillie reassured with Snowy giving a happy "Vul!". "That's how it should be but that frustration will turn into the determination you need to succeed."

"Yes. Sarah, thank you so much! It's such a joy to be participating in a sport that allows you to work with your Pokemon," Lillie thanked. Adult Sarah giggled, appreciating the thanks.

"Watching you two made me think back to my early days and all the great friends I made when I first tried out Pokemon Sled Jumping," she told them as they turned their attention to the rest of the gang and their Pokemon congratulating Hala for winning First Place. "Yes, that's true," Lillie smiled.

"The class sure had a lot of lessons to soak in throughout this trip. Class, we're heading back to Melemele Island faster than a Quick Attack!" Kukui mused and announced, to everyone's joy.

Young Sarah, however, thought it was bittersweet since she knew what this meant. She walked over to Dragonair, Trapinch, and Zweilous and set down Vulpix with them, much to the Ice Type's surprise. "Well, Vulpix, it's time to say goodbye," she told her as she petted the little Pokemon.

"Hopefully, you'll become stronger with your family and be ready to compete again when we meet. I promise I'll come and see you guys when I can. I had a lot of fun with you." She then turned to Trapinch.

"Trapinch, I'm putting you in your new family's care so listen to Dragonair and Zweilous as their new son. They'll raise you and your sister well." Trapinch chirped happily, not wanting to disappoint her. "Take care of them, Dragonair, Zweilous, I know they'll make you proud. Well, goodbye, guys," Young Sarah finished but as she walked off, the wild Vulpix gave off a sad coo as she watched Sarah leave and reunite with her friends and Pokemon. Dragonair and Zweilous comforted her but then they nodded, smiling.

* * *

_Later..._

The gang was ready to leave and Adult Sarah and Ninetales came to say goodbye.

"Hope to see you all again one day." Adult Sarah said. "Nine." Her Ninetails added.

"Sure Sarah." Ash stated. "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Then, "VULPIX...!" Everyone turned in confusion and saw a familiar band of Pokémon running towards them. "Vulpix, Dragonair, Zweilous, Trapinch?" Young Sarah called confused.

"What are they all doing here?" Lillie asked, looking surprised. Even the others were taken aback by the wild Pokemon family approaching them.

Vulpix, however, jumped into Young Sarah's arms and nuzzled her chest, cooing happily. "Aww, she's so cute!" Mallow gushed as she and Lana watched and squealed.

"Vulpix, what are you doing? You should be staying with your family," Young Sarah asked, still confused. Vulpix shook her head as she nuzzled her head against her chest again, "Vul, Vul! Vulpix..."

Adult Sarah and Ninetales smiled, they knew why Vulpix was so insistent in joining Young Sarah and the others. "I think Vulpix wants to go with you, Sarah," she chuckled, smiling.

Young Sarah gasped as she looked at the little Vulpix, "Vulpix could really benefit from a trainer who knows and understands how she and her family felt and who could really give Dragonair and Zweilous' daughter the love and care she'll need," continued Adult Sarah.

"Then, that's settled," Professor Kukui smiled.

"It looks to me like Vulpix has decided to choose Little Sarah as her new trainer and her big sister in her family," Hala chuckled brightly, as the others gasped.

"Are you three okay with this?" she asked her Ice Type's parents and brother, hesitantly. The trio nodded, smiling happily. They did talk to Vulpix about it and they eventually encouraged her to live with her human partner and become a fine Ice Pokemon in their honor and memory. Vulpix jumped out of her arms and ran to her family to nuzzle them for the last time in a long time before the two Dragon Types gave her their blessings and along with Trapinch's as her adopted brother. "That settles that," giggled Adult Sarah and her Ninetales agreed.

"Go ahead, Sarah, Vulpix will be great for you. I'll make sure Dragonair, Zweilous, and Trapinch don't get into too much trouble and I'll phone your parents to be ready for them should they eventually join your family."

"Wow, thanks Sarah, that'll be great!" Young Sarah smiled brightly.

"Vulpix..." Vulpix was happy but... Sarah could see that she wanted something a bit more... "Let me guess... you want your family to come too, don't you little Vulpix?"

"Vul?!" Vulpix was shocked, Sarah guessed what she was thinking.

"Trapinch...?" Trapinch asked.

Sarah giggled, "You four can come too, can't separate such a special family, now can I?" The three pokemon smiled and they all joined Sarah's side. Vulpix was happy her family was coming with her to their new home on Melemele Island with Sarah and the gang.

"Take care of those four, Sarah." Adult Sarah said to her.

Sarah nodded, "You know I will, Dad's Dragonite will be happy to have two more dragon types in the house."

Vulpix cheered happily as she jumped up and down, making her one big family and Adult Sarah and her partner laugh before she got into her new trainer's arms and nuzzled her again, making Young Sarah feel very happy for her new Ice Type.

_**Now that Lillie and Sarah have strengthened their budding and blossoming bonds between Snowy and Vulpix, how will their misadventures during the Pokemon Sled Jumping Competition and with Vulpix's adopted family change the two as the Pokemon trainers we know and love? We'll see for ourselves what will ensue for them as the journey continues!**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Trapinch_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide_**


	29. Chapter 29: Now You See them You Don't

Today, Sarah and her four new pokemon were playing with little Nebby in front of the house.

Dragonair, Zweilous, and their adopted children were fitting in well as under Sarah's ownership, they now had a loving new family to take them away from their previous struggles.

James and Nikki were surprised to see the new arrivals but they quickly understood when she told them how they joined her; James, in particular, tried to restrain himself from giving out crazy and hearty cheers after seeing Zweilous and Dragonair. Vulpix, especially, took being with her new family brilliantly as she, Trapinch, Sarah, and their parents played with Nebby while the rest of Sarah's Pokemon watched and had breakfast.

They were all smiling happily as they watched the little cosmic bundle laugh happily as he played with his mother, his new brother and sister, and his new aunt and uncle. Silvally, however, was still a little wary of him. Granted, he did manage to relax and accept Nebby into the family but the Synthetic Pokemon felt something about the baby Pokemon that still made him feel uneasy.

"Gee, how long as it been since Nebby first came into our lives?" Sarah thought as she and her new Pokemon continued playing with her baby and fed him Sugar Stars.

"You know, when I first found Nebby while I was heading to school with Ash, my Pokemon and I were taken aback. Silvally, in particular, was really on edge about him. I don't know what's gotten into him but he did promise to tell me in his own time. We had no idea what kind of Pokemon he is but Lillie decided to call him Nebby." She then thought back to when she, Ash, and Lillie met her mother, Lusamine, Professor Burnet, Faba, and Wicke from the Aether Foundation, "I was surprised to see Lillie's mother, Lusamine, appear though. She wanted me to place Nebby in the care of the Aether Foundation and mentioned something about the Ultra Beast War. I didn't understand, none of us do. But, I won't let anything happen to him even if he's a complete mystery. He's my baby and I'll protect him no matter what, that's a promise!"

Nebby babbled happily before floating in Sarah's arms and nuzzling her chest, happily. "That's my little Nebby." Sarah cooed.

When they finished breakfast, Sarah, still gently carrying Nebby in her arms, and her Pokemon headed off to the school with Vulpix and Trapinch in tow. Dragonair and Zweilous decided to stay home and help James, Nikki, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple around the house and better familiarize themselves with Sarah's adopted parents. They first stopped at Professor Kukui's house near Ten Carat Hill to allow the two and Ash's Pokemon to join them. Sure enough, they all saw the small group exiting the house and they noticed Sarah and her Pokemon coming down the road.

"Alola, Sarah!" Professor Kukui and Ash greeted along with Pikachu, Litten, Rowlet, and Lycanroc.

"Alola!" Sarah called back as they noticed Nebby babbling happily to them in greeting.

"Nebby's still taking a huge liking to ya, Sarah," Ash commented as he smiled.

"Seems to me like you two are inseparable," Professor Kukui added, sharing Ash's smile. "It's almost like you two are literally peas in a pod or you're a mother magnet to him."

"Well, I was the first human he saw along with my Pokemon so it's natural for him to think I'm his mom," Sarah smiled.

"Did you remember to pack everything, especially your lunch? We got a big day ahead of us," Kukui reminded as they walked over to the school.

"I didn't forget, especially the Sugar Stars. You know how much he loves those ever since Sophocles fed them to him." As they walked, Nebby decided to float to the others and see if he can play with them while Sarah wasn't looking. Vulpix and Trapinch were riding on Mudsdale with Lolita and Aqua had taken her usual place on Milotic's head while the others walked. He fiddled around and laughed and played with his family and Ash's team until he came towards Blitz, who was riding on Silvally. He continued to play until he came to Silvally's face as he stared at the baby. He touched his nose and caused him to sneeze before he suddenly teleported back to Sarah, without her noticing!

Nebby laughed and babbled innocently. "You know... I always wondered what powers Nebby has." Ash wondered.

"Who knows? But, if he does have any powers, I'd rather have him not fight whenever we're in trouble, not when he's still a baby," Sarah said as she rubbed Nebby, not knowing about his previous antics.

"That's the wonderful thing about Pokemon, they're always full of fascinating mysteries," Professor Kukui remarked. "Lycanroc and Dusk did surprise us when they evolved from a pair of Rockruffs to Dusk Form Lycanroc back at Akala Island, kids."

"Yeah, there's still a lot of things we don't know about Pokemon," Sarah agreed. "If there is anything we need to know about their ways and what they'll give to us, we'll need-Huh? Ash?"

Kukui and Sarah looked around to see that Ash had vanished until they saw him running towards a Beartic malasada and snack truck that had three workers operating the vehicle and trying and failing to sell their goods. Sarah could've sworn they looked familiar but she chose not to dwell on it as she joined Ash, skeptical of the snacks he's drooling over.

"So, looking for an early morning snack, are you?" Professor Kukui asked as he caught up with the two kids. The couple selling the snack food saw Ash and Sarah but the man noticed Nebby in Sarah's arm and he looked stunned, like he suddenly became interested in the baby Pokemon and was shocked from seeing the girl. Even the woman was shocked from seeing the little Pokemon and Sarah.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before he composed himself. "Yeah, if I don't eat soon, I could be starving before lunch," he explained.

"That's because you didn't eat breakfast!" Rotom-Dex told Ash incredulously.

Sarah shook her head, amused and annoyed. "Ash, why do you sometimes forget to eat breakfast, especially when it's the most important meal of the day?" she asked with a smile. "I've packed a big lunch and you can have some of mine to compensate."

Ash groaned as he and the others left to continue on their way to school. "You'll be just fine," reassured Professor Kukui.

Ash sighed, "Fine..."

When they were gone, Team Rocket discussed, "Did you see that pokemon in that twerpettes arms?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, that's not even in my reference book." James added, looking through his book.

"It might a brand new species of pokemon." Mewoth added. "And whose is it...?"

"Ours!" Team Rocket exclaimed together.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

At the Pokemon School, the lesson that Sarah and the others will be undertaking is an art lesson, through working with clay.

"Alright, class. Did everybody bring their own clay?" Professor Kukui reminded as everyone took their seats. "Yeah!" the students replied, each of their with some clay and clay-making tools.

"Oh no, I forgot about it!" Mallow cried, all set with her tools but with no clay on her desk. It turns out that when she was getting ready to go to school, she accidentally rushed off without finding and collecting her own clay set.

"Would you like to share some of my supply?" Kiawe smiled as he offered some of his huge stash to the Grass Type student. Mallow was relieved as she smiled at Kiawe and accepted her share from him.

"Wow, thanks Kiawe, you're the best!" she smiled in relief.

"Now, class, today you're going to sculpt your Pokemon partner, closely examining him/her as you work and allowing you to discover something new," Kukui briefed as he began the lesson. "Right!"

Soon, everyone was sculpting away on their clay as they try to get a perfect or close representation of any of their partners. Ash decided to model Pikachu for his own project although he ended up modeling a Mimikyu; Lala wanted to sculpt Popplio with a water balloon although the Sea Lion Pokemon ended up accidentally soaking themselves despite their good efforts. Sophocles tried to cheat by using Charjabug, to Kukui and Rotom-Dex's annoyance before he decided to move onto Togedemaru; Kiawe decided to use Turtonator as his model for his clay sculpture while Pyroar became his second set of eyes to see if it's to the Fire Type student's specifications to his partner.

Mallow ultimately decides to use Tsareena as a model, trying to capture the beautiful, kind-hearted, and yet spunky female nature of her fully-evolved partner and Lillie sculpted Snowy as she feels about her from her heart.

Finally, it was Sarah's turn to sculpt a Pokemon but she didn't know which to choose.

Nebby babbled and floated over to the clay, happily. "Hehehe, you want me to make you out of clay, don't you Nebby?" Sarah asked, earning a happy babble from Nebby.

"Okay, Sarah, who did you decide to sculpt?" Kukui asked Sarah, smiling and looking towards the girl's Pokemon.

"I think Nebby likes to be my clay model," she giggled as she started on her model of her baby Pokemon.

Professor Kukui chuckled, knowing how truly inseparable and loving Sarah and Nebby are to each other as the girl got to work. "I had a feeling you'd pick him. I knew you were a mother magnet to several Pokemon that became part of your family but you and Nebby truly are one pair of a kind."

"He surely is a strange one but he's adorable and he wouldn't harm a fly. Nebby always finds a way to make me and my Pokemon laugh," she told him as he left to continue critiquing the others. But, she silently reckoned with Silvally and his wariness of the little baby Pokemon as she continued to sculpt the little guy.

Several minutes later, she was done with her sculpture and to her surprise and satisfaction, it looked just like Nebby as the baby Pokemon cheered and clapped. "Wow, Nebby, he looks just like you! It'll almost be like your twin brother!"

"Well, well! I'm impressed, Sarah! You got quite an eye for art," commented Professor Kukui proudly as he came back to see how she's progressing. "Hmm, it looks like the spitting image of Nebby himself. And, since you're really good at this, how would you like to sculpt a model of one of your other Pokemon?"

"Okay. Candy, come here, girl! I'm doing you next!" called Sarah to her Shiny Wool Pokemon as she got another slab of clay to sculpt her. She then set Nebby down to begin sculpting. "Now, Nebby, stay down here and don't wander off."

The cosmic baby Pokemon cooed happily and looked around as his human mother began to sculpt Candy. His eyes first landed on Sophocles and he quietly crawled to him as he tried to sculpt Togedemaru but went a little off on the ears, making them look like a Jigglypuff's ears.

He tried to change them to match his partner's ears, unaware of Nebby coming to him. Then, it happened...

Nebby grabbed Sophocles and teleported him to a Jigglypuff who started singing as it saw them, much to his surprise before he was teleported back to his seat.

"Huh? What happened," he asked in surprise, to Togedemaru's delight when she gasped and cheered in relief for him. Professor Kukui came by to see what was the matter, "What's up?"

"I thought I just saw a Jigglypuff," said Sophocles, still feeling a little baffled while Nebby flew away unnoticed. "I only see Togedemaru," Kukui noted, a little confused.

"Let's see, what kind of pose should we use?" thought Mallow as she sculpted her clay and Tsareena used Sweet Scent as she made a pose. Rowlet and Oshawott smelled her attack and became Casanovas towards the Fruit Pokemon but she unknowingly knocked them away as she finished her pose, causing the Arrow Quill Pokemon to crash into Ash and Oshawott to fly into Sarah's other Pokemon as Snivy caught her Unova water brother.

Nebby soon grabbed Mallow with a smile as she continued to think. "Hmm, what would Oranguru think of?" she thought before she was teleported to a Wild Oranguru in a hut, whom Mallow noticed for a moment before she reappeared with a surprised gasp, catching the rest of the class' attention.

"What's up?" Ash asked. "Mallow disappeared and then reappeared, like a whai-!" Lana began as Nebby then floated to her and teleported her before they reappeared, the Water Type girl soaking wet. Sarah was too busy sculpting Candy to take notice and she didn't hear everyone going bananas.

"Lana, what happened to you?!" Ash gasped in shock. "I was in the ocean," she gasped.

Then, everyone noticed Nebby floating over to Kiawe as he sculpted Turtonator. "What's with Nebby?" asked Ash, not getting what he was doing behind Sarah's back as he teleported Kiawe, too. "What the- Kiawe?" Ash called in shock.

Kiawe suddenly reappeared, with his head in flames.

"HE'S BACK!" Ash, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie cried. "Quick Popplio, Bubblebeam!" Lana ordered as Popplio fired her Bubblebeam and doused the flames on Kiawe's head.

"What just happened to me?! I almost fell inside Wela Volcano's crater!" he screamed as Nebby started to float to someone else.

"Hey, see that? Nebby left Sarah's side and he teleported with us and came back as we did," Mallow noticed as she saw the baby Pokemon.

"That was Teleport!" Rotom-Dex replied, to Ash's confusion. "Allow me to explain, Teleport is a handy move that allows its user to instantly transport itself from one place to another."

"Awesome! I didn't know you could do that, Kiawe!" Ash said, oblivious to Nebby who was with the Fire Type user when he was teleported. "OF COURSE I CAN'T" Kiawe snapped at the Kanto trainer.

"You know what, I think that Nebby might've done it!" Lillie theorized. Ash gasped, "Whoa, Nebby did that?"

"So, where did Nebby go, anyway?" Sophocles asked as he looked around. He looked to see Sarah finishing her sculpture of Candy with Silvally joining them.

"There. What do you think, Candy?" Sarah asked, to which Candy replied with a happy "Reep!" as she liked the sculpture of herself. "Not too bad, Sarah, looks uncannily like her," Silvally complemented.

"Thanks," Sarah appreciated before her mind started to wander. She thought back to when Dusk evolved with Ash's Rockruff into Dusk Form Lycanroc when she was with them, Luna, Olivia's Lycanroc, the Lycanroc Couple, and Gladion's Lycanroc. After she told everyone about Dusk's evolution, she told Lillie about a second Midnight Lycanroc that was exactly like Luna but without the collar.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"And, that Lycanroc was right there when you found it along with Luna, Dusk, and Olivia's partner, and the Lycanroc Couple?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, and it was similar to Luna but he doesn't have the collar and name tag," Sarah finished.

"Hmm... it might have been my brother's Lycanroc." Lillie said.

"You have a brother?" Sarah asked, surprised.

Lillie nodded, "His name is Gladion. He had a Midnight form Lycanroc and an Umberon with him. That second Midnight form Lycanroc was probably his."

"You never told me you had a brother!" Sarah gasped.

"I'm not surprised. You weren't around when he back to the Alola Region," Lillie told her. "He took me by surprise when I saw him, Umbreon, and his Lycanroc battling with a few trainers at my home. I found out that he left on a journey of some kind but when Ash and I tried to talk with him, he was a little reserved like he has something he doesn't want us to know."

"And, you don't think he'll tell you up front if you find him?"

"I don't know, surely he must have a reason for doing what he does," Lillie sighed sadly. "It's been so long since I've heard of what happened to him."

Sarah said no more, she knew that the subject of Gladion could be a sensitive one for her friend. Even if she thought about it from time to time, for her sake, she never pushed it again.

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

"I wonder how Gladion's doing, maybe he'll need somebody to talk to if he has a problem..." She thought as she rubbed Silvally, her mind now set on Gladion. Nebby soon grabbed his mother and happily squealed as he teleported her and her Synthetic Pokemon to a location unknown to her as if she read her thoughts on Lillie's older brother.

She and Silvally found themselves in a beautiful cavern with Nebby as they saw a few underground lagoons and the place looks as though it was surrounded by crystals all over. "Okay, what the hell just happened?" Silvally asked, taken aback.

"I don't know but where are we?" Sarah thought as she looked around in awe. She then turned to Nebby, smiling innocently at her as he was by her left leg. "Nebby, where did you teleport us?"

"Who are you?" a boy's voice called and Sarah and Silvally jumped as they turned to see Gladion, Unbreon, and Type: Null, who were surprised to see them appear when they heard them.

The trio before them were shocked but Silvally was gobsmacked as he saw the Type: Null with Gladion. "Y-Y-You're-!" he began before Nebby teleported his mother and Silvally back to the school.

Gladion and his Pokemon were surprised by this but their their eyes narrowed as their minds and previous views raced back to Silvally as they disappeared. "Who was that and who was that girl with it?" thought Gladion.

As soon as Nebby, Silvally, and Sarah teleported back to the school, everyone was relieved to see them back, safe and sound.

"Sarah! What happened?" Kiawe asked, worried. "We were so worried for you and Silvally!" agreed Lana.

"Are you badly hurt?" "Did something happen when you guys teleported?" Sophocles and Mallow asked, greatly concerned.

"I'm fine and so is Silvally, we're in one piece," Sarah reassured, a little shaken from her first encounter with Gladion. She then turned to Lillie, "Lillie, when Nebby teleported Silvally and I, I could've sworn I saw your brother and Umbreon."

"My brother?! You saw my brother?" Lillie gasped in shock.

"Yeah, and his Umbreon was there with him along with a Type: Null," Sarah nodded but before she could continue her story, she saw Nebby hugging Lillie which made the poor girl scream with a fright as everyone else turned to her, worried for their friend and fellow student. "Nebby, no!"

"Maybe Lillie's gonna teleport!" Ash shouted until they noticed Nebby sleeping as he held onto Lillie. "Or not..."

"He fell asleep," Mallow said as Sarah quickly took the baby Pokemon off of Lillie as she finally relaxed, still not used to Pokemon touching her. "Nebby, you bad boy, you scared poor Lillie. You're going to have a time out for the rest of the day, young man," Sarah gently scolded him as he slept.

But, while everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they helped Lillie come to her senses again, Silvally was still in a state of shock as he went one of the open windows and tried to relax as he looked out while Sarah's other Pokemon watched, concerned. He had seen a Type: Null that was once like him and it was almost like he was shellshocked from seeing it and knowing it for some reason, but that's impossible, is it?

The lunch bell soon rang and with their sculptures done, the gang decided to speak on the subject of Nebby's powers. The sleeping baby Pokemon was in Sarah's hands again as she rocked him gently but even she was concerned about the fact that he had powers nobody knew until now.

She even looked at Silvally with worry, seeing that he was eating his own lunch slowly compared to the other Pokemon and would often look out the window with a concerned look on his face. It as if seeing the Type: Null during their surprise encounter with Gladion had changed something in him.

"Oh man, I wish Nebby would take me somewhere, too," grumbled Ash as he looked at Nebby, bringing Sarah back to reality.

"You know, I can't help wondering where did everybody go after Nebby touched you guys," Lillie commented before turning to Sarah in genuine surprise. "And not to mention, because of him, you and Silvally actually ran into my brother, Gladion!"

"Yeah, Silvally and I were in an underground cave with lots of lagoons where he and Umbreon were at after he teleported us. He also had a Type: Null with him which got me thinking where he got that Pokemon from."

"I went to Jigglypuff's place." "And, I went to Oranguru Sensei's place." "I went to the ocean." "And, I went to Wela Volcano," Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe noted to Lillie as they listed the places they went to with Nebby.

It was then that Lillie seemed to know something that caused Nebby to teleport them to their noted locations. "Just a minute, in the moment when you guys were teleported by Nebby, did your thoughts have anything to do with where you each ended up?" she asked.

"Now, that you mention it, I thought my sculpture of Togedemaru was looking more like Jigglypuff," Sophocles remembered.

"Oh, yeah! And, I was wondering what Oranguru Sensei would do about Tsareena's pose," Mallow recalled.

"I think about the ocean all the time," Lana added. "And, I was thinking about Wela Volcano on Akala Island," put in Kiawe.

"Sarah, did you happen to think about Gladion when Nebby teleported you and Silvally to him?" Lillie asked Sarah as they looked to one another.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to him about whatever's keeping you two apart and I was stroking Silvally after completing Candy's sculpture," Sarah recounted with a nod. "And then, we landed in the underground cave he's at with Nebby."

"Then, it seems to me that the logical conclusion to this whole mystery is that Nebby was reading whatever thoughts were on your minds and teleported you your designated locations according to them," Lillie finished.

Professor Kukui agreed, also intrigued by Nebby's unique form of Teleport, "You know, I think that's exactly what happened!"

"So, because he's still so little, it's possible that he hasn't really decided where he wants to go on his own and turned to us for help," Mallow smiled, now knowing why he was able to teleport everyone barring Ash.

"Nebby, where do you want to go, huh?" Ash asked as he took Nebby out of Sarah's arms. That was a big mistake; suddenly realizing that he was not in his human mother's arms, he began to cry and use Supersonic, making everyone fly into a panic.

"Ash, what have you done?!" screamed Sarah furiously as she glared at Ash and held her ears to bear the pain. "You shouldn't have taken him off my arms like that!"

"Sorry, Sarah! I didn't mean to, I was curious as to where Nebby wants to go!" panicked the Kanto trainer. He then tried to feed Nebby a Sugar Star but it bounced off his head and it made him cry harder.

"Professor Kukui, please do something!" Mallow panicked.

Everyone tried everything to calm Nebby down and soothe his ruffled feelings but nothing worked... That is, until Sarah remembered that Lillie hasn't tried to soothe him yet.

"Lillie, can you do something to make him laugh?" she asked as she put Nebby on her desk.

"No problem!" smirked Lillie as she made a face that scared everybody stiff but made Nebby laugh instead.

That did the trick, everyone smiled with relief as they watched Nebby laugh at Lillie's face and smile at her. He then turned to Sarah, who was smiling at her and he cheered as he snuggled with his human mother again.

"Lillie, you did it!" Mallow cheered as she watched the two. The Pokemon also sighed with relief while Silvally came to Sarah with wary eyes as he continued to eye Nebby suspiciously.

"Yes! Nebby stopped crying!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried in gratifying relief.

"Seriously, you might not think it, Sarah, but I still feel it in my bones. There's something fishy about that Pokemon, even if he is just a baby," Silvally told his mother-figure skeptically. It seemed as though Nebby and his crying had temporary took his mind off of the Type: Null that was with Gladion and brought him back to reality.

"I keep trying to tell you, Silvally, Nebby is still just a baby," Sarah replied. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings with his crying, he just took us by surprise after Ash took him out of my arms."

She then turned to Lillie, thankful that she was able to calm Nebby down with what she did. "Thanks, Lillie, I owe ya one. Maybe next time when you come to visit my family and I, you can become Nebby's personal babysitter. He likes you almost as much as he loves me," she thanked.

"Thanks, Sarah, I'll be glad to be his personal babysitter. He's such a little cutie!" she cried happily as she tickled the baby Pokemon and made him laugh again.

"It's alright for you since he loves you and you love him back, Sarah," Silvally continued. "Nebby still gives me the creeps even though he's, urgh, cute..."

"Well, at least if you continue to tolerate him, we'll-hey! How come you're now interested in Nebby after your mind was elsewhere earlier?" Sarah said, now starting to become suspicious of her Synthetic Pokemon's change in his attitude.

Silvally was surprised as he stammered, "Well, I... You see, it... It's just that... Well...? Uh..."

Suddenly, Nebby looked at his mother and big brother and giggled as he floated over to them and grabbed them before he used Teleport again, much to everyone's shock as they cried out for her. When Nebby brought his family to their intended destination, they ended up in a lab that had a large triangle elevator nearby.

"Huh, where are we?" Sarah asked as she looked around.

"Ugh, crap! Why did we end up back here of all places?!" Silvally grimaced as he recognized the place. Sarah soon realized why Silvally was now completely uptight, Nebby landed them in the Aether Foundation but they were next to the elevator that they, Sarah's family, Lillie, and Ash took when Lusamine gave them a tour of the place and of the Aether Paradise.

"The Aether Foundation?" she said before she turned to Nebby, who shared another innocent smile. "Nebby, why did you bring us here? You know Lusamine trusted me to keep you out of trouble and now, we'll be in big trouble if she finds us."

"Sarah, wait, look around. Doesn't it strike you as odd that there's nobody around this room?" asked Silvally as he did a double-take. Sarah was stumped until she realized again what her partner was talking about. There was no sign of Lusamine, Wicke, Professor Burnet, Faba, or any of the other employees anywhere in the room. It was just them and Nebby.

"Hey, you're right, there's nobody here. What's going on?" Sarah questioned as she looked around before she noticed the elevator behind them and walked over to the controls. "I wonder where this elevator goes to." "Sarah, we should get back to the school, this place is giving me the creeps," Silvally started to quiver.

Sarah was becoming more suspicious of Silvally's change in his attitude as she eyed him up, "Partner, what's gotten into you? You've been like this for hours ever since Nebby teleported us to Gladion in his cave. You were eating your lunch slowly almost like you were never hungry, you didn't pipe up conversation when I tried to ask you if you're alright earlier, and you've been on edge about that Type: Null Gladion has with him. What's going on?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" sneered a familiar voice. Sarah and Silvally turned as she kept Nebby in her arms. Coming straight at them from the front door was Faba, Wicke, and Professor Burnet, all coming towards them.

"Oh uh... H-Hi Faba, Ms. Wicke, Professor Burnet... he-he..." Sarah greeted nervously.

"Sarah, what a surprise! You and your friends sure picked a strange time to come visit the Aether Foundation again," Wicke smiled as the trio approached them. "Tired of your studies and decided to see what we've come up with, I'll reckon?" Professor Burnet giggled. "I hope Professor Kukui isn't giving you too much trouble with his lessons." "Ms. Wicke, Professor Burnet, it was an accident. And, he wasn't making any trouble for us," Sarah stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse. "We didn't mean to come here again but while my Pokemon and I are at school with our friends back on Melemele Island, we discovered that Nebby can use Teleport to transport us according to our thoughts."

"Teleport, from a pint-sized fluff ball like that?!" boggled Faba before he scoffed. "Ridiculous, highly illogical and improper! You must've been seeing things and losing your mind, young lady." Silvally didn't take kindly to Faba's words and attitude towards his human mother and felt like skinning him alive until Sarah held him back and stroked him to soothe his anger. "Stop it, Silvally, don't let him get to you..."

Silvally gave a grunt as he turned away from the cocky scientist before Sarah tried to continue, "If you don't believe us, Faba, my friends can vouch for me. Throughout our clay sculpting lesson, Nebby's somehow been transporting us to any location according to our thoughts. Mallow was teleported to Oranguru's hut, Sophocles was transported to where a wild Jigglypuff is, Lana and Kiawe were zipped to the ocean and Wela Volcano, and I landed here and at a cave where we found Lillie's brother, Gladion."

Wicke and Professor Burnet were surprised by this but Faba was shocked by the mention of Gladion. "Gladion! You saw him, where is he?" Wicke asked, baffled by the mention of Lillie's older brother. "He was at a cave somewhere but I have I have no idea where it's at," replied Sarah. "No chance of finding him since we were there for a short time before we left."

"Darn..." Wicke said.

"But... he did seem to have another Type: Null with him.. which is weird.. I thought Silvally was the only one in assistance." Sarah said, looking at her partner.

Faba chuckled, "Of course not, afterall there are my creations..."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Sarah exclaimed with her eyes bulging out.

Wicke and Professor Burnet frowned sadly as they noticed Sarah looking goggle-eyed by the revelation. Sarah couldn't believe it, Silvally was a creation of Faba?! He was a Pokemon created by a scientist from the Aether Foundation?! She looked to Silvally, hoping that it wasn't true and that the Type: Null they saw with Gladion wasn't one of Faba's works, too.

The Synthetic Pokemon gave a small whimper and turned away in shame as he closed his eyes. Sarah was horrified but Nebby cooed with concern, worried for his big brother. The two women scientists looked at each other and nodded before they turned to the girl, knowing what they must do.

"Sarah, I'm sorry to say this but..." Wicke began before she solemnly confirmed Sarah's worst fears for Silvally.

"Yes, Silvally and the Type: Null with Gladion were indeed Faba's creations of his own making."

"No..." gasped Sarah in horror as she came to Silvally and stroked him, still searching for any sign of denial from the Synthetic Pokemon. His body language and the shame on his face didn't chance as she failed to find any words.

"Sarah, we never told anyone outside of the Aether Foundation this," continued Professor Burnet, sharing Wicke's solemn face.

"But, since the cat's out of the bag, it's time we told you about Silvally's true origins. If Tapu Koko really helped him to escape from this place, then it's our fault and Faba's that he has a grudge against the entire Aether Foundation."

"What happened to him, how did he come to be?" Sarah asked quietly. She was now demanding for answers and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Come with us, Sarah. Bring Silvally and Nebby, too, they'll want to hear this," Wicke said. And, she went to the elevator controls as she worked them to bring them down a lower level while Professor Burnet joined them.

"Faba, you'll remain here until we return," warned Wicke. "I want no funny business and whatever is said will not leave the Aether Foundation, understand?"

Faba sighed and nodded. Sarah went over to her pokemon friend, "Come on buddy... please..." she asked gently. Nebby floated up and hugged one of Silvally's feathers on his head. Silvally sighed, "Alright..." and the two followed Wicke and Burnet.

Taking the elevator, Wicke, Sarah, Professor Burnet, Nebby, and Silvally all rode down to wherever they were going. Faba watched on with narrowed eyes. thinking about his creation and what Sarah would do with him now that the truth came out.

The elevator carrying the group soon came to an area where there are three paths from three doors. Sarah looked around in awe, she had never been to this room during her initial visit. Silvally, however, solemnly looked around as memories of what happened to him before meeting Sarah came flooding back and he grimaced again. "Our general staff and volunteers don't even know this place," Wicke told Sarah as she and Professor Burnet stepped out the elevator.

"The room containing the information we have on Silvally is through here and in Secret Lab A," Professor Burnet explained as she and Wicke entered the door from their right. Sarah, Nebby, and Silvally quickly followed as they joined the two scientists and went through a giant underground laboratory to the mentioned lab.

Secret Lab A was small and cozy while Wicke and Burnet booted up the computer and took a series of computer disks and files that contain whatever information and truths they and the Aether Foundation have on the Synthetic Pokemon. Curiously, there were six files with the computer disks.

"This is whatever evidence survived from our experiments with Silvally and his brothers," Wicke explained as she handed the files to Sarah. The young girl went to the computer and put in one of the disks Burnet and Wicke picked out, video evidence to back up the data on the files.

As the first video played, she read the first file labeled BKP Development Record 2, "Anti-UB Fighting life-form, B (Beast) K (Killer) P (Pokemon). The President approved the proposed budget for this development project so it will be implemented..."

Sarah gasped before she took out the first disc and put in the second one and then read the second file simply titled BKP Development Record 5.

"Woah..." Sarah gasped. Silvally watched the video footage of Faba's experiments with him and the other two Type: Nulls as she read the file. Nebby cooed as he watched the video as well.

"Materials for the development of the BKP have been collected or lent to us by the staff of the Canalave Library in the Sinnoh Region. Plans were first drawn up for the specifications of our Type change Pokemon called the RKS system. Work on designing those specifications of the memory drives for said system is underway at this time," she continued before she cast a quick glance at Wicke.

"That was when we first got Lusamine's approval for the project and Faba spearheaded everything that was to come from that moment after gathering our supplies," Wicke told her as Sarah put in the third disk and started reading the next file, BKP Development Record 7.

"Our collection of cells from all Pokemon Types for the BKP's genetic modeling has been completed. Blueprints for the skeletal structure have been approved and the incubation of the bio-frame is underway."

The more she read, the more Sarah dreaded to think what Silvally when through when he was first created. She was beginning to see why her partner loathed the Aether Foundation, especially Faba, when she and her friends and family were given their initial tour. Without further ado, Sarah inserted the next disk into the computer that came with the file called BKP Development Record 11.

"Dummy testing of the RKS System has been completed," read Sarah as she looked through the file. "The BKP, simply called Types, has been successfully altered with all 18 special Pokemon Type memories called Memory Drives. The transplantation of the RKS System program to the models is underway. The final, official name of the Type models will be designated as Type: Full."

"Type: Full?" questioned Sarah as the next video finished playing.

But, as she picked up the next file and was about to put in the fifth disk, Wicke and Burnet stopped her for one final piece of advice.

"Now, Sarah, the next two files and videos are not for the faint of heart," Wicke warned her. "What you're about to see is the failure of our organization's BKP before Tapu Koko brought Silvally to you."

Silvally turned to the three girls as Wicke and Burnet warned Sarah of what she'll be seeing once she inserted the disk into the computer and start reading the file. "This is how Silvally and his brothers originally came to be known as Type: Null and how the experiment had gone wrong which lead to you and Gladion having two of them while the third one went off," Burnet added with a serious look.

"Are you sure you want to read the file and see what happened at that time?" Wicke finished, being deadly serious.

Sarah gulped as she thought about it. She was already floored by the truth about Silvally and two other models of him in their old forms that were potentially his brothers and she wanted to stop but she still wanted answers to his origins and she was too far into the videos and files to quit.

She looked to the Synthetic Pokemon and he solemnly nodded, wanting her to continue while Nebby hugged him and cooed sadly, comforting him. Sarah understood and she nodded to the two scientists before she inserted the disk and read the file, BKP Development Record 18, as the video began playing.

"I haven't much time, I hope that this information somehow survives so we wouldn't make the same mistake again! Production of the three BKP models has been completed. We've identified the models as serial numbers 01, 02, and 03. We were just about to do a test run on the RKS System for all three of the models when they suddenly rejected it upon initial testing. But, for some reason after these errors, all three Type models went berserk and destroyed much of our work!"

Silvally cringed as he watched the video and experienced horrible memories of his time in the lab when he was one of the models that went crazy on the scientists working on him after he rejected the RKS System.

By now, Sarah was starting to become extremely uneasy as she reached the last disk and the last file. Reading the previous file and seeing the video footage of the Type BKP experiment had sickened her to her stomach and she wanted to stop and run away, she now regretted having demanded for any traces of Silvally's origins but she couldn't stop now.

Wicke and Burnet watched Sarah start on the last file after inserting the final video disk into the computer with deep regret as they recalled their own memories of how the BKP project went so horribly for them, Faba, and the team with them.

Sarah picked up the file, BKP Development Project 44, and began reading the final passage as the video disk played the final moments of the failed BKP project involving Silvally, "Where did it all go so wrong? Our three BKP models have failed and rejected the RKS System, at least 25 people had been killed following their going berserk, and our lab holding them has been left in complete disarray."

Sarah's breath hitched from reading that sentence, was it possible that Silvally and his brothers had killed people in their anger following their rejection of the RKS System?

She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and continued reading, not realizing that Silvally was starting to cry behind her back. "We've agreed that the models were to be fitted with specially-made control masks to mitigate the effects of their rejection of the RKS System. Due to the implementation of the masks, our tests with the RKS System have failed," Sarah breathed quietly. "My fellow scientists and I have decided that following their failure, the Type: Full models, now renamed Type: Null, were to be cryogenically frozen for the rest of eternity. We've dreamed of creating our own Pokemon who will help us deal with the Ultra Beasts should they return... And, we've failed..."

The video ended and Sarah went silent as she finished reading, she had uncovered the truth of Silvally's tragic origins.

"But what about Silvally and the Type: Null that Gadion has?" Sarah asked confused. If they pokemon failed then how were they alive now?

"It's all a blur to us since their freedom happened so fast," Burnet began. "But, after their father disappeared, Young Master Gladion and Lillie have been living with their mother between here in the Aether Foundation and at their home on Melemele Island. One day, when they came to see us during a visit to Aether Paradise, Master Gladion thought Faba was hiding something when he mentioned about his failure with Silvally and the Type: Null."

"When they were told about the Ultra Beast War and snippets of the original plan we had in mind to combat their return, they were surprised by this. Not long after that, but an incident happened that left a mental scar on Young Lillie," recalled Wicke.

"What?" Sarah asked, surprised. Now she was confused, what does it all have to do with Lillie?

Burnet and Wicke sighed sadly before they looked at their young guest. "Sarah, we want you to give us your word. Promise us that you will never tell anybody else about what we're about to tell you. Lillie must be the only one who should know since you could help her overcome her fear of touching Pokemon and it involves Master Gladion's Type: Null, too," Wicke recommended.

"If anybody should tell you what happened, you're not to speak of what you found and what we're going to tell you to your friends," Burnet added. "Not even Professor Kukui is to know of his origins, only Lillie should know. But, we want you to take it slow with her and not reveal too much so she doesn't have a memory overload. Your word, Sarah... Give us your word."

Sarah could tell that Wicke and Burnet are serious and they have great concern for Lillie after whatever happened involving Silvally and Gladion's Type: Null caused her friend to develop a profound fear of touching Pokemon. She wanted to help them and Lillie, even going so far as to keep a secret involving Lusamine's own daughter and Gladion's Type: Null with them.

"My word," nodded Sarah in solemn agreement as Silvally and Nebby stood with her.

"The reason Lillie couldn't touch any pokemon is... because she was attacked by an Ultra Beast.." Burnett stated and Sarah gasped in shock.

"A-Attacked?"

"It happened in Faba's lab a few years ago. When Lillie and Gladion came to Aether Paradise see what was going on, an Ultra Wormhole opened and an Ultra Beast that we designated as UB-1, appeared from the wormhole and had its sights set on Lillie," Wicke recalled as she remembered the events that caused Lillie to be scared of touching Pokemon. "We were all shocked by its appearance and none of us could tell what it was doing here. It grabbed Lillie and the poor dear screamed in panic, desperately calling for help. All of us were powerless to save her as it dragged her away back to the Ultra Wormhole."

"But, just before it could return to its own world with her, Gladion raced to the containers holding the frozen Type: Null Pokemon and released them from their icy prison as our only means to save Lillie. He only managed to free two of them, one of which was Silvally as he escaped after he was freed, while the first Type: Null managed to save Lillie and forced UB-1 to return to the world from which it came," Burnet explained, also having clear memories of the incident. "However, when Lillie saw Type: Null, she got scared and thought it attacked her when it saved her from her captor. The trauma she experienced was too much for her to handle and once Gladion saw this, he stole Type: Null and disappeared, thinking that taking it away would keep her safe."

Sarah was stunned in complete silence and was left feeling horrible for what Lillie had to go through. "She misjudged Silvally's brother after it saved her from the Ultra Beast?" she breathed with Wicke giving a sad confirming nod.

"Unfortunately, yes. The trauma from the whole incident had caused her to develop amnesia of the event so she wouldn't have to go through it again. Her mother was deeply hurt and ashamed for putting her children through such a thing and after Gladion ran away with his Type: Null, she was sent home to her mansion and put in the care of her family's servants, including her favorite, Hobbes."

"Woah..." Sarah gasped in awe. Nebby cooed as well.

"And, as for Silvally when he ran away, I think Tapu Koko had noticed something in his heart which is freedom and his need for a family after he went though such trauma of his own. When the Guardian Deity of Conflict heard his calls for help, it answered them and whisked him from the Aether Foundation and out of harm's way. We never saw him again after he got away and we thought he was long gone. That is, until we saw him again, under your care recently."

"I think Tapu Koko felt that as a trainer who's pure of heart, loyal, and kind to everyone she meets, you were the perfect person to reach out to Silvally and open his heart to the world and allow you to do what we and our team failed to do," theorized Burnet.

Sarah was awestruck, she now knew why Tapu Koko had entrusted Silvally to her when he was originally a Type: Null. She was the only person it knew that could develop a strong bond with Silvally and free him from his traumatizing past, allowing him to access his true form and accept his RKS System.

"Then, all he really needed to access his true form and use the RKS System... Was me?" she gasped in shock and amazement as she looked towards Silvally. He had stopped crying from the horrible memories he recalled and was now smiling at her, his face wet with tear stains as he nodded.

Wicke and Burnet smiled as Sarah turned to them for more confirmations. "I guess what he and his brothers really needed from us to complete them and make them the Pokemon that can help save us from the Ultra Beasts is a little love," Wicke said.

"It's too bad we didn't give them the love and care they needed after everything our team and Faba did while we were making them," sighed Burnet as she smiled. "Maybe things with them would've turned out differently if we had." Nebby babbled and floated out of Sarah's arms and nuzzled Wicke and Burnet, making them giggle. "And you mister better not teleport Lillie anywhere, okay?" Burnet teased, ticking little Nebby, making him laugh.

"Are you happy now that you found out about Silvally's origins, Sarah?" Wicke asked.

Sarah was silent but after a few moments, she smiled. "...Yeah, I am. I just wasn't expecting them to be like this or know about how Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon really came to be," she began.

"It's understandable since it's a lot for you to take in," Professor Burnet smiled.

"Yeah. But, in a way, while it was kinda horrifying to think of what Silvally had to go through..." Sarah went over to Silvally and hugged him by his neck while Nebby went back to them and hugged one of his head scales again. "...I think I'm the best thing to ever happen to him. He's finally free from his past, thanks to me. No more labs, no more experiments, no more going bananas on scientists doing weird tests on him. He's got me, my family, and our friends with us."

Nebby cooed and giggled as he continued hugging his big brother. Silvally was deeply touched from Sarah's words and Nebby's agreement, even if he was initially afraid that Sarah would scorn and abandon him for how he came to this world. "Sarah..." he spoke before he just nuzzled her in thanks as he cried again, his sobs only translated to her alone as he wept with relief and joy, much to Wicke and Burnet's own tearful joy.

It was clear that Sarah really is all that Silvally needed for his new life to begin and now, he seized that new life with her and was ready to forge the way to a new tomorrow for him.

When evening finally came, it was time for Nebby to teleport himself, his big brother, and his human mother back to the Pokemon School. It was very late and Sarah realized that they had missed out on the rest of the day. Not to mention, everyone back home is worried sick for them.

"Are you sure you won't mind a ride home from us, Sarah?" Burnet asked.

"Nah, we're fine with Nebby teleporting us. it's faster and he's really quite handy. Right, Nebby?" smiled Sarah as she rubbed Nebby, making him, Burnet, and Wicke giggle.

"Remember only Lillie can know about what we told you and no one else," Wicke reminded.

"Can my parents be an exception? We promised no more secrets.." Sarah smiled at them.

Wicke and Burnett looked at each other and giggled, "Alright, they're the exceptions." Wicke said.

"Well, Nebby, it's time to go home," she told her baby Pokemon. "Bring us back to Melemele Island on the beach stretching to the school."

Nebby babbled happily as he glowed and was about to teleport her and Silvally back home.

"Goodbye, Wicke, Burnet! And, thank you!" Sarah called as Silvally gave a grateful and happy grunt.

"Goodbye, Sarah, until we meet again!" Wicke called as she waved.

"Bye, Sarah, and take care of Kukui and your friends when you get back!" Burnet added happily as all three of them vanished and returned home. Wicke and Burnet looked to the setting Alola sun and smiled, knowing that a great weight has been lifted off of their backs about their organization's greatest secret.

* * *

When they arrived back home, Nebby, Sarah, and Silvally saw that they are indeed back at the Pokemon School.

"Home sweet home," Sarah sighed happily and kept Nebby in her arms as they ran to the classroom. But, when they got there, it was empty save for her backpack left behind on her desk as she looked inside to see her stuff and the Memory Drives still there. "Too bad everyone's looking for us while we were at the Aether Foundation."

"I'm sure they'll be coming back," Silvally reassured. "For all we know, they'll be running around in circles before they return."

"That's true," agreed Sarah. She packed her stuff and left the school to meet up with the gang, her Pokemon, and Professor Kukui should they be running back with Silvally and Nebby in tow. As they were leaving, Sarah piped up, "Silvally, are you happy now that you're with me, after everything I've learned about you and your brothers?"

Silvally sighed as he spoke. "If I'm honest, I would've thought you'd be like those scientists after Tapu Koko brought me to you. I would've just mauled you if you kicked me to the curb and abandoned me as they had. But, thanks to you, I'm forever a new Pokemon."

But, as they walked off, a familiar trio she saw this morning was spying on them, their eyes set on Nebby. "That pokemon has got the bosses name on it for sure.." Meowth said.

"Indeed, its a super duper rare pokemon." James added.

"And too cute for words." Jessie claimed.

"That unknown Poke-beauty will be our ticket to Team Rocket's victory highway," Meowth continued as he fantasied a successful scenario in his mind. "If the boss lays his hands on that mystery bundle as it takes him beyond the stars, beyond the galaxies, to other words if it really is what the twerps were talking about, he'll be on his way to infinity and beyond as he enjoys the smell of success from such an unknown Pokemon."

"If we were to grab the little cutie from the twerpette's arms and deliver it straight to the boss," Jessie said. "We'll be running and flying high nonstop and everyone will adore us!"

"And, when our successful streak begins, nobody will ever mock the name of Team Rocket and we'll be seen as heroes!" James added.

"Let's get 'em!" Meowth finished with smirk and a sneer with Jessie's Wobbuffet agreeing. "Wobbuffet!"

Sarah and Silvally continued to walk down the road until they were at least 10 ft away from the school and into Hau'oli City before the Synthetic Pokemon heard something flying towards them until he saw a blue rose streaking at them and onto Sarah's hands.

"Sarah, look out!" he called, using his head scales to swat at it. Nebby panicked in his human mother's arms, sensing the danger they're in from the unexpected sneak attack before he teleported himself and his family back to the beach near the school.

"What was that?!" panicked Sarah. Silvally grunted as he looked around, "I managed to get a glimpse of the rose that was thrown at us before Nebby teleported us back, I think we're not alone!"

"But, who else would be here besides us? I thought the others were still looking for us after we disappeared!"

"Looking for someone, motherly twerpette?" sneered Jessie as the trio turned to her, James, and Meowth.

"Team Rocket!" Sarah cried in shock.

"Knowledge is a dangerous thing!" "And, grasping the obvious has a familiar point ring!" Jessie and James began their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers in bloom hide in shame! A single flower of evil in this gleaming world, Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times! The master fighting back against this heroically tragic world, James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" "Wobuffet!"

"Urgh, I never thought I'd hear this stupid jumble of words and the Three Rocket Stooges again," groaned Silvally as he and Sarah sweatdropped. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"We want that little pokemon in your arms." Jessie said, pointing to Nebby who whimpered.

"You're obviously oblivious as to what kind of new powers that creature in your arms has but with a little coaxing from Team Rocket, if you hand it over to us, we'll make your little chore a little easier," sneered James.

"What do you want with Nebby?" Sarah asked as she held Nebby firmly in her arms. "He's mine and I'm not going to let you get a hold of him!"

"That Poke-baby is the property of Team Rocket and it's high time you give him to us," Meowth smirked. "You're obviously jealous since we will treat the little guy much better than you would."

"You got some nerve thinking you can raise my little brother better than my mother can, furball!" Silvally snapped furiously at Meowth. Sarah was surprised to hear her partner call her 'mother' but she couldn't dwell on it.

"If you dare lay one dirty finger of yours on my little Nebby," she growled at Team Rocket. "I swear, Silvally and I will mop the floor with you from top to bottom! And, if he's hurt, it'll be all your fault!"

"What a shame." "How will we ever forgive ourselves if we do hurt your little baby?" James and Jessie mocked, smirking.

"We want to get our hands on that cutie pie of yours so we can learn all about the Ultra Beasts you twerps have been talking about recently," Meowth explained. "Ever since you've taken it into your family, we've been keeping tabs on you through your twerp and twerpette friends and we had a little robot spy we got our hands on after we told the boss about the Ultra Beasts following your every move with it."

"With your little baby in our custody, nothing can stop us and Team Rocket," Jessie finished.

"You're not touching Nebby, not while we're around!" yelled Silvally, angrily.

"You want a baby, dorks? Forget Nebby and find a rare Pokemon that you can really be proud of to raise as your own, then get lost!" Sarah scowled.

"Get lost? How rude!"

"Let's teach this pussycat manners!" Jessie and James smirked, pretending to be insulted and taking out their Pokeballs.

"Mareanie, go!" "Mimikyu, you're up!" and the two pokemon came out.

"Mareanie use Spike Cannon!"

"Mimikyu, Shadow Ball!"

And the two pokemon launched their attacks but Silvally countered with Tri Attack, "Eat this! HAH!" the attacks collided and the Tri Attack broke through and struck the two pokemon.

Sarah watched the battle going on and she quickly took out her Memory Drives while Nebby watched from behind, feeling worried. "Ghost, Fairy, Water, Poison, which Memory Drive will allow Silvally to counter all four types?" she asked to herself as she looked through the Drives until she found the one she needed.

"Silvally, here!" called Sarah as she threw her partner a Ghost Type Memory Drive.

"Got it, Mother!" called Silvally as he accepted the Memory Drive and hooked it to his RKS System, his head scales, eyes, and back fin now changing to a deep, dark violet color.

"A Pokemon that can change its Type?!" Jessie cried, gobsmacked by what she saw.

"That twerpette threw it some kind of CD that gave it a power boost of some kind!" gasped Meowth.

"Gadzookes!" James exclaimed as he looked through his guidebook. "It says here that there have been legends about a Pokemon that's been created in a laboratory that ended up as failed experiment. It was never seen by anybody for years but it's been said that when it reaches its true form, it can use 18 discs called Memory Drives to allow the mystery Pokemon to change its Type according to the battle circumstances!"

"A rare Pokemon that changes its Type in different battle circumstances?" Jessie asked, now smiling with glee.

"And, we got ourselves a double bill of two rare Pokemon that nobody's ever heard of!" James nodded, smirking at Silvally.

"So, that means if we capture the walking Frankenstein and take her discs, Team Rocket will be unstoppable with a powerhouse Pokemon on our team!" Meowth deduced with a menacing smirk.

"You'll have to get past me if you want Nebby or Silvally!" Sarah shouted as she pointed at them. She turned to Nebby, cooing at her with great fear for her and Silvally getting hurt. "Stay behind us, Nebby." Nebby inched closer to his mother and watched from behind her right leg.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Sarah called.

"Mareanie, unleash Poison Sting, now!" James said to his chosen Pokemon.

"Mareanie...!" And Mareanie unleashed Poison Sting but Sarah quickly switched discs and gave Silvally the Steel Memory Disc and made him a Steel type and immune to Poison Sting.

"Wah!" James exclaimed in horror.

Sarah smirked as she explained, "You'll have to be faster if you want to keep up with us!" Silvally used Multi-Attack on Mareanie, sending the Poison/Water Type flying back to James before he was blown back by Mimikyu from a Shadow Ball to the chest.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me and Mimikyu, pretty girl!" sneered Jessie, still smirking. "Mimikyu, show your stuff!"

"Mimi!" Mimikyu screamed gleefully as it charged towards Silvally.

"Switch between Dragon Claw and Crush Claw to counter, Silvally!" shouted Sarah and the two Pokemon traded blows for a few minutes with Mimikyu using Hone Claws and then using Slash while Silvally used Dragon Claw and Crush Claw as he swapped between the two moves.

Then, they forced each other back and glared at each other before Silvally was soon attacked by a shadow, sending him back to Nebby and Sarah. The Disguise Pokemon had used Shadow Sneak while the Synthetic Pokemon wasn't looking!

"Damn, cheap shot!" snarled Silvally as he glared dangerously at the sniggering Disguise Pokemon.

"I hate it when it does that..." Sarah groaned in agreement before she decided to change tactics and use a different Memory Drive. "Silvally, unleash the power on Mareanie using your Ground Type Memory!"

She quickly threw the Ground Type Memory Drive to Silvally and as he accepted it, his eyes, back fin, and head scales now changed to a dark peach color. She was just in time before he was forced to dodge a Venoshock attack from James' Pokemon.

"Air Slash!" shouted Sarah and Silvally managed to shoot Air Slash at the Poison Type, hard.

"Recover then Toxic Spikes!" James shouted as he pointed at Silvally. Mareanie recovered and then shot it's spikes at him, forcing him to dodge again before the Poison Type and Mimikyu double-teamed him.

"Play Rough!" "Poison Jab!" Jessie and James smirked as they looked from below.

"Look out, Silvally!" Sarah shouted as the two Rocket Pokemon hit him but he forced them back using Tri Attack again.

As Silvally landed in front of Sarah and Nebby again, Sarah could tell that Jessie and James' Pokemon have grown stronger and now, they were more formidable against them. She realized that during the time she and her friends haven't heard from them in a while and while they were spying on them, Team Rocket had trained themselves for their next meeting with the girl.

The results had brought out the best in their fighting skills with their Pokemon and now it looks as though things won't be easy with them this time.

"We're not doing so well like the last time we clashed with them, Silvally!" Sarah said to her partner.

"Got any suggestions? I don't know any to keep Nebby away from those bird brains!" he told back.

"It's all over for you and your missy, devil boy!" Meowth sneered. "Now, hand over the little baby and turn yourself in or have a taste of my new and improved Fury Swipes!"

He jumped at the trio and prepared to use his physical attack as Sarah grabbed Nebby in her arms and she and Silvally braced themselves for the assault. They were saved just in time by a Razor Shell attack that came in like a boomerang as it forced back Meowth as the Normal Type landed in front of the rest of Team Rocket.

"A Razor Shell!" Silvally shouted in shock until he, Nebby, and Sarah noticed a familiar Sea Otter and Owl Pokemon pair swooping down and landing in front of them. It was Oshawott as he landed on their left holding his shell and Noctowl as he touched down from their right.

"Oshawott, Noctowl!" gasped Sarah in surprise, not expecting two of her other Pokemon to show up and help. Nebby babbled and clapped happily from seeing his uncle and brother.

"Hey!" a voice shouted as Sarah and Silvally turned to their right to find the gang and their partners, the rest of Sarah's Pokemon, and Professor Kukui running towards them. "Guys, you're here!" Sarah replied.

"We were worried about you!" "You've been gone for far too long!" Lillie and Kiawe said, greatly relieved.

"Need any help?" Professor Kukui asked, feeling greatly relieved for his young student himself.

"And, how! You won't believe who showed up to take Nebby and Silvally from me!" Sarah nodded before she pointed at Team Rocket.

"It's the twerp brigade!" "The twerp patrol is on the loose!" Jessie and James shrieked in shock.

"How did you knuckleheads manage to find us along the twerpette and her treasures?!" Meowth asked, goggle-eyed.

Lolita licked her paw and explained that when they heard explosions from a distance while they were searching around Hau'oli City, the group had a feeling that her trainers' daughter, Nebby, and Silvally could be in trouble and she personally asked Noctowl to take Oshawott and do reconnaissance. Through them, she and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon found out that they were back at the school and facing off against them.

"What?! You mean you found out that your twerpette and her Poke-money bags had returned here and you managed to blab to everyone about all this?!" Meowth panicked.

"Unbelievable! That royal pussycat, the old bat, and the puny otter have foiled our perfect opportunity!" James screamed in anger.

"Well, you're going to regret attacking her, Silvally, and Nebby now that we're all here!" Ash snapped. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Tsareena, use Magical Leaf!" Mallow shouted, pointing angrily at Team Rocket.

"Popplio, Bubblebeam!" "Togedemaru, Spark!" "Pyroar, Turtonator, Flamethrower plus Overheat!" Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles joined in.

"Snowy, Powder Snow!" Lillie shouted as Snowy unleashed her Ice Type attack.

The huge menagerie of attacks culminated together and were launched directly at Team Rocket as the villains huddled together before they made contact and exploded before Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobuffet, Mareanie, and Mimikyu were blasted off and twinkled out of sight.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "WOBUFFET!"

Everyone cheered as Team Rocket was beaten and their missing trio was safe. Silvally and Sarah sighed in relief as they smiled before they turned to Nebby in the girl's arms, babbling and clapping happily to see his family and friends together again after the little misadventure he had with his mother and big brother at the Aether Foundation.

"Looks like you had quite a day when you and Silvally disappeared on us with Nebby," smiled Professor Kukui as he came to them while Sarah's other Pokemon crowded around her, Silvally, and Nebby in relief.

"We did and we had quite a history lesson from a few familiar people we met while we were gone," Sarah smiled as she looked to Silvally and stroked him gently, getting a satisfying purr out of him.

"Oh? What kind of history lesson?" he smiled, intrigued to know.

"Well, I'll tell you all when I'm ready. It's something I want a friend of mine to know and she deserves it," Sarah hinted, nodding towards Lillie as she and Snowy cheered. Professor Kukui was surprised but he realized that it could be something to do with helping Lillie continue to combat and overcome her fear of Pokemon touching her and he smiled. As an apology to everyone for making them worry, Sarah agreed to spend the night with them at Lillie's mansion for a sleepover and homework party. Professor Kukui had asked Sarah to complete the homework assignment he gave everyone when they had to leave school to look for her to help her catch up but she didn't mind since she owed them that much.

Sarah did have to ask her parents if she could spend the night with her friends at Lillie's mansion and they agreed but on the condition that she'd tell them everything that went on with her while she was at school, which she agreed to.

* * *

_That night..._

When everyone was exhausted from their little homework party and having fun, the others were asleep but Sarah, remembering her promise to Wicke and Burnet, wanted to speak with Lillie before they went to sleep.

Carefully, she explained everything that went on with her, Nebby, and Silvally when they were at the Aether Foundation with the two woman scientists.

She took great care to not reveal too much so that her friend doesn't get a memory overload and in the hopes that she won't remember what happened before until it was time for her to do so. Lillie was in awe by the time she finished her story.

"Wow, you were lucky to not be caught by my mother," Lillie gasped in amazement. "I never knew how much Silvally had suffered when he and his brothers were created."

"I'm just glad that he has me and my family to be around with after that and I'm thankful that Tapu Koko brought him to me when it did," Sarah replied.

"And, about that Type: Null Gladion had, do you think it could be related to him?"

"I'm not sure but the next time I see him, I want Silvally to be sure its who we think it is."

"Sounds like Nebby must've given you two quite a trip and got a lot out of it," Lillie smiled.

"Yeah, as crazy as that trip may have been for us, I'm really glad that he did take us to the Aether Foundation," Sarah agreed as she happily looked at the sleeping baby Pokemon in her arms. "He really helped to life a weight off of Silvally that I've frankly forgotten about until now."

"He's truly something special if he was able to do things like that including learning Teleport according to our thoughts and memories."

"And, I wouldn't want him to change no matter what." Nebby continued to sleep soundly as Sarah and Lillie smiled brightly at him, knowing that there will be a lot of mysteries about him that still need to be uncovered but grateful that one of Sarah's Pokemon was able to sleep soundly as his past has come full circle and he was truly free at last.

* * *

Back at Akala Island, as the full moon shined down on them, Gladion, his Type: Null, and Umbreon all looked up at it. For the rest of the day, all they could think about was Sarah and Silvally after their short appearance in front of them along with Nebby.

"That girl, there's something strange about her and the Pokemon she's with. You felt it too, right?" he asked Type: Null.

Type: Null nodded with a grunt; as it saw Sarah and Silvally when they appeared thanks to Nebby, it could've sworn it felt something familiar as its eyes briefly fell to Sarah's Synthetic Pokemon.

It wasn't sure but it wanted to find out who or what it was before jumping to conclusions. Gladion understood as he nodded towards his Pokemon.

"Okay, we'll be ready for the girl when she comes. If she does finds us again and wants answers, we'll tell her," he told the masked Pokemon who nodded again.

**_Nebby's new power has taken everyone by surprise but it was the key that Sarah needed to return to the Aether Foundation and uncover Silvally's tragic origins, their little misadventure bringing them closer than ever as a family. And now, thanks to Nebby, who knows what new mysteries and adventures with Nebby await the trio just around the corner?_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Trapinch_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide_**


	30. Chapter 30: A Masked Warning

It was nighttime in Sarah's adopted household as her Pokemon and her parents, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple were all fast asleep as they awaited another day of surprises in the Alola Region. Silvally and Mudsdale slept peacefully outside due to their size but the former was now able to sleep soundly and better than ever since his and Sarah's return to the Aether Foundation when they uncovered the origins to his creation. Before she went to sleep, Sarah took some time to write in a personal diary, recording memories of her times with the gang since she first enrolled in the school and things in between.

_"Everything that happened yesterday was a wild ride for Silvally and I. Not only did we and the others saw that Nebby was capable of knowing Teleport and using it with us in conjunction to our thoughts, we uncovered my partner's tragic origins and how he and two other Pokemon like him came to be. I was happy, though, since he now has me and my family to live with,"_ Sarah thought as she wrote. Her mind returned to when Professor Burnet and Wicke told her about what caused Lillie to have her irrational fear of touching Pokemon,_ "I was also shocked to discover that one Type: Null belonging to Lillie's older brother, Gladion, was unfortunately part of the reason why Lillie was so vehement of touching other Pokemon, the main reason being that an Ultra Beast attacked her and she sadly misjudged its saving her as an assault on her." "I couldn't imagine what was going on in her mind but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and the trauma she went through. I was also worried for her since my friends and and I witnessed the tension between her and her mother, Lusamine, when we went to the Aether Foundation the other day. I just hope things between them will get better, somehow." _Sarah sighed as she finished writing and closed the diary before smiled at the sleeping Nebby with her. He took him to her bed and together, they slept and prepared for a new day.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Sarah was outside giving her pokemon a bath. "Pikachu Pika.." Blitz giggled as Aqua and Oshawott lightly sprayed her with Bubblebeam and Water Gun.

"Hehehe.. you'll be nice and clean, buddy."

"Pikachu..." Blitz smiled and then Sarah got him out of the tub.

"There we go." Blitz smiled before shaking himself dry, "Hahah, hey..!" Sarah whined before Nebby came over and giggled at his mother.

"Guess whose next~" Sarah said, looking at two familiar Ground Type pokemon.

"TRA-?!" "MUDS-?!" gasped Mudsdale and Trapinch in shock.

The two Ground Types hated water as much as Rock Types and they didn't want to be washed; Trapinch was panicking as he shook his head frantically as he protested but Mudsdale turned his head away in a huff, his hatred for water being very clear.

"If you're not gonna let me clean you, you're gonna stink up the whole classroom and Professor Kukui will have to kick you out~!" Sarah replied incredulously as she spun the brush in a circle, not wanting any funny business from her Draft Horse and Ant Pit Pokemon. But, the Draft Horse and Ant Pit Pokemon wouldn't budge as they turned away, trying to make their point clear.

Sarah just groaned at them. "Okay then, if that's how you want it," she sighed before she turned to the rest of her Pokemon waiting their bath time. "Get 'em," she muttered to them and then they all pounced on the panicking Ground Type Pokemon, causing a small tussle between them before they got Mudsdale and Trapinch restrained and Aqua and Oshawott finally used Bubblebeam and Water Gun on them.

Mudsdale and Trapinch were very annoyed as they spitted out water and groaned while Sarah began scrubbing them. "That's what you get for trying to skirt your baths," Sarah told them as they shook themselves dry after she finished. "You know how much Mom and Dad hate having to put up with you being stinky and skipping your baths for weeks." She continued to clean her Pokemon, one by one, as some soap bubbles got onto Nebby with one flying into his face. Sarah smiled as she looked to him.

"Those bubbles are poofy, Nebby. They're like you except they pop if you touch them," she said to the baby Pokemon while Nebby laughed and tried to gather more bubbles. Everyone giggled at him before Sarah turned to Dusk and Luna, "Bath time, Dusk, Luna!" The two Rock Types got into the tub and she began to scrub them but while she did so, Silvally looked out to the sea, thinking of the Type: Null with Gladion.

"Snivy?" "Sliggoo?" Snivy and Sliggoo came over and gently called to Silvally.

"I'm alright... just... thinking about the other Type: Null that Gladion has..." Silvally said to them. "Maybe... he could be my brother... or.. at least I think..."

Snivy and Sliggoo were a bit concerned for the Synthetic Pokemon.

Nebby heard Silvally and he grew worried for him as well before he floated to him and hugged his head as best he could. Silvally was surprised by this act of kindness but he accepted it with a smile. At the same time, Gladion's Type: Null was looking out towards the sea over a cliff.

The brief encounter with Silvally and Sarah had given it quite a start and it started to think back to a time when it was in the Aether Foundation's lab with him when they and the third Type: Null were first created and initially rejected the RKS System. It grunted as he closed its eyes before it opened them again as it continued to watch the ocean. Then, it let out a soft growl, as if it was trying to ask the Tapu Guardians, particularly Tapu Lele, about Silvally and whether or not they could be related to each other.

What it didn't realize is that the two Synthetic Pokemon will soon meet as if fate would be sending them on a collision course that will bring them together for the first time in a while.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Despite being Rock Types, Luna and Dusk were happy having their baths as their human aunt scrubbed them from top to bottom as they gave satisfactory growls.

"I can't imagine what your parents would think if they sniffed you without having a bath like this one before we met you," Sarah smiled at them. "They would've had a fit having to deal with you being so stinky."(edited)

Dusk and Midnight playfully licked her face, making Sarah laugh, "Hehehe..."

"Meowth..." Sarah then felt Loita tapped her side, "Hmm, what is it girl?" Lolita then pointed over to Silvally. Sarah then went over to her Synthetic Pokemon along with the other pokemon.

"Silvally, what is it buddy...? Thinking about Gladion's Type: Null?"

"...I am," he replied simply, not turning around to face her and his family. Sarah understood; the memories of their first surprise encounter with Gladion and his Type: Null and discovering their origins at the Aether Foundation thanks to Professor Burnet and Wicke still had him thrown in a loop.

Throughout the entire time he was with them since Tapu Koko first entrusted him to his human mother, he had never thought once about his past and he never went around to telling Sarah more about it. He also had no idea that it was another Type: Null that was unintentionally responsible for Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon after she was captured by an Ultra Beast when it saved her. Not to mention, he never knew about it and the third Type: Null after he escaped with Tapu Koko's help when he was released from his icy prison. "...You want answers as to whether or not Type: Null is really your brother?" Sarah asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes, Mother... It's just that, I never knew I had a brother let alone two," Silvally nodded as he mused sadly. "I don't remember much after we went wild after we first rejected the RKS System and committed those horrible deeds before we were frozen." "We never interacted with each other, we never got to know one another. When I was free from the ice, I was so desperate for freedom and to get away from the people that put us through so much hell, I just rushed on out. I never bothered to look around for my first brother or find my third brother..."

The younger Pokemon felt the sadness from their chimeric brother and nuzzled and hugged him to give him more comfort while the others frowned solemnly. Sarah had told them and her parents about his origins and what happened to Lillie involving Gladion's Type: Null and they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Synthetic Pokemon. Thankfully, they didn't hold it against Wicke and Burnet when she mentioned how much they regretted what they and their organization did.

Nebby cooed sadly for Silvally and touched his face to comfort him... which ended up as a teleportation for the group! The group reappeared in the air, "What the-GAH!" Sarah screamed as she fell down along with some of the other pokemon... on some wild Pinsar.

"Huh? PINSAR! GAH!" Sarah screamed in fear as the Pinsar screeched at her, "Osha...!" Oshawott readied his Razor Shell attack and slashed two Pinsar away from her.

"Urgh, Pinsir!" Silvally snarled as he shielded Sarah and Nebby from them.

"Nebby, don't tell me you used Teleport again!" Sarah shouted in panic as she held Nebby tightly to protect him from the Pinsir swarm. The baby Pokemon whimpered in apology, he and Sarah knowing that it was an accident.

Coincidentally, they landed at Ten Carat Hill, the same place where she, Ash, Professor Kukui, and their Pokemon first crossed paths with their friend, Kaito, from another dimension. But, when they teleported there, Gladion, his Umbreon and Lycanroc, and his Type: Null were already there and were about to battle the swarm of Pinsir before they crash-landed between them. Lillie's brother gasped in surprise when he saw Sarah again, it was the same girl that appeared to him and his Pokemon one time at their cavern hideout.

His Type: Null growled from the intrusion but it widened its eyes in shock as they landed on Silvally again. He narrowed his eyes and growled again, recognizing him from the initial surprise appearance Nebby pulled on them. The Pinsir swarm proceeded to attack the group as Sarah and her Pokemon got into battle stance while she held the cowering Nebby. "Use Air Slash!" Gladion called to Type: Null. Quickly, Type: Null unleashed a flurry of Air Slash attacks at the Pinsir, causing the Bug Types to panic and scurry away to avoid any more punishment.

"That was too close," Sarah sighed before she looked around. "I wonder where that Air Slash came from." "Sarah, I think I know who..." called Silvally as he looked at Gladion and Type: Null in bewilderment. Sarah and her other Pokemon looked and were also shocked to see him.

"Gladion?" she called before she ran to him and his Pokemon and looked at Type: Null with Silvally joining her. "I never thought you'd be here. Is that your Type: Null?" Type: Null growled at her while Silvally looked it over.

"I wasn't expecting you to be the one to see it, let alone see you with one," Gladion responded coolly.

Gladion's Type: Null looked at Silvally with some curiousity in its eyes, "I'm guessing you had a Type: Null too?" Gladion questioned.

"Y-Yeah.." Sarah said and little Nebby floated over to Gladion's Type: Null.

"So, I'm guessing you're the girl I've been hearing about here and there?" Gladion asked again, looking at Sarah while Nebby floated around his big Pokemon. "Are you the one they call Sarah?"

"That's me," replied Sarah. "And, you're Gladion, Lillie's older brother, right?" Gladion nodded, his cool expression not changing. "So, what are you doing here on Ten Carat Hill?" she asked as she looked around.

"Not much, We've been doing some training here and there. Much of our time together was spent on getting him to trust me after I got him out of a horrible place." His Type: Null looked around at Sarah's entire Pokemon family, a little intrigued to see an eclectic roster under the human girl's wing.

He then turned to Nebby and growled at him but the baby Pokemon panicked and started to cry and whimper as he hid behind Sarah. "Wait, Type: Null, please! Don't scare him," she begged, worried for Nebby as Type: Null turned to her but she stood her ground under his stare. But, Gladion was shocked when he looked at the baby Pokemon in the girl's arms. "No way! Is that really...?" he gasped quietly.

"Oh, it's okay, Nebby! Type: Null's not that scary, it's just the mask," Sarah soothed, rocking the crying baby Pokemon with her Pokemon helping her calm down their baby brother. "I'm sorry, Gladion! I know he didn't mean to offend your Type: Null, really!" The control mask over Type: Null's head prevented it from showing any expression and if it was shocked to see Nebby, it didn't show it.

"It's alright, Silvally. Calm down, it'll be okay," Gladion soothed as he pushed it gently away. "So, you named your Type: Null Silvally as well?" he quizzed curiously.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah... I don't know why I came up with that, it just came to me." Gladion nodded before he spoke again, "Sarah, that Pokemon in your hands. It looks like... It's an Ultra Beast, am I right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about them?" she asked, surprised that Lillie's brother knew about Ultra Beasts. Gladion looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I did learn about them from my and Lillie's mother, Lusamine," he admitted. "We had a bad encounter with one of them once." Sarah thought back to the incident that caused Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon. She wanted to tell Gladion she knows about the whole thing thanks to Wicke and Professor Burnet and the promise she made but she felt like she wanted Gladion to know, too. "I see. But, if Nebby's an Ultra Beast, I assure you he's not a danger to anybody. He's lived with my family for days and nothing bad's happened because of him."

"What is it with you? You had it for days and you're already a mother to it, don't you understand? That thing is dangerous!" he told her firmly. "Nebby, dangerous? Gladion, I'm sure Nebby's harmless, he couldn't even harm a fly," Sarah retorted gently as she tickled her baby Pokemon, making him laugh. "Look at him, he's so little and he's been a bucket of joy to all of us since we welcomed him with open arms." Gladion's glared worsened and he clutched his right arm as it shook from his anger. "Then, you don't understand a thing about Ultra Beasts," he snarled darkly before he turned away.

"Gladion, please..." Sarah soothed, trying to defuse the situation. "You must understand, I promised your mother that I'd take care of and protect him as long as he's under my care. You might not believe this but I also made that same promise to the Sunne and Moone Pokemon: Solgaleo and Lunala, when they came to me in a dream."

The mention of the two Legendaries caught Gladion's attention as he turned to her in surprise, "What, Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah, and I know about what happened to Lillie from Wicke and Burnet," she added, much to Gladion's astonishment. As Nebby went to sleep, Sarah's other Pokemon comforted him with Umbreon joining them and Silvally and Blitz remaining with Sarah as she told Gladion everything she knew from the women scientists before she touched on the dream involving Solgaleo and Lunala.

"They both told me... about what happened to Lillie years ago..." Sarah added. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Gladion was sorry as he looked how sorrowful Sarah felt for him and Gladion and what they had to go through that caused Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon. He was a little steamed but he sighed and relaxed , knowing that because of Wicke and Burnet, he can trust her with this revelation.

"...Thanks, I guess," he said slowly. He was still conflicted from what Sarah told him and about what she knew from them about the Ultra Beast War but couldn't dwell on it any longer. "I suppose you could be trusted. Sarah, how did you find us on Ten Carat Hill? We returned to Melemele Island days ago and nobody knew about us."

"Well, I was giving my Pokemon a bath when we noticed my Silvally looking out to the sea. He was thinking about your Silvally or Type: Null, wondering if it was really his brother from the failed BKP experiment. Seeing it in that split second when my friends and I discovered that Nebby could use Teleport according to our thoughts and my Silvally was thinking about your Type: Null so Nebby transported us to your location.

Gladion just nodded. "And, of the dream involving Solgaleo and Lunala? What was it about?" he asked.

"It happened days after our Akala Island field trip. I was asleep in my bed until I found myself in a bright space with Ash and a boy named Kaito Shirogane from another dimension across the Multiverse. But, the Ash I met in the dream only seemed to know Kaito and we didn't know what was going on until we saw Solgaleo and Lunala appearing before us," she told him. "It wasn't much after they appeared but before I woke up, we were blasted with a huge gust of wind. Then, Lunala and Solgaleo looked to me as a bright, sparkling blue and purple blip appeared between them which turned out to be Nebby. And, when Ash and I are heading for school one day, Tapu Koko appeared and led us to him." Gladion was intrigued from Sarah's story as he took it all in.

"You're saying you were teleported and it was that Ultra Beast that did it?" he questioned.

Sarah nodded as she looked at Nebby, resting happily. "Yes, Nebby was the reason we met." She stroked Silvally, remembering everything she went through with the baby Pokemon. "If he really is dangerous, he would've done us in when he did. But, as I said, he's nothing but a bundle of joy and happiness ever since he came into my life," she recalled.

Gladion nodded, deciding to trust Sarah's words and saw that Nebby did no harm to her. He looked over to her Pokemon and was intrigued by Dusk and Luna, Dusk more so when he saw his unusual size and the emerald green leg bands.

"Sarah, that Lycanroc, are those Lycanroc yours?" he quizzed. "Last I heard, Ash had a Lycanroc like it but yours is really strange."

"That's Dusk, he's Luna's little brother," answered Sarah as she looked to her two Lycanroc. "The Midnight Lycanroc is Luna and as for Dusk's evolution, I don't know how he became like that in his Dusk Form but he has something in him that made him special when he evolved from the Green Flash." Gladion was even more intrigued; he could tell there was something about Sarah that many people didn't see before and not even Sarah herself knew it.

* * *

_Later..._

Sarah and Gladion were sitting side-by-side with Silvally, Type: Null, and Lycanroc as they were joined by Dusk and Luna. "I see you and your Pokemon made your home here in Ten Carat Hill, Gladion," Sarah conversed again. "You guys picked a good spot to live in."

"Yeah, it's a good place to avoid people," Gladion agreed with a smile as he petted Type: Null. "After I got Type: Null out of the Aether Foundation after the incident, I brought it here, hoping to keep it out of sight."

"I sure wish you could come and see Lillie again," Sarah told him. "She misses you and wonders what you've been up to and she's great friends with our Pokemon despite her fear."

"Is that so?" asked Gladion, interested in the news. "She and Snowy have gotten on so well and they've done lots since she told me about her seeing you again."

Gladion gave a small smile.

He then recalled the time when he returned to Melemele Island after running away with Type: Null after the Ultra Beast incident and saw her holding Snowy. He was initially surprised when he saw his little sister holding a Pokemon let alone touching one. But deep down, even if he didn't show it, he felt happy and proud of her for being able to touch Pokemon again, even if Snowy is the only one she currently touches.

"Well, what do you know..." he muttered softly. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when she told me herself," Sarah agreed before she turned to see Nebby, who was still napping away. "And, she was the one responsible for naming my little baby Nebby. I even promised her to be his personal babysitter whenever she comes to visit me and my family. Your sister is really special, Gladion. She must really love Pokemon back then before the Ultra Beast incident."

"Incredible, she loved and named an Ultra Beast and she named it 'Nebby' of all things," he muttered again in disbelief and happiness for her. The Ultra Beast incident then came back to Sarah's mind. She wanted to know what Gladion went through after seeing things from Lillie, Wicke, and Burnet's side of the story.

"Gladion, about the Ultra Beast incident that caused Lillie's fear, how did you feel about that?" Gladion hummed and thought for a moment while frowning, his mind returning to when UB-1 attacked Lillie and his Type: Null saved her which unfortunately lead to her being traumatized from the whole thing. "I don't know, there were a lot of things running through my mind that day," he recalled. "When I saw Lillie taken by the Ultra Beast at Faba's lab, I was in a panic like everyone else. I was so scared, there was nothing I could do about it. But, it was Type: Null, my Silvally, that rescued us. But, as you know, Lillie was traumatized and she went through so much fear that it cast a deep shadow in her heart. As a result, she never touched another Pokemon again until Snowy came into her life."

Sarah felt really bad for Lillie and her brother for going through something like that.

"I know I said it before but I'm still sorry you two had to go through all that," Sarah apologized. "If it helps, I'm trying to ease her into it until she's ready to fully remember. She didn't have any problems with my Silvally since it was nothing like the one that saved her thanks to me. But, I still want to help you guys. You can't let this go on forever."

"It's alright but I appreciate the help," thanked Gladion. "Even so, I have to protect her. I won't let her be terrorized by that incident, I won't let it happen again."

His Silvally and Lycanroc knew what their trainer meant and agreed with him. "Look at me carefully, Sarah, I'm no longer the same person that I once was," he said, directing her towards his uniform and his Z-Ring with the Rockium Z-Crystal on it. "I'm a Pokemon trainer now. We're all getting stronger and stronger and it's all so that I can defeat every last Ultra Beast that tries to hurt her!" Sarah became conflicted by Gladion's resolution; she wanted to help Gladion and Lillie become stronger in their own ways but she couldn't help but feel that Gladion was taking his hatred for the Ultra Beasts a little too far as she looked out towards the city below. "They bring misfortune to everyone they come across. They should not exist in this world," Gladion continued. "And, Nebby is no exception despite what you two have done to prove he's not a threat."

"But, Gladion, Nebby may be an Ultra Beast but he's not like the Ultra Beast that attacked your sister," Sarah defended. "Not after everything we've been through with him!" "How can you be so sure about that? If Nebby ever shows his true colors as an Ultra Beast, I'll take him from you and strike him down, too. Like Pokemon and me," he countered as he and his Silvally looked to each other. "You mean with the Silvally? The files I looked at said that they're BKP, Beast Killer Pokemon, created to annihilate the Ultra Beasts," Sarah noted as Gladion nodded in confirmation to her.

"Exactly. The surviving files and video evidence that Wicke and Burnet showed you told you all that you need to know. Your Silvally is fine with everyone since you've been able to take care of it with Tapu Koko's blessing but my Silvally can't be seen by anyone for all the reasons we told you."

"So, that's why you came to Ten Carat Hill and have been wandering around Alola after you ran away and took your Silvally with you, right?" Sarah put in.

"Yes, but I've said enough on my part. You and your Pokemon were the ones that dropped in on us while we were training, correct?" Sarah blushed as she didn't deny his words. Gladion nodded but then he became thoughtful for another moment.

"But, there's got to be a reason why an Ultra Beast would show up here now," he mused. "It's important that I find out the reason why it came to you." He then turned to Sarah, still full of questions for her.

"Why were you entrusted with an Ultra Beast such as Nebby to begin with? Who else knows about the Ultra Beasts besides you and your friends? And, what about my mother, did she agree to all of this?" he continued, becoming more demanding. "Did Solgaleo and Lunala think that the Ultra Beast could be dangerous? What's going on here?" "And a few more things, what about Dusk? What about all the Pokemon you have under your wing? What kind of powers do you possess, what kind of influence do you have on Pokemon?"

Sarah was hesitant to reveal that she was the child of the Last King and Queen of Alola and the prophecy involving Team Eclipse and the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension among a few things to Gladion. She felt like she doesn't have all the answers she wanted to tell her new friend but she was keen to prove herself as the trainer she is to him. "I don't have all the answers, Gladion, but how about this? Why don't we have a battle so you can have some of the answers you need?" she offered before she smiled at him.

"A battle?" Gladion asked, a little perplexed.

"Yeah. Since you want to learn more about me, I want you to start by having a Pokemon battle with me," Sarah elaborated. "I'll give you whatever answers you need to your questions. What's more, I've always wanted to battle with you. When I heard about your battle with Ash from Lillie before Team Rocket came in, I thought you were a great trainer yourself."

"I've always wondered how you've been raising and treating your Pokemon including your Silvally ever since that moment and when she told me about you. And, I wanted to see what kind of trainer you really are." Gladion was skeptical about her idea, "I'm not seeing the logic in this."

"I want to help you and your Silvally become stronger and from what Lillie told me, you and Ash never finished your battle. So, I think I should finish it for him. I also want my Silvally to know what his supposed brother is capable of in your hands, he also wants to know if it's really one of the Type: Null from the failed experiment with him before he ran away."

Gladion realized what Sarah was talking about since he and her Silvally have questions that they needed answers to. He also never got to meet Sarah and see how formidable of a trainer she is and a battle could be the only way he'll get them.

"You have a point. Silvally, Lycanroc, what do you say?" he asked his Synthetic Pokemon and Wolf Pokemon, who agreed.

"Thank you, Gladion. Silvally, Dusk, let's show Gladion and his partners what we're made of," Sarah told her two partners.

"Lycanroc Lycan!"

"Right," Silvally and Dusk replied with a smile and a nod.

Gladion looked at his Lycanroc, "That Lycanroc, what do you think about it?"

"Lycan..." His Lycanroc went, looking at Dusk and Gladion looked at him too.

"Yeah, the eyes shows how it's grown..." Gladion added.

"Lycan..." "Umbreon..." Gladion's Lycanroc and Umbreon looked at Dusk with interest.

Several weeks had passed since Dusk and Ash's Lycanroc had evolved to their Dusk Forms and already, they could tell something was different about the second brother this time. His trainer looked to them, particularly to his Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, you take on her Silvally. I want to see how much they've grown since they first came together and if they have the Memory Drives that were left for them," he asked his Rock Type partner. Lycanroc nodded as he went forward. "Would a Double Battle work out for you, Sarah?" Gladion asked when he turned to her.

"That's fine. I always wanted to do any Pokemon battle with you," she nodded, agreeing to the offer.

"Alright, witness the power of the Pokemon of the Mask! Silvally, let's go!" Gladion's Silvally jumped forward, joining Gladion's Lycanroc to challenge Dusk alongside Lycanroc, who will battle Sarah's Silvally.

"Sarah, before we start our battle. tell me. Do you have the Memory Drives for your Silvally?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about them?" Sarah asked. "You'll find out after our battle, I was partially responsible for getting them to you. Now, shall we begin?"

"You bet," she nodded and with her word, Dusk and her Silvally went forward to begin their first battle against Gladion and his own partners.

As Gladion and Sarah began their battle, neither they nor their Pokemon noticed that they're being watched by a familiar white Pokemon looking down at them from the ridge. It was Absol as it stared down at Sarah and kept its mellow authoritative stare towards her and looked to Nebby.

"Dusk, start things off with Rock Slide!" Sarah called before Dusk jumped and unleashed a Rock Slide attack on Silvally.

"Alright, Silvally, use Double Hit!" called Gladion with a smirk and his Pokemon's head scales and back fin turned white as it countered the Rock Slide while it dodges some before sending a rock back at Dusk who dodges.

"Dusk, use Tackle!" Sarah called and Dusk charged towards Gladion's Silvally.

"And Silvally, use Crush Claw on Lycanroc.."

"Sweet..!" Silvally cheered and his claws glowed red and he lunged at Gladion's Midnight form Lycanroc.

Gladion smirked as he eyed Sarah's Silvally coming towards his Lycanroc. "Lycanroc, Stone Edge then Crunch!" he shouted before his Wolf Pokemon punched the ground and sent a row of glowing stones towards Sarah's fully-evolved Synthetic Pokemon.

His Silvally didn't need any commands as it knew what he was thinking as he dodged and used Double Hit to send Dusk back.

"Air Slash, Silvally!" shouted Sarah again as she saw Gladion's Lycanroc charging with a Crunch attack. As soon as Lycanroc came at close range, Sarah's Silvally fired his own Air Slash attack, forcing him back towards his trainer and canceling his Crunch attack.

"Gotcha!" smirked Sarah's Silvally. Lycanroc returned the smirk, amused and impressed by Sarah's Silvally's power and the quick thinking of his own trainer to counter his combo attack.

"It's time to raise your attack power! Now, use Swords Dance!" Gladion called to his Silvally. Transparent swords danced around him before they pointed and the masked Pokemon's attack power was raised as it roared proudly.

"We'll use Swords Dance, too! Dusk, stand guard!" Sarah commanded to her two Pokemon. Her Silvally increased his attack power in the same way as Gladion's Silvally did before while Dusk braced himself for another assault.

"It's all for defeating the Ultra Beasts," thought Gladion as he saw his chance.

"Now, Silvally! Use Crush Claw on Dusk! Lycanroc, Accelerock on her Silvally!"

Using Crush Claw, Gladion's Silvally charged towards Dusk while Lycanroc sped towards Silvally at blinding speed for a full throttle assault with Accelerock.

"Dusk, Silvally, look out!" Sarah shouted to her two Pokemon before they were forced to dodge.

"Urgh! Dusk, you take care of my brother! I can handle Lycanroc!" Silvally called before he came at Lycanroc with his own Crush Claw. Dusk gave an affirmative bark as he dodged Gladion's Silvally before he tried to attack using Bite from behind... Until, it broke his attack and sent him to the edge of the lake.

"Dusk!" "Lycan!" Sarah and Midnight gasped. Dusk came out of the water and shook himself... only to see his mane dirty.

"Rooo...!" he barked horrified and panicked... and he went back in the water? "What the-? Dusk!" Sarah called, confused. Midnight was confused too. Dusk came up out of the water again... this time with his mane clear of water.

"Lycan..." Dusk smiled before shaking himself dry and coming back onto the shore.

"Hmmm... I'll have to ask his mom about that." Sarah thought to herself. "Looks like it doesn't like getting its' mane dirty." Gladion stated.

"I guess he picked it up from his mom," Sarah noted. "She's always the one to crack the whip on him during bath time, had my family and his own on a wild goose chase during every bath time when he was still a Rockruff. He probably didn't take him own looks seriously until he evolved."

"Lycan!" Dusk snapped, feeling flustered before he pouted after seeing Luna failing to stifle a giggle.

"I see, he must have a loving mother if he's like that," smiled Gladion in amusement before he called another attack again. "Silvally, Air Slash, now!"

His Silvally agreed as it continued the battle using Air Slash like before with the Pinsir swarm but this time, with Dusk as their main target. "Accelerock, GO!" Sarah screamed before Dusk charged out of the way and hit Gladion's Silvally back and sent the masked Pokemon skidding back. Sarah's Silvally and Lycanroc were still duking it out as the fully-evolved Synthetic Pokemon and the Wolf Pokemon traded punches and kicks and Dragon Claw attacks before Lycanroc countered with Quick Attack and the two were sent skidding back, both of them on equal ground.

Gladion was impressed when he saw all four of them still standing. "Pretty good," he complemented. "Like my school's Kanto goofball, Ash, will tell you, 'a good offense is a good defense'," Sarah told him. "But, I personally think it's the other way around. Come at me again and see why!"

"My pleasure. Silvally, Lycanroc, combo attack: Air Slash plus Stone Edge!" Gladion said while his Silvally and Lycanroc unleashed Air Slash and Stone Edge together.

"Hyper Beam plus Rock Slide!" Sarah countered. Her Silvally and Dusk unleashed their own combo attack and they blocked the Lycanroc and Gladion's Silvally's combo attack in a stalemate before the Hyper Beam and Rock Slide pushed forward, forcing Gladion's Pokemon to dodge but not without getting some heavy nicks and grazes coupled with a few hits from the Rock Slide attack. This intrigued Gladion even more as he kept watching.

"Resourceful too, interesting..." Gladion said to himself. His Umbreon agreed with him.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge once more Silvally and Silvally use Crush Claw on Dusk."

"Silvally use Tri Attack in Lycanroc and Dusk use Protect." Sarah called back.

The battle continued with Gladion and Sarah and their Pokemon on continued equal grounds. All the while Absol continued to watch them from its current spot before it turned to Nebby, who had woken up from his nap and was now cheering his big brothers on.

While Absol was still determined to warn Sarah about the impending danger that will befall her and the baby Ultra Beast, its heart was telling it to give them more time before it would make itself known.

Lycanroc and Gladion's Silvally unleashed another combo attack on Sarah's Pokemon while Dusk and Sarah's Silvally did the same to Gladion's Pokemon with Silvally launching Tri Attack first and Dusk quickly using Protect to shield them from Crush Claw before Tri Attack soon canceled out Stone Edge. Sarah and Gladion decided to go for one final assault from both sides before they would get the answers to whatever questions they have left.

"Bite/Crunch plus Dragon/Crush Claw!" they ordered as both Lycanroc and Silvally charged towards their Silvally and landed a hit before the two Synthetic Pokemon returned them in full force, leaving them dazed and bruised and out of the match.

This left the two Silvally's to stand off against each other as they traded glares for a few tense minutes until Sarah and Gladion called off their battle, finding a mutual respect for each other. "Stand down, Silvally, show's over," Sarah announced, much to her Silvally's dismay.

"Mother!"

"You and your Silvally and Lycanroc are good fighters," smiled Sarah, looking to Gladion as she, her Silvally, Luna, and Nebby came to Dusk. "You've must've been working them hard to become a strong as you are to protect Lillie after the Ultra Beast incident."

"You're not so bad yourself and neither are Dusk and your Silvally," Gladion replied, returning the smile as he returned Lycanroc so he could be healed later before he and Umbreon joined Sarah and her group. "You're truly one of the most resourceful and powerful trainers I've ever come across."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Gladion.." Nebby came floating over and happily hugged Silvally's face while babbling.

"Hehe.. alright you..." Silvally smiled.

"It all makes sense now, I see that our battle was a good experience for my Silvally and I. We saw you and your Pokemon for what you truly are; a loving family who will stand by each other against any and all odds no matter what life throws at you."

"Yeah, we're a lot of things to many people but at the end of the day, we're just us and a family. Nebby's no different in our case," Sarah nodded before she remembered the Memory Drives and the promise she made to Gladion. "As promised, I'll tell you what I know as long as nobody else knows except for you and Lillie. Your mother did know about this but she's kind-hearted and she personally entrusted Nebby's well-being as well as my Silvally's to me. Besides Professor Kukui, Wicke, Professor Burnet, and ugh Faba, nobody else besides my friends know anything about the Ultra Beasts. I'm not sure if Solgaleo and Lunala know that Nebby is dangerous but I trust them with their judgement." Gladion nodded as he, his Silvally, and Umbreon listened carefully.

"As for Dusk, he mainly evolved from the Green Flash phenomenon on during the last days of my class' field trip to Akala Island. He personally wanted to see Tapu Lele to give him answers as to his growing power after our Grand Trial battle with Olivia. But, I'm just loving and caring for my Pokemon not as my friends but my family. I see them more than just pets and not tools of war, they're living breathing creatures that deserved to be loved and happy with people who treat them no differently from a family member including me," Sarah continued. "But, I suppose you don't know or know anything about the prophecy involving Team Eclipse and what is called the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension?"

Gladion's eyes widened when she mentioned the prophecy; it was as if he somehow did a little digging on it during his quest to become strong enough to punish the Ultra Beasts before meeting Sarah. "Then, I'm guessing you know something about those two in the prophecy as well?"

"Well... you could say that... I'm actually the daughter of the last Queen and King of the Alolan Monarchy.. hehe..." Sarah admitted.

Gladion and Umbreon's jaws dropped while his Silvally widened its eyes and stepped back, stunned from the revelation. "You, you're the last King and Queen's daughter before the Alolan Monarchy was abolished?" he gasped. Sarah chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed from having to reveal such a thing and the reactions the trio gave her.

"Well, yeah... My adopted parents told me and about what supposedly happened to them when they left me with them for my own safety. But, I'm okay with it since I'll keep living my life in their memory," she said. "I found out about the prophecy when my friends and I took part in the Akala Treasure Hunt. Somebody had sent me a map to where the cave it's written on along with the Memory Drives and the Sun Sword are and I found them during the second round." Then, she looked to him with a serious aura, wanting to know who was responsible for giving her the Memory Drives for her Silvally.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with how the Memory Drives got to me and my Silvally, right?" she asked. Gladion's cool face returned and he nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"That's right, I'm partially responsible for getting them to you. Somebody else had them and wanted me to deliver them to the cave and be left for you to find," he told the girl. "That person also told me that he sent a few notes involving the Memory Drives that were addressed to you before he left the Memory Drives to me." Sarah was surprised; someone had those Memory Drives and entrusted Gladion to leave them in the cave for her to find? "Someone knew about my Silvally and trusted you to get the Memory Drives to the cave?"

"Yes, the campsite that I found in the cave was already in shambles when I dropped them off, the same state you found it in. The prophecy was there and I also saw the Sun Sword. The one who left me the Memory Drives for you didn't explain much about them but he said they involve what lies ahead for you."

"The prophecy said that 'On that fated day, when the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension appears to swallow the Light of Alola, the fated heroine, her Pokemon, and everyone she loves and cares for will rise against the darkness of the beast and use her heart and the Sword of the Sun Lion to restore life into its heart. The light will expire if the beast continues to run rampant while unchecked or allow a being with an evil heart to control it but will be brought back by the goodness of her heart and the love she carries for everyone'." Gladion and his pokemon were in awe.

"So far I had a couple run ins with them but the first time a pokemon intervened."

"What pokemon?" Gladion asked.

"Zeraora."

"Zeraora, the Thunderclap Wanderer?" Gladion breathed in amazement. He was amazed, Sarah had actually been saved from Team Eclipse by and crossed paths with the Alola Region's Mythical Pokemon, Zeraora, of all things? "Incredible... Then, if that's the case, you must be special even if you don't know it yet," Gladion remarked before he continued, coolly. "You know, it's tough for us, you and I."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confused.

"With our Silvally and Dusk, they have their own unique, individual quirks," he answered. "It'll take a long time for them to get stronger and unlock their true strength and potential. The same can be said for the rest of your Pokemon in their own ways as well as ourselves from what I'm seeing."

"That's why I take each day as it comes no matter what life throws at me," Sarah explained. "As long as I have my friends and family with me, I'll become stronger, seizing whatever life offers me and forge the way. And, believe it or not, you and Lillie would do the same, too." Gladion stared but then smiled and chuckled, believing her last words to be true. "I see, perhaps I should see Lillie again. But, it'll be if you ask her and if she's ready, all by her own choice," he said at last. "Sarah, thank you for looking after Lillie for me."

"Thanks, Gladion, I'm glad I got to meet and battle you," Sarah thanked before she offered a few more parting words for him.

"And, Gladion, if I do make the choice to have you two see each other again, can you please bring out your Silvally so we can explain everything to her?" "I don't know, I don't want to put her through such trauma again and let her fear of touching Pokemon resurface..."

"Please, Gladion, do it for her. You know you can't go on like this, neither of you can," Sarah begged, wanting Gladion to reconsider. In truth, while he understood Sarah's reasons, Gladion was still unsure of her offer.

"Gladion, I know it'll be difficult to you but... Lillie has been around my Silvally even when he still wore the control mask on his head and she was already near him... and the memory about your Silvally didn't reappear in her head. If she can be used to being around my Silvally... maybe she can be around yours..." Sarah explained, hoping Gladion would see her logic.

Gladion was worried for Lillie's safety and conscious about the trauma she went through when his Silvally saved her. But, he realized that what Sarah said was true; Lillie didn't have any memories of her Silvally and he wasn't the one that caused her fear despite previously wearing his own control mask before their Grand Trial battle with Hala.

Everything Sarah said to him about involving Lillie's escapades and whatever Professor Burnet and Wicke told her was spoken from her heart and she had no reason to lie to him, at all.

Finally, after thinking on everything he was told, he reluctantly agreed. "Alright, Sarah, you have my word. But, I don't want to put her through more trauma and let her fear take over again at such a rate. As long as you take it slow and work things out with her, then you can find me and we'll tell her everything," he sighed.

"Thank you, Gladion, that's all I want. For your sake and Lillie's," Sarah thanked again with a soft smile. "I promise, I'll only let her know about our meeting and your Silvally and I'll tell nobody else. My adopted parents will be the only exception with your blessing and my word."

Gladion returned the smile with a nod, feeling that he made the right choice to trust Sarah and to put it all to rest for his and his own family's sakes.

"Later," he said as he, Silvally, and Umbreon left. As the two trainers their Pokemon parted ways, Sarah knew she had a lot to think about with everything Gladion told her but for now, it was time to head home again.

"Well, Nebby, it's time for us to go home, all of us," Sarah told Nebby, who cooed and happily used Teleport to bring everyone home where they happily entered the house to rest after an eventful day. Despite their differences, Gladion and Sarah have both found a new friend in each other.

**_"Sarah has finally met Gladion but are his words about the Ultra Beasts true? Hopefully, he and Lillie will put their UB incident to rest with Sarah's help as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Trapinch_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide_**


	31. Chapter 31: A Night of Thousand Poses

Nighttime came again for Sarah and her family. While her Pokemon, James and Nikki, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple were fast asleep as usual, Sarah took out her diary again under a lamp light on her desk and began writing again.

"My Pokemon and I have had quite a day. While I was giving them a bath, Silvally started to think about his brother belonging to Gladion," she recalled as she wrote. "I was amazed that I was finally able to see and meet Lillie's brother when Nebby teleported us to see him and his Pokemon."

She then thought back to their chat together and what they discussed about Lillie's past and everything else including their Double Battle,

"He told me everything that happened to Lillie from his viewpoint just as I let him in on a few things involving me. I was surprised to find out that he was responsible for Silvally's Memory Drives being given to me and even more so when he was asked by someone who knows me to do so." "His own Silvally was a formidable Pokemon despite still being a Type: Null and his Lycanroc is very loyal and a powerful fighter as he stood his ground against Dusk and my Silvally," she continued.

Then, she remembered the promise they made involving their planned reunion involving him and Lillie, "I understand that Gladion could be on edge over having him and his Silvally reunite with Lillie again after the trauma she went through during the Ultra Beast incident but I can't let them go on like this forever. I have to help them or they'll never move on from the pain they went through! It's a promise!"

Sarah nodded to herself over the promise she made to Gladion before she closed her diary and once again took the sleeping Nebby with her to bed, preparing for whatever lies ahead for them and their growing family. But, as they slept, Absol appeared outside Sarah's adopted family's house at her bedroom window watching them fall asleep. Whatever danger it senses coming to them, it only hoped it wouldn't make a beeline for them.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

There wasn't any school today and Sarah decided to do some training with some of her pokemon, specifically, Dragonair, Zweilous, Trapinch and her Vulpix, which she nicknamed, Snowflake. "Alright you four, we're going to do some training to help you get stronger, okay?" Sarah told the family of four, who nodded in understanding.  
The rest of her Pokemon were on the sidelines as they prepared to watch Sarah begin Snowflake, Trapinch, Zweilous, and Dragonair's training regime. They haven't seen more of Snowflake and Trapinch battling and their Dragon Type parents have yet to show what they were capable of.

"Trapinch, you and Zweilous pair up against Snowflake and Dragonair," she told the mentioned Pokemon. "we're going to have a Double Battle to test your skills and your teamwork." Snowflake cheered as she joined her adopted mother as she nuzzled her while Trapinch joined his adopted father with Sarah acting as their referee. Nebby floated over to Silvally as he was interested to see how his playmate and her family will fare in battle.

"Okay, you guys, ready?" Sarah called. Snowflake and her family nodded as they each got into a battle stance to begin their training match by Sarah's signal. "...Go!"

Trapinch and Zweilous started the first assault as they launched Rock Slide and Flash Cannon at their wife and sister. Dragonair quickly told Snowflake to get on her head as they used Powder Snow and Dragon Rage to slow the attacks down and nullify them before the Dragon Pokemon took out into the air.

The two female Pokemon looked down as they watched their husband and adopted brother from above, getting ready to strike when they least expect it. Zweilous smirked thinking he and Trapinch can also play their game as he ordered his adopted son to get on him and prepare to fly. Excited from the challenge his mother and sister set up for them, the Ant Pit Pokemon agreed and got on his father's back before the Dragon Type used Fly to catch up to them before using Crunch and Fire Fang.

"Snowflake, Protect! Dragonair, Iron Tail!" Sarah shouted as loud as she could. Hearing their trainer/aunty give her commands to them, Snowflake quickly blocked Zweilous and Trapinch's Fire Fang and Crunch attacks before Dragonair smirked and retaliated with her Iron Tail, disorientating them a little bit.

"Great work Dragonair..!" Sarah cheered. "You too Zweilous!"

Dragonair and Zweilous felt proud but they knew they and their children can do better as they continued their training fight. As she was watching, her mind returned to her first meeting with Gladion and recalled everything they discussed about the Ultra Beasts, the prophecy and the Memory Drives given to her, and the incident that caused Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon. But, more than that, it was the promise they both made to help Lillie remember everything and conquer her fear stemming from the incident. She knew she had to make good on their promise or he'll never forgive her for putting Lillie through more trauma than he would've wanted.

"_Gladion, I promise I'll help Lillie remember the entire UB incident and get her to understand that your Silvally didn't mean to scare her as it did,_" she thought, remembering what he, Wicke, and Professor Burnet told her about the incident that inflicted a heavy mental scar on her friend. She was so busy thinking about Gladion and the promise they made while watching Snowflake and her family training that she didn't notice a familiar group coming towards her and her family's house along with two familiar scientists.

Silvally and Nebby felt the presence of their family's visitors and found Professors Kukui and Burnet with Ash and the others carrying backpacks and sleeping bags along with their Pokemon partners. "_Sarah, your friends, teacher, and Burnet are here!_" shouted Silvally before he was joined by Nebby's loud cooing, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh, you say something, Sil-? O-oh! Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet!" Sarah gasped as she turned to find her friends and the Pokemon professors coming to her and her Pokemon. Snowflake, Trapinch, Dragonair, and Zweilous stopped battling and came back down, surprised to have extra company. "Alola!" "Hi, Sarah, we're here!" the gang and Professor Burnet called.

"Are you ready for your first sleepover?" Professor Kukui added, smiling. Sarah was surprised by this.

"Sleepover?" She asked the Professor. "What's going on?" Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet smiled from Sarah's cat's curiosity.

"Since we have no school today and we decided to spend it together, I thought we could spend the day with you and your family," Professor Kukui noted.

"I've also come to see how you and Nebby have been getting on since I last saw you," Professor Burnet added.

She was also carrying a shoulder bag of her equipment to analyse Nebby and how he's been faring since he was left in the young girl's care. She let out a cheeky and giddy grin that Professor Kukui shared. "What's more, I've haven't had so much fun since my last sleepover and I'm free for the whole day so you guys can count me in!"

"How come I wasn't told about it until now?" Sarah asked as Nebby floated to her and rested in her arms, babbling happily that his babysitter and the rest of his mother's friends are coming to play. "Oh, we wanted this to be a surprise for you," smiled Professor Kukui. "Since you and your Pokemon went off on a private outing yesterday and you didn't come home until later, we thought we decided to spend the day with you."

"Plus, Professor Burnet's come with us to also give Nebby a thorough check-up," Rotom-Dex added. "We were worried that you didn't come to see us and you weren't around at the school so we decided to throw another homework party as well," Lillie added.

"You better not make those unexpected outings as common as you'd like or you'll be in a slump behind the rest of us," chuckled Kiawe with a fun-poking smirk.

"This is gonna be the best sleepover ever!" Ash cried.

"Thanks so much!" the gang shouted before they joined Sarah and her Pokemon inside the house.

"I'm sorry... For dragging you into this," Professor Kukui blushed at Professor Burnet as they went inside Sarah's house. Professor Burnet chuckled as she blushed, "Oh, no problem! A sleepover sounds like fun!" Sarah looked back and was surprised to see the two professors like this but she didn't question it.

Wooloo and Ponyta came bounding over along with Sarah's parents and the Lycanroc Couple. "Hi Professor, Hi everyone." Nikki greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, Nikki, James!" Professor Kukui smiled as he and Professor Burnet came to them. "I hope you don't mind having us for our homework and sleepover party for her."

"Of course not," James replied as he shook hands with Professor Burnet. "It's good to see you again, Professor Burnet! You're finally free to relax for a day, you should come and see us and the others more often." "I'll see what I can do," she laughed.

"How's Nebby been with Sarah since I last came here?" "He's doing great, still as peppy as ever! Never missed a beat with how energetic he often is around Sarah," James responded gladly.

"Our daughter and him are tighter than two finely tied knots on a single strand of rope put together," Nikki added as she watched Sarah looked over Nebby as he played with Wooloo and Ponyta.

"I can see that. I hope you won't mind me checking up on him," replied Burnet as she set down her equipment while Ash and the others got their stuff together.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**_

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**_

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**_

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**_

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**_

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**_

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**_

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**_

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

Soon, she began Nebby's test as she, her parents, and all their Pokemon watched and waited anxiously to see if Nebby's still doing okay under Sarah's care. Rotom-Dex was with them as he wanted to help monitor Burnet's tests. After several minutes of analyzing and complicated, scientific calculations, the tests came out positive and Professor Burnet was satisfied.

"There, I'm all done," she sighed happily. "And, that concludes the tests!" Rotom-Dex added in confirmation.

She then turned to Nebby, smiling at him, "You did very well, Nebby, thanks for your help." Everyone gathered around Professor Burnet sighed with relief as he floated to her and cooed happily, thanking her for checking him up. It seemed that because she had proven herself trustworthy and she helped his human mother uncover the secrets to his big brother's past, he's grown to like her more and more.

"Wow, looks like he's taken a shine to you as well, Professor Burnet," Sarah smiled.

Professor Burnet chuckled, "Yes he has." Nebby happily babbled and cooed happily. Nebby then spotted Lillie and carefully floated over to her.

"Oh hi Nebby, what is it?" Nebby looked at Lillie's empty arms and cooed at her. "I think Nebby wants you to hold him, Lillie." Sarah guessed.(

Lillie was surprised but then she smiled at the little Ultra Beast/Pokemon cooing at her with a smile. "Alright, Nebby, come here," she coaxed happily to the delight of Sarah's youngest Pokemon as he rested on her arms and sighed contentedly.

Even though she was afraid of Pokemon touching her still and despite the panic attack she had when he touched her, there was something about Nebby that always drew Lillie to him like he was a close friend despite everyone's short time with the little guy. She had gotten so used to him being around her and her friends while under Sarah's love and care, she had begun to touch him even though the others didn't know yet.

Sarah, so far, was the only one who noticed. "Wow, Lillie, I'm surprised you were able to touch him," she remarked. Even Lillie was taken aback by this but she smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm surprised by this. But, it's almost like something connected me to Nebby, like we were old friends somehow." Sarah nodded but Once Nebby had settled into his babysitter's arms and she decided not to question it further,

Lillie and the others looked around Sarah's house since they didn't get to last time. It was modest and large at two stories with a large basement on the lower level, not unlike several suburban houses in a suburban neighborhood, even sturdy enough to hold many Pokemon at once. Lana was amazed by the view from the backyard and the street corner they're in, living close to the ocean near a cliff on the right side of the island.

"What a beautiful view of the ocean!" she awed as she looked at the sea in the horizon. Sophocles was even impressed by the size of the backyard huge enough for Sarah and her parents' growing Pokemon family.

"What a backyard, you can fit at least 35 Pokemon here!" he said as he and Ash observed.

"It's a nice place, Sarah, very cozy," Kiawe complemented as he looked around the kitchen with Mallow. "It's not much but it's home," Sarah nodded in thanks.

"It's brilliant," Lillie told her.

The gang's Pokemon partners even got to spend some time to hang out and talk with Sarah's Pokemon again.

They also wanted to see how Snowflake and her family were getting on in their new family and life with Sarah, her parents, and their Pokemon.

Snowy, in particular, was elated to see Snowflake again and the two of them started to tussle and play happily. Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet decided to talk with James and Nikki while the kids enjoyed themselves. "So, you and your parents have this place to yourself?" Mallow asked as she and the others joined Sarah.

"Yeah, we got several rooms here and there and we sometimes have guests and a few friends of my parents over whenever possible," she replied. "Your room was pretty large when we came to see you after you got sick," Lana said. "Do you think it can hold all of us?"

"I have room for you, Mallow, and Lillie, Lana. But, the others would have to make due with one of or some of the guest rooms. My Pokemon can sometimes occupy them since they needed a place to sleep while Silvally and Mudsdale sleep outside due to their sizes."

Nebby babbled and laughed again as he floated around Sarah and tried to pull on her arm. "Gosh, I wonder what Nebby's saying or thinking about," Mallow pondered as they watched Nebby beg his mother and her friends to play with him now.

"I think he wants to play some games with us and he wants me to play with him. That's what you're thinking, right, Nebby?" asked Sarah as Nebby cooed again, elated that Sarah got his thoughts right. The others were interested, too. "Well then, if that's what he wants, let's play with him!" Lillie decided, smiling. Everyone agreed.

"What game do you and Nebby want to play first, Sarah?" Kiawe asked curiously. Sarah turned to Nebby, deciding to let him choose.

"Well, what do you want to play, Nebby?" she quizzed him before he used his wisps to cover his eyes as he closed them and looks around blindly before he coos happily as he opens them again.

"Hide and Seek, huh?" Sarah asked as Nebby nodded with a big smile on his face. "Okay, we'll play. You hide somewhere in the house and we'll all come and find you but when you hide, think about _somewhere in or around the house_ and only in and around the house." Nebby nodded to his mother's orders, promising not to teleport anywhere else but anywhere in their family's house.

"So, we're playing Hide and Seek with Nebby, huh?" Ash puzzled. Sarah nodded as Nebby smiled, "Yeah, Nebby will think of a place to hide in the house and he will hide there until we find him. He'll get a ten-second head start so he can figure out a place to hide but I told him only somewhere in or around the house and nowhere else so he'll make it easier for us."

"That's a load off our minds, especially since we had a lot of trouble finding you, Nebby, and Silvally after you disappeared on us for too long," Sophocles sighed with relief. "I did say sorry, didn't I? Besides, I was only at the Aether Foundation for just a talk with Wicke and Professor Burnet, as I told you," retorted Sarah.

She turned to Nebby as she smiled to him, "Okay, Nebby, you hide and we'll count to ten but remember what I said about teleporting somewhere in or around the house." Nebby babbled as she nodded before his human mother and her friends closed their eyes and counted while he looked around and teleported.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" the kids all called before they opened their eyes. Sarah called out to Nebby after he found his hiding place and quietly laughed, "Ready or not, Nebby, here we come!" The kids looked around for Nebby with help from their Pokemon partners.

Even Snowflake, Wooloo, Ponyta, Trapinch, Aqua, Sliggoo, the Unova Starters, and the Espurr Pair got in on the fun while the rest of Sarah's Pokemon, the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, Lucario, the professors, Nikki, and James all watched in amusement.

Suddenly, Lana gasped and raised her hand to everyone, "I think I know here Nebby is!"

"Wow! You guessed where he's hiding that fast?" Sophocles replied, a little baffled. Lana looked towards any of the gang's backpacks but she found only their stuff and Rowlet sleeping in Ash's backpack.

"Oh! Guess not," she said, a little embarrassed. The gang and Sarah looked again as they chuckled a little before Kiawe thought Nebby could be in the laundry room.

"I know where Nebby could be hiding! I've been playing Hide and Seek with my brother and sister for so long, I got his hiding place down to a science!" he shouted gleefully before he opened the door to the laundry room but didn't find Nebby, much to his own embarrassment as he gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Nebby, come out, come out, wherever you are~!" sang Mallow as she looked around the kitchen while Nikki, James, Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet giggled. Mallow looked around until she thought she could see something fluffy, blue, purple, and yellow hiding under the dinner table as the grown-ups' legs shielded it from view while it giggled. Mallow smiled slyly as she crept over to the little giggling object.

"I see you, Nebby~!" she called before she crouched down and found Nebby before she touched him. "Tag! I found you!" Nebby laughed before he teleported again, baffling Mallow as she saw him escape from view,

"What?!" The Professors, Nikki, and James couldn't help but laugh at Mallow's misfortune as Sarah went to her.

"I think Nebby's added a little twist to the game, Mallow," Sarah replied with a sheepish smile. "He wants us to find AND catch him if we want to win."

"Oh, wow! I never thought he'd be so crafty," awed Mallow in surprise. "I think he got that from you." The kids, with Sarah's younger Pokemon and their Pokemon partners, continued to search for Nebby, having too much fun to care about how tedious it was becoming.

"They look like they're having fun," Professor Kukui said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, that's a good thing!" Burnet chuckled as Nikki and James giggled.

"Nebby!" Lillie called as she and Sarah looked around the living room again. "Vul!" Snowy called as she and Snowflake looked at Lillie's hat on the coffee table, curious as to whether or not it could be Nebby's new hiding place. "What is it, Snowy? Did you and Snowflake find where Nebby is?" she asked. "Vul, Vulpix, Vulpix!" Snowflake smiled with glee to Lillie as she nodded her head towards her hat. Lillie looked carefully at it and lo and behold, to her surprise,

Nebby popped out and landed in her hands as she held the little Pokemon. She was baffled by this until her fear of touching Pokemon took hold of her again and she froze until...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Once everybody calmed poor Lillie down and reassured her that things will be alright and she won the game, she, Mallow, and Lana joined Sarah in her bedroom for a bit of Girl Time with Tsareena, Popplio, Snowy, and Sarah's younger Pokemon joining them. Sarah had Nebby in her arms again as she held him closely to make sure he doesn't trigger Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon again.

"Wow, your room looks really nice, Sarah!" Lana gaped excitedly as she looked around it and everything she owned in their places.

"You even got video games for us to play and TV to watch shows on!" Mallow cheered as she saw her TV and video game consoles from a Nintendo Switch and Wii to a Playstation 4 and Xbox 360 with a collection of video games next to them.

"It's so high up when you look out the window!" Lillie gasped as she saw the view from Sarah's large bedroom window with the bench on it.

Sarah came over and looked at the view, "Yeah, it is pretty peaceful here..." she smiled. Nebby looked out the window too and babbled in delight, loving the view from outside.

The boys, on the other hand, were checking out some of the other rooms on the second floor. "These rooms aren't too bad," Sophocles said as he looked around one of the other bedrooms with Kiawe and Ash.

"They all look comfy, I envy Sarah. She and her parents got this place to themselves," Kiawe smiled as he looked through the room. While the others continued to marvel at the rooms in Sarah and her family's modest but humble home, Lillie looked outside and mused on what went on back at her family's mansion at Hau'oli City.

Before she came to the sleepover and homework party and and the rest of the gang planned for Sarah, she got into a fight with her mother, Lusamine, over how excessively she'd been babying her and it got on her nerves. Despite how rationally they tried to settle things, the argument went badly and created a small rift between them.

Now, she was regretting having lost herself and snapped at her own mother since she knows it was her own way of showing her love for her. She gave a sorrowful sigh as she held Snowy, who cooed softly for and nuzzled her, offering her human partner comfort.

"Want to talk about it?" Sarah asked as she came alongside her friend to her left with Snowflake taking her favorite place on her right shoulder and Nebby still in her arms.

"...Just thinking about my mother," Lillie sighed sadly as she hesitated. "Earlier today, we got into a fight when Hobbes was filming me during breakfast and I was getting sick of her babying me when I was growing up."

"Sounds to me like you both had it rough with each other, especially with how much you've changed before her when she saw you again when she came to speak about Nebby and the Ultra Beasts."

"Well, she can drive me crazy with how she loves me whenever she checks to see how I've been getting on. It's like she feels completely responsible for what's happened to Gladion and I during the UB incident..."

"I see..." Sarah replied as she placed a reassuring hand on Lillie.

"Gladion... told me. He felt so helpless during that incident and that's why he became a Pokémon trainer. To defeat Ultra Beasts and to protect you, Lillie..." Sarah told her. Lillie was shocked and in awe at her brother, "He really said that?"

Sarah nodded, "In fact... he has the Pokémon that saved you... another Silvally."

"There's another Silvally?" Mallow questioned.

"Yes, he might be my Silvally's brother but he still has the control mask on him. Gladion and I talked yesterday. I said that since you're used to having my Silvally around... maybe you could see Gladion's Silvally...?" Sarah proposed to Lillie.

Lillie hesitated; she was conflicted over whether to confront her past and try to remember the whole UB incident that caused her to experience the trauma that led her to developing her fear of touching Pokemon. "I won't force you to come but I did promise your brother that we would explain everything," Sarah soothed. "I know you think it may have hurt you but Gladion's Silvally was the one who saved you when you were captured by UB-1. We'll explain more when we meet him, I promise... That is, if you'd like."

Lillie thought for a moment. It had been some time since she last saw Gladion and she hasn't heard from him since his return to Melemele Island and their first reunion in a while. Sarah sadly frowned, she knew that if what Wicke, Burnet, and Gladion told her was true, she would still find a way to understandably weasel out of her offer and not want to remember that horrible day. Finally, after much thinking, Lillie reluctantly agreed but only on one condition.

"...Alright, but I want to go see him tonight, after we finished our homework." Sarah nodded reassuringly, "That's all I ask, Lillie. It's what you and Gladion want; it's the first step for you to overcome your fear but to also help you two put what happened that day behind you for good."

Lillie nodded with a determined frown; she knew she would have to overcome her lingering fear of touching Pokemon and remember the truth about what really happened to her and Gladion's Silvally ever since Sarah told her about its and her Silvally's origins and of Wicke and Burnet's side of the UB Incident. Tonight would be the night she and Gladion would start putting everything to rest.

When they rejoined the others, everything went on as normal. Lana and Mallow were asked to keep themselves and the boys in the dark about what she told Lillie to ensure that she doesn't have a meltdown on her fear.

"Since everybody's here, how about a game of Z-Move Pose 1-2-3?" Burnet offered as she held Nebby.

"What's that game about?" Sarah asked.

"You'll find out once we start playing, just follow our lead," Professor Burnet smiled to the clueless Sarah. Everyone cheered but are also curious as to whether or not the adults will be playing the game with them.

"Will you guys, Nikki, and James be playing as well?" Lana asked hopefully.

"Sure we can, got a problem with that?" chuckled Burnet, to the kids' delight. "Wow, this is gonna be fun!" Mallow cheered. Before long, everybody got themselves into position while their Pokemon became their audience spectators to judge whether or not they land the correct Z-Move poses after Rotom-Dex makes the call. He offered to be the head judge along with Mallow's Tsareena, Dragonite, Dragonair, Mudsdale, Silvally, and Blitz being the voluntary judges for the game.

"Alright, gang! Everybody, ready?" the Living Pokedex asked as he looked at everyone.

"All set!" Ash replied. Sophocles turned with a smug smile, confident that he will win.

"Get ready to lose, Professor Kukui," he challenged his teacher. "Good, be confident while you can," Professor Kukui smiled back, accepting the challenge.

"Okay, Sarah, are you ready? I'll be calling every pose while you and the others do them. Think of it as Follow The Leader or Simon Says but with Z-Moves and you'll have to do them three at a time, the first one to get the most poses right and last longer than everyone else wins!" Rotom-Dex briefed.

"I guess so," she said as she gulped. Rotom-Dex nodded and starts the game on his signal, "Now then, let the games begin!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. "Alright, here we go! Grass, Water, Water!" said Rotom-Dex as he called the first three poses. Everyone followed perfectly on the first three poses impressing their Pokemon judges as they grunted and cooed in approval.

"Nicely done, keep up!" encouraged Rotom-Dex as he starts to select the next Z-Moves. "Winning this game will be a breeze," Sophocles remarked.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this now," Sarah commented, smiling.

Nebby happily babbled seeing his mother playing with her friends.

"Water, Water, Grass!" Rotom-Dex announced as he picked the next three Z-Moves. Everyone followed easily as the Pokemon watched; some of them curiously eyeing them, others simply uninterested, and the rest who smiled from how much fun their trainers are having. Aqua even played along from her spot in the Pokemon audience while Milotic giggled at her Water Type sister. "Grass, Water, Grass!" called Rotom-Dex for the third round. Everyone followed but unfortunately, because they were having too much fun, Lana and Popplio forgot to do the Grass Z-Move poses.

"Lana, did you forget the other two Grass Type poses?" Sarah asked, surprised that her Water Type friend flunked on the third go. "Oh, whoops... I guess I did forget that," she said, feeling embarrassed along with Popplio.

"Yeah, me too," Sophocles added, realizing he made the same mistake as well. "Well, that means you and Sophocles are out, Lana," Rotom-Dex noted as he got back into position. Ash laughed seeing how he and the others stayed on track, "how easy can it get?"

"We'll win next time, Popplio," Lana comforted her partner as Aqua came and hugged the Sea Lion Pokemon.

"Grass, Grass, Grass!" Rotom-Dex spoke, calling out the next three moves. Everyone followed again but Ash forgot to state the Z-Move. "Incorrect, you're out," he spoke to Ash, who was immediately baffled that he was booted off as well. "When all three poses match, you have to state your Z-Moves," Mallow reminded him.

"Well, well, 'how easy can it get?' he says," snarked Sarah with a sarcastic and sly smile at Ash. "You took your eye off the ball," Kiawe remarked, unimpressed.

Ash blushed as he sheepishly smiled, "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot..." Silvally and Nebby laughed at Ash for failing all three Grass Z-Move poses along with Sarah's sarcasm towards the Kanto trainer and even Blitz couldn't help but chuckle at him for messing up. Tsareena, Dragonair, and Mudsdale could only shake their heads at them with amused smiles.

Nebby giggled happily at his mother. Wooloo gave a happy 'baa' and joined Sarah by her side, "Aww.. Wooloo wants to play too.." Lana cooed at the tiny sheep pokemon.

Sarah crouched down and looked at the smiling Sheep Pokemon, baaing at her.

"So, you want to try your hand at this game, Wooloo?" she asked. Wooloo nodded eagerly, wanting to play along. "Okay, but try and keep up and don't lose the poses," Sarah agreed as Wooloo got ready with a determined smile.

"Get ready, everybody. With three of our competitors down, we're going straight to our speed round!" Rotom-Dex announced as he reminded everyone that they'll be playing the game faster as he chose the next three poses. "And... Water, Grass, Fire!" The others continued playing, doing their absolute best to keep up with Rotom's combos while Silvally, Dragonair, Mudsdale, Tsareena, Blitz, and Dragonite continued to give grunts and coos of approval for every pose combos done right.

Amazingly, Wooloo was able to keep up as he was having too much fun playing around. Ponyta cheered for her older brother as she watched him play and match every pose with their human mother. Ash, Lana, and Sophocles, however, were shocked to see their friends and the adults keep up the pace as they did their moves. Everything was going well, until they reached a combo Rotom-Dex would regret calling out...

"Fire, Fire, Fire!" "Inferno Overdrive!" everyone called as they announced the Z-Move but that turned out to be a huge mistake as Kiawe activated the Z-Move. "Alright, Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe shouted as Turtonator used his Z-Move attack but Sarah's Pokemon panicked and they all ran for cover with the other Pokemon joining them, their feelings mutual.

"AH, KIAWE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sarah screamed in panic as Snowflake and Luna quickly rushed to her side and used Protect to shield her and her parents as they joined them.

Turtonator fired the Z-Move in Sarah's adopted family's house as everyone screamed in panic and were burnt to a crisp. "That was a little too explosive," Ash remarked as Pikachu agreed before they fell back from the pain.

"I'm sorry," Kiawe apologized in regret.

Oshawott sarcastically sprayed the two with Water Gun. "Oshawott..." he deadpanned.

Snowflake and Luna called off their Protect attacks and when they saw Sarah and her parents in one piece, they both sighed with relief. "Thanks, you two, I owe ya," Sarah sighed happily as she rubbed them. "Vulpix!" "Lycan!" Snowflake and Luna smiled, accepting her thanks.

Nebby thought it a great joke as he laughed, wanting to play too.

* * *

A few minutes later, Turtonator and Kiawe decided to apologize to everyone by carrying towels for them to wash and dry themselves with while their Pokemon watched. The two felt very ashamed of their stunt, even if it was an accident. Sarah and her parents helped them with Oshawott and Aqua providing extra assistance with their Water Guns. "Well, that was heated," Rotom-Dex quipped, now feeling embarrassed.

"Well, we would've all been in one piece if you haven't called for Fire three times," Nikki reminded him as he sweatdropped from his own mistake. "Right, uh, sorry..." "I never ever thought I'd experience an actual Z-Move before," Mallow remarked. "I'm really, very sorry," Kiawe apologized again.

"There we are, Lillie, good as new," Burnet told Lillie as she finished combing her hair. Lillie smiled, "Thanks, Professor, that's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it, now that that's settled, I think it's time I help make dinner," Professor Burnet said as she got up. "But, you're a guest and an honored one, too!" Professor Kukui tried to object.

"Professor Burnet, please! You don't have to trouble yourself with such a thing," James agreed. "It's the least I can do in light of your family's generous hospitality and that of our friends, James," Professor Burnet reassured before she turned to Kukui with a bright smile. "I'm sure I would've done the same for you, Kukui." "There's truth in that," James nodded. "What do you think, Kukui?" Kukui hummed as he considered the case despite his hesitation, "Well, if you insist-" "Great! I do!" Burnet replied happily.

"Wait... WHERE'S WOOLOO!" Sarah exclaimed in horror, noticing the tiny sheep pokemon missing.

Everyone looked around with horror, not seeing Sarah's Sheep Pokemon with them until they heard a 'Baa' coming from the bathroom along with a neigh.

"Wooloo, Ponyta?!" Sarah cried as she rushed to the main floor bathroom and saw Wooloo in the bathtub with Ponyta joining him. They were taking a bath to help Wooloo get some of the soot stains on him from Kiawe and Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive. He had taken cover from under the dinner table and while it held firm against the blast, it didn't protect from some of the soot that got on his wool. Sarah sighed with relief from seeing Wooloo in one piece but she also gave an amused smile from their bathroom antics.

"Here, Wooloo, let me help you two with that," she told her two Galar Pokemon as she helped to wash the Sheep Pokemon before she dried them off and brought them back out. "I guess those cuties had to take a bath, huh?" Professor Burnet laughed.

Sarah chuckled as she, Wooloo, and Ponyta rejoined everyone, "Yeah, that's the idea." "Then, I guess I should get started now that everyone's present and accounted for. Any volunteers to join me?" "Professor, may I join you?" "Ah! I like to give you a hand, too!" Mallow and Lillie replied, wanting to help Professor Burnet. "I wouldn't mind helping out as well. Even Ponyta and Wooloo can be a big help," Sarah offered as Ponyta and Wooloo baaed and neighed in agreement.

Professor Burnet obviously couldn't saw 'no' to the three girls so she agreed, "Then, you three are my official helpers, ladies." Professor Kukui had no further objections as he smiled before he sheepishly looked to the living room and the dining room. "Okay, while you're doing that, the rest of us are on housekeeping duty.

After all, we can't have a relaxing dinner without the room and possibly the house in this condition," he said. And so, it was arranged. While Mallow, Lillie, and Sarah, joined by her Wooloo and Ponyta, help Burnet with dinner, the others started to clean up the house.

* * *

In no time at all, the house was clean again and Professor Burnet had made dinner for everyone.

"You look like you've done this before, Mallow," Burnet replied as she set everything down with the girls helping her. "Many, many, many times," she told the Professor, thinking back to her family's restaurant business and her cooking. Wooloo and Ponyta came with two of the finished dishes and they called to Professor Burnet, who saw them coming to her and offering her the dishes.

"Oh! Thanks, you two, you're such adorable little helpers," Burnet cooed as she took the plates and set them on the table. The two Galar Pokemon beamed with pride.

"There, good work everyone," Professor Kukui complemented as he and the others looked at the house being all neat and tidy again. "It's so sparkly again!"

"Glad we're finally done with that," Lana and Sophocles said, relieved to be done and delighted that it looks so new again.

"I'm sorry I blew up your house, Nikki, James," Kiawe apologized again.

"Now, now, Kiawe. It's all well and good," Nikki reassured the Fire Type user with a smile.

"You and Turtonator just got caught up in the moment during the game, that's all," agreed James.

Blitz smiled and looked at the table... only to see Muchlax chomping on the food! "PIKA!" he cried in horror.

"Blitz what's-Bad Munchlax, that food's not for you!" Sarah scolded the feeding Normal Type pokemon.

"Uh oh," Professor Kukui gasped, seeing the Normal Type Pokemon scarfing down everything on the table. Everyone saw what happened and they all groaned and screamed in exasperation while the Alolan Professor chuckled sheepishly, having forgotten about his Munchlax and the possibility that it followed him from his house for the food.

"MUNCHLAX!" Sarah exploded as the Normal Type looked at her and paled as she glared at it. It chuckled sheepishly at her before she took a deep breath and relaxed before she glared at it in disappointment and pointed to the couch.

"Couch. You're sleeping there. No more food until then. The whole night," she said bluntly. Minutes later, the kids gathered around along with their Pokemon, still exasperated from Munchlax's stunt and feeling more hungry than ever.

"Aw, man! What a time to be hungry!" Sophocles whined as he laid down on the ground.

"No kidding, unlike Munchlax," Kiawe agreed with an angry scoff directed at the sleeping Big Eater Pokemon on the couch. Sarah turned to Nebby as she brought out her Sugar Star popper, "Hey, Nebby, are you hungry? Got your favorite sweets right here! Open wide!" Nebby babbled happily as he opened his mouth wide and she popped a Sugar Star into his mouth and he ate his favorite treat before he settled into his mother's arms with a happy sigh. "Glad you still like them but save some room for dinner," she smiled at the baby Ultra Beast.

"She's right, Nebby. The professors and her parents will be back from shopping any minute," Mallow agreed. As Mallow and Lana's stomachs growled, causing the two trainers to blush from their hunger.

Lillie heard the back door open and she turned to see Trapinch, Snowflake, Dragonair, and Zweilous, joined by Ash's Litten and Lycanroc, going to the backyard. They took up separate spaces as they began their training matches with Litten and Lycanroc duking it out while Snowflake and her family trained in the same manner as they were in earlier in the morning.

Trapinch scurried towards Little with a Crunch attack and Litten countered with Fire Fang.

The gang and the rest of the Pokemon went outside and observed them from afar. "Wow, look at that! Those guys are training well into the night," Sophocles observed.

"Are Snowflake and her family really doing a Double Battle?"

"Yeah. That's how we did things earlier before you guys came along for the party," Sarah confirmed. "My other Pokemon and I wanted to see them put through their paces so they can be ready for any future battles coming their way."

"Same here," Ash agreed. "The two of them have always been like that. Even back when Lycanroc was just a little Rockruff." "We should do that, too," Kiawe decided as Pyroar and Turtonator picked an empty spot on the backyard to begin their own training spree while the others decide to watch as Ash and Sarah tended to their own Pokemon (Nebby wanted to stay with Sarah for obvious reasons).

"I would like to do that kind of stuff," Sophocles mused. "I wouldn't mind trying that out, you know, seems fun."

"Alright, how about it? Continue our training and prepare for what we'll experience on our school's 20th anniversary field trip," Lana offered and clarified. "That sounds like a great idea!" Lillie agreed, liking the idea.

"Yeah, why don't we all? After all, we can forget that we're even hungry while preparing for the big day," Mallow joined in. Before long, everyone began training to improve themselves and their Pokemon, trying to forget their hunger and to prepare for their school's field trip for its 20th anniversary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Nikki, and James were on their way home from shopping for more food to prepare dinner, holding several bags full of whatever ingredients they can use.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused," apologized Burnet as they walked.

"No trouble at all, you're a really big help," Kukui assured to her as he smiled.

"Hey, where'd the kids go?" Nikki asked, seeing the group missing from the table. Kukui noticed them outside and the training session too and chuckled, "Looks like they're watching the Pokémon train each other."

"Besides, I think you did a world of good for them since I saw you again. Even Nebby's taken a shine to you for how kind and loving you are, especially when you came to see how he's been getting on under Sarah's care. Remember how happy everyone was when they said you'd stay?" Burnet chuckled as she, Kukui, Nikki, and James begin to set everything up again, knowing that it's true.

"They're very wonderful kids, you know?" she asked Kukui as he nodded with a knowing smile. "I do."

"I wanted to thank you, Kukui. I feel like just like a kid again, I can't remember having this much fun since you held one of our last sleepovers before we parted ways on separate career paths," she smiled, blushing. Kukui was surprised as he blushed, too.

But, he smiled, "Uh, gee... Well, nice, I guess... Carefree days of our youth," he replied. Nikki and James looked at them and they smiled knowingly to each other before they nodded; they decided to leave them alone for a bit as they continued preparing dinner with the two professors. Before long, dinner time had finally come and this time, with no more interruptions and surprise snack attacks from Kukui's Munchlax. A huge spread of some of the dishes that Professor Burnet made during her lifetime was laid out for everyone and there was more than enough for everyone. Even the Pokemon's own food was lovingly prepared as everyone's mouths watered in excitement.

"Okay, kids! Professor Burnet's High Speed Cooking Specialties are done and ready!" Burnet announced. "I'm sorry we're eating so late."

"It's nothing, we were kinda busy while you were gone," Sarah reassured. "We were all so busy training that we forgot the time and didn't know you were back until you called us," Ash added. Burnet was curious as she smiled at them knowingly, "Training, like in battles?"

"Uh, you could say that," Mallow put in. But, Sophocles wanted to eat now, "I can't wait anymore, I'M STARVING!" Burnet laughed, "I don't blame you. Okay, dig right in!"

* * *

Throughout the night...

Everyone ate happily and chatted endlessly over whatever was on their minds. Lillie, however, ate her dinner slowly. It seemed like this family and friend dinner with everyone had her thinking about her own family including what Gladion and Lusamine are doing right now.

Sarah noticed this and frowned sadly, knowing that it was time for her to reunite Lillie and Gladion and help them put the past behind them. That night, after dinner, everyone was now sleeping peacefully. Nikki and James resided in their own bedroom while Ash, Professor Kukui, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Professor Burnet occupied some of the guest rooms on the second floor.

The Pokemon were all sleeping peacefully in the living room and dining room while Mudsdale and Silvally decided to sleep outside as usual. Mallow, Lana, and Lillie along with their Partner Pokemon occupied Sarah's bedroom with Sarah herself resting on her bed. But, she couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about Gladion and his Silvally. She knew it was time for her to help him and Lillie get over the past and help the Ice Type student overcome her fear of touching Pokemon and regain her lost memories.

Lillie woke up, having the same feelings as her as she woke up and looked to Sarah. They both nodded as they quietly crept out of their bed and sleeping bag and tiptoed towards the door, without waking up anybody.

Well... Almost everybody; Snowy and Nebby heard them leaving and quietly decided to join them as they walked and floated away. Professor Burnet, in her and Kukui's guest room, woke up to see Lillie and Sarah and their two Pokemon silently walking through the hallway from the crack on their door and was a little surprised from their leaving.

They went to the beach near Professor Kukui's house and the entrance to Ten Carat Hill and sat as they watched the ocean under the Alolan moon. Silvally was with them since Sarah had asked him to come with them for her promise, which he clearly remembered.

As they sat in silence and she began petting Snowy, Lillie thought back to her childhood when she and Gladion were happily living with their mother before the Ultra Beast incident took place. She thought about how happy they once were as a family even after their father either went away or died. She could remember playing with her mother's Clefable when it was still the adorable Cleffa she knew, the times when Lusamine would teach her how to cook in their mansion's kitchen, even their family dinners together.

She felt terrible for how she behaved towards her mother earlier in the morning and wanted to apologize to her and make things right between them again. Sarah knew that it was time for her to help her friend and her brother overcome their past and move on from the trauma inflicted on them but she didn't know how without triggering her fear of touching Pokemon and giving Lillie a serious memory whiplash.

"I love the sound of waves on a clear night," replied a familiar voice, surprising the two girls and their three Pokemon.

The group turned and saw Gladion standing a few feet away from them.

"Gladion!" Lillie replied, surprised and happy to see her brother again. He had a calm and cool smile on his face as she ran to him and gave him a hug, surprising him but making him gently return it.

"I'm glad to see you're getting better, Lillie," he said to her before he turned her to the sea. "The quiet and peaceful sound of them crashing against the shore on a full moon soothes and calms the heart. My Pokemon and I often come here to find solitude and peace on nights like this." Sarah joined them along with Silvally and Nebby as Lillie voiced her thoughts. "But, if things get too quiet, we start to remember things," she mused.

"Really, what kinds of things?" Gladion asked, deciding to be generous to his sister. "Actually, Gladion... You might not like this but I had an argument with Mom this morning, she was treating me like a baby again when I'm clearly a teenager and all grown up."

Gladion wasn't mad however. He just smiled, remembering how much their mother would baby her ever since the UB incident at the Aether Paradise and Faba's lab and with them both when they were kids before then. "Yeah, I remember those times well. She always loved to shower us with love as any normal parent would. Even if we won't know what happened to Dad, I'm sure he would've wanted us to live out our lives with Mom happily to the fullest. Even if it can get a little grating..." he agreed.

Lillie smiled, fondly remembering the fun times her family had together and had to admit that he had a point, "Yeah, it wasn't on anything big, really. It's just that I get a little annoyed since she keeps on doing this to me when I'm clearly fine." Sarah wanted to say something to cheer her up but she decided not to, wisely knowing that this conversation was between her and Gladion alone. Lillie then frowned, thinking about what could've changed in Lusamine.

"The thing is, recently, she seems to care about no one else but herself. I wonder when Mother started doing that," she mused.

_[_8:32 PM_]_

"Our mother's a very busy woman, Professor Burnet and Wicke can vouch for that. I guess it means that compared to other children, you and I had to go through so much more than what anybody else can go through," Gladion reassured as he gave a neutral look. "I'm not sure if Mother's been able to tell you this while she was away at work but judging by the sound of it, it's clear she still loves us more than anything," he continued. "And, if there's one thing that she's been afraid to lose, it's losing us."

"I wish I could be sure about that..." Lillie sighed, still not convinced. As she watched Lillie and Gladion talk, Sarah had no idea that Professor Burnet had snuck up behind them and began watching the trio from a distance, amazed to see Gladion again after so long.

"You know Professor Burnet and Wicke both work for the Aether Foundation, right, Lillie?" asked Gladion. "I heard from Professor Burnet that while she was there, she would come in with new reports on how the Pokemon there were doing to her. And, when she would enter the room, she would notice Mother lost in happy thoughts about us before she spearheaded the group." Lillie was amazed as she soaked the revelation her brother gave her in.

"You think so?" she asked curiously. Gladion nodded as he turned to her and smiled again. "She might not admit it but I think Mother would much rather be spending more time with us instead of being the leading Chairwoman of the Aether Foundation," he revealed. "She loves us more than anything and it would be crazy for her to keep being away from us for so long. Even I'm starting to feel like I should pay her a visit and let her know how I'm doing."

"Wow, I never knew she felt that way..." Lillie gasped again, in complete awe.

"Why don't you mention that to her next time you decide to talk with her? Let her know how you feel and ask her to tell you how you feel about coming home and being a family with us again?" Lillie was in awe from this and she didn't know what to think. While she did feel annoyed about being babied as she was before, she did regret lashing out at Lusamine when she was being a loving mother towards her daughter and she wanted to make amends with her for their previous argument.

Finally, she smiled and nodded as she turned to her brother, "I will, thanks, Gladion." Gladion returned the nod before he grew a serious face, knowing what he and Sarah would have to do next as he looked at the two girls.

"Now, Lillie, I talked things over with Sarah yesterday and I think it's time you remember everything, to know the truth about what happened that day," he began. "I'm sure Sarah told you earlier and of what Burnet and Wicke said to her, right?" "Yes, she did. I did suspect there was more to it than that but I didn't want to push and neither would she do the same to me," Lillie nodded determinedly.

Gladion nodded, satisfied from what he discovered. He then turned to Sarah, "Are you ready, Sarah? I want your Silvally out at all times if we're going to ease Lillie into this." Sarah looked to Silvally as he nodded, agreeing to help her, Lillie, and Gladion.

"We're ready, Gladion," she confirmed. "Good. Come with me," he called as he led the way towards Ten Carat Hill and the cavern where he, his Silvally, Umbreon, and his Lycanroc were staying at. When they reached the underground lagoon, Sarah and Lillie were asked to remain with Umbreon and Lycanroc while Gladion went to bring his Silvally over to them. Sarah was worried that things would go horribly wrong and was worried about how Lillie will react to Gladion's Synthetic Pokemon, she'd never forgive herself for what'll happen to her.

Finally, Gladion returned and carefully brought his Silvally, still in its Type: Null form, forward. Lillie's breath hitched as she looked at her brother's Silvally while Sarah's Silvally, Nebby, and Snowy gently nuzzled her and soothed her nerves as she froze. She could hardly believe it; she was finally face to face with the Pokemon that saved her from UB-1 after so many years.

"Lillie, this Pokemon here is my Silvally," Gladion began. "It was the very same Pokemon that rescued you from that Ultra Beast that attacked you. I know you think it attacked you but I assure you that it didn't want to harm you." Lillie was still stunned as Sarah gently walked her over to Gladion's Synthetic Pokemon with her own Silvally by their side to help her. As she was guided toward the masked Pokemon in front of her, Lillie started to recall bits and pieces of the incident and what she had to go through.

She remembered being at Aether Paradise with her family and playing with the Pokemon. Then, she recalled when the Ultra Wormhole first opened in Faba's lab and when she was caught in UB-1's tentacles and screaming and calling for help. Finally, she thought she saw Gladion's Silvally jumping towards them and forcing the Ultra Beast off of her, saving her from a terrible fate before it looked at her with soft eyes coupled with letting out a soft growl, as if it was trying to tell her if she's okay. Her eyes watered as tears started forming as she was brought back to reality and she had her hand on the Pokemon's mask and it relaxed to her touch.

"It was you... You're the Pokemon who I thought tried to attack me but... But, you saved me..." she muttered quietly, in a state of shock. "Do you... Really remember me, from all those years ago...?" The masked Pokemon nodded as it closed its eyes gently and growled again as it leaned its masked head into her palm, as if it was somehow relieved to see her again.

"Lillie, I know it's crazy for you but this is what you and Gladion really needed," Sarah spoke up as she and Gladion's Silvally turned to her. "What happened to you that day was an accident and it was the only way your brother could think of to save you before it got worse. His Silvally wasn't trying to hurt you, it saved and protected you from the Ultra Beast before it could pull you to its world."

Lillie was silent and so were the rest of the Pokemon with the trio and Gladion's large partner as they carefully watched to see if the young girl would have a memory overload and they would have to take action. So far, that doesn't seem to be the case but that didn't stop them from being ready for anything as Sarah continued to talk.

"It's okay for you to feel scared of touching Pokemon after the trauma you went through but even if it may not look like it, Silvally is genuinely sorry that it made you feel that way after it saved you from UB-1. Professor Burnet and Wicke told me everything and so did Gladion when I told him what they revealed to me about the incident and I can understand where they're going. But, if you two want to truly move on and you can be really happy again, this is necessary for you. Look into its eyes again and tell me, would it really attack you if it was worried for your well-being after you were attacked by the Ultra Beast?"

Lillie and Gladion's Silvally looked at each other in the eyes as they both recall the incident involving UB-1 and the budding of Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon from it with the masked Pokemon's presence. Slowly but surely, she started to see the incident and the reality of what happened and the aftermath were become clear.

Her tears streamed down as she held Gladion's Silvally's masked head in her hands and leaned towards it, sniffling quietly as she gave a soft smile. That was all Gladion and Sarah needed to hear and they smiled, like a great weight was now somewhat lifted off of his and Lillie's shoulders.

All too soon, it was time for Lillie and Sarah along with Snowy, Nebby, and Sarah's Silvally to leave Gladion and his Pokemon until their next meeting together. All three human trainers were smiling softly as they made great progress with helping Lillie remember some important bits of the incident to at least get a better picture of the story. Even though it's not much, it was enough for Lillie and Gladion to put some part of their past behind them.

"Gladion, thanks for everything tonight. I think I'm starting to remember what really happened that day," Lillie thanked her brother. "It's not much but it's a great start and I'm sure I'll remember everything by then."

"I'm just glad to help you put what parts you have of the incident to rest and we had a great deal of help from Sarah," Gladion nodded as he softly smiled at Sarah. "Sarah, I don't know how we can thank you enough."

"I'm just glad to help you two start putting everything about the incident behind you," Sarah modestly said. "You two needed this so badly and I was the one to give you two a nudge in the right direction, even our Pokemon had to do the same."

"Even so, you did us a good deed for the both of us and my Silvally," Gladion put in, still smiling. "I never knew how badly we needed this to happen and I can only imagine how better things would get for us all." "Then, I suppose you'll keep in touch with us more often than you'd normally like, right?" quizzed Sarah.

Lillie nodded in agreement, "Will you at least keep us updated with what you and your Silvally are doing while you're gone?" Gladion chuckled as he closed his eyes, still smiling.

"We'll see," he says simply. Lillie went over to her brother and gave him a final hug before they would have to return to Sarah's place and he returned it, knowing that everything will hopefully be fun for the two of them. "Goodbye, Lillie, Sarah," he told them as he and his Pokemon returned to Ten Carat Hill. Lillie and Sarah smiled happily for them.

As Gladion left with his Pokemon following him back to their cave at Ten Carat Hill, Professor Burnet watched everything and she smiled with a nod of approval before she returned to Sarah's house herself to go back to sleep. She didn't need to say anything, she knew that Sarah did a good turn for both Lillie and Gladion but promised herself to never let anybody else know about this. When Gladion and his Pokemon were out of sight, Sarah and Lillie turned to look at the ocean with their Pokemon as they held Nebby and Snowy in their arms again.

"Sarah, do you still think it was the right choice to do what you did to help me and Gladion?" Lillie asked curiously. "You two badly needed it considering how much trauma and pain you've been through and what you have to let go of," she reassured her friend and fellow student. "If anything, ever since my unexpected trip back to the Aether Foundation with Nebby and my Silvally and heard everything the first time from Professor Burnet and Wicke, I had planned to help you two with this from the start. I didn't want anything like that to happen to you two again, not after how far you've come to become friends with Snowy and everyone else's Pokemon, even mine."

Lillie was touched by this and without saying a word, she put down Snowy and surprised the young girl with a thankful and gratifying hug. Sarah was taken aback but she smiled as she settled into it and returned the hug, mentally telling Lillie that she would do the same if their roles had been reversed.

Their Pokemon didn't need to say anything as well as they all smiled; Nebby, Silvally, and Snowy knew exactly what their trainers meant to say. _**"W**_**_ith a great deal of help from Sarah, Lillie and Gladion were able to put a huge fraction of their traumatizing past involving the Ultra Beast Incident behind them and help her slowly overcome her fear of touching Pokemon but when will they cross paths again? It's a great mystery for them to unravel as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

After meeting with Lillie and Sarah again, Gladion was starting to feel better and felt like he could move on from a part of his and Lillie's past involving the Ultra Beast Incident thanks to Sarah and her Silvally.

The following night, he was on his way to a motel further up the northwestern side of Melemele Island where he was temporarily staying at in addition to the caverns at Akala Island and Ten Carat Hill with Umbreon and Lycanroc by his side. To make sure he was still discrete about his Silvally, he returned the Synthetic Pokemon to its Premier Ball, hoping that nobody would be after him for the masked Pokemon still. But when he got back to the motel, the motel manager noticed him coming and gave him his room key.

"Ah, good evening, young man," the motel manager greeted. "A member of your family arrived here just a while ago so I sent him up to your room to wait for you." Gladion was surprised as he took his room key that had a Slaking keychain card, he wasn't expecting someone to come and see him.

"My family?" he asked before he got an inkling of a feeling as to who would be wanting to see him after so long. He decided to head to his room to find out while Umbreon and Lycanroc braced themselves to defend their trainer and Silvally since they also had a faint idea of who could be after the trio. When he opened the door, Gladion looked around to find nothing amiss in his motel room...

Until, he noticed a familiar scientist sitting on the couch with a soda he had on the table. It was Faba, one of the Aether Foundation's chief scientists and the creator of both Sarah and his Silvally's.

"Young Master, welcome back," greeted Faba with a joyous smile before it melted into a sly sneer. "Faba, I thought it was you," Gladion replied, his eyes narrowing at the cocky scientist.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so welcoming, so I can thank you for that little greeting," Faba said as he gave a mocking bow towards the young boy and his Pokemon. "That was nice."

"What do you want?" Gladion asked, not wanting to be kept waiting for answers.

"Rumor has it that Lillie is starting to slowly open herself to touching Pokemon again and it's all because of you and that girl, Sarah, and a Pokemon that you both know very well," Faba told him as Gladion started to face him, not taking his eyes off of the scientist. "If my sources are correct, the reason that I came here is that I'm asked to retrieve your Type: Null. This task conforms to your mother's wishes and she'll be wanting young Sarah's Silvally once I've taken Type: Null."

Gladion was not one to comply to Faba's wishes, even if he was following his mother's wishes for his and Lillie's safety. "I refuse!" he fumed adamantly. "And, if Sarah were here, she wouldn't be so kind as to return her Silvally to you without a fight!"

"Don't be so angry, you're the one who took the little guy without permission the last time you came back to the Aether Foundation," snarked Faba. "And, even if it left on its own free will with Tapu Koko's help, that Silvally is still our property and who knows what'll happen if it goes out of control in Sarah's hands."

"You think I'd give my Silvally back to you? You, the one who promised you could take care of Silvally and then put it in chains?!" Gladion snarled as he got ready to fight. "Lycanroc, Umbreon!"

"Lycan!" "Umbre!" his partners called as they braced themselves for the fight to help keep their friend from Faba's hands.

"You're choosing to resist? Okay, then," Faba smirked as he sent out his Pokemon partners. "Go, Alakazam, Hypno!"

The two Psychic Types appeared and took on their own battle stances as they prepared to assist their master in his crazed goal to steal Gladion's Silvally. "Now, Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Quickly, Lycanroc punched the ground and sent glowing stones at Hypno, as both he and Gladion hoped to take out the Hypnosis Pokemon first.

"Quick, Hypno, use Reflect!" cried Faba and Hypno created a psychic aura that stopped the Stone Edge attack dead in its tracks. Gladion realized this and decided to try a different tactic.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" he tells his Moonlight Pokemon before she shoots the Dark Type attack at their second opponent.

"Alakazam, use Miracle Eye!" Faba sneered as his more powerful Psychic Pokemon's eyes glowed and it shatters the Shadow Ball with ease.

"Combo attack, Stone Edge plus Shadow Ball!" Gladion ordered, still determined to not let his Silvally fall into the wrong hands and his Pokemon complied, feeling the same way as they prepared their attacks.

"Alakazam, Hypno! Hypnosis plus Psychic!" shouted Faba, with Alakazam and Hypno unleashing a combo attack of their own as they succeeded in putting Gladion's Dark Type partners out of commission.

"Umbreon, Lycanroc!" Gladion shouted as Lycanroc went to sleep and Umbreon was knocked out. "It appears you're done resisting, Young Master," Faba sneered.

"Why don't you just give up?" Gladion, not wanting to give up for his sister's sake and Sarah's, took out his Premier Ball and prepared to summon his Silvally, "Never, I'm not done yet!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid it's time for you to take a little nap," Faba smirked again.

"Hypno, Hypnosis!" Hypno used its Hypnosis attack at full charge and as much as he tried to resist it, he fell asleep as he blacked out and dropped his Premier Ball, all while Faba gave a menacing smirk.

"Pleasant dreams, Young Master," Faba mocked as he then took the Premier Ball holding Silvally. It was clear that Gladion, Lillie, and Sarah's troubles were not over yet...

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Espurr (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Espurr (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Trapinch_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide_**


	32. Chapter 32: Mission: Total Recall!

At night while Nikki, James and the pokemon were sleeping, Sarah went over to her desk and opened her diary.

She was proud of having done what she did for Gladion and Lillie, despite the obvious difficulty she faced when trying to ease her friends into forgetting a part of their past involving the UB incident plaguing them. It wasn't much or all of it, as she would've liked for Lillie, but she knew that it was a step in the right direction to help her completely recall the truth of the incident. "_I had quite a day prior to tonight when my friends, Professor Burnet, and Professor Kukui all came to see me and have a sleepover and another homework party,_" Sarah thought as she wrote down her thoughts. "_I was very happy to have some company after my unexpected trip to Ten Carat Hill and my first meeting with Gladion though I had to catch up on homework in the meantime._"

She even recalled the times when Lillie's mind was on her brother and what he's been doing along with telling her and Gladion about the argument she had with Lusamine that morning.

"_Lillie had a lot of fun as we did but her mind was really on Gladion for some time and she's been wondering how he's been getting on since their last reunion,_" she continued. "_Then came the moment of truth, the time for Lillie and Gladion to put a part of their past behind them. I was glad for them when Gladion and I managed to ease Lillie into remembering some part of the truth behind the incident that scarred her badly. It's not much but I think it's small but fresh new step in the right direction for them both._"

She then sighed as she finished writing down her thoughts. "_I just only hope things will continue to get better for them and there won't be any trouble for them or the rest of us,_" she capped off before closing her diary and looking out the window, wondering how Gladion and his Silvally are doing since their reunion with Lillie.

As she looked out from her bedroom window, Absol appeared once again as it looked at Sarah with the same mellow authoritative stare on its face, the danger it felt drawing closer.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Nikki and James were making breakfast, for Sarah and the Pokemon, together when they heard a knock at the door. "Huh? Wonder who that is?" James asked. He went to the door and opens it and found Faba at the door.

"Good morning, Nikki, James," Faba slyly grinned. "I was wondering where I might find your daughter, is she at school already?"

"Faba? What are you doing here," James questioned in surprise. He and his wife weren't expecting one of the Aether Foundation's chief scientists to pay their family a visit of some kind.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki growled as she joined her husband and glared at the scientist, who gave them a cocky smile.

"I've just come to retrieve something that belongs to me courtesy of Miss Lusamine's recent orders," Faba replied simply. "Now, if you would inquire me on the whereabouts of your daughter, I'll go into detail on that."

Nikki and James both had a sinking feeling that Faba could be here for more than just a visit to see how their daughter's getting on with Nebby after what Professor Burnet did for them but they decided to enlighten him and keep a close eye on the guy to make sure he doesn't try anything funny.

"She's outside in the backyard with her Pokemon but I'm warning you, Faba," replied James before he gave a dark warning. "If you do anything to my Ponchita, you can expect a world of pain coming from us."

"Why, I wouldn't dream of it!" Faba said in mock surprise as he entered the house and went through the back door. "Why would I want to impose any danger onto your lovable daughter for whatever reasons I have? It would only be a simple talk, I assure you. It won't take too long, have a nice day." James and Nikki glared darkly at the scientist still and their partners and the Lycanroc Couple aren't too fond of them as the latter couple just growled at him.

Out in the backyard, Sarah and her Pokemon were training together before they have breakfast and head for school later. Everything seemed peaceful and nothing could possibly go wrong for them.

That was until Silvally felt a familiar, dark presence coming from behind them and snarled. "What's wrong, Silvally?" Sarah asked her partner.

"I know who's coming," he growled.

"Aha, young Sarah..." Sarah and her pokemon turned and saw Faba coming towards them.

"Faba... what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just here to retrieve your Silvally under command of Lusamine. Master Gladion has already given me his Silvally willingly, so if you would kindly give your Silvally to me, I'll be in my way." Sarah narrowed her eyes at Faba, knowing there was no way Gladion would never willingly give up his Silvally to Faba.

"I doubt Gladion would give his Silvally to you." she growled. "And I'm not giving Silvally to you either."

"Hmph. Fine, then I guess I have no choice.. Alakazam, Hypno!" Faba snapped his fingers and his two pokemon appeared beside him. Sarah's pokemon growled at the two, not willing to let him take their friend.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis in them!" Faba exclaimed, but before Hypno could start the attack, "Absooool..." A Dark Pulse attack came and struck Hypno, sending it skidding back.

"What the-?!" Faba exclaimed before a Disaster Pokemon came in front of Sarah and her pokemon.

"Absol!" the Absol shouted, glaring darkly at the scientist.

"An Absol!" Faba growled as he eyed the Dark Type protecting Sarah and Silvally while his Hypno recovered and glared back at it. Sarah was shocked from the appearance of the Dark Type Pokemon saving her and Silvally but she couldn't dwell on it.

"Faba, why would you want Silvally from me?" she snarled angrily at him. "What could you possibly want with your so-called creation? He's mine and I won't let you take him! Now, back off, I don't want to be late for school again!"

Faba composed himself and smirked coolly, "I know you have a lot to do and you have school to get back to but I'm here on a little request from Lillie and Gladion's mother and the Aether Foundation's Chairwoman, Lusamine. Rumor has it that you and Gladion have managed to ease her into remembering something tragic that caused her to become less scared of touching Pokemon and after a little digging, we figured you have something to do with it."

"The reason I came here was to retrieve Gladion's Type: Null, which I have, along with your Silvally. I know your Pokemon had no influence on Young Lillie's fear of touching Pokemon and you raised it very well but this is only a small precaution."

"I will _never_ give him to you!" Sarah bellowed, as her parents, Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc couple came into the scene. Absol's glare darkened, becoming more determined to put Faba and his Pokemon down.

"Don't get so riled up, Missy," Faba snarked, the smirk still on his face.

"Tapu Koko may have given Silvally to you and you gained legal custody of it from that point onward. But, regardless, that Pokemon of yours will always be the property of the Aether Foundation and we have the right to take it back with or without your permission, whether you like it or not. Alakazam, Hypno, Psychic plus Hypnosis!" The two Psychic types launched their attacks but Absol was faster as it launched a Dark Pulse and Razor Wind at the three bad guys.

"Woah! That's fast!" Silvally exclaimed.

"What am I, Tricky Fox Liver?!" a familiar Tricky Fox pokemon came onto the scene. "Zorua!" "You are not starting a fight without me." Zoura said with that mischievous smile of his. Faba and his Pokémon recovered and spotted the tiny fox.

"A Zoura too?!" Faba exclaimed.

"Eat this! Night Daze!" Zoura exclaimed and he unleashed his signature move on the three bad guys too.

"Zorua! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, still baffled from the Tricky Fox Pokemon's appearance. "I'll explain later, we have to go now!" she cried as she joined Absol.

"Ponchita!" James called as he and Nikki along with Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple came forth and shielded their daughter and her Pokemon. "We'll handle this creep, you and your Pokemon get to the school as fast as you can!"

"Mom, Dad!" Sarah shouted, worried for her adopted parents as they began to face the crazy scientist.

"Don't worry, honey, you just continue with your life as normal! We'll drive him off," Nikki reassured. "Go!"

Sarah wanted to stay and help them but a whimpering from Nebby and a nudge from Silvally made her think otherwise. "Sarah, they're right. It's not safe with Faba still around, we have to go!" Silvally told her.

The Absol that saved her and Silvally gave a bark and an agreeing nod as she looked at it, its mellow authoritative stare telling her not to argue with its fellow Pokemon and her parents. Sarah was still reluctant but at last, she nodded and agreed to leave.

"Good luck, Mom, Dad!" she called as Nebby quickly used Teleport to transport her and the rest of her Pokemon, along with Absol and Zorua to the beach near the Pokemon School.

This left Nikki, James, their partners, and the Lycanroc couple to fight alone against Faba and his Alakazam and Hypno.

* * *

When they arrived at the Pokemon School, Sarah and her Pokemon all breathed a sigh of relief while Absol just licked its front right paw and Zorua gave a snigger before the two Pokemon turned to the group before them. "Whew, that was close! I'm glad we made it," Zorua smiled.

"Ab Absol, Sol," Absol noted, knowing that they haven't seen the last of Faba. "Come on, big guy, we're safe now. And, the kid's parents look tough, maybe they'll be a match for them," Zorua giggled slyly.

"What'll we do now?" Silvally asked Sarah, who sighed. "We can't go back and face Faba, he's still after us."

"And if Faba has Gladion's Silvally, we have to find Ash, Gladion and Lillie, maybe they can help." Sarah said.

"You'll worry about that later, kid," Zorua put in as they turned to her and Absol. "Don't you have school to get back to?"

"But, you said you'd tell us what's going on and why you and that Absol are here and protected us from that knucklehead of a scientist! Scratch that, who does that Absol belong to?"

"I said I'd tell ya later, didn't I? And, to answer your question, this Absol here is not wild but a good friend belonging to a nice man. You'll know who he belongs to later on," Zorua finished. "Come on, big guy, let's do reconnaissance and see if her parents and their Pokemon need help. Good luck, everyone!"

And, with that, Zorua and Absol rushed off to return to Sarah's house and see if her parents need help. "Wait!" Sarah called. But, it was too late, Absol and Zorua had already run off and were out of sight.

"...Okay, that was weird," Silvally pondered before he looked to Nebby, who babbled happily and innocently from his older brother eyeing him. "And, I thought you were weird to begin with."

Just then, the school bell rang which meant that Sarah and her Pokemon had teleported to the Pokemon School just in time, a few minutes earlier and because of the dire situation she and Silvally were in when Faba came to take him from her by force.

"I guess we'll find out after school ends," Sarah decided and her Pokemon agreed before they rushed into the classroom to find Lillie sitting alone. But, she was still worried about Gladion and what could happen to him and his Silvally after their reunion the night before. What's more, she doesn't know they were in great danger when Faba waited for them in his motel room and put Gladion, Umbreon, and Lycanroc out of commission while stealing the first Synthetic Pokemon from him. "Hey, Lillie, you alright?" Sarah asked.

Lillie nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just... I feel strange after remembering part of what happened that terrible day..." "I know how you feel, it wasn't easy but it was needed," Sarah reassured.

Lillie nodded, knowing Sarah was right. Nebby floated over and cooed at Lillie. "Hehe, I'm alright Nebby. Promise.."

"Even Nebby can tell how you're feeling and even he knows that since he was with us and Gladion the whole time..." "Lillie?" Sarah and Lillie turned to find their friends had just arrived and had joined them, hearing the two of them talk. Lillie had the sense to not speak about her reunion with Gladion and what Sarah had done to help them with their past, knowing that it wasn't time for them to know everything that happened that night.

"It'll be okay, Gladion will be just fine. He made it known himself when you first introduced me to him," Ash said to Lillie, thankfully clueless about the two siblings' recent reunion.

"It's important not to rush things, especially your fear of touching Pokemon," Lana agreed. "I'm sure once you get over it, you'll have no problems at all and neither will he."

"Right, we'll be right by your side," put in Kiawe with a knowing smile as Mallow nodded her head in agreement.

"And, Snowy is, too!" added Sophocles as Snowy let out a cute little 'Vul!' knowing what everyone is thinking.

At that moment, Professor Burnet along with her Munchlax and Professor Kukui came to the school to see how Lillie's been getting on. Since she was the only one who saw the reunion take place and what came out of it, Burnet made the right decision to keep the promise she and Wicke made to Sarah and not tell everyone about it, even to Professor Kukui. "Hi, Lillie," she called as she, Munchlax, and Professor Kukui entered the classroom.

"Professor Burnet!" Lillie said, surprised to see them. Burnet smiled, glad to see her smiling. "I was wondering how you were after our little party the day before yesterday. I love to see you smile and it always makes me happier than I can say," she told the young girl gleefully, who nodded.

"Snowy," Lillie addressed to her partner, who tilted her head curiously.

"We're going to see Gladion again after school ends for today. I want us to know how he's been getting on after my reunion with him." Snowy cooed happily.

"Vul!" Snowflake smiled happily. Sarah was happy for Lillie but she was still a bit shaken from what happened.

"Hey Sarah, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, Ash," she said abruptly and turned away, much to his surprise. "Don't worry about me."

"Sarah, what is it? You're not acting like yourself," Ash pressed on but he was only making her a little annoyed.

"I'm alright, Ash. Would you just let it go, already?" she denied again, trying to get him off her back. She didn't want to tell everyone about Faba ambushing her and her family for Silvally and would only get them in danger. Plus, she felt as though she needed to tell Lillie about it so they both know what they're in for from the crazy scientist. "But, Sarah! We can help you, whatever's happened, we can all give you a hand in dealing with-!"

"I'm fine, Ash Ketchum! What's happened to me is something that you don't understand! Why don't we just get the lesson started and you just drop everything so we can move on in life, got it?!" Sarah snapped at Ash, making him flinch badly. Everyone else looked at her in shock and horror, they had never seen Sarah snap at one of her own friends like that. Sarah realized what she had done as she saw Ash beginning to cry.

"Oh, Ash, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me," she apologized, now filled with regret for lashing out at the Kanto trainer just for offering to help her. The stress over Faba's ambush on her family was starting to get to her and she was starting to become anxious for her parents, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple.

"I know you want to help but I don't want it. What's happened to me is still none of your business but I appreciate you wanting to help. Look, just forget about it and let's get our class rolling, okay...?"

Sarah walked to her desk and silently sat there, stewing in her own regret and stress from the morning's events. Everyone looked at her worriedly as her Pokemon and Nebby came over to her and nuzzled and hugged her with worried faces of their own. None of them could find it in themselves to help with whatever she's dealing with as today's lesson began in earnest.

* * *

_A few hours later... _

It was recess and the group was outside playing with their Pokémon friends... except for Sarah. She sat by herself with her pokemon friends there by her side. She was worrying about her parents and their Pokémon. She hoped Zoura and Absol would return with good news.

But, Absol and Zorua never came back and she was beginning to suspect that they ran into some additional trouble after going back to help her parents and their partners. Her mood didn't improve when school resumed after recess nor when school finally ended and she and Lillie decided to walk together, with Lillie suggesting that it would help clear her mind off of whatever was plaguing her.

The young girl could see that Sarah was feeling on edge for some reason and since she helped her take the first steps of overcoming her fear of touching Pokemon, she decided to help Sarah with her problem and see what she can do to assist. Sarah was quiet as they went on their walk and Lillie decided to break the silence first to get her friend to speak her mind, "What's the matter, Sarah?"

"...What?" Sarah asked quietly, having been snapped back to reality out of her worried stupor. "You've been awfully quiet all day and during recess at school," Lillie told her, still not holding back her worry for her friend.

"It's like you've shut yourself off from the rest of us like a light. It's also not like you to snap at anybody like that."

"I'm just a little tired from my training session this morning with my Pokemon," Sarah lied, trying to not worry Lillie even more. But, Lillie wasn't convinced as she attained a firm look as she eyed Sarah, with Snowy sharing the same look. Not even Sarah's Pokemon were impressed with the little white lie from their human mother/aunt/trainer told her friend.

"Sarah..." Lillie groaned as she kept her eyes firm, glaring at her friend to tell her the truth. Sarah flinched from Lillie's glare but she sighed and relented, realizing that she's not going to get Lillie to back off on her troubles.

"...Faba came to my family's house this morning and he attacked my family and I, telling me he's come for Silvally," she told her.

Lillie gasped in shock and horror, "Faba?! But, why would he want your Silvally after Mother entrusted him to you?"

"He said that it was an order which was a complete lie. And... I think he took Gladion's Silvally too. My parents and their Pokémon fought against him while me and my pokemon escaped but something must have happened to them..."

"T-Then we have to go to the Ather Foundation and find out." Lillie stated.

"But, that would mean having us try to uncover more of what happened that day when Silvally saved you and drove the Ultra Beast that kidnapped you away," Sarah reminded.

"You still don't remember everything even after that little push I gave you two." Lillie frowned, realizing that she was right. She still didn't have all of her memories back and she would have to remember more of her past if she was going to fully overcome her fear and help her brother and his Silvally.

"You're right, Sarah. But, just looking at his Silvally, it made me realize something when I was sleeping last night," Lillie mused. "I had a dream, recalling the same bits and pieces over what happened that day but it was a little different. I was kidnapped by the Ultra Beast but then it transformed into what looked like an Alakazam... It took me and held me hostage but then Gladion's Silvally appeared and tried to attack to rescue me but it looked different form its old form. Almost like it was similar to your Silvally but I didn't get a good look as I panicked from the look on its face and woke up."

Sarah thought about what Lillie told her about her dream and had a conclusion wrapped up, "I'd say that sounds like a premonition, a vision of what could happen. Maybe it's a clue to the rest of your memories."

"You think so?" Lillie asked in surprised. Sarah nodded, confirming Lillie's thoughts. Lillie then grew determined, realizing what she has to do now. "Sarah, you and your Pokemon come with me. Nebby, can you still use Teleport according to our thoughts?" Nebby babbled curiously, telling his babysitter that he can but he doesn't know what she wants from him and his family.

"Lillie, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked, a little perplexed from Lillie's change in her attitude. "I'm going to remember everything from that day. I got to know every detail! I've got to remember every second of what went on and maybe I'll remember, then help Gladion and his Silvally!" she told her.

Sarah has never seen Lillie like this before but she could see the determination in her friends eyes. "A-Alright..." Sarah complied before looking at Nebby.

"Nebby?" The little Pokémon babbled before floating up near Lillie.

Lillie nodded to Nebby, mentally telling the little Pokemon to do what he must. Nebby saw the determination in his babysitter's eyes and nodded in agreement as he teleported everyone to a small beach somewhere on the edge of Melemele Island.

Sarah was in awe as she and her Pokemon along with Nebby looked around. Lillie gasped in wonder, starting to recall more bits and pieces of the day that changed her life forever.

"Ah... This place," she breathed, recalling her, Gladion, and Lusamine playing happily together. "This is the beach... Where I used to visit with my mother and brother when I was little..."

Then, Nebby teleported everyone to a garden near Lillie's mansion back at Hau'oli City. Lillie was delighted to be back as she remembered seeing her mother growing flowers, fruits, and vegetables for her small family.

"Wow, what is this place, Lillie? I've never seen this when I was at your house the last few times," Sarah asked as she and her Pokemon gawked at the flowers and produce being grown.

"Mother's garden on the right side of the backyard. She used to grow her vegetables and her flowers and fruits before she got so busy with her work at the Aether Foundation," Lillie recalled joyfully as she remembered seeing herself and Gladion helping their mother with assistance from Cleffa, a Herdier, and Gladion's Umbreon when she was just an Eevee.

"And, the Pokemon, they used to help out, too..." Lillie sighed happily as she recalled the fun times she and Gladion had helping Lusamine with her garden. Nebby smiled for Lillie before he then teleported them to the next location in her memories which was an outdoor eating area attached to a hotel restaurant.

"Hey, isn't this the restaurant Ash ate in with his mom when they first came to Alola?" Sarah asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, my mother used to take Gladion and I to this restaurant, too," Lillie replied happily as she recalled her, Lusamine, and Gladion eating together happily.

"W-We had good memories there." Lillie said.

Lillie could only sigh happily as she, Sarah, and their Pokemon were then transported to a bright and colorful nursery that she remembered fondly. Sarah and her Pokemon were baffled as they looked around the place.

"Okay, now I'm seeing things that look like from a kid's wildest imagination playground," Silvally sweat dropped as he looked all over.

"What's this room for?" Sarah quizzed as she held a happily babbling Nebby. Lillie smiled brightly, "This is the nursery my brother and I shared when we were little. It's from our Aether Paradise house... So nice to see it hasn't changed a bit..." Then, they were transported to what looked like a fancy office when in fact, it was Lusamine's room and office in another part of her family's Aether Paradise house.

"Wow, this must be my mother's room," Lillie gasped in surprise, remembering the room everyone is in.

"A nursery and a fancy-schamcy office along with those cursed labs, blasted tool tables, and claustrophobic pens" Silvally quipped in disbelief. "Now, I've seen everything!" His groaning and disbelief earned himself a hard nudge from Wooloo, the Sheep Pokemon telling him to stop whining.

Sarah looked around until she noticed photos hung from the wall, showing how Lusamine and her kids were before her work at the Aether Foundation took her away from them. "Wow, those must be of you and Gladion along with Lusamine," she awed as she looked through them. You guys must've had a lot of fun when you were kids and before the Aether Foundation went into full swing. Even Lusamine was at her happiest when she's spending time with you guys."

"Mother..." Lillie recalled as she picked up a photo of her mother's that was one of her favorites. It was the first photo they took during one of their little beach outings. As she remembered, she smiled as she held it close.

"It feels strange. Everything we did ever since we took this picture is coming back to me; all the laughter, even the sound of the waves..."

Nebby smiled happily and babbled some more.

Sarah smiled as she nodded, "It's all coming back to you as we speak," she said to her friend. "Your Mother may have been busy and she can be a bit vain but its just her way of showing you that she does love you." Nebby babbled in agreement, feeling very happy for his babysitter as he used Teleport again.

But, this time, both his mother and babysitter knew what the place he teleported them and the Pokemon to was; it was the underground labs on the lower levels of the Aether Foundation.

"No! Sarah! This place is-!" Silvally gasped as he looked around, glaring at the labs around him. "Lillie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah asked, starting to feel a little on edge about their current location.

"This is the underground research area," Lillie nodded as she looked around and recalled what Sarah told her. "You came here with Wicke and Professor Burnet to know about the origins of your and Gladion's Silvally, right?"

"Yeah. This must've been part of your memories, you and Gladion came here on a visit to the Aether Paradise four years ago with your mother before," Sarah noted.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Faba looked at Gladion's Silvally, still resting in its Premier Ball from his office. He felt very pleased as he tucked the ball away on one of his desk drawers, "Lusamine must never know about what occurred four years ago, no matter what happens, especially with that Ultra Beast. Now, all I need to do is take back Sarah's little Silvally. With her parents and those two intruders in my power, I'll make her wish she hadn't claimed my BKP."

Then, to his confusion, his Ultra Aura radar gave off heavy signs of an Ultra Beast as he looked at it. "The Ultra Aura's numbers, they're going crazy..." he mused before he gasped. "It's close!" He activated the video cameras and was shocked to see Lillie and Sarah in the research area.

"Oh no, Miss Lillie! Sarah! How did those two get here-AH! Could she have possibly remembered everything that happened?" he fretted worriedly.

Faba knew that Lillie couldn't remember what happened, "I have to make sure she forgets and get that other Silvally... and I have just the plan... just have to get my... prisoners... hahaha!"

Lillie looked around as she and Sarah and their Pokemon walked through the laboratories. Lillie was confused, was there a part of her memories that surely involved her being here in the underground labs? "I've been here before but that doesn't make sense," she pondered curiously.

"The underground laboratories were forbidden to enter by anyone except the staff's higher-ups and top scientists. So, how could I remember coming here?"

As Lillie and Sarah looked for what could be the final clues to all of her memories, Gladion had come to and was now at the Aether Paradise on the upper levels, confronting his mother over his Silvally's whereabouts.

"Where's Type: Null?" he asked, not wanting any nonsense from Lusamine. Lusamine, on the other hand, feigned innocence about her son's Synthetic Pokemon.

"Type: Null?" she quizzed. "I'm sure I heard that name somewhere before." Gladion was livid as he quickly got into her face, getting more steamed with Lillie's safety firmly on his mind.

"You tell me where he is, right now!" he demanded angrily.

"Stop! Honey, please, what's with you? You're making such a scary face," Lusamine calmly said, trying to calm her son down. But, Gladion wasn't going to let her live this down, "Tell me where he is, Faba stole him from me!" Lusamine was surprised but as much as she tried to wrack her head, she couldn't remember anything.

"Faba? I have no idea what you could be talking about," she puzzled.

This surprised Gladion, "You don't? I'm confused..."

Suddenly, Lusamine gasped as she recalled something as well, "I remember now! Type: Null was the code name of a mysterious project that Faba was in the process of developing alongside Burnet and Wicke. Let's see, the last time I remember hearing about it, I was told that it was a failure."

Gladion gasped, "Failure? That's not true! Silvally saved us, not only did he rescue me and Lillie but Wicke told me that one of them, his brother, was entrusted to Sarah!" he said, to Lusamine's shock.

"Really?" She exclaimed. Gladion nodded in confinement.

Lusamine was amazed by this but she needed to be sure.

"Saved you, and one of them was entrusted to Sarah before it appeared here again? I remember hearing about that one running away before it was found by Tapu Koko. What happened with you two and the first Silvally, tell me!" she demanded, now wanting to know more of the truth behind the UB incident.

While Gladion filled her in on the reality of the incident, Faba had just finished briefing three Aether Foundation employees that looked like a familiar klutzy trio on what he wants them to do before he looked behind him and started calling some assistance should they fail.

"It's time. Mousey, Wolf, Hakins, are you there?" he called to a familiar trio of grunt leaders as they appeared from either lab on his left and right. Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey appeared in disguise as they faced Faba.

"Hello, Faba, it's good to see that you're keeping your head down with your projects," Wolf smirked. "We've been wondering when you would call again."

"You know me, I've been keeping my head down and my hands clean about Type: Null ever since the project first bombed and when the first two models escaped from my grasp. Thankfully, the third model isn't going anywhere and I plan to keep it that way. I've managed to swipe Type: Null from Master Gladion's hands but Sarah and her Silvally are a few tough cookies to crack."

"Which is why we told you not to underestimate her last night after you made your previous success known," Mousey replied.

"She is not like any other trainer with such an army at her disposal. She also is becoming more formidable now that she has the Sun Sword and is getting closer to unmasking the truth about what happened to her real parents that caused our initial downfall."

"Does she know how to use her royal family's sword yet?" Faba quizzed.

Hakins shook his head, being cautious, "No, but she will, eventually. The trainer who's Absol belonged to must've found out and planned to meet up with her soon."

Faba growled, "This is a serious problem."

"And, it'll only get worse when the Absol's trainer appears to her and begins teaching her everything he knows about the sword and how to use it," Wolf added. "Then, we've no time to waste. If those first three fools I've assigned to retrieve Miss Lillie fail, I need you three to find and bring her to me at once and only then, Sarah will be yours and yours alone to take and destroy."

"Leaving us to pounce if those knuckleheads from Team Rocket can get to them first," Hakins replied, skeptically. "I don't see how they can handle Lillie and Sarah."

"Those kids can crush us and those turkey brains flat and there's also the matter of Zeraora and Lillie on the verge of fully remembering everything that happened on the day of the UB incident when she was kidnapped by UB-1, or should I say, Nihilego," Mousey mused with a snarl.

"How can you possibly make Lillie stop remembering the reality of the incident," quizzed Wolf incredulously.

Faba brought out his Hypno and elaborated on his memory erasing process, "If I utilize my Hypno's powers, then it's possible... I can erase anyone's memories."

* * *

Back to Lillie and Sarah; both trainers and their Pokemon were now teleported to another part of the underground laboratories which caused Lillie to grow concerned as she recalled another part of her memories here.

"Here, too? I know this place..." Lillie quivered as she looked around before she and Sarah felt a disturbing presence and they turned and gasped to find five familiar Pokemon behind them. Faba's Alakazam and Hypno along with Mousey's Salazzle, Wolf's Houndoom, and Hakins' Camerupt, were all giving the two girls and their Pokemon dark glares and smirks as they found them.

"Not again!" Sarah cried. Silvally growled as he and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon shielded them, "You! I thought we and Sarah's parents finished you off!"

Alakazam and Hypno smirked at Silvally before they used Psychic to throw Sarah and her Pokemon back while Faba kidnapped Lillie from behind.

Sarah shook off the damage and gasped, "Lillie!"

"Sarah!" Lillie cried as Faba forcefully dragged her to his lab.

"Get back here!" her Silvally shouted as they gave chase and Nebby teleported them to her and Faba's current location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lusamine and Gladion were searching around Faba's lab for his Silvally; with Lillie now possibly in danger from Faba and what he has planned for her after knowing the truth, they both knew that time is of the essence.

"Come on, come on! Where did he hide it?" Gladion fretted as he looked through one of the drawers.

"Whoever thought Faba, of all people here, would've opened up an Ultra Wormhole? Not me," Lusamine mused as she looked through Faba's files and capsules.

Gladion knew what she was talking about and what's been on her mind, thinking back to Nebby and what happened to his sister before he asked about the incident and Nihilego, "The Ultra Beast, would you like to see it?"

Lusamine was confused by this so Gladion elaborated. "That's always been your dream since you're a kid, hasn't it?" he asked again.

"Lillie blocked her memory of the fear she experienced after being attacked by an Ultra Beast, yet you still want to see it!" Gladion scoffed at her, "That's the kind of person you are."

"Gladion!" Lusamine snapped, shocked from her son's accusation and the harsh truth from it. "Did you really think it was strange to you for one minute how Lillie stopped touching Pokemon until we realized it?" he continued regardless.

"Even if Faba lied to you and hid the facts, remember! You're still our mother, our well-being and safety always come first!" Lusamine was stunned but she knew her son was right. She had been so busy with her dream for her own gain that she failed to be a truly good parent to her own children. She felt awful for pushing them away for her dream.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed sadly.

"I'm not the only one you should apologize to," Gladion replied. Finally, he found the Premier Ball containing his Silvally but then the alarm went off, startling them.

"Danger Danger! Lillie's in trouble hurry!" Sarah's voice came.

"Sarah!" Gladion and Lusamine cried out and they hurried to where the alarm was triggered, hoping to arrive in time to save Lillie.

In another part of the labs, a familiar cloaked Pokemon appeared from a Thunderbolt and looked around. The Pokemon lifted its hood off to reveal Zeraora, who had heard Sarah's cries and felt the danger she and Lillie are in with the addition to Team Eclipse.

Quickly, it looked around the labs to where it thinks Sarah, her friend, and her Pokemon could be.

While all that was going on, Faba managed to drag Lillie to his lab, becoming more and more crazed and scaring her badly as his Alakazam and Hypno joined him with Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins' Pokemon partners as their bodyguards.

"How much do you remember now?!" he snarled with a deranged smile. Lillie was frightened as she didn't answer. "That's alright, 'cause I'll make sure that you don't remember a thing and your friend will be in much better hands."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked worriedly.

"Now, Hypno, use Hypnosis!" ordered Faba as his Hypnosis Pokemon prepared to wipe away Lillie's memories. "_I don't want to forget!_" fretted Lillie as she braced herself for the worst, begging for someone to save her.

Suddenly, Sarah and her Pokemon arrived just in time to stop Faba from committing his sins as they all got into a battle stance and glared at their enemies, answering Lillie's prayers.

"Silvally, Sylveon, Lolita! Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, and don't forget, Tri Attack!" Sarah bellowed.

"Damn! I take that back, use Reflect and bounce them back!" Faba gasped in shock. Hypno, sensing its master's distress and anger, created a shield to bounce the attacks back at their owners.

Not wanting his family to take the hit, Silvally quickly shielded them with his own body but was blasted back.

"Silvally!" "No!" Sarah and Lillie shouted. Nebby cried as he struggled against Sarah's hold, trying to reach his big brother as he got up.

"I'm alright, Mother, little bro," Silvally reassured.

"Faba, let Lillie go! Now!" Sarah demanded. Faba chuckled, "I'll let her go... if you hand over your Silvally to me..." "No way!" Sarah growled. "Fine then... how about I spice up this trade then.." Faba snapped his fingers and more Team Ecplise grunts came out... with Nikki, James, Lucario, Dragonite, Zoura, Absol and the Lycanroc Couple held hostage!

Sarah gasped in horror, "Mom! Dad!"

"Sarah, don't do it!" "Ponchita!" James and Nikki cried as they struggled against their captors.

"James, Nikki!" Lillie cried, horrified that Faba has sunk so low to join forces with Team Eclipse and taking Sarah's parents and their partners along with the Lycanroc Couple hostage for Sarah's Silvally.

"Now, that it's all come to this, I think it's time you all take a little nap! Hypno, finish them with Hypnosis!" Faba screamed as his Psychic Type started to send sleep waves to knock their foes out into a deep slumber.

"Nebby, Teleport!" Sarah called to Nebby. The little Ultra Beast agreed, glaring at Faba for daring to hurt his babysitter and his family on such a deranged level. Before Hypno managed to send him and his family to Dreamland, he teleported them to the right side of the lab before Sarah went for another combo attack.

"Noctowl, Aqua, Ponyta! Bubblebeam plus Confusion plus Moonblast!" Ponyta, Aqua, and Noctowl all shot their attacks into another triple combo at Faba, Alakazam, Hypno, and Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf's partners, hoping to blast them away from Lillie.

"So, using Teleport to dodge us, eh? Excellent, now it's our turn," Faba sneered. "Alakazam, Teleport plus Psychic attack!" Alakazam swiftly teleported to Sarah's current location and forced her and her Pokemon back, dealing them a lot of pain.

"Sol!" "Sarah! Get up, guys, you gotta win!" Absol and Zorua cried, watching helplessly as Sarah and her Pokemon fought against Faba. But, all they could do was struggle alongside the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, and Lucario while they hoped for a miracle.

"Ah! Let me go!" "Honey!" "Ponchita, get up, hurry!" Sarah, James, and Nikki shouted as they also struggled against their captors.

"Now, Alakazam, use Psychic and make sure they're ready to be delivered to Team Eclipse' hands!" Faba sneered.

"Stop!" Lillie cried as she finally broke free from Faba to save Sarah and Snowy.

The Espurr pair got up and saw the attack coming, "Espurr...!" And the pair used Helping Hand and Dark Pulse against the Psychic attack to protect their family. "Espurr..." the two of them growled before the two started to glow in a blue light...!

Everyone watched in shock as the two Espurr started to evolve and reach their final stages. Sarah and Lillie were enchanted by their double evolution, their selfless act to save their family granting them new power.

"Sarah, your Espurr!" "They're evolving!" Nikki and James cried as they also watched in amazement. Finally, the glow died down as the Espurr Pair revealed themselves to fully-evolved Female and Male Meowstic.

"Meowstic!"

"Sol...!" "Both of them have evolved into a pair of Meowstic!" Absol and Zorua cried in awe and amazement. "No! That means Sarah and her Pokemon have more power than ever!" snarled Faba before he smirked at Lillie. "But, since you decided to disobey me, Miss Lillie, alright then. Alakazam, Psychic!"

"AH!" Lillie cried as she became trapped in Alakazam's Psychic attack and held hostage as well.

"Lillie!" "Oh, no!" "Put her down!" Sarah and her parents cried in horror, shock, and outrage.

"Now, one last time, Sarah! Give me your Silvally and turn yourself into Team Eclipse or watch me wipe off Lillie's memories and prepare to see your parents our guests say 'goodbye' one last time!" Faba demanded.

"No! I'll never give him up, let 'em go!" Sarah screamed back angrily, her Meowstic looking ready to give their own fellow Psychic Types a beating. Gladion and Lusamine quickly arrived and were angered and horrified by the scene before them.

"Lillie!" cried a horrified Lusamine as she watched Faba's Alakazam holding her own daughter hostage along with Sarah's family and partners and even Absol and Zorua. Sarah heard Lusamine and she gasped to see Gladion and Lusamine with them.

"Gladion!" Sarah cried in surprise, making Lillie's brother turn to her. "Sarah, ready to end this?" he asked, which she gave him a determined nod. "Let's show Faba what Synthetic Pokemon power can really do."

"Silvally, let's rocket!" "Silvally, let's go!" Gladion and Sarah shouted together, sending their two Synthetic Pokemon brothers out to fight.

"Sweet..!" "Rrrr...!"

"Silvally, Hyper Beam on Alakazam!" "Silvally, use Crush Claw!" Sarah and Gladion called.

The two Silvally prepared to use their attacks but Faba just snarled as he glared at the two Pokemon he created that decided to rebel against him. "I created you two and I was once your master. Never forget that it was I who managed to bestow life upon you," Faba growled.

"Dream on, egghead! You may have created us but you're never our master or father!" Sarah's Silvally spat while Gladion's Silvally growled at Faba behind its mask.

Lillie looked at Gladion's Silvally as it and Sarah's Silvally used their attacks on Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins' Pokemon and clashed with them. The three Team Eclipse Pokemon battled the two Silvally's for several minutes, having gotten stronger since the syndicate's last encounter with Sarah and her Pokemon. When they were beaten, Faba and his Alakazem and Hypno were the only ones left as they all growled at the two rebelling Pokemon.

Lillie stared at Gladion's Silvally as it looked to her, the darkest part of her memories starting to come back to her as Alakazam kept its hold on her. The more she looked at it, the more terrified she became as she kept recalling how it was like a monster that tried to strike her down until... "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Lillie! Brother, HELP HER!" Sarah's Silvally called to his older brother. Gladion's Silvally widened its eyes in shock, hearing Lillie's cries as it snarled and its mask started to break.

"Quick, Silvally! Save Lillie, she's in trouble!" Gladion bellowed, giving it the will to protect his sister again until the mask broke and it evolved the same way as Sarah's partner did. It let out a proud roar, shocking everyone but getting a much different reaction from Sarah's Silvally.

"ALRIGHT, BROTHER! YEAH! YOU DID IT, YOU BROKE YOUR MASK OFF!" He hollered happily. His brother nodded until he ran forward and knocked Alakazam back, freeing Lillie from it. But, as she was freed, she looked at Silvally and her lost memory of the reality of the UB Incident finally came to her.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

When Lillie and Gladion decided to visit their mother while she was busy with work four years ago, when they were still kids, Lillie was wandering through the underground laboratories to see if she could find her in any of them. Gladion had decided to look at another part of the research area until she got to Faba's lab and testing space. "Mommy, where are you? Mommy?" she called.

But, Lusamine was nowhere to be found until she heard a loud bang and looked to see Faba working on a device that opened up an Ultra Wormhole. Then, out of the Ultra Wormhole, came Nihilego, the Ultra Beast originally designated by the Aether Foundation staff and researchers as UB-1 that attacked Lillie prior to Nebby's arrival.

Faba could only gawk and watch in shock as Nihilego floated over to the scared little girl as she looked at it and hugged her Cleffa doll tightly. Without warning, the Ultra Beast floated towards her and entangled her in its tentacles getting a frightened scream out of her.

"Lillie!" the young Gladion shouted, as he had lost Lillie while they were looking for their mother and was desperate to find her after hearing her scream. He finally found Lillie but to his horror, he saw that she was captured by Nihilego and being carried towards the Ultra Wormhole.

"Ah! Gladion, help!" Lillie shouted in fear as she reached out to him. Gladion now became desperate for a way to save her.

"Oh no, Lillie...! Quick, Faba, save her!" he cried. But, Faba was in a panic as he shook with fear and couldn't move.

Lillie screamed again until help came in the form of Gladion's Silvally, long before it, Sarah's Silvally, and the third one donned their control masks, heard her screams and pounced at the Ultra Beast, forcing to let go of her.

Lillie was terrified but when she looked to see what its doing, she could hardly believe it. She then fainted, the rescue being too much for her as Silvally caught her safely while Nihilego fled back to the Ultra Wormhole.

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

Gladion's Silvally landed on the ground with Lillie on his back.

Lillie blushed and smiled as tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she was gently placed on the ground and looked at Gladion's Silvally and he watched her with reassuring eyes.

She finally remembered that Gladion's Silvally _SAVED HER_ from Nihilego dragging her to the Ultra Dimension.

"I remember now... You're the one who saved me," Lillie spoke softly, amazed that her brother's Pokemon was her savior all those years ago.

Gladion's Silvally gave a small grunt to Lillie and... she actually hugged the Synthetic Pokemon!

"Oh, Silvally! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she cried happily, "Now, I understand everything. I was wrong. I just realized, then and just now, you protected me and my brother but I misjudged you stopping the Ultra Beast as you trying to attack me... Thank you!"

Everyone was surprised and amazed to see Lillie hug and touch Silvally as she cried happy tears for it while Gladion's Silvally gave a reassuring nuzzle before it turned to Faba and his Pokemon, as they were all gobsmacked at the fully-evolved Pokemon.

Even the Team Eclipse grunt leaders and their Pokemon holding Sarah's parents and their partners along with Absol, Zorua, and the Lycanroc Couple didn't know what to think until Zeraora appeared and used Close Combat to force the grunts and their Pokemon away from his little friend, Absol, the Lycanroc Couple, Dragonite, Lucario, and Sarah's parents.

Gladion and Lusamine were amazed from seeing Zeraora for the first time. "Gladion, that Pokemon-!" Lusamine breathed in amazement.

"Yes, it is! That's Zeraora, the Mythical Thunderclap Pokemon of the Alola Region!" Gladion cried in awe as Zeraora landed next to Sarah's Silvally with Zorua on its left shoulder again and with Absol joining them. Gladion's Silvally was in shock but Sarah's Pokemon were delighted to see it again and her Silvally was no different.

"Hey there, big man! Long time no see," Sarah's Silvally joked. "Zera," Zeraora smiled before it glared at Faba and the Team Eclipse grunts including Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf with their Pokemon (along with Mousey's Salazzle, Hakins' Camerupt, and Wolf's Houndoom, all of them revived) standing by for battle.

Gladion knew it was time for him and Sarah to use the Memory Drives. "Sarah, let's use the Memory Drives and finish them off!"

"You got it, Gladion!" Sarah called.

"Now then, our fully-evolved beasts, Silvally!" "Accept your Dark Type Memories and become those that bring chaos, HA!" they shouted as they gave their Silvally the Memory Drives.

"Yeah! Let's get em!" Sarah's Silvally cheered.

"Rrrr!" Gladion's Silvally roared and both trainers called, "Use Multi Attack!"

The two Silvally Brothers looked to each other and nodded, cloaking themselves in a dark aura before they charged and dealt Alakazam and Hypno with one blow from their shared vow to protect the ones they love.

"No, No, NO!" Faba panicked as everything went wrong for him and Sarah's Silvally moved on to beat the Team Eclipse grunts' Pokemon with his brother following him to assist.

The Pokemon belonging to Team Eclipse all screamed in horror as they were knocked out one by one until only the lower grunts, Wolf, Mousey, Hakins, and their three revived partners were left standing, all of them shaking in fear.

"Well, Brother, shall we and a few friends of ours finish them off?" Sarah's Silvally asked his brother. "Rrrr!" Gladion's Silvally nodded with a smirk.

Sarah's partner turned to Zeraora, Absol, and Zoura, knowing they'll need their help to wrap things up. "Well, will you join us?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

Zeraora nodded in approval along with the Disaster Pokemon while the Tricky Fox Pokemon cheered with a menacing grin. "Oh, yeah! Let me at 'em, I'm ready to give them a little payback!" Zorua cheered as the three Pokemon came alongside them.

"This looks bad, leader!" "Totally uncool!" Mousey and Hakins cringed as they and the lower grunts prepared for what's coming next.

"W-w-wait! Now, hold on a minute, fellas! Let's talk about this, okay?! We can make a deal or something!" Wolf cried as he shivered with fear, having completely forgotten about his team's mission now.

"You do the crime, you do the time," Sarah's Silvally remarked. "If Team Rocket and Team Skull can't handle Sarah, you can't either. Okay, guys, NOW!"

"Rrrr, RAWR!" "Zer...RA!" "Eat Night Daze, dudes!" "Ab...SOL!" "Hyper Beam!" Zeraora, Absol, Zorua, and both Silvally's shouted, converging their Night Daze, Psycho Cut, Plasma Fists, Air Slash, and Hyper Beam attacks into one crushing blow that sent the screaming Team Eclipse flying.

"We're not Team Rocket but we're... BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins cried as they were blasted out of the Aether Foundation.

"So long, boys! And remember, that's what you and Faba get making a dirty deal with a monster who tried to hurt our daughter and her friends!" "Maybe you should try training yourselves and getting a new life before you try training any more Pokemon and kidnapping our little Ponchita!" Nikki and James shouted to the beaten Team Eclipse grunts.

"Mom, Dad!" Sarah cried as she ran over and hugged them tightly, relieved that they were safe.

Even Sarah's Pokemon nuzzled and cheered for Dragonite and Lucario being alright with Dusk and Luna nuzzling their parents as they cried, fearing like they would've lost them.

"Vul, Vul!" Snowy cried as she and Lusamine raced to Lillie, greatly relieved for their daughter and friend's safety.

"Lillie!" Lusamine shouted as she embraced her daughter and hugged her lovingly, her regrets pouring out of her and making Lillie smile. "Oh, Lillie, I'm so sorry... My dear, sweet Lillie..."

"Mother, thank you..." she sighed. Faba, on the other hand, with Gladion and Sarah's Silvally along with Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora glaring at him darkly, wisely decided to retreat as he returned his Pokemon and tiptoed quietly away. Nobody bothered to stop him but it was okay, the beating his Pokemon took and Team Eclipse's latest defeat in front of him made him realize that he wasn't going to get away with his crimes.

Before long, Lillie decided to apologize again to Gladion's Silvally, feeling like she owed it to the one Pokemon that saved her from Nihilego.

"I'm so sorry, Silvally," she told him. "I was wrong, about everything. You didn't attack me all along, I know now you were only trying to protect me as you did just now... So, thank you..." She hugged Gladion's Silvally again, drawing another surprised gasp from her family. Even Lillie herself was surprised when she realized this.

"Lillie!" "You've done it, Lillie!" cheered Nikki and James, as their partners and the Lycanroc Couple cheered proudly for her.

"Lillie, you touched Gladion's Silvally! You can touch Pokemon again!" Sarah called. Lillie realized this and she realized that thanks to everything that happened and after remembering the truth, she can finally touch Pokemon with ease again!

"I am touching him... I, I did it! I really did touch him!" she cried happily as Snowy ran to her with Ponyta, Aqua, Wooloo, Sliggoo, Nebby, Sylveon, the Unova Starters, and Snowflake joining her and even the rest of Sarah's Pokemon couldn't help but crowd around her happily, cheering her on. "Snowy!" she shouted excitedly as she hugged her partner.

"Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua, Nebby, Sylveon, all of you! Thank you, your courage and your support made this possible for me! Mom, Gladion, look at me! I finally did it, I can touch Pokemon again! It's all coming back to me, all the fun times we had with our Pokemon when I was just a little girl!"

Lusamine and Gladion were indeed proud for her; with Sarah and their Silvally's help and everyone else assisting them, not only was Sarah safe from Team Eclipse again but Lillie can touch Pokemon again with ease. Lusamine couldn't help but cry tears of joy for Lillie and Gladion was happy for his sister to be as she once was during their childhood days before the UB Incident.

Sarah looked on happily alongside Zeraora, Absol, Zorua, and her Silvally before the Meowstic Pair came to her, smiling brightly at her.

"You two were great, we owe ya for saving us from Faba," she replied as they got on her shoulders and they all continued to watch Lillie laugh and play with her Pokemon and Snowy happily.

_**"What a marvelous sight! The girls and the Silvally are safe again and now Lillie can touch Pokemon again! But, now that she's back to her old self, how will it change her this time as a trainer? We'll see how Lillie continues to evolve as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Trapinch_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide_**


	33. Chapter 33: Faba's Revenge

It was late at night in Sarah's house once more and Sarah was up writing down in her diary.

The night was peaceful and everyone was fast asleep. Sarah felt elated as she wrote down her thoughts on the events prior that caused Lillie to remember that Gladion's Silvally saved her and Gladion from the Ultra Beast, Nihilego, when they first crossed paths and again when Faba's Alakazam held her hostage. Even she couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't be happier for her friend as well as her Espurr Pair evolving to a pair of Meowstic from their selfless act coupled with the return of Zeraora and Zorua joined by an Absol that once shielded her from Faba when he attacked her and her family for her Silvally.

"_It's almost impossible for Lillie, or even myself before I knew about the UB incident, to think that she could've forgotten about Gladion's Silvally,_" she thought, recalling the recent scuffle between the forces of good and evil with Team Eclipse's reappearance and Lillie and her family being threatened to be killed and losing her memories by Faba's demands to Gladion and her that they return their Silvally.

"_Back then and now, Lillie owes her life to her brother's Synthetic Pokemon twice and with her memories fully restored, she's become a far different person and trainer now. I couldn't be happier for her and I know that somehow, she'll touch the lives of many people and Pokemon just as I have. That's proven for me when Zeraora and Zorua returned to protect me when we discovered that they were working together to get us and when my Espurr Pair selflessly defended us to allow them to evolve into Meowstic. Somehow, someway, we'll accomplish that goal together, as friends._"

As Sarah finished writing down her thoughts, she took the sleeping Nebby with her and held him close to her as she went to bed. As she fell asleep, Absol returned, quietly sneaking to her room and watched the two resting peacefully. It knew that their troubles weren't over yet but it made a vow to protect them no matter what as it smiled and left to return to its trainer.

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

_The Next Morning... _

Sarah and the others made it to the Pokemon School where they found Lillie laughing and touching all of her friends pokemon with joy and glee. Ash and the others were so happy that Lillie conquered her fear of touching pokemon.

"Hi, guys! So good to see you, I know you must be happy to see me!" Lillie laughed as Rowlet and Pikachu cuddled her first along with Snowy.

With her memories fully restored and remembering that Gladion's Silvally saved her from Nihilego four years ago, Lillie had become a different person, a far cry from the timid girl who was once afraid to touch Pokemon. Sarah watched as her two Meowstic floated up to Lillie and she happily cuddled them, causing the female Meowstic to enjoy the girl's comfort and nuzzle her and the male Meowstic to be embarrassed as he blushed.

"Looks like you owe those two for saving our lives and yours twice, Buddy," Sarah told Silvally as she held Nebby in her arms again. "

Yeah... I suppose I do," Silvally blushed as he looked at his Psychic siblings continue to play with Lillie.

"I've never seen Lillie so happy and being able to touch Pokemon like this!" Lana cheered.

"And, who would've thought it took remembering it was Gladion's Silvally that saved her from the Ultra Beast that attacked her to get her to touch Pokemon again?" Mallow agreed, smiling brightly at Lillie.

"You did a good turn for her, Sarah," Sophocles said, he and the others have heard about the incident following Lillie and Sarah's recent misadventure. "Well, it was Gladion's Silvally that did the work and it along with my Silvally, the Absol that protected my family and I, Zeraora, and Zoura that finished the job along with Snowy and my other Pokemon," Sarah denied with a modest smile.

"How about Lycanroc now? Come on out," Ash said as he brought out his Rock Type, who was surprised to see Lillie touching his Pokemon companions. When Lillie hugged him happily, he was delighted to see her overcome her fear of touching Pokemon and nuzzled her with joy.

The other Pokemon were also overjoyed and they all gave her a group hug, congratulating her for this huge gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lusamine was discussing important matters with Wicke and Burnet at the Aether Paradise.

"Any sign of Faba?" Lusamine asked.

"Nope," Wicke said.

"Nothing yet," Burnet added. Lusamine sighed, still reeling over the reality of the UB incident involving Nihilego and Faba's Ultra Wormhole.

"I still can't believe it. To think that four years ago, Faba had opened an Ultra Wormhole and summoned an Ultra Beast to come through it," she mused. "If not for Gladion's Silvally, I shudder to think what could've happened to my children."

"Poor Lillie, the dear must be so frightened from the whole thing," Wicke agreed sadly, feeling sorry for the trauma Lillie had to go through. "I can't forgive myself for not noticing!

Just as Gladion said, what kind of mother am I?" Professor Burnet nodded as she crossed her arms, she and her friends now knowing the danger that Ultra Beasts like Nihilego could present. "Now that we know there are dangerous Ultra Beasts out there like UB-1, it's important that we be extremely careful in doing any research on Ultra Wormholes and the Ultra Dimension," she recommended.

"Right," Lusamine agreed, before turning to Wicke again. "Nothing on Faba's whereabouts yet as we've discussed?"

"Nothing. We've looked through his home, his research lab, and everywhere else he frequented but we haven't found a trace, I hope the kids and Miss Sarah will be okay should he show himself again." Lusamine nodded again.

It's clear to her, Wicke, and Burnet that not only would they have to be careful about their research on the Ultra Wormholes and anything related to it but they should find Faba and get whatever answers they want from him and exercise caution given the danger he presented to Sarah and Lillie. Minutes later, she was doing her research again when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. She was surprised to see Gladion and his Umbreon entering, who was brought to her by Wicke on the matter regarding Faba. "Gladion?" she breathed in surprise.

"Have you found Faba yet?" he asked. "I'm afraid we haven't yet," she answered, leaving him to scoff and turn his back on her.

"Oh, I see," he told her bluntly. "Well for now, we have to keep an eye out for him and keep watch over Sarah and her Pokemon. If Faba tries to open an ultra wormhole again, he might go after Nebby to do so."

"That's good," Gladion replied before he left. "Hopefully, we'll find him and make sure he doesn't hurt them." Lusamine hesitated as she tried to stop him and get him to talk with her. She wanted to apologize to him and Lillie for not being the mother she should've been before she was caught up in her work on the Aether Paradise and on her dream of seeing an Ultra Beast, specifically Nihilego.

But, she knew that did a great injustice to her children and mentally fretted over what she could do to make amends with them. Back at the Pokemon School, Professor Kukui was demonstrating his class' next lesson by using a rope and playing a game of Jump Rope with Mallow and Kiawe spinning the rope.

"Today's lesson of the day will be an action/adventure packed Jump Rope romp with your Pokemon!" he announced. "In order to jump rope with your Pokemon, you have to act as one in constant and in sync!"

"Wow, looks like fun!" Ash remarked as he and Pikachu watched. Silvally, however, wasn't too keen on playing Jump Rope, never one to embarrass himself and due to his current size.

"I have to play a silly game with a rope of all things? I can't play this! And, that rope is so puny! You'd all would laugh like anything if I did that!" he fretted. Sarah could tell he was nervous about doing the activity for fear of humiliating himself as she and Nebby soothed him.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," she reassured her Synthetic Pokemon. "Just have fun with it and you'll get far. But, you do have a point about your size with your back fin and head scales. You should sit this one out."

"Thank you!" Silvally gasped with relief as Sarah's younger Pokemon giggled at him, thinking he was being a big baby.

"There! First, let's have Ash and Pikachu give it a try," Professor Kukui said. Ash and Pikachu agreed and they got off to a good start but they lost their rhythm and coordination due to being overconfident and cocky about doing it before they face-planted as everyone else winced at them.

Wooloo went over and nudged Ash to his feet. "Ugh... Thanks Wooloo." Wooloo gave a happy 'baaa' in reply.

"Now how about Sarah and Wooloo go next?" Kukui suggested.

"Sure thing, Professor," Sarah agreed as Wooloo baaed happily. Nebby babbled happily, wanting to join them but Sarah shook her head at him with a smile before she settled him on the ground.

"Sorry, Nebby, you're too little to play Jump Rope. You better stay with Lillie and the others for this one," she told him as she tickled him. Nebby was disappointed but he didn't mind as he agreed for he like being with Lillie as much as his mother.

He went over to Lillie who held the little guy, "I got you, Nebby."

"Okay, Sarah, are you ready?" Professor Kukui asked, holding one end of the rope and Rotom-Dex holding the other. "Ready!" "Baa!" Sarah and Wooloo replied. Ponyta neighed at her brother figure, telling him to give it his all and filling the Sheep Pokemon with pride.

"Alright, here we go!" Professor Kukui called before he and Rotom-Dex spun the rope and he started to make a small rhyme to help Sarah and Wooloo keep their rhythm and coordination. "Jump, jump, then repeat! Keep on your feet and keep your seat!"

It was a little hard at first for Sarah and Wooloo but keeping Professor Kukui's rhyme in their minds, they managed to jump to the beat and remain in sync before they jumped away from the rope and they finished gracefully. "Ta-da!" "Baa!" Everyone clapped for Sarah and Wooloo and Ponyta nuzzled her brother figure happily.

Even Nebby couldn't help but babble and cheer for his Galar brother excitedly. "That was great, Sarah! You and Wooloo were amazing!" "Vulpix!" Lillie and Snowy cheered. "Well, we did stumble a bit at the beginning but it was Professor Kukui and his rhyme that made it possible," Sarah replied. "Why don't you and Snowy try now?"

Lillie agreed and she and Snowy happily began their turn with Sarah's help as she took Rotom-Dex's rope end and spun it with Professor Kukui, giving her the same advice using Kukui's rhyme.

Everyone else smiled as they watched Lillie having fun, it was like the UB incident never happened and she was having the time of her life. But, little did anybody know at that point that they were being watched. Faba was watching Sarah and Nebby from a distance as the baby Pokemon joined her as they and Professor Kukui helped Lillie and Snowy jump in sync with each other.

He glared darkly at the two girls and the little Ultra Beast for he knew they were the ones that caused his downfall and that Lillie finally remembered what happened four years ago.

"If I can get that Ultra Beast and open up an Ultra Wormhole, I'll make Lusamine's dream come true and my honor will be restored," Faba said to himself. The question was: How was he gonna get Nebby away from his protective family?

His mind stewed back to when he failed to erase Lillie's memories and when Gladion's Silvally, joined by Sarah's Silvally, Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, had sent Team Eclipse blasting off once again and foiled his plans to keep his creations out of the limelight. "_That blasted Sarah, I can't believe she made a fool out of me! Now that the truth about what happened four years ago has been revealed, the only way to restore my honor was to capture one of those Ultra Beasts that Lusamine always dreamed about. And, to do that would require me to open another Ultra Wormhole. Therefore, my only recourse was to obtain Professor Burnet's machine and steal Nebby from his family,_" he thought.

"_But, wait! Nebby and Sarah are inseparable and since I failed to retrieve her Silvally along with Gladion's, who's to say that taking Nebby from her and his family would be any different? No matter, I'll do whatever it takes, in order to make Lusamine's dream come true._"

"And, so...! Electro Catcher, activate!" Faba decided as he pulled out a baton and transformed it into a portable net. "Just you wait, Lusamine! With the Electro Catcher, I will catch and hold Nebby captive and an Ultra Beast along with him! And, for added protective measures, I'll take Sarah as well!"

But then, he remembered that he'll have to be crafty in order to fool the kids and their Pokemon, especially Sarah and her family, "Although, my clothes seem to stand out just a little bit..."

Unbeknownst to Faba's plans, Professor Kukui and the others continued their lesson with Lillie and Snowy being joined by some of the other Pokemon on their turn. Everyone was amazed to see how well Lillie and the Pokemon joining her and Snowy are faring together.

Faba had put on a janitor's outfit to disguise himself as a school janitor but he stepped on a few stray leaves on the ground and nearly blew his cover. Ash and Kiawe heard him but when they looked back and saw him sweeping away, they didn't think much of it.

Snivy, on the other hand, was suspicious. Snivy, in the Unova Region, are very known for being intelligent and she could sense something was suspicious about that 'janitor'. "Snivy..."

Faba sighed as he looked back when Kiawe and Ash's attention was off of him. Then, he noticed Sarah's Snivy glaring at him, immediately suspicious of the disguised scientist. "Keeping this up could be dangerous and that brat's Snivy's in on me with those eyes," he mused. "Looks like it's time for Plan B."

Lillie and Snowy had made way for Kiawe and Turtonator, who surprisingly, was very nimble on his feet and he managed to stay in sync with his partner, both of them laughing and having fun. Pyroar smiled as he watched his comrades and family jumping; he was lucky to have a pride like Kiawe, Turtonator, and their friends and knows that he'll always make his mate, their child, and his old pride proud just by being with his new family.

"They're fast," Mallow remarked.

Lillie and Lana agreed happily, "That's what they do!" "So good!" Sarah decided to see how Kiawe and Turtonator were faring and she decided to let some of her Pokemon watch Nebby while she joined the others.

"Nebby, I'm going to watch how Kiawe and Turtonator are doing. You stay here with Silvally, Snivy, and the rest of our family and don't wander off, okay?" she told the baby Pokemon, setting him down next to Silvally, Lolita, and Snivy. Nebby babbled happily, promising his mother that he'll be with them as she nodded and went to her friends and Professor Kukui.

However, that wasn't about to last. Faba had come up from behind Sarah's Pokemon and Nebby using a bush as his new disguise. His new plan was to lure Nebby away by leaving a trail of Sugar Stars for him to follow and hope that neither Sarah nor her friends and Pokemon would realize that he was responsible for his disappearance.

He quietly flung a Sugar Star at Nebby with his slingshot and hit Nebby from behind, catching his attention. The baby Pokemon saw the Sugar Star and happily ate it before he noticed the trail and followed it.

"Plan B is going perfectly," Faba whispered gleefully but he'd still reckon without Sarah's Snivy.

Snivy noticed Nebby floated away, "Vy? Snivy?"

Snivy followed the floating baby pokemon and saw Nebby heading for what looked like a trap!

"Snivy!" Snivy quickly used Vine Whip and gently grabbed Nebby and brought her over to her,

"Snivy vy." Snivy told the baby shaking her head...

Nebby whined from not being able to eat the Sugar Star trail that had been left for him but Snivy was firm as she told him that he would've been hurt had he continue to fall for the trap set for him by Faba.

Nebby didn't understand and babbled happily again as he nodded, getting an approving nod out of her. But, their comfort didn't last long as a familiar klutzy trio swiped them away, making Snivy gasp in shock although her cries were drowned out as the trio holding them was running and one of them had muffled her by the hand. Faba, however, swung his net when he saw that Nebby was close before Snivy grabbed him. He had his eyes closed so the disgraced scientist couldn't see who it was until he saw that he caught a familiar Wobuffet.

"Wait, I know you..." he said in surprise until he saw who he belonged to and a familiar Meowth holding Nebby. "Why you...! Come back here!" he snarled as he chased after Team Rocket, desperate to get Nebby and restore his honor.

It turned out that Team Rocket, who was still trying to carry out their masalada business, had seen Faba, Nebby, and Snivy and made their move to catch them first. They were just about home free until Nebby used Teleport again to transport his and Snivy's captors to a cave that had a large Bewear living in it. Team Rocket screamed in panic as Nebby teleported himself and Snivy back to the school. The Grass Snake Pokemon was surprised to see the huge Bewear and wondered what happened until she looked at Nebby again.

"Snivy, Sni. Sni, Vy, Vy," she chuckled at the baby Pokemon who innocently laughed. Taking Nebby into her hands, Snivy walked him over to Silvally and the others as Mallow and Tsareena began their turn. Faba had noticed this and after seeing Nebby use Teleport, he smirked. "_Of course! Yes, if I take advantage of Nebby's Teleport, I can go anywhere with him in no time! Plus, I'll take Sarah's Snivy hostage to make sure she doesn't get in my way again,_" he thought.(edited)

* * *

Meanwhile, Mallow and Tsareena were having fun jumping rope together.

"She's really getting her groove on," Kiawe commented. "And, so is Tsareena," Lana added. "Hey, guys, how are we doing?" Mallow asked as she and her partner jumped.

"Tsareena, Reena?" Tsareena asked her fellow Pokemon. "You're doing great!" "Keep it up, girlfriend," Lillie and Sarah remarked happily.

"Vulpix!" "Vul, Vul, Vulpix Vul!" Snowy and Snowflake cheered. Silvally nodded in agreement, giving an approving smile towards the Fruit Pokemon, "You're doing well, Missy."

While everyone was distracted, Nebby felt someone behind him and his family and friends as the baby Pokemon floated over to who was watching them.

"Oh, Nebby~!" Faba called sweetly. "Look what I got for you, some nice fabulous, scrumptious Sugar Stars, just for you!" Nebby was delighted as he floated over to Faba, happily wanting to eat the Sugar Stars. But, his happy babbling caught the attention of Snivy again as she looked back and gasped to see the baby Pokemon with the scientist. She quietly rushed to a part of the fence that hid her out of sight from Faba's view and carefully watched what he was up to.

"And now, Little Nebby, Young Miss Lillie and Sarah want me to ask you a favor. They asked if you'd wait here until your family arrives. That way, they won't miss a second of seeing their little Nebby~!" he continued to sweet-talk Nebby.

"Nebby, are you there? I'm ready for-AH! Nebby!" Sarah gasped as she looked around as it was her turn to go again but with Nebby and Ponyta. To her horror, she couldn't find him or Snivy anywhere with her other Pokemon.

"Nebby! Snivy!"

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Professor Kukui asked as everyone else joined her.

"Nebby and Snivy are gone! I can't see them anywhere!" Sarah cried in a panic. Everyone gasped until Lana noticed Nebby with Faba. "Sarah, look over there!" she gasped as she pointed.

They turned to see Nebby using Teleport and he and Faba vanished but not before Snivy grabbed Faba's net and went with them. "NEBBY, SNIVY!" Sarah shouted in horror.

Oshawott and Tepig were horrified that Snivy got teleported too!

"Oh man! Where'd Nebby Teleport them to now?!" Ash exclaimed.

"There's only one place Faba would want to go; The Ather Foundation..!" Lillie gasped.

"We have to get there, now!" Kiawe snapped and the others agreed.

Lana and Mallow comforted Sarah, "Don't worry Sarah, we'll get them back." Lana said. "Popplio Pop!" Popplio added.

"Tsareena.." Tsareena stated with a nod.

"Damn it!" Silvally cursed in anger. "I should've known that monster would be after Nebby and now he's taken Snivy!"

"And, after I promised Lusamine, Solgaleo, and Lunala to watch over him..." Sarah cried as she fell to her hands and knees and pounded at the ground, furious at herself for being so careless.

Mallow and Lana's reassuring words didn't seem to have much of an impact on her.

"I never thought Faba would go so far as to kidnap Nebby just to restore his honor after we've foiled his plans before," Lillie sighed.

"What about Faba?" replied a familiar voice. Everyone turned to find Gladion and Umbreon approaching them. "Gladion!" Sarah and Lillie shouted before Lillie came to her brother to tell him the bad news.

"Nebby was with Faba when all of a sudden, they both disappeared!" she told him.

"What?!" Gladion gasped as he gritted his teeth in anger over what Faba could do to Sarah's baby Pokemon. "Gladion, Lillie and I think they must've teleported to the Aether Foundation. Do you know where they could end up there?" Sarah begged.

"More than ever, it's Aether Paradise," he confirmed grimly, making Sarah all the more worried.

"There's no time to lose, we have to get a boat and rush the place when we get there," Sarah decided. "I won't let him hurt my little Nebby!"

Lillie, however, had another idea that could help everyone get to the Aether Foundation and Aether Paradise faster.

"Hold on! If we want to get to where Mother is, then there's another, much faster way to get there," she replied determinedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah. She soon got her answer when Lillie and Gladion called Hobbes at the mansion and told him everything.

"I understand, we'll be there in about two minutes," he replied as he and a pilot flew a small plane to the school and met everyone in quick fashion. "Allow me to apologize for any delays, Miss Lillie and Master Gladion. Please, welcome aboard," he greeted as Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah prepared to leave.

Sarah returned Musdale to his Pokeball for the ride while Silvally stayed out along with the other pokemon.

"Do you want me to get your parents, Sarah?" Kukui offered.

"Um... okay Professor. They can help too." Sarah said to him. Kukui nodded and he immediately called Nikki and James as the plane left for Ather Paradise.

"You didn't have to come along if it's too much for you, Lillie," Sarah offered to Lillie as they sat together. "I'm responsible for what happened to Nebby and Snivy so it's only fair I do this alone when we get there and you and Gladion tell Lusamine."

"No way, I'm also responsible for what happened to Nebby as his personal babysitter! and I'm just as worried about him as you and everyone else are," Sarah was determined to have Lillie sit the rescue mission out for her and Snowy's safety but Lillie was adamant to help her save Nebby and do what she can to help.

Even Gladion had to admit that she's willing to go through a lot for Nebby's sake. "...Alright, you can come along but you and Snowy stay with me so we don't get separated," sighed Sarah, giving up.

Lillie smiled and nodded. In truth, Sarah was glad that Lillie would be coming along to help her, they were both personally responsible for Nebby being with Faba and they were going to get him back, together.

* * *

Meanwhile, after hearing the news from Professor Kukui, James and Nikki were flying over to Aether Paradise on Dragonair and Dragonite. Lucario was safely inside his trainer's Pokeball while the Lycanroc Couple were riding with Nikki on Dragonair, who was asked by Sarah to meet with them and help James' Dragonite fly them to Aether Paradise to stop Faba.

"I can't imagine what that monster would do to my baby's Nebby and Snivy!" Nikki fretted as they flew.

"Now, now, honey, don't lose hope!" James reassured. "There's still time for us to save Nebby and Snivy and we're not gonna let him stop us!"

"What can we do to help her and her friends, darling?"

"I'll tell you what we'll all do. We'll rendezvous with Ponchita and her friends at Aether Paradise when we all get there, find and retrieve Nebby and Snivy, and have it out with him, once and for all!"

"You're right, James! Oh, I could just give that monster the old One-Two!" Nikki replied as they and their Pokemon continued on to Aether Paradise.

* * *

Lillie, Gladion and Sarah, meanwhile, arrived at Aether Paradise, "Okay, now where's that lab we were in before..?" Sarah asked.

"This way!" Lillie said.

"I'll get Mother," Gladion stated as he ran off to get Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet.

"Be careful, Gladion! Hurry!" Lillie called to her brother, hoping he'll be safe while Lillie and Sarah went to the elevator that'll take them all to the underground research area. They arrived at the elevator just in time as James, Nikki, Dragonair, Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple met up with them.

"Mom, Dad!" Sarah called as Dragonair reunited with her trainer and family. Snowflake and Trapinch nuzzled her happily and Zweilous did the same, happy to see their mother and his mate again. "Good work, Dragonair," Sarah praised before James called her. "Ponchita, we just heard from Professor Kukui! Is it true, has Nebby really been kidnapped by Faba?"

"Yeah! And, Snivy went with them to stop Faba!" she confirmed. Nikki and James were horrified, "Oh no, Snivy and Nebby really are in trouble!"

"We got to save them and put an end to Faba's madness!"

As they were catching up and preparing to ambush Faba and stop him, the crazed scientist had his original equipment from four years ago prepared and had Nebby trapped in a box to harness his Ultra Aura with for the Ultra Wormhole. Snivy was trapped in a small but sturdy cage as she furiously struggled in vain to break free from her binds, all while glaring at Faba as he placed the confused and frightened baby Pokemon to place with his equipment.

"There's no use struggling as long as you can feel the excitement, Kid. Special electronic waves prevent you and your friend from using Teleport," Faba explained as he chuckled, recalling his first success at opening an Ultra Wormhole and allowing Nihilego to appear.

"If I input the same coordinates as I did four years ago and harness your Ultra Aura at my command, Nebby, your power should increase it and recreate the Ultra Wormhole to allow UB-1 to appear again just like before." He then turned to the snarling and imprisoned Snivy behind him, "And you, Snivy, will have a front-row seat to what will soon be my greatest achievement using your trainer's little baby."

Snivy growled at Faba, "Snivy..."

If Faba's sins didn't fuel the fires of hatred for him within her, they do now and Nebby's pained cries for his family to rescue him made it clear as she became more determined to break out of her prison and get to him.

"Yes, yes! Keep doing what you're doing, Nebby!" Faba cackled as Nebby was forced to open the Ultra Wormhole. "I want you to radiate even more Ultra Aura, MORE!"

Finally, Sarah, Lillie, and Gladion went to the underground research area with Sarah's family, Snowy, Umbreon and Lusamine, whom Gladion found first, knowing that Wicke and Burnet will soon find out and join them.

"Faba?!" Lusamine cried in horror.

Sarah nodded sorrowfully, "And, he took Nebby from under our noses while Snivy tried to stop them!" "We've got to hurry if we're going to get him and Snivy back before he hurts them!" Lillie cried, fearing what could happen to the two young Pokemon.

Oshawott and Tepig could only squirm, hoping that they'll be in time to rescue not just Nebby but also their Unova sister as Wooloo and Ponyta comforted them. "Where do you suppose he is with them?" Sarah's Silvally asked Sarah.

"I don't know, where else could they have gone with Nebby capable of knowing Teleport according to our thoughts?" "He must be in the Red Area," Gladion deducted.

"Gladion! You don't think he's-?" Lusamine gasped, realizing where her son could be alluding to. Gladion nodded, looking grim.

"Yes. Faba's attempting to summon an Ultra Beast again and he's giving himself more leverage by taking Snivy hostage to keep us off of him until he's done it," he told everyone, making them gasp in shock.

Lillie grimaced, fearing for Snivy and Nebby, causing her mother to comfort her and reassure her that they'll be saved. In another lab, Professor Burnet and Wicke examined something dire on their computer.

"A warp in the Space/Time Continuum?" Burnet pondered.

"Yes, and it looks like it's coming from the restricted Red Area!" Wicke exclaimed.

"The Red Area?!" Burnet gasped.

"That's where Faba made Ub-1 appear years ago!" Lusamine exclaimed as they arrived at the underground research area "That must be where he is now!"

"Could Snivy and Nebby be with him there, too?" Sarah asked her.

Lusamine nodded grimly, "I shudder to think what will happen if he used his equipment in conjunction with Nebby and his Ultra Aura!" When they reached the Red Area, they found Faba using his device to open another Ultra Wormhole. Sarah heard Nebby's pained cries for his family to save him along with Snivy trapped in her prison and was seething as she glared dangerously at the scientist.

Everyone else gasped in horror at what Faba had done to accomplish his goal and fulfill Lusamine's dream.

"Faba! What have you done?!" Lusamine cried in horror. Faba just smirked as he saw the group gaping and glaring at him. "Lusamine, what a pleasant surprise! Observe, an Ultra Wormhole will soon open and an Ultra Beast will appear in mere moments!"

"Shut that thing down and return Nebby and Snivy to Sarah, now!" demanded Lusamine angrily.

"Faba! Let Ponchita's Pokemon go! NOW!" "You won't get away with this!" James and Nikki demanded as Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple growled at him, ready to fight to bring Nebby and Snivy back.

"I'd rather keep Snivy just to make sure that my work for Lusamine will make her dream a reality," Faba snarked. "And, nobody is gonna stop me!"

"You're a monster... Give them back! You hear me?!" Sarah roared as she took out the Sun Sword from its scabbard attached to Mudsdale's saddle and charged at Faba, wanting revenge for Nebby and Snivy. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Sarah!" "Ponchita!" "Honey!" "Come back!" "No!" Lusamine, Lillie, James, Gladion, and Nikki cried. But, Sarah didn't hear them as she tackled Faba and released Snivy from her prison.

"Are you alright, Snivy?" Sarah asked.

"Snivy!" Snivy replied, smiling. Oshawott and Tepig came over and nuzzled Snivy in relief and happiness. Faba was furious, "How dare you!" Sarah ignored him as she turned to Nebby in his box trap.

"Nebby, hang on!" she cried as she swung the Sun Sword at the box but was blown back.

"What the-?!" Sarah exclaimed and Faba laughed.

"Your tiny sword can't get past that shield I put on it." Faba chuckled. Sarah growled at Faba, but..

"TRAAAAAAA...!" a certain Ant Pit Pokemon charged forth with Crunch! "Trapinch, no!" Nikki cried to the little Ant Pit Pokemon.

"Oh lord, the Ant blew his top!" Silvally stated. Little Trapinch leaped into the air and tried Crunch on the box but he was thrown back, "Traa..!"

"Trapinch!" Sarah gasped, but the little Ground Type wouldn't give up!

"Trapinch! Traaaaa...!" Trapinch cried before he glowed in a blue light!

"Trapinch! What's happening to him?" "He's evolving!" Lillie and Gladion cried. "Vul..." Snowflake gasped in awe as her Dragon Type parents looked in shock to see their adopted son evolving.

"Trapinch...!" Sarah breathed. When the blue light died down, Trapinch evolved into a green and cream dragonfly Pokemon.

"VIBRA!" he screeched.

"Trapinch's determination to free Nebby from his pain allowed him to evolve into a Vibrava!" James gasped in wonder while Nikki and Lusamine gaped in stunned silence.

"Bloody hell," gasped Silvally as he and the other Pokemon looked on in awe.

"Vul, Vul, VULPIX!" cheered Snowflake, jumping for joy while Dragonair and Zweilous gave proud smiles towards their adopted son. Vibrava nodded to his family before he tried to free Nebby again but then he felt the Ultra Aura radiating from him, forcing him to fly back to Sarah and the Unova Starters to protect them.

Sarah braced herself as she held out her Sun Sword while Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott prepared to fight and save Nebby. Faba, on the other hand, cackled as he watched the Ultra Wormhole opening, much to Gladion, Lillie, and Lusamine's shock and horror. "Yes! It's an Ultra Wormhole!"

"Turn that off now!" demanded Lusamine, her patience now worn thin. Faba was confused, "Why would I do that? This is exactly what you wanted!" That was the final straw for Lusamine.

"I never wanted this! Are you trying to put Lillie and Young Sarah in danger again?!" she snapped, making him flinch.

Nebby babbled in pain again until he called for Sarah, saying his first words only she can hear, "_MAMA!_" Sarah heard Nebby's final cry for her and gasped before she and Gladion glared at the box trapping him.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" "Vibrava, Crunch!" Sarah and Gladion called. Umbreon and Vibrava used Shadow Ball and Crunch at the box before the latter turned his wings to steel and sliced it open, freeing Nebby and shutting down Faba's machine. Vibrava had just learned Steel Wing!

Nebby babbled happily and floated into Sarah's arms, "Oh Nebby... are you okay...?" Sarah cooed, rubbing her little pokemon.

Nebby babbled happily with a smile on his face... before he started to glow in a bright, blue ball of light. "That baby evolves too?! Oh, come on!" Silvally whined.

Sarah was in awe as she saw her little Nebby evolve into a new form, the residual energy from his evolution to transform into what looks to be a cocoon or shell version of his old form and unknowingly starting up Faba's machine and opening up the Ultra Wormhole again while everyone else watched Nebby evolve. From his original form as Cosmog, Nebby had transformed into his evolved, peaceful form, Cosmoem.

"Ah!" "Nebby!" "What happened to him?" "It's like he's inside a cocoon or a chrysalis!" "I've never seen anything like it!" "So, what does that mean?" Everyone questioned in surprise, unable to make out what kind of Pokemon Nebby is now.

"Nebby, is that you? Can you hear me?" Sarah asked, taking her evolved baby Pokemon in her arms. "It's me, Sarah, your mama! Please, Nebby, please...!" She held Nebby close as she started to cry, fearing that she was ripped away from her beloved baby Pokemon again and having truly failed in her promise to Solgaleo and Lunala.

Snivy, Vibrava, Oshawott, and Tepig could only watch and comfort her, sharing in her solemn solace until the sound of the Ultra Wormhole opening drew their attention and everyone else's as they looked above them.

"Snivy, Sni, Sniv...?" Snivy asked, wanting to know what's happening as she, her Unova Brothers, and Vibrava prepared to defend Sarah from whatever could appear from it. Faba cackled again as he got in front of the Ultra Wormhole.

"Finally! The Ultra Wormhole, it's here!" he cheered madly. Gladion growled as he braced himself for what was about to come knocking.

"Yes, there it is," he snarled. "Something's heading this way!" "Here it comes!" Nikki and James warned as everyone got ready for the intruder.

Suddenly, Lillie started to panic as the Ultra Beast made itself known as it appeared from the Ultra Wormhole. She looked at it and saw it was Nihilego, the same Ultra Beast that once kidnapped her four years ago, causing her to scream in terror.

"Lillie!" Lusamine gasped, coming to her side. Oshawott immediately used Razor Shell and lunged towards the Ultra Beast but it simply smacked the tiny pokemon away and into a wall! "Oshaaa...!"

THUD!

"Oshawott! Oh dear...!" Nikki gasped, seeing the fainted sea otter pokemon.

"Oshawott, no!" Sarah cried in terror as Snivy and Tepig quickly tended to their fallen Unova brother and took him back to their family while Vibrava stayed behind to protect Sarah. Her Silvally, Snowflake, Dragonair, and Zweilous quickly joined him to do the same as they all watched the Ultra Beast made its presence known.

"Isn't that-?!" Gladion gasped, immediately recognizing the Ultra Beast that tried to attack him and Lillie. Faba was overjoyed by his own success as he marveled the sight of Nihilego, "It's UB-01 Symbiont! Or as Team Eclipse called it, Nihilego! The first of the Eleven Ultra Pillars!"

For a moment, when she looked at Nihilego, Lusamine was entranced by its menacing beauty but she shook herself from it, remembering Lillie and Gladion's safety and brought her glare back at Faba when he snapped her back into reality.

"Well, Lusamine? Don't forget, I'm the one who helped to fulfill your dream! I'm the one who succeeded in bringing forth an Ultra Beast from the Ultra Dimension!" he bragged, causing Lusamine to darken her glare at him. "Observe its beauty and magnificent splendor!"

"Stop it, Faba! Open your eyes!" she demanded again, not wanting him to do anything stupid as he drew closer to it. "I've waited and dreamed about this for four long years, I've thought of little else but you, Nihilego!"

The Ultra Beast, however, didn't care for Faba or what he thought as it used its tentacles to knock him out and force him aside.

Then, it turned its attention to Sarah and Nebby who were shielded by Silvally, Dragonair, Snowflake, Vibrava, and Zweilous as the five Pokemon glared at Nihilego while it drew closer and prepared to kidnap the girl. This alone, and the danger it presented, was enough for Lusamine, Nikki, and James to take action.

"Sarah!" "Honey, no!" "Ponchita, look out!" The three adults cried before they sent their Pokemon to battle. "Clefable, Dazzling Gleam!" "Lucario, Lycanroc, Aura Sphere plus Rock Slide!" "Lycanroc, Dragonite, Dragon Rage plus Rock Slide!"

The pokemon unleashed their attacks on Nihilego, however the pokemon used Teleport and dodged it! "It knows Teleport!" James exclaimed before the Ultra Beast drew closer to the two of them.

"Oh no, you don't, buster!" Silvally growled before it unleashed Dragon Claw on Nihilego which forced it back.

"Mother, come on!" Silvally called as he, Snowflake, Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vibrava led Sarah, still carrying the evolved and sleeping Nebby, back to the rest of the group while Nihilego looked as though it was summoning clones of itself.

Everyone realized that it was using Double Team to confuse them and try to take Sarah and Nebby from under their noses.

"Mother, take care of Lillie! Sarah, you and your Silvally double team with us!" Gladion called. Sarah nodded, knowing what Gladion's going to do. "Right!" she nodded. "Alright, Silvally, let's go!" "Silvally, stand!" both trainers called to their Synthetic Pokemon.

"Rrrr!" "Let's get it on!" both Silvally shouted, preparing to defend the group as the BKP they are. The two trainers nodded and then called for a twin attack, "Twin Air Slash!" The two Silvally shot Air Slash at the clones, hoping that they've managed to shoot down the real deal.

But then, Sarah's Silvally noticed something wrong as he quickly looked to his brother in shock.

"Brother, look out!" he cried as he dodged to the left. But, it was too late, Gladion's Silvally was hit by a strong beam attack that forced him and his trainer back, putting them in a short daze from the pain.

"Gladion!" Everyone cried as they rammed a fence.

Sarah growled at Nihilego as it appeared from the smoke unharmed, still holding the Sun Sword and keeping Nebby clutched in her left arm as she ran forward and faced it, "Hey, you bumbling jellyfish, nobody makes a mess out of my friends! You hear me?!"

Nihilego didn't answer and was about to attack her when a familiar Thunderbolt appeared, cutting the Ultra Beast off from her. Then, out of the Thunderbolt came Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, who all unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, Night Shade, and Hyper Beam at Nihilego and charged towards the beast before they were knocked back towards Sarah, heavily bruised but still standing.

"Absol, Zorua, Zeraora!" Sarah shouted as she reached the three Pokemon protecting her once again.

"Figured you needed a hand." Zorua smiled with his mischievous smile. Nihilego had no response... until it turned towards Lillie and Lusamine.

Seeing this, Lusamine quickly shielded Lillie to keep Nihilego from touching her again, the Ultra Beast's renewed interest in her daughter prompting Gladion to get back up and defend them as he held his arms to stop Nihilego.

"Halt! If you want to take her, you're going to have to go through me!" he dared at the Ultra Beast. Even Umbreon, Snowy, and his Silvally came forward, all challenging the Ultra Beast to go through them as well if it wants Lillie again.

Nihilego noticed Gladion and it then decided to take him as its next victim. Gladion braced himself to be overwhelmed by its power until Lusamine saved him, pushing him forward to take his and Lillie's place as its new victim.

Everyone gathered gasped in horror, shock, and terror as they saw Nihilego claim Lusamine as its own. Gladion, in particular, was stunned as he saw what happened to his and Lillie's mother. Wicke and Burnet finally arrived to help them after reaching the Red Area but they were too late as they saw Nihilego taking Lusamine away to the Ultra Wormhole.

"Mother!" Gladion cried as he tried to reach her and Nihilego. Sarah gasped, worried for Gladion as he got too close to Faba's machine, which started malfunctioning and exploding. "Gladion, come back!" she cried, reaching the boy and holding him back as they got caught in the smoke.

"Sarah, let go! That monster has my mother!" "It's too late! We can't reach them!" they argued as they struggled to keep themselves together, both of them watching with stressed and angry eyes as they watched Nihilego float away back to the Ultra Wormhole with Lusamine in tow.

"Mother...?" Lillie asked as she watched Lusamine smile sadly, giving her and Gladion a mental apology for having to do what she did to save them before she disappeared with Nihilego. Poor Lillie was horrified as her and Gladion's mother was now gone. "Oh no, Mother! ...MOMMY!"

"Vulpix..." Snowy went over and comforted Lillie along with Snowflake.

Things have indeed gotten much, much worse for Lillie, Sarah, and Gladion...

_**"Horror of unspeakable horrors! It looks like Lusamine made the ultimate sacrifice to save her only son and daughter from Nihilego's wrath and now, Lusamine is now trapped in the Ultra Dimension with the very Ultra Beast she dreamed of seeing! Worse still, Nebby was saved but he evolved into a strange comatose state from the power he radiated and he can't seem to wake up to his human mother's calls! Will Nebby somehow wake up and can Sarah, Lillie, and Gladion find a way to free Lusamine and bring her back? Hopefully, they'll come up with something as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**


	34. Chapter 34: Family Determination

**_"When we last left our heroes, Lusamine was captured and now trapped in the Ultra Dimension with the very Ultra Beast she dreamed of seeing! Worse still, Nebby was saved but he evolved into a strange comatose state from the power he radiated and he can't wake up to his human mother's calls! Now, what will our heroes do?"_**

* * *

"MOMMY!" Lillie cried as the Ultra Wormhole closed and Lusamine, trapped in Nihilego's grasp, was lost forever. Everyone was horrified as they took in everything that happened; not only did Faba foolishly summon Nihilego again and used Nebby's power to do so along with holding Sarah's Snivy hostage, it had taken Lusamine hostage after failing to do so with Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah and took her to the Ultra Dimension through the Ultra Wormhole.

Poor Lillie was paralyzed with fear and out of all the people and Pokemon gathered, she took the loss of her and Gladion's mother the worst as she fell to her knees, the shock completely getting through to her.

"Lillie!" Sarah and Gladion shouted as they saw the grief-stricken girl and came to her.

"Lillie, are you alright?" Gladion asked as he tried to snap her back into reality but to no avail.

"Come on, Lillie, are you okay? Speak to us!" Sarah pleaded as she dropped the Sun Sword and placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder while holding the comatose Nebby on her right arm. But, Lillie was too shocked from Nihilego's kidnapping of Lusamine to take notice.

"No, Mother... Mother...!" she gasped, causing the two to grit their teeth in self-loathing, feeling the loss of Lusamine deeply.

Like his sister, Gladion felt ashamed of himself for not being fast enough to save their mother and Sarah once again felt personally responsible for not being able to stop Nihilego when she had the chance as she started crying angry tears while their Pokemon comforted the trio. James and Nikki along with the Lycanroc Couple and Dragonite and Lucario were stunned beyond belief as well.

"Lusamine...!" "It can't be...!" they breathed, still in horror from everything. Faba was paralyzed with fear as Burnet and Wicke came to him, both of them glaring dangerously at him.

"Faba! What have you done?" snapped Burnet, snapping the terrified scientist back to reality. "Why did you do all that without permission?"

Faba panicked, "How was I suppose to know UB-1 would act that way?!"

"Did the incident from four years ago, not give you a clue?" Zoura deadpanned.

"Quiet you..." Faba grumbled. Wicke got out her portal computer and started typing, "Wicke? What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if there's another way to open an Ultra Wormhole, maybe with this one we can try to access a way to get Lusamine back. But how?"

This got Gladion to think, realizing what Wicke was trying to do. "Wicke, Professor Burnet, is there really another way through to the Ultra Dimension? About reopening the Ultra Wormhole..." he asked the two researchers.

"I'm looking for any possible alternatives so we can reach the Ultra Dimension and retrieve Miss Lusamine. As for our only way through..." Wicke thought as she kept typing away before looking to the machine.

She shook her head to Burnet, knowing that it wouldn't be possible now that it's broken. Burnet nodded and relayed the bad news.

"Not possible, it'll take time to fix the machine. Even if it gets fixed and we use it without Nebby's power, there's no guarantee that the Ultra Wormhole can be stabilized for anyone to pass through," Burnet replied. "We need to find another way."

"Find another way, what do you mean?" Gladion asked, not getting what Burnet is alluding to.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that yet and neither can Wicke. And, unless we find a clue to that other way, we won't know if it'll lead us to reopen the Ultra Wormhole." Lillie gasped in terror as she worried about Lusamine's safety so badly, "Oh no... Who knows what Mother's going through right now?"

Sensing Lillie's fear, Wicke kept up the hope as she continued typing on the portal computer. "I'm positive we'll find a way to deal with this," she reassured confidently. "In the meantime, I think it would be best if you two and Sarah return to Melemele Island, especially for Nebby's sake since we won't know how long he'll stay as he is now."

"But, why? What about Mother, what can we do to help her?" Lillie begged, desperately wanting to save Lusamine from whatever danger she's in. Burnet understood Lillie's worries but she knew they can't do anything yet, "Lillie, there's really nothing else you can do right now. You need to rest now, for when it counts, you two and Sarah. Do you agree?" Gladion and Lillie didn't like waiting but reluctantly, they eventually agreed.

"Vul..." Snowy rubbed against Lillie's leg in comfort. "Vulpix..."

Sarah continued to hold Nebby in her arms as she sadly looked at him, she felt like it was her fault for not being more careful with him and getting him and Snivy in trouble. Fresh tears started to well in her eyes again as she quietly sobbed for her baby Pokemon.

"Oh... Nebby, I-! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...!" she sobbed as her Pokemon, joined by Absol, Zorua, and Absol, her parents and their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple all comforted her.

"It's alright, Sarah," Zorua reassured Sarah as she nuzzled her. "It's not your fault, that creepy mad scientist was responsible for all this."

"But, I promised Solgaleo and Lunala that I would protect him after they showed him to me in my dream the day I met him! I failed them, I've let them both down!"

"You had no idea Faba was going to do what he did just to fulfill Lusamine's dream nor were you responsible for allowing Faba to hurt him to open the Ultra Wormhole," the Tricky Fox Pokemon continued to comfort her. "Well get him back as well as Lillie and that cool guy's mother."

"Zera..." Zeraora sighed sadly as it rubbed the young girl's back as she continued to sob. "Sarah, what are you holding?" Burnet asked. Sarah brought Nebby to her, still sobbing but not so hard as Zeraora, Zorua, Nikki, and James joined her.

"It's Nebby, we managed to free him from the box containing him but after I got him back, he evolved and became this. I tried to get him to speak to me but it's like he's in a deep sleep and I can't wake him up!"

Burnet was surprised as she took in what Sarah told her. "Did it really evolve?" she asked quietly, confusing Sarah as she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Burnet realized this and chuckled, "I'm just kidding, what would I know? I think the best thing for you to do would be continuing to look after him."

"But, I can't watch over him when he's like this! What if I can't help him?" "I think he needs your love and your help more than anything if he's going to come back to you, agreed?"

Sarah nodded and Burnet took a closer look at Nebby, "Hmm... it looks like this might be a cocoon for Nebby."

"Cocoon?" Sarah asked. "You know how Caterpie evolves in Metapod which is basically a cocoon that doesn't do much, right?" Sarah nodded, "Well, this might be a cocoon for Nebby before he evolves into something else. Like how Metapod evolves in Butterfree after some time."

"But, what kind of cocoon did he put himself in?" Sarah asked, not fully getting the picture despite knowing what Burnet told her. "I think you'll find out once you find the answer to that question and more yourself," Burnet smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Everyone got back on the plane as Hobbes flew them all back to Melemele Island while Wicke and Burnet were left on their own to find their own alternative way to help them save Lusamine. Nikki, James, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple decided to travel with the kids and their Pokemon to help comfort them and keep them company.

Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua also chose to stay with Sarah knowing that her life could be in great danger after the appearance of Nihilego. While Lillie looked out the window, hoping that they'll find a way to reach her and Gladion's mother, Sarah continued to hold Nebby in her hands as she watched the sleeping Protostar Pokemon.

"Oh, Nebby..." she sighed to her baby Pokemon before she turned to Lillie. "Lillie, I'm sorry about what happened to Lusamine. I only wish we could've driven Nihilego away faster so she would still be here to let us know what kind of Pokemon Nebby is now."

Lillie smiled sadly, "It's alright, Sarah. But, she did do it to save Gladion and I from Nihilego just as his Silvally did for me four years ago. Remember, she entrusted him to you to look after her, she's never one to lie to you about anything..."

"I know, but still..." Sarah trailed off until she looked to Gladion. "Gladion, would you and Lillie like some help in getting your mother back?" she asked the Dark Type trainer. "I know it's not my business but I'm partially responsible for Nihilego kidnapping her in your place. I have to do this for your sake just like before with your sister and your Silvally."

"...Sarah," he finally said. "I appreciate the help but I'd like you to sit this one out this time. From now on, this is a family affair, through and through."

Sarah sighed but she complied with Gladion's wishes. His Umberon nuzzled her in comfort. "Umbreon..."

Sarah looked at Umbreon and smiled sadly at him, petting her gently. "Umbreon, I'm leaving them in your care until then," she told the Moonlight Pokemon.

"You, Gladion's Silvally, Lycanroc, and Snowy, please look after them."

"Umbre Breon," Umbreon nodded with a soft smile, promising to fulfill her trainer's friend's wishes. Finally, after returning to Melemele Island, everyone returned to Lillie and Gladion's family mansion as Hobbes decided to send two limousines to bring Sarah and her Pokemon home while her parents, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple decided to fly ahead with Dragonair and Dragonite for home. She decided to have Mudsdale and Silvally sit out the trip in their Pokeballs due to their size.

"Well, Miss Sarah, thank you for looking after Master Gladion and Miss Lillie. You and your family, please be careful on your way home," Hobbes replied kindly. "Thank you, Hobbes," she replied in kind. She then turned to Lillie, Gladion, and Snowy before the limos departed.

"Goodnight, Lillie, Gladion, Snowy! Good luck!" Gladion nodded with a soft smile, knowing what she's alluding to.

"Lillie!" Sarah called to her downtrodden friend. "Huh, yes Sarah?" she asked, now having noticed her friend. "Take care of yourself and your brother!"

"I will, thanks so much, Sarah!" Lillie thanked before the limos took Sarah and her Pokemon back to their home. As they were driven away, Sarah could only continue to look at Nebby still in his Cosmoem form, still worried for the little Pokemon she loved so much. She also worried about Lillie and Gladion; despite knowing that they'll do everything they can to bring back their mother, she knew that there will be many dangers ahead for them without her help. The Meowstic Pair noticed the conflicted look on her face and nuzzled her, asking her what was wrong.

"I'm fine, guys, it's alright," she reassured. But, she knew it was a lie, still feeling worried for her two friends. And so, she decided there was one thing for her to do.

...Which was follow them where ever they went and risk getting grounded by her parents. Sarah sighed, "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me for this..."

* * *

_(Opening 3 – Rurouni Kenshin Opening 1 – Freckles (English Dub)_

_**(The opening begins with a silhouette of a young girl with a Chinese straight sword sheathed in a gold scabbard sitting within images of Team Rocket, Team Skull, Guzma and Plumeria, the three mysterious grunts, and the grunts' leader before the image brightens and the girl is left alone)**___

_**(The girl gets up and awakens to reveal herself as Sarah as she and her Pokémon are on a large boat as it sailed across the ocean to one of the other Islands of Alola. While some of her Pokémon are relaxing on the boat ride, Silvally, Lolita, Blitz, and Red Eyes look out into the ocean with determined looks on their faces with their trainer)**___

_I brush against the freckles that I hated so and life goes on but I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share with you. Then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube!_

_**(Ash and Pikachu were shown at the Pokémon School trying to practice the steps to a new Z-Attack until they missed or exaggerated a few steps and fell down on the ground. Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, who were with them along with their Pokémon Partners, either laughed at or groaned at them. Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly as the scene pans from the school to the beach near the school)**___

_Now, the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all~!_

_**(Kiawe was there with Pyroar and Turtonator as he commanded a Double Flamethrower and gave a satisfied smirk as his partners landed on either side of him as he then looked to his right)**___

_If we could get further away~! I wonder what it would be li-i-i-i-i-ke, yeah~!_

_**(The scene pans to Lillie looking out her backyard from her mansion with Snowy as she had a happy look on her face before they turned to their left in surprise)**_

_I'd be so happy inside my hea-a-a-a-a-a-art!_

_**(Sarah and her Pokémon are surrounded by mysterious grunts and a small team of people in white uniforms as she held a strange cosmic-like Pokémon in her left arm and the Sword of the Sun Lion on her right hand as she was then attacked by a mystery grunt's Houndoom and its Flamethrower attack)**___

_All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind!_

_**(A Thunderbolt appears and blocks the Flamethrower to reveal Zeraora as the Thunderclap Pokémon shielded her)**___

_But, they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul!_

_**(Silvally, Lolita, and the Puppy Pair use Tri Attack, Dark Pulse, and Double Rock Slide to beat their foes getting to Sarah)**___

_And, tonight, I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow!_

_**(Ponyta and Wooloo attack together with Electro Ball and Moonblast while Aqua and Milotic use Bubblebeam and Dragon Pulse before Candy and Blitz joined forces to use Thundershock and Signal Beam at their own enemies)**_

_And now, I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you?_

_**(Sarah appears and opens her eyes as she saw her family and friends, humans and Pokémon alike, waiting happily for her to join them as she walks to them. The Season 2 titles appear just as the song ends)**___

_I just can't see it anymore~! I just can't see it anymore~! O-o-o-o-o-oh~!_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Trials of Sarah_

* * *

By the time she returned home, her parents managed to comfort her and reassure her that as long as she continues to look after Nebby, he'll be his hold self again which she decided to accept. Late that night, everyone was fast asleep but Sarah woke up, knowing it was time for her to help Lillie and Gladion bring Lusamine back from the Ultra Dimension and Nihilego.

Quickly, she changed into her travel clothes, wrote a note for her parents, and packed her backpack with as much essentials as she can get and carefully tucked Nebby inside before she took the Sun Sword and quietly left the house before she ran to the same beach she left from to save Dusk and Midnight's parents.

But, if she had bothered to look around more, she would've seen a wide and awake Zeraora, Zorua, Absol, and Silvally shaking their heads and watching her with knowing smiles at what she's doing. Soon, she arrived back at the beach below the motel where Gladion once stayed at and looked out towards the horizon, thinking about Lillie and Gladion.

"_I'm sorry to have to do this to you and Lillie, Gladion,_" she thought with a determined look. "_I know you guys wanted me to stay out of this since Lusamine is your mother and it's your job to bring her back but it's still partially my fault she was taken to the Ultra Dimension by Nihilego. No matter how you may deny it, you may need my help if you're to find a way to bring her back._"

"I hope I know how to get to where they'll be going," she sighed as she started to walk towards the ocean. But, before she could take another step forward...

"You just don't seem to know when to slow down or give up, do ya, Mother?" Sarah yelped and she drew the Sun Sword, swiftly turning to find her Pokemon, Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora, all of them giving her knowing smiles.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Sarah gasped, exasperated as she sheathed her sword. "You shouldn't have come!" "Too bad, little britches," Zorua replied. "One for all, all for one, right?"

Sarah gave them a small smile, "Yeah.. but... I don't know where they could have gone.."

"That's always like you, Mother. Always running headfirst into danger when the situation calls for your help," Silvally added. "And, even if you do know where those two are going, how are WE going to reach them?"

"But, I have to do something and find out where they're going to help them! It's my fault Nebby's a cocoon now, I'm partially responsible for Lillie and Gladion losing Lusamine, and now, they're about to jump headfirst in finding a way to reopen the Ultra Wormhole without any idea what they're in for!"

"You sure you're not talking about yourself? Remember when you went ahead to Ula'Ula Island and went with that Kahuna guy, Nanu, to Po Town to rescue Dusk and Midnight's parents?" Silvally inquired, as Dusk and Midnight nodded, unable to deny it. Sarah flustered and sighed. "Yeah, you got me, buddy. But still, where else could they have gone if they're going to find another way to the Ultra Dimension? Is there even a way to save Nebby and bring him back?"

Nobody knew what to do or what to say until a loud "KOKO...!" rang out and startled everyone before a familiar Legendary Electric Type Pokemon appeared before them to give them a hand. It was the Guardian Deity of Conflict, Tapu Koko. "Tapu Koko!" Sarah called as it floated over to her while the Pokemon watched. "I'm so glad to see you, we got trouble!"

She quickly took out Nebby in his cocoon form and showed him to the Tapu Guardian, "When my family and friends and I rescued Nebby from Faba earlier, he evolved into this and I can't wake him up! What's more, Lillie and Gladion's mother was kidnapped by an Ultra Beast and now, they could be finding a way to save her now! Do you know where they could be heading?"

Tapu Koko looked at the evolved baby Pokemon curiously before it nodded to her and called in two familiar Water Pokemon who will take them to Lillie and Gladion's current location.

"Alright, Wailord and Lapras to the rescue!" Sarah cried, recognizing both the Transport and Float Whale Pokemon.

"Laaa.."

"Looord..."

"Alright, you guys, let's go," Sarah said and she boarded Lapras while her pokemon, Zorua, Absol, Zeraora, and Silvally boarded Wailord. Then, the two Water Type Pokémon swam off together.

Following the Tapu Guardian, Lapras and Wailord took their passengers beyond the reaches of Akala Island and Ula'Ula Island to the last of the Islands of Alola, the final destination of her and Ash's Island Challenge, Poni Island.

As before with the trip to Ula'Ula Island, it took the two Water Types and Tapu Koko all night and into the morning to bring Sarah and her Pokemon, Zorua, Zeraora, Silvally, and Absol to Poni Island and help them catch up to Lillie and Gladion.

* * *

As the dawn broke on Melemele Island, Nikki and James, Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple woke up for another day in Alola. They were just getting ready to begin their daily schedules when they noticed how quiet it's been in the house. Concerned for Sarah and her Pokemon, the six remaining occupants decided to look around and figure out where they've gone to.

While Dragonite, Dusk and Luna's father and James searched outside, Nikki, Lucario, and Dusk and Luna's mother decided to scout around the house.

"Sarah? Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua? Blitz, Lolita, Silvally?" she called as she entered her daughter's room and found nothing amiss until she noticed a letter on Sarah's bed.

Curious, she took the note and read what it says. But, after she finished reading it, she let out a horrified, ear-piercing scream that could be heard all around Alola or Melemele Island. Whatever the note said, it was more than enough to send her into a panic.

Nikki quickly told James what she had found and they, their partners, and the Lycanroc Couple rushed to the Pokemon School where Ash and the others waiting. They recapped what happened yesterday and they were shocked beyond belief, too.

"Lillie's mom was actually kidnapped?!" "Kidnapped by an Ultra Beast..." Mallow and Lana gasped in shock.

"Tell me this is some kind of joke!" Kiawe breathed, not wanting to believe it.

"And now, Sarah's going to help them save her," Ash gasped.

"It sounds like something we should tell Officer Jenny about," Sophocles offered worriedly.

"Or.. Maybe Kahuna Hala?" Kukui suggested.

"Kahuna Hala?" Ash wondered.

"Yes, our Island Kahuna's are always there when we're in need," Kukui stated.

"I sure hope Lillie and Sarah are okay," Mallow pondered. Lana agreed as they all looked to their desks, "And, the worst part is they haven't shown up for school yet if the note's any indication."

"They're never late as far as I know!" Rotom-Dex added.

At that moment, Wicke and Hobbes arrived at the school. They both looked very worried as they looked around the classroom and at Lillie and Sarah's desks.

"That's Wicke!" "And, Hobbes!" Mallow and Ash exclaimed as they noticed them entering.

"She's not here!" said Wicke looked to Nikki and James. "You haven't found your daughter, you two?"

"No, Wicke, we looked everywhere but she was gone! This note was all she and her Pokemon left!" Nikki fretted as she handed it to her.

"What's going on, Wicke, Hobbes?" asked Mallow.

Hobbes thought it best to explain. "I'm sorry, my friends. It appears that Miss Lillie and Master Gladion have disappeared from the manor house," he briefed, feeling very worried for Lusamine's kids."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Disappeared?!" "Run away?!" "It can't be!" Ash, Mallow, and Luna cried.

"Lusamine! They must be finding a way to free her from the Ultra Dimension!" James realized.

"But, she disappeared through the Ultra Wormhole with Nihilego," Kiawe reminded, worriedly. "How would they know where to go?"

"So, they have to open up the Ultra Wormhole first, right?" Mallow theorized.

"But, how could they open up the Ultra Wormhole if they don't know how? Faba's machine was broken and there are no other ways, right?" Sophocles put in.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure we know a thing about this stuff!" Ash fretted.

"We need a clue," Kukui added. Suddenly, Wicke remembered something as she finished reading Sarah's not, "Maybe Master Gladion must've known a way to do so and he remained tight-lipped about it!"

"Since Master Gladion knew about the Foundation's work, Wicke, you might be on to something," Hobbes agreed. "We must talk to Master Hala and explain everything to him, at once."

Everyone made their way to Iki Town to see Hala and when they told him everything that happened including Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah's disappearance and showed him Sarah's note, he grew serious on the matter.

"I see. So, basically, you're all very concerned for the two who left and went through the Ultra Wormhole and for Sarah, Lillie, and Gladion when they left to find a way to bring Miss Lusamine back," he deducted. "Now, what exactly does the Ultra Wormhole look like?"

"From what Sarah's parents told us, it was like a big bright hole that came out of thin air," Ash described. "And, the Ultra Wormhole is where the Ultra Beasts came out of from somewhere called the Ultra Dimension. Then, it grabbed Lillie and Gladion's mom and took her away."

"A big bright hole appearing out of thin air, let's see..." Hala thought. "If I'm to guess correctly, did it have a shape looking something like... A big, giant tear in the sky?"

"That's right!" Ash gasped in shock. "But, how did you know?"

"When I heard about Sarah having a Pokemon like Nebby, I looked into what Pokemon it is and found out that it was a Cosmog which ties into a story my father passed down on to me when I took over as Kahuna."

"What kind of a story, Kahuna?" Lana asked.

"You see, children, there happens to be an ancient Alola legend that's been passed down from one Island Kahuna to the next involving the Sunne and Moone Pokemon," Hala explained.

"An ancient Alola legend?" Wicke and Professor Kukui asked, surprised.

"That's right, it's called: The Legend of Solgaleo," Hala nodded.

"The Legend of Solagleo, what's that?" Lana asked.

"Solgaleo... AH!" Ash gasped, recalling the dream he and Sarah had of them. "I saw Solgaleo and so did Sarah, along with Lunala, in our dream!"

"In your dream?" Hala pondered.

"In my dream, Solgaleo and Lunala asked me to help Sarah to take care of Nebby," Ash detailed, to Hala's interest.

"Really?"

"After climbing a bunch of stairs, there was an alter on the top of a mountain that had a sun and moon pattern. In Sarah's dream, she was with me and a boy from another world named Kaito Shirogane except that person being me didn't know Sarah but he was friends with Kaito. At that moment, Solgaleo and Lunala appeared and they asked Sarah to take care of Nebby, who appeared with them before we were all blown away."

"A long staircase, an alter with a sun and moon, and Solgaleo and Lunala as well," Hala mused before he opened his eyes and spoke with wisdom worthy of his years as an Island Kahuna. "The first thing that's coming to my mind from your words is the Altar of the Sunne!"

"I think Sarah, Lillie, and I heard Wicke talking about that! Right, Wicke?" Ash put in, looking towards the Aether Foundation scientist who nodded.

"A long time ago, a battle between Alola's Island Guardians and the Ultra Beasts took place at the Altar of the Sunne called the Ultra Beast War, the same war that is said to have abolished the Alolan Hierarchy with the sacrifices of the Last King and Queen of Alola to save the world from the monstrous Pokemon Syndicate, Team Eclipse, and what is called the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension," Hala recalled.

"The legend goes on to state that before the Black Beast and Team Eclipse were sealed away and the Last King and Queen vanished without a trace, Solgaleo then tore open the sky and appeared from the tear to help end the war with Lunala's help."

"Tore open the sky?" "That sounds like an Ultra Wormhole," Lana and Kiawe pondered. "If we can get Solgaleo to help us out, maybe we'd be able to open an Ultra Wormhole," Sophocles said.

"I wonder if that's where Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah went," worried Mallow. Kiawe gasped as he realized the same thing, "Yeah, they probably did! And, I'll bet that Tapu Koko must've found out what Sarah's doing and is helping her catch up to them so she can help them and find a way to bring back Nebby!"

"That settles it, the first thing we do is get to the Altar of the Sunne!" Ash declared, getting everyone to agree with him. "Yeah!"

"But, where could the Altar of the Sunne be?" Nikki asked. James shrugged, "Well, we won't know until we look for ourselves." Hala nodded, agreeing with James. "The Altar of the Sunne is located on Poni Island," he noted. "Poni Island?" everyone quizzed in surprise.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tapu Koko, Wailord, and Lapras managed to bring Sarah, her Pokemon, Silvally, Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol to Poni Island. Sarah had a feeling that she could find a cure for Nebby and Lillie and Gladion should they already be ahead of them.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! See ya when we get back!" Sarah cried to Wailord and Lapras, waving goodbye to them as the Water Pokemon left. She then turned to Tapu Koko, now not sure where to go next.

"Alright, Tapu Koko, where are you taking us now?" she asked the Tapu Guardian. Zorua agreed as she jumped up and occupied her favorite spot on Zeraora's left shoulder, "She's got a point, Lordy. Where's our intended destination?"

Tapu Koko chuckled from Zorua's quip before it beckoned the group to follow it from the field they're on until they came across a path leading to a vast canyon just in front of them with two pedestals that had sun-like crests on them. "Is this where we have to go to reach those two daredevils finding a way to free their mom?" Silvally asked the Tapu Guardian, who nodded in confirmation at the Synthetic Pokemon before to spoke as to what or who they'll find at the end of the path.

"Huh?! Is that who we'll find?" he continued to ask as Tapu Koko nodded again. "Of course, I see... Thank you."

Even Zorua was surprised when Tapu Koko told everyone who they'll find at the end of their mission along with Gladion and Lillie while the Tapu Guardian left to continue on ahead and wait for their arrival. "Wow, never thought we'd see Mr. Sunne after this!"

"Mr. Sunne? What are you talking about, Zorua?" Sarah asked, feeling confused. "Lordy told us that the path we're going on leads to this place called the Altar of the Sunne, the battleground where the Ultra Beast War took place according to a story called The Legend of Solgaleo or something."

"The Legend of Solgaleo...? AH!" Sarah gasped as she recalled seeing Solgaleo and Lunala in her dream and the promise she made to the Sunne and Moone Pokemon when Nebby appeared between them.

"Solgaleo, is that who we'll find at the end of this path when we reach the Altar of the Sunne?" "That's about the size of it, at least what Lordy briefed us, anyway," confirmed Zorua with a shrug.

"Mother, Solgaleo could be the answer as to how we can save Nebby and reach your friends," Silvally added. "Or, maybe it could be the clue we need to know the truth about the little guy. Once we go through these pedestals, we'll have nowhere to go but up and hope that Lillie, Gladion, and even my brother would be up there. There's no turning back once we make our choice and we begin."

Sarah was worried about what she and her Pokemon along with Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora would find along the way to the Alter of the Sunne and catch up to Lillie and Gladion. But, she was still determined to give them a hand at rescuing Lusamine if Solgaleo really is the key to saving her.

Zeraora placed a reassuring paw on her head, making her turn to the Thunderclap Pokemon only to see a reassuring smile directed to her and a nod as if it was telling her to push on. Sarah nodded before she turned back to Silvally.

"You're right, Silvally, let's go," she decided before she got on him and they all set off. "Come on, guys! Up, up, and away!"

"Yeah, adventure!" Zorua cheered and Sarah and her pokemon walked down the path that would help them eventually reach the Altar of the Sunne.

* * *

Back at Melemele Island, Ash, Professor Kukui and the others were preparing to leave on a large yacht from the Aether Foundation that Wicke and Hobbes had prepared for them to reach Poni Island.

James and Nikki decided to join them along with Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple, their worry for their daughter too great for everyone to ignore. "Hobbes, Wicke, isn't this boat...?" Ash asked before trailing off in surprise.

"I've been asked by Hobbes to make the necessary arrangements for whenever we need it and now's the perfect time to make good use of this beauty," Wicke explained with a smile.

"You should be able to use it to catch up to Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah in no time," Hobbes added, filled with hope.

"Please hurry and keep watch over them when you do."

"That's great, Wicke, Hobbes. Thank you," thanked Professor Kukui. They quickly boarded the boat and they departed for Poni Island, leaving Hobbes and Wicke to smile and watch them off, praying that they'll catch up to Lillie, Sarah, and Gladion and help them save Lusamine and Nebby.

* * *

While they raced to Poni Island by boat, Sarah along with her Pokemon, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua continued towards the Alter of the Sunne, coming to the first entrance towards the Alter. They saw three stone statues of the Alola Starters in front of a door but the Popplio statue was pushed, revealing spikes triggered in front of it.

"My brother and your friends passed here, I can feel him," Silvally pondered as he looked around and saw the spikes from the Popplio statue. "It looks like they knew about the traps here."

"Then, what's in front of the other two statues when they're pushed?" Sarah asked as she got in front of the Litten statue.

"Stay close," Silvally warned as he pushed the Litten statue forward keeping her close. When he finished, a second trap door opened and revealed a boiling pit of acid, startling Sarah as they fell and jumped back.

"I get the message!" Sarah gasped, clutching her chest.

"Yikes.." Zorua stated. "Some booby trap."

"I'll say.." Sarah agreed with a nervous expression on her face.

"It's best if we don't know what will trigger from the Rowlet statue, let's move on," Silvally decided as Sarah got back on him and they continued on their way past the door until they came to a large gap separating them from the next entrance. "Aw man, how can we get across without a bridge?" groaned Sarah.

"If that chipped part of the cliff on the other side is any indicator, your friends and your Silvally's brother probably jumped their way across," Zorua replied to the girl. "You and Silvally should do the same with careful timing."

"But, how will the others get across? I don't want to leave them behind," she fretted. She was worried that they're already run into a hurdle they can't jump through until she noticed a glow coming from the Sun Sword on Mudsdale's saddle. She quickly went to Mudsdale and took the sword out and saw its blade glowing brightly.

"Damn, that's bright!" Sarah grimaced as she tried to hide her eyes.

"What's with the light show?" Silvally asked as he squinted. "I don't know but I think the sword is trying to help us." "You're saying that thing is alive?!"

"If it was alive, it would've made it known after we found it, partner. Let's see what it does." Sarah went to the edge with the Sun Sword in her hands before she pointed it at the gap and a beam of light shot out from the tip and over to the other side. The light from the beam shone brightly when it touched the gorge and Sarah, her Pokemon, Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora were forced to look away until it finally died down...

To reveal what looked like a rainbow bridge strong enough to hold them!

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Sarah gasped, goggle-eyed from what she saw. Even her Pokemon were in complete awe from what they've witnessed.

"How about that? That golden toy of yours created a stronger bridge to replace the one that went down some time ago," Zorua deducted, amazed. "But, how was it able to know that?" Silvally asked. Sarah shrugged, "Who knows?"

Wooloo went up to the bridge and gently tapped it. "Baaa..?" Then Wooloo stepped onto the bridge and jumped on it. "Baa Baa..."

"Looks like its solid enough for us," Silvally stated. "Come on..." The others nodded and Sarah put the sword back on Mudsdale's saddle and the group crossed the bridge together.

The next room they went to looked to be part of the ruins to an old temple that leads up to the Alter of the Sunne but there was an authoritative aura permeating the place as they walked inside. Ponyta gave a quiet and fearful neigh, feeling like something was watching them.

"Baa, Baa... Baa," Wooloo comforted as he nuzzled his Galar Sister. Even Snowflake was feeling antsy about the room before her family comforted their daughter and brother.

"This looks like a battlefield but it's run down and abandoned after the Ultra Beast War took place," Zorua noted. "There's also a powerful surge of Dragon Pokemon Aura here but I can't see who's making it."

"Dragon Pokemon Aura," Sarah puzzled at the Tricky Fox Pokemon. "What are you talking about?"

"Poni Island's trials are the last trials a trainer must take after accepting the Island Challenge. Poni Island's the only Alola Island to have an unmanned trial. The legend of Island Challenge's history stated that it started when a Dragon Pokemon first started the trials for it."

Sarah was surprised, "Unmanned trial? But, who else would be running a trial? Who began the Island Challenge if it's not a person but a Dragon Pokemon?" Silvally gave a sharp grunt as he narrowed his eyes and growled at whatever's approaching the group.

"What's wrong, Silvally?" Sarah asked. "I think we're about to find out, Mother! Look," he warned, nodding towards a small army of Dragon Pokemon unique to the Alola Region that appeared to stop Sarah, her Pokemon, and their three allies from continuing towards the Alter.

"What are those things?!" Sarah gasped. Zorua narrowed her eyes at the army in front of them,

"Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, they're subordinates to the Alter's Totem Pokemon and its guards!"

"Bri, Brionne, Onne, Bri!" Aqua demanded, telling the Scaly Pokemon army to move aside. The leading Hakamo-o guard firmly shook its head and pointed at the group, telling them that they must defeat them and their master if they're to pass.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through these guys," Silvally stated. "Great," Sarah grumbled. The little Jangmo-o's charged the group but Sliggoo, Snivy, and Zweilous blasted them back with a double Dragon Pulse and Twister combination.

But, the Jangmo-o group was a pack of tough fighters so despite the heavy beating they initially took, they withstood the combo attack and held firm.

"Looks like a powerful combo like that's not going to stop them," Silvally noted, impressed by their fighting spirit. Oshawott and Tepig charged at the Jangmo-o's with Razor Shell and Flame Charge but two of the little pre-evolved Scaly Pokemon clashed with them using Dragon Claw and Headbutt, banging them to the air. But, they retaliated by using Water Gun and Flamethrower and the two Jangmo-o's using Dragon Breath in return.

But, the Meowstic Pair took the opportunity to tag in and hit back with a Twin Psyshock attack, blasting the two Jangmo-o's back and dealing considerable damage to the army in waiting. Three Hakamo-o's then took over as the first one stayed behind to use Noble Dragon to boost its attack strength while the other two charged at their opponents.

"Zorua, Candy, Ponyta, Mudsdale!" Sarah called, sending out Zorua, Mudsdale, and two more of her younger Pokemon to fight.

"Candy, Power Gem!" Sarah shouted as the Shiny Mareep fired a gem of great power at one of the charging Hakamo-o but the left Hakamo-o used Protect to shield itself and its partner from the attack before the right Hakamo-o used Dragon Tail to hit her back, getting a pained 'Reep!' from Candy. Candy was forced back to Sarah and the others as she glared but tagged Zorua and Ponyta to step in and take over for her.

"Have some of this!" the Tricky Fox Pokemon shouted before she used Foul Play at the right Hakamo-o when it used Close Combat. The little Unique Horn Pokemon also used Psybeam in conjunction with High Horsepower to confuse the left Hakamo-o as it blocked the Psybeam but couldn't defend against the second attack. "Yeah, alright!" Sarah cheered. "Mudsdale, Bulldoze, go!"

"MUDS...!" Mudsdale neighed proudly as he charged towards the first Hakamo-o as it used Outrage, causing the two Pokemon to be in a powerful deadlock.

Mudsdale managed to push the Hakamo-o back and it fell on the ground before its confusion came on. "That's one downside of Outrage, user gets confused at the end..." Sarah grumbled. Sylveon blasted a Shadow Ball at the Hakamo-o's.

The two weakened Scaly Pokemon battling Candy, Zorua, and Ponyta were blasted back from Syklveon's Shadow Ball before they crashed into the confused first Hakamo-o, putting them in a beaten daze.

"Is it over?" Sarah wondered. Those three words weren't probably the best to come out of her mouth as a loud rumbling and a bang rattled, shaking the place up.

"You just had to jinx it, did ya, kid?" Zorua deadpanned.

Suddenly, a powerful, invisible force knocked Sarah back, getting a panicked scream from her.

"Mother-UGH!" Silvally cried as he managed to catch his human mother before she was blown away from him and the others. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded but when they looked at the owner of the blast, a large rock face the Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o army were in front of had broken to reveal the third and final evolution of the Jangmo-o Pokemon line, Kommo-o. But, compared to the regular-sized Kommo-o Dragon Pokemon, this Kommo-o literally towered everyone and its subordinates like a giant. This was the original Totem Pokemon of the Altar of the Sunne, Totem Kommo-o.

"YAH! What the hell is that?!" Sarah cried in shock from seeing Totem Kommo-o.

"That's Totom Kommo-o, he's the Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o army's master!" Zorua growled. "He's the one we'll have to beat as well if we're going to catch up with your friends!"

"Mother, it's huge," Silvally noted. "Maybe that Kommo-o really is the Totem Pokemon, the original creator of the Island Challenge as Zorua noted!"

"Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" Sarah grimaced before she took out Silvally's Fairy Type Memory Drive. "Let's go, Silvally! Shine like a true Fairy Type with this Memory Drive and bring light to a world of darkness!"

"Coming right up!" Silvally called as he accepted the Memory Drive and his eyes, head scales, and back fin once again turned a bright pink, becoming a Fairy Type once again.

"Use Multi-Attack!" Sarah called and Silvally coated himself in high fairy energy and lunged at the totem Pokemon, but it used Fire Punch and knocked him back! "Sivally, are you okay?"

"Ugh..." Silvally got back onto his feet, "I'm okay, Mother..."

"What are we going to do?" Sarah fretted. She knew they had to beat Totem Kommo-o if they're going to pass through and she needed to be smarter, faster, and stronger if she and her Pokemon are going to beat the strongest Totem Pokemon they've faced. Zeraora suddenly had an idea and called, Lolita Absol and Zorua, explaining its plan to its friend and Dark Type allies. The three Pokemon nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"Sarah!" Zorua cried, quickly drawing her attention. "Have Silvally join forces with Zeraora and Lolita to beat Totom Kommo-o! Remember when you faced off against the Akala Kahuna in a Master Triangle battle?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Maybe, if you combine Zeraora, Silvally, and Lolita's powers together and form a Master Triangle of Body, Technique, and Heart, you might be able to beat him and his guards and we'll win! Absol can cover for you while you get ready!" Sarah was surprised, she never thought she would have to do a Master Triangle Battle again but Zorua could be on to something and she needed a way to win and get to Lillie and Gladion.

"Alright, let's do it! Absol, can you act as cover for us?" Sarah asked the Disaster Pokemon. Absol nodded with a kind smile before it went forward and faced down its opponents with a loud roar and used Razor Wind first. Sarah then turned to Silvally, "Silvally, come back and join Lolita and Zeraora!"

"What do you have in mind?" "We're doing a Master Triangle Battle, we need to combine your power and Lolita's and Zeraora's in order to beat them!" Silvally was surprised but agreed.

"Sounds good to me! Come on, guys!" he shouted as he held his position with the Thunderclap and Scratch Cat Pokemon nodding to each other and joining him, Lolita from the right and Zeraora from the left, before they prepare to launch a final assault.

Absol was faring well despite being outnumbered as it tried to distract Totem Kommo-o and his army from the three Pokemon.

"Okay then... Silvally, use Tri Attack, Zeraora use Plasma Fists and Lolita use Thunderbolt on the Totem Pokemon, all at once!" Sarah called to all of them.

"MEEEEOOOWWWTTTHHH!" "Zer...RA!" "BOMBS AWAY!" the three Pokemon shouted as Silvally, Lolita and Zeraora launched their three attacks at the Scaly Pokemon army and Totem Kommo-o. Absol noticed the trio attacking and quickly dodged out of the way before the converging attacks blasted the Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o army away and dealt heavy damage to the Totem Scaly Pokemon, forcing him on his last legs.

"Now's our chance, Silvally! Use Swords Dance plus Multi Attack and finish him off!" Sarah bellowed, seeing their opportunity. "Right! Coming through!" he shouted as he boosted his attack strength before covering himself with bright pink Fairy Type energy and went to hit his opponent again.

The shocked Totem Kommo-o tried to counter with Changing Scales but it was too late! Silvally jumped at him and slashed at the Totem Pokemon, roaring proudly, "VICTORY IS OURS!"

As powerful as he is, Totem Kommo-o couldn't withstand the might of the Fairy Type Pokemon Silvally is thanks to his Fairy Type Memory Drive and the powerful bond between him and Sarah, before he finally fell and Silvally, Zeraora, Absol, and Lolita were the only ones left standing on the field.

Sarah was in shock that they actually won after seeing this. "We won... And, we beat Totem Kommo-o..." she gasped before she broke out into a wide smile and cheered loudly and rushed to Silvally before hugging him.

"YEAH! You did it! That was great, Silvally!" "No, Mother, _WE_ did it," smiled Silvally proudly as the other Pokemon joined them. "We all won and we've managed to pass the first ever Island Challenge Trial." They all heard a soft growl in front of them and saw Totom Kommo-o and his guards, all smiling proudly at them.

"Hey, are you all alright?" Sarah asked. "Sorry we had to be so rough on you but we had to pass your trial to get to my friends." Totem Kommo-o nodded, understanding Sarah's noble cause before he turned and pointed towards the way out.

"You're letting us pass?" Sarah asked the Totem Pokemon which nodded. Sarah smiled and turned to her Pokemon family, "Come on guys..." Her pokemon nodded and they all followed her outside where they saw the Altar of the Sunne up ahead.

"Well, there it is, the Altar of the Sunne," Sarah breathed as she, her Pokemon, and their comrades looked at their destination.

"And, it's through this last plight of stairs that we'll need to climb to get to your two friends and your Silvally's brother," Zorua noted as the younger Pokemon groaned in exasperation.

"Come on, you babies, we're on the home stretch! We have to do this to save your baby brother and help Sarah's friends up ahead!" The younger Pokemon agreed, realizing this and that they needed to press on for Lillie and Gladion's sake as well as Nebby's. Sarah agreed before she looked back and saw who was in front of them.

"Brother!"

"Lillie, Gladion, Snowy!" Silvally and Sarah cried in surprise as they and the other Pokemon rushed towards Gladion, his Silvally, Lillie, and Snowy. The four mentioned trainers and Pokemon were gobsmacked to see their friend, her Pokemon, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua having come all this way to catch up to them.

"What are you and your Pokemon doing here, Sarah?" asked Lillie, completely baffled. "I'm sorry to have to do this, guys," Sarah apologized. "Do you really think you'd be crazy enough to handle this on your own? Your mom needs all the help she can!"

Gladion was baffled as well but he was also disappointed that Sarah disobeyed him. "I told you before, our family should be the only ones to deal with this," he told her firmly.

Lillie was concerned, "But, Gladion..."

"Gladion, you do have a point but there's one thing my friends and I all learned in Alola. People and Pokemon here share all sorts of things: love, compassion, joys, sorrows, all that stuff, right? If that's true, maybe you and Lillie can share stuff involving your family and we can help you through it. What's more, there's a word called Ohana that defines a family. They said, 'Ohana means Family. Family means nobody gets left behind.'. We're not just friends, Gladion, we're a family. We have to fight together to save Lusamine," Sarah explained.

Gladion sighed then Lillie spoke up, "Please Gladion... she came all this way to help us."

Gladion looked at her sister and then at Sarah, "... Alright, you can stay..."

Sarah smiled at Gladion but then they all heard, "Hey...!" The three of them turned around and saw Ash and all the others including Professor Kukui!

"Ash!" "Professor Kukui, guys!" "Mom, Dad!" the three trainers cried in shock, seeing them all running towards them, out of breath.

"Man, you could've at least told us what you're doing before you ran out on us!" Ash panted, looking ready to collapse.

"Sarah! My baby, my beautiful, little baby!" Nikki cried as she held and kissed her. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

"What are you all doing here?!" gasped Sarah as she looked at all of them.

James glared at her with a firm smile, "What were you thinking, young lady? You must be crazy yourself to go off on us again to help your friends rescue Lusamine and save Nebby. We're proud of you to follow what your heart's telling you but you're still taking a risk too big for you three to take."

"After we're done, you're grounded for the whole of next week," Nikki added, making Sarah groan. "Mom!"

"We know you don't mean any harm and you were thinking about Nebby's safety as well as Lusamine's but still! Your room empty, only a note, Pokemon gone? You could've died, you could've been seen!"

Lillie decided to step in and defend her friend. "Nikki, please, don't be mad at her," she begged. "Gladion and I went off to save Mother and Sarah still felt personally responsible for what happened to her and Nebby as much as we are so she thought about coming here to help us and find a way to bring back Nebby. She only did it cause she wanted to help us. Please don't be upset with her."

"Gladion and I went off to save Mother and Sarah still felt personally responsible for what happened to her and Nebby as much as we are so she thought about coming here to help us and find a way to bring back Nebby. Please, Nikki, she was just as worried for them as we are."

Nikki nodded, considering Lillie's words before she turned to the guilt-stricken Sarah. "Well, you may have gone against our orders and you're still grounded next week... But, I couldn't be more proud of you as a mother," she finally said, drawing a small smile from her adopted daughter.

Ash then decided to speak to Gladion, "Gladion, in Alola, people and Pokemon share all kinds of stuff, right? As Sarah said when we caught up to you and heard you guys speaking, if that's true, you can share your family stuff with us, all of us, and we'll help you out with whatever the big stuff is. Don't you think it's all just great?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Gladion was confused, "But, I... It's just that..."

"Gladion," Lillie spoke up, deciding to help her brother understand. "What Sarah and Ash said is true. What I'm going to say may not make a lot of sense to you but I think letting them help is a great thing for us. I think we have a better chance of helping Mother and Nebby if we all go! I don't feel it, I know it!"

Gladion was now surprised when Lillie told him the truth about wanting everyone's help to give them a greater chance to save Lusamine and bring back Nebby for Sarah's sake when he turned to her and she nodded in agreement. "Lillie, Sarah..." he gasped before he relented again.

"...Alright, I understand. Thanks for the help, all of you." With a final nod of approval and everyone's decision to save Lusamine and Nebby together unanimous, Sarah, her Pokemon, Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora led everyone to the Altar of the Sunne as they marveled at its majesty it despite being in ruins from the Ultra Beast War. "So, this is the Altar of the Sunne," said Gladion as he and Lillie looked.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "Just like how I saw it in my dream."

"Solgaleo! Hey, where are you?" Ash called out before he was pushed aside by Sarah as she walked over to the Altar and looked around before she decided to call the one Pokemon she knew that brought her and her Pokemon to Poni Island and led them to the path leading to the Altar.

"Tapu Koko! My Pokemon and I have reunited with Lillie and Gladion and we came with my family and our friends to find Solgaleo and save Lusamine and Nebby!" she called to the Melemele Tapu Guardian. "Please answer our prayers and show yourself for we have arrived!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise, did Sarah just call out to Tapu Koko now? Gladion and Lillie were the most surprised, was Tapu Koko the reason she and her Pokemon along with Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora were able to reach Poni Island and catch up to them? They waited and waited but Tapu Koko was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a blur pass through her and something gently slipped off her neck until she felt her chest and noticed the lack of something next to it. "Hey, my good luck charm!" she cried before she noticed Ash missing his hat as he felt nothing on his head.

"Ash, Sarah! Up there, look!" Lillie cried as she pointed. Everyone looked and there was the Melemele Guardian Deity itself with Sarah's good luck charm and Ash's hat in its hands.

"Tapu Koko!" Sarah called as the Guardian Deity made itself known before it returned the objects to their rightful owners including slipping the star-like charm back around the young girl's neck. Tapu Koko nodded to Sarah, asking her to do something.

An offer that Silvally understood, "It says you need to bring Nebby out from your backpack for it to see." Sarah nodded before she took out her backpack and brought out Nebby, still sleeping in his Cosmoem form.

The others were shocked to see the little cocoon that is Nebby barring Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah. "That's Nebby?!" Mallow gasped.

Lana gaped in shock as well, "Don't tell me that's really Nebby..."

Sarah sighed, "Yeah... this is Nebby... he evolved into some kind of cocoon after he was rescued from Faba."

"Woah... that's weird..." Sophocles added.

"Yeah..." Sarah added, looking at her cocoon-like baby Pokemon. Suddenly, Blitz spotted something else coming to the area, "Pikachu! Pika Pika!"

Tapu Koko howled to call its fellow Tapu Guardians to the Altar. The first Tapu Guardian to join the Guardian of Conflict and the group below was the Guardian of Life itself from Akala Island, Tapu Lele.

"It's Tapu Lele," Mallow gasped in awe, surprised to see Tapu Lele appear. Kiawe gasped as he saw the other Tapu Guardians of Ula'Ula and Poni Islands, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini.

"Here come the others!" he cried. Rotom-Dex was so excited and staggered from all four of Alola's Guardian Deities gathering at once, he couldn't hold it in.

"Alola's Island Guardians are all here!" he screamed in excitement as he recorded the gathering. "THIS IS A BIG DEAL!"

"What's going on?" Ash asked, stunned from seeing the Guardian Deities together at once. Then, they did something that nobody expected them to do; they used the power of Telepathy to speak to everyone, and in particular, Sarah.

"_Greetings to the Alolan Sun Princess and her family and friends_!" they greeted, shocking everyone.

"What?!" "No way!" "Ah!" "How did they-?!" "What happened-?!" Ash, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, and Kiawe gasped.

"They spoke!" "How did they do that?" Nikki and James breathed.

Professor Kukui knew as he looked at the Tapu Guardians, unable to hold his shock back as well, "They're using Telepathy!" Lillie and Gladion were amazed but Sarah was the most shocked as she recalled what they said, "Alolan Sun Princess... Me?"

Even her Pokemon were shocked as they looked in disbelief and awe at the Tapu Guardians. "_I am Tapu Koko!_" "_And, I am, my dear, Tapu Lele!_" "_You may call me, Princess, Tapu Bulu!_" "_And, I am the Legendary Tapu Fini!_" the four Tapu Guardians introduced.

"_We are the four Alola Guardian Deities answering to your call, Princess Sarah!_"

**_"Holy Eye of the Meowth! The Tapu Guardians have come to everyone and Sarah's aid but what new surprises would they throw our way and that of our heroine and everyone else's? We'll soon see for ourselves as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**


	35. Chapter 35: Revealing Legendary Stuff

_**"Last time, after successfully making it through Poni Island to the Altar of the Sunne, Lillie, Gladion, Sarah and their Pokemon arrived at the Altar along with Ash and all the others, including Sarah's parents. Now they are approached by all four of the Island Guardians who called Sarah, 'Princess Sarah'! Just what will happen next?"**_

* * *

In a small flashback, Sarah recounted everything that led to her and everyone else's meeting with the Tapu Guardians.

"_My beloved baby Pokemon, Nebby, had evolved into a Cosmoem after what he and Snivy had to endure under Faba's wrath but Lusamine was also taken by the Ultra Beast, Nihilego!_" she began. "_I had to do something to bring my baby Pokemon back and help Lillie and Gladion retrieve Lusamine no matter what! So, my Pokemon and I went to Poni Island with Tapu Koko's assistance and we managed to catch up to them and help them find and reopen the Ultra Wormhole."_

_"We passed through several obstacles including the first ever Island Challenge Trial where we were granted passage by the original Totem Pokemon, Totem, Kommo-o, and his guards for entry to the Altar of the Sunne. That was when everyone, even my adopted parents, appeared, telling us they've searched for us ever since we left and that they couldn't bear to stand by as we took the biggest risk of our lives. I personally thought they were crazy to follow us all the way here but I'll always be grateful to them for coming. I only hope we're ready for what the Tapu Guardians are going to throw here._"

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

Sarah and her friends were surprise to see the four Alolan Island Guardians at the Alter, but they were even more surprised that they called Sarah a Princess. "What do you mean by 'Princess Sarah'?" Mallow questioned.

"_The Princess is the last of the lost Alolan Hierarchy following the disappearance of her birth parents, the Last King and Queen of Alola, when the Pokemon Syndicate, more feared than Team Skull or Team Rocket, Team Eclipse, sought to use the Black Beast abolish the monarchy of the last Alolan Royal Family that ruled our peaceful region and who are loved for their kindness and compassion to all,_" Tapu Koko explained.

"_This young girl holding the little Cosmoem is the daughter of the Last King and Queen, King Doug and Queen Delilah, and the one they said to be the last hope for our world and the Alola Region against the evils we speak,_" Tapu Fini added, directing to Sarah. "_The last of the Alolan Royal Bloodline, a truly unique girl who is a friend and mother to all Pokemon who come before her._"

Everyone around Sarah was surprised as they looked at Sarah, who was still stunned beyond belief of who she really is according to the Tapu Guardians.

"I'm... I really am the Lost Princess, am I?" she gasped quietly.

"_You were brought to the future during the Ultra Beast War for your safety. Your parents loved you very much and didn't want you to fall into Team Eclipse's hands and be destroyed as well,_" Tapu Bulu told her. "_They had to risk using a time spell by a royal adviser of theirs, a close friend who went to the future as well to help watch over you as proven by his Absol._"

Sarah looked at Absol, wanting to know if it's true. "Sol," the Disaster Pokemon nodded, confirming Tapu Bulu's words.

"_I'm sure you have a lot of questions on all this but I'm also sure you have more pressing matters to attend to, darling,_" Tapu Lele continued, getting everyone back on track. "_You're here to inquire on how to save your friends' mother and the little Pokemon you call Nebby, am I right?_"

Sarah nodded, knowing what Tapu Lele was talking about. "He evolved into a cocoon shape after we freed him from Faba's clutches, do you know how we can help him?" she asked. The four Alolan Guardians nodded.

"Why are they all gathered here if this is what we're experiencing?" Gladion asked, completely taken aback along with Lillie from what they heard about Sarah.

"Melemele, Akala, Ula'Ula, and Poni, all before Sarah, revealed as the Lost Sun Princess of Alola!" Professor Kukui gasped. "Why would they all tell us this and gather here at the Altar?"

Even Lana, Sophocles, and Mallow couldn't believe their eyes and ears after hearing Tapu Koko and his fellow Tapu Guardians tell what they know about Sarah as the Lost Princess even if they don't know why they initially gathered.

"I don't get it!" "Me neither!" "This is unbelievable!" the three of them breathed as Rotom-Dex took more photos. "It makes no sense," Lillie wondered, curious as to why the Tapu Guardians did what they did.

"Tapu Koko, there's more you all should still know," Sarah asked as she approached, still holding Nebby. The Guardian of Conflict floated close to her, curious as to what she wanted to ask him and his fellow guardians. "_What do you have in mind, Your Highness?_" he asked.

"The other reason why I came to Poni Island with Lillie and Gladion," she answered. "I feel partially responsible for what happened to their mother, Lusamine. She got kidnapped by the Ultra Beast, Nihilego, while she and my adopted parents were protecting us. We need a way to enter the Ultra Dimension and bring her back!"

"_Oh no! This is serious,_" Tapu Koko replied before he pondered. "_A human from this world crossing over from this world to the Ultra Dimension is particularly ghastly..._"

"But, we need the assistance of Solgaleo so we can open up the Ultra Wormhole to get her back!" Lillie pleaded. "Help us! Is it possible for us to meet Solgaleo here in the Altar of the Sunne?" Gladion agreed.

Tapu Koko thought for a moment on the three kids' words and then nodded, "_...Yes. Difficult but not possible... But, my fellow guardians and I need to combine our powers if we're going to bring him to you._"

Gladion nodded in agreement, but Sarah still had one question, "So what do we do with Nebby? Is there a way he can get out of this cocoon form he's in?"

Tapu Koko held a hand to reassure Sarah before he continued. "_Princess, it's time you and your family and friends know the truth about how Nebby came to you,_" he answered. He quickly flew to the other three Tapu Guardians and explained what they have to do and about Sarah, Lillie, and Gladion's noble cause. They all nodded before they use their terrain attacks to show everyone the truth about Nebby's existence.

"_Electric Terrain!_" "_Psychic Terrain!_" "_Grassy Terrain!_" "_Misty Terrain!_" the Tapu Guardians summoned, their terrains converging into a rainbow bubble covering everyone around the Altar.

"W-Wha-WHAAAAATTTTTT?!" Rotom-Dex spluttered frantically, recognizing the Tapu Guardians' attacks. "Electric Terrain, Psychic Terrain! This is impossible, all four of the Tapu Guardians' terrain attacks are merging together as one!" Everyone looked around in shock to see what the Tapu Guardians will be showing them.

A bright screen appeared to reveal the Altar of the Sunne in the same dream Sarah and Ash shared before. The Pokemon couldn't believe their eyes as the truth of Nebby's coming-to-being, according to the Tapu Guardians, played out. "Hoppin' horny toads...!" Silvally gasped as and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon watched in awe.

"As I live and breathe..." Zorua breathed in amazement. In the Tapus' memory, Solgaleo and Lunala appeared from Ultra Wormholes to the Alola Region. "No way!" "That's exactly like the dreams we had before I met Nebby!" Ash and Sarah cried in alarm. "It's Solgaleo!"

"And, Lunala!" Gladion and Lillie breathed, amazed from what they're seeing. The two Legendary Sunne and Moone Pokemon combined their powers and converged together to create a familiar cosmic ball of fluff that everyone immediately recognized.

"Oh, wow! What's that?" Lana cried happily. Mallow knew who it was, "Is that Nebby?" Sarah was entranced by the memory the Tapu Guardians showed her and everyone as Nebby finally came into view in his Cosmog form.

They saw the four Guardians all looking at little Nebby and they turned to Solgaleo and Lunala who softly roared at them and the four Guardians nodded before Nebby woke up and teleported them all away.

The memory then cuts to Sarah and Ash running to school together on the day Sarah and Nebby first met.

"Sarah, look!" "That's you and Ash," Kiawe and Sophocles gasped in surprise. "Hey! Pikachu and I, along with Sarah's Pokemon at the time, are there, too!" Rotom-Dex pointed out as he watched with everyone.

Everyone watched in amazement as Sarah told Ash that she would see what Tapu Koko wanted her to show her before they parted ways and Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom-Dex went ahead to the school.

Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini were in the spot where the young princess would first meet the little Cosmog, watching him rest peacefully in Tapu Fini's arms. When Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu joined them, the Melelele Guardian told them that Sarah would be coming as planned.

Tapu Lele nodded before she told Tapu Fini to let Nebby rest in their current spot for the princess, which the Poni Guardian did as she carefully put him down. With their mission complete, the four guardians parted, leaving only Tapu Koko to be with him when Sarah and her Pokemon found him over the little baby. The rest, as they said, is history as the Tapu Guardians dismissed their terrain attacks and ended the memory, leaving everyone in awe.

"Tapu Koko, you and the other guardians," Sarah finally breathed. "You were at the Altar of the Sunne and charged with bringing Nebby to me!"

"_Yes. They tasked us with bringing their child to you and you alone for you to find and look after until the time has come for him to take on his true form,_" Tapu Koko nodded, confirming his princess' thoughts.

"Well, how about that?" James breathed as he smiled in amazement before he, Nikki, and Professor Kukui joined Sarah.

"My little baby, you've grown to be a fine mother to Little Nebby," smiled Nikki.

"You were entrusted with Solgaleo and Lunala's only child by them and them alone," Professor Kukui agreed, impressed. "Not to mention, all four of Alola's Island Guardians as well, as the Legendary Sun Princess!"

"Pikachu..!" Blitz cheered happily and Wooloo gave a happy 'baaa' at Sarah. The Nebby started to glow a little bit.

Everyone gasped to see the little evolved Photostar Pokemon baby glow brightly. Sarah, realizing what she should do, held him for Tapu Koko to see as he floated down to the princess. "Here, Tapu Koko, is there a way to bring him back?" she asked worriedly.

Tapu Koko narrowed his eyes at the sleeping Photostar Pokemon and nodded to Sarah but not before he asked her something of great importance. "_Do you want to see who Nebby really is, Child?_" he warned. "_Once he's restored, he may not look the same as before._"

Sarah thought carefully about it. She knew that if Nebby was to be restored with the Tapu Guardians' help, there's a strong possibility that Nebby won't be the same Cosmog she once knew. On the other hand, she wanted to see Nebby be brought back to life so bad that she didn't care what could happen; she wanted to see her baby Pokemon alive again.

Finally, she looked at Tapu Koko in the eye and gave him a nod. Tapu Koko didn't need to say anything as he returned, knowing that Sarah made her choice. Nebby floated to the sky as Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini observed him and then used their signature abilities to begin restoring life to the Photostar Pokemon while Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu watched the preparations. Gladion, infuriated by the delay and the time everyone's losing to save Lusamine, couldn't wait any longer.

"Will you please focus?!" he snapped, drawing Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu's attention. "I got to rescue Mother and I don't have a moment to spare! This is no time to be messing around!" Annoyed by Gladion's insistence yet still understanding his cause, Tapu Koko came to his face and stopped him from complaining.

"_We know that,_" reassured the Melemele Guardian firmly. "_But, what we're doing to restore Nebby for the Princess is necessary if he's to help you._"

Gladion was really annoyed but Lillie calmed him down. "Gladion, let's wait for them," Lillie soothed. "We should trust the Island Guardians, I'm sure they know what they're doing."

Wooloo agreed with Lillie with a "baa baa." Gladion grumbled but he agreed with them.

"Okay... I'm ready..." Sarah said to the Island Guardians. "Do it..."

The Tapu Guardians nodded but Tapu Koko noticed that Sarah was missing something. "_Do you have the Sun Sword with you?_" he reminded.

Sarah gasped as she quickly ran to Mudsdale and took out the Sun Sword before she brought it forward to him and the other Tapu Guardians. "Okay, here it is," she panted as she presented it.

Tapu Koko nodded in approval as he took the Sun Sword and continued to oversee the preparations with Tapu Bulu. Tapu Mele and Tapu Fini continued with their part of the process, uninterrupted by Gladion's impatience. Ash and the others marveled by what the Tapu Guardians were doing along with their Partner Pokemon.

Lillie and Gladion were also impressed along with Snowy and his Silvally although Gladion kept his thoughts about saving Lusamine quickly to himself from now on despite not showing his intrigue. Sarah, on the other hand, prayed for Nebby's safe return with her Pokemon by her side as they watched Tapu Mele and Tapu Fini continue their work on their son/baby brother.

The younger Pokemon were worried for Nebby but Milotic, Lolita, Dragonair, and Zweilous took it upon themselves to comfort them. Kukui, Nikki, and James all watched with proud and confident smiles, knowing that things will be okay once Nebby is restored when the Alolan professor got a phone call.

"Kukui here," he answered but then, he paled when he heard what seemed to be dire news.

"What?! I see, in the meantime, find someplace safe and stay there. We're on our way." He then turned to Nikki and James, quietly relaying the bad news to them. They gasped and nodded in determination, understanding that he'll need his help with whatever's troubling him and they quickly left but not before Ash saw them leaving.

"Professor, where are you going with Nikki and James?" he asked, the mention of Sarah's parents causing the young princess to look over. "Professor Burnet's coming so we're making sure she gets over here safely! We'll be right back, bye," he called before they left.

"Meowstic..?" The Meowstic Pair looked at them in confusion along with Sarah's Snivy. "Snivy vy.." The Meowstic Pair and Snivy agreed and secretly followed the three, not wanting them to miss anything important.

Dragonite, Lucario, and the Lycanroc Couple, feeling that something dire is happening that required their trainers and Kukui's attention and proceeded to join them. They were initially surprised to see the Meowstic Pair and Snivy following Kukui and their trainers. But, they had a feeling the three younger Pokemon felt the same way they did and the quartet continued on their way.

With the seven Pokemon behind them, Kukui, Nikki, and James shared a nodded as they prepared to deal with whatever could be troubling Professor Burnet. "I'm counting on you, Partner," Kukui quietly prayed as he took out a Pokeball.

While Sarah's parents, Professor Kukui, and the Pokemon joining them went to find Professor Burnet, the kids and their Pokemon patiently waited with Ash, Rotom-Dex, and the others happily thinking about Nebby and Sarah, Silvally, and the rest of her Pokemon family still with him and the Tapu Guardians. Gladion, meanwhile, was sitting on his own, thinking about Lusamine and everything they and Lillie have been through while he waited.

"You know, I'm sure things are gonna work out alright," Ash reassured with his goofy smile.

"Dear Nebby, I wonder if he's asleep," wondered Mallow.

"Sleeping is good for you and it'll be no different for him," Lana agreed.

Lillie was also curious of Nebby's dreams, "I wonder what Nebby's dreaming about right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's dreaming about playing with us, mostly Sarah and her family," Mallow theorized. "Maybe so," Kiawe agreed.

"Playing with us and his family is totally good for him, I'm sure of that," noted Sophocles. "Most of all the memories he has of us is confined to Sarah since she was entrusted to look after him in the first place."

"Well, I am in 100% agreement with Sophocles and Mallow with their picture-perfect theories," Rotom-Dex agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Professor Burnet, she and Munchlax found themselves in a pickle as Totem Kommo-o's guards have stopped them from passing through.

"This isn't looking very good is it?" Burnet asked herself. Her Munchlax was freaking out.

But then, "Burnet!" Burnet gasped and the pokemon guards turned and saw Kukui, Nikki and James at the doorway. Kukui tossed a Pokeball and released his Braviary, which flew him over the guards and in front of Burnet.

"Are you alright?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay.."

The pokemon narrowed their eyes and the three new intruders. "Braviery, use Brave Bird!" Kukui called and Braivary unleashed the flying type attack which horrified the dragon and fighting type pokemon. Braviary struck them hard and flew back over to Kukui.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" "Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!" Nikki and James called and their pokemon blasted the other guards. The Totem Pokemon's guard pokemon got back up to their feet and prepared to attack when...

"Meowstic..!" "Vy Snivy..!" "Huh?" The adults turned and saw the Meowstic Pair and Snivy!

"Meowstic! Snivy!" Nikki and James exclaimed.

The Totem Pokemon guards looked at them as the three went over to them. "Snivy vy, Snivy vy vy Snivy." Snivy told the guards pointing her vine at Burnet. "Meowstic Meow.." The Meowstic said and the pokemon guards nodded and stood down.

"Umm... what did they just do?" James said.

"Looks like Sarah and her pokemon must have earned their respect and they said Burnet's a friend of hers so they'll allow her to pass," Nikki stated.

The pokemon nodded and the male Meowstic took Burnet's hand, "Meowstic.." and lead her out of the small cave and near the Altar of the Sunne.

"Thanks, you guys..." Burnet said. "No problem.." Nikki said. "Now let's get back to Sarah and the others."

* * *

Back to Sarah and the others; Tapu Koko and his fellow Tapu Guardians have completed the preparations for the ritual to restore Nebby to his true form as they took their places on four pillars as they meditated.

Sarah was still facing them and Nebby along with her Pokemon with the Sun Sword inserted into a pedestal below the sleeping baby Pokemon, which Tapu Koko, Tapu Mele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini energized with their powers after completing the ritual's first steps and making it appear. The others, meanwhile, were still waiting with their backs turned, wondering what will happen to Nebby.

The four Island Guardians continued to channel their spiritual energy until their posts started to glow along with the Sun Sword still in its pedestal. The bright glow from the posts and the sword drew the others' attention as they turned to see what's happening.

"What's that?" Gladion wondered in surprise as the light traces up towards the Altar of the Sunne and unlocked the portal behind its gate. The portal fired a beam of light onto Nebby and the Sun Sword as everyone watched in awe.

Lillie was surprised by this as she looked to Sarah, "Sarah, is that...?"

"It's time!" Sarah nodded after Lillie trailed off.

"Alright, the Altar of the Sunne!" Ash cheered. Now, Gladion was intrigued, "Does that mean, it's Solgaleo?"

Nebby floated towards the light and the Sun Sword and upon reaching them, he was covered in a huge pillar of light that forced Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles to shield their eyes. Lillie, Gladion, and Sarah, however, weren't bothered by the light as they were amazed to see Nebby transform into his true form along with the Sun Sword.

"It must be...!" Gladion trailed off, having no doubt about who will be emerging from the light. Lillie was amazed and so was Sarah. "What's happening to Nebby?" Lillie questioned.

Finally, a bright light came from Sarah's heart and shot towards Nebby, allowing him to be reborn anew in his new form as...

...A huge white lion with an almost metallic-looking coat. It had black paws with golden claws and orange patterns around its ankles, and its mane had tufts of orange along with golden growth around it. Its forehead looked as if it were made of space, and it even its eyes were in it. Everyone was in awe from what they've witnessed; Nebby had evolved into a Solgaleo!

At the same time, the Sun Sword changed to match Nebby's new form; the tassel changed colors to include a mix of gold, white, and orange and was much shorter so that it was about nine-and-a-half inches long from the metallic white dragon ring pommel to the tassel's end, the entire sword was completely different as from the dragon ring pommel, it also had a winged guard on the hilt in the same color as the pommel used to block the downward strikes of another weapon.

The blade was also changed as it became as straight as a ruler at 33 inches from the hilt to the tip and kept the golden blade. But, what stood out on the blade was that engravings of Solgaleo were imprinted on a white background on much of the entirety of the blade barring the tip, the base, and the edges. Even the sheath attacked to Mudsdale's saddle changed as it was a few inches longer to fit the sword's new size, fashioned in the style to fit a Manchu Qing Chinese Tai Chi sword.

Nebby roared proudly but after he was infused with the Tapus' power, he spoke using Telepathy, "_I... HAVE... THE POWER!_"

Sarah's heart was racing as she saw her beloved baby Pokemon brought back to life in his true form; Nebby, the little Cosmog she loved and cared for, was really a Solgaleo!

"Nebby..." she quietly said before she raised her voice as tears of joy streamed from her eyes. "...You're really a Solgaleo!"

"Wow, it's Solgaleo!" "Pika!" Pikachu and Ash cried in awe.

Gladion was stunned from seeing Nebby in his true form along with Lillie. "Nebby turned into Solgaleo," she breathed.

"Unbelievable.." Kiawe gaped as the girls gasped in awe.

Nikki, James Kukui and Burnet saw the transformation from afar and they came up to the group in utter shock. "Nebby evolved into Solgaleo..!" Nikki and James exclaimed.

Seeing his human mother, Nebby walked over to Sarah, looking down at her.

"Nebby..." Sarah breathed as they eyed each other. She held out her right hand to him, wanting to know if it's a dream or not. "Is... Is that really you...?"

Nebby could see that his human mother was worried he wouldn't recognize her and neither would she with him. So, he did the only thing he could: he leaned his head to her hand and spoke his very first word to her, one that everyone can now hear, _"Mama..."_

Sarah was stunned, this was all too much for her as she then hugged him tightly and cried her heart out. "NEBBY!" she wailed, her worries washed away just from his first word.

Nebby nuzzled his human mother as she accepted his comfort and he began shedding his own tears of joy, knowing that they're back together again. _"I'm alright, Mama, I'm here..."_ he reassured softly.

Ash and the others couldn't believe it as they and their Pokemon Partners all smiled happily for Nebby and Sarah. Even her Pokemon couldn't hold back the tears that had built up in their eyes as they cried happily for their all-grown-up baby brother. Nikki, Professor Burnet, Professor Kukui, Nikki, and James along with the Pokemon with them also couldn't help crying happily for Sarah with the touching reunion in front of them.

"Nebby," replied Ash, still crying happily. "You look really cool, you know that?"

"Ash is so right! I'm so happy for you and Sarah, you're just so big and strong now!" Mallow agreed, shedding happy tears.

"I never thought that you, of all Pokemon, would ever evolve into Solgaleo in a gazillion-million years!" Sophocles noted, crying happily as well.

"I even got to meet you as a Legendary Pokemon!" breathed Lana as she cried.

"Wow, I'm speechless," Kiawe breathed while crying. "At this moment, I've been moved as if my heart is in Inferno Overdrive!"

"Nebby, thank goodness... I was so worried..." Sarah sobbed happily as she continued hugging Nebby.

Nebby happily licked his human mother, _"I'm okay, Mama, really." _

Lillie then walked up to Nebby. The newly reborn Solgaleo looked over to his human mother's friend, recognizing his personal babysitter. _"Lillie..."_

"Nebby, would you allow me to touch you?" asked Lillie. "I'd like that."

Nebby looked to Sarah for her approval and she nodded, feeling that he deserved to feel his personal babysitter's touch again after everything he went through.

He leaned toward Lillie and she hugged him, happily feeling his warmth. "You're so warm, I can feel it. The power of the sun," she mused gladly as they broke away. "Thank you!"

He then turned to Sarah, feeling like he wanted something to feel complete again. _"Mama, do you remember the lullaby you first sang to me when I was just a little Cosmog?"_ he asked her. Sarah nodded, not understanding what he wanted until he softened his eyes at her.

_"Sing it again for me," _he quietly begged. _"For old time's sake, please...?"_

Sarah giggled as she held his head. He then allowed her to rock him gently as they closed their eyes and smiled, the tears still welling in their eyes, _"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to rest your sleepy head~. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed~. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to rest your sleepy head~. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed~."_

As she sang, Nebby recalled all the happy memories he made with Sarah's family as a Cosmog. He deeply loved them and he wouldn't trade them or his friends for anything in the world.

Happy that she still remembered the lullaby she first sang to him, he happily licked her again. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Ash gasped as he quickly popped three Sugar Stars and held them out. "Here, I got some Sugar Stars! Want some, Nebby, just like old times?"

The young Solgaleo looked at the Sugar Stars curiously but he didn't move. "Maybe since he evolved, he doesn't need them anymore," Ash wondered before he felt a happy lick from his hand as Nebby ate the Sugar Stars.

_"Mmm! Thanks, Ash! They're still as good as I remember them!" _he cried happily.

Ash giggled and hugged Nebby. Pikachu and Blitz happily leaped onto his head as the others came over, "Pika Pika..." the two Pikachus cried together.

Then Sarah came up to him, "Nebby, we need your help. Lillie's mom was taken by an Ultra Beast through an Ultra Wormhole. We need you to open one up so we can go and rescue her."

"We hope that you'll help us if we're to have any chance of saving her," Lillie agreed as she came alongside Sarah.

Nebby grew concerned as his eyes narrowed._ "This is serious," _he mused. _"It's not safe for a person like her to be in the Ultra Dimension, especially in the clutches of whatever Ultra Beasts are in there."_

Gladion came over, knowing that everyone will need Nebby's help more than ever. "Please help," he begged.

Nebby then looked at everyone and nodded before he turned back to his human mother. "*There is a way but it will require a specific Z-Move that I know and my Z-Crystal,*" he replied before he summoned a completely different Z-Crystal in Sarah's hands from his cosmic forehead.

The Z-Crystal was a bright transparent orange with Nebby's sun symbol but it looked like three diamonds fused together with two smaller diamond on both sides and a larger one holding Nebby's symbol in the middle.

"Is this your Z-Crystal?" Sarah asked, getting a confirming nod from Nebby.

_"With my Z-Move and my Solgalnium Z together, coupled with the right poses to activate it, you'll use them to open an Ultra Wormhole and allow you and your friends to rescue that woman," _he told her before he turned to the Sun Sword still in its pedestal._ "But first, you'll want to take your family's treasure back."_

Everyone looked at the Sun Sword and they were surprised to see it in its new form. Sarah was taken aback as she walked to the sword and put her hands on the handle before she tried to move it. The Tapu Guardians, satisfied with their work and watching the reunion, floated from their pillars to watch the young princess reclaim her weapon in its new form.

The sword didn't budge at first but then, it began to move. Slowly but surely, Sarah managed to pull it out of the pedestal and was stunned by its newfound beauty as she looked it over.

"The Sun Sword! It changed its shape!" Ash gasped in amazement at it. "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Now, it's stronger than ever if it matches Nebby's new form!" Mallow observed in awe.

"That could come in handy if we have to deal with Team Eclipse again," Kiawe noted as well.

Tapu Koko proceeded to explain about the sword as Nebby joined her. _"This is what the Sun Sword originally looked like before it was lost forever until you found and retrieved it from the cave from Akala Island,_" he briefed.

_"The blade - 33 inches long, 1/10 inches wide. The hilt is eight inches long, 2.6 inches wide, and 7/10 of an inch thick with seven rubies missing from the guard. The design tells you that it was made before the first settlers from a faraway land where your treasure came from made this region their home and engraved with a technique that, by the time the Ultra Beast War took place on this very Altar, was lost."_

_"Tapu Koko, the Pokemon in this region, if we have a council, should appoint you Court Historian,"_ Tapu Bulu joked.

Sarah was in awe as she held her birth family's weapon. "Wow, this belonged to my old mother and father," she breathed as she looked it over.

_"And, now it is yours in their honor and memory, Mama,"_ Nebby agreed as he nuzzled her.

_"Are you and your friends ready to enter the Ultra Wormhole, Princess?"_ Tapu Fini asked Sarah as she and her fellow guardians gather.

"We're ready!" Sarah replied before she turned to the others. "Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" Ash and the others shouted, ready as ever to rescue Lusamine from the Ultra Dimension.

She then turned to her parents, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, and their partner Pokemon along with the Lycanroc Couple as Snivy and the Meowstic Pair rejoined her. "Mom, Dad, do you wanna come too?" she began.

"Of course, Ponchita." "If that's what you want." James and Nikki said and Sarah nodded.

"Good luck, kids!" "You take care now!" Kukui and Burnet encouraged.

Sarah smiled and nodded before she tried to equip Nebby's Z-Crystal to her Z-Ring but surprisingly, it wouldn't fit.

"That's weird," she observed as she tried to equip the Z-Crystal.

"What's wrong?" Gladion asked. Sarah grumbled as she fiddled with Nebby's Z-Crystal, "It doesn't fit my Z-Ring."

_"Mind if I fix that?"_ Tapu Koko asked as he came forward and held out his hand. Sarah nodded as she took it off and gave it to him. "Here you go," she told him.

"Thank you, Princess," he thanked before he focused his energy and transferred it to Sarah's Z-Ring.

_"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling!"_ Tapu Koko recited as he tossed the Z-Ring over to Tapu Lele, who caught it and transferred her energy to it.

_"Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite its internal power inside of me!" _she continued before she tossed it over to Tapu Bulu.

Tapu Bulu caught the Z-Ring and then transferred his energy to it as he recited, _"I am Tapu! I am pure of heart, mind, body, and spirit!"_

Finally, he gave the Z-Ring to Tapu Fini when he finished and she transferred her own energy to it completing the Z-Ring power transfer, _"Join with me now as I become one with the true Power of Tapu!"_

Everyone was amused with what the Tapu Guardians were doing as they observed their antics. "Look at that, they're having fun," Mallow giggled.

"They sure are," Lana agreed, getting a giggle out of their comedic power transfer routine.

With the Tapu Guardians having finished infusing their power into Sarah's Z-Ring, they gave it back to her as she took it in her hands and reattached it to her left wrist. But, it was completely different from its original form, it now has a slot that can fit all of the Z-Crystals she has at hand but the new slot can allow her to use Nebby's Z-Crystal.

"What's this...?" she gasped as she looked at it before she inserted Nebby's Z-Crystal to it. "Whoa!"

"Alright, Sarah, your Z-Ring evolved!" Ash cheered along with everyone else barring Gladion, who just gave an approving smile.

"Thank you, Tapu Koko, guys! This is exactly what we need!" Sarah thanked Tapu Koko as he and his fellow guardians gather again.

_"Just glad we could all help you, Princess!"_ giggled the Melemele Tapu Guardian. The other guardians agreed happily, _"Glad to lend a hand!"_

"Now, we can go?" Gladion asked, now feeling renewed hope in him. "To the other side of the Ultra Wormhole, to the Ultra Dimension where our mother was taken?"

Nebby was silent until... _"I can take you,"_ he agreed with a nod before he directed everyone to Sarah._ "But, only if Mama agrees..."_

Sarah knew Nebby was referring to her approval to him but she smiled knowing that he still looks up to her as his mother, "Yes, Nebby, as the Sun Princess and your mama, we're going to the Ultra Dimension!"

Nebby nodded happily before he got on his belly and prompted everyone to get on board him. _"All aboard!" _he called.

"Come on, everybody, Nebby's our one-way ticket to the Ultra Dimension!" Sarah cried as she returned the Sun Sword to its scabbard and quickly returned her Pokemon to her Pokeballs before putting them in her backpack. She decided to let Blitz stay out since he doesn't want to be in his Pokeball and he's small enough to travel with her.

She then carefully went on her grown-up Sunne Pokemon with the others following her actions and getting on board Nebby as well. The Tapu Guardians watched as the young princess and her friends get on Nebby and smiled happily for them, knowing that they'll be just fine while on their mission.

Zorua, Absol, and Zeraora leaped on Nebby's back as well as the Lycanroc Couple. Nikki and James returned their Pokémon and climbed onto Solgaleo as well.

"Wow, it's true! Nebby's warm like the sun!" Ash exclaimed as he felt Nebby's warmth radiating within him.

"I totally can't believe this!" Sophocles cheered as Kiawe helped him on the Sunne Pokemon. "I can't even imagine that I'd be riding on Nebby's back now that he's Solgaleo!"

"So exciting!" "Isn't it?" Mallow and Lana smiled, too excited to begin.

As Gladion and Lillie took their place behind Sarah and Blitz, the girls noticed Lillie's new outfit.

"Nice outfit, Lillie, you look awesome!" Mallow said. Lana agreed as she gave a peace sign, "Mallow's right!"

Lillie smiled, "This is my Z-Powered form!" This got a giggle out of her two friends, knowing how much she changed from her old self following everything that happened to her, Gladion, and Sarah.

Sarah was most surprised when she saw her adopted parents coming with them after they returned their parents and the Lycanroc Couple to their Pokeballs and joined the group. "Mom, Dad! What are you doing?!" she gasped. "You didn't have to come if you don't want to, what about Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet?"

"We know you kids can take care of yourselves but your professors talked us into going along with you," James admitted with a chuckle.

"We're never letting you out of our sight again unless we deem it necessary," Nikki replied firmly.

Sarah was nervous about having her adopted parents come with her with the danger of the Ultra Beasts becoming prominent with Nihilego's capturing of Lusamine after it failed to do so with her, Lillie, and Gladion and didn't want them to suffer the same fate. But, she knew she made them and her friends go into a panic when she and her Pokemon set off to Poni Island to help Lillie and Gladion save Lusamine and bring back Nebby with Tapu Koko's help.

What's more, they barely made it through Totem Kommo-o's trail to catch up with Lillie and nobody knows what to expect when they do reach the Ultra Dimension. So, with great reluctance, she agreed.

"Alright, you can come along," she sighed before she grew serious, still wanting to protect them. "But, as the Sun Princess as well as your daughter, I want you to stay close to us and do whatever you can to make sure we get to Lusamine in any way possible."

Nikki and James nodded; they may still be her adopted parents but they knew Sarah's the Lost Princess and she was deeply worried about their own safety as well as her own and that of her friends.

Satisfied, Sarah looked at everyone coming, preparing to make the jump while Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet and her Munchlax stayed behind to wait for them until they returned with Lusamine. "Alright, everyone, this is it!" she announced. "There's no turning back once Nebby takes us to the Ultra Dimension, whatever we're about to face, be on your guard and keep constant vigilance!"

"Yeah!" her friends and parents called back. But then, Sarah stopped, realizing something she forgot.

"Now, I have to do the Z-Move.." Sarah said.

Tapu Koko giggled before he floated down to help her. "_Allow me, Princess,_" he offered. "_Just turn the dial counterclockwise by twenty-five degrees on your Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's Z-Crystal and do what I do._"

Sarah looked at her Z-Power Ring in surprise, her new Z-Ring has a new feature specifically for her Sunne Pokemon's Solgalnium Z-Crystal?

Curiously, she turned it counterclockwise by twenty-five degrees as Tapu Koko instructed before it activated and she could feel the Z-Power flowing through her. She smiled as she then began to follow the Melemele Guardian's Z-Move poses for Nebby.

"_Strength of the Sun, Ferocity of the Lion!_" recited Tapu Koko as he crossed his arms twice with Sarah following. Sarah finished as they banged their hands together as if they're two pieces of hardened steel before making a double punch,

"Let's go galactic with my Solgaleo, Nebby!" Nebby roared as he charged himself up from his human mother's Z-Power fueled by the happiness and love his family and friends gave him and glowed a bright yellow all over. "Full power!" Ash and the others shouted.

"Give it your all, Nebby, boy!" "For our daughter and her friends!" James and Nikki encouraged.

"Let's rocket, Nebby! Now, open an Ultra Wormhole and send us to the Ultra Dimension!" Sarah shouted as she pointed towards the Altar of the Sunne.

"_Hang on, Mama,_" Nebby called as he rushed forward and opened up an Ultra Wormhole while they all held onto him tightly. "_SEARING SUNRAZE SMASH!_"

"Good luck, kids! You too, Nikki, James!" "Be careful, all of you!" cried Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui with Munchlax sending his own words of good luck to everyone before the Ultra Wormhole closed and they vanished out of sight. As they're left alone, all they could do now is wait and hope for the best. Seeing that their work is done, the Tapu Guardians returned to their homes, to wait until they're called once again.

"_Good luck, Princess,_" they said as they left.

Nebby ran through the Ultra Wormhole with everyone on his back, heading towards where the Ultra Beast took Lusamine to.

* * *

_**"And so, with the return of Nebby as the Legendary Solgaleo, our heroes are on their way to the Ultra Dimension to save Lusamine from the clutches of Nihilego! But, what lies ahead of them beyond the end of the Ultra Wormhole? The plot thickens with more ultra mysteries to come as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**


	36. Chapter 36: Rescuing the Unwilling

**_"Last time, at the Alter of the Sunne, Nebby was revealed to actually be Solgaleo and Sarah was revealed to be the lost Princess of the Last King and Queen of Alola. With the assistance of all four of Alola's Island Guardians, Nebby was able to open an Ultra wormhole and the heroes were off through it to where Lusamine was taken."_**

* * *

As they passed through the Ultra Wormhole, Nebby swiftly took them to the Ultra Dimension to Lusamine's current location, having an idea of where Nihilego has taken her with his senses and powers heightened in his true form. Time is of the essence and he knew they have to

"How far does this Ultra Wormhole go?" Ash pondered, surprised by how far Nebby's running through it.

"It won't be long now, Mother must be on the other side and already in the Ultra Dimension by now!" Lillie replied as she looked ahead, still determined for everyone, her, and Gladion to find and retrieve Lusamine.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Nebby?" Sarah asked as she held onto her Sunne Pokemon's mane. "Lusamine could be anywhere in the Ultra Dimension by the time we get there!"

"_I'm sure, Mama! It won't be any different for her since she was taken from you guys yesterday!_" he shouted through the speed he's going. "_Time travels differently between our world and the Ultra Dimension! As soon as we pass through to the other side, the woman and Nihilego's current location should be just straight ahead!_"

After several moments of continuing to pass through the Ultra Wormhole, Nebby jumped through the other end that was coming in sight and he and his family and friends found themselves in a desolate and cold part of the Ultra Dimension.

Everywhere they looked, they could see several large fragments of crystal rock platforms scattered around a deep purple cosmic backdrop that looked eerie and dark. Everyone gasped in shock as they looked around the place. It looked beautiful but with a dark and sinister outlook to it.

"We're here!" Ash cried, unable to hold back his shock as well. "_This is where I think that woman and Nihilego should be,_" Nebby warned as he found somewhere flat to land on. "_It's cold and desolate with a dark beauty to it, mind how you go as long as we're here. Especially you, Mama, you won't know what may be lurking about._"

"Okay Nebby." Sarah stated. Nebby landed blackish and purplish platform below them and everyone got off.

"Woah... freaky..." Sophocles commented.

"No kidding." Ash agreed.

"Pika.." Pikachu added.

"So, this is the Ultra Beasts' world, the Ultra Dimension," Mallow gasped in awe, looking around the place.

"All these gems around us, they're beautiful," breathed Lana, feeling the same way as Lana. "I've never seen gems like these in our world before," Kiawe agreed in amazement.

"The only question is, are they made out of rock or metal?"

"Who knows? No human from our world has ever crossed over to the Ultra Dimension before, until now," James said as he and Nikki stayed close to Sarah and Nebby.

Suddenly, Blitz sensed a familiar presence in front of them as he glared at the intruder, or should I say, intruders around the team. Seeing what Blitz sent as well, Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora got in front of the group and prepared to fight. Sarah's Pokeballs opened at once as all of Sarah's Pokemon appeared to defend everyone as they recognized what was in front of everyone. "Guys! What's going on, why did you all come out?" Sarah gasped as she looked at her Pokemon.

"Mother, look up ahead! We got company!" her Silvally growled. They all looked in front of Sarah's Pokemon, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua and they were shocked to see a pack of Nihilego floating around.

"ALERT, ALERT! DANGER APPROACHING!" Rotom-Dex panicked. "IT'S A FLEET OF MULTIPLE ULTRA BEASTS!"

"Hey, are all those things Nihilego?" Kiawe asked. "That's them, they're the same kind of Ultra Beast as the one that took my mom, one of what's been called here as the Eleven Ultra Pillars!" Gladion confirmed as he and everyone else glared at them. Lillie looked around for Lusamine but she and the Nihilego that took her weren't among the Nihilego pack in front of them. "Mother... Where is she?" she wondered.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

Back at the Altar of the Sunne in the gang's world, Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui made some preparations to give everyone a fighting chance to return home once they have Lusamine back with them. While Burnet made the calculations, Kukui placed a machine on the altar as she worked.

"Now this machine should measure the Ultra Arua from around the Alter." Burnet stated.

Once the machine was ready and she finished the calculations, Professor Burnet activated it as it shot a spark of Ultra Aura, marking where the Ultra Wormhole first opened when Nebby and Sarah used Searing Sunraze Smash. "Well, that should do it," she sighed in content as she and Kukui looked at the spot.

"Burnet, do what?" he asked, confused. "I shot a marker into the spot where the Ultra Wormhole opened after Nebby and Sarah both used Searing Sunraze Slash," she answered. "So they don't get lost on their way back. It's not much but it should give them a fighting chance after they found Lusamine."

"I sure hope they all return home safely with Lusamine in tow," Professor Kukui hoped. He and Burnet knew that Sarah, her adopted parents, the others, and Nebby were her only hope to return back safely and as they know, all they could do in the meantime is wait and hope for the best.

But, also, to have faith in them, knowing that they'll succeed. Back in the Ultra Dimension, as the curious Nihilego floated around the group, they all knew that the first thing they should do is to figure out where Lusamine and the Nihilego that took her would be waiting.

"So, now that we're here in the Ultra Dimension and that none of these Nihilego have Lusamine, what'll we do now?" Lillie wondered. "All we have to do is find out where Lusamine and get her back," Ash deducted with a smile. Lana, however, one big problem they'll be having.

"But, the Ultra Dimension is so big and we've no idea where she is. Where do we start?" she asked worriedly.

"It looks like we're going to have to split up if we have any chance of finding her here," Kiawe suggested.

"Split up? I don't know, getting separated in a place like this scares me," fretted Mallow.

"Usually, you do your research and make sure you're prepared before you go exploring in an unknown world," Sophocles agreed. "But there's no time for that!" Sarah knew this as well before she turned to Nebby, "What do you think, Nebby?"

_"We have to stay together and get pass these curious Ultra Beasts to find the women."_ Nebby said then Nikki's Lucario came out of his pokeball.

"Lucario, what is it?" Lucario closed his eyes and his ear appendages went up.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked.

"I think he's trying to sense Lusamine's aura." Kiawe stated.

"But, who knows where she is? We need a trace of Mother's aura if we're going to have any luck in finding her even if it's a small one," Lillie reminded. "Even if he could pick up her aura, there's no guarantee she'll be close once we start looking," agreed Gladion.

Suddenly, a curious Nihilego bushed a tentacle against Sophocles as he held his head and crouched down, quivering. Sarah could see that he was afraid and had never been in a situation like this so she came over and comforted him as she held his shoulders, making him look at her.

"It's alright, Sophocles," she reassured. "I know it may seem scary. We're all scared of what could happen as long as we're here but I'm sure we all know the perfect way to face our fears head on here."

"Tell me one thing that can cheer us up in a menacingly beautiful wasteland like this!" Sophocles cried. "Why not bring your Pokemon out? You're always at your best whenever they're around! We all are ever since I first met you guys!"

As Blitz got on her shoulder and agreed with some of Sarah's other Pokemon crowding around her human mother to smile at him, Sophocles gasped in realization as he looked at his friend and her Pokemon and it dawned on him. Then, he looked at Nebby as the Sunne Pokemon gazed at him with soft, reassuring eyes, mentally pleading him to trust his human mother. Lillie immediately understood as she summoned Snowy.

"Hey, you're right! Snowy, come out and bring us courage!" she called to her partner. Lana and Mallow agreed as they summoned their partners, "Popplio, you too!" "Alright, let's get it on, Tsareena!" "Charjabug, Togedemaru, let's go!" "Let's blaze a trail, Pyroar, Turtonator!" Sophocles and Kiawe cried as they summoned their partners

"Lycanroc, Rowlet, Torracat, come on out!" Ash screeched.

James and Nikki nodded before they summoned their other Pokemon, "Lycanroc, go!" "Dragonite, Lycanroc, now!"

"Now, come forth, Silvally, Umbreon, Lycanroc!" Gladion shouted to his own partners.

And the gang's pokemon partners came out all together, ready to help them save Lillie's mother. Nikki's Lucario suddenly opened his eyes and grunted towards the others, "Looks like he found her." Silvally said before Lucario ran off. "Lucario, wait!" Nikki called as she went after her.

"Nikki!" "Mom!" James and Sarah called as the others chased after the Aura Pokemon and his trainer.

Everyone raced after Nikki and Lucario, desperately trying to keep up with the Aura Pokemon as he ran over and jumped across several crystal platforms until they stopped behind the two when they felt a strange presence that seemed familiar but has been made dark and menacing.

"What is it, Lucario?" Mallow asked curiously as she looked at Nikki's partner. "Did you find out where Mother is?" Lillie asked hopefully.

"Rwar..." Lucario nodded as he pointed towards one Nihilego that looked completely different from the other Nihilego they previously saw as it floated in front of them from the edge of the platform. Nebby looked closely at the Nihilego until he saw what was in it as he roared.

"_Mama, look! On that Nihilego's body!_" he shouted. The Nihilego had a woman that looked familiar as it had eight separate black tentacles with eyes at the end of them from its front blobs and the back and the woman that it has as a host wore a hint of a familiar dress with a belt buckle showing the crest of the Aether Foundation in the middle and small streaks of blond across her now black hair.

"Hey, isn't that-?!" Ash gasped as everyone looked at her in shock while she opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Gladion, it's our mother!" Lillie cried in horror and Gladion gritted his teeth, realizing that Nihilego had merged with her. Sarah turned to Rotom-Dex, realizing that the situation is more dangerous than they originally thought, "Rotom-Dex, scan her! That's got to be Lusamine in front of us!"

"Roger that!" Rotom-Dex saluted as he scanned the possessed woman and scanned through his memory banks for the Lusamine they know. To his shock and amazement, the two of them came out as a match. "It really is Lusamine, the data on both of them is a perfect match!"

"What's happened to her?!" James gasped in horror as his Dragonite growled.

"Nihilego, it's trying to merge with my and Lillie's mother," Gladion snarled as they saw what became of Lusamine after her capture.

"Yikes..!" Sarah winced. "Pika.." Blitz growled with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Nebby was furious as he roared at the Nihilego possessing Lusamine, unwilling to continue watching what was going on in front of his family and friends. "_Nihilego, stop this madness! Release Lillie's mother and return her to us and Mama, at once!_" he bellowed as he roared. The Ultra Beast widened Lusamine's eyes in horror when it noticed the Sunne Pokemon and what he and everyone with him wanted.

"No, no! STAY AWAY!" it screamed through Lusamine. Lillie and Gladion gasped in surprise and horror, hearing the pain from Lusamine's voice despite Nihilego talking through her. "You're gonna be sorry that you did that to her, you bastard!" Sarah Silvally screamed angrily at Nihilego as he, his brother, and Blitz faced it down while Pikachu relaxed in surprise. "Don't worry, Mother... I'll save you!" Lillie thought as she then rushed to Lusamine, determined as ever to free her.

"Oh no, Lillie, come back!" Sarah cried as she and Gladion chased after her, trying to stop her before she does anything stupid. "Lillie!" "Hold on, Mother! I'm coming!" called Lillie again as she continued to run towards her mother. "Wait!" Gladion shouted.

"It's too dangerous, Nihilego will use her to destroy you!" "But, Mother's in trouble!" protested Lillie but the possessed Lusamine tensed from her words as Nihilego forced her to summon a storm of shards to block their path. Even going as far as to summon several stalagmites that nearly pierced them, one of them nearly hitting Lillie! "Lillie, look out!" shouted Sarah as she grabbed her friend and shot themselves away just in time. She got back up and nodded with Gladion to stop this from happening.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" "Milotic, Dragon Pulse!" they called to the Moonlight and Tender Pokemon. Umbreon and Milotic quickly shot their pulse attacks and broke the gem obstacles away, preventing them from doing any more damage and clearing the path forward. "What's that, is it that Ultra Beast's power?" Rotom-Dex asked

"Woah..." Ash gasped. The Ultra Beast snarled at the group before... it released a pokemon! "A pokemon?!" Ash exclaimed.

The Pokémon was a Salazzle. "Mother's Salazzle!" Lillie gasped. Lusamine's Salazzle has a dark aura around it.

"It's possible, by it's appearance..." theorized Gladion as he tried to see what else Nihilego can do while possessing his and Lillie's mother and giving an unknown power to her Salazzle. The others quickly joined them, glad to see that they're okay but badly shaken that Nihilego almost killed the trio and from what its continuing to do with Lusamine as its host.

"What is that Ultra Beast trying to do using Lusamine now that it's captured her?" Mallow questioned. Gladion had a sinking feeling in his heart as he realized what the Ultra Beast was trying to do with her, "I worry that Mother's energy could ultimately be drained if they merged. There are still a lot of things we don't know about the Ultra Beasts, though. I'm just saying that it's a possibility."

"Well, we gotta hurry so let's go!" Ash called before he tried to run towards Lusamine and Nihilego. But, the Ultra Beast floated away out of his reach, which Mallow noticed immediately. "It's getting away!" she cried out to the Kanto trainer as he stopped. Nikki gritted her teeth in frustration as Lucario glared at it, "There's no way we can get her back if it keeps playing with us!"

"They're right, Ash! If we chase after them, it'll only get angry and it'll try to destroy us and merge with Lusamine on the spot!" Kiawe warned. "GO AWAY! I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS MOMENT TO FINALLY HAPPEN!" Lusamine begged as she spoke on her own now.

"Lusamine...?" Ash breathed as he tried to get closer.

"We finally met... After all this time, we finally met!" she begged in a childish panic. "No, Lusamine! This is not what you want, don't do this!" he begged.

"YOU BE QUIET! SALAZZLE, ATTACK!" Lusamine bellowed before the Toxic Lizard Pokemon shot forward with Scratch. Sarah gasped before she quickly took the Sun Sword and rushed forward to save him. "Hey, wait!" Ash cried but he gasped in horror to see Salazzle coming at him.

Then the sword started to glow on its own!

"Ash, get back!" Sarah screamed as she pushed him back and swung her Sun Sword at Salazzle, countering her Scratch attack as they caught each other in a deadlock. The Sun Sword continued to glow until a powerful, transparent wave of light that sent the ultra-powered Fire/Poison Type back.

Under Nihilego's influence, she saw the young princess and her sword and prepared to fight again but when she saw her weapon glowing, she gasped in shock before she retreated to protect her possessed trainer flying away across a string of rocks her controlled trainer conjured up. "Lusamine, please!" Sarah called as she rushed forward, desperate to save her friend. "Mother!"

"_Mama, wait!_" her Silvally and Nebby called as everyone ran to follow her and keep her in their sights. "Hey, wait! Sarah!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu tried to catch up with her. But, Sarah was already going too fast for them while the others passed them by. "What's going on with Lusamine?" Sophocles asked, confused by Lusamine's tantrum.

"She's acting like a child!" Lana agreed.

Mallow had to agree as well, "Yeah, it's not like her to act this way!"

"You think Nihilego could've done something to her after she was kidnapped?" Nikki pondered. "Maybe she's being controlled," Kiawe theorized. But, having known their mother their whole lives, Lillie and Gladion knew what was really up with her.

"Maybe, but some of what she say is actually true! Some of her words came straight from her heart!" Gladion spoke on his and Lillie's behalf.

"What are you saying, Gladion?" James asked, surprised by what he said.

"My mother's been doing research on the Ultra Beasts including Nihilego because she always wanted to see their world and come in contact with them! And, her wish had come true!"

"But, it's trying to merge with her!" Kiawe protested.

"She probably isn't thinking about it that way!" Gladion retorted.

"It's like she finally got the toy she's been yearning for her whole life!" "Huh, a toy?!" Ash cried.

"Yeah, maybe Nihilego is trying to learn about Mother just as much as Mother wants to learn about it." Gladion added.

Lillie grunted in agreement, even though she and Gladion hated to think on that. "In the state Mother's in, she probably thinks we're the bad guys trying to take her precious toy away.

What's worse, Mother must be pouring much of her own feelings to it so it thinks that she's its new toy, too. And now, it's probably thinking the same way as she is!" The possessed Lusamine and Salazzle stopped at another platform just as Sarah confronted them with everyone else coming from behind her, still reeling from what Gladion had told them over Lusamine's obsession with the Ultra Beasts.

"Lusamine, please! This can't go on forever! Even if your dream did come true, you must realize that it comes at the cost of your own children!" Sarah shouted, desperate to not use violence against her unless the situation calls for it.

"How could they compare to this?" Lusamine asked, still in her controlled and crazed state. "I've waited far too long for my dream to come true and now that I know what the Ultra Beasts are capable of and how beautiful they really are, they mean everything to me!"

"Cut the theatrics!" screamed Sarah, losing patience. "You're coming back home with us and your children whether you like it or not!"

"That's right!" Lillie agreed as she joined her friend. "And, I'll do everything I can to save you and help make you better!" Everyone else behind them nodded in agreement, sharing the same glares on their faces. Lillie and Sarah nodded to each other, deciding to take action.

"Snowy!" "Snowflake!" they called to their two Ice Types. "Twin Powder Snow!" the two girls shouted as their Vulpix used their Ice Type attacks and sent a unified flurry of snow at Lusamine and Salazzle.

"Vul...PIX!"

"NO, STOP! I BEG YOU, STAY AWAY!" panicked Lusamine as she conjured up a crystal barrier and shielded herself and her Pokemon from the twin attack.

"Oh, no! Our Twin Powder Snow didn't faze it!" Lillie cried as Sarah understood. "She's not making this easy."

Then Lusamine floated away again, "She's getting away!" Mallow gasped.

"STAY AWAY!" Lusamine called and she conjured up another large crystal barrier blocking the groups path.

"Woah..!" Ash gasped. "Turtanator, Use Flamethrower!" "Pyroar, Overheat!" Kiawe called and the two pokemon used their attack but it didn't break the crystal.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Gladion called and his Lycanroc used Stone Edge and it connected with the crystal but still didn't break it. "It's tougher than it looks." Gladion grunted.

"It didn't do a thing!" Sophocles cried, gobsmacked that none of Gladion's Lycanroc, Pyroar, and Turtanator's attacks made a dent just as Snowy and Snowflake's Powder Snow attacks didn't break through.

"Oh no!" Mallow agreed, unable to believe what she's seeing. Lillie and Sarah were getting worried as they couldn't help but wonder what Lusamine really is going through.

"My poor mother, what she said before and what she's thinking about isn't making much sense," Lillie pondered, her glare still on her face. Sarah wanted to do something to help Gladion and Lillie get their mother to come to her senses and break through the crystal barrier but she wasn't sure how until she saw Nebby approaching the barrier.

"Nebby- what are you-?" she asked before her grown-up Pokemon turned to her and nodded in reassurance. "_Don't worry, Mama, I got this._" He roared and covered himself in a bright aura that's not as bright as it was when he and Sarah used Searing Sunraze Smash but from an attack similar to it. Everyone was in awe from his new appearance and attack as he nodded to them and charged.

"Incredible!" Sophocles cried in amazement.

"Go get 'em, Nebby!" Sarah called, encouraging her Sunne Pokemon. "_Your walls won't stop me or my Mama, lady! Sunsteel Strike!_" Nebby bellowed as he charged through the crystal barrier and destroyed it with ease. Sarah cheered loudly for him while everyone else gaped in shock and surprise by how little effort it took with just one attack for their friend and Sarah's Pokemon child to shatter through the barrier like glass. "Great, now let's get going! Lusamine!" Ash called before he rushed forward again.

"Leave me alone, YOU MEDDLING BRAT! OR, I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING FRIGHTENING!" Lusamine bellowed angrily before the influenced Salazzle went forward and faced the group again to stop them. "Gladion, is Mother's Salazzle trying to stop us?" Lillie asked her brother.

"Yes, but she's under Nihilego's power as well," he confirmed.

"That explains the aura around it." Sarah stated. Salazzle unleashed a Venoshock attack at the group, but Kiawe countered, "Pyroar, Flamethrower!"

"Pyroar!" Pyroar roared and he countered the Venoshock attack as Lusamine floated away again. "You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of Salazzle."

Quang26943Yesterday at 4:59 PM

"Kiawe!" Ash protested, not wanting to leave Kiawe and his partners behind. But, Salazzle isn't keen on letting Kiawe's friends coming for her trainer and she quickly acted, covering the field in acid as it reached out to them. She was using Venom Drench against them! "Turtonator, use Dragon Tail!" "Pyroar, stop her with Flame Charge!" Kiawe bellowed and his two Fire Types obliged, clearing the way for everyone to continue towards Lusamine. Turtonator forced Salazzle to cancel her Venom Drench attack when he swung his Dragon Tail at her but Pyroar immediately took advantage of her folly and unleashed Flame Charge as he shot at the Toxic Lizard Pokemon and knocked her down. "Ash, come on, we have to trust Kiawe!" Mallow told the Kanto trainer.

"But, Kiawe-AH!" Ash started before Sarah and Lillie grabbed and dragged him away as they and everyone else continued on, leaving Kiawe, Pyroar, and Turtonator to deal with Salazzle in the meantime.

"Good luck, Kiawe! Don't die!" Sarah called as they left. Kiawe smirked as he gave a thumbs up, "We'll be fine, Sarah! Now, get out of here!" They quickly ran to keep up with Lusamine but she was floating away at too fast a speed for them to catch up to her. Nebby realized this as he turned to Sarah and the others.

"_Mama, you're too slow on foot! Get back on and I'll carry you to her!_" he shouted as he stopped and lowered himself for everyone and some of their Pokemon to ride on while the rest would have to run or in Dragonair, Dragonite, Vibrava, Noctowl, and the Meowstic Pair's cases, fly.

"Nebby! Are you sure?" Sarah asked as her former baby Pokemon nodded firmly. "_Yes, I'm sure, it's faster this way! Come on, hurry!_" The young princess nodded as she got back on the Sunne Pokemon and her parents and friends followed her while taking Snowy, Popplio, Togedemaru, Charjabug, and the Unova Starters. Snowflake had to ride on Vibrava's back while Sarah's other younger Pokemon got on Mudsdale, her Silvally, and Milotic.

Lusamine floated over to another platform. "There she is!" Ash called and then she released two more Pokémon... a Milotic and a Mismagus! The two were also had a dark aura around them.

"Mother's Milotic and Mismagus!" Lillie gasped.

Quang26943Yesterday at 5:37 PM

"They're part of mother's cherished Pokemon, the ones she held so dear to her heart..."

"STOP IT! I HATE YOU, YOU MEDDLING KIDS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Lusamine in a panic as she floated away. "Mother! What are you doing?!" Lillie screamed back angrily, feeling more fed up with Lusamine acting like a big baby. "You don't know what you're saying, you don't mean that!"

"That aura," Gladion observed as he saw Lusamine's Tender and Magical Pokemon. "It's the same power that Salazzle was under the influence of. It's making them twice as strong and they'll do anything to protect her as long as they're under Nihilego's control."

Then, Lusamine's Milotic and Mismagius used a combo attack using Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt, forcing the group to dodge.

"Alright, that's it! Popplio, use Bubblebeam!" Lana snapped as Popplio shot bubbles at the two opposing Pokemon. Mallow joined in along with Tsareena, "Tsareena, dance away with Magical Leaf!" "Tsar!" Tsareena agreed as she sent out a flurry of glowing leaves. However, Mismagius used Protect to shield herself and her partner before she emerged from the explosion to launch another Thunderbolt.

"Togedemaru! Charjabug, stand by!" Sophocles called as he joined his two friends to stay behind and keep Lusamine's two other Pokemon occupied. As fast as she could, Togedemaru used her Lightning Rod ability to absorb the Thunderbolt Mismagius launched before she finished and landed on Charjabug, the Bug Type ready to assist his partners when ready.

"Togedemaru, nice work!" Nebby, safely keeping his mother, her parents, and their remaining friends on his back, landed safely as everyone watched Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles stay behind.

"Guys, no!" Ash shouted. "Ash, we'll take it from here, you guys go on ahead!" Mallow reassured him. Tsareena agreed while Zoura translated what she said later which took her by surprise. "She says they're ready to squash them so we should act like a banana and split," she said.

"But guys..." Ash said worried for this friends. "Ash, come on, they'll be alright I know they will." Sarah called to him. Ash reluctantly nodded and chased after Lusamine once more.

As Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles, along with their Pokemon combated against Mismagius and Lusamine's Milotic as best they can, the others continued on their way to Lusamine and Nihilego before they fully merge together and snap her back to reality. As much as Lusamine tried her hardest under Nihilego's power to get them to back off, they just keep up coming as they jumped on the rocks and platforms she conjures up with Sarah slicing down a few that threatened to hurt her family and friends riding on Nebby with the Sun Sword.

Still, she decided to issue them another challenge as she released two more of her Pokemon to stop them in their tracks. This time, she unleashed her own Disaster Pokemon, Absol, and her Flowering Pokemon, Lilligant, to bar them from continuing with Lilligant using Pedal Dance to disorientate them.

The Absol assisting Sarah growled at Lusamine's Dark Type for having fallen to the dark side under the influence of an Ultra Beast. "Absol!" Gladion cried in shock. It looked as though the Dark Type trainer and Lillie knew Lusamine's Absol along with Lilligant as they gaped at them.

"I take it you know this Absol unlike the one that's with us along with Lilligant?" Sarah asked Gladion, curiously. "That's right, that Absol of my mother's was Umbreon's master and her fellow training partner," he replied. "He taught her everything she knew."

"And, Mother's Lilligant, she was usually the one to help her out at the garden whenever they would see us back home," Lillie added in solemn remembrance. Lusamine's Absol used Psycho Cut but Gladion was quick to counter, "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" "Bre!" Umbreon called as she blocked the Psycho Cut using her Dark Pulse. But, they weren't fast enough to counter Lilligant's Petal Blizzard before an Electro Ball, a Rock Slide, and a Thunder Wave blocked it.

"Ash, Gladion, James!" Lillie cried in shock.

Ash turned to the girls, "We'll be fine! Get going!" "We'll take care of these guys," Gladion reassured.

"Right.." Lillie said. "Dad!" Sarah called in worry. "James!" Nikki added with worry. Dusk and Midnight's mother cried in worry for her mate.

"I'm alright, Ponchita, Honey! Don't worry, I'll join you as soon as we put these two to rest!" James promised. "_Mama, please!_" Nebby begged, feeling her worry for her adopted father.

"_We got to go, now!_" Sarah wanted to stay and help James but she knew that they have to get to Lusamine if they're going to save her from Nihilego. She steeled herself and nodded with a determined face, deciding to trust him and Nebby.

"Okay, Nebby, keep going," she ordered before the Sunne Pokemon continued on his way and the rest of her Pokemon followed him and his remaining passengers. But, not before she called out one last time to James, "Good luck, Dad, you got them! I love you!" James smiled before he, Gladion, and Ash glared at Lusamine's Dark and Grass Type Pokemon along with their own.

"Any ideas on how we can beat them?" James whispered to Gladion. "Not much but hopefully, we'll keep them at bay and then, we'll give them the jump to knock them back into their senses," Gladion whispered back. "I'm all for helping them out all the way," Ash said as she and his Pokemon got ready.

"Pikachu, let's go!" "Lycanroc, Umbreon, Silvally, charge!" "Lycanroc, Dragonite, it's Morphin Time!" Gladion and James shouted as they followed Ash's lead and prepared to defeat Lusamine's Absol and Lilligant.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Lillie, Nikki, and Sarah are left along with their remaining Pokemon as they confronted Lusamine yet again on another crystal platform. But, Lusamine was in a complete panic; she couldn't understand why her own daughter and the girl she entrusted Nebby to along with the latter's mother and their friends were all trying to rescue her when she thinks she didn't need it.

"Why do you keep getting in my way?! STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU IMBECILES!" she raged under Nihilego's influence as she sent out her final Pokemon. "I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

It was a Pokemon Lillie herself knew very well; it was none other than her mother's Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon.

"Mothers Clefable..." Lillie gasped seeing the fairy type Pokémon.

"Lillie...?" Sarah gasped. "Clefable..." Lillie said walking towards Clefable.

"Fable..." Clefable growled at Lillie.

Lillie stopped when she realized that she was under Nihilego's influence as well. She glared back, knowing that this was her fight to face and that only she can bring her back but she knew she needed help so she turned to Nikki and nodded to her, mentally asking her for her help in this fight.

Nikki knew what her daughter's friend wanted so she jumped off of Nebby and joined her as they faced down the dark-influenced Fairy Pokemon together with Dusk and Luna's mother and Lucario by their and Snowy's side.

Sarah knew that it wasn't her fight despite wanting to stay with her adopted mother as well so she once again made the tough decision to leave her and Lillie behind.

"Mom, Lillie, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, wanting to be sure of their decision. Lillie and Nikkie sent her determined looks, knowing that they made their choice as well. "Of course, Sarah! Nikki and I will take it from here," reassured Lillie confidently.

"If we knock some sense back into Clefable, she can help us get Mother back!"

"We'll join you as soon as we get her back," added Nikki. But then, she narrowed her eyes at her adopted daughter, wanting her to know something. "Sarah, you have to be the one to save Lusamine. You're the only one right now who's capable of doing so as well as Lillie. You do what you can to set her free and we can get her back."

"Mom..." Sarah gasped as she listened to her adopted mother in surprise. "Trust me, it's you and you alone along with Lillie that have to save Lusamine from Nihilego and her own dream eating away at her, I know it! Not me, not your father, not your friends, you!"

Sarah was stunned by her mother's words before she looked towards Lillie for any confirmation, which she provided with a determined glare and nod, mentally promising to join her later. Sarah took a deep breath and nodded back before she looked to where Lusamine will be at.

"Come on, Nebby, let's go! POKEMON, HO!" she shouted, pointing her sword.(edited)

"Right Mama!" Nebby roared proudly before he and the remaining Pokémon went off after Lusamine.

After seeing Nebby, Sarah, and her Pokemon off, Lillie and Nikki, joined by Luna and Dusk's mother, Snowy, and Lucario faced down Clefable to break her free from Nihilego's influence.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Lillie?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, Nikki. Out of all my mother's Pokemon, Clefable was my closest friend," replied Lillie confidently.

"She's always been there for me whenever Mother couldn't be. And now, I'm going to save her, too!" Clefable first fired Moonblast at Lillie but Dusk and Luna's mother cancelled the Fairy Type attack using Accelerock, growling at the Fairy Pokemon for daring to attack her own friend under Nihilego's power.

"Thank you, Lycanroc!" Lillie thanked. "We can't keep defending ourselves forever, though!" Nikki said as she saw Clefable now using Dazzling Gleam as she charged forward!

"Lycanroc, Accelerock! Lucario, Bone Rush, now!" Luna and Dusk's mother quickly used Accelerock to stop Clefable's assault while Lucario summoned a glowing blue-green bone from his paws, using it like a Chinese staff.

"Snowy, Powder Snow, let's go!" Lillie called next as the little Alolan Vulpix halted her.

This annoyed Clefable as she used Dazzling Gleam again but Lucario charged forward and used Bone Rush at her before pummeling her over and over until he jumped back to the girls. The Fairy Type growled as she didn't want to lose until Lillie took matters into her own hands.

"Clefable, look at this!" she demanded, holding a Clefairy doll before walking to her. "You see, I'm not very good at battling. So, I'm going to have to battle you in my own way." "Lillie, be careful!" Nikki called as she, Snowy, Lycanroc, and Lucario watched.

"Clefable, remember how it used to be, how you and I used to play with this Clefairy doll all then time when I was a little girl?" Lillie continued, recalling the fun times they had together while she was growing up.

"Do you remember how we had so much fun while we were playing House together every day?"

"Fable...?" Clefable growled softly.

The possessed Clefable couldn't take it anymore as she tried to remember, straining herself to her mental limits as Lillie recalled all the fun they had before the UB incident until she began to use Dazzling Gleam again to force Lillie away from her. "Faaaa...?!"

"Lillie, watch out!" "Rawr!" "Vul!" "Lycan!" Nikki and their Pokemon cried. They tried to run and grab her but Lillie held out her hand and stopped them, telling her companions to stand back and let her handle things. Then, she hugged Clefable as she was engulfed in the Dazzling Gleam attack while the others could only watch helplessly. But, Lillie wasn't bothered, she continued to hug her best friend, asking her to remember everything they went through. "Clefable, can you remember please?" she asked, smiling softly. "Come on, touch our Clefairy doll. You can do it, I know you can!"

The Fairy Pokemon was torn from Nihilego's influence and her heart, which was slowly responding to Lillie's warmth and her calls. It didn't know which to follow as it was going through an identity crisis until Lillie spoke again. "Even though you're controlled by an Ultra Beast, I know you haven't forgotten in your heart. Those wonderful days, so sweet, days that we're never going to forget. All the laughter, the joys, the fun times we shared, it's all there in our own chain of memories..."

She hugged her best friend tighter, knowing that she'll reach her and that whatever they did will stay with them forever. "I won't let you go; you, Mother, and all the other Pokemon we love with all our hearts..." she promised.

"I've got to have you all back!" This was all too much for the possessed Fairy Type; Clefable unleashed her Dazzling Gleam attack, to Snowy's horror as she called to Lillie while Nikki and her Pokemon could only watch helplessly. But, Lillie was unharmed as she continued to happily hug her best friend.

"Clefable, I love you," Lillie said. That did the trick as Clefable finally remembered.

Cefable remembered all the times she played and cared for Lillie when her mother wasn't around and playing with the little Clefable doll of hers. The dark aura vanished from Clefable's body and she smiled. "Fable..."

"You do remember, don't you?" Lillie cried happily as the freed Fairy Pokemon cheered, remembering her best friend as well. Lillie giggled as Nikki and the Pokemon all smiled with joy and relief, Nihilego's influence on Clefable was broken and it was Lillie's love for her and how they were as a family that brought her back to them.

But, while Lillie and Clefable happily shared their reunion, Nebby, Sarah, and her Pokemon all continued towards Lusamine when the young princess felt a warmth in her heart and looked back feeling as though Lillie had succeeded in saving Lusamine's Clefable. Her other Pokemon felt it in their own hearts, too.

"What was that?" Silvally asked as he kept running.

"Lillie... She did it," Sarah breathed before she held her heart and smiled knowingly.

"She did it, she and Mom saved Clefable!"

"_Now, the only person we have to save is that lady she calls her mother,_" Nebby noted. "_We've got to break her free from Nihilego's power, Mama! For Lillie's sake!_"

"Right! Hang on, Lusamine, we're coming for you! Your children are crying out for you and we're going to take you back! Prepare yourself!" Sarah declared as she, Nebby, and her Pokemon pressed on as they saw Lusamine staring at them in horror as they drew closer and closer.

Sarah knew this was it; with the final battle, Lusamine's ultimate fate would be determined. Can she and her Pokemon family break her free from Nihilego's influence or will she be doomed to remain with it in the Ultra Dimension for all time? No one knows for sure but they'll do all they can to bring her back for Lillie and Gladion!

**_"And so, it's Sarah the Sun Princess vs the possessed Lusamine in the ultimate battle that will determine the fate of Lillie and Gladion's mother! Will Little Sarah and her Pokemon along with Nebby succeed in bringing Lusamine back into the light from the dark side and break her free from Nihilego's deadly power? Find out in the upcoming ultra showdown as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**


	37. Chapter 37: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight

_**"Last time, Sarah and the others made it to Nihligeo's world where they found Lusamine under the Ultra Beats control. As the friends fought through, Lillie was able to break Clefable out of the Ultra Beasts' control. Now, it's up to Sarah to save Lusamine before Nihilego continues to do her harm in her and her family's toughest challenge yet!"**_

* * *

Recalling the prior events of their latest adventure, Sarah begins to lay out what was going on as she and her Pokemon prepare for the final battle with the possessed Lusamine to save her from herself and Nihilego.

"_Riding along Nebby's back after his evolution to Solgaleo, my friends and I crossed through to the Ultra Dimension where we found Lusamine possessed by the Nihilego that captured her,_" she recalled.

She thought about how her friends and family had to stay behind to keep Lusamine's Pokemon occupied leaving her as the sole person to save Lillie and Gladion's mother from the danger she was in. Especially, when Lillie had to save Clefable the only way she knew how; by gently reminding her of the fun times they spent together.

_Nihilego took control of her and made her unrecognizable and what was worse, her Pokemon were under its influence and everyone separated to stop them leaving me to deal with Lusamine alone with only my Pokemon and Nebby to protect me. I only hope they're doing okay while I do my best to save Lusamine; especially Lillie, whom I suspected along with Mom, freed her Clefable from the Ultra Beast's power._

As Lusamine was left with nowhere to run, Sarah and her Pokemon were closer to catching up to her.

The Aether Foundation Chairwoman, however, was horrified as she used one of Nihilego's powers to send a shower of gems at them.

"Nebby, guys, look out!" Sarah shouted as they continued to charge through, dodging or destroying the stones as best they can.

"_Be careful, Mama, this lady's not very nice the way she is!_" Nebby warned as he shattered the stones thrown at him, his human mother, and the younger Pokemon riding him. "_She's a formidable opponent under that Ultra Beast's influence so watch your back!_"

"Right!" Sarah nodded before she called out to Lusamine. "Lusamine! This will be the end of your nightmare, let's go!"

"NO! NO, GET BACK!" Lusamine screamed as she unleashed waves of a dangerous black and violet energy around the area she's in.

Sarah growled and the sword of the Sun Lion glowed before she quickly got off and she thrusted it into a nearby platform, sending out a wave of transparent light they countered the dangerous energy.

With the dark energy dissipated, Sarah swiftly got back on Nebby and she and her Pokemon family were shocked to see Lusamine continuing to panic and scream as they became worried about what's happening to her now.

"Lusamine, what's happening to her?" Sarah wondered worriedly as they all watched what she's doing. Something tells them that this battle is not going to be an easy one and she needs to do more than just talk to save her.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

The panicked Lusamine, still possessed by Nihilego, unleashed a pool of Venom Drench as they managed to reach the platform she's on and face her.

"Yuck! What is that stuff?" Sarah asked as she walked to the poison attack and looked at it. She smelled it but she held her nose as she couldn't stand the smell from it.

Oshawott, Ponyta, Snowflake, and Sliggoo crept in close and smelled the poison. But, they all panicked and drew back a few feet as if they know what it was.

"What's wrong, guys?" Sarah asked. Lolita narrowed her eyes along with Noctowl as they glared at the Venom Drench. They looked at each other and nodded before the Owl Pokemon threw a feather at the poison and it melted.

"Poison, it must be Venom Drench!" Silvally shouted.

"The same deadly attack her Salazzle knew while Kiawe, Pyroar, and Turtonator fought her!" Sarah growled as Lusamine sighed happily, she was starting to become fed up with her childish antics.

Back with Gladion, Ash, and James, they struggled against her ultra-powered Absol as Gladion's Silvally, Dragonite, and Dusk and Luna's father were trapped in ice, Ash's Lycanroc, Torracat, and Rowlet were panting heavily after being beaten with Pikachu left standing, and Gladion's Lycanroc and Umbreon trapped with Mean Look.

"You're strong and it must be from Nihilego's power," Gladion told Absol after he attacked them all with Psycho Cut before the boy took out the Fire Type Memory Drive. "But, don't think we're going down yet! Silvally, accept this Fire Memory and become a fiery beast!"

"Rrrr...!" Gladion's Silvally roared proudly. Accepting the Fire Type Memory, his back fin, eyes, and head scales now turned a fiery red. "Use Multi Attack!"

The Fire Type Multi Attack did the trick as he slashed at Absol and broke his Mean Look on his Umbreon and Lycanroc. His Silvally also used Multi Attack to break the ice off of Dragonite and Dusk and Luna's father as they shook free and glared back at Absol, ready for a little bit of payback.

"Alright, Gladion!" "Pika, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu and Ash cheered as the tide turned for them, Gladion, and James along with the rest of their Pokemon.

"Good job, Gladion, I think we're ready for a little payback," James agreed.

"Yeah, they're all alright and now we can fight again," smiled Gladion with relief before they continued. "Now, Silvally, use Crush Claw!"

"Allow us to help return the favor! Dragonite, Lycanroc, Dragon Claw plus Rock Tomb!" James called to his two Pokemon.

The three Pokemon attacked as Silvally and Dragonite combined Crush Claw and Dragon Claw in a two-way combo attack while James' Lycanroc slammed his right paw on the ground and shot four rocks from the ground, forcing Lusamine's Disaster Pokemon to dodge to avoid being crushed.

It then fired another Ice Beam to encase its attacking foes but a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and a Dark Pulse from Umbreon saved them from being frozen again. "Yeah, nice work, Pikachu!"

"Thank you, Umbreon!" Ash and Gladion praised their partners.

"I'll take it from here, boys! Dragonite, Lycanroc, Rock Slide plus Agility then Fire Punch!" said James as Dusk and Luna's father unleashed a torrent of stones disorientating the Disaster Pokemon before Dragonite increased his speed and zipped around before he threw a Fire Punch on the left side of its face.

"Ash, Gladion, Absol is down! He's all yours, finish him off!" he told the boys as they, Gladion's Lycanroc, and Pikachu got ready. "Right!

" "Now, Pikachu!"

"Let's do it, Lycanroc!" they shouted again getting the two Pokemon's approval as they prepared their Z-Moves. "Pika!" "Lycan!"

"The full moon's Z-Power washes over us and the crumbling world!" Gladion recited first.

"Let my Pikachu and I receive the blessings of Tapu Koko and unleash our full power!" recited Ash as he went next. The two trainers performed the poses to their respected Z-Moves as they and their partners decided to finish it off with one crushing blow that'll break Absol free from Nihilego's control.

"Infinite, argh, seals it up!" "Full power!" they cried before they all performed the appropriate final poses to activate the Rock Type and Electric Type Z-Moves.

"Take this, Continental Crush!" "Gigavolt Havoc!" Pikachu and Gladion's Lycanroc launched a powerful comet of electricity and a large rock ball straight at Lusamine's Absol, the Dark Type having no time to avoid both attacks as they made contact and exploded on impact.

When they had finished, Gladion's Lycanroc and Pikachu panted heavily as they waited to see what would become of Absol once the smoke cleared. Finally, they saw Absol knocked out and James, Ash, and Gladion sighed with relief, knowing that they won the fight.

"Well done, Lycanroc," Gladion praised his Wolf Pokemon.

They all then looked to Lilligant, who was also knocked out after being caught in the blast from both Z-Moves after she was defeated at some point during the battle. They knew their fight was over but the war to save Lusamine wasn't over yet. They could only hope that the others and Sarah would be successful against their own foes.

Over with Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles, despite their best efforts, they could only back away from their supercharged opponents as they tried everything they could think of. Even Rotom-Dex, who decided to stay and help them while Sarah, Ash, Gladion, Lillie, Nikki, and James moved on, tried to come up with new ideas to stop them.

"There's no way we can fight like this," Mallow fretted. Lana agreed as she looked to Rotom-Dex for help, "She's right, Rotom-Dex, what should we do now?"

"Thinking, thinking, thinking!" Rotom-Dex wondered hurriedly but couldn't get any ideas no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly, Sophocles got an idea in his head. "I know! Why don't we try using Tsareena, Charjabug, Togedemaru, and Popplio's Hydro Vortex in a group attack, guys?" he offered to Mallow and Lana's surprise.

"Think about it! Mallow, you and I along with Charjabug, Togedemaru, and Tsareena can act as the front line of attack. While we're doing that, Lana, you and Popplio will use Hydro Vortex and we'll converge our attacks at full power and we'll have them beat!"

"A group attack, do you think it'll work even with Milotic and Mismagius super-powered?" Lana asked, intrigued by Sophocles' plan. "It sounds logical to me, this is gonna take a lot of teamwork from you guys in order to win!" Rotom-Dex spoke up, agreeing to the Electric Type student's plan.

"I like the sound of that, let's show those two what we're really made for!" Mallow decided as they all nodded and got ready to fight back as they glared at Milotic and Mismagius.

"Mismagius, Milotic, the show's over for you! You're gonna find out what true teamwork is all about!" Milotic and Mismagius took the taunt as a challenge and launched Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt again while Sophocles and Mallow set the stage for Lana and Popplio to use their Z-Move with them.

"Togedemaru, Charjabug, Zing Zap plus Discharge, go!" shouted Sophocles as his two Electric Types used their attacks with Togedemaru taking the lead and Charjabug literally charging his companion up with his Discharge attack.

"Tsareena, let's light it up with Leaf Storm!" cried Mallow as Tsareena unleashed her Leaf Storm attack as she, Charjabug, and Togedemaru's assault met the Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt combo in a deadlock. This gave Lana and Popplio the perfect opportunity to use Hydro Vortex.

"Thanks, guys! Popplio, let's make our move!" she told her partner as she performed the poses to the Water Type Z-Move and transferred her Z-Power to Popplio.

"Reach out, past the ocean's horizons!" recited Lana before Popplio shot forward. "Hydro Vortex!"

As she covered the area in a field of water, Popplio surged towards Lusamine's Tender and Magical Pokemon. The two stronger Pokemon couldn't defend against the Z-Move as the Sea Lion Pokemon rammed them and they bounced around inside the vortex before Tsareena, Togedemaru, and Charjabug's attacks made contact, causing the two to scream in pain before they were knocked out.

"Wow! We rock, we rule!" "We did it, we won!" "Alright! Do we have the strongest team or what?" the three trainers cheered as their Pokemon celebrated.

But, their victory was cut short when Tsareena called everyone as she glared at Milotic and Mismagius, sensing that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Tsareena?" Mallow asked as her partner pointed to the two defeated Pokemon. To the group's shock, they saw that they managed to get back up despite the heavy bruises they obtained.

"DANGER, RED ALERT! OUR ULTRA-POWERED CRISIS IS NOT OVER YET!" Rotom-Dex screeched in a panic as he flailed.

"Oh no! They're back up!" Mallow cried in horror. "What's going on, we should've had them beat by now!" Sophocles agreed.

"It's like their supercharged state allowed them to withstand our attacks like they're nothing but paper balls," Lana gasped.

Even Kiawe and his partners were caught off guard when Salazzle got back on her feet for another fight. "No way, it can't be!" he gasped before she sent another Venom Drench their way.

"Dodge it!" he shouted before they jumped for cover away from the poison attack. Even James, Ash, and Gladion were stunned that Lusamine's Absol was back on his feet along with Lilligant.

"But, how?! I thought our Z-Moves should've done it!" Ash panicked. "Something's continuing to give them unnatural strength, something beyond their limits," James deducted as he glared at the Dark Type.

"But, what is it?" Gladion looked at the platform Sarah could be on and realized what was going on. "Of course! Unless we defeat Nihilego and save Mother from its power, there will be no end to this battle!" he theorized.

He then looked at James and Ash, knowing what they must do. "Hey, James! Can you, your Pokemon, and my Lycanroc and Umbreon take care of Absol and Lilligant?" he asked as he got on his Silvally.

"I'm going after my mother!, Come on, Ash, you're coming with us!"

"You got it! Pikachu, Lycanroc, Rowlet, Torracat, let's go!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu joined Gladion on his Silvally and they rode off while Ash's Lycanroc, Rowlet, and Torracat chased after them.

"Of course, you be careful!" James nodded before he, Dragonite, Dusk and Luna's father, Gladion's Lycanroc, and Umbreon stood their ground against Lusamine's Absol. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you again, Absol. But, let me just say that we can't let you keep on doing as you please!"

* * *

_Back to Sarah..._

She and her Pokemon and Nebby continued to face off against Lusamine and Nihilego as the young Sun Princess glared at Lillie and Gladion's mother for being a brat and a child.

"I can't believe she's doing this just to stay in her perfect fantasy," she snarled before she tried to call out to her again. "Lusamine! Please, you don't know what you're doing! What you're doing right now is wrong and the only person you're really hurting is yourself along with Lillie and Gladion! Your dream of coming into contact with the Ultra Beasts is tearing you apart!"

"STAY BACK, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" Lusamine bellowed in horror, not wanting to believe the horrible truth as she fired Venom Drench again at Sarah while her Pokemon jumped back.

"_Mama!_" Nebby shouted as he grabbed Sarah and lifted her up to avoid the poison attack.

"Thanks, Nebby, remind me to double your Sugar Star rations when this is over," Sarah gasped in thanks.

"_Maybe later, Mama! Right now, we got a mad lady to deal with,_" he said as he flipped her on to his back as Blitz joins her and prepared to charge forward. "_Get our family back in their balls and hang on!_" Sarah nodded as she quickly returned her family to their Pokeballs.

Zeraora, Zoura and Absol joined her on Nebby's back. Then she held on to her grown up Pokémon. "Okay, Nebby, let's go."

_"Right, Mama!"_ Nebby said before he took off once more.

Charging towards Lusamine once again, Nebby ran across the Venom Drench; being a Steel Type Pokemon as well as a Psychic Type, he was able to navigate across the poison attack and made him completely immune to it.

"NO, NO, STOP! GET BACK, STAY AWAY!" Lusamine bellowed, more panicked than ever. Nihilego then had her shooting lasers out of her tentacles but Nebby was able to dodge and deflect them back at her, forcing her to dodge as well before they came into close range with her.

As soon as they reached the possessed Aether Foundation Chairwoman, Sarah, Blitz, Zeraora, Absol, and Zorua got off Nebby and the rest of her Pokemon rejoined them, all of them safe and sound.

Sarah pointed her glowing Sun Sword as she glared at Lusamine, wanting her to stop her nonsense. "Listen here, Lusamine, this has gone far enough!" she bellowed at the panicking possessed woman.

"Lillie and Gladion are coming for you as well, I'm going to help them make good on their promise to save you from Nihilego! I don't want to destroy you and neither would they, give up on your dream and come back to us!"

"NO! I'll never come back!" Lusamine argued selfishly. "I've come too far to give all this up! I'VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, AT LAST, YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME LEAVE!"

"Then, my Pokemon and I have no choice but to make you come back! Nebby, you, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua stand back! Let's go!" Sarah shouted as she and her Pokemon rushed at Lusamine to force her and Nihilego apart as they all let out war cries.

"_Mama!_" Nebby cried as he, Zorua, Absol, and Zeraora watched in surprise.

"Silvally, Blitz, Mudsdale, you guys, Dusk, and Luna take the lead! Wooloo, Ponyta, Aqua, Milotic, Candy, you stay with Lolita! Sylveon, Sliggoo, Noctowl, you three and the Meowstic Pair join forces! Snowflake, you and your family take the rear! I'll cover you all!" Sarah briefed. "We got to stop Lusamine and save her! As long as she and Nihilego are together, she'll never be free!"

Sarah's Pokemon nodded in confirmation and prepared to battle Lusamine while the younger pokemon and Milotic stayed with Lolita.

"Sliggoo, Noctowl, use Dragon Pulse and Air Slash!" Sarah bellowed as she ran. "Sylveon, use Shadow Ball and Meowstic use Helping Hand and Dark Pulse!"

Splitting into four groups according to Sarah's plan, they charged at Nihilego and Lusamine at full force. Sliggo, Sylveon, Noctowl, and the Meowstic Pair went first as they used a four attack combo with the Male Meowstic using Helping Hand to boost the Female Meowstic's Dark Pulse. Lusamine dodged Sliggoo and Sylveon's Shadow Ball and Dragon Pulse but she was knocked back a bit when Noctowl's Air Slash disorientated her, making her unprepared for the Meowstic Pair's charged-up Dark Pulse.

She then turned to the Unova Starters, who decided to stay with Snowflake and her family to give them a hand, "Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Icy Wind and Flamethrower plus Twister!"

The three Unova Starters charged at Lusamine with Tepig and Oshawott shooting Icy Wind first and then Flamethrower with their possessed opponent dodging and shooting lasers at them before Snivy blasted herself and her brothers a few feet away with Twister, avoiding the blast. Sarah took it upon herself to use her Sun Sword to land a few cuts on the Ultra Beast, making it and Lusamine scream before they knocked her away.

"Pikapi!" Blitz cried as he looked back to see Sarah knocked back and groaning before quickly getting up.

"I'm fine, Blitz! Keep going, guys!" she shouted as she rushed at Lusamine again and swung the Sun Sword at Lusamine's tentacles to keep them away from her Pokemon.

"Snowflake, Vibrava, Powder Snow plus Steel Wing! Dragonair, Zweilous, Iron Tail plus Flash Cannon!" Snowflake and her family were the next ones to fight with the little Alolan Vulpix jumping on her brother's back as he flew at Lusamine while his wings glowed and became steel.

The Ice Type then proceeded to fire her Powder Snow attack on the ground and at Lusamine while Vibrava landed his Steel Type attack on three of Nihilego's tentacles, distracting her and giving their parents the opportunity to attack with Zweilous sliding on the ice and shooting Flash Cannon while Dragonair used Iron Tail and flew her mate to safety.

Then Sarah came charging in with her Sun Sword shining brightly and she slashed Nihilego and Lusamine, making it back off and grunting in pain.

Lusamine managed to hit Sarah and knock her away again but the princess was relentless as she rushed her once more and blocked her laser attacks while Lolita shot Thunderbolt alongside Candy, Ponyta, Wooloo, Aqua, and Milotic who used Signal Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Wild Charge, Bubblebeam, and Ice Beam.

Now, Lusamine was in a bigger panic than before; she couldn't understand how Sarah and her Pokemon kept getting up and how their fighting spirit kept them going even after the beating they took.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" she screeched as the two girls faced each other.

"I've already come this far along with my family and friends and we can't give up on you now!" Sarah responded as Dusk, Luna, Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale joined her for one final assault. "You still have people and a family waiting for you to return! The will to live for those we love is strong, stronger than everything else! The dark beauty of the Ultra Beasts that actually threaten to destroy us will never win!"

She quickly took out another Memory Drive for Silvally to use against Lusamine, this time it's a Grass Type Memory. "One last chance, Silvally, one last chance to force her to stop!" she called to her Synthetic Pokemon.

"I'm with you, Mother!" Silvally shouted as he stepped forward before Sarah threw him the Memory Drive.

"RKS System, activate! Accept my Grass Type Memory, Silvally, and transform yourself into the King of the Forest!" Silvally accepted the Grass Type Memory Drive as his head scales, back fin, and eyes now changed to a pure green color.

"Silvally, Blitz, Multi Attack plus Electro Web!" ordered Sarah as she, Mudsdale, Dusk, and Luna followed Blitz and Silvally as they made the first assault with the quartet following behind.

"Pi! Chu... Ka, Pi!" Blitz shouted as he entangled Nihilego and Lusamine with Electro Web.

"You're mine, you beast!" Silvally shouted as he slashed the fused Lusamine and Nihilego.

"Musdale, Dusk, Luna, use High Horsepower and Twin Rock Slide!"

"MUDS...!" Mudsdale charged the two and collided with them with a lot of force while Dusk and Luna both unleashed their Rock Slide attacks on the two, creating a large cloud of dust.

When the dust settled and Sarah, her family, Nebby, Zeraora, Absol, and Zorua regrouped, they saw that Lusamine and Nihilego were still fused and they took major damage from their assault but they didn't fall yet.

"Unreal!" Sarah shouted in shock and disbelief as her Pokemon gasped.

"Nothing's working!" Silvally snapped as he growled at Nihilego, still possessing Lusamine.

"She's as tough as nails with that Ultra Beast still toying with her!" Zorua grumbled bitterly as she prepared to fight, with Zeraora and Absol preparing to do the same.

"_Mama, that Ultra Beast is not going to give her up!_" Nebby replied. "_We need a new plan! Something that will allow us to break her free from its hold before it fully merges with that crazy lady!_"

"But, what can we do?" Sarah fretted as she held the Sun Sword at Lusamine and the Ultra Beast.

"Sarah!" cried Lillie as she, Ash, and Gladion finally joined her with Gladion's Silvally, Pikachu, and Celfable, carrying her bridal-style before she put her best friend down.

The princess could see that her friend did manage to get through to her mother's most beloved Pokemon and now she is free from Nihilego's control. "You alright?"

"You're just in time, things were pretty bad for us right now!" Sarah nodded, relieved to see three of their friends safe. Lusamine, on the other hand, narrowed her frightened and angered eyes at her children.

"Not them again," she snarled before she glared back at Sarah and fired at her."I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Sarah!" "Oh no!" "Look out!" Gladion, Ash, and Lillie gasped. Sarah looked back and saw Lusamine fire her lasers at her again.

"_Mama!_" Nebby cried as he blocked Lusamine's shots with his body.

"Thanks, Nebby, you really picked up from me," she thanked before turning to Lillie. "Lillie, what happened back there? Are Mom and Clefable all right?"

"She finally remembered me!" Lillie confirmed. "Nikki's been teleported to James and she, her Lycanroc, and Lucario are helping him with Absol!"

"Okay.." Sarah sighed with relief, knowing that her parents were alright. "Have you gotten through to Mother yet?" Gladion asked.

"No," Sarah grunted. "She's still fused with the Ultra Beast."

LIllie's eyes narrowed, "Let me try, Sarah."

Sarah didn't want to put her friends in any more danger since she felt that she should bring Lusamine back for Lillie and Gladion but she knew that she would have a better chance with Lillie's help. "...Okay, come on over!" she relented.

"Lillie, wait! It's dangerous to walk there, it's poison!" Ash cried as Lillie prepared to join Sarah and her Pokemon.

"I'll be fine, Ash, don't worry!" reassured Lillie before she put Snowy on the Fairy Pokemon's head and Clefable carried her. "Clefable, take me to Mother!"

"Sarah, there's one piece of advice I think you should know," Gladion warned as Lillie, Snowy, and Clefable joined her first thanks to Clefable's Magic Guard ability. "As long as Nihilego still has our mother, her Pokemon will keep reviving and there will be no end to this fight! We need to hurry or the others battling them will be in danger!"

"No! Alright, then I'm gonna need your help too, Gladion!" Sarah replied.

"You got it! Come on, Ash, Silvally, let's join them!" he ordered as he gave his Silvally the Steel Type Memory Drive and he transformed into a Steel Type. "Mighty Beast Silvally, become a beast of steel!"

"Wow, Silvally is so cool, Gladion!" Ash awed in amazement as he and Gladion rode his Synthetic Pokemon across the Venom Drench.

"You're a strange boy... But, thanks Ash," Gladion pondered but thanked soon after. "When Sarah's Silvally and mine become Steel Types, they don't take any damage from the poison, either."

Sarah and Lillie hugged each other while she shared smiles and a hi-five with Ash and Gladion, relieved that they're alright after what they each went through before they turned to Lusamine.

"I've been training with my Silvally to defeat all Ultra Beasts because of the pain they've caused," Gladion announced to the Nihilego possessing Lusamine still.

"Now's the time for us to use our power to beat you and save my mother!" His Silvally roared in agreement, effectively making Nihilego and Lusamine back away slowly in fear of Gladion's BKP.

Lillie narrowed her eyes and she slowly approached Nihilego and Lusamine.

"Mother, why are you running away again?!" Lillie cried as Snowy and Clefable joined her, unable to stand seeing Lusamine continuing to be a baby.

"That's because you all kept chasing me!" she bellowed furiously as she tried to create a tower to keep her out of range. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?!"

"What's it trying to do with her?" Gladion wondered as he continued to glare at Nihilego and Lusamine.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lusamine screeched angrily at Lillie. But, she refused to give up on her and started climbing the tower. She was still going to bring her mother back even if she had to it with her, screaming.

"Please, Mother! Stop running away!" she demanded.

"Lillie!" "Do you need help?" "Lillie, wait!" Ash, Sarah, and Gladion shouted as they joined Snowy and Clefable.

"I'm alright, Sarah! You, Ash, and Gladion let me handle this, please," she ordered. "There's something very important that I have to tell Mother!"

Gladion nodded as Lillie continued to climb but he still wants to be prepared for Lusamine's tantrums. "As soon as we sense danger, we react accordingly," he warned quietly to Sarah and Ash, making them nod.

Lillie managed to reach her mother despite Lusamine's continued attempts to drive her away until she found the courage to say the words she has been waiting to say since coming to the Ultra Dimension.

"You know what?" she began, until... "...I HATE YOU!" Lusamine gasped in shock as she stopped.

"It stopped moving," Gladion noted.

"You treat me like nothing more than a little baby! But, you're being the baby between us," Lillie blasted at Lusamine. "A selfish, totally immature child! That's why Nihilego has taken control of all of you!"

"The way you're acting now, you're no longer my mother. I know you've researched the Ultra Beasts for years but the mother I know, she's very strong," she continued, her face darkening. "And, what about you? You're nothing but a lifeless puppet, a monster, and nothing more. You can't even move!"

Then Lusamine... actually looked at Lillie with her regular eye color, "Lillie?"

Lillie saw this and then towards Lusamine before she held out her right hand to her, "Mother, come out! If you really are my mother, if you really love me and Gladion, you would be able to come out all by yourself! ...And, that's my logical conclusion!"

Lusamine was still stunned to hear Lillie say those words but they may have done the trick.

"Lillie...?" she quietly asked as she slowly reached out to her daughter with her left hand to grab Lillie's and rejoin her.

"Mother, it's you!" Lillie cried, feeling relieved and happy that she heard her words. Gladion and Sarah sighed with relief and smiled, feeling like Lillie succeeded in reaching out to Lusamine the only way she knew how. Even Ash couldn't believe it as she looked on in amazement.

But, the relief they felt was short-lived. When Lusamine tried to reach out further to Lillie, Nihilego panicked and consumed the freed Lusamine, not wanting to let go of her. Lillie and Gladion were horrified to see what happened to their mother.

"Mother, oh no!" "Mother!" they shouted in horror and shock as Nihilego restrained the person they loved the most and its body grew, preventing everyone from seeing her.

"MOTHER!" shouted Lillie, frightened by what became of Lusamine. Nihilego slammed on of its tentacles at her but she was saved in the nick of time by Gladion, Sarah, and their Silvally.

Sarah even went as far as to use her Sun Sword again to land a cut at the Ultra Beast before they rejoined Sarah's Pokemon, Snowy, Clefable, Nebby, Ash, and Pikachu before looking back to Lusamine and Nihilego.

When they were back together, Nihilego created a barrier trapping Lusamine with it, complete with sharp spikes and jagged areas that made the tower too dangerous to climb on and reach Lusamine.

"It's gotten bigger!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gasped.

"I can't believe it!" "It's unbelievable!" Sarah and Gladion exclaimed, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Mother, she's trapped inside Nihilego!" Lillie shouted in horror.

"It seems the Ultra Beast doesn't want to let Mother go," Gladion realized.

"Then we have to force it to let her go," Ash said. "Gladion, let's try a Z-Move. That should be enough to force it off of Lusamine."

"But... the thing is.. I used my Z-Move against Absol already." Gladion stated, meaning he couldn't use a Z-move again.

"Looks like we'll need a miracle, especially if either or both of you already used a Z-Move prior," Sarah said to the boys.

Ash gasped as he was in a pickle; he and Pikachu had already used Gigavolt Havoc alongside Gladion and Lycanroc's Continental Crush on Absol and Lilligant and he wasn't sure if he can use another Z-Move again unless he had a different crystal and in another battle.

As the Kanto trainer and Pikachu fretted on what to do, Sarah turned to Gladion. "Gladion, you said that Nihilego doesn't want to let Lusamine come back to us. Does it still want her as its play toy?" she asked.

"Yes. Just as Mother wanted to stay here to learn more about the Ultra Beasts, it also wants to learn about her," he confirmed as he snarled at Nihilego. "Maybe it's trying to learn about people, considering it tried to capture us and Lillie for that purpose."

Everyone tried to figure out how to go about their dud of a Z-Move plan to save Lusamine but then, Lillie gasped as she realized something about the Z-Moves they forgot about.

"I got it!" she realized before turning to Ash. "Ash, did you and Gladion beat Absol and Lilligant before they were revived?"

"Well, yeah. It was after we used Gigavolt Havoc and Continental Crush on them," he confirmed.

"So, that's it. Maybe when the battle was over and after they revived, you, Gladion, and I rejoined Sarah and entered her battle with Mother and Nihilego," Lillie deducted, realizing the Z-Move loophole.

"Maybe you can still use another in Sarah's battle." She quickly turned to Sarah, continuing her theory, "Sarah, you haven't used another Z-Move yet, did you?"

"Not since Nebby and I used Searing Sunraze Smash to enter the Ultra Dimension, no, I haven't."

"Of course, it all makes sense!" Gladion realized as well. "Ash, Sarah, Silvally and I will distract Nihilego while you two stop it in its tracks with your Z-Move."

"Right, got it. And, while we do that..."

"That's when I'll rescue Mother!" Ash and Lillie say.

"Alright, Ready Silvally?" Sarah asked her Synthetic Pokemon.

"Right, Mother!" Silvally stated. Sarah then switches out the Solganium Z Crystal for the Dragonium Z Crystal.

"We better do it fast, here it comes!" Sarah warned as she noticed Nihilego sending a shower of gem shards at the group.

"Now, Silvally, Air Slash!" Gladion bellowed as his Silvally used the Flying Type attack on the shards, destroying them,

"Here comes some more!" Ash called as he saw another storm of gem shards flying at them in place of the first storm. Nebby came in just in time, using his body and fired Flash Cannon at Nihilego as a warning shot to the Ultra Beast.

"_Get away from my Mama!_" he roared at Nihilego. He then turned to Sarah and Silvally with an offer to make while Gladion and his Silvally continued to distract Nihilego with Ash's help. "_Mama, Big Brother, let me perform a Z-Move this time! Not with my Solgalnuim Z but with a Steelium Z!_"

"But, we don't have a Z-Crystal like that," Sarah argued.

"Didn't you and Mother use a Z-Move earlier already, kid?" Silvally added incredulously.

"_I still want to do this! And, I don't care what you say to make me stay out of this! I'm still doing it with Mama!_" he snapped before he looked to Sarah again, his eyes softening as he started to beg. "_Mama, please. Ever since I saw you and our family battling, I've always wanted to fight alongside you. It's been my dream since I was a Cosmoem to actually battle with you and protect everyone that we love and I couldn't do that as a Cosmoem or a Cosmog and now, I finally have a chance to do so!_"

"Nebby..." Sarah gasped in surprise, realizing what her Sunne Pokemon was dreaming about in his previous evolution. Even Silvally was shocked to know that his grown-up little brother wanted to fight as a big and strong Pokemon instead of the little Cosmog he once was.

"Kiddo..." he breathed in stunned amazement.

Sarah knew that her grown-up Pokemon had always looked up to her and their family after seeing them battle many times and she realized that Nebby was right. She also didn't want to waste this opportunity to fight with him now after waiting desperately to see him alive again.

Once again, for Lusamine's sake as well as Nebby's she relented once more, "Alright, let's go!"

Nebby nodded and another Z-Crystal floated down to her, it was the Steelium Z Crystal! Thinking quickly, Sarah switched her Dragonium Z for the Steelium Z Crystal. "Alright Nebby, ready?"

_"Yes, Mama!"_ Nebby stated.

"Go get 'em, Little bro!" Silvally cheered for the Sunne Pokemon as he and Sarah stepped forward to unleash their Steel Type Z-Move.

"_I got it!_" Nebby called to him.

Sarah's Pokemon were anxious as they saw their youngest family member and Sarah join forces for another Z-Move. They wondered if he could continue to handle the power the Z-Moves packed after he used Searing Sunraze Slash to open the Ultra Wormhole.

"Sarah!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu joined her and Nebby, looking ecstatic. He quickly showed her his Z-Ring, which had a different Electric Type Z-Crystal that looked like Pikachu and Blitz's tails but with a Thunderbolt in the middle. "I think we have another something that can help us!"

"What kind of Z-Crystal's that?!" gasped Sarah in shock.

"I don't know but I'm glad we have this on our side," he said before he noticed a Steelium Z-Crystal on Sarah's Z-Power Ring. "What are you doing with that?"

"We're going to perform the Steel Type Z-Move," she answered. "We can't risk using Searing Sunraze Smash again if we don't want to destroy her."

"Well, it's better than nothing so we better get to work!" Ash nodded before they, Pikachu, and Nebby glared at Nihilego. "Let's show that Ultra Beast our full power!"

"Ash, Sarah, do it now!" "Ash, Sarah, now's the time! Hurry!" Lillie and Gladion called.

"Right! Alright, Nebby, let's energize and get it on!" Sarah called as she activated her Z-Power Ring and redid the poses to the Steel Type Z-Move Tapu Koko taught her but this time, it will be the Steel Type Z-Move, Corkscrew Crash.

"_I'm with you, Mama!_" Nebby roared as he prepared to strike. Ash quickly activated his Z-Ring and also did custom poses of a fist bump, a hi-five, and a right-hand punch that he and Pikachu apparently knew by instinct with the power the new Z-Crystal had given to them.

"Alright, let's do this!" "Pika!" he and Pikachu shouted.

"Heart of light, mane of steel!" Sarah recited proudly. "We are of one blood, we are one!"

"Much bigger than a Thunderbolt. 10 million volt thunderbolt." Ash recited. "Pika...!"

"Yeah, this is much much bigger and super full power..!"

"Pika Pika...!"

"And together Nebby and I will win this battle!"

"_**10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!**_ NOW!" Ash called.

"Nebby, use **_Corkscrew Crash_**!" Sarah exclaimed.

Suddenly, at the same time Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt of terrifying power that eclipses and obliterates anything in its path, Nebby charged forward and jumped before he spun in a corkscrew to deal twice the damage he would normally do without his Z-Moves.

His heart and love with Sarah, however, had caused his Corkscrew Crash to grow in power and light as he was enveloped in a rainbow light knowing that through the love and happiness he shared with his family and friends, he'll always be around to protect them and especially, his human mother. He looked like a rainbow comet with how fast he was going and spinning.

"_...MAMA!_" he bellowed as he made contact with Lusamine and Nihilego as Pikachu's 10 Million Volt Thunderbolt hit them as well.

Both Pokemon jumped back to their respective trainers (or parent, in Nebby's case) as they watched both supercharged Z-Moves hit their mark. Gladion, Lillie, their Pokemon, and Sarah's Pokemon family looked in on shock, awe, and amazement as they saw what happened.

"Whoa..." Zorua gasped in amazement as she, Absol, and Zeraora also looked on at the scene before them. Ash and Pikachu gasped from overexerting themselves from using their new Z-Move before they fell back and the new Z-Crystal disappeared from his Z-Ring, unable to fully take the strain of the power of the 10 Million Volt Thunderbolt.

Nebby and Sarah looked on at the smoke to see what had happened to Nihilego and Lusamine after they were hit by both Z-Moves.

"Did we do it?" Sarah panted, raising her sword again in case of a retaliatory attack from the Ultra Beast.

"_I can't see anything yet but... Mama, look, over there!_" Nebby gasped as they saw Nihilego out of its prison but floated down and relaxed in defeat.

"Mother!" "Lusamine, no!" Gladion, Lillie, and Sarah shouted as they quickly ran to Lusamine, hoping that she was free and wasn't too badly hurt. Nihilego couldn't take the strain of both Z-Moves and it collapsed, defeated at long last.

"And, the Ultra Beast is down!" Zorua cheered happily.

Nihilego let go of Lusamine and flew away, leaving her covered in some black goo. Her pokemon meanwhile came to their senses and looked around confused. Salazzle freaked seeing Turtanator and Pyroar in front of it.

"Salazzle...!"

"Hold up, you two," Kiawe stated. Lusamine's Absol came to his senses next.

"Absol?" Absol sported his student and Umbreon smiled.

"Umbreon.." and the two dark type Pokémon nuzzled her.

Milotic, Lilligant and Mismagus came to as well. "Hey, they're all back to normal," Lana said.

"It must be Sarah and the others! They must have saved Lusamine!" Sophocles smiled.

Nikki and James were surprised by this as they saw Absol back to normal and could only take a guess at who was responsible for this. They also had a feeling that Lilligant, who had left to help Lusamine's Milotic and Mismagius during the second round under Nihilego's power, would also be feeling the same.

"They did it, she did it," Nikki cried happily as she hugged her husband. James nodded as he held her tight and smiled, "We did it, all of us."

"Mother! Mother, wake up!" Lillie cried as she desperately tried to get Lusamine to come to. "Please, Mother, you got to wake up!"

Finally, after several agonizing moments and as they started to fear the worst, Lillie, Sarah, Gladion, their Pokemon, and Clefable saw Lusamine finally wake up. "...Lillie, Gladion, Sarah..." she groaned, smiling softly despite how weak she is.

Sarah placed a gentle hand on Lusamine's right shoulder, stopping her from talking. "It's alright, Lusamine. Don't try to talk," she reassured softly. "It's over now, you're free, you and your Pokemon."

"Can you stand, Mother?" Gladion asked as he and Lillie helped to support their weakened mother as she stood.

"Ugh, yeah..." Lusamine replied, tired and worn out after everything she endured.

"You know what, Mother? You're a strong person, for sure," Lillie replied happily and proudly. "Just like I thought you were."

"It felt like I was having some sort of a bad dream, a nightmare, should I say," the older woman thought before she smiled proudly at Lillie as tears start to stream down her eyes. "But still, your voice somehow reached me, Lillie..."

This was all too much for Lillie once again as she hugged her mother tightly, happy to have her back, for good.

"Oh, Lillie, I'm so sorry... For everything," apologized Lusamine as she held her children tightly.

"Thank you, Lillie, Gladion..." She then looked to Sarah, her proud smile still on her, "Thank you, Sarah, you and your friends. I'll never thank you all enough for saving me..."

"Of course we would.." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said.

"Now let's get everyone together and get back home." Sarah said.

"_Already have that covered, Mama!_" Nebby called as everyone turned to Nebby as they saw the gang, Nikki, James, all their Pokemon, and Rotom-Dex all happily waving at them and cheering.

"Thank you so much, everybody!" Lillie thanked joyfully. "With all your help, we finally managed to free Mother and she's back with us!"

"Sarah, Ash, you'll never believe this!" Rotom-Dex replied excitedly as he came to Ash and the princess. "I saw a huge rainbow comet that looked like a Corkscrew Crash and a huge electrical discharge, what happened?"

Sarah and Ash looked at each other and smiled. "Well, let's just say, we pulled off a few little surprises up our hands like a supercharged Thunderbolt at over 10,00,000 volts and a new Z-Crystal I have," the young princess said as she showed her new Steelium Z.

"WHAT?! A THUNDERBOLT AT 10 MILLION VOLTS AND A STEELIUM Z-CRYSTAL?" Rotom-Dex spluttered before he grew ecstatic. "You must tell me what went on here, every little detail!"

"Maybe later but right now, we should get home," Sarah reminded as she swamped the Steelium Z for Nebby's Solgalium Z on her Z-Power Ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was almost sunset at the Altar of the Sunne as Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet continued to wait for everyone's return and monitor when they'll be coming back through the same spot where Sarah and Nebby first opened the Ultra Wormhole.

They were just about to take another break when suddenly, Burnet saw that the Ultra Wormhole is starting to break open again with the Ultra Aura readings she found on her computer going haywire.

"The Ultra Wormhole is forming!" she shouted, looking at the spot.

Professor Kukui had a feeling of who could be coming back through it, "Is it them?"

"Fixing space typology," Burnet calculated as her machine's antenna started to spin faster as if it was supercharged, the machine humming louder as it picked up more Ultra Aura. "Maintaining the Ultra Wormhole's pulse!"

"Fingers crossed, let this work," Burnet muttered, hoping for the best.

"Travel safely and smoothly," Kukui prayed as they both watched.

They saw Nebby with everyone in his back coming down to the ground including Lusamine. Nebby landed on the go round and the others got off.

"Successful rescue I see..." Kukui smiled.

"Excellent work," Burnet stated.

"Hehe, it was nothing.." Sarah replied modestly before Nebby nuzzled her. _"Mama?"_

"Yes, Nebby?" Sarah asked.

_"Can I stay with you please..?" _Nebby asked, surprised Sarah and the others.

"Stay with me really?" Sarah asked.

Nebby nodded_, "You've taken care of me ever since I was a baby Cosmog. You've shown me so much love and compassion ever since the day you found me. And I wanna stay with you, so we can make more memories together and to help each other, please can I stay?"_

Sarah started to shed tears of Joy, "Of course. How could I say no to the Pokemon I raised from a baby?" she hugged Nebby and Nebby licked her face.

"_That would do a world of good for you after everything you went through, Little Nebby,_" a familiar voice called, surprising everyone.

"Huh, Tapu Koko?!" Sarah gasped as she looked around before everyone saw four terrain attacks appearing around everyone and they were greeted with spiritual versions of the Tapu Guardians.

"It's the Island Guardians!"

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried. Rotom-Dex was baffled, "But, how can they be here again!?"

Lusamine was baffled from what she's seeing but the fact that Tapu Koko was using Telepathy to speak to everyone, particularly Sarah and Nebby, threw her in for a loop. "Amazing! I've heard much about the Island Guardians but I never expected this!" she gawked in awe.

"They're amazing, Mother," Lillie agreed.

The spiritual form of Tapu Koko looked to Sarah and Nebby and spoke to them, "_Princess, a bond between a Pokemon and its trainer is a truly marvelous gift that can never be broken when forged at its peak. The bond through you and your Pokemon's family love with Nebby has allowed him to be reborn as a Solgaleo and become strong, strong enough to help protect you all, at last._" Nebby was surprised and so was Sarah.

"_Really, but what about the Ultra Beasts? What if we have a repeat of what happened to Lillie's mommy?_" Nebby asked.

"_Your creators will carry on their duties to oversee the balance between this world and the Ultra Dimension and you'll keep only a spark with you to maintain your link. You've become nearly as powerful as them, Nebby, powerful enough to do almost anything with their and our approval._"

Nebby was delighted from this, "_Then, I can still stay with Mama?!_"

"_Of course, Nebby. It would make no sense for them or us to take you away from the Princess and keep you in the Ultra Dimension,_" confirmed Tapu Koko to everyone's surprise and their growing delight. "_You have earned the right to live wherever you wish._"

Everyone cheered happily as Sarah hugged Nebby again while crying, "Nebby! You really do get to stay, after all!"

Nebby smiles and nudged Sarah to the ground and licked her happily, "_Hooray!_" Nebby cheered as he licked.

"Nebby! Hey...! Ha-ha-ha! Stop that! Ha-ha-ha!" Sarah laughed while Rotom Dex freaked over this. "WHAT?! THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON SOLGALEO IS GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU! HISTORY IN THE MAKING!"

"_Remember, Nebby. As long as you believe in the love you share with your family and friends, anything is possible, even the impossible,_" Tapu Koko finished as he and the other Tapu Guardians as their terrain attacks and spiritual forms vanished.

As everyone celebrated, Burnet and Kukui joined Lusamine, relieved that she was brought back home safely.

"Lusamine, it does us a great deal that you've come back to us," Kukui smiled at the Aether Foundation Chairwoman.

Burnet couldn't agree more, "Lusamine, you don't know how many times I've prayed for your safe return. I'm so happy you're back!"

"I'm alright now, Burnet," Lusamine said happily as she hugged Gladion and Lusamine and looked to Ash and the others. "And, it's all thanks to my children and their wonderful friends."

"Well done, everyone! I'm very proud of all of you!" praised Professor Kukui to his students. Ash smiled brightly, "It was nothing and that's because..."

"We're the best team that ever was!" "Pika, Pika!" the gang and Pikachu cheered.

Nikki and James looked on happily as they saw Sarah's other Pokemon crowded around their adopted daughter and the permanent addition to their family.

"I'll never regret having raised Sarah as our little princess and daughter in Doug and Delilah's honor," Nikki said with a loving smile.

"I'm sure if they're here now, they would be very proud of her," James agreed.

After getting Nebby to stop licking her, Sarah held his head and rubbed him.

"Nebby, you and I are going to have so much fun," she said.

"Hey, guys! Look what I got!" Sophocles bragged, pulling a gem from the Ultra Dimension.

His friends were shocked while Gladion and Lillie looked amused and annoyed.

"Just a souvenir from the Ultra Dimension," bragged Sophocles again.

Mallow wasn't impressed, "Sophocles, listen to yourself!"

"Soon, you're going to get trapped by it, you know," Lana replied ominously. "Trapped by an Ultra Beast..."

Everyone panicked but Lana cheekily replied, "Kidding!"

Everyone sighed with relief from Lana's joke but Sophocles didn't think it was funny, at all. "Lana, that was really scary!" he whined as everyone else laughed at him.

Sarah smiled as she giggled at their antics before she turned back to Nebby. "You know, Nebby, something tells me our lives have just gotten better with you on board," she told him as she rubbed his head again.

"_You said it, Mama!_" Nebby agreed as he happily licked her again, getting a laugh out of his human mother and everyone else. From here on out, it's safe to say that everything's going to be just fine.

**_"Well, it seems that it was so much fun being with Sarah, her family, and her friends, that Nebby decided to join them as a permanent part of Sarah's growing family with the blessing of his creators and the Tapu Guardians. And, with Lusamine back home safe and sound after a hard-fought battle against Nihilego, our heroes can now continue on with their daily lives without a hitch. Maybe together, as they did with her, Lillie, and Gladion, their happiness, friendship, and family love will continue to reach out and touch the hearts of millions of people and Pokemon that need their help the most!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**


	38. Chapter 38: Professor's New Adventure

Two weeks have passed since rescuing Lusamine from Nihliego and since Nebby joined Sarah and her family permanently. Sarah's grounding was finished, much to her relief. It wasn't bad just she just didn't like being stuck in the house for the week.

Nikki and James stocked up on Sugar Stars for Nebby, now that he was fully grown. They tried other sweets, thinking his interests in food would change cause he was older and they did. Now he liked cookies and cakes too. Sarah tried giving him some fruit too. This time, it was revealed that he liked pineapples, apples and strawberries which was good.

Sarah and her family couldn't just feed him sweets for the rest of his life and the fruits could easily be placed into the sweets.

Zoura, Zeraora and Absol returned to the wild after the mission and Sarah still saw them around the area, keeping an eye on her and Nebby. You can bet, the people of Melemele Island were shocked and in awe seeing Solgaleo walking beside Sarah.

"You know everybody in Alola, let alone the world, is gonna go bananas seeing Nebby walking with us, right?" Silvally questioned.

"We owe him this, Partner," Sarah countered. "He's earned the right to live with us as Tapu Koko said. I'll only put him back in his ball just so nobody suspicious targets him or if we keep getting offers to trade him for another Pokemon."

"Well, just make sure we only have to deal with the traders and nobody else," the Synthetic Pokemon relented. As they kept walking to the school, Sarah couldn't help but think back to her and everyone else's misadventure in the Ultra Dimension to save Lusamine from the Nihilego that kidnapped her.

"_Two weeks, a lot of time has passed since we entered the Ultra Dimension and arrived in the home of Nihilego and saved Lusamine from the Ultra Beast that captured her,_" she thought as she recalled her, Ash, Gladion, and Lillie's success at freeing Lusamine and fending off Nihilego. "_Lusamine suffered through so much after being possessed by Nihilego but she managed to become her normal, cheerful self again thanks to Lillie, who was able to get through to her and bring her back using her bottled hatred for her babying of her._"

She then recalled Tapu Koko and his fellow guardians allowing Nebby to live with her and her family and friends for good. It was the greatest moment of her life and Nebby's and nothing she experienced could ever compare to that. "_I was also shocked that Nebby wanted to stay with me after everything we went through and I couldn't say 'no' to him. Even the Tapu Guardians think it's okay,_" she finished. "_I guess my life has just gotten better with him permanently in my family._" She looked to Nebby, who smiled cheerfully at her.

"Well, Nebby, ready for your first day of school as a Solgaleo?" "_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_" he cried as he jumped excitedly ahead of his family. "_First day of school, first day of school! YIPPEE!_"

"Hey! Hold it down, Lillie Bro," Silvally panicked.

Nebby stopped jumping ahead, "_Hehehe, right._" Sarah chuckled at her excited Psychic and Steel Type pokemon.

"You're going to love the Pokemon School, Nebby. Just be careful not to break anything." she advised.

_"Yes Mama."_ Nebby smiled.

Nebby's excitement got her and her Pokemon more stares as they watched them go by but she didn't care what they think. They knew that she was one of the very few people in the world, let alone the first ever trainer in all of Alola, to have a Legendary Pokemon like a Solgaleo in her family.

"Meow, Meowstic, Stic... Meow Stic, Stic, Meow, Meow, Meowstic?" the female Meowstic asked.

To which Silvally translated as, to Sarah's curiosity, "She wants to know how is he going to fit in the classroom when we get there?" Sarah and her Pokemon froze and went pale before they comically fell a few moments later, groaning from their little oversight of Nebby's size problem. Nebby and the Meowstic Pair, on the other hand, were surprised and confused by their reactions as they had question marks floating above their heads.

"_Mama, Big Brother, are you all okay?_" he asked while the Meowstic Pair shrugged as they looked at each other.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

The morning had come bright and early at the Pokemon school, especially for Ash and the others. While they did have homework to catch up on, Professor Kukui decided to cancel school for the two previous weeks following Lusamine's rescue.

Everyone had to be sure that she and her Pokemon didn't suffer too much while under Nihilego's control and because they needed to recover from the ordeal, too. Sarah was especially grateful for that since Nikki and James grounded her for a whole week despite her noble intentions. Lillie and Snowy had come back to the school as well, certain that Lusamine will be fine and everyone was ecstatic.

"Welcome back, Lillie!" greeted Mallow as she, Kiawe, Sophocles, Ash, and Lana crowded around her. Sarah was the last one to enter with her Pokemon as she heard Lillie.

"I wanted to see you all so badly, I came as fast as I could!" she heard her say happily.

"Sounds like somebody's feeling peppy again," Silvally quipped.

"We wanted to see you, too!" Lana agreed on behalf of the group.

"Us too." Sarah stated with a smile. "So where's Nebby?" Ash asked her. Sarah chuckled.

"He's outside by the windows," she pointed. Everyone saw him on the beach roaring his hello to them cheerfully. "He's too big to fit in the classroom so I'm having him sit closer to us from the beach."

"Well, he does look too big now that he's a Solgaleo," Kiawe observed, agreeing with her. " I guess that makes a good compromise for him so he can still learn with us."

"Yeah, but we're sure gonna miss the good old days when he's just an adorable, little Cosmog," Lillie sighed, smiling sadly from the bittersweet reality of it. Everyone agreed without a doubt.

"How's your mother doing, Lillie?" Mallow asked, turning back to Lillie. "Thanks to your help the other day, she's fine and she'll back on her feet pretty soon!" said Lillie cheerfully. Everyone was relieved and glad for her.

"Alright!" Sophocles cheered with a fist pump. Kiawe smiled happily for Lillie, too.

"As I expected, she's a pretty tough lady," he told her. Lillie nodded and she turned to Sarah, still grateful for her, Ash, Nebby, and Pikachu saving her mother.

"Thanks so much for what you, Ash, Pikachu, and Nebby did, Sarah!" she thanked. "Who knows what would've happened to my mother if you haven't been there with me and Gladion to save her?"

"Well, I'm just glad we could help you two get her back," Sarah told her modestly. Ash just grinned a little goofy as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, all of you," Lillie continued, bowing in thanks. "I don't know what Gladion and I would do without all of you to save Mother. Thank you all!"

"Hey, come on! There's no need to thank us for anything," Mallow replied, taken aback.

"She's right," Lana agreed, smiling. Kiawe agreed as well, "That's what friends are for, Lillie. We help each other when we need it." "Kiawe's right, Lillie. You can always count on us, don't forget it!" Ash finished.

"You know, Ash, sometimes you find the right words to say. Unlike Sarah, who always knows what to say," teased Sophocles.

But, little did any of the kids know that Professor Kukui was listening in on their conversation. Needless to say, what they did to rescue Lusamine had touched his heart and impressed him greatly. Their friendship, to him, knows no bounds if they're willing to go so far to help each other out of a jam. What's more, he was deeply touched by Sarah's family love for her Pokemon as well as her friends, with Nebby being a prime example as mother and son despite obviously being a human and Pokemon.

"_Wow, the power of their friendship and family love is truly a wonderful thing,_" he thought proudly before he made his appearance known. "Alola!"

"Alola, Professor Kukui!" greeted the kids happily as they all began their next lesson of the day. After school was over and everyone had gone home, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet met again and took the time to go off on a walk in the sunset along the beach to his house. Burnet had heard everything and she was excited for Lillie and Nebby. "She can always count on them, nice!" she chirped with glee.

"And, I suppose class would be more fun with Nebby as our new student alongside his mother. They're so cool, especially Sarah." "Yeah, right?" Kukui agreed. Burnet looked out to the sunset in thought before she told him, "I wish I could've been there, just to see the looks on their faces when Ash said those words to her and your new Pokemon classmate." Kukui smiled knowingly at that.

"I do, too," he replied to her surprise as she turned to him. "It would've been great for you to have been there. They were a sight to behold, every last one of them."

* * *

Back at Kukui's house, Sarah heard that Burnet was staying over and she wanted to know how Lusamine is doing in her recovery. She and her Pokemon were playing outside with the younger Pokemon using Nebby as a personal playground with the older Pokemon watching from the house.

Sarah was happily feeding him a few Sugar Stars, apples, and strawberries to keep him fed before dinner.

"You and I often think alike, don't we, Professor?" Burnet questioned as they drew closer to his home. "I think so."

"I guess," replied Kukui, laughing happily.

"Okay, then. So, tell me," she continued. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kukui and Burnet then had a bit of friendly banter over what they both could be thinking until they got straight to the point.

"Come on, why not just admit it and give up, Kukui?" Burnet laughed.

"No, not yet!" chuckled Kukui cheekily. Burnet smiled at him, deciding to give him a hint, "What I'm thinking about now is..."

Then, when Burnet pointed to him as he held a Pokeball, she said, "I choose you!" But, when Kukui opened his Pokeball, it was revealed to be a jewel box holding a wedding ring for her.

"May I choose you?" he proposed, asking if she would like to be his wife. Burnet was in awe from seeing the ring as she blushed, realizing that Kukui truly knew what she was thinking. Night fell as Sarah and her Pokemon started to grow tired of waiting and prepared to head home when they saw Kukui and Burnet finally come home with Kukui looking serious and Burnet giving a bright smile.

"Professors! You made it," Sarah said as she joined them.

"Hi, Sarah, I see you're doing well and you're not grounded again," giggled Burnet, making Sarah groan. "Don't remind me. I was bored all week from being cooped up in the house just for helping Lillie and Gladion save Lusamine and finding a way to bring back Nebby," she pouted.

She then looked worried, the subject of Lusamine in her mind. "How's Lusamine?"

"She's alright. Last I heard from Lillie and Hobbes, she's right as rain but she'll need a few days more bed rest," Burnet reassured. Kukui stepped up as Ash came outside with Pikachu and Rowlet with him, the Grass Type asleep with a bruise on his forehead. "Hey, Professors, Rowlet fell while he was asleep again."

"We wanted to talk to you," Professor Kukui replied. "Hmm, what for?" Sarah asked, feeling confused.

Burnet giggled again as she clarified, "We just felt you two like to be the first ones to know."

"_Let Mama and Uncle Ash know what?_" Nebby asked as he joined Sarah curiously.

"Not just them, Nebby," Burnet chuckled to Nebby. "You, your family, along with Munchlax, Rotom-Dex, Lycanroc, Torracat, Pikachu, and Rowlet, too." They both explained the news to them and believe it or not, the two trainers and their Pokemon were gobsmacked. Even Rotom-Dex couldn't believe it as he staggered in disbelief.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" he panicked as Rowlet was accidentally thrown towards the house and he fell in shock after Ash reeled back and threw him. "The chances of you getting married and being happy are, calculating, calculating, caculating...!" Burnet and Kukui chuckled at the Living Pokedex, knowing that love can never be calculated with technology, at all. "Rotom-Dex, it's never possible to calculate an answer to something like that," replied Burnet. Rotom-Dex was still reeling as he turned back to the professors. "But, but, but-!" he spluttered as he flew between Sarah and Ash.

"You two, married? You proposed to Burnet earlier, Professor Kukui?" Sarah asked, getting a confirming nod from their teacher. "Get married...?" Ash gasped before he went bananas, supporting their decision. "PROFESSORS! This is great, we're all so happy for you!"

Everyone else agreed as they dogpiled on the two professors and laughed happily for them.

Just as Sarah's life once again changed forever with the reveal of her as the Sun Princess and Nebby staying with her family, Burnet and Kukui's lives are changed forever with the reveal of their getting married.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Ash and Sarah broke the news to everyone in their class. Their reactions varied with Lillie, Lana, and Mallow feeling ecstatic for the two professors and Sophocles rambling with glee and Kiawe in absolute surprise. "WONDERFUL!" the three girls gushed with hearts for their eyes after they heard.

"That's about the size of it," Sarah confirmed. "Professor Kukui proposed to her yesterday evening and broke the news to us later."

"So, do you two have any idea when the wedding is?" Kiawe asked curiously.

Lillie, Mallow, and Lana gushed again after hearing the word 'wedding' from Kiawe, "A WEDDING?!" They then fantasized on how the professors' wedding ceremony will play out. "Wedding dress!" "Wedding ring!" "Wedding bouquet toss!" they gleefully thought as they imagined their wedding being a grand occasion to everyone.

"The professor said they're not gonna have a wedding ceremony," Ash countered, raining on their parade.

The girls groaned sadly, "What a disappointment." Ash sweat dropped from this while Sarah gave an awkward chuckle. "They won't make their vows to Wela's fire?" asked Kiawe, also disappointed that a ceremony won't happen. This drew Sarah, Sophocles, and Ash's curiosity since they never heard of a thing for a wedding.

"What do you mean?" Ash quizzed, confused. "They make vows to the fire on Akala Island?" Sophocles queried. "Is that part of a wedding ceremony if they're held there?" Sarah put in. "I thought that's something everybody did. Maybe, it's just my family," answered Kiawe.

The three other girls continued to mope until Mallow brightened up, an idea coming to her mind. "I know! Let's give them a special present of congratulations, something from all of us!" she offered. "Like a surprise wedding for them!" Lillie agreed.

Even Lana brightened up to the idea, "That would be a marvelous surprise!"

"Great idea!" "I'm in!" Kiawe and Sophocles cheered, getting into Mallow's idea.

"_Mama! What's a wedding? Are you throwing a party for our teacher?_" Nebby called from his spot on the beach as Sarah turned to him.

"I'll tell you later after school, Nebby," she replied before Rotom-Dex came and tipped them off about Professor Kukui. "It's the professor, quick!" Everybody scrambled to their desks just as Professor Kukui entered the room.

"Alola-! Huh?" Professor Kukui began until he noticed everyone being particularly quiet. Kukui was confused by this, "Is something wrong?"

The kids assured him that everything was just fine and nothing's wrong at all. But, this served to fuel his curiosity over what they're hiding from him. He decided not to dwell on it as he began the lesson for the day, Sarah and the others doing their best to keep their surprise wedding for him and Burnet a secret.

When school was out and it was safe for them to plan out the wedding, the gang and their Pokemon met at Mallow's restaurant to begin the preparations.

Sarah was outside with Nebby, deciding to help him know about a wedding. He was initially confused when Burnet and Kukui dropped the bombshell on him, his family, Munchlax, Ash, and his Pokemon team. Hell, he never even knew what a wedding was during his short time as a Cosmog baby!

"Okay, so a wedding's a sort of ceremony with things like a reception, marriage vows, flowers, dancing, and all that stuff. Think of it as a party to celebrate a marriage between two people who love each other after dating and getting to know each other after their first meeting.

Like, after going on several outings with just them alone and no one else," Sarah explained, trying to make it simple for him to understand. "Professor Kukui proposed to Burnet last night while they were walking home and now, we're all trying to come up with a surprise wedding for them in place of a ceremony, even if they don't want one."

Nebby nodded with some understanding of what his human mother told him. "_And, that nice man and lady who loved each other are going to have a party for them by you, Uncle Ash, Uncle Sophocles, Grandpa Kiawe, Aunty Mallow, Aunty Lana, and Lillie?_" he asked.

"Yeah, that's our surprise for them. We're going to invite everyone we know and pull off the best wedding ever for them," Sarah nodded. "Even Principal Oak's okay with the idea and he's going to officiate it, too."

_"Cool."_ Nebby said. _"Will Aunty Nikki and Uncle James help out too?"_

Sarah smiled, "I'm sure they will...actually... I wonder how their marriage was?"

"Maybe you should ask them?" Silvally suggested.

"Yeah.. maybe..." Sarah thought for a moment.

She shook her head to push it the thought to the back of her mind and continued. "Anyway, they're helping us with the programs and the decorations. Even Olivia's being invited and Richard, the Unova Movers, Ms. Anela, and Raine and her Primarina will also be there among a few people we've sent the invites to. I've sent an invitation and a note to Nanu asking him if he'd like to attend, he didn't accept on account of his duties to watch over Team Skull but he did send his best regards and wishes to them."

Nebby nodded again. "_Will there be food at the wedding like Sugar Stars and Apples?_" he asked again.

"That and more," Sarah confirmed again. "Mallow and her dad completed the menu and took your sweet tooth into account so you'll have as many cookies, pineapples, apples, and strawberries as you like and the wedding cake that her friend, Mina, will be making from Alolan Pancakes."

"_YAY!_" Nebby cheered as he jumped up and down in excitement. But, his excited jumping from the thought of all the food that'll be prepared for the wedding garnered a few startled yelps and screams from his human aunts, uncles, Kiawe, and Lillie as they felt his jumping shake the restaurant from the outside.

"Sarah!" "Nebby!" they all screamed angrily from inside, causing Sarah and Nebby to suddenly wince in embarrassment. "Sorry!" she called to them with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

Late that night, after the preparations were made, Sarah, Nebby, and Silvally decided to take a night walk across the beach while Blitz decided to tag along.

They were lost in their thoughts from everything they went through recently after rescuing Lusamine and from the excitement of Burnet and Kukui's upcoming wedding. All was calm as they walked with nothing but the beautiful night sky being more colorful than before and the waves gently crashing against the shore.

"Sarah," called a familiar voice. Sarah and her three Pokemon looked to their right to find Gladion coming to them.

"Gladion!" she said.

Gladion gave Sarah and smile, "Hey Sarah." Silvally and his brother nuzzled each other in greeting. "Hi brother.."

"Rrr.." Gladion's Silvally smiled.

"How you've been?" Sarah asked. "I've been good. And I see Nebby's staying with you now." Gladion said.

"Yeah, Nebby's settling in well aside from several stares from everyone we passed," she told him as he, his Silvally, and Umbreon came into view. "I guess they must think I'm crazy to have a Legendary Pokemon living with me."

"I don't know if you heard from Lillie about this but the professors are getting married later." Gladion was surprised but he smiled, "I see, yeah. Lillie told me, but while I would like to attend, I have something important to do in the meantime." Sarah frowned, not understanding why Gladion would turn down the offer from his sister.

"Sarah, there's something I want to tell you," he added, frowning as he clarified on his reason to decline. "What's that?" she queried, still not understanding his motives. "I'm going on a journey, immediately," he answered, as Sarah gasped in shock.

"I'm going to focus on the Island Challenge and complete all the Grand Trials. That Corkscrew Crash and that Z-Move you and Ash did with Nebby and Pikachu..." Sarah thought back to when she, Ash, Pikachu, and Nebby unleashed their Z-Moves on Nihilego to save Lusamine, the unknown 10 Million Volt Thunderbolt and Nebby's own form of the Steel Type Corkscrew Crash. She had a feeling that they inspired him to go on this new journey he's about to undertake after he and Lillie watched them pull out the stops to do what they did.

"You both were impressive but your and Nebby's love for each other and the Corkscrew Crash he pulled inspired me to become stronger if I'm going to continue protecting Lillie," continued Gladion. "I just had to do something after seeing those Z-Moves!"

"Gladion... I had no idea, I never thought I'd be an inspiration to you," breathed Sarah again, still stunned. Sarah's Silvally looked to his brother for confirmation.

"Is that want you want to do with him, brother?" he asked. Gladion's Silvally nodded with a determined face, sharing Gladion's thoughts.

"Please tell Professor Burnet I said congratulations, thanks," Gladion pleaded.

"I will Gladion, take care." Sarah said with a smile.

"Be careful, brother.." Silvally stated to his brother, who nodded. With that, Gladion and his pokemon left and Sarah and her pokemon family went home.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad.." she called.

"Hi honey." Nikki greeted and she hugged her daughter.

"How was school Ponchita?" James asked.

Sarah smiled and told her parents about the Professor's marriage and asked them to help her and her friends with the surprise ceremony for them. "Of course, honey. We'd love too." Nikki smiled. James nodded. Then Sarah asked the two, "So... how did you two get married?"

The two adults were surprised as they looked at each other. They didn't expect Sarah to touch upon something like that.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story, honey," Nikki replied. "You might say it was arranged by our Pokemon when his Dragonite noticed me and Lucario one time in the Kanto region before we got you and moved to the Alola Region."

"Arranged?" Sarah gawked, unsure what to believe.

"You could say that before we met, we led pretty boring lives alone. Nikki was a fashion designer back in the day and I was a bachelor being a part-time songwriter and worker as a storage retailer for a local supermarket," James began. "Somehow, in a way, my partner knew that I needed somebody to love and if it were left up to me, we'd be bachelors forever even after finishing my Pokemon journey."

"And, I was pretty lonely with much of my time designing what people's clothes would be, fancy or casual or anything else. I never had any time to take a break and concentrate on myself and Lucario after I finished my journey as a trainer," Nikki continued. "But, one day in the park changed everything when Lucario and Dragonite saw us and secretly 'arranged' our meeting which led to our marriage."

James decided to reveal how the meeting took place. "We were in the local park near our homes in Vermillion City minding our own businesses until they caught sight of us and decided to take matters into their own hands which led to us falling in the pond together," he said. "We were a little peeved at them at first for their stunt but until we got to know one another, our fortunes turned and we started to feel something that we never felt before in our own lives. That was when we fell in love and got married five months later and settled down in our old home together."

Sarah was surprised and her Pokemon were entranced by the little story her adopted parents told them.

"So, I guess you can say that our marriage was a series of fortunate events and a happy accident," Nikki finished.

"Wow..." gasped Sarah finally.

On that note, she decided that it was time for her to go to sleep. Due to his massive size, Nebby occupied the backyard with Silvally and Mudsdale since he was too big to fit in his human mother's bedroom now but he always made sure to stay within the vicinity of Sarah's eye through her bedroom window. Sarah wondered how her birth parents got married since Nikki and James' marriage came from a happy accident and that they were in the right place at the right time in their boring, individual lives. But, not wanting to think too much on it, she drifted off to sleep, wondering if she'll ever be reunited with them.

Finally, the big day had arrived. The time had come for Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding as everyone invited to the event gathered in front of Kukui's house and got everything ready for the wedding. On the beach, the custom altar for Principal Oak to officiate the pair was completed with the row for them to walk through and several people had come to experience the whole thing along with the invited guests and some of their Pokemon.

The guests invited included Nurse Joy and Comfey and Officer Jenny and Totem Raticate, Lusamine and her entire team joined by Wicke and a reformed Faba, Alakazam, and Hypno, Ms. Anela (whom Torracat was ecstatic to see) joined by Mallow's Dad and Mita for the catering, Kukui's old friend DJ Leo and his Dugtrio and Diglett along with Richard and the Unova Movers for the music, Raine and Primarina, Hala and Hariyama, and many others. Some of the Pokemon had offered to assist with the wedding preparations and the actual event from start to finish.

Everyone worked back and forth to complete everything for Professor Kukui but Sarah was dragged by Olivia, Lana, Lillie, and Mallow to help Burnet prepare herself in her wedding gown and make-up. When she found out about what her groom's students had done, she was ecstatic and loved what they did.

"You kids shouldn't have!" she blushed.

"We wanted to give you both the wedding ceremony, you deserved." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yeah, the Professor will love seeing you in this dress and your make-up." Lana squealed happily.

Burnet blushed a little and smiled at them.

Finally, Burnet was ready with her wedding dress and make-up completed. She looked beautiful. "Perfect.." Mallow squealed.

"Now how about you go and get your soon-to-be-husband..." Burnet chuckled and she agreed.

Burnet chuckled and she agreed. Burnet went to Kukui's house and knocked on the door and found the Professor awake but without his hat on. He was shocked to see Burnet dressed in a wedding gown.

"Burnet? What's this?" Kukui asked her. Burnet chuckled and showed Kukui the beach down below where he saw the small ceremony everyone set up for them. "Wha-What's all this?" Kukui asked, confused.

"Your students decided to give us the wedding ceremony we deserved and they put this all together for us." Burnet said with a smile. Kukui was touched and in awe that his students and his friends would do this for him.

"Now come on get your tuxedo on." Burnet chuckled.

"We have a wedding to do." Kukui nodded and he was soon dressed in his tuxedo.

When everyone was ready, D.J Leo played the Wedding March from his DJ soundboard as everyone and the Pokemon gathered took their places to see the bride and groom make their vows and be officially married. The curtain opened to reveal Kukui and Burnet in their full wedding splendor with Munchlax as Burnet's witness joined by Wooloo as the Ring Bearer as he held the pillow holding their rings on his back and with Ponyta, Snowflake, Aqua, and Sarah's Milotic serving as the flower girl Pokemon. Everyone was in awe as the younger Milotic, Ponyta, Snowflake, and Aqua led the procession as they happily scattered flower petals of all kinds for the wedding couple with Burnet, Kukui, Wooloo, and Munchlax following after.

"My, my! So, Professor Burnet's witness and our Ring Bearer are Munchlax and Wooloo, correct?" Principal Oak smiled. "Munchlax!" "Baa!" Munchlax and Wooloo cheered happily at the school principal.

"And, don't forget about who'll be joining us as my witness! Come on out!" Kukui smirked as he sent out his Braviary, much to the shock of all of Sarah's friends.

"Man, that's cool!" Ash gasped, goggle-eyed from Kukui's surprise witness.

"Professor Kukui's witness is-!" Mallow replied in shock.

"Braviary, that's who it is!" Lillie agreed, since she and the others had no idea who Kukui's witness was.

"Who would've guessed?!" Lana asked in surprise. "I wouldn't!" "Me, neither!" Kiawe and Sophocles answered, also feeling baffled.

"UPDATING DATA!" Rotom-Dex flustered as he examined Braviary. Sarah was surprised as she turned to her adopted parents. "Were your partners your witnesses when you got married?" she quizzed. "We did, honey," Nikki smiled.

"Dragonite and Lucario were responsible for our marriage so we owed them, Ponchita," James added as they watched Burnet and Kukui meet with Principal Oak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Professor Kukui and Burnet in Alolan matrimony," Principal Oak announced as his Komala rang the wedding bell.

Braviary, Wooloo and Munchlax stood by their side as Principal Oak did the ceremony for the couple. Lana and the girls were close to shedding tears while Ash and the boys looked happy for the couple.(edited)

"Under the Alolan sky, these two were met in the enchanged Eevee-ning! Their love makes wedding bells Chingaling! Finding each other was as easy as riding a Pineco!" Principal Oak continued as he mixed his Pokemon puns into the commencement. As Principal Oak continued with the commencement, some of the younger Pokemon started to giggle from his puns as they and everyone else listened in proudly.

Nebby, however, didn't get the Pokemon puns as he tilted his head at Principal Oak, "_Mama, what's the nice principal doing?_"

"Don't ask," Sarah and Silvally answered as they sweat dropped from Principal Oaks puns.

"Now then, do you, Professor Kukui, solemnly swear to taking in Professor Burnet as your lovely wife from now and forever?" asked Principal Oak to Kukui. "I do," Kukui smiled as he nodded while he looked at Burnet, who returned his smile.

"Do you, Professor Burnet, solemnly swear that you will take Professor Kukui as your dearly beloved husband from this day forward?" Principal Oak asked towards Burnet. Burnet nodded as she looked and smiled again towards Kukui, "I do."

"May we have the rings, please?" Principal Oak asked Wooloo.

"Baa, Baa!" the Sheep Pokemon baaed happily as he went to both professors. Aqua and Ponyta, knowing that he can't reach on his own, quickly made themselves into a Pokemon tower with him on top this time, allowing Kukui and Burnet to take their rings and put them on each other's left fingers.

"I now pronounce you Linooband and wife!" Principal Oak finished as the two professors finally kissed, making everyone clap and cheer happily for them. Although, everyone laughed when they saw Munchlax extending a kiss towards him. The rest of the wedding passed by without a hitch from lighting the new Love Ball installment made for Kukui and Burnet, slicing the wedding cake and finally giving Nebby sweets after he begged them for some, the first couple dance with everyone joining in, and the professors making a toast to all their friends.

Nebby really enjoyed the wedding and so did the other Pokémon._ "Weddings are so cool, Mama." _Nebby said with a smile. Sarah smiled and rubbed his head, "Yes they are."

As everyone continued to celebrate, Lusamine and Wicke called Sarah and her friends over to meet with them regarding what they know about the Ultra Beasts now and because Faba had a few words to say to them, particularly to Lillie and Sarah. "I'm so, so very sorry for all the trouble I caused!" he apologized and bowed along with Alakazam and Hypno, much to the kids' surprise.

"I only hope you'll forgive me after everything I did!" None of them knew what to say so Lusamine decided to clarify things and her plans for her fallen scientist.

"I've decided that Faba should relieve himself of his position as a chief scientist and have a fresh start to repent for the sins he made. So, starting tomorrow, he'll work under Wicke," she explained. "Considering the horrible things I've done to Miss Lillie and Young Master Gladion, this truly is a lenient punishment worthy of the wrongs I've made. I'm now nothing but thankful to you all for making me see the error of my ways and how my actions had nearly caused us to lose Miss Lusamine and you, Miss Lillie." Ash and Lillie were about to say something but he turned towards Sarah and Nebby, not done with his apology.

"Please forgive me, Sarah, Nebby!" he said with regret, he and his partners bowing again. "I didn't realize you were actually the Lost Sun Princess and that you're the Legendary Solgaleo! My actions nearly caused you both to be forced apart and you and Miss Lusamine paid the price regardless, I don't know how to apologize to you two, most of all!" Sarah and Nebby were surprised that Faba was truly remorseful of his actions and what Lusamine had to do to make him turn over a new leaf.

"Well, the Tapu Guardians thankfully brought him back to me and you've shown us that you do regret what you've put us through so on behalf of all of us, we forgive you," she decided as Nebby nodded in agreement, cautiously.

"I thank you for your support and for being so kind, Princess," Faba thanked. "I don't deserve such kindness."

Sarah and Nebby looked at each other.

They then nodded as they gave each other small smiles. Sure, Faba may have been a dick towards them with his recent actions and he was responsible for what happened to him and Lusamine but thanks to everyone's misadventure at Poni Island and the Ultra Dimension, everything turned out for the better and they were ready to give him a second chance. When Faba was finally done and she and Wicke were satisfied, Lusamine spoke again.

"Sarah, listen, you and your friends... There's something we should tell you," she replied. Everyone gasped from Lusamine's next request. Sarah, in particular, was concerned by how serious Lusamine sounded.

"What is it, Lusamine?" she asked, concerned. "The next time an Ultra Beast appears and whenever Team Eclipse would show up, we want to ask all of you for your help."

"For our help?" Lillie asked in surprise, not getting where her mother was going.

"You are some of the few special people who have been able to the other side of the Ultra Wormhole to the Ultra Dimension and battled Nihilego," Lusamine explained.

"Many of us heard Lillie, Gladion, and you say what the Ultra Beast that kidnapped Lusamine really is, right, Sarah?" Rotom-Dex asked.

"Yeah, I heard Faba mention it when he opened the Ultra Wormhole again according to what Team Eclipse previously told him," Sarah confirmed, remembering when Nihilego first attacked them after it reappeared and kidnapped Lusamine. "He even mentioned that it was part of a group called the Eleven Ultra Pillars so I had to guess that Nihilego was the first."

"Since it sounded more convenient, we decided to officially call the Ultra Beast by its true name just as Team Eclipse had," said Wicke before she turned to Faba.

"Please, Faba, would you show Sarah and her friends the materials on the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue if you wouldn't mind?"

"Yes, Chief!" Faba saluted and presented a tablet that has info on the super team the Aether Foundation has established. "Take a look for yourselves."

"Power Rangers?" Sarah asked as she took the tablet and her friends crowded around her to see "This team is part of a special unit we've created called the Ultra Guardians," Wicke added.

"What in the world are Ultra Guardians?" the others asked as they looked and awed at the data on Nihilego and their team headquarters. The incident involving Nihilego and what happened to Lusamine has convinced everyone to realize the danger presented by the Ultra Beasts should they continue to cross over from the Ultra Dimension so they took extreme measures to be ready for them.

"What are these Power Rangers?" Sarah asked as she looked at what Faba presented to them on the tablet. "We want you to become part of the Ultra Guardians as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," Lusamine briefed. "Before I go any further, I want you to tell me something. Have any of you heard about a superhuman team known as the Power Rangers?"

"POWER RANGERS?!" Ash and the others exclaimed in shock, having heard about them before.

"I've heard about them! They're superheroes that protect the universe from the forces of evil!" Sophocles cried. "I've even heard that they're that superhero team from the west that came from that other superhero fleet that protected people in the east and Ash's homeland from other evils called Super Sentai!" Kiawe added.

"The last I heard of the Power Rangers, a new team called the Power Rangers Beast Morphers were protecting a city called Coral Harbor and something called Morph-X from an evil guy named E-Vox," Mallow agreed.

Sarah, on the other hand, didn't know anything about the Power Rangers as she raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Will somebody fill me in here, already? Who are the Power Rangers?" she asked incredulously.

"You don't know about the Power Rangers?!" Sarah's friends shouted in alarm.

"Hello, I'm the Sun Princess transported here from the time when the Alolan Hierarchy was abolished. Of course, I don't know anything about them!" Sarah replied. The friends nodded at Sarah.

"We called a friend of mine named Commander Shaw and explained what we're doing to counter the Ultra Beasts after you kids, Nikki, and James rescued me from Nihilego and she immediately agreed to send us Morph-X energy to help us develop the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," Lusamine continued to explain. "We want you to become members of the Ultra Guardians as the newest team of Power Rangers."

"Given that Team Eclipse will be back to take the Sun Princess and destroy her and judging from the note your parents got from the syndicates grunt leaders, Sarah, it's now become our duty to protect you and prepare for their return and that of the Black Beast. While we're doing so, we hope that as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, you all will be able to help us capture the Ultra Beasts when they appear and try to do harm."

"I don't understand. Why would you want us to help you capture them and prepare for Team Eclipse and the Black Beast?" Kiawe asked, not getting the full story.

"Ultra Wormholes are more likely to open up in the Alola Region at this time and it's very likely that the rest of the Ultra Pillars will cross over as well. Still, among all the Ultra Beasts who have been spotted, we think that some of them may have wandered into the Alola Region by accident. What's more, given that Team Eclipse has now failed three times to capture Sarah and do her away, they're going to take even more dangerous measures to ensure that any lingering traces of the last Alolan Royal Family are destroyed."

"And, if that's the case, we need to return them to their world. And, according to what Nikki and James told us about your origins, Sarah, there may be a clue as to what happened to your real parents," Wicke said. "We've concluded that's the best thing to do and we can uncover the truth about King Doug and Queen Delilah's disappearance if we find anything that'll lead us to them and the answers about Team Eclipse. Therefore, we like your help with these important tasks."

"Sarah, will you? Everyone...?" Lusamine asked, not wanting the kids to take their offer lightly given the serious nature at hand. "As they have before us, the Power Rangers actively contributed to the safety of the world and the universe just as the Ultra Guardians would do the same in regards to the Alolan people."

"Protecting the Alolan people?" Kiawe asked, realizing now what they'll have to do as Power Rangers.

"I'd love to help out!" Ash declared, to Pikachu's surprise.

"Me, too! For the sake of everyone in the Alola Region!"

"And, me too! We'll all have something to fight for and protect in this world!"

"Yeah, I'm with everyone! This is gonna be great!"

"Me, too! I'll help out anyway I can!"

Lillie was hesitant at first but then she decided, "I guess... I'll help, Mother! The way you've been so positive and kept moving forward even after everything you've been through! I'd love that!" "No, kids, think this through first! This is not a game!" Wicke warned seriously, cutting off everyone's excitement.

"If any of you end up being careless, you'll compromise our mission to protect the world against Team Eclipse as well as in dealing with the Ultra Beasts! One of you could end up ending Sarah's life yourselves if Team Eclipse strikes again!" Ash and the others gasped in shock.

"I... I can't risk that! None of us can!" Ash cried in horror.

Now, everyone realized the consequences with Sarah's life being in danger with Team Eclipse still at large and preparing to strike at them harder coupled with the future sightings of the Ultra Beasts that will cross over to the Alola Region. They even realized that Sarah was the only one who hasn't voiced her agreement to joining the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue as they turned to her.

"What do you think, Mother?" Silvally asked. "Should we do it?"

"_Mama...?_" Nebby asked worriedly as he nuzzled her. Sarah didn't know what to think, this was her chance to find out what happened to her birth parents.

"Pikapi?" Blitz gently pulled on her pants leg with a smile. "Pikachu..." Sarah smiled at the Mouse Pokemon, knowing what he wanted her to do. Sarah rubbed Nebby on the head and looked at Lusamine and the others, "I'd say... we go for it..."

"But Sarah, you're life is at stake here!" Ash exclaimed. "One slip up from us could end your life."

"Ash, you guys won't slip up. I know you guys too well. You've always helped me and we've always succeeded in the end. I know we can do this." Sarah stated to them with a confident smile.

Ash and the others looked at each other and smiled, "Alright Sarah, let's do it..." Ash started before all the others cried, "Together!" Their pokemon cheered as well. Nikki, James, Burnet, Kukui and their pokemon smiled at the group of friends, knowing Sarah will be fine with them by her side.

_**"And so with Sarah and the others becoming Alola's first Power Rangers Ultra Rescue team and Burnet and Kukui tying the knot with each other, new adventures will arise for the group and hopefully the truth about what happened to Sarah's birth parents and the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Mareep (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**


	39. Chapter 39: Sarah and the Riolu

Two days have passed since Sarah and the others agreed to become Alola's first Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Team. Nikki and James were a bit worried for her, but they knew Silvally, Nebby, Ash and the others would keep her safe from Team Eclipse.

Today, she was helping Snowflake learn some new moves with the help of Milotic and Oshawott. Milotic was helping Snowflake learn Ice Beam while Oshawott was helping her learn Iron Tail.

"Miiii..." Milotic opened her mouth and formed a spehere of ice energy in her mouth.

"Vuuuuuulllll..." Snowflake copied her actions and started to form sphere of ice in her mouth as well.

"Lotic...!" Mioltic then blasted beams of ice onto the ground in front of her.

"Pix...!" Snowflake was ready to do the same thing... when the spehere exploded in her mouth and vanished. "Vulpix...!" Snowflake whimpered sadly. Milotic smiled and her and nuzzled her, "Milotic..."

"Vulpix?" Snowflake looked at Milotic when Sarah came over, "Don't worry Snowflake, you'll get the hang of Ice Beam and Iron Tail in no time.." she encouraged.

Oshawott patted the little fox pokemon happily, "Oshawott Osha.." Snowflake smiled at her and leaped into her arms, "Vulpix Vull..." she said happily, earning a smile from Sarah.

"Hahaha, that's my little Vulpix.." Sarah cooed at her.

"Vulpix..!" Snowflake smiled then she heard, "REEEEP...!"

"What the- Candy?" Sarah called and she saw the Shiny Mareep coming towards her with something yellow on its back. "Reep! Reeep! Reep!"

Candy went over as Sarah's other pokemon came over to, "What is it tiny sheep?" Silvally asked. Sarah looked at the yellow pokemon on Candy's back and gasped.

The pokemon... was a Riolu... a Shiny Riolu!

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

Sarah immediately brought the little Pokemon to her parents and they were both surprsied to see another Shiny pokemon, let alone a Riolu with their daughter. Nikki bandaged the poor little pokemon up cause it had some scratches and bruises on it. "Poor thing, what happened to him?" Nikki cooed.

I don't know but something really bad must have happened to him." James stated. "To get him into this kind of condition."

Nikki's Lucario grunted in worry for the little pre-evolved form. When Nikki and James were done treating the little guy, the Riolu started to stir and wake up,_ "Huh...?" _

Riolu looked around and saw the many faces looking at her, _"AHHH!"_ and she freaked before forming a sphere of blue energy in her palms. "Aura Sphere!" Nikki gasped but when Riolu tried to throw it, the blue ball of energy popped itself.

_"S-Stay back...! I-I'm warning you..!" _The Riolu spoke.

"That's Telepathy!" James gasped in awe.

"Easy there, little one..." Sarah cooed at the frightened pokemon. Riolu looked at her, _"W-Who are you..?" _she cooed.

"I'm Sarah...we won't hurt you... its alright..." Sarah cooed and she gently took the little pokemon in her arms and rubbed its head. _"A-Are you sure...?"_ Sarah looked at tiny pokemon and nodded. Riolu calmed down at Sarah's touched and nuzzled her chest. "There we go little one.." she cooed.

The little Riolu cooed softly, _"T-Thank you..."_ Candy pawed at Sarah's pants leg, wanting to see the shiny Riolu, "Reep?" Sarah chuckled, "Okay Candy, you can see her.." Sarah lowered the little Riolu to Candy's height. _"Who are you?" _Riolu asked. "This is Candy, she's the one who found you.." Sarah cooed.

The little Emanation Pokemon looked at the Shiny Wool Pokemon that found her when she was badly wounded, then she looked at the young girl and her family taking care of her. Then, she looked towards her evolved form who nodded at her to trust his trainer's daughter and her fellow Shiny Pokemon. Feeling the aura radiating from Lucario, she relaxed some more and Sarah puts her on Candy.

"Guess she must be worn out after what she went through before Candy found her and brought her to us," Sarah noted as she stroked Riolu. "I wonder what could've caused the little girl to be badly hurt," James thought. "I'm betting on a trainer that's been a bird brain towards her for losing a single battle and dumped her on the spot or abused her for that and disobedience of any sort."

"I'm not sure. Shiny Pokemon are often rare and nobody's seen them more than once as Professor Kukui and Olivia noted to our baby and her friends," Nikki pointed out. "She looks more like a wild Pokemon with how she tried to hurt us after getting scared and nobody's claimed her as their own."

"Guess I'll have to speak with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet if any of them know about this Pokemon," Sarah decided. "That would be the best thing for you to do," James agreed. "Ponchita, if anybody can figure out what happened to Riolu, it's them."

Nikki's Lucario nodded in agreement as he went over and rubbed his female pre-evolved form gently, feeling sorry for what happened to her.

* * *

Later, Sarah was giving the dirty and beaten Shiny Pokemon a bath before going to bed. Wooloo and Ponyta joined by the Meowstic Pair, Candy, Snowflake, Oshawott, Snivy, Aqua, and Milotic were on hand to assist her with caring for the Emanation Pokemon until they decide what to do with her. "You know, you were really lucky Candy found you when she did," she told Riolu. "Those wounds were bad but hopefully, you'll find it easier once we get you patched up."

Riolu didn't know what to think but accepted the girl's care.

_"T-Thank you for caring for me.."_ Riolu said shyly.

Sarah and her family smiled, "Of course, little one." Candy nuzzled the little fighting type pokemon happily, "Reep Reep.." Riolu happily rubbed Candy on the head.

Nikki and James then came up, "We called Kukui and Burnet and they'll be here tomorrow morning."

Candy slowly came towards the curious yet cautious Shiny Riolu with a soft smile and gently nuzzled her fellow Pokemon. The Emanation Pokemon tensed from the soft nuzzle Candy was giving but she relaxed as she felt her wool and her aura with no sense of malicious thoughts or feelings brewing in her. At last, she gave a soft smile back and growled quietly as she continued to relax on Candy's wool "Looks like Candy's the only one Riolu trusts," James noted. "Doesn't surprise me that that's the case given your little lamb found her and brought her to us."

"The poor dear, she must've been frightened by whatever happened to her if she was only able to trust Candy," Nikki cooed pitifully. Lucario then walked towards his Shiny pre-evolved form, still looking worried at her as he knelt down to her and Candy's height. Riolu noticed the Aura Pokemon as he began to reach out to her and stretched a paw at him before he gently took it and shook it.

"_H-h... Hi..._" Riolu greeted shyly, making Lucario smile gently.

"Your Lucario's got her warming up to him fast, Mom," Sarah noted as she watched.

"He's not the Aura Pokemon for nothing, baby. He's able to read her thoughts as well as our own and react accordingly to them." Nikki smiled.

"I wonder what could've gotten her beat up so badly when Candy found her." Sarah wondered.

"You'll worry about it tomorrow, Ponchita, It's getting late and you've been training with Snowflake to help her learn Iron Tail and Ice Beam for hours. In the meantime, you should give our tiny guest a bath if she's going to feel all better." James stated.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Sarah, joined by Candy, Wooloo, Ponyta, Nikki's Lucario, Aqua, Oshawott, Milotic, and Snivy were giving the Shiny Emanation Pokemon a bath in her bathroom after dinner. Riolu had her eyes tightly shut as she was scrubbed everywhere with soap and water to soften and soothe her wounds.

"You know, you're lucky Candy found you," Sarah began. "If it hadn't been for her, you would've been Bewear food had one arrived."

PikachuSkittyToday at 3:46 PM

_"Hehe..."_ the little Riolu chuckled, _"Bubbles tickle..."_

Candy smiled at the tiny Riolu. "Reep Reep.."

Sarah chuckled, "Candy's taken a liking to you~" The little Riolu blushed. "Now out you come little one.." Sarah got Riolu out of the tub and dried her off. "There we go..."

Then Sarah took the little Riolu to her room where she placed her right beside her. Sarah changed into her pajamas and she climbed into bed with Riolu and Candy joined her on the bed.

"Night Riolu.."

_"Night.." _Riolu said and Candy curled up beside her and they all went to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Sarah and her family were feeding the pokemon when...

_Knock Knock Knock_

"That must be them..." Nikki claimed and James went and opened the door, revealing the two Professors and Ash. "Alola." the three greeted. "Alola, come in." James smiled and the three came in.

Ash's Pikachu leaped down from Ash's shoulder and look at the little Riolu. "Pikachu...?"

"Woah.. a Shiny Riolu.. awesome..." Ash gasped in awe at the yellow pokemon.

Kukui and Burnet looked at the little Riolu, "Hmmm... so Candy found her wounded nearby?" Kukui asked.

Sarah nodded, "We were wondering if you two happened to know anything as to where she was before or if she had a trainer before..."

"Actually I've seen her before with someone." Burnet said. "Really who?"

"... Viren..."

"VIREN?!" Ash, Sarah, Nikki and James exclaimed in shock.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu gasped as well. Burnet blinked in surprise; while she heard about Viren from everything he's done including trying to overthrow the Masked Royal during a previous Battle Royal at the Battle Dome she heard about but she didn't know if Sarah and her family knew about him until they, Pikachu, and Ash told them.

"I didn't know you guys met Viren!" she gasped.

"Know him? He took my parents hostage and tried to ransom them for Kiawe's farm!" Sarah growled furiously. "Not to mention, he and his Pokemon team, the Ravengers tried to overthrow and beat the Masked Royal by cheating until I came as Ash Royal and helped him!" Ash bragged.

Sarah groaned as she pinched her face. "I still don't get why you had to embarrass yourself by wearing that outfit and mask," she grimaced.

"You'd do the same if you want to battle alongside the Masked Royal, right?" Ash asked, begging.

"Forget it! You'll never catch me stripping me down to my skirt and wearing a mask, it itches and I'd feel violated!" retorted Sarah.

"But, how did he know about Riolu?" James asked, getting everyone back on track. Kukui frowned as he thought back to the Akala Treasure Hunt and the little lecture he and Olivia shared on Shiny Pokemon.

"Hmm, Olivia and I did mention that Shiny Pokemon differ from regular Pokemon by their color and their battle implications but one thing that Viren loves is having anything to himself, especially if it's made of gold or has an implication of gold and value," he mused. "The Shiny Riolu with you is gold and black and that triggered his vanity since he wanted it for himself. He found the little cutie in a Pokemon nursery and offered to care for her but when we saw how miserable she looked after her adoption, we found out that he's been abusing her and wanted her as a trophy. This didn't sit well with her and when the news about him owning her broke out, we discovered that she ran away and his claim about having a Shiny Pokemon was dismissed.

"Woah..." Ash winced. "That's cold..."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu nodded in agreement. Riolu whimpered and Candy nuzzled her in comfort. "Reep Reep.."

Riolu cringed from remembering what caused her and what could've been her old trainer before she was found by Candy. But, she generously accepted the Wool Pokemon's comfort as she nuzzled back as the tears flowed down her face.

Sarah and her family were silent, now realizing how hard things had been for the Emanation Pokemon which lead to her meeting with them.

"Since Riolu came all this way and made her way to you after Candy found her, it's obvious Viren will no doubt do anything he can to steal her from you," Burnet warned.

"He's very passionate about anything that he sees as a money-making juggernaut and Riolu, with her gold color, will be a big sell for anybody who has an interest in her," Kukui added seriously, knowing what could happen if she would fall into the wrong hands again.

"Well, if that money-grubbing turkey brain doesn't like it that I'm gonna keep Riolu now that she's away from him, he can lump it!" Sarah decided. "He's not getting his hands on a Shiny Pokemon like her, not if I have anything to say about it."

"Me, too!" "Pika, Pika!" Ash and Pikachu agreed.

"I don't see how you'll go wrong with adopting Riolu as your own," Kukui smiled proudly.

"You two will be a match made in heaven with all the love you can give her," Burnet agreed.

Then, they grew serious when they thought about how Viren would react should he cross paths with them again.

"But, whatever you do, if you should ever come across Viren, don't let him know about Riolu," Kukui demanded as Burnet agreed with a nod. "If he should find out about the little Pokemon, he'll do whatever it takes to take his 'treasure' back. Should he and the Ravengers give you trouble, let us, Officer Jenny, or Principal Oak know immediately."

"You can count on me, Professors! She deserves better than what that creep gave her," Sarah reassured as she petted the surprised Riolu, who had been hearing the whole thing.

Candy nuzzled her again, causing her to relax and give a soft smile again.

_"T-Thank you..."_ Riolu said with a smile. Candy smiled at her new little friend.

What the gang didn't know was that Viren was spying on them through some binoculers near the house. He and the Ravengers were hiding out of sight. "So... that's where you've gone my little treasure..." Viren hissed with a slight evil chuckle.

* * *

School passed by again for everybody and Sarah and her Pokemon were taking the time they have left to familiarize themselves with Riolu and adjust her to her new life with her new family. Aqua and Milotic were able to click with her immediately; as they understood what it felt like to be abused by a heartless trainer and adapt to a new and better life under a caring trainer like Sarah, the three were kindred spirits.

Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana, joined by their partners, were on hand to assist her along with Kukui, Burnet, Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of his Pokemon team.

The others were shocked to see a second Shiny Pokemon with their friend when Sarah, Ash, and Professor Kukui came to the Pokemon School, let alone a Riolu with the rare ability to use Telepathy and Aura Sphere. But, when they heard about Viren and his treatment of her, they were also outraged and vowed to help keep the little Emanation Pokemon away from him and the Ravengers.

"Riolu, these are my friends: Mallow, Ash, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, and Lillie," she introduced, pointing at her friends in turn as they kindly greeted her one by one.

Riolu just nodded as she acknowledged them with Candy, Aqua, and Milotic as her security blankets. Sarah pointed her towards Kukui and Burnet as they nodded at her, smiling kindly.

"You've met them when they told us about your little history with You-Know-Who but those are Professor Kukui and Burnet. They're a married couple and Kukui's our professor and teacher at the Pokemon School."

_"Um... Uh... H-h-h... Hi..."_ stuttered the Shiny Emanation Pokemon shyly as she looked at the group before her.

"It still amazes me that this Riolu here strikes us as the shy type," Lana mused to the others as they watched.

"She had a rough life under Viren's abuse. It makes sense for her to not trust us," Mallow replied. "Not after the big scare our Pokemon gave her when she was brought to the school for the first time."

"Yeah..." Sarah agreed. When Riolu was first brought to the school, Ash's friends seemed nice.

When they brought out they pokemon to say hello to Riolu though, the little Pokémon got a big fright at sight of many new Pokémon all at once.

It took some time for Sarah and Candy to soothe the terrified baby Pokemon after the initial fright they gave her but eventually, they managed to adjust her to meeting Snowy, Turtonator, Tsareena, and the rest of the gang's Pokemon. Pikachu was able to open her up to him but made no further progress as she stayed with Candy and her new family until school was out, much to his and the Kanto trainer's dismay.

"I know everybody's Pokemon scared you when they all came out to greet you but they're really friendly," Sarah continued to soothe Riolu. "They're not all bad like Viren before Candy found you, they're our friends and we're your new family. They're all sorry for scaring you and they would love to get to know you."

Riolu nodded and then looked at Candy. The Shiny Mareep nodded back happily, confirming that her family and her trainer's friends and their Pokemon were friendly and are not heartless monsters like Viren under his 'care'.

One by one, the gang's other Pokemon proceeded to greet the Emanation Pokemon again, being careful not to scare her from giving her a second group greeting. Riolu nodded as she returned their greetings until she started to smile when Tsareena and Snowy introduced themselves to her.

"Sounds like she's making good progress despite the jump-scare everybody gave her," Kukui smiled.

"And, it looks like she's already a kid with the kids and their Pokemon," Burnet chuckled. Carefully, the rest of the gang continued their greetings until Riolu was able to trust them and be happy.

But, one man and his team weren't happy when they saw how happier the Shiny Emanation Pokemon is with her new owner and friends. "Drat! Those meddling kids and their dump band of Merry Pokemon have my treasure firmly in their grasp!" cursed Viren as he scowled at them.

"This is gonna be a bust, Boss. That girl and her Pokemon have it wrapped around their fingers, claws, and paws tightly. You know how you went after tangling with her," one member noted.

Viren growled, knowing how badly he lost the last time he went against her and her friends. "Yes, which I why we're gonna play dirty to steal my treasure back from that girl. Viren and the Ravengers chuckled evilly.

"And, should she and her whomp you again regardless?"

"I've learned my lesson before, you chum! Now, I'm gonna show her why you don't mess with the best! That Riolu is mine and I'm gonna make it wish it hadn't bailed out on me! I'm a free man and I'll make sure that brat pays for humiliating me!"

"And, how are you gonna do that?" another member asked skeptically. "She has a Solgaleo and last I heard rumors about it, it whomped an Ultra Beast with ease. What'll happen if she sets it on us?"

"And, didn't you get your ass kicked by her back on Akala Island, you knucklehead?" added another member, scoffing at their leader.

"That great big pussycat's got nothing on us and it's no big deal once we gang up on it and take my prize once they're off the hook," Viren scoffed, undeterred as he continued to glare at Sarah. "Besides, I know how that mongrel is. She and that freakazoid Pokemon of hers tore me apart limb from limb but I'm ready for them now. There's no way that copped out Jenny, those dimwitted professors, that lame-brained school principal that brat in her stooges will throw me in the brig just for getting my prize back. You'll see..."

* * *

Later, Sarah and her Pokemon were walking through Hau'oli City to the local Masalada shop where Lillie addressed them to following her previous trip with Snowy following her birth during the time she wanted to get to know her. It was the blonde-haired trainer's idea to give Riolu a good meal to soothe any feelings of malnutrition she had under Viren's ownership before she escaped. Her friends agreed to meet with her later at Iki Town so they can discuss with Hala about what they could do with Riolu.

"I'm sure you must be hungry after what you went through," Sarah soothed the Emanation Pokemon as she carried Riolu.

_"Yes, I'm hungry."_ she nodded, smiling softly as they and their rest of her Pokemon arrived at the shop and sat around several tables set outside due to Nebby's size and inability to enter the shop.

Little Riolu looked around at the other people and Pokémon at the shop that day in a curious manner. When the waiter came over to asked what they wanted Sarah asked for a Malasada and some other food for Riolu. The waiter nodded and in no time Riolu saw a a full meal for the first time.

_"Yummy..!"_ The little Riolu said happily as she dug into her lunch. When the little Riolu was finished, her stomach was swollen with food and she rubbed her stomach with a smile on her face. "Full girl?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

Riolu looked at her and nodded, _"I'm stuffed..."_

The rest of Sarah's Pokemon were surprised as they took in the Shiny Baby Pokemon being able to eat her entire meal as if she never had a decent meal prepared for her from Viren before she ran away from him and the Ravengers. "You completely pigged out on that meal Mother gave you, Kid!" Silvally gawked with widened eyes.

"Sniv, Sni, Snivy, Vy-Vy," Sniny agreed as she, Oshawott, and Tepig also gawked from how hungry their new baby sister was.

"Ree, Re, Reep, Reep!" said Candy as she happily nuzzled Riolu for being stuffed from her meal.

"_I think we're gonna have a few bills to pay if she's that hungry, Mama,_" Nebby replied as he gawked at Riolu as well.

Sarah smiled at Riolu and Candy laughing together as she shook her heard, "I got the bill taken care of, Nebby. It's worth it for Riolu to get a good meal to eat after what she went through. Let's eat, we got to meet up with Hala and the others later at Iki Town."

But, as Sarah and her Pokemon family continued their meal, Viren and the Ravengers were still watching them from afar and out of sight. "That's the kid with your gold mine, alright! Let's go!" replied one of the Ravengers before he walked to Sarah before Viren pulled him back.

"Quiet, you bird brain!" hissed Viren quietly. "Have you got rocks for brains, you wanna rile them Poke-dodos she has with her including that Frankenstein? They could tear us apart limb from limb, we gotta sneak up on and ambush them and swipe my prize back from under the rascal's nose while we do so!"

"She's got a Snivy now, if you've forgotten," another member noted. "Snivy are known for their intelligence and the one with her will rat us out should it notice."

"Then, we'll need to outsmart the little sack of grass and vines," Viren countered. "If we don't arouse any suspicions in any way and get around her smarty pants nature, we'll grab the little Goldilocks and hightail it back!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" the skeptical member continued to question.

Viren thought hard, knowing that stealing back Riolu is not going to be easy. Unfortunately for them, Snivy heard them whispering after she gave a quick glance at them from their hiding place and narrowed her eyes at the Ravengers. Her Unova brothers, the Meowstic Pair, Aqua, Noctowl, Sliggoo, Snowflake and her family, Wooloo, and Sylveon noticed Snivy glaring at the hidden Pokemon bully team and found out about their goal to steal back Riolu.

Though they were shocked and angered, they discreetly agreed to keep them off their family's backs and keep Riolu from harm from them as best they could.

After their meal, Sarah and her Pokemon went around Hau'oli City to continue their mission to help Riolu relax after everything she went through under Viren's ownership.

First, they explored the market street and introduced the Shiny Emanation Pokemon to everyone selling their produce and they even introduced her to Ms. Anela, who treated her with a Sitrus Berry and a special Alola Hula by her Oricorio. While their backs are turned and everyone watched the performance as Oricorio was teaching Riolu the dance, one of the Ravengers' members tried to sneak up on the gold and black Emanation Pokemon as he skimmed around the audience and kept his eye on her before Tepig and Oshawott quickly tackled and knocked him back away from Riolu and the crowd.

"Oof! 'Ey, what hit me? What hit me?" he groaned as he slowly recovered. "Must've been a ruddy cyclone!"

Then, Sarah and her family took Riolu to the toy store and watched the little Shiny Pokemon having the time of her life as she and Candy played with several toys to the delight of the owner.

Two more Ravengers members, disguised as the shop's employees, crawled towards the two Shiny Pokemon as they played with a model train set and a doll house set. But, they'd reckon without Aqua, Sylveon, and Snivy catching them in the act as they blew three bike horns and spooked them before they crashed into a castle made out of blocks.

The three Pokemon laughed at the bumbling Ravengers members as they tried and failed to emerge from the castle block they've destroyed. Candy and Riolu looked at them trying to get out of the wreckage and just shrugged as they continued playing.

They even paid a visit to Richard's newly refurbished dance studio to introduce the Emanation Pokemon to Richard and the Unova Movers, to the delight of Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, as they would meet their old family again.

The group went into the studio as three members of the Ravengers tried to sneak into the studio incognito in trench coats and sunglasses until the Meowstic Pair and Noctowl caught them in the act with the two Meowstic using Future Sight to see what they will have in store for them while Noctowl hooted to grab their attention and use Air Slash to shred their disguises and uniforms, leaving them in their underwear/thongs.

Everyone nearby saw the embarrassing sight and laughed at them hard, causing the trio to scream in panic and run before the Meowstic Pair used a Twin Dark Pulse attack to blast them off before they entered the studio and joined their family.

"What's gotten into Snivy and the others? They're never usually this hyped up!" Sarah asked Silvally as they watched Riolu and Candy dance with Richard and the Unova Movers during Riolu's lesson.

"I don't know, Mother," the Synthetic Pokemon shrugged. "Maybe they're playing a new game they thought up."

As they were talking, Viren tried to swipe Riolu as she and Candy were too busy dancing before he was whomped by Wooloo in his ball form and he was bounced on by a dancing Aqua before Sliggoo left a trail of his slime and Viren was sent skidding out of the studio and into some garbage cans in an alley as the trio laughed at him.

"Smart Alec, blasted meddling Poke-stooges!" grumbled Viren furiously. His patience was wearing thin and he was infuriated that much of Sarah's Pokemon, thanks to Snivy, were now in on his and the Ravengers' scheme.

With that, he knew he couldn't try to take Riolu by sneaking around. He and the Ravengers had to take another course of action to steal Riolu back... a more direct approach was in order.

"Looks like I may have to force her to give me back my treasure.." Viren growled. "We're ready to help you, Viren." one member said and the other Ravengers nodded in agreement.

"Don't ambush them until I give the word, see?" Viren asked his team as they marched towards Iki Town, trying to not look suspicious.

"We gotcha, we gotcha!" another member agreed as the Ravengers continued their march, deciding to settle the score over ownership of Riolu with Sarah once and for all. But, they weren't the only ones after the Shiny Pokemon; Team Rocket had also caught onto her in Sarah's ownership as they were spying from their masalada truck while they were carrying out business as usual after hearing the news about the Shiny Riolu in Sarah's care.

"So, we got ourselves a Shiny Poke-treasure on the loose and with the goody-goody two-show princess," Jessie sneered with a smirk as she eyed Sarah after she and her Pokemon passed by them on their way to Iki Town and seeing Riolu in her arms.

"The young lady is looking more like a Pokemon magnet for any rare Pokemon that's had it rough or by coincidence and flocked to her as if she's their mother of fate," James added, sharing Jessie's sly smirk.

"That bearded knucklehead and his goonies may think they have a beauty on their hands if they're gonna steal from her but they're not gonna outsteal us with a Shiny Pokemon in our midst," Meowth agreed.

"Since everyone knows Shiny Pokemon are very rare in the world and they have special qualities that make them formidable in battle, if they have any, imagine how much the Boss will pay us and how pleased he'll be to see a gold Riolu that can use Telepathy and Aura Sphere," James continued.

"And, if the princess doesn't like the fact she'll have to give Riolu to Team Rocket for what would've been her own pitiful and wimpy treatment of her or the rough, tough love spree from that electric, money-loving dork, she can lump it," said Jessie.

"Then, it's time to put Operation Shiny Pokemon Wheel 'n Deal into action," announced Meowth. Meanwhile, Sarah and her Pokemon regrouped with her friends and met Hala to talk about Riolu and what they should do with her.

"Hi Kahuna Hala." Sarah said.

"Hi everyone." "Alola Sarah." Her friends greeted.

"Ah Hello Sarah." Hala greeted with a big warm smile.

"I heard you found a Shiny Riolu that has Telepathy and the ability to use Aura Sphere." Sarah nodded and showed Riolu to Hala. Riolu squealed in fear at the sight of him.

"It's alright. Hala won't hurt you, he's friendly.." Riolu looked at Sarah, _"Promise..?"_ Sarah nodded.

_"Okay.."_ Riolu cooed.

As Nebby was too large to fit inside Hala's house to have their discussion about Riolu privately, everyone had to make ado with the repaired Grand Trail arena. Riolu opted to stay with Sarah and held on to her as she sat on her new trainer's lap with Candy alongside them.

The three of them were sitting opposite of Hala and Hariyama while the others and all their Pokemon watched anxiously as Sarah told them everything from Candy's finding Riolu to discovering about Viren being her old owner and her gaining custody of her. Hala and Hariyama nodded to each other, considering the whole story.

"I see, so that Shiny Riolu was once Viren's Pokemon from a Pokemon Daycare it once lived in. But, Viren just treated her like a treasure and never gave her any love but just beat her for her disobedience and and defying him if he doesn't comply to his wishes, all because she's a Shiny Pokemon thanks to her gold fur and her knowing Telepathy and Aura Sphere?"

Sarah nodded as she gently stroked Riolu; she didn't need to say anything in response. "Interesting... I did hear stories about a Shiny Riolu once being part of a kingdom in the Sinnoh Region that treasures Riolu as the Inheritor of the Aura." "Inheritor of the Aura?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Riolu, Inheritor of the Aura?" Sarah gawked as Riolu looked at her and nodded.

"_It's a title that my kind at that place were given to act as a guardian to protect the land we Riolu lived in and its people,_" Riolu confirmed, making Sarah look at her. "_I was a part of the kingdom as an egg before you met me and..._" Sarah stroked Riolu again as she started to cry softly on her chest, remembering Viren's treatment of her after he first adopted her.

"You see, the place called Lucario Kingdom was renowned the world over because each generation's Riolu that can use Aura Sphere was chosen as the kingdom's defender. The Shiny Riolu you have was meant to be the next Riolu in line after she hatched from her egg..."

"Woah..." Sarah gasped in awe.

"But, what happened? Why did she end up here in the Alola Region?" Ash asked, his and Pikachu's curiosity drawn. "Pikachu?"

"Or better yet, how did she end up here in the first place if she was meant to be there?" Sophocles questioned.

"A group of bandits heard about the egg containing Riolu and sought to use her for whatever dark purposes they have. They came to Lucario Kingdom under the cover of darkness one night and stole the egg under everyone's noses but after they were caught, they managed to escape until the villagers found their truck having crashed a few miles from there while it was raining. My guess is that a heavy thunderstorm must've blown in and did the villains in, and then..."

He then paused. Everyone was silent while Riolu continued to cuddle Sarah's chest as she held the Emanation Pokemon, feeling sorry for her as Hala continued.

"Everyone looked high and low for the egg but they couldn't find it and it was never seen again, forcing them to choose another Riolu that can use Aura Sphere. It got lost after the thieves died in the storm but many people said that they've seen the egg in the hands of wild Pokemon as it was passed down across the region until it came to a boat bounding for the Alola Region. It landed on Akala Island and when it was found, it was taken to Paniola Ranch and cared for in the hands of what we, in Alola, call a Pokemon Nursery."

"And, that's where Viren found and adopted Riolu for his own crap just because she's gold and black..."

Riolu whimpered and held her new trainer tightly as Sarah recalled what Professor Kukui and Burnet told her, her family, and Ash. Hala nodded, "Yes, and you should consider yourself lucky that she ran away from him and Candy found her and you took her in. If you found her in such a state, it's obvious she endured a lot of pain under Viren's ownership. Pain that, I'm sorry to say, she is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of."

Riolu whimpered in Sarah's arms and Candy nuzzled her, "Reep Reep..." Candy cooed at Riolu. Riolu looked at Candy and gave her a small smile.

Hala grinned at the two, "Your Mareep and Riolu have formed a strong friendship with each other." "Well Candy was the one who found Riolu." Ash grinned.

"And, that's a problem given how much Viren loves to get anything he sees of value to him," Burnet noted grimly as Professor Kukui nodded in agreement. That brought everybody down as they thought about what they learned about Riolu's past with Viren.

"I don't get it, Hala! Why would Viren want Riolu back after she ran away from him?" Mallow questioned.

"We've always known Viren to be a vain person and full of pride in getting anything he wants being the spoiled brat he is. He's proven that time and time again when you told me about how he tried to steal Kiawe's farm and the Battle Dome through cheating and dishonorable means. He always loves to have anything he wants just to cherish for himself and being a Shiny Pokemon, Riolu was unfortunately something he sees as a prize instead of just a little Pokemon wanting love and care from a trainer and a family. Shiny Riolu are gold and black and gold is a highly valuable metal and Riolu's coat made her a valuable Pokemon in his eyes."

"I can't believe Riolu's had to put up with this before Candy found her," Kiawe said, a little aghast from Viren's actions.

"Why would he even treat a cute little Pokemon like a treasure instead of his own friend or family member?" Lana mulled over.

"I'm sure only Viren knows why but we all know how he is. He probably wasn't any different from those bandits that kidnapped her back in the Sinnoh Region," said Lillie.

Everyone agreed as they pondered what to do with the Shiny Pokemon. Their time thinking didn't last long as a Thunderbolt was launched at Sarah which Wooloo and Blitz noticed before they jumped in front of Sarah and Riolu and took the pain as they managed to cut off the attack. Everyone was shocked by the sneak attack pulled on them as Riolu hugged Sarah tightly in fear from the near miss.

"What was that?!" Kiawe shouted in shock.

"That looks like a Thunderbolt and it nearly hit Sarah and Riolu!" Lillie deducted.

"But, who would attack them like that?" Lana questioned.

Then the group heard a cry, "Electivire..."

"I think I know who..." Ash growled as his Pikachu growled too, "Pikachu..."

"Alright little lady, time to give me back my treasure.." Everyone turned and saw Viren and the Ravengers behind them with his Electivire by his side. Riolu whimpered as she held onto Sarah's chest.

"No way, Viren, you're not getting Riolu back! Not after how you treated her in the past." Sarah growled, holding Riolu tightly. "Riolu's not your 'treasure' anymore. She's my pokemon now and part of my family." Riolu looked at Sarah with small tears in her eyes.

Viren laughed, "Fine then, I'll just have to take her by force..." he snapped his fingers and his Electivire came in front and one of the Ravengers summoned his Magmorter. Candy gave an angry, "Reep!" and came out in front. "Mareep..!"

"It's Viren!" Mallow gasped as she and the others with their partners came alongside Sarah. "And the Ravengers!" Sophocles added as Togedemaru and Charjabug prepared to fight.

"Viren!" Hala shouted as he and everyone else glared at the cocky trainer. Candy snarled as she stood in front of Sarah and Riolu, her eyes daring the arrogant human to come closer so she can pummel him for her new friend's sake.

"Hello, Hala," Viren chuckled darkly as the Ravengers laughed behind him, sharing his sentiment and lust for Riolu.

"Still causing trouble for others to satisfy your shameless and never ending vanity, I see. I'm not surprised given what I heard from Sarah and Ash about your previous escapades that did land you in hot water with the authorities."

"Ha! And, I see you're still the still the spiritual and Pokemon-loving oaf who believes in the good of all Pokemon; typical for a man such as you to believe in that sentimental crap!"

"Whatever business you have with Sarah and this Riolu of hers is no longer relevant!" Hala continued, undeterred by Viren's insults.

"You've lost your chance to become a father to her new Shiny Pokemon and your custody of her when she ran away from you thanks to your vanity!"

"On the contrary, your friend stole my treasure after it ran away from me just because I gave it a little too much of my love!" Viren countered. But, everyone saw through his lie as they weren't convinced.

"You showed no love towards a rare Pokemon once stripped from her kingdom!" Kiawe snapped back.

"Can't say we're surprised, that's always like you when it comes to your vanity!" Mallow agreed angrily.

"You're not fit to be a Pokemon trainer, let alone be a Pokemon breeder even if you try!" James roared.

"Riolu's not going anywhere but with our daughter!" snarled Nikki.

"NO! NO! NO! That Riolu is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Viren whined as he threw a tantrum. "Why don't you just man up and quit being a big baby over your lost toy, dork?" Lana taunted, unamused.

Candy gave a angry, "Reep..!" In agreement. Viren growled, "No way! I'm not leaving here without my Riolu. Electivire, Thunderpunch!"

His Electivire charged forth with Thunderpunch and Candy charged head on, "Candy..!" Sarah gasped.

"REEP!" Candy unleashed a Power Gem and Signal Beam combo, hoping to stop Electivire and force the Ravengers out of Iki Town and away from Riolu. Viren's Electivire, however, blocked the combo despite taking damage and pulled a cheep shot with one of his appendages knocking her back as she yelped.

"Sylve!" cried Sylveon and Lolita as they caught her safely before glaring at the opposing Electric Type with her. "Looks like that pink hotshot's taking his big mouth personal, Mother," Silvally noted as he watched Candy snarling at Viren and Electivire before she stepped forward again.

"Reep, Ree, Reep, Re, Reep!" the Shiny Mareep demanded towards Electivire. Electivire only laughed and pointed towards Riolu, saying that it and its trainer and teammates will never leave until they captured the Emanation Pokemon. Candy only responded with a raspberry as she stuck her tongue out which angered Viren's partner before it charged at her again, forcing her, Sylveon, and Lolita to dodge another Thunderpunch.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Go at 'em and get my prize, Electivire!" Viren cackled as he watched.

"Now, Magmorter, Flamethrower on that wretch!" the Fire Pokemon's trainer shouted, pointing at Sarah holding Riolu.

The powerful Fire Type shot a Flamethrower at Sarah and Riolu but Sylveon, joined by Dusk and Luna, got in front of their human mother and new friend before the Intertwining Pokemon used Light Screen to block the attack. While she defended Sarah and Riolu, Dusk and Luna jumped before Luna used Rock Throw as a feint causing Magmorter to block the super effective Rock Type attack but with little difficulty before noticing Dusk shooting towards him with Accelerock, putting Magmorter on its last legs.

"Magmorter!" cried its trainer in horror. Viren snarled as he was becoming more aggravated with everyone's resistance to him. "You meddling witch! I'll see that you hand me my treasure if it's the last thing I ever do!" he shouted, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Pangoro...!"

"A Pangoro!" Ash gasped, recognizing the Dark and Fighting type pokemon.

"Pika.." PIkachu gasped.

"Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements." Rotom Dex stated.

"Pangoro, Dark Pulse...!" Viren called and his Pangoro launched Dark Pulse at Sarah and Riolu but little Candy came in front and countered with Signal Beam.

"Out of my way, you little sheep!" Viren growled.

"Muk, take that sheep out with Sludge Bomb!" another Ravenger called before summoning his Alolan Muk which fired Sludge Bomb on Candy, poisoning her!

"Reeep...!" Candy cried in pain as she skidding on the ground. "Candy, no!" Sarah gasped. _"Candy...!_"* Riolu cried in horror while Viren and the Ravengers laughed. Candy staggered to her feet feeling weak from the poison but she wasn't going to give up.

"You can't go anything you puny sheep." Viren hissed. But Candy's determination pushed her one and she let out a loud,

"MAREEEEEEEEEP!" before she was engulfed in a light blue glow.

"Candy!" Mallow gasped.

"What's going on with Candy?" Sophocles asked in surprise.

"Is she...?" Lillie breathed as everyone watched Candy morph and change into a new Pokemon.

"She's evolving!" Lana deducted as the light blue glow died out and out came a brightly pink bipedal sheep that had bright pink and cream wool on the head and neck coupled with a shining blue-green tail orb. Everyone gasped in shock, Candy had evolved into a Shiny Flaaffy.

Riolu was gobsmacked from seeing her first friend evolve and grow stronger just because she was willing to fight and die for her to live on and to protect her from Viren's grasp.

"_Candy..._" she gasped with widened eyes. Viren growled as he was shocked that the Shiny Flaaffy was still able to fight after evolving, just to protect his 'treasure'.

"What?! You, a puny, worthless, out of date fluff ball have the nerve to evolve and defy my orders to give me back my treasure?!" he screamed, outraged.

"Pangoro, Hammer Arm and make it snappy!"

"PAN!" Pangoro shouted as it charged at Candy, hoping to crush her. But, as the smaller and faster Pokemon, Candy just glared at her bigger opponent and dodged the Fighting Type attack. This caused Pangoro to get its hand stuck on the ground as it saw it embedded in the dirt and desperately flailed and screamed in panic to pull it loose.

"Flaa...FFY!" cried Candy as she prepared and shot a powerful Thunderbolt attack, paralyzing Pangoro and making the Ravengers gasp in shock from the new power she displayed.

"Candy...! You, you evolved!" Sarah shouted in surprise as Candy turned to her and Riolu and winked with a bright smile.

"BREAKING, BREAKING! CANDY EVOLVED INTO A FLAAFFY, THE WOOL POKEMON! An Electric Type," Rotom-Dex gawked as he quickly looked her over.

"Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity."

Sarah was in awe her little Candy. She wasn't the little Mareep she found on Alaka Island anymore, "Oh Candy..."

"FLAFFYYYYYYY...!" Candy cried as she sent out an electrical attack that spread all around herself and shocked the Ravengers again!

"That was Discharge!" Rotom Dex gasped.

Candy wasn't done yet as she jumped at the surprised and paralyzed Pangoro as her tail orb glowed and became like iron and she turned her body, making her tail like a meteor hammer.

"Flaa...FFY!" she screamed as she whacked Pangoro on the head and knocked it out as it fell to the ground as stars flew around its head and had swirls for eyes.

"GYAH!" Viren panicked as he saw that his giant Daunting Pokemon was pwned by a tiny Flaaffy.

"Is that Iron Tail?!" Silvally gawked as he saw Candy beat Pangoro with one hit.

"Yeah! She knocked out Viren's Pangoro with one blow!" Ash gawked. Pikachu was too shocked to say anything; he didn't know what to say to that. This was all too much for Viren as he returned Pangoro and his Electivire returned to his side, also gawking from Candy's power. The arrogant and vain trainer snarled before he let out an outraged scream, finally blowing over.

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I'M GONNA GET MY TREASURE BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" he bellowed. "SIC 'EM, MEN!"

"YEAH!" replied the equally outraged Ravengers as they sent out their Pokemon to kill Sarah, everyone with her, and steal back Riolu, dead or alive.

"Sarah, look out!" Kiawe cried in horror, seeing what the Ravengers and Viren are going to do.

"Baby!" "Ponchita!" James and Nikki shouted, desperate to save her. Then, something changed in Riolu as she saw the rest of Sarah's Pokemon joining Candy and prepared to fight back with Nebby shielding her and Sarah under his body. Just seeing her new family stand up to her old trainer who's put her through nothing but endless abuse for his own gain and seeing Candy evolve for her sake made her realize that there are still good people in the world she's in. She remembered when Candy first found her, when she was being carefully bathed by her new friends, how Candy soothed her every time she was frightened, she was deeply touched by the kindness they offered her, something that Viren lacked.

Riolu then leaped out of Sarah's arms and stood in front her new family, "Riolu, wait..!" Sarah called. But then Riolu started to glow in his aura power and she brought her palms together and started to form Aura Sphere in her palms. The sphere grew, bigger, bigger and bigger until it was about the size of herself.

"Look at that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika...!" Pikachu gasped. _"Take... this...! Aura Sphere!"_ and Riolu launched her Aura Sphere at the bad guys and it struck them head on, making a large explosion.

"Bullseye!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shouted the Ravengers in agony as they and their partners were hit by the Aura Sphere and were sent blasting off away from Iki Town and Melemele Island. Viren was shocked and horrified as he and Electivire were the last ones standing and was now quivering despite being fueled by his anger and glaring at what was once his treasure.

"You... You ungrateful, little, backstabbing, insolent MENACE! I gave you a home, I treated you with the love I can give you, I took you in as my own, and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"_You may have adopted me first..._" Riolu said as her face darkened. Then, she gave a sharp glare at her former trainer that could kill. "_But, you're never my trainer, nor my dad!_"

She then charged at Electivire and wailed on the Thunderbolt Pokemon, using Fire Punch as her paws warmed up and flames came out of them. Electivire screamed like a little girl as it was forced to endure the pain and Viren inflicted on her throughout her short life with them and the Ravengers.

"VIRE! VIRE!" Electivire begged to Riolu, wanting her to stop. The Shiny Emanation Pokemon was having none of it as she continued to wail on it.

"Electivire, STOP HER! NOW!" Viren screamed, now in a complete panic. But, the Thunderbolt Pokemon was in too much pain and too frightened to do anything. Everyone was shocked and amazed by Riolu's newfound bravery and determination to protect them and her new family. Candy was enthralled and awestruck by her friend/sister/daughter as she watched her turn towards Viren and wail on him as well. "_Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you!_" she chastised as she continued to use Fire Punch and use another move called Thunder Punch on him in conjunction.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Viren cried in horror as he was beaten to a pulp before she landed in front of her new family.

"_I was found and protected by Candy after I ran away from you. I was raised by her and my new friends!_" Riolu continued._"And I am not going to let you hurt them!"_ Riolu then charged forth at full speed and rammed Viren and the Ravengers, sending them flying far far away.

DING...!

Everyone didn't know what to say as they saw Riolu sent the screaming Viren and Electivire flying.

Finally, they cheered for her while Hala and Hariyama nodded to each other as they looked on proudly at Riolu. The little Emanation Pokemon could hardly believe it; she not only stood up to her former trainer but she fulfilled her duty as the Inheritor of the Aura through her newfound love and compassion for her new family and Candy. And, she was able to use an Aura Sphere unlike any other in defense of them and her friends.

"Flaaffy!" Candy cried as she happily ran to the surprised Riolu.

_"Candy!"_ she shouted as the two Shiny Pokemon happily hugged each other and laughed.

"Wow, Riolu, you were great..." Sarah breathed as she came towards them and got on her knees. "How were you able to beat Viren and the Ravengers all by yourself?"

_"I don't know. I saw you, Candy, and the rest of your family jumping in to protect me from them and when I saw Candy beat Pangoro and when they tried to kill you, I just snapped. Then, I went up to Electivire and Viren and beat them up when he reminded me that you were the only one in the world to give me kindness, something he never gave me when he took me in."_

"Looks like we inspired you to do what you must to protect us as your family, Riolu."

"Flaa! Flaa, Fla, Flaaaa Ffy! Ffy!" Candy agreed with a happy nod.

_"Sarah, I don't get it," _Riolu then asked. _"How did you and Candy do it?"_

"Do what?" she asked.

_"Keep on fighting and hoping? Those meanies tried to kill you but you didn't back down and kept fighting for me, why? Why risk your lives to save me?"_

"Well, you are. You don't realize it, Riolu. But, you're actually the most hopeful Pokemon I ever met thanks to Candy. When you landed in the Alola Region after being stolen from Lucario Kingdom, you were a treasure. Like, you're nothing but a tool for someone's vanity. But, you wished for more during your time with us because of Candy fighting to protect you."

"Flaffy Flaffy..!" Candy smiled with a cute cry.

Riolu smiled and she leaped into Sarah's arms, _"Thank you for everything."_

"And now, you have a whole new life ahead of you," Sarah replied kindly as she held her tightly while the others watched proudly. "Because you dared to hope to find a better life by running away from Viren, you can now decide your own destiny. If you want, we can take you back to Lucario Kingdom and check out your old home at any time."

Riolu cried happily as she continued to hug her new trainer/human mother. Candy got onto Sarah's left shoulder and patted the Emanation Pokemon gently, welcoming her to the family. Life for Riolu was never going to be the same from that point on; she was torn away from her kingdom in the Sinnoh Region and traveled all around it as an egg, she was hatched in a Pokemon Nursery before being taken in and treated like a cash prize by Viren, and now, thanks to Candy, she now had a group of friends to call a real family.

After getting settled into her new family, the Shiny Emanation Pokemon was with Sarah at the Hau'oli City Pokemon Center writing a letter to the citizens of Lucario Kingdom to let them know that their intended successor to the previous Riolu that became Inheritor of the Aura was doing alright and that she found a new life with her. She also mentioned that someday, the two of them and Candy will visit the Sinnoh Region and see her former people, asking them and whoever was Riolu's old breeder for his or her blessings to take care of Riolu in their stead.

_"To the people of Lucario Kingdom, I hope this letter gets to you safely since your intended Inheritor of the Aura has not only found a new home after she was stripped from you all by those bandits that kidnapped her but she also found a new family that will take good care of her for you,"_ Sarah thought as she wrote the letter with Riolu sitting on her lap as she watched.

_"I can't begin to imagine what a huge responsibility it is for me to look after such a prominent Pokemon that meant more to you than anything in the world, really."_

Sarah sighed as she continued to write, wondering what the future with Riolu would bring her, _"When Candy first found Riolu while my Pokemon and I were training, we didn't know what to make of it when we saw her badly wounded and we didn't know where she came from. Turns out that an enemy of mine, Viren, had found out about her when she was taken to the Pokemon Nursery at Paniola Ranch in Akala Island. I don't want to tell you what happened to her under his so-called 'care' but what I* can *tell you is that she experienced pain that no loving Pokemon should go through."_

As her thoughts written in the letter continued, she, Candy and Riolu are shown sending a letter from a post office in Hau'oli City by means of a friendly Messenger Fearow, who agreed to send the letter to Lucario Kingdom in the Sinnoh Region. The trio watched happily as Fearow flew off with the letter for the people in Lucario Kingdom as Riolu hugged Candy and Sarah, knowing she's finally found a home and a family.

_"I had no idea about Riolu being what you guys called the Inheritor of the Aura until I found out what happened to her and how she got here from Kahuna Hala and told my family, my friends, and I about you all and your kingdom. I'm sorry that you had to lose her in such a harsh way but at least she's in better hands now. I know how it feels for a Pokemon to be so badly abused and treated since I've a few Pokemon that understood what she went through. That's one of the reasons why I'm taking the Island Challenge and I decided to take her in after she defeated Viren and his gang called the Ravengers; I felt bad for the Pokemon that were abused by bad trainers and I wanted to help the weak."_

The Messenger Fearow flew through the skies as Sarah continued her thoughts from the letter. While it took a couple of breaks to ease itself of the long distance flying it went through, it didn't stop until it reached the Lucario Kingdom and came across a young man who saw the Fearow coming.

_"It won't be easy for me since she's been through so much trauma but I know that I'll find a way to make her fully better. She knows who will be her new guiding light. She has me, Candy, my other Pokemon, my parents, and all my friends, too. Should she finally decide to return to you all, I'll gladly let her come back and assume her lost duties to you as per her choice. But, I have a feeling she doesn't want to leave me after everything my little Shiny Flaaffy and I have done for her. I'll be sure to find time to visit the Sinnoh Region someday so she can see you all again. As before, I promise to take good care of Riolu for you all. She's in good hands and nothing will change that. Until then, from the Alola Region's Melemele Island, Sarah."_

The man came to the Fearow and inquired why it came to Lucario Kingdom as the Beak Pokemon delicately dug through its messenger bag and gave Sarah's note about Riolu to him. Curiously, the man took the note from its envelope and read it as Sarah's thoughts reached the end of the note.

The man widened his eyes in shock and surprise before tears of joy started to well in his eyes when he read about Riolu safely in Sarah's hands. He gratefully thanked the Fearow as it bowed politely with a smile and flew back to the Alola Region before he ran to a large church in the kingdom's town square.

Inside the church was an elderly man who sadly looked at an altar dedicated to the Emanation Pokemon trained and destined to protect Lucario Kingdom. It was the elderly breeder that raised a Riolu that Ash had encountered with two of his friends traveling with him during his Sinnoh adventures. The breeder was worried about Riolu ever since she was stolen as an egg and vanished; he hadn't given up hope for her safety and well-being while the rest of the kingdom had given up, dreading the fact that she was lost to them forever.

"Oh, Riolu..." he sighed sadly, still watching the altar. "Please be okay, child, wherever you are..."

"Master!" the man called in a frantic joy as he laughed and rushed in. "Master! I've good news!"

"Calm down, my boy! What's gotten you so jumpy?" the breeder asked, surprised.

"I just received a message from a Messenger Fearow! Look! It came from the Alola Region," said the man as he showed the breeder Sarah's letter. "It's Riolu, she's alright! She's living with a girl named Sarah who promised to take good care of her after saving her from a bad trainer! Sarah also promised to bring her back to the kingdom someday so we know for sure that she's okay!"

The breeder looked through the note and his breath hitched as he noticed a familiar paw print in blue paint beside Sarah's name and read Riolu's name and her current condition. "By Jove...!" he gasped in wonder.

He then began to cry happily as his heart swelled with happiness and relief. The news was also met with wondrous joy and applause from everybody in Lucario Kingdom when they found out about their original Inheritor of the Aura's well-being in the Alola Region. Even the Riolu that took the Shiny Pokemon's place and title was greatly relieved and excited.

As everyone cheered, the breeder happily looked to the skies, thinking about Riolu now under Sarah's ownership. He knew it won't be easy for him and the rest of Lucario Kingdom to continue on without their Shiny Emanation Pokemon but he knows that no matter where she is, Riolu will always be happy. He also made a note to give his deep and heartiest thanks to Sarah for he now knew that his beloved Pokemon is safe and happy.

_"Thank you, Young Sarah. You and Riolu will make a fine pair indeed with all the love and care you, your family, and your friends will all give her. I'll look forward to our first meeting in the near future. I'm sure you'll do us all proud to raise her as a fine Inheritor of the Aura,"_ he thought proudly, his heart at ease for well-being and happiness of Lucario Kingdom's original Inheritor of the Aura.

* * *

_**And so with Riolu, the Lucario Kingdoms' Inheritor of the Aura becoming the masters member to Sarah's growing family, Sarah will discover there's more to her new little friend as the journey continues.. **_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**


	40. Chapter 40: Welcome to Kanto (Part 1)

Several days had passed since Riolu came into Sarah's life.

Since accepting her new life as the Inheritor of the Aura under her care and with Candy as her new big sister, she continued to adjust herself to the brighter side of her new life after everything she went through under Viren's cruelty. She even managed to become friends with Ash and the others more easily and everyone couldn't be more proud of the Emanation Pokemon for adapting to the changes in her new life.

Sarah's younger Pokemon were all delighted to have a new baby sister in the family and they helped her fit in well despite the trauma from Viren's abuse for his own vanity and even Nebby took a liking to her. She even found a few kindred spirits in Aqua and Milotic when they told her about their experience with an arrogant and abusive trainer they once belonged to before Sarah came into their lives and she was enthralled by what she heard.

For Riolu, it looked as though her new life couldn't get any better, especially now that she's at peace knowing that after sending the letter she and Sarah wrote to Lucario Kingdom, they will know she's doing alright with her new family at her new home. She didn't know how much better things were going to get for her as part of her new family.

Today was a very special day at the Pokemon School; it was the school's 20th anniversary and Principal Oak joined Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet (who decided to join our heroes for the day) to give a special announcement regarding the surprise trip he planned for everyone.

While everyone and most of the Pokemon gathered were listening intentively, Riolu was playing with Popplio, Togedemaru, Pikachu, Rowlet, Snowy, Rotom-Dex, and some of Sarah's younger Pokemon as they wanted her to play with them.

"Now, class, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of our beloved Pokemon School, we're going to go on an extra special field trip Roggenrolla-Bouldre-Gigalth all the way!" he announced.

"A special field trip?!" Ash gasped.

"So, does that mean we'll be able to go to some amazing places on this trip?" Mallow asked excitedly.

"We sure do," confirmed Kukui happily before he looked to Sarah. "And, Sarah, I'm sure it's somewhere your parents will know very well, the Kanto Region!"

Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie gasped and cheered in delight.

Sarah, however, was surprised; she never thought she'd return to Nikki and James' former fatherland, let alone their old region after what happened to the three of them there involving her birth parents and their previous disappearance. "The Kanto Region?" she gasped in surprise.

Ash, on the other hand, was far from excited as he slumped miserably. "Oh, boy... The Kanto Region..."

"You're from the Kanto Region along with Nikki and James, are ya, Ash?" Kiawe asked, surprised by Ash's reaction.

"Yep..." Ash replied, seemingly knowing what he'll expect back in his home region.

"Isn't that where your parents are originally from before you three moved to here, Sarah?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I never thought we'd go back there after all this time," admitted Sarah, wondering if her parents would like to return there for a few days during the trip.

"Professor Oak's world-famous laboratory is over there, right?" Sophocles asked eagerly.

"Yes, indeed! We'll visit my cousin, Professor Samuel Oak, and his laboratory. We'll also get to see lots of Kanto Pokemon there, too. Sarah, since your parents once lived there, why don't you have them join us?"

"Really? They won't mind, would they?"

"I'm sure they'll be delighted to come along if you tell them about our field trip."

"Right, and that's not all," Professor Burnet added, excited to be joining her husband and friends for the trip. "Professor Kukui and I want you all to tackle experiences you can't have here along with some very special guests there."

"Special guests? Who are they?" Ash asked curiously.

"And, just what else do you think we can't do here in Alola?" Mallow piped up.

Kukui just smirked, "You'll just have to wait to find out before we get there." Ash perked up, now feeling much more cheerful and his earlier woes forgotten.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Kiawe and Sophocles cheered.

"Sure does!" Mallow, Lana, and Lillie agreed in delight.

But, Sarah was unusually quiet as she was deep in thought; the last time she was at the Kanto Region, she was delivered to Nikki and James as a baby by her birth parents, Queen Delilah and King Doug, here in the future to protect her before they went back to stop Team Eclipse and the Black Beast in their own time and put an end to the Ultra Beast War. She also didn't know how long she, Nikki, and James had been staying there before they moved to Alola so she had a lot of questions of what went on in their original home region.

Now, having the opportunity to visit the region her adopted parents were from, she wasn't going to waste it and do whatever she could to not only learn what she didn't know about the region during the trio's short time there as well as see how things were for Nikki and James before she came into their lives. After everyone packed their stuff and rendezvoused at the airport, the gang all set off for the Kanto Region.

Nikki and James were surprised when Sarah asked them to join her class on the 20th anniversary trip to the Kanto Region. It had been years since they've been there and not once did they think about returning after what they went through given their brief encounter with Doug and Delilah when they entrusted their daughter to them. But, they were also curious as to what had changed since they moved to Alola and they wanted to show Sarah what life for them had been before she joined them.

As a result, they kindly agreed to join her and her friends. As they were riding the plane, with two teams of familiar grunts with them on the plan, everyone could only think about what they'll see in the Kanto Region.

Sarah had managed to coax her Pokemon into their Pokeballs until they reach the Kanto Region even though Blitz decided to stay out of his to remain with her. Riolu wanted to join her as well as she felt safer with her and she complied but brought out Candy to help her feel more comfortable and not get too uncomfortable with many strangers around her.

"Man, I can't wait to get there!" Ash cried happily. "I'll be able to show you guys what's going on in Kanto while you're around."

"You do realize that my parents and I lived there for a short time before we moved to Alola, do ya, Ash?" Sarah asked incredulously. "You're not the only one who would like to show the others what's happening there and there's a lot my parents want to show me."

Ash chuckled sheepishly, having forgotten about Nikki and James living in Kanto prior to their first meeting with them and her.

"That'll be perfect, I'm sure you all will have a lot to show us when we get there," Mallow said happily. Lana and Lillie agreed as they nodded and shared Mallow's enthusiasm. Kiawe panicked in his seat as he watched the water pass them from below, "Hey, Sophocles, how is this thing flying?!"

It was clear Kiawe never went an airplane before compared to his Charizard and he was starting to get antsy, not liking the experience one bit.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's a whole lot safer than riding on a Charizard," replied the Electric Type student incredulously.

While the kids were enjoying themselves and Principal Oak, Kukui, and Burnet were relaxing, Nikki and James looked to each other and nodded. This is the first time they're returning to the Kanto Region in years following Sarah's coming to their lives and they were going to make the most of showing her and everyone else what's going on in their former home region during the field trip. It was bound to happen eventually and they were going to make good on their short time being back in the Kanto Region.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

Soon the group had arrived in the Kanto Region airport together.

"Here we are, welcome to the Kanto Region!" Ash declared.

"I see the airport hasn't changed much since our moving away," James noticed as they entered the airport.

"I might've expanded on it by a section or two since the last time we came here, honey," Nikki replied. Sarah, Candy, Blitz, and Riolu were with Lillie and Snowy as the group departed the plane. Sarah could see that Riolu had enjoyed the flight but she felt a little airsick from her first flight on an airplane.

"How's your first trip on an airplane, Riolu?" she asked.

"_It's wonderful, I felt like I'm on a flying beast! Although... I did feel a little queasy when it bounced around while we were flying._" Riolu gulped, trying to shake off any lingering turbulence she felt. Sarah could only laugh at the little Emanation Pokemon as Candy comforted her to ease her slightly sick feeling. As they were walking, however, Snowy started to feel a little queasy herself.

"Snowy, are you okay?" Lillie asked, concerned.

"Vul..." replied Snowy, still a little queasy to Sarah and Lillie's concern.

"Don't you feel well? Poor dear, now what'll we do, Sarah?" Lillie fretted as she held her Vulpix.

"_What's wrong with Snowy, Mommy, Candy?_" Riolu asked as she and Candy looked at Snowy worriedly.

"Don't know, she must be feeling a little queasy from the whole flight," Sarah theorized. "It was her first time riding on an airplane but she must be sensitive to the turbulence and bouncing motion the plane went through."

"Excuse me, your Vulpix," replied a voice. The two girls looked up to find a young man in brown jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a light green vest carrying a medical bag standing in front of them, smiling kindly at them. "Would you mind if I examine it? See, I'm actually studying to become a Pokemon doctor."

"That would be great! You see, we were getting off the plane when all of a sudden, Snowy started feeling a little sick," Lillie explained.

"Leave it to me," replied the man as he looked Snowy over.

As the man carefully checked Snowy, he smiled, seeming to know what's gotten the Alolan Vulpix down. "Just as I suspected, just a little airsickness," said the man as he took off his stethoscope to Sarah, Lillie, Blitz, Candy, and Riolu's relief.

"I knew it," sighed Sarah, smiling at her friend. "She's not used to air travel like this yet."

"Thank you so much!" Lillie thanked as she and Snowy smiled at the man.

"I wonder what's keeping Sarah and Lillie," Mallow wondered as she and everyone else waited by the door. Everyone looked back and saw them speaking to the young doctor.

Ash, however, gasped as he took a closer look at the man who was with them. "Huh, is that Brock?!" he exclaimed excitedly to everyone's surprise.

The man, who was one of Ash's oldest friends: Brock, turned as he heard Ash and saw the Kanto trainer happily running towards him, Sarah, and Lillie. But then, he noticed a beautiful woman walking by and he suddenly fell in love as he started to flirt with her to Ash's shock and horror.

Lillie and Sarah were baffled as they joined Ash and watched the scene play out until they noticed a young red-haired woman in blue-green shorts and a cream tank-top with red straps coming into the airport and pull on his ear hard, making the two girls wince as Brock groaned in pain.

"Alright, I come all the way to pick you up at the airport and this is the thanks I get?" she groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash replied as he happily recognized the girl. The girl, another one of Ash's oldest friends: Misty, noticed Ash and Pikachu and greeted them happily as she let go of Brock's ear.

"Hey, Ash, Pikachu! Long time no see, how's everything with you guys?" she greeted happily in turn.

Sarah was surprised to see two of the Kanto Region's gym leaders who are also old friends of Ash as everyone else joined them.

"Wait, you know these two, Ash?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure do, we all traveled together all over Kanto and Johto back then!"

He then turned to her and the rest of the Alola group to introduce them to Misty and Brock.

"Everyone, this is Misty and Brock, they're my old friends and we traveled a lot together," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you! As Ash said, I'm Misty: International Beauty, I'm also the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" Misty said.

Ash's other Alolan friends were surprised by this. "You're a gym leader?" Lana quizzed.

"A real gym leader?" Mallow added.

"And, you're an internationally known beauty?" Lillie gasped.

"And, I'm Brock, a Pokemon Breeder as well as a Pokemon Doctor-in-Training," Brock introduced. "I'm also the former Pewter City Gym Leader. The pleasure to meet you is mine, all mine!"

"Hello there, Brock! My name's Sophocles!"

"I'm Lillie!" "I'm Kiawe!" "My name is Mallow!" "And, I'm Lana!" Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow replied as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sarah. These are my parents, Nikki and James," Sarah introduced as she and her adopted family came forth before she looked at her current Pokemon with her. "And, these three are Riolu, my Shiny Flaaffy named Candy, and my Pikachu, Blitz. They're three out of 25 Pokemon I currently own."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

"Flaa, Flaaffy, Ffy, Flaaffy Flaaf!"

"_Um... H-h-Hi..._" Blitz, Candy, and Riolu greeted, the Emanation Pokemon albeit more shyly compared to Blitz and Candy.

"25 Pokemon on hand? Amazing!" Misty asked in surprise. "You must've been working hard to have such a wide roster on your shoulders," agreed Brock in amazement.

Sarah just chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head while everyone else giggled at her, remembering the escapades that landed her with such a huge array of Pokemon in her family.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked his two friends. "Oh, Professor Oak asked us to come," Misty told him.

"AH! So, you must be the special guests Principal Oak was talking about!"

"Hold up, we'll get to the truth soon and quash and rumors when we're on the road," Kukui said.

"Okay, Professor," Everyone said and they all hit the road going to Professor Oak's lab, not noticing pair of eyes from a young figure watching them from afar before the person followed them.

* * *

Soon, everyone finally reached Ash's hometown of Pallet and finally crossed paths with Professor Oak, who was all too delighted to not only have some familiar and new guests see him but to also see his own cousin coming to visit for a field trip. Despite being in a laboratory coat over his red-violet shirt and light brown jeans, Professor Oak was practically identical to Principal Oak.

"Ha-Ha! Sampson!"

"Ah, Dear Samuel!" they cheered as they saw each other and shared a handshake. "Congratulations on the 20th anniversary of your school! And, Professor Burnet, it's an honor to meet you and my heartiest congratulations to you and Professor Kukui on your marriage!"

"Thank you, cousin!" Burnet chuckled, appreciating Professor Oak's congratulations.

"Thank you, Professor. But, let me say that it's an honor to meet you of all Pokemon professors," she complimented.

Rotom-Dex was shocked when he looked at the two cousins and saw the striking resemblances between them. "They're the same!?" he exclaimed as he did a data analysis on them. "Except for their hair, their noses, mouths, and eyes are exactly a 99.9% match!"

"Everyone, this here is my dear cousin and the world's leading authority on Pokemon research. Let me introduce Professor Samuel Oak," Principal Oak introduced. Professor Oak introduced himself by reciting a Pokemon Poem, given that he's a learner and a master of Pokemon Poetry from his years of study in Pokemon research.

"And, now it is time for a Pokemon Poem," he began before he starts reciting. "20 years, how Bulbasaur the passing of time can be. Catching Pokemon for everyone to see!"

The Alola crew gasped in delight from his poem; they've never heard such a powerful message about Pokemon in a single poem before. "Nice poem, Professor," Sarah complemented.

"Why thank you, Sarah," Professor Oak smiled as he observed her Pokemon currently joining her. "Ah, I see you have a nice array of loving Pokemon! You've been taking great care of them."

Sarah chuckled, "Yes, I have been."

"Sarah's the best trainer out of all of us and also the strongest." Sophocles said earning a blush from Sarah, "Aw.. come on now.."

"It's true, sometimes we take her and her Pokemon for granted since they often make battling look so easy," Mallow agreed.

"We probably won't stand a chance against her if she's battling all of us," Kiawe added with a knowing smirk.

"Here's one of my poems just for you before we get carried away," Rotom-Dex offered to Sampson and Samuel as everyone watched him recite in amusement. "Same faces side by side, a Bulbasaur ride!"

"Brilliantly done!" Sampson and Samuel complemented to Rotom-Dex's proud delight and everyone else's amusement.

"Poetry is fun."

"Professor Oak is one of the leading masters of Pokemon Poetry with the power to reassure and relax people implementing lessons we must all learn and Pokemon in one simple poem," Kukui told his Alola students.

"If anybody likes to learn about Pokemon Poetry, I'm sure Kukui and Principal Oak can make arrangements for him to come and put up a demonstration someday," Burnet added. "I asked Brock and Misty to come as your guides for this field trip," Professor Oak told Sarah and her friends as they all gathered in his backyard.

"I'm sure they and Ash will teach you well."

"Thanks!"

"We won't let you down," Brock and Misty thanked the Pokemon Professor. When they went outside, Sarah and her Alola friends were stunned by the vast field that greeted them as well as the huge array of Pokemon enjoying the place from the river that spanned across the field and the rocky ledges to the peaceful grassy pastures.

"It's huge!"

"And, there are so many different Pokemon!" Lillie and Sophocles gaped.

"I know, right?" Ash said.

"Some of these Pokemon here all have trainers that asked us to care for them while they're gone. Some of them are Pokemon we've taken in and others are wild Pokemon who just showed up," explained Brock.

"No time to waste, let's go see them!" Misty declared as they walked through the field and passed many Pokemon doing their own thing.

"This is the perfect place to gather Pokemon data!" Rotom Dex gushed.

"_Mama! Are we there yet, it's getting stuffy in here!_" Nebby whined in his Pokeball.

Everyone gasped as they looked towards Sarah, hearing Nebby's complaint as the Pokeball containing him wiggled as he shook from the inside and grunted.

"Oh! Sorry, Nebby, I forgot," Sarah sheepishly chuckled as she released her Solgaleo, much to Misty and Brock's shock and amazement as they staggered back. Everyone else just smiled, feeling happy for the little Sunne Pokemon after he was released from his Pokeball.

"_Ah, that's better,_" he sighed happily.

"WAH! IT JUST TALKED!" Misty cried as she gawked at the smiling Nebby as he shook himself, relieved to be out of his Pokeball.

"Is that the legendary Solgaleo we've heard about and its using Telepathy?!" Brock stuttered.

"Yeah, he's mine," Sarah confirmed as she introduced her Legendary Pokemon, his attention now towards the two Kanto gym leaders. "This is Nebby, he's an Ultra Beast who came to me from a dream."

"Wow, an Ultra Beast?" Misty breathed in amazement, breaking from her shock.

"How did you come to have him?" Brock asked in intrigue.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we have time," Sarah said as she noticed the nearby Pokemon gawking and looking at Nebby in awe.

"Well, apart from our giant guest, what Pokemon do you guys want to see?" Misty asked the Alola kids.

"I want to see a Kanto Raichu!" Sophocles announced.

"When I think Kanto, it's gotta be Fire Types!" Kiawe declared.

"Horsea, Seadra!" Lana gushed as she could hardly contain her own excitement. "There are so many Pokemon I want to see and meet!" Lillie replied before she noticed a flock of Spearow.

"Oh, look! Spearow!" Mallow smiled awkwardly at her friend as she corrected her.

"We have them in Alola, too, you know," she told her.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right," Lillie agreed, realizing her mistake. "But, you'll get to meet a couple of Pokemon found only in Kanto," Brock reassured to Lillie's delight.

"Huh, hey!" Ash exclaimed as he saw a herd of Tauros near a barn.

"It's my Tauros! HEY, TAUROS, IT'S ME!" The Tauros noticed Ash and smiled brightly as they charged at him.

But, as they happily charged towards their trainer in greeting, the Tauros herd rammed into him and he let out a panicked scream as he was sent to the sky.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied, embarrassed after seeing Ash twinkle out of sight. Everyone else just chuckled awkwardly but Misty and Brock giggled in amusement.

"That's the thing with Pokemon like the Tauros after they're caught," Misty smiled.

"They always end up acting like their trainers in the end," Brock agreed, laughing.

Silvally sighed in exasperation from the Kanto trainer's recklessness, "The Kanto turkey brain never learns to think first, does he?"

Sarah just chuckled with a sweatdrop, finding the whole scene she and Silvally just saw really awkward.

She then noticed some of her Pokemon all playing and talking with the Pokemon gathered in the field including three Bellossom and a trio of Bellsprout doing a dance for her Unova starters, the Mewostic Pair, and the Trial Pokemon. Snowflake and her family joined by Dusk, Luna, Blitz, and Mudsdale were greeted by a Tangela, a wild Psyduck, a Polywhirl, a Polywrath, and a wild Geodude. Finally, Aqua, Milotic, Wooloo, Ponyta, Nebby, Candy, and Riolu were crowded by a group of young Caterpie, Paris, Butterfree, and Oddish playing Tag with them.

"At least some Pokemon are enjoying themselves," Sarah quipped with a smile as she and Silvally looked at them, especially Riolu as she warmed up to a cheeky Caterpie before they and a wild Paris laughed and played a game of Duck, Duck, Goose with her family.

Wanting to find what Pokemon they want to see, the gang split up to see what kinds of Pokemon they want to see.

In the meantime, Nikki and James decided to go out on their own for a bit and told Sarah that they'll be leaving for a bit and they'll have something to show her before the field trip is finished. Agreeing with them, the trio parted ways as her adopted parents left to find what they're looking for while Sarah remained with her friends.

Kiawe and Rotom-Dex found a Rapidash and decided to bring out his Charizard so he can have a race with the Fire Type. As they raced alongside the Fire Horse Pokemon, the Fire Type user gained its respect and jumped on it, to his absolute delight as the two sped across the pasture with Charizard alongside them.

Sarah's Ponyta then found a Kanto Region Ponyta and smiled at it.

The Kanto Ponyta noticed its Galar counterpart and smiled back before they nuzzled each other before they started to play Tag. The young Fire Horse Pokemon's parents also noticed the Unique Horn Pokemon and joined the two fillies, curious of Sarah's little unicorn. The Kanto Ponyta's mother gushed at her child's new friend and despite her father's cautious nature to strangers, he eventually warmed up to her, making the two Ponyta neigh happily.

Mallow and Tsareena came across a vast flowerbed and came face to face with a Vileplume and some Gloom and she was besot from seeing the Kanto Grass Types.

"Ah, so this is a real Vileplume! And, a pair of Gloom, too!" Mallow gushed as she and Tsareena looked the three Kanto Grass Types over. The Gloom and Vileplume happily greeted their garden's visitors back but Vileplume was so happy, it accidentally sprayed some of its pollen, making Mallow curious about what it's doing.

Tsareena gasped as she jumped back as if she realized something off about the Kanto Grass Type Pokemon's pollen. Misty and Brock panicked when they arrived at the garden and were quick to warn Mallow.

"AHH! VILEPLUME'S POLLEN IS POISONOUS! RUN! GETAWAY!" they panicked. Mallow gasped and screamed in horror as she and Tsareena took the oncoming pollen as their cue to leave.

Meanwhile, Sophocles, Lillie, Ash, and Lana scouted around for a Kanto Raichu, which they did, drawing the male Kanto Electric Type's curiosity. "Ha! Found it!" declared Sophocles.

Togedemaru was happy to have found another fellow Electric Pokemon as she zipped in a circle around the surprised Raichu, who didn't know what to say. But, Sophocles' partner couldn't control her excitement as she accidentally unleashed a Thunderbolt from the electricity she gathered while trying to play with her new friend. The Kanto Raichu screamed in pain and surprise until he fainted after an explosion.

"Oh no, Raichu! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" apologized Sophocles with a shameful Togedemaru.

"Rai Raichu.." Raichu said with a thumbs up. Sophocles and Togedemaru smiled with relief as the happy Raichu started laughing from the surprise greeting, now excited to have some energetic new friends and making them laugh, too.

In another part of Professor Oak's backyard, Lillie and Sarah reunited with one another and found themselves lucky to run into a Kanto Ninetales, which intrigued Snowy and Snowflake as they watched the Fire Type in its mystic majesty. Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vibrava also joined them, surprised to see a Kanto counterpart of their sister/daughter.

"Snowy, Snowflake, that Pokemon there is a Ninetales from Kanto," Lillie told the two Ice Types.

"Vul..." Snowy cooed as she went to her evolved Fire Type form.

Snowflake was nervous as she crawled from behind, unsure of what to say to the Kanto Ninetales, prompting Dragonair to go with her daughter and join the three foxes. Despite being a Fire Type, the Kanto Ninetales smiled gently at her two pre-evolved Ice Type counterparts as Snowy and Snowflake sat side by side and faced her.

She kindly gave them friendly licks making Sarah, Lillie, Dragonair, Vibrava, and Zweilous smile happily.

While they watched the tender moment between the three Fox Pokemon, the girls had no idea that they were being watched by a pre-teen boy of 14 years, eyeing Sarah carefully as if he was intrigued with her.

Lana and Popplio were on a wooden bridge over the river after Lillie and Sarah rejoined her, Ash, and Sophocles, seeing a Dewgong jump onto a rock, much to her joy.

"What a cute Dewgong!" she gushed as Popplio and Aqua, joining her Sea Lion companion, both blew water bubbles at the Dewgong. The wild Dewgong noticed the balloons and happily juggled them while the others watched. Popplio and Aqua clapped happily as Dewgong clapped too, the two Alola Pokemon finding a new friend in the Kanto Water Type.

But, Rotom-Dex was busy getting more data on the Kanto Pokemon, "If I keep this up, I'll be able to complete my data involving every Pokemon in Kanto!"

Riolu was in awe at all the new pokemon around her. Candy was near her for support.

Obviously, as a baby and having lived her early days in Alola, Riolu was understandably worried about seeing new Pokemon to her and she would experience a bit of Pokemon culture shock. Despite her newfound confidence being found after battling Viren, she was still uneasy around strangers for fear of a repeat of her time with the Ravengers and Candy seemed to understand it after seeing her initial discomfort around other people and Pokemon upon arriving in Kanto.

The two Pokemon soon came across a Magneton, a Lickitung, and an Electabuzz, who noticed them as they walked by. Riolu cringed as she hid behind Candy while the Shiny Flaaffy glared at the three of them, daring the bigger Pokemon to come at them if they want the Emanation Pokemon.

"_Candy, they're scary..._" whimpered Riolu as Candy maintained her glare at the bigger Pokemon. Magneton, Electabuzz, and Lickitung stared back hard at them but they softened up as they smiled brightly, the wild Electabuzz greeting them with a handshake, telling them its an honor to meet not one but two Shiny Pokemon in their home.

The two younger Shiny Pokemon blinked in surprise before they smiled back and Candy returned the handshake with Riolu returning one with Lickitung, all of them smiling over getting new friends in the unlikeliest of Pokemon between them.

Soon, it was time for Brock and Misty to reinforce a little lesson Sarah and her friends learned from Professor Kukui's teachings at the Pokemon School.

"Now, check this out!" "Notice any differences?" Misty and Brock replied as they sent out a Kanto Exeggutor and an Alolan Exeggutor. The Kanto Exeggutor was baffled from seeing how tall its Alolan counterpart is as it shook in surprise, much to the Alola gang's shock.

"The Kanto Exeggutor is so short!" Mallow gawked.

"I guess it doesn't get as much sun around here," Kiawe theorized.

"I've seen space-like beasts, chimera hybrids, and three-form wolves but this is too strange for school," Sarah replied, baffled.

The Kanto Exeggutor smiled happily at the group. Then Blitz picked up something,

"Pika?"

"Blitz, what is it?" Sarah asked her Pikachu partner.

"Pika Pikachu.." Sarah and the group turned and saw Blitz pointing at something. And that something was a 14 year old boy?

"Believe me, kid, there's nothing too strange for school," the boy replied. "What you're seeing is the real deal. And, speaking of the real deal, here's something to get your head around involving Kanto and Alola Pokemon."

The boy then released two Great Ball from his belt, which opened to reveal a female Kanto Pikachu with a male Mimikyu, making the Alola game gasp in surprise and amazement. Brock and Misty, however, were both intrigued by what they saw as they narrowed their eyes while the male Mimikyu bowed without saying a thing and the female Pikachu just did a princess curtsy bow.

"They may not be of a similar type but you can bet these two are nearly one and the same despite their obvious differences if you look closely. And, as long as you don't make Robbie mad," the boy continued.

"Wow, he has a Mimikyu and a Pikachu," Lana observed carefully. "Even if it looks completely different, it does look similar to a Pikachu with its disguise on."

"Yeah, they do look a little alike but of the uncanny kind," Kiawe thought.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Race, Race Konami," the boy, Race, answered with a straight face before he introduced his partners. " And, these two are my Pikachu and Mimikyu, Bella and Robbie. I was approached by Professor Oak while my Pokemon and I were passing through Pallet Town before you arrived and he asked me to help with the field trip you guys were having."

"Then, how come he didn't mention you to us?"

"Like I said, my team and I were passing through until he found us. Either he forgot or you didn't stick around to find out."

"Okay..." Sarah said, unsure of what to make of Race. Nonetheless, deciding to accept Race into the group and speak with Professor Oak about him later, Misty and Brock continued their lecture about up-and-close differences between Kanto and Alola Pokemon.

"Here are my partners," Brock said as he brought out his Geodude and an Alolan Geodude.

"Hey, this Geodude has no eyebrows!" Lana observed Brock's old partner.

"Are you saying those are eyebrows?" Sophocles quizzed, observing the Alolan Rock Type.

"Yes." Mallow replied.

"And my Geodude is a different typing than the Alolan Geodude," Brock added. "The Kanto Geodude is a Rock Type."

"Awesome.." Sophocles smiled.

Meanwhile, The Unova Starters were interested in Race's Mimikyu and Pikachu.

While Snivy greeted Race's Disguise Pokemon generously, Tepig shyly greeted the female Pikachu to which it giggled and waved back cutely.

Oshawott, as expected, tried to woo the female Electric Type to her surprise, but Race's Mimikyu wasn't keen on that idea and got in between the two of them.

Oshawott pouted, "Oshawott Osha.."

"Mimikyu, Mimikyu..." Race's Mimikyu creaked back warningly.

"Hey, Brock, when did you get an Alolan Geodude, anyway?" Sarah asked Brock curiously.

"You can thank Professor Kukui for that," he mentioned. "He's been letting Misty and I know about his studies at the Pokemon School and he's given us a few examples to look over as our own and study them. Needless to say, we've learned a lot and had never seen such amazing Pokemon before while we were traveling with Ash."

Ash's female Muk was brought out along with an Alolan Muk, although the Kanto Muk was more than happy to see her favorite trainer again after so long as she hugged him, despite him cringing in embarrassment.

But, when the Alolan and Kanto Dugtrio were brought out as the next demonstrator Pokemon, Kiawe broke down in a panic seeing that the Kanto Dugtrio had no hair and gave the middle head his blond DJ concert wig, much to the surprise and confusion of the left and right heads.

"And, last but not least...!" Brock announced as he brought out a pair of Marowak, a Kanto Marowak that supposedly belonged to his father and the Alolan Marowak from the Alola Pokemon Professor Kukui had given to him and Misty.

The two Marowak looked at each other and started to go at it while Kiawe and Brock did their best to restrain them from starting a brawl. "Their short-tempered personalities are the same," sighed Mallow as she watched. "But, their types sure are different," Sophocles noted.

"And, I once read that the Kanto Marowak's purely a Ground Type," Lillie added.

"Yeah, my family's Marowak's a Fire and Ghost Type by comparison," Kiawe agreed.

The two Marowak broke free from Kiawe and Brock's grasps before they glared at each other as they butted heads. Pikachu tried to get the Marowak Brothers to stop fighting but he ended up receiving the short end of their bones as they used Bone Club to tell him to butt out. Togedemaru bashed them in disgust but then they turned their ire on her as she panicked and ran away while Brock, Sophocles, and Brock chased after them.

Pikachu was so annoyed by this that he's cheeks started sparking.

"Oh no! Take cover!" Sarah exclaimed and Mudsdale got in front of her and Luna and Snowflake performed Protect for Sarah's other pokemon, including Nebby, just in time as Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt on everyone, including Race and his pokemon.

When the Thunderbolt settled and Sarah managed to look around after Luna and Snowflake completed Protect, everyone was burnt and battered with a relieved and happy Pikachu in the middle of them.

"Uhh... This is going to leave a mark," Race groaned, grumbling as he shook the dust and dirt off of him. Robbie, Race's Mimikyu, grumbled as well from the unexpected when he heard a small sniffle and soft crying from his left. He turned and saw Race's female Pikachu crying from the Thunderbolt Ash's Pikachu had unleashed, feeling badly hurt.

"MI...!" Robbie cried angrily towards Pikachu as he whipped to Ash's partner. Pikachu looked and flinched in surprise to see Robbie walking towards him angrily, wondering what he did to make him mad. The Disguise Pikachu angrily pointed his head and growled at him to look at Bella, who was still sniffling and crying from being attacked so brutally, even if it was unintentional.

Pikachu sweatdropped and sheepishly chuckled from his mistake as he scratched his right cheek, "Pi... Pi... Pika...?"

The lackluster apology only served to fuel Robbie's anger as he started to lash out at Pikachu and chase after him, causing Ash's Mouse Pokemon to panic and run away, screaming and begging for the Disguise Pokemon to show him mercy and his apology for the uncalled-for Thunderbolt and attacking everyone including Bella. Race and Sarah heard the two Pokemon as they saw Robbie chasing Pikachu angrily before they saw Bella still crying and hurting after Pikachu's stunt.

"Hey, what's with your Mimikyu and Pikachu?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, brother," groaned Race as he took out an Ultra Ball and a Timer Ball. "Rama, Raksha, please stop Robbie before he embarrasses us with his overprotective nature for Bella."

He threw the balls and they opened to reveal a male Slowking and a female Aurorus who saw Pikachu continuing to scream and run from an angry Robbie still trying to maul him over Bella, Race's Pikachu, being hurt. The two of them sighed knowingly and nodded to each other as if they had done this before.

Race's Aurorus blocked Robbie with her tail while Slowking held back Robbie by the tail. Blitz, meanwhile, went over to Bella, Race's female Pikachu, to comfort her.

"Pikachu... Pika, Pika.." Blitz cooed, hugging Bella.

"Chuuu..." Bella sobbed and Blitz gently patted her on the back, reassuring her.

Once they believed they got a firm grip on Robbie and as he ranted at the two Pokemon for stopping him from getting revenge on Ash's Pikachu for Bella's sake, Raksha, Race's Aurorus, glared firmly at him and used Hypnosis to put him to sleep for a few moments. Then, once they were sure that he would act more rationally with them around, Raksha and Rama, Race's Slowking, nodded to each other as Rama uses Dream Eater.

Pikachu, who stopped earlier after seeing Raksha and Rama subdue and stop Robbie from chasing him, cautiously looking to see Race's Royal Pokemon using Dream Eater to calmly wake him up from his short slumber. Race sighed with relief as he watched the whole scene while Sarah looked on in surprise.

"Thank goodness I had Rama and Raksha with me when I did," he said.

"Wow, what did you and your Pokemon do?" Sarah asked in awe.

"Nothing complicated, I took the liberty of having my Aurorus, Raksha, and my Slowking, Rama, use Hypnosis and Dream Eater to soothe Robbie and calm him down. You'll have to forgive Robbie, though. He's very loving and protective of Bella and he wants nothing more for her than to be safe and happy no matter where we go. As you just saw, he can go bananas if somebody hurts her, intentionally or unintentionally."

Sarah was in awe as she looked at Blitz leading Bella to a confused Robbie as he gasped with relief from seeing her and approached the female Mouse Pokemon, asking if she's alright. The female Pikachu nodded with a pained but relieved smile, assuring him before she and Robbie nuzzled each other.

"So, does that mean Robbie loves her?" "You can say that. Bella is surely a strange Pikachu. Where she comes from when Robbie and I met her, she didn't take too kindly to many male Pokemon hitting on her and wanting her to be their mate. At least, until Robbie came in and opened his heart to her despite the other Pokemon mocking him. She saw something in him that none of the other Pokemon can't..."

Sarah nodded in understanding of Robbie's behavior. Blitz reassured Bella that everything was okay and Robbie was alright with Sarah's Pikachu partner.

Unfortunately, Oshawott tried to woo Bella again with some flowers, causing her to be taken aback by his affection...Only to get a Shadow Claw to the body by Robbie.

"OSHAAAA...!" he screamed as he plopped to the ground, feeling the pain of being rejected. Snivy and Tepig sweat-dropped at their Unova brother's behavior as they groaned in embarrassment. "And, I see your Oshawott is a Cassanova," Race deadpanned.

"Yeah... We learned to live with it," Sarah chuckled sheepishly. Moving on from Oshawott trying to hit on Bella, Pikachu apologized to Robbie and Bella for his stunt earlier given that it was the only way to stop the two Marowak from starting a fight. Robbie wasn't sure if he could trust Ash's partner until Bella reassured him and nodded to him to give Pikachu a second chance as she forgives him.

Blitz agreed as he nodded to Robbie to give Pikachu a second chance given how sorry he is. Then, a few tense seconds later, Robbie slowly nodded and called upon a truce and gave his own apology to the relief and satisfaction of Rama and Raksha as they watched on. Pikachu was greatly relieved, knowing to be extra careful whenever he's around Bella and Robbie. Suddenly, Sarah and Race, along with their Pokemon, heard Lana screaming as they looked towards her and the others looking around their current location and in a complete frenzy.

"Sarah, Race! Popplio's missing!" she cried.

"Hey, Brock! Your Marowak are both missing, too!" Kiawe gasped in shock.

"They're gone?!"

"Oh, no!" Brock and Misty cried in horror. Sarah and Race looked around for Popplio and Brock's Marowak Brothers; sure enough, they weren't anywhere to be found.

"This is bad, I think we better find them and fast!" Sarah replied.

"_Mama, we don't know where they are!_" Nebby warned. "_This place is so big, where do we start?_"

Race was greatly surprised to see Nebby, let alone hear him talk to Sarah and call her his 'mama' and so were his Pokemon. But, they quickly shook off their shock, knowing what they and everyone else should do first.

"Everybody, chill," he said firmly. "We're not gonna find them faster if you all whine like big babies. The first thing we have to do is to maintain a cool head and split up. We can cover more ground easily and those rascals will be around somewhere."

"But, where are we supposed to look?" Misty pondered worriedly. "They could be anywhere as far as we know."

"Noctowl, Vibrava, and Dragonair can search from the air. Dusk and Luna can track the three with their scents." Sarah stated.

"Lycanroc!" Dusk and Luna smiled. Noctowl, Vibrava, and Dragonair cooed in agreement.

"Alright then, let's get searching then," Brock said. Soon, Noctowl, Vibrava and Dragonair took to the air while Dusk and Luna sniffed the ground for Popplio and the Marowak's scents.

"Lycan," Dusk said before turning to the others, "Lycanroc!"

"Dusk has one of the Marowaks' scents," Silvally told Sarah.

"Right, Dusk, lead the way," Sarah said and the Dusk form Lycanroc lead Brock, Ash, Sarah and Race to one of the Marowak's locations.

Then, Luna called to Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, "Lycanroc Lycan..." "Luna must have picked up Popplio's scent." Mallow smiled seeing the nod from Luna. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock joined forces as their old Golden Pokemon Trio, along with Sarah and Race with Sarah's family splitting up to keep safeguard the two groups while they looked around for the Marowak Brothers with Dusk taking the lead while Lillie, Mallow, and Lana followed Luna as he tracked down Popplio.

"Find 'em yet, Dusk?" Sarah asked as the Dusk Form Lycanroc sniffed around.

They saw a Caterpie crawling out of a bush. The sight of the little Bug Type, however, caused Misty's Bug Pokemon phobia to kick up as she screamed and ran to a tree several feet away from it.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, terrified.

"Misty! Are you okay?" asked Sarah, baffled from her panic attack from seeing Caterpie.

"Well, some things never change," Ash quipped. "Still afraid of Bug Pokemon, I see..."

"What's her problem?" Race asked incredulously as Bella and Robbie cocked their heads in confusion.

"She's not a big fan of Bug Pokemon wherever we go. She often gets the worst of it when one gets up close to her," Brock replied knowingly.

"Bugs really bug me!" Misty retorted from her hiding place.

After trying to coax Misty into coming back after shooing the Caterpie away, Sarah and Race and their Pokemon continued on with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu behind them. Dusk was back in the lead, still trying to maintain his lock on the trail of the Marowak Brothers.

"Gee, Misty, you haven't changed a bit the last time I saw you," Ash said while Misty pouted.

"Brings back memories," Brock added happily to Ash's confusion. "I mean, memories of how things were like when the three of us traveled together. We did so many things and had lots of fun and made new friends."

"Although, not everything was fun," Misty reminded about the bad times in their journeys.

"Hey, Ash, what's the deal with Sarah?" Brock asked, looking at Sarah and Race.

"Yeah, she must be a great trainer given her Pokemon count and how they loved her," agreed Misty

"Yeah... but there's a lot more to Sarah.." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Race asked.

"Have you guys heard of the Alolan Monarchy?" Ash asked them all.

Sarah stopped as her breath hitched; she realized what Ash was going to do, he was going to reveal her ties to the Alolan Monarchy and as the Alolan Sun Princess but she doesn't know if she could trust Misty, Brock, and Race to keep her greatest secret from anyone else.

"Wait, I remember hearing about it in the books I read about the Alola Region in the Cerulean City Library after Professor Kukui told us about it and the Pokemon that lived there," Misty replied.

"Yeah, I did too when I looked into the books about it from Pewter City's Library started reading about the region," Brock agreed thoughtfully.

"The books stated that during the end of the Ultra Beast War, Queen Delilah and King Doug sacrificed themselves to stop this team called Team Eclipse and this Black Beast from wreaking havoc on the region and the world and seal them away. But, what's it got to do with Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head at Ash, frantically, mouthing at him to not tell them about her secret. Ash looked at her and realized what she was trying to tell him but he wanted to let his friends in on her secret if she was going to need more help from people they can trust to keep her away from Team Eclipse and/or until she feels ready to tell them. Race noticed how frantic she's being and was baffled from her getting antsy.

"What are you playing at, girl?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, you see... Sarah is-" Ash began but before he could reveal who Sarah really is, they heard a loud screech next to them from their right.

"What was that?!" Race asked as Bella and Robbie looked ahead of him as they turned. "It sounds like it's coming from that way, let's go!" Brock replied.

Then, they all raced to the source of the screech. They found it to be a Victribell, who was with a Bellsprout and a Weepinbell, fighting with an Oddish, a Gloom, and a Vileplume. A Bulbasaur was between the two groups, forcing them to stop fighting and settle their differences and not taking any nonsense from them.

"Hey, that's my Bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing his former partner. Ash's Bulbasaur spoke with the two grass types groups, trying to settle the fighting between them.

The Bulb Pokemon heard Ash's voice as he looked at his old friends Sarah, and Race, along with their Pokemon. The two Grass Pokemon groups stopped their squabble and turned towards the newcomers in surprise, not noticing them until Ash spoke up.

"Saur...?" Bulbasaur gasped, brightening in delight before he happily ran to Ash. "Bulba! Bulbasaur, Saur!"

"Hey, Bulbasaur! How've you been, buddy?" Ash asked, giggling at his Grass Type.

"Bulb, Bulb, Bulba, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said as he happily nuzzled his trainer, overjoyed to see him and Pikachu again.

"It sure has been a long time, Bulbasaur's thrilled," Brock said, smiling at them.

"Isn't it great?" Misty asked, feeling the same way. Sarah and Race tilted their heads in confusion, not getting the whole thing between Ash and his Bulbasaur.

"Come again?" Race asked.

"Who's he?" Sarah put in.

Brock and Misty sheepishly giggled, realizing that Sarah and Race knew nothing about Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Oh, right. You guys weren't around back then, were you?" Misty asked before she and Brock recalled their adventures with the Bulb Pokemon, who ended up becoming a Pokemon Peace Ambassador to the Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab grounds.

"Bulbasaur was once a guardian of a hidden village for weak and injured Pokemon belonging to a girl named Melanie. We had a rough first meeting when we saw him for the first time but we got to know him and he went with Ash as per Melanie's wishes after we saved the Pokemon there from Team Rocket."

"He's a tough cookie and he can be quite stubborn at times," added Brock, fondly recalling everything they went through with Bulbasaur. "But, he's quite the battler and when Professor Oak needed help getting the Pokemon in his grounds to settle down, he was called upon and now, he's the lab's Pokemon Ambassador of Peace." "Your friend must've made a name for himself," Race noted. "Yeah," Misty and Brock smiled.

Meanwhile, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow were still looking for Popplio.

"Popplio, where are you..!" Lana called out for her Sea Lion Pokemon. "Don't worry Lana, we'll find it." Mellow reassured and then Luna called to them, "Lycanroc!"

"Pop, Pop!" Popplio cried happily with Aqua rushing towards her, allowing her to hug her pre-evolved friend in relief.

"Bri! Brionne, Onne, Bri, Bri! Brionne, Bri!" she scolded, worried sick over her Water Type friend having disappeared causing Popplio to wince and apologize. The Pop Star Pokemon just sighed and smiled, not wanting to stay mad at her for longer so they shared another hug, to the girls' delight.

"Hey, guys!" called Misty as they saw her running towards them. She decided to reunite with them and help them look for Popplio while the guys and Sarah continue to look for the Marowak Brothers until she noticed the Sea Lion Pokemon with them as Lana took her in her arms again.

"Hey, you found Popplio already?" "Mm-hmm..." Lana nodded happily.

"Luna found her inside a bush but we still have no idea where she could've wandered off to."

"There's a lake at the end of this path, let's go see if she was heading there while we were looking for her," Misty offered.

When they reached the end of the path into a cliff, they saw a large, beautiful lake spanning ahead of them. "Popplio, were you trying to get to this lake just to play in the water?" Lana asked as the pair and the others looked at the lake.

But then, a large, dragon-like Pokemon shot out of the lake and roared at the group and the Pokemon gathered. It was a Gyarados, a Water Type Pokemon known to many as the Atrocious Pokemon due to the Pokemon's aggressive and nasty temperament they have.

Aqua and Milotic were stunned as they remained in place with widened eyes while everyone else ran off while it dived back into the lake. Only Lana and Popplio weren't shocked by the Gyarados as the Water Type trainer looked to her partner.

"You think something's in that lake you want to look at?" she asked. Popplio nodded, making her give an understanding nod and strip to her swimsuit.

"Well, then, let's take a look! Aqua, Milotic, let's go!" With the three Water Pokemon with her, Lana dived into the lake.

Lana held onto Milotic as the three of them swam through the waters.

Back at the surface, Misty noticed Lana diving into the lake with Milotic, Aqua, and Popplio and admired her fearlessness.

"Wow, Lana's brave. Well, she's not the only one who's got the bravery to back up her love for Pokemon!" she admired as she stripped to her swimsuit as well and dived in. While Mallow and Lillie along with Tsareena and Snowy continued to run off in fright from the Gyarados, Sarah's Pokemon group with them noticed that Milotic and Aqua were still at the lake and they rushed back to see if they're okay.

In the lake, amidst the Starmie, Goldeen, Magikarp, Poliwhirl, Poliwag, and other Water Pokemon swimming about, Lana, Misty, Aqua, Milotic, and Popplio looked around the lake until Popplio noticed a pair of wild Horsea playing and went off to join them. Milotic even found herself crowded by much of the wild Water Pokemon living in the lake as she blushed from them complimenting her beauty.

Even Aqua got herself a few fans from the younger wild Water Pokemon as she danced for them and they cheered for her. Misty and Lana couldn't help but smile brightly for the three Water Pokemon with them making new friends.

* * *

Back on top, Sarah and her group, joined by Kiawe and Sophocles and their partners, continued to search for Brock's Marowak but they didn't have any luck.

"Marowak?" Kiawe called out to the Bone Keeper Pokemon with Ash, Brock, and Sophocles. "Knowing how they'd get along with each other, they better not be picking a fight with other Pokemon and getting their asses kicked," Race commented as he and Sarah helped look for them.

"And, I'm not paying for their medical bills."

"Cut them some slack, Race," Sarah retorted. "Maybe it's in their nature to get into fights when they see eye to eye."

"If it means being in a grudge match when they'll eventually beat each other to a pulp?"

"...I neither confirm nor deny."

But, Silvally suddenly stopped as he felt the ground shake. "Mother, wait. I hear something below us..."

The rumbling sound got louder and louder as everyone looked around for the source until... With a loud roar, a wild Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon, appeared before them. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sophocles as he flailed in panic.

"ONIX!" panicked Brock and Ash as Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Togedemaru also screamed.

"_Mama, it looks like a giant snake made of rocks!_" Nebby cried in surprise.

"That's not just a snake, it's the Rock Snake Pokemon called Onix! And, it knows we're here!" Sarah replied.

"Damn! We don't have time for this crap!" snapped Race as he, Robbie, and Bella got into fighting stances.

"Race, wait! If you and your Pokemon fight with it, you'll only make it madder as long as you provoke it!"

"You think I don't know that and what to do after just to save our skins?! Or, you just don't care about a big, giant stone snake looking ready to eat and tear us apart limb from limb?"

"You got any better ideas to get this guy off our backs?!" snapped Sarah as she and her current Pokemon got into battle stances, too.

"Let's go, Pyroar, Turtonator!" Kiawe called to his Fire Types as his partners appeared to defend their friends. Luckily, Brock knew of one tactic that can help the group keep themselves away from Onix as they all stared at it.

"Just stay calm and, most importantly... Nobody. Move. A. Muscle. As long as we do this, we'll be fine," he advised.

The wild Onix looked at the group as if it was prey and it acted like a T-Rex as it tried to look through their act. But, after a while, it thought it could see nothing out of them as they stood still before it started to move to a different spot. Kiawe and Ash breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived as a familiar bone was flung in its direction, hitting it in the face.

The Onix, starting to be annoyed again from the hit, turned to the perpetrator and saw Brock's Alolan Marowak challenging the Rock Snake Pokemon to a fight as the Kanto Marowak looked on in shock at him.

"So, uh, Brock... Now what..?" Ash asked nervously.

"I wouldn't call that staying calm, Brock..." whispered Kiawe in horror.

"You know what I'd say if it gets that way," Brock agreed as he made a break for it. "RUN!"

While Ash, Sophocles, and Kiawe joined him with their Pokemon and the now-panicking Marowak Brothers following behind, Race and Sarah nodded to each other and acted quickly to save them.

"That's it! Follow my lead! Rama, let's go!" Race ordered as he brought out his Slowking again. "Whichever Pokemon you have that can give it a thrashing before we get it off their tails, use 'em now!"

"Uh, R-right! Snivy, Leaf Blade! Aqua, Bubblebeam! Oshawott, Water Gun!" Sarah ordered to her mentioned Pokemon. Quickly, the three Pokemon got on Milotic as the Tender Pokemon slithered ahead and drew them closer to the angered Rock Snake Pokemon before the trio launched their attacks as the shocked Rock Type in a triple combo, greatly weakening it following the ambush.

Despite the damage from the super effective Water and Grass Type attacks, Onix was not ready to quit and was about to give chase to its lost prey. But then, Rama and Race faced it as it growled at them. The young trainer was undeterred as he glared back and eyed the Rock Pokemon as he made his move.

"Disable," he called before the Slowking used his Normal Type attack to stop Onix in its place before it could attack again. Sarah was amazed as she and her Pokemon watched in awe as Rama and Race subdued the angry Pokemon before they decided to send it off.

"Alright, now send this bad boy flying with Psychic. Maybe a little timeout is what he needs," finished Race.

"Slow. Slow... King!" Rama obliged as he used his Psychic power to throw Onix away, who was now screaming in shock from being thrown far away. Race smiled softly with a nod, satisfied with their work.

"Good work, Rama. You too, Island Girl, your Snivy, Brionne, and Oshawott weren't too bad."

"Thanks, Race, though that Psychic attack Rama used on that Onix was overkill... Right?"

"I only care about the results." Race deadpanned, earning a sigh from Sarah. Soon enough everyone was back at Professor Oak's with all the Pokemon accounted for.

"Good, now all the Pokémon are accounted for." Misty smiled.

"So Ash what were you going to say about Sarah?" Brock asked, bringing up the topic about Sarah's lineage.

"Oh, I um... Well..." Ash stammered, seeing Sarah's panicked face.

But, he didn't need to tell anyone about Sarah's secret again. Out of nowhere, at that moment, a net came down from above and snagged much of everyone's Pokemon except for Nebby, Silvally, Snivy, Riolu (whom Sarah was holding), Noctowl, Sylveon, the Meowstic Pair, Lolita, and Sliggoo along with Robbie, Rama, and Bella. Everyone gasped in shock as they looked to find a huge Meowth robot and a familiar trio laughing at them as they did their motto.

Ash, Misty, and Brock growled furiously for they knew who was behind the scheme.

"Not them again!" Silvally snarled as he growled at the intruders.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash barked furiously.

"You know, by now, I thought you threw in the towel on stealing Pokemon," Misty grumbled.

"Give everybody their Pokemon back, right now!" demanded Brock angrily.

"You may be an original chore but you're certainly not the best!" Jessie sneered.

"There are other Pokemon around so give it rest!" James taunted.

"Some things will never change. Lycanroc, I choose you!" Ash bellowed as he summoned his Rock Type.

"Use Rock Slide!" Lycanroc howled as he sent a shower of rocks at Team Rocket but their robot sent the attack back at them, causing Ash and the others to dodge in a panic.

Sarah and Race, on the other hand, were protected by their Pokemon still with them. But, by then, Race was already annoyed at Team Rocket and was ready to blow.

"I've had enough! Ella, time for lightspeed!" Race bellowed as he threw out a Fast Ball and out came a Legendary Pokemon that looked like a red and white plane-like bird, making the group gasp.

"WHAT TH-A LATIAS?! How'd you get that?" Sarah gasped, goggle-eyed by the Eon Pokemon Race called out.

"It's a long story but I've no time to tell you that since we got a herd of Pokemon to corral back."

"Just like old times! And, I totally agree with Race! Crobat, let's get it on!"

"Ready, steady, let's go! Staryu!" Brock and Misty called, sending out their Bat Pokemon and Star Shape Pokemon to help them fight.

"Crobat, use Air Slash!"

"Staryu, Water Gun..!"

"Silvally used Dragon and Crush Claw...!"

"Lolita, Dark Pulse..!"

The four Pokemon unleashed their attacks at the Meowth Robot, causing Team Rocket to scream in panic before they balanced themselves upright and prepared to fight again.

"Meow, Me, Meowth, Me, Meow, Meowth," Lolita remarked with a sly purr, unimpressed by what she's seeing from her trainer's enemies.

"What'd you say, lady?! Dead or alive, I'll teach ya'll a lesson!" Meowth snapped as he prepared to punch them. Team Rocket's new Meowth Robot and its remote body system allowed Meowth to control it through body sensor controls and he was about to pummel them when Candy jumped up and smirked at them.

"Oh no? Candy, Confuse Ray!" Sarah called, sharing her Flaaffy's smirk.

Candy's eyes glowed before they sent out a pair of glowing red circles that traveled their way to Meowth's eyes before he started to smack himself in the face. The robot followed his actions as Team Rocket let out pained and panicked screams as the robot hits itself in the face. The sight of it caused the Pokemon to snigger before they burst out laughing several minutes later with Sarah, Ash, and their friends all joining in.

"Look at those dorks!" laughed Kiawe, he and his Fire Type partners cackling loudly.

"What's wrong, Team Rocket? Why are you hitting yourselves?" Mallow cackled as she, Lillie, and Lana were lost in their hysterical laughter. "Would you like to get your meds on real fast?" Sarah taunted while she, Ash, Misty, and Brock continued to explode in a fit of crazy giggles.

Race was baffled from what he's seeing but he started to chuckle while Robbie, Ella, and Bella were letting out giggles of their own seeing the enemies continue to hit themselves in the face.

By now, Meowth was annoyed and when the confusion finally wore off, he was ready for some much-needed payback, "Nobody makes a Mankey out of Meowth and gets away with it!"

"Not so fast! Ella, Mist Ball!" Race cut him off, allowing the Eon Pokemon to blast the robot and release the captured Pokemon, to everyone's relief.

The Pokémon came to their owner's side, relieved to be away from their kidnappers. "Oh, Nebby~ Wanna send these morons flying?" Sarah smirked.

_"With pleasure, Mama!" _Nebby smirked before he charged towards the robot.

But, before he could send them into a blastoff, everyone heard a whistling sound from above them. They all looked up and saw a familiar giant bear Pokemon dropping down from a delivery plane and land in the middle of Team Rocket, wearing what looks to be like a giant jet pack and with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet back in its arms.

"_Whoa?!_" Nebby cried as he skidded to a halt and came face to face with Bewear.

The Normal Type and Nebby looked at each other with Bewear returning a curious stare and the little Sunne Pokemon blinking in surprise with his jaw dropped. Everyone was baffled by Bewear's surprise entrance as question marks popped above their heads. With no time to waste on its part, Bewear activated its jet pack and took off, leaving the group and their Pokemon behind.

"Aww! And, it's liftoff with a new blast...!" Team Rocket groaned as Bewear flew them back to the Alola Region.

"Anybody know what just happened?" Misty asked, surprised by what she and everyone else saw.

"Don't look at me," Brock retorted, just as baffled.

"Island Girl, mind telling me what the hell was that about?" Race asked, stunned and shocked.

"You don't want to know..." Sarah answered, not knowing how to answer.

A piece of the debris from Team Rocket's robot moved to reveal a familiar round and pink Pokemon with what looked like a tiny microphone in its hands as it saw the group and smiled.

"OH! CUTIE!"

"That looks like a Jigglypuff, live and in person!"

"What's an adorable little Pokemon like that doing here?" Lana asked brightly.

"Hey, I remember that Pokemon! It IS Jigglypuff!" Sophocles gasped in surprise, recalling when he first saw it during the clay sculpting class.

But, Ash and his old friends were horrified just by seeing it. They had many encounters with this Pokemon before and they were not pleasant as they broke out in a total panic.

"Is it really that Jigglypuff?!" Ash panicked.

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Brock cried.

"IF IT SINGS, YOU'LL FALL ASLEEP-!" Misty warned as she flailed. But, it was too late as Jigglypuff used its trademark attack, Sing.

Sarah covered her ears knowing her parents each had encountered a Jigglypuff before on their journeys as well and they were not happy with the results of them. The rest and her Pokemon, however, weren't so lucky as they all fell victim to the attack and feel asleep.

"La-la-la-la-la! Jigglypuff! I can't hear you!" Sing didn't affect Robbie cause he was part Ghost Type, but Robbie has enough sense to send the Jigglypuff flying with a Wood Hammer attack.

"Thanks, Robbie..." Sarah said. Robbie nodded in acknowledgment before they turned to see everyone else including Race and their Pokmon all fast asleep.

"Guess we have to wait until they wake up..." she groaned. Robbie agreed as he carefully nuzzled and caressed Bella as she cutely slept with Race, the Disguise Pokemon feeling contempt and happy for her to be resting after what everyone went through with Team Rocket. Then, Nikki and James came back and saw everyone asleep save for Sarah and a Mimikyu.

"What happened here?" Nikki asked in bewilderment.

"Jigglypuff," Sarah deadpanned.

"Oh..." Nikki and James sweatdropped with worry. Given that they told Sarah about their experience with a Jigglypuff before, they knew not to press the matter further.

By the end of the day, everyone else finally woke up from Jigglypuff's little "concert" and were none the worse for wear. Delia, Burnet, and Mimey had finished preparing dinner for the Kanto field trip banquet in honor of Sampson's school's 20th anniversary and his and Samuel's reunion along with Ash, Misty, and Brock's and they were all hungry. Race and his Pokemon had no objections since they were invited to stay for dinner as special guests.

"To reunions!" proposed Samuel as he led the Unity Toast and everyone else followed.

Everyone couldn't be happier as they all ate and mingled together after the day's events while Mimey, with the assistance of Rama, Tsareena, Snivy, Wooloo, and Ponyta, continued to work the grills. Even the Pokemon gathered are happily eating dinner together with the Marowak Brothers no longer squabbling, at least until the next time, and getting to know Race's Pokemon which even included a wise, male Volvarona he named Gorie. Sarah and Race were at their own table with Rama, Robbie, Bella, Blitz, Snowflake, Candy, Riolu, Nebby, eating happily alongside them. Delia, with Litten in her hands again and joined by Kiawe, Sophocles, and Ash as they went to sit down on the table next to them, came to them with a smile.

"Welcome to Kanto, Dearies. And, thanks for taking time to stay with all of us and assist in Principal Oak's field trip, Race. I hope you'll take time to see everything while you're here," she told them and Sarah's Alola friends. "We will," Sophocles and Kiawe smiled.

"Eh, it's nothing, Mrs. Ketchum. Thanks for having me and my Pokemon here," Race told her. Delia smiled and then slyly whispered to him and Sarah, "If you want to see a complete mess, you all should go see Ash's room."

"Hey, Mom, stop it!" Ash panicked, realizing what she said to them.

While everyone was eating and mingling about, Rotom-Dex was looking for what should be his final Kanto Pokemon to complete his encyclopedia.

"I can't find the last Pokemon I need to complete my Kanto Pokemon database," he grumbled as he flew down to the group.

"So frustrating, ugh..."

"What is it now, Rotom-Dex?" Sarah asked, knowing what's gotten the Living Pokedex irked. "Where have you been?" Ash asked as well, wondering where he was.

"Oh, nothing special. I went on a mission to complete my Kanto Pokemon database until I'm short of one Pokemon," he explained. While he was speaking, the Pokemon he was looking for turned out to be a Mew that was hiding behind a tree looking at the group before it turned its attention to Sarah as if it recognized who she was.

"Mew...!" it said as it smiled and flew off into the forest, remaining a mystery to all who would be searching for it. As it left, Kukui joined the group to tell everyone what he wants to do for the gang's lesson with him, Sampson, Samuel, Burnet, Misty, and Brock during the field trip.

"I'd like to talk a little bit about our plans tomorrow," he announced, getting the group's attention.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow, Professor?" Sarah asked on behalf of everyone.

"We're going to Quick Attack our way to battle at the Cerulean Gym!" he declared, causing the students and Race to look at Misty and Brock, smirking at all of them knowingly. Sarah looked at Race, feeling as if he'll be helping them with Kukui's lesson to which he gave her a challenging smile. The following morning, everyone hopped on board the bus as it took them to Cerulean City: Misty's hometown and the Cerulean Gym in the middle of it.

"There it is just ahead," Kukui said as they watched it from a distance. Mallow was surprised when she saw the gym which looked more like a Water Pokemon stadium, "That's the Cerulean Gym?"

"Yeah, that's it," Misty confirmed. Kiawe was amazed from seeing the gym, "We're going to battle there?"

"_This is where we'll be battling Aunt Misty and Uncle Brock, Mommy?_" Riolu gasped as she looked through the window at Misty's gym from Sarah's lap. While Blitz decided to stay out with her again for the ride along with Candy and Riolu, the Alolan Sun Princess returned her other Pokemon to their balls in the meantime until they reached the gym.

"Yep, this is where Professor Kukui arranged for us to have our lesson with them, on how gym battles work," she confirmed as Blitz and Candy watched in amazement, too.

"Hey, Island Girl, would that be a Shiny Riolu by any chance?" Race asked next to her from his seat on the opposite side.

"Uh... Yeah, she's once from Lucario Kingdom in the Sinnoh Region. She's mine now after I saved her from a turkey-brained trainer who absurd her for his own gain," Sarah nodded. "You know anything about an ancient power she has that came from the Hoenn and Kalos regions?"

"What ancient power?" Sarah didn't know what Race was talking about but he smirked. "Boy, have you got a lot to learn," he replied, his smirk not leaving his face.

"You and your Pokemon better get ready 'cause you're about to have a crash course on Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" Sarah asked in surprise while Riolu tilted her head in confusion. Blitz and Candy had no idea what Race was talking about either but they could tell what was in store for them would change everything for them and the rest of their family once again.

But, what everyone didn't know was that they were being followed by another trio, belonging to Team Eclipse and showing three familiar grunt leaders who were trailing behind them from a pickup truck. Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey are back with a vengeance and they're going to take down Sarah once more no matter what the cost.

**_"After learning about and playing with so many Pokemon from the Kanto Region, our heroes will do battle at the Cerulean Gym with Misty and Brock as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**


	41. Chapter 41: Welcome to Kanto (Part 2)

**_"Last time, our heroes arrived in the Kanto Region for their schools 20th anniversary. Today, the class is now at the Cerluan Gym. Wonder what they'll learn about today?"_**

* * *

"Alright class, today you will battle against Brock and Misty to learn about more Kantonian Pokemon, how does that sound?" Kukui asked them all.

"It sounds awesome..!" Ash exclaimed.

The Alola kids were amazed by the sight of the Cerulean City Gym. Since the last few visits Ash and Brock made to the gym and after Misty returned to resume her duties as Gym Leader, the Cerulean Gym had undergone major changes to keep up with the increasing demands of trainers from around the world looking to compete in the Kanto League.

"I've heard that the gym doubled as a swimming stage show before you took to your duties after traveling with Ash and Brock, Misty, but never like this!" Sarah gawked.

"Well, with all the different trainers coming to prove who's the very best at the Kanto League, you can't take any chances if you want to keep up with what they bring to the table," Misty smiled knowingly as she narrowed her eyes.

"And, Brock and I won't expect you or the others to hold back when we begin our matches. Neither would Race given what he wants to know." Sarah was surprised when she looked to Race but he gave her a knowing nod that made her more confused to what Misty told her. Everyone went to the gym's battlefield but when the Alola gang took their first look at it, they were in shock.

The entire battlefield was completely remodeled to be more larger and have a more modern, edgy feel and it had a rock field above the main pool. Even Sarah's Pokemon, once the others had been released upon entering, couldn't help but look in awe from the battlefield's new look. But, Sophocles noticed what looked to be a duck holding its head ahead of them. "Hey, look! There's something on the battlefield!" he noted, catching the Pokemon's attention as it greeted them. It was none other than Misty's Psyduck.

"Psy..." he greeted the group. Ash and Pikachu gasped along with the others as they remembered the Water Pokemon. "Awesome, it's Psyduck!"

"Pika!"

"Hey, Psyduck, thanks for minding the store," Misty thanked.

"Welcome to my gym, the Cerulean Gym!" Pikachu and Brock's Geodude cheered as they greeted the Water Type happily, with Psyduck playing with them.

"Alright class, so whose ready to battle?" Kukui questioned everyone.

The gang raised their hands and shouted excitedly, all of them wanting to go first. Professor Kukui smiled at them all before she noticed Burnet nodding her head towards Sarah with a smirk and a wink, knowing who would like to be first. Kukui nodded to his wife and made his announcement, "Sarah, how would you like to battle first with Race Konami?" Sarah gasped as she was singled out for the first battle.

Misty and Brock smiled knowingly as they and everyone else turned to see Race appearing from the the other side and onto his place in the field with Robbie and Bella by his side. Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie were shocked by this but Sarah was baffled from seeing their new acquaintances going first. It turns out Race had asked Misty and Brock if he would like to test out Sarah and her Pokemon first to see what she's made of and to give her and her Alola friends an initial crash course in Mega Evolution.

"I hope your students won't mind if I have my battle with Sarah first, Professor!" called Race.

"Misty and Brock were okay with it!" "Not at all, Race! In fact, you will go first since we've yet to introduce Sarah and the others to Mega Evolution," Kukui agreed before he turned to

"Formal Introduction Time before we begin! Misty here is the Cerulean City Gym Leader and an expert in Water Types. And, Brock here is formerly known as the Pewter City Gym Leader, an expert in Rock Types." Misty and Brock nodded in acknowledgement as their gym leader selves and Kukui turned to introduce Race as the trainer he is to the group.

"And, you've already met him yesterday but the trainer who will be battling Sarah is Race Konami, a trainer and Battle Frontier Champion all the way from his hometown of Littleroot in the Hoenn Region." "The Hoenn Region?!" Ash gasped in shock.

"That's where my friends May and Max are! And, you actually conquered the Battle Frontier?!" "It was nothing, really. It was hard work beating it but my Pokemon and I made it."

"Cool.." Sarah smiled. "Pikachu..." Blitz added.

"These three will be the trainers you all will be battling today!" Kukui finished proudly.

"I want you all to feel the heat, it's like a Blast Burn!" While everyone prepared for their battles with Race, Misty, and Brock, they had no idea that the Team Eclipse grunt leaders, Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins were preparing to strike again and either take Sarah to their leader or destroy her on his/her behalf as they watched from the roof out of sight.

"Alright, you Bumble Brains, we're gonna take of the Sun Princess good and once we either capture her or destroy her, Team Eclipse is home free now that we're back in business!" Wolf briefed.

"I don't get it, why must we wait out here if we have a better chance of ambushing her from inside?" Hakins asked incredulously.

"We stand a better chance attacking from above then we do on ground level." "What do you mean we stand a better chance attacking from above when we do better pulling off a sneak attack from the ground?"

"I mean, you lamebrain, when we get the drop on those bolt heads, we take the Princess in the chaos and make a break for it back to the boss in the Alola region!"

"Oh...!" Before the three leaders could continue their squabbling, something rang in Mousey's right coat pocket. Quickly, he took out what looked to be a portable radio communicator

"Mousey here," answered Mousey on his communicator.

"_Hakins, Mousey, Wolf, have you arrived at your destination?_" replied an ominous voice from the communicator.

"We're all here, boss. And, we're in luck, the Princess is about to have a battle with a Battle Frontier Champion from the Hoenn Region!" Hakins said.

"_A Battle Frontier Champion? Interesting, never thought we'd encounter one in the Kanto Region. But, you haven't forgotten your mission, right?_" "Of course not, boss!"

"_Good. We're obviously resorting to drastic measures given you failed three times. I'm trusting you once again, boys. So, this time, don't, let, me, down. I mean it._"

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

"Alright everyone the first ones to battle will be Race and Sarah." Kukui announced.

As everyone prepared for their battles with Race, Misty, and Brock, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet took the time to brief everyone on how Pokemon Leagues work in the Kanto Region as well as how the Battle Frontier battles work.

"Pokemon Trainers in the Kanto Region battle Gym Leaders such as Misty and Brock to compete in the Pokemon League such as the Indigo League Ash competed in years ago but only until they've beaten all 8 Gym Leaders and gather all eight gym badges," he explained. "A Gym Badge is the prize trainers will earn as proof of them defeating a Gym Leader and proving themselves and their Pokemon worthy of competing in the Pokemon League."

"The Battle Frontier works the same was as gym battles do but here's the caveat," Burnet added. "Once you've beaten the Frontier Brains, gym leaders who are stronger than most trainers, you earn yourself what's called a Frontier Symbol. There are six facilities that you have to find and challenge each Frontier Brain at and once you've gotten their Frontier Symbols, you'll get the location of the Brave Symbol, the seventh and final Symbol you need to beat the Battle Frontier."

"That's the Symbol belonging to Brian, the Pyramid King," Ash confirmed. "I should know since I've battled and beaten him before." The Alola kids were amazed.

"Wow, Ash, I didn't know you've beaten the Pyramid King himself!" Kiawe replied, flabbergasted.

"You must be really strong to take him on!" agreed Sophocles.

"How did you beat him? I heard he was undefeated by all except for a handful of trainers," Lana put in.

"Well, I lost to him the first time but I finally beat him after taking his advice and gathering four old friends of mine for our final battle with him," Ash admitted modestly.

Misty and Brock nodded in agreement, having known about Ash's victory before they pulled out their badges to show everyone.

"The Cerulean Gym has the Cascade Badge," Misty said.

"And, this badge here is called a Boulder Badge," Brock added.

"Cool..." Sarah said in awe.

"Yeah, I remembered when I won those badges in Kanto." Ash bragged.

"Uh I remember giving him one out of pity." Misty retorted with a smirked.

"Hey, that story sounds familiar." Brock added.

Ash faltered and sweat dropped as Brock and Misty laughed at him, remembering his first experiences from winning the Boulder and Cascade badges very well. Race decided to pull out one of his Frontier Symbols to show his acquaintances, which was gold and had three diamonds in a triangle formation, "And, this Frontier Symbol is called a Knowledge Symbol, it's the Symbol of the Factory Head, Noland."

The Alola kids gasped in awe from the Frontier Symbol while Ash smiled, remembering when he first won his Knowledge Symbol.

"Wow, Pikachu, this brings back memories. Just think, with Charizard by our side, we won against Noland and his Articuno and got that Symbol ourselves," Ash reminisced.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi!" Pikachu agreed, remembering that battle well. But, his mentioning and remembering Noland's Freeze Pokemon friend caused Sarah and her friends to recoil and turn to him in shock again.

"AN ARTICUNO?!" they all cried, baffled and flabbergasted again.

"You battled an Articuno to earn your first Frontier Symbol?"

"That's amazing!" "I can't believe you actually fought a Legendary Pokemon like that to win the Knowledge Symbol!" Mallow, Lana, and Lillie gasped in shock.

"Is that one yours, Race?" Sarah asked in awe.

"It's an extra Noland gave me when I told him and Noah that I'll be joining you in helping with this field trip. My own Symbol's with the others at my house back in Littleroot Town. I told them about introducing you and your friends to the Battle Frontier after Professor Oak met and asked me to do him a favor with this trip and they agreed to send it to me. If you can beat me or prove yourself a worthy challenger, Sarah, I'll let you have this."

"Sure thing! You'll find my Pokemon and I are full of surprises!"

Race smiled, he could tell he was going to have a great battle. "When Race and Sarah are finished with their battle, we'll have practice battles with Misty and Brock. Which of you lucky trainers will be up after those two?" Kukui asked.

"I wanna challenge Brock in a one-on-one pokemon battle!" Kiawe called.

"Me too, but against Misty." Ash stated.

"I figured much." Misty smirked.

"I might've known all of you would want to battle against Misty and Brock after Race and Sarah!" Kukui laughed.

"And, it looks like we're gonna be in for a smashing time," Burnet agreed before she picked the first ones to battle with Misty first.

"Lana and Mallow, you'll be the first ones to battle with Misty following Race and Sarah!"

"Yes, Professor Burnet!" Mallow and Lana saluted proudly.

Nikki and James, with Lucario and Dragonite sitting in the stands with them and everyone else, watched with intrigue and anticipation as Sarah and Race prepared themselves for their battle.

"You think our baby will do well against Race, honey?" Nikki pondered.

"If she can hold her own against Kaito, Lusamine under Nihilego's control, and Team Eclipse, there's no one Ponchita wouldn't stand up against," assured James.

"Would a Triple Battle be alright with you, Sarah?" Race asked his challenger from his side of the field.

"That's fine." Race nodded as Sarah agreed to his offer for a Triple Battle before he immediately sent out his three Pokemon to fight. His battlers included Rama, Robbie, and Ella as they greeted their challengers with a bow and waited for Sarah and her Pokemon to make their move.

"Nebby, Silvally, Blitz, let's go!" Sarah called to her chosen Pokemon.

"Oh, yeah! Bring it on!" Silvally shouted as he came to the field.

"Pika!" Blitz called, ready to fight.

"_Let's win this for Mama, Big Bros!_" Nebby bellowed as he roared and joined them.

"This is gonna be good," Sophocles smiled.

"They both have Legendary Pokemon on them but who knows what their other Pokemon would bring?" Mallow agreed.

"Good luck on your battle, Sarah! And, keep your guard up!" Kiawe called.

"I got it!" Sarah replied back to the Fire Type student.

"I'll let you and your Pokemon have the first attack, Sarah!" Race announced.

"My pleasure! Silvally, start off with Tri Attack! Blitz, Thunderbolt!" Silvally and Blitz used their attacks in a combo to kick-start the battle.

"Robbie, Rama, Shadow Ball plus Water Pulse!" Race bellowed.

"Slowking!" "Miyu!" shouted Rama and Robbie. Quickly, they charged up two balls of water and dark energy before they shot them in their own combo attack against Silvally and Blitz's Thunderbolt and Tri Attack. The two combo attacks clashed at each other in a stalemate and caused an explosion, covering the field in a layer of smoke. "Rama, Brick Break, now!"

"Use your Dragon Claw and Crush Claw attacks, Silvally!" the two trainers shouted.

"Slow, Slow, Slowking!" Rama challenged the Synthetic Pokemon as his pointers glowed and he charged. "Bring it on, Your Majesty!" Silvally remarked as he unleashed his Dragon and Normal Type attacks.

The two Pokemon fought each other on equal footing with their physical attacks and despite Brick Break being super effective against the Normal Type, Silvally wasn't backing down and his wounds only continued to push him forward. Nebby and Blitz anticipated the chance when they'll join in to assist Silvally while Robbie and Ella did the same in the case of Rama. Sarah decided that it was time for her to reveal Silvally's trump card as she took out a Ghost Memory Drive.

"Okay, Race, since we're fighting at full strength, it's time we introduce you to the one thing that makes Silvally my most unique Pokemon!" Sarah told him. Race noticed the Memory Drive in her hand and gasped.

"What is that?!" he demanded.

"Just a little something that allows Silvally to fight on equal ground with every opponent he meets. Ready, Silvally?"

"I'm ready, Mother! Let's get in gear!"

"Now, Might Beast Silvally! Accept your Ghost Type Memory and be the demon that'll make even the most fearsome spirits tremble before your might!" Sarah tossed the Memory Drive to him and Silvally once again became a Ghost Type and roared with Ghost Type power at hand.

Race and his Pokemon gasped in shock; they didn't expect this from Sarah and Silvally, at all. "He's a Ghost Type!" Race cried, aghast.

Ella, Rama, and Robbie were also baffled by Silvally using a Memory Drive to transform into a Ghost Type as well. This allowed Sarah to take advantage of their shock to make her move.

"Now, Silvally, use Multi Attack!" Sarah called as the Synthetic Pokemon charged at Rama and clawed him, forcing the Royal Pokemon back. Race was stunned as he watched his Slowking skid back to Robbie and Ella as they came to his side. "Rama! You okay?"

"Slow," Rama grunted with a smirk, impressed by his challenger's ace. In the audience, Misty and Brock were also amazed by Silvally's ability to change Pokemon Types by just his Memory Drives as they turned to Kukui and Burnet for confirmation.

"That was amazing, Professors! Silvally was able to change Pokemon Types and now as a Ghost Type, he was able to match Rama on the playing field," Misty said.

"Is that kind of thing permitted and can Silvally really change Pokemon Types by just a couple of discs?" Brock pondered in amazement.

"I don't see the problem in that and it makes Silvally a more formidable fighter given what we've seen before," Kukui answered.

"Those Memory Drives do indeed allow him to change between all eighteen Pokemon Types depending on who's fighting him."

"And, because he was fitted with the RKS System, it reads his Memory Drives and allows him to become whatever Pokemon Type Sarah wants him to be. It also gives them the ability to change Types on the fly, making them more unpredictable in combat," Burnet added. "This should provide an interesting challenge for Race."

Race sighed with relief as he gave a smirk towards Sarah, also impressed by what she and Silvally had up their sleeve.

"Pretty crafty, Sarah," he acknowledged with a nod.

"You and your Pokemon are, indeed, full of surprises. I wasn't expecting a Pokemon like that to change into different Pokemon Types on the fly during a battle."

"We did work pretty hard on that after finding the Memory Drives on Akala Island," Sarah replied modestly.

"Yeah, and since you've shown me one of your surprises, I think it's time I introduce you to mine," he offered before he turned to his Latias.

"Ella, time to drop and roll on them!"

"La...!" Ella agreed as the Eon Pokemon went forward to fight as Blitz, Nebby, and Silvally prepared themselves for one of their toughest battles yet.

"Okay, Sarah, it's time for your crash course on Mega Evolution! Now, Ella!" Race called as he revealed what looked to be a black bracelet on his left wrist that had a rainbow stone with a DNA strand on it. It was a Mega Ring he was wearing with a Keystone attached to it.

Ella cried in agreement as she revealed a light blue collar that a tag holding a purple and red stone similar to the rainbow stone, a Mega Stone called a Latiasite. Ash gasped in shock as he recognized what Race and Ella are going to do after they showed their keys as the Hoenn Battle Frontier Champion activated his Mega Ring and strands of light from it connected to similar strands coming from Ella's Latiasite.

She was then embedded in a ball of light as everyone watched in awe as her body changed from the extra power she was given.

"Now, my Dragon of Hoenn! The sky is the limit as we race to victory!" Race recited as he felt the Eon Pokemon's strength bonding with him.

"So, now, Mega Evolve and reach for the stars!" The ball of light exploded to reveal Ella as a Mega Latias, causing the Alola kids, Nikki, James, and Ash to gasp in shock, amazement, wonder, and awe at her as a larger and more powerful, purple and white dragon radiating with power.

"What you're witnessing is the result of a strong bond of love and friendship between a trainer and his Pokemon," Race briefed as he presented Ella.

"This is Ella as Mega Latias! She has never let me down whenever we summon her full power." Sarah was gobsmacked by what she saw and the power Ella was exuding through the field, she could feel the bond between her and Race at its strongest now that she's Mega-Evolved.

"Woah..." Sarah gasped.

_"Amazing..."_ Nebby added in amazement.

"La.." Ella cried majestically.

"Ready girl?" Race asked, earning a nod from Ella.

"Now, use Mist Ball!" The Mega Evolved Eon Pokemon charged up a Mist Ball and shot it towards her opponents as Nebby, Silvally, and Blitz braced themselves for their greatest challenge.

"Dodge it!" Sarah called as the three Pokemon leapt up and the Mist Ball exploded on their current spot before they dropped back down.

"Nebby, Cosmic Power! Blitz, Agility! Silvally, Swords Dance!" Deciding to become stronger and faster to have any chance of countering Ella in her Mega Form, Silvally, Blitz, and Nebby strengthened themselves and increased their speed to try and be on equal footing.

"Charge and use Hidden Power! Robbie, Shadow Claw!" Race announced.

While Ella zipped forward and charged up several orbs to attack her opponents, Robbie ran towards Blitz while preparing a Shadow Claw attack. "Blitz, Double Team, now!" Blitz agreed to his trainer's idea and created several clones of himself in a circle, surprising Robbie and left him trying to figure out which clone is the real Blitz.

"Not bad, Sarah, but it won't help you here. Robbie, use Slash and sweep through the clones until you find her Pikachu!" Race said.

Robbie agreed and used his Slash attack, sweeping through the numerous clones in the circle until he finally hit Blitz and sent him flying, the little Pikachu grunting as he took in the hit despite the damage done to him. "Hang on, Blitz!" Sarah called to him from his place in the air.

"Now, jump and use Draining Kiss!" countered Race as Robbie jumped up and tried to kiss Blitz once he reached his level.

"Not so fast!" Silvally shouted as he suddenly appeared and used Multi Attack on Robbie, shocking Race and Bella as they saw the female Pikachu's mate/boyfriend thrown back and taking heavy damage since Silvally was still a Ghost Type.

"Robbie, no!"

"Pika! Pikachu?" Bella cried in shock.

"Mi Mimi, Mi, Mikyu," the Disguise Pokemon reassured shakily.

"_How are she and her Pokemon doing this? I can't predict surprise attacks like that,_" he thought.

Ella shot Hidden Power at Nebby but having used Cosmic Power, his special defense and regular defense are increased and he took in the attack before he was forced to use Teleport to keep up with her speed as he appeared around the stadium and switched between Flamethrower and Focus Blast whenever she would attack with Dragon Breath and Mythical Fire.

Both sides ended up taking damage after they found openings but that only encouraged them to keep on fighting. The intensity of the battle between two Legendary Pokemon with one of them in her Mega Form and her supposed equal despite not being able to Mega Evolve and the other two Pokemon battling was getting everybody hyped as they watched.

"Nebby's really having fun out there with Ella," Misty noted, smiling at the two battling Legendaries.

"And, by the looks of it, they're just about evenly matched and so are the other Pokemon," agreed Brock as he was enjoying the battle.

Ash and the others were cheering loudly for Ella and Nebby along with Rama, Robbie, Blitz, and Silvally as they continued their battling with Race and Sarah continuing to oversee the action, not being disappointed in one another and their Pokemon.

Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet didn't need to say anything, they were already enjoying Race and Sarah's Triple Battle too much for it to stop. Finally, Sarah decided that it was time to end their battle with a final stand off with the former deciding to show one last surprise as she equipped her Z-Power Ring with the Steelium-Z Crystal.

"Well, Race, you and your Pokemon put up quite a fight. Too bad we'll have to end this soon," she told him.

"I agree. We've been having too much fun, it's only fair the others get their turn after us," he agreed.

"Ella, Robbie, Rama, Final Formation!" The Eon, Disguise, and Royal Pokemon quickly got into position while Nebby, Blitz, and Silvally did the same as both teams prepared to launch a final assault to see who will emerge victorious after the battle.

"Ready you three?" Race and Sarah asked their Pokémon getting cries back.

The two teams and their trainers eyed each other, waiting for the right moment to fire their final attacks. Everyone went quiet, patiently waiting to see who would strike first and clinch the match...

Until, they could hear the faint sounds and saw a flock of Pidgey flapping outside from the ceiling windows, which signaled Race, Sarah, and their Pokemon to attack.

"Combine Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, and Focus Blast!" Race bellowed first. As Robbie, Rama, and Ella prepared for a final blast three-attack combo, Sarah looked to Blitz and Silvally for a counter before her main event. "Blitz, Silvally, Thunderbolt plus Air Slash!" Sarah shouted before she turned to Nebby and activated her Z-Power Ring.

"Come on, Nebby! Let's roll!"

"_I'm with you, Mama!_" replied Nebby as he roared. Performing the Steel Type Z-Move poses again, Sarah channeled her Z-Power and her love for Nebby and transferred it to her Sunne Pokemon. Race watched, looking confused as to what his opponent is doing and why she and Nebby are glowing. Everyone else braced themselves as they knew what was about to come while Misty and Brock looked on in awe.

"Here it comes!" Kiawe warned. "She's about to unleash a Z-Move on Race's Pokemon!" Ash cried out.

"This is gonna hurt!" Mallow spoke as she braced herself for the explosion along with Lana, Lillie, and their partners.

"_What is she doing?!_" Race thought as he looked at Sarah and her Pokemon. He was confused when he saw them stalling their attacks and with only Blitz and Silvally preparing to fire.

"_They shouldn't be taking this long to fire at us. It's like they're pulling something that's not a rabbit out of their hats, what is it?_"

"Heart of light, mane of steel! We are of one blood, we are one!" recited Sarah as Nebby roared and glowed in bright rainbow colors as his Z-Power exploded. "Activate **_Corkscrew Crash!_**"

"NO! Rama, Robbie, Emma, fire at will, NOW!" Robbie called.

"ENGAGE!" Sarah bellowed as the six Pokemon fired their combos.

_"Let's go..!" _Nebby cheered as he spun in a corkscrew and charged the three pokemon and at the same time Silvally and Blitz fired their attacks and Rama, Robbie and Emma fired their attacks. The forces collided with each other and Snow and Luna used Protect to protect everyone from the shockwave and the dust stirred up from the collision.

Race and Sarah watched with heated anticipation at their Pokemon in a deadlock from the dust as they watched which combo attack would strike first, knowing the match can go anywhere for them.

Suddenly, the two combos scraped past each other with Rama, Ella, and Robbie's Focus Shadow Beam blasting Blitz and Silvally and Nebby's Thunder Corkscrew Slash pummeling his adversaries before the recoil sent Nebby back to his big brothers and Sarah. The two trainers screamed as they were nearly blown away upon the first shockwaves of their attacks with Raksha popping out of her Pokeball to shield Race and Dragonair, who slipped out of her daughter and Luna's Protect, coiled around Sarah to prevent the blast from reaching her. Even Sarah's friends screamed as the whole gym shook from the impact despite Luna and Snowflake's defenses protecting them.

Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf, from their hiding place staggered as they wobbled towards the end of the gym and, in classic Three Stooges slapstick fashion, they all fall off the roof towards the ground.

"Now, what'll we do?!" Hakins snapped as they fell.

"What we often do in cases like this, Rock Head, we drop!" Wolf retorted.

"That Sun Princess sure knows how to hurt a guy!" grumbled Mousey before they all crash-landed on the ground, leaving a deep crater of them together in a line with their arms and legs stretched out. All of them groaned from the whole as they laid dazed and confused from what they just went through at the tail end of Race and Sarah's battle. "You know, I could learn to hate that brat and the newbie battling her," Wolf said angrily.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't break any bone in my body after that blast," Mousey grunted.

"I'll bet I did," Hakins countered from his position.

* * *

Back in the gym, the dust was starting to settle as everyone waited with bated breath to see who would come out on top. When everyone could see the six Pokemon again, they gasped; all of them fainted on the spot after their combos hit!

"They all fainted!" Mallow exclaimed.

"WHA?!" Everyone else went.

Raksha and Dragonair were stunned as they relaxed and released their safeguarded trainers, seeing Rama, Robbie, Ella, Blitz, Silvally, and Nebby knocked out after their final assaults.

The two trainers gasped in shock from their battle ending in a draw; they and their Pokemon were both evenly matched and neither of them overpowered the other.

Nikki and James were also baffled as they saw Race and Sarah's Pokemon all knocked out, unable to continue the battle. "No way!" James gawked.

"Amazing, I've never seen two or three Pokemon so evenly matched! This puts a huge Fire Spin to Pokemon battles such as this one," Kukui remarked in amazement.

"I'd say Race and Sarah found a mutual respect for each other and so have their Pokemon given what we've seen out of them," Burnet added, smiling brightly at them.

Race and Bella (whom had hid and held onto her trainer's legs to shield herself from the prior blast) quickly went to his Pokemon as Ella reverted back to her normal form and she, Robbie, and Rama regained consciousness.

"Are you okay, guys?" he asked them. His three Pokemon let out exhausted but proud nods, feeling pleased with themselves for the battle. Race sighed with relief even though he felt a little sore about the draw.

"Well, we didn't win but at least we've gotten stronger and we haven't last our touch," he said as he looked towards Sarah. She approached her Pokemon, feeling very proud of them as she rubbed Nebby as he came to.

"_Urgh... Did we win, Mama...?_" he asked wearily.

"It was a draw, Nebby. Neither we nor Race and his Pokemon won," she told him, still keeping her smile on her face. "I'm very proud of you all..."

"Looks like you've proven yourself a worthy opponent," Race remarked as they saw him, Robbie, Bella, Rama, and Ella standing in front of them.

Rama gave a straight face of approval while his Pokemon gave bright smiles. "You're not so bad a challenger and it was smart of you guys to use that Z-Move in your final assault."

"Well, you were amazing with Ella's Mega Evolution. Nebby and I can hardly keep up with her and Rama and Robbie put up a good fight with Blitz and Silvally," Sarah complemented with a smile. "It's obvious you and your Pokemon share a strong bond just as my Pokemon and I have. I never thought I'd have the chance to tackle a Mega Evolved Pokemon like Ella but is she the only one in your team that can use it?"

"That, too. And no, her brother, a Latios named Kit, is also capable of it. I also saw that you have a Flaaffy and a Riolu on you and I'm already seeing how well you bounce off of them despite Riolu just being in your team for a few weeks, days, if you could put it like that." Sarah nodded as Candy and Riolu came to her and she took Riolu in her arms.

"Yeah, Candy was with me for months after my family and I ran into her on Akala Island and Riolu joined us after I claimed her days ago after beating her old trainer," she said as she stroked the Emanation Pokemon gently. Race just nodded.

"I see, it's obvious you cared about your Pokemon a lot just as they did for you from what I've seen," he replied. "I can see why your friends told me you were the strongest trainer out of all of them in the Alola Region. So, whatever you're up against, don't lose sight of that spark that gave you your strength."

He then gave a small smile as he presented the Knowledge Symbol to her, glad for the battle she gave her as well as what he went through under her and her Pokemon's power.

"As promised, this Knowledge Symbol is yours to keep. You're truly not like any trainer I've ever met before and after conquering the Battle Frontier and I hope you don't hold back on our next challenge," he finished as Sarah took the Knowledge Symbol.

"Thanks, Race, that really means a lot to me," smiled Sarah before she gave her victory cheer with Nebby, Blitz, and Silvally.

"We did it, guys! We won the Battle Frontier Knowledge Symbol!"

"Boo-yah!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"_WHOO-HOO!_"

Ash and the others smiled at the four of them while little Wooloo rolled over and happily leaped into Sarah's arms too. "Hehhe..." Nikki and James then came up to her,

"Well done, honey." Nikki smiled.

"You were wonderful, Ponchita." James added.

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Mom. Thanks dad."

"Nebby did pretty well for his first pokemon battle, Sarah." Kiawe said. Nebby smiled and Sarah rubbed his head, "He sure did."

_"Thank you, Mama"_ Nebby said.

"You should have him compete in Pokemon battles more often," Sophocles replied.

"He's got a lot of spunk," Misty approved with a smile.

"And, he, Blitz, and Silvally have guts battling Ella when she's Mega Evolved along with Robbie and Rama," Brock added in agreement

. "_Did you see? Did you see, Candy?_" Riolu piped in to her big sister.

"_Mommy and our big brothers got a prize for winning!_"

"Flaaa, Fla, Flaaffy, Ffy," Candy reminded, telling Riolu that their family's battle with Race and his Pokemon was a draw. But, Riolu was too excited to care even if she knew.

"_I don't care, they still won!_" she chirped.

Candy chuckled as she shook her head in amusement; Riolu was a rambunctious spirit and she was deeply inspired by her family's battling even if she knew there was no winner in their battle with Race and his team.

As Mallow and Lana start to have their practice battle with Misty, Nikki looked to her husband and through a mental talk, they both agreed that it was time for them to tell Sarah about their past lives and show her their old home.

"Professor, if we may interject," James implied. "Would you mind if we skip out this part of the lesson? My wife and I want to show our daughter a little something we've been thinking about while we were gone." Kukui was surprised; he hadn't expected something like that from James and Nikki, at all.

He looked to Nikki and she nodded determinedly, knowing what she and James must do.

Normally, he wouldn't approve Sarah skipping out on her lessons again but given the knowledge about her royal lineage and her ties to her birth parents, he reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but make it quick and don't hold up until you're done," he told them.

The two humans nodded thankfully and with Sarah and her Pokemon, they left the Cerulean Gym to find some transportation to take them to the couple's old home.

As they left, Race watched them leave in surprise, wondering where the trio are going in the middle of a lesson in gym battles.

After acquiring a couple of bikes to rent, following her parents and their partners, Sarah and her Pokemon went off on their own to Nikki and James' old house while her friends stayed behind to continue their lesson and practice matches against Misty and Brock.

The journey took them across a pathway through a forest that few people went on with Lucario leading the way to where his trainer and her husband's old home was before they moved to Alola. While they were riding on the way to their old home, Nikki and James recalled having visited their former home the day prior and remembering many fond memories of their time together before Sarah's arrival, her birth parents' disappearance, and when they were once happy even after suffering the loss of their original child.

While they were riding, however, they failed to notice a familiar trio from Team Eclipse trying to keep up with them from the shadows as they made their way to the old house they once stayed in. Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins had noticed Sarah and her family leaving the Cerulean Gym after they came to and were curious as to know where they're heading, even if their mission was made easier by this point.

At last, after several minutes of riding their bikes, they came across a two-story house in the middle of a beautiful field of green and flowers surrounding by scattered trees in the outskirt suburbs of the nearby Vermilion City.

"Well, here we are, Ponchita. This was our old home before the move to Alola and Melemele," James announced as they arrived.

"This is where you and Mom once lived at?" Sarah asked as she looked at the house.

"This is where we originally lived within the vicinity of Vermilion City before you came into our lives," Nikki confirmed.

"It's where we stayed at after we got married and spent the better part of our lives with our original child before she died."

"You were only a baby back then when Doug and Delilah brought you here to our care and it was after our own child left us."

Sarah nodded, looking at the house. "Yeah, you mentioned it before... sorry to hear about that.."

"It's okay, Ponchita. Cause then you came into our lives." James reassured with a smile.

Sarah smiled too. "So you said that Lucario and Dragonite helped bring you two together. Can you tell me the whole story?" Sarah questioned with a meek smile. "Please..?"

Lucario and Dragonite giggled and smiled cheekily at their partners as James and Nikki became a little flustered, remembering how their first meeting came to be because of their partners.

"Well... It's kind of embarrassing considering what our Pokemon actually did to get us to meet," James replied finally. "I think it's best if we tell you inside, a few people we know would love to meet you before then. They've moved into this house a few years after we moved to Melemele, sure glad this place was lovingly looked after while we were gone."

"No fair! You told me how you adopted me and what happened to my real parents," pouted Sarah, puffing her cheeks in childish anger. "I want to know now!"

Nikki and James laughed after seeing Sarah pout and act like a baby. They were still embarrassed about their first meeting but they were willing to eventually tell her how the rest of their meeting panned out. But, before they could enter their old house and tell her more about their meeting and their marriage together, they were interrupted by an incoming Flamethrower and Rock Slide from behind the group which Nebby quickly sensed before he used his body to shield his family, who gasped in shock from the surprise attack.

The Sunne Pokemon grunted from the blows but he stood his ground despite the heavy hits.

When the smoke finally cleared, they found "Knock, knock," mocked a sneering Hakins with Camerupt and a Steelix in front of him.

"Room service!" Mousey bellowed with a smirk and an Aerodactyl flying above them with his Salazzle riding it.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise, you two meddling knuckleheads. Returning to Kanto after all this time to reveal your past to your 'daughter' and your first meeting with her and her king and queen that abandoned her for duty," mocked a smirking Wolf as he, his Houndoom, and a Yanmega appeared.

"Team Eclipse!" James and Nikki gasped as everyone took on attack stances.

"_You... You're bad guys, right?_" Nebby inquired.

"Ah, so the tiny Cosmong grew up." Mousey smirked.

"Nevermind him, we're here for the Princess." Harkins stated.

"Pikachu..!" Blitz's cheeks sparked as he took a battle stance along with the others. Oshawott readied his Razor Shell and stood in front of Sarah.

"How'd you know we were coming back, even if it's just for this trip alone?" James demanded.

"There's no way you could've known about the children's Pokemon School field trip to Kanto," Nikki concurred with a glare.

"Oh, it's quite simple, Knuckle-Nose. Did you think we've be oblivious to your next attempt to avoid us and find anything pertaining to the king and queen's sacrifice?" Mousey continued mockingly.

"Ever since you left Alola and came back here, we've been following you every step of the way and you didn't even notice." He pointed his thumb towards a small bug-camera probe flying beside him, making Sarah and her adopted parents gasp in shock.

"Amateurs. Mediocre moves such as trying to move around incognito and skipping your lessons are why you won't get ahead in life," Hakins taunted. "I suppose you want to know what we've been up to ever since you've beaten us last time, Princess."

"_Leave Mama alone!_" Nebby threatened as he growled furiously at Sarah's attackers.

"Oh, is the grown-up space cub gonna do something?" Mousey taunted back as he and his fellow leaders laughed. Nebby was close to attacking them out of rage for the taunt but Sarah quickly rubbed him gently, mentally telling her Solgaleo not to let the taunt get through to him.

"If you want to know what we've been working on, Princess," Wolf obliged as he presented his, Wolf, and Hakins' new Pokemon partners to work alongside them, Houndoom, Salazzle, and Camerupt.

"Well, take a good long look at our new crew members. Guess what, we've been training for days since we've got the big guns from our boss who would be dying to see you. A new day will dawn in due time for Team Eclipse and quite frankly, you won't around long enough to see it happen with our new Steelix, Yanmega, and Aerodactyl for extra fire power!"

"You're not gonna take our daughter from us!" James bellowed angrily at them.

"Your time has come, Team Stooges!" Silvally threatened as he and his family prepared to fight.

Oshawott charged Aerodactyl and Salazzle with his combination of Aqua Jet and Razor Shell. "Oshawott..!" Salazzle unleashed Poison Drench but Oshawott deflected the blast with his Razor Shell and slashed the two pokemon.

The two Pokemon grunted but they smirked as they lashed out with their tails and sent Oshawott flying back, forcing Sniny, Tepig, Wooloo, and Ponyta to step in while the Sea Otter Pokemon recovered. Salazzle continued to smirk as she unleashed another Venom Drench at the four Pokemon.

"Guys, look out!" bellowed Sarah, causing her Pokemon to dodge and unleash their attacks at Mousey's partners.

"Te...PIG!" shouted Tepig as he went first and used Flamethrower to burn his opponents. Aerodactyl charged at the group with a Wing Attack, cutting through the Flamethrower despite the damage it took but Snivy quickly used Twister to toss her, Tepig, Wooloo, and Ponyta up into the air, avoiding the Prehistoric Pokemon.

"BAA!" Wooloo shouted as he unleashed an Electro Ball at the Flying Type but Salazzle jumped up and cut through it with Slash. She then tried to use the same attack on Wooloo but Ponyta fired Psybeam at the Poison Type, causing her to recoil in pain and blasting her away from her Galar brother.

"Dusk, Luna, Twin Rock Slide!" "Lucario, Bone Rush!" Nikki and Sarah bellowed.

The Sun Princess' Lycanroc both howled before they sent a shower of rocks at Hakins and his Pokemon while Lucario charged up a glowing blue bone staff and rushed at Steelix and Camerupt.

"Steelix, use your Rock Slide! Camerupt, give them your Flame Burst!" cackled Hakins as his Steel and Ground Types charged into battle. Steelix smirked as it sent a Rock Slide back but while it destroyed some of the rocks, it took damage from the other rocks from Dusk and Luna's twin attack, making it grunt in pain before it uses a Protect.

Camerupt, having the cover he needed and with his partner safeguarded, unleashed a burst of fire and smoke that disorientated the three Pokemon as they took damage from the attack.

Before they could be hit, Sliggoo, Aqua, and Milotic jumped in to use Water Gun with Sylveon using the same move through Copycat dealing their foes considerable damage.

"And, while my lads deal with your pretty girl and your baby, it's just you and me. Are you gonna unleash your full power, turkey brain?" Wolf taunted towards James.

"I'm fine with that. Just don't expect me and Dragonite to hold back on you after what you did to my family," James complied.

"Okay, then. Houndoom, Tyranitar, Double Crunch!" By Wolf's commands, Tyranitar and Houndoom charged at Dragonite as dark energy brewed on their jaws.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Thunder Wave on Houndoom! Then, go after Tyranitar with an Ice Beam!" With his speed and agility, Dragonite zipped away from the two Pokemon before he unleashed Thunder Wave at Houndoom, forcing the Dark Pokemon to dodge in shock and counter with a Shadow Ball before the Dragon Pokemon broke the attack with a Fire Punch.

Then, he zoomed towards Tyranitar and fires an Ice Beam, prompting the Armor Pokemon to use Iron Defense to guard against the Ice Type attack and fire back a Hyper Beam, forcing Dragonite to dodge but not without getting his right wing nicked from the attack.

"Ah, Dragonite!" James gasped in horror as his partner started to falter.

Houndoom and Tyranitar smirked before they charged again and began to use Crunch again but they were once again interrupted by the intrusion of the Meowstic Pair, Noctowl, Blitz (who was riding on the Owl Pokemon), and Snowflake and her family as they rushed in front of the two thug Pokemon.

Wolf's Pokemon partners staggered in shock before Blitz used an Electro Web to trap the two Pokemon and the Meowstic Pair used a Twin Psyshock to blast them. Noctowl followed his three fellow Pokemon with a Wing Attack, slicing and slapping his foes in the face.

Vibrava and Snowflake then attacked using Powder Snow and Steel Wing and when Tyranitar fired a Dark Pulse attack, Zweilous jumped from his mate's back and fired a Flash Cannon, canceling the Dark Pulse and protecting their children. Then, Dragonair unleashed an Iron Tail at them before catching her mate.

The three grunt leaders and their Pokemon regrouped while Sarah and her family did the same for one final stand. "Damn you and your mongrels for parents, Princess!" Wolf bellowed furiously. "You will learn once again why Team Eclipse was feared by all of Alola before we were sealed away! Mark my words, you WILL die before our leader! Tyranitar!"

"RAWR!" Tyranitar roared before its eyes glowed and it sets its sights on Sarah. The young girl gasped before she was encased in a blue outline and was forcibly dragged to the grunt leaders screaming, causing her family and Pokemon to gasp in horror before Blitz, the Meowstic Pair, Oshawott, Sylveon, Snivy, Tepig, Luna, and Candy were forced to grab her and try to drag her back.

"That's Psychic! But, Tyranitar shouldn't use a Psychic Type move like that!" Nikki breathed in shock.

"Oh, Wolf's Tyranitar can use it, all right. Our powerhouse partners were put through rigorous training to learn moves they can't do so we can be on equal ground after what we've been through with you," Mousey retorted.

"And, boo-hoo for you, Dork and Dorky, with Zeraora, Absol, and Zorua stuck in the Alola Region, you have no back-up coming to help you this time," mocked Hakins.

"Give us back our daughter now!" James demanded as his Dragonite, Dusk and Luna's parents, Silvally, and Mudsdale growled threateningly.

"She belongs to us now and it's time you relieve her to Team Eclipse! But, don't worry, we'll take care of her and we won't do any harm to her if you don't try anything funny. Permanent harm, anyway," scoffed Wolf.

Sarah's family was now stuck between a rock and a hard place as Blitz and some of the younger Pokemon with him desperately groaned as they held Sarah tightly and tried to drag her back against Tyranitar, forcing the Armor Pokemon to put more force into his Psychic attack. It seemed as though all hope was lost for them and the Sun Princess, until...

"Sawsbuck, Magical Leaf!"

"Romeo, Juliet, Twin Disarming Voice!"

A Sawsbuck, currently in its Summer Form, joined by a male Gallade and a female Gardevoir jumped from behind Sarah's family and launched their attacks. Sawsbuck first fired a storm of glowing green leaves at Tyranitar, causing the Ground Type to recoil in pain and cut off its Psychic attack allowing the Blade and Embrace Pokemon to sing their hearts out and emit sound waves that caused the grunt leaders and their Pokemon to scream in pain from the Fairy Type attack.

Sarah was freed from Tyranitar's Psychic attack but she and her family fell victim to the Gardevoir and Gallade's Disarming Voice attack as they tried to hold in their pain while they groaned from being blasted by the amplified sound the two Pokemon produced.

Sawsbuck, however, glared at its opponents, not minding the harmful sound from its companions' twin attack until they stopped when Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey, along with their Pokemon got on their knees. Everyone was relieved when the Disarming Voice attacks ground to a halt but when Nikki and James saw the three Pokmeon that saved their daughter, they gasped in shock and surprise.

"Sawsbuck!" Nikki replied, gobsmacked from seeing the Season Pokemon as it looked back at her and gave a nod with a soft smile.

"Romeo, Juliet! Why are you here?" James questioned as the Blade Pokemon and Embrace Pokemon bowed to him in recognition. The two trainers didn't know what to say as Sarah and her Pokemon just gaped at them until they heard the voices that commanded them to attack Team Eclipse from behind them again.

"Well, well, Johnathan, I see our kids have dropped in for a visit."

"If that's your way of saying 'thank you' for saving your behinds again, children, you're welcome! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Everyone looked and they saw a middle-aged man in his early fifties and a young woman in her late forties smiling and smirking at Nikki and James.

The two trainers gasped in shock.

"Mom!" Nikki cried out in surprise.

"Dad!" blurted James in complete shock.

"What...?" Sarah quipped as she looked at the two figures her adopted parents recognized as they joined them and their supposed Pokemon partners. They both looked to her and after a few moments scrutinizing her, they smiled in approval for James and Nikki's adopted daughter.

"I see our sports raised the Alola King and Queen's daughter well if their recent letters were anything to go by," James' father remarked proudly.

"Our second granddaughter has grown into a fine young lady given what she had to go through and how she's matured," agreed Nikki's mother.

"She reminds me of their original angel before her untimely death."

Then, they turned to Team Eclipse and glared at Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins as their Pokemon tensed while Nikki and James' parents brought out two other Pokemon to assist them which included a Beartic belonging to James' father and a Roserade as they joined Sawsbuck and Romeo and Juliet (James' father's Gallade and Gardevoir respectively) to defend their family.

"The one thing we can't stand is ruffians such as you making trouble for our family! Shall we, Johnathan?"

"Ready and waiting. You bastards will be sorry for crossing our or our sprouts' path!"

"How did they know about me?" Sarah asked her adopted parents.

"What are they even doing here?"

"We've been writing to them ever since you came into our lives and after we moved to Alola with their approval," James explained.

"Naturally, our parents have been concerned for us regarding our marriage but for the most part, they approved and had no trouble with us," Nikki added.

"But, how they found out what's happening right now? I don't know..."

"You can thank me for alerting them when you had your brawl with those three sunny stooges," called a familiar boy's voice. Sarah, her parents, and their Pokemon looked right to find Race leaning coolly on a tree with Bella, Robbie, and Ella with him.

"Race!" Sarah shouted in surprise.

"Glad you're not dead, Island Girl," Race called back.

Wolf, Harkins and Mousey all growled at the sight of the boy, "Ugh that pesky Champion. You can't stop us from taking the girl." Wolf snarled.

"Robbie.." Race called and his Mimikyu creaked before charging Houndoom, who fired a Flamethrower at the tiny mouse, but Robbie leaped over it and delivered a Wood Hammer to the pokemons' face. Houndoom grunted and shook his head while Robbie landed on the ground.

"Agh, you'll pay for that you tiny mouse.." Wolf snarled. "Tyranitar use Crunch on that tiny mouse!" Tyranitar roared and aimed a Crunch attack at Robbie but the Mimikyu countered with a Shadow Ball before smacking it with a Wood Hammer.

"Rose, Sawsuck use Magical Leaf." Nikki's mother called.

"Beartic, use Ice Beam..!" James' father added and the three pokemon fired their attacks at the trio.

"Areodactyl use Air Slash, Slazzle, Flame Burst..!" Mousey ordered and the two pokemon countered the attacks and it created a large cloud of smoke as a result.

"Now Tyranitar, Psychic!" Tyranitar used Psychic once more and grabbed Sarah in its psyhic power and dragged her over to the three grunts.

"Sarah!" "Ponchita!" Nikki and James gasped in horror. Mousey, Wolf and Harkins laughed, "Looks like the Princess is ours, losers." Wolf smirked.

"Not a chance, you creeps." Nikki growled.

"Give us back our daughter." James added.

The three grunts just laughed, "Haha, not a chance. Say bye bye to your daughter. Ha!" Wolf laughed until a blast came out of nowhere and struck near the grunts and their pokemon.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Harkins growled, looking around. Something landed in front of Nikki, James and their parents which soon revealed itself to be a white creature!

The creature was about 22 feet long and was white as snow with four small nubs on its head. It also had a long ridge on its back and on its legs and it had tail flukes in the shape of a heart with blue, cat-like eyes.

"What..." Nikki gasped.

"The.." James added.

"Heck...?" their parents said. Even, Wolf, Harkins and Mousey were shocked, having never seen that kind of creature before.

"Well.. that sure isn't a pokemon.." Race said coolly.

"Hey! No one blasts us and get away with it!" Wolf snarled at the white creature, who snarled before firing a powerful sphere of purple flame at the group, sending them all flying and freeing Sarah from the Psychic attack. Sarah ran over to her parents, who hugged her.

"Are you okay, Ponchita?" James asked.

"I'm alright, dad." Sarah stated.

"Now that's one powerful attack." Race smirked.

The three grunts and their pokemon got back up. "Alright, you wanna fight? You got one..!" Mousey growled and his Aerodactyl and Salazzle charged the white creature who, spread its wings and flew into the air. Aerodactyl launched Air Slash at the creature, but it folded its wings and spun in the air, dodging the attack before launching another purple sphere of flames at the two pokemon, striking them hard before they crashed to the ground.

"Houndoom, Tyranitar, Double Crunch Attack!" Wolf growled and the two pokemon launched their Crunch attacks but the creature launched its fire in front of itself and dove into it, disappearing.

"Did that thing just disappear?!" Harkins exclaimed in shock.

"Woah..." Sarah gasped in awe. Houndroom and Tyrantiar looked around in confusion for the creature until they got blasted from behind once more. The creature then revealed itself and landed in front of Sarah and all the others.

"Damn, that's one strong creature.." Silvally admitted.

Johnathan and his wife were also in awe from the dragon that protected their children and their granddaughter but they couldn't dwell on it any longer. Remembering their enemies in front of them, the dragon's battling reignited their will to protect them with the help of their Pokemon.

"Where do you suppose the creature came from, honey?"

"No clue, but Diane, we better follow its lead or else those bastards will lay their hands on our grandchild!"

They turned to their five Pokemon and gave a few final words of encouragement before they rejoined the battle alongside the white dragon.

"Beartic, I know you're weak against Steel Types like that Steelix, but let's show it and the rest of those creeps that an Ice Type has nothing to fear in the face of evil!" Johnathan encouraged to which Beartic let out a fearless roar of agreement. Romeo and Juliet got into a battle stance, in full agreement with their trainer's sentiments.

"Rose, Sawsbuck, give our resident ruffians a taste of the true power of a Grass Type Pokemon!" Johnathan's wife, Diane, cheered.

"Rose!" "Saws!" her partners agreed proudly as they stood tall against their enemies.

"You won't be smiling when we kill you and take the Princess! GET 'EM!" snapped Wolf again. This time, in a last ditch effort, the three grunt leaders and their Pokemon charged at the entire group before them hoping to finish them off and nab Sarah. But, it was all for naught as Sarah and her family along with the dragon made their move against their enemies.

"Beartic, Romeo, Juliet, blast them with Blizzard, Shadow Ball, and Moonblast!"

"Rose, Sawsbuck, attack with Solar Beam and Petal Dance!"

"Dragonite, end it with Hyper Beam!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere at full power!"

"Nebby, Sunsteel Strike, let's go!" Sarah, Nikki, Johnathan, James, and Diane all bellowed. While Nebby charged at the thugs and his fellow Pokemon unleash and converge their attacks, the white dragon charged up a plasma blast and shot it at the grunt leaders.

"Aw man, this again..!" Wolf whimpered.

"Just great..." Mousey added.

The white dragon then fired its plasma blast and the other pokemon launched their attacks as well, striking the three grunts and their pokemon, sending them flying into the air.

"Darn it..! Failed again!" Wolf snarled. "This is not going to go well with the boss." Mousey said and the group was sent flying into the distance.

DING!

"And don't come back!" Silvally exclaimed.

Sarah rubbed him on his head, calming him down.

"Well that was something." James said with a small smile. Dragonite agreed with him.

"Especially this one.." Nikki said, looking at the white dragon, who turned to them and cooed.

"Hi there.." Sarah said gently. "Thanks for saving me..."

The white dragon cooed and walked over to Sarah, nuzzling her with a purr.

"Never seen this one around here before.." Johnathan stated.

"Me either, but it seems to like our second grandchild." Diane grinned. The white dragon cooed and nudged Sarah. Sarah giggled and rubbed the white dragon on her head.

"Hehehe... aww... you like me don't you..." she cooed. The white dragon warbled and nudged her happily with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes... so.. do you wanna come back with us, girl..?"

The dragon cooed and nuzzled Sarah and she giggled. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Silvally smirked. Riolu then came up to the white dragon.

_"Uh... hi there..."_ she said nervously. The white dragon cooed at the little pokemon and gently nuzzled her, making her laugh. _"Hehe.. you're so soft."_

"Looks like your have a new friend, Island Girl." Race smirked as he and his pokemon came over.

Diane and Johnathan then came over to their children and grandchild, "I see you two haven't lost your Pokemon battling touch." Johnathan teased.

"No dad. Thanks for helping us." James said to his father.

"Of course, James. Anything for our second grandchild." Diane said. "So any particular reason why you came to your old home?"

"Sarah wanted to know the whole story of how Lucario and Dragonite brought us together." Nikki explained.

"Aww... that was still so sweet." Diane cooed.

"Mom!" Nikki whined, flustered.

"Oh hush, honey.." Diane stated, earning a laugh from Sarah.

Then, they all heard, "Sarah! Nikki! James!" The group turned and saw Ash and the others coming over.

"Are you okay? We heard some explosions coming from here?" Ash asked.

"We're okay Ash. Just had another run with Team Eclipse." Sarah stated.

"Team Eclipse?!" Ash and the others exclaimed in shock.

"They actually followed you all the way here!" Ash added.

"Sounds like they're getting more desperate." Mallow said.

"Um... who are those two?" Kiawe asked, noticing Diane, Jonathan and their pokemon.

"They're my grandparents, apparently." Sarah replied, much to the group's shock.

"GRANDPARENTS?!"

Jonathan and Diane laughed at their reactions. "Yes kiddies, we're Nikki and James's parents." "Awesome..!" Ash cheered. "Pikachu..!" His Pikachu added.

The white dragon cooed, gaining the group attention.

"WAH! Where did you come from?!" Ash exclaimed.

"She helped us fight against Team Eclipse." Sarah said, rubbing her head.

"I've never seen any creature like this ever.." Kukui gasped in awe.

"That's an entirely new one on me." Brock added and Misty nodded.

"Well, she's definitely not a Pokemon, that's for sure." Race smirked.

"How did your matches go?" Sarah asked the others as her dragon continued to nuzzle her.

"They were close but Mallow and I couldn't even come close to matching Misty and her Psyduck," Mallow admitted while Lana sheepishly nodded in agreement.

"And, Brock and his Steelix surprised me when they pulled off Mega Evolution," Kiawe added, smiling and feeling humbled.

"He even took us by surprise when they pulled a few fast ones on us during our match," Lillie said.

"Brock and his Steelix were so coordinated and in sync with one another when they attacked and defended against us, Lillie, Snowy, Togedemaru, and I could barely keep up," Sophocles replied.

"And, Pikachu I managed to beat Misty and her Mega Gyarados with my Z-Move!" Ash bragged as Pikachu agreed.

"It was a great match and I was surprised by the power of that Gigavolt Havoc though Ash was really cutting it close for himself," Misty remarked slyly. Ash faltered as she slyly eyed her old friend, he knew Misty was so close to beating him despite having won.

"We really learned a lot from you guys and Race," Brock complemented. "And, you were amazing battling with Silvally, Nebby, and Blitz, Sarah."

"Well, my Pokemon did most of the work and they deserve all the credit."

"Now, aside from your little misadventure with Team Eclipse and your unexpected rescue by that flying beauty of yours, Sarah, I'm sure your battle with Race and those your friends had with Misty and Brock conjured up all kinds of emotions. All of you, treasure this experience and when you come back to Alola, keep it with you!" Professor Kukui congratulated.

"You all performed brilliantly and it's nice to know that Sarah's battling runs in the family from what we've heard," Burnet continued. "Always remember this experience and you'll get far in your own Pokemon journeys." Everyone agreed and they decided to spend the rest of the day getting to know Sarah's grandparents at her family's old Kanto house before returning home.

The group had a lovely time; they recapped everything they have learned during their school's 20th anniversary field trip from their visit to Professor Oak's laboratory to their battles with Race, Misty, and Brock.

They even found time to know about Nikki, James, and Sarah's previous life in the Kanto region before they had to move to Alola. It was as if the trip was never ending and it was a whole bundle of fun for everyone even though Race was often never one to lighten up and be social with others given his status as the Hoenn Battle Frontier Champion.

But, some things never last forever.

That evening, it was time for everybody to return home.

The gang was disappointed that they couldn't stay for a few more days but they knew they had to get back to their studies and prepare for their future duties as the Power Rangers Ultra Force. Race, Diane, Misty, Brock, and Johnathan were with everyone at the airport to see them off and give them parting gifts as they return to the Alola.

"Here, they're replicas but they'll remind you of your time here," Misty replied, happily giving the girls and Sarah replicas of her trademark Cascade Badge.

"Wow, Cascade Badges, they may be replicas but they're great," Sarah awed as Riolu held her replica badge in awe.

"These are amazing, thanks a lot!" Mallow thanked.

"Cerulean is the color of water, a beautiful blue," Lana marveled her badge.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Lillie replied in delight as she observed her replica badge. Brock even gave Sophocles and Kiawe replica Boulder Badges as his own parting gifts to the boys.

"I never would've guessed that it's a fake," Sophocles smiled.

"Thanks, Brock. I'll always treasure this replica. The next time I come back, though, I'm ready for a real battle with you," Kiawe thanked. "You're welcome to try!" Brock agreed, liking the challenge.

"Misty, you don't mind if we come back some time?" Lana offered.

"Anytime!" Misty agreed happily, knowing what the girls wanted.

"It was good to see you again, Mom." Nikki smiled.

"You too dad." James added.

"Always glad to be of help and it's nice you lovebirds finally decided to drop by and show us our second grandchild!" Johnathan laughed, leaving both parents flustered from his words. Romeo and Juliet just chuckled as they shook their heads at their trainer in amusement.

"Just be careful, alright?" Diane asked as Sawsbuck nodded in agreement. "You took great care of Sarah and yourselves but that doesn't mean we aren't worried about you."

Nikki and James nodded, glad to be parting on good terms. As the group of friends exchanged their final goodbyes, Sarah went to Race as he, Robbie, and Bella preparing to leave with the white dragon preparing to join her on the trip back to Alola. Blitz decided to say goodbye to the female Mouse Pokemon and the Disguise Pokemon before they left with their trainer.

"Hey, Race, where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Who knows? My job with your trip is done, I've got better things to do," Race answered.

"Like what?"

"That's for me and my Pokemon to know and you to find out."

Sarah sweat dropped; she had a feeling she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him other than that.

Before he left, he looked back towards her and looked at Riolu, who was still observing the replica badge with Candy beside her.

"Hey, Island Girl, that Riolu there. Can she Mega Evolve as a Mega Lucario?" Sarah was surprised but she nodded. "Yeah, she can, once she evolves and I find another mega stone and so can Candy, when she becomes and Ampharos, like you did with Ella. Do you have any other Pokemon that can Mega Evolve?"

"...Ella's brother, my Latios named Kit, my Pidgeot - Comet, my Metagross - Calculator, you name my Mega Evolution Pokemon, I have it. But, I only have about nine of them, Kit and Ella included. And, since you've been given a crash course on their power..."

He took a few things from his left hoodie pocket and threw what looked to be a left-hand glove with a rainbow stone set in the middle of it and a silver necklace holding a pendant with an orange, blue, and red stone in it to her.

"Woah..." Sarah said in awe looking at it. It looked similar to the jewel in the necklace she got from Olivia. "Beautiful..."

"Oooh.." Riolu said looking at it too.

"You'll find out what that and the other stone you were given can do when your Pokemon finally evolve," Race noted. He then looked to the dragon, who tilted her head at him curiously. "About that thing, you better keep an eye on her," he reminded. "Don't want her to cause a panic anywhere. It could get you into trouble if you're not careful."

"You mean this cutie? Come on, what could possibly go wrong with having someone like her for company?" Race just sighed but he gave a small smile at her, shaking his head at her. Bella and Robbie were happy to have met Blitz and the rest of his friends despite earlier events and even though they were sad to see them go, they agreed to play and battle again the next time they meet. Blitz could only agree.

"See ya. Come on, Robbie, Bella, let's get going," Race told his partners.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Mi, Mi, Miyu!" Bella and Robbie agreed.

Everyone turned to see Race and his partners leaving with smiles on their faces; they may have only met him for a few days but they've seen him prove how much of a worthy trainer he really is beyond his title as the Hoenn Battle Frontier Champion. "Good luck, you three!" Misty called to them.

"Take care!" Ash added. "See ya soon, Race!" Brock shouted happily.

"Bye, Race, I'm not gonna lose next time! I'll train harder to become the very best and the next time we meet, we'll see who comes out on top," Sarah vowed.

Race just gave a thumbs-up as he left, telling her that he'll be waiting until that day finally comes. Professor Oak, who was also joining to see the Alola gang off, Principal Oak, and Kukui and Burnet watched everyone proudly and they were convinced about what they want to do for the Alola Region.

"I'm fully convinced after all we've been through, we need the Pokemon League to become part of Alola's great traditions!" Kukui said.

"I concur to that, Professor Oak," Burnet agreed.

"I think that's a marvelous idea!" Samuel smiled.

"It's about as beau-Lillipup!" Sampson cheered.

"Yes, a Pokemon League will be perfect for the Alola Region." Kukui said.  
"Well, kids, it's time we head for home. Take care and keep an eye on Sarah for us," Diane replied at last. "Let's go, dear, Sawsbuck."

"Right behind you, Sweetheart. Romeo, Juliet, time to go!" Johnathan called.

"Bye, Mom, Sawsbuck!" cried Nikki as she waved goodbye to her and James' parents and their Pokemon partners.

"Don't let the Kanto bedbugs bite on your way home!" James concured.

"Bye, Grandpa! Bye, Grandma!" Sarah called as she and her Pokemon waved happily to them.

"Bye!" Everyone called. Even the dragon cutely waved and warbled goodbye to them with her tail as Johnathan and Nikki happily returned to their children's old house with their Pokemon beside them, all five of them glad to meet James and Nikki and their second child.

As everyone parted ways and the plane taking the Alola gang home took off into the skies, the white dragon flew beside the plane for the whole night back to Melemele Island, wanting to stay with Sarah and see what life can take her with her new human companion by her side.

* * *

**_"And so, the Pokemon School's 20th anniversary field trip comes to an end with Sarah gaining strange but powerful allies in Race Konami and the white dragon that saved her and her family from Team Eclipse. But, can Professor Kukui's dream of bringing the Pokemon League to the Alola Region become a reality and what will happen if they run into Team Eclipse again? Only the stars of the beautiful Alolan sky will know for sure!" _**

* * *

In the city of Coral Harbor, at the main headquarters of Grid Battleforce, a group of five individuals and three robots joining them were with a sparsely and no-nonsense woman in the building's command center as she started to give a briefing on her agreement with Lusamine and the Aether Foundation regarding the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue. The woman was none other than Commander Shaw, the leading authority of Grid Battleforce.

"Rangers, as you've already known, I've been contacted by my old friend, Lusamine, the head of the Aether Foundation, regarding a project that she and her group have recently been working on," she told her "rangers".

The individuals nodded, as if they were given a heads-up on what she was talking about.

"The incident regarding the Ultra Beast known as Nihilego had become so drastic with her capture after it crossed over to our world, she and her leading scientists, Wicke and Burnet, took it upon themselves to create what they call the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue. This new team of rangers will be stationed at Melemele Island and they will be charged with protecting the Alola Region and its people from any wandering Ultra Beasts that cross over by accident from the Ultra Dimension and of the growing threat that is Team Eclipse."

"Team Eclipse? What would they have anything to do with them, Mom?" replied the Blue Ranger and Commander Shaw's son, Ravi.

"I don't know, Ravi. But, from what Lusamine told me, they have a vendetta against the last traces of the last Alolan Royal Family that escaped them before they and this Black Beast were sealed away. A young girl, by the name of Sarah, is whom they're after; the Alolan Sun Princess. Since they failed three times to capture her and with the growing threat of the Ultra Beasts, they will now do what they to kill her which is why Lusamine decided to establish the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue."

"Do you think they're ready to be rangers, Commander?" asked the Yellow Ranger, Zoey, concerned for the kids.

"We shall see when the time comes, Zoey." Shaw replied.

"Commander, it's highly unlikely for them to just become rangers," replied the Gold Ranger and Grid Battleforce's mechanical genius, Nate. "With the danger that's present in the Alola Region, even if some of the Ultra Beasts won't pose much of a threat, there's so much that we don't know about them or Team Eclipse. They were lucky to survive, especially Sarah, given that we just found out she and her family escaped from the latter a fourth time."

"On the contrary, they seemed capable of handling themselves with these creatures they called Pokemon by their side," noted Commander Shaw, seeing where Nate is going. "They may be young and lack any combat training and some of them may not be the brightest bulbs on the tree but we've heard nothing but good things about them since Lusamine made her proposal. If she believes that they're the only ones who can help the people of Alola and protect Sarah, then we must have faith in them just as the city has faith in us to protect the Morphin Gird and stop E-Vox."

"But, how will we know if they will be a formidable fighting force against Team Eclipse and the Ultra Beasts?" replied Nate's Beast Bot brother and the Silver Ranger, Steel.

"We won't know until we find out for ourselves, Steel. And, that means waiting for a mission when we'll be sent to Alola to help them," Nate answered.

"Don't worry, guys. They can handle anything," reassured Devon, the team's leader and the son of Coral Harbor's Mayor, Adam Daniels.

"If they ever need us, we'll be there to give them a hand. But, for now, we should concentrate on saving the city and the world from E-Vox. If he should target them, we need to keep him occupied with us. They have no idea how much power he really has should he decide to drag them into our fight."

"Right, Devon," agreed Commander Shaw gravely.

"As far as I'm concerned, we must keep E-Vox as far away from them as possible. Rangers, as of now, the world rests on their shoulders as well as your own..."

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Now this chapter is complete, sorry for the long wait readers. Next up, Nikki and James' love story! **_

_**Also... anyone wanna guess what dragon Sarah now has..? Hehehe...**_


	42. Chapter 42: James and Nikki's Love Story

_**Author's Note: Hello Readers, PikachuSkitty here. Sorry for the long awaited update. Quang was working on an art project but now he's finished so hopefully the next chapters will come a bit faster. By the way, he's helping me edit my paw Patrol Story on here, so be patient and we'll try to update like we used to. **_

_**For now, time for a little insight of James and Nikki's love story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Today was Saturday and Sarah was getting to know her new dragon friend. She decided to call her new dragon friend, Winter, cause she was white as snow and she was very smooth and soft. Winter was curious at all of Sarah's pokemon, but she got along with all of them wonderfully.

Even Riolu seemed to warm up to her quickly, despite being a little bit shy still. Sarah was happy to see the little Emantion Pokemon warming up to her new dragon companion. Sarah now wore the left hand glove with the stone in it that Race gave her on her left hand. She liked the way it looked on her.

Though she couldn't help but wonder if this stone and the stone in the necklace she got from Olivia were connected somehow. But she decided not to dwell on it, there was something else she had to do. She went into the living room with her dragon companion, Silvally, Wooloo and Blitz by her side and found her parents with their pokemon partners. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." she greeted with a big smile.

"Hi honey. So how'd you like meeting our parents?" Nikki asked her.

"Grandma and Grandpa were great and cool." Sarah chuckled. Nikki and James smiled at Sarah, happy that she did meet her grandparents.

"So Mom, Dad. Now can you tell me how you two fell in love cause of Lucario and Dragonite, please?"

Nikki and James sighed, knowing she would have ask that question again. Lucario and Dragonite chuckled and nudged the two of them, knowing they couldn't dodge that question forever.

"Alright honey, we'll tell you.." James said.

"Yeah...!" Sarah cheered. happily.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Opening – Pokémon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures Ver.)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and Lillie along with Snowy, Silvally, Blitz, The Meowstic Pair, and Mudsdale being blasted off their feet, hooves, claws, and paws from an explosion behind them. Kiawe turns and see something behind him and the others in shock. A part of the Ultra Dimension is shown as if there is more to the Ultra Beasts than meets the eye) _**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(Lana and Sophecles are introduced first as they smile at the audience before they, along with Popplio and Togedemaru, are seen fighting Team Eclipse grunts before they before Gigavolt Havoc and Hydro Vortex. Mallow and Kiawe turn to the audience with a bright smile and a smirk when they're introduced before they are seen with their Tsareena, Pyroar, and Turtonator running toward danger to save Sarah and the others before they use Bloom Doom and Inferno Overdrive before a fleet of Team Eclipse grunts are seen running from whatever's frightening them off admits a series of explosions thrown at them)_**

_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy unknown! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with a proud Silvally alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Devastating Drake. Ash and Pikachu are then introduced as they give off goofy smiles. Then, they're shown running in a panic from an angry mob of Jangmo-o's and Hakamo-o's before they perform Breakout Blitz. Sarah gets on Silvally as he roars proudly before Sarah and her friends are seen being blown off their feet from an explosion behind them)_**

_There lies a key to the answer and the powers you will know! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go! Pokemon, go!_

**_(Finally, Lillie and Snowy appear as the last of the core cast, giving happy smiles to the audience. Then, they're seen using Powder Snow against Pokémon from Team Eclipse's lower grunts before they perform Subzero Slammer. Gladion is then introduced as he gave a cool smile and a nod)_**

_Ah… Ah…. Ah… Ah….. Ah… Sun & Moon!_

**_(Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins are seen as they give dark looks towards the audience, showing that despite their goofy nature, they're amongst the top of Team Eclipse's ranks as part of Sarah's most dangerous adversary. The Tapu Guardians are shown in succession before Nebby is awakened as his true self, Solgaleo, as he gave a proud roar)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah and her friends appear, flying across the sky on Ride Pokémon that can fly in special Power Rangers inspired suits as they prepare to find and combat the Ultra Beasts crossing over from the Ultra Dimension to their world)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon!_

**_(Sarah uses her new Z-Power Ring to activate Nebby's signature Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, against a powerful adversary they're fighting against. Zeraora, Zorua, and Absol, in succession, use Plasma Fists, Night Daze, and Megahorn against their foes)_**

_Turn up the power! Pokemon...! (Ultra!) Sun & Moon! Go!_

**_(Sarah is seen riding on Nebby's back as they withstand an explosion behind them. Sarah raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered)_**

_Pokemon... Sun & Moon (Ultra!) Adventures...!_

**_(The titles for the second part of Sarah's adventures appear in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Tapu Koko flies away)_**

_**Pokémon Alola Journey – The Alolan Sun Princess**_

* * *

"Well you already know that before we met, we led pretty boring lives alone. Nikki was a fashion designer back in the day and I was a bachelor being a part-time songwriter and worker as a storage retailer for a local supermarket." James started to explain.

* * *

_Flashback - Many Years Ago_

James was just sitting by the desk of the supermarket, bored out of his mind, cause of the lack of customers that came into the store. "Alright James, you can go home early today, not many customers coming through." his boss told him as he came near him. James nodded and he took off his uniform, which was just an apron with the supermarkets' name on it and placed it on the rack before heading for the door.

"Hey James.." "Huh?" James asked, looking at his boss.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda... sad now.."

"I'm alright boss." James stated. "Really.." and he made his way out of the door, but his boss was still worried for him.

James got home, his pokemon, Dragonite greeted him happily, "Bar Bar..!" "Hey buddy..." James sighed. Dragonite could immediately see the sadness and boredom in his trainers eyes.

"Bar?" "I'm alright bud. Just another boring day at work. Might as well try to work on a song while I'm home and done with my journey" James sighed again before he went upstairs to his room. Dragonite could tell his trainer wasn't happy at all with his life. All he did was write songs and did boring retail work. Dragonite knew that James needed something else in his life... but what...?

"_At that time, I lived with Dragonaite at a corner apartment near the local park at Celadon City. It was a beautiful spring day back then, supposedly either the best or most boring time of the year for bachelors. It was plain to see that my gentle giant needed someone to find for me,_" James continued. "_But, if it were left up to me, we'd be bachelors forever continuing my same old single routine. With nobody in my life, I was married to my work to take my mind off of how dull things were for me, writing songs when I'm away from the supermarket, a majority of them about romance, something I knew absolutely nothing about._"

As James continued the story from his point of view, in the flashback, Dragonite decided to take matters into his own hands as he watched his master and best friend carry on with his personal work. He couldn't understand why James didn't take the biggest step in any man's life now or back then as he started to skimp through magazine covers of beautiful women.

"_How did Dragonite take it?_" "_Oh, he knows how intelligent I am as far as humans go, Ponchita. And, I think you can say, in Dragonite's eyes, I'm a rather handsome man according to what he's been through with me. I bet he can't see any reason as to why I wouldn't deserve such an attractive young woman of my liking, or in his case, an attractive mate. At least... I knew he was somehow determined to help me even if I didn't ask for it._"

The Dragon Pokemon scrutinized every woman he saw on the covers trying to get some semblance of the kind of woman he wants his trainer to have. After getting some idea on the woman of James' dreams, he looked out a window to search for the perfect girl.

"_Even so, despite how smart they really are, most Pokemon, as with many animals, are very poor judges regarding human beauty... But, I think he had a rough idea on what to look for._" He looked at every girl that passed by their apartment but sadly, they didn't fit what he was looking for.

But the dragon type Pokémon wouldn't give up that easily though. Meanwhile not to far from James' apartment. Nikki was busy carrying some fabric back to her home with Lucario. Nikki gave a loud yawn from exhaustion and Lucario gave her a worried grunt.

"I'll be okay, Lucario... yawn... I'll rest after I do these next few clothes." Then Nikki's stomach gave a small growl, making her groan. "And get something to eat..." Lucario stared at his best friend with great worry. Nikki sometimes forgot to eat cause she was so busy working, much to his worry.

"I'll be fine, Lucario. Promise.." Nikki said to her partner with a weak smile.

In a way, both Pokemon knew it was clear that their trainers both needed a change, a big one at that to help them move on from their previous lives and start anew but they didn't know what to do.

Their chance came sooner than expected one afternoon. It was Saturday so both trainers and partners were out of work for the weekend.

Once again, that meant James is in his music room writing songs while Dragonite lounged in the living room. His search for a wife for his trainer was fruitless and he was losing hope of turning his trainer's fortunes around.

That was until he looked out and found Nikki, of all people, and Lucario walking down the street towards the park close to Vermilion City's coastline. It was almost too good to be true for Dragonite; he'd never find another woman like her for James, not even if he looked for 100 years!

But then, Dragonite stopped with a horrible realization in his head. He rushed straight to his trainer's music room and looked at the clock; James doesn't stop working on his music until after 5:00 PM and by then, it'll be too late. He crept towards the clock and changed it to 5:13 PM before he went to the front door and howled for James, who stopped upon hearing his partner.

"After 5:00, already?" he questioned, looking at his clock and wristwatch while not noticing his partner's handiwork.

"Fancy that." Dragonite called for him again and not wanting to keep him waiting, James got up, preparing to head out, "Alright, Drago. Alright, boy!"

Eager not to lose Nikki and Lucario, as soon as James was ready, the Dragon Pokemon quickly dashed out, dragging his surprised trainer with him through the park.

"Dragonite, boy, take it easy! What's all the hurry?" James asked, bewildered. Dragonite heard a bark and spotted one of the previous women he saw with a Lillipup barking at them. Knowing they weren't the ones he was looking for, he went ahead, startling James as he did so, "Dragonite, boy, slow down!"

James didn't understand why his partner was acting like this.

"Dragonite, what's gotten into you..?" James asked his partner before the two of them made it to the park. Dragonite saw Nikki and Lucario in the distance and smiled.

"_At first, my boy didn't know where my wife and Lucario went to and was afraid we'd miss them. Perhaps, they passed on by the park through to another part of the city. Then, suddenly, he spotted them,_" James continued to narrate. "_It was a perfect situation if I planned it right. He couldn't depend on me, he knew what I'd do when we come here. I'd just lounge about on the grass and puff up my pipe and that would be the end of it. Well, it was all up to Drago at this point._"

As James narrated, Drago worriedly looked at James, knowing that he wouldn't notice Nikki and just lounge about with his pipe at hand and it's over for him. It _was_ definitely up to Dragonite so he tried to play it cool as they sat near the coast, getting the attention of Lucario and Nikki.

Looking back from their spot at his target in mind, with Lucario quickly diverting his attention away from James while his trainer read a book, Dragonite puts his plan into action. He cheekily swiped James' hat away and played with it despite his partner's protests as he drifted towards Nikki, who didn't know what to think until the two humans' eyes locked at each other curiously.

"_For a while, it seemed to work as we locked eyes with each other. Drago thought he had this in the bag. But, for some strange reason in his mind, Lucario and I left,_" Nikki picked up. Just as when things started to go his way, Dragonite looked back at Nikki and Lucario's spot and saw that they disappeared before he saw them leaving before James pounced on him before he could go after them.

However, a concerned Lucario, following his trainer from behind, looked back at Dragonite, feeling as though Dragonite's trainer could be someone that Nikki would need to make her happy.

"Come on, old boy, we're going home!" he laughed as he put an emergency security leash on him, wanting to return to their apartment.

"_But, my old boy wasn't giving up. I had a feeling he was determined that somehow, your mother and I had to meet._"

Not wanting to fail his partner, despite his efforts to take him back to their home, Dragonite took matters into his own hands again by dragging his leash and trainer over to Nikki. Then, when they were together at a nearby lake, he quickly took it off his neck and carefully lassoed it around their feet and ankles, causing them to come together, gasping in surprise from the unexpected meeting.

"Plea-oh, excuse me, M'am! I'm so sorry!" James stammered.

"Oh, it's-please, just-! What on earth-?" Nikki flustered in response.

"It's not exactly what you think! It's just-!"

"How did you-?! What's going-!"

But, before either Nikki or James could get their bearings together, Lucario curiously walked around them before he accidentally touched them gently with one of his paw fingers. This gesture caused the two trainers to fluster as Dragonite cheekily and casually let go of the leash and drop them in the water, making the Aura Pokemon go into a panic for his trainer and try to drag her back before the Dragon Pokemon used Psychic to force them in and push back Lucario as he ripped off a part of Nikki's jacket and plopped onto his back.

The two trainers gasped as they lifted themselves from the water and found themselves soaking wet from head to toe and their clothes ruined.

"Oh, my new spring suit! I just bought this, and my new hat, too!" cried Nikki in anguish at herself. James, flustered and wet as well, couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he helped Nikki back up from the lake and onto dry land.

"Oh, dear! I'm terribly sorry!" he apologized as he snatched Nikki's hat from an embarrassed Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon realized that his plan worked too well and he was to blame for what happened to them.

"Oh, my! I apologize, my dear, it's just that... Drago, you-! I don't know what c-came over him, it's, I'm sorry, Miss! I say, he's never like this, so I-!"

As Nikki and James tried to recuperate themselves from their ordeal, Lucario came over to the sheepishly smiling Dragonite and with an unimpressed look on his face with narrowed eyes, he proceeded to pull off some Three Stooges slapstick on him with a slap to the face, the two-fingered Eye Zinger, a nose honk, and head and belly shots in slight aggravation.

This wasn't how he felt that Nikki's supposed man, when he saw James, and his Pokemon were supposed to meet them in his mind.

"O-oh! Never mind, never mind! Please, just go away, you've done enough, please..." she sobbed as she took a napkin from her purse but found them wet.

"Oh, I say... Here, take mine-" James offered, taking his own napkin. But, as it turned out, his napkin was also soaked from Dragonite's ploy. The two humans looked at the napkins and after a short moment, they started to laugh from the silliness of what happened to them after seeing James' napkin in such a state.

When Dragonite noticed this after he recovered from the slapstick beating he got from Lucario, he was surprised but then he smiled. Lucario noticed them laughing as he was goggle-eyed at the sight but then, he also had to smile at them when he saw how happy Nikki was with him. He turned to Dragonite and nodded in approval while giving his new friend a thumbs-up.

Dragonite saw this and his smile became brighter than ever; it seemed that along with Lucario, he did some good for James and Nikki.

A few months later following the hilarious incident, Nikki and James were officially married. At the Vermilion Church, amidst a wedding precession, the new bride and groom were being wed by a local pastor with Lucario and Dragonite as their witnesses and their Kanto friends as well as their families joining in the celebration.

"Will thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto her so long as ye both shall live?" recited the pastor.

"I will," vowed James.

Dragonite and Lucario smiled happily for their trainers. Looks like Dragonite's plan worked after all.

"Will thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him so long as ye both shall live?" recited the pastor to Nikki.

"I will." Nikki vowed.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the pastor announced and James and Nikki kissed each other officially becoming husband and wife. Their Kanto friends and family cheered happily for the couple and the rest was history from that moment on.

"And that's that, honey." Nikki finished.

"Yeah, yeah. While his stunt was a bit unplanned, it worked out in the end." James smiled, rubbing his partner, who nuzzled him.

"Baa Baa.." Wooloo smiled at the two of them.

"Pikachu...!" Blitz grinned at the two of them happily.

"Aww..." Sarah cooed. "That's so sweet. It's cute that Dragonite's little stunt brought you two together."

"Well, hopefully your pokemon will do a better job at being matchmakers when you want to a boyfriend." James teased, only to get a smack on the head by Nikki, "Which won't be until your old enough..." Nikki scolded as James nursed the large bump on his head. "Ow..."

Sarah giggled at her two parents.

* * *

_**"Well James and Nikki's love story certainly was a special and at the same time strange on at that. Hopefully, Sarah's pokemon will be better matchmakers than Dragonite and Lucario when Sarah decides to have a boyfriend. Question is will something like that come to pass? Find out as the journey continues..."**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**


	43. Chapter 43: A Mission of Ultra Urgency

In a field outside of Hau'oli City, known as Melemele Meadow, a group of tourists visiting Melemele Island and Alola was looking at the large field of beautiful flowers as they took pictures and admired all the pretty flowers blooming before them. In the midst of the buzz of tourists coming to see the beauty of Melemele Meadow, a TV star named Lucky was filming what is supposedly another episode of his TV show.

"Oh, they are so beautiful at this time of the year," cooed a woman while taking a picture.

"I agree," another tourist added. "What could possibly go wrong on a day like this?"

The leader of the tourists nodded while looking out over the field as the TV crew continued to film Lucky as they tried to get a good shot to start with. Then, above Lucky, the TV crew, and the tourists, a new Ultra Wormhole appeared in the sky and opened without warning.

Everyone gathered in the meadow was surprised and in shock by the sight of an Ultra Wormhole appearing in the Alola Region when they got word about the Aether Foundation's Power Rangers Ultra Force project after the news about Lusamine's capture by Nihilego and her being rescued. They were given an even greater shock when they saw a large, bipedal, and muscular red moth Ultra Beast landing on the field.

The Ultra Beast, however, saw the humans looking at it and sweatdropped in panic, quickly flying off to where it thought would be a much safer location. But, amongst the tourists were two agents from Team Eclipse that noticed the Ultra Beast hastily flying away and gave menacing smirks at each other, having dangerous plans in mind for their target. But, as they left, another tourist noticed them leaving before she narrowed her eyes at them and left.

The two tourists broke away from their group and went to an area away from the gawking humans before one of them activated a wrist communicator and began speaking through it. "Melania and Katzenberg to Head Honcho, Melania and Katzenberg to Head Honcho, come in..."

As the two "tourists" known as Melania and Katzenberg called whoever they're directing their call to, at a darkened room in an unknown area somewhere in the Alola Region, a figure in black and purple royal robes opened its eyes and turned towards a communicator computer on a left armrest before it turned it on with the push of a button, getting Katzenberg and Melania's call.

"Melania, Katzenberg, what is it?" replied a dark and mellow voice belonging to a man in his mid-fifties.

"_Boss, we have our target. The second UB of the Ultra Pillars has arrived at Melemele Meadow by means of a stray Ultra Wormhole that opened at random_," Melania called through her communicator.

"Ah, yes... The Ultra Strongman has come to Alola," replied the man in thought. "It would do us good to have an Ultra Beast in our stead, at least until our Black Beast returns and breaks the seal holding it. Those meddling fools thought they could keep us down... Well, they should've thought twice about a Plan B if this were to fail, eventually."

"_Boss, wait! There's more,_" replied another but younger man, Katzenberg. "_You heard about that new project the Aether Foundation has just launched following the incident with its president and Nihilego?_"

"And, what about it?"

"_Well, I heard that one of these 'Power Rangers' that will give us nothing but grief should they appear would sound familiar to you. I think she goes by the name of... Sarah, uh, right?_"

"_Yes, you dodo head, that's her,_" sighed the woman, Melania. But, as they spoke, the figure tensed as it clenched its right hand hard before slamming it down on the right armrest in supposed frustration.

"I see... In that case, there is no time to lose! You must find and capture Buzzwole and bring it here without question. If that girl and her meddlesome friends try to stop you, do what you must to destroy them. I won't tolerate failure after what we went through with Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf the last time we tried to kill her and end the Alolan Hierarchy."

"_Yes, Sir,_" replied Melania and Katzenberg before their communication link was shut down.

The figure growled as he clenched his hands again, the name of the Alolan Sun Princess putting him in a sour mood as a dark aura brewed around him. "Damn you, Sarah Tomoe...!" he snarled darkly.

Meanwhile, at the forest where Sarah first found Nebby, another Ultra Wormhole opened to reveal what looked like a small, purple Ultra Beast.

Unlike the red Ultra Beast that appeared in the flower bed outside of Hau'oli City, it has more of a curious, fun-loving nature and was happy to find a new place to see after so much time was spent on it wandering to who-knows-where. This was only the beginning of something larger as it soon spotted two familiar high-tech figures were searching for something on Melemele Island when the younger figure's wrist computer sent out loud beeps.

"Hey, Dulse, I'm getting a reading and a strong one at that!" replied the younger suited figure, looking at her wrist computer.

"How is it, Zossie?" asked the older figure, Dulse.

"I'm picking up two Ultra Beast readings and I'm getting Solgaleo's readings as well," Zossie, the younger figure, explained as she read her computer's results. "But, they're scattered across this island in three separate areas. One of them is at moving like crazy after appearing in a flower bed, the other crossed over into a forest, and Solgaleo is heading for what is called the Pokemon School."

"Strange, this can't be a coincidence. What does it mean?"

"I don't know but something's up and we better find out what."

"You think we should alert Phyco about our findings?"

"You think he'll believe us through speculations despite his open mind? We gotta be sure that we did pick up a few Ultra Beasts here in this world and not just the one we're looking for."

"Poi...!" the little purple ultra beast giggled joyfully before it flew off to follow them and explore the world it stumbled upon.

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends)**_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

**_(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)_**

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

**_(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them)_**

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

**_(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after)_**

_Like a blank sketchbook page~_

**_(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex with Tsareena and Popplio)_**

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

**_(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru)_**

_There's no telling how far we may go~!_

**_(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)_**

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

**_(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)_**

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~!_

**_(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)_**

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~_

**_(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)_**

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~_

**_(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)_**

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~!_

**_(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)_**

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

**_(As each of the rangers are featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)_**

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~!_

**_(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer while Silvally is seen clashing with Zeraora in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared while it prepares to use Plasma Fists)_**

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~!_

**_(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks)_**

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

**_(Sarah and the gang are seen running with smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)_**

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

**_(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with a Zeraora giving determined looks and nods before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends)_**

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon School, Professor Kukui was giving the class a lesson on Pokemon appearances using Snowflake and the Kantonian Vulpix as examples. He was impressed with how well they've been learning about Kanto Pokemon and gym battles since the field trip to the Kanto Region to celebrate the Pokemon School's 20th anniversary and was keen to put some of the Kanto knowledge to the test.

_**"Yes, it's another beautiful day here at the Pokemon School! I wonder what Professor Kukui is going to be teaching everybody today?"**_

"Okay, class, a Pokemon's appearance can change depending on its environment. Take Snowflake, for example; she was born on Mount Lanakila, where it's filled with ice and snow, so to adapt to her cold and snowy environment, she changed into an Ice Type Pokemon. The Kantonian Vulpix, on the other hand, lives in Kanto where the climate is warm and sunny, so it stays as a Fire Type Pokemon. Now, can anyone else tell me what other pokemon's appearance looks different based on its environment?"

The class raised their hands and Kukui called on Lana, seeing her raise her hand first. "Lana?"

"Sarah's Galar Region Ponyta," Lana smiled as she gave her answer.

"Correct! Sarah's Ponyta comes from an entirely different region, making its appearance and type completely change to a Psychic Type from a normal Fire Type Ponyta," Kukui smiled. Ponyta gave a happy 'neigh' with a smile in response.

"You see, a variety of contrasting environments and their different elements can have quite an effect on Pokemon. Of course, this applies to all living things including humans," Kukui continued as the lecture went on.

But, before he could continue the lesson, everyone heard Principal Oak's Komala ringing the bell, much more frequently than normal. The kids all looked to see what's going on with the little Koala Bear Pokemon, joined by their partners and Sarah's family, including Winter and Nebby.

"You know, Komala sure is ringing the bell a lot today," Kiawe observed.

"But, he's never rung it that fast before, not even once," Mallow put in.

"Something strange is happening," Lana pondered, having a strange feeling in her stomach.

"I wonder what's going on?" Lillie quizzed curiously. That was when Principal Oak arrived to greet them but he wasn't his usual cheerful self today; he looked very serious.

"Power Rangers Ultra Rescue!" he announced, as everyone turned to him. The kids didn't expect him to be serious about anything so whatever's happening has put him in such an authoritative mood. "An emergency dispatch is Darkrai-sing into view!"

"Emergency dispatch?" Ash and the others questioned while Rotom-Dex acted like an emergency siren.

"What kind of emergency dispatch?" Sarah quizzed as Snowflake joined her family to listen in on the news.

Professor Kukui joined his superior, suspecting that there was a reason for his arrival and the emergency that Komala sent out earlier during the lesson. "Lusamine called you? What did she have to say?"

"Lusamine told me that a new Ultra Beast sighting has been reported and one of her undercover cohorts announced to us that two members of Team Eclipse have gone after it in disguise. She's asking you kids, as the newest team of Power Rangers, to spring into action, immediately."

"Power Rangers?" asked Ash before he remembered Lusamine's offer to him and the others. "Oh yeah, that's the thing that Lillie's mother was telling us about the other day."

"I know you don't have any or enough training for your first mission but regardless, I'll be rooting for you to do your best for everyone. Give it all got and use your bag of Vulpix!"

The gang was in awe from this; they were going on their first mission as the new Power Rangers Ultra Rescue and the newest Ultra Guardians with protecting and safely securing an Ultra Beast crossing over from the Ultra Dimension by accident and a possible run-in with Team Eclipse with Cadence still the syndicate's number-one goal in mind, whom Ash and the others swore to protect.

Whether they're ready or not, it was time for them to get in gear and unleash their power. Professor Kukui knew what this meant as he lifted the billboard to reveal a gateway computer and activated it with his hand on the center button.

"Alright, class, off we go!" he proudly announced. Suddenly, the tree trunk bookshelf opened as the ladder moved and the bookshelf revealed what looked to be a highly-advanced elevator used for secret bases from sci-fi movies.

The elevator had six platforms and while six of them are smaller, the middle one was larger by comparison. There were even signs of Morph-X energy streaming from the little line spots around the elevator's walls, shocking Sarah, her friends, and their Pokemon along with Winter who warbled in surprise by what she saw.

"Amazing, eh? Along with Grid Battleforce, the Aether Foundation joined forces with the Pokemon School to create this," Principal Oak chuckled as he joined them. "Isn't it a-Lillipup?"

"Wow, who knew?" Sophocles replied in awe on everyone's behalf.

"Now, get into your positions!" Kukui continued.

"Our positions?" Mallow asked, still surprised. While Ash was brimming with excitement, the others were still trying to take everything that's happening in.

This was going to be a big step for them, especially since they're all part of a huge group of superheroes that have defended the universe for years. But, there was no time for second guesses as Ash quickly went into the elevator.

"I wanna be first!" he shouted.

"I'm second," Kiawe opted as he joined him. Soon, the others followed and took their places but before Sarah could join them, Kukui halted her, holding her left shoulder as he was still smiling proudly.

"Hold it, Ash," Kukui laughed, cutting off Ash's excitement. "Sarah will be the first one in your place. She's your team leader and as the Sun Princess, you and the others are her official bodyguards and front line squadron."

Ash deflated from this realization but he perked up a little bit, regaining his excitement as he moved into the last position while Sarah took Ash's place on his old platform, flattered by the Alola Professor's curtesy.

"Professor, is Nebby going to join us?" Sarah asked, realizing they're all forgetting about her Sunne Pokemon as they looked to him. "He's too big to fit in the elevator with my Pokemon and Winter and he won't be able to squeeze in with us."

"We've got it all covered, Your Highness, watch this!" Kukui replied happily as he activated the gateway computer again. To everyone's growing shock, a long, rectangular bar appeared from under the school and opened what looked to be a warp gate, powered by Morph-X as well, large for Nebby to pass through. "Ta-Da!"

"Whoa! What the hell-?!" bellowed the little princess in shock. Sarah's Pokemon family and Winter quickly went outside the see the warp gate and they gawked at how huge it was.

"Didn't think we'd leave your baby behind while we got to work, didn't ya?" chuckled Kukui.

"_Mama, can we go? I wanna help you with the Ultra Beasts and Team Eclipse! Can I, can I, can I, can I?_" Nebby begged, looking at her with puppy eyes. Sarah sighed with a knowing smile; as much as she would want to keep Nebby out of trouble, he wanted to fight with them and protect her no matter what the cost.

She knew it was always his dream to fight alongside her and protect her with his family as he had made clear during the rescue mission to save Lusamine from Nihilego, given that she and her well-being were always on his mind after he evolved into a Cosmoem following the incident with Faba. Now, there was no stopping him from making that dream a reality as he was given a chance to become part of the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue along with her and the others.

"Oh, alright, Nebby..." Sarah sighed with a smile. "Now, let's all go see what Lusamine wants, okay?"

This made nebby very happy as he prepared to head through the warp gate as everybody looked on with knowing smiles. "_Alright! Leeeeeetttt's GO!_" roared the young Sunne Pokemon happily as he rushed through the warp gate with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon and Winter following his lead.

At the same time, as their Pokemon partners, Rotom-Dex, and Snowflake joined them on the elevator, Sarah and her friends descended as their platforms lowered them to what could be a hidden base. Ash and Sophocles were the only ones enjoying the ride while Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow were in awe by what they were seeing as they continued their descent. Lillie wasn't enjoying the ride as she flailed in panic.

Even the Pokemon didn't know what to make of it, not even Snowflake could figure out what's happening as she rode on Sarah's right shoulder and looked around in awe with her trainer. As they continued on their way down, however, the group was slipped into what are special combat uniforms that are highly advanced power suits that look like something a Power Ranger or Super Sentai warrior would wear for protection.

The Pokemon with them, on the other hand, gained Ultra Rescue ribbons and collars to not only signify their places on the team but to give them an energy boost in battle should they need it. When they finally reached their destination, they were once again in shock and amazement to find a large command center beneath the school and their classroom full of supercomputers and monitors.

They also noticed, to their surprise, that they were also joined by Lusamine's Clefable, who greeted them to their new command center warmly.

"Clefable?" the gang asked in surprise. They were not expecting one of Lusamine's Pokemon to be here when they arrived.

Sarah, however, noticed that her other Pokemon and Winter weren't around as she noticed Snowflake looking around for her family.

"Clefable, are my-?" she began. The Fairy Pokemon kindly reassured Sarah that her Pokemon and Winter are fine and they'll be joining the group soon before she pointed everyone to the supercomputer behind her.

A large screen appeared on what is the Viewing Globe at the center of the Command Center and it turned on to show Lusamine, Wicke, and Professor Burnet at the Aether Foundation. "Hello, everyone, glad to see you made it," Lusamine greeted.

"Lusamine!" Ash and the others replied happily.

"How do you like our little surprise?" Wicke asked with a grin. "We've been working around the clock developing this for weeks since Lusamine returned and I believe this is a strong start for us to begin our fight against Team Eclipse for the safety of this region and our world."

"It's amazing!" Ash said with glee.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mallow agreed.

"This is quite a place you guys cooked up!" Kiawe commented, impressed with what he saw.

"Yeah," Sarah added.

"Vulpix..." Snowflake agreed while still looking for her family and the others.

"Now, now, Snowflake, your family is alright," Wicke reassured as Sarah's Fox Pokemon turned to her, Lusamine and Burnet. "Your mother, father, brother, and friends are being briefed by Lusamine's Absol, Lilligant, and Mismagius about your first mission so they'll join you shortly."

Snowflake sighed in relief; her family was still safe and she will still go with them on their first Power Rangers mission.

Lillie, despite her amazement and intrigue of what she and the others witnessed, was still surprised nonetheless.

"Mother, why is Clefable here?" she questioned.

"From this point forward, Clefable will be here to provide assistance to you as a member of the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," briefed Lusamine before she showed video footage of the arrival of the new Ultra Beast. "Take a look at this."

"IT'S LUCKY!" Rotom-Dex gushed as he recognized the man in the video. "Amongst the tourists in that area, he's the source of the newest Ultra Beast sighting and the latest reappearance of Team Eclipse we received from our undercover cohort there."

"And so... The culprit: is you!" Rotom-Dex continued as he donned his wig and mimicked his TV hero.

"Vul!" snarked Snowflake with a Powder Snow, stopping Rotom-Dex in his tracks and making everyone laugh at him. She was desperate to get back to her family and was not amused by Rotom's clowning around.

Professor Burnet chuckled from what she was seeing, "You'll be back with your family soon, Snowflake. And, Rotom, please take a look at the Ultra Wormhole and what's going on behind him." Despite Rotom-Dex getting carried away for a moment, everyone continued to watch the footage provided until they noticed the new Ultra Beast appearing.

"Incredible!" Rotom-Dex said, now realizing what Burnet meant.

"Is that a new Ultra Beast?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Yes, we managed to figure out what its name is: Buzzwole, the second of the Ultra Pillars," Wicke confirmed as video footage of the Ultra Beast fighting with other Pokemon in its panic and confusion.

"Buzzwole?" Sarah asked.

The gang was amazed and shocked by the brute strength the confused and panicking Ultra Beast displayed as it pummeled the Pokemon trying to do it harm or subdue it as they continued to watch.

"It's so big!" Ash gawked. "That thing looks really strong if it's able to take down all those Pokemon," Kiawe commented, completely baffled. Mallow and Lillie were amazed as well but from the surprising physique as they watched the video footage of it battling, making it look like a weight-lifting champion.

"Look at all those muscles," Mallow breathed in awe.

"That's the coolest!" Lana gushed with twinkling eyes as Sarah just sweatdropped by Lana's reaction as she gave a deadpanned look at her friend, "That's all you think about with that guy?" Lana heard Sarah's question and saw her face, causing her to chuckle sheepishly from her mistake.

"Lusamine, would you please allow me to download the information you have on Buzzwole and pertaining to the Ultra Beasts to my databanks?" Rotom-Dex asked eagerly.

"You may download all the data you want. I'll also send you whatever information we've uncovered about Team Eclipse as well for greater precautions," Lusamine smiled, approving his request. "After all, you're an integral member of the Ultra Guardians and the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue too, Rotom."

"Why, thank you!"

With Lusamine's approval, Rotom downloaded the information regarding the Ultra Beasts and Team Eclipse the Aether Foundation uncovered and noted as to which Pokemon/Ultra Beast Buzzwole is after much debate from the Aether Foundation's staff and higher-ups. "Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon. A Bug and Fighting Type, Buzzwole is so strong it can destroy heavy machinery with just one punch."

"Speaking of Team Eclipse, the time has come for you kids and your Pokemon to familiarize yourself with Team Eclipse given what information we have on them, the most threatening amongst them being the group's main leaders, the Seven Sins."

"Seven Sins?" everyone questioned.

"Rotom, would you do the honors?" Lusamine asked the Living Pokedex.

"Certainly, Lusamine. I'll help introduce them to the others," Rotom-Dex agreed before he searched through his databanks and brought up files of seven people who are the elite of Team Eclipse's forces coupled with pictures of them and their Pokemon for visual reference starting with the first of the grunt leaders.

"This is Wolf, the embodiment of Lust. A ruthless and terrifying soldier, he longs for the suffering and anger of people and Pokemon around them to fuel his endless desire for pain in return for the harsh treatment he went through during his childhood when nobody helped him with his problems when he needed it. His Pokemon are Houndoom and Tyranitar."

Rotom moved on to the second grunt leader as he pulled up Hakins' profile.

"Hakins, the embodiment of Gluttony. He's a madman who selfishly craves for putting his own needs in front of others and leaving everyone else in the dust while he reaps whatever rewards he finds for himself. His Pokemon partners are Camerupt and Steelix."

Pulling out the file on Mousey, Rotom continued with his introductions of Team Eclipse.

"Mousey, the embodiment of Greed, the third sin of desire. Captain of Team Eclipse's lower forces, and needlessly wanting more of any material possessions for himself, he's a student and protege of Wolf's. He's also one who can take a hit from his own teammates if anything goes wrong, I might add. His Pokemon are known as Salazzle and Aerodactyl," he briefed again.

Next, he moved on to the file containing the fourth sin embodiment.

"Melania, the embodiment of Sloth. Uncaring about anything else around him as it may seem, her lack of heart masks his hidden strength that flips her personality from a bore to a ruthless savage in a millisecond. You don't want her giving you an off day, her Pokemon partner is the patient yet menacing Kabutops."

Then, he pulled out the file on the fifth sin and leader of Team Eclipse.

"The embodiment of Wrath, Katzenberg. He's the main tactician of the group who's loyalty to his main superior knows no bounds and a person who thinks mind over matter to get the drop on his opponents and unleash all hell on them should he have them off guard. He also has a nasty temper to boot if pushed over the edge. His Pokemon partner is the cold-hearted Spiritomb."

Moving on, Rotom picked up and read the sixth file containing info on the sixth leader.

"The embodiment of Envy and Second-In-Command, Ivanka. Rumors persist that her bark of jealousy is much worse than her bite as she takes great pride in her love for her only superior and the work she did if anybody tries to look down on her and she snaps back with harsh words and sharp actions to boot. Her own Pokemon partner is the ever-so-dastardly Dusknoir."

At last, Rotom pulled out the seventh and final file with info on the main leader; the mastermind behind Team Eclipse's existence and someone Sarah would eventually have to confront herself someday.

"Finally, the mastermind of Team Eclipse and the embodiment of Pride, Lothor. He may say very little on his front but trust me, his grudge against the Alola Royal Family and his hatred for peace and harmony between humans and Pokemon know no bounds. Lothor is pure evil and exudes a terrifying feeling of superiority down to a T. His Pokemon partner is the master of nightmares, Darkrai," Rotom finished.

"The Alola Royal Family?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Does he have anything to do with Sarah and her real parents?" Lana quizzed in thought. The others were having the same thoughts as well but Sarah was stunned, could there be a connection to her family and this Lothor?

"Those seven people you've seen comprise the Seven Sins, they're leading the attacks on Sarah as you've found out," Lusamine told them after Rotom had finished. "And, what's more, I fear that they're planning to capture Buzzwole and use it to destroy her should they be given the chance."

Sarah gulped nervously with that, "Oh, great..."

"You mean they have a personal vendetta with her old family, Mother?" Lillie asked worriedly.

"I can't believe we're going to have to put up with this until we're destroyed and Sarah's taken from us," Lana sighed with great concern.

"Which is why we're going to protect her as her new bodyguards as well as her friends," Kiawe reassured before he smiled towards Sarah. "Don't worry, Sarah. If anything happens, we'll be here for you. The Seven Sins won't know what hit 'em."

"Count on it!" Ash agreed with Pikachu saluting. "Pika!"

"Not even a question!" Sophocles replied with a reassuring smirk.

"We're with you, Sarah," Mallow replied with a determined nod.

Srah sighed with a smile, glad to have her friends with her at times like this. "Thanks, guys," she thanked.

"Your concern for Sarah is well-founded, kids. As you can see here, Team Eclipse is not only stronger than ever but they're now equipped with a new well-rounded mechanized army," Burnet said as a video file was uploaded, featuring what looked like robotic Pokemon. The gang gasped in surprise and shock from what they're seeing.

"What are those things?" Rotom-Dex asked in surprise.

"They're called Poke-Mechas, they're Team Eclipse's new formidable and highly-sophisticated fighting machines. Unlike real Pokemon, they have no fear or other emotions and they must be completely dismantled if they were to be stopped. Our cohort also mentioned that since Team Eclipse's return, given their first reveal to you at Akala Island and Mousey, Hakins and Wolf's failures, they've been working on those robots for months and will run the world down once they manage to destroy you. You must exercise caution at all times when you battle them!"

"We've concluded from our cohort that Buzzwole had appeared from an Ultra Wormhole that accidentally opened up in Melemele Meadow and Melania and Katzenberg are among the tourists that saw it along with Lucky," Wicke noted.

"We think its destructive behavior stems from the stress it's experiencing from being in an unfamiliar world. This drew the attention of Melania and Katzenberg as they left the tourists to pursue it," Lusamine added. "Power Rangers, I'm asking you to protect Alola's safety and tranquility by apprehending Buzzwole and sending away the embodiments of Sloth and Wrath."

"Apprehend? You mean like, capture it?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, but only temporarily. Then, we can send it back to the Ultra Dimension safely," confirmed Wicke. "But, Katzenberg and Melania will be looking forward to capturing it for Team Eclipse. And, if they're successful, we may have a big problem alluding to the prophecy about the Black Beast. But, what their ultimate plan is with it, I'm afraid we don't know..."

"What's more, you'll need an assortment of weapons and powers to help you apprehend Buzzwole and keep Team Eclipse off your backs. Clefable, bring Snowflake's family along with Mudsdale and Silvally and show them."

Upon Lusamine's request, Clefable eagerly pushed forward a cart containing what looked to be new Pokeballs and a container for them. Then, with two claps from her hands, Vibrava, Dragonair, Zweilous, Mudsdale, and Silvally all entered the Command Center with four more carts containing what looked to be the gang's new weapons to use against Team Eclipse. They were wearing special Ultra Collars to enhance their stats against what they'll be up against as well.

"Mudsdale, Silvally!" Sarah gasped in surprise and shock.

"If you and your friends are going out there, Mother, you gotta have the gear," Silvally smirked as he and Mudsdale brought the weapon carts over. Clefable then passed the box holding the new balls to Sarah as everyone looked at them.

"They look like Pokeballs," Sarah said.

"They're called Beast Balls, specifically designed to catch Ultra Beast after you've battled and weakened them," Wicke said.

Snowflake, rather than listen to what everyone was talking about, jumped off of Sarah's shoulder and ran happily to her family. The three Pokemon nuzzled their sister/daughter, giving her comfort after their short time apart.

"Based on Pokeball technology, they will make capturing and protecting the Ultra Beasts much less of a hassle after you've managed to weaken them in battle," Burnet added. "The weapons on the other carts for you are your new sidearms, specifically designed for close quarters and long-range combat versatility. They will serve you well in your quest to save the Alola region from Team Eclipse and to protect the Ultra Beasts."

Joining Snowflake, her family, Mudsdale, and Silvally at the weapons carts, Sarah and the others marveled at what they'll be using to defend themselves, their Pokemon, the region, and the Ultra Beasts in self-defense from Team Eclipse's evil. "Wow!" the gang gasped.

"Your sidearms will protect you as you put them to good use but you must use them for self-defense should Lothor and his forces raise the stakes on you," Lusamine briefed as she started to assign her new rangers to each weapon suited best for them.

"Sarah, you emphasize compassion and defense while knowing when to force yourself to battle if need be in your family's honor. You shall have the Beast-X Star Blaster; an elegant blaster comprised of a longsword and dagger for a person of a more civilized age." Sarah took what looked like a blue, black, and red blaster in two parts, a longsword and a dagger, modeled after the Daibuster from Dairanger. She was amazed by what she was holding and saw that her belt had two holders for her two-in-one weapon.

"Ash, your will to win and brute force your way to victory no matter the odds gives me great confidence to give you the Beast-X Zeo Baton and King Blaster." Ash quickly took his own weapons off the cart containing them and Sarah's blaster attached to Silvally as everyone watched him happily examine his weapons.

"Wow, what do these do?" he questioned as he fiddled around with a blaster at one hand and an extendable combat baton in the other.

Unfortunately, he was so lost in his excitement over the new equipment, he accidentally shot his Beast-X King Blaster and nearly shot the others as they frantically dodged while screaming in shock and surprise.

"Ash, you dinky brain! Be careful!" Sarah snapped as everyone in the Command Center glared at him when they were sure they were safe.

"You almost blasted our heads off!" Kiawe grumbled in agreement.

"Nice shooting, Tex!" Mallow snapped sarcastically.

"Oops, uh... Sorry, he-he..." Ash chuckled sheepishly. Lusamine just giggled along with Wicke and Burnet, all three of them understanding Ash's excitement.

"It's alright, we just finished those and we haven't the time to test them yet so we're hoping you can see how we did with them before we complete them. Kiawe, the fire burning in your, Turtonator, and Pyroar's hearts assured me that you're best suited for the Beast-X Magnum. It's primarily a blaster but there's a sword hidden in the handle that you can take out pressing the button on the top butt end."

Kiawe came to the cart holding his, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow's weapons and took what looked to be another blaster but smaller based off of the Laser Magnum from Maskman. He saw the red button to release the sword and pressed it, causing a blade to pop out. He then pulled the sword out and it extended to become a short sword. Kiawe was amazed by what he saw as he gave a big smile.

"Thanks, Lusamine, this is great!" he complimented gleefully. Lusamine nodded with a smile in thanks as Wicke and Burnet giggled to each other, seeing how much the kids are enjoying their foundation's new equipment.

"Lana, you're a bit of a sea-farer, are you? It's only fair to give you the Beast-X Pirate Blaster and Saber Whip." Lana was in awe of her new blaster and saber modeled after the Gokai Buster and Gokai Saber from Gokaiger as she picked them up. "Awesome, yeah!"

"Nice, Lana!" Mallow smiled. "Wonder how you'll do with your weapon." Lana smiled at Mallow, before the Grass Type trainer approached the cart and took her own weapon.

"It's beautiful..." she gaped in amazement at her weapon. It looked like a magic wand based on the Magistaff/Magistick from Mystic Force/Magiranger with the crystal on top being a small cherry blossom flower.

"Mallow, your beauty and appreciation for life and Grass Types have inspired us to give you this Beast-X Magistick," Lusamine continued. "And, it has a surprise for you. Shout the words, 'Beast-X Magistick, Staff Mode' and watch what happens."

"Well, okay... Beast-X Magistick, Staff Mode!" As Mallow said those words, the cherry blossom jewel on the top of her wand glowed and it extended to have a long blade stretching to her feet and the top at just above her head, taking her by surprise. "No way!"

"That Magistick has four modes which also includes its original Wand Mode, a Crossbow Mode, an Axe Mode, and a Sword Mode besides your Staff Mode. This advantage makes you the most versatile of the group since you can attack by any angle according to how you use your Beast-X Magistick."

"Really? This is great, Lusamine, thank you!" cheered Mallow, liking the sound of it as she held her weapon like a new toy.

"Sophocles, since you're the technician and brains of the group, you'll need a weapon to help you kids calibrate your moves against Team Eclipse. That is why I'm proud to present to you the Beast-X Navigator." Sophocles approached the cart and picked up what is a handheld computer along with a blaster that looked like the Senturion Synergizer from Power Rangers Turbo but in orange, black, and white colors to match his uniform.

"Thanks, Lusamine! But, what's this with it?" Sophocles asked as he held his two weapons and looked at them curiously.

"That's your Beast-X Synergizer, you can use it as a blaster or a space police baton and I'm sure it'll be useful in sticky situations since you'll need extra means to defend yourself as you come up with plans to stop Team Eclipse and protect and subdue the Ultra Beasts."

"Whoa, thank you so much!" Sophocles smiled.

"And finally, Lillie, you're always ready to help protect your friends ever since they and your bother helped you overcome your fear of touching Pokemon. Because of that, you'll need a shield to help you defend your friends against Team Eclipse. With that, I'm proud to present you the Beast-X Deflector," Lusamine said. Lillie approached the cart and took the last weapon on it. It was a large shield in the shape of a throwing star.

"Mother, it's wonderful!" Lillie smiled.

"Your Beast-X Deflector can be thrown like a boomerang, hitting its target and returning back to you and it doubles as a combat gauntlet which makes it a perfectly versatile weapon for the likes of you. It can also shoot energy blasts at your command, you can use it to deflect Pokemon attacks and launch them back at Team Eclipse if they use them against you. Think of it as my thank-you present for setting me straight back in the Ultra Dimension."

Lillie nodded with a bright smile, "I love it mother, thank you."

"Vul!" Snowy smiled.

"Lusamine, what about my Mom and Dad?" Sarah asked, referring to Nikki and James.

"Oh yeah, Nikki and James went with us through the Ultra Wormhole too. So, are they involved with this?" Kiawe asked Lusamine.

"They'll be needed here in the Command Center to provide Clefable assistance with our operations once we fill them in on our operations," Lusamine told everyone before she turned to Sarah. "Sarah, as of right now, it's too dangerous for them to join you in our mission against Team Eclipse but they will assist us in apprehending the Ultra Beasts should they be needed. I am sorry."

Everyone's hopes were crushed but despite their own feelings, they knew that even though they helped in rescuing Lusamine from Nihilego, Team Eclipse proved to be the bigger threat as Nikki, James, and their Pokemon nearly died following their capture following the memory incident with Faba. Sarah just nodded, knowing that the safety of her adopted parents is paramount as well.

"You've already seen how powerful Buzzwole is already from what you've seen from the video footage provided is remember to exercise caution at all times," Wicke warned.

"And finally, whenever you're in real danger and Team Eclipse forces you to escalate a battle, use those Wrist Coms and Beast-X Pokekeys to morph into the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," Burnet said, directing everyone to the cart that Dragonair and Zweilous were towing that held video wrist communicators and keys designed after their Pokemon partners.

Ash's key was modeled after Pikachu, Lana's after Popplio, Mallow's after Tsareena, Kiawe after his first partner: Turtonator, Lillie's after Snowy, Sophocles' after Togedemaru, and Sarah's after Nebby.

Their Wrist Coms were also modeled after their said partners as they strapped them to their left wrists and pocketed their keys.

"Those Wrist Coms are also your Poke-X Morphers. Together, with your Beast-X Pokekeys, they'll allow you to morph and call upon your new ranger powers whenever you need them. Value them and protect them as you did your Pokemon and their Pokeballs."

"Right!" the gang saluted.

Lillie then turned to Clefable in thanks for the Beast Balls, "Thanks, Clefable!"

"Fable!" She grinned.

She gave them another package similar to the container that will hold the Beast Balls and when Lillie opened it, she and the others were amazed to find a hefty stock of Full Restores, Max Potions, and Sitrus and Pecha Berries. "Wow! A whole stock full of Pecha and Sitrus Berries!" Lillie gasped in awe.

"And, Full Restores and Max Potions!" Mallow added in amazement.

Sarah was thrilled by this last gift from their Aether Foundation allies as she smiled at Clefable, "Thank you, Clefable."

"Clefab, Clef, Clefable!" smiled Clefable as she bowed to her, respecting her princess.

"Because you all have experience battling against Nihilego despite your lack of martial arts and self-defense training, I'm fully confident that you will succeed in your mission," Lusamine finished proudly.

"Yes, M'am!" Ash and the others saluted again.

"Thank you, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke," Sarah replied, bowing to Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet.

"And, make sure to contact us right away if you ever need help," Wicke replied one last time.

"Alright then, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, unleash the beast within you and move out!" Lusamine declared.

"Yes!" With Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet's blessings, the gang was transported to the Command Center's hangar bay along with their Pokemon partners where they will be deployed to their chosen Ride Pokemon before setting off.

Ash and Pikachu's Ride Pokemon was a Garchomp, "Okay, Garchomp, I choose you!"

Sophocles, Charjabug, and Togedemaru's Ride Pokemon became a Metang, "I'm counting on you, Metang!"

Tsareena and Mallow are paired with a battle-ready Flygon, "Now, Flygon, let's go!"

"Alright, Dragonair!" Lana called as she and Popplio were paired with a beautiful Dragonair.

"Let's go, Altaria!" Lillie announced as she and Snowy were paired with an Altaria.

Charizard was already deployed as Kiawe's faithful Ride Pokemon partner with Pyroar and Turtonator safely in their Pokeballs, "I didn't expect to see you here. Ready to go, buddy?"

For Sarah, she was given quite an unexpected surprise when she saw who she was riding. "Winter!" she gasped as her white dragon companion warbled happily at her while Vibrava and Snowy joined them with their parents.

"_Don't forget me!_" cried a familiar voice. The gang all turned to find Nebby hooked onto a special Ultra Rescue carriage housing the rest of Sarah's Pokemon with Lolita and Blitz manning the reigns and Silvally on top of the carriage. Noctowl flew alongside them while Riolu was flying on his back. They all have Ultra Rescue ribbons and collars on them as well.

"Nebby!" cried everyone in surprise.

"_Lusamine's Pokemon filled us in on everything, Mama! Let's show those bad guys what our Ultra Rescue Ranger Power is made of!_" Nebby roared excitedly to which Sarah could only nod in agreement.

"Right! Okay, everybody, our first mission as the Ultra Guardians' main squadron, the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, begins now!"

"Yeah!" cried her friends in turn. As everyone's elevators were locked on and lifted to the main takeoff area, Sarah and her friends could only brace themselves for what was about to come as they began their first mission as the newest team of Power Rangers.

Sure, none of them ever expected to become Ultra Guardians, let alone Power Rangers, and they don't know what's in store for them but as long as Team Eclipse is at large and should more Ultra Beasts pop up in their world by accident, they're going to brave the stormy weather ahead of them no matter what comes their way. Outside, as a line of Alolan Exeggutor arched themselves back, the river spanning from the school split from underneath to reveal the hangar bay's takeoff area as everyone aligned themselves to depart.

Once they are ready, Sarah took a deep breath and pointed towards the opening, filled with determination and her wish for peace and happiness for everyone as well as the well-being of her birth parents in her mind, shouting, "Now departing, full-speed ahead!"

Shooting from their road elevators and through the river end, the Ultra Rescue Rangers shot out and flew to wherever Buzzwole and Team Eclipse may be at. While they did marvel at looking cool and flying through the sky, they couldn't enjoy the moment for long given the serious nature of their mission and what they'll be in for after. Sarah quickly turned to Sophocles as he flew alongside her and Winter.

"Hey, Sophocles, can you use your Beast-X Navigator to find where Buzzwole is?" she asked.

"I'm on it, Leader!" Sophocles saluted as he took out his navigator and calculated Buzzwole's current location.

"You think this Lothor from Team Eclipse may know something about your parents, Sarah?" Mallow questioned. "It's as if he has a bone to pick with King Doug and Queen Delilah by the sound of it."

"I don't know, Mallow. But, if I ever do meet up with him, I'm gonna make him tell me what happened to them and why he and Team Eclipse came back," Sarah replied.

Meanwhile, as they were heading towards Buzzwole's current location, the Ultra Beast in question was searching for a place where it can find some peace and quiet after its panicked run from civilization to calm itself.

Finally, it settled on a lake from below as it flew down and took in its own reflection as it did several poses similar to those of a muscle-bound gymnast, giggling to itself. But, what it didn't know was that it was followed and found by two of Team Eclipse's Seven Sins, Melania and Katzenberg, as they were hiding out of sight from the bushes while it was enjoying itself and relaxing.

"There it is, hot head, there's the Ultra Beast," Melania replied in a bored tone.

"Ah... Perfect, Buzzwole, the second of the Eleven Ultra Pillars. The musclehead said to be amongst the strongest of Ultra Beasts and Pokemon, it's beautiful..." Katzenberg marveled devilishly. "With that creature in our hands, we will be invincible and the princess will soon be no match for its might under our control."

The two laughed darkly before they made themselves known, walking out of the bushes and alerting Buzzwole to their presence. Katzenberg sent out his Spiritbomb and Melania sent out his Kabutops.

"Kabutops, Pin Missle!"

"Spiritbomb, Shadow Ball!" The two pokemon launched their attacks but Buzzwole knocked the Shadow Ball to the side and dodged the Pin Missle with ease and then punched Kabutops into Spiritbomb. The Shadow Ball exploded, causing a large dust cloud drawing the group attention,

"Over there!" Lana called and the group quickly flew over and saw Buzzwole fighting a Spiritbomb and Kabutops.

"It's Buzzwole!" Sarah exclaimed.

"And, it's fighting against Melania's Kabutops and Katzenberg's Spiritbomb!" Rotom Dex exclaimed.

"Unreal! They've already started battling!" Sophocles gawked in surprise as he examined their power levels. "And, it looks as though Buzzwole is already proving itself to be more than a match for them."

"What'll we do?" Mallow questioned.

"I guess we'll have to go down there and see what we can do to help it," Kiawe deducted.

"Guys, we gotta morph!" Ash decided before he brought out his key.

"No!" bellowed Sarah, pointing at Ash and shooting him a warning look. "Burnet told us that we can't use our powers unless we're forced to. Let's land and go for the silent approach, we'll take them by surprise and take care of Buzzwole after."

Seeing that there was no other option left unless otherwise, the others agreed. Ash nodded in reluctance, managing to control his desire to save Buzzwole and joining the others as they flew to a secluded part of the forest below and land Winter, Charizard, and the other Ride Pokemon there with Nebby following with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon in his carriage.

While they were preparing to ambush the next members of the Seven Sins, Katzenberg and Melania were holding their own against Buzzwole but it was clear that the Ultra Beast was more than a match for the Embodiments of Wrath and Sloth and their Pokemon despite how well trained they are.

"Why the hell would we need such a brute with us when we can handle her ourselves?" Melania questioned unenthusiastically as they and Buzzwole got into a standoff.

"The reports all over Melemele Island show that nobody was able to subdue or tame the panicked and confused beast in front of us through normal means. Not even the strongest Pokemon on the island would be a match for it. Think, Melania, of how much stronger Team Eclipse will be if we have that in our ranks and we test out its strength on the princess. If we give her a taste of its power at our command, no one would dare oppose us again."

"And, you think it'll do that under our command?" "I don't think so, I _know_ so!" Katzenberg retorted.

Buzzwole growled before it punched Kabutops about 100 feet into the air! "Kabutops!"

"Kabutops! Damn it, you miserable pack of muscles!" growled Melania as she snarled while Kabutops regained itself and landed alongside its trainer, snarling back at the Ultra Beast despite the heavy wounds it got.

"So, you want to play Top Cat, huh?" sneered Katzenberg. "You've just made your new owners very angry and we're gonna make sure why you never defy Team Eclipse and the Seven Sins!"

He quickly took out a custom rifle modeled after a Power Rangers SPD Delta Enforcer and immediately fired at the Ultra Beast, causing Buzzwole to gasp in shock and be put on the defensive as it tried to block every shot fired its way. Carefully and quietly, Sarah and the others along with their Pokemon came within range of Buzzwole, Melania, and Katzenberg as they saw what was going on now.

"Wow, look at Melania's Kabutops!" Sophocles whispered in awe as he looked through its current stats and saw the chest wound. "It must've taken heavy damage at 88% and it's still standing. Whatever Buzzwole did to it, by the look of the wound on its chest, it took a powerful punch to the chest and Melania trained it well to endure such a blow."

"And, even with that new weapon Katzenberg's going AWOL with, it's blocking every hit coming its way,"

Lana observed in awe. "So cool..."

"How powerful is Buzzwole, really? I mean, if it could take down a trio of Pangora, who knows what it could do if left unchecked or if Team Eclipse captures it?" Mallow pondered.

"I don't think we'll want to find out. We have to do something or else Buzzwole is doomed," Lillie replied.

"Come on, Sarah! We gotta get in there or they're gonna take Buzzwole!" Ash begged.

"Not without a plan, we can't risk scaring off Buzzwole and giving it another panic attack," Sarah reminded, not taking her eyes off the Ultra Beast, Melania, Katzenberg, and their Pokemon partners. Spiritomb managed to pull off a sneak attack while Katzenberg continued to fire at it but Buzzwole dodged its second attack and braced itself.

Lolita had an idea and gave a sneaky smiled before she sneaked away from the others.

"I never thought I'd say this but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the power you've shown us!" Katzenberg admitted as he stopped firing while Melania prepared another weapon that looked like a modified Multi-Attack Rifle/Quadroblaster from Denji Sentai Megaranger/Power Rangers in Space.

"Never thought an Ultra Beast such as you would make me entertained after destroying everything we've thrown at you and not even breaking a sweat," agreed Melania.

Buzzwole relaxed from its earlier battle stance and tilted its head, feeling confused as to what its enemies could want from it. "It's obviously you would make a great partner in our ultimate goal. The power you displayed, your speed, your defense, your ability to take any hits without flinching," Katzenberg went on.

"I'm sure our boss can work something out if you join us. We have big plans for you and they involve dealing with the Sun Princess." Buzzwole slightly jolted in surprise but it didn't understand. "So, what do you say, big guy? Wanna come and live with us?"

At first, Buzzwole was in thought despite not understanding what its foes wanted but it immediately got back into a battle stance. The two leaders realized that Buzzwole wasn't willing to it cooperate.

"You don't know and would rather not? Unfortunately, one: you don't have a choice," Melania replied, her personality changing as she spoke and armed her weapon. "Two: we need you for our team's mission. And, three: we've no tolerance of resistance OF ANY SORT! HA!" She fired an electro net from her rifle designed to capture Ultra Beasts with a maniac smile while Katzenberg smirked darkly.

The gang gasped in shock and horror but just as they were about to ambush the two Team Eclipse leaders...

"MEOW!" cried a voice as a familiar Pokemon zipped at the net flying towards Buzzwole at blinding speed and sliced and diced the net before landing in front of the surprised Ultra Beast. Katzenberg and Melania were shocked as if they recognized the Pokemon.

"What the-?! Who's the Alolan Meowth?!" Melania exclaimed.

"You dork! That's the Alolan Royal Family's Pussy Cat! I thought it was dead after its leaders are gone!" Katzenberg snarled. Buzzwole was surprised by Lolita's actions but Lolita launched a Thunderbolt at the bad guys.

Taking advantage of their shock at seeing her and being fried by her Thunderbolt attack, Lolita performed her Fury Swipes attack and slashed at them, giving them several scars on their bodies and scratches to their faces. Katzenberg and Melania screamed in pain as they held their faces while their Pokémon tried to attack her but being smaller, faster, and more nimble, she quickly used her Agility to dodge them and jump back to the Ultra Beast behind her.

Buzzwole gasped in shock and amazement from seeing a little Meowth attacking its foes and saving it but the royal Pokémon purred as it gave a friendly wink, causing the second Ultra Pillar to blush. Sarah, having seen her birth family's Pokémon launch a surprise attack, quickly joined her while the others followed.

"Lolita!" she called as they got together and shielded the baffled and surprised Buzzwole. "That was reckless of you to do that without telling me first but at least you got them away from Buzzwole so I'll let it slide."

"Meow, Meowth," purred Lolita with a knowing smirk before she and Sarah glared back at the Team Eclipse leaders, who were moaning over the pain from the scratches on their faces.

"Oh, my beautiful face! I just got my make-up done, how could you?! Oh, oh-!" griped Melania as she started to glare back, only to gasp in shock at the person she saw with Lolita.

"You're going to pay for that, you little flea-HUH?!" Katzenberg growled before he also gasped in shock from seeing Sarah.

"THE PRINCESS!" they shouted in disbelief.

Even their Pokemon partners gasped in shock after seeing Sarah and her friends before them. The gang and their Pokémon got into battle stances as Sarah and Lolita stepped forward and addressed the Team Eclipse leaders trying to capture Buzzwole.

"I take it you're two of the Seven Sins from Team Eclipse?" questioned Sarah as she pointed at them while Lolita kept her claws at the ready, glaring. Melania and Katzenberg, along with their partners, just snarled at her.

"Ha! You bet we are and you must be the Sun Princess Lothor wants to destroy so badly so you can't interrupt his plans. Once we capture and destroy you, we'll succeed. Kabutops!" Melania exclaimed and her Kabutops charged Sarah and Lolita.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Turtonator, use Flamethrower!"

"Tsareena, dance away with Magical Leaf!"

"Togedemaru, Zing Zap!"

"Popplio, Bubblebeam!"

"Snowy, Powder Snow, now!" shouted Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles to their Pokemon. Joining forces, they combined their attacks to stop Kabutops and force it back towards its trainer, Spiritomb, and Katzenberg.

"Princess, you stand for everything we and our leader hated from your parents: goodness, honesty, decency! You even have the nerve to have a couple of low-handed brats to be your bodyguards," Melania sneered in disgust. "Ugh, you're the spitting image of your pathetic mother. IT MAKES ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU AND SEEING YOU'RE ALIVE AFTER ALL THIS TIME!"

"Don't you dare mock my mom!" Sarah snarled. "You know nothing about her, us, or my dad!"

"On the contrary, our leader filled us in on your real parents: the last King and Queen of the Alola Royal Family and the last of the Alola Hierarchy before we destroyed it and were sealed away by your home region's insufferable rulers!" snapped Katzenberg. "What's more, you dare butt in our affairs just when we were having some unfinished business with Buzzwole?"

"Buzzwole is not your Ultra Beast, it deserves to roam free back in its own dimension and homeworld. I'd say you picked the wrong Ultra Beast to fight if you want it so badly to destroy me and end the Alola Royal Family for good."

"Oh, we'll make sure it comes quietly whether it wants to or not. Poke-Mechas, attack!" Melania bellowed as she snapped her fingers and several robots that looked like Pokemon, the Poke-Mechas appeared, ready to attack. The gang and their Pokemon were baffled by what they've seen as they got ready to fight.

"The Poke-Mechas!" Sophocles gasped.

"Here they come!" Lana breathed in shock as she got into a battle stance.

"Glad to see you've done your homework, you meddling kids. That's the first sign of your doom, Princess," Katzenberg laughed. "Our Poke-Mechas will seal your fate for they've no fear and are literal fighting machines."

"Give me a break!" Silvally smirked before he and Winter zipped over and Silvally clawed them with his claw attacks, "Crush Dragon Claw!".

As the Synthetic Pokemon mounted a frontal assault on the first robots charging at them, the Poke-Mechas were sent flying back before they crashed into some nearby trees and bushes and were left in heaps of circuits and metal. Melania and Katzenberg gasped in shock from this before they noticed Winter blasting one robot trying to pull a fast one on her rider by means of a sneak attack from behind with her plasma blast, sending it skidding back before the blast destroyed it.

"AH!? A Light Fury?!" Melania exclaimed.

"Impossible! There's no way that brat could've gotten a dragon!" cried Katzenberg in absolute shock as Winter snarled at them.

"Light Fury, that's what Winter is called?" Sarah questioned, looking at her dragon companion. She started to realize that there's more to Winter than meets the eye and she has yet another puzzle to solve regarding her dragon's origins.

"Admirable, Princess, very admirable. You got your hands on the Beast Killer Pokemon and a Light Fury. You may have eliminated the first squad but there are many more where they came from!" laughed Katzenberg as more Poke-Mechas appeared to replace the ones that have been destroyed.

"Looks like you're in for what will be the final hoedown, Princess. Team Eclipse is back and this time, unlike all those years ago at the end of the Ultra Beast War, we will reign supreme, the Alolan Hierarchy will fall, and all others will bow down to the might of Lothor and the Seven Sins! Any last words before we send you to the depths of hell?"

"Just this," Sarah retorted as she prepared herself. "Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie! You guys ready?"

"Ready!" her friends replied with determined glares.

"Let's go!" shouted the Sun Princess before they slapped down on their Wrist Coms, activating their morphers modeled after the Beast-X Morphers from Power Rangers Beast Morphers but in their Pokemon partners' colors and bringing out their keys.

"It's Morphin' Time!" By her call, the gang inserted their keys into their morphers and they transformed into the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue.

Several streams of Morph-X energy rushed down their bodies as they were bonded with the Pokemon DNA transmitted from their morphers for their ranger forms alone with Ash being showered in Pikachu's DNA, Kiawe with Turtonator's, Mallow with Tsareena's, Sophocles with Togedemaru's, Lana with Popplio's, and Sarah with Nebby's.

Before long, their Ultra Guardians uniforms were replaced by new stronger ranger suits in the style of the ranger suits from Beast Morphers but matching the designs their chosen partners as their visors from their morphers completed their transformations and they got into their battle stances.

"NO!" screamed Melania, horrified by what she just saw.

"It can't be! What the hell happened?!" Katzenberg asked, completely rattled and outraged.

"Can't you tell? We're the new Power Rangers Ultra Rescue and we're your worst nightmare," Sarah said.

Then, through a Power Rangers/Ninja Sentai Kakuranger roll call, Sarah and the others introduced themselves by their new ranger alter-egos.

"Solgaleo Ranger, Sarah!"

"Pikachu Ranger, Ash!"

"Turtonator Ranger, Kiawe!"

"Tsareena Ranger, Mallow!"

"Togedemaru Ranger, Sophocles!"

"Popplio Ranger, Lana!"

"Vulpix Ranger, Lillie!"

Then, together, the gang saluted and shot pointed fingers at their foes and the Poke-Mechas, finishing the roll call as they staggered back in shock and outrage from their new superpowered adversaries. "Power Rangers! Ul! Tra! Rescue!"

"What, Power Rangers?! How the hell did they become Power Rangers?!" Katzenberg demanded.

"Damn! Lothor may have warned us about you and your bratty friends, Princess! But, he never mentioned anything about you becoming Power Rangers!" snarled Melania as her Kabutops got into another fighting stance.

"No matter, we'll destroy you all and steal Buzzwole or lose face with our leader trying!"

"You're not taking Buzzwole anywhere while we're here! You're covered, buddy," Ash said to the amazed Ultra Beast, who gave a small but slow nod in acknowledgment.

"Well, now you know that we're part of the defenders of Earth and we're gonna show you that when you mess with an innocent Ultra Beast, you mess with us!" Sarah finished as she, her friends, and their Pokemon along with Winter prepared to fight.

"You'll rue the day you defied us and our leader, Princess! ATTACK!" shouted Katzenberg as Kabutops, Spiritomb, and the Poke-Mechas charged into battle.

"Don't underestimate us and our Pokemon!" Sarah shouted back as she and her friends charged forward with their Pokemon and started to engage in combat with the Poke-Mechas, Katzenberg, Melania, and their own Pokemon partners. It was hard work and it wasn't easy to deal with them no thanks to their lack of combat training but the supercomputers from their suit visors helped them adapt to their battle conditions while their Pokemon and Winter assisted them on the battlefield.

"Eat Multi Attack, robot roaches!" Silvally exclaimed as he unleashed Multi Attack on four robots before he blasted another group with Tri Attack before the could fire at him. Oshawott sliced some of his own down with Razor Shell and Snivy used Leaf Blade to cut them down to size while Tepig smirked as he melted three robots preparing to ambush his Unova brother and sister with Flamethrower. Wooloo barreled through them with Wild Charge, destroying and short-circuiting several bots and Ponyta used High Horsepower to overpower them in terms of strength. High above the field, the little purple Ultra Beast heard the commotion and saw the group fighting below.

"Poipole...?"

The little Ultra Beast was intrigued and interesting in the battling especially when Blitz used a Thunderbolt on Kabutops, sending a large stream of electricity into the sky and it cooed curiously at it before laughing happily.

Sarah's other Pokemon and Winter were doing their best to hold their own as they got into more groups against their robot opponents. Working together, Snowflake rode on Vibrava's back as she unleashed Powder Snow and used Protect when they fired their lasers at the duo, allowing her brother to use Crunch and shred them to bits. He also took the opportunity to use Steel Wing to cut them to bits. Their parents weren't holding back either as Dragonair froze several robots surrounding her wit her own Ice Beam and allowing Zweilous to blow them to bits with Flash Cannon.

Sarah's Meowstic Pair: Danny and Danielle, joined forces with their trainer's Trial Pokemon, using Helping Hand and Psywave in conjunction to blast a Poke-Mecha swarm in front of them into the air. This gave Noctowl, Sylveon, and Siggloo the opportunity to unleash Air Slash, Shadow Ball, and Dragon Breath to eliminate them in one group blast. At Buzzwole's current spot, it was amazed to see Candy and Riolu working together as a pair while Aqua and Milotic joined them along with Lolita to keep the Poke-Mechas away from the Ultra Beast. One Poke-Mecha snuck away from the other robots and tried to pull off a sneak attack on Buzzwole from the left while it stood in amazement, until...

"_Watch it, Buzz!_" cried Riolu as she kicked the robot away from it and used Thunder Punch to send it to the lake, causing an explosion.

Buzzwole was in awe that a little Pokemon like Riolu, a Shiny one at that, save it while it was distracted and quickly thanked her with a small thumbs-up. Riolu giggled with a nod before she rejoined Candy to keep fighting with Buzzwole deciding to join in and give them, their fellow Pokemon, and their human trainers a hand.

Then, the little guy saw some Poke-Mechas charging towards Sarah who started wielding her Sun Sword which it gasped at and then giggled, seeing Sarah slice the Poke-Mechas to pieces with little to no problems.

"What's up?" Sarah smirked at the robots that feel before her before one of the remaining Poke-Mechas tackled her to the ground, making her lose her family's sword about two feet away from her.

"Sarah!" "Pika pi!" Ash and Blitz cried in shock. The little Ultra Beast gasped in horror as the Poke-Mechas closed in and started to fire on the Sun Princess before it bravely flew down towards the Poke-Mechas and unleashed Fury attack on the Poke-Mechas, shocking everyone!

"What is that thing?!" Silvally exclaimed.

"Is that another Ultra Beast?" Ash gasped.

"No way!" Kiawe said.

"What kind is it?" gasped Mallow in surprise.

"Maybe it's friendly," Lana theorized.

"I hope it's on our side!" Sophocles hoped.

"What? We didn't see that one!" Melania exclaimed in shock, seeing the tiny Ultra Beast.

"Who cares, now we'll get two Ultra Beasts for the price of one." Katzenberg growled before he sent Spiritbomb on the little guy.

"Little guy, watch out!" Sarah called but the little guy unleashed a Venoshock attack from the center needle on its head and it struck Spiritbomb, poisoning it!

"Spiritbomb!" Katzenberg exclaimed.

"Pukin' Pluto! That Ultra Beast knows how to use Fury Attack and Venoshock!" Rotom-Dex exclaimed in shock. Sarah grunted as she got up and watched as the tiny Ultra Beast got in front of her and spread its little arms in defense of her with a glare. "Poipole, Poi!" it cried as it floated in front of her.

"It looks like it's protecting Sarah," Lana said. "But, how could it know about her?"

"GRR, how dare you poison my Kabutops, you miserable son of a-!" Melania exclaimed in anger but the little Ultra Beast just stuck his tongue out at her with a cheeky smirk, cutting her off irritating her to no end.

"Rrrr!" neighed Mudsdale to Sarah, signaling her to the Sun Sword as he retrieved it and brought it to her.

"Thanks, boy!" Sarah replied as she quickly took it back before she looked to the Ultra Beast as it returned her gaze.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but you got a lot of fight in you and I owe you my life," she told the Ultra Beast, who just giggled in reply. "Ready to go at 'em?"

"Poi!" replied the Ultra Beast with a determined nod, a smirk, and a thumbs-up. Grateful for her new friend's assistance, Sarah got back to slicing and thrusting away at the Poke-Mechas that surrounded them and Mudsdale with the Draft Horse Pokemon using Bull Doze and Double Kick to destroy his evil robotic counterparts. Her friends were holding their own against their own groups of Poke-Mechas quite well as they and their partners took them on despite struggling to match up to them at first.

"HYAH! HYAH! Snowy, Powder Snow!" Lillie called as she karate-chopped a Poke-Mecha and quickly used a Tornado Kick on another one. Acknowledging her friend's command, Snowy used Powder Snow and despite it being a basic attack, it manages to freeze the ground below the Poke-Mechas coming at them and make them crash into each other beyond repair.

"Take this, HYAH!" yelled Kiawe as he performed a series of punches and sidekicks at the Pony-Mechas surrounding him, Turtonator, and Pyroar before he decided to turn up the heat and jumped over the Poke-Mechas.

"Turtonator, Pyroar, use Twin Flamethrower and burn them all away!" His Fire Type partners roared in agreement as they blasted their signature Fire Type attacks at the robots as they spun around, back to back, and wiped out their entire group.

"Good job, guys. No way a bunch of phonies made out of circuits and wires can beat the real thing," praised Kiawe proudly.

Meanwhile, Lana and Popplio were holding their own against their own group of Poke-Mechas. "Popplio, attack with Bubblebeam, then Water Gun!"

"Pop!" saluted Popplio as she shot several strings of Bubblebeam at the Poke-Mechas followed by the faster but just as effective Water Gun, soaking and short-circuiting the robots.

"Togedemaru, Charjabug, Spark plus Zing Zap! HYAH!" shouted Sophocles as he punched a Poke-Mecha and used his Beast-X Navigator in its Blaster Mode to shoot at the robots. With his partners, Charjabug charged Togedemaru with Spark while the Roly-Poly Pokemon zipped around and destroyed the robots with her main attack.

Melania and Katzenberg growled at them as they watched and their Pokemon partners tried to assist the Poke-Mechas; they certainly didn't expect to be outwitted and beaten by a bunch of meddling kids and their own Pokemon like this. "You little pests won't win against our Poke-Mechas!" Melania snapped before they both saw Nebby blasting the rest of the bots with his Focus Blast attack, reducing them to scrap metal. He was also taking advantage of shredding them with his claws and making them destroy themselves using Teleport to fool them as they fired their lasers at their unintended targets.

_"Yeah! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, this is great!"_

"NO! The Princess has the Solgaleo! This is just not our day!" Katzenberg growled before they saw the little new Ultra Beast charging in and it used Fury Attack on all four of them when Kabutops and Spiritomb were forced to regroup after they were overpowered.

"Pikachu, Lycanroc! Electro Ball plus Rock Slide, now!" Ash bellowed as his partner and Rock Type unleashed their attacks at their own group of robots with Torracat and Rowlet's help.

Meanwhile, Dulse and Zossie were continuing to follow the Ultra Beast signals they picked up and were getting closer as the UB Radar on Zossie's wrist computer now picked up three signals from three Ultra Beasts. Both of them had no idea that the Ultra Beast signals they're picking up were coming from Buzzwole, Nebby, and the new Ultra Beast not far from their current location.

"Got anything, Zossie?" Dulse asked, starting to sense strong surges of UB aura.

"The signals are getting stronger. They gotta be around here somewhere," replied Zossie as she looked around their current area and back at her computer's radar.

"Phyco told us that one of the Ultra Beasts from our home crossed over to this world for some reason. He also mentioned that Buzzwole accidentally came here through an Ultra Wormhole and landed at this Melemele Meadow before it flew here in this forest. It should be at the lake north of here and what's more, Soliera mentioned that there's a Solgaleo roaming around this world, freely and a young one, I must add."

"But, who would want a Solgaleo? It's impossible and improbable to a T. More importantly, what could that Poipole be thinking coming here?"

"You got me, dude. But, who said this crap was going to be easy? Unless we have a miracle, we won't find what we're looking for and thus, return home empty-EH!?"

"D'OH! Ugh!" grunted Dulse as he bumped into Zossie who abruptly stopped as she finally tracked down where the signals are coming from but gawked at what she saw. They actually stumbled upon the battlefield between Sarah, her friends, and their Pokemon against Team Eclipse with the surprised Buzzwole combating against his own Poke-Mechas and the new Ultra Beast, Poipole, assisting the Sun Princess.

"OW! What'd you do that for, Zoss!? Damn!"

"Dulse, you have GOT to see this! This is one high tension Ultra Beast rodeo!"

When Dulse finally got up after shaking off the stars, he also gawked in shock from Sarah, her friends, and their Pokemon as Power Rangers battling Melania, Katzenberg, their partners, and their Poke-Mechas. But, he was thrown in for a major loop when his eyes settled on Poipole, Buzzwole, and especially, Nebby when he saw him tackling one of the last groups of Pony-Mechas that appeared and spoke using Telepathy and calling Sarah his "Mama".

Neither he nor Zossie knew what else to say, they were completely speechless. Finally, once the Poke-Mechas were obliterated, Melania, Kabutops, Spiritomb, and Katzenberg were all thrown in a pile battered and broken. All of them snarled in pain as the gang and their Pokemon got together along with Poipole and Buzzwole, the latter being amazed by what it saw from the humans and Pokemon protecting it after defeating its own Poke-Mechas. Poipole giggled as it floated above Sarah, knowing that it and its new allies will ultimately win the fight.

"How the hell are they beating us?!" snapped Melania as she panted furiously.

"_With flare!_" retorted Nebby as he went into a battle stance. "Melania, Katzenberg! This is just a taste of what you and Team Eclipse!" Sarah bellowed as she pointed the Sun Sword at them.

"Seven Sins Melania and Katzenberg!" addressed Ash, Kiawe, and Sophocles. "Your time's up!" signaled Mallow, Lillie, and Lana with hardened glares. Katzenberg and Melania, along with Kabutops and Spiritomb, just growled; they knew they were beaten. "Alright, guys, let's bring our powers together and finish them!"

"Right!" Bringing out their sidearms, Sarah, Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Lana prepared to fire at their enemies.

"Beast-X Star Blaster!"

"Beast-X King Blaster!"

"Beast-X Magnum!"

"Beast-X Pirate Blaster!"

"Beast-X Magistick, Crossbow Mode!"

"Beast-X Synergizer!"

"Beast-X Deflector!"

"Ready!" the gang shouted, their weapons primed as their enemies staggered back.

"Do it!" Silvally cheered, mostly towards Sarah.

"_Aim!_" Nebby added.

Then, by their word, Sarah called, "Fire!" And all their weapons fired at them and combined into one large beam that blasted the two Team Eclipse members and their Pokemon, all of them landing flat on the ground with heavy wounds and looking battered and broken.

The enemies finally got on their feet after the group attack but Melania and Katzenberg knew that they have to retreat, knowing that they've failed in their mission to apprehend Buzzwole for their group's own purposes. Glaring one last time at the Power Rangers and their Pokemon before them, specifically at Sarah, they, Kabutops, and Spiritomb growled as they backed off and left through the use of smoke bombs to shield them as they escaped. But, not before Melania shouted a warning to the Sun Princess as they left, "_We'll remember this, Princess! Just wait, you'll be sorry, you fools! You...YOU IDIOTS!_"

Once they were gone, Sarah and the others were left speechless as they took off their helmets and took in what happened.

"Wow, did that just happen?" Kiawe marveled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it did," Mallow confirmed, her excited smile not leaving her face.

"...Alright!" Ash cheered at last.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily. Pretty soon, the others and the Pokemon all joined in as they reveled in their moment of victory against Team Eclipse.

The little Poipole that saved Sarah and assisted them in the battle cheered before turning upside down and spinning around in mid-air, "Poipole! Poi! Poi, Poipole, Poi!"

Zossie and Dulse were amazed, a bunch of kids were able to protect Buzzwole from Team Eclipse and they did it with the assistance of the Poipole they were looking for. "Unbelievable!" Zossie gasped.

"A group of kids actually have Poipole, a Solgaleo, and the third Ultra Beast. And, they even managed to beat those bad guys looking to capture Buzzwole!" Dulse added looking at his friend, not knowing their quiet conversation drew Nebby's attention as he walked over to them.

"Now, I've seen everything!"

"Who are those kids, anyway?"

_"Hello, who are you?"_ Nebby asked them, making them freeze before they saw him in front of them. "Waaaaahhhh...!" They both screamed as they quickly leapt out of their hiding place and into the open, surprising everyone when they turned to their eavesdroppers. "What the-? Who are they?" Ash questioned.

"Ash, worry about that later. We got a confused Ultra Beast to help," Sarah reminded as she turned to Buzzwole, still in amazement from what it saw.

"Hold it, Sarah, I may know how to help it," Kiawe proposed, apparently having an idea on how to calm Buzzwole down and get it to understand that they don't mean any harm to it.

"Once it's ready, you do the honors." Sarah had a feeling Kiawe was the one to assist the confused Ultra Beast and nodded with an approving smile, "Go for it."

With a smile and returning the nod, Kiawe faced Buzzwole as it tilted its head curiously at him. Then, unexpectedly to everyone with him, he started to do some strongman poses. Seeing Kiawe do the poses and looking at its own muscles, it tried to outdo him by showing off its own strongman poses. Ash and Pikachu thought it was fun as they watched so they resorted to copying Buzzwole and Kiawe's actions, much to the chagrin of everyone else as they deadpanned.

"That Ash," Mallow sighed.

"And, Pikachu..." Lillie agreed.

"Don't forget Buzzwole," Sophocles noted. "Here we go again," grumbled Silvally as he shook his head in exasperation. Not even the other Pokemon were impressed as they all sweatdropped.

"_What are they doing, Mama?_" Nebby asked as he tilted his head at Ash, Pikachu, Buzzwole, and Kiawe.

"Don't ask," Sarah said in response as she deadpanned as well.

"Uh... Are all humans like this?" Dulse put in, not knowing what to say at the awkward scene.

"You got me," replied an equally baffled Zossie.

"Sarah, don't forget about the Beast Ball!" Rotom-Dex replied finally.

"I know, I know. Don't have a bird, Rotom," Sarah reassured as she prepared a Beast Ball.

"Hey, wait! What are you going to do with that?" Zossie started as she saw the Beast Ball being enlarged.

"Don't worry, this will help us protect Buzzwole before we send it back home," Sarah told her kindly, getting surprised reactions out of her and Dulse before she threw the ball and sucked Buzzwole in.

The ball shook three times before it clicked.

"Alright, we got Buzzwole!" Sarah cheered.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Blitz cheered.

"Poipole!" Poipole cheered happily, twirling around in a circle.

"It stayed inside!" the others cheered, greatly relieved that Buzzwole decided to trust them after they saved it from Team Eclipse. Dulse and Zossie were amazed at what had happened before them, Buzzwole allowed itself to be captured despite the earlier distraction after the kids saved them from its enemies.

"How do you like that?" Zossie asked in awe and amazement. "Buzzwole allowed itself to be captured after those kids saved it."

"We may not have known what went on earlier but it looks like it owed those kids for protecting it from those bad humans," Dulse agreed with an approving smile. "Those kids, they're phenomenal..."

With their objective complete, and joined by Dulse and Zossie, the gang and their Pokemon returned to Melemele Meadow to return Buzzwole to the Ultra Dimension for its own safety. Hearing the great news, Professor Kukui, Lusamine, Burnet, and Wicke arrived at the meadow as well preparing Burnet's Ultra Wormhole device to open another Ultra Wormhole for the second Ultra Pillar to pass through.

"Find anything?" Kukui asked as he tracked down Ultra Aura signals. "Yes, it's around here somewhere," Burnet confirmed as she calculated where they should open the Ultra Wormhole.

"Once an Ultra Wormhole opens up, it's easier to open it again." As Burnet's Ultra Wormhole device charges up, it opened the Ultra Wormhole that Buzzwole originally passed through.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye, Buzzwole," Sarah said to the Ultra Beast inside the Beast Ball before she released the UB in question. When it looked around, it turned and saw the Ultra Wormhole as its way home. "It's even more impressive up close!" Kukui admired.

"And, it looks like Buzzwole figured things out!" Lillie said, feeling happy for the Ultra Pillar. "Now it can go back home, safe and sound."

"Buzzwole, now that Team Eclipse is gone, you can return home. Go on!" cooed Lusamine.

"Amazing, truly amazing!" Dulse noted.

"Awesome," Zossie agreed with a happy nod.

"Buzzwole!" Kiawe and Ash called as it turned to face them.

Then, they and Pikachu did their strongman poses to say goodbye while the others did the same. Buzzwole happily returned the greeting but then it turned to Sarah before it flew down to say goodbye to her the only way it knows how after hearing Melania and Katzenberg call her by her royal title. It got on one knee and bowed to her in respect before it took her right hand and gently kissed it goodbye.

Dulse and Zossie gasped in shock but everyone else smiled, knowing that through them and Sarah, Buzzwole made new friends in them, and especially, the Alolan Sun Princess. Then, Buzzwole did one final strongman pose, saying goodbye to its new friends before finally passing through the Ultra Wormhole to return home.

"So long, Buzzwole," Sarah sighed happily as she held her hand and gazed at where the Ultra Wormhole closed. "We miss you, already..."

"You know, you kids seem like an interesting bunch," Dulse added as he and Zossie joined them. "Ditto, nice going, guys," agreed Zossie.

"Oh, yeah. Who are you guys, anyway?" Ash asked again.

"I'm Dulse and this is Zossie, we're part of the Ultra Recon Squad," Dulse introduced.

"If you ever need help with the Ultra Beasts, we'll be there," smiled Zossie before they decided to leave. "See ya again!"

Once they left, Zossie was left wondering what'll happen to the Poipole with Sarah and the others now that they found it along with Buzzwole and Nebby. "What do you suppose we do with the Poipole now that it made contact with those humans, let alone that Solgaleo?"

Dulse thought hard but he eventually came to a decision that he feels would be for the best until otherwise. "We'll let it stay with them. It seemed to be attached to that girl those evil humans called 'Princess' given how happy it was around her. Not to mention, it saved her when they put her in danger when it shielded her from those robot monsters. As for the Solgaleo, it's still young and Phyco told us that it was entrusted to her by our world's Legendary Beasts. It would be pointless to take it ourselves given what we've seen. For now, let's report back and await further orders."

Lusamine, satisfied with how everything turned out after Dulse and Zossie left, addressed everyone proudly and with no lack of confidence in them for their success.

"Thank you so much, Rangers. We owe you a debt of gratitude," she congratulated. "Mission 1 was indeed a success!" Everyone cheered before Sarah and the others joined hands and shouted in great joy, "POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

**_"Our new Power Rangers have managed to stop two of Team Eclipse's Seven Sins and save Buzzwole, returning it safely to its homeworld unharmed. However, it's unknown where another Ultra Beast after it will appear or when Team Eclipse will strike again after Melania and Katzenberg were driven away. But, rest assured that when it happens, this new team of young but mighty warriors will know no rest as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow,_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**


	44. Chapter 44: Turning Heads, Training Hard

Today, at the Pokemon School, we find Sarah and her friends training with their pokemon. Sarah was training Snowflake, Riolu and Wooloo since the three have a small moveset, plus Riolu wanted to become strong like Candy ever since she protected her against Viren and Snowflake wanted to be strong like her family.

First Sarah did a small practice battle between Riolu and Wooloo.

"Alright Riolu, Fire Punch and Wooloo, use Tackle." Sarah ordered happily.

Riolu and Wooloo charged each other and Riolu's right fist was covered in flames and he punched Wooloo, sending the tiny sheep skidding back, but Wooloo shook it off and charged Riolu with Tackle, but Riolu dodged with a high jump. "That's it, Riolu." Sarah cheered.

"Flaffy! Flaffy..!" Candy cheered.

"Poipole...!" Poipole cheered as well with a big smile. Sarah chuckled at the tiny Ultra Beast, remembering how she caught Poipole a week ago.

Flashback

After returning Buzzwole through the Ultra Wormhole, Poipole was happily flying around Sarah's head.

Nobody knew where Poipole came from nor how or why it came to their world in the first place. They couldn't get an answer out of Dulse and Zossie before they left for one reason or another but it had its eye on Sarah after it saved her from Melania, Katzenberg, and their partners when it heard the battle they were having and saw them fighting to protect Buzzwole.

"Hey, what's with you, little fella?" Sarah asked as it flew around, wanting to play with her.

"What kind of Ultra Beast is that?" Sophocles pondered.

"It's so cute!" Mallow gushed as noticed how cute it was being towards Sarah.

"And, so adorable!" Lana agreed with sparkling eyes.

"It really seems to have taken a liking to you, Sarah," chuckled Lillie.

"If our research fails us, I'd say that's the 8th Ultra Pillar, Poipole," Lusamine declassified as she observed its playful nature as it happily floated up to her, Wicke, and Burnet.

"Not much is known about them but by the looks of it, when it first appeared to protect you from what you told us, Sarah, it finds it fun to tackle opponents judging by how wildly it laughs."

"It's definitely a strange Ultra Beast but it's powerful and it's really cute," Wicke giggled.

"What should we do with it?" Kiawe put in. "Obviously, we don't know what it came here for and it obviously became attached to Sarah. Not to mention, we can't risk opening the Ultra Wormhole again and accidentally bring Buzzwole back here."

They all thought for a moment until Kukui decides on the best option for everyone regarding Poipole's future until it can go home. "You know, Sarah, I think you should capture it and have it be part of your family," he offered to everyone's surprise. "I think it'll do us good to understand them better by having it hang out with us. In fact, the Aether Foundation's known research mentioned that it can understand human speech once it spends enough time with humans.

"Well, if that's so, what do you say, Poipole?" Sarah asked Poipole.

"Poipole, Poi, Poi!" he said before twirling around on his head, meaning yes.

Flashback End

As Sarah returned to reality, she looked towards Poipole as it cheered happily for its new brother and sisters training hard. "_Poipole really is a strange Ultra Beast but it packs quite a punch for a little guy_," she thought, smiling at the little Ultra Pillar. "_But, it probably did us good that Poipole decided to stay with us. Even though... I may have to eventually return her home to the Ultra Dimension._"

Sarah knew that despite welcoming Poipole with open arms, a part of her was telling her that she would have to return her new friend/family member to its old home someday despite what she may otherwise think.

She then turned to Snowflake as she was continuing to train with Oshawott and Milotic to learn and perfect what will be her Ice Beam and Iron Tail attacks. The little Alolan Fox Pokemon was doing her hardest to learn the attacks with the Sea Otter and Tender Pokemon's guidance while Vibrava, Dragonair, and Zweilous watched her proudly as she endured her hard training. Granted, several attempts have been a bust, especially with the ice orbs blowing up in her face, but she persisted and slowly started getting better as her six tails started to become iron and she maintained the orb that'll form her Ice Beam for a few seconds or minutes longer.

"Poi, Poi, Poi!" Poipole cheered as it watched Snowflake continue training hard. But, Sarah couldn't dwell on the negativity on the possibility of letting go of Poipole for long, for what she didn't know was that she was about to cross paths with a person who's a Trial Captain she never knew about or met.

* * *

In another part of Melemele Island, in a parking lot at Hau'oli City near Hau'oli Beach, two trainers are duking it out with two Eevees. One of the Eevees was battered and bruised from the battle but the other Eevee didn't even have a scratch as it smirked. With it was a young man in white jeans, white sneakers with brown bottoms, and a brown vest over a white flap t-shirt looking at the battle coolly.

"Dodge it, please," he replied to his Eevee. As soon as the battered Eevee used a Tackle Attack, the cool trainer's Eevee, dodged and turned towards its opposing Eevee with a firm glare. The battered Eevee, however, panted before it steeled itself for another attack.

"Use Take Down!" ordered the battered Eevee's trainer, the worn-out Evolution Pokemon agreeing to the order hoping to finally land a hit on the cool Eevee.

The cool Eevee smirked again as it dodged it once more and jumped in the air, preparing to end the match with one blow as it positioned itself.

"Now, use Swift!" ordered the cool trainer again.

With one final smirk, the cool Eevee used Swift, shooting several stars that managed to hit the other Eevee with perfect accuracy, forcing the older trainer's battle-worn Eevee to take the hits and be knocked out cold with swirls in its eyes. The older trainer sighed with an impressed smile as he returned his beaten Pokemon and congratulated his younger opponent, "You're quite good."

"Thank you so much. After all, I did train quite hard," the man replied, appreciating the congratulations.

Then, the older trainer presented the man with a Z-Crystal but it was not like any of the other crystals that Sarah and her friends used and is used for one Pokemon like with Sarah's Primarium-Z from Raine.

"Here you go," he offered.

"Well, Partner, we finally got it," smiled the cool trainer as his Eevee climbed onto his left shoulder and smiled with him. "Isn't it great?"

"Uei-Uei!" cheered the Eevee happily.

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends) **_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them) **_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Mashin Sentai Kiramager~! _

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after) **_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~ _

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio) **_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_[11:50 PM]_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru) **_

_There's no telling how far we may go~! _

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~! _

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~ _

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~ _

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~! _

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~! _

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists) **_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~! _

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks) **_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Mashin Sentai Kiramager~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends) **_

_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_

* * *

Back at the Pokemon School, Snowflake was practicing Ice Beam with Milotic. "Mii..." Miltoic formed the sphere of ice in her mouth.

"Vuullll..." Snowflake copied and formed the sphere in her mouth.

"Lotic..!" And Milotic launched the attack and ice struck the targets, breaking it in half.

"Pix...!" Snowflake launched the attack and the beam of ice held and struck the target, breaking it in half!

"Vulpix...!" Snowflake gasped in joy, seeing her success.

"Yeah, Snowflake! You learned Ice Beam!" Sarah cheered.

"Poipole..!" Poipole cheered while clapping his little hands. Dragonair, Zweilous and Vibrava were all happy for their daughter/sister.

Snowflake leaped around happily, full of joy for finally perfecting her new Ice Beam attack. Milotic nuzzled the little Fox Pokemon. "Excellent Sarah, now all Snowflake has to do is learn Iron Tail from Oshawott." Professor Kukui smiled as he came over.

Sarah smiled as Snowflake leaped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her in thanks. Sylveon came over and nuzzled Sarah, "Sylveon, Sylve..." Sarah chuckled at the two of them before the gang heard commotion nearby and saw a young man with an Eevee on his shoulder walking while a fan girl group was up on one of the balconies of the school cheering for him.

"Whose that?" Sarah questioned.

The cool man with the Eevee from before smiled and waved to the girls cheering for him before he saw Professor Kukui and happily rushed over to him.

"Alola! Hi there, Professor," he greeted as Kukui smiled at him. The others sans Lillie, Ash, and Sarah looked in excitement as they saw the man approaching and greeting Professor Kukui.

"Is that-?!" Lana started.

"It is him!" Sophocles agreed with joy.

"I never thought we'd see him here!" Kiawe added in amazement

. "Wait, who's that?" Ash asked, completely clueless.

"That's Ilima, a graduate at the Pokemon School and he's Melemele's first Trial Captain," Mallow introduced in delight.

"Ilima, what a nice surprise!" Kukui chuckled.

"Tell me, when did you get back?" The man, Ilima, just smiled along with his Eevee, "It was just this morning after I met up with Raine while she and her Primarina were out on another adventure earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner and say hello. I had to run some errands."

"Sure, I'm certain Principal Oak will be very happy to see you!" No sooner after he said that Kukui noticed the final bell for the day ringing and smiled as he wrapped up his lesson for the day.

"That's all for today, class! Off you go!"

"Right," replied the gang before Kukui turned to Sarah and Snowflake.

"Take care, Snowflake, Sarah. You keep working on that Ice Beam and you'll make Dragonair, Vibrava, and Zweilous proud with your best Ice Attack attack yet."

"Yes, Professor!" "Vul!" With that, Professor Kukui and Ilima went inside the school to see Principal Oak while the latter's fan club continued to cheer for him.

"What a popular person," Lillie breathed in awe. Later, as everyone was packing stuff, Sarah grew curious about Ilima and turned to the others.

"So, what's the deal with Ilima here, guys?" she asked.

"Ilima's special!" Lana replied happily.

"So special, he's known around here as the Pokemon School Prince!" Sophocles agreed.

Sarah was baffled, "A prince, are you kidding me?"

"A prince, amazing!" Lillie agreed, surprised by what she heard.

"It's true! There are so many legends and stories about Ilima that nobody's been able to keep track of them all!" Mallow said in delight before she elaborated.

"Supposedly the smartest student our school has ever produced, Ilima graduated in no time!"

"And then, Ilima became an extreme student in the Kalos Region just to keep studying," put in Sophocles, recalling a story about Ilima that he himself heard.

"Legend also says that Ilima won half the trophies in the principal's office," Kiawe smiled, remembering another story about the Pokemon School Prince.

"He's really that big around here?" Sarah asked. Ash just kept quiet, lost in complete awe from what he heard. Mallow nodded as she and the others continue to recap what they heard about their school's role model.

"Sure is! He even has his own fan club; so many people brought him an array of birthday presents that Officer Jenny had to be called in to direct traffic!"

"Ilima also brought a wilted flower back to full bloom and jumped down from the top of the tree next to the school and is so beloved by Pokemon that Komala had to open his eyes to get a look at him!" Sarah, Lillie, and Ash jolted in surprise from the last bit they heard from Sophocles.

"He opened his eyes?" Lillie cried. "Awesome!" Ash cheered. Sarah was stunned to say anything but Silvally managed to fill that in with a surprised whistle and his own thoughts, which only Sarah heard fluently, "He's really something of a head honcho in a classroom and beyond, is he, Mother?"

Sarah nodded numbly at the Synthetic Pokemon's question, confirming his thoughts.

"I have to record this data! It's the discovery of the century!" gushed Rotom-Dex in his excitement. Ash was excited to see what eyes Komala has too but Mallow was skeptical of their excitement and thought that they're jumping the gun.

"Dream on, I'm sure Ilima's too busy," she said, trying to dissuade him but to no avail.

While the others tried to figure out which eyes Komala has when it opened them around Ilima, Sarah decided to quietly sneak out to see Ilima and talk with him after she finished packing her stuff.

Gesturing quietly to her Pokemon and Winter to follow her, they left the daydreaming trainers and Rotom-Dex to continue their guessing game to meet the school's special guest. Inside Principal Oak's office, Ilima was catching up with said principal along with Kukui on what he's been up to during his travels away from Alola.

They were having tea along with special biscuits from Lumiose City called Lumiose Galettes amongst the souvenirs he got from his travels in the Kalos Region. Amongst the topics that they're discussing was the young graduate's adventures in the Kalos Region after parting ways with Alola. "Mmm, these Lumiose Galettes are scrumptious like Raikou, Entei, or Suicune!" the good principal praised. Ilima was happy to hear the praise from his old principal, "That makes me so happy to see you enjoy my little gift!"

"So, tell me, how do you like living in the Kalos Region?"

"There are so many new trainers in the Kalos League and they battled mightily and sharpen each other's skills. You know, it's exciting and a lot of fun." Professor Kukui agreed, having once been there himself during his own journey to become one of the leading Pokemon Professors in the Alola Region and recalling his dream to integrate the Pokemon League to Alola's ancient culture.

"Yeah, that place is the real deal! I got a dream, to someday take the Pokemon League's excitement and bring it here to the Alola Region, for everyone to witness!" he shared proudly.

Ilima was surprised after hearing the news, "What do you mean?"

"I want to bring the Pokemon League right here to the Alola Region. Well, like, it's not going to happen today. But, with your experience, I would like you to be a part of it when I do." "I'd love to be involved! Please let me know," Ilima cried happily.

"I know our trainers would be thrilled to hear that!"

"Hello, Professor?" called Sarah as she knocked on the door.

"Speaking of which," Kukui chuckled as he opened the door to find Sarah and her Pokemon and Winter before the three of them. Ilima was surprised by the guests he, Kukui, and Principal Oak have to come and see him.

"Hey, Sarah. So, decided to stick around to meet our guest?" smiled Kukui as Sarah and her Pokemon entered followed by Winter.

"Yeah, the others will be on their way considering their excitement over Ilima. Nebby's still waiting for us outside so we won't be too long," she told him. Kukui was surprised to hear that Ash and the rest of the gang were still at the school, "I didn't realize they would all still be here."

"Hello, Ilima, nice to meet you. My name's Sarah, I'm a student here in the Pokemon School just as you were and I heard so much about you from my friends," greeted the little princess. Ilima smiled kindly; truth be told, during his time in the Kalos Region before his planned return to his home region, he heard about Sarah and her friends' exploits including their first successful mission as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue. To say that he was honored and humbled to meet a younger student who found out about him would be an understatement.

"Why, thank you, young lady. And, you must be Sarah Tomoe, I've heard much about you, too."

"Wait, you have?" "You and your friends have made quite a name for yourselves, especially your own. Why, the winner of the Hau'oli City Pokemon Music & Dance Festival's optional dance contest division who helped a Unova music maker turn his fortunes around, the Trial-Goer who conquered the Akala Grand Trial against Olivia in a Master Triangle Battle, the young girl and her friends who helped save the president of the Aether Foundation from an Ultra Beast! I'm amazed by what you've all accomplished in such a short time."

Sarah blushed from the praise as the others finally arrived to see Ilima.

"HI Professor." Ash greeted.

"I didn't realise you all were still here." Professor Kukui said.

"We wanted to know if we could ask Ilima some questions." Ash asked Ilima.

"Oh brother, this must be about those legends they were talking about, about you." Sarah sighed. Ilima looked surprised, not knowing there were legends about him. "Of course." Ilima stated with a small smile.

"Great." The class, save for Sarah said. Soon, the group and Ilima were all at the top of school where the school bell and Komala were. Rotom Dex scanned Eevee, "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A Normal Type. Eevee can evolve into many different pokemon."

"Exactly what would you like to see?" Ilima asked.

"Komala." Ash replied.

"Komala?" Ilima asked.

"There's a legend that says that it opened its eyes around you or something like that." Sarah stated. Ilima looked underneath the school bell and saw Komala, "Oh there you are." Sophecles stated. "It's kind of a reunion, right?"

Komala yawned and rolled on its own near Ilima. "It's rolling on its own." Lana said in awe.

"Maybe it's eyes will open." Rotom Dex hoped and started to record it, just in case. "Recording on."

Ilima kneeled down to Komala. "Komala, it's great to see you.." Ilima said happily.

"Maaaa..." Komala yawned as the class, eave for Sarah, thought it would open its eyes as the legend said... but the sleeping koala pokemon just rolled back underneath the school bell.

"Aww.." they went.

"That's it?" Mallow asked.

"Just one little peek." Lana added.

"I knew that tiny koala wouldn't open its eyes." Sarah sighed at her classmates with a sweat dropped.

"Looks like that legend was a dud, mother." Silvally added.

But Rotom Dex wouldn't give up. "This is big news, I have to try." he floated over to Komala. "Come on Komala, Ilima's here.." but that response only got him hit and smacked into the school bell by Komala. Sarah stifled a chuckle.

What no one saw was the Zipp was outside the school, watching Ilima through his binoculars before he drove his motorcycle away. In their usual alleyway were Tupp and Rapp. The two saw as Zipp came in and parked his cycle. "So what did you find?" Tupp asked.

"You were right, that guy whose all high and mighty is at the Pokemon School today." Zipp replied.

"Yeah, they were talking about that dude in town." Tupp said. "Always the center of attention, just like that Princess."

"So what's the problem between you and this dude?" Zipp asked Tupp.

"That dude stole something important from me, just like how that Princess stole our Lycanroc from us." Tupp said.

"That dude stole something from you?" Zipp exclaimed in shock.

"No way, what a horrible dude and now he's with the Princess, who were equally hate." Zipp added.

"Which is why you're gonna go get the rest of our crew." Tupp stated.

"Right Tupp." Rapp and Zipp said before the two went to get their friends.

"That dude and Princess will pay from stealing from Team Skull..." Tupp thought to himself. "We're gonna take back what's rightfully ours... along with those Lycanroc..."

While Team Skull was preparing to get its revenge on Sarah and Ilima, the Pokemon School graduate in question was briefed that there were many stories about him by much of Alola, to which he was pleasantly surprised from hearing as the crew left Komala and the bell tower.

"Oh, my! I didn't know there were so many legends and stories about me," Ilima smiled.

"Yeah... So, you can kinda see why we were curious," Ash replied, still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"Legends often tend to take on lives of their own," he chuckled. Eevee agreed with a cute little, "Vee!", knowing what his partner meant.

"But, what about Komala?!" Rotom-Dex begged.

"I'm afraid he was sleeping the whole time," admitted Ilima, shocking Rotom-Dex and rendering the Komala story null and void.

"Well, I guess I did jump the gun when I mentioned about the tree-diving story. Kinda hard to believe that would ever happen, would you?" Sophocles chuckled, feeling embarrassed as well.

"The thing is, that story's actually half true," Ilima confirmed with a smile, much to Sophocles' surprise.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

Later, to prove one side of the tree-jumping story, Ilima had everyone in their swimsuits as they noticed that the tree had three platforms on three different branch levels of the tree that act as diving boards for Pokemon water exercises.

"Are those really diving boards?" Sarah asked, a little baffled from what she saw.

"I didn't know there was a Pokemon Diving Board around here," Sophocles admitted.

"Pokemon Diving Board?" Ash repeated.

"Right, part of the water sport where trainers and Pokemon jump off of a diving board together."

"I'd say simple is best. It's great to simply enjoy a dive with your partner," added Ilima as he joined them. Now, the gang was getting more interested as the graduate turned to Sarah, beginning the exercise.

"Sarah, would you like to go first?" "Oh, yeah! Sure," Sarah replied as she went to a diving board with Aqua and Oshawott joining her.

Turns out, it was the highest platform she decided to start off with since Aqua decided to take the initiative to show how much she's improved since evolving. Of course, Milotic was obviously worried about her sister-figure as she cooed with great concern for the Pop Star Pokemon with Lolita trying to soothe the unnerved Tender Pokemon.

Oshawott also wanted to show off just for fun as he jumped happily to make everyone see how high up they are, much to Snivy and Tepig's embarrassment with the Grass Snake Pokemon doing a facepalm with a heavy sigh from her Unova brother's showboating and Tepig just letting out a sheepish chuckle while he sweatdropped.

"Is she seriously going to dive from way up there?" Sophocles quivered as he looked.

"Wow, what a daredevil!" Lana replied in awe.

"Good luck, Sarah!"

"Tsaree, Tsar, Tsareena!" Mallow and Tsareena encouraged.

Nodding to their friends and fellow Pokemon, Sarah, Oshawott, and Aqua prepared to make their dive. Aqua was extremely focused as she concentrated on the dive and waited for her trainer's signal and while Oshawott was also focused, he was smirking, determined to show off in front of everybody.

"Ready, guys?" Sarah asked her Water Types to a determined "Bawk!" and "Osha!".

"_Candy! What if they miss the water and make big bellyflops?_" Riolu asked, feeling uneasy as the Shiny Flaffy held her. Candy just smiled, understanding the little Emanation Pokemon's worries.

"Flaffy, Flaf, Fla, Flaffy, Flaf, Fla, Flaffy," she reassured, telling her that Sarah had been practicing diving during the school's Water Pokemon lessons for a while.

"Here they come!" Silvally cried noticing his mother, Aqua, and Oshawott running the edge, although the gang and Ilima couldn't understand him fluently.

At that moment, when they reached the end, Sarah and her Water Types jumped off and positioned themselves to dive into the river with little difficulty.

"_Oh, I can't look!_" Riolu cried, turning away and fearing the worst.

The suspense was killing everybody as they watched the trio making the dive before finally...

They heard three loud splashes and seconds later, Sarah and her Water Types rising from the surface, all of them feeling an adrenaline rush. Sarah and Aqua felt their hearts racing and sighed in relief while Oshawott cheered, feeling very proud of himself.

The kids and Pokemon all cheered as Ilima and his Eevee smiled in approval of the triple dive. Riolu and Milotic sighed with relief with the Tender Pokemon smiling at her sister and the Emanation Pokemon needing Candy's help in reassuring her that they weren't hurt. Snivy and Tepig couldn't help but shake their heads with amused smiles at their Unova brother as he continued his little victory dance.

Next, it was Lana and Popplio's turn as they got on the first diving board with Sarah, Aqua, and Oshawott on the other side of the river to watch.

"All set, Popplio?" Lana asked as she put on her goggles.

"Bawk!" Popplio confirmed as she readied herself. Then, once they were both primed, both Water Pokemon and trainer dived off and landed in the water in perfect synchronization, much to the amazement and amusement of the others and Ilima. Both Popplio and Lana felt happy as they resurfaced and the young Sea Lion Pokemon clapped happily.

"That felt great!" Lana said with delight.

"Alright, time for Guess-Who's-Next-To-Dive!" laughed a familiar voice from the high diving board.

"Diving from the same board Sarah, Oshawott, and Aqua dived from?" cried a baffled Sophocles again.

"Good luck, Ash!" Mallow cheered. But, just as Pikachu and Ash made their dive, while the others gasped, Sarah noticed something horribly wrong.

"Ash, Pikachu, wait! Don't get too close to each other or-!" But, it was too late. Ash and Pikachu leaned too close to each other and they hit, causing them to flail and land in the river with a painful double bellyflop.

"He never listens," grumbled Silvally, shaking his head in exasperation.

The rest of Sarah's Pokemon sweatdropped while some of them nodded in agreement. Nebby, on the other hand, just tilted his head in worry and confusion. The others gasped in worry as well from the painful bellyflop Ash and Pikachu did.

"What happened, Ash?" Lillie asked worriedly.

Ash and Pikachu didn't answer as they groaned and resurfaced for a few seconds before they sank, their faces red and both of them having swirls for eyes from the pain they went through.

"_Uh... Mama, are they okay?_" Nebby asked as he looked at Sarah.

"They'll be alright once we get them out, Nebby. Milotic!" Sarah called. The Tender Pokemon nodded as she quickly dived into the river and retrieved the Kanto trainer and Pikachu, both of them stunned and in great pain from their failed dive.

As Danny(male Meowstic), Danielle (Female Meowstic), and Ponyta all used Helping Hand and Healing Pulse to heal Ash and Pikachu's wounds from their failed dive, Kiawe and Pyroar decided to go next as they got on the same high diving board Ash and Sarah went on.

"I'll show you guys how it's really done!" Kiawe boasted as he prepared himself along with Pyroar.

"You're going to dive down with Pyroar?" Lillie asked in surprise and worry. "But, of course! Let's get on with it!"

"Roar, Py, Pyroar!" Pyroar agreed. But, he immediately regretted it when he stopped at the endpoint of the board and Kiawe dived without him, shivering with fear. He immediately remembered that even though he's partly a Normal Type, he was still a Fire Type by nature.

Needless to say, he's not a big fan of water. Everyone noticed Pyroar's water phobia and smiled sheepishly, knowing what the Royal Pokemon was thinking.

"I thought so," Lillie said while Kiawe looked around in surprise that Pyroar wasn't with him. "Pyroar?"

Later, the others continued to swim while Ash and Pikachu got back in they recovered. Some of Sarah's Pokemon decided to join in and they loved it.

"Hey, come on in, Pyroar! The water's fine!" laughed Kiawe to his Royal Pokemon basking in the sun.

But his Normal and Fire Type pokemon just shook his head. Kiawe smiled. "They all seem to be having fun." Lillie smiled. "Vul.." Snowy added. "Hey Ilima, why don't you and Eevee try?" Mallow suggested.

"Why don't you and your other friends have a go?" Ilima offered. "Then, Eevee and I will show you what we can do." Mallow smiled as she and her partner went on the high diving board.

"We're next!" "Tsar, Tsareena, Tsar!" Mallow and Tsareena announced as they went off the diving boards in a double somersault drop. "My Super Secret Somersault Jump Dive!"

"Check out my spinning dive!" Sophocles cheered as he and Togedemaru spun like tops as they dived into the river. Lillie and Snowy were impressed and decided to have a go at diving.

"I think we should have a go at that, Snowy," Lillie decided.

"Vul, Vulpix!" Snowy agreed happily.

Then, they joined in, deciding to jump together on the beginners diving platform below the main three dive boards.

"That was a great dive, Lillie!" Mallow cheered. Then, the others decided to try out Pokemon dives as they jumped off the platforms again.

"My Tapu Koko Dive!" Ash boasted as he dived into the river again but this time, without fail.

"Buzzwole, go!" Kiawe shouted proudly as he did a strongman pose reminiscent of Buzzwole's poses.

Eevee, in the meantime, was playing with Pyroar as he used his tail for a makeshift jump rope while Rotom-Dex snoozed off. Ilima was impressed with what he saw from his new friends as he addressed them.

"Excellent, you've all really improved! Great!" he congratulated.

"Thanks, I'd like to see you dive next!" Lana said happily.

"You don't mind, do you, Ilima?" Sarah asked kindly.

"Of course. I don't mind if I do," agreed the cool-headed graduate.

As everyone and their Pokemon made their way out to make room for Eevee and Ilima, they were surprised to find them preparing to jump on the final high dive, both of them doing handstands to start off.

"Here we go!" signaled Ilima as he and his partner got ready.

"Starting from a handstand?!" gawked Kiawe.

"_What's he gonna do, Mama?_" Nebby asked in surprise. But, Sarah was too taken aback to answer as Eevee and Ilima finally jumped off.

As they fell, they performed a series of tucked somersaults in sync with each other before hitting the water with perfect accuracy. Everyone gasped in surprise and amazement to see such a jaw-dropping dive technique that could be used for a diving competition.

Soon after, everyone changed back into their regular clothes as they started to leave the school. The kids were all still in awe from Eevee and Ilima's perfect dive and they couldn't get enough of it. Eevee was riding on Sylveon's back for a short while as he took the time to introduce himself to her and they became fast friends when their human partners were changing out of their swimsuits.

"Ilima, you and Eevee were amazing out there," Sarah complemented.

"Yeah, your dive was incredible!" Ash added.

"And, you were in perfect sync with Eevee all the way!" agreed Lana, who still can't get over their dive.

"We've been together for a long time and we've never missed a trick while we trained," Ilima said to his new friends kindly.

"But, wouldn't he be even more powerful if he were to evolve into something like a Vaporeon or Sarah's Sylveon? I don't get why he's still an Eevee," Sophocles put in, confused as to why Ilima didn't evolve his partner. Ilima smiled; he knew where Sophocles was going with that logic as his partner jumped onto his shoulder again.

"You're right, evolving your Pokemon is one way that they can become stronger but it's not the only way. Evolving isn't everything, Eevee's powerful just the way he is," he explained. To demonstrate what he meant, he took out what looked like a Z-Ring from his belt pouch and showed them the Z-Crystal he got from the man he battled against earlier, shocking everybody. It was brown and it had the symbol of an Eevee's tail on it.

"It's a Z-Ring!" Ash recognized in shock. "But, what kind of Z-Crystal is that on it?" Sarah asked, stunned by the sight of the new crystal.

"I've never seen a Z-Crystal like that before!" Lana added, amazed by the new Z-Crystal.

"Yeah I read about it in a book. Isn't that the Z-Crystal that's made specifically for Eevee?" Lillie asked.

"An Eevee Z-Crystal?!" Sarah exclaimed and Ilima nodded, "Yes and that's the main reason why I came back to Alola, so I could get my hands on Eeveeium Z."

"I want to keep Eevee just the way he is while making him a lot stronger at the same time."

"Keep Eevee the same?" Sophocles replied, surprised by what he heard.

"So, you don't want to make him evolve into one of his eight Eeveelutions and make him a better Pokemon by keeping him as his old self?" Sarah clarified. Ilima nodded, confirming her answer which got an excited reaction from Ash.

"YES! That's just like with me and Pikachu, Pikachu's going to become a lot stronger and stay being Pikachu! That's why we've been practicing our Z-Moves, for when we continue doing the Island Challenge!" he told Ilima.

The Pokemon School graduate was amazed after hearing the news, "Really, you too, Ash?"

"He's not the only one since I'm doing the Island Challenge as well," Sarah confirmed as she showed him the Rockium-Z and Fightinium-Z Crystals from Hala and Olivia to her new friend along with the Normalium-Z and Grassium-Z from Totem Gumshoos and Totem Lurantis.

"My Pokemon and I won two Grand Trials and the Preliminary Trials along with Ash."

"Wow! You're competing in the Island Challenge as well, Sarah? I'm impressed!" Ilima complemented in awe.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could have a battle and I'd love to see how you and Eevee fare with that new Eeveeium-Z of yours," Sarah offered.

"You did want to hear about some of my own misadventures with my Pokemon when you came back here." This was a challenge that Ilima couldn't turn down as he returned a challenging smirk.

"You're right, let's battle!" he accepted. Soon, Ilima and Sarah were facing each other by the school gate with Eevee and Sarah's chosen Pokemon, Blitz, preparing to duke it out. Sarah even had the sense to switch to the Electrium-Z Crystal given to her by Tapu Koko. The others were excited for her but Ash and Pikachu were sulking as they wanted to battle Ilima, not Sarah and Blitz.

"Sarah's amazing, she's going up against Ilima and Eevee!" cried Mallow. "I can hardly wait!" Lana agreed.

"Sylveon! Sylve...!" Sylveon cheered.

"Ready Ilima?" Sarah asked.

Ilima nodded, "Indeed."

But before anyone could make a move, Dusk and Luna perked up at something. "Lycan?"

"Dusk, Luna, what's wrong?" Lana asked before the group turned and saw, "Umm... Sarah... why are your parents and their pokemon running towards us..?"

"HUH?!" Sarah exclaimed but she turned and indeed she saw her parents and their pokemon, including Dusk and Luna's parents running away from something.

"Ly!" "Roc!" cried Luna and Dusk in shock as their parents came to them, panting heavily. Sarah was shocked to see her parents arriving and out of breath, as well. "Mom, Dad! What happened?"

"Sarah, we got trouble! Big trouble," James panted.

"It's Team Skull, they're after Dusk and Luna's parents!" Nikki gasped. Everyone turned in surprise to find a familiar group of Pokemon thugs on motorcycles but Ilima was unimpressed when he saw them approaching him and his new friends. It was indeed Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp with their buddies from Team Skull and they looked like they were looking for another fight.

"Team Skull?!" cried the others in shock. Sarah just groaned along with Silvally, Blitz, and Mudsdale while Dusk and Luna snarled at them, the incident with their capturing their parents still fresh in their minds.

"Here we go again," she grumbled. Her other Pokemon either just glared or tilted their heads in confusion at the thugs. "We're having a battle here," Ilima warned firmly as he and Eevee glared at Tupp.

"You need to get off of the battlefield right now. Whatever you want, we can talk it out later." Rapp groaned from hearing Ilima's response, "Ugh! Dude's as pretentious as you said!"

"Urgh, talk about snooty vibes!" agreed Zipp. "I think this is the perfect time to talk right now. See, it's so not cool that you still haven't evolved your Eevee yet," Tupp sneered before he directed his glare at Sarah. "And, don't think we haven't forgotten how you wailed on us and our head honchos just to get those mutts' parents back after we won them, fair and square!"

"Normal Types are such a drag and we could've made a few bucks out of those wolves!" Zipp put in.

"Bro's Pokemon is way cooler than yours and we want those Lycanroc back, pronto!" Rapp demanded.

"I got a Salandit which is a Poison/Fire Type, it's stronger after seeing a bunch of battling! Truth is, it's gonna evolve real soon and you're both going down!" finished Tupp as he held his Pokeball.

Sarah didn't say anything as she continued to glare; she knew Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp were trying to get a reaction out of her and her Pokemon and thought it best not to say anything in retaliation. But then, Ilima pulled a fast one on the thugs as he just stared blankly at them, specifically at Tupp.

"Excuse me for asking but who are you?" he asked, much to Team Skull's shock and horror.

"You don't remember my bro?!" spluttered Rapp at Ilima as Tupp went pale.

"That's terrible! And, after you stole something so valuable and precious to him!" snarled Zipp as she pointed an accusing finger at the former Trial Captain.

"Something precious?"

"That's right, you stole my precious days! My days of glory in my youth!" Tupp snapped as he recalled his childhood when he was supposedly a popular kid in his old neighborhood when he had an Alolan Grimer as his partner. Some of the kids didn't have Pokemon partners yet so they fawned over him over having a Grimer but that all changed when Ilima, in his childhood youth, passed by with an Eevee and caught the kids' attention. As the years passed, Tupp never felt so alone and jealous after that moment. Everyone was fawning over and wanting to speak with Ilima for one reason or another while he was left in the dust and ignored by almost everyone until he finally decided to join Team Skull and met Rapp and Zipp with them becoming his new best friends along with his Salandit.

His hatred for Ilima only intensified as he never let go of his jealousy for him and it was amplified after Sarah came and took back Dusk and Luna's parents after he and the rest of Team Skull stripped them away from their children.

"I used to be the most popular kid in our old neighborhood and until you came along, I was the happiest kid alive! You ended my glory days and now, after all these years, I'm gonna make you pay BIG TIME! And, that goes double for you, Missy! You're gonna be sorry for stealing a great treasure from Team Skull like those Lycanroc!"

"Now, that's what I call holding a grudge!" Mallow spat furiously as she and the others glared at Tupp.

"BE QUIET!" he snapped before he pointed an accusing finger at Ilima and Sarah. "It's all Sarah and Ilima's fault that we're in a slump, especially me! The dude back then was so popular that other guys don't stand a chance and that brat took what is rightfully ours no thanks to those mangy mutts of those Lycanroc butting in and ruining everything!"

Sarah continued to glare darkly but Silvally, Dusk, Luna, Blitz, and Mudsdale growled, not taking too kindly to Tupp's grudge and the rest of their family wanted to give him a piece of their minds for insulting their older wolf brothers and their parents.

Ilima, on the other hand, was surprised, to say the least. Having finally remembered his childhood and realizing that he never noticed Tupp nor became friends with him during that time in his growing popularity, he was stunned. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean you any harm," he tried to apologize.

Tupp was having none of it, still lost in his grudge, "Don't say you're sorry, you're ticking me off even more! So, I decided that I'm going to reclaim my glory days and all you guys are with me, aren't you?"

The other grunts, having heard about how Tupp came to be with them and Team Skull and remembering the pain and sadness from his loneliness growing up, agreed wholeheartedly. Even the female grunts that Zipp brought along agreed to give Tupp a hand and take revenge for him being made a fool out of along with their leaders.

Together, they all brought out their Pokemon, hellbent on getting revenge on Ilima and stealing back Dusk and Luna's parents.

"This is crazy!" Sophocles cried in shock.

"We can fight and give you a hand!" Ash offered. But, Ilima was adamant in what he's about to say next.

"No, I'll deal with them with Sarah's help. Besides, they're only after me and her Lycanroc, it's fine."

Sarah knew where Ilima was going as Dusk and Luna stepped forward.

"Lycan..." they both growled, not willing to let their parents fall into their hands again.

"Oh look it's the wolf duo again, Ha!" Tupp laughed. "Good, you two can watch as we take your parents."

Dusk and Luna snarled at Team Skull, furious with them for trying to take their parents back. "Lycan..." they both snarled before their eyes glowed red, "RROOOOOOOOOO...!" they both howled before they were surrounded in red energy!

"What's that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Sarah spluttered.

"What kind of power are they using?!" Kiawe pondered, completely baffled.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me the creeps!" Sophocles quivered.

"They're scary!" whimpered Lana as she held Popplio tighter.

"That's something you don't see every day!" quipped Mallow.

"Any idea what move is that, Honey?" Nikki questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen them so mad and pushed over the edge such as that!" James answered.

Dusk and Luna's parents watched worriedly as they noticed their sons' eyes glowing red and the red energy surrounding them. It was as if they knew about this energy as their sons prepared to fight for their freedom and to keep Team Skull off of them and they knew of the ramifications that came with such a power.

"Urgh! Pretentious puss and insolent little rats with rocks for fur!" snarled Rapp.

"Let's get the brat and that Mr. Good Looking!" commanded Tupp as the grunts agreed with him and their Pokemon charged at Eevee, Dusk, and Luna.

"I'll lead, you follow, Sarah," Ilima decided, formulating a plan.

"Got it, you first!" agreed Sarah, deciding to trust Ilima as the battle between them and Team Skull began.

"Here we go, Eevee! Use Quick Attack!"

"Follow Eevee, Dusk, Luna!" the two trainers bellowed.

As fast as he could and in a coat of white energy, Eevee sped past his opponents with the young Lycanroc following not too far behind. Tupp was annoyed over what they were trying to pull and decided to taunt them to get them to fight.

"You're wasting your time trying to take on an overwhelming force such as us! Not only will you be down and out, but those Lycanroc of yours will be right back where they belonged!"

Undeterred by Tupp's threat, Ilima and Sarah remained calm as Dusk, Luna, and Eevee continued to gauge them before they decided on the perfect moment to strike.

"Now, Eevee! Baby-Doll Eyes, please!" With that, Eevee winked, sending several hearts at Team Skull and their Pokemon army.

All the males fell for it and all said, "Eevee's so cute.."

"Now Eevee, use Swift!" Ilima called and Eevee unleashed Swift, creating a large explosion and knocking all the males out!

"What?!" Zipp exclaimed.

"How is that possible..!" Rapp added.

"Don't lose focus, we still got the numbers, it's just an Eevee and two wolves, Salandit, use Flame Burst!" Tupp called as he realsed his pokemon.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" Rapp added as she tossed her pokeball.

"Garboder, use Venoshock!" Zipp said before doing the same and all three pokemon came out and Garboder launched Venoshock but Dusk and Luna charged forth with their eyes still glowing and Luna punched Garboder in the stomach, sending it flying back and into Zipp! "Woah, check it out!" Ash gasped.

Dusk clawed Zubat in the air, sending it crashing to the ground. "Zubat..!" Rapp cried.

Salandit launched it Flame Burst at Eevee, "Eevee, keep your distance." Ilima said and Eevee dodged but some of the flames struck the Evolution pokemon! "Veee..." Eevee whimpered as it fell.

"Eevee!" Ash cried.

"Sylveon...!" Sarah's Sylveon immediately rushed over to its pre-evolved form. "Sylveon Sylve..."

But, just as she approached her pre-evolved form, Eevee slowly opened his eyes feeling as right as rain, surprising the Fairy Type. He smiled softly at the Intertwining Pokemon and mentally pleaded her to trust him as he and his trainer along with Sarah, Luna, and Dusk know what they're doing. Hesitantly, Sylveon finally trusts the little Evolution Pokemon and moves back just as Dusk and Luna arrived to shield Eevee from view.

"Alright! I'm winning, my glory days of being the most popular kid in Melemele Island are finally coming back!" cheered Tupp.

"You show 'em, Big Bro!" Zipp yipped happily.

"You rock!" agreed Rapp. But, Team Skull's celebrations were premature as Sarah and Ilima chuckled with a smirk.

"Um, I'm sorry to put a damper on all your fun, but..." Ilima began as Eevee slowly got up before he jumped and performed a backflip over Luna and Dusk before he twisted himself and faced his opponents with a proud, "Eevee!"

"We're just getting warmed up," Sarah finished as Dusk and Luna smirked from Team Skull falling for their fakeout. "You fell for our bluff! Sorry, NOT!"

"No way!"

"Eevee's totally fine!" Rapp and Zipp staggered as Ilima began to explain.

"You see, Normal Types aren't flashy but having very few weaknesses is a real asset. Work with them and they can become quite dependable. Simple is best, I always say!"

Tupp snarled as Zipp and Rapp looked worried by their unexpected setback and oversight. "What'll we do now, Big Bro?" Rapp whimpered.

"WE SHOULD DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING WE CAN, JUST AS LONG AS LONG AS I DON'T LOSE!" bellowed Tupp, having finally lost his patience.

"Well, you're all filled with determination so it's only natural that Sarah and I go all out, too," Ilima decided. "Time for some Z-Moves, including a special Z-Move that only Eevee can use."

"A special Z-Move?" Tupp spat, not getting the idea.

"Ready, Sarah?" Ilima asked as he turned to Sarah.

"You got it!" she agreed. "Dusk, Luna, let's go!"

"Lycan!" "Ly!"

Sarah showed her Dragonium Z and Ilima showed his Eeveeium Z Crystal and together they activated their Z-Moves.

Their Z-Rings glowed, "Alright, Eevee.." Ilima said and Eevee leaped on his head and called out, sending a signal all across the island that reached the ears of the Eeveelutions forms far and wide and they all came running, "Friends far and wide answer Eevee's summonce." Ilima said.

As her Z-Ring charged with Z-Power, Sarah finally realized which attack Dusk and Luna were using after she witnessed her Dragonium-Z immediately switched in place of her Electrium-Z. "You know, Team Skull, it took me a while to find out which attack my Lycanroc are using to protect their parents from you. But, I finally know what it is..."

She looked to Dusk and Luna as they howled loudly as the red energy intensified but surprisingly, they remained in control, their love for their parents and Sarah's own love for the two prevented them from giving in to their anger.

"The attack they're able to learn, even without a Move Tutor: Outrage!" she revealed as she performed the Z-Move steps for Devastating Drake.

"Eye of the Dragon, Heart of the Dragon, hear my cry! Fly from the heavens and grant thou power to thee wolves of rock and earth, Dusk and Luna!" she recited but in a royal tone.

Everyone was in shock from what they were seeing as Eevee, Dusk, and Lycanroc were charged with Z-Power from Ilima and Sarah as they smirked together, all of them confident in their victory. They were indeed surprised to see a Jolteon, an Umbreon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, an Espeon, a Leafeon, a Glaceon, and another Sylveon (to the surprise of Sarah's Sylveon), all either wild or belonging to other trainers, arriving at the school to lend their pre-evolved form their strength to help him defeat Team Skull.

Dusk and Luna's parents were in awe as they watched their sons control their anger and not go completely bananas on Team Skull. But, the gang's shock only grew when, for a moment, they saw Sarah in royal cladding after she recited her phrase for Devastating Drake in a royal tone before she changed to her regular clothes. Nikki and James even swore that they actually saw Queen Delilah in Sarah, even if for a moment.

"Use Extreme Evoboost!"

"Unleash thy fury with Devastating Drake!" Ilima and Sarah bellowed as they finished their Z-Move poses.

Luna and Dusk both form a sphere of blue and purple energy in their paws, or in Dusk's case, his mouth.

However, as they began to charge up their shared Z-Move, the eight Eeveelutions became energy balls and immediately transferred their power to Ilima's Eevee just for his signature Z-Move, making him glisten with all the Z-Power he needed.

"Sure is pretty!" Zipp and the other female Team Skull grunts gawked in awe.

"Someone mind telling me what is going on? And, how come those mutts aren't flipping their lids when they used Outrage?" Tupp quizzed worriedly.

"Our lovely friends just enhanced Eevee's exceptional power and Dusk and Luna's love for their parents and Sarah's love for them, in turn, allowed them to become immune to the side effects of Outrage after learning that devastating attack," Ilima explained. "Now, their power is unlike anything you've ever seen. So, I'd say we're ready to go!"

As Ilima, Sarah, Eevee, Dusk, Luna, and the eight Eeveelutions stood together in heart, mind, body, and spirt, Zipp and the other female grunts suddenly became smitten from what they saw much to Rapp's shock when he noticed.

"GYAH! This is bad, Zipp and the others have become smitten!" he panicked towards Tupp.

"Smitten?!" gawked Tupp in horror as he looked at Zipp and the female grunts. "We were supposed to beat you two by outnumbering you but you cheated! You know you weren't supposed to call for reinforcements, Ilima! And you, you little wretch, you got lucky when your dogs learned Outrage when they did but that still won't be enough to beat us!"

"It wasn't my intention to cheat," chuckled Ilima, seeing the logic in Tupp's accusation but deciding not to think too much on it.

"Which is more than we can say for you since you asses don't play by the rulebook and you have no honor!" retorted Sarah towards Tupp, to his growing anger along with Rapp's. That was the final straw for the remaining Team Skull grunt leaders as they snarled and prepared to finish the battle on their terms.

"Time to show you what we're made of! Let's do this, Rapp!"

"You got it, Tupp, man!"

"Eevee, use Last Resort!" "Dusk, Luna, let em have it!" Ilima and Sarah exclaimed and their Pokémon both unleashed their powerful attacks on Team Skull.

They exclaimed in fear as the attacks hit them and they were sent flying. "We hope to see you again soon, Ilima. Bye.." Rapp and the girls said as they flew far far away.

Ash, the others, Nikki and James, and the Lycanroc Couple were in awe from what they saw. Not only was Eevee able to gain a huge power boost in the form of a Z-Move that summoned the strength of all eight Eeveelutions, but Dusk and Luna were able to learn Outrage and not fall victim to their anger at Team Skull for previously kidnapping their parents.

"WE LOVE YOU, ILIMA! YOU'RE THE COOLEST POKEMON TRAINER EVER!" the fangirls cheered as the Pokemon School graduate waved to them modestly.

With their assistance to their allies and friends complete and no longer needed, the eight Eeveelutions parted ways to return to their homes in the wild or to their waiting and unsuspecting trainers with Eevee happily thanking them and saying goodbye to them as they left.

"Now, that was awesome. Your Eevee's Z-Move power boost was incredible, Ilima!" Sarah commented, amazed by what she saw from him and his Normal Type partner.

"And, your young Lycanroc for both remarkable Pokemon themselves. It must've taken a lot out of them to learn Outrage without the help of a Move Tutor, let alone use Devastating Drake," congratulated Ilima, impressed from how the trio battled as well.

Sarah chuckled modestly in response as she rubbed the back of her head. Dusk and Luna chuckled as well as their parents came over and gave them proud nuzzles and licks for not only defending them from Team Skull but also from learning Outrage and not giving in to their anger after learning the move

"Hey, Ilima!" Ash called as Sarah's friends and adopted parents joined them. "That was awesome, what a Z-Move!"

"Thanks a lot, Ash," thanked Ilima. "I guess we'll have to save our battles for another time. I know how much you wanted to battle me as well, okay?"

While everyone was in awe of what Ilima and Eevee demonstrated, Nikki and James came to their daughter as their Pokemon all joined them, feeling proud of their human mother/sister and adopted daughter for her, Dusk, and Luna's valiant effort in battle.

"You were wonderful, Ponchita as always." James smiled.

"Yes honey.." Nikki added.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." Sarah smiled.

"Baa baa.." The three looked and saw little Wooloo and Ponyta inspecting James and Nikki for any injuries on them. "Heheh, looks like they're doing a tiny look over on the two of you." Sarah chuckled at her two young Pokémon.

"We're fine, kiddos. Show's over, no need to fret." James gently told them, getting the two Galar Pokemon to relax for him and Nikki.

But then, they thought back to the last moments of the battle with Team Skull, specifically, the point when they briefly saw Queen Delilah within her as she performed the Z-Move steps to Devastating Drake.

"You know, honey, for a second there... Right after you started to perform Devastating Drake..." Nikki began but hesitated.

Sarah was confused, "What...?"

James sighed, deciding to finish for his wife, "...We could've sworn we saw your mother, Queen Delilah, in you battling alongside Ilima when you did the Z-Move."

Sarah's breathing hitched at the mention of her birth mother as tears welled in her eyes. "M... M-my, my real mom?" she gasped quietly.

James and Nikki nodded, happy tears welling in their own eyes. "It was as if she's somehow fighting alongside you even though she's dead," James continued. "As if, she was telling us that she and your real father, King Doug, will always be with you, even in death..."

Sarah was stunned but she felt so happy. She had a feeling that as she performed her Dragon Type Z-Move with Luna and Dusk, she felt a presence in her that seemed familiar and much warmer than what she was used to with her Pokemon and adopted families and her friends. To that, she just wept happily as she had a sign of her birth parents' love for her even after all these years, causing her, Nikki, James, and their Pokemon to come together for a group hug. What she didn't realize is that she'll be reunited with her birth parents in due time and it will be a long and arduous journey for her to find them before it could ever happen.

* * *

**_"After witnessing a Z-Move the likes of which our heroes have never seen before and a catching a glimpse of Queen Delilah in Sarah, they've experienced one of Ilima's many accomplishments and a prelude to the Last King and Queen's whereabouts as the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**


	45. Chapter 45: Tough Guy Trials

A week had passed since Dusk and Luna learned Outrage to defend their parents from Team Skull. Their parents were proud of their sons for learning it.

Now Sarah was sleeping in her bed when Wooloo came into the room and leaped on her bed. "Baa Baa..." he said happily, but when it didn't get a reaction from his sleeping trainer, he resorted to jumping on the bed. "Baa, Baa! Baa, Baa!"

But, as always, Sarah was a heavy sleeper and his jumping didn't get a reaction out of her as well as she tried to turn away.

Groaning in impatience with a frown, Wooloo suddenly smirked as he got the naughty idea to jump on her and scream at her face, essentially becoming her new alarm clock. He had heard Lolita using that trick on her to wake her up for her Grand Trail with Hala and he was going to have a lot of fun doing the same thing to her just as she taught him.

Keeping the cheeky grin on his face, the Sheep Pokemon jumped off the bed before reaching the door. Then, quietly tiptoeing towards his mother-figure, he approached the bed again before he jumped and landed on her hard before he let out a loud "BAA!" in her face, finally waking her up with a start.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sarah as she flung off her bed and landed with a loud 'THUD'.

Down below, James and Nikki were finished preparing breakfast for themselves and their family's Pokemon when they heard Sarah scream after Wooloo woke her up.

"Well, that finally woke her up," chuckled James.

"Guess your old alarm clock routine did it, Lolita," complemented Nikki.

The Alolan Meowth purred happily with a giggle along with Ponyta; she knew that her first Galar charge managed to wake her up by doing what she did to wake her up for the Melemele Grand Trial and even Ponyta thought it was funny.

In her bedroom, after she was finally woken up, Sarah saw stars circling around her as she was sprawled on her bedroom floor until she shook them off and found Wooloo smiling innocently at her. "Baa, Baa! Baaaa?" he chirped.

"Urgh, Wooloo, you idiot! I thought it was bad enough having Lolita as my alarm clock after she woke me up for my Grand Trial with Hala but roping you into her stunt..." groaned Sarah as she slowly picked herself up.

Wooloo just smiled as he watched his mother-figure start to change from her PJs. "Baa, Baa, Baa!" he quipped cheekily, appreciating her way of saying 'thanks' for waking her up even if she didn't like it.

When Sarah was finished she came downstairs with the tiny sheep following behind her blissfully. Her adopted parents and Pokemon couldn't help but smile or giggle at her looking flustered as they saw Wooloo joining them for breakfast. "Looks like someone noticed Wooloo's new alarm cry," James joked.

Sarah groaned, "Not funny..."

"You _are_ a heavy sleeper so, in a way, you asked for it," Nikki reminded. Sarah just grumbled, her Pokemon and adopted parents are not gonna let her live this down.

James and Nikki chuckled. "Anyway, Ponchita, ready to do your third grand trial?" James asked her as Sarah sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sarah smiled.

"So what pokemon will you use for it?" Nikki asked.

"That depends on what type of pokemon Nanu has." Sarah replied.

"Since you haven't seen what he can do yet, he's not going to be easy for you to take down," Nikki reminded. "That's on top of the preliminary trial you'll have to take when you do return to Ula'Ula Island again."

"What was he doing there while you were at Mount Lanakila last time?" James asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he's still looking after Team Skull just so they don't get in trouble with him again," Sarah theorized, to James and Nikki's surprise.

"Looking after Team Skull, after everything they've done?"

"What would he want to do with them? Didn't they give you kids enough trouble already?"

"He didn't say, just told me he had his reasons for watching over them at Po Town."

James and Nikki were silent; they didn't know what to think about Nanu. Especially since aside from Sarah, they've never met him, so they decided not to question it.

Later, after breakfast, Sarah and her parents joined her friends on a superyacht that have been arranged by Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet to take them, Professor Kukui, and their Pokemon to Ula'Ula Island for Sarah's third Grand Trial. Since Ash had no idea what he was in for should his own Grand Trial with Nanu despite not officially meeting him, he reluctantly agreed to let his friend go first once again.

As the yachts carried them across the sea from Melemele Island, Ash was busy training for his own Grand Trial while Sarah looked ahead for Ula'Ula Island, deep in thought about Nanu and what she'll expect from him.

The last time she met Nanu, she felt so small around the Ula'Ula Kahuna if he was able to influence Team Skull greatly if they didn't attack her in Po Town.

While she was deep in thought, Ash and his Pokemon were training themselves for their own Grand Trial against Nanu. They were grunting like crazy as they vigorously did push-ups to prepare themselves, giving an amused smile out of her as she shook her head at them and continued looking out over the horizon. Pikachu was overseeing his friends' training while Poipole watched in amusement before she joined Sarah in looking over the horizon before them.

Much of her Pokemon were relaxing or training themselves with the others, Nikki, James, and Kukui to prepare themselves and get a clear head should any of them be chosen for the Grand Trial with Nanu. Due to their size and weight, Mudsdale and Nebby were forced to be tucked away in their Pokeballs to prevent the superyacht from sinking on the way.

_**"While Sarah prepares to reunite with Nanu for her third Grand Trial, everyone is wondering what kind of challenges he'll put her through."**_

Poipole was excited to be coming to Ula'Ula Island and her excitement only grew when she finally saw everyone's destination and Mount Lanakila coming into view.

"Poi, Poipole, Poi, Poi!" cheered the Ultra Beast as she pointed to Sarah to the island just as Rotom-Dex joined them.

"Ahoy, Sarah, look up there! You can see Ula'Ula Island coming into view!" he chirped with joy.

"Yeah, and this is my third time coming here. First, it was to rescue Dusk and Luna's parents from Team Skull. Then, it was where Lillie and I won Third Place and Second Place on Mount Lanakila's Pokemon Sled Jumping Contest when we went there along with Hala for a field trip..."

Sarah sighed as she recalled everything that happened during her first two visits to Ula'Ula Island, good and bad.

Snowflake and her family looked on in awe by the sight of their old home; despite the trauma they've experienced from their previous lives and the drama they went through upon Vibrava's arrival as a Trapinch, to them, it felt good to be home and no longer on bad terms.

Then, Sarah recalled Professor Kukui revealing his plans to introduce the Pokemon League to Alola and establish the world's first-ever Alola League before they set off for Ula'Ula Island for her next Grand Trial.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Everyone in Kukui's class was surprised to hear that he wanted to bring the Pokemon League to Alola and make it an integral part of its ancient culture. They were skeptical of how he can even accomplish such a feat but he was determined as ever to make his dream come true.

"To establish a Pokemon League for trainers in the Alola Region to enter, that is my goal. That is my dream!" he announced proudly.

"A real Pokemon League, here in Alola?" Sarah quipped, still stunned.

"Now, I've heard everything!" Silvally gawked in disbelief, which earned him a small nudge from Wooloo as he told him to be nice about the Professor's dream.

Ash couldn't believe it as his excitement grew. "Hear that, buddy? A Pokemon League in Alola, cool, huh?" he asked Pikachu, who cheered. The others couldn't help but get over their skepticism when they imagined how much fun it would be to have a Pokemon League in the region.

"That sounds like fun!" Mallow agreed.

"That will be great, I'd love to attend a Pokemon League here." Lana added, smiling.

"I can hardly wait!" Lillie cheered.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. Could be neat, too." Sarah acknowledged before she turned to Poipole. "How about you, Poipole? Want to see it happen?"

"Poi, Poipole! Poi!" said Poipole happily as she twirled.

As Ash and Kiawe seemed fired up for the big event, Sarah sighed before she smirked while the others happily watched on. "Dream on, you two. After all, my family and I will smoke you when that happens!"

"What?!" gawked Ash and Kiawe.

"That's the spirit, you three!" laughed Kukui. "This is the first time anyone has tried to create a League in Alola and that's why I'd like you all to give me a helping hand!"

Everyone happily agreed.

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

Sarah grinned at the reactions she got from Ash and Kiawe when she said she would smoke them. And who could blame her, she has a Solgaleo and Silvally on her team as well as 23 other pokemon that are strong in their own way.

Anyway, Sarah couldn't wait for her preliminary trial, not knowing it would have a small, but creepy surprise in store for her.

_"This is it, the time has come for the next part of the Island Challenge. And, that meant dealing with Nanu at my Grand Trial." _she thought as the superyacht finally pulled into Ula'Ula Island._ "Now's the time for me to show this island's Kahuna what I'm really made of. You hear that, Nanu? I'm coming for you!"_

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends) **_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them) **_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~! _

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after) **_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~ _

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio) **_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru) **_

_There's no telling how far we may go~! _

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~! _

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~ _

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~ _

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~! _

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~! _

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists) **_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~! _

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks) **_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends) **_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

As the superyacht was pulling into the dock of the island's capital, Malie City, Sarah was still thinking about the Pokemon League and what the competition would be like if trainers from around the world were to come. The region's first-ever Alola League would be a huge event and she and her entire class are going to be responsible for its creation and in making Kukui's dream come true. She was really beginning to feel the weight of the responsibility of helping to create it on her shoulders.

"Still thinking about the Pokemon League, Mother?" asked Silvally, making her turn to her Pokemon and Poipole, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I can't believe Professor Kukui's willing to go the distance in creating the Alola League," she admitted. "This is a big deal for all of us. Since our trip to Kanto and our battle with Race, he's got such an obsession with introducing everyone in Alola to the Pokemon League. He's got big plans for it and we're in charge of helping him creating it. You think my real mom and dad have to do this kind of thing, trying to figure out what their people back then want and make it real?"

"If they didn't try to make their subjects happy back in the day setting boundaries for what demands they have and knowing when to put their feet down, not to mention get in debates with their staff over what they feel is necessary or unorthodox for them and their kingdom... I don't know, maybe they did..."

Sarah nodded; since her birthday, after learning about King Doug and Queen Delilah, every now and then, she would think of her old parents and what they have to do as the Last King and Queen before the Ultra Beast War happened.

Poipole seemed to have guessed whom she was thinking about and nuzzled her in comfort, "Poipole..."

Sarah smiled at the little Ultra Beast, "I'm alright, Poipole. Just... You know, thinking about my real parents..."

"Poipole, Poi..." Poipole cooed at her.

"Wonder where Nanu would be?" Ash wondered, looking around the city.

"Wasn't Nanu also a police officer at Po Town besides being the Island Kahuna?" Mallow asked curiously as they walked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to maintain the peace between everybody on the island including Team Skull," Lana agreed before she looked to Sarah. "You did say he had his reasons for doing what he does that involves Team Skull, right, Sarah?"

"That's what he said and he's a huge influence on them including Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp since they didn't try anything on our way to the Shady House to rescue Dusk and Luna's parents. I don't know what he'd be doing in the meantime."

"I did hear stories of him being weighed down by his responsibilities and trying to fib his way out of a tight spot," Kiawe recalled thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound like him, at all," Sophocles pondered. "Doesn't he know that the safety and happiness of people and Pokemon should be his first priority? Not to mention, he's an Island Kahuna so shouldn't he be working to uphold the position he's in?"

Kukui laughed, knowing where the kids are going with Nanu. "Don't take it too personally, kids. Nanu lives up to his title when he needs to but he feels overworked by the responsibility he carries. He may seem uncaring but when he's forced to act, he's a Kahuna you don't want to take too lightly," he reassured.

"That's what he's like with me. I mean, just being with him on my way to the Shady House to confront Team Skull and Guzma over the older Lycanroc showed me he does care about others besides himself," agreed Sarah. "None of the grunts even dared to touch me or my Pokemon all the way."

"Wow, if that's the case... If he's that powerful by the sound of it, then I gotta challenge him!" Ash declared, getting excited.

"But, we don't even know how powerful he really is, Ash!" Sarah tried to dissuade him. "He hasn't battled once when I was around him and his presence alone was enough to make those grunts think twice before attacking me."

"That's what'll make it more interesting for me!" Ash decided, undeterred as he went on ahead to find Nanu, leaving her and the others behind. Sarah sighed at his attitude.

Quickly, she and her Pokemon decided to follow him to keep him out of trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Island Kahuna himself was walking past the Po Town Police Office in a sluggish state. Prior to Sarah and the gang's arrival, he had a run-in with Team Rocket, the evil trio hoping they can get a Z-Ring to use with Mimikyu and Mareanie. He refused at first but when a young girl he personally knew was kidnapped by a Gengar known as Greedy Rapooh, he relented and gave them a Z-Ring after they helped rescue the girl and defeated the Gengar with it.

He felt worn out and was looking forward to sleeping on the job after his little misadventure. "*YAWN* This feels like a good time for a nap," he yawned, hoping to get some sleep.

But, his moment of peace was short-lived as by the sound of a motorcycle approaching him, the Officer Jenny of Ula'Ula and her partner, the Baile Style Oricorio, arrived to see how he was doing.

"Officer Nanu! Great to see you're out on patrol," saluted Jenny with her Oricorio greeting him, too.

"Oh, er... Thank you," Nanu thanked but looking a little jumpy from seeing them, which garnered some confusion from the police officer and Dancing Pokemon.

"You _are _patroling at this time, right, Officer?"

"Of course!"

"You're looking kind of sleepy. Are you thinking about taking a nap?" Jenny questioned knowingly.

"A nap? Ha-ha, no, of course not! I forgot something," he told her before turning back to his office.

Thankfully, for him, Jenny and Oricorio were able to accept his little lie and simply saluted. "Thanks for your service!" called Jenny before the two left.

"Sure," Nanu replied as he went back to his office. Upon returning, he was greeted by a small pack of Alolan Meowth, who were all happily calling for him to feed them as they were hungry upon his return.

"Alright, keep your charms on," he sighed as he got them their food. "It seems like all you ever do is eat."

Happily, the Meowth were satisfied as they ate and he was able to relax. "Any good? Now, where was I?" he questioned.

Nanu was playing with his toy as the phone rang. Initially, he tried to ignore the phone as it rang but eventually, he relented again and answered it. "Hello, Po Town Police Station," he answered.

The voice who called back, however, was a person that supposedly knew him. _"It's been a while, Nanu."_ it purred.

Nanu narrowed his eyes as he remembered who was speaking to him, "Giovanni." Supposedly, Nanu was originally a member of Team Rocket in his youth but upon becoming the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna years later, he defected and resorted to doing his new duties at his new home. He was a little surprised to hear from his former superior but he felt as though Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, wanted to know something important regarding a legend from Alola.

_"I simply wanted to hear a friendly voice from the past. Incredible, to think you became an Island Kahuna and a cop." _continued Giovanni.

"Mind your own business," grumbled Nanu, not in the mood to talk to his former leader.

_"But, it makes sense somehow. Tell me, what is the Blinding One?"_ Giovanni quizzed, undeterred.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. I've never heard of it before," Nanu lied, not wanting him to know about it. The two were deep into the discussion of what is known as "The Blinding One" when...

"Alola! Island Kahuna Nanu!" cried a familiar voice outside. The Alolan Meowth heard the cry, too, and went to see who wanted to speak with their master.

"I'm hanging up." Nanu told Giovanni as he ended the call. When he came outside, he was surprised.

His pack of Meowth was crowding around Ash, greeting him happily as if they were delighted to finally have visitors to their master's station. Ash and his Pokemon, though, weren't fond of the invite and welcome they received. Then, Poipole appeared with her family and decided to have some fun playing a prank on the Meowth pack by splattering them with red plasma and egging the Meowth on with a raspberry when one of them attacked her. Poipole laughed hard until...

"MEEEEEOOOOOWWTTH!"

All of the Meowth attacked Ash and his pokemon along with the others, save for Sarah, who got snatched by Silvally.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all alright?" Rotom Dex asked as Poipole laughed.

"Poipole, you're responsible for this!" Rotom exclaimed at her.

However, Lolita got annoyed and unleashed a large Thunderbolt on everyone, resulting in a large explosion. "Well damn, that cat gots some juice..." Silvally blinked seeing the burnt Meowth and friends.

Sarah's other Pokemon along with Ash, his team, and the angry Meowth pack groaned as they slowly recovered from the angry blast given to them by Lolita. They then saw her looking angrily at them all as she tapped her foot impatiently like a disappointed mother.

Sarah, Silvally, and Nebby (who was not dragged into the fight after he backed away from the melee) quivered as Lolita went on her motherly rant.

_"Mama, Aunty Lolita's scary..."_ Nebby whimpered as he hid behind her.

Sarah also felt uneasy as she sweatdropped with a sheepish chuckle, "Well, that's her, alright. She's usually like that when she takes care of Wooloo and Ponyta and the rest of my younger Pokemon when they get in trouble."

Quickly, the group before them stood at attention as the Royal Family Alolan Meowth gave them a short but nonetheless angry lecture about treating others the way they would like to be treated. Poipole laughed from seeing her family and their friends along with Nanu's Meowth pack get punished but she was immediately grabbed by Sarah who, deciding to speak with Poipole herself while keeping away from Lolita's ranting, could tell she took her fun a step too far.

"Poipole, what have you done?!" she snapped, exasperated. "I told you after I accepted you into my family to stay out of trouble and you didn't listen to me! I know you want to have fun while you're here but does that mean having those Meowth fight and making some fools out of my friend and his Pokemon? And, you even dragged my own family into this mess you've gotten us into! Are you happy now?!"

By now, as Sarah ranted angrily at her, Poipole realized that she made her stepmother angry and got her friends and family in big trouble for a little fun she had. She started to cry, feeling bad for her mistake and making Sarah mad.

The young princess, seeing how sorry she was, gave a forgiving and apologetic smile in return. "Hey, it's alright. I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry for snapping at you, too."

"Poipole..." The little Pokemon floated into Sarah's chest and she hugged the little Ultra Beast. "Don't cry Poipole..."

Feeling that Poipole was truly sorry for her prank, Sarah smiled but she gave a stern but worried frown towards the mischievous Ultra Beast.

"Now remember, you're not gonna be making friends with everybody pulling dangerous practical jokes like that," she warned. "You're my responsibility and it's my job to take care of you and be sure that you don't run into any trouble. If anything happens to you for some reason such as your prank going horribly wrong and if you or my other Pokemon get hurt, I'll never forgive myself. I know you want to have fun but there are two sides to every joke and that was the wrong side of your little prank, I don't want that out of you. Please, try to behave next time, for my sake..."

Poipole sniffed and gave a small smile, glad to know that she was forgiven for her little joke. She nodded as well, determined to behave better for her adopted mother's sake.

That was all Sarah needed to see and she turned to see Lolita kindly finishing her lecture and Nanu's Meowth agreeing to whatever she wanted out of them, no longer afraid of her and being happier. With that, the Meowth pack went back inside the Po Town Police Office with the Royal Meowth's blessings as Ash, his Pokemon, and the rest of her family sighing with relief as they plopped to the ground.

Sarah quickly came up to them as she held Poipole with Lolita, Silvally, and Nebby joining them. "Are you guys alright?" she asked worriedly.

Her Pokemon responded fine despite the bruises they got from the melee but all she got from Ash and his Pokemon were groans. "...That counts, too," Sarah decided after an awkward pause.

She then turned to Lolita. "Thanks, Lolita, you're the best," she smiled. Lolita purred, appreciating the thanks just as Nanu approached.

"You okay, kiddos?" he asked. "You dirtied their charms. I mean, what did you expect them all to do?"

Sarah was surprised to see Nanu again as she walked up to him and kept Poipole in her arms, "Oh, hi Nanu."

"Poipole," Poipole greeted.

"Ah, you're back again, huh, kid?" Nanu stated.

"I'm sorry, Poipole's my fault," she apologized as she bowed to the Kahuna. "She's young and new to my family and she's always looking for a bit of fun. Please forgive her for making your Meowths mad."

"Well, I see you've come a long way from the reckless kid you are when I first saw you. And, you seemed mature enough to take responsibility for your Pokemon's actions so I guess I can let this one slide as long as you two promise not to dirty their charms again.

Sarah and Poipole nodded, agreeing to his promise. Then, he stared curiously at the young girl, wondering what brought her to back Ula'Ula Island. "By the way, what brings you back to Ula'Ula? Your friend seems eager to see me from what I've heard."

"Well, you're the reason why we're here. You see, we came with my class and Professor Kukui from the Pokemon School to-YIKE!"

"WOW! Are you Nanu, the Island Kahuna of Ula'Ula?" Ash gushed as he got over his injuries and pushed Sarah aside to meet him in excitement.

Nanu was taken aback from Ash's greeting as he tried to lie his way out of the meeting. "Who, me? Uh, sorry..." he spluttered.

Ash was surprised by his response, he couldn't understand it after hearing the others talking about him. "Gee, that's weird. But, Professor Kukui and my friends said... You were the Kahuna and I'd find you at the Ula'Ula Island Police Station," he told him.

"Uh... You mean, uh... He's talking about my colleague," Nanu answered. "He's out patrolling right now... Who are you, kiddo?"

Sarah rejoined the group to introduce Ash to the Kahuna, "This is Ash, he's a student from Pallet Town living with Professor Kukui on Melemele Island. He's taking the Island Challenge, too."

Nanu nodded as he carefully looked at Dusk, Ash's Lycanroc, Riolu, Candy, Nebby, Silvally without his mask, and Poipole in Sarah's arms.

"You kids sure have some unusual Pokemon with you between those Lycanroc twins, those little Shinies, the big guy behind you, the oddball, and that one in your arms."

"Yeah, they're all part of my Pokemon family." Sarah smiled. "Anyway, I'm here to do your Island Challenge, Nanu."

"Poipole!" Poipole smiled.

Nanu realized what this meant so while he was initially going to skirt his responsibilities, he decided to humor his guests and invite them inside his station to wait for who he thinks would be the Kahuna from his lies.

Sarah even offered to clean some of his Meowth that still have Poipole's sludge on them to extend her and Poipole's previous apology, to which he accepted. As they entered (with some of Sarah's Pokemon staying outside to watch from the windows and the door), however, the Meowth inside begged for their master to have another meal while Sarah cleaned the ones that still have the red sludge on them with Lolita's help while Ash and Pikachu cleaned themselves.

"How could you be hungry already?" he asked his Pokemon incredulously before he relented again after a while. "Alright, what am I gonna do?"

He then turned to Sarah and Ash with a cheeky grin, deciding to have them help him with his Meowth while he went off. "Excuse me, kiddo? Is there any chance you and your friend can hang around and play with the Meowth until Nanu gets back from patrol?" he asked Ash as he gave them a book on taking care of cat Pokemon and play-feather-feelers.

"All you have to do is play around with them until they get tired and then they'll just want to take a nap, okay?"

"Sounds like fun, we'll do it!" Ash agreed.

But, Sarah suddenly grew suspicious after hearing this as she remembered the others and Kukui's words about him. Even Silvally and Lolita felt that something was off but since the trio didn't want to speak their minds out to Nanu about him skirting his responsibilities and to see if he can be persuaded in a way to accept her upcoming challenge, they decided to keep quiet and humor him with his offer.

"Alright... Just make sure he knows my Pokemon and I are waiting to begin our trial," Sarah began carefully.

As Nanu left, Sarah, Ash, and their Pokemon were in charge of looking after his Meowth, although...

"He didn't really seem interested in the offer, Mother," Silvally said.

"Well, Professor Kukui did say he feels overwhelmed by his responsibilities," Sarah countered. "Let's cut him some slack for a little while and leave him be first."

"...And, if he doesn't accept?"

"Then, we'll prove to him that we're ready whether he wants to battle or not."

While everyone waited for Nanu to return, the Meowth pack was proving itself to be a riot as opposed to their master. A majority of the Meowth pack was playing with Ash the same way they greeted him, much to his chagrin.

"Couldn't you just play with your toys instead of playing with me, huh?!" he begged.

But, the Meowth didn't listen as they playfully bit and scratched him like he was their new scratching post, getting pained groans and yelps out of him.

Two Meowths were having fun with Blitz and Pikachu as they played Tag before they snuggled their Mouse Pokemon visitors.

"That's right, keep jumping!" Rotom-Dex coaxed as he played with three other Meowths using a feeler.

Ash's Lycanroc dozed off but shook his tail for one other Meowth and Rowlet to use as a makeshift playtoy. Pikachu tried and failed to stop two Meowths from fighting over a feeler until Blitz came in with a second feeler and gave it to one of the Meowth, to which they meowed happily as Ash's partner sweatdropped from the oversight as Blitz gave a smirk at him.

While much of the Meowth pack was playing indoors with Ash, his Pokemon, Rotom-Dex, and Blitz, some of them resorted to playing with Sarah and her other Pokemon outside. Most of them were having fun with their new playmates but Ash's Torracat was basking in the sun on the front roof canopy.

Poipole was having fun as usual but one of them didn't seem to like her as it ran away from the Ultra Beast before it jumped on Silvally's head scales to get away from her, jolting him from his nap and making two Meowths want to play with him now. Poipole laughed at him as Silvally groaned, "Why me...?"

"He-he, now, be nice to the Meowth, Silvally," Sarah remarked with a joking smile, earning a small tick mark from him. Silvally snarled as he relented and decided to humor the Meowth playing with him, this was going to be a long day for both him and his family.

Several minutes or so later, Nanu's Meowth, Ash's Team, and Sarah's Pokemon were now tuckered out from their excessive playing and decided to nap. Poor Ash was tuckered out, having regretted the offer to play with Nanu's Scratch Pokemon squad after everything the group went through.

Even though she was feeling worn out about playing with the Meowth pack her, Sarah couldn't help but feel satisfied with the work they've done in keeping Nanu's pack happy while he was gone.

"Well, that takes care of that," she sighed contentedly before she turned to her own Meowth, who managed to tolerate her species' needy and playful nature and not fall asleep. "That wasn't so hard, right, Lolita?"

"Meowth!" Lolita agreed, despite feeling exhausted from dealing with her fellow Scratch Pokemon.

Silvally groaned as he rubbed his eyes while lying down near the couch. He wasn't able to relax given how hard the Meowth pack has been playing with them since Nanu left. "Never, EVER, make me babysit kids like those fleabags again..." he grumbled.

"Well, Nanu did put us in charge of them after he left and turned down our offer before we can even make it," Sarah replied, soothing the annoyed Synthetic Pokemon.

"Hey, I didn't sign up to be a part of this babysitting gig after _he_ left to do whatever he wants! When is he gonna come back and give us a fight?"

Sarah was about to respond when everyone heard another voice coming from outside. "Alola!" it called.

Silvally, Ash, Pikachu, Blitz, Lolita, and Sarah turned to the open door to the owner's voice. In stepped a young girl with purple hair that looked like a Mareanie's tentacles and wearing a dress made from dark blue and grey rags sewn together and a gold band on her left arm that looked no younger than the two trainers. She was being closely followed by a female Mimikyu floating alongside her.

"Hi, Nanu! Hi!" the girl greeted happily before she noticed the new visitors.

"Alola, Nanu's not here," Ash greeted the young girl.

"Really? That's unusual," the girl answered, surprised.

"The other police officer asked us to watch the station," the Kanto trainer went on.

The girl looked surprisingly puzzled, "Wait, the other police officer?"

Then, she began to laugh as if she found the situation Sarah and Ash in hilarious. "He ran away again!" she chuckled.

"Ran away?" Ash quizzed, puzzled from what she's saying.

Sarah came over with Silvally, Blitz, and Lolita with Poipole in her arms, hearing the whole conversation and knowing what the girl's thinking. "Then, does that mean Nanu just-?" she began.

"That's right! There's only one police officer working here at this station and his name is Nanu!"

Ash gasped in shock; he had no idea that the officer he encountered was really Nanu all along.

The girl then turned to Sarah, smiling. "And, you must be Sarah! Nanu told me about you; he said you came to Ula'Ula with Tapu Koko to Po Town to rescue two Lycanroc Team Skull captured belonging to your Rockruff. My name's Acerola, nice to meet you!" she introduced.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too," Sarah began, smiling awkwardly. "So, do you know where Nanu is, by any chance?"

At that moment, the three kids heard Rotom-Dex spluttering like crazy as he fluttered and flailed around Acerola's Mimikyu.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE, DOES NOT COMPUTE!" he ranted as he turned to them and showed blurry and fuzzed-up pictures of the floating Ghost Type. "I thought that a floating Mimikyu was rare, indeed! So, I had to take some pictures of it but for some reason, they just keep coming out like this! This is so frustratingly unscientific!"

The Mimikyu just chirped until Acerola dropped a bombshell about her friend. "Well, that's because Mimikins is a ghost!" she giggled to Ash and Rotom-Dex's horror.

Sarah was baffled while her Pokemon with her sans a sleeping Poipole paled. "A... Real... G-g-g-g-Ghost?" she spluttered.

"Real ghosts, deceiving cops, what next?" fretted Silvally, feeling squeamish. Mimikins chirped happily at Sarah.

"Don't worry, she won't bite and she's really friendly. Besides, I'll find Nanu for you, he's a good friend of mine. And, don't worry about his Meowth. You did a good job looking over them so they won't mind you leaving."

"Then, you know where he is?" Sarah asked again.

"Mm-hmm! Nanu may not look like it but he's really kind!" she winked as she prepared to head out.

Since they have nothing else to do and knowing that they have someone who personally knows Nanu to help them, Sarah and Ash along with their Pokemon joined her to what looked like a small library in the area. When they got there, Nebby had to wait outside due to his size with Mudsdale and Snivy volunteering to look after him but they could still see their family through the windows.

"Wow, what a library!" Sarah gawked as she looked around at the packed shelves of books with her Pokemon.

"You live in a library?" Ash asked Acerola in surprise.

"_Work_ in a library, really. I do a bunch of things whenever I'm here like organizing the books and reading stories to little kids!" giggled Acerola.

While she was showing her new friends around the library she works at, some of the Pokemon scattered to look at the shelves of books or the library in general. Blitz, Pikachu, and Ash's Lycanroc were interacting with two kids Acerola knows personally and who refer to her as their "Big Sister" named Pico and Nene.

Oshawott, Tepig, Riolu, Candy, Wooloo, and Ponyta were looking at children's stories on the second floor while Torracat slept again.

Dusk, Luna, Aqua, Milotic, Noctowl, and Sliggoo were looking through books in the non-fiction sector on the main floor.

Danny and Danielle joined Snowflake and her family trying to pick out and read fantasy stories in the fiction section with Rowlet.

And, Poipole was happily looking around the library before she joined her foster mother, Ash, Blitz, Mimikins, and Acerola on the main reading table.

"Guess you like to read books, too. Right, Poipole?" Sarah smiled.

"Poi, Poipole!" she twirled before she saw the page in the opened book, showing Solgaleo, Lunala and another pokemon that was almost three times the size of them. "Oh, you like that one. This one tells the Legend of the Blinding One." Acerola stated.

"The Blinding One, that's what it is?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Originally known as the Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension in its old form, they say it's a Pokemon that shines brighter than anything else in the world," Acerola explained.

Sarah looked at the Pokemon featured in the illustration and gasped in shock at what she saw and after hearing the words "Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension". Below the strange glowing Pokemon were two familiar Ultra Beasts that are the Legendary Pokemon of Alola, one of them looking exactly like Nebby but much, much bigger. Even Blitz was baffled from recognizing one of them as it resembled his giant little brother in every way.

"Those are Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala! But, what are they doing there?" she gasped, turning to Acerola.

Intrigued that Sarah knew something about the two Legendaries, she explained the Legend of the Blinding One to her, Ash, and Poipole.

"A long, long time ago, back when Alola was discovered as a brand new continent in this world, it was originally a place that had no light. Darkness covered the entire region and there was nothing to shine down upon us in what was literally our darkest hour. Then, one day, three Legendary Pokemon crossed over and appeared in the sky above and began showering their beautiful sparkle and light down on Alola. The light they've shared with us poured over Alola for days and days and thanks to them, the Alola Region into a beautiful world of shining light. The people were so grateful and amazed by the bright shining Pokemon alongside the ones known as Solgaleo and Lunala the Blinding One. They say they passed down its name from generation to generation. As a matter of fact, Nanu mentioned that the Blinding One might possibly be an Ultra Beast."

"Ultra Beast...?" Sarah repeated before she gasped in shock again, remembering the prophecy she, Silvally, and her Stoutland partner found in the ransacked cave campsite that told about her about the Black Beast.

"I must update my data immediately!" Rotom Dex exclaimed in joy, while Poipole scanned the books around them until, "Poi!"

Poipole grabbed one book and floated over to Sarah and Ash. "Poipole, what do you have there?" Ash asked. Sarah took the book but as she looked at the cover, her heart immediately froze as she read the title, "The Fall of the Alolan Royal Monarchy..."

"What?!" Ash exclaimed, snatching the book from her. "No way!"

Acerola frowned after hearing the title of the book and seeing it in Ash's hands, nodding to confirm its contents.

"Yes, that book does indeed tell the story of the downfall and the abolishment of the Alolan Royal Family," she told them grimly. "It's a tragic story that many people told over the years to ensure to everyone that what caused such a horrible event and what happened to the Royal Family must never happen again. And, worst of all, it took place during the Ultra Beast War. Similar or different fates befell upon other families linked to the Alolan Royal Hierarchy, I'm the last living member of my own family."

Ash was shocked after hearing this; was Acerola once royalty before he, Sarah, and their Pokemon met her?

But, Sarah was horrified that she had found another clue to what happened to her parents but it was a tragic one detailing what possibly happened to her original parents, King Doug and Queen Delilah. She wanted to get rid of the book Poipole found but she knew that it was another lead for her to learn of her parents' fate and she didn't want to waste it as she took back the book and flipped the pages to the section where the Alola Hierarchy's downfall during and after the Ultra Beast War was detailed.

Carefully, she took a deep breath to recompose herself and turned to the grim Ghost Type trainer. "Acerola, what happened to the last Royal Family?" she asked quietly.

Knowing that Sarah must know about the dark and tragic legend, Acerola took a deep breath and began to tell the tale from the book.

"The Last Alolan Royal Family was unlike any other Royal Family that came before in the Alolan Royal Hierarchy. King Doug and Queen Delilah were the kindest and fairest rulers in the kingdom at that time; they treated everyone, both humans _and _Pokemon, fairly; they watched over them like they were part of their family. They were even strict about those who dared to cause trouble and harm to their subjects no matter what the situation."

Sarah and Ash were silent from this.

"But despite the love and happiness they were given from their subjects throughout their years of ruling, for many years, they've longed for a child of their own. They've watched many couples loving and taking care of their children, sons, daughters, cousins... They were feeling left out and wished to have a child to share in their love and happiness. One day, during a quiet and calm night, their wish was granted. They were gained a beautiful daughter whom they loved so much and they called her... Sarah, for she was to be their young and happy princess, filling their joyful hearts with sunshine. She was also meant to be their own heir to the throne."

Sarah's breath hitched; that was, indeed, both the name she was given at birth by the Last King and Queen, and the name Nikki and James would know her as. As she told her new friends about King Doug and Queen Delilah, Acerola smiled from remembering them from her numerous times reading the book detailing them. But then, her frown returned, knowing what she was about to tell Ash and Sarah next.

"But, their happiness wasn't to last. In their family, King Doug had a brother, someone whom he was close to and who also loved Queen Delilah but who ended up being an heir apparent following Sarah's birth. He was also someone who wanted to rule the kingdom but was turned down in favor of Doug by their mother and father, the previous rulers, for the darkness and lust for power in his heart. He was once a man named Donald but now, he was known from that point forward as Lothor."

"Lothor?! That's the guy who is the leader of the Seven Sins from Team Eclipse!" Ash cried, recognizing the name.

"You heard about him?" gasped Acerola in surprise.

"It's a long story. But, Acerola, does the story mention anything about a Pokemon Syndicate named Team Eclipse?" quizzed Sarah.

Acerola nodded, her expression grim, "Yeah, I've heard about it from the story. Lothor's actually the one who created the group out of his jealous for Doug."

"Meowth..." Lolita was astonished by the tale.

She turned back to the story along with Ash and Sarah, the two of them eager to know more about what happened between Lothor and Doug to make the king's former brother into a monster.

"Since childhood, Doug and Lothor, originally Donald, loved each other. They were like two peas in a pod, they were inseparable but they were also rivals in everything they do, in a friendly way. This even counts for their love for Delilah, she was originally a world-renowned dancer and a child caretaker before meeting them in their late teens. They were good friends with her while they were growing up but they eventually grew to love her as time went on. Donald loved Delilah immensely and was about to propose to her one day but he was too late as Doug proposed to her first, robbing him of his chance to have her be his wife and the happiness he wanted to share with her."

Sarah and Ash continued to be in awe of what Acerola was telling them. Even Nene, Pilo, and their Pokemon gathered around to hear the story about the Alolan Royal Hierachry's downfall and what lead Sarah's birth parents to their fate.

"Ever since then, he grew to despise the two as their newfound relationship blossomed and they spent more time together as the years went by until they got married with their parents' blessings. Eventually, they entrusted the kingdom to them when they left the throne as they decided that they were good-hearted, fair, and kind to everybody that they met and that they sensed mistrust, a lust for power, and darkness in Donald's heart. He believed that humans should rule over all things in Alola and that Pokemon were to be our slaves to do our every bidding but Doug, with Delilah's kindness and expertise in childcare, did not believe in violence of any form as a means of achieving peace in the kingdom which allowed them to become the king and queen after their parents."

"Then, it all came to a head; on the day of Doug and Delilah's marriage and coronation, he tried to pull a fast one by framing Doug for a conspiracy of some kind until Delilah exposed him and got him expelled for treason and conspiracy to fraud," Acerola read as the story played out in their heads.

As the story continued to play out in her and Ash's minds, Sarah could only imagine what her real parents went through with the betrayal of their former brother after his jealously drove him mad after his pride was shattered and he betrayed them as a result. "No..." Sarah gasped.

"Incredible...!" Rotom Dex gawked, recording the whole story to tell all the others.

"What happened after that?" Ash asked.

"His ambitions thwarted, heartbroken by Doug and Delilah confessing their love to each other, and feeling betrayed by his own family over his crimes against humans and Pokemon, Lothor spitefully severed all ties with his family after he was exiled and plot his revenge. He was never seen again and Delilah and Doug ruled Alola as king and queen since then... Until the Ultra Beast War came into being," continued Acerola.

"Years later, when Delilah had given birth to their daughter and she was only a few weeks old, he returned but took on the name of the deceased ninja warrior, Lothor, and attacked the kingdom for revenge. Doug and Delilah found out from one of their knights that after he was exiled, he started planning his vengeance and got people who were finding their era of peace and tranquility since ascending to the throne insufferable after he personally met and told them about how he was kicked out of the family for his crimes."

"Man, that's how Team Eclipse came to be," Ash pondered worriedly.

"Those people Lothor gathered really did get tired of the Last King and Queen ruling Alola peacefully and it's made worse when he roped them into helping him get his revenge and wanted to take Alola for themselves."

"And, those people were originally punished for their foul deeds in trying to cause trouble for everybody in that era of peace before Lothor got to them," Rotom-Dex added, looking at another part of the story while Acerola picked up where she left off.

"It also happened during the Ultra Beast War when the Blinding One lost its light and luster at that time when it was attacked by a group of humans joined by ancestors of another group of humans from the Ultra Dimension called the Ultra Recon Squad in an effort to steal its light. In turn, Team Eclipse would be given the opportunity to take the Blinding One and control it. The battle raged and it had gotten so bad that after the Alola Guardian Deities were called to help, the king and queen were forced to save their daughter and their region the only way they knew how: to use a time warp art and a sealing art from an old friend of theirs and royal advisor, Tsukumaro Wong."

"Unreal!" Rotom-Dex spluttered. "They actually sealed the Blinding One away with this 'art'?!"

"And, they used a time warp to send their daughter to another time to protect her from Lothor and Team Eclipse?" Ash gawked again.

"Yes. But, the details on what happened after they used the time warp art are lost with time. But, what was known was that after they've safeguarded their daughter and sent Tsukumaro and his Absol after her, King Doug and Queen Delilah used the sealing art to combat Lothor, Team Eclipse, and the being the Blinding One now became after losing its light and luster, the Black Beast. They managed to save all of Alola and the world after opening an Ultra Wormhole and forcing them in it with the assistance of Solgaleo and Lunala but it came at a great cost: when they used the sealing art, they were forced to use themselves to act as the lock to seal away Team Eclipse and the Black Beast to protect their subjects and the only family they had in a darkened chamber below the Altar of the Sunne at Poni Island."

Nobody with Acerola breathed a word as she finished.

"The legend went on to say that when news of the Last King and Queen's sacrifice reached out to all of Alola, the people were devastated but they've decided to honor them and their lost child with a memorial to commemorate their service to them and the happiness and peace they gave them. After the memorial, the Alolan Royal Hierarchy was abolished so that what happened between them and Lothor won't happen again. Whatever happened to their daughter was unknown but it is said that should Team Eclipse and the Black Beast rise again, that girl will be the one to save all of Alola and free the Last King and Queen from their centuries-long slumber, restore the light lost in the Black Beast, and destroy Team Eclipse so that they'll never hurt anyone again."

Everyone was entranced by the whole story. Sarah, however, was deathly silent as tears welled up in her eyes; she now knew what had happened to her parents but she was thrown in for a loop by the gut-wrenching truth: she _is_ the lost daughter of King Doug and Queen Delilah.

"Poipole..." Poipole nuzzled. Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah..."

Sarah looked at Ash as he asked her the one thing he wanted to ask Misty and Brock before, "You want me to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Acerola asked.

Sarah stiffly nodded and Ash said to Acerola, "You see, Acerola... This topic's now very sensitive to her. Sarah... She's the daughter of King Doug and Queen Deliah."

"Really?!" Acerola and the children gasped.

Sarah nodded and Rotom Dex whispered to Ash, "You stay here and I'll go and tell the others what we just learned." Ash nodded and Rotom Dex zipped out of the library to find all the others.

As evening fell on Ula'Ula, with her approval, Ash told her about being the Sun Princess and what the Guardian Deities told her on the day when they had to rescue Lusamine from Nihilego and learned about Nebby's origins as well as parts of her own from what they know. Acerola, Nene, and Pilo were enthralled by what they've been told and they were excited that they were in the presence of Alola's Lost Princess, though Sarah herself was modest and awkward about her old royal family title despite Ash's excitement.

Their Pokemon were even treated to Pokemon food and cookies and cocoa as compliments from their new friend. Some of them even snoozed about while others played with Mimikins despite having to get over the fact that she's a real ghost.

"Thanks for having us over at your library, Acerola. But, we should get back to the station," Sarah thanked, reminding herself about the Grand Trial she needed to start with the reluctant Kahuna. "No doubt I need to ask Nanu about my trials with him should he finally be back."

"No problem, Sarah. And, about Nanu, no need to worry!" she said, smiling to Sarah's confusion. "I've got something important to him."

"What's so important to him?" The Ghost Type trainer took a little kendama toy out of her dress pocket and presented it to her and Ash with a cheeky grin.

"Very!" she confirmed. Sarah gawked when she noticed this.

"You didn't!" she gasped in surprise as Acerola giggled. Sure enough, just as she revealed Nanu's kendama, the reluctant Kahuna himself entered the library looking for her and his toy.

"Acerola, I know you took my favorite toy again-!" he called before he faltered to see his challengers with her.

"See, I told you not to worry!"

"Hey, Nanu. Now that you're back from whatever you're doing, I wanted to ask you something," Sarah began.

"Really? Uh... What can I do for you, kiddo?"

"You know I'm taking the Island Challenge, right? I was wondering if I could begin your trials as part of that challenge."

Nanu thought for a moment about what he could do with her. Then, he turned to Acerola, not feeling happy with what she did while he was gone. "Don't tell me. You spilled the beans, didn't you?" he asked her incredulously.

Acerola just giggled innocently in response; it seemed as though she had done that sort of thing behind his back with other Island Challenge Trial-Goers for a while now and she looked like she took great pleasure in doing so.

"Excuse me? I'd like to take the Grand Trial with you," Ash answered eagerly, butting into Sarah's conversation with Nanu. "Can I, Nanu?" He then noticed his Lycanroc coming forward and staring at him with a determined look. "Oh, Lycanroc, you're psyched too!"

Lycanroc nodded but Nanu didn't seem interested in dealing with Ash for the Grand Trial as he just stared at them before he made his answer.

"Go back to Melemele Island. It's too soon for you to have a Grand Trial," he announced before he turned away, scoffing.

But, he looked towards Sarah and her Pokemon with her and made his decision for her. "But, the girl with you... I'll expect her to meet Acerola and I at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart tomorrow morning for her Preliminary Trial. If she passes, I'll let her have her Grand Trial. Then, I'll decide whether you're ready for your Grand Trial or not."

Ash was aghast from the reluctant Kahuna turning down his offer but extended the offer to Sarah to take up his Grand Trial and Preliminary Trial. "Huh, why not?" he asked.

"I can tell, you're obviously a bright kid but your spirit and fighting prowess don't compare to what I saw out of the young woman who had the courage to go up against Team Skull in Po Town a long while ago. I'm the Island Kahuna, after all."

"Nanu..." Sarah breathed, a little surprised and worried about what he's trying to pull as Ash didn't know what to say.

Now, it was Acerola's to look incredulous at the Kahuna as she eyed him up. "You just don't want to be bothered, don't you?" she pouted knowingly. Nanu immediately flustered from her knowing accusation.

"It's not about being bothered!" he retorted.

Acerola and Mimikins both gave him pity looks. "Stop staring at me both of you!" he exclaimed at the two.

"Great! Then, why don't you give Ash a chance?" Acerola said.

"A chance?" Nanu asked.

"To see if, like Sarah, Ash has what it takes to pass the Grand Trial. A Pre-Trial, you know!" Ash agreed to the circumstances Acerola laid down and stood at attention for the reluctant Kahuna.

"Give me a chance with a Pre-Trial, won't you?" he asked, agreeing to the Ghost Type trainer's terms. Acerola and Mimikins looked at Nanu again with their pitying and incredulous faces, expecting him to back out of his predicament. The Kahuna felt their eyes at him before he looked towards Ash and then, he turned his gaze at Sarah. She ultimately decided to answer with a nod, silently persuading him to allow Ash the opportunity to prove himself before he has his Grand Trial with him. Finally, after much thought and a forceful hand and eye-up from Acerola and Mimikins, Nanu agreed.

"Alright! Alright, already!" he relented in exasperation.

"That's so nice of you!" Acerola smiled.

Ash was excited and couldn't wait to get started, "Thanks so much, thank you!"

"Gee... That's one way of getting him to finally agree to give us a challenge," Silvally sweatdropped.

"Something tells me he and Acerola go way back with this stuff," Sarah agreed with an awkward chuckle.

Later, the group ended up in what is a backyard a battlefield behind the library where Ash and Nanu would have their Pre-Trial battle. Acerola, having been the one to make the deal, decided to be the referee for the battle while Sarah and her Pokemon watched from the sidelines.

"All right! We will now begin the Pre-Trial between Ash from Pallet Town and Nanu the Island Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island!" she declared with Mimikins by her side.

"_Will Ash be able to win and have his Grand Trial with that guy, Mama?_" Nebby asked, anticipating the battle.

"Hard to say, Nebby. Nanu's a mystery and we don't know much about him after Mudsdale, Silvally, Blitz, and I first met him when we went to Po Town. I don't know what he has up his sleeve so it'll be hard for Ash to know what he'll do," she told the Sunne Pokemon.

"Thanks for doing this," Ash said and Nanu sighed before he brought out his Pokemon, revealed to be a Krookodile. "Krooko!"

"It's a Krookodile!" Ash gasped.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon. A Ground and Dark Type, Krookodile can spot prey up to 30 miles away even in the midst of a sandstorm," Rotom Dex examined.

To emphasize why he's called the Intimidation Pokemon, Krookodile used his Intimidation ability on Ash's Lycanroc, causing him to growl at his Ground/Dark Type opponent. "Excellent, Krookodile. Your Intimidation ability is working," Nanu smirked as he watched.

"Lycanroc, use Tackle!" Ash began and Lycanroc charged, hoping to land a hard hit. But, Krookodile met the attack head-on, his confident smirk still on his face, causing the two Pokemon to butt heads before pushing each other back.

"Excellent! Now, make him angrier," Nanu said.

"_What is Nanu doing? Is he trying to make Lycanroc upset on purpose?_" Sarah thought worriedly as Krokodile used his Intimidation Ability again. Now, Lycanroc was becoming more aggravated and tense as his growling and glare worsened to demonic levels.

"You gotta calm down, right now," Ash said to his Rock Type, trying to stop him from getting angrier. "Lycanroc, use Rock Throw!"

Lycanroc launched the rocks but Krokodile smashed them with his tail easily, sending some towards Sarah and the others but Pikachu and Oshawott knocked them back with Iron Tail and Razor Shell, "Phew! You saved us, thank you," Rotom-Dex said.

"Thanks a lot," Acerola added in relief.

Pikachu and Oshawott nodded, relieved to know they were all safe from harm.

"Lycanroc, use Bite!" Ash called and Lycanroc managed to listen as he used Bit. But, Krookodile continued to smirk and Nanu didn't flinch as he made his call, "Use Sand Tomb!" Roaring proudly, Krookodile created a large pit of sand, trapping Lycanroc as he was stuck at the bottom of the tomb.

"Lycanroc!" Ash cried. It was clear he had underestimated Nanu as he wasn't prepared for what he was throwing at him.

"Unreal!" Sarah gasped.

"Continue with Mud Slap," Nanu ordered, unfazed by their surprise.

"Kroo!" agreed Krookodile. Charging and firing a Mud Slap attack at Lycanroc, the Intimidation Pokemon managed to not only get his Rock Type opponent angrier as Nanu wanted but he also got him dirty as parts of his fur were covered in mud. To everyone's shock and Ash's horror, that was the last straw for Lycanroc as he snarled menacingly and his eyes turned red.

Ash winced in his growing worry, remembering the last time Lycanroc's mane got dirty during his battle with Gladion and he lost control of himself during the battle. Sometime after Sarah's first official meeting with Gladion, Ash came across Gladion and Silvally at Ten Carat Hill to see them after Sarah told everyone about her time with him after Nebby took her to him according to her thoughts on him. As he was with Sarah, he was curious about the kind of trainer Ash was which lead to the battle between his Silvally and Lycanroc. This also, of course, led to the incident of Lycanroc going bananas after his fur was ruined and now, Ash was seeing the same thing happen between his Rock Type and Nanu's Krookodile.

"Oh no!" he whimpered.

"Hey! What's with the kid? He's going out of whack over getting dirty!" cried Silvally in shock.

_"What's wrong with his eyes?"_ Nebby asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Sarah said with worry. Without warning, Lycanroc burst from the Sand Tomb, furious by Krookodile ruining his fur.

"Calm down, Lycanroc! Please!" Ash begged but his Lycanroc ignored his command and immediately chomped down on Krokodile who angrily threw him off. Ash was horrified by what he saw as Lycanroc didn't acknowledge him and left himself hellbent on getting revenge on Krookodile for getting him dirty.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" Sarah cried, not wanting to take seeing his Lycanroc as he is anymore. "Call him back and end this, it's too dangerous for Lycanroc to continue! He's completely lost it after his fur got dirty!"

Dusk and Luna, now feeling scared of their fellow Rock Type, also barked at Ash to stop the fight. None of them wanted to see Lycanroc act like this in a battle let alone a Pre-Trial for his trainer's Grand Trial with Nanu and now, they were afraid of being on the wrong side of him and his anger when it comes to getting dirty and his appearance being ruined as a result.

"Lycanroc, back off! NOW!" Ash begged. But, his voice couldn't reach his Wolf Pokemon as Lycanroc was battered and bruised again while Nanu and Krokodile watched on.

"Well, well... It looks like he's not listening to you, is he, kiddo?" Nanu mocked smugly. "I've seen the look on the girl's Dusk Form Lycanroc's eyes and he seems to be better trained than your Lycanroc from what I can tell. It's obvious he got them from his mother, a mark of a Lycanroc in complete control and peace with himself, I'd say."

Acerola was horrified by what she was seeing after witnessing how the battle went south for Ash and Lycanroc against Nanu and Krookodile, especially when they saw how much in a panic Ash is in given their current predicament. Even Sarah and her Pokemon don't know if they could bear to watch it go all wrong for them anymore. Lycanroc, still in a fit of rage for his dirtied appearance, continued to attack but now using Scratch to claw at his Dark Type opponent.

But, Nanu and Krookodile just smirked again as the enraged Wolf Pokemon tried to bring the Intimidation Pokemon down. However, Krookodile just took on the hits as they kept on coming as if he and his trainer had a plan in mind to end the match.

"That's right, don't attack yet," Nanu encouraged, both of them sharing smirks. "Just take your time and wait."

"Lycanroc, stop! Don't!" Ash begged again but to no avail and his and his Pokemon's growing fear.

But, the Wolf Pokemon still didn't listen and prepared to launch a final assault until Nanu bellowed with a finger snap signal, "Krokodile, use Counter!" With that order, Lycanroc was struck with a hard Counter, Krookodile knowing that the match was immediately over.

Lycanroc howled in agony as the Intimidation Pokemon's Counter sent him flying while Ash looked on in horror at what he witnessed, giving Nanu the final opening he needed to end the Pre-Trial battle in his favor.

"Alright, now end it with Crunch!" His eyes glistening at his target, Krookodile opened his jaws wide and clamped them down hard on the stricken Wolf Pokemon.

"Kroo...DILE!" he shouted as his final attack connects and knocks his angered and exhausted opponent out cold while he looked at him with a final smirk of victory. Ash, Sarah, and their Pokemon were shocked to the core not just by how badly things turned out for the Kanto Trainer and Lycanroc but also by how strong Nanu really is in battle and how he lived up to everyone around him as the Ula'Ula Kahuna when he's forced to battle. They all realized that he truly was not all that he seemed to be on the surface and that he was much stronger and much smarter compared to Olivia and Hala.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle!" Acerola declared at last. "Krookodile and Nanu are the winners!"

Ash quickly went to Lycanroc and after seeing how badly he and his Rock Type had blown it, he began to cry as he blamed himself for not being able to see their biggest setback to date coming.

"Told you, kiddo," Nanu spoke at last as he returned Krookodile. "It's too soon for you to have a Grand Trial now. You showed good promise but you didn't deliver. Go back to Melemele and come back when you're ready. Your friend will stay here and begin her trials tomorrow."

"Nanu," Sarah began as she walked up to the defeated Ash and Lycanroc with her Pokemon and Pikachu joining them. "I've known Ash for a while and even though he lost, he can still prove himself to be a worthy challenger as I will."

"He's gonna stay on Ula'Ula and train and after I complete my trials, he'll prove to you that he's worthy for the Grand Trial. Count on it!"

Ash was silent as Sarah spoke until he and his worn-out Lycanroc glared at Nanu as the Kanto Trainer denied his refusal. "Sarah's right! I'm never going back, and neither will Lycanroc! We're gonna stay here and train for our rematch and when we get stronger, we challenge you to your Grand Trial!" he answered boldly.

Nanu looked at Sarah as she nodded before he sighed and finally left, "Do what you want."

Silvally then came up to her, "Damn, not even Dusk acted like that when he got his mane dirty."

"I know..." Sarah said before she went over to comfort Ash and Lycanroc. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and Ash look at her for a moment before he sighed and his face darkened. Despite his determination, it was clear that this loss was the hardest to ever hit him and until the rematch, he and Lycanroc would be reeling for a while.

A little bit later, the group was having dinner together. Nebby and Mudsdale were having their dinner outside while the others were enjoying it inside. The only one not eating was Ash's Lycanroc, who was laying down in the corner. Ash went over to his depressed Wolf Pokemon.

"Yeah, it bothers me too," Ash said. Lycanroc looked at his trainer, still ashamed of himself for how he handled the battle and not knowing what to say. "When we tried, I couldn't do a thing, no matter what. I'm sorry, Lycanroc, I just... Blew it..."

Sarah and her two Lycanroc brothers saw Ash consoling Lycanroc and despite feeling afraid of him after he went bananas over getting dirty, Dusk and Luna were willing to forgive him and support him in any way just as Sarah would to Ash for his inaction after he was paralyzed with fear and worry for his Rock Type during the Pre-Trial.

Then, the young princess remembered everyone's encounter with the Tapu Guardians at the Altar of the Sunne and had an idea before turning to Acerola.

"Acerola, is there someplace where the Ula'Ula Deity, Tapu Bulu, lives where Ash and Lycanroc can train for their rematch?" she asked the Ghost Type trainer. "We met him before and I thought he could help them with what they're doing wrong."

"Tapu Bulu, train? Hmm... I know! Why don't you go see him at the Ruins of Abundance, Ash?" she replied, turning to Ash.

"Huh? Train with Tapu Bulu at the Ruins of Abundance?" he questioned.

"I'm sure Tapu Bulu can help you to train just as Sarah suggested, no doubt! You've obviously never been there before so I'll take you there first before I join Sarah for her first trial."

"Yeah... Yeah, let's do it!" Ash agreed before he turned to his Rock Type partner.

"Well, Lycanroc, what do you say to that?" Lycanroc was surprised by this and seeing as Ash and Acerola have things under control, she decided to head back to Malie City and reunite with the others and prepare for her trials with Nanu.

"Well, with all that settled, I'll be heading back to meet the others," she announced as she and her Pokemon prepared to leave. "Come on, guys, let's go."

"You're not gonna stay and help?" Ash asked, surprised.

"I gotta get ready for my Preliminary Trial at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart tomorrow morning, as Nanu suggested. Besides, you can handle things from here. This is something only you should do. Good luck, Ash. You too, Lycanroc. 'Night."

"Okay. Night, Sarah," Ash smiled before Sarah went off to bed. Whatever happens during the Preliminary Trial, she knows she'll have her Pokemon by her side to make it through. But, what she didn't know was that the trial awaiting her would be far different from what she would be expecting.

* * *

The next morning, after reuniting with Professor Kukui, the others, and her adopted parents the night before, Sarah and her Pokemon arrived at the Thrifty Megamart for her Ula'Ula Preliminary Trial. It was run-down, old, and shabby with broken windows scattered, dust and cobwebs piling up on the exterior, and the sign being broken with its paint fading. It looked as though it had seen better days despite being in good condition after it was abandoned.

"Well, there it is," Kiawe noticed as they arrived.

"The old Thrifty Megamart," Lana noted as Poppolio looked at the building in worried awe. "It looks kinda creepy now that I'm looking at it again."

"There are weeds and cobwebs everywhere," Lillie said sadly as she looked at the abandoned superstore and held a scared Snowy. "I can't imagine how this place ended up becoming what it is now."

"It's been abandoned for years ever since it went out of fashion for the shops in other places on the island like the ones at Malie City and because of Team Skull living in Po Town with people wanting to stay as far away from them as possible," Mallow explained with a sad frown. "The inside's not too bad but it's still in shambles."

"This place doesn't look too scary," Sophocles said, trying to feel confident but failing as his bravery faltered.

"Toge, to..." Togedemaru added, feeling a little queasy about the place.

"Well, that's just on the outside. As Mallow said, the inside may be in shambles but it isn't too bad," Professor Kukui put in before they saw Acerola and Nanu standing outside the superstore.

"Ah, kiddo, you came," Nanu smiled, impressed from Sarah accepting his challenge from before. Sarah nodded but she was surprised nonetheless from Nanu actually smiling; this was the first time since he met her that the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna genuinely smiled towards somebody.

Nanu smirked at her, "Well, you seem like you're ready. But, as with your previous challenges, you have to complete my Preliminary Trial before you can have your Grand Trial. You know that, right?" Sarah nodded in response.

"Now, are you absolutely sure about this, kiddo? This trial will be very different from what you and your Pokemon went through before with the Preliminaries preceding Hala and Olivia, well beyond the levels of a Trial-Goer rookie."

"Yes," Sarah answered with a determined frown.

"Good, your trial will start as soon as you pass through the front doors. But, here's the trick: you're limited to just two Pokemon for this trial and there may be some scary Pokemon where you're going," Nanu briefed.

"Which is...?" Sarah questioned. Nanu looked at the superstore next to him and gave a sly smile at her.

"The Abandoned Thrifty Megamart," Nanu stated. "It was abandoned because it was taken over by some super strong Ghost Type Pokemon and they do not take very kindly to humans entering their abode."

"Why's that?" Kiawe asked.

"That's for Sarah to figure out, kiddo," Nanu smirked. "I'll be waiting here when you come back."

Sarah nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Nanu."

"Well, Sarah, have you decided which Pokemon you're going to need for this one?" Professor Kukui asked.

"There aren't many Pokemon that have an advantage against Ghost Types so you should take that into account," reminded Lillie.

"If it has Ghost Types inside, you better stick with Lolita. Since she's a Dark Type, she has the upper hand over Ghost Types and-OW!" Rotom Dex stated. But, he was immediately cut off by Poipole immediately getting out of Sarah's arms and bashing him out of the way to join her. "Ow!"

"Poipole! Poi, Poi Poipole, Poi..." she begged. Sarah was surprised by Poipole's actions.

"Poipole, what's wrong?" she asked, not knowing where the Ultra Beast is going.

"Poi, Poi Poipole!" Poipole continued before making a sad puppy face.

"Well, don't that beat all? If I'm not mistaken, it looks like Poipole wants you to choose her for your Preliminary Trial, Sarah," Kukui suggested, earning an eager nod from Poipole.

"Poipole? Are you sure that's a good idea to pick her?" Lana asked.

"Maybe you should have her back down and think this through, Sarah," Sophocles considered.

"Yeah, she's doesn't have any moves that are super effective on Ghost Types. And, what's worse, she's a Poison Type so she wouldn't stand a chance!" Rotom Dex added.

"Poipole! Poi Poi Poipole...!" Poipole said with a determined look on her face. It became obvious to Sarah that Poipole wanted to make up for her mistake the other day by helping Sarah complete her preliminary trial. Sarah smiled. "Alright Poipole, I choose you."

"Poipole..!" Poipole smiled and twirled around happily. "And who will be your second pokemon?" Rotom Dex asked.

"Lycanroc!" Dusk barked, wagging his tail.

"Hehe, looks like Dusk wants to be the second." Nikki smiled. Luna gave his little brother and worried look, but Dusk reassured him that he would be fine with Sarah and Poipole with him. "Lycanroc." Dusk smiled.

"Lycan.." Luna sighed.

"Don't worry Luna, Poipole and I will look after your brother." Sarah reassured the Wolf Pokemon. Luna nodded at Sarah before the two brothers nuzzled each other before the three made their way towards the Megamart.

"Be careful, Ponchita.." James stated.

"I will dad." Sarah stated.

Carefully and with the support of her adopted family and friends, Sarah entered the abandoned Thrifty Megamart with Dusk and Poipole by her side as the doors opened and closed upon entry, commencing the beginning of the princess' Ula'Ula Preliminary Trial.

Despite entering the place with confidence, they looked anxiously around at the ransacked shelves, the upset carts, the abandoned cash registers, and everything else in between. It was dark and there was very little sunlight coming from whatever cracks are around the area. Everything seemed rather spooky as they looked around. Poipole quivered as she drew closer to Sarah and Dusk as they stayed together and prepared for what was about to come at them.

"Come on, Poipole, we're off to a good start. This one's for Ash," she reassured the frightened Ultra Beast. "We already came this far from our previous trials before you came along, this should be no different."

"Ly, Lycan!" Dusk agreed. Even though he was also afraid of what could come out at them from out of nowhere, he knew they had to pass if they were to stand a chance against Nanu in their upcoming Grand Trial.

"Poi..." Poipole relented despite her fears. As they went along an open path laid out by the mounds of junk and upset items around them, a conveyor belt at one of the cash registers started to move on its own, causing them to jump and turn towards it.

"The conveyor belt, it's moving!" Sarah noticed as they ran or floated to it. "It's gotta be a ghost like Mimikins but who is running it?" Dusk and Poipole shrugged; without a way to find out what's going on, they're essentially stuck.

"I can help with that!" cried a familiar buzzing voice. The three turned to find Rotom-Dex flying towards them from a crack on the roof in surprise.

"Rotom, what are you-?"

"Nanu asked me to join you. Besides having a databank, I also have a Poke-Finder among my features. If I pull it up, I can help you find out what's going on around you!" he informed.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. Rotom then activated his Poke-Finder.

"So, you'll by my eyes for who's running this junkyard?"

"Sure! I'm not a living Pokedex for nothing! If I point my camera around the place, I can find out who would be prowling around here besides us," he said as he quickly looked around to see if any Pokemon could get the jump on them. Following his camera, Sarah looked around the Thrifty Megamart until she noticed something that looked like a gas ball with a face.

"Rotom, wait! Stop here, there's something above the conveyor belt," she replied before she pressed the camera button to take a picture of it. The Living Pokedex's camera clicked but then, the gas ball popped out and revealed itself to be a wild Gastly, laughing from being found as Sarah, Poipole, Dusk, and Rotom-Dex jumped from the ghostly prankster.

"ZOINKS!" Rotom-Dex shrieked. "It's a wild Gastly!" "I guess it's part of this trial so I guess we're gonna have to fight it!" Sarah deducted.

"Dusk, Poipole, get it!"

"Ly!" "Poi!" Quickly, Dusk and Poipole went into their battle stances as they prepared themselves for what Gastly will throw at them. Taking the initiative to attack first, the Ghost Type's eyes glowed an eerie red as black and red energy formed from them and is concentrated into an orb as it aimed at the two Pokemon before it.

"DANGER, DANGER! It's about to unleash a powerful Night Shade attack!" panicked Rotom-Dex as he flailed and Gastly fired.

"Dodge it!" bellowed Sarah. As quick as a wink, the Ultra Beast and Wolf Pokemon both managed to dodge the Night Shade attack as it struck the cash registers.

"We gotta wear it down somehow or try to hit it where it hurts, Dusk! Use Rock Throw first!"

"Lycan!" Dusk barked as he summoned several small rocks before he eyed the cackling Ghost Pokemon and threw the rocks at it. The rocks, however, phased threw Gastly as it dodged with impressive speed.

"It's got speed!" Rotom-Dex barked in shock. "It dodged Dusk's Rock Throw with such ease! How are you guys gonna hit it?"

"I'll make it up as I go!"

"Dusk, Use Bite!" Dusk howled before he leaped into the air and launched a Bite attack on the Ghastly, but Ghastly dodged it again.

"Damn it! We gotta stop it from moving! But, what?"

"Poi!" Poipole shouted, getting an idea. Quickly, the Ultra Beast got in front of Gastly as it prepared to charge at them and made funny faces. The wild Gastly was surprised but as Poipole continued to confront it with humor, it started to laugh before it suddenly lost control of itself and was howling with laughter. Sarah, Rotom-Dex, and Dusk were surprised by this until Poipole finally fired some red sludge at Gastly's face, effectively covering it all over and blinding it.

The Gas Pokemon spluttered and howled in shock and surprise from the unexpected end of its fun as it panicked and tried to shake the sludge off. Poipole turned to her family and Rotom-Dex and winked, giving Sarah and Dusk the signal to end things quickly.

"Thanks, Poipole! Dusk, Tackle plus Bite!" bellowed the princess.

Without hesitating, the younger Lycanroc charged at Gastly and bashed him hard, sending it towards a wall and biting down on it with Bite when it was down. The Gastly fainted but Dusk soon tasted the sludge left on it before he yelped and frantically tried to wipe it off his mouth after tasting it. When he felt he got it off his mouth, he sighed in relief and walked back to Sarah, Poipole, and Rotom-Dex happily.

"Good job, Dusk. Here," Sarah congratulated, giving her young Wolf Pokemon a treat to help him take the taste of Poipole's sludge off his tongue, which he happily accepted.

"Well, that's one Ghost Pokemon down," Rotom-Dex replied. "But, there could still be more around and Gastly's probably the tip of the iceberg."

"Then, we'll just have to look around until we-huh?" Sarah paused as she noticed what looked like a Pikachu running somewhere but it blended in well with the dark environment of the old superstore so well, she couldn't tell if it was a Pikachu.

"What is it? What did you see?" Rotom-Dex noticed.

"I thought I saw something moving," Sarah replied as she looked until they heard a rattling noise nearby. Then out of the shadows came..."Mimikyu..."

"A Mimikyu?!" Sarah exclaimed. "What's it doing here?"

"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy Type and a lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon." Rotom Dex stated. Sarah was confused seeing a Mimikyu in the abandoned place, however, the Mimikyu growled before it launched a Shadow Ball at them causing Rotom-Dex to shriek as he saw the Ghost Type attack coming, "Watch out!" Poipole came in front of countered with Fury Attack, popping it.

The small group quickly took cover from the hidden wild Disguise Pokemon to come up with a plan until they noticed a shopping cart shaking and rattling on its own nearby.

"The shopping cart, it's moving!" Rotom-Dex panicked again.

"Do you want to find out or would you rather get reacquainted with that creepy and angry version of Raggedy Ann?" Sarah retorted. "You better fire up your Poke-Finder if we're to get out of here and finish this trial."

"Alright, but you owe me if we lose our minds," Rotom-Dex relented as he fired up his camera's Poke-Finder. He looked around for the disturbance causing the cart to shake before he saw another Ghost Pokemon with two floating hands and that's not as gassy as Gastly floating around the cart below it.

"Sarah, that's it! The Ghost Pokemon's making the cart move!" called the Living Pokedex.

Sarah quickly pressed the camera button as Rotom-Dex focused his lens on the Pokemon, taking a picture of it and making it appear to attack. The Ghost Pokemon laughed hard as if it was playing Hide and Seek with the princess and her Pokemon and Pokedex while Dusk and Poipole went into battle stances as they got ready to fight again.

"Let me guess, that's a Haunter?" Sarah deducted.

"Right! It's also a Gas Pokemon and a Ghost Type like Gastly. As its evolved form, Haunter can learn the Psychic and Dream Eater attacks and it can observe its opponents by hiding in walls while slipping through anything in its way."

"Sounds like it's stronger compared to Gastly in more ways than one." "And, that's just the start. I don't think that great trick Poipole did on Gastly would work on this one."

With a devilish smirk on its face, the wild Haunter produced a Shadow Ball that it threw at the quartet, hitting the floor near them and blasting them back. While Poipole was able to straighten herself from the shockwave it sent along with Rotom-Dex, Sarah and Dusk weren't so lucky as they were caught in it and then blasted off their feet for a few inches.

"Poipole...!" she said with worry.

"Ugh, we're okay Poipole.." Sarah reassured. The Haunter laughed at the small group, "Lycanroc, try Rock Slide on it." Sarah said and Dusk launched Rock Slide at the Haunter but the Haunters' eyes glowed light blue and stopped the rocks.

"It's using Psychic!" Rotom Dex exclaimed before Haunter launched the rocks back at them.

"Incoming!" Sarah exclaimed but Poipole got in front and his middle needle glowed blue before it poked the rocks, breaking them apart. "That was Peck!" Rotom Dex gasped in awe. "Poipole knows Peck!"

"Awesome Poipole..!" Sarah praised.

"Poipole..." Poipole smiled before it launched red sludge into Haunters' face. Haunter grunted at the red sludge in its eyes, "Poipole, use Fury Attack." Sarah called and Poipole pummeled the Ghost pokemon until it fainted.

"Poipole beat Haunter!" Rotom Dex smiled. Dusk howled happily for the little Ultra Beast.

Poipole smiled before it spotted something nearby again, "Poipole what-"

"Mimikyu..." The group turned and they saw the same Mimikyu from before!

"The same Mimikyu?" Sarah gaped.

"Mimikyu..." it growled again and this time its tail was coated in purple and black energy, "It's using Wood Hammer!" Rotom exclaimed. The group jumped back as the Mimikyu slammed its tail into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the Mimikyu was gone again.

"Okay... so the Mimikyu knows Shadow Ball and Wood Hammer..." Sarah sighed in dismay.

"Just great..." Rotom Dex groaned. "Wonder why its' acting so aggressive towards us?"

"Something tells me we'll find that out as we go along." Sarah stated.

The group continued through the store until they came across a small self with a Pikachu and Marill doll on it... and they were floating up a little. "Floating dolls..? Rotom." Sarah called.

"Firing up Poke-Finder." Rotom said and he focused his lens above the dolls and took the picture. The Ghost Pokemon laughed at the group. "Sarah, its a Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. A Ghost and Posion Type. It hides in shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 degrees Fahrenheit." Rotom Dex said before the Gengar launched a Shadow Ball at the group, "Dusk use Rock Throw!"

Dusk howled and launched the rocks at the Shadow Ball, countering it, "Now Use Bite!" Dusk howled before it aimed a Bite at the Gengar but it counter with Shadow Claw and Dusk backed off.

Poipole floated behind the Gengar, "Poipole..." she called and the Shadow Pokemon looked at her before Poipole used Peck in its face. "Gengar...!" it cried in pain.

"Great, Poipole. Dusk, use Bite once more.." Sarah called and Dusk struck Gengar with his Bite attack and it fainted after that.

"Alright, you got rid of all three Ghost types." Rotom stated.

"But Nanu said this place was crawling with other Ghost type pokemon..." Sarah said, feeling this was just the beginning. Sarah turned and the group went towards a set of doors in the back of the store.

The door then clicked open...!

"Umm... who unlocked the door?" Rotom Dex asked nervously.

"Whatever is behind this door..." Sarah said before she gently went over and pushed it opened. Inside the room, it was large and Sarah and the group felt millions of eyes watching them. "Mimikyu...!"

The group froze before they turned and saw about a hundred eyes staring at them. "Gah!" Sarah exclaimed before the lights turned on by themselves to reveal that the room had multiple pictures of Pikachu on them; cosplay Pikachu and normal Pikachu pictures, but that's not what horrified the group...

"An army of Mimikyu...!" Sarah yelled in shock, scanning the large crowd of Mimikyu. There had to be at least like 50 Mimikyu Pokemon. "Now I know why Nanu said this place was crawling with Ghost type pokemon..." Rotom Dex said nervously.

Then Sarah noticed one Mimikyu way in the corner, looking in a mirror... with its head down, looking very sad.

_"What's wrong with that Mimikyu?" _she thought.

Suddenly, three Mimikyu launched Shadow Balls at the group, "Dusk, use Rock Throw!"

"Rooo...!" Dusk howled as he launched the Rock Throw countering the Shadow Balls. Then, two more Mimikyu slashed Dusk with Shadow Claw attacks. "Dusk, are you alright..?"

"Lycanroc...!" Dusk barked as he got back up.

"Why are you all acting so aggressive?" Sarah called to the Mimikyu. "We're not here to hurt you.."

"Mi...!" a loud screeched came from nearby.

"What was that?!" Rotom Dex exclaimed as Poipole got behind Sarah in fear. The Mimikyu then parted ways and another Mimikyu came over but this one was about three times the size of the other Mimikyu! "A Totem Mimikyu...!" Rotom exclaimed.

"A Totem Mimikyu! Oh come on...!" Sarah complained.

The Totem Mimikyu charged Dusk and started pummeling him, "It's using Play Rough!" Rotom Dex gasped as Dusk was thrown back. "Lycan..."

"Dusk, are you okay?" Sarah asked. Dusk got back onto his feet, "Lycanroc..."

"Use Rock Slide." Sarah called and Dusk launched the rocks at the Totom Mimikyu's eyes glowed blue and halted the attack.

"It knows Psychic!" Sarah gasped, recognizing the Psychic attack.

The Totom Mimikyu crushed the rocks before... it spoke... "Leave this place..." it hissed.

"That's Telepathy..." Sarah gasped before asking.. "Why should we leave..?"

"We do not want humans here..." The Totem Mimikyu asked.

"Why, don't you wanna go outside...?" Sarah asked the Totem Pokemon.

"Can't you tell, human? Your kind has condemned us all to live in solitude because of how we looked and not how we feel or who we are beyond our disguises..."

"W-Wha... What are you talking about?" Sarah spluttered.

"It's the same story over and over..." the Totem Mimikyu continued, stewing in its anger as its male voice shuddered in fury and anguish. "We Disguise Pokemon are considered an abomination, ghosts within the shadows cursed to be nothing more than cheap copies or clones to the one Pokemon we wished to continue living as but died and ended up being these... These MONSTROSITIES!"

Sarah, Rotom-Dex, Dusk, and Poipole staggered back in fear as the Totom Ghost Type slammed its shadow hand with an angered roar, continuing the stew in its own anger while the other Mimikyu nodded in agreement as they growled. The lonely Mimikyu by the mirror didn't do anything but continue to stare sadly at its reflection as its leader continued to rant.

"You humans are all the same; when we appeared to you as Mimikyus to see how you've been up to after death, you turned away from us and destroyed the bonds of friendship we used to share with you bastards. When you ran away in fear or dared to attack us, we were discarded for other Pokemon, cast aside, abandoned! How do you think we're supposed to feel, huh?! Do we deserve this for what we've become, are we forever destined to become such misunderstood and ugly beasts like this? Tell me, human... TELL ME!"

Sarah's heart gripped and she felt sick to her stomach, she didn't know what to say.

"Poi...?" Poipole gasped in shock.

"Lycan..." breathed Dusk, stunned by what he heard.

"But, why would you all hold such a grudge against Pikachu?" Rotom-Dex asked, confused. "You guys look so... Uh... Ug-u-unique! Yeah, that's it, unique! And, another thing why would you hold such a grudge against Pikachu? They may look cuter and be more powerful but you can't just take your anger out on them! Not at all!"

"Why shouldn't we. People obviously prefer the cute Mouse Pokemon rather than us. Pikachu always get all of the attention and comfort of the humans while we are left in the shadows, being neglected of care and affection." The Totem Mimikyu explained with a snarl.

The Totem Mimikyu turned away as it snarled and looked at the evidence of Pikachu hung on or taped to the walls around the room. "Humans are fools, they don't even care or love Pokemon like us as they should've, let alone as they said. It's never fair for us to be cast aside for what is a perfect Pokemon. Pikachus in the world are lovable by all; they're cute, their cuddly, they're powerful comrades if trained well and with great care. They're everything that we should've been when we came into being."

The sad Mimikyu looked towards the leader after hearing those words but when Sarah looked at it, it turned back towards the mirror and continued to hang its head in sadness.

"But, when we came to exist, we not just ghost Pokemon... We're literal abominations and shadows of our former selves when we died! We were all once Pikachu happily living in this region with our trainers, we were among the happiest Pokemon in the world. And, when we came back to our trainers to reunite with them, they grew fearful and made a fuss about us for the wrong reasons. They revolted us, looked disguised from our guises, kicked us when we were down just to get themselves away from us, they don't remember us, at all..."

The other Mimikyu all agreed with sorrowful or angered cries but once again, the Mimikyu standing in front of the mirror didn't acknowledge everyone around it as it continued staring at its reflection sadly. "That's why we live here now in the company of Gengar, Gastly, and Haunter, our only friends who accepted us for who and what we are as Pokemon," continued the Totem Mimikyu as the three Ghost Pokemon Sarah, Poipole, Rotom-Dex, and Dusk found and defeated appeared and bowed to their leader.

"You did well, my friends. You did well." Sarah was heartbroken by this and so were Dusk, Poipole, and Rotom-Dex; did the Mimikyu living in Alola really have it hard when they came into existence? Did humans really give them such a hard time being the Pokemon they are?

"Well... n-not all humans see you as abominations and outcasts." Sarah stated to the Totem Mimikyu

The Totem Mimikyu whipped around at her, "Oh yeah? Name one..." it challenged and Sarah said, "... Me..."

The Totem Mimikyu snarled at her, "Please, how would you understand what we've gone through?"

"Because... I, I have a Pokemon who knows what you're going through... My Silvally; h-he was created to defeat Ultra Beasts in a lab but hen he was completed, he rejected his ability called the RKS System. In a huge accident, he and his brothers... They went wild and killed 25 people as a result," Sarah explained, shocking all the Ghost type pokemon, including the Mimikyu in the corner. "After he ran away, Tapu Koko, the Melemele Island Guardian, entrusted me to him, because he felt like he couldn't belong with anyone else except for me. I accepted him for who he was even when he had his control mask on, hiding his true identity. But now, thanks to my kindness, love and friendship, I helped him break his mask and show who he really is and I couldn't be more happier for him. Every pokemon has its strengths and weaknesses, that's what makes them so special and unique. No pokemon is perfect, not even a Pikachu.

And I know that if one of you Mimikyu give me a chance, then I can prove it again. That you don't have to be ashamed of who you are and that you don't have to strive to be something you aren't anymore. You should be proud of who and what pokemon you are now."

The Mimikyus, Gengar, Haunter and Ghastly looked at each other while the Mimikyu in the corner had some tears in its eyes. The Mimikyu crawled over through the crowd, that parted to make way. The Mimikyu came in front of Sarah, "So... y-you would accept me.. as I am now...?" she asked in a high pitched voice similar to Mimikins.

Sarah smiled and rubbed the little pokemon. "Of course I would. You're special and unique in your own way. I don't care about how you look, it's your personality that counts. And I see nothing but kindness and generosity with you, little Mimikyu."

The lonely Mimikyu perked up from the kindness Sarah offered at first. But then, it deflated again with a sorrowful sigh as it returned to face the mirror again as if it was having second thoughts. Seeing how conflicted the little Ghost/Fairy Type Pokemon is, Sarah slowly joined it while the other Mimikyu and the Totem Mimikyu watched carefully. Dusk and Poipole wanted to join her but as they stepped forward, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar stopped them, telling them that this is their trainer's matter alone to resolve.

"You really wanted to fit in with the Pikachu shown in your pictures on the walls?" she asked kindly as a sad frown formed on her face while they looked at their reflections. "But, you're also afraid of being rejected again...?"

The Mimikyu that spoke to her nodded, knowing Sarah's words to be true. The two were silent for several minutes in quiet contemplation until Sarah finally spoke, "...I'm sorry," she began. "You guys must've had a tough life, you're probably no different. Maybe I was just getting my hopes up too high for you to be accepted and be given a second chance regardless of what others may think. I'm guessing the pain you went through was too much for you to bear and you and you didn't want to get your hopes up."

The little Mimikyu sighed sadly; whatever Sarah was saying to it, they were right on the dot.

"But, you'll find that there are humans who do care about you. For instance... Me," she continued, pointing at herself and getting a surprised coo out of the young Disguise Pokemon, "You...?"

"Some of my Pokemon went through similar predicaments you went through, if not, worse ones. They can tell you about their pasts and they'll understand the pain you're going through just as I had when I listened to them. I can't make any promises on what'll happen to you, your leader, and your friends if you decide to go back to your old trainers but if they have a change of heart, you should hear them out and give them a second chance to make amends."

She then rubbed the Mimikyu gently again and after a moment of silence, she dared herself to do the one thing that caused every Pokemon she met, cared for, and touched with her own heart to join her.

"...Would you like to come with me?" The Mimikyus and the Totem Mimikyu watching were silent in complete shock by what they heard. Even Haunter, Gengar, and Gastly couldn't believe what they just heard as they stared in surprise.

The lamenting Mimikyu gasped as its Telepathy kicked in again. "Y-y-yo... You mean t-that...?" it asked.

"I'd be lying if I didn't. It's a habit that I have with Pokemon such as you but I don't regret it, at all. You're much more than you personally think you are and I can see it when you first tried to accept me after my family, my friend, and I talked with your leader. You want to make everybody see that you're not a monster and neither are your friends or your leader but you wished for more when you refused. You didn't just want everybody in Alola to see that you're more than a monster; you want the world to know you _are_ a _real Pokemon_, right?"

The Mimikyu didn't know what to say; everything that Sarah told her was true. It really did want to show the entire world that Mimikyus are real Pokemon and not just some mindless, horrible abominations as they think they are, not just the people of Alola. Apparently, it once had a dream that one day, Mimikyus can be accepted as real Pokemon and live in harmony with humans including their old trainers. But as time went on, that dream slowly faded away until all that was left was its misery and longing to be accepted. Now with a trainer like Sarah on hand, it realized that its dream could still be alive and it finally remembered what it wanted.

"What do you say, Mimikyu?" Sarah asked finally as she offered a helping hand. Quietly and carefully, the Mimikyu looked at Sarah and her hand and looked towards its fellow Ghost Types and leader as well as Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar.

It seemed almost too true to be real, especially as it wrestled with its inner turmoil from the self-doubt it was feeling about accepting help from a human including the one offering her a better turn in life. It will admit, the chance for a new life and a means to prove that a Mimikyu is a real Pokemon is scary and it had been living on Ula'Ula and the Thrifty Megamart its whole life.

But, at the same time, a whole new world was waiting for her beyond her island and superstore home. There is a possibility, no, a _guarantee_ that it could prove to the world that Mimikyus are more than meets the eye beyond appearances and that some trainers might have a connection to the Ghost/Fairy Type Pokemon. Slowly but surely, the little Mimikyu extended its shadow arm and gripped Sarah's hand gently, finally deciding to accept the offer and giving a firm nod. This got a bright smile and a nod from Sarah in turn as she gently pulled the Mimikyu and hugged it as it cried happily.

The other Mimikyu and the Totem Mimikyu were in awe of what they've seen in front of them as none of them breathed a word. One Mimikyu started hitting the floor with its shadow arm in applause, then another, and another, and another, and another. Until, at last, the entire Mimikyu pack was applauding and cheering for this supposed new turn of events for them. The Totem Mimikyu was still speechless but it nodded in approval and chuckled proudly, having been convinced by Sarah's words.

"I never thought I'd expect that from the Sun Princess herself," it admitted, making Sarah and the Mimikyu turn to it. "Congratulations, Princess, you've passed the test. What's more, your heart speaks the truth. You've convinced me and my subjects that we can indeed show the world that we Mimikyu are more than what they think. I'm impressed, so thank you."

Sarah was surprised after the Totem Pokemon addressed her by her title but she brushed it off, "I'm glad I could help but what happens next is up to you, right?"

Totem Mimikyu nodded in agreement, knowing what it and its subjects have to do.

"Starting tomorrow, I plan to have any of my subjects return to the homes of our old trainers. The days of us hiding in fear of being rejected and repulsed for what we are on the surface instead of the inside are over," it declared. "Anybody who wants to stay with me and our Ghost Pokemon friends will be warmly welcomed back should they choose not to return after making their previous trainers know of their presence and past lives."

The Mimikyu pack all cheered, agreeing to the terms as Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly smiled and laughed in agreement as well. Once everything was settled, Totem Mimikyu approached Sarah with one final word and a parting gift for her.

"Your kindness of heart and ability to understand and heal the pain of others has filled my own heart with hope for our future," it told her proudly. "We'll never be able to thank you enough and I commend you, your Lycanroc, and your Ultra Beast for making it this far."

It then presented what looked to be two Z-Crystals in the palm of its shadow arm but one of them was an original dark purple Z-Crystal that had a symbol for a Ghost Type Pokemon and the other was a pale yellow that had the mark of a Mimikyu on it. "These are the Mimikium-Z and the Ghostium-Z Crystals, proof that you've passed the Preliminary Trial of Ula'Ula Island. Use them well."

Sarah was amazed and aghast from what she was being given for her and her Pokemon's hard work and kindness. Totem Mimikyu nodded eagerly, wanting her to accept her new gifts so she gladly took the crystals, "Thank you..."

She turned to her Pokemon and Rotom-Dex and presented the crystals, to their overwhelming joy, "We did it, guys! We-!"

"One more thing!" added Totem Mimikyu, stopping the celebrations for a minute as the Mimikyu she befriended joined the Totem Pokemon. "This Mimikyu is my daughter, Mai. With my approval, she will be joining you as part of your family from this day forward. Please, take good care of her and give her the most wonderful life she could ever want. No father can be more proud of his own daughter and I know with your help, Mai will make us Mimikyu all a world of good with your love and kindness."

Sarah knew that the Mimikyu she befriended is now her responsibility and nodded as she made her promise to take care of her in her father's place. The Totem Pokemon nodded in return before it turned to the little Mimikyu, Mai, as they were about to have one final conversation before she would join Sarah.

"The time has come, Mai," it told her. "A trainer has willingly chosen you and now, a new life awaits you."

"But, Daddy, I can't just leave you and the others," Mai begged.

"Our home is here on Ula'Ula as well as all of Alola and with our old trainers. Your home is with Sarah, she and our spirits will guide you whenever you are in your new life and towards your new destiny."

"My... My new destiny?"

"The Princess' words have sparked a flame of hope in all of us, the brightest flame burning in you. We will give mankind a second chance to accept us for who we are and not what we are. Until then, you will serve as a shining example to us all in her journey. Now, go, your new family awaits."

Mai sniffed sadly, knowing that this will be the last time in a while, that she and her father would be together. "Daddy... I'll always love you and remember you and the others..." she said, finally.

"And I will always love you, Mai." Totem Mimikyu finished, the two of them nuzzling each other and sharing one final embrace as they held each other sadly by their shadow arms.

Sarah, Dusk, Poipole, and Rotom-Dex all watched with sad but happy smiles, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time Mai and her father would see each other.

Finally, it was time for Sarah, her Pokemon, and Rotom-Dex to leave as they left with Mai happily by the princess' side to the Mimikyu pack, Haunter, Gengar, and Gastly happily saying goodbye and good luck to them with the Totem Mimikyu giving one final nod as they left the Thrifty Megamart and went back into the open. It had been a few hours since Sarah began her Preliminary Trial and it was lunchtime by the time she finally came out again.

Once they were back under the Alolan Sun, Sarah, Dusk, Poipole, and Rotom-Dex blinked to clear their sights. Mai turned away from the sun at first, having lived her whole life around and in the darkness of the abandoned superstore before she slowly looked at the clear blue sky. Rotom-Dex had gone off to soak up some sun and to find and inform everyone of Sarah's success. She was in awe as her sight improved and she was able to see the blue ocean in front of her from where she and her new family are standing.

The view in front of her had never looked more beautiful. Dusk and Poipole noticed Mai looking at the ocean and being lost in her amazement as they joined her and nuzzled her happily.

"It's beautiful..." Mai breathed with a hint of a smile.

"It sure is," Sarah agreed as she turned to her new companion. "You've never seen much of the world around you before?"

"I never went beyond the Thrifty Megamart, the beach below us or the nearby Aether House and Mount Lanakila and I've spent most of my days inside that place with my daddy and friends."

"Then, I guess now or tomorrow's a good time as any to get you acquainted with your new surroundings."

"Yeah... I guess..." Mai sighed as she continued watching the view. "Welcome to the family, Mai," Sarah replied, kneeling down to her. "Thanks, Sarah," Mai thanked as she and the young girl hugged each other.

"We did it, Dusk, Poipole! We completed the Preliminary Trial and we got a new member of our family!" Sarah cheered, with Dusk and Poipole joining her happily.

Mai chuckled happily at her new family.

"Hey Sarah...!" Sarah turned and she saw her friends, family, Nanu and Acerola coming towards them. "So you passed my Preliminary Trial, huh? Nice work kiddo." Nanu smirked.

"So what Ghost type pokemon did you encounter?" Kiawe asked.

"We encountered a Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar and about 50 Mimikyu." Sarah stated.

"50 MIMIKYU!" The group exclaimed.

"There were really that many Mimikyu in the Megamart!" Nikki exclaimed in shock.

"Including a Totem Mimikyu." Sarah added.

"Totem Mimikyu!" Kukui exclaimed, earning a nod from Sarah.

"Awesome, that must have been strong." Sophecles said.

"Yes, but... the Mimikyu were actually living in abandoned Megamart because they all felt that they wouldn't be accepted by their trainers anymore. When they passed away as Pikachu, they became Mimikyu and their trainers were horrified by that and so they left them. They all gathered in the Megamart to stay away from humans. They were all jealous of Pikachu because they believed Pikachu was the perfect pokemon versus themselves; always getting affection and love, while they were left in the shadows. But, I showed them that there's still hope for them to be accepted by their trainers and not strive to be something that they aren't and instead be proud of the pokemon they are now."

The group was amazed and a bit saddened by the Mimikyu's back story. Then, "Mimikyu..." Mai cooed before she crawled out in front of everyone. "And here's the one I befriended."

Lana cooed at the Disguise Pokemon, "Aww... it's so cute..!"

"Adorable...!" Lillie added.

Mai blushed at the compliment. She never thought someone would call a Mimikyu 'cute' or 'adorable'. "Awesome Sarah.." Kiawe said. "Now you have a new little friend."

"Yes and she's very special. She's the daughter of the Totem Mimikyu and she's in my care now." Sarah replied.

"Daughter of the Totem Pokemon!" Kukui gasped and Mai nodded, "H.. Hello.." Mai greeted everyone, shocking them.

"She knows Telepathy too!" James gasped. "That's amazing!"

Mai blushed a little. "Once again, Ponchita, you acted just like your real mother and father, giving hope to other when they think they don't have any hope anymore." James said with a proud smile. Sarah grinned at her two parents happily, at the mention of her actions reflecting those of her real parents.

"So did you get anything else?" Sophecles asked. Sarah nodded and showed everyone the Mimikium -Z and the Ghostium-Z Crystals. "Two more Z-Crystals, awesome!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have one that's specifically for Mimikyu. It's wonderful." Lillie smiled.

"Vulpix.." Snowy smiled.

Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Blitz, Wooloo and Ponyta went over to Mai and greeted her, "H-Hello... it's nice to meet you..." Mai smiled back at them.

"Well since you've completed my Preliminary Trial, then you can take my Grand Trial tomorrow, kiddo" Nanu smiled.

"Thank you, Nanu." Sarah smiled.

"Now how about you introduce everyone to your new little friend?" Nikki smiled, looking at Mai who chuckled with her new family.

* * *

_**"With Sarah's passing of the Preliminary Trail of Ula' Ula Island, she gave a group of abandoned Mimikyu new hope for their future and she's gained a new Mimikyu friend in the process as well. Now tomorrow will be Sarah's Grand Trial against Kahuna Nanu, what will the outcome be? Find out as the journey continues..."**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

_**26\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_


	46. Chapter 46: Guiding an Awakening

Two days had passed since Sarah completed Nanu's Preliminary Trial at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart and right now, Acerola and Mimikins made their way on their Ride Pokemon, a Mudsdale, towards the Ruins of Abundance. It was time for Sarah's Grand Trial with Nanu and as she was once a Trial Captain, she wanted to offer her prayers and a gift to Tapu Bulu in the hopes that he'll watch over her as she dukes it out with the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna.

Thanking her Miudsdale for getting them to the Ruins, Mimikins and Acerola hopped off. "He might be here already," Acerola pondered as she held a basket with fruit as the two entered the Ruins towards the Shrine of Tapu Bulu.

She didn't see the Island Guardian nor Nanu and sighed, thinking she missed them already, "Or not..."

But, then she noticed another basket with some fruit missing from it; it looked like someone was here already and made a prayer to Tapu Bulu regarding the Grand Trial. Acerola smiled and Mimikins chirped happily; they knew who it was that made the prayer and offering.

Acerola quickly put her offering basket down alongside the half-full basket, feeling satisfied with what they saw. As they left, they saw Nanu standing cooly along the walls of the Ruins to their right. "You know, you act like an actual Island Kahuna whenever there's a Grand Trail and not like my Uncle Nanu," smiled Acerola cheekily.

"Well, since it's' going to be a pain, I want it over as soon as possible," Nanu said to his niece as they both saw the sun rising over the island.

"Wears me out coming all the way here to the Ruins, I'll tell you. But its' not so bad once in a while." he smirked.

Meanwhile, in Malie City, Sarah was all ready for her Grand Trial. She and her Pokemon had just finished warming up after breakfast and it was time for them to do battle with Nanu.

"Ready?" she asked her Pokemon family. They all cheered happily as her friends and parents smiled at her, they could hardly contain their excitement for Sarah and her Pokemon finally going to take part in Nanu's Grand Trial.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Rotom Dex shouted.

_**"Today is the day when Sarah takes on the Ula Ula Grand Trial and she'll be challenging Nanu, the Island Kahuna." **_

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends) **_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them) **_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~! _

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after) **_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~ _

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio) **_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru) **_

_There's no telling how far we may go~! _

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~! _

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~ _

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~ _

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~! _

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~! _

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists) **_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~! _

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks) **_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends) **_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

Soon, the whole group made it to the ruins where they found Nanu and Acerola together. "You ready to go, kiddo?" Nanu smirked.

Sarah smiled and nodded at Nanu, knowing she's ready. "I'll be the referee again," Acerola volunteered. "Good luck, Sarah."

"Thanks, Acerola," Sarah smiled.

"Let's get his show on the road." Nanu said, stepping forward before he grabbed his Dark type Z-Crystal. "Today, you're taking the Ula' Ula' Grand Trial as part of the Island Challenge. In hearts of Light are hearts of Darkness. Within hearts of Darkness are hearts of Light. They mix which brings about further enlightenment and evolution," Nanu said.

"Wow... He's acting like a real Island Kahuna now," Sophocles whispered.

Everyone agreed with that. "In order to pass the Grand Trial, you must defeat all three of my pokemon. But here's the trick, you must do it with only one pokemon, kiddo." Nanu added.

"Only one?!" Sarah gasped.

"That doesn't seem very fair..." Nikki added.

"Wait, it isn't fair that Sarah's pokemon has to win three times in a row!" Rotom Dex exclaimed.

"Don't like it? You don't have to take the trial, right?" Nanu smirked, earning a sigh from Sarah.

"Uncle Nanu's Grand Trial is designed to see if a trainer can overcome adversity," Acerola exclaimed. "To see how you and your pokemon adapt to different pokemon battles."

"So which Pokemon will you choose, Ponchita?" James asked his daughter.

Sarah smiled and looked at Dusk, knowing he would be the one to take part, "Looks like this one will be tough. You ready, Dusk?"

"Lycanroc," Dusk said with confidence.

"Lycan...?" Luna looked at his little brother with some concern. The two of them had always battled together ever since they were Rockruff and they've never missed a beat as a tag team, it was if they were inseparable since they were born. This would be the first time Dusk would battle alone and he won't be by his side to help him out of a sticky situation.

"Don't worry, Luna. Your brother will be alright. You both are tough and this will help Dusk in case he has to fight without you being there," Sarah told the worried Wolf Pokemon.

Luna sighed but nodded in defeat, knowing his foster mother was right. Their parents nuzzled Dusk good luck as the group went to watch on the sidelines with the two brothers sharing one final nuzzle as the younger brother stepped onto the field and joined Sarah.

"You got guts having to go with your Lycanroc, Kiddo," Nanu remarked. "However, there's also one thing I want us to do to make your Grand Trial all the more interesting."

Sarah was surprised by that last request. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that your friend would be training for a rematch with me, correct? Well, when I heard you suggested to him that he should train with Tapu Bulu at the Ruins of Abundance from Acerola, I had a feeling he'd go with your advice. Not only have you surprised me with how you completed your Preliminary Trial and came out of it with your own Mimikyu and the Ghostium-Z and Mimikium-Z Crystals, your friend, Ash, impressed me as well by passing his own Preliminary Trial through a battle against another Mimikyu belonging to three fellows from Team Rocket with his Pikachu I've set up after he came to me for a rematch after he and his Lycanroc completed their training."

Sarah was stunned from what she heard; Nanu had set up a battle with Team Rocket's Mimikyu against Ash and Pikachu as his Preliminary Trial?

"You set up Ash's Preliminary Trial through a battle with Mimikyu from Team Rocket just for a rematch?!" she gawked.

"I'll admit, though. I didn't expect him to actually pull it off but I've accepted his challenge after he proved himself to me that he can overcome all obstacles and any adversary with a clear head and if he and his Pokemon can learn to become one, just as you, _your_ Lycanroc, and your Poipole had when you blazed through Gengar, Haunter, and Gastly and opened your heart to the Mimikyu living at the Thrifty Megamart. Your progress left me with one thing to do..."

He then lifted a finger, pointing to the trainer coming up from behind Sarah with Lycanroc, Pikachu, Torracat, and Rowlet by his side. "I want you both to face me with both of your Lycanroc in a two-on-three duel," Nanu finished. Everyone gasped in surprise to see Ash and his Pokemon finally arriving and looking more determined than ever.

"Ash!" Sarah breathed in awe. "You actually completed your training?"

"Yep! Took longer than I thought but we're finally ready!" Ash smiled confidently. "And, I know Lycanroc's stoked for a rematch against Nanu, too! I wanted to give Lycanroc the opportunity to make a real comeback and he's feeling pumped up, too!"

He then sent a determined glare and frown towards the Ula'Ula Kahuna, ready for him and Lycanroc to come back on top from their previous Pre-Trial fail, "Today's the day, Nanu. We're finally going to win that Grand Trial!"

Nanu smiled back, eager for the challenge he'll be getting from his challengers.

"I'm glad to hear it. Be warned, though, my team and I have been preparing for this day as well since you started training and after your friend completed my Preliminary Trial at the Thrifty Megamart," he told them as he sent out Krookodile, his Alolan Persian, and his Sableye. "Let's see how you fare against my oldest friends. And, by the way, Ash, your Lycanroc pumped up, eh? Sounds like something straight from your imagination and what my crew and I would expect more from Sarah and the Lycanroc she calls Dusk."

"I'm not making it up!" Ash retorted, annoyed by Nanu's low expectations of him compared to his royal friend before he turned to Lycanroc.

"Go ahead, buddy, show him!" Then, Nanu threw a new curveball that threw the two friends for a loop despite his words being directed towards Ash.

"Hope you really did train. You'll need it for this battle will be a no-holds-barred rumble."

"Course we trained. You heard us before, didn't you?" Ash asked, confused.

"Heh. Then, I guess I have no choice. Krookodile, off we go!" Nanu decided, sending Krookodile first. The Intimidation Pokemon smirked as he stepped forward and dared his two Wolf Pokemon battlers to face him.

"Krookodile!" Sarah breathed, remembering what happened to Lycanroc before during Ash's Pre-Trial.

"NO! That's the Pokemon who defeated Ash's Lycanroc last time!" Rotom-Dex fretted.

The Intimidation Pokemon smirked when he saw Lycanroc again and noticed Dusk alongside him; his old opponent was back and ready for more and the bigger Lycanroc was looking primed for the Grand Trial ahead.

"Kroo... DILE!" shouted Krookodile as his Intimidation ability kicked in, trying to intimidate the Wolf Pokemon before him.

"He's trying to use Intimidation again to egg them on before the battle even began!" Rotom-Dex screeched. Krookodile and Nanu watched carefully to see if either or both Lycanroc would fall victim to the Dark/Ground Type's signature ability but to their surprise and amusement, neither Lycanroc nor Dusk were getting on edge right off the bat. Nanu was impressed by what he saw out of the two Wolf Pokemon.

"Well, well... Looks like he's all grown up now, Ash," he smirked, referring to Lycanroc. Then, he turned to Sarah and Dusk.

"I must say, Sarah, I commend your Lycanroc for not cracking. Your love for him and the support he got from his family made him immune to Krookodile's Intimidation, I'm impressed."

Sarah just nodded; she didn't need to say anything since she knew she and Dusk managed to pass the first barrier of Nanu's Grand Trial. Ash, satisfied with Lycanroc's newfound resistance to Krookodile's Intimidation as well, gave his backpack holding the now-sleeping Rowlet inside to Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu. I want you and the others to hang back and watch," Ash told him.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he took the backpack and he, Rotom-Dex, and Torracat joined the others on the sidelines to watch.

"Now! The challengers, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Sarah Tomoe of Melemele Island, will now face off against the Ula'Ula Island Kahuna, Nanu, in a 2-on-3 Grand Trial. Battle, begin!" declared Acerola. As Nanu and Krookodile prepare to strike first, Sarah quickly turned to Ash.

"Ash, I have a feeling they're stronger now," she warned. "We gotta think smart so they don't get the drop on us just as they did with you in your Pre-Trial."

"Right," Ash said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll try to find an opening if we gauge them, keep one step ahead of them, Sableye, and Persian as we can and not fall for their games. I'll go first, you follow."

She then turned to Dusk, who was already itching to fight. "Alright, Dusk, let's go!" she bellowed, getting an affirming howl from the younger brother.

"Krookodile, Mud Slap, go!" Nanu called, making the first move. As his master ordered, Krookodile shot several splatters of mud, hoping to make his first opponent angry should one of them connect.

"Dodge!" shouted Sarah, and Dusk managed to avoid each mud splatter without getting blinded. Already, Nanu was already leading the duo into the same trap Ash and Lycanroc fell victim to.

"Use Sand Tomb!" ordered Nanu, causing Krookodile to slam his right foot down with a smirk. As Dusk braced himself, the Sand Tomb took effect as he was sinking and was now at the bottom of his opponent's trap.

"Now, use Mud Slap!" With his target immobilized, Krookodile shot his mud splatters at Dusk, giving him no chance to pull out of the Sand Tomb and dodge. The Mud Slap also got his fur dirty and at first, he panicked and wanted a quick bath until he was stopped by Sarah.

"Dusk! Remember what your mother and I told you before we began! Don't think about your fur, focus only on Krookodile!" Sarah shouted to her Rock Type. As he listened, Dusk remembered what his mother and Sarah had warned her about as they and his stepfamily were resting and preparing for the Grand Trial following his, Sarah, and Poipole's successful passing of the Ula'Ula Preliminary Trial.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Before meeting with Nanu and Acerola, Sarah and her Pokemon were preparing themselves for their Grand Trial against Nanu at the forest passage on the edge of Malie City while the little Mimikyu was watching with Luna and Dusk's parents and Winter. Right now, their sons were having a mock battle. As they fought, Dusk's fur started to get dirty from his and Luna's tussle.

When they finally broke away and faced each other, Dusk finally noticed the dirt and dust on his fur and screamed in panic. He zipped around, trying to find something that can help him clean his fur, making everybody look at him awkwardly.

Even his parents didn't know what to think as they felt embarrassed while their younger son saw the gate greeting people to Mount Lanakila. He saw the snow by the gate and immediately dashed towards a snowdrift, covering himself in the fluffy white stuff and shaking himself until he saw himself squeaky clean and barked happily. The dirt that was once on him was everywhere on the field as he returned and Luna couldn't help but facepalm at his younger brother's excessive need to stay clean from their mother.

Even Sarah thought that he was taking his bad habit too far as she sighed and went over to the younger Lycanroc as he barked at Luna to come at him again.

"Dusk, this is becoming a bad habit ever since our battle with Gladion," she told him, confusing the younger Wolf Pokemon. "Ever since we fought his Silvally and he first got your fur dirty, you've been stopping other battles on several occasions or at any random time when you became a mess just to get yourself clean. Someday, you're gonna leave us an opening our opponents or even Team Eclipse can take advantage of and get the drop on us at any time."

"Lycan! Ly, Ly, Roc, Lycan, Lycanroc!" Dusk pleaded, telling Sarah that he wanted to be as pristine and presentable as possible. He loved his new look since he looked just like his and Luna's mother despite his current size and he didn't want to have it ruined which signaled to the young girl that he admired their mother while his brother looked up to their father. Luna and their mother joined them when they heard this, the older Dusk Form Lycanroc nuzzling him in kindness but also telling him that while she is proud of her looks, she doesn't let them get in the way of a battle when she and her mate are forced to fight.

"Lycan..." Dusk cooed at his mother, who nuzzled him.

Luna nodded in agreement with their mother's wisdom but the younger Lycanroc didn't fully understand until Sarah decided to add her thoughts.

"Look, Dusk, I know you like your looks and you want to be as good looking as your mother but you can't let small things like that take your attention away from a battle," she told him gently. "We don't know what Nanu will pull and you never saw your family complaining about their looks while they were fighting with Team Eclipse and Team Skull or even Clefable when she was under Nihilego's power. What matters in battle is not how you look but who you are inside yourself. You may be as cool as your mother on the outside but inside your heart, true beauty shines from within..."

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality by another Mud Slap from the still-smirking Krookodile since he was trying to egg him on just as he did with Lycanroc during Ash's Pre-Trial. It was then that the young Lycanroc realized that he had to stop caring for his looks in battle and focus on his opponents. Quickly, he mustered all the strength he has to jump out of the Sand Tomb, his eyes turning red for a brief moment before they reverted back to their usual green as he landed. Everyone watching gasped from Dusk's risky but clever stunt.

"What incredible power!" Rotom-Dex gasped.

"I don't believe it, he got out of the Sand Tomb!" Mallow gawked.

"Amazing!" Lana breathed in amazement.

"Well, I'll be damned," Nanu commented, showing a slight hint of surprise. Ash and Lycanroc were stunned but Acerola smiled as if she noticed something different from Dusk and Sarah. "That must be from the training they had before meeting up with us! I won't be surprised if Ash and Lycanroc did the same from their special training with Tapu Bulu!" she cheered.

"Alright, Sarah, you and Dusk are doing great! Keep it up and we'll win!" Ash cheered. "Well, then why don't they show me some tactics that will allow them to win?" Nanu snarked smugly.

This tripped a nerve with Ash as he started to send his Lycanroc out to fight but he suddenly remembered what happened at the end of his Pre-Trial when Krookodile used Counter after Lycanroc attacked first in his rage. That's when he tried to approach fighting Nanu and Krookodile in a different way without having to expose his Rock Type partner to the Intimidation Pokemon's Counter move.

"Let's go, Lycanroc! Sarah, Dusk, switch out!" he called as Lycanroc charged forward to take Dusk's place for the rest of the first round. Sarah and the younger brother were surprised as Lycanroc jumped over them and prepared to use an attack.

"Use Rock Throw!" Ash shouted, as his Lycanroc shot a shower of rocks at Krookodile. But, the still-smirking Ground/Dark Type used his tail to swat the rocks away and chip them down to size. Ash was getting anxious as he realized his long-range attack didn't work the first time but he didn't want to quit as he regained his composure and shouted, "Use Rock Throw, again!"

"Ash, no! You guys already used that attack! Krookodile's just gonna keep swatting it away!" Mallow bellowed in protest.

"Use a different attack or switch out with Dusk and Sarah, Lycanroc!" Lillie added in agreement.

But, Ash didn't listen and neither did Lycanroc as he unleashed his long-range attack a second time. Nanu didn't know what to think as he looked on, unamused by the tactic Ash is trying to pull against him and Krookodile.

"Can't you see it's useless? Then again, if you or Sarah have Lycanroc or Dusk use Bite or Accelerock, it becomes fuel for Counter. So, you're avoiding any close-range attacks," he quipped while Krookodile swatted the rocks away again and seeing Ash reel in shock.

"What are you doing, Ash? You can't keep using Rock Throw over and over and get a lucky shot in!" Sarah cried, worried about what he's doing. "They're already getting us and our Lycanroc on the ropes. I told you, we gotta think smart but we can't let Nanu get through to us!"

Ash knew she was right and he had to think of something. The Kanto trainer just winced, knowing Nanu was right, but...

"Lycanroc." Ash looked at his Lycanroc who looked at him with determination. "Whoa, Lycanroc..."

"Lycanroc," Lycanroc said and Ash nodded, knowing what he wanted to do. "Alright Lycanroc, use Accelarock.

"Dusk, use Accelarock too."

"Lycan!" The two Wolf Pokemon growled.

"So, I guess that means it's my turn if you're gonna waste your time planning. Crunch, let's go!" With Nanu's call, Krookodile charged forward and prepared to use his Dark Type attack on the two Lycanroc before they could even use Accelerock, shocking the two trainers as they saw the Intimidation Pokemon coming.

"Dodge him!" countered Ash, still reeling from Nanu's words. Lycanroc heard the order and quickly dodged Crunch, giving Sarah and Dusk the opportunity to jump back in and give his fellow Rock Type cover.

"Hit back and keep him away from Lycanroc with Bite, Dusk! Don't worry about Counter, I got it!" Sarah shouted.

"Ly!" Dusk barked after dodging, deciding to trust his human mother. Krookodile used Crunch again, this time targeting Dusk but the Lycanroc countered with Bite while Krookodile managed to force him back with another Crunch attack before he went at him again, continuing to have faith in Sarah.

Nanu smirked from what he saw and picked the moment he needed to have his partner use Counter. "Alright, Krookodile. Let him come and use Counter!" he replied with another finger snap.

Dusk drew closer to Krookodile to use Bite once more just as Krookodile's tail glowed as he prepared to use Counter, leaving Sarah to decide when she should either defend or strike back against the powerful attack. Sarah was forced to make a careful decision as time seemed to slow down for her while she eyed both Pokemon, knowing that it was a make-or-break moment for her and Dusk. She kept her eyes on Dusk and Krookodile to see who would attack first, until...

"Dodge and Accelerock!" she shouted, making Dusk dodge in a split second and hit the Intimidation Pokemon hard. Krookodile grunted from the pain but smirked as Dusk was able to fool him and get a hit in before they forced each other back.

"Tag in and use Rock Throw again!" Ash called as Lycanroc charged in and used his long-range attack again. At this point, Nanu was getting bored with Ash playing it safe.

"Well, this is starting to be a bore. I thought you trained hard, Ash." Nanu said to him. "Are you really that afraid of Counter? I guess I've overestimated you, kiddo. I never thought that compared to Sarah and Dusk, you and your Lycanroc would end up being so gutless. Isn't the essence of a Pokemon battle the act of pitting your Pokemon's best attacks against another's? You told me you trained hard as Sarah had but unlike her, in your case, doesn't look like it."

Even the others watching from the sidelines weren't sure of what Ash was doing while he and Sarah were battling. Not to mention, they were also unnerved by what Nanu said to him and seeing their Kanto friend and fellow student gasp in shock from his words as he was starting to get tense and lose his cool in response to his insults.

"What is Ash doing? He's playing it too safe having Lycanroc spam Rock Throw!" Mallow grumbled worriedly.

"I can't believe Nanu managed to get under his skin with those horrible words of his," Lillie fretted as she held an equally-worried Snowy.

"That's Nanu, alright. He's a triple threat if he's able to throw Ash off his game by setting up low expectations for him, strategically mock him, and put him and Lycanroc on the edge," Sophocles noted with a grim face.

"This is what people will expect from him should he accept a Grand Trial request from Trial-Goers coming to Ula'Ula," Kiawe agreed.

"Roc! Lycanroc! Roc, Ly, Lycan!" Lycanroc bellowed, demanding Ash to tell him why he's hesitating and letting Nanu get to him. He then turned to Dusk as he nodded to the bigger Lycanroc, the younger brother returning the nod knowing that they had to use Twin Accelerock again before Krookodile jumps them again and prompts them to activate his Counter attack again.

Ash was pulled out of his hesitation through Lycanroc's reassurance and his and Dusk's shared decision to go at Krookodile again regardless of the Intimidation Pokemon's Counter.

"I hear ya," he told his Rock Type before he turned to Sarah, his confidence restored. "Ready, Sarah?"

"Let's boogie!" Sarah answered.

"Twin Accelerock!" the two trainers bellowed, causing their Lycanroc to be coated in white light before they charged at Krookodile again at blinding speed.

This time, this enabled Nanu and Krookodile to use Counter again, deciding to end the round in one blow.

"You use Counter!" ordered the Ula'Ula Kahuna. Krookodile smirked again as he prepared to use his greatest attack on them but as the two Lycanroc charged at him, Dusk smirked back as he jumped over the Intimidation Pokemon and left him open for Lycanroc to hit him on his left cheek.

"Huh? Oh, no!" gasped Nanu as he realized what the Wolf Pokemon had done. Dusk had been running in front of Lycanroc and dodged Krookodile's Counter, his Accelerock serving as a feint that gave Lycanroc enough time to land his own Accelerock attack on him and force him back.

"That's amazing!" Acerola cheered.

"They did it!" Lillie, Lana, and Mallow cried happily.

"That's our girl!" Nikki smiled.

"Great job, Ash, Ponchita!" James bellowed happily.

"Awesome, they managed to stop Counter!" Sophocles cried out with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Dusk and Lycanroc's increased their speed with Accelerock and they went first with Dusk being a feint to fool Krookodile and throw him off!" Kiawe replied, feeling amazed and excited from what he saw.

"And, by using Accelerock to pull off a feint with Dusk, Lycanroc was able to hit Krookodile and nullify his Counter!" Rotom-Dex noted happily.

"We only got one shot, Ash, so let's make it count!" Sarah cried, seeing their opportunity to claim the first round.

"Alright, let's get in and end it in one shot!" Ash agreed.

"Use Rock Throw/Rock Slide!"

Taking in Sarah and Ash's last orders for them for the round, both Lycanroc jumped before Lycanroc trapped and immobilized Krookodile using Rock Throw and Dusk delivered the final blow with Rock Slide.

"Krookodile!" gasped Nanu as he watched Krookodile get thrown back from both Rock Type attacks and was knocked out cold with swirls for eyes.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Lycanroc and Dusk win the round!" Acerola declared as she pointed to Ash, Sarah, Lycanroc, and Dusk.

"They did it!" Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe cheered along with their Pokemon partners.

"That's how it's done, Lycanroc Style!"

"Keep it up, Honey, Ash!" James and Nikki cried happily.

Sarah and Ash's Pokemon cheered happily and so did Poipole as she twirled excitedly. Luna sighed with relief at his brother and their fellow Wolf Pokemon's successful first round while their parents howled in delight, seeing their second son emerge victorious in his second Grand Trial despite having only one the first battle.

"You did it, Lycanroc!" Ash laughed excitedly with Lycanroc.

"Great job, Dusk. One down, two to go," Sarah congratulated her Wolf Pokemon, the two giving each other a fist bump and a smile.

Nanu returned Krookodile, feeling impressed with what he saw out of Ash and Sarah but also of feeling proud he was over how far the Intimidation Pokemon went the second time 'round between him and Ash's Lycanroc and in his first faceoff against Dusk.

"Thanks, Krookodile," he thanked his Ground/Dark Type before he faced his challengers again. "You really aren't half-bad!"

Ash thought he was talking about him as he chuckled until Nanu bluntly clarified, "I didn't mean you, kiddo. I was talking to Lycanroc."

The Kanto Trainer faltered while Lycanroc sweatdropped at his trainer's naivety before Nanu turned to Dusk and Sarah. "Well, Dusk, you and Sarah really surprised me. I never thought you'd have the guts to take on Counter and dodge it twice, most Pokemon couldn't fake Krookodile out several times after getting hit by him using a close-range attack before they saw it coming," he told the younger brother.

Dusk smiled before he nodded with a growl, feeling like he contributed his own efforts to Sarah and his trust in her. Sarah smiled, too; she knew it was Dusk who pulled out all the stops to take on and dodge Counter.

"But you two still have a ways to go. Sableye...?" Nanu called and his Sableye stepped forth, "Sableye..."

"Nanu's pretty gutsy going with his Sableye," Kiawe noticed.

"Something tells me Sarah and Ash are going to have a hard time with that Pokemon and so would Dusk and Lycanroc," Lillie agreed.

"Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. A Dark and Ghost Type from the Hoenn Region, Sableye's jeweled eyes with an eerie light that can strike fear into the hearts and minds of living beings," Rotom-Dex scanned as he looked up Nanu's next Pokemon.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks a lot," Ash said as he recovered from his little slump with a small smile.

"For what?" asked Nanu, not getting Ash's words.

"For saying that a Pokemon battle is about a Pokemon's moves going head to head with another one's moves. That's how I like to battle."

"Ah... Ah, well. I should've kept my big mouth shut," he grumbled. "Kid, sometimes in battle, people bluff. I would've said anything to hit you, your Lycanroc, or even Sarah and Dusk with Counter nonetheless."

Ash gasped as his jaw dropped in shock. Sarah sweatdropped as she gave an awkward chuckle, having to agree with that although Dusk laughed from seeing Ash's shock from Nanu's words.

The others also shared Ash's shock as their own jaws dropped but Professor Kukui gave a knowing chuckle at Nanu's ploy.

Even Acerola couldn't hold back a giggle from seeing Ash's shock from Ash having fallen for Nanu's bluff. "Okay, Uncle Nanu, let's get Round 2 started!" she called.

"Ah, okay. Sableye, are you ready?" Nanu agreed as his Hoenn Dark Type prepared himself to battle in Krookodile's place for the second round. The Darkness Pokemon had the same sly smirk that Krookodile had on his face; he was going to enjoy driving his Rock Type opponents crazy while they fight as per his master's wishes for the Grand Trial battle.

"Begin! Acerola declared again.

"Sableye, Shadow Ball, go!"

"Rock Throw, now!" Ash and Nanu ordered. This time, Lycanroc went first against Sableye as they launched their long-range attacks at each other and then canceled each other out.

"Shadow Sneak!" continued Nanu immediately.

"Sab! Sableye!" agreed Sableye.

With a devilish smirk, he extended his shadow under Dusk as it appeared from below and behind the younger brother, which immediately caused him to stop as he slowly followed the Darkness Pokemon's shadow. The younger Lycanroc was shocked when he looked back but he couldn't react in time as the Darkness Pokemon struck him through his shadow, shocking Ash and Lycanroc as they realized that the Shadow Sneak wasn't for them but for Dusk.

"ROC!"

"Dusk, oh no!" Sarah and Luna cried out as he rolled out of the way and snarled at Sableye. Needless to say, despite being angered about be attacked from behind, he was nonetheless impressed that Sableye targeted him instead of Lycanroc.

"Alright, you asked for it, Nanu! Dusk, attack with Bite!" Sarah bellowed, the younger Lycanroc wanting to get back at his smaller yet faster and more cunning opponent as he charged forth again.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Nanu countered as his Sableye met Dusk while Bite and Shadow Claw clashed. When their moves canceled each other out, they kicked at each other and sent one another back to their opposing sides.

"Tag in and use Accelerock!" Ash called.

"Use Mean Look and trap them, go!" Seizing the opportunity before them, Sabyleye eyed Dusk and Lycanroc before he unleashed a stream of dark purple energy that coated them. As Mean Look quickly took effect, Lycanroc gasped in shock from the full brunt of the attack while Dusk shook it off to recompose himself before he growled at Sableye.

"Roc, Lycanroc!" Luna cried in shock for his little brother. Their mother whimpered worriedly until she was comforted and held by her mate.

"Lycanroc and Dusk got the full brunt of Mean Look on them!" Rotom-Dex fretted.

"Alright, Rock Throw, go!" Ash called but nothing happened as he gasped.

"They can't use Rock Throw, either!" continued Rotom-Dex in a panic. "Sableye has them locked in the battle and blocked some of their moves!"

"Wait a minute, guys! Isn't Mean Look supposed to be just an immobilizing move that prevents a Pokemon in battle from retreating?" Mallow pondered as she watched.

"I've read about it in my books and that's true but there's another effect or two to it. Mean Look can also bypass Protect, Detect, or Spiky Shield but it's not effective on if another Pokemon uses Crafty Shield," Lillie noted in concern. "But, it doesn't affect Ghost Types and the only way a Pokemon affected by Mean Look on the field can switch out with other Pokemon is if they use Parting Shot and Flip Turn."

"But, Dusk and Lycanroc don't know any of those moves and they're the only ones battling Sableye," Kiawe commented.

"Does that mean they're stuck on the field until Sableye knocks them out or if they beat him?" Sophocles theorized.

"Yeah. If they lose, it's game over," Lana confirmed worriedly.

The Pokemon all grew concerned for the two trainers and their Wolf Pokemon and even Winter crooned, feeling concerned about her rider and Dusk.

"Now, a series of Shadow Claw attacks!" Nanu smirked darkly as Sableye started clawing at them with great speed, his power starting to increase with each Shadow Claw attack hitting them.

"Lycanroc, Dusk, no! Hang in there!" Ash cried, feeling horrified.

"Try Tackle and/or Bite Dusk!" Sarah shouted, causing Dusk to hear her and try to counter Sableye as the two tried to keep their cool.

"He will never reach," Nanu scoffed, still smirking.

Unfortunately, Nanu was right; despite his best efforts and being hit by Mean Look, Dusk couldn't get closer to Sableye as his combo attack was canceled and the Darkness Pokemon sniggered at his misfortune before he stuck his tongue out at him. This struck a nerve with the younger brother as he started to snarl and barked at his opponent to make him back off.

"Next, a series of Shadow Sneak attacks," Nanu called again as Sableye continued to go first and wailed on his immobilized opponents as they kept taking the pain.

"Lycanroc, keep your cool!" Ash shouted again, starting to panic as he saw his Rock Type's eyes change. Sarah just snarled as she tried to think of a way for Dusk to counter and break him from Sableye's Mean Look.

"More Shadow Claw attacks!" continued Nanu.

"Sabye, Sab, Sableye!" said Sableye as he obeyed his master's wishes and continued his assault on the Rock Types. This forced Lycanroc to try to prepare to stop the Darkness Pokemon with one blow as he becomes angrier and builds up more power while he endured the Shadow Claw attacks pummeling him, which resulted in him managing to dodge at the last minute and keep up with the smaller and faster Dark/Ghost Type.

Dusk was letting out angered and pained grunts as he took on the Shadow Claw attacks from Sableye as his eyes turned red as well while his family watched on, deeply concerned for him. He knew the only way for him and Lycanroc to win the second round is to increase their power levels and when they're strong and angry enough, if they manage to control their anger and rage, they'll hit him where it hurts with Ash and his foster mother's help.

Sarah was about to tell him to cool down and dodge but she realized she had to put her faith in Dusk this time just as he did with her in the last round, feeling that he's already coming up with a plan to beat Sableye as he looked at her intensely for short moments while he was pummeled. She quickly nodded, deciding to trust him and watched intensely.

"Lycanroc! You gotta calm down and try to dodge him!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon but to no avail. He turned to Sarah, confused as to why she isn't telling Dusk to keep his cool and dodge Sableye. "Sarah, what are you doing?! You gotta make Dusk try to keep his cool and dodge it!"

But, Sarah didn't listen as she kept on watching and ignored him.

Ash was surprised as he tried to get her attention. "Sarah? Sarah, are you listening?" he cried. "Answer me, will ya?! Dusk will get into trouble if he gets angry, too!"

"Look closely, kiddo," Nanu said to him again, catching Ash's attention. "See what's going on? Lycanroc's dodging the worst of it at the last minute and Dusk is continuing to follow the old saying of 'no pain, no gain' as he takes the licking and Sableye keeps on kicking."

"Maybe, when you and your friend's Lycanroc both get angry and let their rage take over with those red eyes of theirs, they might just be able to get stronger. Sarah seems to know that after trusting Dusk to do what he thinks is the right thing to do."

Ash realized what he was getting on about and seeing Sarah and Dusk deeply concentrated as Sableye ceased his Shadow Claw assault and retreated back to await further orders to attack again. But then, he remembered the Pre-Trial and how that went after Lycanroc went bananas over his soiled fur and how he was stricken with fear over his Rock Type's rage.

"But, as Lycanroc continues to get angrier, he can't even hear me, at all..." he pondered worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Nanu mocked cockily, making Ash gasp once more before he scoffs and gives one final order to his Darkness Pokemon. "Whatever. Sableye, wrap it up with one final Shadow Claw!"

"_Oh, man! I can't use Bite or Rock Throw while Mean Look's still in effect. The same also happened with Dusk and I don't know if either of them can use Accelerock, Rock Slide, or Tackle! What can I do?_" Ash fretted as he tried to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, he heard Dusk calling out to Sarah, as he looked to see him telling her that they have one move that can possibly counter Mean Look and give him and Lycanroc a fighting edge even if she can't understand what he's saying.

Sarah was concerned when Dusk told him about his idea and looked him in his eyes. She felt it was too risky of a decision but she placed her trust in him and she can't go back on it. So, she sighed and relented, agreeing to the plan.

"I see, you want us to do it, regardless?" she asked, with Dusk giving a firm nod to her.

"Here goes nothing! Use Outrage and break through Sableye's Mean Look!"

Nanu was shocked as he reeled from Dusk's new attack as he saw him be coated in a red aura of energy and howl, greatly increasing his strength. "Outrage?!" he bellowed in shock, not expecting Luna's brother to use the powerful Dragon Type move.

It was so powerful of a Dragon Type move that it managed to break Sableye's Mean Look on him despite the younger Lycanroc having to push himself to stay in control and not let the excess energy he was imbuing to leave him confused after going all out.

When Ash saw this, he realized that he and Lycanroc have a move that can indeed counter and beat Sableye as he made a last-ditch effort to end the round as well despite his hesitation. "Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" he bellowed.

"Stone Edge?!" Nanu choked as he realized what Lycanroc was able to do.

The two Dusk Form Lycanroc turned to each other and nodded with Lycanroc slamming his paws on the ground, creating a string of glowing rocks traveling towards Sableye's current location before they crushed and trapped Sableye. This gave Dusk the opportunity to charge at the Stone Edge attack and deal the final blow, forcing the Darkness Pokemon back and knocking him out.

"Sableye is unable to battle, Lycanroc and Dusk win again!" Acerola called, the results of the second round being crystal clear.

"Alright, we did it!" Ash cheered.

"Oh god, I'm glad that's over," Sarah sighed with relief.

Everyone else on the sidelines cheered, sighed with relief, or gave proud nods as they knew that Ash and Sarah are now one victory away from beating Nanu and completing his Grand Trial.

Lycanroc panted as the Stone Edge took some energy out of him while Dusk was still raring to go as he was still in control of Outrage as Ash and Sarah congratulated them for their second win in a row.

"Well, what do you know? At some point, those two learned Stone Edge and Outrage," Nanu admitted, feeling impressed as he returned Sableye.

"Good boy, Dusk." Sarah smiled.

"Lycanroc.." Dusk smiled and nuzzled Sarah.

"You know what, guys? That's two wins for you, Lycanroc, and Dusk!" Acerola replied as she and Rotom-Dex joined the challengers.

"Only one more battle and you'll win!" Rotom-Dex agreed happily.

But then, they noticed Lycanroc panting heavily, the energy drain from using Stone Edge to break from Sableye's Mean Look and defeat the Darkness Pokemon taking a toll on him. Even Dusk couldn't be immune to the huge draining of energy he went through to use Outrage at the last minute to crush Sableye and free himself from Mean Look as he started to grunt and wince while his head started to hurt.

"Lycanroc, are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Hey, Dusk, you alright? You sure you want to go on?" Sarah replied, concerned. Luna, as the overprotective elder brother as he is, couldn't help but rush over to his younger brother's side to see if anything was wrong with him after using Outrage.

Dusk just smiled through the pain at him, trying to reassure him that he'll still be in good shape to continue to the final round.

_"Hey, Princess! Need a hand?"_ shouted a voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw Tapu Bulu soaring from above them as if he was watching the whole match after Ash, Sarah, and Nanu began the Grand Trial. _"I brought presents for your spunky little wolf and his friend to say congratulations for getting this far in the Grand Trial, here!"_

He dropped what looked to be two Sitrus Berries for Lycanroc and Dusk as Ash and Sarah caught them.

"Wait, are those-?" Sarah began, feeling speechless at what she and Ash are holding.

"Yes, Sitrus Berries! They're responsible for restoring a Pokemon's health!" Rotom-Dex confirmed.

"You don't mind that, do you?" Acerola smiled at the surprised Kahuna.

"I'm not disagreeing with the Island Guardian, but why? Why would he choose to get right in the middle of one of my Grand Trials?" Nanu questioned in disbelief.

"No fuss, no muss, then. Here, buddy," Sarah offered as she held the Sitrus Berry to Dusk. Dusk smiled and happily ate the berry. Ash offered the second Sitrus Berry to Lycanroc, both Wolf Pokemon feeling only too happy to accept their gifts from Tapu Bulu.

"That last surprise finish against Sableye was flawless!" Sophocles cheered happily.

"One more fight and they win!" Lana chirped in delight.

"They're almost there," Lillie agreed.

"Ash and Sarah never cease to amaze us with what they pull out of their sleeves," Kiawe smiled, feeling more impressed than ever.

"You're almost there, honey! Win it for Melemele!"

"Bring it all home, Ponchita!" Nikki and James shouted excitedly.

"Alright, now we're ready!" Ash chirped, feeling confident once again as both Lycanroc regained their strength.

"Ready for Round 3?" asked Sarah to Dusk.

"Roc!" Dusk barked happily. Luna growled worriedly again but Dusk just smiled, knowing that he'll still make him and their parents proud if they win the final round and claim the Grand Trial with Lycanroc.

Sighing in defeat and knowing his little brother was one round away from winning the Grand Trial, Luna nodded with a soft smile and barked good luck to him again as he returned to their parents' side as they also gave him their best wishes again.

"Alright, Nanu, time for the third and final round!" Acerola told the Kahuna.

Professor Kukui nodded with a knowing smile and turned to Nanu, wondering what he'll do, "Well, Nanu, it's your call. Have you decided what your final plan of attack would be to further test our young Trial-Goers for this last round?"

"I wanted to beat them before sending my closest friend out. But, they can't always get what they want," Nanu spoke, with a confident smirk. "Persian, let's finish the job!"

"Per...!" purred Persian as he stepped forward and gave a sly smirk towards his opponents.

"Holy guacamole, that's an Alolan Persian and what Lolita would become should she decide to evolve on her own terms," Sarah deducted, feeling Lolita narrowing her eyes at her evolved form.

"He's as big as a Totem Pokemon!" Rotom-Dex quipped.

Everyone gasped and breathed in awe from seeing Nanu's Persian; Rotom-Dex was right, the Alolan Classy Cat Pokemon before them belonging to the Ula'Ula Kahuna was 2-3 times bigger than a regular Persian. He was at the average high of a Totem Pokemon like Mai's father, the Totem Mimikyu Sarah encountered in her Preliminary Trial at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart.

"Persian!" purred the Classy Cat Pokemon again, daring his opponents to come at him and still keeping his sly smirk.

"No problem. We'll beat Persian and win this Grand Trial before you know it!" Ash said, undeterred as Lycanroc prepared to fight.

"This is it, buddy. This will be our final battle and once this is over, it's all ours," Sarah told Dusk before she glared and pointed towards Nanu and Persian. "You and Nanu have nowhere left to run or hide, Persian!"

"Lycan, Lycanroc! Roc," agreed Dusk as he prepared to battle the Alolan Classy Cat Pokemon, too. Persian just smirked; he is looking forward to battling the two Wolf Pokemon and throwing them off their game, especially Dusk after he and Sarah challenged him and Nanu to come at them.

"If Ash and Sarah can win this one, they will have won the Grand Trial," Rotom-Dex mused as he and everyone else watched from the sidelines.

"Ready? Begin!" Acerola shouted, beginning the third and final round.

"Now, Persian! Power Gem, let's go!" Nanu began, as his Persian made the first move. Persian charged a lot of energy into the gem on his forehead and fired at the Wolf Pokemon when he was ready, the beam hitting Lycanroc and throwing him to Dusk.

The two Wolf Pokemon grunted as Ash's Rock Type crashed into Dusk and landed in front of their trainer and foster mother.

"Hang in there, guys, don't give up!" Ash shouted as they quickly got up, Lycanroc struggling a little after taking the full brunt of Power Gem. "That's it, now use Stone Edge!"

"Hit him with Rock Slide, Dusk!" Sarah bellowed, the two Rock Types managing to make their attacks hit Persian.

"You're really been training, Ash," Nanu replied as Persian flipped back to him, both of them impressed with their opponents' quick thinking. "And, Sarah, I'm intrigued you've put so much trust in Dusk to let him get up without you ordering him to when he took a licking. Good work, kiddos."

Ash chuckled again as he rubbed the back of his head but Sarah just smiled and nodded in response. However, Nanu wasn't done yet.

"But, I must say, even if you two and his family weren't here, Lycanroc and Dusk would be just fine," he continued with a cheeky smile.

Ash pouted in response to this but Sarah was confused as she raised an eyebrow; she didn't understand why Nanu would start that all of a sudden. The others and their Pokemon all noticed this too and they can't help but feel uneasy about what he's telling his two challengers. Professor Kukui just kept a firm look with his arms crossed, knowing that this is where Sarah and Ash would really be put to the test.

"Not only that, I think your boys would do just fine without you."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash demanded, not appreciating Nanu's belittling of him and Sarah.

"Nanu, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked carefully, having a strange feeling about Nanu's strategy against them, Lycanroc, and Dusk.

"Well Kiddo, I'm sure without you two around and without his family butting in, Dusk and Lycanroc would get even stronger that way," he clarified. "They would do better being lone wolves without anyone dragging them down. That includes now, too."

Sarah didn't know what to say as she was contemplating on what Nanu's telling her and Ash while remembering everything she, Dusk, and his family did together. But, Ash was still offended by Nanu's insults as he grew more agitated. "Why are you saying this?!" he demanded again.

"I'm simply telling you two like it is. A Pokemon should choose the trainer best suited for them."

Sarah gasped from his words but Ash snarled angrily at the Kahuna, "Are you saying we're not?!"

"That's right," Nanu said, angering Ash greatly. Lycanroc immediately sensed his.

"_He's letting Nanu's words get to him again_..." Kukui thought seriously.

Sarah was also upset by Nanu's words but then she remembered what Race told her after they battled...

_"I see, it's obvious you cared about your Pokemon a lot just as they did for you from what I've seen," he replied. "I can see why your friends told me you were the strongest trainer out of all of them in the Alola Region. So, whatever you're up against, don't lose sight of that spark that gave you your strength."_

Remembering those words helped remind Sarah that Dusk became stronger with his family and hers by his side and she should trust in that, no matter what anyone else said.

But, Nanu's previous words were starting to play up as she grew more and more agitated and worried until they completely drowned out Race's words and they were all she could think about instead.

"Uh, wh-bu... But, I..." Sarah stammered as she now felt conflicted. "N-Nanu... How can you know all this? But... W-why...?"

"It's mainly up to the Pokemon themselves to decide which trainer best fits them. You and Dusk are obviously a perfect fit but there will be a million other trainers who will connect and fight with him even better than you'll ever do even if your back is against the wall. You raised your Pokemon well including Dusk but how long it would be before you would break down and turn everybody away out of anger and fear? Imagine if you're on the edge of tomorrow and you've been told a terrifying yet cold truth that forever changes your life for better or worst. You want to trust your friends and your Pokemon but you're plagued by fear and a lack of trust that you have no clue what to do. What would you choose to do then?"

Dusk felt Sarah's growing inner turmoil as Nanu's words started to sink into her as well. After thinking over Nanu's words, he gasped in shock, realized that his words were similar to the ones their other-worldly friend Kaito had used on Sarah when he and his foster mother had their own battle after he and Buizel once crossed over from their world into hers. He wanted to tell Sarah not to listen to Nanu and concentrate on the battle at hand as he did when she snapped him out of his bad habit for wanting to clean his soiled fur in the middle of a fight but he didn't know how.

"Oh... I wish Ash and Sarah would just calm down and get it together," Rotom-Dex fretted, starting to worry as he saw how differently they reacted to Nanu's words.

"What's going on with Sarah and Ash?" Lillie pondered, more concerned than ever.

"Oh man, they're losing it bad!" Sophocles panicked.

"They're letting Kahuna Nanu's words getting through to them and now they're losing their cool!" Mallow cried.

"This isn't good," Lana spoke.

Sarah didn't say anything as she tried to compose herself and control her inner turmoil but Ash was determined to make Nanu realize that he and Lycanroc were doing great together. "We've been together and did so much together ever since he was a little Rockruff. And, ever since, he's been doing his best no matter what's thrown at us. He even evolved, see? The same can be said for Sarah and Dusk ever since he, Luna, and their parents came into her life" he tried to explain.

"You're the ones who don't get it. I'm saying you acting like a dodding parent and Sarah being too kind and loving for her own good are holding Dusk and Lycanroc back from their full potential."

"WE'RE SPOILING THEM BY TRYING TO BE FAMILY AND FRIENDS?!"

"There, you see? That temper of yours is the absolute worst and her golden silence is a good but lackluster display. Why, unlike her since she could be a pristine model for the most awkward trainers, _you_ can be the number one poster child for bad trainers."

"NOW, YOU'VE DONE IT!" Ash bellowed, having finally snapped while Sarah clutched her hands in turmoil and confusion. Unfortunately, they fell right into Nanu's latest trap.

_"Just as I planned it and how I want you kids to be,"_ he thought with a devilish smirk. "All right, Persian, use Dark Pulse! Go!"

"Persian!" saluted Persian as he unleashed a series of dark orbs towards Dusk and Lycanroc. Ash gasped in shock as Lycanroc took the full brunt of the Dark Type attack but Dusk tried to turn things around by using Accelerock to blast through the assault before he was thrown back and he landed on his paws.

"LYCANROC!" Ash called in horror, realizing his mistake.

Sarah gasped as she watched Dusk continue to fight without her commanding him, his heart pushing him forward to fight for her as he tried to shake off Dark Pulse's effects.

"Pumpkin, Ash!" Nikkie cried, horrified.

"Oh, no!" James gasped in complete shock.

"Lycan!" Luna shouted, trying to snap Sarah out of her trance.

"Ly! Lycanroc!" the Midnight Lycanroc cheered, encouraging Dusk to keep his head in the battle and not let the Dark Pulse get to him.

His mate looked on with great concern, feeling worried by how the battle would turn out for both her second son and Sarah.

"What's happened to them?" Lillie cried.

"Now, they've done it!" panicked Kiawe. "They hesitated after falling for Nanu's word game!"

"Ash, Sarah, you let Nanu distract you which made you late in giving Lycanroc and Dusk a command!" Rotom-Dex screamed, terrified by how things are going for them.

The Pokemon and Winter all whimpered and crooned in great concern for their trainer as she remained silent and they could do nothing but watch on, unable to help Dusk in his and Lycanroc's battle.

"You guys gotta shake it off!" Ash shouted towards the Wolf Pokemon, still not in control of his rage.

Lycanroc managed to shake off the Dark Pulse's effects while Dusk kept on resisting before he opened his eyes and eyed Nanu and Persian with a glare before he directed his gaze towards his family and then to his troubled foster mother. The younger brother knew that it was all up to him and Lycanroc to force Sarah and Ash to get their acts together and not listen to Nanu's words as he howled loudly and his bands glistened while he shook off the Dark Pulse, trying to pass off his breakthrough as his anger to his opponents.

"Well, well! Looks like Lycanroc and Dusk managed to snap out of it using their anger alone," smirked Nanu.

"Use Accelerock!" Ash commanded as Lycanroc charged forward. Dusk, in the meantime, decided to go for a long-range attack to gauge Persian as he jumped in the air and unleashed a Rock Slide on the Classy Cat Pokemon.

"Dark Pulse, once more!" Knowing he and his master have their opponents on the ropes, Persian unleashed his Dark Pulse attack again. He first aimed it on Lycanroc, canceling his Accelerock, and got a few hard hits on Dusk after breaking through Rock Slide and forcing him back down.

"That's it, why don't you two try shaking it off this time? Can you do it?"

Dusk and Lycanroc knew that they couldn't let Nanu continue his games and let Persian beat them while they run their trainer and foster mother to the ground with his insults, so they broke through the Dark Pulse again with proud howls. Sarah finally lifted her head and watched Dusk continue to fight but she couldn't find the words she wanted to speak to him with.

"Dark Pulse, again!" Persian shared his master's smirk, using Dark Pulse for the third time to get Dusk and Lycanroc to unleash their rage.

At this point, Dusk realized that if he were to snap his foster mother out of her trance from Nanu's word salad stewing in her, he would have to go all out and that meant using his new attack for a second time but at full blast. So, with no other choice, he focused himself and all his emotions into one powerful source of energy as he prepared to use Outrage again.

"Why do you keep spamming the same move?" Ash asked, unsure of what Nanu could be doing to their Wolf Pokemon.

"It's quite simple. I like the look in their eyes when they get mad," Nanu responded, smirking as usual.

"Lycanroc! Dusk!" Acerola shouted in horror, realizing what could happen.

"Oh, no!" Ash fretted.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD! LYCANROC AND DUSK'S RAGE ARE MAKING THEM LOSE CONTROL OF THEIR EMOTIONS!" Rotom-Dex flailed in absolute terror as Ash fumed with rage at Nanu.

"So, you were just trying to make them mad?!"

Nanu just smirked in response, "Of course, then they wouldn't follow orders anymore. I never expected anything less from Sarah after I've shocked her into silence which is more than can be said for you. While you were blinded by your anger and rage, she was as quiet as a newborn Litten knowing that I speak the truth. The four of you self-destructing or being stunned into silence is the best end result for me!"

"WE'LL NEVER EVER DO THAT! Chill out, you gotta get a hold of yourself!" Ash bellowed before he called out to Lycanroc but to no avail.

"He's a bad trainer, Lycanroc. You shouldn't listen to him. And, Dusk, if there's ever a future for you, I can show you. You won't have to worry about being bogged down by Sarah or your brother and parents anymore."

Still losing himself to his rage, Ash couldn't take it anymore. "I'M NOT A BAD TRAINER! Lycanroc and me, we're partners! And, don't you DARE try to bribe Dusk into leaving Sarah and his family, GOT IT?!"

"But, being partners makes you a bad trainer. A stronger trainer who's partners with a great Pokemon is only as strong as his Pokemon team's weakest link. What's more, how much good would Sarah, his parents, and Luna do for Dusk if they're always picking him up every time he stumbles in a battle if they can't make him choose for himself?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"Enough, Ash! This is getting out of hand!" Mallow bellowed angrily at him from the sidelines, she and the others not liking how Ash has lost his cool. "Why don't you cool off yourself and don't listen to everything Nanu says, okay?"

"BACK OFF!" Ash shouted furiously at her, the Grass Type trainer becoming indignant and folding her arms in a huff as she sat down.

Even Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe glared at him darkly for how he's going about the battle. While they were glaring at Ash for his rage-filled stubbornness and lack of self-control, Nikki, James, and Professor Kukui were watching Sarah intensely along with her Pokemon, Luna, his parents, Dragonite, Lucario, and Winter as she still hasn't spoken a word after Nanu got through to her.

"Now, Persian, Night Slash!" Nanu called, seizing the moment Ash distracted himself in his rage for Persian to attack Dusk and Lycanroc again.

"LYCANROC, NO!" Ash shouted in shock. Acerola and Mimikins gasped in horror, unsure if they can take what's happening anymore.

Dusk just continued to focus his energies as he resisted the Dark Pulse attack, choosing not to use Outrage until he's fully ready.

"You partners deserve each other," mocked Nanu.

"HEY, THAT'S NO FAIR!" snarled Ash again.

Nanu just shrugged off his challenger's anger-filled comment, knowing that he meant what he said to Ash. "When you're facing a Dark Type Pokemon specialist such as myself, there isn't such a thing as 'no fair'. You're blind and naive to the harsh realities of how far anger can take you and your Pokemon, Ash, and that's your greatest folly," he told him to Ash's horror.

"Our loaves of bread are almost baked. But, crank up the oven a bit more and give them the old Dark Type One-Two!" Nanu finished as Persian charged forward to unleash his final assault.

Finally, Lycanroc and Dusk looked at each other as they nodded in agreement to end things once and for all and finally bring back the Sarah and Ash they both know and love to win the Grand Trial. Lycanroc howled with righteous fury as he dared Persian to come at him and Dusk while the younger brother opened his eyes and covered himself in the same red aura from before and howled himself, using Outrage at full power and increasing his strength to the max. Sarah finally worked up the nerve to speak and couldn't believe that he was able to use Outrage at full power without her help.

"Dusk... W-w-why... W-Why would you do this...?" Sarah stammered with fear, tears starting to well and pour from her eyes, Nanu's words still playing in her head.

But, Ash was horrified by what he saw from his Rock Type, mistaking Lycanroc's righteous fury for his complete bout of rage as he panicked and couldn't take it anymore. "NO, LYCANROC, NO!" he bellowed in horror, his friends going pale as they saw him break down in uncontrollable fear of Lycanroc going on a rampage.

Lycanroc was angered over Ash giving in to his fear and anger and allowing Nanu to get to him for the umpteenth time as he turned back and gave him a hard and furious tackle, knocking him off the field.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror by what just happened and even Sarah couldn't believe what she saw.

"A-Ash... L-L-Lycanroc-?!" she breathed in shock. But, her shock over Lycanroc attacking Ash didn't last as Dusk calmly went over to his foster mother.

"Lycan?" he called, making her turn and look at him in the eye. He was still in control of Outrage because of his love for Sarah and his family and knowing that he must be the one to save her from her own inner demons. They stared at each other for a few minutes with Dusk still having his cold, stoic stare and Sarah looking back at him with teary eyes.

Finally, Sarah couldn't hold it in anymore as she got on her knees and started crying. Nanu's words had broken her as Dusk continued to stare at her, knowing that while she needs to let her feelings out, he had to get her back in the game. Everyone watched with great worry and sorrow sans Nanu, who watched her in surprise since his words worked too well, as she started to apologize to Dusk based on Nanu's word salad.

"Oh, Dusk, I-I'm s-s-sorry... I'm so s-sorry," Sarah bawled quietly. "I shouldn't have been too close to you... I've spoiled you and your brother for so long, I didn't give you any time for you to make your own choices... I only did what I did to you because I loved you as much as your parents do... You were able to become such an incredible Pokemon because I was always there to help you when you're down or when you hit a wall..."

"You can argue that I made you stronger thanks to my love for you but all I did was drag you down when I shouldn't have... I didn't mean to make you feel too contempt being with me... I just wanted you to be the best you two can be when you joined me and my family, something that gave you more of a purpose after I rescued your parents from Team Skull... I don't deserve such an awesome Pokemon such as you nor Luna... You would do great with another trainer who understood you as much as or even more than I do... So, what do you say? You want to leave after this Grand Trial...?"

Dusk was silent for a moment after Sarah vented her sorrow out to him from Nanu's words playing on her mind as she stood up, the tears still streaming from her eyes. He was indeed touched and heartbroken by Sarah's breakdown but he knew that he had to do something to make her realize that they still battle brilliantly together no matter what Nanu says.

"Lycan...?" Dusk asked again, still looking up at Sarah.

At his voice, she opened her teary eyes once again and looked at her younger Lycanroc. They continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes until at last...

"ROC!" Dusk shouted as he jumped up to her face and swiped his front right paw at her in a right hook, knocking her to the ground to everyone's shock and bewilderment.

Ash and Sarah groaned from their own Wolf Pokemon attacking them just to help them snap out of their anger and sorrow but they soon became aghast as they watched them glaring at them in their current states with pitying and disappointed eyes. While they did regret hitting them, Dusk and Lycanroc knew it was their only chance to bring their trainer and foster mother back into reality and they were not impressed by how low Sarah and Ash sunk as trainers and family right now.

"Lycanroc, Dusk, what's wrong?! THOSE ARE ASH AND SARAH RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Rotom-Dex flailed, still in a panic from what he saw out of them attacking Ash and Sarah.

The two Rock Types just howled, spooking the Living Pokedex as everyone watched with bated breath. As Sarah and Ash both looked into their Rock Types' eyes, the Kanto Trainer realized that Lycanroc was in complete control of his emotions the whole time just as the former realized that he wanted to stay and continue battling with her and his family since no other trainer would give him the strength he needed which he could only find from her, his brother, and their parents.

Dusk went over to Sarah again and offered her a paw, smiling as he knew he finally got through to his foster mother, "Lycan?"

Sarah noticed the paw and Dusk's smile as he nodded to her; she was stunned and in complete surprise that Dusk only did what he did earlier without her command because he was fighting for her sake and to remind her that they're still a team and nothing could tear them nor his birth and foster families apart.

Finally, she returned a relieved and soft smile back as she accepted the paw and picked herself up, knowing that her love and friendship with the younger Lycanroc is assured. "Dusk... Thanks, I needed that," she thanked.

"Ly, Lycanroc! Ly, Lycan, Lycanroc, Lycan, Ly!" smiled Dusk as he laughed, knowing he can do it again if she wanted.

Everyone sighed with relief and in awe as they smiled softly and watched Sarah reconcile with Dusk after he managed to snap her out of her silence-stricken state from Nanu's words.

Luna breathed a huge sigh of relief himself as he plopped to the ground, thankful and relieved that his little brother pulled through and saved their foster mother from her own depression. Even their parents couldn't help but nuzzle each other with relief as they agreed that seeing Sarah lose herself while Dusk continues to fight for her sake was too much for either of them to bear.

The gang was even relieved from seeing Lycanroc telling Ash that he was in control of himself and his emotions the whole time along with Dusk and they were gaining strength until they were ready to beat Persian and Nanu.

"Lycanroc... You heard me... You actually heard me the whole time, didn't you?" Ash gasped, now fully realizing what his Rock Type and Dusk were trying to do throughout the Grand Trial and during their battle with Persian. "You didn't lose self-control, being angry didn't make your eyes along with Dusk's red... You were boosting your power!"

"You were able to control your power for a while now. I'm sorry, buddy, I didn't know. And here, I've been an absolute jerk for letting Nanu get to me, even as I didn't stop him from hurting Sarah."

He then turned to Sarah, as she and Dusk shared a happy nuzzle and hug together, now knowing that Dusk managed to snap her out of her depressing trance made by Nanu and his words in his own way.

"You know, attacking us like that was just what we needed," he admitted to Lycanroc, who happily agreed by giving him a happy yet painful nuzzle.

The Pokemon and Winter cheered and roared excitedly, realizing that Lycanroc and Dusk were able to maintain self-control and not give in to their anger completely unless necessary.

Even Rotom-Dex was in awe and amazement from what he just witnessed. "Great Googly Moogly! Lycanroc and Dusk managed to keep calm and stay in control even when their eyes turned red and when he's using Outrage at full power! Data update is now complete!" he buzzed excitedly.

Once their moments of happiness and reconciliation are finished, Ash and Sarah parted from their Rock Types and looked towards each other, now knowing what they all have to do. With Dusk and Lycanroc by their side, they shared a handshake as they turned back towards Nanu, feeling stronger than ever.

"Nanu, we got unfinished business with you and Persian!" Sarah declared as she and Dusk looked at him with a shared smirk.

While he was baffled by what he saw, he couldn't help but feel impressed as he scratched his head.

"Wow... That was some comeback," he admitted quietly before he regained his smirk. "But, remember, you haven't won this battle yet, kiddos! You still have a long way to go before you can climb to the top and I'll be the one who makes sure of that. Now, Multiple Night Slashes!

Persian meowed loudly as he came at them with his Dark Type attack but Dusk and Lycanroc nodded to each other again as they both jumped and Ash's partner allowed the younger brother to go first, countering the first flurry of Night Slashes using Outrage before he tagged out and let Lycanroc take over and take the licking.

"Just one more attack," Nanu said.

"Lycanroc!" Ash called.

"Ready for the final blow when they're done?" Sarah asked Dusk as he landed.

"Roc!" Dusk agreed.

Nodding in agreement, Sarah activated her Z-Power Ring still holding the Dragonium-Z as Dusk continued to use Outrage. As Lycanroc and Persian continued to clash, they charged at each other to deliver the final blow to whoever would be at the receiving end of their attacks. When he was sure that he had his target in sight after the Dark Type performed Night Slash, and before everyone knew it, Lycanroc's central horn glowed a bright green and orange as he struck at Persian with great force. Everyone was shocked by the new move that Lycanroc performed but Acerola, Ash, Rotom-Dex, and Sarah were thunderstruck as they recognized the move he used.

"What was that?!" Acerola gasped.

"It can't be!" Sarah replied in bewilderment.

"It is! That was Counter!" Rotom-Dex confirmed in disbelief.

"YES! Alright, Lycanroc, you learned Counter!" Ash cheered happily.

"No way!" Sophocles replied, looking aghast from Lycanroc learning Counter.

"Lycanroc actually learned Counter! He's using Krookodile's own move against Nanu and Persian!" Kiawe added.

"I can't believe he did it!" Mallow gasped.

"So cool..." Lana breathed.

"Unbelievable!" Lillie cried in amazement.

As he watched Persian return to his side of the field, impressed and shocked by Lycanroc learning Counter, Nanu gave an impressed and approving smile of his own from what he witnessed as he reached for his all-black Z-Crystal, the Darkinium-Z.

"Interesting, I never thought I'd have to use this," he mused as he put the Darkinium-Z onto his Z-Power Ring and activated it, preparing to use a Z-Move to finish the battle at full charge. "Well, I guess you never know!"

"Z-Move?!" Ash gawked as he and Sarah saw Nanu performing what are the steps to the Dark Type Z-Move as he transferred his Z-Power to Persian. "Now, allow yourself to be enveloped in darkness, HAH!" he recited, smirking.

"Persian..." Persian smirked as Nanu's energy filled his veins.

"Use Black Hole Eclipse!"

Charged with the Z-Power given to him by his master, Persian unleashed what looked like a powerful black hole that threatened to suck Lycanroc and Dusk in wipe them out to end the Grand Trial. Mallow and the others screamed and grunted as they felt the powerful force of Black Hole Eclipse being used to the fullest and barely manage to stay grounded along with Nikki, James, and Professor Kukui with extra help from Winter and all the Pokemon with them.

Acerola, Mimikins, Ash, Sarah, Lycanroc, and Dusk managed to stand their ground as Ash made his move to stop the attack. "A Z-Move for a Z-Move! Let's go, Sarah!" Ash shouted, preparing his Z-Move as he activated his Z-Ring, which held the Rockium-Z.

"Way ahead of you, Ash!" Sarah replied as she performed the steps to Devastating Drake once more and transferred her Z-Power to Dusk.

"Cancel Black Hole Eclipse while we still have a chance!"

"All right! Here we go!" Ash bellowed as he performed the steps to Continental Crush and transferred his own Z-Power to Lycanroc.

"Continental Crush! UNLEASH THE POWER, NOW!"

"ROC!" howled Lycanroc as he gathered several rocks and earth from nearby and gathered them all to create a giant boulder the same way Gladion and his Lycanroc had done when they performed the same Z-Move at Absol under Nihilego's control. The Wolf Pokemon quickly launched the boulder at Persian's Black Hole Eclipse as the Dark Type Z-Move clashed with the Rock Type Z-Move and they canceled each other out. The flux of power from Continental Crush and Black Hole Eclipse caused Nanu to turn in surprise as he felt his Z-Move disconnect.

"What was that?!" he quizzed.

"HE DID IT!" Mallow cheered.

"Unbelievable!" Lillie gasped.

"What strategy," Kiawe breathed in awe.

"WOW! Lycanroc's Continental Crush canceled out Persian's Black Hole Eclipse!" Rotom-Dex cheered.

And, indeed it did; when Black Hole Eclipse and Continental Crush clashed with each other, the Rock Type Z-Move splintered and left several rocks showering down on Persian, the Dark Type yowling as he was immobilized and afraid of being crushed by one of the rocks.

"Our turn, Dusk!" Sarah commanded. She then recited, "Heart of the Dragon, Through the Dragon's Eye! Awaken from your slumber and fly through the heavens with my Lycanroc, Dusk!" Dusk howled proudly as he charged himself up with Sarah's Z-Power as a red Chinese dragon spirit from that same Z-Power appeared as their fighting spirits merged together.

With his power fulfilled, he opened his mouth as a red, blue, and purple orb formed and was prepared to launch the spirit from within to end the match. Sarah saw her chance as her eyes narrowed at the still-immobilized and yowling Persian, "Finish him! DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

"...ROC!" With one final proud howl, Dusk unleashed his Dragon Type Z-Move as the beam transformed into the same red dragon spirit and roared loudly before connecting with Persian, who gasped in horror and was too late to dodge the attack before he was blasted and thrown back to the shocked Nanu.

"No, Persian!" he gasped in complete shock, his oldest Dark Type fainting with swirls for eyes.

"Persian is unable to battle! Lycanroc and Dusk are the winners!" Acerola declared with absolute glee. "The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town and Sarah Tomoe of Melemele Island!"

"LYCAN!" shouted Dusk proudly, his victory howl being the equivalent of Teen Titans' Cyborg's "BOO-YAH!".

Of course, everybody cheered after a moment of stunned silence for Ash and Sarah's victory. Even the Pokemon and Winter couldn't help themselves as they did victory dances while Poipole twirled and hugged Blitz and Pikachu happily, despite the latter's discomfort.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Ash cheered immediately as he and Lycanroc hugged and nuzzled each other. "Lycanroc, you were incredible!"

"Dusk..." Sarah gasped, stunned into silence again but this time, from the victory. She didn't know what to say about their latest comeback until... "WE DID IT! We won our third Grand Trial!"

Dusk was so excited for the victory, he couldn't help but tackle Sarah to the ground and start licking her in absolute joy, making her laugh from their latest win. Sarah's Pokemon, Winter, and Dusk's family along with the other Pokemon all immediately joined them on the field, giving Dusk three cheers and dragging Lycanroc into their victory celebration while congratulating the two Wolf Pokemon and tossed him up and down in the air with overwhelming joy and excitement. It was truly a magnificent Grand Trial for everyone to see.

"I'm so proud of our baby and Ash!" Nikki cried happily.

"That was amazing! Two Z-Moves back-to-back and they won!" Sophocles said in wonder.

"What a comeback they pulled thanks to Dusk and Lycanroc!" Mallow chirped with joy.

"I can't believe Ash and Sarah defeated all three of Nanu's Pokemon!" Lillie cheered.

"They're the greatest!" Lana agreed.

"That was their best Grand Trial!" Kiawe commented proudly.

"That's my Ponchita!" James added with a father's pride.

"You know, I'm one of the most knowledgeable Pokemon Professors around but even now, I'm still amazed by how Pokemon can handle situations like this," Professor Kukui stated with a proud smile.

"You did it, Ash, Sarah!" Rotom-Dex cried with happiness. "Not only did you beat Nanu, but you've also won the Ula'Ula Grand Trial!"

"Well done, kids, I never thought you had it in you," Nanu congratulated with an impressed smile.

"Thanks, Nanu, but we have you and your Pokemon to thank for that," Sarah replied in gratitude.

"By the looks of it, Sarah, you and your friend have passed the Grand Trial, after all."

"Thanks, Nanu," Ash thanked in turn.

"That was great, Sarah, Ash! And Dusk, Lycanroc, you two were great!" Acerola congratulated as she and Mimikins joined them.

"Yeah, you won! Hooray..!" Mai cheered, leaping up and down happily.

"Thanks, Mai," Sarah chirped as she picked up Mai and hugged her.

"And, not only that, you've each earned a Dark Type Z-Crystal for your win," Nanu continued as he took out two Darkinium-Z Crystals for his challengers. Ash's eyes glistened for the new Z-Crystals and Sarah was in awe by Nanu's gifts to them. But, Nanu's eyes also glistened as he pocketed one of the Z-Crystals and pulled out two new ones in a similar shape to Nebby's Solganium-Z but in a lighter brown color and with the symbol of a Dusk Form Lycanroc on them, known specifically as Lycanium-Z.

"But, one of you's not suited to the dark," he finished as he presented the three Z-Crystals to them. "In fact, Ash, I think you and Sarah also rightfully deserve these."

Ash faltered from being denied a Darkinium-Z but he was soon surprised by the sight of the new Lycanium-Z crystals. Even Sarah was in awe by the appearance of the new Z-Crystals that the Ula'Ula Kahuna pulled out from his pocket and even Dusk and Lycanroc couldn't take their eyes off of them.

"Wow, what are those things?" Ash gasped in awe.

"Lycanium-Z, Z-Crystals that can be used with a Z-Move only known to and used by Lycanroc and Dusk."

"Wow!" Ash could hardly believe it and neither could Sarah; a Z-Crystal and Z-Move only used by Dusk and Lycanroc in their current forms? That was something they can hardly wait to try out sometime later.

"Here, they're all yours," Nanu presented, allowing his challengers to take the new Z-Crystals before giving his remaining Darkinium-Z to Sarah. "You conquered your demons with Dusk's help and trust in him just as he puts his trust in you when the going gets tough, Sarah. Well done, use that Darkinium-Z well and it'll help light your way to victory."

"Thanks, Nanu, you're the best," Sarah thanked before she looked at Ash.

"We did it, Sarah! We just won..." Ash began.

"The Ula'Ula Island..." Sarah continued.

"GRAND TRIAL!" they finished together as Blitz, Mai, Pikachu, Dusk, and Lycanroc cheered, too.

"_Magnificent, Princess! That was quite a show you and your friends put up there!_" Tapu Bulu called again. Everyone looked to see him circling them from the air, having been greatly satisfied with the Grand Trial he saw. "_You two and your Lycanroc were brilliant, that was the best Grand Trial I've seen on Ula'Ula in years! And, to show my congratulations to you and your Lycanroc, coming down!_"

He then dropped two more Sitrus Berries for Dusk and Lycanroc to eat, allowing them to regain their lost strength from using their Z-Moves and thank him in return. "_I'm glad you and your friend have proven that you're worthy of taking on the Island Challenge, especially this Grand Trial! I hope you'll continue to surpass yourselves in your final Grand Trial!_"

Ash and Pikachu sent their thanks and goodbyes to Tapu Bulu as everyone happily watched him depart to return to the Ruins of Abundance.

"Goodbye, Tapu Bulu..." Sarah said quietly as she and Dusk smiled. "And, thank you..."

Soon, it was time for everyone to return to Melemele as they returned to the superyacht at Malie City and made their way back. Acerola and Mimikins were seeing them off as they departed for home while Nanu watches from the side. "Goodbye, Sarah! So long, Ash! And, thank you, everyone!" Acerola cried as she waved. "Come back and see us and Ula'Ula Island again soon!"

"Take care of yourselves, Acerola, Mimikins! And, thanks for everything, Nanu!" Sarah shouted. "Come and visit Melemele Island any time!"

"Thanks!" "Those kids are lively ones, aren't they?" Nanu mused as he played with his kendama.

As Ash was feeling ready to train for the last Grand Trial, Sarah and Dusk were thinking about their battles with Nanu and his Pokemon and everything they went through during the Preliminary Trial along with discovering the truth behind her parents and the leader of Team Eclipse, Lothor. Mai was with them on the handrail, remembering her father and friends back at the old Thrifty Megamart.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll take you back so you can visit your father and friends someday," Sarah promised. Mai chuckled happily, "Thank you..."

"These last few days sure were crazy, Dusk. You, Poipole, and I found a new friend in Mai during our Preliminary Trial and we blazed through the Grand Trial despite everything Nanu and his Pokemon threw at us," she continued to muse as Dusk looked up to her. "We've got a lot to live up to and a promise from a certain Totem Pokemon to keep so let's make them and Acerola proud until we reach the final Grand Trial!"

"Roc!" Dusk nodded happily. Sarah turned back towards the horizon as everyone made their way home to Melemele Island as the subject of everything she learned about her parents came flooding back to her. She wondered if she would ever find them, let alone know for a second that they're still alive. One thing's for sure; the little Sun Princess' new journey was just beginning.

* * *

**_"Sarah, Ash, Lycanroc, and Dusk have all passed Nanu's Grand Trial with flying colors and free winds! Now, with the Darkinium-Z and Lycanium-Z in their hands and a shocking revelation about King Doug and Queen Delilah as well as the mastermind behind Team Eclipse, Lothor, what kind of battling is in store? And, will Sarah ever be reunited with her lost family? We'll soon find out as the journey continues!" _**

* * *

Deep within a hidden chamber underneath the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island, there was a shrine dedicated to King Doug and Queen Delilah following their tremendous and heartbreaking sacrifice to save the world, their region, and Sarah from Team Eclipse and the Black Beast.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary with it until two candles on the shrine started to glow and their flames grew brighter as their necklaces, pertaining to the Sunne and Moon Pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala, started to resonate with immense energy. This continued until...

"_Sarah... Baby, don't die before we do, honey... Save the Blinding One..._"

"_My darling... You are our final hope against Lothor and Team Eclipse... The fate of our world rests with you!_"

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

_**26\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_


	47. Chapter 47: Smashing with a Sketch

A week had passed since Ash and Sarah completed their Grand Trial with Nanu and with their new Z-Crystals at hand, they and the others find themselves back at the Pokemon School for a very special lesson from the school's visiting graduate.

"Alola!" greeted Professor Kukui, the gang returning it happily.

"Alright, class. Today, we're going to learn about Pokemon Ping Pong with help from a very special guest," Kukui started with a smile. He turned towards Ilima, who had returned to help teach the class about Pokemon Ping Pong before his return to Alola ends.

"Ilima here, nice to see you all again," he greeted. The class was currently wearing tennis-like shirts and shorts with their Pokemon Partners by their side, all of them eager to learn the basics of Pokemon Ping Pong.

Sarah had Blitz, Snowflake, Poipole, Mai, Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, and Wooloo by her side today while the others were resting or playing nearby or on the beach outside. The younger Pokemon were interested to know about Pokemon Ping Pong but others including Silvally, Dragonair, Nebby, and Mudsdale didn't feel like it would be fun or would be unable to learn the sport due to limitations that would be put on them.

"But, why is Ilima teaching us?" Ash asked confused.

"How come he gets to teach instead of Professor Kukui?" Sarah added.

"You two don't know? Ilima's won multiple Pokemon Ping Pong Tournaments!" Mallow replied.

"Ilima's good. Really good," Lana agreed.

Taking the others' word for it with a grain of salt, everyone prepared themselves as Ilima started to go over the basic details of Pokemon Ping Pong. "I think we should start by going over the rules," he began as he briefed everybody on the rules of the sport.

"Pokemon Ping Pong is a game where trainers and their Pokemon compete in pairs. Let's start with the Serve; first, you bounce the ball in your own court, then it enters your opponent's court. It must also bounce in your opponent's court or it will be considered Out of Bounds. From there, the opponent will attempt to return the serve. Again, if the ball doesn't hit your court, it'll be Out of Bounds."

Everyone listened carefully as they try to recap and recall everything Ilima's telling them. It was obvious that the former Melemele Trial Captain had a profound amount of experience in practicing and doing Pokemon Ping Pong and they were keen to learn everything he can teach them.

"Now, it's time for the server's partner to attempt a return. The Pokemon and trainer take turns in returning the ball." Sarah was intrigued by the twist involving a Pokemon taking part in Ping Pong and Ash seemed to remember doing the sport before as he scratched his head but he couldn't remember doing Pokemon Ping Pong clearly.

"You know, I remember doing this thing before but I just can't remember when," he pondered.

"I think seeing it in action will help," Ilima reassured. "Why don't we demonstrate this with an actual game? Lana, Sarah, would you like to be my opponents for two rounds?"

"Sure," Lana agreed.

"Yeah, no pressure," Sarah agreed.

Later, Lana and Ilima were ready to go at each other in the first round of their and Sarah's demo game. The two girls decided to have Lana demonstrate with Ilima in the first round and Sarah can pick up where she left off with him in the second round. Popplio was obviously Lana's partner for the first round and Sarah had decided to let Blitz take part in the second round with her.

"Pika!" Blitz smiled in joy being chosen.

While she wasn't chosen since she never experienced Pokemon Ping Pong before, Professor Kukui, noticing Mai's curiosity, asked Sarah if she would join her and Blitz to watch and get a crash course in the game. Of course, Sarah didn't object to the little Mimikyu's wishes and his request.

"You can do it, Lana!" cheered Mallow, to which Lana nodded.

"Now, let's get this started!" Ilima declared as he sent out his next Pokemon besides Eevee, a male Smeargle.

"A Smeargle!" Ash cried in surprise.

Quickly, Rotom-Dex eagerly scanned the Painter Pokemon belonging to the young graduate. "Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. A Normal Type, Smeargle uses the colored fluids on its tail to create unique marks that distinguish its territory and express itself through art."

"Why don't I serve first?" Ilima offered as he first served the ball to Lana and Popplio. Lana returned the serve as it hits Ilima and Smeargle's court, allowing the Painter Pokemon to hit it over to his Water Type opponent, giving Popplio a chance to hit it as well. The ball had managed to hit both of their courts four times between them and then, they repeated the notion as they kept a rhythm.

"It's well within the rules for a Pokemon partner of your choice to use a paddle, his or her body, or even a move to return the ball," Ilima added, laying down the options for a Pokemon to decide how to play.

"That's awesome!"

"Lana and Popplio are really good at this!" Lillie and Ash cried.

"My data update on Pokemon Ping Pong is now complete!" Rotom-Dex buzzed. "The first one to reach 11 points wins the game. A full match comprises of three games and the first to win the Best 2-3 takes the win."

Once Ilima and Lana are finished with the first round, the graduate and Sarah began their game for the second round with Mai watching on top of Winter's head.

"It's usually harder than it looks when you start out but it will all come in due time as long as you practice, practice, practice," Ilima told the others.

"Cool..." Mai breathed in awe before she jumped up and down happily. "I wanna play! I wanna play!"

"Well, you have to practice first before you can play a game as Ilima told us, Mai!" Sarah reminded while she and Blitz passed the ball between them and Ilima and Smeargle. Finally, when they're done with the demo games, Ilima caught the ball and turned to her friends and their Pokemon partners.

"So, how would you all like to give it a try?" he asked, looking for volunteers.

"I can't wait!" Ash cheered with Pikachu also wanting to do it.

"Sure, you can't," smiled Sarah knowingly as she shook her head at them. She then looked to Mai, "Want to give it a try, Mai?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" she cheered, continuing to bounce on Winter's head while everybody laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends) **_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them) **_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~! _

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after) **_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~ _

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio) **_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru) **_

_There's no telling how far we may go~! _

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~! _

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~ _

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~ _

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~! _

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~! _

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists) **_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~! _

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks) **_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~! _

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends) **_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

Later, everybody and their chosen Pokemon partners gathered at their own Ping Pong tables to start practicing Pokemon Ping Pong. Ash and Pikachu squared off against Kiawe and Pyroar; Mallow and Tsareena were pitted against Lana and Popplio; Sophocles and Togedemaru went off against Lillie and Snowy; and, finally, Ilima and Smeargle chose Sarah and Blitz as their partners with Mai wanting to have her turn as they practiced.

Of course, they all had varying degrees of success in catching on with the sport while practicing. Ilima had been practicing and competing his whole life so it was a no-brainer for him and Smeargle; Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe, and Pyroar were already picking it up quick; Mallow, Tsareena, Lana, and Popplio were getting themselves in top order in a short time; Lillie and Sophocles were a little slow on the draw despite their best efforts with Snowy and Togedemaru; And, Sarah, Blitz, and Mai were having fun as they slowly built up their skill throughout their practice runs with Ilima.

**"It's Pokemon Ping Pong, where trainers and their Pokemon play together as a team. And, the Pokemon already seem to be fairly comfortable with it."**

Mai's eyes... Well... "Cloak" eyes sparkled in amazement watching the class play back and forth.

"So cool..." she breathed as she continued to watch Ilima, along with Sarah and her classmates, bounce their balls back and forth.

She never experienced anybody playing Pokemon Ping Pong in her life while living in the Thrifty Megamart back on Ula'Ula and she was already entranced by everyone playing as it was all brand new to her. At first, things were going smoothly as they bounced the balls in their courts.

But, Ash soon started to grow bored on his and Kiawe's table after a few minutes. "Paddling back and forth is kinda boring," he grumbled while pouting.

"Then, I guess it's time for us to have a little game," Kiawe offered, knowing how he felt.

"You got it! Pikachu, let's smash it!" Ash shouted as the ball bounced in his court. Pikachu tried to hit the ball using Iron Tail but he made a mistake in his swing as he misjudged his aim and accidentally slammed the ball directly at Ash's face with a loud 'WHOMP' as he immediately groaned in pain.

From the sidelines, Sarah's Pokemon and Winter closed their eyes and winced from the pain he must've felt although Oshawott, Tepig, Danny, Vibrava, and Sliggoo were laughing at his and Pikachu's misfortune.

"Ash, are you alright?" Kiawe asked, sweatdropping.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it feels," he replied, although he tried to hide the pain. "We'll win the next one, just serve!"

"Well, whatever you say," said the Fire Type student before he made his serve. "Here it comes!"

"We got it!" But, Ash spoke too soon as Pikachu misjudged his aim again and Ash was hit in the face twice in a row, leaving Pikachu deeply embarrassed. Their second fail prompted Oshawott, Tepig, Danny, Sliggoo, and Vibrara to laugh even harder at them, their uncontrollable laughter causing some of Sarah's Pokemon in the building with them to wake up and noticed what they're laughing at.

Even if they felt sorry for Ash, Sarah's other Pokemon and Winter also gave a slight giggle at them. The two Kanto flunkies groaned miserably as they completely failed in their Pokemon Ping Pong practice. So, about their previous success-scratch that, Ash and Pikachu are _THE WORST_ at Pokemon Ping Pong.

Mai chuckled at the two of them, finding the two failing the sport rather funny.

Meanwhile, with Lillie, Snowy, Sophocles, and Togedemaru, the Electric Type student and his partner were trying to do their best to hit an oncoming serve from the Ice Type student and the Alolan Vulpix. Unfortunately, they ended up missing and crashing into each other which caused them to get into a heated argument.

"Come on, Togedemaru, I said I got the ball!" argued Sophocles as he and Togedemaru had their little spat.

"You alright, man?" Ash asked as he came to them. When Ilima heard Sophocles arguing with Togedemaru and saw Ash and Pikachu's lackluster progress, Ilima kindly halted his practice with Sarah, Blitz, and Mai for a minute and he, Eevee, and Smeargle went to see the four of them to give them a hand.

"Oh, dear. This will never do," he kindly admonished. "Now, what do you think is the most important component of Pokemon Ping Pong?"

Ash and Sophocles thought hard before they gave their own answers, "...A Power Smash!"

"I'd say it's the Serve."

"Neither one. In fact, it's none other than _the Consideration_."

"Consideration?" Ash asked, confused.

Even Sophocles didn't know what Ilima was talking about until he clarified to them on the subject of teamwork in the sport.

"Pokemon Ping Pong is a discipline in which the trainer and his or her Pokemon work together as partners. It's all a matter of trust between both trainer and Pokemon to see and figure out how the game should play out. If one partner lacks consideration, that trust between them, the distance between them grows and they lose coordination."

"That makes sense..."

"Sorry about that, Togedemaru," Ash and Sophocles said, their partners also agreeing and apologizing for their prior lack of trust and teamwork. Realizing that consideration for one another is the key to be successful in Pokemon Ping Pong, the others quickly gathered around him to know what they must do.

"Ilima, what's the best way for trainers to work together with their Pokemon partners?" Mallow questioned.

"It's just best to find ways for trainers and their Pokemon to find the best ways they can use to demonstrate their combined strengths. You can clearly decide who plays Offense and who plays Defense, for example."

"Offense?"

"And, Defense?" Lana and Kiawe questioned.

"What do you mean by that, Mister?" Mai asked while on Sarah's right shoulder.

"You see, Defense is receiving a Serve and Offense is making a Smash for the point. It's similar to how Volleyball and Tennis are played whether either is a team game or a solo game; you decide who's best suited for which."

"Pikachu's best suited for Offense!" Ash decided.

"Yeah, Pyroar, too. He's quite a shot with his tail," Kiawe admitted as Pyroar gave a happy roar, feeling like a young cub again from the fun of Pokemon Ping Pong.

"I have one more question, please," Lillie put in. "What do we do to get better at Pokemon Ping Pong?"

Ilima smiled, knowing as if it's a question that he gets from people playing Pokemon Ping Pong all the time, "There's no trick to the answer. Simple is best; take the ball that's hit to you, then try to hit it back. It's easy."

"Take the ball and then hit it back!"

"I like that, it's easy!" Lana agreed.

"I think it's time we start playing some games for real!" Professor Kukui decided as he brought some game scorecards and Rotom-Dex took some cheerleader pom-poms in his hands.

"Count me in!" Ash cheered again.

"Dream on, Ash! You'll have to learn the basics if you're going to win. You and Pikachu can't even learn to keep your eyes on the ball when you get lost in the excitement of a game!" Sarah smirked, getting an annoyed leer from the Kanto trainer and Pikachu.

The first match would be between Mallow and Tsareena and Ash and Pikachu as the others returned to the sidelines to watch. "Our first round will feature Ash and Pikachu playing against...!" Kukui declared.

"Mallow and Tsareena!" Rotom-Dex finished. With that, Ash made the first serve which Mallow easily returned with their partners following suit with grace and style.

"Impressive returns!"

"Eevee!" Ilima and Eevee commented.

Ash faltered as he barely managed to hit the ball back with Mallow returning it to him.

"Pikachu, quick! Use Iron Tail and go for the smash!" called Ash, allowing Pikachu to use Iron Tail and make a Power Smash.

"Amazing turnabout!" Lana gasped.

"Did they win it?" Kiawe gawked.

But, Mallow wasn't worried; she just kept a calm but still determined smile on her face since she had a plan to counter Pikachu's Iron Tail Smash. "Send it back with Magical Leaf!" she called to her partner.

"Tsar!" saluted Tsareena as she focused her energy into her stronger Leaf attack and combined it with her fragrance to distract their opponents as they sent the ball back.

"Wow, what a cool smell that is!" Ash sniffed as he became disillusioned by the sweet smell of the Fruit Pokemon's fragrance.

"Whoa, it's a perfumed Magical Leaf!" Rotom-Dex cried.

"You're kidding?!" gawked Ash in surprise as he saw Mallow return the ball.

"No problem! We'll just send it back with one powerful Electro-WAH!?" Ash suddenly faltered in shock while returning the ball as he saw Pikachu greatly affected by Tsareena's fragrance and couldn't make another Power Smash, to which Mallow's partner just winked with a hint of a smirk and a sly giggle from her.

"What did those ladies do, Sarah?" Mai asked curiously as she tiled her clothed head and took her spot on Winter's head again. "And, what happened to that guy's Pikachu?"

"It looks like Mallow and Tsareena took advantage of the fragrance she emits and combined it with Magical Leaf to disorientate Ash and Pikachu. With Pikachu caught in her fragrance, that leaves Tsareena and Mallow an opening to beat them and win the game," Sarah explained to her in intrigue as they watched.

"Okay, Tsareena! Take it home and use Double Slap for the Smash!" With Mallow's final orders, Tsareena slapped the ball up to the air and punched it again, knocking out Ash and Pikachu and winning the game.

"_Mommy! Ms. Tsareena and Ms. Mallow did it!_" cheered Riolu.

"Did you just see what I just saw?!" Silvally gawked.

"Wow... They really won!" Mai gasped in awe at Mallow and Tsareena.

"They softened their opponents up with Magical Leaf and Tsareena's Perfume and smashed them with Double Slap!" Kiawe freaked.

"We just witnessed the secret old-school tactic known as 'From Rags to Riches'!" agreed Rotom-Dex, looking absolutely aghast. Mallow and Tsareena just cheered as they won their first Pokemon Ping Pong game.

Once Ash and Pikachu finally recovered from their hefty dose of pain and absolute humiliation, they turned the table over to Lillie, Snowy, Sophocles, and Togedemaru for their game. "Next, we have Lillie and Snowy vs...!" Kukui began.

"Sophocles and... Togedemaru!" finished Rotom-Dex again.

This time, Lillie made the first Serve but Sophocles managed to reach the ball after it hit his court and return it before Snowy slapped it and Togedemaru returned the ball in turn. The pattern between them repeated for a few seconds which gotten pretty boring for Rotom-Dex as he watched.

"This could be an extended rally," he grumbled.

"Get 'em, Ms. Lillie and Ms. Snowy!" cheered Mai as she jumped on Winter's head, rooting for Lillie and Snowy and scaring Rotom-Dex as everybody watched her in surprise, bewilderment, or amusement while she becomes endorsed in Lillie and Sophocles' match.

"That's right, hit that ball! Send it flying! Take 'em down! Knock Mr. Sophocles and Ms. Togedemaru's blocks off, GO!"

"Alright, I've had enough! Snowy and I got a fan of ours in Mai and if I put my mind to it, we can do anything and win!" Lillie decided, having heard Mai cheering for her and Snowy. With all her might, she managed to swing freezing in a position that had her returning the ball from the air. Sophocles gasped and flailed as he desperately tried to hit it but he swung too early and it bounced off of him, costing him and Togedemaru the match.

"Snowy, we did it!" Lillie cheered and getting a happy "Vul!" from Snowy.

"MS. LILLIE AND MS. SNOWY WON!" yelled Mai in delight as she jumped for joy and surprised everyone again. "THEY DID IT, THEY DID IT! WOW, YEAH!"

Lillie and Snowy looked towards Mai cheering for them and they both shared a giggle, seeing how happy and endorsed Mai is in their and Sophocles and Togedemaru's Pokemon Ping Pong match already.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Looks like we got ourselves an eager spectator in our little crowd!" Kukui laughed.

"It's amazing how the excitement of a single game of Pokemon Ping Pong can delight people and Pokemon no matter how simple or exciting some people can play the game," Ilima agreed with Eevee letting out a happy "Uei!" for Mai.

Sarah just chuckled as she and her Pokemon continued to watch Mai cheer for Snowy and Lillie. "Well, I guess we better get her practicing some time if she wants to take part in a game," she decided, with Blitz nodding in agreement. "Then again, it is something new to her so it doesn't hurt."

Having managed to calm down a steaming mad Togedemaru after she was humiliated from her and her partner's loss, Sophocles and Lillie made way for Kiawe and Lana as they prepared to have their match.

"Now, on stage, we have Kiawe and Pyroar vs...!" announced Professor Kukui.

"Lana and Popplio!" called Rotom-Dex.

"I'll be the first to serve!" Kiawe declared as he and Pyroar prepared themselves to win.

"He's fired up, alright," Ash noted.

"Bring it!" challenged Lana as she and Popplio steeled themselves for the match ahead. Their confidence is also boosted by Aqua having blue pom-poms and cheering for them to do their very best even if they win or lose to the amusement of Milotic as she watched and giggled at her baby sister.

"And, Lana's all confidence! Even Aqua's being their personal cheerleader!" Mallow replied.

"The scenic of my mind, body, and spirit! Like the great mountain of Akala, becoming a raging fire of Inferno Overdrive!" he recited, shocking everyone sans Lana with an all-out Power Serve.

"Inferno Overdrive Serve!" he continued before he settled down and served the ball regularly. "That was actually a bluff."

Ash was baffled as he immediately lost his excitement. "What was that?!"

"It's called a Feint," Ilima replied, adding another tactic to the students' mental Pokemon Ping Pong notes to think about.

"Wow, Kiawe faked Lana out to throw her off," Sarah noted, impressed. "Not bad, Kiawe, not bad."

"Cool...!" Mai gawked in awe. Lana quickly managed to return the ball as it made its way to her court but it also gave Kiawe and Pyroar the opportunity to score a point and win the game.

"Now's our chance!" Kiawe shouted, eyeing the ball to Lana's surprise. "Let's end this with a Tail Whip Power Smash!"

"Roar!" agreed Pyroar as he jumped, flipped, and swung his tail with all his might, sending the ball towards Lana and Popplio covered in flames for a fiery Power Smash.

"Popplio!" Lana called. Immediately, Popplio, with her game face on, flipped and slapped the ball down as she sent it in a tailspin to Kiawe's court.

"What a great shot!" Lana cheered.

"That return was awesome!" Mallow chirped in delight.

"Brio, Brio, Bri, Brionne! Bri, Brionne, Brio, Bri, Bri! Bri...BRIONNE!" Aqua chanted and cheered excitedly as she waved her pom-poms.

"Indeed, and it's a Drive Shot as well!" Ilima complemented, also feeling impressed.

"A Drive Shot?" Ash asked, stumped over the new return.

The Fire Type student was shocked as the ball hit the court and bounced off to the right, not giving him any time to hit it back. "WHAT?!"

"A Power Hit with a topspin. And, a strong spin on the ball can make it change its direction," continued Ilima as he caressed his Eevee. Kiawe managed to hit the ball and return it, thus keeping him and Pyroar in the game and not lose.

"Now's your chance, Lana!"

"Go for it!" Ash and Mallow cheered as Lana did a normal return as she hit the ball.

"What was that, a normal Return?" Sophocles asked, feeling a little puzzled.

"Mm-hmm, it makes sense. Lana is playing Defense, after all," Ilima confirmed.

"But, Pyroar now has a chance to smash it and take it all home!" Mallow noted excitedly.

"I wouldn't count on it, Mallow," Sarah reminded, to the Grass Type student's surprise. "Like Kiawe and Pyroar, Lana and Popplio have something up their sleeves for a power play."

"Alright, Pyroar, use Headbutt!" Kiawe replied, giving the Royal Pokemon the opportunity to smack the ball back with his head and send it flying back to his fellow Pokemon and her trainer with a smirk.

"Popplio, use Aqua Jet!" Lana countered, giving Popplio the moment she needed to send it flying back to her and Lana's friends for a Power Smash, coating the ball in water and sending it streaming at them.

"Incredible!" Lillie gasped in amazement.

"A Drive Shot, stronger than before!" Lana boasted as she watched Kiawe barely return the ball after nearly missing it.

"You got it this time!" Ash encouraged.

"You spoke too soon, Ash! Look!" Sarah called, stopping Ash in his excitement as they and everybody else watched Lana prepare another tactic to win.

"Carry us past the ocean's horizons!" Lana recited as she activated her Z-Ring to use a Z-Move and thus make her most powerful Drive Shot yet.

"Here it comes, Pyroar! Get back!" Kiawe shouted as he and the Royal Pokemon braced themselves.

"Alright, Hydro Vortex Attack!" Lana bellowed before she did a regular return. As it turned out, it was all just a feint that Lana pulled and ripped off of her fellow classmate. "See, I can bluff, too."

Poor Kiawe and Pyroar gawked and went pale in horror and disbelief as they couldn't believe what they saw; Lana had used the same tactic they used when they started the match and they fell for it badly.

"Another feint!" Ash cried in surprise.

"The same tactic that Kiawe used when they started!" replied an amazed Lillie.

"Ouch, they really set themselves up," winced Sarah.

"Nothing can help them now!" Mallow agreed excitedly.

But, the others' celebration for Lana was cut short as Pyroar immediately composed himself and used his left paw to return the ball in a left hook uppercut, giving a sly smirk and wink towards Lana and Popplio and leaving everyone, save an impressed Ilima, shocked and baffled by the last-minute save.

"That Pyroar's new Ping Pong technique: Left Paw Hook Uppercut Return!" Rotom-Dex cheered.

"Good work, Pyroar, buddy!" cheered Kiawe, feeling greatly relieved.

"Py, PYROAR!" howled the Royal Pokemon, feeling confident in their win and having so much fun. But, the game isn't over yet as Lana saw the ball hitting her court and narrowed her eyes, seeing her and Popplio's chance.

"_Just what I was waiting for!_" she thought. "Go, Popplio!" With her best friend and partner's signal, the Sea Lion Pokemon slammed the ball in a Hydro Vortex Drive Shot, for real, causing Pyroar and Kiawe to panic before they were soaked from head to toe as the ball whizzed past them.

This turned out to be a big mistake for Popplio and Lana as Nebby, now watching everything from the windows, saw the ball hit the wall behind Kiawe and Pyroar. At that moment, he realized that the Water Type student and her partner had launched the ball out of bounds and forgot to hit Kiawe's court in the process.

But, Kiawe and Pyroar were so caught up in what they thought was their loss, they didn't realize this until he spoke up.

"Total defeat..." Kiawe cried as Pyroar whimpered from being wet before he shook himself to try and rid himself of the water on him. He was also a little miffed from losing but he was more concerned out his fur.

_"No, you didn't, Grandpa Kiawe! You and Uncle Pyroar won!"_ Nebby told them as Lana and Popplio gasped in horror and slumped down after realizing their folly.

"Huh, w-w... We didn't?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't," admitted Lana while Popplio is comforted by an impressed and proud Aqua. "It was Out of Bounds so one point for you."

The two were silent until they finally cheered for their win. "YEAH! That's how we do it, Akala Island Style!" Kiawe shouted as he and Pyroar were feeling giddy.

"PYROAR!" Pyroar agreed happily. The Royal Pokemon felt like he has some bragging rights and would be keen to tell his mate, their cub, and his old pride all about his and Kiawe's match with Lana and Popplio the next time he sees them.

Finally, it was Sarah's turn to take part in a Pokemon Ping Pong match. Since she had been practicing with Ilima and Ash was looking for a rematch after losing to Mallow and Tsareena badly, to the Grass Type student and Fruit Pokemon's amusement, the Kanto Trainer and Pikachu decided to play off against Sarah and Blitz with Mai joining them to watch and get more experience. "And, Finally, we have Sarah and Blitz vs...!" Kukui declared one last time.

"Ash and Pikachu, Round 2!" Rotom-Dex said, declaring Ash and Pikachu's comeback.

"We may have lost to Mallow and Tsareena last time, Sarah. But, things are gonna be different with you and Blitz!" Ash boasted.

"How about you prove it to me and Blitz right here, right now?" Sarah challenged.

"Pikachu, Pika...!" smirked Blitz as he held out his left hand and rolled his fingers back, egging his fellow Electric Type and Ash to come at him and Sarah.

The smirk and the taunt from Blitz prompted Kukui, Ilima, and the others to give a collective "OOOoooohhhh," as the tense game tension hung in the atmosphere.

"Sounds like they already got you and Pikachu in the ropes!" Kiawe replied smugly.

"Yeah, Ash! Are you gonna let Sarah and Blitz get away with that?" smirked Mallow as the others raised smug eyebrows with smirks of their own.

"I'm seeing game sparks flying here~!" said Professor Kukui with a smirk of his own. Pikachu fumed from the friendly taunt but smirked, knowing that he and Ash would have to win if they're going to salvage their pride and knowing it was all in good fun.

"Not a chance! Here it comes, Sarah!" Ash called, as he made the first Serve.

"Blitz?" Sarah smiled and Blitz smiled and smacked it back with his tail.

As the ball reached Pikachu, he slapped it back with his own tail before Sarah made the return. Not wanting to lose his chance, Ash immediately called on Pikachu to use a Power Smash.

"Pikachu, don't give them an inch by using Iron Tail for the Smash!"

"Pika! Chu... PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he sent it flying towards his fellow Pikachu and Sarah.

"Two can play at that game! Blitz, Electroweb, then knock it back with a Thunderpunch for a Drive Shot!" Sarah countered.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu!" smirked Blitz as he wrapped the ball in an Electroweb and threw a Thunderpunch at it. He then scraped his first downward on the ball after he punched it, making it spin and hit Ash's court before it veered to his and Pikachu's right, causing the Kanto student and his partner to gasp in shock.

"NO WAY!"

"PIKA?!" cried Ash and Pikachu before the Mouse Pokemon desperately managed to return the ball.

"What a Drive Shot!" Lana called in awe.

"Sarah's really throwing them off their game with that double-attack tactic!" Lillie cried.

"Ilima, did you teach her to use a combo during your practice matches with her? Isn't that illegal?" Sophocles asked curiously.

"It's perfectly legal and it maximizes the chances of catching your opponent off guard and allowing you and your Pokemon to plan ahead for another return and smash," Ilima replied.

"And, yes, Sarah has been an eager student and her Mimikyu wanted to know more about the inner workings of it so I gave them and Blitz a quick crash course in Ping Pong Combos. I can teach you how to use combos whenever I come back to teach you. That is, if you like me to."

"Sure, that'll be great!" Sophocles perked up. The others nodded before they continued watching Ash and Sarah's game.

"Gotcha now! Pikachu, Electroweb and Iron Tail Smash!" Ash called, having Pikachu make a combo and slamming it at Sarah following her previous return.

"Grr! HAH!" shouted Sarah, barely making her next return and Blitz countered with a Thunderpunch Smash.

"Use Iron Tail again!" Ash called, having Pikachu slam the ball back towards Sarah and Blitz.

But, Blitz quickly used Thunderpunch and punched the ball straight towards the duo. "Pikachu...!" Blitz exclaimed, his competitive smirk still on his face.

"Things are really heating up now!" Kiawe grinned.

"At this rate, the match could go anywhere and it's already electrifying!" Rotom-Dex gushed excitedly. "It's an Electric Pokemon Ping Pong frenzy!"

"Win it, Sarah! Come on, Blitz, go for it!" Mai cheered. While she was a little sad about not being able to play right now, she was just as excited and still having fun over watching Blitz and Sarah play the game. "That's right! Take Mr. Ash to the cleaners! Knock Mr. Pikachu's block off, GO!"

"It's all mine! Electro Ball Smash, Pikachu, let's go!" bellowed Ash again. Pikachu managed to land another Smash using Electro Ball and they looked like they had the match but it looked as though they celebrated prematurely as Sarah went on the attack once more using a surprise move with Blitz.

"Come on, Blitz! Let's go Z-Move!" she called as her Dragonium-Z on her Z-Power Ring switched over to her Electrium-Z from Tapu Koko before she activated it.

"Sky of Wonder, Power of Thunder! Let the heavens shine down on my Pikachu, Blitz!"

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika...!" Blitz shouted as he charged himself with Z-Power. "Get ready, Pikachu!" Ash called, making Pikachu brace himself as they prepared to hit the ball.

"Let's rocket!" Sarah shouted before she started to hit the ball with... A regular Return as Pikachu and Ash swung and missed the ball after it bounced on their court and went off the table between them. It turned out that after they swung so hard, the Kanto natives bonked each other's heads and went off on it too early, making them butt heads and see stars, missing the ball entirely.

"Pi, Chu~!" Blitz smirked as he pulled down on his right eye and made a funny face of victory at their Kanto opponents.

"Made you look~!" snarked Sarah slyly. Everyone cheered and laughed from what they saw, Sarah and Blitz had set Ash and Pikachu up with a feint instead of Gigavolt Havoc for their final move in the game.

"What a feint!" Mallow cackled.

"That got 'em good!" laughed Kiawe.

"Ash and Pikachu are such clowns!" chuckled Sophocles.

"That would be great for a slapstick comedy act!" Lana barked as she laughed.

"You guys should try out for the circus!" Lillie giggled. While she was worried about Ash and Pikachu, even she couldn't help but laugh from their epic swing and miss.

"We, we won...?" Mai chirped quietly before she slowly jumped and bellowed in excitement. "YAY! WE WON! WE WON, THEY DID IT! WHOO!"

Professor Kukui and Ilima couldn't help but feel impressed by what they saw out of Sarah and Blitz as well as Mai's continued excitement over Pokemon Ping Pong. "You know, I thought Sarah was quite the student throughout her time at the school. But, she continues to impress me with how fast she was able to pick up things like Pokemon Ping Pong," Kukui commented.

"She definitely showed great promise and caught on to everything I taught her during our practice matches despite being a little slow at first," Ilima agreed.

Finally, the last bell rang, bringing an end to another day at the Pokemon School. It turned out that the Pokemon Ping Pong class the gang took with Ilima as their teacher was the last class of the day and everybody was contemplating everything they've learned from the young graduate.

While everybody talked with Ilima, the Pokemon decided to play together and have fun while others decided to continue practicing Pokemon Ping Pong. Mai, in particular, was taking personal lessons with Blitz, Tsareena, and Pyroar to get a grasp at the sport and doing practice lessons with them while Winter and Sarah's Pokemon watch her with interest.

"That was really fun!" Ash said to the former Trial Captain.

"Yes, it was!"

"The best!" Lillie and Mallow agreed.

"Thanks, Ilima, Pokemon Ping Pong was a blast for us to learn," Sarah thanked.

"If it isn't too inconvenient, I was hoping you all would do me the honor of coming to watch the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament this weekend."

"You'll be playing it?"

"With everything I got."

"Then, we'll be there to cheer you on!" Ash said.

"And, Sarah, have you ever thought about entering the tournament?" Ilima asked the young girl.

"No, why?"

"Your Mimikyu, Mai, has taken a fancy to the sport. I was wondering if she would like to like to enter in it with you just for the fun of it."

"Can we, Can we, Can we?!" Mai asked Sarah with sparkles in her cloak eyes, desperately wanting to participate.

"You mean, like in an actual Pokemon Ping Pong tournament, even if she hasn't played a game yet?"

Ilima nodded, "Since she's still getting used to her new surroundings and everything happening around her, and seeing how much fun she was having, I believe it will do her good to get an idea of what real Pokemon Ping Pong is all about. She's got enough experience after watching us practice as well as seeing your class' games so why not put her to the test?"

"Well..." Sarah thought, hesitating for a moment.

She knew that Mai didn't have much time practicing and playing a game as she would've hoped. But, she knew that the little Mimikyu, Totem Mimikyu's daughter, was her responsibility now and she promised to take care of her even if it meant having to do anything to keep her happy. She saw how much she was enjoying the matches she and her friends had and Ilima had a good point about the fun she was having learning the sport.

"Please, Sarah? Can we go? I wanna play, I wanna play! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-?!"

"...All right," Sarah sighed with a defeated but happy smile for Mai "We'll enter, for your sake."

"YAY!" cheered Mai as she jumped up and down happily again.

"If that's so, Sarah, we'll be rooting for you and Ilima both!" Kukui approved proudly.

"Can't wait!" the others agreed happily.

"I'm very humbled," thanked Ilima.

Then, he turned to Mai as she perched herself on Sarah's right left shoulder. "Mai, since we're a few days away from the tournament this weekend, that gives you enough time to practice Pokemon Ping Pong and be ready to compete. There's a lot of competition coming this year so be sure you're in top condition and make sure to have fun. It doesn't matter if you win or lose because all that matters is how you play the game."

"Really? Could I?!" Mai asked again, excited.

"It would do us all wonders to show how you really fare as the youngest Pokemon Ping Pong player or rookie known to all."

Then, he looked at Sarah, "And, I'm sure it'll allow you to deepen your budding bond of friendship with Sarah here."

Mai could hardly contain her excitement while the others smiled and laughed at her enthusiasm. Sarah could only sigh while she smiled; things will indeed be more wild and crazy with Totem Mimikyu's daughter around and competing in the upcoming tournament.

The days passed and Mai and Sarah practiced diligently with Blitz and their friends for the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament. During this time, they and Ilima managed to register themselves early which gave them enough time to train with the young graduate, Eevee, and Smeargle practicing in their own time and their own way. Despite knowing that the important thing is to have fun while she trained, Mai still wants to do her best and make her father proud even if it meant having to win the tournament to do so.

Finally, the day of the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament arrived. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and much of Alola had turned up to see the region's top Pokemon Ping Pong players and their partners compete in the tournament to see which pair will come out on top on account of their teamwork, coordination, consideration, and the bonds between them.

The stadium was packed to the brim and Ash and the others were resigned to sit on one of the upper balconies for a better view. As they prepared themselves while they entered the table field, Ilima and Sarah could look on in awe and shock at the competitors that have signed up and registered for the tournament. While Smeargle and Eevee enjoyed seeing the competition gathering, Sarah and her Pokemon just gawked.

"Oh, I hate competition..." she grimaced.

"Do you think you think they're all competing?" Mai asked.

"Well... Go up to one of them and ask," Silvally started, still gawking.

"Okay, Sarah, you and Mai follow me to your starting table," Ilima smiled as he, Eevee, and Smeargle walked forward. "Don't get lost staring, by the way."

As Mai and Sarah followed their rivals of the day to their first table with Blitz joining them to support the little Mimikyu and the rest of her Pokemon escorted to the sidelines to watch, Ash and the others looked on at the other competitors competing with them. "Awesome, look at all the people!" Ash marveled.

"Well, this _is _the tournament that determines the best team in all of Alola," Kiawe nodded.

"Then, by the looks of it, that means Ilima and Smeargle must've won the tournament last year, right?" Lillie pondered excitedly.

"Actually, Lillie, you're wrong according to my data. They were actually beaten in the finals at that time," Rotom-Dex clarified, leaving Ash and Lillie speechless.

"See, there happens to be an incredible team that wins the tournament annually and never misses a beat," Sophocles noted.

"Oh, yeah. They're actually the ones that they were beaten by, then," Mallow agreed sheepishly.

"Really? Who's the trainer and who's the Pokemon the guy's partnered with?" Ash questioned.

"His name's Ikari and he's bad to the bone," Lana replied.

"Better known in the west as 'Dragon Rage Ikari'," Kiawe added darkly.

"Wow! Does that mean that he likes and specializes Dragon Types?"

"No, no, he just happens to remind people of Dragon Types." Ash gasped in surprise from Kiawe's dark answer, suspecting that something about Ikari is wrong.

"Hey, could that be him over there with Ilima and Sarah?" Mallow said as she pointed everyone towards Sarah and Ilima speaking with an older, more muscular guy that looked like a punk and was trying to intimidate the two but to no avail as they glared at him.

"Hey! Did you forget that I beat the living daylights out of ya last time, huh?" spat Ikari, looking towards Ilima. Then, he directed his cocky gaze towards Sarah and Mai. "And, what's the deal with this kid and that runt? Have you gone bonkers bringing a kid like her to the big leagues or are you just worried about me pummeling you to the end of tomorrow?"

Mai was a little unnerved by Ikari's mockery but she decided to steel herself as she maintained a firm stance on him. This caused Blitz to join her on Sarah's right shoulder as he snarled furiously at the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament champion for daring to insult his family, especially his new baby sister.

"My memory is just fine," Ilima retorted cooly while his Eevee quivered before he looked at Sarah and Mai. "And, these two are Sarah and Mai, I've asked them to enter and they agreed to my offer. It turns out Mai is fascinated by Pokemon Ping Pong and I want her to have the opportunity to have fun and experience the joys of a real Pokemon Ping Pong tournament."

"Hmph, whatever. So! What's the idea coming back to Alola just to get your clock cleaned again?!"

"Believe it or not, I have returned in order to make another attempt to finally beat you. And, this year, I won't do it alone since Smeargle and I have the support of our fellow rivals and friends."

This response infuriated Ikari as he snarled furiously, shocked by Ilima's reason for entering the tournament. It became clear to him that he was the reason Ilima decided to test his luck and training from Kalos against him.

"Oh, please! I don't know what kind of training you did in Kalos, pal! But, you don't stand a snowball's chance at Wela Volcano beating ME!"

And, with that, Ikari left in a furious and indignant huff as Ilima narrowed his eyes as he stared on the ground. He knew that this tournament is his chance to better himself and with all the training and studying he did at Kalos, he knew he was ready to put himself to the test and make up for his loss and settle the score.

"That bad, huh?" Sarah asked, worriedly. "Does that dork always give you a hard time?"

"When he gets like that, he's at his worst despite his impressive game stance."

"Then, I guess we better brace ourselves. I'll be rooting for you if you do manage to meet him in the finals."

"Yes, good luck, Sarah, Mai."

"Thanks," Sarah and Mai said together.

As Sarah and Ilima left to take their places at their own tables with their assigned opponents for the first matches with Smeargle, Mai, and Blitz, the tournament was now officially underway as the first pairs squared off in the first matches.

"The Round One matches are starting," Mallow said.

"And, Dragon Rage Ikari's leading the pack on this one," added Kiawe.

"I wonder what his game is gonna be like," Ash pondered as Ikari prepared to face off against another trainer with a Machamp.

"Here I come!" he bellowed as he sent out his partner for the tournament, the Unova Fighting Type known as Mienshao.

"Wow, is that a Mienshao?" Sophocles asked.

"A Mienshao, for real?" Lillie added.

"That's definitely a Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokemon, alright! A Fighting Type, Mienshao uses the fur on its arms like whips. When it unleashes a flurry of attacks, nothing can stop it!" Rotom-Dex confirmed.

"You'll be toast in no time, you got it?!" Ikari shouted with raw determination.

"Bring it on!" replied the challenger, accepting Ikari's challenge.

The match was no contest as Ikari and Mienshao managed to win but Ikari wasn't satisfied with how it was played.

"WEAK RETURN! AIM FOR THE CORNER OF THE TABLE, GOT IT?!" spat Ikari furiously, making Mienshao wince. Mai and Sarah noticed this and were shocked and outraged, Mai more so than her trainer.

"You... You monster!" snarled Mai, starting to run towards Ikari. But, before she could strangle the arrogant trainer in Mienshao's defense, Sarah grabbed her and tried to restrain her from striking out in anger.

"Mai, no! He's not worth it," Sarah stopped, firmly. She hated how Ikari was grilling his own partner, too, but she wouldn't allow Mai or herself to sink to their level. "I don't like him, either, but he's not our problem! Your father wouldn't want that if he was here now, would he?"

Mai stopped as she knew Totem Mimikyu had raised her better and wouldn't like seeing her assaulting someone as she finally relented.

Blitz couldn't help but glare at Ikari as well; he was already feeling something off about him and how he treated Mienshao as well and he was going to watch every move in the time he, Mai, and Sarah have in the tournament before they were beaten.

"What's that guy's problem?" Ash asked, worried.

"He's not giving Mienshao the consideration needed that Ilima was talking about. Even Sarah considered Mai well enough in her first match and they did really well because of that," Lillie quipped, feeling tense over Ikari's treatment of his partner.

"That's it, I know the real reason why Ilima signed up onto this tournament. Asking Sarah to have Mai play in it was a secondary goal in mind," Kiawe deducted.

"Maybe Ilima feels ashamed about losing to Dragon Rage Ikari last year and was training in Kalos to sharpen himself, Eevee, and Smeargle for the tournament this year," Mallow agreed.

"Well, that makes me want to cheer for Ilima even more," Sophocles decided before he saw Sarah and Mai and realized what he said, giving a sheepish chuckle as everybody looked at him in surprise. "Uh, well... He-he, no offense to Sarah and Mai, really. I'll cheer for them, too!"

Over at Ilima's table, he and Smeargle were facing off against another competitor who was annoyed by his fangirls.

With some encouragement from both teams' supporters, the girl competitor's supporters strangely having a familiar Pokemon duo of Wobuffet and Meowth, the match began with the girl making the Serve and Ilima making a Return.

"We can win this, can't we, Wobberoni?" the girl asked her Wobbuffet before it used Counter.

"They use Counter? Well, we'll use Sketch," Ilima decided as his and Smeargle's eyes narrowed at the coming ball.

"What's Sketch?" asked Mallow, not knowing the attack.

"Sketch is a move that allows Smeargle to copy the same move his opponent just used!" Rotom-Dex noted.

"Isn't copying someone illegal?" Mai questioned.

"It's perfectly legal since it's Smeargle's special attack," Sarah shrugged.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi," Blitz agreed as he crossed his arms and watched the match carefully.

True to form, Smeargle used his tail to paint a mark using Sketch that allows him to copy and use Wobbuffet's Counter back at their competitors. And, for a few minutes, to the crowd's amazement, as they cheered, that's the story for the rest of the match.

"THEY'RE COUNTERING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Ash pouted, not sharing the crowd's enthusiasm.

The Meowth then pulled off a dirty trick by using its charm with a light device attached to blind Ilima but while he couldn't see, he heard the ball coming at him clearly and he managed to make a Return, causing the Meowth to blind the girl and Wobuffett giving the first point to Ilima.

The girl pouted until a familiar Bewear dropped in and grabbed the girl, Wobbuffet, the Meowth, and the man with them before taking them away, their disguises falling off to reveal Team Rocket, much to everyone's bewilderment even as everyone declared Ilima the winner.

"...Sarah, what's that?" asked a shocked Mai.

"Bewear and Team Rocket..." chirped Sarah quietly, goggle-eyed.

"Pika, Pikachu..." Blitz quipped, also completely flabbergasted.

"We're on to the final stretch before the Semi-Finals, folks! Will Sarah and Mai please take their positions on Table 8 for the final Qualifiers match? Winner of this match will go on to the Top 8, how exciting!" replied a referee.

"Sarah! That's us, that's us, that's us, that's us, that's us!" shouted Mai, jumping and failing to contain her excitement.

"You're right, we're last!" Sarah gasped as Ilima and Smeargle joined them and offered their support.

"Good luck, Sarah, Mai, show us what you got," he said.

"Smear, Smeargle!" agreed Smeargle with a happy thumbs-up.

"You know it!" With Ilima, his partners, and his fangirls on the sidelines as well as her friends watching from the balconies, Sarah made her way to her table with Mai as they prepared to face off against a male competitor with a Victribell.

"Ah a Mimikyu, interesting choice..." the competitor complimented. "And now, it's just you and me, kid. Before we start, aren't you gonna switch with your Pikachu for this man's game?"

"Her name's Mai and she'll do just fine," Sarah retorted, not wanting to switch out Pokemon.

"Suit yourself, don't come crying to me if she loses," smirked the competitor.

"Be...Gin!" called the referee, starting the match and allow Sarah to make the first Serve.

The two competitors and Victreebel and Mai went back and forth with several returns following the Serve until they ended up tying at ten points between them. The short time they've spent practicing and having fun with Pokemon Ping Pong greatly allowed Sarah and Mai to keep up with the competition as Blitz and her other Pokemon cheered them on.

"Oh man, Sarah and that guy are tied up!" Ash fretted.

"Now, they have ten points between them and it all comes down to the final point in this last game," Sophocles agreed.

"At this point, it's anybody's game," Lana put in.

"Well, I guess all we can do is hope for the best and pray that Sarah and Mai win," Kiawe decided.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip for a Smash hit!" the competitor shouted, hoping to.

Victreebel produced a Vine Whip and smacked the ball and making it hit Sarah's court before it bounced up in the air behind her and Mai.

"Not so fast!" Sarah countered. "Okay, Mai, use Mimic!"

"Oh, yeah! Copy THIS!" Mai shouted excitedly as she jumped up and produced a Vine Whip, hitting the ball and making a Drive Shot to the competitor and Victreebel's shock as they were flabbergasted.

"Did you just see that?!" Mallow gawked in awe.

"That attack looks familiar!" Ash gasped.

"That must be Mimic! But, how can Mai know that move?" Kiawe replied, surprised.

"What's Mimic?" Lana questioned curiously.

"A move a Pokemon uses to duplicate their opponent's attacks. Sarah and Mai used Vine Whip back at their competitors to use a Drive Shot," Rotom-Dex said.

"Amazing, I never thought Mimic can be used in such a creative way," Ilima nodded. "Well done, Mai!"

"We're not through, yet! Victreebel, Solar Beam! Charge and make a Drive Shot as well, then go for the win while I take care of this!" the competitor countered, to which the Grass Type agreed.

"Not unless you charge it fast enough!" Sarah retorted as she returned the ball and got into a small return bout with the competitor while Victreebel charged up with Solar power coming from the hole Bewear made. But, she knew she won't have enough time to counter Solar Beam and return the ball in time so she had to think fast.

_"I can't let Victribell charge and use Solar Beam to win it, nor could I let Mai and myself lose or else we'll get booted out." _she thought. _"What am I gonna do...? Hey, wait! I can use a combo just as Blitz and I did against Ash and Pikachu!"_

"Mai, use Shadow Claw and Wood Hammer for a final Power Smash! Don't hit until I say so!"

"What?!" Mai asked, shocked.

"Trust me!" Sarah replied as she returned the ball again.

"Okay..." Deciding to trust her trainer, Mai prepared a Shadow Claw and covered it in a familiar purple and black energy, forming a hammer held by the Shadow Claw attack like a racket.

"Hurry up!" screamed the competitor, seeing what Sarah and Mai are doing.

"This is it, I got a feeling this will be the 'Make or Break' moment for Mai and Sarah," Kiawe said as they all watched in anticipation.

Finally, once Victreebel was nearing full charge for Solar Beam, the man returned the ball one last time for Sarah to return it and allow him and Victribell to claim the match. But, it was a big mistake as Sarah made an unexpected call.

"Okay... NOW!" she bellowed to Mai, giving her the opportunity to make another Drive Shot but a heavier one with the combo attack. The ball hit their opponent's court and Victreebel tried to hit it but it was too late as it then streaked past and knocked it and its trainer out, ending the game and making Sarah and Mai the winners.

"Make the pain stop," groaned the competitor, waving a white flag. Victreebel did the same as they surrendered and handed the match to their game's victors.

"Victory by a Combo Drive Shot and the challengers both surrendered! Sarah and Mai advance to the Top 8!" the referee shouted, making everybody cheer.

"...WE WON! WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" Mai cheered as she and Sarah embraced each other and she gave her trainer a nuzzle while they laughed.

"Pikachu, Pi, Pika, Pikachu!" Blitz cried happily.

Ilima, Eevee, and Smeargle nodded in approval, amazed and satisfied from the playing they saw out of the Pokemon Ping-Pong rookies. Even Ash and the others couldn't help but cheer for them. Ikari, however, just glared at Sarah and Mai and turns away with a huff while Mienshao looked on in awe as a short recess was declared for the competitors to recharge before starting the Top 8 matches.

The tournament went on like this for the rest of the day as Ilima and Sarah continued through their matches in the Top 8 with Mai and Smeargle while Ikari did the same with Mienshao. But, while the young student and graduate worked together seamlessly and with no difficulty with their chosen partners and having fun, Ikari was still grilling Mienshao for how their plays in their own matches were handled and being as insufferable as ever to the poor Fighting Type.

The Top 4 Semi-Finals went on in the same fashion but this time, Ilima and Smeargle were up against Sarah and Mai in their own match. However, they both agreed before starting the match that no matter who wins or loses, they are still friends and good rivals even though Sarah had no doubt that her senior would be the one to face off against the arrogant player.

The others watched tensely as they didn't know who to root for. The two trainers and their partners played brilliantly and they were evenly matched until Ilima and Smeargle got the drop on them and thus win the full eleven points to Sarah and Mai's nine.

"Point! Winners: Ilima and Smeargle!" the referee declared finally.

The crowd cheered in excitement for both players and Ilima eventually winning as his fangirls gushed over him harder than ever.

Sarah and Mai were stunned by the loss as the little Mimikyu began to cry. She knew that she and her trainer were doing so well before playing off against Ilima and Smeargle and she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself.

Sarah was shocked that she had lost for the first time in a while, not since her first battles against Kaito in their full match when she and her Pokemon got served on a silver platter to the Alola Boy. But, she sighed and this time, she took her loss in stride as she took Mai in her hands and rubbed her gently.

"Hey, now... It's okay, Mai," she cooed gently. Mai just sniffed, still feeling sorry for herself and being unable to speak.

"...I know how you feel," continued the young princess. "I don't take very well to losing, either. But, I've learned that there's much more that I've learned from defeat more than winning. We played hard and we did our best and now, we've learned what mistakes not to make next time and we're better players because of that."

She wasn't sure if she managed to convince Mai since she still feels disappointed in herself, knowing that if her father were to find out, she thought he would be disappointed in her as well. But, the little Disguise Pokemon looked towards her and slowly nodded in agreement, her crying slowing.

"Hey, Sarah," Ilima called as he and Smeargle came up to them. "That was a great game. For a second there, Smeargle and I thought you and Mai would've had it."

"But, in the end, you still came out on top as I thought you would," admitted Sarah. "Guess it all rides on you two then, Ilima. Give Ikari the old Ping-Pong One-Two for us, okay?"

"It would be our pleasure," Ilima nodded as they and their partners shared a final handshake and smile.

Ash and the others found Ilima's victory bittersweet with Sarah's loss but they knew it all in good fun, regardless.

"It's time for the final round!" Rotom-Dex declared as Ilima and Ikari finally took their positions in the Finals after the last short recess.

Sarah decided to remain with her Pokemon on the sidelines to offer Ilima and Smeargle their continued support with Ilima's fangirls and Eevee while Blitz and Mai took their place to watch on Winter's head, the Pikachu comforting the Disguise Pokemon for their pair's loss as best as he can, which she appreciated.

"I just knew this would be the final match up," sighed Kiawe knowingly.

"YEAH!" Ash bellowed in excitement.

"This is it, that hot head's going off against Mr. Popular," Silvally remarked. "I've a bad feeling about this, Mother."

_"I don't sense anything, Big Brother,"_ Nebby replied.

"Even so, don't let your fears control you, Silvally," Sarah reassured as she held and stroked Snowflake on her lap. "Ilima _will_ win, he's ready and he's promised me that he and Smeargle will do just that."

"So, Dragon Rage, we face off again!" Ilima stated, he and Smeargle bracing themselves.

"Puh-lease, big deal! You're not even gonna know what hit ya! I'm gonna win this match!" snapped Ikari with no shortage of arrogance to Ilima's annoyance.

"It's always about you, isn't it, instead of both of you!"

"So, Manners Man thinks I need a lecture, huh? WELL, LECTURE'S OVER, ILIMA!"

Making the first Serve, Ikari lashed out with Ilima making a quick Return.

"Use Pound to finish them off!" And, use Pound, Mienshao did as it hit the ball and sent it to the corner on Ilima's court. "OH, YEAH! THAT'S HOW WE PLAY!"

"I can't believe they just hit the corner to win it!" Mallow sweatdropped with worry.

"They really are good," agreed Lana, greatly concerned.

"GO FOR IT, ILIMA! HIT 'EM HARD!" Ash bellowed, trying to encourage the graduate.

_"Come on, Ilima, Smeargle, it's just the first point! You can still one-up on Ikari!"_ Sarah thought, snarling at Ikari but feeling worried for Smeargle and Ilima with their rough start.

Ilima and Smeargle, however, just kept calm as they knew they were just beginning.

"Don't worry, Smeargle. Remember, we're just getting started," the graduate encouraged.

"Smeargle, Smear!" smiled Smeargle, knowing Ilima was right.

"So, time to teach you a lesson about why you should never cross me, ILIMA!" bellowed Ikari, still in his angry competitive streak as he made the next Serve.

Ilima returned it again and Ikari thought he saw his and Mienshao's chance. "GET THAT POINT, NOW!" he bellowed but when Mienshao made the hit, Smeargle countered with his tail and made Ikari miss.

"Nice work, Smeargle," Ilima praised, he and his Painter Pokemon sharing a high-five.

"MIENSHAO! Now, I'm really mad! I gave you an order but even if I missed the ball, _you_ misjudged your hit and cost us the match! You better hope you don't screw up again or you'll be sorry!" snarled Ikari at his partner, making Mienshao wilt in remorse.

This pissed Sarah's class off as they saw him grilling Mienshao for the umpteenth time.

"Hang on! It was Ikari's mistake that cost them the point!" Ash rebutted angrily.

"That's not fair of him to blame Mienshao for missing the ball after he lost it!" snapped Mallow.

"Now, I feel even sorrier for Mienshao and what it has to go through," Lillie sighed sadly.

"That's true. But, remember, Ikari's still got some skill to back it up so this match is pretty even," Kiawe reminded.

The match continued between the two and their partners as they played hard to an extent but no matter how much he and Mienshao tried to win, Ilima always had a way to pull a one-up on them and even the score between them. Soon, it all came to a head when Mienshao hit the net putting Ikari, Ilima, and their partners at ten points apiece in the last quarter of the game.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR DAMN ACT TOGETHER?!" Ikari snapped again.

"Ilima's evened out the score!" Ash cried happily.

"And, now they're tied at ten points apiece!" Sophocles added liking how things are going.

"That's a Deuce!" Kiawe added.

Sarah and her Pokemon along with Winter were in awe by how even Ilima's kept things going between him and Ikari with Smeargle's help but Mai tilted her head in confusion as a Deuce was announced.

"Sarah... What's a Deuce?" she questioned curiously.

Sarah giggled at her Disguise Pokemon, "Of course, you don't know what a Deuce is or how it works! Well, Lillie mentioned it when she read about Pokemon Ping Pong; the Servers change during a Deuce match and one player has to score at least two points to win."

"Does that mean Mr. Ilima and Mr. Smeargle will win if they score two points?"

"That's about the size of it."

"KICK HIS PANTS, Mr. Ilima, Mr. Smeargle!"

With the support of his friends and fangirls, Ilima made the first serve in his and Ikari's Deuce match with Ikari using a Power Return. But, Smeargle returned it as well but added a twist so that when Mienshao tried to hit it, it flung off in the other direction and out of bounds. That gave him and Ilima the first point and putting them ahead of their rivals by one point.

"Very well done, Smeargle, that twist at the end was really something!" Ilima praised, to his partner's delight. The same still can't be said for Ikari and Mienshao as the arrogant trainer lost his patience and verbally assaulted the Martial Arts Pokemon furiously for their latest fail.

"MIENSHAO, YOU UNFORGIVABLE SCREW-UP! I promise you this; if you dare mess things up again and if I don't win the match, you're gonna be sorry and wish that there will be a next time when YOU WILL EVER PLAY AGAIN!"

That was the last straw for Mai and Sarah as well as Ilima when they noticed this as they decided to take a stand in Mienshao's defense.

"THAT'S NO FAIR TO YOUR PARTNER, YOU BIG BAD WOLF!" Mai snapped as she jumped on Winter's head angrily before she pointed at Ikari. "It was your own fault that guy's run to the ground in your orders 'cause all you cared about is winning on your own and you hate playing in a team!"

"Mai's right, Ikari. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah spat in agreement as her Pokemon and Winter all gave Ikari death glares. "Ever since you guys started playing, you've been nothing but an ass to Mienshao for even the smallest things, especially after you won your matches to get to here. Mienshao did wonders for you but all you did was belittle and verbally assault him when he was happy to be playing with you! What have you got against your own partner if you're gonna go AWOL on him 24/7 over winning and not having fun?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BRAT!" screamed Ikari furiously as he turned to them. "IN TOURNAMENTS LIKE THIS, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS HAVING FUN AND TEAMWORK AS YOU PUT IT! YOU HAVE YOUR WAY OF SHOWING TEAMWORK AND I HAVE MINE SO YOU AND RAGGED RAT DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!"

"It's very irresponsible of you to focus so much on the negatives," Ilima butted in. "You should focus more on the positives and encourage your partner. What's more, Sarah and Mai are right; you should learn to have fun and know that there's more to things like Pokemon Ping Pong than just winning."

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I GOT MY OWN WAY OF PLAYING THIS GAME!"

"As I thought, it's all about 'I' and not 'We'," scoffed Ilima.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"The trainer alone cannot possibly hope to win."

"The only thing I care about in this game is my own power! Mienshao knows that better than anyone and neither you nor that rookie and her rat can understand that! When I'm strong on the field, he and my team get stronger, too! And, no one will tell me any different!"

"That's not what Pokemon Ping Pong is all about!" retorted Ilima.

"You don't understand the true meaning of Pokemon Ping Pong!"

"Sarah and Mr. Ilima along with me and Mr. Smeargle know that and so do our friends! You're nothing but a coward, Mr. Hothead!" finished Sarah and Mai with Ilima.

"ENOUGH! I'LL MAKE YOU RUNTS SORRY FOR CROSSING ME! AND, IF YOU WANT TO BE A BIG SHOT, ILIMA, DO IT AFTER YOU BEAT ME!"

With that, Ikari, having finally snapped and lost his self-control thanks to Ilima, Mai, and Sarah's words playing on him, made his Serve with Ilima making a powerful Return.

"SMASH IT BACK WITH DRAIN PUNCH!" Mienshao managed to hit it hard without hesitation but Ilima saw his and Smeargle's opportunity to counter. "Now, use Sketch!"

"Smear, Smeargle!" saluted Smeargle as he copied Drain Punch after creating a symbol for the attack and hitting it back.

Ikari was shocked and decided to go all out as he slammed the ball at Ilima, "I'LL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE GAME IN ONE BLAST WITH MY SLICK BODY SMASH!"

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" cried Ash and Mallow in horror.

"MR. ILIMA!"

"PIKA, PI, PIKACHU!"

"HIT IT, NOW!" Mai, Blitz, and Sarah cheered.

_"Not I, I won't give up!"_ Ilima thought with determination. Quickly, he retaliated with another powerful Return as he jumped and made his mark, sending the ball streaking back towards his rival.

"USE HIGH JUMP KICK AND SMASH IT BACK, NOW!" Ikari screamed again, making Mienshao hit the ball once more. But, once again, they'd reckon without Smeargle's Sketch attack, which the Painter Pokemon used to send the ball flying back to save his partner.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" panicked Ikari as the ball bounced off his court and was heading for him at twice the power thanks to Smeargle's last-minute Sketch save in copying High Jump Kick. He was even shocked to silence as the ball destroyed his racket when he tried to return it.

Ikari was now horrified as the ball was now coming at him and threatened to give him an injury to the head. Sarah and Mai grew shocked when they saw the broken trainer in grave danger of being hit by the ball but they were too far away so there was nothing anybody could do to save him no matter how nasty he is.

And then, who should come to his rescue catching the ball but...

"SHAO!" shouted Mienshao, managing to catch the ball and save his terrified and shocked trainer from harm.

"...Mienshao?!" gasped Ikari in shock and disbelief.

Ikari was stunned by what he saw, he didn't understand it. He thought that after everything he did to belittle and make Mienshao play harder for them to win despite coming off as a monster to him, his partner saved him and didn't leave him to get a devastating head injury for life. He still considered Dragon Rage as his one true partner even after the harsh and unjustified treatment he was given.

Mienshao, on the other hand, despite feeling rejuvenated from what he noticed Ikari's confession to his way of showing his support and love for him, sighed in relief as he held the ball and looked him in the eye, concerned for his trainer's safety. At this point, he didn't care about winning anymore; all he wanted now was Ikari's safety out of their hidden love and concern for each other and that is worth more to him than winning the tournament could ever give him.

"What a rollercoaster, folks! Ilima and Smeargle have managed a final High Jump Kick victory using a Sketch save and have ended the Deuce and clinched the match! With the final score, 10-12, Ilima and Smeargle are our new Pokemon Ping Pong champions!" the announcer declared.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash and the others cheered happily.

"Ilima and Smeargle won it!" Kiawe announced.

While Ilima's fangirls cheered and her other Pokemon and Winter all cheering happily with Nebby accidentally rattling everybody with his happy jumping (which forced a panicked Silvally to calm him down again), Sarah, Blitz, and Mai gasped as their jaws dropped to the ground from seeing Mienshao save Ikari despite the verbal assaults he was put through. They could hardly believe what they saw as well but they knew they have to say something to him.

"Smeargle, way to go!" thanked Ilima to Smeargle as Eevee joined them happily as the trio relished in their victory.

Once they were sure that Ikari was alright, Sarah and Ilima shared a handshake with him as they decide to have one last chat with the former champion.

"...Hey, you okay?" Sarah began, concerned.

Ikari just groaned from having lost but he wasn't as aggressive as before, more like, he was humbled from his partner saving him and realized that his way of showing his concern and love for Mienshao was rough and shameful even if he thought it was the right way to help the Martial Arts Pokemon.

"...Yeah, yeah, just peachy, kid..." he finally spoke, feeling strangely calm. "Don't get too comfortable, though. I was lucky to be alive thanks to Mienshao..."

"...Look, we wanted to say... We're sorry for lashing out at you as we did," Sarah added, feeling ashamed of herself. "You were just concerned about Mienshao in your own way, through tough love. You really do care for your partner when we saw him save you even after you verbally assaulted him."

"Sorry, Mr. Ikari," Mai bowed apologetically.

"Pika, Pika..." Blitz comforted, as he patted Mai gently.

Mienshao just smiled as he, Eevee, Mai, Smeargle, and Blitz exchanged nuzzles, the quartet congratulating him for his efforts with Ikari despite having lost and what he was put through. The Martial Arts Pokemon appreciated this and returned a brighter smile, congratulating Smeargle for his and Ilima's win and earning Eevee's respect along with Blitz's and extended his congratulations to Mai as he gently rubbed her head, making her giggle.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made my earlier remarks so shamefully like that," agreed Ilima, realizing his own faults. "The relationships between Pokemon and their trainers are many. There are, of course, some strict training involved that leads to enhanced teamwork. I shouldn't have been so blind to your methods."

Ikari closed his eyes and thought over everything that Ilima and Sarah said to him as well as how the three of them handled their own matches throughout the tournament before his final match with Ilima began. It seemed as though the loss and his near-death experience had helped him to open his eyes and his heart greatly.

"Yeah... Maybe I was being pretty harsh on Mienshao but that's just how we rolled and as far I can tell, we're okay with that," he said back to them before he directed his final words towards Ilima. "Next time, you can count on us beating you and the kid should she and her Mimikyu come to compete next year or so."

Ilima was surprised until Ikari finished and blushed as he patted Mienshao, "But, until then, don't you two dare lose to anybody else."

"Mienshao!" agreed Mienshao, happy that his trainer was able to take their loss in stride and knowing they'll train harder to win again.

"I won't, Sarah and Mai, too. And, on their behalf, I hope that the four of us will remain good rivals going forward."

"We won't lose next time as well, Ikari. Should we enter again, we'll train harder and we can prove our metal once more!"

"Count on it!" agreed Sarah and Mai.

"Right!" On that happy note, the Pokemon Ping Pong tournament was over and Ilima and Smeargle were officially declared the winners once more. What's more, out of the tournament, they and Sarah and Mai won new friends and good rivals out of Mienshao and Ikari.

That evening, it was time for Ilima to leave and head back to Kalos to continue his training as his return to Alola came to an end. His fangirls were devastated to see him go but the others knew that he's got a lot more out there for him to explore and study for on his way back to his new home region.

"I must say, you got class, taking your own multi-island cruise on your way back to Kalos," Kukui told him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can to help with the Pokemon League and I look forward to seeing each and every one of you upon my return."

"Right!" replied the others sans Sarah.

"It's too bad you're leaving so soon after we just got to know you," Lillie admitted.

"That's so sweet and I too realized that our time together is short," agreed Ilima. "But, all of you have taught me so very much. I hope that we'll aim for our heights together in the future."

He then turned to Sarah with his final words for her. "And, Sarah, never forget that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. I hope that we'll learn more about each other very soon the next time we meet including all your Pokemon."

Sarah smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, you got it, Ilima," she replied kindly as his yacht departed. "You, Eevee, and Smeargle take care of yourselves!"

"Have a good trip!" the others called as they waved goodbye.

Even the Eeveelutions that helped the young graduate and Eevee deal with Team Skull came to save goodbye to the duo as they waved and cheered happily for them.

"SYLVE, SYL, SYLVEON!" Sylveon cried, sharing her final goodbye to Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon returning the greeting with a promise to see her again, too.

* * *

_**"Saying goodbye as he returns to Kalos may be bittersweet for Pokemon School Graduate and former Trial Captain Ilima and Eevee but it won't be too long before everybody will see them again. Then, the two will show them and all of Alola how much they've grown as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

_**26\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_


	48. Chapter 48: Crystal Deep Beauty Part 1

**_Author's Note: Time for a two-parter you'll never forget. _**

* * *

It was night time in Melemele Island and everyone was fast asleep in their houses. Meanwhile, above a small field in the forest an Ultra Wormhole opened up! Coming out from the Ultra Wormhole was an anthropomorphic, feminine cockroach like pokemon. It was primarily white with a thin build. Its torso is composed of five thin discs that droop slightly downward. The widest disc makes up its shoulders, the second widest its hips, and the two smallest its chest and waist. There is a gold ovoid inside of the widest disc, where its long, thin neck protrudes from. Its arms and legs are also long and thin with gold joints. Its hands and feet are both composed of two golden claws.

It also a small, semi-flattened head with a yellow, crown-like structure on top. The two tallest points of the crown point to its long, thin antennae, which are white with small gold balls at the tips. Attached to the back of its head are two structures resembling insect wings. The wings are transparent, curve slightly inward, and reach nearly to the ground. It has narrow, purple eyes with bright blue pupils.

The Ultra Beast looked around and spotted some light in the distance and swiftly rushed over faster than the speed of light. Meanwhile, Kahuna Hala was in his home, pushing his Fightinium Z Crystal when he thought he heard something outside. "Huh…?"

He had been working on creating a new Z-Power Ring for Ash based on Sarah's Z-Power Ring despite not being granted the power of the Tapus to help him use his Lycanium-Z from Nanu or the Solganium-Z from Sarah should the need arise.

The Melemele Kahuna was so indulged in his work and had just finished it to see if it can hold regular Z-Crystals and crystals that are now called Z-Power Crystals, after much debate from him, Olivia, and Nanu, that he quickly went outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Do I have a visitor?" he questioned to himself.

Suddenly, he saw the new Ultra Beast his way and thinking that it could pose a threat, he quickly summoned his partner. "Hariyama!"

The Arm Thrust Pokemon quickly brought out his left hand and blocked the Ultra Beast's kick but when he looked at it as it stopped, he realized what he and Hariyama managed to stop.

"Could that be...?" he asked himself, astonished.

But, as the two confronted the new Ultra Beast, a lower grunt from Team Eclipse was watching in the darkness of the nearby trees and gasped in wonder at the new UB that appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darkened base deep within an unknown part of Alola, the main leader and mastermind behind Team Eclipse, King Doug's fallen brother: Lothor, and his partner, Darkrai, were meditating in solitude before a door to their current location opened and another lower grunt came forth.

The grunt was panting in exasperation as if something had riled him and that it was something he wanted to notify his superior over.

"Boss, Boss! Urgent news from one of our scouts on Melemele Island!" the grunt gasped as he knelt down to his superiors after approaching them.

"Well, what is it? We've no time for games," Lothor began as he stood up and Darkrai floated after they ceased their meditation.

"Big news, another Ultra Beast has been spotted after appearing in the forest leading to Clawmark Hill! It just arrived tonight and clashed with the Island Kahuna, Hala, when our scout first spotted it. Faster than the speed of light, and with great strength to back it up, it's the Third Ultra Pillar!"

Lothor's eyes widened in shock from the mention of the new Ultra Beast but then they narrowed with devious glee from the news, Team Eclipse had found their new target for their mission. "Of course, Pheromosa... How interesting," Lothor chuckled darkly.

He looked towards Darkrai, deciding what they should do. "Darkrai, you and I will pay my love a little visit. It's time we start taking matters into our own hands and we'll need her and Dusknoir's help for our little job," he said.

_"Yes, Master, of course."_ replied Darkrai with a bow through Telepathy.

The Team Eclipse mastermind then looked towards the lower grunt that gave them the message about Pheromosa. "You, head back up and alert the other Sins and bring them to the main room! I want any available troops and Poke-Mechas primed and ready to deal with the Power Rangers should they interfere again! It's time my love and I personally start taking the fight to them!"

"Yes, Sir, right away! As you wish!" finished the grunt with a final bow before he quickly left to make the arrangements.

Once he was sure they were ready for what was ahead for them, Lothor nodded to the Nightmare Pokemon, and together, they went off to join their fellow leaders. But, not before Lothor took out what looked to be a small hologram locket and opened it to reveal a man and woman he knew, both of them holding what looks to be their young child who's only a few weeks old.

"I've waited centuries for my revenge, brother, Delilah," he snarled quietly as he closed and clutched the locket in his right hand, fuming with rage as it shook. "Especially you, my niece, Sarah Tomoe...!"

* * *

Back on the surface, Sarah and her Pokemon with her are sleeping peacefully at her house when a loud ringing from her Wrist Com jolted them awake and made her fall off her bed again. The young princess groaned but suddenly remembered her Wrist Com and activated it, getting a call from Professor Kukui through Ash's Wrist Com.

"Hey, Sarah! Are you awake?!" called the Kanto Trainer.

"I am now, what's up?" she asked, worried from how serious Ash sounded.

"You've got to wake up and get to Hala's! Emergency Dispatch request, another Ultra Beast has been sighted and Team Eclipse is on the hunt!" Kukui called.

"HUH?! I'm on my way!" The news shocked Sarah more awake than ever as she, Winter, and her Pokemon rushed to Hala's House.

Despite how sleepy they felt, the others also got the call as their Ride Pokemon were sent to bring them to Hala's place as soon as possible. If things had escalated to involve another Ultra Beast and Team Eclipse, the gang knows that they're in for yet another rough and wild ride.

Back at his house, Hala and Hariyama were still squaring off against the Ultra Beast now known as Pheromosa as it continued to send a flurry of rapid-fire kicks towards the Arm Pokemon. Luckily, Hariyama was able to match his supercharged opponent and hold off against it until he was knocked aside by one final Double Kick.

"Hariyama!" cried Hala in shock before Pheromosa approached the Kahuna and eyed him.

Amazingly, the third Ultra Pillar didn't attack him. Instead, it walked inside his house and saw what it supposedly wanted which was Hala's Fightinium-Z still on Ash's new Z-Power Ring. Carefully, it took the Z-Power Ring and pulled out the Fightinium-Z before looking at it in awe and supposed satisfaction.

"Just what are you planning on doing with that?" Hala questioned cautiously.

Before Pheromosa could give him an answer, Sarah had arrived, being the first to get to him due to Winter's speed and with her Pokemon by her side.

"Hey, Hala! You okay?" she asked the Kahuna as Poipole joined her.

"Sarah!" gasped Hala in surprise. Pheromosa saw Sarah and her Pokemon while the others managed to arrive and sought to leave quickly but it stopped for a short moment when it saw Poipole looking at it in shock.

The larger Ultra Beast gasped when it saw one of its own with a human but decided not to think on her and immediately took off with Hala's Z-Crystal in hand, shocking the others as they were left astonished by its speed.

"What was that?!" Mallow gasped in surprise.

At that moment, Kiawe and Charizard managed to arrive but they were nearly thrown off by Pheromosa's escape.

"Charizard!" he called. Charizard turned but they were shocked to see Pheromosa gone. "It's gone already?!"

"Damn, that thing is fast!" Silvally grunted.

"Is that an Ultra Beast?" Lana asked.

"It must be and it's definitely not Buzzwole!" Sophocles replied.

"Kahuna Hala, are you alright?" Lillie asked going over to Hala.

"Yes, I'm fine but that Ultra Beast... It took an interest in my Z-Crystal and stole it from me," Hala groaned, shocking everyone.

"It stole a Z-Crystal!" Mallow exclaimed.

"D'oh! I can't get a clear shot at it, the Ultra Beast was so fast all I got from it was this!" Rotom-Dex ranted as he showed a blurry photograph of Pheromosa.

"I don't know what it wants with your Z-Crystal, Hala. But, we've got a bigger problem to deal with and it's that Team Eclipse has been spotted around here spying on it," Sarah replied.

"On the dot as ever, Princess!" cackled a voice, causing everyone to turn to the owner of it and Silvally and Winter to fire Tri Attack and a Plasma Blast at the culprit hiding within the darkness of the forest around them.

While their attacks did hit the intruder's spot, the spy barely escaped before he faced down the gang, Hala, Winter, and all their Pokemon.

"You're all lucky to have met the one we identified as Pheromosa," continued the spy. "You may have foiled our plans for Buzzwole but you will never get your hands on that Ultra Beast and send it home this time! Our leaders will continue to see to that _and_ your destruction, Princess!"

_"You meanie... I'll fix you!"_ Riolu snapped as she charged at the man with a war cry. But, before she could use either Fire Punch or Thunderpunch, the man escaped using a smoke bomb, leaving them with a final smirk and cackle.

_"Our leader will see you soon, Princess, hope you're ready!"_ the spy snarked after he left, leaving everybody feeling tense about Pheromosa and Team Eclipse.

Nobody knew what was going on or why Team Eclipse would now be interested in Pheromosa but one thing's for sure, the dastardly syndicate is raising the stakes and they have to be ready at all costs.

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends)**_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after)**_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~_

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio)**_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru)**_

_There's no telling how far we may go~!_

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~!_

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~_

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~_

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~!_

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~!_

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists)**_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~!_

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends)**_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

The next morning, the gang arrived back at the school for class but they were a little sleepy from last night and even Sarah felt a little worn out.

_**"The Power Rangers Ultra Rescue was called into action in the middle of the night from the sighting of the third Ultra Pillar, Pheromosa, and Team Eclipse's sights on it. Now, the sun is up and class is about to begin. However..."**_

Ash and Mallow both gave a large yawn from being tired. It was clear the surprise emergency dispatch from Lusamine and the Aether Foundation over Pheromosa and Team Eclipse left everyone completely worn out and they couldn't sleep over the warning from Team Eclipse's spy about Lothor coming for Sarah.

"I've never heard a yawn that big before," Lillie chuckled, holding Snowy before she yawned too.

"That's what happens when you're up late at night," Mallow stated as Tsareena brushed her hair back. Poipole was nuzzling Sarah to keep her awake as Wooloo was in her lap and nudging her chest. Sarah smiled at her sheep Pokemon and rubbed him.

Then, Professor Kukui came in feeling bright as ever, "Alola!"

"Alola..." the class said back, still feeling restless.

"Sorry for the emergency dispatch last night." Kukui said.

"That's okay, we're just sorry we weren't able to help." Lillie stated before Komala sounded the Ultra Guardians alarm again.

"We're not the ones sleeping!" cried Sophocles, immediately jolted awake from the bell along with a shocked Togedemaru.

Then, Sarah heard her Wrist Com ringing again and activated it, showing James and Nikki in the Command Center and in Ultra Guardians uniforms. "Honey, are you there?" Nikki cried.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing in the Command Center?" she asked in surprise.

"We'll explain later, Ponchita! But, Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet need to speak with you immediately!"

"Get down to the Command Center, fast! We've spotted the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa, from last night and Team Eclipse will already be on the move!" they told her, sounding frantic.

Everyone looked at each other as they remembered the spy's warning to them; if they are indeed after Pheromosa now, things could get ugly real fast. They all nodded to each other, knowing they have to hurry and save the Ultra Beast no matter the reason why it wanted Hala's Fightinium-Z.

"Power Rangers, let's go! Hurry to the base!" Kukui decided as he activated the elevator and warp gate.

"Right!" cried everybody as they entered through the entrances to the Command Center and the kids got into their uniforms.

Sure enough, they managed to arrive in the Command Center, now fully awake and re-energized. This time, Dusk, Blitz, Poipole, and Mai joined Sarah and the others while Winter and her other Pokemon were briefed and prepared in the Ride Pokemon Bay with Mai and Poipole getting their Power Rangers badges, much to their surprise over their new trinkets.

But, when they arrived at the Command Center, they were greeted by loud wailing noises coming from the Command Center's sirens as they took notice of Nikki, James, Dragonite, Lucario, and Dusk and Luna's parents working on the supercomputers.

"Nikki, James!" Kiawe cried in surprise.

"Why are you two here?" Lillie added.

"What's the noise?!" Ash said, trying to cover his ears.

"We can't explain right now."

"It's best if Lusamine fills you in," they told them.

Hurriedly, Nikki works on the keyboard she's at and brings up the emergency video call from Lusamine, Burnet, and Wicke as they appeared from the Aether Foundation, looking deadly serious.

"Alola, Power Rangers," Lusamine greeted.

"Alola!" the others greeted back.

"I'm sorry about the emergency dispatch last night but we've got serious trouble this time and it involves the Ultra Beast and what you've just learned from Team Eclipse's spy."

"Any idea on what they are and what that guy could be talking about?" Mallow asked.

"Burnet?" Lusamine replied, signaling her friend and fellow scientist to bring up whatever photograph evidence they have on Pheromosa and tracking progress on Team Eclipse's whereabouts.

"But, what are we looking at and what was that spy talking about?" Sophocles pondered concerned and confused.

"It was such a fast Ultra Beast, even I couldn't collect any data. Plus, I don't like the sound of this 'Leader' coming to see Sarah, do you think it might be Lothor?" Rotom-Dex wondered.

"I did manage to analyze the data I did get a hold of," Burnet smiled sheepishly about the Ultra Beast. "Have a look."

Then, she managed to pull up what looked to be a cleared-up photo of Pheromosa to give everyone a basic clue as to what Pheromosa looks like when it's not moving at a fast rate.

"So, that's what it looks like!" Mallow said.

"But, do we have any other clues as to what it is?" Lillie asked her mother.

"We got our hands on a number of reports and sightings of people being attacked by this new Ultra Beast," Lusamine answered.

"From what we've looked at, they're all trainers that seem to be in possession of a Z-Crystal. And, they all had their Z-Crystals stolen," Burnet added before she looked adopted a grimmer look on her face. "As to the specifications of this leader, it's very likely that it will be indeed Lothor."

"That's just like Hala! And, that's exactly what that spy meant when he said their leader will see her soon!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Out of the seven rangers gathered, he felt the most offended and steamed from Pheromosa's actions as he took the Z-Crystals as a source of pride and inspiration for the Alola Region.

"The name we've uncovered for what you saw and what that spy said last night is Pheromosa, the third of the Ultra Pillars," Wicke then explained. "Pheramosa might be attracted to the energy and power from those Z-Crystals. And, what's worse, its frightening display of power and speed caught Lothor's interest so he's planning capturing it this time and using it against you, Sarah."

"Energy? And, Lothor, going after Pheromosa?" Ash gasped.

"Sounds like Z-Power to me. Not to mention, there's always an instance when someone like him from an evil corp would like to get their hands dirty," Lana replied.

"Whatever, that doesn't excuse it for having the nerve to steal Z-Crystals! We have to catch that Ultra Beast and return it!" Kiawe decided.

"Right!" Ash and Lana agreed.

"Wait! If Lothor's on his way to catch that Ultra Beast, won't that mean we'll have to face him soon?" Sophocles reminded. "I mean, we proved how strong we were as Power Rangers but I don't know how we're going to deal with him and Ivanka if they really do show up."

"We've got that covered, Sophocles," Lusamine reassured. "We knew that after your first battle, Lothor's going to take an interest in battling you himself at some point. Now, that he's raising the stakes, we had no choice but to develop your own individual weapons to give you a better chance at fighting him and his army."

The kids gasped from what they heard. "Really? Would we get our own weapons?" Ash cried.

"We just finished them and are making our final adjustments. Once they're ready, activate your Transport button, call out to them, and they'll be at hand."

"If I may, I'd like to download Pheromosa's data," Rotom-Dex requested.

"As you wish," Lusamine agreed.

Downloading the data on Pheromosa, Rotom-Dex brought up the file and what was currently known about it.

"Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokemon. A Bug and Fighting Type, Pheromosa displays unparalleled speed and power and can be a common organism from where it originates from. It is also known to never touch anything unless it is clean since it never likes uncleanliness from this world."

"It always likes to keep things clean?" Mai asked curiously.

"Technically, it'll also be known as a neat freak in that sense, Mai. But, since Hala's Z-Crystal was squeaky clean when we saw it in its hands, pretty much," replied Sarah.

"Pheromosa must be stopped before it attacks again. Not only that, but Lothor must not get his hands on it, or else one of the Ultra Pillars will be lost in the hands of evil and he'll be one step closer to getting Sarah!" Burnet finished as Clefable and Dusk and Luna's father brought them new Ultra Balls. "We're counting on you, Rangers!"

"You got it, Professor Burnet!" Lillie saluted.

"We'll stop them before they hurt anybody else and Lothor will never catch Sarah!" Kiawe agreed.

"Count on it!" added Ash.

"So, that's about it. And, Sarah, please be careful. Lothor will be after you so don't let your guard down," Lusamine concluded, getting a firm nod from Sarah. "Alright, Power Rangers, good luck! Signing off!"

"Yes, M'am!" finished the gang.

"Come on, guys! Our Ride Pokemon and Winter are waiting!" Sarah called as they moved out. "Take care, Mom, Dad! Hold down the fort and be ready for anything!"

"Honey!" cried Nikki as Sarah stalled at the doorway leading to the Ride Pokemon Bay.

"Be careful..." finished James worriedly.

With one final nod, Sarah left her adopted parents and their Pokemon in the Command Center and joined her friends as she got on Winter with Mai, Poipole, and Blitz riding with her and Dusk returning to his brother and stepfamily in Nebby's carriage.

"Here we go, guys!" shouted the princess as the gang activated their Poke-Z Morphers from their Wrist Coms and then brought out their Beast-X Pokekeys. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Right!" Her friends added proudly. The gang inserted their keys into their morphers and they transformed into the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue as their Pokemon DNA showered over them and formed their Poke-Power Suits over them.

"Solgaleo Ranger, Sarah!"

"Pikachu Ranger, Ash!"

"Turtonator Ranger, Kiawe!"

"Tsareena Ranger, Mallow!"

"Togedemaru Ranger, Sophocles!"

"Popplio Ranger, Lana!"

"Vulpix Ranger, Lillie!"

"Power Rangers! Ul! Tra! Rescue!"

Once they were all set, Sarah and the others took off and proceeded to scout around for Pheromosa and Lothor from the air, hoping that no more trouble can happen from either of them nor Team Eclipse.

* * *

At what is Team Eclipse's base, in what looked to be another command center that's part of the syndicate's HQ, Lothor and Darkrai are preparing to take their stand against the Rangers when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

_"Master, someone approaches,"_ Darkrai said.

"Is that you, Ivanka?" Lothor asked, knowing who was coming.

"Yes, Lothor," replied Team Eclipse's Second-in-Command as she arrived. "I guess it's time to see what that girl and her friends are made of."

"Of course, I suppose it's long past time for us to reveal ourselves to the Power Rangers, one of which I'm most highly interested in. However, what do you propose we do? Tell me, do you remember what's the ultimate goal of our operation?"

"We want to get our hands on the Princess, Sarah Tomoe, and the Ultra Beast called the 'Black Beast', or more appropriately the 'Blinding One', to take over the world and crush the final fragment of the Alolan Royal Hierarchy."

"Good, I'm glad you remembered. No surprise if Wolf and the others remember this well. But, do you all remember how we're to do it?"

"We have to draw those insufferable brats she calls 'friends' that protected her from our forces away from her and then capture one of the Eleven Ultra Pillars. Then, when we have her in our sights, we take her in and bring her straight to you so you can do what you please to satisfy all the years of anger and hatred you've built up for your own family. And, once the seal on the Black Beast is broken, we take control of its power to plunge the world into eternal darkness and take it as our own, starting with the Alola Region."

"If that's our final goal, we must start by demonstrating our power to those insufferable brats and show them what they're in for."

"I'm ready to do what I must, My Lord," Ivanka vowed.

"Then, let's go," Lothor stated and Ivanka nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pheromosa was in a small clearing in the forest, admiring the Z-Crystal's it stole. "Phero…"

The third Ultra Pillar, true to Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet's words as well as their research and observations, was indeed drawn to the energy it felt from the Z-Crystals it had taken from their original owners. It didn't know where they got their power from but somehow, it was going to find out what they do and how humans and Pokemon were able to use what it thinks are beautiful trinkets.

"Wait for me!" cried a familiar quirky voice. The voice belonged to Meowth from Team Rocket, who was blushing at the sight of the Ultra Beast while it admired the Darkinium-Z and Mimikium-Z Crystals that it took from Jessie and James after earning their Z-Ring from Nanu.

He was smitten by Pheromosa's beauty even if it didn't yet acknowledge him. "I've never met such a beautiful Pokemon before, this has gotta be fate!"

But, while Meowth continued to gush over Pheromosa and her beauty, Sarah and the others were soaring the skies searching for the Ultra Beast in question and Lothor in case he suddenly showed up.

"Any sign of them, guys?" Sarah asked as she looked down from her and Winter's current position.

"Don't see it!" Ash called.

"But, I am getting a powerful Z-Power reading. It shouldn't be too far now," replied Sophocles, using his Beast-X Navigator to track Pheromosa down. "With any luck, Lothor won't be around and it'll be smooth sailing for us."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to so easy?" Lillie pondered worriedly.

At the same time, Lothor and Ivanka were searching for Pheromosa as Darkrai and Dusknoir were using their dark auras to find where it is hiding.

_"Nothing yet, Master. But, it's close, I sense Z-Power nearby."_ noted the Nightmare Pokemon. _"Do you think it's possible that Pheromosa has some sort of connection to the Z-Crystals?"_

"If those simpleton reports by those humans are any indication it's a likely possibility or given its feminine nature, it could be interested in them since they're simple jewelry to it," Lothor scoffed.

"Or it could be because of the Z-Power stored inside of them..." Ivanka added. "You know how those meddling rats in the Ultra Dimension are with the humans and Pokemon in this dimension. Even the Ultra Recon Squad has been keeping an eye on us in the shadows since their leader found out about our goal."

"Those ultra fools won't know what they and the Rangers will be up against," Lothor stated before Darkari and Dusknoir perked up, _"Master I sense the Ultra Beast... and the Sun Princess..."_

"Excellent..." Lothor growled with a an evil smirk. "Let's go.."

When they were sure that Lothor and Ivanka nor their partners could find them, Dulse and Zossie returned to the cave at Akala Island and reported their findings to their comrades and superiors, Phyco and Soliera, who were investigating the Ultra Wormhole openings involving Buzzwole, Poipole, and Pheromosa.

"And, you think that Pheromosa is interested in the Z-Crystals for some reason?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah and the others saw Pheromosa and Meowth down below, "There..!" Sarah said and the group landed.

"Alright Meowth, what are you up to now..?" Ash asked the Pokemon.

"Oh I'm up to something bad and you're gonna have to use your Z-Ring against me.." Meowth said in a taunting voice. "Come on..."

"Alright you asked for it." Ash said, showing her Z-Ring with the Electricium Z.

"Hey, Beauty check out his wrist." Meowth said and Pheromsa swiped the Z-Crystal much to Ash's shock.

"You should have known that was a trap, Ash..." Sarah sweat-dropped.

Ash was not happy about having the Z-Crystal Tapu Koko gave him taken by Pheromosa, "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" he exclaimed, determined to get it back and Pikachu launched at Pheromosa but it quickly dodged each attempt to snatch the Z-Crystal back. "How can it be faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack?" Kiawe asked.

Sarah sighed, "Silvally?"

"Right Mother..." Silvally said before he charged Pheromosa. Pheromosa saw him and tried to kick him but Silvally blocked it with his claws. "Grr... you'll have to do better than that..?"

Then Jessie, James and Wobbuffet appeared on the scene.

Because they were robbed of their Z-Crystals and Meowth became smitten by Pheromosa and its beauty, he left them in the dust and feeling pissed off at him.

"This is so annoying! Where's that talking big mouth anyway?!" snarled Jessie in a huff.

"Affairs of the heart tend to be big productions," sulked James.

"Wobbuffet!" cried Wobbuffet in surprise, having noticed their talking companion with the gang and Pheromosa.

"Hello there..." Meowth called to them, causing the three Team Rocket members to sweatdrop.

"What's with the pose on the toes?" Jessie asked increduously as James and Wobbuffet chuckled from the silly sight.

But, as the two Team Rocket members found Meowth and started to bicker with him over their Z-Crystals after he was smitten by the Ultra Beast, Oshawott looked on in awe at Pheromosa as it was battling the others and slowly, he blushed until he had hearts for eyes over its striking beauty.

He then noticed Meowth still gushing over Pheromosa as he snorted indignantly and immediately rushed over to the Lissome Pokemon/Ultra Beast and tried to get its attention, which he succeeded as it looked at him and after a while, cooed curiously at the little Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Osha, Oshawott, Wott, Osha, Wott, Wott, Oshawott!" Oshawott gushed as he brought up a beautiful white lily flower for it.

The others noticed Oshawott and Meowth falling for the Ultra Beast and were completely puzzled from the scene.

"I think that's romantic?" Lana questioned, feeling awkward after seeing Pheromosa reject Meowth while curiously accepting Oshawott's gift.

"If you say so," Mallow replied, not knowing what to think.

_"What's with Big Brother Oshawott, Mommy?"_ Riolu asked, as she tilted her head.

"What's he doing?" Mai pondered as well.

"Oh, brother," groaned Silvally, shaking his head in exasperation. "He's gone full-blown Casanova again!"

"And, I thought we had it bad when he fell head over heels for Bella back in the Kanto Region," agreed Sarah with a sigh.

Snivy and Tepig sighed as well at Oshawott's behavior. When Meowth tried to kiss Pheromosa, it just held the lily flower from Oshawott along with the Z-Crystals in its possession as it spun away.

"Wait for me!"

"OSHA, OSHAWOTT!" cried Meowth and Oshawott, still in their lovestruck trance.

"Come on, let's try and stop them before they beat each other up and continue their smitten streak over Pheromosa!" sighed Sarah as she and her Pokemon lead the way, Snivy and Tepig running ahead to try and stop their brother before he does anything funny.

Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet were left behind, the female member steaming furiously as she stomped in aggravation at Meowth as he continued to follow Pheromosa and the other two more puzzled than ever.

But, all the way throughout their mission, Sarah and the others couldn't keep up with Pheromosa due to its incredible speed no matter what they did. Only Meowth and Oshawott, still in their love-stricken state, were out and about trying to keep up with the Ultra Beast although they couldn't figure out why.

While they gave chase, Lothor, Ivanka, Darkrai, and Dusknoir were following the trail of the Ultra Beast to its current spot but the Nightmare Pokemon noticed its aura becoming fainter as it ran off from its present company.

_"Master, Pheromosa's on the move." _he told Lothor._ "Whatever happened, it feels as though it's trying to get away from something and I don't think it's us."_

"Hmm, I'm not surprised," mused Lothor. "Pheromosa does possess unparalleled speed as well as power. If it was able to outrun whoever was chasing it, this could require a plan for us to somehow cut it off."

"And, do you think we'll be able to somehow match its speed and power until we'll be able to wear it down?" Ivanka pondered. "Or, do we actually have a plan to capture it without drawing its attention?"

"One thing we've learned from the Power Rangers since they showed up, Ivanka: Always have a Plan B. Darkrai, Teleport."

_"Yes, Master."_ agreed Darkrai and they disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Ash and the others were trying to get their breath back after giving up on chasing Pheromosa. They had to admit they're currently outmatched; they were no match for its speed and they couldn't keep up with it any longer.

Even Sarah had to recuperate herself as she drank a few bottles of water Dusk and Luna's parents had given her with Nikki, James, Dragonite, and Lucario looking her and the other Pokemon with them over while the rest of Sarah's Pokemon and Winter recovered back in the Ride Pokemon Bay.

"Oh, dear. It got away again?" quizzed Lusamine, concerned after she, Wicke, and Burnet, were briefed on their current progress before they noticed a worried and exasperated Snivy and Tepig with them. "And, what happened to Little Oshawott? Wasn't he with you before?"

"Pheromosa's speed makes it impossible to keep up!" Rotom-Dex groaned.

"It's fast, too fast," panted Lana, completely worn out.

"And, believe it or not, Oshawott went head over heels for it," Sophocles gasped, still panting heavily from the chase. "He's probably still going after it after falling in love with that Ultra Beast."

"Worse still, if Lothor and Ivanka are anywhere nearby, they could already be confronting it." Mallow put in.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lillie wondered, worriedly.

"This is the last thing we need. If we can't keep up with it, we'll have to catch it when it comes to us," Burnet breathed. "And, as much as I don't want to spoil things for Oshawott, Pheromosa doesn't belong here and it needs to be returned home before Lothor gets his hands on it."

"You mean, lay a trap?" Wicke gasped, suddenly getting an idea. "Faba!"

"At your service!" called the scientist as he popped up, startling the three Aether Foundation heads.

Later, he revealed what is to be the trap that they have in mind to capture Pheromosa. "You're now looking at the Ultra Beast Capturing Device that I've created. I called it the 'Stuck-On-You Ultra Catcher'," he presented.

"You just have to lure Pheromosa into the glue and she'll get stuck." Faba said as he tested the device in front of everyone... only to get stuck himself. "Uh, it's just a technical malfunction.." he tried to play off and tried to free himself but he was stuck good.

The group just sweat-dropped at him. "Guess that might be put best chance to catch Pheromosa." Sarah stated.

"Alright then, let's give it a try." Ash agreed.

"We'll send you all another device." Lusamine added.

"And please make sure Oshawott, doesn't get his heart broken..." Nikki said to Sarah. "... again."

Sarah giggled, "Sure mom."

Soon, Sarah and the others placed the trap in a rocky outfield. In the center of the trap, Kiawe, Ash, and Mallow placed their Firium, Normalium and Grassium Z Crystals in the center. "Sarah, come on you put one of your Z-Crystals in." Ash stated.

"Hell no!" Sarah exclaimed. "I am not risking losing one of my Z-Crystal to Pheromosa. No way, no how!"

"Come on..." Ash begged.

"No means no!" Sarah exclaimed and Ash sighed, seeing that she was not going to give up any of her Z-Crystals.

"Alright..." Sophcles said as he twisted the nob, "Now for the glue..." he jumped off as the glue filled the plate. "Now we wait..."

"Let's hide.." Mallow said and the group all hid behind rocks and waited for Pheromosa to come.

As expected Pheromosa, Meowth and Oshawott appeared. "Phero.."

"What is it, Beauty..?" Meowth asked before he and Oshawott spotted the trap. "It looks to me like a Z-Crystal trap, Beauty." Meowth stated.

Pheromosa went over to the trap but Meowth and Oshawott leaped into it, "No Beauty..!" "Oshawott Osha...!" But Pheromosa just used them as stepping stones and leaped onto the center of the trap!

"I figured she's be too smart for this.." Silvally grumbled.

Meowth and Oshawott got plastered onto the trap. "Looks like we caught a Meowth and Oshawott, instead." Mallow grumbled.

"Epic fail..." Lana added.

Meowth and Oshawott struggled to get out of the glue, "Beauty...?" Meowth asked Pheromosa, wondering why she did that to them. "Phero..." she said before she looked away from them. Both Meowth and Oshawott burst into tears of the heart breaking reality.

"Looks like Pheromosa was just using Meowth and Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's horrible! Not even Oshawott deserves that!" Mallow added.

"Tsar." Tsareena added. Snivy and Tepig were both pissed at Pheromosa for using their cassanova Unova brother like that. However, a Dark Pulse came out of nowhere and struck the trap, destorying it and sending Oshawott and Meowth flying! "What was that..?!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, Darkari and Dusknoir appeared beside their trainers... Lothor and Ivanka. "Is that...?" Mallow gasped in horror.

"That has to be them..." Lana agreed.

"Well well.. looks like you did all the work for us... not." Ivanka grumbled. "Now we'll just kindly take Pheromosa."

"Not a chance!" Ash exclaimed. "She's not going anywhere with you..!"

"Pikachu..!" Pikachu added.

"Then we'll take her by force.. Poke-Mechas, attack!" Lothor exclaimed and a small army of Poke-Mechas appeared and charged the group.

Snivy slashed some of them with Leaf Blade, while Tepig fried others with his Flamethrower attack. Vibrava, Dragonair and Zweilous combined their Rock Slide, Ice Beam and Flash Cannon attacks to destroy a large section of them in one blast. Dusk and Luna unleashed their double Rock Slide attack on some more of them.

Lolita slashed more of them with her Scratch attack.

Wooloo and Ponyta crashed through some more with a Wild Charge and High Horsepower combination while Mudsdale used Double Kick, making them short circuit and fall apart. Winter and Nebby blasted them from the sky with their plasma and Focus Blasts.

Noctowl used Air Slash against them while Danny and Danielle unleashed their Double Psyshock.

Ash kicked some of them and kicked a few more, "Pikachu, use Electro Web!" Pikachu leaped into the air and launched a electrical web that trapped some of the Poke-Mechas and shocked them causing them to fall to pieces.

Kiawe activated his Beast-X Magnum sword and slashed the Poke-Mechas, "Pyroar, Turtonator, double Flamethrower!" Pyroar and Turtonator worked together and scorched the Poke-Mechas easily.

Mallow and Lana fought together, "Beast-X Magistick, Sword Mode!" Mallow called and the cherry blossom jewel on the top of her wand glowed and it extended to have a long sword blade which she was to slash multiple Poke-Mechas. Lana used her Saber Whip and whipped more of the Poke-Mechas, causing them to short circuit and explode. "Awesome..!" Lana giggled.

"Snowy, Powder Snow!"

"Vull...piiiiiix!" Snowy called as she blasted some more of the Poke-Mechas, freezing them in their place. Lillie then threw her Beast-X Deflector, which sliced through the Poke-Mechas and they all exploded before it returned to her side.

Sophecles used his Beast-X Synergizer, to blast some more of the Poke-Mechas, "Togedemaru, Chargibug use Discharge!" he called and his two pokemon shocked the Poke-Mechas and they all exploded.

Pheromosa just watched in wonder at the kids protecting her. Sarah kicked down her last Poke-Mecha before she got blasted off of her feet by Lothor's Darkari! "GAH!"

"Sarah, no!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pi!" Blitz exclaimed in horror. Sarah got back onto her feet, only to see Lothor and his Darkari near her. "Finally, I'll end my pathetic brother's family once and for all." Lothor smirked.

Sarah snarled at her evil Uncle and drew her Sun Sword. "Haha… that little Sword won't do you any good. You don't even know how to use it yet… Darkari, take her out now.."

_"Yes Master…." _Darkari stated before it lunged at Sarah and used Shadow Claw on her, sending her skidding back. "Ugh…"

"Sarah..!" Kiawe gasped.

Sarah switched her Sun Sword for her Beast-X Star Blaster and fired a blast at Darkari but it just zipped out of the way and appeared in front of her before blasting her with a point blank Dark Pulse attack. "GAAAAHH!"

The force from the blast had knocked her into several rocks, causing her severe injuries and she unmorphed. "Sarah, no!" Ash exclaimed in horror. Lothor chuckled while his Darkari moved in to finish her off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ash exclaimed, not willing to let Sarah be taken away, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pyroar, Turtonator, use Flamethrower!"

"Togedemaru, Discharge!"

"Snowy use Powder Snow!"

"Tsareena, Magical Leaf!"

Their pokemon all fired their attacks at Darkari and they struck him. "Alright..!" Ash cheered, but. "You think those weak attempts could harm my pokemon..?" Lothor hissed and the dust cleared and showed Darkari, without a scratch on it! "It didn't do a thing!" Ash exclaimed in horror.

"That's right. Darkari…" Lothor hissed and Darkari unleashed his powerful Dark Pulse attack on all of them, which sent them flying back in a huge explosion. Ash and all the others, including the pokemon crashed to the ground and Ash and the other unmorphed!

"Guys.. no!" Sarah exclaimed as she tried to get onto her feet.

Ivanka laughed, "These are the weak excuses for bodyguards? Please..?"

"Now.. time to finish you off." Lothor growled and his Darkari moved towards Sarah again. Ash and the others staggered to their feet, covered in scratches and bruises while their pokemon, except for Sarah's and Winter, were knocked out. "Pikachu, no!"

The others gasped in horror at the sheer power of Lothor's Darkari.

Just as Darkari got a few feet from Sarah…. When.. "Seila…..!"

Everyone froze, hearing the sound. "What was that?" Ash asked.

_"It can't be…" _Darkari muttered but up in the sky a bright ball of light appeared and floated down in front of Sarah before it vanished, revealing a blue, swan-like pokemon with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. It also had glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest.

"Isn't that-!" Lana gasped.

"That's Cresseila!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the Lunar Pokemon.

"Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. A Psychic type. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon." Rotom Dex gasped.

Darkari growled at its rival. _"Out of my way, Cresselia…!"_

_"You shall not harm the Princess.."_ Cresselia replied back before she unleashed her mythical power and shined very brightly. Darkari couldn't take the brightness and backed off while Pheromosa used the chance to dash away. Then Cresseila then formed a sphere of fairy energy in her mouth and launched it at Dusknoir and it struck him, sending him skidding back.. "Noir..!"

"Dusknoir!" Ivanka gasped.

"That was Moonblast!" Rotom Dex gasped.

Cressesila then did the same thing to Darkari which was super effective against him.

_"Agh, annoying dream pokemon."_ Darkari growled at his natural rival. Cresselia's eyes then glowed before it teleported herself, Sarah and all her pokemon and Winter away. "Sarah!" Ash cried in shock.

"They're gone!" Sophocles gasped.

"Where did she go?!" Lillie said frantically.

"Why did Cresselia take her?" Lana breathed.

"Damn that insolent Lunar Pokemon! I should've known _he _would be here in this time, too," Lothor snarled before he decided to have himself, Dusknoir, Darkrai, and Ivanka retreat after they lost their targets for a new plan of attack. "Ivanka, we're leaving! We're going after that Ultra Beast one way or another without those meddlesome rangers in our way now, I want it alive!"

"Of course, My Lord," agreed Ivanka before she and Dusknoir glared spitefully at Ash and the others before they followed their superiors. "Another day, Rangers. Another day..."

With that, they immediately left to return to their headquarters to come up with a new plan and prepare for the next battle, leaving Ash and the others alone fearing for Sarah's fate as well as trying to recover from their first loss and Lothor and Ivanka's true power.

While the battle was going on and after seeing the kids and their Pokemon becoming badly hurt just to protect it, Pheromosa kept on running, terrified that its vanity and selfish actions with "collecting" Z-Crystals had resulted in the carnage it left behind.

It didn't think much about Oshawott or Meowth after rejecting their love but when Lothor and Ivanka appeared and tried to capture it, the selfish Ultra Beast was shocked to see the same kids and their Pokemon confronting and fighting them for its safety. Worse still, Oshawott was blasted off and not only was Sarah out cold and her friends but their Pokemon were also beaten so badly and it didn't do a damn thing to help them.

Darkrai's display of his power on the Sun Princess as he made her demorph terrified everybody and Pheromosa was no exception despite its great speed and its own display of power when it took the Z-Crystals it was interested in. But, regardless, it remained vain and stubborn as it didn't want to give up the Z-Crystals to ensure its own safety.

* * *

After seeing what happened to Ash and the others following the brutal beating they and their Pokemon took from Lothor, Ivanka, Dusknoir, and Darkrai, followed by the shocking appearance of the Lunar Pokemon coupled with Sarah's disappearance, Nikki and James managed to inform Lusamine about everything and bring them back to the Command Center while Clefable, Dragonite, Lucario, and Dusk and Luna's parents helped to tend to their wounds with Lusamine's Milotic and Lilligant joining then.

Needless to say, they were all shaken up by the true power Lothor and Ivanka displayed with their partners and were wondering what to do now. It didn't help either that Cresselia appeared at the last minute without warning and protected them while taking Sarah, her Pokemon, and Winter to who-knows-where and they have no idea where she is.

"Oh my goodness, this is not what we were hoping for," breathed Lusamine as she grew deeply worried. "If this is what we're up against regarding Lothor as well as Ivanka, Dusknoir, and Darkrai, we're all completely outclassed by them."

"And, judging from the power they've displayed and the damage they've done to destroy Faba's trap, we'll need to be extremely careful," Wicke agreed.

"Not to mention, that Cresselia and we've no clue what happened to Sarah after Darkrai managed to beat her so badly," pondered Burnet gravely.

"Mother, Lothor's scary and so is Ivanka," Lillie quivered.

"They took us all down without even breaking a sweat," Kiawe agreed, wincing from his wounds.

"But, even if we don't know what Cresselia wants with Sarah, we're glad it came and saved us when it did," Lana panted.

"Just be glad that you managed to survive after the harsh beating you were given," James reprimanded. "You should've reported this straight to us before you started fighting them."

"We've all gotten a glimpse of the kind of power Lothor has and even Ivanka is no slouch," Nikki agreed. "The only question now is where could our baby have gone off to?"

"But, what about Pheromosa?" Ash groaned. "It still has the Z-Crystals and it ran away after Darkrai and Dusknoir managed to beat us."

"We'll worry about it later. Right now, our primary concern would be Sarah," Lusamine reassured. "Without her, you won't stand a chance against Team Eclipse and Lothor and Ivanka would have a clear shot at finding and capturing Pheromosa without you intervening to stop them."

"Do you think we'll use the trap again? Can it be fixed or will another one be made?" Mallow asked.

"We've been preparing a backup should the old one be destroyed given how it is smarter than us in that regard," Burnet replied with a nod. "What's more, we should have the final tests on your new individual weapons done and sent to you, soon."

"Until then, we're just going to have to wing it with what we got and hope for the best," Wicke finished.

Everyone reluctantly agreed; they'll just have to make do with the best of it, especially with what they have for the time being.

"What about Sarah? She's still out there and with that Cresselia, even her Pokemon and Winter were taken by it," Lillie fretted.

"No, Sarah's still alive, Lillie," Lusamine reassured her daughter firmly. "Don't lose faith in her survival. Lothor's strong and so is Darkrai but we've all known her to pull through such sticky situations."

Nikki and James nodded in agreement, "She's right, you know."

"She's reckless at times but she's resourceful, brave, and a smart girl for who she is. We can feel it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was lying beside a river along with her Pokemon and Winter as Cresselia managed to teleport them all away from Lothor's grasp. But, she lost consciousness after she was taken when she succumbed to her wounds and now, she was out cold.

The Lunar Pokemon in question loomed over her as it watched over the ones it protected, relieved yet concerned for the young princess. Soon, a man in his early 60s, wearing a Lucario mask over his face, appeared and noticed the group.

Sarah's pokemon snarled at the strange man but, "It's okay It's okay..." the man said.

Winter suddenly stopped glowing and looked at the man with a curious look... like she knew that voice before. She cautiously went over and sniffed the man, cooing before the man reached out a hand and Winter placed her snout in his hand. "It's been a long time, Light Fury..."

* * *

**_"And so, after a brutal encounter with Lothor and Ivanka, Ash and the others are recuperating and Pheromosa is still on the loose, now who is this masked man and how does he know about Winter? Find out as the journey continues..."_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

_**26\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_


	49. Chapter 49: Past Comes Full Circle

**_"Last time, the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue tried to capture Pheromosa but TE leaders Lothor and Ivanka prevented them from doing so and severely injured Sarah. However Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon appeared and teleported Sarah, all her pokemon and Winter away! Now Ash and the others must find Sarah before they can do anything else. But... who is this masked man?"_**

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends)**_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after)**_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~_

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio)**_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru)**_

_There's no telling how far we may go~!_

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~!_

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~_

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~_

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~!_

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~!_

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists)**_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~!_

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends)**_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

The masked man took Sarah, her pokemon and Winter into a large, large desolate cave with some stalactites on the ceiling. The masked man bandaged her up and placed her against one of the cave walls. "Pikapi..." Blitz cooed in worry for his best friend.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'll take care of her..." the masked man stated.

_"How do we know we can trust you..?"_ Riolu questioned the man with suspicion, until..

"Absol..." The pokemon turned and saw a familiar Absol coming near them. _"Hey... you're the Absol that help protect Uncle Silvally when Faba tried to take him.."_ Nebby remembered. Absol nodded before it went over and nudged his trainer, "Good boy, Absol.."

"Absol.." it said before it turned its attention to Sarah. Cresselia cooed in worry at the Princess. "Don't worry, Cresselia, she'll be alright." the masked man reassured. Wooloo and Ponyta came over to her and cooed in worry at their sleeping friend.

The brutal beating Sarah endured had left her out cold for a while as the masked man worked to create a healing medicine and create makeshift bandages to support them and cover the wounds she inflicted from Darkrai.

While he was working, the man felt that he and Absol along with Cresselia had been lucky to find the princess and bring her to safety after the Lunar Pokemon witnessed its counterpart's terrifying power under Lothor's ownership. While much of Sarah's Pokemon were eying the man and Cresselia cautiously despite his help in looking after their wounded foster mother, the younger Pokemon and Nebby couldn't help but look over her with overwhelming concern and worry. Wooloo and Ponyta were the most worried as they were devastated to see her on the makeshift bed the man and Cresselia made for her after bringing her to the cave.

She wasn't able to wake up despite their and the others' best efforts in doing so but they didn't want to think that she was dead. Absol noticed this and gently walked up to them and the other younglings, gently placing its paw on Wooloo and getting their attention.

The Disaster Pokemon nodded to them gently with a soft smile, reassuring the Galar younglings that Sarah will indeed be awakened soon. This brought nods from them but they still didn't feel any better over their stepmother bring in critical condition. While they were worried about Sarah, Snivy and Tepig could only worry for Oshawott's safety after he was blown away from Lothor, Ivanka, Darkrai, and Dusknoir's attack and Pheromosa's rejection.

But, they were also mad at them for harming their Unova brother in the worst senses possible and vowed to make them pay and get revenge for the Sea Otter Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from where Sarah and her Pokemon are, the Water Pokemon in question was crawling out of the nearby river, still moping over Pheromosa's rejection of him earlier but also furious at the Ultra Beast just for that reason after his sorrow turned to hatred.

After he was sent blasting off from Lothor and Ivanka's sneak attack to the river he crawled out of, Pheromosa was the only thing on his mind. He thought that he had found the girl of his dreams when his eyes first landed on the Ultra Beast while it was observing the Z-Crystals that it stole but his heart was ultimately broken from the rejection it gave him. While he was broken from Robbie stopping him from hitting on Bella during his family's time in the Kanto Region, this was more personal to him and he was vowing to get his revenge no matter who or what stood in his way.

"Osha... Osh... Oshawott, Osh..." he snarled as he panted and then boiled over after a while. "...OSH OSHAWOTT!"

Deciding to find Pheromosa and make it pay for humiliating him and breaking his heart so badly after letting out his anger, he slowly trudged to where he felt where the Lissome Pokemon is currently at with his shell at hand, his blossoming hatred for the vain and selfish Ultra Beast taking control of him. He had no idea that the Ultra Beast in question was in danger and threatened by Lothor, Ivanka, and their partners who were planning to go after it again. He also didn't know what happened to his family and brother and sister but he didn't care.

All he wanted was to give Pheromosa a good thrashing as he sped up and ran to find the Ultra Beast, his hatred for it festering in him and giving him strength.

* * *

Back at the old cave, Sarah's Pokemon took in the campsite that was set up, which the masked man, Absol, and Cresselia had been taking shelter in. It wasn't much with regards to their saviors' accommodations but it proved sufficient to their needs. Aside from the cave itself, there was a pot used for tasks such as boiling and making food or medicine over a well-done fire, there were mounds of essentials such as a pair of travel backpacks and four boxes of clothing for him ranging from several pairs of socks, shirts, pants, underwear, the works.

They even noticed that was a grand cabin tent pitched inside the cave that provided both the man and Absol with a more comfortable place to sleep and live after having left their original time period following King Doug and Queen Delilah's sacrifice which they suspect that it had more stuff in it including a sleeping bag and/or a bed.

And, there were a few lamps scattered in the cave to provide whatever light they needed should nightfall come. They didn't know how he was able to get the stuff that he and his Hoenn Pokemon needed to survive but they soon remembered that Sarah's birth parents and their royal advisor used a time warp art as their last resort to save Sarah from Lothor and Team Eclipse so they decided to take a gamble on thinking the man was a magician and can make stuff out of necessity or thin air.

All the while, the masked man was continuing to make the medicine needed that can help heal Sarah's wounds and save her from death. The minutes ticked by but as the man was finishing up the medicine and was about to apply it to Sarah and begin treating up her wounds, Winter perked her head as if she felt something off around her. She sniffed the air and cooed as she snapped around in several directions, thinking that she, her family, and the man, Absol, and Cresselia were not alone. The masked man looked towards her and chuckled even though a small smile he gave was hidden away from the Lucario mask he was still wearing.

"Don't worry girl, Cresselia, and I brought a little help who came from another world after we stumbled upon your own. Let's just say they're looking for you from the shadows after you disappeared from their home and they decided to join us after we found out about Lothor and Team Eclipse." he told her as he started to treat Sarah's wounds. "You'll find them further down in the cave if you look carefully."

Winter nodded her head and then walked into the darkness of the cave leaving her Pokemon family to wonder what she'll find.

Winter cooed inside of the cave wondering if anything would reply back and... something did. Winter heard several more coos coming near her. Winter fired a plasma blast at a rock making it glow and it revealed nine more dragons like her.

The first one was about 30 feet long and bipedal but this one had an overbite, nasal horn, a break like upper beak and a tail covered in spines. It had a crown of spikes on its head as well. This dragon was a teal with tints of pink, purple and yellow on its wings and body and it had a pale underbelly. This dragon was known as a Deadly Nadder.

The second one was also 30 feet long but it had three tails with stingers on them as well as a set of pincers which made it resemble a scorpion. It also had two ear appendages on its head. This dragon was brownish with orange stripes on its wings and a yellow underbelly. One tail was brown, one was yellow and the other was light yellow. This one was called a Triple Stryke.

The third one was about 61 feet long with two pairs of long horns along with double clawed wings, a snake-like neck and a snake-like tail with frills on it. This dragon was a mixture of purple, yellow and magenta and it was known as a Monstrous Nightmare.

The fourth dragon was 31 feet long and had two pairs of wings! It's face had two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and it had a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl. It also had a three-finned tail and also had many spines down their back and a large "crown" on its head. This dragon was blue with dark blue spots. It has shades of lavender and white on its wings, tail and head and it was known as a Stormcutter.

The fifth dragon was 20 feet long and a bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with small arms and two claws at the end of each limb. It had a short thick neck and a small head. Its upper jaw resembles a beak of a parrot, while the lower jaw is more round and full of small teeth. It had three spikes on its head, which are asymmetrically placed. It's wings had a claw on each of them. It had only a few sharp spikes on its back, and it has a long tail that ends with a large fin. This dragon was a darker blue color with red patterns on its back, wings, and tail. Its spikes are also dark blue and it is known as a Titan Wing Dramillion.

Around that dragon was about five more of the same species but they were a bit smaller and different colors. Three were red and blue while two others were yellow and purple. These dragons were his Dramillion pack.

The sixth dragon was about 66 feet long and had two heads and a split tail. This one was the strangest looking out of all of them. It looked almost like Zweilous only much bigger. This one was a blue-hued green base color with darker splotches over its body and wings. It had a yellow nasal horn and blue leaf-like spines on its necks and back and it was larger compared to the other dragons. This dragon was called a Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback.

The seventh dragon was 150 feet long and had two pairs of wings and a flat body along with three rows of spines down its back. This dragon was also bright red, with blue and purple glowing shades on his wings, feet and tail. It's horns, spikes and claws have the same hue, while his teeth are just light blue and the eyes are yellow. This dragon was called a Singetail.

The eighth dragon was 60 feet long with purple eyes, a horn on snout, sharp spines and spikes on the edge of wings. It also a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body is covered in metal armor with two talons on each foot. The dragon is completely silver and it was called a Razorwhip.

The ninth dragon was the most surprising. This dragon looked a lot like Winter, but it was jet black with lighter spots and it had two sets of tail fins; one on the tail and the other near the base of the tail. It looked like the mixture of a cat, dog and gecko. It also appeared to have a rougher texture than Winter. This dragon was known as a Night Fury.

The nine dragons before the Light Fury stirred as the rock they were at nearby illuminated the area around them after Winter blasted it, leaving her in shock from what she was seeing.

Perhaps, she wasn't of this world but of another where the dragons came from, especially given how cryptic the man is when he told her that she'll find them as the help they needed to end Team Eclipse. She especially felt strange around the Night Fury as if she knew who it was but couldn't put one of her claws on it.

* * *

Back at his and Absol's cave campsite, the man quickly wrapped up makeshift bandages on Sarah's wounds where they would hurt her the most and had finished applying the medicine he prepared on her most sore spots and more serious wounds.

He had her on a spare bed he brought out from his tent to make the process less complicated for him. As he was preparing to bandage a heavy wound on her right shin, he needed one more thing in case she unknowingly starts getting a fever.

"Will one of you be so kind as to soak this in the river nearby?" he asked Sarah's Pokemon, holding out a strip of thick cloth that he's using for bandages.

"I'll do it." Mai volunteered as she took the cloth and went to the river outside.

Lolita decided to assist the young Disguise Pokemon as she quickly went over and gave her a helping hand with the cloth.

_"Mama..."_ breathed Nebby, feeling scared for his human mother. Neither he nor his family couldn't help but let their worry for her fester while Lolita and Mai returned with the wet cloth for the man.

With a thankful nod, he took the cloth and folded it before he placed it on her forehead, relieved that his work was done and he was able to save her.

"You'll be alright now," the man told her, with Absol giving a nod to her and Cresselia cooing in relief and happiness.

The masked man turned to see her Pokemon still looking worried for Sarah and smiled, "She'll be fine. The wounds aren't life-threatening but she'll need time to heal properly. Until then, I'd advise that you refrain her from going into battle in such a state. You and that girl were cutting it close after she fell victim to a Dark Pulse attack at close range. Whatever managed to protect her from the blast won't be enough to save her the next time."

"Try telling that to her once she has her mind set on protecting those that are in need of help and who are weaker than her from those that use their power to rag-doll others." Silvally retorted. "She's crazy but she does mean well at the end of the day."

"I see, reckless but brave and righteous... You all were lucky Cresselia felt the princess and found you all when she did," he continued as he joined them. "Not many people can survive Darkrai's tremendous power and live to tell the tale. A Pokemon like that doesn't normally appear around humans but I can tell you all have a strong will to live and it's all through her."

_"Well, Mommy did love us with all her heart and did so much for us after she met us."_ Riolu confirmed with a nod.

"I'm glad you were able to live through everything you've been through. My partner's been filling me in on everything and on the subject of Power Rangers, I was shocked when I heard about your mother and her friends being a new Ranger team as part of the Ultra Guardians. Hearing about her escapades and how she continues to selflessly put herself into life-or-death situations such as this one, she reminds me of her own parents... My faithful King Doug and Queen Delilah..."

His gaze returned to Sarah as he spoke, a relieved and heartfelt smile on his face as he and Absol watched her sleep peacefully. But, Sarah's Pokemon were taken aback, does the masked man in front of them know about the Last King and Queen?

"Hang on, dude! You're saying you know her real parents?" Silvally asked incredulously.

"...I do. You could say that aside from being their advisor, I'm an old friend of theirs."

"Old friend? What are you talking about, Mister?" Mai asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Having joined her new family late after Sarah's Preliminary Trial, Mai understandably had no idea that Sarah was the Sun Princess and the last of the abolished Alolan Royal Hierarchy unlike the others as they heard about the legend after Acerola told them everything from the book she read to them as well as Ash and his Pokemon.

The others didn't know who the masked man was talking about but Poipole remembered one part of the legend of the downfall of the Alolan Hierarchy detailing King Doug and Queen Delilah working with their advisor who used a time warp art with them to save Sarah.

She quickly flailed about, telling her family the shocking revelation as she pointed them all to her and recalled bits of the old legend to them.

They all gasped in surprise and shock when they remembered the legend they heard at Acerola's library when they looked at him closer but Silvally, despite his shock, was skeptical and needed to be sure since they didn't know the face behind the Lucario mask.

"Wait, how are you their old friend by all means?" he questioned.

The man smiled as he reached for his mask and pulled it off, revealing his face and showing them that he looked to be in his late mid-forties with black hair that had a blue streak on the middle and emerald green eyes that shone like the sea.

Then, he spoke with a grandfatherly tone, "I was their most-trusted advisor back then but I'm also Sarah's godfather if you didn't know."

_"Are you..."_ Riolu gasped, gawking after remembering the legend Acerola recalled.

_"Then, you're that guy who helped save Mama..." _Nebby trailed, shock taking him over.

"...Tsukumaro Wong," the masked man replied with a confirming nod.

There was a long silence between the man and Sarah's Pokemon from the bombshell revelation. Not only did they meet and were saved by Cresselia, they even met Doug and Delilah's advisor, Tsukumaro Wong.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the others were still trying desperately to find Sarah, Winter, and her Pokemon and bring them home but so far, they were having no luck.

They had no idea, however, that Tsukumaro and Cresselia had saved them and were sheltering them in his and Absol's cave until their leader would be fit to walk and be ready to fight.

There was also the thought of Lothor and Ivanka's power as well as Darkrai and Dusknoir's strength from their previous battle and the worrying fears of Pheromosa still running loose and in danger of being captured again running in their minds. They knew they'd have to be ready to counter them and bring the Ultra Beast home safely but their doubts over succeeding every mission plagued them.

"Got anything yet, Nikki?" Mallow questioned worriedly as she and Lillie joined Sarah's adopted parents at the supercomputers to find Pheromosa, Sarah, and Lothor and Ivanka.

"Nothing on Pheromosa and Sarah's locations nor any sign of Oshawott," Nikki replied. "This could take a little while given Pheromosa's speed, Oshawott's spot after he was blasted off, and we don't know where Cresselia took our baby after it saved her, Winter, and her Pokemon."

"But, it looks like we're safe for now with Lothor out of the picture," James reassured. "This will make our search easier and if Ponchita's Wrist Com is still functional, I can send a signal to her. Hopefully, she'll respond soon once I get a lock on her."

"I hope Sarah's okay..." frowned Lillie sadly as Snowy nuzzled her leg in reassurance.

"URGH! This is taking too long," Ash grumbled as he punched his left hand with his right fist. "We need to be out there looking for Sarah! When I see Lothor and Ivanka again, I'm gonna give them a good battle they'll never forget!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed, snarling.

"Take it easy, Ash. I'm just as mad as you are about what they, Darkrai, and Dusknoir did to Sarah and us. But, we need to plan it through before we act," Kiawe warned.

Ash sighed, knowing Kiawe was right. "Alright..."

"So what do we do now?" Lana asked.

"What can we do? We've done everything we could," Mallow put in, feeling depressed.

"I don't know if we're even cut out to be Power Rangers if we can't handle Lothor and protect Pheromosa despite breaking Meowth and Oshawott's hearts and harming the rest of Alola with the Z-Crystals it stole from certain trainers," said Kiawe, feeling concerned.

"You saw how powerful those two and their partners were. They trashed us like we were houseflies or a newborn Butterfree flock on a hot day without water," Sophocles agreed. "Even our Pokemon couldn't make a dent on it and the only one that managed to match Darkrai after he pummeled Sarah was Cresselia."

"I'm gonna have nightmares about the power that Pokemon displayed for weeks," quivered Lana, nodding her head.

"Even our Pokemon took a beating and I don't know if they can take any more hits like that," Lillie added. "And, we still have no idea where Oshawott could be. He could be badly hurt and Lothor might find him and lead him to where he thinks Pheromosa is."

As they were trying to figure out what to do next and continue their already fruitless search for Sarah, her Pokemon, and Winter, a video call from Lusamine was sent and immediately patched through to them. The video opened and Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet appeared, wanting to speak with them again.

"Hello, Rangers, how are things going with your search for Sarah?" Lusamine asked, worried for her friends.

"Not very lucky, we're telling you that," Mallow sighed sadly.

"We can't find her anywhere on Melemele let alone all of Alola," Sophocles added. "We've tried to get a hold on her Wrist Com after she was teleported somewhere by that Cresselia that saved her but nothing came up."

"I see... I'm sorry to hear you got off to a rough start when Lothor and Ivanka showed up."

"We had no idea how powerful they really were when we found out they would step up to the task Team Eclipse had at hand," Wicke added. "But now, we know they're in a different class."

"I don't know if we're even ready to be Power Rangers, Mother," Lillie told them with a worried frown. "We have no combat training and we weren't prepared for what they, Dusknoir, and Darkrai had planned for us when they showed up."

Lusamine just frowned with a sad nod, even she didn't expect things to go south so fast and so early for her Rangers with Lothor and Ivanka's appearance.

"They thrashed us and Sarah good and sent Oshawott and Meowth blasting off after Pheromosa broke their hearts and was too smart to fall for Faba's trap," Lana agreed.

"The power they've displayed, it scares us now that we think about it," Kiawe replied, worriedly staring at his hands as he thought back to their big defeat. "I always thought if we stood together as a team and believed in ourselves and our Pokemon as we had before against the likes of Viren and Team Rocket, nothing can stop us."

"But, after we were beaten by Darkrai and realizing that we're no match for him, Dusknoir, or Lothor and Ivanka, I..." Sophocles started before he started fretting as he held his head in fear and aggravation. "I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO BE A POWER RANGER ANYMORE!"

"I'm scared, too..." quivered Lana in agreement.

Ash couldn't help but stew in his fear and anger from what had happened to everyone and Sarah because of Lothor, Darkrai, Ivanka, and Dusknoir. All their problems with Pheromosa were temporarily washed away by their first taste of sheer defeat and the knowledge that they're not invincible even with their incredible teamwork and it was driving him bananas no matter how much he tried to hold it in.

"Lothor will pay for this," he growled. "He's gonna wish he never messed with us when we see him again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, scowling.

"Calm down, Ash! Getting angry over everything will not help the situation at hand," Lusamine reassured firmly. "I know things are rough right now but we need to think things through more carefully this time and not just rush into battle." Ash sighed irritably.

She then addressed the others, firmly understanding their predicament, "I know your first defeat and Lothor and Ivanka's true power have left you scared and that's understandable. I felt the same way when I first took on my job as the Aether Foundation's president but from every failure that I make, I always remember one thing that my own parents told me. A lesson that I must always bear in mind no matter what I do."

"What's that, Mother?" Lillie asked.

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going. There will be times when you will fail and become scared of what will be ahead of you but the important thing for you to do, as always, is to learn from them and become better people."

Everyone was silent from her reassuring words as she continued.

"You may think you're not meant to be Rangers and I understand that you don't want to go through with this but I've always had faith in you ever since I asked you to become Power Rangers, especially after you chose to become them for everyone's sake as well as Sarah's. She knew what we were getting ourselves into after everything you've been through since Team Eclipse first made themselves known and after you rescued me from Nihilego. You were also willing to do anything and everything in your own power to protect everyone and Sarah and I couldn't be happier for you."

Lusamine sighed deeply before she looked at them with another reassuring yet firm look, "We all have to learn from our mistakes and we'll find Sarah before we deal with Lothor and Pheromosa. But, first things first; aside from your individual weapons, we've managed to complete a little something that should help you all improve on your battling after your first mission."

The gang was surprised when Lusamine told them about that other something; did Lusamine and her crew make something in addition to their new weapons?

"What do you mean, Lusamine?" Lana asked, feeling confused.

"What else do we need besides our new weapons?" Mallow added in agreement.

"We've been developing a new battle simulator with our technology and the Morph-X energy that Commander Shaw sent us after we started developing the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," Wicke put in.

"After your first mission was successful, we took note of everything we've watched regarding how things went after you managed to return Buzzwole to the Ultra Dimension. It was obvious your lack of combat training is your first major hurdle and that presented itself as a problem for you when you went up against Lothor after dealing with the Poke-Mechas. Your suits' supercomputers did a great deal to help you become used to your new abilities but that won't be enough."

"While we continue to work on finding Pheromosa and Sarah, you must take the time we have to train yourselves and improve your fighting until you're ready to confront Lothor should he appear once more," Burnet said. "We have to be ready any way we can in order to match Team Eclipse from all angles and keep Sarah away from them."

"But, what about Sarah? Shouldn't we keep looking for her?" Ash begged.

"I'm confident in our efforts to find her and once we have a lock on her Wrist Com, she'll answer our calls," Burnet reassured. "For now, we need to be ready for whatever Lothor may throw at us. Not to mention, there's still the matter of Pheromosa we have to take care of."

"Clefable, will you please escort them to the training simulator for their first training session?" Lusamine asked her Fairy Type.

"Clef, Clefable, Fable, Clef!" Clefable nodded, agreeing with her trainer's wishes.

Gesturing Ash and the others to follow her, Clefable directed the others to where the training simulator was in their headquarters while Nikki, James, and their partners continued to search for Pheromosa and Sarah. But, not before Lillie stopped at the door and looked to them with her final words for them before joining her friends.

"James, Nikki... Please, find her," she told them.

They nodded and Lillie went out the door.

They were all determined to learn what mistakes they made from their first defeat, retrieve Pheromosa, and find Sarah, Winter, and her Pokemon, and nothing is going to stop them from being better Power Rangers with their determination and confidence as Rangers about to be renewed. Not even Lothor and Ivanka are going to do anything to put an end to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Tsukumaro and Absol's cave, Sarah was still resting in her bed with her bandages and the medicine he made for her still healing her wounds. She was still out cold from the beating she took from Lothor and Darkrai but thanks to Tsukumaro, she was recovering and will be ready to return to her adopted family and friends to finish what they started.

While her Pokemon were all still recovering from the bombshell revelation of their foster mother's savior being Doug and Delilah's old friend and advisor, Winter came back with the eight dragons she met earlier in tow, shocking them even more as they took in the sight of them.

Some of the younger Pokemon started to quiver in fear as if they could feel an ancient power brewing from them or something. _"Auntie Winter... Wha-?"_ Riolu quivered as Candy held her in a protective hug while she glared at the dragons, supposedly threatening to harm them should they attack.

"Wha-! What the hell, Winter?!" Silvally gawked. "Where'd they come from?!"

"Wow..." Mai gasped, feeling in awe from the sight of the dragons. While her family recoiled in surprise, shock, and fear, she reacted with awe and amazement from seeing other dragons like Winter.

Tsukumaro turned and smiled as he saw Winter coming back with the reinforcements he mentioned to her about, "Ah, my friend, you're back. I suppose you took the time to get to know your new companions?"

Winter cooed and nodded as she looked them over while the dragons looked in awe from the Pokemon before them.

It was clear neither Pokemon nor dragon knew what to say to each other given their first meeting.

The old advisor turned to Sarah's Pokemon and started to introduce them to the dragons as the young Galar Pokemon looked over them curiously while the others continued to gawk at the crazy-looking dragons.

"The Deadly Naddler, a vain and aggressive Tracker Class dragon but beautiful as is deadly; this one is known as Skystorm. She takes great pride in her looks and doesn't really like it when they get dirty. The Triple Stryke, stocky and yet belligerent, aggressive, vicious for a Strike Class dragon and never misses a trick in battle; they call him Venom. He can be a bit over confident, loves to flaunt his abilities. The Stoker Class Monstrous Nightmare named Sunflare; don't let her fangs and hooks fool you, while she may look and be a powerful dragon but she's actually a softie if you get to know her." Tsukumaro began.

The Monstrous Nightmare, Sunflare, snorted as her eyes bugged out in surprise before she pouted and turned away, getting a laugh out of Tsukumaro. The Night Fury couldn't help but laugh as well and even the other dragons gave a few chuckles. Wooloo and Ponyta continued to stare at the dragons curiously as they walked around them, the supposedly vicious creatures having their own surprised and curious stares over the Galar younglings' dwindling fear and growing curiosity of them.

Wooloo nuzzled Skystorm leg with a cute little 'baa' and the Deadly Nadder gently squawked at the Sheep Pokemon. Ponyta, on the other hand, gently nudged Sunflare and Venom with a little neigh. The Strike and Stoker Class dragons warbled at the little Unique Horn Pokemon and nuzzled her back, making her smile.

"Starfire, a Sharp Class Stormcutter; quite gruff around the edges but she's a big sister to all and often means well under Shadows' leadership. The Titan Wing Dramillion there is who the dragons simply call Camo; he's quite a sport and sometimes likes to boast that he can camouflage himself and he's a surefire father to those five kids."

The Dramillion, Camo, gave a small huff but he just gave a small, humble smile as he nodded at the mention of his young pack as he gently nuzzled them.

"That flying dragon/dino hybrid is a dad?" quizzed Silvally.

Tsukumaro just chuckled. "Of course. After he was saved and turned on the flyers that abused and hurt him, he found a mate and they were together since then." he told the Synthetic Pokemon.

Winter and the Night Fury cooed and nuzzled each other.

"Now the two headed dragon is a Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback, part of the Mystery Class. Two heads, twice the danger. They're literally two peas in a pod being two dragon siblings rolled into one and despite their size, they're still young and have into the occasional squabble now and then." Tuskumaro continued. "The second Stoker Class dragon is known as a Singetail, named Inferno. He means well to his fellow dragons and he's something of a territorial freak in his homeworld but he's matured over time and learned to be more of a team player. Inferno can shoot flames from any part of his body, making him a big hitter in the sky. Though he has a tendency to rush into battle first and ask questions later, he's a good protector."

Mist and Spark growled in protest before they got into a small squabble before Danny and Danielle managed to soothe their ruffled feelings calmly which got surprised looks from the Hideous Zippleback while Inferno shook his head as he blushed in embarrassment as if he's trying to deny being fiercely territorial over what land he claims as his own back in his homeworld or trying to claim that he's always been a team player despite his territorial nature. This prompted Candy and Riolu to quietly giggle at him as he groaned from his embarrassment.

Tsukumaro then looked at the silver dragon, "And, the silver dragon is Silver, a Razorwhip, another dragon of the Sharp Class. Her tail can slice through anything, whether its trees, rocks, even minerals! She can also curl up into a ball and launch herself at her opponents, a skill that most Razorwhips aren't really known to have. She very prideful in her skills and is always ready to put herself in harms way to protect her friends and packmates, even at the risk of her own life." Silver smirked at her introduction, proud of her abilities.

Finally, Tsukumaro turned to the final dragon who came over to Winter and nuzzled her gently which was the Night Fury. Winter cooed happily while nuzzling the Night Fury back as if she knew who the Night Fury was much to the confusion of her new family.

"And finally, there's the leader of the entire pack, Shadow the Night Fury. He's a Strike Class dragon closely related to the Light Fury. Shadow can perform a cloaking ability like the Light Fury, but he does it by drawing electricity from lightning clouds. He's playful and curious but when danger approaches he becomes very protective, acting like a true leader. He is also the mate to the Light Fury the princess called 'Winter'... Fascinating creature, that Shadow is, I must say."

The two Furies cooed at each other and nuzzled each other lovingly. "Awww... they like each other." Mai cooed innocently. "Did they have babies yet?"

Tsukumaro chuckled, "They have, but they're back in their home."

"Aww.." Mai said sadly, wanting to see baby dragons.

"Now, I believe you have an explanation for what happened to their daughter," Tsukumaro replied, deciding to get to the matter at hand as Cresselia and Absol came to him.

_"Yeah, that big meanie and his Darkrai that attacked us earlier." Riolu noted. "We and our friends were helping some people out to find and retrieve an Ultra Beast known as Pheromosa but when we failed to trap it, this guy named Lothor came and attacked us with this partner of his named Darkrai and-"_

"Darkrai?!" gasped Tsukumaro, he and Absol jolting at the name of Lothor's partner Pokemon. "Did...you say 'Darkrai'?"

"You know that black freakazoid of a Pokemon?" Silvally asked. "Okay, Dude, how'd you know about that freak that whomped us?"

"Long story but when Lothor made his move all those years ago during the Ultra Beast War, he revealed to have somehow caught a Darkrai to be his Pokemon. I never understood or knew how that monster was able to acquire such a powerful and terrifying Pokemon and Absol and I actually fought it off with Lolita, Doug, and Delilah before we were forced to send Sarah here for her protection when he had us on the ropes. Of course, Lunala, Solgaleo, and the Tapu Guardians were the only ones that can match them before the two of them and Team Eclipse were sealed away but I've never forgotten how powerful they were when we first faced off against them."

He then turned to Lolita as she went up to him as tears of joy welled in her eyes, remembering her owners' old friend.

"I'm relieved to see that you're still alive as well, old friend. I thought you'd be gone after Doug and Delilah made the ultimate sacrifice to save all of Alola and the world but here you are, wandering as a reminder of the long-forgotten and destroyed Alolan Royal Hierarchy and as the last of a peaceful, kind, and compassionate family," he said as he caressed her.

"Meowth..." Lolita purred.

_"Mommy's taking care of her now." _Riolu added._ "She cares for the younger pokemon like me." _

Tsukumaro chuckled, "That's just how she acted with Deliah, caring for younger ones."

"Meowth.." Lolita smiled. "So how exactly did you come across Cresselia here?" Silvally asked.

He looked to Cresselia as he and the Lunar Pokemon nodded, deciding that it was time for his old friends' daughter's Pokemon to know how he came across the Sinnoh Legendary and why it came to Alola in the first place.

"While Absol, the dragons and I were looking for the princess, we came across the Lunar Pokemon with a warning about the 'Dark Ones' and the 'Black Beast of the Ultra Dimension' as we were searching across Akala Island," began Tsukumaro as he momentarily glanced at Sarah, who was still recovering in her bed. "It was during one of the incidents involving her and the girl named Lillie and you... Nebby, is it?"

The young Solgaleo felt Tsukumaro's gaze on him and he nodded, _"Yes, sir. One of which was because of the ex-bad guy that took me from Mama, Mr. Faba."_

"It told us that it was sent to the Alola Region by the Pokemon known simply as 'The Original One' after it felt a disturbing aura of power from its own dimension. My guess is that it involved Team Eclipse and Lothor as well as the Black Beast that was once 'The Blinding One'. It also led us to the cave where you found a particular treasure belonging to the princess and the prophecy concerning her in the cave where you found those Memory Drives of yours... Silvally, your name is?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?" asked the Synthetic Pokemon before his mind immediately jolted and he recalled him, Sarah, and the Stoutland they and their family befriended finding the cave and then the prophecy, the Sun Sword, and his Memory Drives soon after.

He then recalled Gladion and Sarah's first meeting and conversations together and Gladion's mentioning of how he came across the Memory Drives belonging to him and bringing them to the cave at the request of a strange man. He soon managed to put two-and-two together as he gawked.

"Wait! You mean-You're...?" he spluttered.

Tsukumaro smiled as he nodded towards Silvally, "Yes, I was the one who brought the Memory Drives to you through your friend Gladion."

Silvally was shocked by that new fact, "You're kidding..."

Tsukumaro chuckled, "No, I'm not."

_"Unbelievable..."_ Silvally gasped.

Nebby and the other pokemon were surprised too.

He then returned his gaze towards Cresselia as it hovered over Sarah.

"Anyway, I had the young lad bring them to the cave on Akala Island where a small group called the Ultra Recon Squad where I'm sure you and the princess were to find them. Cresselia had visions involving you and his sister, Lillie, as well and I've sent Absol with Zeraora and Zorua tagging along to join you in helping rescue their mother when it took their mother captive."

"Then, you must've known about the Ultra Beasts as well because of that Pokemon!"

"Correct, although you can also thank Tapu Koko on that since he was able to clue me in on your Memory Drives after finding and delivering them to me. Even the other Tapus deserve credit when they were told by Solgaleo and Lunala that something wicked would come to Alola and the princess."

Just as the former advisor finished, a small groan came from Sarah as she was beginning to fully recover catching everyone's attention.

Sarah's family was surprised and overjoyed from this but Tsukumaro, Absol, and Cresselia appeared relieved as Nebby, Blitz, Riolu, Mai, Wooloo, Ponyta, Danny, and Danielle immediately dashed towards her.

They all looked at her, completely worried if she would be fully okay from Tsukumaro's treatment of her and the prolonged rest the young princess had.

"Pika...?" Blitz cooed.

_"Mommy...?"_ Riolu replied quietly.

_"Mama..."_ quipped Nebby, worried.

It took a few minutes for the young girl to finally come to but at last, she slowly opened her eyes as her vision became fuzzy before it slowly managed to clear up. As Sarah finally got her bearings, she was greeted by Nebby, Blitz, Riolu, Danny, Danielle, Mai, Ponyta, and Wooloo's faces all staring down at her.

"...Mm... B-Blitz... Wooloo, Po-Ponyta, Nebb-ARGH!" began Sarah before she groaned as she was getting up before she was forced to lie down when her wounds got to her once more.

"Rest easily, M'dear, you've had a rough day," Tsukumaro told her. "You've taken a beating from Darkrai and Lothor when they showed up. You should feel as bright as day once you've rested up good, I wouldn't advise getting up right now, though."

Tsukumaro walked over to Sarah on her bed and brushed her gently, to assure her that she'll soon be alright and back on her feet.

"I'd best warn you; you're not in your best condition to get on your feet. But, my medical treatment should do you good before long. You'll be safe until then."

The little princess shifted herself and saw her family's old advisor looking down kindly at her but given that despite knowing about her birth parents' past and what happened to them during the Ultra Beast War, she didn't have a clue as to who he is given that she's never seen him before. She was just a baby at the time and she didn't have the time to be properly introduced to him.

"...W-w-who are you...?" she stammered through her screaming wounds.

This prompted a sad yet expecting smile out of him, "I see, you don't know me very well. As expected, I didn't think you'd know me given that I've never formally introduced myself to you and even if I did, you wouldn't remember me. Last I saw you, you were only a baby and you were like that until I saw you earlier."

It was true; Sarah was only a few weeks old when she was brought to James and Nikki in the future for her own safety and Tsukumaro only had a little bit of time to see her for himself before he, Doug, and Delilah used a time travel art to save her from Lothor and Team Eclipse.

"On the other hand, it's not important right now. You'll know who I am and what's happening soon enough."

Then, everyone heard the familiar sound of a Thunderbolt hitting the ground as they jumped.

"And, I can tell we're not the only ones worried for you," he smiled before he turned to the cave entrance. "All right, you two! You can stop panicking, she's okay now!"

A familiar duo of black and yellow scrambled into the cave and dashed towards Sarah's bedside.

"Huh? Zeraora? Zoura?" Sarah said with surprise. Indeed it was the Thunderclap Wanderer and the little Tricky Fox Pokemon at her bedside.

"Sarah, are you okay? Master Zeraora sensed you were hurt and in danger." Zoura asked.

"Don't worry, Zoura, she'll be fine soon. I treated her injuries and she'll be right as rain after a while." Tsukumaro reassured the worried Dark type Pokemon. Zeraora nodded and Tsukumaro, "Zera."

"Oooh, who are you two?" Mai asked as she crawled over to them.

_"I've never seen you two before."_ Riolu said confused.

Mai and Riolu haven't met Zeraora or Zoura yet since they came into the family late. "Hi I'm Zoura and this my Master, Zeraora. We've been looking after Sarah along with this dude's Absol." Zoura introduced and Zeraora nodded in confirmation.

"I see you've made a few fine friends in those two scamps," Tsukumaro replied. "I hope you haven't been giving them nor my Absol too much trouble while you're out and about, kid. Or, I hope they haven't given you grief since you first met them."

Zeraora and Zorua raised incredulous eyebrows, finding the quip a little insulting despite being a joke.

"We? If you want to blame somebody for trying to blow her up, give it to Team Earwax!" grumbled Zorua as she turned her head away with a huff.

Tsukumaro just laughed as he saw the two Pokemon's faces. "Now, now, I was just pulling your legs, Little One! I've always trusted you to look after my lord and lady's baby should things get too hectic for her," he chuckled.

He then turned to Zeraora, "And, I know you've done beautifully with your duty to protect her whenever she needed you, friend. I can tell you cared for her a lot; that Wayfinder you made for her is proof of that."

The Thunderclap Wanderer nodded with a soft purr as it looked to the good luck charm it made and had given to her through Zorua around her neck still. It was relieved to know that it wasn't damaged during both her recent and latest scuffles.

"You must really love her after what you went through to go to such lengths to make such a trinket. It's beautiful..."

Zeraora nodded again although its face flushed a little from the love remark that got some of Sarah's Pokemon chuckling at it. Despite the heavy wounds still present on her, Blitz, Danny, Danielle, and Nebby managed to carefully set her up so she would be sitting on the bed but with their help and not too much so she wouldn't strain herself badly. She still had so many questions brewing in her mind and she needed answers.

"What's going on? Why am I here, how did Cresselia save me and my Pokemon before Darkrai destroyed us?" she asked.

"Take it easy, Princess," soothed Tsukumaro gently. "As I told you and your Pokemon, you'll find out what's happening and who I am soon enough."

Sarah managed to nod, "Okay... so now what?"

"Now, you just rest until your injuries are healed." Tsukumaro said.

"O-Okay..." Sarah said with a tired smile. Winter cooed as she came around her rider and laid down beside her. Skystorm, Shadow, Silver, Inferno, Mist and Spark, Camo and his pack, Starfire, Sunflare and Venom took noticed to Sarah and looked at her curiously. Sarah spotted the new dragons and was surprised. "W-Where did they come from...?"

_"Auntie Winter found them in the cave, Mommy."_ Riolu replied.

"And they apparently come from the same world where Winter comes from." Silvally added.

"R-Really?" Sarah questioned and Tsukumaro nodded, "They came looking for your Light Fury after she disappeared from their home and they decided to join us after they found out about Lothor and Team Eclipse."

Sarah nodded, "So what kinds of dragons are they?"

"Skystorm is a Deadly Nadder dragon, part of the Tracker Class. Starfire is a Stormcutter dragon, part of the Sharp Class. Inferno and Sunflare are known as a Singetail and Monstrous Nightmare, both members of the Stoker Class. Camo and his pack of Dramillions are part of the Mystery Class with Camo being a Titan Wing Dramillion. Venom is known as a Triple Stryke, part of the Strike Class in addition to Shadow, the Night Fury, who is also the mate to your Light Fury." Tsukumaro introduced.

Sarah was surprised that Winter had a mate this whole time, but there was no denying it, seeing the two cuddled each other happily.

Skystorm, just then, perked up at something outside of the cave and squawked gently. "What's wrong with her?" Silvally asked and Zoura saw what she had spotted, "Here's a hint, it's a sea otter and it looks pissed as hell."

Everyone, save for Sarah, looked and saw an angry Oshawott stomping by the cave, "Oshawott?" Sarah called.

"Osha?" Oshawott turned back and came to the mouth of the cave. Snivy and Tepig sighed in relief seeing their Unova brother alright. "Thank goodness you're alright Uncle Oshawott." Riolu cooed.

Oshawott nodded, but it still had an upset expression on his face, "Looks like he wants revenge on Pheromosa for using him." Tsukumaro guessed and Oshawott nodded.

"Oshawott, you know revenge won't solve anything for you." Silvally stated, but the Water type puffed his cheeks out, still wanting revenge and Silvally sighed.

"Oshawott... I know you're hurt that Pheromosa used you for her own gain, but the truth is... some female pokemon are gonna do that to you." Sarah said, much to Oshawott's shock and confusion. "Some female pokemon will see that you're so desperate to have a mate of your own that they'll use you to get what they want without any consideration for your feelings. The right girlfriend for you should be a pokemon that actually loves you for who you are and doesn't take advantage of your desperation."

Oshawott thought about what Sarah told him and calmed down, realizing she was right. Getting revenge on Pheromosa wouldn't help him get over his heartbreak. Now, he had to focus on protecting his trainer and saving Pheromosa from Lothor and Ivanka. "Oshawott Oshawott.." he said with a small smile. Snivy and Tepig smiled at their Unova Brother as he joined the others in the cave to wait for Sarah to fully recover.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at their base, Lothor and Ivanka were tracing Pheromosa's position on their radar. "That Ultra Beast can't hide from our Ultra Aura detector." Ivanka smirked.

"Dusknoir..." her partner added.

Then, the radar found Pheromosa's position and they saw that it was moving towards a cave in the forest near a river, "It appears its moving towards a cave." Ivanka stated before the tracker picked up the Ultra Aura's of Nebby and Poipole.

"Looks like my target is in that cave as well." Lothor smirked. "Perfect, I can kill two birds with one stone; I'll destroy my brothers' remaining lineage and capture Pheromosa for our ultimate plan."

"Yes, my Lord." Ivanka said.

_"Of course, Master."_ Darkari added.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Ash and the others were coming back into the main room after testing out the simulation room to help them with their combat methods. "Did you get a lock on Sarah's wrist com?" Ash asked.

"Well, we managed to get the GPS singel and we've located her inside a cave in the forest near the cave." Lusamine stated. "I'll send the location to Rotom Dex so the rest of you can go and find Sarah."

"Right." Ash and the others nodded.

"Your Pokemon are still recovering from the last attack, so be very cautious." Lusamine stated and the team nodded before they went to the Hanger Bay and set off to the locations.

Back in Tsukumaro and Absol's cave, Sarah was still resting on her makeshift bed with her Pokemon family and dragons by her side. "Pika?" Blitz suddenly perked up, hearing something close by. "Pikachu?"

"Huh? Blitz? What is it?" Sarah asked before Blitz went outside and saw Ash and the others landing nearby, "Pika Pika."

"Look its Blitz!" Kiawe said in relief. Ash and the others landed on the ground in front of the cave mouth. Sarah's pokemon, Zeraora, Zoura and Winter came out to greet them, "Nebby, Winter, everyone, thank goodness." Lillie sighed in relief.

"Where's Sarah?" Lana asked.

"Pikapi, Pikachu." Blitz pointed to the inside of the cave where Tsukumaro, Absol and Cresseila were watching over her, "Who is that?" Ash questioned.

_"He's Mama's godfather and the royal advisor to Mama's birth parents, Tsukumaro Wong." _Nebby replied, much to everyone's utter shock. "WHAT?!"

Tsukumaro chuckled as he, Absol and Cresseila came out, "Hello there, you must be friends of the Princess." he greeted.

"Y-Yeah..." Ash stammered, surprised to meet King Doug and Queen Deliah's royal advisor/Sarah's godfather. "You're Tsukumaro Wong."

Tsukumaro nodded, "The one and only."

Absol and Cresseila came at his side and greeted the group happily.

Just then, "Phero…"

The group then turned and saw Pheramosa a few feet from them! "What the-? Pheromosa what are you doing here?" Ash asked the Ultra Beast curiously.

"Pheromosa…" Pheromosa came over to Ash with the stolen Z-Crystals in her hand. "Mosa…" Pheromosa then took Ash's hand and placed them all in her hand.

"You're… giving them back?" Pheromosa nodded at him. After seeing the kindness the dragons and pokemon gave to her, it helped Pheromosa see that what she was doing wasn't very nice and she decided to give the Z-Crystals back. "Thanks…" Ash said. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to your home.." Ash took out a Beast Ball, "If you want to…"

Pheromosa smiled and nodded before she gently pressed the button and leaped into the Beast Ball. It shook three times before it clicked. "Yeah, you caught her." Riolu cheered happily.

"Yeah, now let's get you back to where you belong." Ash smiled.

"Not for long…" The group turned and saw Lothor, Darkari, Ivanka and Dusknoir! "We'll be taking that Ultra Beast and the Princess now, thank you." Ivanka smirked.

"Not a chance!" Kiawe exclaimed and his Charizard growled in agreement. Lothor chuckled, "You so called 'bodyguards' can't stand up against me. Darkari, Dark Pulse."

_"Yes Master." _Darkari said before he launched another Dark Pulse at them, however, Venom came out of nowhere and whipped his tails, deflecting the Dark Pulse and roaring viciously at the bad guys. "What?" Lothor and Ivanka exclaimed in shock.

Ash and the others were even more shocked and surprised. "What the heck is that?! Another dragon?!" Sophecles exclaimed.

"Umm... make that about eight more." Ash said and he pointed to the cave where Winter, alongside, Camo and his pack of five, Shadow, Inferno, Silver, Sunflare, Starfire, Skystorm and Mist and Spark came out and hissed at Lothor, Ivanka and their pokemon. "Woah!" Kiawe exclaimed.

Venom roared and charged Lothor and his Darkari. Darkari launched another Dark Pule but Venom shot up into the air and roared viciously before he grabbed Darkari in one of his tails and threw him to the ground. _"Annoying little lizard." _Darkari growled before it launched another Dark Pulse but Venom breathed an intense, continuous stream of bright orange flames from his mouth which countered the attack and caused an explosion, allowing him to use his Defensive curl and slam into Darkari. Venom uncurled himself, roared and snapped his pinchers as a warning to them, "Dusknoir, Shadow Ball!" Ivanka called and her Dusknoir fired a Shadow Ball but Shadow and Winter launched a plasma blast, countering it. Skystorm squawked and raised the spikes on her tail and launched them at the four, forcing them to dodge.

Camo roared at his younglings and the five of them took to the sky, circling overhead. The six of them fired the Deadly Nadders' magnesium fire at Darkari, who tried to block it but it got burned by the fire, _"Ugh..! That stings." _

Silver roared and fired her hot blue fire at the bad guys, forcing them back. Darkari, go get the Princess." Lothor growled and his Darkari started to move towards the cave but Cresseila and Absol blocked him. _"Out of my way." _

_"Never, Darkari." _"Absol." Cresseila and Absol said before they unleashed Moonblast and Razor Wind at Darkari, but he dodged the attack. He fired his lightning at the two of them but Inferno and Starfire came in front and fired a large blast of fire from their mouths, countering the lightning before Inferno whipped his tail, launched a large fireball from it and struck Darkari.

Mist and Spark circled Darkari and Mist unleashed a large amount of Ammonium nitrate and Spark unleashed anhydrous hydrazine causing it to explode and sent Darkari skidding back. "Ugh..."

"This is awesome!" Silvally exclaimed, liking how the dragons were fighting.

Sunflare roared and unleashed her Kerosene Gel fire breath on Dusknoir, who tried to use Shadow Ball to defend but the fire defeated the Shadow Ball and struck Dusknoir hard. Silver snarled and launched her spines at the four of them as well and they dodged, _but not before one of them grazed Lothor's pocked and the hologram locket fell out and rolled onto the floor. _Lothor didn't seem to really care about the locket as he and Ivanka and their pokemon regrouped.

Shadow and his pack of dragons snarled at Lothor and Ivanka, "I suggest you leave now." Tsukumaro said to them.

Lothor growled, "You pests won't be able to protect her forever." he snarled. "We'll meet again, Power Rangers." and then Darkari used his power to teleport the four away.

Shadow and the other dragons calmed down as Ash and the others came over. "That was amazing!" Rotom Dex exclaimed. "I recorded everything!"

Tsukumaro chuckled, "Yes, they're pretty amazing in battle."

"Ash... everyone?" Sarah weakly called from her makeshift bed.

"Sarah!" Ash exclaimed as the group ran into the cave and were all relived to see their friend alive. Banged up pretty bad, but alive nonetheless.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Ash said with relief. "We were all so worried."

"The Princess will be just fine. The wounds aren't life-threatening but she'll need time to heal properly." Tsukumaro told Ash and the others.

"Thank you for caring for her." Ash thanked him from the bottom of his heart.

"Of course." Tsukumaro nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Command Center, your parents have been worried sick." Kiawe said.

"I'll carry her." Tsukumaro offered. The group had no objections as Tsukumaro gently lifted Sarah into her arms and the group went back to the Command Center.

* * *

You can bet, Lusamine, Wicke, Burnet, Nikki and James were speechless upon seeing Tsukumaro, Absol, Cresseila, Zeraora, Zoura and the new dragons coming in with Ash and the others.

When Nebby told them who he was, they were even more shocked and somewhat relieved. "Thank goodness you found her, Tsukumaro." Lusamine smiled.

Sarah was now resting on Nebby's back.

"Of course." Tsukumaro said. "She's grown up very much and that pleases me." he then looked at Nikki and James, "You two have raised her very well."

Nikki and James nodded at Tsukumaro.

"I'm more surprised at the new dragons." Burnet smirked, looking at Shadow, Silver, Inferno, Sunflare, Starfall, Mist and Spark, Silver and Venom. The dragons cooed at her. "At least Winter won't be alone anymore."

"True True." Ash agreed, seeing Winter and Shadow cuddle each other again.

"Rotom sent us the footage of the dragons in battle, they're incredible." Nikki added with a smile. Shadow and the other dragons smiled at her compliment.

"So will you be staying with Sarah and her family, Mr. Tuskumaro?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you are the closest thing she has in connection to her actual parents." Ash added.

"Well if Nikki and James will allow it." Tsukumaro said.

"Of course, Tsukumaro." Nikki said. "You and Absol are more than welcomed to stay with us." Tsukumaro and Absol both nodded.

"So what are we gonna do about Cresseila?" Ash questioned, looking at the Lunar Pokemon.

"Don't worry, she'll find her way back to her home, won't you, Cresseila?" Tsukumaro smiled and Cresseila nodded and before she used her power to vanish in a bright ball of light.

"So how did you manage to get Cresseila?" Kiawe asked him. "Legendary and Mythical Pokemon usually stay clear of humans."

"Well that would be because of this." Tsukumaro said, taking out a metallic and mineral crystal that was pink in color with the small symbol of Cressesila in the center. "Woah..." Ash and the others went.

"What's that?" Lillie asked. "I've never read about anything like that?"

"This is known as a the Cressila Gem. A powerful gem that can be used to summon Cresseila." Tsukumaro said.

"Wait... that shape..." Ash said before he went over to Mudsadales' saddle and took out the Sun Sword. He brought it over and the group looked between the seven spaces in the guard and the Cresseila gem, "The shapes match up.." Lana breathed in awe. "So does that mean..."

Tsukumaro nodded before he placed the Cresseila Gem into the first space of the guard. The Sun Sword then lit up pink for a moment before it diminished. "Incredible..." Ash said. "So... they're six more gems like Cresseila's?"

"Indeed and the pokemon they represent will be revealed in time." Tsukumaro said. "Right now, I suggest we let the Princess get some much needed rest."

"Right." Ash and the others nodded. Danny and Danielle levitated Sarah off of Nebby's back and took her to the recovery room for her rest.

Once she was resting in bed, Ash and the others went off to return Pheromosa to its own world while Zeraora, Zoura, Tsukumaro, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke, Nikki and James stayed with Sarah. "Please don't scare us like that again, okay Ponchita?" James asked.

"Sorry Mom, Sorry dad." Sarah apologized.

"Acting just like my old friends." Tsukumaro smiled before he felt something tapping him, "Pikachu."

"Huh? Blitz? What is it?" Sarah called. "And what's in your paws?" The Pikachu leaped into her bed and gave her a small hologram locket. "What's this... a locket?" Sarah asked.

"Blitz found it after Lothor and Ivanka left the scene." Zoura stated.

Sarah opened the locket and what was inside made Sarah and the adults gasped in awe. "Is that..." Wicke gasped.

"That can't be..." Lusamine added.

"Indeed... it's King Doug and Queen Deliah holding you when you were only weeks old..." Tsukumaro said to Sarah with a smile. Sarah was speechless looking at the picture of her birth parents holding her when she was just a baby. Zeraora was both amazed and happy that Sarah had the locket, as it was now an item that held the images of her birth parents, so she now knows what they looked like.

"Pika Pika.." Blitz cooed as he placed his little paw on her hands. Sarah smiled with a tear rolling down her face as she held the locket with great love.

* * *

_**"And so with King Doug and Queen Deliah's royal advisor/Sarah's godfather, Tuskumaro Wong joining the group what does this mean for our heroes and Sarah's future? Find out as the journey continues...**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_


	50. Chapter 50: Lulled to La-La Land

It was yet another beautiful day on Melemele Island and Sarah and her friends have decided to kick back in the great outdoors at a nearby river for a nice week away from their duties as Power Rangers and to enjoy each other's company. Ash pulled out some tent poles from a small sack and snapped two of them in place, preparing some tents with Sophocles. "Ha, got it!" he smiled.

"Good, only eleven more to go," Sophocles stated, making Ash groaned in dismay.

_**"Today, Sarah and her friends are all camping in the great outdoors. Let's see what kind of wild and crazy adventure they'll get into today, shall we?" **_

Milotic, Aqua, and Oshawott were enjoying themselves in the water, splashing around and swimming gracefully.

Nebby and the other pokemon were all relaxing together while Sarah puts up her tent with the help of Nikki's Lucario and James' Dragonite. When Sarah had told her adopted parents about their planned camping trip, they were worried because they knew Team Eclipse might try to snatch her while they're outside after their unfortunate encounters with Lothor, Ivanka, Darkrai, and Dusknoir. But, it all worked out in the end with Tsukumaro and Cresselia's asssitance and Ash and the others promised to keep an eye on her throughout the trip. Eventually, after much coaxing, James and Nikki agreed and as a precaution, they had Sarah take their pokemon which included Dusk and Luna's parents, much to the overwhelming joy of their two grown sons.

Right now, Dusk and Luna were running around with their mother and father happily as they played Tag. Their parents happily nuzzled them before they started playing again, greatly missing these moments with their sons when they were just little Rockruff puppies.

Mai was in awe at the vast, wide-open area around them, serving as everyone's campsite. "Oooh! I've never seen anything like this before..."

Once again, her current feelings are justified; given that she still never went beyond the premise of the old Thrifty Megamart back on Ula'Ula Island, the little Mimikyu never got to see much of the rest of Alola since she was always within her father and old friends' sight. She crawled over to the river and drank the fresh, cool water from it, "Oooh… So cold and nice…"

Sarah chuckled at the little Mimikyu after seeing her take in her latest surroundings. She couldn't blame Mai for being so happy to be in such a wide forest after being isolated from the rest of the world back at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart.

Three weeks have passed since their first encounter with Lothor and Ivanka and Sarah's first meeting with her real parents' old advisor, Tsukumaro Wong. He settled in quickly at Sarah's house after he was offered a real place to stay from his and Absol's cave, though Nikki and James did have to warn him about some of the machines they had in the house like with the coffee machine which he accidentally burned himself with when he tried to use it by himself.

Zeraora and Zorua returned to the wild after that crazy run-in with Team Eclipse but they still kept an eye on Sarah and her family from afar.

Lucario and Dragonite, having seen their trainers put up their tents during their journeys, helped Sarah put up her when she had a little trouble pitching it. "Thanks, boys," she smiled.

Lucario and Dragonite smiled happily, they were only too glad to be spending time with their trainer's daughter. Winter and the dragons were all relaxing by the river, all of them basking in the sun while the Light Fury and Night Fury snoozed side by side.

The eight dragon visitors did come off as a bit of a shock to the gang when they were first seen but they eventually got along well with Winter and the Pokemon, much to Sarah's joy and relief. Now, Winter wasn't the only dragon in her family anymore.

Winter and Shadow were cuddled together as they snoozed in the sunlight, the two Fury dragons snuggling each other as they napped and warbled in their sleep. Sarah chuckled, knowing where that kind of behavior would lead them.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Tsareena were putting together a meal for everyone. Mallow was chomping up carrots while Tsareena was helping her out, "Thanks a lot, Tsareena."

"Tsareena," smiled the Fruit Pokemon in appreciation. Lillie was trying to find a way to get the small campfire started so she could cook when she saw Torracat coming near her, "Torracat, would you mind lighting the fire for me?" she asked the Fire Cat pokemon gently. Torracat smiled and used a light Ember to start the fire. "Thank you, Torracat." Lillie praised as Snowy came over. Torracat smiled at the praise, which made Snowy a bit jealous so she tried to help with the fire with Powder Snow… which ended up freezing the whole fire.

"Vulpix!" Snowy smiled, awaiting praise and not realizing her mistake. Lillie couldn't exactly scold her little Fox Pokemon for wanting the attention so she just sweatdropped and giggled, "Oh, Snowy, what _am_ I gonna do with you?"

"Finished!" Ash announced and the group looked and saw of their tents put up."Now, that's the way it's done!"

"It's perfect." Rotom Dex smiled. Pikachu, Togedemaru, and Lycanroc all saw the tent and leaped in, testing how comfortable it is. "It's the lap of luxury..!"

"Hey Sarah, how's your tent coming aloOOOOONNN-?!" Ash exclaimed, before he looked at her tent, goggle-eyed. The others heard his surprised scream and they all gasped in shock as they turned towards and saw Sarah's newly pitched-up tent. The tent that Sarah had been working on with Lucario and Dragonite was like her house, only smaller and designed for the great outdoors and long journeys in mind. It looked great on the outside but they couldn't imagine how impressive it would really be on the inside.

Lolita even waved to them from the second-story window. "Meowth, Meowth….!" she called.

"Sarah, where did you get that tent?!" Kiawe exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't know you had something like that!" Mallow agreed.

"So cool..." Lana breathed.

"We could never afford a tent like that let alone build one!" Sophocles gawked.

"Hehe.. my parents had it in storage for this occasion…" Sarah smirked. Aqua and Popplio clapped their flippers happily.

"It's amazing Sarah, you could fit most of your pokemon in there." Mallow stated. "And the curry's almost ready too."

"Oh yeah..!" Ash said with some drool on his mouth.

"Can't wait.." Sophocles stated.

Then…

"You all know…" the group turned and saw Lana with a scary purple aura around her. "This forest….." then she showed her creepy face with a flashlight underneath it. "Has a scary history…!"

Everyone, except Sarah and her pokemon, screamed in terror. "What… kind of history..?" Ash asked nervously.

"People who enter this forest…. Fall asleep for no apparent reason…" Lana began. "... and when they wake up…."

The group, except for Sarah, leaned in, "Wake up, then what happens…?" the group, save for Sarah, asked and Lana let out a blood curdling scream which terrified everyone else and they fell to the ground. "They wake up all skin and bones, like they haven't eaten in days."

"Eaten in days.." Sophocles whimpered.

"T-That can't be real.." Kiawe stammered. "It's gotta be just a rumor."

"That's impossible.." Rotom Dex added.

"Y-Yeah, that must be another one of Lana's crazy stories.." Mallow stated.

"Yeah, besides the only one who has a scary history is me, remember..?" Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sarah has a valid point." Kiawe said, now calmed down. "I mean now that we know the origins of Team Eclipse, the fall of the Alolan Monarchy and that Lothor is actually your Uncle, I don't think anything could beat that."

"And don't worry, we'll make sure Team Eclipse doesn't get their hands on you." Ash promised.

"Yeah!" their friends agreed.

* * *

_**(The Pokémon Titles appear before they disappeared to feature the Alola Region underneath the sun and moon with a young woman in a royal warrior's outfit wielding the Sun Sword before thrusting it up in the air in a triumphant hero's pose. Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, appear and roar/screech as seven gems, corresponding to seven rainbow colors, appear and change into seven silhouetted Legendary Pokémon. In reverse order, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Maddow, Ash, and Sarah are shown, their backs turned and wearing their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue uniforms before they are seen with the seven gems from Sarah's sword, each gem above one of them and resembling their best character traits that keep them together as friends)**_

_When people and Pokémon shine together under the Alolan Sun and Moon, a miracle is born! That shine is the symbol of those who will change the future and forge the way towards a new tomorrow! KIRAMAI GO!_

_**(As shots of Sarah and the gang appeared, several of Sarah's Pokémon and Sarah's Light Fury, Winter, are seen running or flying towards a scene of disaster to prevent the evil that is Team Eclipse from making their move)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(Sarah and her friends gather before the boys are seen in one transparent shot from the left and the girls from the right in another as the story titles appear behind them)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(Sarah is the first one to be introduced as she gives an approving smile while she holds the Sun Sword and moments of her and her Pokémon playing happily and combating against Team Eclipse are shown after)**_

_Like a blank sketchbook page~_

_**(Lana and Mallow are introduced as Mallow gives a hearty cheer and Lana gives a cheerful peace sign before they are seen using Bloom Doom and Hydro Vortex alongside their partners, Tsareena and Popplio)**_

_Right before the lines begin to slide across~_

_**(Kiawe and Sophocles are featured, the former doing a strongman pose with a proud smirk and the latter cheering happily as he jumped before they use Inferno Overdrive and Gigavolt Havoc with Turtonator and Togedemaru)**_

_There's no telling how far we may go~!_

_**(Ash is introduced next along with Pikachu as they give goofy smiles before they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before they end up being chased by a pack of fried and irritated Yungoos)**_

_An exciting imagination is the key~_

_**(Finally, Lillie is shown as the last of the core cast as she gave a sweet smile and a nod while she holds a happy Snowy before they are shown fighting Team Eclipse and perform Subzero Freezer)**_

_For creating a dream while still finding a place in this big world~!_

_**(Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Wicke, along with Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, James, and Nikki are shown giving approving nods and greetings to the audience before the Tapu Guardians appear and fly across the Alolan sky transitioning to a field in the dark of night)**_

_Some days, what others think isn't what you need to focus on~_

_**(Team Rocket is shown in the field before the Seven Sins of Team Eclipse make their debut as they walked to battle with their leader, Lothor, at the head of the group with a mellow glare)**_

_Just let yourself shout out and race forwards on~_

_**(The scene then changes to what looked like a Pokémon League stadium before two figures are shown side-by-side in royal clad reminiscent of what the Alolan Royal Family would wear)**_

_Once you can feel that impulse, it's time to KIRAMAI GO~!_

_**(The two figures turn but are silhouetted as one of them offered a hand in assistance or plead before two pendants around their necks shaped like the sun and moon, pertaining to Solgaleo and Lunala, glowed and Sarah and her friends, as the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, appear with their ranger weapons at the ready)**_

_The wind that signals the start of the future~_

_**(As Sarah and her friends are all featured in a kaleidoscope viewer reflecting themselves and their ranger selves, they and their Pokemon are seen running from explosions in a leveled quarry towards danger before they are seen fighting against Team Eclipse and their grunts, the Poke-Mechas)**_

_Will be what you will catch a ride on with your dazzling Kiramentality~!_

_**(Blitz is seen battling the Absol belonging to a silhouetted figure who could be its trainer as it revealed a sword and pointed it forward while Silvally and Lolita are shown clashing with Zeraora and Zorua in a fight before the Thunderclap Wanderer roared as it prepares to use its signature attack, Plasma Fists)**_

_It's the faith to believe in what you love~!_

_**(Sarah is seen with Aqua as they battle a new rival and friend in the form of Hala's grandson, Hau, and his partner, Dartrix, before she moved on to do battle with Gladion again as they gave challenging smirks at each other while Umbreon and Sylveon combat against each other as they shared their trainers' smirks)**_

_I think that we all met so that we could shine as bright as possible~!_

_**(In one final shot, Sarah and the gang are seen running with bright smiles on their faces at Vast Pony Canyon to who-knows-where as their Ultra Guardians/Power Rangers Ultra Rescue Ride Pokémon and Winter soar off into the heavens above with new friends in the form of a hairy Eevee and a Shaymin along with the Ultra Recon Squad)**_

_We can polish out any of our doubts, Power Rangers Ultra Rescue~!_

_**(The gang is seen morphed as they jump into action amidst transparent figures in the form of an older trainer with another Zeraora giving determined looks and nods they vanish before the titles are shown one last time in the midst of a rainbow in the horizon as the opening ends)**_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

Soon, Mallow and Lillie finished the curry. "It's time to eat…!" Ash and Sophocles said in unison, and the group all came together for some lunch. Mai crawled over to her Pokemon Food and looked at it curiously, _"Go on Auntie Mai, it's good.."_ Riolu said to Mai.

Mai crawled onto the bowl and began eating it, "Yummy…!" she cooed, though the pokemon kinda sweat-dropped at the way she was eating. "What?"

"You're one creepy eater…" Silvally stated and Mai giggled innocently at the comment.

"The spiciness of this curry is perfect." Lillie complimented Mallow.

"You think so? I'm so glad." Mallow grinned.

"There's nothing better between Curry and camping." Ash smiled. Sophocles was chowing down on the curry like there was no tomorrow. "I could go for seconds for sure."

"Yeah seconds..!" Ash agreed.

"Of course, you can have seconds of even thirds we made quite alot." Lillie smiled.

"Hey Sarah, how's the curry?" Ash asked with delight but he only saw the blinking outline of his friend, "Huh? Sarah?" he called before the group spotted her nearby, looking at her Sun Sword and rubbing her finger across the metal. "Hey Sarah, aren't you gonna eat?" Kiawe asked.

"Huh? Oh… no thanks, I ate before we came out here…" Sarah stated.

"Still wondering about the Sword, huh?" Ash guessed and Sarah nodded, "I'm just wondering… when will I be able to learn more about it.. I mean.. The only thing I've seen the sword to is create a rainbow bridge.."

"Oh yeah, you did say the sword did that on its own." Lana stated.

"I'm sure you'll figure its powers one day.." Ash reassured, "Now come on and enjoy the camping trip."

"Yeah, don't become all stressed about Team Eclipse and the sword." Mallow added.

"Yeah, there's nothing like sitting around a campfire and having fun with your friends." Kiawe agreed.

"Haha, Kiawe's right. And I brought marshmallows so we can all roast them.." Mallow smiled.

"Oh yum!" Ash stated.

"Count me in." Sophocles smiled in agreement.

"But Sophocles, will you be alright in the dark?" Sarah questioned.

Sophocles smirked, "Don't worry about that. I have the perfect solution." he went over to his camping supplies and pulled out a lamp shaped like a Lampent. "Ta-da, no way I'm gonna be scared of the dark." then he released his Charjabug. "Charjabug, do your thing..!"

"Charja.." the little Bug and Electric type said as Sophocles attached two jumper cables to its little horns. "Charjabug.." he said before he powered up the lamp with his own electricity.

"So let it get as dark as it wants to.." Sophocles smirked.

"Wouldn't a flashlight do the same thing..?" Lana questioned.

"Uh! Not even close!" Sophocles defended. Togedemaru smiled and patted Charjabug in praise, "Maru.."

"Charja.."

After that, the group went to do their own things. Lana and Lillie were playing/relaxing by the river. Ash and Kiawe were battling each other. Sophocles was in the forest, catching up on some reading and Mallow was gathering some fruit for after dinner.

As for Sarah…. She was just walking through the forest with her pokemon family, Winter and the dragons. She couldn't help but glance at the Sun Sword in Mudsdales' saddle, "Wonder when I'll be able to learn more about it…" she wondered.

_"You'll learn more about your Sword, Mommy."_ Riolu cooed happily.

"You know the others warned you not to overthink anything about your family's toy, Mother," Silvally quipped.

"I know, but it's been on my mind for a while now. I can't stop thinking whether or not my family even knows how to use it or if they even use it at all."

"Why else would you use it to protect yourself as you did before? You used it in our first battle against Melania and Katzenberg while we're all saving Buzzwole, the Rainbow Bridge at Poni Island on the path to the Altar of the Sunne, using it to save us from that crazy meteor shower that Ultra Squad bombarded us with-"

"Alright, alright! I get it, Silvally, no need to remind me, I know all that. But, that just leaves me with more questions than answers on what my family knows about that thing."

"_Isn't thinking good for you?_" Riolu puzzled.

"Not if you're overthinking anything for a long time and whatever's the only thing on your mind, kid."

"What thing?" Mai asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Her confusion was understandable; being welcomed into her new family late, she had no better idea of her trainer's family's royal treasure. This is also compounded by Sarah's lack of understanding about her birth family's Sun Sword and how she was supposed to use it and she was barely able to use it to an extent but not a great deal given her own lack of combat training as well.

"_A family treasure belonging to Mama and her parents,_" Nebby replied. "_You didn't even show it to him yet during that last fight with that Lothor guy. Can't believe that meanie's your uncle after your mommy and daddy got married from your daddy's side of the family._"

"Don't remind me, Nebby. Some family tree I had before my birth parents booted him out back then."

"Purr..." Danny and Danielle shuddered knowingly. Like the rest of their family, they weren't fond of Lothor being Sarah's former uncle. They were all still reeling from the crazy and horrifying revelation following the successful battle for Pheromosa.

"At least you have someone who knew you're birth parents... no matter how prehistoric he acts.." Silvally muttered.

"Silvally, he came from the past, you can't blame him for not knowing all of the technology we have in this time." Sarah chided.

_"Yeah, cut Mr. Wong, some slack." _Riolu added.

"He doesn't even know how to work a coffee machine!" Silvally exclaimed.

"You can't exactly blame him, though." Mai pointed out. "He came from the past, so probably never even saw a coffee machine in his life."

"Mother doesn't use it, but at least she knows not to spray herself in face with fresh, hot coffee." Silvally deadpanned. "Unlike him."

"I never heard a painful girlish scream so loud." Nebby stated, vividly remembering Tsukumaro's painful scream from the hot coffee that was sprayed in his face.

"Luckily, Mom and Dad had ice packs on hand for that." Sarah chuckled at the memory, remembering Nikki and James gently placing ice packs and wet compresses on Tsukumaro's red hot face at the time. Her smile turned into a small frown before she looked at her Sun Sword, "But still..."

Suddenly, the bushes nearby started to rustle, "Huh..? Whose there..?" Sarah called while her pokemon and dragons took battle stances, but what came out was a familiar Tricky Fox Pokemon, "Hello.."

"Zoura? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "Is something wrong with Zeraora?"

"Oh no. Master Zeraora's fine. He sent me here to get you and your pokemon." Zoura smiled.

"Why would it want me, let alone all of us?"

"I don't know, valid reasons only he and that royal smarty pants honcho we met earlier know. You better come with me to his home if you want to know what he wants."

"But, the others and I are on a camping trip right now!"

"It won't take the whole trip and it's just a start. And, stop whining, you'll be back before they notice you're gone."

Sarah was worried; she knew she wanted to spend time with the others for their camping trip to further wind themselves down after what they went through weeks ago involving Pheromosa as well as Lothor, Ivanka, Darkrai, and Dusknoir. But, given how important it sounded and that she still felt like she owed Tsukumaro for saving her life.

"Mother..." Silvally finally said, making her turn to him as he looked at her knowingly. "...Let her."

The others agreed, all having a feeling that Zorua knows what she's talking about. Reluctantly, against her better judgment and knowing that whatever Zeraora wants is too important for her to ignore, she agreed.

"Well... Alright," she sighed.

"Great! Let's go~!" Zorua cheered before she proudly marched ahead to Zeraora's home.

Nobody knew what to make of it as they looked at each other in confusion and not even the dragons knew what the Tricky Fox Pokemon was talking about but they knew they'll have the answers they'll need once they meet up with Zeraora. Quickly, they caught up with Zorua and walked with her all the way to a vast field of flowers, mostly comprised of sunflowers and dandelions in full bloom everywhere they looked.

They soon arrived at a beautifully matured, lush, and strong oak tree in the middle of the floral bed and there, sitting and meditating at the base of the tree was the Thunderclap Pokemon itself. "I've brought them, Master," Zorua replied with a bow, alerting the Electric Type. The Mythical Pokemon nodded in approval at its little friend before it turned to the person, Pokemon, and dragons in question.

"Zera..." it said, softly smiling at the young princess and her family.

"Zeraora, why did you ask Zorua to bring us here?" asked Sarah, not knowing what's going on. "Did you want something from us?"

The Thunderclap Wanderer shook its head as another voice sounded out from behind the tree. "Actually, I asked Zeraora _and _Zorua to bring you here," it replied.

The voice belonged to Tsukumaro, who appeared from behind the tree with Absol but he was wearing a white and blue Kung Fu silk uniform and had what looked to be like a Chinese jian sword belonging to a Ming noble family with a blue tassel attached from the pommel. He looked as though he was also exuding a serious aura as he stepped from behind the tree with his Dark Type partner by his side. Sarah, the dragons, and her Pokemon were surprised to see them when they showed up.

"_Mr. Absol!_" Riolu gasped.

"Tsukumaro!" gawked Sarah. Silvally then noticed the uniform his trainer's family's advisor was wearing and thought he looked ridiculous, "What the hell are you even wearing, dude? Are you, like, in a moron's circus or something?"

Tsukumaro's eyes narrowed as a cunning smirk came to his face after hearing the Synthetic Pokemon's response but it turned into a serious frown as he produced what looked to be a small dagger on his left hand and threw it at him. This garnered surprised and shocked yelps from the group forcing Candy to counter with Iron Tail and send it back towards the old advisor with Absol casually swatting the dagger away with its right paw and making it spin up high before getting planted on the tree.

Winter growled in annoyance at Silvally as the others gave annoyed glares at him for his brashness. "_You made him hit us and Mommy with that sharpy thing, you big Frankenstein meanie!_" snapped Riolu.

Silvally was flustered as he tried to come up with an excuse for his slip-up. Absol smiled in amusement while Tsukumaro got a laugh out of what he's seeing out of Sarah's strangest Pokemon.

"I see he likes to annoy people." Tsukumaro smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Silvally exclaimed with a tick mark on his head earning him little hits by Wooloo, "Baa Baa.."

"Agh! You fluffball! Stop that!" Silvally complained.

The angry Sheep Pokemon didn't stop tormenting him as the others watched on in surprise while Ponyta sighed with a sheepish grin at her Galar brother until Sarah came and grabbed him as he struggled. "Hey, hey, hey! Wooloo, take it easy, calm down! Let me deal with him!" she cried. Wooloo stopped and took a deep breath before he pouted with a glare.

"Tsukumaro, are you crazy?! You could've killed us with that dagger!" shouted Sarah in exasperation at Tsukumaro as she turned to him, still reeling from his surprise attack. She then turned to Silvally with a searing glare at him for his comment towards her family's advisor after an angry Wooloo was finished with him, making him flinch as he looked at her.

"H-hey! Come on, Mother, I was just kidding! He-he... R-r-r-right?" Silvally stammered before he gave a guilty sigh and sagged when her glare at him deepened.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! My apologies, Princess, but I think your friend of a Pokemon chimera should learn that a smart remark like that rarely goes unpunished. However, I was impressed with how fast your Flaffy reacted with that Iron Tail, never missed a beat when she saw it coming."

Winter sighed as she whacked Silvally with her tail in annoyance, getting a pained yelp and groan out of him and knowing he deserved the blows he was given as she warbled at him. "_She says you deserve it, Big Bro,_" Nebby translated, getting another groan out of the embarrassed Synthetic Pokemon.

"Anyway, why did you call us here?" Sarah asked, wanting to know what's going on.

"You remember when you all first met me and the dragons a while ago? Well, believe it or not, I believe you revealed that you have your parents' treasure in the form of a sword that belonged to your family. Once commissioned by My Lord as a means of defense and protection against you and his wife, your subjects, and your region against any invaders. I don't know if I heard correctly back then but I heard you call it, the Sun Sword, am I right?"

"Yes, that's what I've decided to call it." Sarah stated. "What about it?"

His eyes narrowed as he became serious, recalling Sarah's valiant but lackluster efforts in using her family's treasured sword.

"It has come to my attention that while you fought with honor while using it during your previous battle with Lothor, you clearly lack the skill you need to properly use it," he told her. "A true swordswoman knows that if she wants to wield a sword, she must first know how to use it. In a life-or-death struggle for anything like the fate of the world, a sword is her means of self-defense and an untrained wielder is only as strong as a rusted sword after prolonged usage or lack of usage in the field of battle. You're a good trainer and fighter, Princess, but your swordplay right now is hardly worth praise."

"Hey, what do you mean 'hardly worth of praise', big guy?" snarked an incredulous Silvally. "My mother's getting on fine and she can take you down with her eyes closed."

"_Mommy doesn't fight that bad with her sword, Mister!_" Riolu agreed, also not getting what Tsukumaro is saying.

"You may think not but in my years of learning and teaching swordplay to her family's old Royal Guard, I've never failed to miss a trick with what our men and women were up to in their training."

"You were also a big guard, Mr. Wong, Sir?" Mai asked curiously.

"Of course, I don't just give My Lord and Lady advice on anything requiring their attention and input. I was also once a captain of their royal guard and its commanding officer. But, enough about that. Have you found out anything about the Sun Sword's powers or anything else about it, Princess?" Sarah thought for a moment, trying to recall the times when she was able to use the Sun Sword and whatever powers it had throughout the time she had it following the Akala Treasure Hunt several months ago.

"Well.. it made a large rainbow bridge when we went to Poni Island to rescue Lillie's mother from Nihlego and each time I swing it, it sent out a shockwave of light." Sarah replied.

Tsukumaro hummed in thought as he scratched his chin; he was intrigued by what Sarah had told him about using the Sun Sword.

What Sarah didn't know is that in his previous time, after her real father, King Doug, had commissioned the Sun Sword to be created for him and Delilah following their marriage, Tsukumaro was told by them that the treasured sword for their family was a magic sword. As he was once affiliated with magic in a previous life he had before becoming the two's royal advisor, given that the trio had used a time spell art to save her from Lothor, Tsukumaro supposedly helped create the Sun Sword and infused it with magic only he knew. It was meant to trigger on special occasions when in the face of difficult odds and extreme danger when its rightful wielder(s) would be in grave peril, thus ensuring that no one with an evil heart and dark intentions could ever lay their hands on it except for those who are pure of heart and with just thoughts.

This was even bolstered by his knowledge, from Doug's chat with him, that its full power could only be achieved once it had seven rubies that were integrated into the guard before they were lost along with the sword following the Ultra Beast War.

_"You know anything about Mama's family's sword, Mr. Wong?" _Nebby asked. Tsukumaro nodded, deep in his thoughts.

"Well, now... It looks as though the sword responded to your wishes to protect those you love and care for. The magic I've infused it with made it somehow sentient," he replied after a while. "...Funny it would respond to your heart at times you'd throw yourself in the face of danger such as that reckless rescue mission you've staged."

"Wait one minute! You're telling us that toothpick really is alive?" Silvally questioned.

"No, no, that would be jumping the shark. What I'm trying to say is, though... YES, it is alive; her father not only commissioned its construction but he also asked me to help complete it for him and Delilah."

"Really...?!" Sarah exclaimed in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Silvally added.

"Then.. what exactly do the gems do?" Nebby asked, looking at Cresselia's gem in the swords guard. "There must be six more gems like hers... right?"

"Yes, the others six gems can summon six more Legendary pokemon, however, they were lost along with the sword but they you can still recover them in time."

"Then how did you find Cresselia's gem?" Sarah asked.

"I found her gem while I watching over you a while back." Tsukumaro stated. "The other six gems will come to light and your sword shall tell you where each one lays now that it has one of the seven gems returned to it. The rubies hold the powers and spirits of the seven Pokemon that represent who you are in your old life, representing the compassion, integrity, devotion, charity, optimism, leadership, and most importantly, the heart of a true princess. Not by of royalty or meaningless lineage or any of that preposterous royal blood nonsense someone would be spewing out, but of kindness and fairness towards others and herself. I feel that like your mother and father before you, you will follow their example through your own struggles."

"And, only then, would the gems return to me?"

"Only if you've proven yourself worthy to be the princess they would love to see you as, one who is fair, just, and kind to all, humans and Pokemon alike."

Sarah was once again in awe and taken aback from what she was told. Not even her dragons and Pokemon could get everything they've been hearing sunk in their heads faster in their awe-stricken state.

However, Tsukumaro's serious frown returned as he then decided to begin preparing Sarah to learn how to use the Sun Sword properly. "But, enough about that. It's time for you to begin your training; as I said, if you want to use your family's sword in battle, you'll have to learn how to use it," he began. "It was an impressive feat to see you hold your own against Lothor and Team Eclipse with your friends and your Pokemon. However, the time has come for you to let go of whatever preconceived notions you have about fighting, let go of everything you know about battling and begin your training with a clean slate."

Everyone gasped in shock; Sarah, forget what she knew about fighting and start over from the top? They couldn't understand it; didn't she already prove herself to be a worthy fighter already? Is the training her family's old advisor offering her some sort of formality?

"Hey, wait! That's a formality, ain't it?" Silvally asked incredulously.

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Pi!" Blitz argued, thinking his trainer already proved herself.

"Baa, Ba, Baaaa, Ba, Ba, Baaa, Ba, Baaaa, Baa, Baa, Baa!" Wooloo agreed, telling Tsukumaro and Absol that regardless of what they can do to help her, Sarah can take Lothor and Team Eclipse down.

_"Yeah, Mommy can beat those meanies with her eyes closed! Right, Mommy?"_ Riolu chirped.

But, Sarah was lost in her thoughts as she considered what Tsukumaro was offering after getting over her shock, making Winter coo at her in concern. The dragons and Pokemon all watched on worriedly, wondering why she didn't answer.

"Bri, Brionne?" Aqua asked quietly, unable to get an answer from her.

"...Meowth, Meow," answered Lolita, getting everyone's attention.

They all turned to find Doug and Delilah's Royal Pokemon looking deadly serious; it looked as though she was the one to immediately understand what was asked of her old trainers' daughter after thinking over the matter herself. She also saw how lackluster Sarah's skills with her family's sword are against their previous battle with Lothor, Ivanka, and their Dark Type partners and how they and the others were barely able to fend them off and save Pheromosa before the Ultra Pillar would fall into their and Team Eclipse's hands.

"Meowth, Meowth, Meow..." she continued gravely, knowing how truly vulnerable Sarah currently is. "...Meow, Meow, Meowth, Meow, Meowth."

Ponyta quietly neighed in agreement and quivered, remembering how effortlessly her family was beaten along with her and Wooloo's surrogate mother after Lothor and Darkrai, as well as Ivanka and Dusknoir, unleashed their wrath on them and their friends leaving Sarah nearly dying as a result before Cresselia came and protected them at the last minute.

The dragons, however, had mixed feelings over the matter themselves; Venom, Mist and Spark, Skystorm, Sunflare, and Silver were indignant over Sarah being given more formal training despite her knowing how to scrap but Camo, his children, Shadow, Winter, Starfire, and Inferno were deeply concerned.

Tsukumaro looked at the group before him with a firm yet understanding gaze; he knew this was a big task to have Sarah undertake and he didn't want to overwhelm her with what he was about to give her to help prepare her to stop Lothor and Team Eclipse as well as destroy their plans involving the Blinding One (which will still be in its Black Beast form if the seal Doug and Delilah made should break). But, he knew that there was no other way to groom her for what was about to come knocking in the Alola Region and their world.

Absol could sense his trainer's confliction and put a gentle, reassuring paw on his left leg while giving him a soft smile. He looked at the Disaster Pokemon and got a soft nod, the Hoenn Pokemon encouraging him to do what he feels is right for the matter at hand.

"Sol..." he told Tsukumaro quietly.

Tsukumaro knew what Absol was thinking and returning the smile, he nodded back in thanks for his encouragement before he looked at Sarah again.

"Well, Princess, have you decided?" he asked with no room for doubt.

Sarah was still antsy on what she was being offered and what will come from her training with her family's advisor but she had to put her trust in him to help her be prepared for the Seven Sins and Team Eclipse's next attack on her. And, she wasn't going to do it alone as she knew her family of Pokemon and dragons was going to be put to the test as well should they train alongside her.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for one final thought process. And, then...

"...Alright, where do we start?" she finally asked.

Her Pokemon and dragons were surprised but they also grew determined as they all nodded in agreement; they all want to help Sarah be prepared and start wielding her family's sword properly so she could be able to defend herself more easily.

Tsukumaro gave a proud nod. "Excellent. Normally, I'd ask you to take a day or two to think about it. But, since you're determined, we shall start immediately," he said.

He paused impressively as if he had something else to tell her.

"But, I won't be teaching you alone. We'll need the help of the world's finest swordsmen to help you learn how to use your family's treasured weapon as intended."

"Sylve, Sylve?" asked Sylveon, confused.

"Hoot, Hoo, Hoo, Hoot, Hoo, Hoot, Hoot, Hoo, Hoo?" inquired Noctowl with a raised and skeptical eyebrow as he scratched below his beak.

Tsukumaro smiled slyly and looked towards the same path Zorua had led the young princess, her Pokemon, and her dragons down. "Behold, I present to you, from the Unova Region... The mighty Swords of Justice!" he announced.

No sooner had he said what he wanted to say that from the darkness of the forest at the border of Zeraora's meadow came four peculiar Pokemon in the forms of a light blue stag/goat quadruped Pokemon, a black, brown, and grey bovine quadruped Pokemon, a green, cream, and pink stag/antelope-like quadruped Pokemon, and the smallest of the quartet: a cream, blue, and orange colt-like Pokemon. All of them had determined and hardened looks as they walked towards the group before them from the path they came from.

Sarah, her Pokemon, and the dragons were shocked when they saw the four Unova Pokemon coming towards them while Tsukumaro and Absol looked on in amusement. But, even Zeraora and Zorua were gobsmacked from seeing the Swords of Justice make themselves known after the old advisor introduced them to everyone gathered.

Then, one-by-one and without warning, after then spreading themselves out, the Swords of Justice ran towards the group in four directions as they start to let out powerful battle cries. Taken by surprise from this, Sarah's Pokemon immediately braced themselves for an assault like none other.

When the Swords of Justice finally reached the group, they immediately started attacking Sarah's Pokemon in small groups. The dragons were startled by this as they immediately jumped back so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Nebby, Silvally, Noctowl, Mudsdale, and Luna were forced to confront the light blue stag/goat Pokemon as it held nothing back while they were fighting as it dodged whatever attacks they threw at it before headbutting and bucking them away. And, despite his huge size, Nebby couldn't counter the Pokemon's speed in time as it landed several hits in on him at a rapid pace.

Luna tried to match it by using Accelerock for a speed attack while Mudsdale followed from behind with a High Horsepower attack but with a battle cry, the stag/goat Pokemon headbutted the Wolf Pokemon hard and sent them skidding back before it immediately summoned a long, glowing light blue sword from its forehead.

With such grace and masterful swordplay, it swung the sword at its five opponents and threw them back and left them worn out. Even Noctowl couldn't keep up with the Pokemon as it swung its sword at him and grounded the Owl Pokemon after several failed Wing Attacks and Confusion attacks.

In the scuffle, while they were fighting, the stag/goat Pokemon saw the angered and humiliated after being defeated, Silvally got back on his feet and roared angrily to make one final assault.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" he bellowed furiously. And, he charged at the Pokemon as he used Tri Attack and Multi Attack simultaneously as he let out his own battle cry. The Pokemon tensed from the Synthetic Pokemon's vicious assault as it saw its remaining opponent driven by his own anger and attacking it maliciously. For a little while, after Silvally started to use Crush Claw and Dragon Claw together, they seemed to be evenly matched before he used Multi Attack and found himself in a deadlock against the powerful Pokemon before him.

"_...You're reckless!_" the Pokemon finally said lowly using Telepathy in a man's voice, glaring at Silvally in disapproval.

"WHAT?!" Silvally barked in shock. This was his undoing as the goat-like Pokemon forced him back and slashed at him hard, essentially ending the first battle in its favor.

Riolu, Mai, and Poipole were taken completely by surprise at the visitors fighting with their more experienced family that they jumped back as soon as the fighting started. Sarah, who was with them, watched on in shock, disbelief, and in stunned silence as she watched her family duke it out with some of the Unova Region's most noble and just Legendary Pokemon.

As the goat Pokemon won the first scuffle against Sarah's Pokemon, Dusk, Milotic, Candy, Sylveon, and Sliggoo were forced to take on the bovine Pokemon as it used its strength to fight them in the second battle. They tried their hardest to counter the bovine Pokemon's incredible strength, even with Dusk using Rock Type attacks back at it along with Outrage and Lolita using Thunderbolt as well as Iron Tail and Dark Pulse. Sylveon even resorted to using Light Screen as the group's most viable means of defense against the stronger and bigger Pokemon's own attacks. But no matter what they tried, the bovine Pokemon would take the hits and tank them despite the bruises it would eventually get.

"_Oh, come on, you little rascals! You can fight harder, faster, _and_ smarter than that!_" the Pokemon laughed as it summoned its own sword. The small group was in awe and shock from seeing the sword appear; unlike the light blue sword from the goat-like Pokemon, the glowing orange sword coming from the bovine Pokemon was shorter and looked thicker which is essential for power attacks. Thinking quickly, they decided to mount a full-throttle assault as they charged at the Pokemon.

"Lycanroc!" Dusk bellowed at their foe as they charged at the powerful Rock Type.

"_We'll see about that!_" smirked the bovine Pokemon as it then swung its sword, hitting Dusk and his comrades as they cried out in pain and their assault using their strongest attacks was canceled and they fell to the ground.

Riolu wanted to stop them after fearing the worst as she stepped forward but a worried Winter approached her and stopped her, not wanting her to get involved.

The dragons didn't know what to do, either. They all wanted to stop before it gets any worse for their family but they were paralyzed with shock and fear over getting beaten to a pulp by what they're seeing as Pokemon fighting masters. Even Camo's children whimpered and couldn't bear to watch as their father, concerned for his children's safety and not wanting them to watch, hid them behind him and his fellow dragons.

The third battle between the antelope-like Pokemon and Aqua, Milotic, Wooloo, Ponyta, Blitz, and Danny and Danielle was already underway as the seven Pokemon got a taste of what their Pokemon opponent is like when they started fighting.

Wooloo tried to get the drop on it by rolling at it in a feint with Ponyta preparing a Psybeam but the Pokemon noticed this and jumped into the air as it then performed Magical Leaf, just as Ponyta launched Psybeam. The two attacks clashed but Magical Leaf broke through and gave the little Unique Horn Pokemon a few heavy bruises as she tried to take in the pain. The daunting speed it showed was presented for all in the sidelines to see as it dodged their attacks no matter what they did to get the drop on the antelope-like Pokemon. Not even Danny and Danielle, despite using Helping Hand and Psyshock together in a combo attack, could make even the slightest dent on the swift Grass Type despite their best efforts.

After countering Aqua's Aqua Jet with a powerful Double Kick buck, sending her flying towards Milotic and the rest of their group with a crash as they let out surprised and painful yelps while ending up in a dog pile, the Pokemon turned back and gave a soft yet challenging smile before it summoned a glowing green sword from its own forehead which looked to be in the middle in terms of length and power compared to that of the other two Pokemon. This ensured that the powerful Grass Type Pokemon would be the most balanced fighter of the Swords of Justice.

_"Something wrong?"_ it quizzed its young opponents in a young woman's voice.

Despite the kind and teasing tone behind its words, this served to irk its little foes as they got back up and let out war cries as they charged at their stronger opponent with Milotic and Aqua taking the lead. But, the antelope-like Pokemon dodged their oncoming assaults with ease before it swung its sword at them and won the match after forcing them into submission.

All the while, Sarah watched on with Riolu, Mai, Poipole, and the dragons. They were all taken aback by the exquisite and masterful swordplay demonstrated by the Swords of Justice and this hammered in how much of a different class they are compared to the four Legendary Pokemon her Pokemon are fighting. Zeraora and Zorua were also impressed as they watched in awe and intrigue before they, Tsukumaro, and Absol turned to the Swords of Justice's final member in a final showdown.

The colt-like Pokemon was facing off against Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Dragonair, Zweilous, Snowflake, and Vibrava as they prepared themselves to take it down. It looked at them with a challenging smirk, particularly at Oshawott as he readied himself with his scalchop for his Razor Shell attack.

_"Sword vs. Sword, huh?"_ it remarked in a late male teen's voice. Then, it started to glow as it changed forms, now sporting a longer and more ridged dark blue horn amidst its changed orange mane which also sported three green, aqua blue, and orange feathers and its shorter dark blue protrusions becoming lighter in color which became like ears.

This took its opponents by surprise but they were further shocked when its horn glowed and resonated with incredible power it had and a glowing yellow-orange sword was formed. This was an attack known only to the colt-like Pokemon as Secret Sword.

Quickly shaking off their shock as it began to attack, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig became locked in combat already as the colt-like Pokemon targeted them first, leaving Snowflake and her family to watch on and prepare for the worst. The Unova Starters did their best as Snivy countered with her Vine Whip and Leaf Blade attacks, Tepig with Flamethrower, Flame Charge, and Rock Tomb, and Oshawott with Razor Shell and Iron Tail as he clashed with his stronger opponent the most in terms of swordplay.

When they fell by its Secret Sword attack, Snowflake and her family immediately came at it with a frontal assault but they were eventually overpowered and beaten as well after failing to counter its Double Team and Focus Blast combo attack.

When the scuffle was over, the Swords of Justice immediately reunited and dismissed their swords as they faced Sarah's battered, beaten, and humbled Pokemon while said princess, still gawking over everything she saw, came over to them. Riolu, feeling deeply relieved that the fighting was over, was running towards Candy to comfort her and Mai and Poipole sticking close for their own safety with Zeraora and Zorua alongside them.

Winter and Shadow walked cautiously towards the Legendary Pokemon as well as their fellow dragons followed with Tsukumaro and Absol joining the Legendary Pokemon from Unova with knowing smiles while the colt-like Pokemon returned to its original form.

The bovine Pokemon laughed as Sarah, her Pokemon, and the dragons approached them and her family's old advisor and Absol. _"So, you're the new student he told us we'll be having weeks ago! Your Pokemon have spirit for ones so small and quirky,"_ it chuckled. _"I see Old Man Tsukumaro wasn't kidding when he told us about you and your family can pack quite a punch!"_

The goat-like Pokemon kept a hardened gaze on the young girl who was to be trained by it, its fellow Pokemon, and Tsukumaro in swordplay but it was secretly impressed by how valiantly her Pokemon fought despite Silvally's reckless battling. _"Your Pokemon fought with honor even if they're lacking and judging from your eyes and your love and concern for them, you would, too. But, even if you did, you have a lot to learn about the way of the sword,"_ it began before it turned its gaze towards something that caught its eye.

Sarah looked to what the Pokemon is seeing and saw the unsheathed Sun Sword planted a few feet away from them. She was surprised; she didn't see it somehow fly off of its sheath while Mudsdale was scrapping with his, Nebby, Silvally, Luna, and Noctowl's opponent.

"Where'd you get that? Or better yet, how did you pull it out?!"

_"Off of your Mudsdale as we fought, used it to distract your horse. Don't worry, you'll get it back,"_ the goat-like Pokemon reassured, getting a sigh of relief from Sarah.

The antelope-like Pokemon then proceeded to introduce itself and its fellow members as she gave a smile at their soon-to-be trainee. She was quite keen on seeing what Sarah is made of after seeing how her Pokemon fighting it had fared despite not being able to beat it. "_Forgive us for taking you by surprise, young lady. Allow me to introduce ourselves,_" it spoke kindly with a small bow before looking at the other three Swords of Justice with it.

"_This is Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokemon; our wise and noble leader and a hard taskmaster. The joker here is Terrakion, the Cavern Pokemon; strongest out of all of us and a lovable yet stubborn brute._" While Cobalion nodded in kind and greeting, Terrakion smirked from being proclaimed the strongest but took a little offense to his comrade's last quip.

"_Hey, come on, Virizion! I'm not that rough around the edges!_" he snorted indignantly.

The antelope-like Grass Pokemon, Virizion, just chuckled before she turned to the colt-like Pokemon, looking proud of itself in front of their audience. "_That is Keldeo, the Colt Pokemon; he's young and brash as our former trainee and son but he's loyal to a T and a powerful warrior,_" she continued.

"_That's me and I'm ready to battle you again anytime you want!_" Keldeo bragged.

"_Enough, Keldeo,_" admonished Cobalion, his iron gaze on his former student. The little Colt Pokemon shirked under his master's gaze, realizing what he's done and immediately straightened himself out as Terrakion and Virizion gave amused chuckles at Keldeo's antics, the latter deciding to introduce herself.

"_And, I'm Virizion, the Grassland Pokemon; fastest and wisest of the Swords of Justice before you. On behalf of all of us, let me say that it's an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty,_" she finished, giving another bow towards Sarah, Cobalion, Keldeo, and Terrakion, following her lead. Sarah was surprised and looked at Tsukumaro but he just smiled with a wink; he must've told them about her somehow after their first real meeting.

"Thank you," Sarah breathed, still in awe. "So, you're my masters alongside Tsukumaro to teach me how to wield a sword?"

_"As your advisor requested,"_ Cobalion confirmed with a nod. _"But before we start your training, there's something you have to know."_

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

Terrakion then decided to speak up, knowing what he and the other Swords of Justice came to the Alola Region to do at Tsukumaro's request. _"Let's talk battling; specifically, the way you've wielded a sword. He told us weeks ago you're a slacker with your parents' weapon when he saw you and your family and friends square off against that creep of a Dark Masked Rider, this 'Lothor', right?"_ he questioned.

Sarah nodded, knowing what the Cavern Pokemon was talking about. "Uh... Yeah, sure. That's what Tsukumaro told me, anyway," she confirmed.

_"Sounds like you had it rough with him until you finally fended him off with that powerful blade of yours,"_ Keldeo remarked before he scoffed and started to get cocky. _"He doesn't sound tough, I can take him with my eyes closed!"_

_"Keldeo," _Virizion said, a look of motherly warning on her face as she stared him down. Keldeo blushed in embarrassment as he wisely shut up and turned back to Sarah as she spoke to him.

_"This Lothor they've encountered before has already proven to be a challenge for them, made all the more difficult due to the fact he has a Darkrai on him. We should exercise caution should they and this Team Eclipse they lead make themselves known and its best they know little or nothing about us as much as possible. Now, why don't you show us how worthy you are to be our student, your motives, Your Highness?"_

"My motives... What do you mean?" asked Sarah, not getting what Virizion was saying.

Cobalion then decided to brief Sarah in on what he and his fellow Swords would have to do to help her learn how to use the Sun Sword as their new student.

_"Here's the layer of the land, Princess. If you want to find out what happened to your real parents and put a stop to Team Eclipse's monstrosity, we'll need to first teach you how to use your family's sword. Your heart proves to be a viable weapon but you must channel the happiness you felt from your life to the sword to further unleash its true potential."_

"Channel my happiness to the sword?" Sarah questioned.

She had no idea what Cobalion was talking about and the Grassland Pokemon was only too happy to fill her in, being the wisest out of all the Swords of Justice and not just the fastest. _"Channeling your happiness is only half of the magical equation. To unleash your own Patronus and give it a real form, you must think of and recall a memory; not just any kind of memory but a wonderful, beautiful memory, the happiest you can ever think of."_

_"The Patronus Charm is also a very difficult spell to use, very few have ever mastered it and given it a corporeal form of some kind,"_ Keldeo added, with a sense of wisdom about him. _"A Patronus that can take on a corporeal form, an animal or Pokemon like us, can serve you well if you master it. But, if it's not tamed and concentrated properly, it won't be a reliable defense against your enemies and you'll be left open to attack."_

_"Think of it as a shield based on memories, happy memories," _Terrakion put in with a soft smile. _"Why, if we were to have our own Patronuses after mastering the Patronus Charm ourselves, we all know which happy memory we'll draw upon."_

_"But, it also means that you must maintain a clear head as you recall your happiest memory," _Cobalion warned. _"An incorporeal Patronus will be of no use to you and will not be given strength if you if you're not worthy of its power. If one is to learn and be successful at learning the Patronus Charm, they must be pure of heart or else their negative emotions, when casting a Patronus, will summon a creature called a Maggot that will consume them and lead them to their demise."_

Sarah, her Pokemon, and her dragons became horrified by this._ "Y-y-y-y-you mean, t-t-those bad p-p-p-people would be e-e-e-eaten ali-i-i-i-ve?"_ shivered Riolu as Candy held her to comfort her.

Cobalion closed his eyes and gave a solemn nod as he maintained his hardened face. _"I'm afraid so. Most have fallen prey to them for that particular reason,"_ he said.

"Yikes..." Sarah winced.

_"Which is why the Patronus Charm is so difficult to learn."_ Cobalion added. _"Now its time for you to give it a try. Remember to your own Patronus and give it a real form, think of the happiest memory you can think of." _

"Happiest Memory... Okay." Sarah stated.

She thought back to her happy moments she had with her friends and family; finding Nebby, playing with her Pokémon, watching Dusk evolve into his Dusk Form and caring for Riolu.

"Now, since we won't hear from Lothor in a while after what happened to him and Ivanka after we've beaten him weeks ago, we'll make do with something that I've been experimenting on in your parents' past life regarding my magic to test the Patronus Charm," Tsukumaro said, bringing out a small chest from his left pocket and bringing out a wand made out of holly to enlarge it in front of Sarah and her Pokemon while the dragons watched with interest.

"Do you know what is inside this chest before you?" Sarah shook her head, not having any idea what was in the box that was brought out.

"And, dare I ask, what you have stuffed in there?" Silvally inquired incredulously.

"What's in here, Young Silvally, is something that I've created and worked with to improve on my magic in my spare time away from my duties as Doug and Delilah's advisor. It is known as a boggart, a creature that assumes the form of a thing that many individuals fear. Of course, in Sarah's case, it will be that of Darkrai."

_"To find out what her Patronus is and if it can be effective against any creature or Pokemon of darkness, she must concentrate on the one memory that shows her at her happiest," _Cobalion went on before he redirected his iron gaze to Sarah. _"Now, close your eyes and you may begin."_

Sarah quickly obeyed, trying to concentrate as she searched for her happiest memory within herself as everyone watched anxiously.

_"Listen closely, Princess. Never let your mind wander aimlessly as you explore your past, search for the happiest memory you can find,"_ Terrakion coached. _"Allow it to fill you up. Don't just choose any memory, choose only the one that is the happiest you can remember."_

Virizion nodded in agreement, _"When you find that memory, allow it to fill you up and elate you. Lose yourself, don't focus on the now. Then, once you're ready, you speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum."_

Sarah nodded as the Swords of Justice coached her and then, she repeated, "Expecto Patronum."

_"Awesome! Now, a little louder this time,"_ Keldeo commented. _"Repeat loud and clear, very, very clearly: Expecto Patronum!"_

"...Expecto Patronum!"

_"Excellent, now then..."_ replied Cobalion as he went to the Sun Sword and carefully tossed it over to Sarah with his Sacred Sword before rejoining the group to oversee the exercise. _"Now, face the chest, sword at the ready."_

Starting to feel confident in herself, Sarah positioned herself at the chest and held her sword in front of her in a battle position as Tsukumaro waved his wand at the locks holding the chest top and opened it to reveal a shapeshifting kind of creature that immediately became Lothor's partner, Darkrai, as it cackled in his form.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sarah cried as she immediately pointed the Sun Sword and thought of the happiest memory she could remember. But, to her surprise and shock, nothing happened so she tried again as the boggart got closer to her. "Expecto Patronum!"

But, as she hastily flicked her sword several times in growing panic, trying to bring out her Patronus, she started getting major headaches as she was straining herself to the limit. The Swords of Justice, Tsukumaro, and Absol looked on with stone-faced looks of expectation but her Pokemon, Winter, the other dragons, Zeraora, and Zorua were growing increasingly concerned that she wasn't getting anywhere. Their worry only grew as they noticed the Sun Sword starting to lose its glow.

"Expecto... Expecto... Expect...Ex..." panted Sarah before the headache she got grew worse until finally...

_"MAMA!"_ cried Nebby as Sarah suddenly passed out after straining herself too much.

The Sun Sword, after she fainted from the stress of her fear of Darkrai and her inability to find her happiest memory in time, lost its glow in response to Sarah's failed attempt to summon her Patronus. Seeing this, Tsukumaro and Absol immediately sent the boggart back into the old chest and quickly closed it.

While most of Sarah's smaller and younger Pokemon went to check her over along with Tsukumaro, Absol, Zorua, and Zeraora, the others looked aghast as Sarah failed to conjure a Patronus Charm the first time. The Swords of Justice, meanwhile, just kept calm and firm but knowing looks given that like their and Keldeo's Sacred Sword and Secret Sword attacks were not easy to get right when they first trained. Keldeo, on the other hand, looked worried for Sarah as he watched Sarah being comforted by her Pokemon, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua as they tried to wake her up.

_"Aww, man! I thought for sure she was going to get it the first time!"_ Keldeo groaned.

_"It seemed like she's given to her fear of Darkrai and lost control of herself while losing her focus and her happiest memory," _Virizion, looking concerned for the young girl. _"What do you think, Terrakion, Cobalion?"_

_"Hmm, looks like the little rascal didn't find her happiest memory," _Terrakion observed with a skeptical frown.

_"She didn't, the one she chose the first time wasn't the one she was meant to look for,"_ confirmed Cobalion, feeling disappointed with Sarah's first attempt.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Silvally. "I thought you guys said she would do it after finding her happiest memory!"

_"Yeah, Mommy's memory should've made the Patronus thingie appear and beat that Dark Type boogieman!"_ Riolu agreed with a mad frown.

_"The Princess performed dutifully but apparently, she didn't heed a crucial detail more carefully as she should've," _retorted Cobalion calmly and firmly.

_"She probably didn't take note of the old saying' haste makes waste' when she tried to bring out her Patronus,"_ reprimanded Terrakion, also feeling disappointed.

_"What are you two talking about? Sarah was doing well until that boggart did her in!"_ Keldeo retorted.

_"Do you think she was a little slow to come up with a Patronus while facing the boggart?"_ Virizion asked, also not understanding her superiors' feedback.

_"No. Sarah had lost sight of what was supposed to be her most powerful memory to summon it,"_ Cobalion clarified._ "The memory she tried to think of was not the one she was supposed to be looking for and she scrambled mentally to find that memory until it was too late."_

_"Oh yeah, her happiest memory..." _Keldeo sighed sadly, suddenly realizing this.

_"That's true,"_ agreed Virizion, also realizing where Sarah went wrong on her first attempt.

_"Once she finds her most powerful memory, the happiest she can remember in her life, only then would her true Patronus finally be revealed. If she can draw her strength from that memory, we'll know what kind of Patronus she has and if it can protect her from the dark ones they call Team Eclipse including their leader, Lothor, and his Darkrai."_

_"Always the most observant and cautious one out of all of us, eh, Cobalion?" _Terrakion joked.

Just as the Swords of Justice had finished talking amongst themselves about Sarah's first attempt and her failure, they heard her groaning as she finally woke up and noticed Blitz, her younger Pokemon, Zorua, Zeraora, Absol, and Tsukumaro looking down at her.

_"Mommy...?"_ Riolu asked worriedly. _"Mommy, are you alright?"_

Sarah moaned as she tried to shake off the pain from her headache and fainting spell as Blitz, Wooloo, Ponyta, and Danny and Danielle brought the Sun Sword back to her.

"Thank you..." she peeped as she took it. As she did, a small crack was heard as Tsukumaro took out what looked to be part of a chocolate bar he had on hand.

"Here, eat this. It'll help," he offered as Sarah raised a confused eyebrow. "It's alright, it's chocolate."

Deciding to trust her family's advisor, she took the chocolate piece and then nibbled on it, the sweet sensation helping to ease the pain from the fainting spell she had and the headache before. "Well, we didn't expect you to conjure your Patronus Charm the first time. That would've been phenomenal of a feat to hear," he said.

"Ugh, that Darkrai was nasty," she groaned, trying to get up with Winter, Silvally, and Blitz's help.

"No, no, that was a boggart, Princess. A boggart, nothing more. Lothor's partner, had he appeared and attacked us before we started your training, would've been much, much worse."

_"He's right, Kiddo. If it had been here, then-"_ Terrakion began.

_"Terrakion,"_ Cobalion stopped, making the Cavern Pokemon realize what he's about to do.

_"That wasn't bad for a first try, Princess,"_ reassured Virizion. _"As a matter of fact, while you looked through your past, what memory did you choose when we started the exercise?"_

Sarah thought for a moment and answered, "Watching Dusk evolve into his Dusk Form like his mother."

_"No, that's not it,"_ Keldeo shot down, dampening Sarah's spirits on her chosen memory as he frowned in disapproval. _"Don't you remember what we all said, your 'happiest' memory. That one's not good enough, not nearly."_

"He's right. The memory you choose to conjure your Patronus and give it form has to be the happiest you can think of," Tsukumaro reminded in agreement.

Sarah realized that the memory she chose before wasn't the memory she needed for the Patronus Charm. She seemed lost in thought as she tried to think and mentally look through her past for the one she wanted to remember the most. After much thinking and mental exploration through her past, she finally realized that there was one memory in her life that she felt she was at her happiest but she hesitated over it.

"Well, there is another. I could choose my reunion with Nebby when he evolved but this one..." she began. "It's happy but at the same time, it's not. It's the happiest I've ever felt but... Unlike the rest, it's complicated..."

_"Is it strong? Stronger than the previous memory you chose?"_ Cobalion asked expectantly. Sarah just nodded. _"Then, let's give it a try."_

_"Ready to go again?" _Terrakion added.

"Just do it," Sarah replied, preparing herself again.

With that said, Tsukumaro opened the chest again, and out came the boggart taking Darkrai's form once more. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as they watched Sarah, with the Sun Sword at the ready, prepared to draw upon the new memory she had chosen and finally conjure her Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted but as before during her first attempt, nothing happened. Then, she mentally looked through herself as she eyed the Darkrai boggart, took a deep breath, drew upon the memory she was feeling, and finally... "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

No sooner had she bellowed out the incantation with all her might, the Sun Sword started glowing again but this time, it didn't lose its shimmer. The glow extended through the whole blade until it reached the tip as a bright blue and white wisp started to appear from it. The wisp grew larger and larger as the memory suddenly started to take shape in the form of an animal according to what the new memory Sarah chose is; first came four large paws and legs, a large and slim body, a majestic long tail with a bit of fur at the end of it, and finally a large cat-like face with a beautiful flowing mane in the shape of a ponytail that stemmed to its back.

Everyone gasped in shock and awe as Sarah's Patronus was revealed in its bright blue and white form and then it roared at Darkrai, making it start to cower and growl worriedly at it as it held its arms up in defense. To them, it looked like a large female Pyroar.

"What the hell...?" breathed Silvally in shock.

"_Mommy..._" Riolu gasped in awe from seeing Sarah conjure her Patronus.

"_Mama..._" gawked Nebby, amazed over his human mother's Patronus. It would've looked like him if it wasn't a large Pyroar. The dragons and her other Pokemon couldn't believe their eyes as they looked on silent awe.

"_This is it!_" Terrakion shouted in amazement.

"_It's here!_" Virizion observed.

"_She did it!_" Keldeo cheered.

Cobalion, however, just nodded in approval.

The Darkrai boggart decided to charge at Sarah as it tried to attack her but the Patronus blocked its every attempt to attack her as she continued to cast it, continuing to draw strength from the one memory she picked as her happiest. This continued for a few more seconds until the Patronus forced it back into the chest and Tsukumaro and Absol closed it shut with Zeraora and Zorua's help, ending the first lesson under the tutelage of her new masters.

Needless to say, everyone was proud of Sarah, the girl panting as she was exhausted from using up whatever energy she had to find and draw strength from the new memory she had chosen on her second attempt.

"Well done, Princess! Well done!" congratulated Tsukumaro, handing her another piece of chocolate to eat. "I'd imagine you'd give your parents a run for their money. And, _that_ is saying something."

"_Astounding work, Princess. A true Patronus conjured on your second try and no mistake this time,_" congratulated Cobalion.

"_That Pyroar which protected you from the boggart is your Lioness Patronus_," Virizion told Sarah.

"_You've got the soul and spirit of a proud lioness,_" Terrakion noted.

"_Fierce, loyal, chivalrous, deeply devoted to protecting the ones you love. That's the kind of creature you are from everything you've been through._"

"_Qualities that make up who you are as a person and what your is your Patronus personified,_" Keldeo nodded in agreement.

"_That is, if you don't count being reckless, often charging headlong into danger without thinking, and... But, anyway! You did great, whatever memory you picked helped to make your Patronus what it is._"

"I was thinking about them, my real mom and dad," she told them as she sat down on the field with Blitz, Mai, Riolu, and Winter joining her by her side.

"Seeing their faces after I was born, they were talking to me long before Lothor attacked us. We were so happy, that's the memory I chose... I don't know if it's real but it's the best I have."

Mai and Blitz nuzzled Sarah.

"_You did very good, Princess, you did good,_" congratulated Cobalion with a proud smile and nod."_You've taken your first real steps towards your destiny and a much larger world_."

Tsukumaro nodded in agreement with everyone else before he decided to get what he wanted to say out of his chest involving the relationship and friendship he had with Sarah's old family. "You know, Princess, the first time I saw you again after your unfortunate encounter with Lothor, I recognized you immediately. Not by your sword and Lolita but by your eyes when I started healing you," he began, softly smiling as he stood up and started reminiscing. "They were your mother's. Oh, yes, I know her and Doug very well." Sarah was confused; what did her parents' old advisor mean by that?

"Your mother was there for me and Absol at a time when no one else was, unsurprising given his species' unfortunate reputation and given I was once what those snobby nobles call a 'commoner' despite my talent for magic. Not only was Delilah a singularly gifted, strict, and fair queen alongside her husband, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. That was also the kind of person and Pokemon that Lolita ended up becoming when she came into Doug's life. Unlike many other women, she had a gift in seeing the true beauty within in others, even - perhaps, and most especially - when they could not see it themselves. Your father... Well, he's truly a gentleman with a heart of gold. A gentle giant who also had a... Shall I say, a certain talent for trouble; something, dare I say, he passed down onto you. You're more like them than anybody, even you, will ever know. In time, you'll know just how much you really are akin to them."

Sarah just smiled as tears start to drizzle down her eyes while her Pokemon comforted her. Even the Swords of Justice couldn't help but smile at her; they had high hopes that Sarah would be a promising student but they were all immensely impressed by how well she handled herself.

Lolita meowed and nuzzled her.

The rest of the day passed by as Sarah spent her time beginning her basic lessons on swordplay before it was time for her, her Pokemon, and the dragons to return back to camp before the others would be looking for them. Throughout her strenous basic training, the young princess showed great promise in learning how to properly wield the Sun Sword even if there were times when she would be a little slow to pick certain things up and make a few mistakes here and there. All in all, she was progressing well in her lessons but like everybody else, she still has a lot to learn. As dusk fell, it was time for Sarah to return to her friends and she was about to say goodbye to Tsukumaro, Absol, Zeraora, Zorua, and the Swords of Justice until they would need her for her next lessons.

"Masters, thank you for everything," she thanked as she bowed to them.

"_Don't go thanking us just yet, kid,_" Terrakion chuckled. "_You're still learning the ropes and this is only your first day._"

"_You must be ready for anything we will throw at you in the coming days as you continue your training,_" Virizion reminded.

"_You've done very well on your first day but you're not ready to face off Darkrai yet,_" Cobalion said.

"_Unless you remain vigilant at all costs and be prepared for whatever path lies ahead of you, you will not get far as the Sun Princess._"

"_Besides, I wouldn't mind if you would spar against us again if you feel up to the challenge_," Keldeo remarked, smiling. "_You'd definitely give your parents a run for their money, as Old Man Tsukumaro said._"

"Zera..." nodded Zeraora in agreement.

Even Zorua didn't deny that Sarah still has much to learn, "And, you looked like you still need some practice since you lost your form a few times when you sparred with the old man there."

"What's that mean?!" Sarah asked indignantly as everybody laughed at her.

"Well, Princess, I suppose you better get going," Tsukumaro replied. "Don't keep your friends waiting any longer."

"Okay." Sarah replied.

With her first lessons done and dusted and as she, her Pokemon, and the dragons left the flower field and said goodbye to Zeraora, Zorua, and her new masters, Sarah had a feeling that a little later, it looked as though she'll have to put her new skills to the test should her friends be in danger by the time they got back. All the while, the Swords of Justice watched their new pupil proudly as she returned to the campsite with Tsukumaro, Absol, and their Electric and Dark Type allies by their side. "So, what do you four think of her?" Tsukumaro asked them.

"_She's alright. Not bad of an eager learner, for a girl of her stature,_" Keldeo commented.

"_And, how many girls have you been with, Keldeo?_" joked Terrakion. "_Besides, if anything, she's very promising. Reminds me of you in a way when you first started learning everything we taught you._"

"_Yes, you were so eager to learn. You're both headstrong, determined, loyal, and you tend to have your off days when your mind isn't into the training at times,_" smiled Virizion

"_Are you saying I'm no match for her when she's clearly a rookie compared to me?!_" snapped Keldeo, feeling indignant and insulted.

"_We're not comparing you to her on anything, kiddo,_" Terrakion replied with a smirk. "_We just see a lot of you in the princess._"

"_Oh yeah, typical go-at-me funny kiddy business, la de da,_" groaned the Colt Pokemon.

The others just laughed and even Cobalion couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he smiled at his, Virizion, and Terrakion's former student. The trek back to the campsite for Sarah, her Pokemon family, and the dragons from Zeraora's field was uneventful and everything seemed peaceful with nothing out of place.

That is until they found Ash, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe along with their pokemon partners, lying on the ground feeling weak and wrinkled which left them completely speechless. Surprisingly, only Lillie looked to be alright and she didn't feel weak, at all.

"What the-?! What the heck happened?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah! When did you get back?" Lillie asked, surprised to finally see her best friend again.

"Just now. What the hell happened to Ash and the others?" asked the princess again, both of them looking down at their weak and wrinkled friends. None of them had any idea what happened to the gang as well as their Pokemon, nor do they want to know since they, Sarah's Pokemon, and the dragons were already creeped out and disgusted by what they're seeing.

When it was time for dinner, they were even more shocked by how hungry they were as they goggled down their plates of rice and curry and Pokemon food like there was no tomorrow. The dragons, as they had their meals with their Pokemon family, did their best to ignore them and their bad manners as they and Sarah were eating in their own spot but they couldn't ignore how crazy they and their Pokemon partners were being while eating. "Morons..." scoffed Silvally as he watched them before he went back to his dinner. Wooloo didn't bother to hit him again since like his extended family, he was also baffled and grossed out by the carelessness and bad manners his and Ponyta's foster mother's friends and their partners were displaying.

"_I hope Uncle Ash and the others don't eat our whole dinner before the trip's over_," Riolu said, casting a weary and worrying glance at them as she ate her dinner with Sarah.

"What are you talking about, Riolu? Mom and Dad managed to cook more than enough food for all of us," Sarah reassured as she patted her.

"Mallow's parents also made sure of that. Why wouldn't Silvally and Mudsdale go through so much trouble just to drag it all here?"

"I heard that," Silvally deadpanned.

"I'm just saying!" she retorted.

Riolu just giggled; she was very lucky to have had a real loving family after her trauma from Viren's ownership. "Um, guys, there are seconds if you want more!" Lillie called to the gang, started from her friends beside Sarah eating so much curry and rice.

"SECONDS!" they cried.

Sarah facepalmed. She was sure that from how things are going with her friends while she and her family were gone, they would have to explain everything to her.

That night, everyone gathered around the campfire with Ash, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles feeling satisfied after eating their dinner and no longer feeling hungry. As they relaxed, Sarah couldn't help but wonder what was going on with them while she and her Pokemon and dragon family were out on Zeraora's field beginning her training.

"Uh... Not that I'm wanting to knock on you, guys. But, can someone explain what happened when we got back?" she asked incredulously, looking at her friends.

"You were all going bonkers stuffing your faces like that, I swear you're about to choke and be more stuffed than a bunch of Thanksgiving turkeys on a cold winter's night!"

"_Don't forget threatening to eat our whole dinner for the trip in one night!_" pitched in Riolu as she sat on Sarah's lap with Candy beside them and Blitz on his human mother's head, both Electric Types nodding in agreement.

"Well, you probably won't believe us if we told you but it's best if we start from the beginning," Kiawe began. "You see, while you and your family were gone on your walk, the rest of us were doing our own things when we suddenly fell asleep for no logical reason."

"And, when Sophocles and I woke up, we found out we were really, really hungry," Ash added. "Even Kiawe felt the same way when he woke up."

"Yeah, I was picking some berries and I discovered that Tsareena went missing as she was helping me, and then..." Mallow continued.

"Lana and I both went into the forest looking for Snowy. And then, we all suddenly fell asleep," Lillie put in. "Strangely, I wasn't hungry like the others were."

"You and I were together but I felt hungry. Why was Lillie the only one?" Lana pondered before she turned to Sarah. "And, we all know you weren't hungry like us because you were gone for a long time and you already ate, right, Sarah?"

"Hold on! I just saw something right before Ash and I fell asleep," Sophocles pointed out. "It's not clear but it looked like an umbrella."

"Wait, an umbrella?" Rotom-Dex replied before he had one of his moments again. "I HAVE THE ANSWER! Using my powers of deduction, the culprit is... You, Lillie!"

"Wha-! I did it?!" Lillie gasped in shock and disbelief as he went into a diatribe over how he thought the gang's unexplained hunger could've gone.

"Ah, shut up, you ungrateful, annoying, little whelp!" grumbled Silvally as he swatted Rotom-Dex away, already annoyed from the living Pokedex's framing stunt.

"OW! WHY DID YOU CUT MY BIG SCENE, YA BIG LUMMOX?! THAT HURT!" he screamed, feeling miffed at the Synthetic Pokemon.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't frame Lillie if she didn't do anything wrong. My brother can vouch for that if he's here! He protected her from that flying octopus, for crying out loud!" spat Silvally back at him.

"You know, I agree with Silvally, Rotom-Dex," Sarah scoffed, glaring at Rotom-Dex. "There's no way someone so gentle and kind as Lillie would pull something like that and you know it. I know that everything she does comes from the goodness of her own heart and she loved us and Pokemon so your so-called argument is null and void!"

"_Man, Uncle Rotom, that's low!_" snapped Riolu as she angrily crossed her tiny arms at the Pokedex.

"Pika!" Blitz agreed firmly with Candy nodding with a glare as well. The others glared and deadpanned at Rotom-Dex, too; they know Lillie to be too gentle and kind to do something mean-spirited and heartless so they didn't find his argument logical or even feasible.

"That's right, there's no way in the world Lillie is the culprit!" Mallow said.

"First off, how can Lillie possibly make us hungry?" Kiawe asked the Pokedex, unamused.

"Good point," agreed Sophocles. "Well, I guess..." Rotom-Dex stammered.

"_You stink at being a detective, Uncle Rotom!_" Nebby called as he watched near Sarah's tent.

Rotom sweat dropped with a sigh.

"First, we fell asleep... And then, we woke up hungry," Ash recalled, trying to think of the real culprit behind their little predicament.

"So, it was all true," Lana mused darkly, much to the group's worry and chagrin.

"My story..." As everybody tried to come up with any plausible theories over how their hunger and energy loss could've happened, Sarah and her family couldn't help that something felt off that tied into their friends' predicament.

"I don't like this, Mother," Silvally thought as they pondered. "There are just simply too many questions that we don't have answers to. How could humans like them lose that much energy and end up being crazy hungry as a result?"

"Hmm, I don't know..."

"_What if it's a Pokemon?_" Riolu suggested. "_Could a Pokemon be behind this?_"

"That depends on what Pokemon could've gotten our friends into this mess," Sarah countered. "What's more, we don't know what kind of Pokemon would be making those so hungry and very weak before."

"Baa, Baa! Baa, Baa, Baa, Baa," Wooloo suggested as he and Ponyta came over, thinking there would be Munchlax or Snorlax that would have an ability to sap the gang of their energy and make them so hungry as well as steal their food.

Silvally groaned as he shook his head in exasperation from Wooloo's theory, "There are none of those walking eating machines in this region, kid. If there are any and even if they could suck their energy out of them like a Zubat, we would've been near a..."

The Synthetic Pokemon suddenly gawked as he noticed what looked to be a tiny spore-like Pokemon with three mushrooms sticking out on its head looking at him, which caught Sarah and her family's attention as they also gawked at it. This also gained the attention of the others as they gasped in shock and surprise at it, none of them knowing what to say for a few moments.

"Hi!" Mai greeted with a smile, despite not knowing the Pokemon she greeted.

"Mor..." replied the Pokemon as it tilted its head.

"Aww..." Sarah cooed while Noctowl, Sylveon and Sliggoo freaked at the sight of the little Pokémon.

"A Pokémon!" Ash gasped with joy but the little Pokémon didn't like it and it cooed in fear before it released some kind of spores. Sylveon used Light Screen along with Danielle to protect Sarah, the other pokemon and the dragons whole Ash and the others fell asleep cause of the spores.

"So that little thing put everyone to sleep!?" Silvally exclaimed before he turned to Sylveon, Sliggoo and Noctowl. "And why are you three so freaked by this thing? It's puny!"

"Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoot! Hoot-Hoot, Hoot?!" screeched Noctowl, still in a panicked frenzy over the tiny Pokemon with Sliggoo shaking in terror behind him. "Hoot, Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoot! Hoot, Hoot! Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoot!"

Riolu gasped, "_Really, Uncle Noctowl?_"

Sarah, however, was stumped given the fact that she still can't speak Pokemon. "What's he saying?"

"You're kidding, right?" Silvally asked in disbelief as Noctowl frantically shook his head while he tried to calm Sliggoo down. Still in disbelief over what he heard, Silvally turned to his human mother. "Apparently, they had a bad run-in with that Pokemon called a Morelull before Sliggoo and Sylveon evolved. A Morelull came to them one day and targeted Goomy while he was on his own for his energy given that he can't get go so fast and each time they found him, they had to give him Oran Berries so his energy can be restored."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they felt it was so bad for Goomy that they had to report it to Totem Lurantis but it told them that Morelull are not bad Pokemon for sucking energy out of Pokemon and people, especially Goomy. They needed that energy to help a certain tree in the Alola Region blossom and flourish but what that tree is, they have no idea. Still, ever since then, they've always try to steer clear of any Morelull should there be any around them. It didn't help either that Goomy's a Dragon Type and Morelull is partly a Fairy Type and Dragon Type Pokemon are scaredy cats around harmless, puny Fairy Types."

"SYLVE!" screamed Sylveon angrily as she directed a seething glare at the Synthetic Pokemon for his sarcasm and stupid remark, which actually made him flinch. "Sylveon, could you lower your Light Screen for a minute?" The Intertwining Pokemon gasped, furious that she would suggest a thing.

"SYLVE, SYL, SYLVEON SYL?!"

"Maybe it's not as bad of a Pokemon as you might think," Sarah replied. "Maybe it has something to do with that tree Totem Lurantis told you three about."

Sylveon was still unsure about her idea on Morelull.

Noctowl also glared at his trainer while Sliggoo kept his terrified eyes on the Illuminating Pokemon as she turned to them with the same words to them through mental eye-to-eye contact. The Trial Pokemon didn't want to trust Morelull after their previous bad experience with it but they knew from their old mentor that it could be taking everyone's energy for a reason as they thought back to the tree Totem Lurantis mentioned before.

"_Mommy! It's taking energy from Uncle Ash and the others!_" Riolu shouted, pointing at Morelull frantically as it started to collect energy from the gang and their partners.

"...Do you trust me?" With those final words from Sarah, the three Trial Pokemon gave up and decided to trust her as the Intertwining Pokemon finally ceased her Light Screen attack.

"Hello, Morelull?" Sarah called to the Pokemon, making it turn to her. "I know you want some energy for some reason but stealing it from my friends is not how to go about it."

"More?" it asked in surprise.

"If you want more energy, you should've asked for it," she continued. "If you don't believe me, how about you take some energy from one of my Pokemon instead?" Sarah's Pokemon and dragon family gasped in shock and even Morelull was surprised; what on earth is she thinking?

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Silvally screamed, aggravated. Even the Trial Pokemon voiced their objection, their first experience with a Morelull still burning in their terrified minds.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds. If what Totem Lurantis said is true, maybe Morelull does need energy for a reason and if it is for that tree..."

"SLIGG!" Sliggoo panicked as he nuzzled Noctowl in his terror.

"Hoot-Hoot! Hoot, Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoot!" glared Noctowl, hugging Sliggoo protectively with his left wing while pointing his right wing sharply at Sarah, not minding the slime on him.

"You're gonna have a hard time convincing them that it wouldn't harm a fly," Silvally groaned. Sarah sighed, "You three are being stupid!"

As Sarah and her Trial Pokemon started arguing, Morelull wasn't paying attention to their squabble but rather, it was still surprised by what it was being offered by the young girl. Was she really asking it to take energy from one of her Pokemon instead of stealing it from her friends? Was the human really willing to let one of her Pokemon be a guinea pig for whatever it wants energy for?

"...More!" it said finally, a hint of joy in its closed eyes as it looked towards her and Silvally before it released a little more of its spores on them while their backs were turned. That was Sarah's big mistake as Morelull happily took some energy as per the girl's request but to her family's surprise and shock, along with Silvally's energy, it took her energy as well while they were put to sleep!

"SYLVE!"

"SLIGGOO!"

"HOOT-HOOT!" Sylveon, Sliggoo, and Noctowl cried, terrified by what they saw.

"_HEY! Get away from Mama and Big Bro!_" Nebby barked furiously.

"POI, POIPOLE, POI!" screeched Poipole as she went into an angry Peck attack frenzy at the Illuminating Pokemon, stopping it and scaring it off with whatever energy it got before she and her panicked family turned to Sarah, who was fast asleep.

"_MAMA! BIG BRO!_" shouted a horrified Nebby as he ran to her and Silvally.

"_Mommy, get up! Wake up! Mommy!_" begged Riolu as she shook her slumbering human mother. She started to cry as Candy hugged her and consoled her.

"Sylveon, Sylve, Sylveon, Syl, Sylve!" barked Sylveon, angrily cursing herself for lowering her Light Screen and knowing it was a bad idea in her, Noctowl, and Sliggoo's mind to trust Morelull.

"Sliggoo, Slig, Goo, Goo, Sliggoo?!" asked Sliggoo angrily at his shocked family about Morelull as they thought the Pokemon, Morelull, was harmless. Winter warbled sadly, apologizing for not believing him, Noctowl, and Sliggoo as the dragons followed suit. They didn't think Morelull could be harmful to anybody until they saw what happened to Sarah and Silvally.

Mai, on the other hand, felt... bad for Morelull. Sarah made it sound like the little pokemon was misunderstood.. like how her species was before they met her. And she felt that Sarah was right about Morelull. It wasn't a bad pokemon, just doing what it needed to do to help a tree.

As she sadly mused over Morelull, Danny and Danielle used Helping Hand and Heal Pulse to restore their energy while Winter and Vibrava scrambled back to the tent to get the chocolate that Tsukumaro gave them and their families for their human aunt before they left him and the Swords of Justice after her first individual lessons with them. Blitz immediately checked their pulses to see if they're still alive, to which they are as he felt their heartbeats.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi-Pi-Pi," he told everyone before he and the others looked at the cute yet awkward sight of Ash and the others being asleep thanks to Morelull. "Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pika...?"

Shadow looked at the group and saw that Ash was the first one to wake up along with Lillie before he waddled towards them and gently towards Snowy's best friend, who was the first to stand. "I'm okay, Shadow, really..." smiled Lillie as she petted him.

"Ow, my head... What a dream," Ash groaned before he managed to stand up, still feeling drowsy until Shadow cheekily pulled off some Three Stooges slapstick comedy with a slap to the face, a Double Zinger eye poke, a nose honk, and a three-body shot with his tail to wake him up. "OW! Wha-this isn't a dream!"

"Ugh, I can't believe we fell asleep again," Kiawe grumbled, feeling exhausted as he woke up.

"Hold on, I thought I saw something glowing right before we-!" said Mallow, recalling the Pokemon they all looked at.

"I saw some kind of Pokemon floating and glowing!" Lana finished.

"I kept hearing the world 'lull' like it's asleep," Ash thought as his stomach growled again. The group's stomachs also growled again, much to Lillie's surprise as she realized that everyone's feeling hungry again. "All of you are hungry already?!" she gawked worriedly.

"Oh, no! Look, my power's also been drained again!" Rotom-Dex gasped as he checked and showed his battery, which was at 50% power.

"But, I'm not feeling hungry at all," pondered Lillie as she held her stomach.

"Woah! What happened to Sarah and Silvally?!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the two asleep too.

"They've fallen asleep!" Lillie cried, also shocked to see her best friend and her Synthetic Pokemon snoozing as Danny and Danielle used Helping Hand and Healing Pulse on them.

"I think whatever that Pokemon was after we saw it must've somehow got them as well," Mallow pondered as she saw Vibrava and Snowflake return with several slabs of chocolate for their human aunt. "But, it looks like her family's all peachy if they're that worried for them."

"Hey, what's with the chocolate that Vibrava and Snowflake got?" Kiawe asked, surprised to see what Dragonair and Zweilous' children are bringing out.

"MMMM... AAAHHH, I HATE BEING IN THE DARK!" cried Sophocles, looking for Charjabug and Togedemaru for his night light as his fear of the dark took hold of him. "I WANT LIGHT!" No sooner had he felt something in his hand that he touched it and he saw some light appearing in front of him.

When he opened his eyes and saw the one responsible for glowing, he first smiled but then gawked at it in fright as he remembered what it was, getting the others' attention to their surprise as well. It was Morelull and it was back again.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Well, that's my cue," Rotom-Dex announced before he identified Morelull. "Morelull: the Illuminating Pokemon. A Grass and Fairy Type, Morelull can send out glowing spores that put its enemies to sleep. Then, it drains their energy using its foot-look roots."

"So, that's what caused us besides Lillie and Sarah to go hungry," Kiawe realized in surprise.

"Morelull wanted our energy for some reason after putting us to sleep," Lana agreed.

"I guess it must've been that Morelull that took all of our energy," Ash deducted. "And, it was also responsible for taking Sarah and Silvally's energy as well while we were sleeping."

"Of course! That explains why I never felt hungry afterward!" Lillie realized, remembering something she did. "I didn't want any bugs to come after me so I used a Max Repel spray I took with me!"

"So that kept Morelull away from you." Kiawe stated.

"And, Sarah wasn't with any of us while she was gone so Morelull didn't know about her until tonight!" Sophocles put in.

"So, all of those stories and rumors that Lana was talking about were true?" Mallow questioned.

"And, this Pokemon did all of that?" Lillie added.

"It's possible!" Lana suggested just as Morelull started to get tired and its light started to fizzle out.

"It fell asleep?" Sophocles observed, confused.

"Could it be... Its own spores put it to sleep?" added Kiawe, also stumped over what he's seeing from the Grass/Fairy Type.

"It sure is a cute Pokemon," smiled Ash as he knelt down to it, with Pikachu and Rowlet joining him. His response ended up giving him a hard double slap from Noctowl and Sylveon, both of them not sharing the same sentiments as he face-planted on the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu snapped before he flinched from the Intertwining and Owl Pokemon's hard glares and with a nervous smile, returned his gaze to Morelull as it started to wake up. Sliggoo, as always, stayed behind as he continued to shake in terror just looking at Morelull. When the Illuminating Pokemon did finally wake up, it opened its sleepy eyes to see Pikachu, Rowlet, Sylveon, and Noctowl looking at it, the latter two still giving it a suspicious glare but they were darkened after its light went out.

Because it couldn't see them clearly, it thought they were its enemies and unleashed a flurry of spores, shocking everyone and prompting Noctowl and Sliggoo to hide or close their eyes and look away and forcing Sylveon and Danielle to use Light Screen to shield their family.

"Don't look into its spores!" Rotom-Dex cried, causing everyone else to shield their eyes as well. But, Rowlet didn't heed his warning as he fell asleep after being exposed to the spores and Ash heeded them until he opened his eyes halfway.

"Ooh, pretty..." Mai cooed, looking at the spores with the joy of a child but surprisingly, she didn't fall asleep as if she was somehow immune to them.

She then noticed Morelull proceeding to suck Kiawe of his energy despite his best efforts and while everyone was distracted before it finished and went over to look through everyone's bags for anything else that'll give it energy. It searched until it saw Lillie's Clefairy doll and became intrigued by it. When the three remaining girls saw this, they were surprised, mostly Lillie.

"Lillie, your Clefairy doll!" gasped Mallow in surprise as she and Lana looked at their friend.

Lillie was embarrassed as she blushed and fiddled with her hands, "I brought it with me because I sleep with it back at home. I was afraid I couldn't sleep without it!" Morelull thought her Clefairy doll was a real Pokemon and tried to suck its energy. But, nothing happened since it didn't know that it was a toy and it became curious as to what it was, much to Lillie's worry if the Illuminating Pokemon could unintentionally break it by accident.

Ash, however, just laughed in delight as he came closer to it. "Hi, my name's Ash. Let's be friends, Morelull," he said to it. The others grew concerned as they were worried he could unintentionally provoke the wild Pokemon. When Sophocles warned him about Morelull's ability to drain energy, he had an idea but before he could get any closer to the wild Pokemon...

"HOOT!"

"SYLVE!"

"SLIG!" cried Sarah's three Trial Pokemon as they swiftly got in front of him, Sliggoo in terror while his father (with his wings spread) and sister figures glared at him. The Kanto trainer was shocked when he saw this.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I just want to be friends with Morelull and I got a great idea on how to help it!" he protested. "SYLVE, SYLVEON, SYL, SYLVE!" hissed Sylveon, growling at him as Sliggoo shook his head feverishly at him and Noctowl turned and eyed Morelull coldly at the Grass/Fairy Type as he slowly and sharply pointed his right wing at it, making it panic and shiver.

"Stop it! What's wrong with you!?" Ash bellowed. "Leave it alone!"

He was greatly bewildered over the three of them having such hatred for a single Pokemon. The others were surprised as well; they were all taken aback by Sliggoo, Sylveon, and Noctowl's animosity against Morelull but none of them, not even Ash, knew about their previous bad experience with the Pokemon prior to their meeting with Sarah and thought that they were being bonkers around the Illuminating Pokemon for no reason.

"Hey! What's gotten into Sylveon, Sliggoo, and Noctowl?" Sophocles asked, shocked from seeing them so cold in Morelull's presence.

"They've grown cold-hearted and malicious towards Morelull," Lana observed, quivering a little. "It scares me..."

"That's definitely a 180-degree turn from the three Pokemon we know if they're like that against Morelull," agreed Mallow, looking worried.

"What's gotten into them? Why are they acting like that?" Lillie shivered. "RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Rotom-Dex panicked.

"It appears that Sylveon, Sliggoo, and Noctowl have a reason for hating Morelull and they want to be rid of it before it does any potential harm to us!" Ash didn't know what to do but regardless, he knew that something was wrong with them and he thought that Morelull wouldn't harm a fly so he tried to make friends with it once again.

"Hey, Morelull?" he asked, gaining its attention as it looked at him with a startled glare. "How about me?"

Morelull looked like it was touched by Ash's offer but it glared as it But, this kind gesture immediately set off alarm bells and red flags in the Trial Pokemon's minds as Noctowl, Sliggoo, and Sylveon gasped and immediately gave him a hard tackle, forcing Morelull off as it cried in surprise and shock from this and Ash to land on his back.

"OW!" he screamed in pain before he got up and angrily looked at the Trial Pokemon. "HEY! Come on, you three, cut it out! Morelull didn't do anything wrong so what was that for?!"

"SYLVEON!" cried Sylveon, lost in her rage as she sent a Shadow Ball at Morelull.

"AAAHHHH!" Ash screamed in horror as he barely managed to dodge the Shadow Ball (as he was in its path) along with the frightened Morelull.

By now, seeing Ash willingly allowing himself to be drained of his energy by Morelull was the final straw for the Trial Pokemon as they started to chase after the terrified Illuminating Pokemon with Ash, now aggravated and in a panic, desperately trying to stop them and save Morelull but constantly being forced away by Sliggoo who was also lost in his own terror and anger at the wild Pokemon. The others looked on, terrified by the sight of Noctowl, Sylveon, and Sliggoo and what they're doing to Ash and Morelull.

None of them had anything to say as they didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire for fear of being dragged into the scuffle. Even Sarah's family couldn't bear to watch any more of this, not even James' Dragonite and Nikki's Lucario could stomach the sight before them even if they wanted to do something to stop them.

Poor Mai, in particular, was feeling distraught from seeing Noctowl, Sliggoo, and Sylveon going crazy on Ash and Morelull, thinking that it could still be dangerous and Ash was helping its supposed cause when he simply wanted to help out a friend supposedly in need. She couldn't take it anymore and knew that something had to be done; like Sarah, she didn't feel any malicious thoughts from Morelull and silently vouched over the thought from her that it needed energy for a reason.

She then thought back to Silvally explaining to them that after their previous experience with a Morelull, Sliggoo, Sylveon, and Noctowl were comforted by their old mentor who told them that the Morelull they encountered only takes energy to nurture and sustain a tree, much to their skepticism.

Deciding to see if Sarah's thoughts and Totem Lurantis' words to the Trial Pokemon about the Illuminating Pokemon are true, she broke away from Lolita and shouted, "WAIT! Don't take Mr. Ash's energy! Take mine, instead!"

Everyone froze; they all looked at Mai, who eyed the startled Morelull confidently. None of them had ever expected this coming from her. Ash gawked in shock over Mai willingly volunteering to give up her energy in his place but Sylveon, Noctowl, and Sliggoo were aghast from her choice.

They protested vehemently against it but the Disguise Pokemon was firm and she trusted Sarah's word, determined to help them see that the Morelull with them and their family and friends didn't mean any harm. Still brimming with confidence, she went forward to Morelull as it continued to gawk at her in surprise over what she said. Mai took it as another opportunity to reaffirm Sarah's offer to it. "I know you want energy for a reason but as my friend, Sarah, said to you, stealing from my family and friends is wrong," she gently told it.

"I've heard from Mr. Silvally that you wanted the energy you've been collecting to help some kind of tree from what Uncle Noctowl, Big Sis Sylveon, and Big Brother Sliggoo went through with someone like you before. If you wanted energy from any of us, you should've asked for it first. If you want my energy, I can let you have it."

"Lull..." Morelull pondered as it tilted its spore-like head at her.

Mai just nodded. "I promise, I really mean it. You won't have to steal energy for your tree again if you ask for someone to give it to you. You can trust me, Morelull!" Morelull continued to ponder, wondering if what Mai said is the truth.

Then, deciding to test her luck, it latched onto her and started draining her energy as everyone looked on, deeply worried for the little Ghost/Fairy Type. Mai did start to get weaker as she continued to give up her energy but she soldiered on, hoping she and Sarah weren't wrong about the wild Pokemon. Her family looked on in shock and awe from Mai's bravery and kindness; was she willing to be so compassionate towards Morelull even after learning about the Trial Pokemon's previous bad run-in with said Pokemon?

"Mai..?" Sarah called.

"Urgh... My head, damn..." groaned Silvally as he and his human mother came to.

While the scuffle between Ash and Morelull against the Trial Pokemon was taking place, Sarah and Silvally finally woke up and were treated to chocolate from Snowflake and Vibrava, they immediately looked over to Mai as she finally stopped the quarrel and offered her energy to the Illuminating Pokemon. They weren't too badly weak when Morelull drained their energy before Poipole forced it away from them but they still felt exhausted.

They saw Mai willingly sacrifice her energy to Morelull but as she continued to give more energy to it, to their shock and surprise, she didn't collapse immediately. Unbeknownst to everyone staring in shock and concern around her, Mai was drawing her energy from the happy memories she had obtained from her short yet growing time with her new family. She was feeling hungry as more of her energy was drained but she resisted the temptation as she was determined to help the little wild Pokemon with whatever tree it needs to help in turn.

"Urgh, t-take as much e-e-energy as you can, M-M-Morelull, friend!" she strained, trying to keep herself together. "Y-You'll-ugh-need it m-m-more t-than I-ah-do for that t-tree thing!"

Everyone was in awe from Mai's dedication but they were also confused by what they heard from here; Morelull needed energy for a tree? What kind of tree was she talking about? Noctowl, Sylveon, and Sliggoo were still in shock from this but they recalled their previous conversation with Totem Lurantis as she told them, despite their skepticism, about how Morelull needed the energy to help a tree that only Morelull know of to nurture and sustain it, as part of the balance of nature.

The more they thought about it, the more they started to realize that Morelull really wasn't a bad Pokemon but it mainly had a goal in mind when it took everyone's energy. The trio looked at each other; could they have been wrong about Morelull all along?

Reluctantly, they decided to take a chance and help Mai with Morelull. Carefully, the Trial Pokemon walked and crept forward to the two Pokemon, and one by one, to Mai's surprise and Morelull's shock, they decided to transfer their own energy to the Illuminating Pokemon as they closed their eyes in concentration.

This time, they pushed their hatred, fear, prejudice, and other negative feelings about Morelull away from their minds and managed to put their trust in Mai's instinct on Morelull's innocence and its true goal as they thought of their own happy memories from their time in Sarah's family, drawing strength from them and resisting the temptation of hunger.

Morelull was shocked as it continued to absorb more energy from the four Pokemon; where is all this energy coming from and how come they're not feeling weak immediately? Finally, after a while, Morelull had more than enough energy it could take and collapsed as it panted in exhaustion, the strain on it now beginning to tell.

Mai, Sylveon, Sliggoo, and Noctowl then followed suit as their lack of energy finally took hold, making them pant heavily in exhaustion as well. Everyone before them was left in awe and shocked silence, none of them having any idea what to say now. Finally, Mai turned towards Morelull with a happy sigh, feeling confident that Sarah was right about it.

"I knew Sarah was right, you wanted this energy for a reason," she panted. "You really didn't mean to steal everyone's energy. You just wanted for something of a noble cause, something worth fighting for... I would've done the same thing if my Daddy was hurt..."

She reached a shadow claw out to Morelull in friendship, causing it to glance at her in surprise before it cooed happily and reached out to her with a spore, the two little Pokemon now becoming good friends. The Trial Pokemon were in awe at what they saw when they looked at them.

"Wow, they've good friends," Sophocles spoke at last as everyone now smiled warmly.

"It's an unusual way for any two Pokemon to become friends but it worked," Lillie smiled.

"Methods of befriending Morelull updated!" Rotom-Dex buzzed.

"Well, how about that? The kid ain't half-bad..." replied Silvally, he and Sarah feeling impressed by Mai's compassion for Morelull and seeing what happened to the Trial Pokemon. Still holding her new friend's spore, Mai tiredly turned to the Trial Pokemon, hoping for them and her new friend to start over and become friends as well.

"See, Uncle Noctowl, Morelull didn't mean to hurt anybody, not even you, Big Sis Sylveon, and Big Brother Sliggoo," she sighed happily. "It just wanted to have our energy for something it knows it has worth fighting for like this tree you and Mr. Silvally mentioned. We should give my new friend a chance, because... I trust Morelull..."

The Owl, Intertwining, and Skin Tissue Pokemon remained silent, still in awe and lost in their shock and amazement by what had happened. They thought over Mai's words and actions towards Morelull as well as their own, then their previous run-in with a Morelull and the one they had with the Morelull before them that the Disguise Pokemon befriended as well as Totem Lurantis' words about the Illuminating Pokemon.

The more they thought about it, the more they realized that Mai and Sarah were right. They began to feel guilty over their harsh judgment call; maybe they had been wrong about Morelull, after all. But, they didn't have time to wallow in their guilt further as everyone noticed a faint yet familiar moving glow from behind the forest brush. "Huh? Something's glowing," Sophocles said, seeing the glow.

"Yeah, what could it be?" Malow fretted.

"Lost spirits!" Lana theorized cheekily.

"_No, Aunty Lana they look like..._" Nebby began. As the largest, he had a clear view of what was causing the glow. "_...Morelulls!_"

"More Morelull!" Kiawe gasped in intrigue, causing the Morelull with them to jump in surprise, remembering it's goal.

"More!" gasped Morelull and quickly dashed towards the rest of its kind.

"Morelull, wait!" cried Mai in surprise. But, it was too late, Morelull went up the path from the campsite and disappeared to join the other wild Morelull heading towards their current destination.

"_Now, where is it going?_" Riolu quizzed.

"Let's find out," Sarah decided before she looked at her family. "Dragonite, Lucario, you stay and keep an eye on the others. Silvally, Blitz, Mai, come with me, we're taking Noctowl, Sylveon, and Sliggoo to see what Morelull's up to!"

Dragonite and Lucario nodded in compliance to Sarah's wishes while Sarah brought her Trial Pokemon on Silvally's back with Mai joining them as she held Riolu in her arms. Blitz, of course, took his place on Sarah's right shoulder before they sprinted after Morelull, wanting to see where it was going.

"Hey, Sarah, wait!" Mallow shouted as the rest trailed behind with the fully awake Snowy, Tsareena, Pikachu, and Popplio in tow while Lycanroc, Torracat, Rowlet, Pyroar, Turtonator, charjabug, and Togedemaru were left behind, still sleeping from the effects of Morelull's spores and oblivious to what had happened. Sarah and her Pokemon with her did their best to follow Morelull as it joined its kind and they trailed behind along with their friends but it looked as though the further they go, the farther away the wild Illuminating Pokemon are and the dimmer their light.

Then, as they ran, she was surprised to see more Morelull appearing and crowding around them as they lit the way to their intended destination. "Look at all of them!" Lillie gasped. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure having a lot of fun finding out!" replied Ash, who was enjoying himself. But then, as they reached their destination at the end of the path they're on, to the gang's surprise, they saw a giant bare tree in a large opening and perched all over it and its branches were several more Morelull that have gathered at it.

"A large tree!" Mai gaped. "But it looks bare."

She was even more surprised to see the Morelull perched on it all looking very happy as if they gathered and mingled together for a very special reason known only to them. Noctowl, Sylveon, and Sliggoo were awestruck by the sight of the tree as they recalled their old mentor's words about the Morelull and the tree she talked about. Could this be the tree that Totem Lurantis told them about that the Morelull needed energy for?

"Wow!"

"So pretty..."

"This place looks like the Morelulls' favorite spot!" Mallow, Lana, Aand Ash observed in awe.

But, that was only the beginning of what they were about to witness. As the gang continued to look at the Morelull and the tree in awe, the morelull on it started to glow a bright pink as if they were beginning to change. "Such a bright light!" Lillie breathed.

"_Mommy, what is it?_" Riolu asked. She soon got her answer; the Morelulls' mushrooms on their heads combined and blossomed to form a giant pink and black glowing mushroom on them, their small spore feet became a body in the form of a lady's underskirt and two stubby feet, and their spore arms became arms and actual hands except their hands had three spore fingers.

When they had finished, they all looked down happily at their esteemed guests as their tree glowed a bright forest green, leaving everybody in awe at the sight of them. The huge group of Morelull had all evolved into their evolved form, Shiinotic, right before their eyes.

"Cool! Who ever thought that a group of Morelull could evolve all at once?" Kiawe breathed in awe, smiling. But then, the newly-evolved Shiinotic did something that further shocked and amazed them all, even the Trial Pokemon; as they spread their light all over the tree, several new leaves and branches sprouted out as they gave the tree new life.

"Shiinotic, the evolved form of Morelull. More like Morelull, Shiinotic drain energy, but they can also share energy with the ones they like," Rotom-Dex observed as he also watched.

Then, everyone gasped in wonder as several flowers blossomed on the other branches that have been left bare as several petals rained down on them like a beautiful flowerly shower.

Then, one of the Shiinotic came forward and bowed to the group before approaching Silvally, the Trial Pokemon and, Mai. The Disguise Pokemon jumped off happily, recognizing the Shiinotic as her new friend before it spoke to her as to why it and its fellow Shiinotic wanted energy in the first place. Mai was surprised but the she beamed as she realized that Sarah was right all along about the energy issue involving it when it was still a Morelull.

"Oh, now it get it! The Shiinotic, as Morelull, saw the tree in danger of dying so they worked to gather energy from whatever and whoever they could find and bringing it to the tree to help bring it back to life!" she told everyone. Everyone was surprised and amazed by what Mai had found out from her friend and they all smiled brightly.

"I know camping is supposed to be all about campfires and roasting marshmellows but-!" Lillie trailed off in excitement.

"Yeah, but this is so much cooler!" Mallow finished, feeling the same way.

"Yeah!" agreed everyone else.

* * *

_**(Pokemon POV)**_

The Pokemon, in complete awe from the Shiinotic's genuine act of kindness to the tree, couldn't help but smile. The Trial Pokemon, however, were still in stunned silence; they had no idea that Morelull could be capable of doing such a thing after their previous run-in with one.

"Well, by Ho-Oh...!" Noctowl breathed.

"Beautiful..." gasped Sylveon.

"Awesome..." Sliggoo gawked. They soon saw Mai and her new friend coming towards them as she nudged the Illuminating Pokemon gently to, encouraging it speak with them.

"...I'm... I'm sorry for what I did before and back then, you three. Please forgive me," it replied with a bow.

"Back then-HEY! Do we know you?" Sliggoo asked.

"I see you've met my new apprentice after you, children," chuckled a voice from behind them.

The five Pokemon, unbeknownst to everyone else, looked behind them as they saw a large, feminine silhouette of a plant-like mantis Pokemon approaching them from the darkness. When the light from the three and the other Shiinotic revealed who it was, the Trial Pokemon gasped in shock as they immediately recognized who it was to them.

"Master!" cried Noctowl, Sylveon, and Sliggoo in surprise.

They slid off of Silvally's back and ran over to their former mentor from Akala Island as Shiinotic joined them. Mai stayed behind to watch them reconnect with the Pokemon they recognized as Silvally noticed the lack of eight on his back. He turned and saw Totem Lurantis and gasped before the Disguise Pokemon's shadow claw muffled him and Mai shushed him before they turned their attention back to the larger Pokemon and her apprentices, old and new.

"Master, our mission is complete. The tree is healed and will live to see another day," Shiinotic reported with a bow.

"Good work, Shiinotic," nodded Totem Lurantis. "I trust little-to-no trouble between you all, I presume?" Shiinotic squirmed in embarrassment as did the Trial Pokemon, remembering their previous scuffle.

"Well... I suppose I did, well... Make some thing of a bad first impression on everyone... Before a Mimikyu and a girl told me what I'm doing was wrong and... They offered to give me their own energy, instead...?" Shiinotic squeaked, looking at Mai with an embarrassed smile.

Totem Lurantis just chuckled, "As I tried to explain, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you didn't waltz in like a vagabond and take something you need without asking away first."

"Then, how about explaining something to us?! Like, what are you doing here away from home with-?" Sliggoo butted in.

"My new apprentice? Shiinotic and her friends need help with the old tree, Sliggoo, even though they had to use a somewhat unorthodox method to do so. I assure you, she had no intention of doing you any harm as I told you before."

"Yes master.." Sliggoo said.

"Was that tree the reason why she needed our and everyone else's energy so bad?" Sylveon asked.

"Oh yes, and a good thing she did along with her friends, too. It was looking dreadful for days after it wilted and was left on the verge of dying before you found out about it. Morelull are more beneficial Pokemon to our world than you realize, children; they drain as much energy as they could from anything and everything they see and bring it to whatever is dying like that tree and then, when they evolve into a Shiinotic, they share their energy with others and in the tree's case, it would be... Reborn, from that same energy."

Totem Lurantis nodded to her new apprentice to give another demonstration as she saw a few wilted flowers on a tree next to it. With her master's approval, Shiinotic gently touched the flowers and transferred her energy to the flowers, bringing then back to life and amazing her former apprentices more.

"The flowers, they're alive again!"

"She did it!"

"Bloody hell!" gasped the Trial Pokemon.

But, Sliggoo stopped and he suddenly remembered what Shiinotic told them before their master made her presence known. "Wait, there's sometthing I don't get. You said you were sorry for what you did to us before and back then," he began.

"Are you saying that..." Then, it hit him along with Noctowl and Sylveon as they gawked. "You're that Morelull that I thought stole my energy from me when I was a Goomy?!"

Shiinotic nodded before she frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, Sliggoo. I just wanted to help the tree when my friends and I found it and saw that it was near death unless something can be done. I just found you that day and thought you would have some energy the tree needed," she apologized. "I didn't realize I would've left you, Sylveon, and Noctowl terified after doing so and leaving you there. Your master, after she found out, was kind enough to take me as a student and help oversee the tree's recovery after we met and I told her about it."

The three Trial Pokemon, finally realizing this, now felt more ashamed than ever.

"...Well, yeah, but..." stammered Sliggoo, not knowing what to say.

"...We weren't any better when we labeled you as a monster after you stole Sliggoo's energy back then and now," continued Sylveon as she kicked up dirt in shame. "I guess we didn't get to ask why you wanted it and when we attacked you when we thought you were going to suck Ash dry and we let our fear of you get the better of us, that's when we crossed the line."

"Shiinotic, we must humbly apologize for our behavior," bowed Noctowl solemnly. "It seems we never got over that traumatic event and we acted so rash out of pure fear and spite. Please forgive *us* and please accept our apologies for doubting you, Master..."

The Trial Pokemon bowed apoligetically to their old mentor and Shiinotic, begging for forgiveness of their appalling behavior. But, the evolved and more mature Illuminating Pokemon and Totem Grass Type just smiled.

"...You needn't worry, children. You've shown to me how much you've really grown and that you're willing to admit your wrongdoings when it shows," Totem Lurantis soothed. "I couldn't be more proud of you ever since I let you go but I would advise you to exercise restraint and listen to your family more often before making rash judgment calls again."

The Trial Pokemon were relieved and nodded affirmingly. Shiinotic nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. Water off a Psyducks back, right?"

Sylveon, Noctowl, and Sliggoo couldn't agree more. Then, without knowing it, all three of them started yawning loudly. It had been a long day and night for them, their family, and their friends during their little adventure following Sarah's first leson with Tsukumaro and the Swords of Justice and they were suddenly looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.

Totem Lurantis chuckled again, "Some things never change. And now, my darlings, it's time to say goodbye and goodnight."

"Awww... Can't we stay up a little bit longer?" pouted Sliggoo as he yawned again as Sylveon and Noctowl promptly fell asleep.

"No, no, none of that, Goomy baby," soothed Totem Lurantis again, gently stroking the little Dragon Type's head. "For some moments in life, such as this, there are no words. You've all had quite a night and I can rest easily knowing you're all still in good hands with that wonderful girl."

Sliggoo tried to argue but his exhaustion and the need for sleep won him over and it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

"Goodnight, guys," whispered Shiinotic.

_**(End of POV)**_

* * *

As the Trial Pokemon slept peacefully and Totem Lurantis, with her duty to the Morelull and their tree complete and knowing that her old apprentices are doing fine without her, set off for home at Akala Island.

But, before Shiinotic could join her, she then went over to the others and kindly shot her spores at the gang, catching their attention but also causing them to fall asleep again but without draining their energy like before to say "thank you" for their help and kindness despite the rough start. Now that the tree is nurtured and reborn with new life, there was no need to gather any more for it and the Shiitonic can live in the forest happily. However, she only left Mai awake as she wanted to have one final chat with her new friend before she would leave for Akala Island and join her master, which she agreed as they chatted one final time before at last, sleep would eventually take her over.

* * *

The next morning, the gang, Rotom-Dex, and the Pokemon with them are still asleep at the site of the giant revitalized tree after their little adventure with the Shiitonic and Mai's new friend.

Because they had been gone for too long and after they had fallen asleep last night, with no clue about what happened, Dragonite, Lucario, the other Pokemon, and the dragons slept and in the morning, they rushed to find out where they had been until they found them at the reborn tree.

Dragonite and Lucario chuckled at their trainers sleeping daughter.

The sight of the tree caught them by surprise and so did the lack of Shiinotic (who had already joined with Totem Lurantis to go to Akala Island with her) but to them, when they saw their trainers and Sarah and the rest of their family, they immediately came first as they quickly woke them up.

When they finally did wake up, Ash, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana were all surprised to find out that they're full of energy again and they're no longer too hungry. Even Rotom-Dex was taken aback when he checked his battery and saw it fully charged again at 100%. Amazingly, Silvally, Sarah, Mai, and the Trial Pokemon were also full of energy but the Trial Pokemon was even left with a little bouquet of familiar flowers for them as a gift.

Everyone turned to the giant tree, still in full bloom as it stood proud and tall in its revitalized form.

"I can't believe it! The tree, it's still the same as last night and we're all full!" Sarah breathed in amazement.

"I wonder why it could be?" Lillie pondered.

"Perhaps, it was the Shiinotic's way of thanking us for giving them energy for the tree," Lana theorized, still in awe from what everyone went through.

"Hey, where's Shiinotic?" Ash gasped, realizing that the Illuminating Pokemon is gone.

"Hey, you're right!" Sopohcles squeaked.

"Yeah, where'd it go?" Kiawe pondered as they all looked around.

"She's gone," replied Mai, coming forward as the Trial Pokemon showed them the bouquet left behind. "She went with a friend of hers to Akala Island and the other Shiinotic left."

"What?!" the humans all gasped. None of them had a chance to say thank you and goodbye to her.

"Sarah, you do know that through any act of kindness you give a Pokemon, they would be welcomed to our family as they told me?" Sarah nodded, confused as to what she was getting on. "Well, I told her to stay with her friend last night when we talked."

Sarah, her family, and the dragons were gobsmacked when they heard this; none of them could understand why.

"She belongs here in the wild with her friend, who went back to the Akala Region with her after helping her and her fellow Shiinotic, just like we belong with you as our trainer. The forests scattered in the Alola Region need her and the other Shiinotic to look after and nurture them just as they did with the giant tree just as you need us to keep you company and protect you. And, let's just say she helped her better clarify to Uncle Noctowl, Big Sis Sylveon, and Big Brother Sliggoo that she's not all bad and find a new friend in her as I had."

Sarah and the others were surprised; who was that friend Mai was talking about that helped Noctowl, Sliggoo , and Sylveon wave off their grudge against Shiinotic? Mai didn't bother to elaborate; she just giggled towards Sylveon, Noctowl, and Sliggoo as they held the bouquet from Shiinotic after dividing it between them and saved a few flowers for her.

What Mai didn't bother to tell the rest of her family and confided with the Trial Pokemon and Silvally (given that they were the only ones who noticed Totem Lurantis and Shiinotic and heard everything and since she personally said goodbye to her new friend before she fell asleep) was that during their final conversation with each other, Shiinotic had asked her to keep her as an apprentice to Totem Lurantis a secret from everyone. Shiinotic was also impressed and elated from Mai's kindness and asked if she would join her and her family. But, after witnessing what she and her kind did for the tree and after hearing her conversation with the Trial Pokemon alongside Totem Lurantis, she told her that she was to stay in the wild for the sake of all nature that needed their help like the giant tree.

The Illuminating Pokemon was sad from this but she knew she was right and as a result, they both happily reaffirmed their newfound friendship and promised to see each other again some time later. The Trial Pokemon and Silvally needn't say anything as they winked knowingly at her.

They knew exactly what she meant and that's the way it should be.

Noctowl, Sliggoo and Sylveon were also glad to but their horrible experience with a Morelull behind them after knowing the truth about it and its evolved form after what they went through with Shiinotic and a shocking yet awe-inspiring revelation from their old mentor and they hoped to see her again. They now know that she meant no harm and that she's just a Pokemon who deeply cares about nature and wants to nurture it and protect it from whatever dangers pose to it.

Even Silvally had grown to trust and admire Shiinotic for her and her kind's noble cause after hearing everything from her, the Trial Pokemon, and their mentor from last night and doesn't hold a grudge against the Illuminating Pokemon for taking his and his human mother's energy.

The five of them all agreed that should she return in need of help to restore a dying part of Mother Nature, they would come to her and her kind's aid never turn her away out of fear and confusion and over a single misunderstanding again.

* * *

**_"An encounter with a group of Morelull and Shiinotic along with a new surprise apprentice belonging to Totem Lurantis turns from sinister to inspiring while Sarah begins her training to better wield her family's sword with Tsukumaro and a few new friends. And, as these Pokemon take care of their tree with ever-loving care while Totem Lurantis and Shiinotic return to Akala Island to continue nurturing and protecting all of nature around them, with Sylveon, Sliggo, and Noctowl's hearts at ease and a dark part of their past gone forever thanks to Mai and her kindness and compassion for Shiinotic, our heroes' hearts are glowing as well..."_**

Everyone turned to Lillie, as her stomach growled, in surprise. It seemed as though she had forgotten to eat something, let alone dinner, during their encounter with Morelull and Shiinootic which made them all laugh and Lillie giggle in embarrassment.

**_"...As the journey continues!"_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_


	51. Chapter 51: Ultra Vs Beast Part 1

Since the Pheromosa incident weeks ago, Sarah and the others have been training in the training simulation in the Command Center. With Sarah's Sun Sword training with Tsukumaro and the Swords of Justice beginning, it was vital that she gets lots of training in her combat fighting and her sword powers for the struggle ahead.

Winter and the other dragons trained as well with Ash and the others which helped them a lot.

Now, they were all heading to the Pokemon School together. "I'm surprised that dude knew more about your little sword, Mother." Silvally said.

"Well the legend did say that he used it with a sealing art to seal Team Eclipse and the Black Beast away, so its not completely surprising." Sarah replied.

Suddenly, Blitz' ears perked up at something. "Pika?" He cooed and some bushes that were rustling in front of the group.

"What's that…?" Sarah questioned.

What came out of the bushes… looked like a medium sized mechanical… lion? It looked similar to a Litleo, except it was about the same size as Silvally and its body was blue as the ocean. It's mane was curved back and was golden with light blue eyes. Its little tail was silver and in the shape of a scepter. It's eyes were also yellow as the sun.

The thing fell out of the brush and onto its side. "Oof… owie…." it whined in a soft voice moving its little legs to try and get up again.

"Hey, you alright there little guy?" Sarah questioned as she and her pokemon came over and Sarah helped the little guy up.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm okay. Thank you." the little lion thanked.

"I've never seen anything like you.." Sarah said, looking over the little lion. "You're definitely look like a lion, but not like Nebby."

"Whose Nebby?" the little lion asked with a head tilt.

_"Hi there little guy, I'm Nebby, nice to meet you.." _Nebby greeted and he came over to the little version of him.

"Wow… you're so big and colorful…" the little lion gasped in awe.

Sarah and the others smiled at the little guy, "So what are you doing out here, little fella?"

"I… actually… don't know…." the little lion said. "I'm lost…"

"Aww… well how about you come with us?" Sarah suggested.

"R-Really..?" the little lion asked.

"Yeah, I can't leave you out here by yourself." Sarah smiled and the little lion smiled, "Thank you… umm…"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah." The little lion then walked over and nuzzled Sarah. When Sarah touched the little lion, she felt a large surge of energy rush through her for a moment. _"Huh..? Woah... wonder what that was about..?" _

"Thanks you Sarah." the little lion cooed.

"Hehe, you're welcome little guy. Now come, let's go to the Pokemon School where you can meet my friends.." Sarah smiled and they all set off for the Pokemon School unaware that there were two people watching them. One was a Team Eclipse grunt but the other one was a teenage girl who had brown hair and she wore a black suit with dark purple lines on it.

"Hmm… interesting…" The girl stated before she took out a key similar to the rangers and stuck it into her morpher and teleported away while the grunt ran off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Grid Battleforce Headquarters in Coral Harbor, the Power Rangers Beast Morphers and their comrades were keeping themselves vigilant and prepared for anything from Evox as usual while everyone else around them outside of their HQ, both humans and Pokemon, continued on with their daily lives.

Ever since they found out from Steele and saw his return and Scrozzle's survival for themselves despite the destruction of the Cyber Dimension and their previous success in saving their friends, Blaze and Roxy (Ravi's girlfriend), from their avatar counterparts, Devon, Nate, Ravi, and Zoey have been working hard to be as ready as ever for whatever their sworn enemy has up his sleeve alongside their Beast Bots. Their best friends, Ben and Betty, despite their clumsiness, did their best to help out, too, and even Commander Shaw lent a hand through her supervision in the Command Center.

Even so, with news of the full emergence of the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue in the Alola Region having spread across the world following the Pheromosa and Buzzwole incidents, they knew that Evox could very well target them as well as Grid Battleforce to further his goal of dominating and taking the Morphin' Grid for himself.

Despite the level of danger coming from this, Devon and his friends were able to make the most of it with what they got and what they're preparing and planning so far.

It was on this day during another training session at the local juice bar and sports center, Riptide Gym, that Devon and his friends were all busy training in Karate when news got forward of the Pheromosa incident in the Alola Region.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin." The TVs in the gym were switched to a news broadcast that featured a program on the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue.

"Guys, look there!" Devon said as he noticed the program as it showed bits of Sarah and her friends all battling Team Eclipse.

"Hey, it's the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue!" Zoey chirped.

"Looks like another Ultra Beast incident they took care of by the sound of it," Nate noted, feeling impressed.

"Who are the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue and how did they attain such incredible powers?" began a news reporter on the program. "With the recent sightings of Ultra Beasts in the Alola Region, the first of which the first Ultra Pillar, Nihilego, and the prominent arrival of a Pokemon Syndicate by the name of Team Eclipse, in light of preventing a widespread panic and potential enemies for the syndicate's plans for world domination, the Aether Foundation has created the Ultra Guardians for the purpose of securing those Ultra Beasts and sending them back to their home dimension safely. In addition..."

"Boy, sounds like the Aether Foundation's got its work cut out for them when they decided to join forces with Grid Battleforce for their frontline team," Steel remarked.

"You're not wrong there, Steel," Devon agreed as the program showed clips of Sarah and her friends posing towards their enemies and fighting them. "Those kids were really something, I'm surprised they were able to hold their own even without any fighting experience and with their Pokemon partners for backup."

"I can't even begin to imagine how much of a rush it's been for them when they were briefed and drafted into the Ranger business," Ravi said as they watched Ash and his Pokemon fight the Poke-Mechs. "They've got their lives ahead of them and they could've turned them down for their own good but amazingly, they rose to the occasion for the good of the world."

"It always amazes me how dedicated and compassionate they are about helping others," Zoey admired. "I honestly feel this kind of dedication is missing among so many people, they somehow make it look easy."

"That said, I don't think they should underestimate what they've gotten themselves into," Nate put in. "They are still a new team of Rangers and like us, they still have a lot to learn. Especially, if anything goes wrong..."

The others and Steel agreed since Nate's words would also apply to them and him as well; with Evox having made his return known, Scrozzle reappearing, and the return of Blaze and Roxy's avatars (now reborn as pure supercharged cyborgs), the war against him has not been getting easier which is why they've built and are refining new weaponry such as Zoey's Beast-X Spin Saber and the Beast-X Ultra Blaster while their original weapons had been upgraded with stronger firepower to help them even the odds against them in addition to their training.

They also took the time to refine Grid Battleforce's new Zord that was given to them by a former employee of GB named Megan as an apology to her former colleagues for her actions against them, particularly Nate and Zoey, since it was developed for Evox initially until the rangers managed to get it in their control.

However, one factor about the Beast-X King Zord that nobody at Grid Battleforce, not even Megan nor Devon and the others, had realized was that while it was made to be Evox's weapon of war, Scrozzle had intended it to have something called a Dark Beast Bot that would cooperate with his master's forces and assist in driving the Zord itself.

This was uncovered by some of Grid Battleforce's top researchers after they put in several hours of hard studying the Beast-X King Zord and its development under the unknowing General Burke and Megan along with Evox when he masqueraded as Mayor Daniels.

In response to their findings, once they told her about their research on it, Commander Shaw immediately ordered her son and his friends to return to Grid Battleforce Headquarters for an emergency meeting, knowing that they not only have a lead on the Beast-X King Zord's surprising secret but also the initial danger presented if Evox was to find out.

"Rangers, as you know, when we gained the Beast-X King Zord, some of our best scientists did some research on it and its development. What they found was unbelievable," she briefed. "They've been looking over the circuity and design of the Zord along with its development very carefully to see if anything could be done to enhance its performance on the battlefield and to make sure it doesn't fall into Evox's hands again but in doing so, they found what looked to be a missing component that we never knew about until recently."

The rangers all looked at each other in surprise; there was actually a lost component in the Beast-X King Zord that nobody, not even they, knew about?

"From the files that the general managed to recover and give to us on its development, we've discovered that under Evox's instructions, a new Beast Bot was to be developed to help him and his cohorts pilot it to help him destroy the world and take the Morphin Grid, a Dark Beast Bot," continued Commander Shaw.

Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, and Steel froze in shock and their eyes widened in horror; Evox had also planned to create and use a Beast Bot of his own to help him pilot the Beast-X King Zord after he, Megan, and General Burke were able to build it and with Scrozzle's help and supervision?

"A Dark Beast Bot?" gasped Nate quietly.

"An evil Beast Bot that works for Evox?" Steel gawked in shock. "This is terrible, I never thought he would be capable of doing that!"

"Commander, is it really that possible to really create a Beast Bot out of pure evil?" Devon asked in disbelief.

Commander Shaw gravely nodded. "I'm afraid so. And, to our dismay, from what we found on the records, he succeeded."

"No way, that's impossible!" Zoey retorted.

"Well, unfortunately, since he was so highly advanced as a computer virus and given his knowledge on us and Grid Battleforce... I'm afraid it really is possible, Zoey," Nate said with a heavy sigh. "I've looked into the files as well and he pretty much did it."

"That he did... However, it didn't work out for him as he'd hoped," Commander Shaw went on, to the Rangers' surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ravi asked, his surprise evident.

"The Beast Bot didn't bond with Evox due to its artificial intelligence and it ran away from him and vanished for a long time." Nate said.

"Vanished..?" Ravi questioned.

"Yeah, not even the general and Megan knew what became of it. But, they told me, after she gave me the Zord's activator and key, that after its artificial intelligence was created, it rejected him because it doesn't want to work with him and wanted to help people because of the love and care they've put into it and thus, he, Scrozzle, and Blaze and Roxy's avatars had to leave that missing bit as it is and make it remote so they could pilot themselves. That was before we developed the anti-virus that allowed us to gain control of it but if the Beast Bot is found and linked to the Beast-X King Zord, it could provide it with a much-needed power boost which should give us an edge on Evox. It's believed to be the most powerful Beast Bot ever created and its full power can only be achieved if there is someone out there who has made a strong enough bond with it."

Devon, Zoey, and Ravi stared in awe at Nate and each other in awed silence from this revelation.

"Wow, I never thought a Beast Bot would rebel against Evox after he built it for the Beast-X King Zord and without our approval," Ravi breathed.

"One that's even more powerful than Cruise, Jax, Smash, and even Steel once it's linked with the Beast-X King Zord," Zoey added in amazement.

"Fantastic... I don't like the sound of that, though, Bro," Steel said, feeling concerned. "If Evox gets his hands on that Beast Bot once he manages to find it, he could use it as leverage to make us lose the Beast-X King Zord and goof up the world with it again!"

"Not unless we figure out where it could've gone first," Devon reassured. "We'll launch a worldwide search; if the Beast Bot did manage to run away from Evox and leave his new Cyber Dimension, it's bound to pop up somewhere we know it can be found."

"I agree, finding the Beast Bot right now should be our main priority," Commander Shaw agreed, knowing where Devon is going. "Once it's found, it'll be in safe hands. Hurry, Rangers, time is running out for that Beast Bot."

* * *

But, the Power Rangers Beast Morphers and Grid Battleforce weren't the only ones to start looking for the missing Beast Bot. At his Cyber Dimension, Evox was being informed by Roxy's avatar, Cyber Roxy, about the Beast Bot after seeing it with Sarah and her family in the Alola Region. Needless to say, the walking virus was outraged after remembering his lost tool.

"WHAT?!" he screamed furiously. "You're saying that my useless hunk of junk, my own Beast Bot for _my_ Zord, crashlanded in the Alola Region in the human world after all this time and it crossed paths with that perpetual Solgaleo Ranger?!"

"Yes, and it appears the traitor has made quite the impression on the girl. She took it in without a second thought and they already became friends," Cyber Roxy confirmed. "If she manages to fully bond with it, there's a great possibility she'll gain full access to the Beast-X King Zord and it's full power will be unleashed."

"URGH! Impossible!" Scrozzle fumed in denial. "I thought that artificial walking garbage bin was lost forever after it escaped from us no thanks to its goody-two-shoes artificial intelligence!"

"On the contrary, Scrozzle, it's still alive and it hasn't rusted away," Cyber Blaze, Blaze's avatar, retorted. "General Burke and that Megan did help us make it and the Zord without knowing of our purposes for it but it was built by loving human hands and that was the one thing that gave it a mind of its own with no intention of serving us, mind you."

Scrozzle fumed as he paced around, stewing in his anger. "Don't remind me, now that bratty kid ranger has it in her grasp! And, what's worse, she's the Alola Region's lost Sun Princess so there's no way we're gonna grab it back without her and her Pokemon watching for and pouncing us after hearing what happened to it and alerting the Rangers!"

"Then, I guess it's time we take the fight to her and wrench that robot of mine away from her... BY FORCE!" Evox declared as he clenched his right hand in fury.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening - Pokemon Version)_

_Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon,_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and her pokemon family and Winter turning around and being faced with the Seven Sins and Sarah draws her Sword of the Sun Lion to confront them. Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala come by their side while UB-Black appears behind Team Eclipse, under their control) _**

_In a world full of strife~_

_We must fight to survive~_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with her proud Nebby alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Searing Sunraise Smash together. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe and Turtonator are introduced together as they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt and Inferno Overdrive together against Team Eclipse.)_**

_Try to break the chains that divide~_

**_(Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are introduced next to their pokemon partners before they all perform Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer, Savage Spin-out and Bloom Doom together against UB-Black to protect Sarah and Nebby before Sarah eyes glowed and she unleashes a powerful Roar and the clouds behind her turn into roaring lions.)_**

_There is only one chance_

_To take the right stance_

**_(Nikki, James, Lusamine, Faba, Wicke and Professors Burnet and Kukui are seen using their pokemon partners against Team Eclipse's pokemon before Sarah, Winter and Nebby fly in and blast them away with a Focus Blast and plasma blast attack. Then, Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora appear and use Megahorn, Night Daze and Plasma Fists, blasting Team Eclipse away before Cresselia flies over the sky.)_**

_Hold tight~! Keep our Princess alive~!_

**_(Sarah is then seen mega evolving Candy and her Lucario, Absol, Salamance, Latios, Latias, Houndoom all at once, showing the powerful friendship they share together before she's seen saving a little Yamper, Scorbunny and Galar Region Rapidash from Melania's Kabutops and Lothor's Darkari by slashing them with her sword. Then, Sarah comes face to face with Lothor and his Darkari who tries to blast her but she's protected by Cresseila and Giratina, the Pokemon of Dreams and the Reserve World, who blasts Darkari with Moonblast and Shadow Ball together.)_**

_Go Go Alola Princess_

_Don't you ever stop_

_Go Go Alola Princess_

_You will rise up to the top_

**_(Tsukumaro, Absol's trainer and Doug and Deliah's royal advisor then appears and he's shown training Sarah to fully master her family's powerful sword with the help of the Swords of Justice with Zeraora and Zoura watching on the sidelines with Sarah's pokemon family, Winter and her dragon friends. Next, Sarah is seen holding the her sword in her hand before she raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered and the seven gems come out before seven legendary pokemon appear; Cresselia, Giratina, Zygarde (Dog Form) Zacian, Zamazenta, Xerneas, and Rayquaza.)_**

_Friendship Forever~! Pokemon, All Together~!_

**_(They all circle her and Nebby in their powerful magic along with more silhouettes of Legendary Pokemon appearing before the title screen comes up.)_**

_Pokemon, Pokemon~_

**_(The title appears in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Solagelo and Luna flies away)_**

_Pokemon Sun & Moon~!_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

At the Pokemon School, Ash and the others were all talking with each other when Sarah and her pokemon, save for Nebby came in, "Hey everyone." Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sar-What?!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the medium sized lion next to her, "Um… Sarah, whose that?"

"Oh, we found this little guy on our way to school. I don't know exactly what he is, but I can tell he's a lion of somekind." Sarah deduced.

Kiawe and Sophocles came over, "Yep, he's definitely a lion." Kiawe stated.

"That's for sure." Sophocles said.

"N-Nice to meet you all." the lion said, surprising the group.

"You can talk?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes I can talk." the little lion replied. "Your friend here had me come along with you since I was lost.."

"Figured.." Ash smiled.

Pikachu and the group's other pokemon came over, interested in the little lion robot. "Heheh, hi there, you all are so cute.." he said, making them smile.

"So.. are you gonna name this one?" Kiawe asked.

"Hmmm…. But what can I name him..?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, he looks like a Litleo so… how about… Solar?" Mallow suggested.

"Hmm… Solar? His mane is yellow like the sun as well as his eyes…" Sarah trailed before looking at the little lion. "What do you say?"

"Solar sounds like a great name for me! I'll take it!" the lion said.

"Alright, Solar it is." Sarah smiled at them.

"Yeah…!" Solar cheered happily. The class all smiled at the lion robot, unaware that danger was brewing.

Solar had a wonderful time after he was taken in by Sarah and introduced to his new friends; at first, he was a little shy given all the new faces he came across and, as was the case with Riolu, Aqua, and Milotic, Sarah was the only one he could fully trust to help him get on with his new environment and the people around him. However, he was able to warm up to them after a while and become fully accustomed to the ways of the people in the Alola Region.

He was an eager learner and was fascinated by what he was taught and became one of the family. Even Professor Kukui, after getting over his shock at seeing the Beast Bot despite not knowing what kind of robot he is, had warmed up to him along with Principal Oak.

Two days passed and Solar was able to familiarize himself with his new home completely, much to the delight of Sarah and her family as they were having lunch with him. "You know, Solar, you really surprised me ever since I took you in. You're definitely a far cry from that beaten-up and battered robot I found two days ago," she told him. Solar smiled, "Thanks, Sarah, you've all done a lot for me."

"Glad to help but there's something I don't get. How did you even end up in the Alola Region, at all? Solar thought for a moment but then, he winced.

"I... I-I'm sorry, Sarah..." he groaned softly. "All I remember was two humans overseeing my completion, a large robot or two like me, both saying something about me helping them with an evil purpose... And then, running away... The rest is a blur... I haven't seen any friendly faces, in so long after that..."

Sarah suddenly felt guilty; she had a feeling that something horrible happened to Solar that caused him to develop some form of amnesia or he was trying to fake his amnesia in order to keep anybody from ever knowing his past and getting hurt if it was that bad. She felt terrible for having asked such a question that he was extremely uncomfortable with answering if he acted like that.

She reached out to the troubled Beast Bot and gently rubbed him by his steel mane. "I'm sorry... If it's that bad for you to remember, I won't press you into telling me," she apologized. "If anybody as crazy as you said is after you, they'll have to go through me and my friends first."

Solar felt awkward but he purred with a soft smile, feeling grateful that his new friend was understanding of his predicament and would do anything to protect him as his bond with her started to grow. "Thank you..." he replied quietly in gratitude. Nothing more was said after that as they happily went back to their lunch with the rest of their family.

What they didn't know, however, was that while they were enjoying themselves as intended, they were being watched. Away from any prying and curious eyes, Cyber Roxy and Cyber Blaze teleported to Sarah and Solar's current location with a group of Tronics and a new Robotron at their side, hoping to catch them off guard and take back Solar as part of Evox's new plan to recapture the Beast-X King Zord.

They were hiding in a dark alley that shielded them from bypassers in the area and peeked from behind the wall in front of to see Sarah and Solar with their family at the restaurant they were having lunch at.

"There it is, boys," Cyber Roxy observed with a sly smirk. "That's the Beast Bot we're looking for."

"If it continues to bond with the girl and it becomes unbreakable, we could very well lose both it and the Beast-X King Zord," Cyber Blaze informed. "We need to get that Beast Bot back and bring it to Evox and prepare to issue the Power Rangers back at Coral Harbor an ultimatum for his precious Zord."

"Do you suppose it'll remember Master Evox once we make our move?" asked the Robotron.

"Once we have it in our sights and his new, annoying friends out of the picture, he'll come running back to us," Cyber Roxy grinned darkly. The two avatars, Robotron, and Tronics soon bide their time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

In Lothor's base, Lothor was having a conversation with E-Vox. "So.. the Sun Princess has a long lost Beast Bot, huh?" Lothor snarled.

"Yes… and with it she'll be able to control and summon my enemies, the Rangers, most powerful Zord and she may use that against you, Lothor." E-Vox hissed. Lothor clenched his fists.

"That cannot happen, we must prevent her from controlling that Zord." Lothor said.

"But how, my Lord?" Ivanka asked.

"The Beast Bot can control the Zord, so if you can capture the Beast Bot then you can control the Zord.." E-Vox hissed.

"Hmmm… capturing seems so… merciful… I say we create something that can destroy both the Sun Princess and that Beast Bot in one blow.." Lothor smirked evilly.

"I've always liked your attitude." E-Vox hissed with glee. "Luckily, Scrozzle and my minions have been perfecting something that just may do the trick. I'll send it over to you and have you give it a test run.."

Lothor nodded and E-vox signed off. Lothor chuckled evilly, "With this new weapon, that Sun Princess will finally meet her end and Team Eclipse will rule Alola! Hahahaha!" Lothor chuckled and Ivanka smirked evilly at her master.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Grid Battleforce, while most of the staff were carrying out other matters needing their attention, the Rangers and Commander Shaw were continuing to carry out their search for Solar. With their headquarters' advanced technology, their search and scouting systems honeycombed each area in the world but they often ended up with nothing or a new lead to where he had ended up.

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, they didn't give up and were further encouraged by Zoey, Ravi, and Devon's best friends, the Beast Bots, when they got word of Solar and decided to help them find him. Cruise, Smash, and Jax were shocked and surprised when they were told about Solar and how he came to be but they became determined to help him out and find where he is before Evox and his minions could get to him first and use him as leverage for the Beast-X King Zord.

"Boy, this is like, uh... A needle in a haystack," Cruise put in as he looked at one of the satellite monitors trying to pinpoint his fellow Beast Bot's location. "I don't know if we're ever going to find the poor fella."

"I hear that. He could be anywhere in the world at this point if he was able to escape from Evox so easily," Smash agreed.

"And, how! Nobody constructs a Beast Bot and forces him to do anything stupid as Evox is doing and gets away with it!" Jax obliged.

"How are you coming with the search, Devon?" Cruise pondered to his partner.

"Not yet," he answered.

"How hard can it be to find one Beast Bot in this world?" groaned Ravi. At that moment, Ben and Betty had arrived with Nate and Steel to give the others a lead. Despite having accidentally fumbled through various search programs, they came across coherent coordinates after looking through Solar's data files and found a homing device built into him.

"Commander! We know where the Beast Bot is located!" Ben called.

"We managed to lock in on a homing device that was built into him and found his current location," Betty added.

Ben took out a USB drive containing the coordinates involving Solar's current location.

"We've managed to download them here and they could be of interest to you to help us get a faster lead on it." Commander Shaw was intrigued by this and nodded in approval. "Good work, insert the USB and we'll download them from there."

"Let's hope the coordinates are right," Blaze hoped. The two former rangers returned to help in the search for Solar after they were also given word about him and Evox wanting to find him to reclaim his lost Zord. They were surprised by this but still agreed to help. Ben and Betty inserted the USB and downloaded the coordinates but they also picked up several photos of Hawaii, much to everyone's bewilderment.

"It's okay, guys, you did your best," Roxy soothed the embarrassed duo. Commander Shaw agreed with a polite nod; even though Ben and Betty are clutzes, she knew they always meant well and did what they could to help.

"Hawaii, I sure like to... Wait a minute!" Steel pondered before he realized something. "Wasn't that also the Alola Region where the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue are stationed at?" Everyone's eyes widened in realization and horror as well; Solar had landed in the Alola Region after escaping from Evox after he was built but now that he's in the caring hands of them, it could mean that Lothor and Team Eclipse would want him as well!

"Oh, no! The Beast Bot must be with the Ultra Rescue Rangers by now!" Blaze fretted.

"If Lothor and Team Eclipse get word of it, they'll might try to get it and the Beast-X King Zord for themselves!" Ravi added.

"Then, it looks like we better hurry. We'll use the Zords or the fastest means of transportation from here to the Alola Region and go from there," Devon suggested.

"Well done, Ben and Betty," congratulated Commander Shaw to her loyal Grid Battleforce employees for their happy accident. Ben and Betty smiled in relief and amazement from their own mistake giving everyone a new lead.

"Rangers, move out! Prepare to head for the Alola Region!" Devon and the others nodded, immediately preparing to head for the Alola Region and stop Evox and Lothor before they could get their hands on Solar. Little did they know that their upcoming meeting with Sarah and her friends in their mission to retrieve Solar could bring about the most magnificent and wildest battle ever known in the history of the Power Rangers that could determine the fate of the world and the ultimate fate of the Beast-X King Zord.

* * *

Back in the Alola Region, Sarah and the others reunited and decided to hit the beach after a long day at school. Already, much of the group was enjoying themselves; Sarah's younger Pokemon were playing on the sand around the gang's beach site as Lolita, Winter, and the other dragons took it upon themselves to watch over them as most of them slept or basked in the sun with the rest of the gang's Pokemon.

Popplio, Aqua, Milotic, and Oshawott took the opportunity to have a little swim in the ocean while Ash, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles joined in with Pikachu, Tsareena, and Togedemaru not too far behind. Kiawe and Lillie decided to stay with Snowy, Turtonator, and Pyroar along with Sarah and talk with her about Solar, who had resigned himself to staying by her side while he basked in the sun given as a robot, he was worried that he'd short circuit should he touch the water.

"You know, Solar's really taken us by surprise ever since you found him and brought him to the school, Sarah," Kiawe smiled as Sarah rubbed the Beast Bot as he snoozed.

"I'll say, he's not like anything I've ever seen," Lillie put in. "I don't know if Mother had ever seen a robot like him, the Aether Foundation's not known for making him let alone a robotic animal and he's obviously not a Pokemon."

"He is strange but he's cool," Sarah agreed.

"He's definitely an interesting piece of highly advanced technology," Sophocles replied, joining them after his swim.

"I wonder who built him?"

"Maybe he came from Grid Battleforce as did the Morph-X Mother got from Commander Shaw at Coral Harbor," Lillie theorized. "I heard that one of their scientists, the Beast Morphers Gold Ranger named Nate, was responsible for creating robots that he called Beast Bots. At least, that's what I know after reading about them."

"Beast Bots?" Sophocles pondered before he took out his Beast-X Navigator from his bag and scanned Solar. "Hmm, that's very likely. He does have lion DNA and he acts like a lion so it is possible that he's a Beast Bot and Nate did create him."

"And, judging from what is detailed in the reports about the Beast Morphers Rangers and their equipment, their Zords can only be functional if their Beast Bots are linked to their respective Zords," Kiawe added thoughtfully.

Lillie pondered, "Do you think he knows anything about who built him?"

"Guys, we don't want to go there," Sarah warned. The others were confused.

"Why not?" Sophocles asked.

"I tried to ask him about where he came from and who built him before ending up here but he doesn't seem to remember or is faking his amnesia as if telling me through his actions that he doesn't want to remember how he came to Alola, at all."

"You mean something bad happened to him that caused him to not want to remember anything besides a few things he remembers clearly from his past?"

"That's about the size of it, Lillie."

"But, that also leads to another problem, Sarah. If he isn't willing to trust us with details of his past, we may never know how to help him even if we could in any way. How can we be sure he's worth trusting in the end without setting us up for some kind of trap?" Kiawe put in, feeling doubtful. Sarah felt a little incredulous from Kiawe's words but he knew he was right. The last two days had been enough time to make the Beast Bot feel like he was home and he had friends and a family but there was much they still don't know about him, nor did they even know about his previous origins.

She didn't want to think that Solar could be something of a threat to her and her friends, nor even the entire Alola Region should it all come to it but she knew that as a ranger, she'd have to make difficult choices such as this and think about defending the greater good. Suddenly, as she was left deep in thought over the mysteries involving Solar, the ground started to shake violently as everyone was rattled and shocked by the violent rumbling around them.

The rumbling was so intense, Oshawott, Milotic, Aqua, Popplio, Ash, Mallow, and Lana had to scramble out of the water and join the others as they all gathered in fright and confusion. The violent shaking also startled Solar awake as he shot up and looked around frantically as if something was really agitating and frightening him to an extent. None of them could understand what was going on as they looked around, trying to find the source of the violent rumbling.

"What's going on?!" shouted Mallow.

"I don't know, it sounds like an earthquake!" Lillie screamed.

"I doubt any Pokemon would make the world shake this hard using Earthquake!" Kiawe shouted over the rumbling. "If it's not a Pokemon, then who's making that noise?!" bellowed Ash.

"Uh, guys... I think you'll want to rephrase it as 'WHAT' is making that earthquake, look!" Sophocles panicked as he pointed to something large coming towards them from below the sand.

The mound was moving at a fast rate as it suddenly burst out of the sand and threw everyone back as they screamed in shock and surprise. When the sand cleared, to their shock, the culprit was revealed to be a large lion-like Zord akin to Solar and the Beast-X King Zord; unlike the original Zord, however, it was a copy that was black all over from its mane to its tail. The other noticeable difference is that instead of bright yellow eyes, the black Zord has red eyes and it was more robot as a tool for destruction. The gang didn't know it but they were face-to-face with a Gigadrone.

The black Zord let out a lion like roar at the group.

"AAAAHHHHH!" everybody screamed.

"What is that thing?!" Sophocles freaked.

"It's so terrifying!" Lana cried.

"NO DATA, NO DATA, NOTHING!" panicked Rotom-Dex as he tried to examine it but nothing came out. "IT'S NOT A POKEMON OR AN ULTRA BEAST! IT'S SOME KIND OF BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTROUS MACHINE AND IT'S COMING TO GET US!"

As if things couldn't be bad enough for the gang, they soon came across Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy with their Robotron and Tronics causing Solar to turn towards them and suddenly whimper as he crawled back towards Sarah to hide.

"Hello, Rangers," Cyber Blaze smirked.

"Want to play?" Cyber Roxy snarked slyly.

Back at Grid Battleforce, alarms involving the Gigadrone rang out as Commander Shaw and her staff along with Blaze, Roxy, Ben, and Betty were immediately alerted to its presence.

"What's happening?" Blaze asked in surprise.

"It sounds like a Gigadrone!" Ben replied.

"But, I thought there would be a Gigadrone attacking the city since we've left Coral Harbor defenseless for the time being," Roxy wondered.

"Maybe, Evox thought of something to divert our attention from him," Betty theorized.

"Oh no! Commander, a Gigadrone's in the Alola Region at a secluded beach on the southwestern side of Melemele Island!" alerted one of Commander Shaw's assistants. "It's bearing a resemblance to the Beast-X King Zord."

"What?! Patch us through to the rangers!"

"Roger that!" As they arrived at the Alola Region, Devon and the others were about to find a safe and secluded place to touch down and park their Zords to begin their mission to find Solar and retrieve him.

"Alright, Team, we've made it. My scanners tell me the Beast Bot is at Sector S-013, be ready to find a spot for us to touch down and we'll begin searching and-!" Devon began before they all got an urgent message coming from Grid Battleforce. "What's up, Commander?"

"_Rangers, we've detected a Gigadrone on the southwestern side of Melemele Island!_" Commander Shaw briefed.

"_Guys, you're not going to believe this,_" Roxy added frantically. "_The Gigadrone that we've picked up is an identical copy to the Beast-X King Zord and it looks to be more powerful than the original!_"

"What?!" Devon cried, aghast.

"Are you guys kidding?" Ravi piped in disbelief.

"_I'm afraid not, it's as real as we're seeing from the video footage we got on it,_" Blaze reported gravely. "_What's worse, it's at your current destination where the Beast Bot we're looking for is located._"

"Aw, man! I can't believe Evox found out about it and cut us off!" Zoey grumbled.

"That hopping hothead of a snake just doesn't know when to call it quits when we had him on the ropes!" Jax agreed, fuming.

"If he and Scrozzle had anything left to help them build a more powerful copy of the original Beast-X King Zord, they could take the Beast Bot and link him up to it and that spells trouble!" Smash put in.

"Then, he must've already found out about the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue," Nate realized in horror. "If he does drag them into our fight with him, they could be in great danger and we'll lose the Beast Bot _and_ the Beast-X King Zord!"

"And, once he has both Zord and Beast Bot in his possession, he could end up having more than enough power to take the entire Morphin Grid and leave us in the dust!" Steel called.

"_You better hurry as well, guys! It looks like Roxy and Blaze's avatars are already on the move with a new Robotron,_" Ben said worriedly. "_Please hurry, you guys! If we lose the Beast Bot, we'll lose the Beast-X King Zord as well!_" Betty agreed.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll get it back," reassured Devon. "But, we need to get to it and bring it to safety before Evox and his goons do any harm to it. Let's go, team!"

"All systems go!" shouted the rangers together.

Immediately, they rushed off to find the location of Solar in the hopes of stopping Evox's goons and putting his plans to recapture the Beast-X King Zord and obtain the means to its true power.

As the Beast Morphers rangers rushed to the scene, back at the beach, trapped between their new enemies and the Beast-X King Zord Gigadrone, Sarah and her friends glared at their new enemies as the avatars just smirked smarmily at them with the Robotron and Tronics at the ready.

"Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise," Cyber Blaze sneered. "The Power Rangers Ultra Rescue; you meddling kids and your pathetic creatures don't look like much."

"Hey, we're not kids!" Ash spat, taking offense to the remark immediately. "We're also Ultra Guardians, alright?!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu bellowed in agreement.

"Who are you, anyway?" Sarah asked coldly. "Why did you come to the Alola Region when we did nothing to you nor had we heard of you before? You have no business here!"

"Oh, there's no need for that kind of talk or intro, Sweet Cheeks," Cyber Roxy taunted, still smirking. "We're just here on a little errand for our master. You see, a little while back, he was working on a little project of his after collecting enough Morph-X energy to help him fulfill his big plans for this world including what is called the Morphin Grid."

"He enlisted the help of General Burke from Coral Harbor to create it along with us and his assistant, Scrozzle, a Zord of his own making like that black Gigadrone that appeared before you," added Cyber Blaze. "A Zord powerful enough to rival those of those pathetic Beast Morphers Power Rangers, but there was one thing it lacked that would've completed it." He then slowly lifted a finger and pointed towards Solar as he hid behind Sarah and whimpered a little louder in fear, his smirk widening and darkening at seeing him, "...Your Beast Bot."

Everyone noticed Solar start to shiver violently as he whimpered and kept his eyes on the avatars, the Robotron, and the Tronics ready to pounce on them at any time and steal him from them. "Are you crazy?!" bellowed Sarah, shielding him. "Solar's not going with you and he never will, not while I'm here!"

"Then, we'll just have to take you out then." Cyber Roxy smirked.

"Solar, huh?" laughed the Robotron. "Not a bad name but it's wimpy compared to me, for I am your worst nightmare, Leorover!"

"Sounds unoriginal compared to Solar," Lana deadpanned.

"So, you said, _Princess_. But, that sniveling scrap heap of a Beast Bot is the rightful property of Master Evox for his personal Zord, the Beast-X King Zord," Cyber Blaze continued. "We were going to finish it after building it and linking it to Evox but apparently, after we had given it its own artificial intelligence after its completion, it rebelled against our master and severed its connection to him before running away to who knows where."

"For a while, none of us knew where it had gone until two days ago when you of all people came across our missing piece," Cyber Roxy said, continuing to smirk to the gang's ire, Sarah's surprise, and Solar's growing terror. "You may not have realized it, Missy, but you've actually made this a blessing in disguise for us and our master. Now, that you've bonded with the Beast Bot, we can take you as well and make you a puppet to your old friend, Lothor. What's more, we'll give him you and the Beast-X King Zord and he'll have all the power he need to end you and the Alola Royal Hierarchy and take the region as his own."

"Lothor?!" gasped the others and Rotom-Dex in shock and horror.

"Sarah, how did they found out about Lothor and Team Eclipse?!" Lillie cried, aghast.

"I'll bet ya Evox did a little digging and made a deal with them after he and his creeps heard about us," Sarah replied, glaring at the cocky avatars.

"_A deal that won't go to waste for this one, Princess!_" cackled a voice. Then, before the group, Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey appeared with their Pokemon partners, all of them sharing cocky yet menacing smirks at them.

"Wolf!" "Mousey!" "Hakins!" shouted Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana in anger.

"So, you're in line with those guys, too!" Ash cursed.

"Guess you three stooges didn't learn your lesson last time," Sarah grunted knowingly.

"Neither do you Princess, now we'll take that Beast Bot now... Dark Lion Zord." Wolf smirked and the Dark Lion Zord roared before it laid its large eyes on Sarah and they glowed red with fury before it lunged at her and Solar! "Woah!" Sarah quickly grabbed Solar and ran just before the Zord could smash them.

"SARAH!" bellowed the others in horror.

The dust and sand settled again and everyone saw Sarah and Solar unharmed but they were both shaken up by the Gigadrone's attack on them. Solar, however, was shocked when he noticed Sarah still holding onto him protectively; he couldn't understand it.

As he shivered and whimpered while the avatars spoke, dark memories involving his development, his rebellion against Evox and his cronies, and his running away came flooding back to him as he took in every last word. He remembered now that he was once a Dark Beast Bot created by the unsuspecting General Burke and Megan to be used along with the Beast-X King Zord as the virus' personal Zord to match the Power Rangers in Zord firepower. But, after he was activated and his artificial intelligence was complete, he immediately rejected Evox as his master and partner and fled, leaving an outraged computer virus in his wake and spending his time wandering the world in fear of meeting others and being used for anything after escaping the Cyber Dimension.

He thought that as his darkest secret was revealed, his bond and friendship with Sarah would be broken and she would reject him and hand him over to his former master but that wasn't the case after she saved him from the Gigadrone and fiercely defended him from his master's lackeys.

"S-s-s... Sarah, w-w-why...?" he said, starting to sob in disbelief. "...W-why did you protect me...?"

"Ugh... What are you talking about, Silly? I'm your friend, am I?" she groaned with a smile, chuckling at him. "Do you need another reason?"

"B-b-b-but, I was a Dark Beast Bot," he stammered through his sobs. "I was built for Evox... I could be used to hurt you, I didn't want you and your friends to get hurt... All because of me if they do find me!"

"I don't care! You're still my friend and that's how it is for us, for both of us and our friends! Besides, who cares if you're a drone for a criminal mastermind or a tool even?"

He remained silent as he took in every word Sarah was speaking to him after managing to stop sobbing.

"Solar, ever since I found you two days ago, in that short time… You've proven to me you're more than just a robot; you're like a little brother for a lion of your type. You proved to me, my family, and my friends you meant no harm….. That you wouldn't harm a fly, none of us cared that you would be some mechanical monster who would be trying to destroy us. Sure, we had our doubts about you for a little bit and you did give a few scares to the people in this region but the fun times we had together put all of that to rest…"

Sarah's words must've gotten through to him as he looked like he wanted to sob again. "Y-you w-w….. You still consider me….As a friend and you… You would go this far, j-j-just to protect m-me…?"

The young girl smiled softly as she rubbed his metal mane in reassurance. "Of course…."

The Beast Bot didn't know what to think but after Sarah's words helped him realize that he does have friends that wouldn't abandon him, he felt immensely humbled.

"How touching," came a sneer. The two of them looked back and noticed Cyber Roxy and Cyber Blaze, both of them morphed and with their friends now surrounded by Leorover, the Tronics, and Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey with their partner Pokémon, leaving the two of them defenseless against them.

It was Cyber Roxy who sneered at them. "The Beauty and the Beast, all wrapped up in their little happy moment and with nowhere left to go," she taunted again.

"Say goodnight and goodbye to our Beast Bot, little lady," snarked Cyber Blaze as they soon fire at her and Solar, the process feeling like it's in slow motion as the laser shots came at them, to the gang's horror as they screamed.

"NO!" bellowed Sarah as she got up, summoned her morpher and key, and morphed. Her Solgaleo DNA showered her just as she and Solar were covered in a giant blast that supposedly consumed them while she was morphing.

"Heh... The end of a ranger storybook. And now, with the Solgaleo Ranger gone forever, that Beast Bot escapee is ours once more!" Leorover smirked as he started cackling while Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy shared his smirk, thinking that Sarah was finished and Solar would be left on his own.

The others, the Pokemon, and the dragons all looked on in horror as if they had lost Sarah and had failed in their ranger duty to protect her. They all felt like crying from their failure.

That was, until... 'BANG', 'CRASH'

"AAAAHHHH!" bellowed Leorover, a laser blast suddenly shooting at him and hitting him hard in the chest and throwing him back.

The same happened to Cyber Roxy and Cyber Blaze as they were barraged by several gold laser shots as they were also thrown back.

Everyone watched in bewilderment and surprise as they looked to where Sarah and Solar were blasted, the gang hoping that what they witnessed wasn't a dream.

They soon got their answer; when the dust and flames finally settled, they were all shocked to find Sarah fully morphed with her Star Blaster and Sun Sword at hand and Solar safely behind her as he watched on.

"Sarah!"

"Pika!" shouted Blitz and Ash in excitement.

"She morphed!" Mallow cried happily.

"I can't believe it!" laughed Kiawe.

"She's alright!" Lana breathed in relief.

"Yeah, and Solar's in one piece, too!" Sophocles shouted.

"Thank goodness...!" Lillie sighed with delight.

The villains, however, were gobsmacked, horrified, and outraged by what had happened; Sarah had managed to defy them and morph to protect Evox's defiant Beast Bot as her own and keep him away from them and their masters.

"No..." growled Cyber Blaze in shock. "She and that Beast Bot defied us..."

"They've become inseparable!" Cyber Roxy snarled before the two avatars, Tronics, Leorover, Mousey, Hakins, Wolf, and their own Partner Pokemon prepared to end the others before they were shot down as well by five more shots coming from above them. "What?!" They all looked up and saw Devon, Ravi and Roxy's Zords coming towards them. "Ugh, the Beast Morpher Power Rangers!" Cyber Roxy snarled.

"Guys, I found the Beast Bot! He's down below and that's not all, he's with the Solgaleo Ranger!" Devon announced to his fellow rangers from his Racer Zord's cockpit.

"Great, Devon, but we got trouble! Evox's goons have her team surrounded and get a load of this, the Gigadrone _is_ a more powerful copy of the Beast-X King Zord!" Ravi replied as he looked at the Gigadrone on his Zord's monitor.

"Blaze and Roxy are right! Man, Evox must've made backup files of the plans for the original Beast-X King Zord so he can make that!" groaned Zoey.

"Ah, that copy may be more powerful but it's just a machine and it can't beat the rough-and-ready real deal like that Beast Bot down below, the real Beast-X King Zord, and us!" Jax reassured.

"Real deal? Hey, Smash, do you think that copy might've been using more Morph-X energy than it would need compared to our Zords?" Ravi questioned, trying to get an idea.

"Sure seems like it, hoo-hoo," Smash replied. "If Evox wanted to make this Gigadrone copy more powerful than the original Zord, he and Scrozzle would've had to supply it with all the Morph-X Energy they've stolen from us and Grid Battleforce back home."

"If that's the case, we got to find a way to destroy it. Fight fire with fire, especially since we got to deal with the new Beast Bot," Cruise put in.

"You got it, Cruise! Nate, Steel, we're going down to help the Ultra Rescue Rangers and the Beast Bot. Can you guys and our Beast Bots keep that Gigatrone busy until we're secure?"

"You got it, Devon! We'll take care of him!"

"Go easy on him when you get there, will ya? We'll save you a piece of this one once you're ready!" Nate and Steel replied as they prepared to do battle with the Dark Beast Zord.

With their plan set, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey jumped from their Zords as Jax, Cruise, and Smash took control of them.

"Transport: Beast-X Blaster!" the trio shouted as they quickly summoned their Beast-X Blasters and blasted away, forcing their enemies away from Sarah's team.

The gang, their Pokemon, and the dragons did their best to combat their new foes with help from the Beast Morphers Rangers while Nate and Steel deal with the Dark Beast Zord as best they can. But, as they've never dealt with Evox's forces before and given they didn't decide to morph now given the circumstances, they were starting to feel they were outclassed after a while. Even Sarah had her hands full as her Pokemon family did their best to protect Solar from the avatars and Leorover despite being morphed herself.

"Ash, these things are not like the Poke-Mechas from Team Eclipse nor are they like the Seven Sins!" Kiawe panted.

"I know! These guys don't know when to quit!" Ash agreed.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Lana agreed.

"Should now be a good time for us to morph?" Mallow questioned.

"But, what if those other rangers that came to help us find out who we are?" Lillie asked, unsure if they should do it around Devon and his friends.

"By my calculations, if we don't do something to get a leg up on these guys, then yes! And, Sarah and Solar need our help now!" Sophocles concluded.

"Alright, let's go, guys!" Ash called as he and the others regrouped and activated their morphers and brought out their keys upon his call. "It's Morphin Time!"

Quickly, the gang morphed back into the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue, and with their sidearms at hand, they managed to keep up with the Tronics and match them as they hacked, slashed, and blasted Evox's grunts surrounding them away before they and their Pokemon now began combating with Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf.

Zoey saw what was going on as she gasped to see Ash and his friends morph into the remaining six Ultra Rescue Rangers. "Devon, Ravi, it's those kids! They've morphed!" she called to them.

Ravi and Devon noticed what she was talking about and they couldn't believe it, too.

"I don't believe it, they're the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue!" Ravi gawked.

"Now, that is awesome!" Devon breathed in awe.

With Nate and Steel, they were fighting on equal ground with the Dark Beast Zord given that their combined strength from their Zords is matched with that of Evox's new Gigadrone. Nate had already changed his Wrecker Zord to Warrior Mode to combat the robotic menace on land while Steel piloted the Jet Zord for a chance to land any sky attacks to give him cover.

"This should break your boredom, you copycat! Hope you're built with lightning rods in mind," Nate called to the Gigadrone as he clashed with it. "Crane Crash!"

The Gold Ranger genius activated his Zord's crane arms and extended them to make it punch the Gigadrone and leave a few openings for any other attacks from above or below with electric charges thrown at the evil Zord despite it trying to fight back as it sent energy blasts or clawed and pounced at him.

"Steel, get him with a sky takedown!"

"Coming your way, Bro! Rapid Blast!" Steel commanded as he activated the Jet Zord's lasers and dealt some adequate damage to the giant animalistic robot.

"Good job, Steel. I hope the others are doing okay with the Beast Bot," Nate replied.

Down below, Devon, Zoey, Ravi, and the Ultra Rescue Rangers were able to defeat all of the Tronics but now they had three of the Seven Sins, Blaze and Roxy's avatars, and Leorover to deal with. While Sarah's team was busy dealing with Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins to the best of their abilities with the help of their Pokemon partners and seven of the dragons, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey dueled with Leorover leaving Sarah, her family, Winter, and Shadow to fend off Cyber Roxy and Cyber Blaze and keep them away from Solar.

"Had enough?" Sarah challenged.

"You wish! That Beast Bot will finally be returned to Evox!" Cyber Roxy countered.

"Why fight us for his freedom?" Cyber Blaze concurred before they finally fought.

Despite the avatars' greater strength, Sarah and her family were able to match them as some of them switched during the battle while Winter and Shadow guarded Solar. "I told you already, he's my friend and we're gonna save him from you or die trying!"

With her vow to protect Solar renewed, the young princess continued to combat her stronger opponents with her family's help. All the while, Solar could only watch helplessly as he watched his best friend and his new family defend him from his former master's cohorts as Winter and Shadow remained vigilant as they shielded him.

Despite having started her individual lessons with the Swords of Justice and Tsukumaro, Sarah was already showing great promise from the early stages of her training with the Sun Sword in addition to her rounds in the Aether Foundation's Battle Simulator.

Even so, being the dark sides of Roxy and Blaze after drawing from their dark desires before their human hosts were separated from them following their initial destruction, the avatars still proved themselves to be worthy opponents and were becoming more of a match for them as they got closer to getting Solar.

"You're strong but foolish!" "Evox cannot be stopped!" the two avatars shouted as they double-teamed Sarah as she regrouped with Blitz, Silvally, Mudsdale, Milotic, Aqua, Dusk, Luna, and Lolita before they were blasted a short distance away from them hard.

But, the princess was not out of the game yet as she pointed her sword at them and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her sword glowed as she thought about her birth parents again and immediately, her Patronus came to her aid before it charged at the bewildered avatars and clobbered and blasted them towards the cliff face behind them.

The avatars, however, were also not down for the count as they still had a lot of fight in them and they prepared to resort to drastic measures to ensure their goal is complete.

"You're good, Solgaleo Ranger, but not good enough!" Cyber Roxy said.

"Let's see how you like this!" Cyber Blaze added as he charged at Sarah at lightspeed and wailed on her as he punched and kicked her, giving her no time to counter.

"Sarah, no!" Solar cried, horrified.

The Beast Bot couldn't help but feel guilty for allowing Sarah to go so far for him but also risk getting hurt in the first place by his former master's cohorts as they fought her and his family. He felt like crying, feeling helpless to do anything to help them as Shadow and Winter continue to stand guard over him.

Back to the original three Beast Morphers Rangers; Zoey, Devon, and Ravi were able to match Leorover throughout their match but he had just managed to counter them again as he blasted them back and they landed on the ground hard.

"What's bugging you, Power Punks? You're looking all steamed up from my rockin' and rollin'!" taunted the Robotron as he turned his gaze towards Solar. "You better stand back 'cause that there Beast Bot will be all ours and Evox's personal Zord will be back home where it belongs!"

"You'll nevr get your hands on that Beast Bot or the Beast-X King Zord, pussy cat!" Devon threatened as they regrouped.

"You know what they say, finders keepers! What's more, since the general and Megan built it, it is the official property of Grid Battleforce!" Zoey added.

"And, we'll never make a deal with you involving the Zord if you're thinking about it," Ravi finished before the trio then summoned their Beast-X Sabers after returning their blasters to their home base. "Transport: Beast-X Sabers!"

After they summoned their bladed sidearms, the three rangers engaged with the animalistic Robotron in melee combat while they took time to use their special attacks using their cheetah, jackrabbit, and gorilla DNA and after a while, they were finally able to wear their powerful enemy down.

"Alright, Team, one last assault!" Devon called as he and his friends now attacked him from all sides using the Beast-X Slash attack.

Devon saw his chance as he summoned the Beast-X Ultra Blaster, "Nice, he's down! Transport: Beast-X Ultra Blaster!"

"We got him!" "Now, Devon!" Zoey and Ravi called as they held Leorover.

"And... FIRE!" Devon called and he blasted Lerover just as Ravi and Zoey leaped out of the way. Lerover sparked up, "Ugh, no fair..!" and he fell over then exploded!

"They defeated Lerover." Wolf snarled.

"No matter we're about to complete our mission." Cyber Roxy smirked.

"Exactly, he's done us a favor in distracting them so his sacrifice wasn't wasted. Plus, we got a better hostage in mind," Cyber Blaze concurred smarmily as he now held a weakened, demorphed, and battered Sarah after he managed to beat her.

"Rangers! You fought well and you weren't too bad against Leorover but you're too late. Look who we have here!"

The heroes turned and gasped in shock and horror to see Sarah once again in the clutches of evil but for real as Cyber Blaze held her tight after binding her hands behind her back and Cyber Roxy held one of her blasters at her. Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins noticed this and smirked; they now had the princess in their grasp thanks to Evox's cohorts. The rangers, however, were shocked and startled by this and Solar gasped in horror at the scene, thinking for sure that everything that happened as well as Sarah's capture was all his fault.

"No!" Devon cried in shock.

"What are you doing to her?!" Zoey shouted.

"Let her go! She's not who you want!" Ravi threatened.

"On the contrary, I'd like us to perform a little bit of high-risk trading for something that Master Evox has been waiting for. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I wonder how much she's worth to you all if she's that important in your lives, kiddie rangers... A lot, apparently," snarked Cyber Roxy as she pointed the end blade of one of her blasters at her heart, causing the heroes to become tense with fear and anger at their common foes.

"How did you even beat her?!" Ash screamed angrily.

"We didn't resort to fighting dirty as most villans do if that's what you're wondering. She didn't watch her back fast enough and that was her big mistake."

"She only had herself to blame just as you can't help blaming yourselves for dealing with the Tronics more than protecting her."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're monsters, you know that?!" Kiawe and Mallow bellowed.

Cyber Blaze just smirked. "Now, if you'll hand over the Beast Bot quietly, she'll be unharmed and everybody goes home happy." Ash and the others growled at the bad guys, but before anyone could do anything another roar was heard in the distance.

Ash and the others growled at the bad guys, but before anyone could do anything another roar was heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Ash, look!" Lillie exclaimed and everyone turned and saw another Zord, the same size as the Dark Lion Zord running towards them all. It had a black body with what looked like some kind of seat built into its back with blue legs, a yellow diamond shaped mane and a blue face.

"What is that thing?!" Lana exclaimed.

"The Beast-X King Zord!" Devon exclaimed in shock. "What's it doing here?"

The Ultra Beast Rangers were shocked; they had no surefire idea that their predecessors were capable of having giant fighting machines like the Beast-X King Zord as well. But, their shock was nothing compared to that of the Beast Morphers Rangers and the other Beast Bots, who were all gobsmacked from seeing their new Zord appearing in the Alola Region _WITHOUT_ any of them calling for it.

"Hey! Is that the Beast-X King Zord?" Smash cried out in shock. "You're right, it _is_ the Beast-X King Zord!" Cruise gawked.

"But, that's impossible! I thought we could only summon it after we won it from Evox after Nate used the anti-virus on it!" Jax shouted in disbelief.

"Something must've been called out to it and it's beyond our control!" Steel theorized.

"You may be right, Steel, but what could it be?" Nate pondered. But then, the Beast Morphers rangers got another urgent message from Grid Battleforce as they quickly answered it while their enemies were left in shock from seeing their master's former Zord.

"_Devon, Rangers, come in! Do you read us?_" Commander Shaw called urgently through their morphers and cockpit monitors. "_Who was it that summoned the Beast-X King Zord?_"

"Nobody did, Commander, what's happened? Why is it here in the Alola Region?" Ravi questioned quickly.

"_Ravi, you're not gonna believe this! Something must've activated the Zord beyond our control and we think it's coming from the Beast Bot with those dragons!_" Roxy alerted.

"What?!" gasped the Beast Morphers Rangers.

* * *

_**(Moments Earlier)**_

As the battle against Evox's minions, Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins, was taking place, the others and Commander Shaw were still finding ways to protect and secure Solar when they heard a familiar loud roar and rumbling that shook the entire building up.

"_Blaze, Ben, Betty, and I were helping the Commander find ways to help you guys stop our Evox, his goons, and Team Eclipse from getting to the Beast Bot when we detected something going awry in the Zord Bay._"

"What was that?!" Commander Shaw bellowed as alarms went off.

"Is it another earthquake?" Ben suggested.

"Or, maybe Evox has launched another attack in the city?" Betty put in.

"I don't know if Evox could be getting to the Morph-X in the city again with that Beast Bot on his mind," Blaze countered.

"If he's not rampaging in the city with another Gigadrone to throw us off, what could it be?" Roxy inquired.

One of the assistants suddenly got an urgent SOS coming from the Zord Bay and to her shock, it was right at the spot where the Beast-X King Zord is stationed at. "Commander, it's coming from the Zord Bay! The Beast-X King Zord is going on a rampage again!" she called frantically.

The screens showed the Beast-X King Zord roaring like crazy and trying to get out of the Hanger Bay leaving the group in the Command Center in stunned disbelief and shock.

"What?! I thought we had it under control after Nate hit it with the anti-virus to free it from Evox's control!" Betty cried as Ben nodded, both of them in shock.

"Let's hope Evox didn't have a backup plan to try and take it back from under our noses," Blaze hoped.

"I'm afraid it's not Evox's who's calling it, Blaze! I'm picking up some kind of signal being transmitted to it linking back to that Beast Bot the rangers are trying to retrieve!" rebutted Commander Shaw's second assistant, who was already locating the source behind the Zord's latest rampage.

This further shocked the group and with the GB Commander taking the lead, the five people rushed towards the Zord Bay and were once more shocked as the Beast-X King Zord roared and bucked as everyone in the Bay tried to restrain it in any way they can.

"It's going crazy in response to the Beast Bot's signal!" "What do you think this means?" Blaze and Roxy told the Commander.

"We'll find out once we restrain it. All personal, Security, secure the Zord Bay!" Commander Shaw replied before she barked orders to everybody. "Do not let the Zord escape by any means!"

However, the Zord had other plans as its mane spun around, preparing its most powerful attack! "Watch out!" Blaze cried and the Zord launched a beam of fire at the wall, burning it down and allowing him to escape.

"The Beast-X King Zord!" cried Ben and Betty in horror as they all watched it disappear from the city.

"Commander, it's getting away!" "This can't be happening!" "I can't believe we lost it after we won it from Evox..." a few staff members said, their emotions ranging from horror to disbelief.

"I want to know where the Zord is heading! What is its intended destination based on the Beast Bot's signal?" the Commander bellowed to her assistants from her Wrist-Com. "I've locked onto it, Commander! It's heading for Melemele Island, towards the current location of the Beast Bot and the rangers!"

Everyone was shocked again; is the Beast Bot responsible for calling the Beast-X King Zord and sending it on another rampage? If so, just like Zoey, Nate, Ravi, and Devon had with Jaz, Steel, Smash, and Cruise, could the one person who found the Beast Bot have managed to form a bond and link with it, allowing it to gain access to the Zord? Could it be possible that the Solgaleo Ranger who found it formed a link with the robot in the process? None of them knew what to say.

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

"_It's a stretch but one of the Ultra Rescue Rangers must've linked with the Beast Bot and allowed it to gain full access to it,_" Ben finished. "_That's probably why it went wild and then ran all the way to the Alola Region._" The Beast Morphers Rangers and their Beast Bots were in awe from this; if Solar and Sarah had managed to form a link after she found and became friends with him since Evox couldn't do that thanks to the lack of love and empathy in him, then it must mean the Beast-X King Zord now belonged to Sarah.

"That's crazy..." Ravi commented. Their reactions, however, were not shared by everybody as Ash and the others were left in stunned silence by this revelation while the villains were left in shock. Evox was furious when he saw what had happened in the Cyber Dimension. "NO! My Beast Bot and Zord, both lost to me, all because of that blasted, meddling _KID_!"

"All that work, all that effort, everything we did to match the Rangers now gone!" Scrozzle fumed as well, feeling miffed about losing the Zord and Beast Bot but not as much as his master. They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they watched the Beast-X King Zord wail on its Gigadrone clone with the other Beast Bots, Nate, and Steel trying to get their hits on it as well.

"Sounds like a change of plans is in order to rectify this, eh, Evox?" Lothor replied coolly. "One thing we villains learned from our heroes: always have a Plan B."

"What do you have in mind, my friend?" Evox questioned, now intrigued. "Why not take the girl and I'll make her our personal punching bag until she relinquishes herself of that Beast Bot and the Zord? Once she decides to join us, I'll gladly give the Zord a full-fledged test run at its full power. They may be linked to the princess now but what if we make an ultimatum to back up our demand to the Rangers: the Beast Bot and Beast-X King Zord for the world?"

"Hmm... You have a point there... Yes, I like that," Evox chuckled darkly, seeing where Lothor was going. Quickly, he decided to change tactics and go with Lothor's idea as he proceeded to alert his cohorts to the new plan.

"Blaze, Roxy! Change of plans, bring the girl! We'll have a little surprise for her since she and the rangers don't want to give up my toys. We'll show her what happens when she doesn't respect my own belongings, especially my Zord." Cyber Roxy and Cyber Blaze heard their master's commands and smirked darkly again. Keeping a firm grip on the weakened Sarah, they prepared to teleport back to the Cyber Dimension with their prisoner but not before Cyber Blaze issued a challenge.

"You won this battle, Rangers, but we'll eventually win the war! The Morphin Grid and the Beast-X King Zord will be with Evox again and we'll have a present for him to boot. You got fifteen hours to surrender the Beast Bot and the Zord, choose wisely or she dies..."

With that threat in place and the helpless rangers being powerless to do anything to stop them quickly, their enemies were teleported to Evox's Cyber Dimension with Sarah in tow. Even the Gigadrone retreated as it was brought back to the Cyber Dimension, causing Nate, Steel, Cruise, Jax, Smash, and the Beast-X King Zord to stop.

"HEY!" Nate shouted. "Come back!" bellowed Steel.

"Where'd it go?" Cruise asked, surprised by the Gigadrone disappearing.

"Get back here and fight, you mangy robot cat!" Jax bellowed.

"It's gone!" Smash shouted in shock.

"NOOOOO!" Ash and the others cried in horror. They were too late to save their leader and friend from their enemies again. Their friend's family and dragons were devastated after seeing Sarah being taken prisoner in such a cruel and harsh way. They felt like crying as they had failed to retrieve Sarah when they had a chance since the arrival of the Beast-X King Zord distracted them and the others enough to waste too much time in getting her back. They didn't know what to do but blame themselves for their biggest failure yet.

"Oh... Sarah, I...! It can't be," Solar cried, feeling the most devastated out of everyone and no end of shame and self-loathing for losing his best friend, all because she wanted to protect him from Evox and his minions but at the cost of her own life and ending up as prisoner as a result. "How...? Why?! Why did you-?! I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." The lion-like Beast Bot sobbed harder, cursing himself for not being able to save Sarah and brave the dangers facing him and his new friends and family as well as go against his former master and his minions again.

Solar felt it was all his fault that everyone gathered, even the Power Rangers, were put into such a predicament. He felt personally responsible for causing all of this to happen all because he was once a Beast Bot that was originally built for Evox in mind along with the Beast-X King Zord, he didn't know what to do now.

Blitz and Lolita couldn't hold back their tears as they and Lillie walked over to the Sun Sword, which Sarah had dropped and forgotten about after Cyber Blaze got the drop on her and taken as Evox and Lothor's prisoner. From their spot, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey felt helpless and they also couldn't help but blame themselves for letting the situation get out of control to the point when Sarah was eventually taken prisoner and that her life would be put on the line which would determine what happens to Solar and the Beast-X King Zord.

"I can't believe it," Zoey breathed in horror. "Evox's goons got away with the Solgaleo Ranger..."

"This is bad, what are we going to do?" Ravi asked, feeling hopeless as the situation grows dire by the minute. "We've fifteen hours to figure out a plan and save her while keeping the Beast Bot and the Beast-X King Zord away from Evox."

"I don't know, guys. But, one thing I know for sure is that Evox has messed with the wrong rangers," Devon replied, snarling at the thought Evox already torturing Sarah for Solar and his former Zord. Their morphers activated as Commander Shaw managed to get through to her team again, having realized the danger everyone was in, too.

"_Rangers, return to the Command Center immediately and bring the Ultra Rescue Rangers and the Beast Bot with you. Evox has changed tactics after losing it and the Beast-X King Zord to the Solgaleo Ranger and we must be ready for him and Team Eclipse at all costs_," she briefed.

"Got it, Commander. We're on our way," Devon affirmed before he, Zoey, and Ravi turned to Ash and the others. "Hey, guys, you want to come with us? We can really use your help, especially if you want to save your friend."

"Do you really think you can help us save Sarah in fifteen hours?" Lillie asked them worriedly.

"We won't have enough time to figure out how to save her and stop this Evox from having Solar and that giant robot, too," Sophocles added.

"We'll take the chance. Please," Zoey said.

"We can lend you a hand just as you will help us figure out what's happened to the Beast-X King Zord," Ravi agreed. The others were worried if they can be trusted since they were also after Solar and they would want to do something horrible to him just as Evox and his cohorts were trying to do.

But, given that they, Nate, Steel, and their own Beast Bots were able to save them from Roxy and Blaze's avatars, the Tronics, Leorover, and the Gigadrone as well as Team Eclipse despite the last-minute failure, they were now more convinced that the Beast Morphers Rangers can be trusted. "Alright, we'll come," Ash decided, nodding to their fellow rangers.

"If it's to save Sarah and protect Solar, I'm in!" agreed Mallow.

"Count me in!" Sophocles concurred.

"Not even a question," Kiawe answered determinedly.

"One for all and all for one," Lana declared, joining the group. "And, for Solar's sake, too!" Lillie finished.

The Pokemon and dragons all agreed, too; they all felt responsible for losing Sarah along with their trainers and they were willing to do everything they can to guard Solar and bring the young princess home. But, it all came down to Solar himself to deliver the final verdict since he was at the heart of their growing predicament. The lion-like Beast Bot started to flinch as Zoey came forward and gently rubbed him in comfort, Ravi and Devon trusting her enough to soothe the distraught Beast Bot and get him to trust them and the rest of their team.

"...You really do love her, don't you?" she began, making him recall the friendship they developed that allowed him to bond with the princess.

"...I do... More than anything," he answered. "...It's my fault she got captured. I tried to do something to save her but when I fiddled with my circuits to do so, I somehow managed to call that robot... But, it went after its copy instead..."

"It's alright, we'll get her back. But in order to do that, right now, we need your help... Will you join us?"

"O-Okay... I'll join you.." Solar said. Ash and the others smiled at the little Beast Bot, "Then come on." Devon said. "Back to our base."

With everyone in agreement, and with Professor Kukui and Lusamine's approval and that of their families along with Nikki and James' prayers and trust for Sarah's safe return at their hands, the two ranger teams regrouped at Grid Battleforce to plan out their rescue mission.

As Devon and his team relayed everything that had occurred and of the challenge/ultimatum Cyber Blaze set up on Evox's behalf, Commander Shaw, Roxy, Ben, Blaze, and Betty knew that things have gone from bad to worse in more ways than one.

"I see. So, we have fifteen hours to not only figure out how to rescue the Solgaleo Ranger but also determine what happens to the Beast Bot with you and the Beast-X King Zord," she recapped the end bits after her rangers completed their report.

"That's about it, Commander. We don't have much time and we think we can help the Ultra Rescue Rangers save their leader as they would help us prevent Evox from getting the Zord and the Beast Bot," Nate confirmed.

"I can't believe that Beast Bot was able to bond with her after she found it and took care of it in the Alola Region of all places," Steel mused, intrigued. "None of us had any idea that it was there all along after it escaped from the Cyber Dimension."

"Who'd thought that cub of a Beast Bot was able to summon our robotic king of the jungle to try and protect that girl after bonding with her?" Jax wondered, still reeling from what he, Cruise, Steel, Nate, and Smash were told.

"If that's the case and since Evox has partnered up with the mastermind behind Team Eclipse, this doesn't bode well for us unless we come up with a foolproof plan to keep the Zord and Beast Bot as far away from them as possible," Blaze thought grimly.

"It's not easy for us to admit, Rangers. But, since we're facing the biggest crisis this world has yet seen in the history of the Power Rangers, the backup you've brought will be crucial to our victory. Bring them in," Commander Shaw ordered, wanting to meet Sarah's friends/team.

At that moment, upon Commander Shaw's command, Ash and the others entered the Command Center and gathered as the commander, her rangers, Blaze, Roxy, Ben, Betty, and the rangers' Beast Bots watched them expectantly. "Greetings, Rangers, I am Commander Shaw. Welcome to Coral Harbor and Grid Battleforce," greeted Commander Shaw.

"And... You're my mother's friend, Commander Shaw, aren't you?" Lillie asked in awe. Commander Shaw nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, she's told me all about you and your friends, Lillie. It's an honor to meet you, at last, Vulpix Ranger." Lillie smiled, returning the nod before she introduced her friends, all either nodding or greeting her in turn.

"Commander, I like you to meet my friends. This is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, he's our Pikachu Ranger," she began. "Mallow is our Tsareena Ranger, Kiawe-Our Turtunator Ranger, Lana-Our Popplio Ranger, and Sophocles-Our Togedemaru Ranger. The Solgaleo Ranger your rangers came across was our leader, Sarah. We make up the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue; we're responsible for securing peace in the Alola Region protecting it from Team Eclipse and apprehend Ultra Beasts that would crossover to our world by mistake and return them to their own dimension with help from our Pokemon. The dragons with us belong to Sarah and they mean no harm."

The Grid Battleforce team nodded in approval and greeting as well, knowing that they, their Pokemon, the dragons can be trusted to help them against their common enemies for this battle.

"I'm Blaze."

"Roxy, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ben and this is my big sister, Betty."

"Hello," Blaze, Roxy, Ben, and Betty greeted.

Then, it was time for the Beast Morphers Rangers to reveal themselves as they all demorphed, one-by-one, to their new friends.

"Hi, I'm Devon, Devon Daniels" Devon began.

"Ravi Shaw."

"Zoey Reeves."

"I'm Nate."

"And, I'm Steel," the others followed, smiling at them.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_


	52. Chapter 52: Ultra Vs Beast Part 2

**_"Last time, after discovering a long lost Beast Bot. E-Vox and Lothor teamed up to capture it seeing that Sarah had bonded with the Beast Bot. Now with Sarah captured, her friends must team up with the Beast Morpher Power Rangers to save her."_**

* * *

"Gee, nice to meet you," Ash smiled.

"Same here though I wish it was under better circumstances," Devon added.

The Beast Morphers Rangers nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sorry you guys had to meet us at a spur of the moment. We wish we could've met on better terms but you know how it comes with being a Ranger," Ravi apologized.

"Yeah, we know how it is," smiled Kiawe, knowing the feeling with the others nodding in agreement.

"It wasn't easy for us ever since we accepted Lusamine's offer to be Power Rangers but we're willing to what we can for Sarah's sake," added Mallow knowingly.

Then, the other three Beast Bots decided to introduce themselves before everyone can plan out the rescue mission as they rolled or walked over to them.

"Ah, hello kids, I'm Jax, Zoey's Beast Bot and best friend. I'm here to help her be fast and efficient and I promise to make sure you do the same," Jax began, going first.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Ash awed.

"AND, CUTE!" the girls squealed.

"Hey, watch it! I hate being called 'cute'," groaned the jackrabbit Beast Bot as he inched back to Ash and the girls' surprise.

Zoey couldn't help but chuckle, "That's how it is with Jax, he doesn't see himself as cute or little."

"Hello, friends, my name's Smash and I'm Ravi's partner! Bring it in," Smash greeted, delighted to meet new friends and wrapped the gang in a bearhug.

The gang groaned and cried in pain from the friendly bearhug, forcing a concerned Robbie to stop him before he suffocates them. "Uh, Smash, you might want to loosen up a bit!" he called, tapping his partner.

"Oops! Sorry," Smash apologized sheepishly as the gang flopped down, trying to get their breath back. The funny scene caused everyone to chuckle and smile at them. Finally, it was Cruise's turn to introduce himself as he held out a hand to Ash, since he was the last one who wasn't able to get up.

"Need a hand?" he asked as Ash took his hand. "Nice to meet you, guys. I'm uh..."

"Cruise, his name's Cruise," chuckled Devon.

"Oh, yes! I'm Cruise, would you like a ride?" he continued before he became a motorcycle, demonstrating his ability to change modes.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Incredible..." Kiawe smiled in amazement.

"Now, that you all know us and our team, what about you, fella?" Jax asked Solar as everybody turned to the lion Beast Bot. "We know you're a Beast Bot but from what our partners heard, but you were actually given your own name."

"Yeah, what did your friends call you?" Cruise quizzed as well.

Solar squirmed as everyone's attention was all on him. He was completely on edge and it didn't help either that he didn't have Sarah by his side to help ease him into his new surroundings and of the unfamiliar people and Beast Bots he was face-to-face with.

"Oh... W-W-Well, uh... Yeah, um... I'm, S-Solar, just Solar," stammered the Beast Bot in question shyly. "S-s-Sarah gave me it..."

Despite being surrounded by his friends for comfort, he felt uncomfortable being put on the spotlight as he felt the Beast Morphers rangers' gazes on him as well as those of his fellow Beast Bots, their allies, and the team's superior.

"Solar... Yeah," Devon replied, looking over the timid Beast Bot. "Suits you perfectly."

"I agree," Zoey smiled.

"It really does suit you," Ravi approved.

"That's perfect for you, right, Steel?" Nate confirmed and eyed his brother.

"I love it, she's just as smart as you, Bro!" Steel said, already liking the name chosen for his fellow Beast Bot. With the introductions out of the way, Commander Shaw now got everybody back on track as they all faced her.

"Now, with that out of the way, I trust you all know what's going on right now?" she began.

"Yes, Commander. While we fought with Lothor and Evox's minions and the Gigadrone in the Alola Region, Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy managed to capture Sarah and they issued a challenge to us, an ultimatum, actually, regarding her safety as well as the Beast-X King Zord and Solar," Nate briefed first.

"He basically told us that we have to surrender them both in fifteen hours or else she'll die as long as she's their prisoner," Zoey clarified to everyone's worry.

"And without her Sun Sword, she's defenseless," Ash added, looking at her Sun Sword as he held it.

"Well, not completely defenseless, actually," Nate said, to everyone's confusion.

"What do you mean, Nate?" Devon asked.

Nate gestured to a screen that showed two DNA patterns featuring Sarah's Solgaleo DNA and a second DNA strand next to it that belonged to a lion. "This is Sarah's DNA from what Lusamine sent us. We know that she's infused with Solgaleo DNA but when she bonded with Solar, he gave her Lion DNA," the genius explained, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

"Sarah's now half-lion?!" Ash exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Unbelievable.." Kiawe added.

"No way!" Lana added.

"How can that be…?" Mallow questioned.

"We believe it happened cause Solar bonded with Sarah when she and the others first discovered him. So, we concluded that the DNA transfer happened when Solar nuzzled Sarah, unknowingly giving her the Lion DNA in the process," Commander Shaw explained.

"The same thing happened to us but it was a real spur of the moment that gave us all our start as Rangers," Devon agreed.

"It happened when Evox hacked into the morphing sequence and corrupted me and Blaze and created our evil avatars," Roxy added solemnly as she remembered her avatar's previous crimes as Ravi comforted her. "Nate was forced to give Devon and Zoey our intended Cheetah and Jackrabbit DNA while he infused Ravi with his Gorilla DNA using the Morph-X energy so they can have a chance to stop them."

"It even happened with me and Steel when the avatars kidnapped me and I built him originally as Evox's original body. I became a Ranger using the Morph-X energy from Scrozzle's Cybergate and my Mantis DNA," Nate recounted, remember when he first became the Gold Mantis Ranger and his Beast Bot brother came into being.

"And, with his DNA and my Scarab Beetle DNA thanks to the Morph-X, I became the Siver Ranger and I'm technically a human-robot," Steel put in.

"It wouldn't be too far-fetched to predict that the Lion DNA would enhance and mix with her original Solgaleo DNA and give her the ability called Lion's Courage," Ben explained.

"Since she hasn't come into contact with the Evox Virus and neither her Solgaleo DNA nor her Lion DNA are corrupted at this point, she should be able to hold her captors off unless otherwise," Betty said reassuringly.

"That's a load off our minds," Lana sighed with relief.

"Wow, just imagine what she could do with Solgaleo DNA _and_ Lion DNA," Mallow thought.

"She could beat anybody with that much power!" Ash bragged.

"But, there's still one thing we need to do. How do we rescue her and stop Evox from doing who-knows-what with her?" Sophocles reminded.

Everyone agreed and they thought hard but they had to come up with something foolproof if they're going to stop Lothor and Evox and rescue Sarah and time's running out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a prison cell in the Cyber Dimension, Sarah was just able to come to and find herself away from her friends and Solar.

"Huh...? W-Wha..?" Sarah groaned. As she woke up, she looked around worriedly as she saw that she was chained to the walls so she couldn't find a way to escape even if she tried and she was stripped of her Wrist Com after being brought to the Cyber Dimension.

She thought back to Solar and how he must feel about her being kidnapped during the battle. She was now being held prisoner for his safety in accordance with Evox's new plans curtesy of Lothor to compensate for his official loss of the little Beast Bot and the Beast-X King Zord to her, but only for a short time.

"I'm sorry, Solar..." she sighed sadly. "I hope you understand this was for your own good, I can't let them have you..."

She then heard prison doors a few feet from her cell opening and in stepped Cyber Roxy with a few Tronics serving as prison guards. "The Lost Sun Princess of Alola, daughter of the Last King and Queen: Doug and Delilah," she smirked slyly at her. "So, it really is you, just as your old uncle described. We've heard a lot about you and your runts of a team since you first made yourselves known during the Buzzwole incident. You've made quite a name for yourselves. We need to talk, get up."

She signaled the Tronics with her to release Sarah from her prison so she can speak with them despite her not wanting to be associated with her enemies, let alone her own uncle.

The princess knew that without her Sun Sword or her powers, she wouldn't stand a chance even for several periods of time. So, she decided to play their game and see what her enemies, old and new, were up to with their partnership and complied to Cyber Roxy's wishes as she was let out.

She was led to the main room where her enemies are, Evox and Lothor eying her down as they smirked.

"What's the matter, my niece? Don't like reunions?" Lothor chuckled darkly at her.

"Lothor, I should've known someone like you would be behind this game," she snarked back. "I recognized your hideously evil smell just before I passed out after I was brought here."

"Charming, really. Until we met again during the Pheromosa incident, for many months before and since I've first sent Wolf, Mousey, and Hakins to find and deal with you, I've been hearing tales about a young girl, one of the brightest children of her age who is more than what she seems. She started to become a legend as she took on the Island Challenge but not before coming across a mysterious Pokemon chimera and the likes of the Melemele Tapu, Tapu Koko. Since then, in many a guise, her legend has grown as she tackled each challenge before her and became a normal girl no more until the truth about her was revealed to the ones she holds dear to her. A former royal, a lost link to a family that has been lost for generations after my and my team's initial damnation..."

Sarah just glared as Lothor spoke before she eyed Evox suspiciously. The Team Eclipse mastermind noticed this and was only too glad to introduce his "partner" to her for their common goal.

"Oh, him? Well, the two of us; although our paths of darkness differ, ultimately, we wanted the same thing: total domination and the destruction of those that dare to oppose us," Lothor noted as he introduced Evox to his "niece" before they begin their plans for her, Solar, and Evox's former Zord.

"These days, Evox and his minions with us have worked to gain control of the Morphin Grid, the source of your and all Ranger powers that preceded you."

"...And, what is it you want from me?" she spat at them.

"You have something that once belonged to me when you found it lying about in the Alola Region in the Human Dimension," Evox said as he approached her and stroked her chin before she swatted him away angrily. Chuckling darkly, he then presented her with a physical data file on Solar and the Beast-X King Zord. "The Lion Beast Bot and the Beast-X King Zord. They're once built for me so I can use them to destroy the Rangers. That was until that insufferable robot defied me and ran off, leaving it incomplete."

"Solar's not yours anymore." Sarah snarled. "Solar's mine now and you won't get him."

"Really, 'Solar', you named him that? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I see that the Lion DNA has already been infused to your human and Solgaleo DNA after you bonded with him which that makes this matter between you and me all the more sweeter for your beloved _Solar_. The lion is a magnificent yet terrifying creature; a symbol of strength, courage, and nobility to some while also a deadly, merciless animal to others."

Sarah continued to glare, not trusting Evox with what he has to say that would involve Solar and still feeling determined to protect her Beast Bot. "You and I represent two sides of the same coin involving the lion; _you_ are part of a royal family, you're kind-hearted, you draw strength from your own heart and those around you, growing stronger with each challenge presented against you with the help of your family and _friends_. I, on the other hand, represent a lion's darkness and aggressive nature, a symbol of dominance over those weaker than I, the weakness of a human's heart. You and I are no different, you know..."

His and Lothor's minions just smirked slyly as Sarah watched them all with a still-suspicious glare. "I'm nothing like you and I never will be!" she snarled with gritted teeth. "Why tell me this when you know I won't hand him or the Beast-X King Zord over?"

"Since you bonded with him after helping him and accepting him into your family without a second thought and as you meddling kids and the Beast Morphers Rangers have the biggest ace up your sleeves in two halves, it's easy to see that you won't stop with this if you're planning to end us all in your futile quest to save the world and this universe."

"And, I'm guessing you guys had something viler in mind when you noticed that?" Scrozzle snickered as he walked over to Sarah and eyed her with a sinister look in his eyes, the princess not flinching as he spoke. "...We could use you to help us give the Zord a real test drive. Our way of saying thank you for making it easier for us..."

"No way!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'd never help you."

"Really...? Well, that's too bad, Princess, 'cause frankly..." mocked Scrozzle before he slapped her hard and sent her to the ground, making her glare harder at him. "We're not asking!"

"As we said to your meddling Ranger friends, choose wisely, Princess," Cyber Roxy taunted.

"Soon, you'll be a great asset and a big help to us in our noble goal. I told you before, Evox can't be stopped so why fight it?" Cyber Blaze smirked. Evox laughed while Lothor continued to smirk darkly.

"We've expected this, Princess. But, worry not, for you shall have the next fifteen hours to make your choice to help us with our cause and I'm a patient man as was your uncle. Your friends will have that much time to prepare their own answer and once time's up, you'll either live or die according to your stubborn will to fight. The choice is yours, take her away!"

The villains laughed as Sarah was dragged back to her cell while she braces herself to endure whatever beatings come her way if only to not let go of Solar and the Beast-X King Zord. She knew that her friends and their new allies would rescue her but until then, she'll have to soldier through the danger she was in and take everything thrown at her as it comes.

* * *

_(Power Rangers Dino Charge Opening - Pokemon Version)_

_Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon,_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah and her pokemon family and Winter turning around and being faced with the Seven Sins and Sarah draws her Sword of the Sun Lion to confront them. Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala come by their side while UB-Black appears behind Team Eclipse, under their control) _**

_In a world full of strife~_

_We must fight to survive~_

**_(Sarah is introduced next as she stands with her proud Nebby alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together before they perform Searing Sunraise Smash together. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe and Turtonator are introduced together as they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt and Inferno Overdrive together against Team Eclipse.)_**

_Try to break the chains that divide~_

**_(Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are introduced next to their pokemon partners before they all perform Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer, Savage Spin-out and Bloom Doom together against UB-Black to protect Sarah and Nebby before Sarah eyes glowed and she unleashes a powerful Roar and the clouds behind her turn into roaring lions.)_**

_There is only one chance_

_To take the right stance_

**_(Nikki, James, Lusamine, Faba, Wicke and Professors Burnet and Kukui are seen using their pokemon partners against Team Eclipse's pokemon before Sarah, Winter and Nebby fly in and blast them away with a Focus Blast and plasma blast attack. Then, Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora appear and use Megahorn, Night Daze and Plasma Fists, blasting Team Eclipse away before Cresselia flies over the sky.)_**

_Hold tight~! Keep our Princess alive~!_

**_(Sarah is then seen mega evolving Candy and her Lucario, Absol, Salamance, Latios, Latias, Houndoom all at once, showing the powerful friendship they share together before she's seen saving a little Yamper, Scorbunny and Galar Region Rapidash from Melania's Kabutops and Lothor's Darkari by slashing them with her sword. Then, Sarah comes face to face with Lothor and his Darkari who tries to blast her but she's protected by Cresseila and Giratina, the Pokemon of Dreams and the Reserve World, who blasts Darkari with Moonblast and Shadow Ball together.)_**

_Go Go Alola Princess_

_Don't you ever stop_

_Go Go Alola Princess_

_You will rise up to the top_

**_(Tsukumaro, Absol's trainer and Doug and Deliah's royal advisor then appears and he's shown training Sarah to fully master her family's powerful sword with the help of the Swords of Justice with Zeraora and Zoura watching on the sidelines with Sarah's pokemon family, Winter and her dragon friends. Next, Sarah is seen holding the her sword in her hand before she raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered and the seven gems come out before seven legendary pokemon appear; Cresselia, Giratina, Zygarde (Dog Form) Zacian, Zamazenta, Xerneas, and Rayquaza.)_**

_Friendship Forever~! Pokemon, All Together~!_

**_(They all circle her and Nebby in their powerful magic along with more silhouettes of Legendary Pokemon appearing before the title screen comes up.)_**

_Pokemon, Pokemon~_

**_(The title appears in a flash of light and electricity behind a shot of the full Alolan moon while Solagelo and Luna flies away)_**

_Pokemon Sun & Moon~!_

**_Pokémon Alola Journey – The Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

Back over at Grid Battleforce, in the Human Dimension, Nate was in his lab with Steel and his friends already developing a new Beast-X Visor for Sarah to allow her to link herself with Solar as her new armor once he becomes data with Sophocles and Lillie's help. The Beast Bot in question was hanging out back with Smash, Cruise, and Jax as the Gold Ranger was making final adjustments to the upgrade to his best friends' powers involving him. The plan everyone had developed was to reconstruct the Cybergate the team had once used to rescue Devon from the Cyber Dimension and cross over again, hoping to use a more stable Ultrazord configuration to help them withstand their opposition and for one team to infiltrate Evox's base, find her and quickly get out.

As they planned to deal with as much opposition from Evox and Lothor joining forces with the first team busy dealing with Evox's new Dark Beast Zord Gigadrone to hopefully distract their enemies on the front lines, the other group would be tasked with sneaking into the computer virus' main base and scouring the place for the princess and preventing their foes from using her to capture Solar and the Beast-X King Megazord.

As Nate, Sophocles, Lillie, and Steel were working on the new Beast-X Mode upgrade, Devon, Zoey, Ravi, and their Beast Bots took it upon themselves to comfort and talk with Solar.

"Oh, come on Solar, why the long face?" Smash questioned worriedly. "You haven't been able to smile or laugh since we all agreed on the plan to rescue your best friend."

"Yeah! Why can't you turn that frown upside down on the fact that we'll get her back for you?" Jax agreed.

"You can't keep putting yourself down like this," Cruise told him gently as he rubbed him. "There was nothing you could've done. You were understandably scared given what those evil guys had planned for you."

"I can't help it... Sarah... She should've abandoned me when she found out I was meant to be Evox's partner," cried Solar, still blaming himself for Sarah's predicament. "Still... I should've had them take me back and spare her... Then, she wouldn't get herself hurt, captured, for my sake..."

"We should've reacted and done something sooner when we finally found out about you," Devon lamented.

"We knew Evox would have something to do with this but we didn't think he'd remember you that fast if Cyber Roxy hadn't found out about you being in the Alola Region," Ravi added, also feeling guilty from not knowing about Solar sooner.

"You did your best to help," Solar sniffed. "But, even then, nothing would've changed-!"

"Solar, you can't blame yourself!" insisted Zoey. "They were after you and the Beast-X King Zord."

"If it wasn't Sarah, it would've been one of us," Ravi added.

Wooloo and Ponyta came over and nuzzled the Lion Beast Bot.

Some of Sarah's Pokemon had decided to stay at the lab and keep him company with the group while Nate, Steel, Sophocles, and Lillie continue working on Sarah's new Beast-X Visor. They felt his pain as well but they also felt guilty for dropping their guard and not rescuing their human mother when they had the chance.

"They're right, Solar. Besides, we're all your friends now, who cares if you're once meant to be an evil drone for a giant computer virus?" Sophocles encouraged.

"You're part of our family now and we'll do whatever we can to help you get her back, all of us," Lillie agreed determinedly.

"As we told you, it would've been one of us captured if it wasn't Sarah," Ravi reassured.

"All of us would be willing to do the same just to help you and protect the Beast-X King Zord: me, Lillie, Devon, Sophocles, Nate, your family, Zoey, even Steel. We all would've taken drastic measures of all sorts to protect you both."

"True. If I'd also had Lion DNA and if I had a great partner such as Sarah or Nate, as the key to the Beast-X King Zord, I would've been the ultimate catch," Steel remarked, helping to lift everyone's spirits up, even for a little bit. Even so, Solar couldn't bring himself to smile the more he thought about Sarah and how she must be suffering just to protect him.

"Thanks, guys. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I'll be happy once we get Sarah back," thanked Solar before he now became determined to save his first real best friend.

"I know we all agreed on what we have for Plan A but what'll we do for Plan B?" Blaze inquired.

"That Gigadrone may be a copy of the Beast-X King Zord but it's more powerful despite its flaw of using more Morph-X energy than usual and making it prone to overloading at any random time if possible. And, with Sarah as their hostage, they have considerable leverage over us which could force us to give up both Solar and the Zord. We're running out of time."

"We'll think about it as we go along," Devon reassured.

"We'll go see how the Cybergate's getting on. Hopefully, it should be done once you're finished with the Beast-X Visor." With that, Blaze and Roxy left to see if the first stage of the group's Plan A is fully assembled. Whether they be ready or not would all depend on their only way in and out of Evox's Cyber Dimension during their rescue mission.

In the meantime, over at an open space in the Zord Bay, the others, their Pokemon, and the dragons were observing and helping with the construction of the new Cybergate. As several scientists worked with Nate on constructing it the first time, they had considerable experience and helped their new friends and allies build it as they remembered along with instructions he had given them prior.

By the time Blaze and Roxy came to check on its progress, the Cybergate was nearly complete. The hours passed and everybody was down to nine hours given the extensive preparations that were done to ensure that it would hold and last longer compared to last time.

"Okay, everybody, remember that we need to triple check to see if all connections are correct!" ordered Ben who, along with Betty and two of Nate's colleagues, was in charge of the Cybergate's construction.

"We may have gotten lucky last time but we'll need to be sure this one's our best chance yet!"

"Like before, we got one shot at this so let's make it count!" Betty encouraged.

"Let's hope that this Cybergate works better and holds longer," Kiawe prayed as he, Mallow, Ash, and Lana helped with the construction.

"Sarah's counting on us!" Lana put in.

"Hang on, Sarah, we're coming!" boomed Ash.

"Ben, Betty, progress report," Commander Shaw announced as she arrived.

"We're nearing its completion and once it's fired up, we'll log on to the coordinates to the Cyber Dimension and trace Sarah's signal to her location," replied Ben.

"If we can lock on to her Wrist Com, we should transport the Rangers, the Ultrazord, and the Beast-X King Zord there easily," Betty agreed.

"Let's hope that the old coordinates to the Cyber Dimension are still accurate even though it's been rebuilt from the ground up," Commander Shaw hoped.

"Well, it all depends if it works again," Betty replied.

"Let's hope so..." the commander agreed gravely.

"Let us know when it's complete and we'll give it a test run." Ben and Betty nodded before they and the others continued to work on the Cybergate just as Blaze and Roxy entered.

"How's the Cybergate, guys?" Blaze asked.

"Not too bad, Blaze. It's looking really good right now, once's it's done, we'll be able to test it out," Mallow reported.

"Yeah, the good news is that it's almost done. If everything's triple-checked and it goes well, we're all set to go," Betty spoke.

"The bad news is we have about nine hours until Evox and Team Eclipse make their move."

"Sounds good enough for us, we'll give you all a hand so we can still make time," Roxy decided as she and Blaze went to help with the Cybergate's completion to which the team was grateful for. Because their avatars once helped Scrozzle to complete his own Cybergate and had seen how it was constructed, their expertise and experience in its construction was most invaluable.

While the gang, Ben, Betty, Blaze, and Roxy worked as hard as they could with their colleagues and friends assigned to the Cybergate's construction, they couldn't help but occasionally draw concerned glances for the majority of Sarah's Pokemon and the dragons with them. Some of them did their best to help in building it while others couldn't help but slump in depression or pace around worriedly, fearing the worst for Sarah if she wasn't rescued in time.

"Aw, man, those guys are taking it pretty hard," Ash mumbled, concerned.

"Can you blame them? Sarah was wrenched away from us hours ago for Solar's sake and ours," Kiawe concurred with a sad frown.

"Well, there's no way we're gonna save her and protect Solar by moping around all day!" Mallow said.

"Let's get busy!" Lana agreed.

Ben, Roxy, Blaze, and Betty nodded in agreement; they knew they all have to work fast if they're going to have any chance to bring back Sarah and stop Evox and his new partners from getting their hands on the Beast-X King Zord as well as Solar.

* * *

At that same time frame, Sarah was thrown back in her cell after she was forced to endure several heavy beatings from her enemies holding her captive following her defiance against them and her firm defense of Solar. She looked like she wanted to cry but she knew that she had to stay strong for her family and friends. Most importantly, she knew that Evox would be coming for Solar so she had to stay especially strong just to keep him and the Beast-X King Zord as far away from him as possible.

"Not so tough without your family and friends to protect you now, huh, Sweet Cheeks?" Cyber Blaze taunted as he, Mousey, Wolf, and Hakins were the ones that dragged her back to her prison cell. "Let this be a warning to you; never cross with Master Evox or face treason against him." With that, Cyber Blaze went off to help Evox prepare to carry out the ultimatum he had set up.

"How about that? Alola's last glimmer of hope from the Royal Family all worn out and with nowhere to go," mocked Wolf, feeling very cocky.

"You're looking like an old slug on his last days without your powers, missy. Can't blame you for feeling that way since your time's up," added Hakins cheekily.

"You better enjoy your last few moments once we have your giant robot and that metallic crybaby lion of yours!" sneered Mousey.

"When did you become so interested in getting the Beast-X King Zord now that Lothor's in agreement with Evox?" asked Sarah incredulously.

"Our boss may be partners with that walking snakehead right now but he's no fool to fall for his game, ya royal turkey brain. He promised him the chance to give it a test run after we take control of your bot beast thing. Once he has it in his grasp, we'll take it for ourselves along with your big bad robo."

"You're not getting Solar." Sarah snarled. "Besides, how are you even gonna do that? If Evox couldn't bond with Solar and get the Lion DNA he gave me, there's no way it could be any different for you guys and Lothor!"

"Not if that Evox character develops a little something that would allow him or us to strip you of your Lion and Solgaleo DNA and transfer it to the boss so he can have your powers and access that mega robot's full power himself!" Hakins cackled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, don't bet on it! You may think you're now knowledgable with technology after preparing for me and your return but I bet you don't know how to pull it up yourselves should he find out what you're up to!"

"That's why we're keeping it amongst ourselves until he leaves that robot and that giant monster out in the open once your rescue parties come to take you home. And, if all goes according to plan, we'll not only have the means to put an end to you but also to the Power Rangers and once the Morphin Grid belongs to Team Eclipse, we will reign supreme!"

"Wait, wha-?!" gawked Sarah in disbelief. "You, take control of the Morphin Grid after getting Solar and the Beast-X King Zord? Didn't you tell my friends and I and the Beast Morphers Rangers that you, Lothor, and the rest of Team Eclipse made a deal with them before?"

The Three Stooges Sins smirked darkly at her as Mousey answered, "Oops... You see, dearie, the boss didn't want anyone to know this but, _we lied_..."

* * *

There was not much time left for everybody at Grid Battleforce as the preparations are completed; the new Cybergate was completed and Sarah's Beast-X Visor was finished which meant that the final component everyone needed before they could begin their rescue mission was the Beast-X Ultrazord.

Luckily, it was just completed along with the new Beast-X Visor and the Cybergate so everything was also set for the gang to make a test run and hope for the best with Nate overseeing the final stages and test run. "Okay, we're all ready to test here, Nate," Ben alerted.

"Everybody, clear! I'm bringing the Cybergate online now!" Nate nodded while he logged on as everybody stood back. "Once we know it's safe for us to cross through, we should be able to enter and rescue Sarah. Initializing, now!"

Everyone held bated breath as they watched the Cybergate open as Nate locked onto the coordinates of the Cyber Dimension and searched for Sarah's Wrist Com signal.

Finally, after several anxious moments of waiting, the Cybergate opened to reveal a familiar eerie and foreboding area of red at the end of it as electricity and lightning crackled from the other side.

"Whoa..." gasped Ash and the others in awe.

"_Scary..._" Riolu shivered as Candy held her tight.

"Pika, Pika, Pi..." Pikachu gawked. Winter warbled with worry as Shadow nuzzled his mate gently to soothe the uneasy feeling brewing within her.

"That's it! That's the Cyber Dimension!" Steel said, pointing forward at the area beyond the Cybergate. Despite the success of the new Cybergate, a familiar scene started to play up. As it continued to hold the portal to the Cyber Dimension open, the influx of Morph-X caused it to become unstable as with the last Cybergate.

"Uh, guys... I don't like the looks of it! Something's wrong!" Sophocles called as he watched the Cybergate cautiously. Mist and Spark couldn't hold back their concern and curiosity over the Cybergate starting to become unstable as they got too close to it, much to the horror of the Alola gang, their Pokemon, and the other dragons.

"What is that dragon doing?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Uh oh...!" Lana peeped sheepishly over Mist and Spark's actions.

"Mist, Spark! Back off, it's dangerous!" Mallow cried.

"Come back, Mist, Spark! What are you doing?!" Ash shouted.

"Come here!" boomed Kiawe.

"Get away from there, look out!" warned Lillie. But, it was too late; the two dragon heads roared in panic as they were pulled into the Cybergate and then fluxed about. "Nate, save them! Do something, hurry!" Camo roared and grabbed the two headed dragon by their split tails and tried to pull him out, but he got pulled into the Cybergate too! "Camo!" Ash exclaimed. Camo's children cooed in worry for their father.

"Nate! What's going on?!" Betty panicked.

"It's not responding!" Nate fretted as he looked into what's happening.

Thankfully, the two-headed dragon didn't find the experience fun at all and they and Camo quickly zipped out of the Cybergate before they reached the portal, to everyone's relief.

The dragons, however, were the most relieved at seeing their companions unharmed despite the possibility of residual effects from their unfortunate incident as they nuzzled them greatly. Shadow had even resorted to showing his relief and aggravation by giving them hard tail slaps at them, making them yelp in pain.

This, however, worried everyone as they realized they would be having a repeat of the last time they built and used a Cybergate to get to the Cyber Dimension.

"Nate, is the new portal safe or not?" Commander Shaw asked adamantly and worriedly.

"Negative and positive; there are some flashes of stability for when we might get through again and it should be more stable given we added more power to it but for the most part, like before... It's too unpredictable," Nate reported.

"What should we do? We need to find a way to ensure that the new portal's safe to cross through," Zoey pondered. Lillie thought for a moment before she saw a beacon that they'll use to act as a control marker before they enter and find Sarah and then, she got an idea up her head. "I got it! Commander, didn't you guys use a beacon to broadcast the coordinates to Evox's base before when you went to rescue Devon?" she asked to Commander Shaw's surprise as she took it.

"Yes, we did. Why?"

"I'll take the beacon with me and Snowy through the portal and I'll have one of the dragons carry us back after we planted it. Once it broadcasts the new coordinates, you all can follow me-"

"Absolutely not!" Commander Shaw denied, knowing what this would mean if it goes wrong. "We're not losing another ranger and most importantly, we can't risk losing you, Lillie. Your mother would be heartbroken..."

"Commander, please, we have to try! The more time we waste standing here, the stronger Evox and Lothor get and it'll be over for Sarah, Solar, and the Beast-X King Zord before we know it."

"Lillie, she's right! We can't go through losing another ranger and friend," Mallow intervened. "We need someone else to do it, someone who would be able to plant it over there and withstand the influx of Morph-X energy for us before we cross through."

"I'll do it!" Ash volunteered.

"NO!" everyone bellowed in response, making him cringe. All the while, Solar watched with deep, deep worry and fear for his best friend. He knew everyone was unintentionally wasting time trying to figure out how to safely deploy the beacon and permit safe passage through the portal and he knew that Sarah's life is in great danger as well as his own which was growing by the minute as the hours ticked by. He started to feel like the situation was hopeless despite the slim possibility of getting her back...

But then, he thought about how Sarah had managed to protect him and give him a new life following his escape from Evox. They haven't known each other for a long time and in two days' time, she already became his best friend after helping him fit in with everyone including her friends and family in the Alola Region which in turn, allowed him to bond with her and give her Lion DNA. The young princess even went as far as battling Team Eclipse and Evox's cohorts and getting captured in his place just to keep him out of harm's way which further showed the extent of determination and love she had for him. The lion Beast Bot realized that he owed his life to Sarah after what she did to help him and that she could be depending on him and their family and friends to bring her back home. In doing so, he would have to confront his dark past and put an end to it to save her. So, he did the one thing nobody expected him to do. "...I'll do it!" he cried, grabbing the beacon and running for the portal.

"Solar! Wait!" Ash exclaimed. Shadow and the other dragons were surprised and horrified at the little Beast Bots sudden run.

Everyone gasped in surprise, shock, and horror as they saw Solar take the beacon and scramble to the portal to help lock on the coordinates to Evox's base in the Cyber Dimension and taking the first steps to help save Sarah and confront his past with Evox. "Solar, stop! Don't!" Commander Shaw cried in horror.

"STOP!" Nate called as everyone else shouted to the lion Beast Bot.

"Come back!"

"Don't do it!"

"Solar, no!"

"Wait!"

"Don't be a hero!"

But, it was too late; Solar flat out ignored them as he held onto the beacon and jumped through the portal, ending up in the Cyber Dimension.

"NO, SOLAR, NO!" exclaimed Ash in ever-increasing horror as the Beast Bot disappeared. Frantic, Nate went to the control panel and looked over the Cybergate's energy levels.

"It's overloading, the portal's shutting down!" he noted as the portal did indeed shut down and closed off the way in. In the Cyber Dimension, Solar had managed to endure the energy fluxes from the portal and landed at the sight of Evox's new base with the beacon safely secured in his mouth. Slightly shivering at the thought of being back in his old "home", he carefully set it down at a spot where none of the Tronics standing guard can find it and activated it, sending the coordinates to his family, friends, and allies.

"I'm coming, Sarah..." he whispered as he sneaked inside his former master's base and started searching for his best friend. Back on the other side, everyone was frantically worrying about Solar after he made his leap of faith.

"Solar... Did he make it?" Zoey asked.

"Nate?" Commander Shaw inquired. Nate looked to his tablet picking up the beacon's signal and looked on with intrigue.

"What is it, Bro?" asked Steel.

"It must be the beacon Solar took... It's giving me the exact transdimensional coordinates of the new Cyber Dimension!" he answered in amazement and relief.

"Great! Let's fire up the transporters, get in our Zords, and go surprise those knuckleheads!"

"Awesome!" Ash smiled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Let's go!" Kiawe added.

"Hold on; surprise isn't enough, maybe for Team Eclipse but not for Evox. What we need alongside our Ultrazord is something more, something that could give us more than enough firepower to match or even outmatch both Evox and Team Eclipse," Zoey reminded. "Some kind of strength that we can draw from something more powerful than our enemies can ever comprehend so they won't touch Sarah, Solar, and the Beast-X King Zord again."

"Like all of your Zords and the strength of everyone's hearts, combined," Commander Shaw concurred.

Suddenly, Nate's face brightened up as though he remembered something that could have the potential to help them rescue Sarah and keep Solar and the Beast-X King Zord safely out of the hands of evil.

"I've been working on a new Ultrazord formation for a while ever since we got the Beast-X King Zord and started doing research on it, the Beast-X King Ultrazord," he explained. "It's in the testing phases but so far, it looks to be set to go, for the most part."

"Will the Beast-X King Zord be able to work even without Solar?" Sophocles questioned worriedly.

"It's completely controllable with and/or without Solar so none of us and Sarah should have any problem controlling it," reassured Nate. "If the new Ultrazord with it and our other Zords isn't powerful enough, nothing is."

While the gang and the Beast Morphers Rangers prepare themselves to enter the Cyber Dimension again, more prepared and ready for Evox and his own allies this time, the villains either had no or just a tiny inkling of an idea of what they're in for upon their arrival.

As he snuck throughout Evox's base in the Cyber Dimension, Solar was being as discrete as he can be to make sure none of his foes, old and new, would be able to see him while he looked around for Sarah's cell. Then, he crept past his former master's Command Center where he found and heard Evox talking with Lothor about their future plans as their supposed moment of glory was now edging closer and closer.

"Well, Lothor, everything's set. Do you remember the plan we discussed regarding our little surprise for those pests should they come running to get the girl?"

"Of course, Evox. Mousey, Wolf, Hakins, and our army are primed and ready. They'll be on hand for your signal should they finally drop in after getting their hands on the coordinates to your base and once they're distracted, we got them. And then, we issue the final ultimatum and they'll have no choice but to surrender the Beast Bot and the Beast-X King Zord to us without another fight."

"Victory will soon be ours!" The two masterminds laughed as they then left to ensure that nothing in their new plan would be out of place or come out of hand. Fearing what this could mean for his family and friends and his determination and growing hatred for Evox more fueled than ever, Solar wasted no time in continuing his search for his best friend. Before long, he finally found her in her cell as she was being guarded by three Tronics and with no way of escaping with her Wrist Com being stolen. Then, he noticed something shining in a blue electric box one of the Tronics was holding; inside the box was Sarah's Wrist Com.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Solar carefully ran down from his original hiding spot and knocked down several bricks from the walls shielding him as he ran from view to get the Tronics' attention. That did the trick as they chirped and observed the bricks at their current spot for a few moments, not suspecting anything before they were immediately pounced on and clobbered by the lion Beast Bot and they vanished after being beaten, leaving only the Wrist Com and the key to Sarah's cell and chains.

The princess was asleep by the time Solar had managed to find her and the small scuffle had woken her up. But, when she finally opened her eyes and her vision cleared, she was shocked to find her Beast Bot opening her cell and freeing her from her chains.

"...Solar?" she gasped in shock, wearily.

"Sarah..!" Solar smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here to save you."

"Bu-But, how...?" "No time, I'm gonna get you out of here." The lion Beast Bot then proceeded to crush the electric box containing Sarah's Wrist Com allowing the princess to retrieve it as they quickly made their escape, the Beast Bot carrying his weary friend astride his back and hoping to meet up with the others should they finally follow.

* * *

While Solar managed to rescue Sarah, the Rangers and the Alola gang were preparing to enter the Cyber Dimension. They've already managed to start the basic assembly for the Beast-X King Ultrazord and Cruise was being charged up in the Racer Zord as he prepared to help Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles pilot it while Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe joined Nate, Steel, Zoey, Jax, Ravi, and Smash in the new Ultrazord.

Because of the potential danger of Evox and Lothor also launching an attack on Coral Harbor and/or the Alola Region, everyone also agreed that a select group amongst themselves would stay and help Ben, Betty, Roxy, and Blaze keep an eye on things back at Grid Battleforce which included Camo and his children, Mist and Spark, Venom, Silver, Sunflare, Inferno, Starfire, and Skystorm leaving Winter and Shadow as the only dragons capable of going.

All of Sarah's Pokemon wanted to help but ultimately, the princess' younger Pokemon were forced to stay behind to help the remaining dragons and on account of them supposedly being no match for Evox and his minions should they be getting stronger. They felt miffed from being left behind but they understood that they were needed in the Human Dimension and her older Pokemon were doing it to protect them, too.

Nebby, however, was persistent in going leaving the group with no choice but to bring him along with them. "This is it, guys. Everybody ready for the first Beast-X King Ultrazord combination?" Nate put in as the Rangers got into position. "Copy that," the others confirmed.

"Go for it!" Ash said in the Racer Zord's cockpit with Cruise, Lillie, and Sophocles.

"Disassembly, engage!"

Using the Beast-X King Zord, the Wheeler and Chopper Zords, and the Jet and Wrecker Zords, the Rangers activated the disassembly process with all five Zords present combining to form a new powerful Megazord based on the Beast-X Ultrazord. The Racer Zord, having been rebuilt from stronger material and given more Morph-X fuel for maximum power, would assist the new Megazord in speed attacks as it is. "Beast-X King Ultrazord, unleashed!"

Soon, everyone was ready as they got into position with Shadow, Winter, the Alola gang's selected Pokemon group (including Ash and the others' partners), the Rangers, and the new Ultrazord standing by for transport.

"Cyber Dimension coordinates locked in, ready to deploy at your command," confirmed one of the assistants with Commander Shaw. Commander Shaw nodded as she put in a final call to Ravi and Ash to give them and the others her final words of encouragement before the mission would officially begin.

"Ravi, as before, complete the mission and bring everyone home in one piece. That's an order, Son. You too, Ash, remember that..." she told them firmly but gently.

"Yes, M'am."

"You got it!" Ravi and Ash replied confidently. With those confirming words, Commander Shaw gave the all-clear, "Deploy Beast-X King Ultrazord and Racer Zord!" As the new Megazord and Racer Zord were deployed, everyone knew that they had to work fast or else Sarah and Solar wouldn't last much longer should Evox and Lothor get the drop on them before they reach them.

"This is it, team! Sarah's counting on us, all of us! Transport!" Devon reminded before he activated the transport mechanism and everyone with their Pokemon group, Winter, and Shadow in tow was on their way to the Cyber Dimension. They can only hope that they weren't too late to reach Sarah and her Beast Bot before their time was up.

In no time at all, the Rangers and the other Beast Bots found themselves in the Cyber Dimension once again but this time, with backup. Ash and the others looked in horror at the dark and creepy place around them, they had never seen anything like it and it was not like their dimension or the Ultra Dimension, at all.

"Well, this place hasn't changed much," Devon remarked.

"Sure could do with a little makeup after the last time we came here," Ravi agreed.

"So, is this the Cyber Dimension?" Mallow quivered.

"That's it, alright," Nate confirmed. "And, it's not as pretty as it was before."

"Should we go through with the plan?" Kiawe asked.

"I think so. Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, when we do battle, you three go down there and find Sarah and Solar. They should be upon us any minute, right, Devon?" Steel said.

"Right. And, make sure you take Sarah's Pokemon, Winter, and Shadow with you for backup. We'll hold them off," Devon nodded. "You got us covered with the Racer Zord, Ash, Lillie, Sophocles?"

"We'll do our best, Devon," replied Lillie. "Although, we haven't really done this before," remarked Sophocles worriedly.

"It'll be alright, guys, I got your back," Cruise reassured.

"Wait, guys, are you sure you'll be okay?" Lana quizzed.

"No worries! You guys go and help Sarah!" Ash told them. "Thanks, guys. Alright, Mallow, Lana, let's move out!" Kiawe cried as he and his two fellow students left the Ultrazord to start their part of the plan.

The group's arrival didn't go unnoticed but as they had hoped for according to their plan, Scorzzle noticed his alarm systems ringing and detecting their presence as well as the Racer Zord and Beast-X King Ultrazord, much to his shock.

"Hmm, what's going on-HUH?!" he gasped. "Impossible, how could this happen again? The Rangers are back, with a wild new Megazord combo!"

Cyber Blaze was with him and he knew what this meant. "Really? Good, they brought it here. Send an army of Gigadrones and tear them all apart."

"Great idea!"

"Wait... there's more.." Cyber Roxy said said as she, Evox and Lothor appeared with Wolf, Harkins and Mousey.

"That little Beast Bot helped the Princess escape."

"What? How'd it get here?!" Scrozzle demanded to know.

"Who cares? I say we capture those two and use them as leverage against the Rangers and the Princesses so called bodyguards." Evox hissed.

"Perfect." Lothor smirked. "Wolf, Mousey, Hakins?"

"Boss?" they replied, kneeling down and awaiting their master's response.

"Find the girl and her Beast Bot and bring them here," he replied before his smirked widened at them and quietly whispered, "To me..."

* * *

Out on the outskirts of the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle made good on Cyber Blaze's command and sent in an army of Gigadrones to deal with the Beast Morphers Rangers, Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles, the villains not knowing that they were also fighting half of Sarah's team with their giant robots.

"AAHH! Are those all Gigadrones?!" "Pika?!" screamed Pikachu and Ash in shock.

"I've never seen so many before!" Lillie fretted.

"Vul..." shivered Snowy in fear.

"And, I thought that Dark Beast Zord we met earlier had already given us enough headaches," Sophocles groaned.

"Charja..." "Toge..." Charjabug and Togedemaru agreed in exasperation.

"As I said, guys, I got your back," Cruise replied, still optimistic and having faith in his temporary drivers. "I'll guide you as we go along, now let's show those Gigatronics what Ultra Rescue and Beast Morphers Power is truly made of!"

"Yeah! Ready to give your new Ultrazord a workout, guys?" Ash asked the Beast Morphers Rangers.

"Ready when you are, Ash!" "Let's go!" "I'm with you!" "Affirmative!" "Here we go, guys!" they all cried in agreement.

With that, the Gigadrones attacked as the Rangers charged into battle on their front and they blasted and slashed away at the oncoming robot menaces that seemed to come at them nonstop. With Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana, they managed to gather with Winter, Shadow, and all their Pokemon (including Sarah's) as they ran through each corner of Evox's base hoping to find Sarah and Solar before they're cut off.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Nothing yet!" reported Lana.

"They must be further down!" replied Mallow but they were ambushed by an army Tronics, angering the trio as they took out their sidearms.

"Back off!" Mallow screamed.

"Out of the way!" Kiawe boomed. Nebby fired his Focus Blast at the Tronic while Shadow and Winter launched their plasma blasts.

"Bring it! Dragon Crush Claw!" Silvally exclaimed and he clawed the Tronic with his claws.

Mudsdale used High Horsepower and barreled through some other Tronics as well.

They all engaged with the robotic grunts and continued to run as they did so, not wanting to stop as they knew they had come too far to give up.

Even the Pokemon, Winter, and Shadow were showing the Tronics no mercy as they continued to barrage them with their special and physical attacks, feeling the same anger their human friends had towards those aligned with the forces of evil. As Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, their Pokemon group, and Winter and Shadow continued to infiltrate Evox's base, Sarah and Solar were running for their lives on the way out, hoping that help would arrive soon before they're captured.

"This way!" Solar whispered as he led the way. Because he was built in the Cyber Dimension along with the Beast-X King Zord and once ran through the dimension while making his escape, the lion Beast Bot was able to recognize several places that he once hid in to get away from his enemies, mostly undetected. It wasn't long before they found a spot of cover big enough to shield them from view before they would run again.

As they did, a small Tronic patrol running after them had gone past, leaving them in the clear even for a short while. "We lost them..." Sarah breathed before she turned to her Beast Bot. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you..." Solar answered. "...You let yourself get captured just to protect me. You'd risk dying for my sake, are you crazy?"

"Do I have to tell you again, you're my friend. I didn't want them to hurt you..." Solar was silent again as Sarah spoke. "I already went through one time too many seeing somebody I love hurt and two of them nearly died on me... I can't let it happen again, it's too much for me to bear..." Solar gawked silently but he then understood what his capture would've meant for her.

"You, you have a point... I'm sorry for not doing anything to help you in return. Nobody's ever done anything like what you did to me, I've never felt so happy in my entire life," he apologized.

Sarah was surprised but she also remained silent as he spoke back, wanting to say the words he wanted to tell her before she was captured. "I've never been able to smile while I was on the run from Evox and his minions. When I first crossed over after barely making it out of the Cyber Dimension alive, not knowing if my enemies would still be after me and watching my back all the time, people running away from me because they didn't understand me and didn't know who I was... I've had it rough before meeting you, I thought you and your friends would be like those humans that are so insufferable and fearful for their own good... I couldn't have been more wrong to not have friends to help me throughout the past two days..." Sarah just smiled.

"Just doing what I can to help others in need, even a Beast Bot like you..."

That was all the two needed to hear and they shared a happy embrace and nuzzle, knowing that they'll never be separated again. Their happy moment, however, was cut short when they heard loud rumblings and heard fighting sounds from another path ahead of them.

"The portal I came through before I went to find you, it's just down that way. Your friends are already fighting to get to you while the others and the Rangers are dealing with those Gigadrones outside. If we go there now, they might find us."

"A portal... They must've found a way to get to us already..." Sarah mused before she nodded to Solar. "I'm with you, let's go!" Together and knowing that help is on the way, Sarah and Solar continued on their way out of the base, all the while hoping that nothing could go wrong for them.

"Take this!" "And, that!" Nate and Steel boomed as they controlled the Beast-X King Ultrazord to continue attacking the Gigadrone army from one direction.

"Look out!" Lillie cried as Ash controlled the Racer Zord against two Gigadrones.

"Time for the Racer Zord's Cheetah Strike, Ash!" Cruise alerted.

"I'm on it! Racer Zord: Cheetah Strike, now!"

Devons' Cheetah Beast Blaster transported from the Command Center and into Ash's hands. This caused the Racer Zord to charge up its saber with green pixelated energy and then it slash the Gigadrones. They both sparked up and exploded.

"Alright..!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Nice work." Cruise added.

"Rapid Blast!" Zoey shouted as she controlled the Ultrazord to fire lasers from its blaster towards another slew of Gigadrones, destroying them completely.

"Not today!" Ravi intervened as he unleashed the Ultrazord's Ultra Slash and sliced and diced through several more Gigadrones, dwindling their numbers down to eight of them left. "Beast-X King Ultra Strike!" The rangers shouted, charging up the Beast Ultrazord's lance with Morph-X energy and slicing through the last remaining Gigadrones before it was left as the only mecha on the field, for now.

"Whoo! This new Ultrazord is legit!" Ravi cheered. "Will the others be able to find her and get the key to her, Nate?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, they should get it to her by the time we're through with these gigacreeps," he confirmed, remembering when he and the others completed Sarah's Beast-X Visor and the key for it.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Before their group went into the Cyber Dimension, Nate and the others were finishing the Beast-X Visor and have begun uploading the Beast-X Mode program that Devon, Zoey, and Ravi have access to on to Sarah's Wrist Com after tracing it through her signal. "Well, that should do it," he said as he observed the Visor before presenting the finished key to Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana, who were in front of him and the other Rangers.

"This key should digitize Solar and once he's been digitized, he'll be safely loaded into it and ready to be deployed into battle."

"Alright, Nate!" cheered Mallow.

"Battle data from a Beast Bot, that's the coolest!" Lana replied with glee.

"Thanks, Nate, but how will Sarah do that?" Kiawe questioned.

"Let me show you. This is a Beast-X Mode Visor that Devon, Ravi, and Zoey use for their Beast-X Mode; if you have a Beast Bot on you, you attach it to your morpher," Nate explained as he demonstrated how it works to the three Ultra Rescue Rangers.

"Then, when you're ready to deploy your new armor..."

"We insert what's called a Beast-X Mode Key into it?" Mallow finished.

"And, thanks to my genius bro, as is the case with Cruise, Smash, and Jax with Devon, Ravi, and Zoey, Solar will become Sarah's armor and amplify her new Lion Power in battle," Steel confirmed while bragging to everyone's amusement. "With Beast-X Mode, she will also become almost as strong as I am."

"We've completed the programming and now, we'll upload it to her morpher. Once it's ready to go, it's all up to her," Nate added. Suddenly, the alarms went off as everyone realized that the preparations for their rescue mission were complete and they're ready to go.

"What's up, Commander? Is everything set?" Devon asked as he got hold of the commander.

"Yes, Devon. The Cybergate is complete and the Zords are primed and ready," Commander Shaw replied with a nod. "Report to the Zord Bay as soon as possible."

"Let us know when the upload will be complete," Nate ordered to one of his colleagues. "It'll be finished in about fifteen minutes or so. We'll be encountering several firewalls we'll have to bypass, I'll signal you once we reached her morpher."

"Those creeps will be having too much fun with Sarah by the time we get there," Zoey sighed, not liking the sound of it. "Then, we'll continue as planned until it's done," Devon decided. Everyone agreed before they hurried to the Zord Bay to begin their rescue mission.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"If the guys manage to get through Scrozzle's system and reach her morpher, then it's Go Time for her!" "We'll run out of time before then!"

"Then, we'll have to make time, Zoey! Let's go!" Ravi replied as more Gigadrones appeared to fight. Meanwhile, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe along with the Pokemon with them, Winter, and Shadow were continuing to engage the Tronics until they've been cleared out, leaving behind an open path that could lead them to Sarah and Solar.

For the duo in question, they were getting close to where the others are until...

"Surprise!" smirked Cyber Roxy as she and Cyber Blaze showed up, making them jump.

Sarah and Solar gasped in horror, seeing the two. "Did you really think you could evade us forever did you?" Cyber Blaze smirked.

"For a second there, I did and I thought it was all over until you Cyber Heads showed up!" groaned Sarah as she and Solar got into battle stances.

"Oh, why the rush? The party's just getting started," sneered Cyber Roxy.

"Then, I don't think we want to stick around to find out!"

"Well, this is where you'll meet your end, Princess. And, as for you, our mechanical pussy cat, your master's waiting for you. We're ready to welcome you to the family again."

"Big deal! You and your master may have created me but you're never my family nor is he my father!"

"We'll see about that. Until then, only one force will be left standing," Cyber Blaze retorted smugly before she and Cyber Blaze inserted their own Morph-X Keys into their morphers and morphed into their battle forms while they summoned their own weapons.

"And, it won't be you! It's Morphin Time!" Sarah shouted as she activated her morpher and transformed into the Solgaleo Ranger again, her Star Blaster in Long Sword and Dagger Mode.

The four adversaries eyed each other in a stalemate, waiting for a signal for them to begin their fight. Neither of them gave each other quarter nor advantage as they stared each other down, Solar growling as he prepared to fight, no longer feeling afraid as his determination and love for his chosen partner and best friend fueling him. Then, a loose stray brick finally fell and clattered onto the ground, making the avatars and Solar and Sarah charge at each other.

Sarah had to duke it out with Cyber Blaze as they clashed with their swords while Cyber Roxy was left to deal with Solar but unlike the scared and timid Beast Bot he was before, the affection he got from the princess allowed him to fight as he pounced, clawed, and bit Roxy's avatar to the best of his abilities. At first, it looked as though they would be evenly matched but soon, Sarah and Solar were starting to be overpowered until they were forced back after Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy managed to get some lucky hits in.

"You've put up quite a fight, both of you did!" cackled Cyber Blaze as they inched closer to the downed Ranger and Beast Bot with each step and prepared to end the due. "But now, prepare to meet your doom!"

Feeling like it was the end for them, Sarah and her Beast Bot braced themselves for the blast but several more blasts from another direction managed to hit the avatars as they screamed in pain and were forced back themselves. Realizing that the blast from the avatars didn't come, the two heroes suddenly gasped in shock to see their enemies still in their battle modes but more battered and caught off guard as they slowly picked themselves up.

They towards the owners of the blasts and they gasped to see Wolf, Mousey, Hakins, and their Pokemon smirking darkly at all of them.

"Not you three again!" snapped the princess.

"Hello, _your majesty_!" laughed Wolf arrogantly. "Did we catch you and your little kitten at a bad time?" The avatars heard Wolf speak and not only were they shocked by this mutiny but they were also outraged as they turned their hardened glares towards the Three Stooges Sins.

"How... How can you betray us like that?!" seethed Cyber Blaze. "Evox will hear of this treachery!"

"We came to you on account of an errand the Boss gave us when we found out about the Rangers' arrival," Hakins answered. "And, it seems we arrived at the perfect time. Since the Beast-X King Zord will soon be in our grasp along with the Princess, perhaps it's time that after our test run, you hand it and the Beast Bot over to us."

Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy were speechless. "What... HOW DARE YOU?!" Cyber Roxy raged.

"We of Team Eclipse are just displaced warriors of a great leader who are fighting for his rightful kingdom yet we've nothing to live for," continued Mousey.

"But now, we'll have something from you and your master worth living for, kiddies. Your Zord will be in our custody." The two avatars were seething.

"Why you... TRONICS!" Cyber Blaze boomed. Some Tronics appeared and lunged at Wolf, Mousey and Hakins.

"C-Come on, hurry.." Solar said, seeing a chance to escape.

Soon, a large platoon of Tronics appeared on the field to assist the avatars in their fight against the enemies that dared to betray them. Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey just scoffed as they signaled their Pokemon to attack them and deal with the princess but the scuffle that broke out provided a big enough distraction that allowed their targets to escape. As they fought any Tronics coming their way while trying to escape the mutiny in front of them, Sarah and Solar couldn't believe what they had seen.

"What's with those guys?!" shouted Sarah, taken aback from what they're seeing as they fought.

"It looks like those Evox's cohorts and those Team Eclipse guys had fallen out regarding me and the Beast-X King Zord!" Solar theorized while he clawed away at his own Tronics.

"If that's so, then Evox and Lothor both have other plans on what they want to do with you, me, and the Zord!"

"You think it might have something to do with a power struggle that could happen between villains?"

"It often happens when things go awry for creeps like them and if any of those action/adventure shows my friends and I sometimes watch on TV are anything to come by, it's possible!" The two heroes continued to fight their way out as they hoped for no more interruptions from their enemies.

But, as they were nearing the way out, Sarah heard her morpher beeping as she checked it and noticed that it was uploading something which was the Beast-X Mode program for her and Solar.

"What is this?" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Solar asked.

"My morpher, it's uploading some kind of armor program. It's called Beast-X... Whatever it is."

"The Beast-X Mode program! Yes, the others finally got through to your morpher!"

"What are you talking about?"

Back to the Gigadrone battle; the Beast Morphers Rangers were still fighting when Nate noticed a signal on his morpher. "Yes, it's finally on! Guys, the program's uploaded on her morpher! Sarah's Visor's ready to go!" he called to Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana.

The others with him heard the news and they were delighted as well. "It's done?" Devon breathed with delight.

"Yes, we got her!" Zoey cheered.

"Now, all they have to do is get Solar's key to her and get her out of there!" Ravi noted happily.

"We better not fall behind once she activates it! Come on, Ash!" Steel called to the Kanto Trainer in the Racer Zord.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go, guys!" Ash said to Lillie and Sophocles.

"Alright, let's finish this!"

"Right! Let's give it everything we got, Cruise!"

"I'm ready when you are, guys! Cheetah Mode!" Cruise agreed as he changed his Zord's modes and ambushed a few more Gigadrones coming at them. Feeling as though they were getting close to Sarah and Solar and after getting Nate's call, Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow continued to push themselves with renewed determination while their Pokemon group, Shadow, and Winter followed closely behind until they reached Evox's Command Center.

"It looks like this is Evox's Command Center," Kiawe observed.

"I think Sarah could be close, we're almost to her and Solar!" Lana said.

"You're right, my morpher's picking up their Morph-X signals. They're getting stronger the closer we are to them," Mallow agreed, checking for any nearby Morph-X trails leading to their leader and her Beast Bot.

"I think they're this way-!" But, before the trio and the rest of their group could move, they were suddenly blasted off their paws, feet, claws, and landed on the ground hard from something or someone firing at them. They groaned in pain but their agonizing pain gave way to shock as they saw Lothor and Darkrai approaching them with the Power Rangers Beast Morphers' sworn enemy and the biggest threat to all of Coral Harbor and the Morphin Grid, Evox, with Scrozzle alongside them and some Tronics threatening to fire at them again.

"Welcome to the party, Ultra Rescue Rangers," Evox sneered. "What do you think of the Cyber Dimension? Isn't it a fitting place for you meddling kids to meet your ends?"

"No, I think we prefer our dimension and the Alola Region!" barked Kiawe defiantly to Evox's first taunting question.

"She'll be joining us soon enough. I'm impressed you were able to get this far but since you're in my home, this is as far as you go!"

"Only you and your stooges would see this dark and desolate wasteland as home, Master of Evil Evox," growled Lana.

"You better not touch Sarah and Silver while you're at it or else we're gonna show you what happens when you get us angry after hurting her!" threatened Mallow as she held her Beast-X Magistick in Sword Mode.

"_That's right, Snake Eyes! Give us back my Mama, now!_" "Pika, PIKACHU PIKA!" Blitz and Nebby snapped.

"You're gonna be sorry for what you did to my mother!" Silvally roared despite no one besides the Pokemon understanding him fluently.

The others all let out affirming, rage-filled cries and roars as the got into battle stances. Evox just laughed, "Your princess will soon meet her end as soon as my Beast Bot is safely returned and I should thank you for bringing back my Zord. You saved me the trouble of having to come back to your dimension to retrieve it myself."

"Oh, yeah? If the Beast-X King Zord is yours, then how come you didn't bond with Solar after you built him?" Mallow retorted.

"We'll tell you: It's because you're pure of evil, you're just circuits and censors!" Kiawe answered, pointing at Evox in knowing retaliation.

"You may have created them both but you were doomed to lose them from the start after Solar rejected you and ran away before meeting Sarah! With the Lion DNA in her after they bonded, he and the Zord are hers, now and forever!"

"No evil being without a heart can ever claim something that can be used for good made by human hands!" Lana finished.

"I think those two will come around with a little persuasion. In fact, I'm eager to see what kind of stuff you pesky kids and your pets are made of. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Evox cackled as he prepared to fire at them.

Winter and Shadow snarled and fired their plasma blasts first. The plasma blasts, however, were futile as the still cocky Evox swatted them away, shocking the two dragons as they snarled even harder before roaring at the computer virus but he took no notice. But, just before he could blast the group again, he was shot down by a powerful laser blast and an all-mighty lion's roar from above with Lothor and Darkrai barely managing to shield themselves from the force of the roar pushing the villains and grunts back.

They heard their friends and family being attacked by their enemies and immediately rushed to the scene knowing that their help finally arrived. Everyone was surprised by what had happened, especially the heroes gathered. They all looked up and to the delight of the heroes and the shock and dismay of the villains, there stood Sarah with her Star Blaster (in Blaster Mode) at hand and Solar beside her, growling darkly at their common enemies.

"Solar?!" "Princess!" snarled Lothor and Evox, outraged.

"Sarah!" Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana cried happily.

"Pika!" squeaked Blitz in relief as he jumped up and hugged her after she and her Beast Bot rejoined them.

"I'm here, Blitz, it's alright..."

"Hey, guys. Took ya long enough to finally get here," joked Solar.

"Glad to see you smiling again, Solar," Mallow smiled.

"You found Sarah," said Lana.

"Good job, Solar. Hey, Sarah, you okay?" Kiawe asked. Sarah just nodded.

Relieved, he then presented her with her Beast-X Mode Key for her Beast-X Visor. Sarah was surprised by this, "Is that-?"

"Nate had it and your Visor finished before we came to find you, he calls it Beast-X Mode. You can use the key to digitize Solar and deploy him as your armor after linking your Beast-X Mode Visor to your morpher." Sarah nodded again; after the Beast-X Mode program was uploaded to her morpher and Solar told her what Nate briefed him and the others on about the armor mode, she had a basic of what was prepared for her.

Then, she turned to their foes, "Evox, Lothor, you've done it now!"

Evox, Lothor and Darkari snarled, "Bring it, Princess brat!" Evox challenged.

"You tried to kill us with your new Gigadrone, your goonies threatened my Beast Bot, you attacked my family and friends, you joined forces with my own uncle and his monsters, and you rubbed salt to the wound by capturing me just to get back your lost toy! Now, you'll witness firsthand and get a taste of the true power of friendship and family love and it starts with this!"

She held her Beast-X Mode Key and brought out her Beast-X Mode Visor before linking it to her morpher, "Transport: Beast-X Visor!"

Scrozzle was looking worried as he saw what was happening, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm leveling up the playing field with my own taste of Beast-X Mode! Ready, Solar?"

"I was born ready, let me at 'em!" "Alright, let's get it on!" Sarah and Solar charged together as the three villains blasted them, Darkrai joining in with Dark Pulse. But, their shots ended up missing and they kept coming at them until they both jumped at them rammed at them hard with a powerful right hook and tackle. Evox, Lothor, and Darkrai were pushed back against Scrozzle and the Tronics as they were dogpiled on top of each other.

"Let's finish the job, Solar!" Sarah called as she held her key and digitized her Beast Bot.

"Oh, yeah!" shouted the lion Beast Bot as he was finally digitized. "Alright, you freaks! You messed with me and my Beast Bot and I'm gonna mess with you, you're gonna find out what Lion Power is all about! Activate, Beast-X Mode!"

After inserting her Beast-X Mode Key to her Beast-X Visor, new armor configured from Solar's data appeared and locked onto her as gauntlets, shin plates, and a shield-like chest plate that had two long cloth flails hanging from her shoulder plates down to her thighs. The chest plate even had a small slot that looked like it can hold Sarah's Sun Sword.

"Beast-X Mode, ready! HYAH!" she shouted, the process complete.

"I'm ready for payback, Sarah!" called Solar from within the armor.

Sarah smiled, "Glad you're still safe with me, buddy."

"Let's get 'em!" Solar exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!?" Scrozzle panicked.

"Another Beast-X Mode!" "I don't believe it... You merged with _MY BEAST BOT_!" screamed Evox, enraged.

_"Inconceivable! She's got more power than ever, Master!_" Darkrai bellowed in disbelief.

"Only her disgusting and relentless friendship and love for those she holds dear would allow her to gain that kind of power..." snarled Lothor quietly.

"THE BEAST BOT FOR THE BEAST-X KING ZORD BELONGS TO ME, YOU INFURIATING HUMAN!" Evox continued to curse.

"Oh... I'll give him to you, all right!" Sarah threatened as she got ready. "Come and get me!"

"You'll rue the day you defied Master Evox, Solgaleo Ranger! Tronics, ATTACK!" By Scrozzle's command, the army of Tronics with the villains came rushing after Sarah and surrounded her before they went on the attack.

But, as they tried to get her, after Solar was deployed as her armor, Sarah was able to counter, attack, and defend against them with a ferocious grace and righteous fury she had never felt before. She felt absolutely no fear and was stronger than ever after she shared her strength of heart with Solar after she activated her Beast-X Mode and it was as though she was on top of the world. The villains were left in horror and shock from what they're seeing but the heroes couldn't hold back their excitement as they cheered for Sarah and Solar.

With the Racer Zord and the Beast-X King Ultrazord, the Beast Morphers Rangers, Ash, Lillie, and Sophocles finally managed to destroy all the Gigadrones and were preparing to assist the others. "Good job, guys, that's the last of them," Devon called. "Let's go find Sarah and the others."

"Oh, yeah-! Hey, what's this?" Ash said before he noticed something from the Racer Zord's scanners which also caught Lillie, Sophocles, and Cruise's attention.

"Hey, Cruise, did you feel that?"

"I sure do, there's a strong flux of Morph-X energy coming from ground level!" he replied. Lillie gasped, "Do you think it's Sarah and Solar?"

"I don't know," Sophocles replied before he quickly called the Beast Morphers rangers. "Devon, Ravi, guys! Did you feel that flux of Morph-X energy just now?"

"Yeah, I felt it too. Smash, did you sense something wild and full of Morph-X energy?" Ravi noticed.

"Of course, Ravi. I'll activate my scanner and monitor and see what caused it," said Smash before he checked his scanner and monitor to check for the source of the Morph-X flux. He had a good idea of who was responsible for it.

"If it's from Sarah, then-Whoa! Ravi, look at this!" He pulled up a screen that showed Sarah fighting an army of Tronics but she was punishing them mercilessly and to his amazement, Ravi saw that Sarah had activated her Beast-X Mode.

"I don't believe it, she did it! She really did it!" he laughed excitedly. "Guys, Sarah finally managed to unlock her Beast-X Mode! They found her and she's fighting an army of Tronics with Solar!"

"Whoa, really? She's making it look so easy!" Jax gawked.

"Thank goodness! Let's get down there and see if we can help!" Zoey decided before she got out to meet the rest of their group.

"Phenomenal, the Beast-X Mode for Sarah worked! Let's give her a hand, Steel!" "Right behind you, Nate!" replied Nate and Steel as they followed. "Let's show Evox what happens when he messes with our fellow rangers and our Beast Bots, Ravi!"

"I'm all for it!" shouted Ravi and Devon in agreement, disembarking the Ultrazord as well.

"Don't forget about us!" Jax called as he disengaged himself from the Ultrazord with Smash joining him as they put the Ultrazord on standby and Cruise joining them with Ash (remembering to get the Sun Sword as he left), Lillie, and Sophocles in tow. Sarah was continuing to make light work out of the Tronics.

They kept coming at her in droves, but she had lots of energy to boot after her Pokemon and Beast Powers were amplified with her Beast-X Mode.

"This should be fun," she snarked before they were destroyed by laser blasts around her.

Everyone whirled around to the perpetrators behind the Tronics' destruction and there were Ash, Sophocles, Lillie, the Beast Morphers team, and the other Beast Bots coming to the rescue.

"Hey, guys!" "We're coming for you!" "You okay?" Ash, Devon, and Lillie called.

"Yeah, we're sure glad you're here," smiled Kiawe.

"Hey, guys, better late than never," Sarah joked.

"Are you alright, Sarah? You had us so worried," Zoey cried as she hugged her.

"Wow, Sarah! You are looking gorgeous with Solar on you," complimented Steel.

"Good to see you too, Steel," smiled Sarah before she turned to Nate.

"Hey, Nate, right? Thanks for the new powerup, I owe you one, Solar too."

"No problem," Nate smiled before they prepared to fight again. "Now, I think it's time we wipe out these guys once and for all."

"Power Rangers! Always getting in my way," Evox continued to snarl.

"Sorry we're late, Evox, but now it's time to get the real party started!" Devon retorted.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You better believe what you're seeing, Evox, Lothor! Now, you got all of us to worry about!" Sarah declared as they got into battle stances.

"You may have won this battle, Princess, but it's not over until I say so! You may have taken my Beast Bot but I'll see to it that you won't steal my Zord as well! I still have an ace up my sleeve and I'm sure you remember this one as clear as day. Scrozzle, awaken the Dark Beast Zord!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Perfect, Master Evox. Prepare yourself, Princess, now we'll see which Zord is the true king of the jungle!" complied Scrozzle with sinister glee as he brought forth the Gigadrone that started the whole adventure.

"Oh no, look!" Mallow cried as she pointed at the Dark Beast Zord, roaring as it materialized.

"It's the lion Gigadrone again!"

"And, it looks like it's back for revenge!"

"Aww, man! Just when we had them on the ropes!"

"Uh-huh, I thought we were finally going to win this!" groaned Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow in anger and exasperation.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have counted your Power Chickens before they hatched, kiddies," Evox bragged. "This new Gigadrone was crafted from the old plans I had for the Beast-X King Zord. As you already know, it's more powerful than any of your fellow Rangers' Zords including the original King Zord itself. And now, by using a Gigadrone based on the very Zord I lost, I'll soon reclaim my prize and with it and your Beast Bot, Princess, I'll take control of the Morphin Grid and no one can stop me! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!"

But, as Evox bragged and prepared to make his next move, Lothor and Darkrai quietly looked at each other and shared a sly, dark smirk. They weren't going to let the opportunity that Evox had given them pass but they were also going to take matters into their own hands, now having seen how badly he and his minions had failed to capture the Beast-X King Zord and Solar. For them, if they and Team Eclipse could get them and the princess, the Alola Region and the world would be theirs for the taking.

Lothor quietly snapped his fingers and pointed at Evox, signaling Darkrai to attack him and allowing the Pitch Black Pokemon to turn about-face and fire a Shadow Ball at the shocked computer virus. The Shadow Ball hits Evox and throws him back, ramming into Scrozzle and knocking over a few leftover Tronics serving as his guards.

Immediately afterward, Cyber Blaze and Cyber Roxy were unceremoniously thrown towards them, putting themselves in a dogpile as Wolf, Hakins, and Mousey along with their Pokemon appeared, mostly bruised but still alive and victorious as they joined Lothor.

"Hey, it's Roxy and Blaze's doubles!" Ash cried out in shock.

"What happened to them?" Zoey gawked, taken by surprise.

"Looks like those three and their Pokemon must've given them a thrashing," Ravi gasped.

"There's definitely foul play going about here!" Smash remarked, feeling concerned.

"Grr... Urgh... Lothor, why...?" Evox growled through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps you'd reconsider taking the Princess and her Beast Bot on yourself and letting me do the honors for you, Evox?" Lothor snarked. "It'll save you so much trouble of having to kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, two Ranger teams."

Evox snarled as he, the avatars, and Scrozzle began to pick themselves up.

"I'd like to personally thank you for telling me about your precious Zord when you came for my help. You see, when you told me about the Beast-X King Zord and how you lost a key component vital to achieving its full power, I suddenly found my crew and I an opportunity to achieve ultimate power. After you explained your history with the Beast Morphers Rangers, I knew that the Ultra Rescue Rangers would have a Zord or two of their own, if necessary. Give how badly we've been losing after they had us outmatched despite our best efforts before and after they became Power Rangers, I had to come up with something to crush them with. Then, it came to me; HA! Of course, why am I so stupid? Instead of going through the trouble of building a Zord, I'll keep my eyes and ears open for signs of a Zord that I can claim as my own. Your enemies, _our _enemies, do have the keys to the true might of the Beast-X King Zord, do you not?"

"It's true, Evox," moaned Blaze angrily as he pointed at Team Eclipse. "Those imbeciles played us and wanted to take control of your Zord for themselves."

"They were going to use it in their own quest to eliminate the princess and the rest of the Ultra Rescue Rangers, they weren't going to help us get it back," agreed Cyber Roxy.

"And, with your new Gigadrone, I'll take on my niece and pummel her to the ground and take the Zord for myself..."

"You... You and Team Eclipse will pay for this, Lothor! WITH YOUR LIVES!" Evox bellowed before he and his minions were forced to retreat but not before Scrozzle left behind several more Tronic platoons to deal with them. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME, POWER RANGERS!"

"I don't believe it, Lothor pulled a mutiny on Evox!" Lillie gasped.

"Looks like their deal isn't as cut out as they made it out to be," Ash commented in surprise.

"I guess that's the end of Evox for a while," Mallow sighed.

"Yeah, but there's no telling when he'll pop up again," Devon reminded. "And, we don't have time to relax yet!"

"Especially since we now have them and those Tronics to deal with," Nate agreed, directing to Lothor, Mousey, Hakins, and Wolf along with their Pokemon.

"Now, that your walking computer virus is out of the way, it's time to get down to business," Lothor began before he turned and faced Sarah and issued his challenge to her. "Let's match the powers of Lothor: Mastermind of Team Eclipse, against the Lost Princess: Sarah Tomoe."

Sarah nodded with a glare; she knew she would have to square off against her own "uncle" on equal footing one day and this was it.

"Hakins, Wolf, Mousey, I'll leave you and the Tronics to deal with these brats. Leave my niece to me and Darkrai."

"They're yours, Boss," Wolf saluted as he, Hakins, and Mousey bowed in respect to their master's wishes.

With that, Darkrai immediately teleported to the Dark Beast Zord's cockpit with Darkrai and took control as he prepared to duke it out with Sarah.

This didn't go unnoticed by the two Rangers teams and their Pokemon as they watched on, knowing what it meant. "He's taken control of that Gigadrone!" Jax cried in shock.

"We gotta stop him or he'll take the Beast-X King Zord!" Sophocles agreed.

"We have to get back to the Zords, come on!" Devon ordered. They all agreed and started to run before they were cut off by several blasts shot towards them, making them stop and look towards the Three Stooges Sins.

"I believe you'll have us to worry about before you can battle the boss, dummies!" Wolf mocked.

"We can take them, come on, guys!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, there isn't time!" Kiawe reminded him. "We have to take out Lothor before he steals the Beast-X King Zord!"

"There's only one chance and I'm the only one to take it!" Sarah replied before she turned to the Beast Morphers Rangers. "Nate, Devon, guys, do you have the Zord's key and activator?"

"Yeah, it's right here. What do you plan on doing?" Nate asked, taking out the Beast-X King Zord's key and activator.

"Last time, the Beast-X King Zord responded to Solar calling him to try to protect me and it responded at will. And, since Solar was the Beast Bot link to the Zord, it meant that, along with Solar, it's now mine. If I take control of the Beast-X King Zord and go against Lothor and the Gigadrone, lion to lion, I may be able to keep him from getting the Zord and my Beast Bot and thus, destroy it."

"But, how are you gonna do that?" Zoey asked.

"It was built to be more powerful compared to the original Zord but at the cost of its power stability so if I can combat it and make it more prone to overloading using too much power and get a clear shot at it at its most vulnerable point, I should be able to destroy the Gigadrone and Lothor will be out of our hair for a while."

"A duel between two kings of the jungle? You're taking a real gamble there with your and Solar's moment to shine, Sarah," Steel put in.

"Hey, wait, he's right! Sarah, you can't take on Lothor by yourself! You nearly died when you fought him and Darkrai the first time, let us help you!" Ash protested.

"Don't, Ash! I got us into this mess after allowing myself to be captured just to protect Solar, I'll deal with him and the Gigadrone," Sarah demanded. "Besides, it nearly killed the two of us and I want a little payback on my Beast Bot's behalf. I also still have a score to settle with Lothor."

"But, Sarah-!"

"That's an order! Do you understand?"

Ash faltered, he knew she was right; the Dark Beast Zord, as it was a copy of the original Beast-X King Zord, tried to attack Sarah and Solar and she risked so much to protect him. Plus, she wants to get back at Lothor for nearly killing her last time.

"Ash, I think we should let Sarah handle Lothor," Mallow agreed.

"She knows what he does and she's got Solar to help him control the Zord," Lana put in.

"Her own uncle wants to make her suffer before he ends her so she has to stop him," Lillie told him as Kiawe and Sophocles nodded in agreement. "Keep it in the family, right?"

"What do you think, Devon?" Nate asked the Beast Morphers leader as he handed him the key and activator for the final verdict.

Devon quickly weighed in on whatever options they had regarding their current predicament and then, nodding in determination, he handed the key and activator to Sarah.

"Sarah, you take Lothor and the Beast-X King Zord. We'll keep ya covered," Devon said, at last, as the princess took the two objects. "Be careful out there, you and Solar, alright?"

"Yeah... Devon, thanks," she nodded before Devon turned to Nate.

"Let 'em go, Nate."

"Okay. Beast-X King Ultrazord, disengage!"

Speaking through his Striker Morpher using voice code, the Ultrazord's systems responded to Nate's commands as the Wrecker, Wheeler, Chopper, Jet, and Beast-X King Zords are separated and the main four join the Racer Zord on standby for the Rangers' escape, leaving the Beast-X King Zord as the only operational Zord left standing.

"Sarah, the rest of the Zords will be used for evacuation. Go after Lothor with the Beast-X King Zord!" Nate called as Sarah then rushed towards her new Zord, leaving the others and her Pokemon to deal with their final opposition.

Quickly, she deactivated her Beast-X Mode and Solar regained his physical form as they stood before the Beast-X King Zord. The powerful lion Zord noticed its new master's arrival as well as the Beast Bot that summoned it and stared at them, feeling the deep bond between them. Feeling as though it could trust them, it gently growled at them before nodding its head towards the Dark Beast Zord.

Sarah nodded before she turned to Solar, "I need you, Solar. Let's end this madness now."

"Never fear, Sarah. I'm here for you just as our new friend will be, always," he reassured.

"Thank you..." She quickly turned to her Zord and spoke to it. "Okay, friend, ready to reclaim your title?"

The Beast-X King Zord roared in agreement, acknowledging Sarah and Solar as its new master and comrade as it turned and ran forth towards Lothor and the Dark Beast Zord to allow Solar to link himself to it.

"He's accepted us! Hop on, Sarah!" Solar beckoned, the princess climbing on him before he chased after it.

Running side-by-side with the Beast-X King Zord and Sarah astride his back, Solar prepared to link himself to his giant-sized Zord counterpart as he jumped upon its back and the two were transported inside to the cockpit. Along the way, the two were separated as Solar was configured to be amongst the controls to assist his best friend and Sarah being in the driver's seat.

"In position!"

"Solar, linked!" they called in their respective positions.

Sarah couldn't help but be amazed by the cockpit as she felt the controls being akin to the controls and handles on a motorcycle. "Wow... Right, time to roar!"

Revving the right-hand handlebar, Sarah did her best to keep herself in control of her new Zord but she found a little difficult to get her grip on her new friends as the trio bumped and bounced as they rode like the wind.

"YOW!" she panicked from her rough driving. "Aww, man, I really wish there was Zord training that came with the battle simulator back home!"

"Don't worry, Sarah, early days," reassured Solar. "I got your back but just remember to take it easy and be one with King, you won't go wrong doing that!"

"Okay, let's go after Lothor and-! Wait, 'King', you named him that?"

"He's a part of us now and I liked the name you gave me so why not give him one?"

"Alright, King it is. Now, let's catch up with Lothor and give him the old Jungle King One-Two!" Slowly trying to get a grip on the new controls, Sarah soon made her way towards Lothor.

Lothor was preparing to have his duel with Sarah, unaware that the battle they will be having will not be as straight forward that he first thought.

"_All systems ready to go, Master,_" Darkrai reported.

"Good. Now, it all comes down to this... " Lothor mused menacingly as he finished charging his Gigadrone up.

"As soon as I emerge victorious after our duel, the Beast-X King Zord and that Beast Bot will be mine. The Alolan Royal Hierarchy will finally see its end and the sun will rise with Team Eclipse and-!"

A loud, familiar roar cuts Lothor off, causing him to look and see a large shape jumping over him and his Gigadrone and land on the ground, skidding on the ground before turning and facing its mechanical foe and snarling as it came face to face with it and its own master. The Beast-X King Zord had arrived and this time, Sarah and Solar were at the controls. "Well now, Sarah, I'm impressed! You've managed to gain control of the Beast-X King Zord as expected."

"That's because King managed to trust me and Solar once he saw how unbreakable our bond is. He accepted us as our friends and masters and we're gonna take you down!"

"That's all very well and good, missy. But, that's nothing to being at the controls of a giant robot like mine, knowing you've got all the power you need to make everyone tremble before you!"

"None of that matters if you form a strong bond with a living Zord and become partners with it, just as Solar and I had done with King! You took control of that Gigadrone by force and dominance of power when you outsmarted Evox, you don't know how to control it, at all!"

"Oh, no, Sarah, I assure you. Darkrai and I are quite safe with the Dark Beast Zord as our companion and it knows where I'm going at." "How about we find that out once you beat me? If you can't learn to trust a Zord or a Gigadrone like that, it'll fight back!"

"We'll see. En garde!"

"Let's Rocket!"

Soon, the two were clashing against one another with their respective Zords.

The two lions clashed teeth and claws with each other. With the two of them biting each other with their jaws. "He's not giving up!" Solar exclaimed as the two Zords rolled on the ground twice, locked in combat with each other until they separated. The Dark Lion Zord lunged at the Beast-X King Zord but the Zord leaped to the side and rammed the Dark Lion Zord to the ground.

"You won't defeat Princess! Soon your kingdom will be mine!" Lothor exclaimed. "Never! I won't let anyone suffer from your darkness, Lothor..!" Sarah exclaimed, determined to beat her Uncle this time.

"Sarah, we can't match him and that Gigadrone with power alone! We need to outsmart and get the drop on that creep and get them to fight each other," Solar told her.

"I know that but he's gonna pummel us if we don't fight back and what's more-AH!" Sarah couldn't finish her response as the Beast-X King Zord noticed that Lothor and the Gigadrone had fired an energy wave at them and it jumped up to dodge it before it slashed them with its Energy Claws to buy its new friends time to come up with a plan. It also growled at them, reminding them they still have a fight to finish.

"Whoops, uh, he-he... Guess King didn't like us stalling around for too long, especially since Lothor nearly hit us that time," Solar said sheepishly.

"Oh, right... Sorry, King," Sarah apologized sheepishly but recovered. "Thanks for the save, by the way. I hope the others are doing, alright."

While Sarah, Solar, and King are continuing their brawl with Lothor, Darkrai, and the Gigadrone, the powerful Zord roaring at its copycat, the rest of their team and the Beast Morphers Rangers were currently duking it out with Mousey, Wolf, Hakins, and the Tronics army. Devon, Zoey, Ravi, Nate, and Steel held their own against the Tronics after their immense amount of experience fighting with them. The three main Rangers also took the initiative to activate Beast-X Mode and combine with Cruise, Jax, and Smash to further dwindle the large army before the ttwo small yet formidable teams.

"My turn! Jackrabbit Spin Strike!" Zoey shouted as she jumped up and spun around like a top, landing a powerful spinning kick on a small platoon of Tronics.

"Gorilla Slam!" bellowed Ravi as he brought up a giant-sized rock from the ground before hurling it towards another Tronic platoon.

"Let's get 'em Cruise, Beast-X Cheetah Charge!" Devon boomed as he passed through several rings of Morph-X energy and before destroying a third Tronic platoon with blinding speed in the form of his Racer Zord in Cheetah Mode.

"HA, HYAH! Tsareena, Double Slap plus Trop Kick!" Mallow bellowed as she and her partner clashed with five more Tronics. "Tsar!" nodded the Fruit Pokemon as she performed a series of hard slaps at them before unleashing devastating kicks at them, one of this hitting a Tronic's groin as it squeaked in agonizing pain and made her laugh.

Nate and Steel were blasting away at their own large Tronic platoon using their Striker Morphers before they switched to their Striker Sabers and began slicing away at the robotic grunts. Once their remaining robot enemies were gathered in one place in fear of their combined power, they decided to go for one final attack.

"Striker Saber, Charge!" they commanded, activating their weapons and charging them with their respective powers.

"Scarab Power!"

"Mantis Power!"

"Striker Beast Slash!" With their combined powers, the Gold and Silver Rangers managed to obliterate their Tronic platoon, thankfully dwindling their numbers down by a wide margin.

"Take this, you evil packs of data!" Sophocles shouted as he blasted at the Tronics coming at him, Charjabug, and Togedemaru using both his Beast-X Synegizer and his Beast-X Navigator in Blaster Mode.

"Charjabug, Spark! Togedemaru, Zing Zap!"

"Charja!" "Toge, Toge!" After quickly charging up herself with Charjabug's help using Lightning Rod, Togedemaru proceeded to zip around the Tronic platoon and shock them hard, the Electric/Bug Type giving her a hand with another Spark attack.

"Beast-X Defender, Star Boomerang! GO!" Lillie cried as she threw her sidearm at the Tronics and it sliced them as it flew before it returned to her, allowing her to catch it and blast them back.

"Snowy, freeze them with Powder Snow!"

"Vul...PIX!" Snowy targeted the Tronics and froze them just as they were in close range. Kiawe and Lana decided to double team each other and their Pokemon as they became surrounded by Tronics.

"Ready, Lana?"

"You know it! Popplio, Water Gun!"

"Popplio...!" Popplio sprayed the Tronics with his Water Gun attack, knoxking them to the ground.

"Turtonator, Pyroar, Double Flamethrower!" Kiawe added and his two Fire Types baked the Tronics in their combined the Flamethrower attack. "That should take care of 'em."

With Sarah, King, and Solar, things were slowly turning out for the worst despite their best efforts as they were thrown back and landed with a loud and painful "THUD".

They managed to hit Lothor, Darkrai, and the Gigadrone with everything they got but even so, it wasn't enough to make their enemies drop their guard and overload the copy with too much power as they hoped. It also didn't help that Lothor had managed to switch modes with the Gigadrone, as it became a battle robot and was dealing them a heavy amount of damage. It was still able to hold its ground and King was groaning from the brutal hits it took but still wanting to keep going despite the current hopelessness of it and its comrades' situation.

"Sarah, we're losing power! We can't take another hit like that!" Solar cried in warning.

"I'm trying but I'm still trying to work my way through driving a Zord! I'm literally a greenhorn here!"

"We can't just keep lumbering about like this, we gotta call the others!"

"No! I promised them that we'll finish this alone and I'm gonna keep it!"

"But, Sarah, we-!"

"Trust me, Solar! King's probably feeling it, too! I know we'll likely never win but we just got to try!"

Darkrai and Lothor chuckled when they saw how things were going downhill for Sarah, given her profound lack of experience in driving a Zord. "Cracking performance with that Zord, niece. But, it looks like you've landed yourself between a rock and a hard place the way you're going."

"_Master, I believe it's time we put that twit out of her misery and take our prizes,_" Darkrai pointed out.

"But, of course," Lothor nodded. "Well, Sarah, it's been fun but it's time to end our little catfight. Dark Beast Zord, Nexus Roar!" The Team Eclipse mastermind activated a powerful roar attack, causing the Gigadrone to fire a wave of sonic energy mixed with dark flames and it at King. The lion Zord roared in pain and Solar and Sarah were caught in the blast as well as they screamed and the cockpit sparked.

Sarah's Pokemon family and dragons heard the two's cries from inside King as they saw the Zord struggling to withstand the Gigadrone's most powerful attack as it sparked from the damage it took.

"Pika, Pi-Pi!" "Meowth!" "Mother!" "_Mama, no!"_ cried Blitz, Lolita, Silvally, and Nebby, too horrified by what they're seeing. The other Pokemon, Winter, and Shadow were stunned in the same horror as they saw their human friend/foster mother along with Solar and King being pummeled.

Once they were done with the Tronics on their end, the others heard King's pained roars and also looked up to see the Zord, Solar, and Sarah all having a lot of trouble dealing with Darkrai, Lothor, and the Gigadrone.

"Sarah!" the Ultra Rescue Rangers shouted in horror.

"Sarah! We gotta get in there and her!" Zoey panicked as she ran towards the battle.

The Dark Beast Zord, however, sensed her presence and fired lasers at her.

"Zoey, look out!" Devon bellowed but it was too late. Zoey was immediately blasted back towards the others as they managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. To her horror, after she was blasted back, Zoey saw that the path to Sarah, King, and Solar was cut off. "NO!"

Things were still going from bad to worse as the three heroes tanked the attack Lothor's Gigadrone was sending at them.

"Sarah, we're down to 10% energy! We can't hold out any longer!" yelled Solar.

"WE, WE GOT TO FIND... MORE, POWER!" boomed Sarah as she slammed her curled-up right fist on the control panel. At that moment, a miracle happened; sensing its human master's desire for a way to gain more power and destroy its doppelganger, King drew on whatever Morph-X is around them and roared loud and long. The others watched in surprise and amazement from this but Sarah and Solar noticed that their energy levels are starting to rise back up. If that wasn't enough to shock them, a small hatch opened up and a long power slot appeared which looked as though it can hold the Sun Sword.

"What the-? What's going on?" Sarah wondered.

Lothor saw the change in tide after noticing that King was starting to get its energy back in response to Sarah's wishes and the Morph-X starting to appear and flow over to the powerful lion Zord.

"WHAT?! They're still standing, how could this have happened? They were down for the count, I was so close to destroying the girl and getting my prizes. Someone tell me this is a dream, somebody pinch me-OW!" Lothor ranted before Darkrai decided to pinch him in response. "I don't mean literally, Shadow Brain!"

"_Sorry, Master, you asked_," Darkrai shrugged. The gang and the Beast Morphers down below noticed the Morph-X flowing towards King as well and they were also baffled.

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

"Is this Morph-X energy?" Lana quizzed in awe as she tried to grab a speck.

"It is but what's the Beast-X King Zord doing with it?" Ravi replied.

"Bro! The Beast-X King Zord's absorbing the Morph-X and getting a supercharge from it!" Steel realized.

"You're right, my scanners are showing the Zord's power levels rising back up and going off the scale!" Nate gawked in amazement as he checked its power systems through his Striker Morpher.

"What do you suppose it's doing?" Zoey wondered.

"Whatever it's doing, it better be good," Mallow hoped. But, that wasn't all; while he wasn't looking, the Sun Sword in Ash's hands started to glow until it disappeared in a ball of light. Feeling a lack of weight in his hands, Ash looked at his hands and gasped.

"Hey! Sarah's Sun Sword, it's gone!" he panicked, causing everyone to whirl at him in shock. The Sun Sword soon appeared with Sarah and Solar in the cockpit after streaking towards them as a ball of light. The princess was shocked to see her family's treasure with her again. "My sword!"

"What's it doing here?" asked Solar, surprised. His best friend looked at the sword and then at the slot on her right, her mind now suddenly in thought.

"I wonder..." She pulled it out of its sheath and inserted it into the slot.

As she inserted the sword inside, King's yellow eyes suddenly turned blue and purple as it roared proudly, returning to full strength and immediately changing colors in a bright ball of light that covered it as if a new, hidden power buried within the Zord has awakened.

The ball of light turned out to be so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Lothor and Darkrai screamed in shock, cringing at the light that shone through their own cockpit.

"DAH! NO, NO! NOT THE LIGHT, I CAN'T STAAAHHH!" bellowed the dark warrior.

The transformation continued for a few seconds until at last, the ball of light died down and everyone looked at King as it roared proudly again but gasped in absolute awe and shock to see the Zord's original blue, black, and yellow color scheme completely altered to those of Nebby.

"AH! Impossible!" Lothor panicked again.

Sarah also hid her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded when the transformation began but she realized that the light wasn't blinding her in the slightest as the cockpit changed color and there was a controlled and more powerful flux of Morph-X flowing from within King's system.

"Okay, this is too tall for TV," she gawked in awe before she turned to Solar, think that he must be affected as well. "Hey, Solar, you feel any different?"

"Yeah but... I feel strange, I don't know about you but I feel like my power along with King's is off the scale," he replied. "It's like we've been infused with some kind of cosmic energy."

"You're telling me, I think something happened to King after I inserted the Sun Sword into its slot," Sarah nodded as she looked at the monitor to her right displaying King's power levels and saw screens of its alternate form and a new name to go with it. "Beast-X King Zord: Ultra Sunne..."

"Ultra Sunne, sounds trippy. What'd you do?"

"I don't know but we'll find out after we finish this fight. Come on, King, let's see what you can do now with your new power. Attack Lothor, now!"

King roared before he leaped into the air and he glowed bright yellow and a strong beam of sunlight was aimed at the Dark Beast Zord before he lunged at his dark counterpart and slammed into it. "Was that Nebby's Sunsteel Strike Attack?!" Kiawe exclaimed.

"Incredible..!" Sophocles smiled.

The Beast Morphers Rangers were also amazed by this as they couldn't hold back their excitement as they cheered. It even took Nate a few minutes to realize something after remembering King absorbing the Morph-X around it.

"Phenomenal! I just realized, the Zord shared its power with Sarah!" he cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Nate?" Ravi questioned.

"Did you come up with a new brain blast, Bro?" Steel inquired as well.

"Remember when the Beast-X King Zord absorbed the Morph-X around it here and after Solar linked with it? It must've heard Sarah's wish to fight on to protect it and Solar from that Gigadrone and responded by gathering all that energy and channeling it to its power system. But, Sarah must've also done something for it to gain that new form."

"Do you think it had anything to do with that sword that disappeared?" Zoey asked.

Nate nodded slightly, "Maybe, but who knows what it could be?"

Back to the duel; Sarah, Solar, and King were now able to fight back against Lothor, Darkrai, and the Dark Beast Zord as the shocked villains and their giant robot couldn't keep up and hold out against their renewed and enhanced force. "DARGH! Your new little powerup can't defeat me!" yelled Lothor, enraged.

"You just watch!" Sarah shot back before King roared at her. "What is it, King?" King roared again as Solar started to understand what the Zord is saying. "Sarah, King wants you to transform him! He's built with a Battle Mode so we can use it to take Lothor and Darkrai along with their crazy Gigadrone down!" he translated.

"Really, can it do that? Alright, King, you've shown us what you can do now and I still have faith in you. Let's get jinkie with it, convert to Battle Mode, now!" Trusting King as it roared at her again to do so, Sarah punched in the "KZB" password to activate one of its other modes. The Zord jumped forward into the air as it roared and disassembled itself, transforming into a robot warrior complete with a spear and shield.

"Right, time to see what your Battle Mode can do. King Spear!" Sarah called as King prepared its spear and started swinging and thrusting at the Dark Beast Zord with Sarah and Solar's combined power and guidance. The Gigadrone had its own spear at hand but it lacked a shield given it was a robot used for attacks and not defense as it also started swinging and thrusting in retaliation under Lothor's control.

Everyone watched on with bated breath and anticipation, anxiously hoping that Solar, Sarah, and King would hold out with their new power. However, the tables had turned on Lothor and Darkrai with King's new Ultra Sunne form and the power that came from it. Despite their best efforts, they and the Dark Beast Zord were now falling behind in terms of overall strength as the dark warrior was now giving it too much power to match up to King as it started to spark dangerously and alarms started going off inside its cockpit from the extreme flux of energy it was given.

"What's happening?!" Lothor screamed.

"_The Gigadrone is overloading, Master! If you give it any more power, the chances for an explosion are magnified!_" Darkrai warned.

"Nonsense! I'm so close to fulfilling my destiny! My own niece must fall before me and any traces of my brother and Delilah must be WIPED OUT! Full power, NOW!"

"_But, Master! The Gigadrone can't take the pressure anymore-!_"

"I SAID FULL POWER, YOU COWARD!" Lothor screeched furiously as he soon punched a button to give the Dark Beast Zord more power. Darkrai tried to stop his master but it was too late; the alarms were blaring faster and the cockpit sparked even more from all over as the Gigadrone started to explode. Sarah, Solar, and King noticed this as they gawked in shock.

"Solar, what's happened to the Dark Beast Zord?" Sarah gasped. "Lothor's destroying his own Gigadrone, he's overloaded it with too much power and it's starting to fall apart!" King roared to Sarah, knowing this was their chance to finish the duel now.

"Okay, King, let's wrap things up and go home!" Sarah replied as she looked to the monitor detailing the lion Zord's finisher in Battle Mode. "Here goes, charging King Spear!"

The princess quickly charged up the King Spear as it resonated with Morph-X and Cosmic energy and leaving the Zord, Solar, and Sarah in fighting position to end the duel in their favor and end the battle between the two lion Zords, for good. "This is it, Solar! Ready to blast off?"

"You got it!" Solar confirmed.

"Let's go! Target locked," she announced again, setting up King's targeting system as it locked onto the exploding Gigadrone. "King Spear: Scepter Slash, FULL POWER!" cried Sarah and Solar as the girl revved their loyal Zord companion forward and they charged at the stricken Gigadrone before King gave a devastating double slash at its doppelganger.

That did the trick as Darkrai and Lothor screamed and the Gigadrone's computer cried out in panic, "Overload, overload! Too much power, systems locked!", as they went down and crashed with Lothor having been thrown off his seat. Knowing that they've lost against Sarah on equal ground, for real, Darkrai took the initiative to use Teleport and retreat with Lothor back to their base, "_Master, the Princess has won. We must abandon ship, immediately._"

"So, that's it, for now, huh...?" conceded Lothor as his partner used Teleport and ran away, leaving the stricken Gigadrone to finally explode and leave King as the sole mecha still standing and the overall victor with Sarah and Solar. The princess and Beast Bot couldn't believe what had just happened as they tried to soak in their hard-earned victory.

"Wow, did we just win using King as our Zord?"

"Yeah, we did it. We finally destroyed that overpowered copycat!" "We did... We really did it! Did you hear that, King? You're the real King of the Jungle again, literally! YOU WON, WE WON!" King roared proudly as it reverted back to its old form and stood tall and proud in victory.

_"Yeah Mama!"_ "Pika Pikapi!" "That's my Mother!" Nebby, Blitz and Silvally cheered.

Ash and all the others cheered for Sarah and Solar's victory.

"Nice work, Missy!" "Phenomenal!" Nate and Steel smiled, high-fiving each other for Sarah's victory.

"Hey, guys! How'd I do?" Sarah asked through her morpher to the others.

"You were great, Sarah! You, Solar, and the Beast-X King Zord pulverized the Gigadrone!" Devon whooped excitedly.

"King, Devon, just King," she chuckled.

"King, you named the Beast-X King Zord?" Ravi asked in surprise.

"Uh, hello? I was the one who named him. He's a part of us now and it suits him, right, boy?" Solar interjected.

King roared in confirmation, already liking the name given to him. Everyone laughed, knowing what it meant.

"That's all very well and good but shouldn't we be getting out of here now?" Sophocles reminded. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah. And with Evox gone, for now, we should have a clear path home," agreed Mallow.

"We must escape immediately!" Lana said.

Nate nodded, "Right. We should get back to the Zords as soon as possible and teleport ourselves back to the Human Dimension-!"

"Actually, Nate, King, Solar, and I are gonna make one last errand for Evox. We'll leave him with a little farewell present to remind him of what he's in for should he show his ugly face again," Sarah offered.

Her friends were shocked. "Sarah, we're not losing you again!" Lillie cried.

"You can't stay here, we gotta get out of here now and while we still can!" Ash agreed.

"Trust me, guys. I need to leave Evox with a warning; besides, I don't think he's gonna be messing with us and the Alola Region for a while or ever again after what I did to him with Solar and King. I'll get back through the Cybergate's portal, you go on ahead and take King with you when we're done."

"I see. But, you guys will come back safely, will ya?" Nate conceded.

_"Wait a minute. Mama, are you sure you'll be okay?" _Nebby fretted through everyone's morphers.

"Absolutely, you guys get out while you still can!"

"Alright, good luck! Okay, Rangers, move out!" ordered Devon as they all left.

While the others scrambled for the Zords and their only safe way out with Blitz finally taking his leave despite his obvious concern for her, Sarah, Solar, and King prepared to make their final attack to remind Evox of what he'll be in for should he tangle with her family and friends as well as her and her new companions again.

"Ready for one final encore, Solar?" she asked her Beast Bot.

"I'm ready! I say 'Bon Voyage' to this dump of a dimension!" he snarked in agreement.

The princess chuckled before the two of them redirected King's power to its shield. "Alright, King, it's time to say goodbye to the Cyber Dimension. Beast-X King Flame Strike, now!"

King's Lion Shield roared as it sent a powerful stream of fire, intensified by whatever Cosmic Energy was left from its new form, at the Cyber Dimension leaving parts of it destroyed and left as the warning Sarah had intended for Evox.

"That does it, guys! Let's meet up with the others!"

Driving King back to the gang and the Beast Morphers Rangers, Sarah left to prepare for the journey home with Solar, the Beast Bot being relieved about never having to set foot in the Cyber Dimension or worry about Evox and his minions or Team Eclipse ever again. By the time they arrived, everyone was preparing to teleport back to the Human Dimension and Grid Battleforce. Knowing what she has to do while escaping, Sarah disembarked her Zord with Solar disengaging himself and following her after before they turned to King, who growled at them in gratitude.

"Hey, no worries, it was great driving. But, King, we're not out of the woods yet. You have to go back with the others, Evox might be coming back and I don't want you captured again."

Surprisingly, King started to whine through quiet purrs, as if pleading Sarah to join it and the others. "Solar's still in danger and I gotta make sure he gets out safely, alone. I'll be back before you know it... I promise..."

King purred again as Sarah gently rubbed it reassuringly.

"Oh, no! You're not leaving my sight, Mother!" Silvally barked as he came to her. "If you're getting out the hard way with Solar at hand, I'm gonna be the one to bail you knuckleheads out."

"Pi, Pi, Pika," put in Blitz as he stood on Silvally's back with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

_"Or mine,"_ added Nebby in agreement.

"Meowth," said Lolita with a firm nod.

Shadow and Winter warbled, their agreement known and with knowing looks at their rider/caretaker.

Sarah realized that she wasn't going to try and convince her volunteering Pokemon and dragons to reconsider so with a sigh, she smiled and gave up.

"Okay... Okay then," she replied, getting smiles out of her small group before she turned to her Pokemon going with the others, particularly at Dusk and Luna as they joined Devon boarding King. "Dusk, Luna, you're responisible for the others getting back with our friends and the Beast Morphers team! You got 'em covered?"

The Two Lycanroc nodded with confident barks. "Good... I'm counting on you," she tells them.

With everyone primed and ready for the transport home, Ash and Devon gave their final words to her before they all left.

"You better come back in one piece, Sarah, you hear?" Ash called seriously.

"Hey, you know me, Ash! I'll be back!"

"Good luck, Sarah! We'll see you when you get to the gate! Be careful!" Devon added.

"See ya down there!"

"Okay, everybody, let's hurry home! Transport!" With Nate and Devon commencing the transport, everyone including King were on their way home and back to Grid Battleforce leaving Sarah, Blitz, Solar, Silvally, Nebby, Winter, and Shadow to finish things off.

"Okay, guys, let's get back to the Cybergate," she replied before turning to Solar. "Solar, I need to make sure Evox and his cronies aren't following us to steal you back under my nose. You lead the way back to the portal and we'll cover you."

"Alright, then. Hop on!" he complied, allowing her to climb on him again and they quickly set off.

However, they had only left at least five minutes for the portal before they were suddenly ambushed by lasers coming at and missing the group from behind.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Silvally, not wanting to stop.

"PRINCESS!" cried a furious voice, one that Sarah was hoping not to hear again as she looked back. There was Evox with Cyber Blaze, Cyber Roxy, Scrozzle, and several surviving Tronics running after them and they were taking no prisoners. "YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!" Evox boomed again.

_"I guess Big Baddie Evox is still mad about losing Little Brother Solar and Mr. King to you, Mama!" _Nebby remarked.

Solar groaned in exasperation and anger over Evox's relentless determination to steal him back, telling Sarah, "I'm so sick of my former master and his cyber boneheads wanting me back right now!"

"If we can get back to the portal and cross over back to the Human Dimension, we've basically won! The real challenge is doing so and losing those dorks before our time runs out, we'll do this in one run!" she decided. "Winter, Shadow, give them a Plasma Frenzy!"

The two dragons nodded and they flew back to their pursuing enemies before launching a barrage of plasma shots, catching them off guard as they tried to deflect and defend against them all while the shots kicked up a huge cloud of dust that blinded them before the reptiles quickly turned back.

"Don't stop!" Sarah ordered her group as they dashed over to the sight of the portal the Lion Beast Bot came from. At last, they managed to reach the sight as the portal opened up and revealed everyone else anxiously waiting for them.

"There's the portal, and the others! They made it!" Solar cried in relief.

"All right! We're home free, Mother!" cheered Silvally.

"Look, there they are!" Blaze cried from the other side.

"It's Sarah and the others, they're okay!" Jax shouted.

"Come on, guys! You can do it, let's go!" Betty urged.

"Okay, we'll be right there!" Sarah called.

She quickly decided to make one last ditch manuever before they would enter the portal as she turned to four Pokemon and Winter and Shadow. "Silvally, Nebby, Blitz, Lolita, Shadow, Winter, get ready. I think it's time for us to say goodbye to Evox one last time and make him and his goons go out with a bang!" she said before turing to the others on the other side.

"Stand back, you guys! I'm gonna give Evox a gift curtesy of me and to thank him for putting an end to his big scheme!"

"Sarah, get over here, hurry!" Roxy begged as the four Pokemon and two dragons prepared for their enemies.

"Sarah-hoo-hoo, hurry up!" Smash cried.

"What are you stopping for?!" Mallow shouted in shock.

"Get away from there!"

"Run, Sarah!"

"You and Solar will be trapped forever if you don't get out of there!"

"Come on!" barked Kiawe, Lillie, Lana, and Sophocles, all of them panicking.

Sarah just ignored them as she and her team waited for Evox and his minions. "Steady... Wait for it..." she instructed as the seconds ticked by until...

Evox and his cohorts and Tronics finally emerged for their own last-ditch effort in stopping their intended targets.

"...NOW!" she commenced.

"Hyper Beam!"

_"Focus Blast!"_

"Pika... CHU!"

"Me...OWTH!" shouted the four Pokemon as they fired their most powerful attacks at their human mother/friend's new enemies with Blitz and Lolita using Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt and the two Fury dragons unleashing one last barrage of plasma shots.

The combined power of the assault landed massive hits on Evox and his goons, throwing them back several feet from them and giving Sarah and her team the time they needed to escape.

"Good job, guys, now let's get out of here! Return for now, Nebby!" she commended before quickly returning the Sunne Pokemon to his Pokeball so he wouldn't have trouble getting stuck through the portal.

"Sayonara, Evox!" taunted Solar as they all made it through the portal back to Grid Battleforce. "Yeah!" Ash cheered. "You made it back!"

_"Mommy!" _Riolu cooed as she went over and hugged Sarah. Sarah giggled and picked up her little Riolu.

"Sarah! Ponchita!"

"Mom? Dad?"

Indeed, Nikki and James were present as well and the two hugged her. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Nikki asked.

"I'm okay, Mom. What are you and dad doing here?" Sarah replied.

"I contacted them as soon as I could." Commander Shaw smiled.

"Thanks."

"Excellent work out there Rangers." Commander Shaw smiled.

"You should have seen Sarah, she unlocked a new power for the Beast-X King Zord and beat Lothor easily." Devon smiled.

Sarah blushes a bit.

"Congratulations Rangers." Commander Shaw smiled and she came over.

"Thank you Commander." Devon grinned.

"And Sarah we have something for you Sarah." Commander Shaw stated to Sarah before she nodded to Nate.

"For me? What is it..?" Sarah asked as Nate came up to her with a small briefcase and opened it, revealing a morpher that was shaped as the Beast-X King Zords' head and a Morph-X key shaped the same way. "Woah…." Sarah gasped.

"These are the Beast-X King Activator and Key. With these you'll be able to summon the Beast-X King Zord for your battle against Lothor." Nate stated.

Sarah looked at Nate and Commander Shaw, "So… you're… giving them to me..?" she questioned and the two smiled.

"After seeing what you and Sun Sword can do with the Beast-X King Zord, Lusamine and I decided that it would be a great asset to your battle against Lothor." Commander Shaw smiled. "Now you'll have access to the weapons compatible with the Zord, such as…" she turned to Devon who grabbed the key and activator. "Activate Beast-X King Bow..!" he called and he inserted the key into the morpher and a bow and arrow weapon appeared. On the sides were little gorilla and jack rabbit figures and in the center was a large head that matched the Beast-X King Zord.

"Woah…." Sarah and the others gasped in awe.

"This is the Beast-X King Ultra Bow. A Bow weapon that launches a powerful arrow at its opponents." Nate explained.

Sarah was amazed by her new gifts; not only did she gain a new friend and fighting companion in the form of Solar, but Commander Shaw and the Beast Morphers Rangers were all entrusting her with King, the Beast-X King Ultra Bow, and its activator and key completely after the entire incident after hearing how she went swimmingly with her new Zord and Beast Bot to save everyone from Lothor and the Gigadrone.

"Nate, Commander, guys... T-this is amazing, I-I, well..." Sarah stammered, still in absolute awe of what she was given. "I don't know how to thank you, you didn't have to do it, though..."

"Nah, don't worry, you helping us deal with Evox is thanks enough," Ravi smiled.

"As you said, we won't be hearing from him for a while," added Steel as he patted her shoulder in gratitude. "I doubt he'll be troubling you and your friends again after you showed them what's what with that final sendoff."

"It's the least we can do to repay you," agreed Zoey. "You and your friends were a big help, all of you."

Sarah nodded, smiling, "Thanks. But, will you still need King should he come back, though?"

"If he does, we'll call it whenever we need it since it's still operational without Solar. But, right now, it's yours," Devon reassured, understanding her worries.

"All right, I will." She then turned to Nikki and James. "Well, would it be alright with you, Mom, Dad? Can I keep King and Solar?"

"It's alright with us as long as you don't cause any trouble with them."

"Do you promise to look after them whenever they're not needed against Evox?" they said.

Sarah nodded, knowing what they meant.

"Then, I suppose it's settled with the Beast-X King Zord and its artillery safely in your hands, Sarah," Commander Shaw said as she came to the princes.

"Thanks, Commander," Sarah replied before she hugged her in gratitude.

Commander Shaw was surprised but she returned the hug, still smiling as everyone else happily watched, the feeling between them completely mutual.

"Also Sarah, now that your DNA is mixed with Lion DNA, you will have the characteristics of a lion. Your speed, strength, agility and endurance will increase now with the DNA mixture. So you have to be careful with this. Even though you have great power now from the DNA, like Devon, Ravi and Zoey, their Cheetah, Gorilla and Jack Rabbit DNA gives them some weaknesses cause they briefly made contact with E-Vox's virus. Ravi can overheat and turn aggressive, Devon freezes whenever he sees a dog and Zoey needs to eat carrots to replenish her energy.

What your weaknesses with your Lion DNA are still unknown since you haven't made contact with any of E-Vox's viruses, but if anything happens, good or bad, just tell Lusamine and she'll contact us so we can figure it out together, okay?" Commander Shaw questioned and Sarah nodded seriously.

"I will." Sarah promised. "Thank you, I'll take good care of Solar and the Beast-X King Zord, I promise." Sarah vowed before Devon handed her the morpher, key and Ultra Bow weapon.

* * *

Three days later, after a much-needed reprieve to recover from their latest ordeal, the two Ranger teams were gathered Coral Harbor's main square with all of Coral Harbor, Nikki, James, Commander Shaw, the Beast Bots, Blaze, Roxy, Ben, and Betty along with the Alola gang's Pokemon and Sarah's dragons attending a big party being held in honor of them.

News about Evox's latest failed scheme with Lothor and Team Eclipse at the hands of the Ultra Rescue and Beast Morphers Rangers had spread far and wide, even to places beyond Coral Harbor, and the townsfolk, humans and Pokemon alike, couldn't be more grateful to them for saving them and the city, the world, and their dimension. Even Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, and Lana's families along with Lusamine, Delia and Mimey, Professor Kukui, Principal Oak, and Profesor Burnet arrived to attend the celebration after hearing what Sarah and her friends did.

But, none are more proud of them than Devon's own father, Adam Daniels, the Mayor of Coral Harbor. When he was told the news, he was amazed at the possibility of a new Power Rangers team and to meet special acquaintances of Commander Shaw given her strong friendship and connections with Lusamine and the Aether Foundation.

He was currently presiding over the medal ceremony for Sarah and her friends with the Beast Morphers Rangers watching them as they already earned their medals after stopping Evox the first time (the general public not knowing their identities as of now as they were all morphed for the ceremony).

"As the Mayor of Coral Harbor, it is with great pride and honor that I stand with you all today in the presence of another group of true heroes alongside the Power Rangers Beast Morphers," he began. "In the Alola Region, despite having emerged as a new team, they have risked their lives countless times on several occasions, big or small, to help others and protect their beloved home from the growing threat of Team Eclipse and its leader, Lothor."

Then, Mayor Daniels turned to the seven Pokemon Trainers as they stood proudly before their families and the townsfolk and tourists in the audience, his proud smile never leaving his face as the Beast Morphers team and their allies proudly watched on.

"Just recently, three days ago, this young yet diligent team of mighty warriors have come out against all odds to help the Beast Morphers Rangers save our world and fair city from the most dangerous ploy by Evox and Lothor. The Ultra Rescue Rangers' leader had uncovered a new Beast Bot that Evox was missing for the Beast-Z King Zord and risked her life to protect him, even getting herself kidnapped to do whatever she could to not let him fall into their hands. But, thanks to her family, friends, and the Rangers, they're both safe and sound and have gone beyond the call of duty to make sure neither can bother them nor their teams and us again."

Then, one of Mayor Daniels' colleagues arrived with a tray containing eight medals for the young rangers. Devon and the others continued to look on proudly at their fellow rangers as his father awarded them with the highest honor one could ever obtain from him and Coral Harbor's government in recognition of the most valiant people to protect the city: the Coral Harbor Medal of Valor.

"And as the Mayor, in honor of their friendship and love for each other, their courage, loyalty, bravery, and truth of honor, I couldn't be more proud to present these wonderful children the Coral Harbor Medal of Honor."

The crowd cheered again as Sarah, Ash, and the others were awarded their medals but after Sarah was awarded her own medal, she looked at the tray and was surprised to find the eighth medal in it.

"Eight...?" she peeped in surprise, looking at Mayor Daniels, hoping there wasn't a mistake.

His smile brightened as he looked at her, "I believe there's one among you who deserves it, too."

To her amazement, she saw Solar coming from behind to her right and standing next to her. "Hi." Solar cooed.

"Solar?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah... I hope you don't mind, really..." he replied shyly. "Mayor Daniels heard about what I did and he was impressed after he heard it from me since I reminded him of the time when he did the same to rescue Devon. I, I, uh... Well..."

He was soon cut off as Sarah hugged her Beast Bot with a bright smile and a knowing nod.

Solar purred happily as they shared a final happy smile before they faced the crowd again and the lion Beast Bot was given his own medal, the crowd cheering the loudest for him as he bowed politely to the audience before they went silent as Mayor Daniels said his final words.

"These young ones and this loyal Beast Bot are the latest true examples of good triumphing over evil and now, along with our Rangers, it is time to thank them for their help and going beyond the call of duty for their home, ours, and beyond. They are the Power Rangers Ultra Rescue!" finished Mayor Daniels proudly to a booming chorus of cheers and whistles from the crowd of people and Pokemon and their families and friends.

Sarah and the others gave modest and excited waves to the crowd thanking them for gratitude, some of them more than others.

The Beast Morphers Rangers then came alongside them as the crowd cheered louder for both teams. As everyone on the stage was lost in thanks and gratitude, Devon spoke to Sarah as Mayor Daniels came to join them. "So, I guess you'll be leaving soon," he told her.

"If you would like to stay a while longer, we'd gladly welcome you and your friends," offered Mayor Daniels. "But, we understand if you want to return home."

Sarah thought about the offer and her wanting to return home but then, she smiled.

"You know, Devon, Mayor, I think we'll stay for a week or two before we leave for Alola," Sarah replied. "We won't be hearing from Evox or Lothor and Team Eclipse for a while so I think it's time for us to finally relax and have some fun and you can show us around Coral Harbor. Sometimes, even heroes need a vacation."

That couldn't have been for Mayor Daniels and Devon to hear as they nodded happily from her response.

With that, Devon, Sarah, and their respective teams all gathered to give a final victory cheer as they put their hands together in a pile and happily jumped in the air, breaking their hand pile to the crowd continuing to clap and cheer for them all as they shouted, "POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

_**"The greatest adventure in Sarah and her freinds' lives as Pokemon Trainers and Power Rangers has come to an end and although they were forced to face Lothor again along with the likes of Evox after a few major setbacks, they've found and won themselves brilliant allies and lifelong friends in the Power Rangers Beast Morphers. With new gifts and a new power in the form of her Beast-X King Zord and its artillery, Lion DNA, and a new Beast Bot named Solar by her side, things are looking bright for Sarah in her battle against Team Eclipse as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_


	53. Chapter 53: An Eevee Revolution

Two weeks have passed since the group spent their time in Coral Harbor with their new friends and their Beast Bots. Nikki and James adored Solar, seeing how shy and cute he was. Solar liked Sarah's adoptive parents as well. He even tried to make breakfast for them as way to say thank you for letting him stay with them, which kinda ended with him and part of the kitchen floor covered in flour. Luckily, flour was very easy to clean up. Sarah, Nikki and James weren't mad at the little Beast Bot and found good humor in his kindness and were touched by this offer, but Sarah suggested that he watch her parents cook first before he try to cook on his own.

Now, they were all back in Alola and Sarah, Nikki and James were walking through the Market Area of the city on Melemele Island together with their pokemon. Candy was now wearing the necklace Sarah got from Olivia while Riolu wore the one Sarah got from Race a while back.

"Sylveon, Sylveon, Sylve, Syl…" Sylveon cheered happily, having one of her ribbon-like feelers around Sarah's left arm as they walked together.

"Sylveon seems extra happy today, Ponchita." James smiled.

"Flaffy Flaffy.." Candy agreed.

_"Hehe.. Yeah.."_ Riolu giggled

Sylveon smiled, "Sylve.."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah."

"Ever thought about catching more Eevee evolutions, honey?" Nikki asked her.

"More Eeveelutions?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, so Sylveon will have some pokemon similar to her to play and train with." Nikki explained.

"Hm… I never really thought about that…" Sarah said, thinking about catching some more Eevee evolutions for Sylveon.

"Sylveon?"

"Flaf?"

_"Huh? Why are those people running, Mommy?"_ Riolu asked, drawing the group's attention.

"Riolu, what do you mean by-?" Sarah began to ask but was cut off when they spotted a large crowd of people running and screaming! Sarah and her family moved to the side to avoid the people. "Woah, what's with all the panic?" James asked.

"Sarah, Nikki, James..!" the three turned and saw Ash and the others coming towards them,

"Ash, everyone." Sarah called. "What's going on?"

"We were hoping you knew." Lana stated. The group looked back and Lillie spotted the reason for the panic. "I know what, look!" she said and the group turned and gasped at what they saw. It was a group of seven Eevee Evolutions; A Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon and an Umbreon, but the Umbreon had blue rings on its body instead of yellow and it was bigger than the other Eeveelutions as it was 5' 06".

"They're all Eevee Evolutions!" Rotom Dex exclaimed, _"_Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. An Electric type. They send out electrical charges of about 10,000 volts. Because they are high-strung, it can be difficult to grow close to them.

Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. A Fire type. The flame chamber inside its body ignites when Flareon gets agitated, reaching temperatures of up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.

Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. A Water type. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water.

Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. An Ice Type. It can control its body temperature at will. This enables it to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, creating flurries of diamond dust.

Leafeon, the Verdent Pokemon. A Grass Type. Although it doesn't like disputes, it will sharpen the leaf on its tail into a blade and fight if it has to protect its friends.

Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. A Psychic Type. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.

Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. A Dark Type. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power."

"Woah… those are the rest of Eevee's evolutions." Ash said in awe seeing the other seven of the evolutions of Eevee.

* * *

_(Eye to Eye - Pokemon Version)_

_**(The opening begins with Sarah, her pokemon and dragon family turning around and being faced with the Seven Sins and Sarah draws her Sword of the Sun Lion to confront them. Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala come by their side while UB-Black appears behind Team Eclipse, under their control) **_

_Got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion, by reaching out for each others' hand  
Maybe we'll discover, what we should have known all along  
(Yeah)  
One way or another, together's where we both belong_

_If we listen to each others' heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_**(Sarah is introduced next, wearing her royal attire, as she stands with her proud Nebby and Solar, her Beast Bot alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together along side the Beast-X King Zord before they perform Searing Sunrise Smash together. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe and Turtonator are introduced together as they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt and Inferno Overdrive together against Team Eclipse. Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are introduced next to their pokemon partners before they all perform Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer, Savage Spin-out and Bloom Doom together against UB-Black to protect Sarah and Nebby before Sarah eyes and the lion mark on her right cheek glowed and she unleashes a powerful Roar and the clouds behind her turn into roaring lions.)**_

_If a wall should come between us,  
Too high to climb, Too hard to break through  
I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you  
So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out  
(Ohh)  
You don't have to worry, I will never let you down_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

_If we listen to each others' heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_**(Nikki, James, Lusamine, Faba, Wicke and Professors Burnet and Kukui are seen using their pokemon partners against Team Eclipse's pokemon before Sarah, Winter and Nebby fly in and blast them away with a Focus Blast and plasma blast attack. Then, Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora appear and use Megahorn, Night Daze and Plasma Fists, blasting Team Eclipse away before Cressilia flies over the sky.)**_

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye  
(Yes we are)  
I knew I was seeing it  
{Seeing it eye to eye}  
Lovers always seeing it eye to eye  
(Seeing it eye to eye, Yeah)  
I knew I was seeing it  
{Seeing it eye to eye}  
Lovers always seeing it eye to eye  
(I think we're seeing it eye to eye)  
I knew I was seeing it  
(Eye to eye}_

_**(Sarah is then seen mega evolving Candy and her Lucario, Shiny, Absol, Salamance, Latios, Latias, Houndoom at once, showing the powerful friendship they share together before she's seen saving a little Yamper, Scorbunny and Galar Region Rapidash from Melania's Kabutops and Lothor's Darkari by slashing them with her sword. Then, Sarah comes face to face with Lothor and his Darkari who tries to blast her but she's protected by Cresseila and Giratina, the Pokemon of Dreams and the Reserve World, who blasts Darkari with Moonblast and Shadow Ball together)**_

_If you're ever lonely, stop  
You don't have to be  
After all it's only  
A beat away from you to me  
(Take a look inside and see!)_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

_**(Tsukumaro, Absol's trainer and Doug and Deliah's royal advisor then appears and he's shown training Sarah to fully master her family's powerful sword with Zeraora and Zoura watching on the sidelines with Sarah's pokemon family, Winter and her dragon friends. Next, Sarah is seen holding the her sword in her hand before she raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered and the seven gems come out before seven legendary pokemon appear; Cresselia, Giratina, Zygarde (Dog Form), Zacian, Zamazenta, Xerneas and Rayquaza and they all circle her and Nebby in their powerful magic along with more silhouettes of Legendary Pokemon appearing before the title screen comes up.)**_

_If we listen to each others' heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_(Seeing it eye to eye)  
Seeing it eye to eye, baby!_

_**Pokemon - Alola Journey: Destiny of Princess Sarah**_

* * *

The Eevee evolutions, except for Umbreon, had fruit in their mouths. "Stop!" The group then saw Officer Jenny and her Gumshoos coming towards them, but the Umbreon launched a Shadow Ball attack at them, creating a large cloud of dust and they all dashed away into the forest. When the dust cleared, Officer Jenny grunted, "Ugh, got away again!"

"Hey, that's Officer Jenny and Totem Gumshoos!" Ash cried, recognizing them.

"What are they doing chasing after those guys? And, why are they chasing those seven over all that fruit?" Solar questioned, surprised to see them as well.

"If the panicked faces on the others' faces are anything along with Umbreon leading them are anything, something's wrong," Kiawe thought. Everyone agreed.

The seven Eeveelutions looked as though they were running away from something that was after them; the Shiny Umbreon looked calm as it took the lead being at the head of the group but the other six Eeveelutions looked a little panicked as they did their best to follow before the Shiny Umbreon threw off their pursuers.

"They must be running away from something," Mallow predicted.

"Something good or bad, I'd reckon," Lana envisioned.

"But, what exactly are they running away from?" Sophocles wondered. "I think we're about to find out and it's not a question of what but who, look!" Lillie pointed, spotting eight men holding nets and tasers that were used for paralyzing and capturing Pokemon looking around furiously as if finding something they desperately wanted.

Those men were also talking amongst themselves over what they're trying to do and saying things like getting those Eeveelutions and selling them in the black market, which immediately caught the attention of the group, Officer Jenny, and Totem Gumshoos. "Boys, just what are you after this time?" Officer Jenny quizzed suspiciously, making them panic as they quickly hid their tools and tied to look innocent, even if they failed to do so.

"Oh, Officer Jenny, good morning!" replied the first man.

"Just going out doing research, as usual, he-he...?"

"And, I suppose I don't need to know anything more about those tools you brought with you, hmm?"

"No, no, why the thought?" the second man responded.

"I thought Totem Gumshoos and I and our patrol put you all on house arrest, forbidding you to do your dirty work in public."

"We aren't doing dirty work." the first men denied.

"Then why did do I see nets behind your backs?" Officer Jenny questioned, obviously seeing the nets and tasers

The third man chuckled nervously, "Now, now, Officer, this is not what you think. We're on good behavior right now, we've decided to do some good for a change just to show you that people can trust us with our work." Officer Jenny still had her suspicions, as does Totem Gumshoos, but they decided to humor them and prepare for what will come out of them. "Can I trust you to remain that way, long enough or so to prove me that you're willing to help Pokemon and not make money out of them?"

Totem Gumshoos nodded, also sharing his partner's thoughts. The men nodded with nervous smiles but neither he nor Officer Jenny changed their demeanor.

"Very well, but any more of your nonsense and our squad will launch a full-blown investigation on you and you know what that means when we get a report in," she warned.

The men nodded before they ran off back the way they came, panting and quietly cursing. "Well, Totem Gumshoos, let's hope that they learned their lesson," she told Totem Gumshoos, who nodded grimly. "I have a bad feeling they'll go back on their word but right now, we got seven rogues to deal with."

"Officer Jenny!" Ash cried as the gang approached them. "Alola, Ash! Nice to see you again, I see you're getting on well with your friends," smiled Officer Jenny. "Thank you, it's been great."

"How's everything with you and Totem Gumshoos, Officer?" Mallow asked kindly. "We're doing well. Totem Gumshoos has been a big help in keeping order around Melemele Island and needless to say, there are little-to-no crime sprees happening ever since he and the younger Yungoos and Gumshoos helped drive off those Alolan Raticate and Rattata." Totem Gumshoos nodded, feeling proud of the work he pulled to help Officer Jenny with her duty to the people. But then, the two of them frowned, remembering the Eeveelutions that escaped from them.

"But, I'm afraid we have a lot on our plate right now. We're on the pursuit of about seven Pokemon that stole some fruit and escaped us."

"You mean those seven Eeveelutions we just saw?" Sarah asked and Officer Jenny nodded, "Those seven Eevee evolutions have been causing trouble all around the island for the past two weeks. People relaxing on the beach when they had their food stolen, people enjoying a battle when their pokemon got blasted with Shadow Ball out of nowhere and even people fishing when their boat was stolen. They cause nothing but trouble."

Sarah, Nikki and James were shocked by this. "Wow… why would they do things like that?" Sarah asked, surprised to hear Pokemon acting in such a manner.

"That is a mystery…" another voice said and the group turned and saw Kahuna Hala and his Hariyama "Kahuna Hala, Hariyama." Ash greeted.

"Hello Ash, Sarah, everyone. Officer Jenny is right, the seven Eevee evolutions or as some people called them, 'The Eevee Squad' have been causing nothing but trouble all over the island. I've been working with Officer Jenny to try and catch them and find out what's wrong, but the Umbreon always gets in the way with a strong Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse attack, allowing them to escape."

"Woah…." Sophocles said in awe.

"That Umbreon must be very strong." Kiawe stated.

"That Umbreon must act like the protector or guardian of all the other Eevee evolutions." Sarah said. "Do you know anything else about them?"

"Well.. So far we know that the Umbreon is a Shiny Umbreon, due to its blue rings and it's a male while the other six are all females." Officer Jenny explained.

"One Male protecting a group of females…" James said. "Sounds strange to me.."

"But there must be a reason for them doing bad things." Nikki added.

"The only problem is we don't have a lead on them and their current activity," Officer Jenny put in.

"What's more, everybody's on the end of their rope with the Eevee Squad ever since they showed up and caused all sorts of havoc for everyone." Hala nodded grimly, "We tried to get them to explain why they're doing all these things but they wouldn't have any of it and would just retaliate out of fear and anger. I'm afraid if this keeps up, we're going to have to take serious action for the people's sake."

"But, that's not fair! What if there really is something more to them and their actions?" Lillie begged. "We can't just go out and attack them for their crimes like that!"

"I thought we're supposed to be better than this. We're supposed to share what we have and the land we live in with Pokemon but even then, I don't think they would do all this with a reason," Kiawe pondered worriedly, also feeling skeptical.

"I'm sorry, kids, but even if you could figure out what was making them do all these things, I'm afraid you won't change everybody's mind on the Eevee Squad after all the trouble they pulled." Officer Jenny frowned sadly, she loved Pokemon given her duty to protect them as well as people.

Totem Gumshoos sighed sadly, remembering that as a Totem Pokemon, he also had a responsibility to help and protect Pokemon. But, given what was reported and what they found out about the Pokemon gang, they had to face the reality that despite their reasons, the Eevee Squad had caused everyone too much trouble to bear and something had to be done.

"I know you want to help but there are some things best left to the experts and the people need someone to stop them. I think you better leave this to us," she decided sadly.

"You mean we can't help you this time?" Ash cried in disbelief.

"I don't know how you can help, Ash. Our choice is made and that's that, I'm sorry," Hala apologized before the trio left.

"This isn't right! The Eevee Squad must've had a reason for doing all those things," Ash denied, feeling angry over the situation after Hala, Jenny, and Totem Gumshoos left. "Come on, you guys, you don't believe what they're saying, do you? Isn't the culture of Alola supposed to be about sharing all things in life with Pokemon, living in harmony and balance with them? Surely, you think they have a reason for the trouble they're causing!"

The others weren't so sure after everything they heard.

"I know how you feel, Ash, but how exactly can we prove that they mean no harm?" Sophocles replied worriedly. "We've heard the reports several times before and tried to figure out why they were committing those crimes."

"We tried talking to those people who were victims of their troublemaking but nobody would listen," frowned Kiawe.

"You won't be able to convince any of them after they were hit hard by them, otherwise," agreed Lana.

"No, Ash, they're right. They don't have any leads we can think of regarding the Eevee Squad. Some people are just too stupid or stubborn to listen to reason as well," Sarah replied, not wanting to get heated up too much. "We all know how that went with Lothor and Evox. We should leave them to their duty until we have more information about them."

"But, we can't just sit back and do nothing while Hala, Officer Jenny, and Totem Gumshoos are on the case! I thought you cared about Pokemon, Sarah! Can't you see what they're gonna do?!"

Sarah, however, remained calm as she shrugged Ash's hands off of her after he grabbed her angrily from her decision. "I know that and I _do care_ about Pokemon as much as you do but unless we have any evidence pertaining or explaining their crimes, we can't make any judgment calls or do anything else."

"I agree, Ash. there's nothing we can do right now, we should try to move on," Lillie agreed, deciding to put the problem off for a while.

"And, hope it all works out in the end," Nikki replied as they all left.

Sylveon, on the other hand, thought differently. She knew their had to be a reason for her fellow Evolutions behavior, so she quietly snuck off to find them and get to the bottom of their behavior. Not too far away, Meowth from Team Rocket was listening in on the conversation. He felt bad for the Eeveelutions, especially the females.

_"I can't leave those cute Eeveelution pokemon…" _he thought to himself. _"I have to keep those beautiful females away from those bad guys from before. I can't let them be taken by someone so cruel… that means… I gotta get them to go with that twerpette princess…" _ Meowth nodded to himself before he quietly snuck off in search of the Eeveelution Squad.

* * *

**_(Pokemon POV)_**

As Sylveon separated from her family to look for her fellow Eeveelutions with Meowth in pursuit of them as well, at an abandoned house on a field near a cliff leading to the ocean, the female Jolteon was looking around to see if Officer Jenny and Totem Gumshoos are following them after their hasty escape.

Joining the Jolteon are the Flareon and Vaporeon, who are also part of the Eevee Squad, also scouting to be sure that they're not followed. "See anything?" the female Flareon asked.

Jolteon shook her head, signaling to Flareon and Vaporeon that they and their crew are in the clear. "Guess that's it, they've must've given up," the female Vaporeon sighed with relief.

"Let's go!" The three Kanto Eeveelutions quickly rushed back to the abandoned house to hide until it is safe for them to venture out into the open. As they entered, they are joined by the female Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and their leader, the male Shiny Umbreon as they all did their best to recover from their narrow escape.

"So close... We cut it so close and we barely made it out alive," grumbled Jolteon, panting heavily and slamming her paw in anger and exasperation. "That damn cop and her ugly duckling of a mongoose are really pushing it this time!"

"Never have we been pursued by a Totem Pokemon and an officer of the law working together," mused the female Espeon sorrowfully. "I was sure we'd get out unseen after the panic we've erupted."

"These crimes of ours may have been for our own good but we've also attracted a lot of unwanted attention by what we did," put in the female Leafeon. "I don't know for how long we can keep this up before they throw us behind bars."

"And, what about those hunters? They've got every reason to capture us and put us up for a price on the Black Market," fretted the female Glaceon.

"Calm yourselves, girls. Our predicament is dire," soothed Umbreon. "But, do not despair. Focus, we are the Eevee Squad. If anything happens to us, we'll make it out."

The female Eeveelutions nodded as they smiled at Umbreon; even while things were looking bleak for them, he always knew how to make them smile.

"Seems like only yesterday when you found us as little, helpless Eevees after our trainers abandoned us, even you, Father," Espeon quipped.

Umbreon chuckled, "And, you still are the cutest and sometimes rowdiest bunch of Pokemon I've seen in my life. Always giving me one headache after another and causing all sorts of trouble but over time, you've grown as the beautiful and rambunctious Pokemon you are now, right before my eyes. I'm proud of you all..."

The female Eeveelutions smiled again but their short moment of happy reprieve was short-lived when they heard rustles coming from the bushes around their home outside, causing the group wheeled around, looking for the intruder to their home.

"What's that?!" Leafeon asked quickly.

"Somebody found us!" Jolteon snarled, her fur crackling with electricity.

"Is it those hunters?" Glaceon chirped.

"Or is it that cop and that Totem Pokemon?" pondered Vaporeon.

"I sense a presence yet see nothing," Espeon said, trying to find the intruder with her psychic powers.

"It's coming from outside, only one," Umbreon deducted. "Hide, now!"

The female Eeveelutions nodded as they all spread out to look for a place for any of them to hide while Umbreon was left alone to deal with whoever followed them as he went outside and stood in front of the old house.

"I know you're there, you can't hide from me," he warned darkly. "My daughters are not worth it. Deal with me if you must but leave them out of this... Show yourself!" He looked around for the intruder approaching their home and once he felt something rustling in the bushes, he prepared to fire a Shadow Ball... Only to find that the intruder revealing itself to be Sarah's Sylveon. "You...!" gasped Umbreon as he canceled his attack. He remembered seeing her back at the market but he didn't think much of her prior.

Sylveon, a little shaken when she revealed herself after seeing the Shadow Ball nearly fired at her, approached Umbreon as best she could. The male Moonlight Pokemon was taken aback that he almost shot at a fellow Eeveelution by mistake to protect his family.

"I, um... 'ahem', apologize, Miss," he replied before a suspicious frown returned to his face. "...What do you want?"

"To ask you why you were at the market earlier," she answered. "You were pursued by Officer Jenny and Totem Gumshoos earlier but you lost them after you shot that Shadow Ball. Then, there were some men with those nets and tasers and they were talking about you..."

Umbreon's eyes widened from this but he sighed and scoffed, "So, I guess you found out about our pursuers, huh..."

"Huh?" Sylveon was surprised to hear this but Umbreon cut her off as he ranted.

"Those people, those monsters, so uncivilized... Inconceivable, why is this damn world out to get us? We were only trying to survive in this beautifully cruel world after we were abandoned by those uncouth, selfish, horrid, young, and outrageous rapscallions for trainers... And, that was before I sent them running when I attacked them for their unforgivable insolence! I suppose we're all destined to suffer no matter what we do... All we wanted was a moment's peace and help from a kind-hearted human and what do we get but those bastards' childish disdain?"

Sylveon was scared and horrified as she heard the older Moonlight Pokemon ranting and raving about humans. It sounded to her like he and the Eeveelutions had suffered in the hands of some really bad trainers and had been dealt a bad hand in life that left them all worse for wear; another case similar to those of Aqua and Milotic (as she, Noctowl, and Sliggoo were told about previously) but much, much worse. Meowth, who was eavesdropping nearby, couldn't believe what he had heard, either.

"So, that's it?" Meowth gasped in awe and sympathy over Umbreon's rant.

Sylveon cautiously approached the older Shiny Pokemon as he shivered, trying to block out the pain he had been feeling while he was ranting. She gently rubbed his back which caused him to flinch until he decided that she was worth trusting as a fellow Eeveelution.

Despite making herself appear not as hostile as he'd think, she knew she had to be careful since the subject of humans was a touchy subject for him. "I'm, I'm sorry for how you suffered..." she began. "But, I assure you, not all humans are as bad as those that wronged you."

"Try telling that to that cop and those idiots who go into a tizzy just because we did what we had to do to survive," scoffed Umbreon.

"But... There are some humans who do love Pokemon, more than those few who did what they did to you and your daughters and-" Sylveon immediately stopped, now realizing what the older Eeveelution had said. "Daughters, you have a family?"

A soft smile was drawn out of Umbreon as he looked back at the house. "It's alright, children! Come on out, we have a welcome visitor!" The six female Eeveelutions popped their heads out the door after hearing their father-figure's call but when they saw Sylveon, they were most surprised.

"A Sylveon!" Flareon cried happily. "She's one of us!"

"Hold it!" Jolteon interrupted, glaring cautiously at the Intertwining Pokemon. "She must belong to a trainer... She's probably gonna rat us out to those fools and that cop looking for us!"

"No, no, wait!" Sylveon gasped. "I swear, I only came to see you and to ask you something!"

"Likely story!"

"It's true, I didn't bring anybody with me!"

"How do we know you can be trusted, Ribbons? You made contact with a human and you have the nerve to show your face to us after we'd barely-!"

"Daughter, stand back!" Umbreon commanded. Jolteon subsided and grumbled as she backed off while her sisters joined them more calmly.

"You do mean well if you're looking for us alone, child. Who are you?" Espeon asked politely.

"I'm Sylveon. I belong to a very nice human, who can probably help you seven with your situation." Sylveon smiled.

"What human could possibly help us?" Jolteon snarled.

"My trainer, Sarah Tomoe. She's a very great trainer. She actually helped some other pokemon who were abandoned by their trainers." Sylveon explained.

"Forgive us for not believing you but what kind of Pokemon did she help liberate from horrid trainers?" Vaporeon quizzed skeptically. Sylveon thought back to her family's first encounter with Aqua and Milotic when the former was originally a little Popplio as well as the time they helped Riolu confront Viren after trying to cause trouble for his own gain in having her back after his rough treatment of her.

"Well, two of which involve a Brionne, formerly a Popplio, and a Milotic that were both once owned, belittled, and beaten by a mad trainer for being useless to him. My mother saved them and had to get them to trust her and the rest of my family until they sent him and his Pokemon running after he wanted them back."

Leafeon nodded, "And, who else did she set free and take in as her own?"

"There's Riolu, she's a Shiny and a young one at that. She's said to be a guardian of a place called Lucario Village in the Sinnoh Region but before she could fulfill her duty, as an egg, she was once stolen before she ended up on Akala Island. Riolu had it rough after she was born and taken in by this man called Viren who only wanted her for her fur color but she ran away from him after being abused so many times until my sister, Candy, found her. The phenomenal thing about her is that she's able to use Aura Sphere despite not evolving into a Lucario."

The Eevee Squad was in disbelief and surprise over this.

"A little Riolu, using Aura Sphere?! Quit clowning around, Ribbons, that's stupid-!" Jolteon scoffed.

"No, seriously! She took us all by surprise when she used it in front of us after we brought her into Mother's house," she chuckled.

Umbreon was stone-faced as she spoke but he was intrigued by what was said about Sarah. "This, Sarah, you said... It sounds like you loved her a great deal... Not to mention, she has a warm soul about her..." he began. He then thought for a moment, "Tell me, is she willing to be the one who would listen to us first and foremost?"

"If you tell her what you've been through, no doubt she'll listen." Sylveon said.

"You know she's right Umbreon." another voice said and the group turned and saw Meowth of Team Rocket coming towards them.

Sylveon gasped before snarling at the Kanto Scratch Pokemon from Team Rocket, remembering what the trio and their Pokemon comrades put them through.

"You were spying on us!" she spat.

"Aw, come on, Pretty Girl. What good would playing the Blame Game do to a helpless cat like me who wants to talk to Pokemon whom we may have in common?"

"I've heard much about you as well as the girl Sylveon calls Sarah, young man," Umbreon interrupted as he approached. "A ruffian who often tries to steal others Pokemon for a group called Team Rocket. You're the one I've heard people call... Meowth, right?"

"That's me, at your service, Mr. Moonlight, Sir! Don't mind my business with those humans of mine, they're nothing to worry about."

"Well, we know about Sylveon's trainer given what she told us. What's your history with those two-legged knuckleheads let alone her?"

"I'm assuming those humans huntin' ya gave ya'll bad vibes, right?" The Eevee Squad nodded, knowing where Meowth was going despite Sylveon still glaring at him suspiciously. "I hear ya, humans can be so nasty and a right pain in your Beedrill's boxers. But, the royal twerpette is a special case, as you now know."

"Is that so?"

Meowth nodded as he explained, "You see, somedays, we had to deal with failing and picking ourselves up every time we fail to make good on our goal to capture the Pokemon we want including a twerp's very special Pikachu, me especially, with no worries or cares in the world. Living our lives happily and full of luxury with all nine of my lives after succeeding, only to have it wrenched away from us with the reality that we'll be nothing but failures..."

Umbreon raised an eyebrow in confusion as Meowth then looked at the ocean in thought, remembering Sarah. "That twerpette, though... You'll be very lucky to end up with her, I'll say that..." he went on. The Moonlight Pokemon was surprised but his daughters looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Flareon asked.

"I've seen how that twerpette is with neglected and abused pokemon. You'll be very lucky you chose her as your trainer." Meowth stated.

"...What are you saying?" Glaceon asked, still not knowing what Meowth was telling them. "Here, ladies, dig. Focus on telling the girl what ride you've been getting yourselves on throughout your lives and she'll understand. The babe's trainer may look like all the other moronic humans but she's actually one of the greatest, no, _the_ greatest people I've ever seen." Sylveon huffed indignantly from the insult to her and Sarah but she couldn't deny Meowth's praise of her. "There's something about her that many Pokemon can't see until they get to know who the lady really is from her heart. She's got an army of Pokemon who would do anything for her after a few simple acts of kindness that come straight for her heart. And, not just for any abandoned Pokemon, I might add!"

"An army?" "Through her heart?" "Who she really is?" pondered Flareon, Leafeon, and Espeon quietly.

"Right! She treats the Pokemon she has as family and friends and if you trust her, then she'll let you be part of it, too. She's got their backs and you'll have hers if you need her and her friends," finished Meowth as he left to find Jessie, Wobuffett, and James again leaving the Eevee Squad with a lot to think about.

Sylveon was surprised by what she had heard from Meowth; she was starting to think that even though he's still an enemy through and through, he does have a heart in him somewhere even if he doesn't show it. However, she was also wondering if Meowth was doing so if he had a crush on Umbreon's daughters.

"Well, I wouldn't agree on the army part but it's true, she has lots of Pokemon with her and not just the abandoned ones I mentioned," she replied.

"Then, do you think we can trust this 'Sarah', young lady?" questioned Umbreon, not wanting to put his family through more trauma again.

"I trust her with my own heart over what she does," nodded the Intertwining Pokemon. "There are very few people that do have so much kindness and love for Pokemon in their hearts as she does."

The Eevee Squad didn't know what to say. "Sylveon!" cried a familiar voice, making everyone jump. Sylveon gasped; she realized that her family had noticed her disappearance and she made them worry over her safety while she was talking with the Eevee Squad.

"Sylveon!"

"I gotta go! Listen, I'll make sure I get Mother to know what happened to you then you can tell her everything."

"Hmph, I wouldn't give a Beedrill's Stinger if she turned out to be like the rest after a while," Jolteon scoffed again.

"Cut it out, Jolteon!" grumbled Vaporeon, exasperated from her sister's hotheaded nature. Espeon calmly walked over to the Lightning Pokemon before she whacked her head hard and made her face plant on the ground. "You may be good with fighting but your maturity and head need a little more work, Sister, dear," she sighed.

Sylveon sighed with a sheepish smile as she turned to Umbreon. The Shiny Pokemon thought for a moment before he spoke, "Very well, but we'll need more time to think about this. I hope you don't go back on your word," he warned getting a nod out of the Fairy Type.

"Sylveon, where are you?!" cried Sarah, getting far too worried.

"Well, bye!" With that, Sylveon quickly rushed off, leaving the Eevee Squad with their thoughts from her and Meowth. But, they couldn't help but wonder; could Sarah really be trusted with what they've been dealing with?

_**(END Pokemon POV)**_

* * *

While Sylveon had been talking with the Eevee Squad after finding them along with Meowth, Sarah and her Pokemon were searching all over the island with the others after Sliggoo panicked and told everyone about her being missing. Ash and the rest of the group went to check out the Pokemon School since Nikki and James decided to stay at the market to make sure she didn't get lost in it. As Sarah and her family were looking in a dense forest for her, they had no idea that they were closing in on the abandoned house the Eevee Squad lived in nor were they even aware of Sylveon's hasty return.

"Slig..." fretted Sliggoo as he sagged.

"Hoot, hoot..." Noctowl soothed as he rubbed his head, despite not hiding his worry as well. It was obvious that Sylveon's disappearance From out of the brush, Sylveon managed to pop out and reunite with her family. Needless to say, they were all relieved but not as hugely relieved as Noctowl, Sarah, and Sliggoo.

"Oh, Sylveon, there you are!" she cried.

"SLIG!" Sliggoo bawled as he smothered himself over his sister figure with intense relief. Sylveon laughed from Sliggoo's slimy embrace and affection before she managed to get him off of her. But, as she was wiping his slime off her fur, she was soon greeted by a glaring pair comprised of Noctowl and Sarah, making her smile sheepishly. "I was really worried when Sliggoo mentioned you ran off on us, you know!"

"Hoot, Hoo-Hoot!" "Slig, Slig, Sliggoo, Slig!"

"Sylve, Syl, Sylveon, Syl, Sylveon?" she asked quietly, feeling small with Sarah, Noctowl, and Sliggoo's eyes on her (her brother now glaring at her as well).

"Did something happen, that's your excuse? Anyway, you shouldn't wander off like that without telling us first, Sylveon, something would've happened to you and we won't be there to help you. Did you find anything about the Eevee Squad, though?" Sylveon didn't want to mention anything about them to her trainer yet and she knew that Umbreon and his daughters need as much time as possible to think over what she and Meowth had told them in their encounter before they would make their choice.

"Syl, Sylve," she replied, shaking her head.

"Nothing? Are you sure," Sarah asked incredulously.

Sylveon nodded firmly, she hated lying to her trainer but she had to do what she did so nobody but Sarah can be trusted with her secret involving the Eevee Squad. Sliggoo and Noctowl thought she was up to something, having seen through her little white lie but after thinking she had a reason for her disappearing on everyone, they decided to not press her for answers.

Sarah sighed, deciding to drop the subject of the Eevee Squad for another time. "Alright, we'll find out tomorrow. But, I want you to tell us what happened when we get home," she replied adamantly.

Sylveon just nodded as they all left for home, the others surprised by Sylveon's attitude.

* * *

Night came. At the abandoned house, Umbreon was outside staring at the full moon in thought over everything Meowth and Sylveon had told him and his daughters (who were all fast asleep inside the old house) about Sarah. The subject of humans, especially trainers, has been a touchy subject for them all given what they went through before they ended up in the Alola Region.

He could remember well what happened to them which began on the night he was abandoned by a selfish trainer who saw him as nothing but fodder as he closed his eyes...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Before Umbreon became the Pokemon he is, he once belonged to a young trainer who didn't care about Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region as a Shiny Eevee. He was part of a rich family and was delighted to have a rare Pokemon like him.

But, over time, the boy began to think of the Shiny Eevee as a treasure and not a partner and would make him do his bidding. At times, Eevee thought nothing of it but when things start to go wrong, he felt the brunt of his anger, even if he did nothing wrong at times. However, things finally came to a head one night when the trainer had enough of Eevee and decided to abandon him and get a new Pokemon that he thinks would obey him.

Eevee was thrown back from a kick by the human, straining from the wounds he was given after the trainer abused him many times in the past and landed on the path from his home.

The poor Evolution Pokemon felt betrayed; he thought his trainer would grow to love him as his own partner but now he was starting to see that he was nothing but selfish and a spoiled brat who has no shred of kindness in his heart and his family wasn't any different since they all ignored his pain.

The trainer scoffed, "You're useless, you irritating fluffball! I don't care what you want from me! if you can't do what I say and stick with it, what do I need ya for?! Maybe I should've gone with a Charizard or a Blaziken instead of a complete waste of space like you! At least, my family know how to choose and use their Pokemon!"

For the Shiny Evolution Pokemon, that was the final straw; Eevee growled furiously at the trainer as he walked away but he stopped as he heard him howling in anger as he suddenly evolved into a Shiny Umbreon, not by friendship but after channeling his anger and rage at his old human partner and wanting revenge for the abuse dealt by him. What also startled the selfish boy was that Umbreon was now at a height of 5'06" and snarling as his new blue rings and yellow eyes glowed.

The trainer was now starting to worry as Umbreon glared darkly at him, striking fear immediately into his heart. "Wh-w-wha... Hey, w-w-what are-? Don't you l-l-look at me like that! You're weak, worthless, an oddity! It was your fault you're stupid and I did the right thing giving you what you deserve and-AH!" he panicked.

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly attacked by a powerful Shadow Ball that exploded near him and threw him back. The boy realized that he went too far with his taunting and tried to make amends as Umbreon barked at him furiously, no longer in the mood to take his mockery anymore.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PISS YOU OFF LIKE THAT!" he tried to apologize. But, it was too late, for Umbreon had finally seen that there was no love in his heart as he charged at him, his fangs baring as he roared.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the boy in horror as he quickly scrambled out of sight, just as the Moonlight Pokemon stopped and watched him run back to his family.

Umbreon continued to glare at the crying boy before he huffed and ran away, the seeds of his hatred for humans having been planted and bloomed into his heart.

The selfish boy never bothered to come back for Umbreon and apologize to him again after he was attacked when he told his horrified family what had happened and by the time his parents (no longer cocky and arrogant from their riches after what happened to their son) sent out search parties to look for the Moonlight Pokemon, he had already vanished and there was no trace of him to be found.

Time passed and Umbreon had managed to stick it out in the open as a wild Pokemon despite getting into a few scrapes along the way. All the while, he managed to stay away from humans as best he could, the memories of his old family and trainer still fresh in his mind.

But, along his journey, he began to feel lonely and longed to have company join him like a friend or family but many Pokemon who had seen him just shied away from the Shiny Pokemon given his rings, his new size, and yellow eyes making them feel uneasy around him.

That all changed for him one week later when he came across a group of six other boys crowding around what looked to be six normal Eevees for a bit of violent fun as they mocked and harassed them, wanting to take them for themselves while giving them rough treatment without considering their uncomfortable feelings.

This was a step too far on the boys' part in Umbreon's mind as he immediately ambushed and assaulted them until they ran off as well, also screaming for their lives back to where they came from while the scruffy and dirty-looking Eevees watched the whole scene in surprise and stunned awe.

The panther-like Umbreon scoffed at the retreating boys before he turned to see the Eevees all looking at him in awe and a little fear from seeing him fight and his size. His look softened with a sorrowful frown as he looked over the Eevees and heard them whimper as their stomachs growled. The Eevees hadn't eaten anything before he arrived and not wanting to abandon them in the wild, he decided to adopt them as his own and in time, they became a family.

Ever since adopting them as his own, he became proud to see them grow into the Eeveelutions they are now despite all the trouble they went through just to stay alive and keep away from humans who want them for their own needs. But, he didn't regret it one bit; all that mattered to him was watching his loving children grow up to be happy and strong no matter what comes their way and that's all he needed if it makes him happy.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

He had never looked back since abandoning his old owner and the humans that mistreated him, his hatred for humans still brimming within him. But, the meeting with Sylveon and Meowth helped give him and his family pause, recalling the former's words about her trainer.

This "Sarah" doesn't sound like any other trainer or human they ever came across throughout their time growing up. If what they said about her is true, then there could be a chance for them to slowly grow out of their hatred and fear of humans by giving her a chance to prove herself that she doesn't mean any harm as long as anybody else around her doesn't appear threatening.

Before walking back in the house to sleep with his daughters, Umbreon sighed.

"Umbre, Um, Bre, Umbre, Bre, Breon, Umbreon..." he whispered, not wanting Sylveon to be wrong about her trainer.

* * *

At the same time, after dinner, Sarah, Sliggoo, and Noctowl were in her room along with some of her younger Pokemon, Silvally, and Solar to speak with Sylveon. They felt like they waited long enough for her to spill the beans on what she found out about the Eevee Squad.

"Alright, Sylveon, what's with you?" Sarah began.

"Syl?" Sylveon asked, feigning innocence for Umbreon's sake.

"Don't go on like that! You ran off on us without telling and by the looks of it, you seemed awfully interested in the Eevee Squad if those guys with nets and tasers and Officer Jenny and Totem Gumshoos going after them is your concern. Why were you looking for them, exactly? Do you know how badly you scared all of us?"

Sylveon sighed; she wanted to give Umbreon more time to think over the subject of her trainer and give herself more to figure out how to approach the subject of the Eevee Squad carefully to her alone but she was also worried that her friends and their partners would find out sooner than her.

It also didn't help that Sarah was able to know her long enough to know that she's lying, even by a long shot. The same could be said for Sliggoo and Noctowl since they've lived their lives together back on Akala Island even before coming across Sarah.

With Silvally and Riolu's help, she ultimately decided to spill the beans on the Eevee Squad and what she learned about them from her meeting with them, much sooner than she had hoped. By the time she finished, everyone gathered was speechless.

"So... Those daredevils had it rough with humans being absolute dorks to them including that stupid brat who treated that Umbreon like nothing but vermin, those types of imbeciles disgust me to no end," Silvally snarled darkly.

_"Not fair,"_ pouted Riolu, completely sympathetic for the Eevee Squad.

She had a hard time when it came to humans such as Viren but she was able to overcome the pain he had given her over time and with the love and care she desperately wanted.

"I had no idea they were treated that badly and Umbreon would be willing to go so far," Sarah gasped.

Sliggoo and Noctowl were silent; they now know fully well why Sylveon ran off as she did and they could hardly believe it themselves.

Aqua and Milotic were gobsmacked and horrorstruck by Sylveon's story; they thought they had it rough with abuse after dealing with their old trainer but it seemed as though Umbreon and his daughters cocked it off worse than they did.

Solar was stunned by what he had heard but he also couldn't bear to think about it, either. "So... What'll we do?" he questioned.

Sarah thought hard given the current state of affairs going on, especially given the Eevee Squad's current track record.

She wanted to help the Eevee Squad recover from the pain they went through just to survive in the world that dealt them a bad hand of faith but at the same time, she didn't want to impose herself and the rest of her family as a threat to Umbreon and his daughters if they really hated humans that much.

She also knew that Officer Jenny, Totem Gumshoos, and those seven men from before would also be on the hunt for them along with those that the Eeveelutions plundered in their fight to survive. Not to mention, her friends and their Pokemon would be on the case along with Kahuna Hala, making the princess worry if they happened to cross paths with them again before she even got to them.

Of course, this was all the more complicated by the fact that Meowth, of all Pokemon, actually vouched for her to Umbreon and Sylveon was currently the only one they trust since she was also an Eeveelution.

With a heavy heart, she decided to leave the final verdict to the only one who could talk sense and reason into the Eevee Squad. "Well, Sylveon, what do you want us to do with them?"

"...Syl, Sylve, Syl, Sylveon, Syl, Syl, Sylveon, Sylve, Syl, Sylveon, Syl," she replied finally.

"She wants us to give them a little more time for them to think about her words to them. Give them a few days or so, that's what she insists," Silvally translated.

_"You mean she wants us to wait until they talk to us or if it gets hairy for them?"_ Riolu questioned.

"If it does mean that, we should deal with the situation accordingly," Solar vouched. "They won't trust humans easily but Umbreon seemed to give you a chance to prove yourself, Sarah."

"Well, we'll find out when we do see them again. But, until then, let's keep our eyes and ears open as well as our hearts for their sake. Right, Sylveon?"

Sylveon nodded with a thankful smile, that was all she wanted for the Eevee Squad.

They soon fell asleep, not knowing that their chance to meet the Eevee Squad again would come sooner than expected.

* * *

Days passed and things in the Alola Region went on like nothing happened although people were still jumpy about the Eevee Squad.

They were still causing trouble in their fight to survive and keep themselves away from humans at all cost despite cutting a few close calls but all the while, the thought of Sarah and Sylveon was still running through their minds. Flareon, Vaporeon, and Espeon thought over Meowth and Sylveon's words about Sarah and who she is as a human but Jolteon, Glaceon, and Leafeon were fearful, cautious to a degree, or flat-out refused to believe them in the likelihood that she would be like the humans who one belittled and beat them while they're down.

Umbreon, on the other hand, was more mixed on the matter. He still hated humans for what his former trainer and his family had done with their abuse, negligence, and lack of love and empathy to him and what those boys did to his daughters when they were Eevees. But, Sylveon and Meowth's vouches for Sarah and her kindness for Pokemon was something that he wrestled with during that time. He still hoped that she didn't lie to her about her trainer.

* * *

_**(Pokemon POV)**_

"DAMN IT! I said it before and I'll say it again," Jolteon snapped furiously as she paced inside the abandoned house. "We're cutting it close this time and that stupid cop and her sniveling Totem Pokemon will have our hides for this!"

"I thought, for sure, they were going to drop the matter of us and just turn their attention to other people and Pokemon causing trouble but they had to put us in the police spotlight," groaned Flareon.

"Those hunters aren't gonna give us a break, either," Glaceon put in.

"I don't suppose anybody has any ideas on what we should do should it continue to escalate like this," pondered Espeon to everyone gathered.

None of them knew what to say, it seemed they don't have any ideas left.

That is, until Umbreon spoke, "Girls, I know this is not of your best interests but it's time we meet this Sarah, at once."

The six Eeveelutions gasped in surprise and shock over what their father told them.

Jolteon was incredulous, most of all. "Have you lost your marbles, Dad?! What if this Sarah geek ends up being like those other humans that gave us nothing but grief? You saw how they were in it for us when we did what we did to survive in this stupid world! What if she's no different?! Ribbons might've very well set us up for another round of trainer's hell!" she spat.

"I'm aware but it's become apparent that we're becoming more of a danger to them and their livelihood and we need help," Umbreon retorted firmly.

"Maybe that's the problem," Flareon interjected innocently. "We're focusing too much on the bad things that humans are and not what makes some of them good."

"I'd... I'd have to agree, Father. I mean, it's true we haven't seen humans eye-to-eye in a positive light throughout our lives but maybe we could-?" Leafeon agreed before she was cut off by Jolteon.

"No how, no way! Those humans are a right menace after what they did to us! I wouldn't give a Raticate's hairy boxers if that girl decides to backstab and kick-!"

"Oh, hush, Jolty," Espeon admonished, to the Lightning Pokemon's chagrin.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Come now, Jolteon, be fair. Whether we continue getting the short end of the stick from those humans will depend on how we interact with Sarah," noted Vaporeon. "By the sound of it, Sylveon knows her more than we do and she trusts her deeply. There's no way she'd be lying if everything she told us about her from her heart."

"Exactly, Vaporeon. I know it's hard to believe, Jolteon, but she and that Meowth also have a fair point. We'd be lucky to have somebody like her looking after us. It may not be fair to you or the others given what we had to go through before but our future could be brighter with her protecting us. But, if she acts out of line, then we'll act accordingly on her and Sylveon. I still pray she's right about her, though," Umbreon finished.

Jolteon groaned, she always found it hard to argue with her father on some things in life but she couldn't deny that he was concerned for her and her sisters' safety above all else. "Fine... Urgh, I hate it when you're right," she admitted in defeat. Umbreon smiled knowingly as he nuzzled her gently.

"I know," he replied softly, getting a reluctant smile out of the rambunctious Thunder Type.

"Now, what'll we do?" Glaceon asked.

"Let's go meet that Sylveon, she can vouch for us," Flareon decided.

"She was able to find us alone if that's a given," Espeon added. "She didn't appear threatening and if anybody can convince this Sarah to hear us out on anything, it's her."

"And, what if those stupid clowns find us first?" Jolteon asked skeptically. "I'm not one for getting my head roasted by those hunters or that stupid cop let alone an angry mob back there."

"Then, we'll drive them out and focus on the young girl," Vaporeon cut in. "As Father said, if she does turn out to be like those other humans, we'll act accordingly on her. But, we should take her with a grain of salt along with Sylveon's words about her."

"I, for one, pray that she's right about that girl or we'll never hear the end of it," Glaceon finished.

Umbreon just nodded; with him and his daughters in agreement, they all know that it's time for them to finally meet Sarah and see what she's like, hoping that Sylveon wasn't wrong about her trainer. They've all had several bad run-ins with humans which left them with an unprecedented hatred of them after what they all went through but Sylveon seemed to have given them a ray of hope with this Sarah girl and even Meowth surprisingly vouched for her.

If Sarah was as kindhearted and loving towards abandoned and abused Pokemon as they said, maybe there is a chance that she'll prove to them that not all humans are bad as the ones that treated them like cattle. Still, they hoped that the Intertwining Pokemon didn't lie to them about her.

_**(End Pokemon POV)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah and her pokemon family, her dragons, and Solar were just relaxing together on the beach. It was Saturday so Sarah had no Pokémon School for the weekend so she made the most of whatever relaxation the day and the following Sunday can give her.

Right now, Solar, Sylveon, and Silvally were by her side, watching over the Pokemon and dragons as they relaxed together. As they sat together, Sylveon couldn't help but think about the Eevee Squad. She knew she didn't lie to them about her trainer and she knew that Meowth vouched for them when he gave his own two cents about her but she was worried that.

"So, Mother... What'll we do, do we look for those rascals as planned?" Silvally asked. Sarah was conflicted; she was tempted to not but in on their business, especially since she wanted to know about their escapades from their own views after hearing what Sylveon was told from them. But, throughout the past few days, her kind heart kept telling her to find them and do something before the Eevee Squad could end up in whatever trouble they won't get themselves out of. But, she remembered that Sylveon knew the Eeveelutions the most and she trusted her on her decision over them.

"Sylveon did say that we should give them the time they need to think about what she told them about me. But, I wonder if we should've gone to them first and took matters into my own hands."

"We gave them the time they needed," Solar put in. "Surely, they thought about what's best for them at this time. How else would they get around given their hatred for humans?"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Stop worrying too much, Mother," Silvally replied. "Those rascals can handle themselves quite fine, you saw how well that Umbreon kicked that presidential mock-up's ass and made the cop lose her cool after they bailed."

"Alright, enough of the wisecracks, Silvally. I get it, they're very well capable of taking care of themselves but they can only go so far before they run into big-time trouble."

"Whatever, but you can't expect them to come out into the open. Not when they're still on that wannabe cop's most wanted list, I mean."

"That's if they and their victims catch them first, mind you."

"I'm just saying, really. I mean, how else can..." But, while Silvally and Sarah were lost in their conversation with Solar trying to defuse the rising tension between them about the Eevee Squad, Sylveon blocked them out as she couldn't stop thinking about her fellow Eeveelutions. She knew she had no reason to lie to them about her trainer and knew that Meowth helped solidify her words to them but she was worried they would refuse to see reason and continue to hate humans.

As she was stewing in her own thoughts, the Intertwining Pokemon's ears perked up as if she was picking up something coming her way. She suddenly jumped up from her spot, taking Sarah, Solar, and Silvaly by surprise as she looked around, trying to find out who was coming.

"What now?!" groaned Silvally.

"What's wrong, Sylveon?" Solar asked.

But, the little Fairy Type shushed then as she wiggled her ears, straining for the faint but growing sound of several pairs of feet coming towards them and her family. The pairs of feet soon broke out into a run as the culprits finally made themselves known as they leapt from whatever path they were on and landed in front of the quartet and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon as well as the dragons, the thud making them jump as well before whirled around to see who it was. They gasped in surprise and shock to see the Eevee Squad before them but Sylveon was delighted to see them, realizing that they do believe her about Sarah.

"_It's them!_" Riolu cried, pointing in surprise.

"Me, Meowth, Meowth!" added Lolita in astonishment.

"Sni, Snivy, Sni, Vy, Vy, Sni, Snivy?" Snivy pondered suspiciously, rubbing her chin.

"Vi, Vibra, Bra, Bra, Vibra, Vibrava," theorized Vibrava, thinking they want to play with them.

"...Breon, Umbreon," Umbreon greeted to Sylveon.

"Syl, Sylveon!" Sylveon replied, delighted by Umbreon's choice.

"Jolt, Jolt, Jolteon, teon, Jolt," warned Jolteon with a suspicious stink eye. "Teon, Jolt, Jolte, Jolteon, Jolt, Jolteon, Jolte, Teon, Teon, Jolt..."

"Espe," eyed Espeon, looking annoyed at her brash Electric Type sister.

"JOLT, JOLTE, JOLT, TEON!" Umbreon just shook his head in amusement and Sylveon giggled while the others looked on in bewilderment to see Jolteon looking irked at Espeon for the nickname the Sun Pokemon had given to her Lightning Pokemon sister. "Okay, that was weird," gawked Silvally.

"Neigh, Neigh..." Ponyta agreed curiously as she tilted her head at the Eevee Squad. Their four other sisters, now feeling awkward, quickly approached the group and bowed in apology and greeting.

"Vaporeon, Va Vapor," apologized Vaporeon. "Va Va Vapor, Poreon, Vapore, Poreon."

"Jolte!"

"Flare, Fla," Flareon replied innocently.

"Jolt, Jolte!" Jolteon denied.

"Umbre, Umbreon," Umbreon smiled knowingly, to Jolteon's embarrassment as she blushed hard. "JOLT!"

"Quirky yet odd family, don't you think?" Solar asked Silvally quietly, feeling awkward from what he's seeing. "What gave that away?"

"_What are you doing here? Are you looking for Mommy?_" Riolu asked curiously. Leafeon nodded to the little Emanation Pokemon.

"Leaf, Leafe, Le, Leafeon, Leaf, Leafe, Leaf, Leaf, Leafeon, Leaf," she confirmed.

"Well, looks like they made things easier for us, Mother. They thought it through and they came to us at their own free will," Silvally translated before he looked to Sylveon. "Guess you finally got your wish, Missy. They want to talk with us, just as you said."

"Syl? Sylve," Sylveon began towards the Moonlight Pokemon. Umbreon nodded in confirmation.

"Guess that means they're ready to talk. Sylveon really did get through to them," Sarah mused quietly before she addressed the Eevee Squad. "Why did you come here? Did you and Sylveon talk things through when you guys met a few days ago?"

Jolteon stepped forward to come up with a snarky response but Umbreon stopped her immediately with a knowing stink eye, causing her to back down as he approached the princess, his daughters standing on the sidelines. "Um, Umbre, Bre, Umbreon, Umbre, Bre, Bre, Breon, Bre, Umbreon," the Moonlight Pokemon answered.

"He says they thought about what they've been through and what they've discussed with the little lady and... They've decided to speak with you," Silvally translated.

"BRE! Breon, Bre, Umbreon, Bre, Um..."

"But, only if she wasn't lying to them about you." Sarah gawked in shock but remembered her Fairy Type telling her about their immense hatred for humans after the abuse they went through. She realized she couldn't get her hopes up too high again given that it was already a hard-enough accomplishment for the Eevee Squad to trust her and Sylveon to come and talk to her at the least.

"That makes sense. So, you want to talk to us about something you spilled with Sylveon?"

Umbreon nodded again and began his tale. As he explained about his and his daughters' origins, making sure not to miss out every little detail, everyone became amazed, shocked, stunned, and aghast from what they're hearing from the Moonlight Pokemon. Their origins were not for the faint of heart and they realized that throughout their lives, they've all had it rough and the Eevee Squad felt like the whole world was out to get them despite their wish to live in peace without being targeted or disturbed by humans.

"Damn... You ran away from that whacked-out whelp of a brat after the abuse you went through just for going rogue at him and not doing what he wants you to do and by being a stupid treasure piece. Then, you met those missies suffering from the hands of more annoying brats and took them as your own _AND_ you had to literally survive in this world by stealing and making a huge mess wherever you go just to be free even if you're on the run from humans?" Silvally gawked.

Umbreon just nodded and his daughters bowed their heads in silence, adding to their father's confirmation

Nobody knew what to say after what they just heard; it still shocks them that there are still people around in the world that don't care about the well-being of Pokemon, let alone wild ones and those that defected from their trainers and other humans. The shameful conduct of those humans with the Eevee Squad has caused them to develop a sheer hatred for humans and a seemingly neverending need for them to survive, even if it meant causing trouble for others and taking out their hatred of the humans who abused and ostracized them on others that don't deserve it.

"...I'm not gonna deny that given what I went through with Evox," Solar finally breathed, still stunned.

_"Scary..." _Riolu quivered as Candy held her, giving her comfort.

Aqua and Milotic were quiet, the Eevee Squad had gone through the same ordeal they and Riolu went through but in their cases, it was way worse.

They went over to the seven Eeveelutions and offered their condolences to them, much to their surprise as they listened to the two Water Pokemon speak of their own troubles with their old trainer as well as Riolu's under Viren's ownership. Now, the Eeveelutions were taken aback by the fact that they weren't the only ones who didn't trust humans at first, save for Umbreon, who was surprised by what they told him but nodded in appreciating for their concern and offering his own condolences to them for their struggles.

"Umbreon, I... I had-" Sarah began.

"Um, Umbreon," Umbreon stopped, knowing where she was going. "Um, Umbreon, Breon, Bre, Bre, Breon, Umbreon, Bre."

"Seems like he's content with it given you had no idea about him. You've never heard of him and his family until recently," Silvally translated again.

"Bri..." Aqua sighed with lament.

"Um, Umbre, Bre, Umbreon, Breon, Bre, Um, Bre, Breon, Breon, Um, Umbre, Umbre, Umbreon."

"Vapor, Por, Poreon, Vap, Va..."

_"He says Big Sis Sylveon vouched for you as a kindhearted trainer who would look after them with the love and care they desperately wanted," _Nebby continued, listening intensively.

"The situation they're dealing with has grown dire with much of the people's ire for their recent attempts to survive being drawn towards them more and more until it led to this," Silvally added. "They finally decided to seek help from you. And, _us_, I might add, if he meant that, too."

Sarah thought about how Officer Jenny, Totem Gumshoos, Hala, the townsfolk, and the hunters after them would react if any of them found they showed up again but without any crazy intentions as before. She thought they were overreacting to the Eevee Squad's need to survive in a world that looks as though it couldn't allow them to catch a break and give them a good hand in life after their needless suffering.

She knew she was going to have a hard time trying to convince everybody of their tragic and depressing backstory given their initial reactions and what the Eevee Squad had done just to get on in life but she knew that she had to try for their sake. She already did for Aqua, Riolu, and Milotic so why should she be any different to Umbreon and his daughters?

Even her Pokemon and dragons want to be whatever help they can give to the Eevee Squad as Wooloo, Ponyta, Danny, Danielle, Blitz, Snowflake, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott (despite now falling head over heels for Umbreon's daughters) came to them and offered them comfort, which they humbly yet slowly accepted. Even Lolita approached Umbreon and nodded in confirmation with a soft smile to her fellow Dark Type, drawing another small smile out of him.

"Well, Sarah...?" asked Solar quietly.

"...Alright, what do you need help with?" Sarah replied to the Midnight Pokemon.

But, just as the grateful Umbreon was about to speak again, a flurry of seven attacks came forth and blasted everyone off their claws, feet, and paws, knocking them all down.

"Jolte!" cursed Jolteon, growling from her newly-obtained bruises.

"What was that?!" Solar cried in shock.

"Grr... Alright, who's the damn wiseguy here?!" snapped Silvally as he wheeled around after getting up with the others, trying to find the culprits responsible.

"So, you managed to survive that assault and found our little culprits as well as my treasure, you little whelp! I didn't think you and your motley crew could recover so fast but now your time's up and the Eevee Squad is FINISHED!" shouted a menacing voice.

"Who said that?" Sarah demanded, now annoyed.

_"Mommy, look up!"_ Riolu shouted, pointing at the top of the cliff face and the path leading towards the beach they were in.

Everyone turned to find the seven hunters, armed with their nets and tasers once more, standing before them but with seven Pokemon belonging to each of them comprising of a Grapploct, an Obstagoon, a Palossand, a Bewear, a Tyrantum, a Bisharp, and a Grimmsnarl, all of them with menacing grins and threatening glares and in battle stances.

"Bre..." snarled Umbreon as he got in front of his daughters, much of them cowering at the sight of the hunters, save for a snarling Jolteon.

"Hey! You idiots nearly killed us, what's the big idea?!" bellowed the princess angrily.

"On the contrary, you have something that belongs to us! A few babies we're soon going to make millions of including your Sylveon!" replied the man with the Grapploct, presumably the leader.

"I gotta admit, you little rascals were pretty elusive when you constantly gave us the slip after making fools out of us and the townspeople but now that we've rallied them to our cause, your troubles will soon be over!" mocked the man with the Bisharp.

Sarah snarled, knowing the leader and the cocky man both meant the Eeveelutions. "I doubt these Eeveelutions want anything to do with you after what you all did to them! And, if you dare try anything funny or even hurt them, you'll have to get through me first!"

"_I_ once had custody of that giant black panther of a Pokemon before I foolishly dumped him in hopes of getting a better Pokemon but after he attacked me in retaliation, I've realized that I've thrown away a valuable Pokemon. One, I dare say, would've made millions out of had he not run me off."

"And, we've joined him to get our revenge on that monster for humiliating us and stealing our booty," sneered the man with the Tyrantum. "You've given us the slip one too many times, darlings, but now it's over!"

Umbreon's daughters gasped; the six men with their father's former trainer were the same boys that abused and humiliated them when they were abandoned or left out in the open despite nobody knowing exactly how they were alone in their old lives as Eevees.

"Jolt, Jolteon, Jolt!" Jolteon barked as she tried to rush the hunters, ignoring a shocked Umbreon's protests before the Grapploct rushed her first with a hard punch using Close Combat before jumping back to its master.

"UMBRE!" screamed Umbreon in horror.

"Jolteon!" cried Sarah as she ran to the downed and whimpering Lightning Pokemon with Umbreon, heavily bruised from the punch. The Shiny Moonlight Pokemon nuzzled his Electric Type daughter worriedly before he snarled again at the crooks responsible for hurting her as they laughed at Jolteon for her futile attempt.

The man with the Obstagoon cackled from seeing what happened in front of his group. "That Jolteon's even more of a dork than we are!"

"That's a matter of opinion!"

"That's your opinion, girly!"

"Now, hand over those Eeveelutions and we'll let you go."

"I won't let you have them!"

"Then, you won't mind if we do something to persuade you to release them, LIKE THIS!" bellowed the leader, snapping his fingers and signaling his group to fire nets from modified guns at the Eevee Squad. Seeing this, Snivy, Oshawott, and Silvally used Razor Shell, Air Slash, and Leaf Blade to slice three of them while Zweilous and Noctowl destroyed the rest.

But, one net from the leader's gun was shot after the other six were destroyed and surged for Umbreon, who prepared himself to either destroy it or let himself be captured to protect his daughters. However, he reeled back in shock to see Sarah and Sylveon diving in front of them and getting themselves caught in the net as it then shocked them with electricity, causing them to scream in agonizing pain for seconds on end. Their painful cries made everybody besides the sneering villains and their Pokemon all reel back in horror as the young princess and Intertwining Pokemon took the fall for the Eevee Squad.

"BRE!" cried a horrified Umbreon.

"HOOT-HOOT!"

"SLIG!"

"_MAMA!_"

"_MOMMY!_"

"MOTHER, NO!"

"SARAH!" bellowed Noctowl, Sliggoo, Nebby, Riolu, Silvally, and Solar in shock. But, they weren't the only ones who heard their cries; Zeraora was meditating in his floral field again with Zorua napping as usual until they were jolted awake from the princess' pained yells and feeling a sharp pain in their hearts from them, causing them to realize that she's in danger once again.

While they were in the market shopping for anything his charge and his partner's fellow Pokemon needed, Tsukumaro and Absol felt the same pain in their hearts and heard Sarah's cries, too.

"Princess!" the old advisor gasped quietly as they rushed off to her current location. Then, as they were practicing, the Swords of Justice heard Sarah and Sylveon's agonizing cries as they realized something was wrong and the aura around them felt dark as they continued to listen.

"_The princess!_" Terrakion cried in shock.

"_Something's not right!_" Verizion agreed.

"_It sounds like she's in trouble!_" Keldeo shouted, having a bad feeling about Sarah and what happened to her.

"_Those who have harmed her... Will pay,_" Cobalion threatened as his glare sharpened.

Finally, Sylveon and Sarah went unconscious, unable to handle the pain they were given from the men as they passed out.

* * *

**_(Pokemon POV) _**

The dragons roared in shock and horror at Sarah and Sylveon as they blacked out and the pain from the electric capturing net became too much for them to handle before they and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon family directed their furious glares and horrified stares at the men and Pokemon responsible for hurting them. The Eevee Squad, however, were shocked beyond belief by what they've seen as they took in the sight of the unconscious and beaten princess and their fellow Eeveelution trapped in the net.

"No way...!" Vaporeon gawked.

"It can't be!" Flareon squeaked in horror.

"By the great Arceus' light!" breathed a stunned Espeon.

"I can't believe it!" "They protected us!" Leafeon and Glaceon spoke, shock and awe laced in their voices.

"Ribbons... Impossible, why did you have to be a hero, damn it?!" Jolteon cried, shedding horrified and angry tears as she saw Sarah and Sylveon in the net and slammed her paw down in agonizing frustration.

"Sarah, Sylveon..." Umbreon breathed in horror as he slowly came up to them and looked them all over. "Sarah, Sylveon! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He gently nudged them, trying to get a response out of them.

The net's electricity was no longer active after they took the full brunt of it so it was safe for him to approach but the Moonlight Pokemon grew more and more desperate as he couldn't get them to wake up.

At last, he stopped, fearing that they might've died to save him and his daughters from the men responsible for putting them through so much hell in their youth as well as setting them on a difficult path of life and death they're in now. The Eevee Squad had lost their one and only chance at getting a better life and keeping everybody who had been the victims of their reasonable crimes off their backs.

"_No..._" Nebby cried as he, Riolu, Noctowl, Silvally, Sliggoo, and Solar approached as well, also fearing the worst. Seeing this, something in Umbreon snapped and he turned to the men furiously.

The leader, which he now recognized as his old trainer, cackled along with his crew and their Pokemon partners after seeing Sarah and Sylveon's sacrifice just to save him and his daughters and mocked her as a result. "She can't help you now, Umbreon! We're not done here yet and thanks to you, we have one last Eeveelution to sell for a bargain!" he sneered despite his lack of fluent understanding of Pokemon speak.

Umbreon just snarled as his anger boiled over, just as Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon rushed to the downed and trapped trainer and Intertwining Pokemon while Espeon and Jolteon joined their father, also glaring darkly at their old enemies.

"You're a monster..." he seethed dangerously.

"All of you..." Jolteon agreed, baring her teeth with fury.

"You all are the most uncouth and bombastic bunch of savages I've ever seen!" growled Espeon.

"It's just you and us now," taunted the man with the Grimmsnarl. "That naive little witch can't help you all now!"

_"MY MOMMY'S NOT A WITCH!"_ snapped Riolu furiously as she unleashed an Aura Sphere on the thugs.

The men all gasped in shock until Obstagoon smirked from the Emanation Pokemon's reckless attack and blocked it with a Night Slash in the form of an uppercut and it exploded from behind, as it was cut in half and thrown behind them. Realizing what kind of Riolu the tiny Shiny Pokemon is from the Aura Sphere, the men all smirked with malicious delight from the prospect of stealing her and selling her on the black market, too.

"So, that's the famous Aura Sphere from the Lost Riolu of Lucario Kingdom, eh? Impressive," commented the man with the Passoland.

"You'd make a fine addition to our black market Pokemon yard sale with your color and trademark attack."

"Fla, Fla, Flaffy, Flaf, Flaffy!" shouted Candy angrily as she stood in front of her little sister.

The men's smirks just widened as they saw her. "And you, my little pink sheep, will be a remarkable bargain, too!" said the Bewear man, sneering.

"Those dragons over there will also be worth mounds we can hoard for a plague patrol!" laughed the man with the Grimmsnarl again, making Winter, Shadow, and their fellow dragons snarl. Camo's children, however, whimpered in fear as they tried to hide behind their father.

"And, now... We'll bid you all farewell as we make off with our grand prizes," mocked the leader before he and his crew shouted to their Pokemon, "ATTAAAAAAAAACK!"

With Grapploct leading them, Obstagoon, Passoland, Bewear, Tyrantum, Bisharp, and Grimmsnarl charged at the Eevee Squad and Sarah's entire family as they were forced to split into seven groups, each group taking on the men's partners as they traded physical blows and special attacks.

Camo's children and Mai stood back along with Solar, Sliggoo, and Noctowl as they quickly dragged Sarah and Sylveon to a safe spot away from the ongoing scuffle behind them and try to cut the net and free them.

All the while, while they work to cut through the tough net, the two other Trial Pokemon desperately hoped that Sarah and their sister/daughter-figure weren't shocked to death from the trap's electricity prior.

Grimmsnarl duked it out with Snowflake and her family as the four Pokemon tried to stand their ground against the powerful Dark Type, even with Snowflake using Ice Beam to try and freeze it in place in conjunction with her Powder Snow.

The Galar Dark/Fairy Dual Type, as he was being assaulted by a swift Vibrava using Steel Wing, Dig, and Crunch, Dragonair using Iron Tail and her own Ice Beam, and Zweilous all of his attacks, fought back hard using attacks such as Light Screen, Power-Up Punch, and Foul Play. It also used its signature attack, False Surrender, to fool them at some point and strike back to their surprise and shock.

Passoland was proving difficult for the three Unova Starters to tackle but Snivy and her brothers remained diligent as they fought against its attacks like Shadow Ball, Mega Drain, Bulldoze, and Astonish.

_"HIT 'EM HARD!" _screamed Riolu as they kept on firing, hoping to use long-range attacks until it's safe for them to use close-range attacks once Bewear was weak enough and let its guard down a few times.

While the others' attacks did a certain amount of damage to it, Bewear flinched from Riolu's Aura Spheres in particular as it was a Normal Type as it tried to swat them back towards their owners, forcing them to keep on dodging as they fired despite getting a few hits and nicks themselves as some of their attacks were sent back.

Tyrantum and Obstagoon were double-teaming against the other dragons as well as Blitz, Mudsdale, Dusk, Luna, Silvally, and Nebby as they stared their enemies down before Blitz, Silvally, Dusk, and Luna made the first move with a quartet assault using a twin Rock Slide attack, Electroweb, and Air Slash, which the Despot and Blocking Pokemon countered using Ancient Power and Fury Swipes to block the 4-attack combo using a large boulder, slice and dice it to several small pieces and punch the pieces towards them.

The four Pokemon dodged some of the pieces despite getting their own nicks from others but Nebby jumped in front of them, his body comprising a shield for his smaller-sized brothers.

The two opposing Pokemon snarled furiously at the giant-sized intruder but they were more annoyed by the other dragons roaring at them as they zipped around and disorientated them while they clawed and shot plasma, fire, and electric attacks as well as needle spikes and whipped them with their tails, despite their best efforts at trying to hit the flying reptiles. It was clear that the so-called "lizards" their masters mocked and wanted for themselves and their own profit are proving to be a bigger hassle than they first thought.

This left the Grapploct alone to fight against Wooloo, Ponyta, Lolita, and the Eevee Squad as the ten Pokemon wanted payback for what happened to Sylveon and Sarah, the Jujitsu Pokemon glaring at them to attack first.

Wanting payback for being humiliated earlier and being the more impulsive of the Eeveelutions, Jolteon charged first with a quick attack before she jumped over the octopus-like martial arts Pokemon and fired a Pin Missile attack in mid-air.

Grapploct locked its eyes on the Pin Missile shot at it and swatted the tiny missiles away with its tentacles and charged forward to use Close Combat again but this time, the Lightning Pokemon was ready as she dodged her stronger opponent's blows until she was suddenly grabbed by her front right leg while she wasn't looking. Then, the Jujitsu Pokemon spun her around and around until it finally threw her towards her family, Wooloo, Lolita, and Ponyta before the Sheep Pokemon caught her by his wool and made them land on Umbreon's back, the larger Midnight Pokemon catching them in time.

Jolteon was surprised as she saw the small Galar Pokemon that saved her along with her father and he gave her a joyful wink before he glared back at Grapploct, jumped off Umbreon's back, and charged forward with Wild Charge with Ponyta and Lolita joining him as they used High Horsepower and Dark Pulse.

Grapploct managed to block Wooloo when he collided with it but the octopus-like Pokemon flinched a little from the sheer power displayed from one of its smaller opponents. The two of them gritted their teeth, narrowed their eyes, and grunted at each other to see who would be pushed back first as neither of them gave quarter nor edge in their deadlock until Ponyta neighed as she joined her brother, forcing their stronger adversary to block her two but now leaving itself at the mercy of both of its fellow Galar Pokemon and their strongest attacks.

The deadlock continued for several tense seconds and then, slowly but surely, Grapploct gasped in surprise as it felt itself being pushed back as Wooloo and Ponyta strained themselves with both Wild Charge and High Horsepower at full power before they baaed and neighed proudly and forced it back, hard.

This shocked the Jujitsu Pokemon as Lolita decided to attack now as she finally unleashed her fully-charged Dark Pulse attack. The Eevee Squad looked on in awe from the three Pokemon's diligence, reckless, and stubborn yet extreme willingness to fight for Sarah and Sylveon and with their father nodding to them knowingly, they joined Sarah's remaining Pokemon continuing to fight off their stronger adversary.

_**(End Pokemon POV)**_

* * *

"Va, Por!" Vaporeon cried out as they charged at Grapploct, who got itself ready to face the other five Eeveelutions.

"VA, PO-O-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!" the Bubble Jet Pokemon shouted as she first unleashed a Hydro Pump.

"FLA-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-E!" Flareon attacked as well using a Flamethrower attack, the two attacks mixing into one powerful elemental cyclone that Grapploct blocked as it spun its tentacles.

"Leaf...FE!" Leafeon bellowed as she fired an Energy Ball from behind the Jujitsu Pokemon, knocking it off balance and irritating it as it growled at the female Verdant Pokemon.

"Grapp..." it snarled darkly before it attacked again, charging at Leafeon before it caught her in a Bind attack and started squeezing the life out of her.

But, the Eevee Squad wasn't done yet; now, Glaceon took the opportunity to attack Grapploct, firing Ice Shard and forcing their stronger opponent to let go before she attacked again with Mirror Coat as Grapploct fired Octazooka before it could blind her Grass Type sister.

The Jujitsu Pokemon dodged as its own ink hit its original spot at twice the power after it jumped but it caught sight of Espeon using Sand Attack to blind it, forcing it to block again. While much of the sand was blocked as the Sun Pokemon dug away at it, some got into Grapploct's eyes, causing it to wince slightly as it shut its eyes.

This allowed Umbreon to use Iron Tail but not before Grapploct sensed him coming and then countered with Brick Break, sending each other skidding back.

The Jujitsu and Shiny Moonlight Pokemon then proceeded to wail at each other as they began their own battle, the Dark Type wanting to settle things now and then so as to not let his daughters continue with the likelihood of the stronger Fighting Type targeting them despite their best efforts.

As they traded special and physical attacks, Umbreon started to pant heavily; since he was a Dark Type and Fighting Types like Grapploct are normally resistant to Dark Type Pokemon and attacks, he was starting to feel worn out even if he managed to get a few hits in. Even Shadow Ball didn't seem to have any effect on the martial arts octopus-like Pokemon despite his own best efforts in battling it.

Finally, Grapploct saw his chance to strike hard at its Dark Type opponent as it swiftly and nimbly twisted one of its tentacles in a punch, using Bulk Up to energize itself and then lashed out at Umbreon with a charged-up Brick Break, dealing a massive amount of damage to him as he stumbled and rolled on to his side, now feeling weak from the devastating blow.

"JOLT!"

"LEAFE!"

"FLARE!"

"GLACE!"

"ESPE!"

"VAP!" cried his daughters in horror as they ran to his side.

The six younger Eeveelutions nuzzled Umbreon, horrified to see him take a heavy beating from one blow and many others during his own duel. The Shiny Moonlight Pokemon, however, nuzzled his daughters back in reassurance before they all glared at Grapploct, who was back in a battle stance and daring the Eevee Squad to come at it again.

All the while, the seven rogue Pokemon's masters watched on in intrigue, amusement, shock, or silent fury as they observed the battles going on between their Pokemon and Sarah's entire family along with the Eevee Squad.

"Hmm... It seems the brat's Pokemon and lizards are more stubborn than we thought," mused Umbreon's old trainer.

"But, those rats are gonna last long no matter how hard they fight back! Sooner or later, they'll be crushed to bits!" cackled Grimmsnarl's trainer.

"But still, those lizards still have me worried," replied Bisharp's trainer, bearing a thoughtful glare as he observed the duels with his arms crossed. "They proved to be more formidable than at first thought. That one with the spikes caused that stupid Obstagoon to go numb with one shot before it shot another which sent it on a rage, pummeling not just them but that blasted Tyrantum since it couldn't get out of the way before then."

"Shut up, man! If Obstagoon countered with Sand Attack or Fury Swipes, it would've gotten away from that dragon scot-free!" spat Obstagoon's trainer, annoyed from Bisharp's trainer's belittlement. "What about your goddamned Bisharp, it's not cut out against two dragons that shoot plasma spitballs from their bigass mouths and explode! And, those meddling kids for Pokemon are kicking its ass down, hard!"

"Never mind our worthless servants, what about that Sylveon and the girl?" Tyrantum's trainer reminded, pointing to the still unconcious princess and Intertwining Pokemon in the net.

"This is all their fault! They compromised everything by meeting the Eevee Squad even if they brought them together for our benefit and all that!" Bewear's trainer griped. "They'll pay for trying to make fools out of us!"

"Doesn't matter, they'll be out of our hair soon, all of them..." Passoland's trainer retorted. "While they're all distracted, we'll do away with the rest of them and make off with the Sylveon and the girl."

"My thoughts, exactly," the leader nodded in agreement.

The other men nodded as they all went down the path to the beach and started to approach Sarah and Sylveon, catching Solar, Mai, Sliggoo, Noctowl, and Camo's children as they jumped towards the malicious group and blocked their way, preparing to attack, if necessary.

"Out of our way, you bumbbling imbiciles..." threatened the leader.

"SLIG, SLIGGOO, SLIG, SLIG, SLIGGOO, GOO, GOO, SLIG!" Sliggoo bellowed angrily, daring the seven men to approach Sarah and his sister.

"Hoot-hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot-hoot-hoot, hoot, hoot!" Noctowl agreed, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the men who nearly killed his foster daughter and trainer.

"You maggots are puny, weak, mindless, and absolute wimps!" cackled Grimmsnarl's trainer again. "So, whacha gonna do about it? Try to stare us down to stop us from claiming our prize, would ya?"

"You hurt them, you'll have to answer to us!" Mai shouted defiantly as she prepared a Wood Hammer and Camo's children snarled with her.

"All of us!" Solar agreed as he growled and his eyes glowed.

The men looked at each other before they all laughed before they took out their tasers and long metal poles as tall as them before they made net pieces appear from the top end. The small group protecting their human mother and Sylveon gasped before they stood their ground as they prepared to square off against their armed foes.

"You don't call the shots here..."

"You guys are so cocky, we might be outnumbered but we're never outgunned!"

"You've just met the black market hunters at their finest moment."

"We're warning you, brats. Stay out of our way or it's Bargain Time for all of you and the girl!"

"Say bye-bye, fools..." mocked the hunters as they crept closer with their weapons.

But, as the men stalked the Pokemon and dragons before them as they held their tasers and long pole nets, a Razor Wind attack appeared and it hit the ground around the hunters, knocking them to the ground while they were disarmed before glowing leaves from a Magical Leaf attack appeared and destroyed the weapons.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screeched Bewear's trainer in shock.

"Our nets!"

"Our tasers!" shouted Grimmsnarl and Passoland's trainers in disbelief.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, right now!" cried Bisharp's trainer as they looked for the ones responsible.

"Over here, Money Brains!" cried a familiar young girl's voice from above, catching the two groups' attention as they looked back up to the cliff face on the beach path.

The Pokemon and dragons duking it out all stopped when they heard that voice and they turned to the owner of it, only for Sarah's family to gasp in surprise at the newcomers joining in the battle. There were the Swords of Justice, Tsukumaro, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua glaring down at the hunters and their Pokemon partners, not looking too happy to see them doing harm to the princess' Pokemon and her dragon families.

"HEY! Who invited you?!"

_"We crashed!"_ growled Terrakion, looking ready to fight.

_"You have no business in this region if you're harming any Pokemon here, leave immediately!" _Cobalion ordered, glaring down at the hunters.

"Who are you to call the damn shots!?" spat Bewear's trainer towards the Iron Will Pokemon.

_"The greatest Pokemon to ever walk the Unova Region, Daddy-O!"_ Keldeo spat back, also glaring at the hunters.

Virizion looked at Sarah and Sylveon trapped in the net and gasped before she glared darkly at the hunters._ "You dare harmed the Alola Region's Lost Princess and one of her own Pokemon... Now, you shall feel the wrath of your worst nightmare for your insolence and your crime."_

"Impossible, more damn Pokemon and another meddling human coming to challenge us?" snarled Grapploct's trainer leader.

"Listen and learn, Octo-Moron! We're not just any Pokemon and he's no ordinary human, not by a long shot!" scoffed Zorua as she stood on Zeraora's head. "I am Zorua and you're in the presence of my master, Zeraora, Old Man Tsukumaro, his Absol, and the Swords of Justice!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"IT'S HIM, THE THUNDERCLAP WANDERER!"

"AND, THE SWORDS OF JUSTICE!"

"IT CAN'T BE THEM!"

"BUT, THEY ARE!"

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST MYTHS, LEGEND!" cried the hunters in shock. It was obvious that seeing Zeraora and the Swords of Justice together threw them for a loop.

Even the leader couldn't help but gawk at what he was seeing before he snarled dangerously at them. "And, the Pokemon of Disasters and Illusions are also present, curses..."

"You lay one more hand on the princess and prison will be the last thing on your minds," Tsukumaro finished as he unsheathed his sword.

"We don't care who you are or what you want! We're calling you destroyed," snapped Grimmsnarl's trainer before he called the rogue Pokemon. "Boys, forget those rascals and the lizards! Take care of these intruders, we're taking them with us!"

The rogue Pokemon obeyed their masters as they blasted their foes off of them and stood with them to prepare for their new opponents.

Zorua scoffed as she, Absol, Tsukumaro, Zeraora, and the Swords watched the rogue Pokemon prepare to fight them instead. "Did you forget who you're dealing with here?"

She then gave a devilish smirk as she jumped, flipped, and transformed into a Grapploct after choosing which Pokemon to transform into. Her signature ability left the hunters and their Pokemon shocked as they reeled back and even Solar and the Eevee Squad were taken aback by her transformation. The leader's Grapploct, however, felt insulted as it watched Zorua admire her new form and laughed from it.

"Oh, yeah! Multiple arms, extra doses of pain! Let's try these bad boys out!" she bragged before she got into a battle stance, her smirk hidden in her form.

_"Don't forget me!"_ Keldeo replied as he changed to his Resolute Form.

_"Let's go!"_ Cobalion called out as the seven Pokemon leapt down on to the beach and engaged with their Pokemon opponents, leaving Tsukumaro to join Solar, Sliggoo, Noctowl, Mai, and Camo's children to free Sarah and Sylveon from the net they were still trapped in.

Cobalion decided on battling Tyrantum, his cold gaze slowly rattling the Despot Pokemon as he squared it off as he used moves such as Metal Claw, Quick Attack, Work Up, Leer, Retaliate, Swords Dance, and Sacred Sword, the last one the Rock/Dragon Dual Type having the most trouble dealing with.

The Iron Will Pokemon's expert swordsmanship soon became too much for it and it was put down with one final swipe.

Terrakion decided to go toe-to-toe with Bewear in terms of strength and power, the Strong Arm and Cavern Pokemon first headbutting then pouncing at each other to determine who's the strongest between them.

Even if Bewear did get a few hits into Terrakion, the strongest of the Swords of Justice was more durable and sustained each blow thrown at him before he used similar attacks to Cobalion's but with his own moves thrown in such as Stone Edge, his own Rock Slide, and Smack Down before he summoned his own Sacred Sword.

_"I'm waiting...!"_ taunted Terrakion with a smirk.

This set off Bewear as it seethed furiously before it began to use Thrash in the hopes of making the Cavern Pokemon pay for his remark but it was so lost in its rage and using so much power, Terrakion gave a simple yet powerful downward slash at the Normal/Fighting Dual Type as it was mere inches away from him and his sword's blade. Since it was partly a Normal Type and the known factor of Normal Types being weak to Fighting Types _(Christ, the irony of it since it's also a Fighting Type)_, Bewear couldn't withstand the force of the Sacred Sword and was knocked out.

Umbreon and his daughters looked on, google-eyed at what they're seeing. Two of the Swords of Justice had managed to beat two of the hunters' Pokemon without breaking a sweat and their new saviors were just getting started.

Virizion and Absol decided to team up and take down Obstagoon and Grimmsnarl in a Double Battle with the rogue Pokemon making their first moves-Obstagoon charging with Bite and Grimmsnarl shooting forward with Night Slash.

Virizion gave a knowing wink towards the Disaster Pokemon with Absol giving a small but knowing smile back before they dodged their two opponents, the latter using Future Sight to predict what Obstagoon and Grimmsnarl would be doing.

Grimmsnarl used Pin Missile to hit Virizion but the Grassland Pokemon used her speed to dodge the missiles coming at her, preparing herself with Swords Dance.

Meanwhile, Obstagoon tried to attack Absol using Night Slash while using Hone Claws to upgrade its attack power and launch Dark Pulse while doing so but the Disaster Pokemon jumped and dodged each attack thrown at him as he countered with Megahorn to block and withstand the Dark Type attacks. Even using Iron Tail and Thunderbolt didn't do much despite giving itself a leg up in the fight while Absol countered with attacks such as Flamethrower, Razor Wind, Water Pulse, and X-Scissor while dodging with Double Team and learning its next moves with Detect.

Virizion continued to engage the increasingly-agitated Grimmsnarl into attacking as she dodged and parried it before she was nearly hit by the Bulk-Up Pokemon's Hyper Beam attack, forcing her to dodge as it hit her spot bordering the water. In retaliation and showing why she's not to be trifled with, she used Giga Drain to absorb much of its energy before she landed a Double Kick to force it back.

Absol forced Obstagoon back using Future Sight again, making it crash into Grimmsnarl as they saw their two opponents regrouping before Virizion summoned her own Sacred Sword. Before the rouge Pokemon can recover, the Disaster and Grassland Pokemon charged towards them as they unleashed a full-powered physical combo attack with Megahorn and Sacred Sword, making them stumble back in pain as they screamed and gave up.

Keldeo faced off against Palossand, knowing he could fare well against a Ground Type and he didn't want to be so merciful to it after seeing what it was doing to his new friends and what its trainer and allies did to Sarah.

Knowing that his Fighting Type attacks couldn't make a dent in the Sand Castle Pokemon, he decided to make do with other attacks he has up his disposal including his Water Type attacks._ "Come at me, buster, unless you're too wet to walk!"_ he taunted with a smirk.

This set off Palossand as it attacked with Giga Drain but Keldeo used Aqua Jet to dodge it and then soak the Ground Type.

_"Washed up already, you moldy sandhead?"_ taunted the Colt Pokemon again. Palossand growled before it felt something amiss and then looked up to find its most treasured possession, a small red toy shovel stuck handle-first on its head, gone which made it panic.

_"You lose something?"_ Keldeo mocked as he showed that he snatched the shovel as he soaked it.

The Sand Castle Pokemon was horrified and outraged by this as it let out a furious scream before it grew, in the hopes of making the youngest Sword of Justice return its beloved shovel or killing him to get it. Keldeo saw it grow into the size of a small house but he wasn't scared; his training with his family and fellow Swords had paid off and he was able to turn his fears into whatever courage he has to face the seething Ground Type head-on.

_"You're gonna regret tangling with me, especially after what your stupid humans have done to the princess!" _he barked before he charged at the giant Ground Type.

Palossand roared in defiance but the Colt Pokemon ignored it and soldiered on as he charged and used Double Team to try and confuse it before he used Focus Blast that exploded in the Sand Castle Pokemon's sandy face. It did take some damage from the combo attack but that made it madder as it used Shadow Ball, Earth Power, and Giga Drain in succession, managing to get a few hits in but also forcing the youngest Sword to take drastic measures as he dodged with Aqua Jet again.

_"Alright, you asked for it!"_ he threatened as he landed before he unsheathed his one true attack, Secret Sword.

With the two Pokemon at full strength, they soon wailed on each other with Keldeo slowly getting the upper hand given that he's also partly a Water Type, leaving Palossand to try and fail to counter his Water Type attacks with some of his attacks being feints for real ones.

Finally, when he felt like it had enough of him, Keldeo finished it off with a Water Pulse and a Hydro Pump, soaking the Ground Type and making it faint.

Zeraora and Zorua, still in her new Grapploct form, teamed up to combat the last two rogue Pokemon belonging to the hunters which are the real Grapploct and Bisharp. The Jujitsu Pokemon still felt insulted for the Tricky Fox Pokemon using its form to fight it off but Bisharp was more interested in fighting Zeraora, wanting to see if it can beat the Mythical Pokemon before its comrades can have a chance to do so.

What they didn't know as they fought, however, was that under its tutelage and with her deceptive tactics, Zorua and Zeraora make a unique pair team in battle.

"Come at me, Broski!" taunted Zorua as she smirked while dodging, blocking, and countering her Galar opponent's blows before she grabbed one of its tentacles and threw it over her to the cliff face. "And, a Grapp-Grappity-Grapp-Grapp to you!"

Grapploct yelped in shock before it crashed into the cliff face and groaned before it shook off the pain and narrowed its eyes at Zorua before it charged at her again. It felt humiliated from being shown up by a doppelganger and now it was looking for payback.

Zeraora, in the meantime, was dueling Bisharp just fine as the two of them traded punches and kicks in rapid succession. If there were any nicks the Thunderclap Pokemon got from the Sword Blade Pokemon's ax blades on its arms, body, and helmet-like head, it didn't mind the pain and would simply retaliate with heavy chops and swift leg kicks dealing massive bruises.

This went on for several more seconds until Zorua and Zeraora made a move their Unova and Galar adversaries weren't expecting.

"Switch!" "Zera!" the two of them cried together as they jumped at each other and gave a high-five.

Now, whilst a surprised Grapploct was squaring off against Zeraora, Zorua faced off against the Sword Blade as she transformed into a Diggersby and then used Swords Dance to supercharge herself before she threw mocking jabs at it like she was shadow boxing.

"Okay, Sharpie, it's Rabbit Punching Time!" she smirked.

The taunt got through to Bisharp as it charged at her and bellowed angrily, preparing a Night Slash attack and readied itself with an Iron Defense to raise its defense, and wanting to make her pay for mocking and making a fool out of it as steam comically bellowed out of its figurative ears to a workshop whistle.

Zorua just continued to smirk as she dodged and blew raspberries at her opponent as she countered with an array of Dig, Super Fang, Bounce, Tackle, Double Kick, and Mud Slap attacks, some of them doing more damage given she took Type Effectiveness into account among other things.

While she was battling and playing around with the increasingly-aggravated Bisharp, Grapploct and Zeraora stood at and eyed each other as they prepared to have a samurai-like duel in a short one-attack burst to see who would rise and who would fall.

Their little standoff lasted for two minutes as they waited to see who would start first or if anything around them would give them a signal to attack as they blocked out the other battles taking place and concentrated their minds and energies towards their duel.

At last, as a stray wave crashed onto the cliff face, Zeraora and Grapploct unleashed Brick Break at each other in single strike punches. When they had finished, they stood still in left-leg front stances with their right fist and upper right-hand tentacle sticking out.

At first, Zeraora knelt down on its left knee and winced, supposedly feeling the physical effect of its Galar adversary's Brick Break first. But then, in a twist of fate, Grapploct groaned loudly before it lost its balance and fainted, having been hit hard by Zeraora's Brick Break attack. Aside from its own training, Zeraora's will to protect Sarah and its love for her had allowed its Fighting Type attack to surpass Grapploct's and clinch the battle for it.

The hunters were stunned by what they saw and Grimmsnarl's trainer eventually snarled at their defeated Pokemon before he spat, "YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!"

Seeing no other options left and realizing that they'll have to take matters into their own hands, the leader shook his head in disappointment before he signaled his fellow hunters to take Sylveon and the Eevee Squad, knowing that their stronger opponents' attention is drawn away from them.

They all agreed and took out knives and machetes to threaten their targets into coming with them but as they ran towards the net and the Eevee Squad, Tsukumaro threw another dagger at them to make them stop in their tracks and faced them down with his sword in hand and Solar, the Eevee Squad, Sarah and Sylveon still trapped in the net, Mai, Sliggoo, Noctowl, and Camo's children behind him.

"Get out of our way..." Umbreon's old trainer threatened.

"You... You've hurt my godchild, my old friends' daughter," Tsukumaro growled as he pointed his sword at his enemies. "If we'd known out you'd cause her trouble sooner, we would've rushed to her aid and taken care of you ourselves!"

"So, you want to protect the selfish, meddling wench who nearly died just to keep our prizes from us?" Obstagoon's trainer snarked. "No... You don't fool us, old man. If you are her godfather as you claimed, we would know for a fact that since she has never mentioned you before, you threw her out of your life!"

"You're wrong, I've waited years for the day when I would finally see her of age. The only other time I've seen her is when she was a little baby back in the Kanto Region, the most precious thing I've ever seen. It took me so long to wait for the day until I would see her again as the young girl she is now and I worry for her ever since I've heard how she's doing recently... But, she took charge of her own destiny and became as just and kind as her parents were and I'll always be proud of her for setting an example of herself, it always warms my heart to know that she's doing fine with her friends by her side."

"How touching, a loving godfather..." sniggered Grapploct's trainer.

He raised his machete along with two of his allied trainers while the others all brandished knives. "Let's see how far your love for that cutie will get you, gramps."

Tsukumaro scoffed as he prepared himself. "Go ahead and try," he dared, not letting his glare at them waver.

The eight men stared at each other dangerously and darkly, waiting to see who would make the first move this time. Finally, being the more impulsive man of the bunch, Grimmsnarl's trainer attacked first with his knife before Tsukumaro dodged in a left spin before he gracefully swung his sword at his first foe like a flying phoenix as an expert Chinese swordsman would for several minutes and prompted Bewear's trainer and Obstagoon's trainer (using a knife and machete respectively) to give their ally a hand but ended up with all three being put on the defensive.

Once he felt like he had them on the ropes, the old advisor then immobilized them, one by one, by hitting a specific point in their body which included a pressure point that can affect their bodies in any way. One of the points he touched stopped them and prevented them from moving until he touched the point again, thus ending the conflict with them without wanting to literally hurt them.

This drew shocked gasps from the remaining four hunters as Palossand and Bisharp's trainers went on the offensive next and they traded blows with Tsukumaro with their knives clashing with his sword until they were immobilized as well.

But, while they were fighting, Grapploct and Tyrantum's trainers tried to sneak up to the Eevee Squad, Sarah, and Sylveon without being seen and do them away but before they could hack away with their machetes, Tsukumaro blocked Grapploct's trainer's machete while Noctowl and Sliggoo attacked Tyrantum's trainer before they broke his machete and immobilized him as well when the Owl Pokemon hit the same pressure point they saw Tsukumaro hit and they held him at bay, leaving him defenseless and utterly humiliated.

All the while, the Eevee Squad noticed they were almost taken by surprise until they were saved by Tsukumaro and were left speechless as they watched the ongoing fight between Umbreon's former trainer and Sarah's family's advisor before, at last, Umbreon's trainer lost after he was disarmed and the last one to be immobilized.

Before long, the fighting had stopped and Tsukumaro, Sarah's entire family, the Eevee Squad, the Swords of Justice, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua were the last ones standing with the hunters and their rogue Pokemon battered, bruised, beaten, and humbled.

Tsukumaro sighed as he looked around and got approving and satisfied nods from his allies and his partner Pokemon; they had done it, they saved not only the Eevee Squad but Sarah as well and they were safe from harm.

"Is that all of them?" he asked, looking at Cobalion.

_"Yes, Tsukumaro, that's all seven of them and their Pokemon,"_ confirmed the Iron Will Pokemon. _"They've all been defeated and just in time."_

_"What about the princess?"_ asked Keldeo.

They all looked towards Sarah and Sylveon, who were still trapped in the net but thankfully, unharmed still. Zeraora quickly rushed to her side with Zorua as she transformed back into her old form and they quickly checked her pulse. There was a quiet yet steady heartbeat they could hear from her, which drew relieved smiles out of them as they turned to their allies.

"Zera..." replied the Thunderclap Pokemon with a nod.

Virizion nodded, also relieved to hear the news. _"So, the princess is alive, I see. Thank goodness, I thought we lost her..."_

_"That kid's got some guts, alright," _Terrakion remarked, impressed as he looked at her and Sylveon and then at the Eevee Squad. _"Took a lot out of her to withstand something as cliche but effective as an electric net. I wonder if that colorful bunch of pussycats over there know anything about that."_

Cobalion nodded, _"I think we'll know once the princess tells us what's going on."_

Winter and Shadow cooed and nudged Sarah and Sylveon.

"Easy, you two. The princess had it rough so it's best to let her rest until then," Tsukumaro soothed.

The two dragons whimpered but eventually, they reluctantly complied as they stood back to let the little princess and her Intertwining Pokemon rest after the pain they've endured.

"I guess we better get everything sorted out and figure out what to do with the Eevee Squad," Solar put in.

_"Eevee Squad?"_ the Swords of Justice answered together, surprised.

"That's what those Eeveelutions were called around here," Mai answered.

_"But, what are we gonna do about them and those crazy freakazoids who tried to hurt them and the princess?" _Keldeo interjected, directing towards the immobilized hunters and their beaten Pokemon.

"...Damn... That angry mob will be here for those rascals any minute," Silvally remembered grimly. "We gotta do something before they do them in!"

Everyone thought for a moment on what to do but then... _"I have a suggestion!"_ Riolu answered, raising her paw.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Tsukumaro asked the Emanation Pokemon curiously.

* * *

Later, when they reached the angry mob making their way to the Eevee Squad and the hunters' current location with Officer Jenny, Totem Gumshoos, and Hala leading them, they suddenly saw something coming towards them in the distance but when the other group showed themselves, everyone was shocked to find what they were seeing.

There was Sarah's family with Tsukumaro and his Absol leading them with the villains and their rogue Pokemon tied up like Christmas turkeys with no way of escaping and surprisingly, the younger Pokemon and Camo's children were using them as punching bags as punishment for their crimes. The Eevee Squad was also with them as Umbreon carefully carried the unconscious Sarah and Sylveon on his back, all of them now looking satisfied and much happier now.

"Tsukumaro! Wha-" Hala began, baffled.

"Will somebody tells us what's going on here?" Officer Jenny added, surprised.

"What the hell happened?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

"What is this?"

"What did you do?"

"Those men!"

"Why are they tied up?"

"Why are those little Pokemon beating them?" the mob gasped, stunned by the display before them.

"Now, now, everybody! Settle down, let me explain. Everything's under control and you have nothing to worry about concerning the Eevee Squad," Tsukumaro began. "What's more, I'm afraid to say that you've all been deceived by the very people who wanted nothing more than to sell them off and have revenge on these innocent Eeveelutions for self-defense. I'm sure we'll find out the whole story once my goddaughter wakes up and explains everything."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"Mr. Wong, I understand your concerns but I'm afraid I'm a little lost in what you're saying," Hala admitted. "What do you mean Sarah will tell us everything?"

He soon got his answer as the young princess and Sylveon finally woke up and found themselves resting on Umbreon's back and out of the net they were originally trapped in.

"...S-Sylve...?" squeaked Sylveon, blinking as her vision cleared and she saw Umbreon, giving a small, relieved smile at her.

"...Urgh, what's going o-OW, my head!" grumbled Sarah as she held her head, still feeling the effects of the electric net's shock. "Damn it, when I get my hands on those money-making doo-doos, I'm gonna-!"

She stopped as she saw her family, Tsukumaro, Absol, the mob, Jenny, Totem Gumshoos, Hala, and the Eevee Squad looking at her in surprise and overwhelming relief.

"...What?"

"Welcome back, Mother," Silvally joked.

"What happened, where are the hunters? Umbreon, why are we on-?"

_"Take it easy, Mama. The hunters and their Pokemon are all wrapped up, we have them right here," _Nebby reassured as he directed to Camo and Skystorm holding the tied-up hunters and Winter and Shadow holding their tied-up rogue Pokemon with Camo's children now having their turn to beat them up.

Sarah sniggered as she realized what had happened; her family, Tsukumaro, and Absol had something to do with the hunters and their Pokemon being captured.

"Sarah, we're waiting," Hala reminded as he raised a curious eyebrow.

Realizing that she needed to explain everything and why the Eevee Squad were treated like the pariahs they are by everybody, the young princess told her tale with Silvally, Sylveon, and Umbreon's help. She told them everything she and her Fairy Type had known from the Shiny Moonlight Pokemon and his daughters; how Umbreon was the original trainer belonging to the leader owning Grapploct, how his six grown-up daughters were once abused and beaten by their father's former trainer's six allies before he came to their rescue, how they were forced to fight humans just to find ways to survive in the world when it looked like everyone was out to get them for a chance at a new and more peaceful life alone or with the kindhearted trainer they were looking for.

Tsukumaro even added his own two bits involving his and Absol's fight with the seven hunters, being very careful not to mention too much about Zorua, Zeraora, and the Swords of Justice (who all returned to the Thunderclap Pokemon's floral field so as not to arouse suspicion to the townsfolk, Jenny, Hala, and Totem Gumshoos).

By the time the old advisor and his goddaughter had finished their tale, everyone was in stunned awe from what they heard. Some people in the angry mob now felt ashamed by their poor and recklessly judgmental actions against the Eevee Squad without hearing their backstory but the majority were shocked by this and turned their ire on the hunters as they found out they lied to them about Umbreon and his daughters and after learning they attacked Sarah in retaliation to her defiance.

"And, here are some tools they used to attack these darling Pokemon, my goddaughter, and her family, Officer," Tsukumaro finished, handing her a bag with some of the recovered knives and the net.

Officer Jenny looked at what she was given and gave a determined nod. "Well, that settles it. So, what do you suppose we do with these bad boys, hand them a lifetime prison sentence?" she suggested.

_"No, Miss Jenny, we thought you might want to put them to work on community service as punishment for hurting Mommy and the Eevee Squad," _Riolu countered.

Solar nodded in agreement, "We also thought you, Hala, and your Pokemon partner would want a few hundred words with those money-making stooges."

"Prison's too good for them, make them work their backs off, instead!" Mai added firmly.

"Don't forget to release their Pokemon partners so they can go to more loving trainers that will care for them immensely, more than they ever could," offered Tsukumaro. "But, we'll leave you to decide what to do with them in the end."

_"So, Miss Officer, Mr. Hala, Sir, we and Mama leave these bad guys to you,"_ finished Nebby as Shadow, Winter, Camo, Skystorm dropped off their former enemies in front of them and the mob.

"This is an outrage!"

"Officer, it's not what you think!"

"We're innocent!"

"This is not our fault!"

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible misunderstanding!"

"You can't let them do this to us!"

"We can explain!" the hunters all protested frantically.

"I'll have you take it with us when we get to the station. You've crossed the line by attacking Sarah and resorting to dangerous games like this and now, you pay the price for your greed, pride, and lust for revenge," Officer Jenny interjected, glaring at them with Totem Gumshoos crossing his arms and shaking his head at them in disappointment.

"Fellas, we have news for you. Your hunting licenses have just been expired," Hala agreed, sharing her glare.

The mob agreed immensely, cheering for justice to be dealt with and for Sarah for doing the right thing in the face of doubt for any Pokemon in need of help. It was clear that the hunters, for their crimes committed against their foes, are in big, big trouble.

"What'll we do with the Eevee Squad in the meantime?" Sarah interjected.

"They had good intentions and they do have a solid reason or two for doing what they did, Sarah. But, regardless, they still broke the law and they have to do the time for their unintended crimes," Officer Jenny said.

Sylveon was distraught when she heard this; she thought that Officer Jenny would be kind and lenient on the Eevee Squad for their actions but even she knew that Umbreon and his daughters had transgressed against other humans and Pokemon trying to stay alive and find a new life worth living for. Sarah could feel her discomfort as she gently rubbed her reassuringly.

"I was tempted to have them behind bars for a few years just so to have the ramifications of their crimes sink in and make them realize that crime doesn't pay even if they have good intentions for their actions. But, after what you all told me, Hala, and the mob, I'd be willing to let them off with a warning and a clean slate at that..."

"Really?"

"Sylve?!"

"But, on one condition... I would like you to be their trainer, from now on," she finished, smiling. "As long as you don't get them into any trouble, that is..."

Totem Gumshoos agreed with a reassuring nod, sharing his crime-fighting partner's thoughts. He was also shocked and heartbroken by what he and everyone else were all told about the Eevee Squad and the hunters and while he was indeed tempted to punish the Shiny Moonlight Pokemon and his daughters for their crimes no matter what reasons were justified, he was lenient enough to let them off with a warning as well.

Everyone else agreed, knowing how much of a good trainer the young princess would be for them. Sarah, stunned by the offer, looked towards Umbreon and his family, all of them now giving her looks of longing. It took them a while to realize it but now they know that Sarah was the trainer they wanted and a new and much happier life with her is just what they've been looking for.

"...I will," she decided finally, smiling.

Umbreon nuzzled Sarah in gratitude while his daughters cheered immensely for this delightful change of fortune for them; even Jolteon couldn't help but give a rye smile of approval for her family's lives turning out for the better.

"I suppose we trust they'll be in good hands from now on under your jurisdiction, Young Sarah?" Hala asked approvingly.

"Yeah, they'll do great with me and my family!"

"Then, it's settled. As per this decision, I now declare the Case of the Eevee Squad officially... Closed!" Officer Jenny declared proudly.

Everyone cheered, the Eevee Squad being the loudest of all while their new family dogpiled them and gave them three cheers for their new lives. For Umbreon, as he continued to nuzzle his new foster mother happily, he knew things for him and his daughters will only get better from here on out.

However, in the distance, away from prying eyes, the Swords of Justice, Zeraora, and Zorua watched on in intrigue and approval from what they're seeing out of everyone before them. They all gave knowing smiles (Zorua giving a happy snigger with her own), knowing that Sarah had once again done a good turn for a group of Pokemon in need before they quickly returned to the Thunderclap Pokemon's floral field.

* * *

A few days later, Sarah was taking the Eevee Squad out for a walk after school, the newest additions to her growing family looking happier than ever. Her friends were all with her hearing everything that went on prior to the villains' capture and downfall and while she had to omit the Swords of Justice from her story for the sake of keeping them a secret, they were amazed over everything they've been told.

"Wow, so the Eevee Squad are in your custody now, Sarah?" Sophocles gawked in awe.

"Just as long as I don't get them into any more trouble. I'm only glad Officer Jenny and Hala were lenient on them, they're definitely glad to be away from being thrown inside the slammer if anything."

"Did Zeraora and Zorua help you out with them?" Lana questioned.

"They did, from what Tsukumaro told me. They even went through the trouble of dealing with those stupid hunters trying to shishkabob me and Sylveon after they got us tangled up in that net along with the dragons and my Pokemon. I wouldn't know immediately, we blacked out after we were shocked."

"What do you suppose happened to those Pokemon belonging to the hunters?" Mallow asked, curiously. "I don't think I've seen some of them before."

"Wasn't Officer Jenny going to do something about them after dealing with the hunters?" Kiawe put in.

"She was, but she told me she'll let me know by the time she, Hala, and Totem Gumshoos agreed on what they want them to do. I wouldn't blame them for leaving or being put on community service for a time since they were ordered about by those guys and one of them considered them all idiots after they failed to do my family in."

"At least, the Eevee Squad is safe and sound, now. They're much happier with you," Lillie smiled, petting Umbreon as he blushed from Lillie's touch.

"Yeah, you were awesome, Sarah!"

"Pika, Pika!" Ash and Pikachu smiled brightly.

"Come on, Ash, it was Sylveon who got the ball rolling," Sarah denied as she and her Fairy Type walked side-by-side, the latter's feelers wrapped around her right wrist happily. "She got through to them even more than I could, although Meowth did give her some help on that."

"Meowth, why would he do that?" Mallow asked again, surprised.

"Do you think he and Team Rocket would get their hands on the Eevee Squad, someday?" Sophocles added, worriedly.

"Nah, Sylveon told me he let them be after he and Sylveon vouched for me while they're still on the run. Why he did that, I'll never know."

They decided to leave it at that; they knew better than to think too much about that.

"Well, now that that's done, I'd say we have a party to celebrate! So, how about some lunch, on me and my family?" Mallow offered, smiling.

But, before anything else could be said, they heard what looked to be a huge racket coming from the market street at Hau'Oli City. To their surprise, they spotted what looked to be a familiar humbled herd of wild Alolan Rattata and Raticate being thrown out and screaming in panic as they ran for the woods, all looking beaten and humbled.

"Huh, what's going on?"

"Hey, are those-?"

"Yeah, it's the Ratatta and Raticate herd from before!"

"We saw them when they were chasing Sarah, Nebby, and her parents after they were accidentally shrunk by Faba's Shrink Ray."

"What were they doing at the market district?"

"But, who did this to them?" the others gawked, their shocked eyes as wide as dish plates.

* * *

**_(Pokemon POV)_**

"Daddy, what happened?" Flareon asked in surprise.

"Who were those black and white dweebs, anyway?" Jolteon quipped.

"Something or someone must've scared them off," answered the panther-like Dark Type.

They found out soon enough as a familiar group of Pokemon appeared to see the Alolan Rattata and Raticate clear off and run back to the forest where they came from, all of them now in makeshift police uniforms.

"Jeepers, boys, we don't mind you creepers wanting to look for food every now and then. But, could you all just do it in a way that's less threatening and imposing for wimps such as you?" snarked Grimmsnarl.

"That's what you get for trying to rob these nice people of their goods!" Palossand screeched out to the Dark Type intruders.

"Maybe, you should try training yourselves before you trespass on human property for the most trivial of reasons!" Bewear snapped in agreement.

"Good work, men. That's it for this lot, let's report back to the chief," Grapploct announced.

The Eevee Squad gasped in surprise along with Sarah, her family, and the dragons. The seven Pokemon in front of them were the seven rogue Pokemon belonging to the hunters who were once after Umbreon and his Daughters but now, they all became police officers. What was going on?

"Grapploct! So, you're all with that officer who we turned you into, now," Umbreon said, getting their attention.

"Should you really be up right now? The Swords of Justice, Mr. Tsukumaro, Absol, Zeraora, and Zorua really had you beat by the time we handed you offer to Officer Jenny," Sylveon protested.

"_Yeah, they creamed you good when you fought with them!_" Riolu remarked.

"Heh, our strong point's our stamina, kid. Your saviors put up quite a fight; even then, these scratches and bruises are nothing after a little while," grinned Tyrantum, feeling cocky.

"I thought she and that Totem Pokemon would throw you ruffians behind bars after what you've put us through days ago," gasped Espeon.

"What made them change their minds?" Leafeon agreed. "I never thought you'd be police officers on the spot."

"We had time to think about what we've done after you handed us over, Missies. Your police friends are more lenient than we thought and your fairy and human friends did put in a good word for us after we were released from our old masters," Bisharp noted.

"We really didn't want to hurt our fellow Pokemon but those knuckleheaded stooges had their thumbs wrapped around us and their twisted logic left us following their lead. We didn't have a choice," Obstagoon added.

"So, after going through the offers Miss Jenny had given us, prison time or community service, the choice became clear. So, we defected our former leaders and signed up to become the Alola Region's new elite squadron for police work," Grapploct finished. "Your concern for us is touching but we've been deemed well enough to begin our new duties."

Curiously, Mai, Mist and Spark, Sunflare, Riolu, Camo's children, Oshawott, Tepig, Wooloo, Ponyta, Danny, Danielle, Flareon, and a skeptical Jolteon felt the reformed Pokemon all over on the spots where they had been healed and bandaged.

"See, they're not even hurting. But, we'd appreciate it if you kids would stop TOUCHING US!" bellowed an annoyed Obstagoon.

The small group and the others reeled back in surprise and fright as Grapploct and his allies prepared to return to Officer Jenny before Umbreon noticed something on the back of his former enemies' new police jackets. It was of a Japanese Kanji character that stood for the word, "Bad", and surprisingly enough, they didn't seem too bothered by it showing.

"Sorry..." Mai replied sheepishly as she and Riolu hugged each other, a little scared.

"Hey, what's that?" Lana asked, pointing towards the Kanji on their jackets.

"It looks like there's a word written on the back of their jackets," Kiawe replied thoughtfully.

"What does it say?" Ash questioned.

"By the looks of it, it stands for something like... 'Bad'," Sarah deducted.

"Bad?!" her friends cried in surprise.

"Grapploct, you do know you're wearing something like that on the back of your jackets, right?" Umbreon pointed out.

"Yes, we actually wanted it there as a reminder of where we came from and what we've been through prior to this moment," the Jujitsu Pokemon nodded.

"Besides, our rough time with you, your family, and your meddlesome friends is a reminder of our black past that can't be erased. We can't get rid of it and we can't take the bad off our backs," Bisharp said. "We've gotten kind of used to having it on us ever since we were given our uniforms after joining that cop and the region's police force, a reminder of where we came from, shall we say."

"If you don't mind, we'll be hanging around the region for a while and waiting to hear how you and your rascals are getting on in your new life with your new human," Grimmsnarl sniggered.

"And, one more thing, when the Boss said we 'defected our former leaders', he really means that we've dumped them and left them in their cell for something better. Our business with the black market is done and done; from now on, we're the Alola Region's Rogues of the Law just as you all are no longer fugitives on the run from the law and order of the land."

With an approving nod towards their new friends, the newly-christened Rogues of the Law made their way back to Officer Jenny to make their report on the Alolan Rattata and Raticate herd, knowing that their paths will cross again someday. Everyone else, however, just smiled as they left for they not only gained new friends in Sarah's newest additions to the family, but they found new allies in seven special Pokemon before them.

"Good luck, you guys!"

"Take care!"

"Don't like the crime bugs bite!"

"I hope we'll see you again!"

"Call us if you need help!"

"See ya later!" shouted Ash and the others happily.

"Take care, Rogues of the Law..." Sarah smiled softly.

"They're crazy but really cool," Vaporeon noted, smiling softly at the retreating Pokemon.

"Not bad for a bunch of thugs," Jolteon replied with a snarky smile.

"Sayonara, friends..." Umbreon sighed with a knowing smile.

The rest of the Eevee Squad just smiled as they watched their new friends return to Officer Jenny's Pokemon Police Station to continue their new lives as officers of the law and forge their own way towards peace in their new home.

* * *

_**"The Eevee Squad might've been gone for good but thanks to a little help from Sylveon and her family-"**_

"Excuse me?!" replied Sylveon, looking at the narrator incredulously.

**_"Or rather, thanks to a lot of help from Sylveon and her family..."_**

"That's right!" she smiled.

_**"...Umbreon and his daughters are now living a better and happier life to call their own, they gained new friends and allies in the Rogues of the Law, and peace has settled in the Alola Region once again as our little princess continues to prove herself to be a kind and benevolent human to any and all Pokemon in need of a little help like her royal parents before her as the journey continues!"**_

**_(End Pokemon POV)_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam_**

**_21\. Dragonair_**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rush, Fire Punch_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon, Dragon Rush, Tri Attack_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing, Dragon Rush, Fire Punch_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

**_28\. Umbreon (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Dark Pulse, Psychic, Moonlight, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Flash_**

**_29\. Jolteon_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Double Kick, Shadow Ball, Pin Missile_**

**_30\. Vaporeon_**

**_Moves - Hydro Pump, Swift, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Dive_**

**_31\. Flareon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Shadow Ball, Ember_**

**_32\. Espeon_**

**_Moves - Psychic, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Sand Attack_**

**_33\. Leafeon_**

**_Moves - Synthesis, Energy Ball, Solar Blade, Shadow Ball, Leaf Storm_**

**_34\. Glaceon_**

**_Moves - Shadow Ball, Ice Fang, Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Iron Tail_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion (M)**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_


	54. Chapter 54: Interlude: The Beast Within

_**Author's Note: Here's another little interlude Quang and I came up with together. Don't worry, we'll still include the Shiny Group, Skitty, Eevee and Braviary, but it will be after this interlude. :)**_

_**Enjoy readers!**_

* * *

Ever since Sarah's Human and Solgaleo DNA were mixed with the Lion DNA as a result of bonding with Solar, Nikki, James, Ash and the group had been keeping an eye on her to see if she would undergo any more changes due to the DNA combination. So far, there hasn't been any changes in her behavior or personality, except for her increased strength, speed, endurance, agility. She could run faster than all her friends now, up to the lion's top speed of 50 mph! And now she could leap 36 feet in length, the maximum leap for the lion as well.

With her increased agility and endurance, she could take more hits in battle and she could dodge attacks with great ease and grace.

Sarah also practiced with the Beast X-King Ultra Bow in the battle simulator as well. The weapon is as powerful as Nate had described able to destroy ten PokeMechas in one blow! Sarah was very pleased with the weapon and wondered if she could ask Nate, if he could make a weapon with Nebby's DNA.

So far, there weren't any major changes within Sarah, she was still kind and gentle to everyone and she behaved like she always did. However... no one knew it but the Lion DNA did give Sarah something... and she would be in for a wild ride.

It all began for her one Friday afternoon when she was being examined one last time for the day after she had completed her latest day of training with her new powers and accessories from the Beast Morphers Rangers. In the Ultra Guardians Command Center, Kukui and the others were completing additional tests on her regarding her new powers to see what else can be found regarding her combined Lion and Solgaleo DNA and what powers she might've attained from the DNA merge.

Everyone waited anxiously for the latest set of results to come in if there was anything else they might've overlooked or haven't found yet that would bear fruit or, at worst, anything that could complicate her fighting abilities. When they did arrive, while they were a little disappointed to see nothing new yet, but their spirits brightened when Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet, who were helping overlook the examinations for Sarah's new powers, promised to further analyze all the data they gained from their experiments carefully and see if there is anything else that they haven't uncovered about her powers from her Lion DNA.

The following Saturday morning, away from the Pokemon School, Sarah and her extended family were relaxing in their large backyard and the vast field bordering it. While her younger Pokemon were playing with Lolita, Milotic, Dragonair, Zweilous, and Umbreon while helping him and his daughters get better acquainted with their new family, Sarah was dozing in the sun with Nebby, Solar, Silvally, and the dragons while the others were playing in the sand with a beach ball or making sandcastles.

"Ahh... This is the life," thought Sarah quietly as she sighed happily. "Nothing but some sun, surf, and sand to get away from it all, even for a moment..."

"Boring! Come on, Mother, I should be looking for a fight to keep myself upright," grumbled Silvally, already growing bored.

"Doesn't it bother you that we've been running around like crazy for who knows how long?" Solar questioned.

_"Yeah, Big Bro, it's funny you want a fight with anybody and everybody if only to keep yourself entertained and-"_ Nebby stated before he was cut off.

"No. When I mention I was 'looking for a fight', it's my definition of relaxing, Kid."

_"Doesn't everything we've been through make you want to relax and take a breather? Mama wants us to have fun and not get us all jumpy and cookoo for cocoa puffs every now and again."_

"You may be part of my family, Silvally, but sometimes, you can be a real piece of work," Sarah agreed incredulously. "I mean, what happens if Lothor and Team Eclipse end up stalking us and we're at our worst if we have disheveled hair, we're sweaty all over from training regiments 24/7, we have bags over our eyes, we make enemies with the townsfolk, and get roped up in the law with Officer Jenny-"

"Alright, alright, chill out for a moment if you want!" groaned the Synthetic Pokemon as he laid his head down on his front legs like a cat, not wanting to argue with his human mother and brother. "But, I was a Beast Killer Pokemon, I fight for a living. Living an easy-going life is not always what I live for; if that's what you're wondering."

_"You've gotten used to being easy-going by now, did you?"_

"That was... Tolerable, for the most part. But, when you're a living weapon like me with only one purpose and that's to fight, living in peace and tranquility sometimes isn't meant for me."

"Don't go on like that, you've had it good ever since Tapu Koko entrusted you to me and I don't regret taking you in. Now, quit being a big baby and let yourself loose, you've got a good life ahead of you. As they always said, 'life's short, live while you can'."

"...Did you just make that up?"

"I'm not kidding nor did I make it up, somebody else coined it. You gonna judge me on that?"

Silvally sweatdropped, remembering the same squabble he and Sarah had during the time of the Alolan Open House at the Pokemon School. "I neither confirm or deny..."

Seeing how awkward his brother and partner's conversation is becoming, Solar decided to speak up about the test results on her powers. "So, anything yet from Lusamine or Commander Shaw on your DNA tests?" he questioned.

"Nope, nothing yet," Sarah replied.

"You'd think they, Grid Battleforce, and the Aether Foundation, as well as the others, would've found anything useful like a new power from your Lion DNA, especially when it merged with your Solgaleo DNA."

"But, we have no idea of know what effects or powers would come from it," Sarah countered. "I don't know if Nate would have any answers if the results are forwarded to him. He'd analyze and come up with anything from them in seconds from what the letter from him, Steel, Zoey, Ravi, and Devon the other day told me."

"He's a boy genius at what he does and if anybody can figure out what powers would come from your Lion DNA, it's him. He was the one who created your Beast-X Mode Visor, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he did..."

"So, why worry? They'll ring us back if they find anything and we have them to turn to if anything does happen between now and then."

"Right..."

Sarah sighed; maybe Solar was right and if Nate really can figure out what powers would derive from her Lion DNA, then he shouldn't doubt his knowledgeable prowess. She decided to take her mind off of her powers until then when she noticed Wooloo and Ponyta joining Riolu and Snowflake for a small training exercise under the watchful eyes of Snowflake's family including Vibrava, who had matured immensely since evolving from his Trapinch form prior.

As Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vibrava watched the four young Pokemon training themselves for whatever else may come across their extended family's path, and the others either dozing in the sun or continuing to play, they had no idea that trouble was once again about to come knocking.

For not far from their current location, Team Skull was overlooking them again with Plumeria and Guzma back in the saddle.

Having taken as much time as possible to contemplate where they and their Pokemon thug posse went wrong after their old adversary schooled them and took back Dusk and Luna's parents from their custody and Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp's previous failures, the Team Skull "admin" and leader wanted to see if Sarah really had gotten stronger as they said. To them, it sounded surprising and curious to hear that their old foe was now a powerful force in the most unexpected of ways.

"You're saying she's now what they call a Power Ranger and she's the Lost Princess?" Guzma quizzed Tupp as they all watched Sarah and her family closely.

"That's the gist of it and as far as those rumors go, given that the little royal pussycat once belonged to the last Royal Family, that makes her the Last Sun Princess, Boss," Tupp confirmed.

"It looked as though we couldn't get a leg up on her no matter how hard she tried, nearly a year or so passed and she mopped the floor with us over and over ever since she whomped us on her first visit to Poni Town," Zipp added.

"No matter what we tried, she and the rest of those meddling kids always managed to give us the boot and knock us down our high thrones," snarled Rapp quietly.

"And, judging by the excessive amount of Pokemon she has in her hand, that strange talking robot, and those disgusting lizards, it's no wonder you three and the others were getting your asses handed to you on a silver platter," grumbled Plumeria. "They're making it impossible for us to lay one finger on her, let alone take her by surprise."

"So... What'll we do in the meantime, Big Sis, Boss?"

"The old waiting game, Tupp, you knucklehead; if we try to pull a fast one on her, one of them is bound to notice us with little effort."

"My thoughts exactly, Plumeria. Those lizards and those loyal mutts of hers are too smart for those cliche by-the-book tricks, they got bigger, more educated brains than we do."

"But, they don't go to school-" Zipp began before Rapp bonked him.

"Not like that, you goom-bah! They look like they've gotten used to surprise attacks all the time, and thus, they'll be able to turn the tables on us and pick us off at any moment," snapped Rapp with a groan.

"And, with rumors of this old man of hers being an advisor to her old family with a powerful Absol to boot floating about, we have the perfect thing to bring her to her knees," Plumeria smirked. "The same goes for her 'parents' since they still have something that once belonged to us."

"Yes, those two pesky Lycanroc," Tupp agreed, snarling.

"We'll take them as our own and get her to do our bidding. Once she's down for the count, her Pokemon and lizards will be ours and that robot will make us millions," Guzma chuckled darkly. "Tupp, Rapp, Zipp, round up your buddy baddies and prepare the ambush! If they're in her modest little castle of a house, we'll have our work cut out... Plumeria, join them, you know what to do..."

"As you wish, leader. Show her what happens when she makes Team Skull really angry and we'll have our little presents ready and waiting for the brat..." nodded Plumeria, smirking as she left with Rapp, Zipp, and Tupp to carry out their new plan.

Guzma chuckled darkly before he frowned, thinking back to a time when he was once friends with a particular person in his life and the time that led him down the path to creating Team Skull, meeting Plumeria, Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, and becoming the leader of the most notorious gang of Pokemon trainer bullies in the Alola Region. Things used to be simpler back then for him but fate obviously had something else planned for him, making him so miserable and an outright ass to everybody he clashed with, which wasn't help by Sarah's meddling in their affairs when he and his gang were causing trouble.

He shook his head, trying to shake off the memories before he returned his gaze to Sarah. The past is gone and now, he has the future to look forward to which, for him, begins with his revenge.

Little does he and the rest of Team Skull know that Sarah would be ready for them once more but this time, in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

As they carried out their plan for their long-awaited revenge against the little Sun Princess, James, Nikki, and Tsukumaro were down at the market street with Dusk and Luna's parents, Lucario, Dragonite, and Absol doing daily grocery shopping rounds. Nikki and James were currently looking for what berries they need to cook with for dinner but the former advisor was searching for extra supplies for himself and Absol. Even though Tsukumaro was able to adapt to his new modern and contemporary environment with Sarah and her adopted parents' help, he couldn't help but continue feeling a little out of place in such a world.

"Even now, I could never get used to such a high rate of urbanization in my home region," he mused.

"Still feeling you stick out like a sore thumb, Doc?" James asked.

"How do you humans manage your lives in this world? I appreciate what you and the princess have done for me but this still seems out of the ordinary for an old man such as me."

"You're not that old for a man of your stature, Tsukumaro," Nikki reassured. "You're just as young as us."

"Try telling me that when I used that blasted coffee machine. The burns on my hand felt like they were about to last for months and that infernal coffee was unbearably hot and it tasted like burnt chocolate lava!"

"At least, you got your first dose of hot caffeine from it. You thankfully got a jolt from it and we were lucky to have the first aid kit to wrap you up in it but it did make you scream a lot, made us sure you're okay."

"You would deliberately joke about me burning my hand and making a fool out of myself? I swear, if my Lord and Lady are still around, they would've taken great pleasure in seeing me humiliated in such an uncouth way."

"You, Doug, and Deiliah were friends before. I'm sure they won't mind a good laugh or two at you," Nikki reassured.

"Yes... I know," he replied quietly, before giving a small smile and as Absol nuzzled him reassuringly.

He had to admit; despite humiliating himself with the coffee machine, if Doug and Delilah were still alive and were with him and Sarah now and saw what he did even without the coffee machine, he would eventually be happy to see and hear them laughing from his mistake, joy that would've been amplified with Sarah when she was still a baby. If only things back then had been simpler before Lothor came and destroyed their happiness...

Soon, they were on their way home after getting what they needed from the market street. It all seemed to be going well for them and they had no trouble whatsoever after knowing that nothing can go wrong for them with their Pokemon by their side and that Sarah would be fine.

But, after they've set their goods down on the dining table in the kitchen and were beginning to relax once more, Absol suddenly perked up and turned towards the front door before quietly walking towards it.

He didn't know what he sensed as he looked around the front porch and the street in front of him carefully, keeping his narrowed eyes focused on anything and everything around him and his trainer's charge's adopted family's house. Whatever it was he felt, he knew it wasn't pretty and bound to take him, Tsukumaro, and their acquaintances by surprise.

As if on cue, he sensed and saw what looked like a Sludge Bomb hurtling towards him before he jumped back and launched a Razor Wind attack in the direction of whoever or whatever tried to pull a fast one on him.

The Razor Wind landed on the spot he was looking at and out came Salazzle and Plumeria, both of them jumping out of the bush and getting into a battle stance against the Disaster Pokemon.

Hearing and jumping from the explosions and Absol roaring, Tsukumaro, Nikki, James, Lucario, Dragonite, and the Lycanroc Couple grew worried as they rushed outside before they saw Plumeria and her Salazzle.

"Who is that uncouth mockery of a woman?!" gawked Tsukumaro as he eyed Plumeria.

"It's Plumeria from Team Skull!" James gasped in shock.

"Well, well, glad to see you two haven't changed a bit," smirked Plumeria before she turned to Tsukumaro. "Mind your tongue, Old Man. Old classical junk is out, new heavy metal buzz is in, not like an old grandpa like you could understand despite your good looks. Your Absol's not too bad of a fighter, could work up a decent sweat if it keeps that up."

"You'd do better than to underestimate Absol and I when you get us angry. My goddaughter told us about you and what your little cult put her through and I'll see to it that you'll be severely punished!"

"Hmph. So, the kid filled you in on us, too, then? That makes it all the more easier, then. Here's the deal, ladies and gentlemen, my kids and I need you for a little errand."

"If it's about Dusk and Luna's parents, forget it!"

"You're not getting them after what you've done to them and their sons, and that's final!" James and Nikki snapped angrily as both Lycanroc growled.

"Oh, how I was hoping for you to object my offer..." mocked Plumeria, her smirk widening.

The humans and Pokemon in front of her and Salazzle were surprised as they exchanged confused looks. Plumeria took it as an opportunity to let out a whistle and signaled practically all of Team Skull to appear and surround the small group before them along with Guzma and his Golisopod ambushed them with a Razor Shell and Hydro Pump combo attack, taking their foes by surprise as they were blasted off their feet and paws.

It set off a loud explosion and screams coming from all of them that Sarah, her family, and dragons heard from their current location, making them jump and look around in shock. "What was that?!" Silvally shrieked.

_"Is it Team Eclipse again?!"_ Riolu chirped.

"They couldn't be ambushing us again but-Wait!" Solar cried as he quickly adjusted his circuits for supersonic hearing and focused.

His mechanical ears twitched as he heard the explosion and heard several screams ringing in them, all of them becoming distinguishable that made his robotic heart sank with intense horror as he gasped

"What is it, Solar?" asked Sarah.

"No time, we gotta return home! Jump on!" Solar screamed.

"What are you talking about? Why-?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Startled by Solar's furious retort, she quickly jumped on her Beast Bot before he ran like the wind, much to her surprise as she screamed and held on for dear life. Her family, completely taken by surprise over Solar's abrupt departure but also worried, quickly followed to keep up with the lion-like robot.

As they all scrambled back, Tsukumaro, Nikki, James, and their Pokemon all picked themselves up and started to fight back but with Plumeria and Guzma leading the charge joined by Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp and with nowhere to run with the other Team Skull grunts blocking them from all angles, they had no choice but to duke it out and keep themselves and the Lycanroc Couple from their clutches.

But, despite their best efforts, Team Skull cheated their way to victory as three other grunts tackled Nikki and James and held them while they weren't looking, catching their Pokemon off guard and alerting Tsukumaro as he fought off his own grunts.

"Sir James! Miss Nikki-AGH!" he cried before he was grabbed hold and immobilized with his arms twisted behind his back.

Absol, the Lycanroc Couple, Lucario, and Dragonite didn't fare much better, either, as the Fighting/Steel, Dark, and Dragon Types were pinned down before Zipp's Garbodor slammed its fists down on Dusk and Luna's parents and immobilized them, away from their fellow Pokemon and trainers.

"That's right, fellas, pin 'em while they're down! Those rats didn't know what hit 'em, the suckers!" cackled Guzma as he watched.

"Urgh, a bunch of uncouth thugs like you, can't, think of, anything pleasant or diabolical, as, this!" groaned Tsukumaro as he struggled against his captors.

"You baddies are all alike, Guzma! You never, EVER, fight fair!" snarled James as he was held at arm's length with his hands now quickly tied up.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! It's always easier this way rather than duke it out in fair play," scoffed Guzma with another cackle.

"Besides, you goody-two-shoes twerps are always ungrateful. Didn't we go easy on your beloved dogs?" Plumeria sneered as she looked towards Dusk and Luna's parents trapped in Gardobor's filthy hands, who were barking and snarling like crazy to get away from their captors.

"Yes... Spared them so you can 'take them off our hands' and either claim them for yourselves again or sell them off for a few bucks from the black market," retorted Nikki with an irritated growl as she was also being tied up.

"But, your 'daughter' foiled our plans for the last time, Nikki darling," Tupp mocked slyly as he seductively got in her face. "She took what was rightfully ours and now, we're taking them back and we'll steal something precious to her in turn... You three..."

While Team Skull was busy interrogating their captors, Solar and Sarah reached their home before they gawked and quickly slunk to the nearby bushes to hide and eavesdrop on them before they make a plan. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Mom, Dad, Tsukumaro... I have to get to them-AIE!" Sarah gasped in horror.

She tried to sneak over to her adopted family and godfather before Solar bit on her shirt and pulled her down in the bushes to keep her from being so brash just as the rest of her Pokemon and the dragons joined them and saw what happened. "Those guys need to keep themselves occupied before we jump in. Otherwise, they'll pick us off when they hear you," he whispered.

"Alright, I can't believe it, though... I thought Team Skull would be out of my hair, by now..."

"You had a history with them?"

"Long story..."

They all tried to listen in as Guzma and Plumeria then spoke to their captors about something.

As they continued to eavesdrop, Sarah was getting all the more anxious; her adopted parents and her old family's advisor were technically Team Skull's prisoners after they were ambushed while they were gone and she felt like a sitting duck the longer she waited to act accordingly.

After a few more minutes of back-and-forth banter between the two groups, the young princess groaned before she got up and prepared to fight, taking her Beast-X Pokekey to use her powers. She knew she wasn't supposed to morph unless she was forced to but she felt like she could make an exception with her family's current situation.

Riolu, Mai, Solar, Blitz, and Silvally saw what she was trying to do and jumped her, dragging her back down and muffling her to keep her from blowing everyone's cover. One of the lower grunts turned and thought she heard something behind her gang but after a while and quietly thinking she heard a wild Pokemon just scurrying away from the wrong place at the wrong time, she shrugged and looked back towards her team's captors.

"Pika, Pika, Pi-Pi?!" hissed Blitz angrily through a whisper.

"Are you crazy, Mother? You nearly gave us away!" snapped Silvally as discretely as possible.

_"Stop it, Mommy!" _Riolu cried she desperately held her.

"Let go of me!" Sarah grunted.

"Not until you calm down!" Mai warned as quietly as she could.

"Sarah, control yourself! You looked as though you're signing your death warrant!" whispered Solar, exasperated.

"Solar, you guys can't expect me to wait things out and-!"

"Yes, you must!"

Solar quickly pinned her with his left paw and gave her the most intimidating glare he has which made her stop struggling and look intensely at him but her own glare didn't phase him as he continued to speak.

"Sarah, you're better than this. If you just go charging in and wail on them, your parents and Tsukumaro will think you've flipped your lid. You don't want Officer Jenny to hunt you down for that kind of stuff, do you? We can't be seen!"

Sarah irritability sighed at her Beast Bot, "I already lost my real parents to my Uncle and Team Eclipse and I am about to let history repeat itself with Team Skull and my parents and godfather!"

"That won't happen unless you learn to control yourself! You're letting your anger cloud your judgment and if you keep that up, you _will _eventually be the death of them!"

"Don't you think I already know that?!"

"Hey, I may not be with you long enough but I'm just trying to look out for you just as your family had!"

"My family's in the hands of those monsters! I have to do something!"

"Unless you calm down and think it through, you won't be able to help them!"

"Then, let's quit stalling and get 'em!" hissed the little princess as she forced Solar off her and decided to confront Team Skull herself, not wanting to argue anymore.

By now, as the interrogation between her family and Team Skull continued and started to get more dangerous, her patience had worn thin and she reached her boiling point at which she can no longer bear to hide on the sidelines and think things through, her anger taking control and the Lion DNA within her brewing as a lion's growl was heard as she gnashed her teeth.

"Sarah, wait!" Solar hissed quietly.

_"Mommy, no!" _cried Riolu, trying to be quiet.

Dusk and Luna followed suit, sharing her sentiments but for their parents, as the others looked on in growing fear and worry; they had never seen their foster mother/trainer in such a fit of rage before and the young princess they're seeing right now is starting to scare them.

"Guzma!" she bellowed.

All of Team Skull, Tsukumaro, Nikki, James, and their Pokemon froze and turned to the princess, her Sun Sword at hand and a dark glare in her eyes with Dusk and Luna baring their teeth and snarling, the sight of their captured parents making them seething.

"Well, what do you know? Right on time," Guzma smirked.

"At last, the royal pretty girl is here. Come to play with our new toys, little baby?" mocked Tupp. "You better enjoy them while you can 'cause we have a score to settle."

"I came here for my parents and my godfather. Put them and their Pokemon down and clear off!" Sarah threatened.

"Um, let us think... No," scoffed Rapp, smirking under her muffler. "We're gonna make millions out of these fine Pokemon here and we'll be leaving with our Lycanroc now."

"I said, hand them over. Them, my parents, my godfather, and their Pokemon; get your own and look after them instead of selling them for money."

"And, we're telling you, they're the property of Team Skull," retorted Zipp.

"Only because you captured them months ago and temporarily made their sons orphans as a result! I bet you don't even care about Pokemon, why Nanu would go through all that trouble to look after you, I'll never know!"

"That's for the old man and us to know and you to find out," Plumeria scoffed. "Relax, we're just here to complete a little errand involving your older Lycanroc. They've been gone for far too long and we believe it's time they head home, back to Po Town on Ula'Ula Island. I'm sure he won't mind, especially when we have you to put an end to."

"Their home is with me and my family and you can't have them back! Nanu won't approve of it if he heard!"

"Those overgrown puppies will be back with us before you know it by the mere memory of us and what we did to finally capture them!" snarled Guzma, slowly losing his patience.

"They'll never go with you, not as long as Luna, Dusk, and I are still breathing!"

"Ly, Roc!"

"Lycanroc, Roc, Roc!" Luna and Dusk bellowed furiously, their parents watching their sons worriedly.

"You know what, you bore me with that sentimental crap of yours!"

"Don't make us say this too many times!"

"Just scram and let us do our thing or you'll regret it!" snapped Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp.

Guzma just laughed. "HA! You can't resist us forever, Sarah, Baby. Team Skull won't back down this time; with every passing moment, our capture of the people you love leaves us with the upper hand here. All you need to do is join us and release your Lycanroc's parents to us and we'll let them go."

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Sarah angrily.

"Ah... We've expected that from you, Kid," Guzma sighed with a knowing smirk. "You'll have plenty of time to consider our offer for your parents and the old geezer's lives... As you and those meddling puppies have a front-row seat to Team Skull's greatest show on earth, HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He then snapped his fingers as two bulky Team Skull grunts and their Pokemon immobilized Sarah, Dusk, and Lycanroc as they all struggled in vain to break free from their grasp. The others, still hiding in the bushes gasped from this, seeing how Sarah not only blew their only chance to save Dusk and Luna's parents as well as Nikki, James, their partners, Absol, and Tsukumaro but also allowed her anger to control her actions which led to her downfall, AGAIN.

"Oh, Plumy! I think we should entertain our guests by given their parents a hefty medical dose of pain to shake them from their hero streak!"

"Whatever you say, boss," Plumeria smirked back. "Alright, kids, let 'em have it."

"YEAH!" cheered the grunts with devilish glee.

Before long, Tupp, Zipp, Rapp, and their fellow grunts began to physically abuse and harass their captors to no end to make Sarah change her mind. Nikki, James, Tsukumaro, and their Pokemon held firm but they couldn't help but let out several grunts and yelps of pain as they were put through so much torture while Guzma and Pluermia looked on with malicious satisfaction.

The others, still hiding in the bushes, watched on in horror and dismay, feeling helpless and not knowing what to do after Sarah messed things up.

The little princess and her two younger Lycanroc started to thrash around, their own captors maintaining a firm grip on her, Luna, and Dusk as they were getting annoyed. One of Team Skull's Pokemon decided to take things one step further and decided to use an attack on Tsukumaro and Absol which was a Slash attack barrage, giving them several blade wounds and bruises.

"Tsukumaro, Absol!"

"Leave them alone!" James and Nikki barked in a panic.

"Pikapi!" Blitz cried in horror.

The little Mouse Pokemon couldn't help but fret in absolute worry for his trainer's adopted parents; they were once her only link to what happened to King Doug and Queen Delilah and if they're gone, there goes their strongest hope of finding them for Sarah.

Guzma smirked as he decided to step in, releasing his reenergized Golisopod and smarmily made his way to Sarah's adopted parents.

"I think personal discipline for me will do you good until you and your baby decide to hand our Lycanroc back to us," he whispered darkly with a smirk before he turned to his Water/Bug Type.

"Golisopod, give these two numbskulls a taste of your Razor Shell!"

"Goli!" Golisopod nodded before he unsheathed two bright blue blades from his arms and held them at cutting range at the two older trainers, snickering darkly.

"LYCAN!"

"ROC!" cried Dusk and Luna's parents to their trainers.

They also thrashed around, howling and yelping in horror and shock as if they begged Golisopod to spare them before he does anything to hurt them or kill them but the Hard Scale Pokemon just laughed as it raised its Razor Shells, preparing to finish them off.

This was all too much for Sarah as she looked at what Golisopod was to do to her adopted parents, her first real links to her real parents, in growing horror. She started to snarl darkly in her captors' grasp, her face darkening as her anger started to brew in a force unlike any other before. Her eyes started to glow as a mark of a roaring lion appeared on her left cheek.

She also felt her Lion DNA from Solar starting to grow intense with excessive power as she balled her hands and shook them fiercely in her rage. As she was about to explode, Luna and Dusk turned towards their foster mother, and suddenly, they felt their blood getting cold as they saw her looking like she was about to go ballistic on Team Skull, her parents preparing to be beaten having pushed her over the edge.

"...NOOOOOOOOOO!" she roared, having finally snapped.

At the same time, while she screamed, what sounded like a lion's roar was mixed in and nearly deafened everyone as they covered their ears and braced themselves from the unexpected shockwave that followed. Miraculously, nobody was immediately thrown back or lost their balance from the little princess' unexpected and explosive rage.

"What was that?!" Silvally screamed from his family's hiding place over the roar.

_"Mommy!"_ Riolu cried, trying to run towards Sarah before Candy held her back.

Winter just cooed with deep worry for her rider, not knowing what to think, let alone do with Shadow nuzzling his mate in reassurance. But, his fear for Sarah was also apparent as he eyed her with increasing worry.

"Pika, Pi, Pika, Pikachu, Pi?!" Blitz fretting, starting to panic as he saw Sarah glowing in a bright transparent white aura.

Suddenly, she started to morph and change as a mark of a lion roaring proudly in the form of a lion's paw appeared on the side of her right shoulder. She slowly took on the form of a young adult lioness from Disney's The Lion King and The Lion Guard series but she was white all over with a cosmic blue fluff on her tail, three purple stripes on each of her legs, strange yellow face markings on her face, and her eyes now yellow and blue.

The sight of her as a lion made her adopted parents, Tsukumaro, their Pokemon, Dusk, and Luna as well as her family, still watching from the bushes gawk at her and her captors were forced to let go of her in fear as she growled.

_"Mama!"_

"Mother!"

"What's happening?!"

"Sarah... It's her Lion DNA! She's tapped into it with her anger and she transformed into a lioness! Oh, man, she's gone completely bananas!" Solar, Mai, Nebby, and Silvally gasped.

"Hey! Who's the pussy cat?" sniffed one grunt in disbelief.

"Don't tell me it's the brat?!" cried Tupp.

"What the hell's going on?" added Zipp.

"Hey, guys, what the hell is that?" Rapp whimpered, pointing to a cloud brewing from behind the princess.

Then, Sarah let out a powerful lions' roar and the clouds behind her turned into four roaring lions as well! The power and force of the Roar that it knocked Golisopod away from her adopted parents and into a tree!

"Golisopod!" Guzma gawked in absolute shock.

"Impossible, beaten by a kid beast's roar..." breathed Plumeria in utter disbelief, goggle-eyed.

Sarah then eyed Team Skull with an icy glare, her lioness eyes glaring dangerously at the gangsters responsible for putting her family through so much suffering at the best and worst of times. The grunts all started to shiver with intense fear, not knowing what to do and becoming scared after seeing her best their leader's Pokemon again.

"This looks bad!" Zipp freaked as he, Tupp, and Rapp huddled each other in a panic.

"I think we're done for, big bro!" Rapp cried, completely frightened.

Tupp couldn't get a word in as he kept a terrified gaze towards his greatest female rival; he looked like he was about to go pale and faint just by looking at her dead in the eye.

Plumeria scoffed but she felt a little uneasy just by seeing what Sarah had become in response to her anger towards her and the rest of Team Skull for their crime. "Salazzle, Golbat, don't just stand there! Get rid of her!" she screamed towards her Pokemon.

Golbat and Salazzle shook off their own shock and fear in response to their trainer's demands and carried them out before they were followed by the rest of Team Skull's Pokemon, not wanting to let Sarah get away with humiliating their trainers' leader and his Pokemon twice.

But, just as they were about to attack, Sarah snarled before she took a deep breath, concentrated her energy, and roared as loud as she could as she didn't want to put up with Team Skull again. A large soundwave came in the form of a sonic boom as she roared and the clouds behind her became four roaring lions again, the force of the blast catching them off guard as it started to pick them up before it lifted them into the air and threw them back towards Poni Island, making them scream and panic.

The little lion princess kept on roaring, her anger at her family's captors channeled through her powerful roar as it echoed all around.

The force of the blast was so great, it blew the Pokemon and Team Skull all the way back to Poni Island, completely catching them off guard and making them release Tsukumaro, Nikki, James, their Pokemon, Dusk, and Luna from their grasp. To their surprise, they were completely unaffected by the roar as it continued to echo across the region.

Sarah had managed to rescue them but unfortunately, she did it a little too well. As she continued to roar in her uncontrollable rage, the roar's massive power pulled off a few nearby trees that were soon dangling so dangerously from their original positions, they threatened to topple over and crash to the ground. It also caused several cracks along the ground and surprisingly, it was so loud that Ash and his friends along with Professors Kukui and Burnet and their Pokemon, who were playing together at the beach near the Pokemon School, jumped in shock and surprise at the roar echoing around them.

"What was that?!"

"It sounded like a roar!"

"And, it sounded like it's from a lion!"

"Or maybe a wild Pyroar!"

"But, Kiawe's Pyroar can't roar that loudly! No Pyroar can!"

"Well, then, who did it?" squabbled the six trainer students, flustered and taken aback from what they heard.

Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, however, had a bad feeling brewing in them and upon remembering their students/friends' encounter with the Beast Morphers Rangers, knew what it could mean.

"You think Sarah tapped into her new Lion DNA, Kukui?" Burnet pondered.

"No doubt," Kukui nodded. "We better see what happened."

With Ash and the rest of the gang joining them, the Pokemon professor couple hurried off to Sarah and her family's house to see if they can help her with anything and find out more about the mysterious roar they all heard.

Back to Sarah; when she finally stopped roaring and panted heavily, she took in her family, their Pokemon, Dusk, Luna, and their parents being safe from harm but then, she gawked from the destruction around her.

While her adopted family's house was still intact, the area around them was left worse for wear after she unleashed her powerful roar at Team Skull with several medium and large-sized cracks scattered across the area. Some of the plants were scattered after being pulled from their spots and a few of the trees were tilting dangerously after their roots are pulled from the road. Some of the windows at the houses next door or around their neighborhood were cracked and some people were so startled from hearing her roar, they came out in a panic to see what's going on, only to find Team Skull and their Pokemon being blasted off out of Melemele Island.

Sarah was horrified by what she saw and what she did despite her noble intentions for her adopted family and godfather as her eyes shrunk like pinpricks as the devastation of her actions sunk in.

Nikki, James, Tsukumaro, all the Pokemon gathered, the dragons, and Solar all approached her carefully, not wanting to make her any madder than she already was but not knowing that she had calmed down and was devastated from the destruction she unintentionally caused. More than that, the three humans were worried when they saw how horrified she must've been at the destruction she caused just to protect them.

"Sarah, honey...?" Nikki quizzed quietly.

The little lion princess whimpered as she flinched, trying to back away from her, James, and Tsukumaro. "...Princess?" put in Tsukumaro, greatly concerned.

She looked at her adopted parents and godfather in the eye but with a hint of overwhelming shame; even if she managed to save them, how could she face them again after what she had unintentionally done despite stopping Team Skull from carrying out their revenge?

This was all too much for the little princess as she ran off, not wanting to face her family again after what she did.

"Ponchita! Wait, come back!"

"Honey!" cried Nikki and James.

Tsukumaro just looked on worriedly as Sarah ran until she was out of sight.

Her Pokemon and dragons along with Solar couldn't do anything to stop her as she ran away. They too were stunned and a little frightened by the immense power that the Lion DNA had given her after she managed to tap into it and that included her new form.

Deciding to figure out how to help Sarah out of her latest jam, they rejoined Tsukumaro, Nikki, James, and the freed Pokemon to recuperate themselves from what they had witnessed.

"Are you guys okay?" Solar asked.

"We are, Young Lion," Tsukumaro replied with a worried frown. "But, I'm most concerned for the princess. I know the damage done to this area was pretty bad but she only did it and did away with those ruffians just to protect us."

"What's going to happen to her?" Mai quivered with concern.

"I don't know, I never expected something like this to happen to Ponchita," James pondered, concerned.

"Do you think it had something to do with the Lion DNA she was infused with after she bonded with you, Solar?" Nikki asked the lion Beast Bot.

"I had a feeling when I saw her become a lion herself but I didn't know what powers my own DNA could have so I could only speculate," Solar confirmed. "I don't know how everybody else is gonna take it when they hear about this."

"Hey! Nikki, James, Tsukumaro!" called a familiar voice.

Everybody turned to see Kukui, Burnet, and the Alola Gang along with their partners rushing over to them but they also gawked at the sight of the devastation from Sarah's powerful roar following her transformation and latest tussle with Team Skull.

"Buckin' Mudbrays! What happened to this place?!" gasped Kiawe.

"I've heard of a wild Pokemon or two using Earthquake to some extent but this can't be from a wild Pokemon of sorts!" Mallow put in.

"Looks like a whole pack of Bewear wrecked everything like a giant Poke-typhoon!" Sophocles observed in shock.

"This is terrible!" Lana breathed.

"What happened to you, are you okay?" Lillie asked.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Sarah?" Ash asked.

Nikki, James, Tsukumaro, the Pokemon, and the dragons all squirmed with worried frowns and faces. They knew that Ash, the others, Kukui, and Burnet would find out about Sarah's new power one way or another and they did promise to contact Commander Shaw and the Beast Morphers Rangers about it and her Lion DNA if anything happened.

Not sure who would be the one to break the bad news to them, Solar decided to step up and tell them. "She's gone," he told them sheepishly with a sad tone to his voice.

Tsukumaro nodded grimly, "I'm afraid she's been traumatized by whatever she did to save us from Team Skull after they ambushed us to get their revenge on Sarah as well as take back Young Dusk and Young Luna's parents."

"You just missed her when she ran away, most likely terrified of how we would've reacted to saving her given the devastation she unintentionally caused around here," added Nikki quietly as a worried James held her.

Everyone barring Sarah's family-Pokemon, adopted, and godfather-gasped in shock, realizing that what happened with Lillie and Gladion months ago repeated but this time, with Sarah following her shocking outburst.

"Disappeared?!"

"Ran away?"

"It can't be!"

"But, why?!"

"I don't understand!"

"There's no way Sarah could've done this!" the gang denied in shock and disbelief.

"Did it have something to do with her powers?" Kukui asked worriedly.

Solar nodded solemnly, "Long story, we'll fill you in on everything. After, we find Sarah and tell her this wasn't her fault, though."

The married professor couple nodded knowingly. "All right, in the meantime, I'll go to the Command Center and call Lusamine and Commander Shaw immediately. They'll want to know about this and we need Nate's help. This could be the answer we're looking for," Burnet suggested.

"While you're doing that, we'd better go and find Sarah and fast!" Kukui nodded. "Leave no stone unturned until she's back with us safely!"

"Right!" the group shouted, beginning their search.

With everybody doing their utmost to search for Sarah since they know she couldn't get far in her new form, they could only hope to find her and learn more about her lion power before it could lead to trouble not only for everyone else but also for her.

As her family and friends began their search for her, Sarah ran deep into the mountain forest leading to and bordering the Ruins of Conflict where she was sure nobody can find her. After running for several minutes without stopping, she came across a large cave near a clearing and rushed inside to wallow in her own mistake and collect herself before returning to her family and friends.

She wouldn't be surprised if all of Alola had heard her roar and would be getting into a frenzy over spinning her actions if there were any witnesses around that saw what became of the area around her neighborhood in her anger-filled haste to stop Team Skull.

The entire incident following her rash and selfish decision to confront Guzma, Plumeria, Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp along with the other grunts kept playing in her mind and caused tears of shame and self-loathing to come to her eyes, the lioness continuing to hate herself for what she did. She wasn't sure if she can look everyone in the eye after what she did. For now, she didn't want to be found, she just wants to be left alone to recollect herself and come to grips with what happened.

But, as she was completely lost in her own misery, she had no idea that she wasn't alone.

Out of the darkness, there were some soft croons coming from within the cave but Sarah had been crying so much that she couldn't hear the owners of them before they revealed themselves to be a quartet of dragons that had made the cave their home.

The first of the new dragons had long horns and spines snaking along its back with a bright blue, yellow, and orange color scheme to contrast them and was about 75 ft. long from nose to tail. The dragon was classified as a Death Song.

The second of the quartet, a female, was 72 ft. from nose to tail instead. It had similar features to the male Death Song but unlike the first dragon, its wings were much smaller and it had a different wing pattern. Its lower jaw on its face was a little wider and it had dark spots around its eyes. The most striking contrasts between them, however, came down to the female dragon's blue main body skin and scales as well as its black stripes and patterns, thinner legs, and larger and thicker back spines. The female dragon was a close relative to the Death Song known as a Slithersong.

Finally, the last two dragons were virtually twins compared to the Slithersong and the Death Song and were actually much younger than the previous two. They were both 28 ft. long in length and had long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws with a row of armored plates lining across their backs. Their body coloration is mainly red with black stripes merging with black spots and they had bright yellow eyes. Their tails were telescopic and they were each tipped with a venomous stinger, similar to the stingers found on scorpions. They also have jagged, razor-sharp pincers resembling those found on a praying mantis in place of their front legs and their back legs were shorter and thinner with only two claws at the foot front of each leg. The younger dragon pair was known to be part of the highly aggressive dragon species known as Deathgrippers.

When they saw Sarah enter their cave and start crying her eyes out, they were tempted to attack her and get her out of what looked to be their home. But, when they heard how miserable she was after hearing her heavy sobbing and looking at her tears, they felt their hearts breaking to see her looking so vulnerable for some reason. They couldn't bear to hurt her after seeing her in such a state.

Given whatever the lion girl did before she came to their home was enough to make her so miserable, they could tell that something was horribly wrong.

The female Slithersong couldn't bear to watch the white lioness continue to wallow in her misery and, taking the initiative to stay by her side until she was ready to speak to them, she kindly crawled over to her side and wrapped herself around her before giving her a gentle nuzzle and mother's croon.

The young princess didn't see the dragons after finding their cave and deciding to hide in it without their knowledge of her but despite not knowing about them, as miserable as she is and continuing to loathe herself over her previous mistake, she accepted the Slithersong's comfort.

The other three dragons soon followed, not wanting to see the little lioness continue crying like that, as they joined the Slithersong and took their places to comfort her and keep her company. The younger Deathgrippers crooned quietly as they snuggled against Sarah from her right while the male Death Song rested with the female Slithersong and rested his head gently on Sarah's back.

Whether Sarah knew it or not, she had gained new friends who decided to help her in her latest hour of darkness even if she didn't ask for or know about it. It was only the beginning of a brand new friendship between her and the new dragons that would change her once again for the better, regardless of whatever's thrown at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Sarah blasted them back to Po Town, Team Skull was eventually recovering from their latest bout of humiliation and defeat from the one person they despised in the entire world. Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp were steaming as they angrily paced around in the old mansion in Guzma's room, fuming from their group's loss while the main man himself and Plumeria tried to wrap their heads around the previous incident. None of them knew about the Lion DNA she now carried so they had no idea what had happened.

"I can't believe them!" snapped Tupp.

"I can't believe _her_, that brat of a princess!" Rapp seethed. "If she hadn't become a Pyroar or whatever, we would've finally beaten her!"

"We had the perfect plan in order and nothing went wrong until she showed up," agreed an angry Zipp. "I can't take everybody making fun of us after getting our be-hinds whomped over and over again anymore!"

"That transformation into that thing wasn't a coincidence," continued Tupp, still hopping mad. "But, how was she able to become a Pyroar before our very eyes? What could've caused it?"

"If I may interject, you three stooges," Plumeria began, coolly as usual. "That wasn't a Pyroar she turned into, a female Pyroar had its mane in a thin ponytail of some sort and it certainly wasn't white all over. Did you also see a mane on her let alone hear a roar as loud as that?"

"Wait a minute, you're right!" Zipp gasped in realization. "If that wasn't a Pyroar she turned into, then what was it a lion of some sort?"

"I've been doing research in and out on other creatures that roamed our world in addition to Pokemon including the kings and queens of the jungle, lions," Rapp put in. "If that brat turned into a lioness how was she even able to do so?"

"Well, whatever it is, we're not letting her off the hook, Sis!" Tupp interrupted. "That brat's going to pay for making fools out of us again and we're getting those Lycanroc back if it's the last thing we do! What should we do now, boss?!"

"...Nothing, we'll lay low, for now," Guzma decided, to Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp's shock.

"Have you decided what to do, big guy?" Plumeria asked.

"We're way out of our league in this one. We're a strong force in the Alola Region given our reputation and what we are in our battles and what's more, that insolent rascal has gotten stronger and in such a short span of time throughout the past couple of months, let alone a year. But, what we've seen out of her today got me thinking, we should confront her when she's at her most vulnerable. Sure, she may have beaten us through her anger but what if she were to go beserk after we push her buttons and make her lash out in front of everybody?"

Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp were intrigued. "Oh..."

"What's more, Sarah's gained a powerful force in not just her Pokemon but also those flying lizards who hang out with her and her meddling mates. And, she also gets her strength from her friends as well as her family. You know that Pokemon League thing that my old rival and friend-turned-enemy, Professor Kukui, is working on as of now, right? Well, I'm thinking we can take them out by enrolling in the competition and boot them out until we get to her and Kukui. Once we defeat her and I take out Kukui, the name of Team Skull will be restored and nobody will laugh at us again after that once one of us is the champion. Also, it'll give me the perfect opportunity to settle the score with Kukui, once and for all."

"You're still holding a grudge against that Poke-brainiac for what happened before?" Plumeria inquired.

"He owed me for what he did back then. He betrayed me and I'm willing to give him a piece of my mind for ruining me all those years ago... I'm waited far too long for this moment to come and now, I'm gonna make the chicken that he is come home to roost."

"But, what about Sarah? What'll we do with her?" Rapp reminded.

"Regarding the fact that her strength also came from her friends as well as her family and herself, we'll solely deal with them. If we target them whenever possible and if they have nothing better to do, we'll see what they're made of and if that brat can handle us now."

Interested in that idea, Tupp, Zipp, Plumeria, and Rapp agreed as they went downstairs to tell their fellow grunts the news while Guzma walked over to the window and stared out into the distance, his gaze piercing through the walls bordering Po Town as he thought back to Sarah and Prof. Kukui. He even thought back to what the two had been through before whatever happened between them caused them to separate and make him develop a grudge against him.

"Just you and that brat wait, Kukui..." he sighed, frowning.

* * *

Dusk had fallen on everyone once again but after a long day of searching and despite honeycombing the entirety of Melemele Island, nobody had found Sarah and it was already getting late. Ash, the others, and Sarah's entire family had to regroup at Iki Town and meet with Hala, hoping that he can help them figure out where she had run off just as he did to clue them in on Nebby's origins during their rescue mission for Lusamine.

"I see, so that's what that sonic boom was," Hala contemplated after hearing everything. "And, did it really take a toll on her after that, Solar?"

"Yeah, I guess seeing the destruction from her roar despite saving her parents and Tsukumaro as well as those older Lycanroc did her in," nodded the lion beast bot. "It was all too much for her when she realized how much of a threat she is to everyone in her new form."

He sighed heavily, feeling remorseful for his partner. "It's all my fault, really. I indirectly bonded her with my Lion DNA after she found me and now look where it's gotten her."

"Hey, come on, Solar! Don't beat yourself up," Ash encouraged with a frown.

"Yeah, it's not your fault Sarah became a lion and accidentally destroyed anything around her on sight," Sophocles agreed. "Team Skull provoked her and there was nothing you guys could've done to stop her and save her family and Dusk and Luna's parents another way."

"But, it was my animal DNA that got her in this mess in the first place!" Solar denied, frustrated with himself. "None of us knew what powers she got after it merged with her Solgaleo DNA and we're already in a jam! No doubt those stupid media pundits would already be having a field day spinning the whole thing for a story if they found out, eventually."

"Forget about that! What's more important is we find Sarah before we have a riot on our hands!" Ash demanded.

"Listen, Solar, this wasn't your fault, it never was," Kukui reassured. "And, I agree with Ash. We must find Sarah or who knows what'll happen to her."

"And, it's getting late by the looks of it," Burnet replied, having arrived from the Command Center. "I've called Lusamine and Commander Shaw about everything and they agreed to find out and explain everything at Coral Harbor tomorrow. Did you find Sarah?"

"Nope, not yet," Kiawe answered sadly.

"It's like she doesn't want to be found, after all," Lillie pondered worriedly.

"I don't know if we can find her. We've looked through every part of the island and we left no stone unturned trying to find out where she is," Mallow sighed. "I'm thinking we should just give up, leave her alone for a little while longer until she's ready."

"Don't be so sure, kids," Hala reassured kindly, much to their surprise.

"What?"

"Well, while you were looking for her like she was a needle in a haystack, I happened to notice her while I was working on my new Z-Rings. I heard the roar from earlier as well and a few minutes later, I've noticed what looked to be a white lion running past my house into the forest leading to the Ruins of Conflict."

"The Ruins of Conflict?" everyone gasped in surprise.

"Why would she go there?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out if she's really there before she hurts herself," Mallow put in.

"We need some sort of a tracker or-not now, Skystorm, we-!" Sophocles replied to Skystorm gently nuzzling him. The Electric Type student then gasped as he snapped his fingers in realization. Of course, how could he and the others have been so stupid not to realize it sooner? They do have the means to find Sarah and get her out of trouble faster and they were standing next to it the whole time in the form of a dragon!

He then turned to Tskumaro, now smiling brightly, "Hey, Tsukumaro! What kind of class of dragon did you say Skystorm is from?"

Tsukumaro raised a confused eyebrow at him, "She's from the Tracker Class, why?"

"Yes! It all makes sense, we do have a tracking device to find Sarah and she's right here!" Sophocles told everybody excitedly.

Everybody gasped in realization as well; maybe Skystorm can find and lead them to Sarah using her keen sense of smell.

"That's it!" Nikki cried.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" James added in agreement.

"Sophocles, you're a genius!" Mallow cheered.

"You're smart!" said Lana.

"Sophocles, you've done it again!" Kiawe complemented proudly.

"Yeah, we can give Skystorm something that belonged to Sarah so she can track her down more easily!" Ash realized.

"And, once she picks up her scent, she'll lead us to where she is in the forest leading to the Ruins of Conflict!" smiled Lillie brightly.

"Well done, Sophocles, I couldn't have put it better myself!" commended Prof. Kukui.

"That's why you're the brains of this team," smirked Burnet with pride.

"Aww, it was nothing," chuckled Sophocles bashfully before he became determined. "Now, all we need is something of Sarah's for Skystorm to sniff at and we'll let her do the rest."

Mai slinked up to Sophocles and Skystorm as she held what looked to be her good luck charm by her shadow arm which fell off of Sarah after she had transformed and the string holding it ripped off. "I have this thingy that belonged to Sarah. Do you think the nice dragon can smell it?" she questioned, handing it to him.

"Perfect!" Sophocles cried as he took the charm.

He then held up for Skystorm to sniff for Sarah's scent, "Okay, Skystorm, here's her good luck charm. Put your nose to work."

The female dragon nodded with a determined grunt before she carefully smelled it for her rider's scent. It took only a total of 10 whole seconds for her to get a lock on it before she jolted and swiftly pointed to the path and cave leading towards the Ruins of Conflict and the woods preceding it.

"Hey, Skystorm's pointing to the cave leading towards the Ruins of Conflict!" Ash gasped.

"Do you think she made it to the Ruins of Conflict while she was running?" Lana inquired.

"Skystorm's sense of smell wouldn't lie if she did," Kukui answered.

Following Skystorm as she sniffed and searched the path leading to the Ruins of Conflict, the large group kept their eyes and ears open for Sarah, hoping that she hadn't gotten far from them as well as trying to see if she's anywhere leading to the ruins.

They looked through every spot along the path for their missing princess but it looked as though they were still on a wild goose chase and if Skystorm's sense of smell wasn't as reliable as Sophocles made it out to be.

Then, as they drew closer to the Ruins of Conflict, taking great care to cross over an old wooden bridge bordering a waterfall, the Tracker dragon suddenly perked up and sniffed rapidly as she pointed herself in several directions. It looked as though as she had gotten a stronger smell of Sarah's scent and she was close, much closer than they originally thought which gave everybody hope as they tried to run after her when she started to sprint to her rider's possible location.

Before long, they came across the cave where the female Slithersong, the male Death Song, and their Deathgripper younglings were resting at. But, to their surprise and relief, they found Sarah, still in Lioness Form, completely exhausted after sobbing herself to sleep and in the comfort of the dragons in question.

"Look, there she is!" cried Ash, starting to run towards them.

"Wait! What are those things there?" Mallow shouted, trying to stop the Kanto Trainer.

"Ash, stop!" James cried, reaching a panicked hand.

"Come back!" begged Nikki.

But, Ash didn't stop, he was too relieved to see Sarah again. He didn't bother to notice the dragons resting with her.

Suddenly, the female Slithersong twitched upon hearing Ash's movements and opened a sleepy eye to find him running towards the lioness and her family.

"Hey! Sarah!" Ash called.

The Slithersong jolted and landed in front of him with her left wing spread out in front of Sarah to shield her from him, thinking he was a threat, baring her teeth and growling at him.

"WAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ash, skidding to a stop in his panic.

"PIKAPI!" shouted Pikachu in horror as he rushed off to protect his best friend.

"Pika!" Blitz cried before he ran after Pikachu, not wanting his fellow Electric Type to do anything stupid.

The Kanto Trainer managed to stop and land on his butt, a mere ten inches away from the Slithersong as she snarled dangerously to make him run away and not hurt the lioness she's protecting. Now, he finally realized that he was in the presence of more dragons around Sarah and one of them wasn't too happy to see him.

The male Death Song then woke up from the Slithersong's growling and Ash's frightened scream and noticed him in front of her before he shot up and joined her with the Deathgrippers still resting with their new friend. He also let out a threatening growl, also thinking he had come to hurt Sarah. What the two of them didn't realize was that Ash was her friend and he wasn't really a threat to her, to begin with.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm sorry," he begged, trying to get up. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just here looking for a friend."

The Slithersong narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was asking him why or what he wants with Sarah. She knew he was talking about the lioness she and the Death Song were protecting but they didn't know about her being friends with him.

"Oh, my friends and I were just looking for her. See, she ran off after transforming into a lioness and we need to get her back and see what happened after she protected her family from Team Skull."

The two dragons tilted their heads in confusion but they kept their wings spread to hide Sarah from view. They had no idea about Team Skull or who they are but that didn't matter to them as they thought he was going to hurt her.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, spreading out his arms in defense as he reached Ash. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika!"

He tried to beg them to let him and Ash see Sarah but the two dragons wouldn't budge an inch.

The Slithersong growled at Pikachu, telling him to leave the cave and not hurt the lioness she and her family were safeguarding from whatever could be after her. The male Death Song nodded in agreement, sharing the female dragon's sentiments.

Pikachu was aghast by this and he quickly spoke up, "Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Chi, Pi, Pi!"

The Death Song didn't believe Pikachu pleading for them to move aside and let them see Sarah and growled at him, telling him that no matter what he and his human try to do, they wouldn't hand her over unless they can be sure that whoever wants Sarah wouldn't dare hurt her.

Pikachu was shocked before he snarled back with a glare, his patience towards the dragons starting to wear thin.

He then demanded that the dragons move so he and Ash can retrieve Sarah but once again, they refused to budge. Pikachu snarled dangerously but as his cheeks sparked and he started to attack...

"PI!" Blitz shouted, ensnaring Pikachu using Electro Web before a fight could break out between him and the dragons.

The two dragons, Pikachu, and Ash turned to see Blitz immediately running towards them and sighing with relief to see that he arrived just in time. He also had a feeling that the dragons before him, Pikachu, and Ash were responsible for his trainer being safe after she ran away.

Everyone else, meanwhile, immediately caught up to them and they were surprised to see the Death Song and Slithersong confronting Ash and the Mouse Pokemon but they held their breath, not wanting to make them mad and notice their presence. It seemed like things were going roughly with the trio that came across the older dragons.

"PIKA!" Pikachu snapped angrily at Blitz.

"Chu, Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Pi!" argued Blitz, wanting to avoid having a conflict with the new dragons.

The argument between the two male Mouse Pokemon went back and forth for a few seconds before Blitz took the initiative to try and reason with the dragons to let him see his partner.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pi, Pika," he began kindly with a bow.

The dragons were intrigued by Blitz's manners and they bowed back in return, growling gently as if asking him what he wants with them. They had a feeling that he was also looking for the lioness they were guarding but as he spoke to them about what he and his friends were doing before meeting them and they looked into his eyes, they found no trace of malice and only concern and worry in them. They were most surprised when the Mouse Pokemon detailed what happened with Sarah during his and his family's latest encounter with Team Skull and her transformation to a lioness.

"Pi, Pika, Pikapi, Pika! Pikachu, Pi, Pikachu. Pi, Pi, Pi?" finished Blitz, asking if the Death Song and Slithersong had seen Sarah running by.

The Slithersong and her mate looked at each other and growled quietly, debating with each other as to whether or not Blitz can be trusted. They looked to Blitz, then to Ash and Pikachu, and finally, they took notice of the entire group behind them watching them all carefully and from a safe distance. They could also see the same desperation and worry they shared with Blitz for Sarah in their eyes, realizing that they were looking for their friend or daughter/goddaughter who could be in trouble.

Despite her worries for the lioness, the female Slithersong nodded gently to Blitz's question before she and her mate stood aside and lifted their right and left wings to reveal Sarah, still as a lioness, sleeping and with the younger Deathgrippers curled around her in their slumber.

Relieved and overjoyed that his human partner hadn't gone far and she was safe and sound, he quietly went over to her and gently touched her head. But, as his left paw made contact, Sarah curled up tighter, flinching with a whimper and making him reel back in surprise.

"Pika...?" Blitz pondered worriedly.

The Slithersong growled sadly, telling him that she's not feeling her best at the moment despite knowing his concern.

Blitz gently deflated with a sad frown, "Pikapi...?"

The Slithersong just nodded; she may not want to disturb her family's unexpected guest but she knew that she had to tell the lioness that the little Mouse Pokemon before her had been looking for her and wants to talk to her, which was the only way the four dragons can know what caused her to be such a wreck in the first place. Those who would be after her may have been worried for her for a reason. Eventually, against her better judgment, the Slithersong gently nudged Sarah, carefully getting her to wake up and see her little yellow friend.

Finally, Sarah managed to fully open her eyes and saw Blitz feeling immensely relieved but concerned for her as he raised his left paw to touch her again. But, she just whimpered and flinched back again, fearing that she'll go bonkers again and end up nearly killing him by mistake.

Solar gently came forward and joined them and the dragons, much to the reptiles' surprise from seeing the beast bot, as he could see how frightened his partner was of herself as she is.

"Blitz's she's terrified right now," Solar put in, badly worried. "I don't know how we're going to get her out and make her look us in the eye over everything."

"I think this is where we come in," replied James, he, Tsukumaro, and Nikki coming from behind them.

"What do you mean?"

"She only became like this out of fear for us and her hatred for Team Skull. Don't forget, Guzma and his lackeys attacked us first," said Nikki.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt anybody with her new power. She was pushed to a particular breaking point and it all came to a head for her which lead her into becoming this," Tsukumaro added.

"Then, how are you gonna get her to come back? She won't respond to any of us and you know how she's feeling right now."

"That doesn't mean we can't try, Solar, my boy."

The old advisor then turned to the dragons and said, "I suppose you would let us have a go at convincing her, friends?"

The Death Song and Slithersong quietly debated with each other before they turned to the three adults and nodded in approval, also telling them to be careful when approaching her on account of her currently broken state.

"Honey..." Nikki began, gently.

"Ponchita...?" James asked, carefully reaching towards her.

Sarah, however, just continued to flinch and tried to squirm back. The incident involving her new roar was still burned into her mind and she didn't want to repeat it with deadly consequences compared to what she did before. Nikki and James looked at each other worriedly, they couldn't get through to her even if they tried and reassured her that she wasn't at fault after saving them.

Tsukumaro realized this and he decided to go towards her gently, sitting next to her and caressing her head tenderly. This action caused the younger Deathgrippers to stir themselves awake and look at him in surprise but when they started to attack, thinking that he could be a threat to Sarah, he spoke quietly to her and drew their attention as he pointed to where the sun is setting.

"Look there, it's beautiful, ain't it?" Tsukumaro began, directing Sarah towards the sunset still going on. "I'll never forget the first time I saw that beautiful sunset, a sunrise, actually... Right when I first crossed over to this time period for your safety, it'll be nice to see it again once the world, this region, is at peace again. It'll be all the more better with you beside me..."

Sarah purred quietly, she thought Tsukumaro would be afraid of or angry at her but he just smiled like the incident never happened.

"I don't know if you know, Sarah... But, when you were born, Delilah and Doug made me your godfather..."

Sarah nodded, having known ever since he revealed who he is to her following one of their previous clashes with Lothor and Team Eclipse. She was reeling from the revelation for days but she was still glad to know that a part of her old family is with her.

"...Well, given how much you've been through and the fact that you're born to royalty... If you really want to, I'd-Well, uh... I, I can understand if you would choose to stay with Nikki and James let alone your friends after we find your parents..."

Sarah's widened as she turned to her godfather, tilting her head in surprise from the offer he gave and asking, through her eyes, if she could live with him and her birth family for the chance of having a real family. It was as if she was given a second chance of having a real parent and family after having lost her old ones to time and Lothor's machinations all those years ago.

Tsukumaro just chuckled from her surprise, "Well, I suppose I understand if you don't want to leave Nikki and James nor your friends, until then..."

The little lioness just smiled knowingly before she turned towards his wounds from Team Skull and started to lick them while giving a sad and worried frown, hoping that he wasn't too badly hurt by Guzma and his minions nor by her roar.

Her godfather just smiled kindly as he wrapped an arm around her head and brought her to his chest, gently rubbing her to soothe her from her fears. He knew what his goddaughter was thinking, remembering the entire incident back at their home.

"I'm fine, child. You saved us despite causing a lot of havoc but I promised your parents that you would be safe with me as your godfather... Nothing will ever come between us and your two families. I'll make sure of that..."

Sarah whimpered again as small tears welled in her eyes and gently nuzzled him in relief and overwhelming happiness. Satisfied that he was able to get through to her in a way, he turned to Nikki and James and nodded with a gentle smile, persuading them to join them.

The two adopted parents smiled in relief, not needing to be told twice as they carefully joined him and their daughter, the young lioness purring quietly and feeling relieved to know she didn't do them any harm.

The others watched on in satisfaction and relief, it seemed those dragons, as well as Tsukumaro and Blitz, had managed to get through to her and make her realize that she's not an enemy after the incident with Team Skull. In fact, this renewed their determination to look after and protect her from Lothor and Team Eclipse should they try to ambush her and her family as well.

The four cave dragons looked on with soft smiles, seeing Tsukumaro managing to soothe her with very few words and actions without causing a panicked stir in her. They were impressed with the old advisor despite not knowing the human.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pik, Pi, Pika," Blitz replied, telling them that he had a way with understanding her that some people can't tell. The dragons just nodded, their soft grins still on their faces.

It took some time to get Sarah back to Grid Battleforce the following day so she could be changed back into a human but with Commander Shaw and the Beast Morphers Rangers' help, they managed to get her over to their headquarters and Nate's lab with no trouble and they managed to do so without causing a panic. This also included trying to explain to everybody on Melemele Island how the incident involving the roar wasn't Sarah's fault but an act of self-defense and an accident involving a Pyroar (which was a lie generously made by Hala so nobody would become suspicious of Sarah's Lion DNA) before the gang had to leave for Coral Harbor.

Right now, as the little lion princess was resting in a lab bed, Nate was going over her Lion DNA and what Lusamine, Burnet, and Wicke told him and his team about her transformation and the roar that followed.

"Well, it looks like her Lion DNA must've finally kicked in. Thankfully, when it did, she didn't make contact with the Evox Virus so we can rule out Evox and his cronies," began the ranger genius. "If anything, it must've been triggered by her own anger over Team Skull attacking her family and trying to break her for revenge."

"Sounds like Team Skull's ambush and pummeling Nikki, James, Tsukumaro, and their Pokemon must've made her go bananas until she couldn't take it anymore and became a lioness in the process," Ravi concluded, who joined Nate in the lab along with Devon, Zoey, Steel, Solar, Tsukumaro, and the Ultra Rescue Rangers to hear the results.

"We should all be very lucky that only a small part of Melemele Island got trashed after she blew away Team Skull," Zoey said, relieved that nothing too serious had gotten down.

"Yeah, who knows what'll happen if the rest of Alola got caught up in that roar," Mallow agreed quietly.

"Can't argue with that," replied Lana in agreement.

"But, what about that lion's roar, anyway?" Ash asked, confused. "I've never heard anything crazy like that."

"Not even a Pyroar can match that. What do you think might've happened," Kiawe pondered to Nate.

"I've looked into it and what I found was phenomenal and yet unbelievable at the same time. The Roar that she used to save her family was a mystical animal power known as the Roar of the Elders. No records were made on it since nobody has ever seen or heard about it over the years. Whenever somebody uses the Roar, either lion or human, four ancient lions appear from the heavens in the form of clouds and roar alongside its user, instilling extremely powerful soundwaves from it. From what I gathered from whatever ancient writings exist on it, whenever it's used out of anger, regardless of the user's intent, the clouds become dark and stormy, thus causing mass destruction. What's worse, there's a high-level risk that it'll rebound like an echo, which causes natural disasters such as earthquakes."

Nate turned to Tsukumaro, remembering Burnet's conversation with him, Lusamine, Commander Shaw, and Wicke about the Roar and the recent Team Skull incident. "Given what Prof. Burnet told us, Tsukumaro, was that what happened back there?" he asked.

"That's exactly what happened, Young Nate," he confirmed.

"So, that roar's literally a double-edged sword. If Sarah's not careful, she could potentially hurt someone by mistake when using it out of anger," Devon mused.

"Since that's the case, it'll take a while for her to become human again given that energy surge she got from her first transformation," Nate nodded.

"Well, how long will it take for her to change back to her old self again?" Sophocles asked.

Nate sighed, "With anything to help calm her down, we'll be fine as long as we don't get on her bad side. But, the funny thing about it is her transformation, one that I haven't begun to fully wrap my head around."

"What do you mean, Nate?" asked Lillie, confused.

"The writings detail that the lion's paw mark that I found on her right shoulder gave her the Roar of the Elders but her transformation into the lioness before us was caused by her Lion DNA making her someone called an Animagus," Nate answered thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Animagus?" Ash and the others repeated in confusion.

"What's an Animagus?" Zoey asked.

"Beats me," Devon replied.

"Yeah," Ravi nodded.

"Hey, bro, wasn't this touched upon by that movie about a boy wizard we once watched for Movie Night?" Steel inquired. "You know, the third one? I think it was called...Order of the Phoenix, if I recall correctly."

Nate nodded with an amused smile towards his Beast Bot brother. "Prisoner of Azkaban, but good guess. Anyway, what I remembered from the scene featuring Professor Snape teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts and read from the writings told me that an Animagus is a person who can transform into an animal and back at will," he explained.

"That being said, it's a difficult form of magic to learn, let alone use. It usually takes time, skill, and patience to even begin to learn how to become an Animagus but the process is difficult and very sketchy since there are so many things that can go wrong if it's not handled correctly. I think Sarah's transformation is purely accidental."

"You think it had something to do with her going crazy at Team Skull after seeing her family getting beat up by them?" Sophocles inquired.

"Yeah, her anger must've caused her Lion DNA to awaken her new ability prematurely which lead to the destruction around her neighborhood. If I were you, I'd be careful and do whatever you can to help her make sure she doesn't lose herself by any means necessary. If she goes unchecked once her power's kicked in again, who knows what'll happen?"

"So, what'll we do?" Lana asked cautiously.

"For now, just keep an eye on her as best you can. If her righteous fury can be controlled, it'll do her good to exercise restraint. I know it's not much but it's all that I can give."

Everyone nodded before looking towards Sarah, resting peacefully on her bed until she would be returned to her human form and deemed well enough to return to the Alola Region. Even the four new dragons nodded in agreement as Shadow looked to them with the same warning, hoping that everyone wouldn't have a repeat of what the Team Skull incident from earlier. Despite being excited about her new powers being revealed, they couldn't help but be wary and worried for her should she lose control of her abilities during the worst of times to come.

* * *

_**"A new revealed power from Sarah's Lion DNA, has given her two powerful powers, the Roar of the Elders and Animagus. Now how will these gifts aid her in her battle against Team Eclipse? Find out as the journey continues..."**_

* * *

_**Sarah's Team:**_

_**1\. Pikachu**_

_**Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb**_

_**2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage**_

_**3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)**_

_**Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage**_

_**4\. Silvally**_

_**Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack**_

_**5\. Mudsdale**_

_**Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head**_

_**6\. Wooloo**_

_**Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle**_

_**7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)**_

_**Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam**_

_**8\. Meowth (Alola Form)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse**_

_**9\. Brionne**_

_**Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet**_

_**10\. Milotic**_

_**Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat**_

_**11\. Flaffy (Shiny)**_

_**Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail**_

_**12\. Sylveon**_

_**Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen**_

_**13\. Sliggoo**_

_**Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse**_

_**14\. Noctowl**_

_**Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion**_

_**15\. Meowstic (Male)**_

_**Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse**_

_**16\. Meowstic (Female)**_

_**Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight**_

_**17\. Snivy**_

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam, Iron Tail_**

**_21\. Dragonair _**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam_**

**_22\. Zweilous_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon_**

**_23\. Vibrava_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere, Circle Throw, Force Palm_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

_**27\. Mimikyu**_

_**Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic**_

**_28\. Umbreon (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Dark Pulse, Psychic, Moonlight, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Flash_**

**_29\. Jolteon_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Double Kick, Shadow Ball, Pin Missile_**

**_30\. Vaporeon_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Swift, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Dive_**

**_31\. Flareon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Shadow Ball, Ember_**

**_32\. Espeon_**

**_Moves - Psychic, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Light Screen_**

**_33\. Leafeon_**

**_Moves - Synthesis, Energy Ball, Solar Blade, Shadow Ball, Leaf Storm_**

**_34\. Glaceon_**

**_Moves - Shadow Ball, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Mirror Coat, Iron Tail_**

* * *

_**Sarah's Dragon Companions:**_

_**1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)**_

_**2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)**_

_**3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)**_

_**4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)**_

_**5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)**_

_**6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)**_

_**7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)**_

_**8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)**_

_**9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)**_

_**10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion (M)**_

_**11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions ( 3 F and 2 M)**_

_**Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F **_

_**Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M**_

_**16\. Melody - Death Song (M)**_

_**17\. Echo - Slithersong (F)**_

_**18\. Twilight - Deathgripper (F)**_

_**19\. Dawn - Deathgripper (M) **_


	55. Chapter 55: Shiny New Life

_**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for our Christmas surprise/gift for all your readers! Enjoy! **_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the 'episode' with Sarah's new Lion Courage Powers and since Melody, Echo, Twilight and Dawn joined Shadow's pack.

Melody and Echo both have proven to be gentle with others, especially youngsters, like Sarah's younger pokemon, Mist and Spark and Camo's children. Normally, the Death Song and Slithersongs' instinct would drive them to hunt other dragons, but Melody and Echo were different. The Death Song and Slithersong did not spit amber at Shadow and the dragons, showing their intelligence, recognizing that Shadow and his pack along with Sarah's pokemon family were their friends not their prey. Winter, Skystorm, Mist and Spark and Camo's children loved to play with them showing the friendship they've made in the past week.

Shadow and the others had also formed a friendship with Melody and Echo as well, making their pack/family bigger.

The Deathgrippers, Twilight and Dawn, were in the Short Wing Stage of their lives, like Mist and Spark and Camo's children, which basically meant they were teenagers. The younger pair were also fiercely loyal to Sarah, Shadow and their family, acting like bodyguards for their pack leader and new friends. The Deathgrippers were well behaved despite their well known aggressive behavior. But with Sarah's compassion and kindness, the two young Deathgrippers were easy to train. Even with their intimidating appearance, they had a softer side, like Sunflare, though they didn't want to admit that.

The pair were also gentle with Sarah's younger pokemon, especially Wooloo, who was curious about their scorpion stinger. Luckily, Winter and Shadow gently nudged the curious sheep away before he accidently poked himself with the stinger.

Today, Sarah and her friends were in class for a special lesson. "Alright Class, today we're going to learn more about Shiny Pokemon." Professor Kukui told the class. "Now can anyone tell me the number one aspect that Shiny Pokemon have?"

Everyone thought hard at their desks about the abilities and qualities of Shiny Pokemon until Lillie raised her hand, supposedly having found the answer. "Lillie?"

"They have a different color correlation to the usual ones of their species," she answered. Kukui nodded in approval as everyone watched Candy and Riolu playing with Ponyta, Wooloo, Poipole, and Mai.

"Right. And, what's more, the color patterns can vary between each Pokemon from one species to another." He then drew his class's attention to the notes and data he provided for them through the billboard showing the color differentiation between regular and Shiny Pokemon such as between two Pichu and two Hawluchas. "The color differences can be major or minor in some way; some Pokemon like a Pichu can have a lighter or darker shade of yellow but others like a Hawlucha can have a completely different color pattern that'll make it unique and stand out. The catch is the chances of these Shinies appearing are very slim and very few people have seen such rare Pokemon."

"And, right now, we have a few Shiny Pokemon with us in Candy and Riolu," Ash added.

"Didn't you say you have a different colored Noctowl back at Pallet Town with Professor Oak, Ash?" Kiawe asked, turning to the Kanto Trainer. "Wasn't Noctowl also a Shiny Pokemon? Noctowls are usually brown but yours has a completely different color pattern when we saw it during our Kanto field trip."

"Oh yeah, caught him after a little scuffle with Team Rocket while I'm in the Johto Region," smiled Ash, remembering his Owl Pokemon. "A scientist Misty, Brock, and I met once tried to capture him but he would always outsmart him until he chose me. Let's say my first attempts at capturing him were duds."

"But, how many Shiny Pokemon are out there if there are any in the world, Professor?" Mallow inquired.

"That's hard to say since Shiny Pokemon, as I've mentioned before, are very rare to find with Candy and Riolu being an exception to the rule. But, you never know."

The class nodded and Sarah looked at her Shiny Riolu and Flaffy, wondering if she would discover more Shiny Pokemon. Little did she know, she would in a way that she was all too familiar with.

* * *

_(Eye to Eye - Pokemon Version)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah, her pokemon and dragon family turning around and being faced with the Seven Sins and Sarah draws her Sword of the Sun Lion to confront them. Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala come by their side while UB-Black appears behind Team Eclipse, under their control) _**

_Got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion, by reaching out for each others' hand_

_Maybe we'll discover, what we should have known all along_

_(Yeah)_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**_(Sarah is introduced next, wearing her royal attire, as she stands with her proud Nebby and Solar, her Beast Bot alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together along side the Beast-X King Zord before they perform Searing Sunrise Smash together. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe and Turtonator are introduced together as they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt and Inferno Overdrive together against Team Eclipse. Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are introduced next to their pokemon partners before they all perform Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer, Savage Spin-out and Bloom Doom together against UB-Black to protect Sarah and Nebby before Sarah eyes and the lion mark on her right cheek glowed and she unleashes a powerful Roar and the clouds behind her turn into roaring lions.)_**

_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high to climb, Too hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out_

_(Ohh)_

_You don't have to worry, I will never let you down_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**_(Nikki, James, Lusamine, Faba, Wicke and Professors Burnet and Kukui are seen using their pokemon partners against Team Eclipse's pokemon before Sarah, Winter and Nebby fly in and blast them away with a Focus Blast and plasma blast attack. Then, Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora appear and use Megahorn, Night Daze and Plasma Fists, blasting Team Eclipse away before Cresselia flies over the sky.)_**

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(Yes we are)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_{Seeing it eye to eye}_

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(Seeing it eye to eye, Yeah)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_{Seeing it eye to eye}_

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(I think we're seeing it eye to eye)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_(Eye to eye}_

**_(Sarah is then seen mega evolving Candy and her Lucario, Shiny Absol, Salamance, Latios, Latias, Houndoom at once, showing the powerful friendship they share together before she's seen saving a little Yamper, Scorbunny and Galar Region Rapidash from Melania's Kabutops and Lothor's Darkari by slashing them with her sword. Then, Sarah comes face to face with Lothor and his Darkari who tries to blast her but she's protected by Cresselia and Giratina, the Pokemon of Dreams and the Reserve World, who blasts Darkari with Moonblast and Shadow Ball together)_**

_If you're ever lonely, stop_

_You don't have to be_

_After all it's only_

_A beat away from you to me_

_(Take a look inside and see!)_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

**_(Tsukumaro, Absol's trainer and Doug and Deliah's royal advisor then appears and he's shown training Sarah to fully master her family's powerful sword with Zeraora and Zoura watching on the sidelines with Sarah's pokemon family, Winter and her dragon friends. Next, Sarah is seen holding the her sword in her hand before she raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered and the seven gems come out before seven legendary pokemon appear; Cresselia, Giratina, Zygarde (Dog Form), Zacian, Zamazenta, Xerneas and Rayquaza and they all circle her and Nebby in their powerful magic along with more silhouettes of Legendary Pokemon appearing before the title screen comes up.)_**

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_(Seeing it eye to eye)_

_Seeing it eye to eye, baby!_

**_Pokemon - Alola Journey: Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

As everybody continued their studies, Sarah turned her attention to Candy and Riolu as they continued to play with Ponyta, Wooloo, Mai, and Poipole. She couldn't deny that she had been lucky to have come across them one way or another but could it have been more than just luck that she ended up with them in the first place? She had no idea that her luck was about to get better and by whatever means she was all too familiar with.

After school was done and everybody parted ways, Sarah and her family were on their way home.

Candy and Riolu, in particular, were feeling bright and peppy on the way home as they rode on Silvally's back. While they were playing, they took a bit of time to pay attention to Prof. Kukui's lecture about Shiny Pokemon and they couldn't help but think back to their first encounters with Sarah that made them the Pokemon they are before her.

They even felt like between their brother and sister dragons and Pokemon in their family, they stuck out like sore thumbs because of their unusual color patterns. Every now and again, they would get funny looks from people around the Alola Region as they went about their lives. The citizens should be used to it by now but even so, there are still some who would want to have them as their own Pokemon, even if they didn't show it.

_"Mommy, are we gonna find any more Shiny Pokemon besides Candy and me?" _Riolu asked finally.

The little princess was surprised as she turned to her Emanation Pokemon and responded, "What do you mean, Riolu? You heard what Prof. Kukui told us and the others, Shiny Pokemon are rare to come by and I can't find another one at random as I had with you two."

_"Why?"_

"You were exceptions to the rule and there's a slim chance that a stray or wild Shiny would turn up anywhere. Candy found me after being attracted to that Mega Stone Olivia gave me months ago and she found you when you escaped from Viren a little while after you were first taken from Lucario Kingdom."

Candy went silent, blushing with embarrassment after remembering how she barreled into her trainer after hearing her Ampharosite calling out to her when she was a Mareep.

"Hell, I just got lucky when I found you two in the spur of the moment. I doubt my luck would get me far and land me next to another Shiny Pokemon when it got me into more than enough trouble for my own good or even yours and everyone else's."

_"But, you never know what life will bring us given your luck, Mama. Our luck hasn't run out yet," _Nebby replied.

"I'd rather not get my hopes up for anything luck-based."

"Luck-based? Mother, you're the luckiest girl alive I've seen!" retorted Silvally as he turned to her. "You've wrangled in a whole herd of dragons, you're a Pokemon magnet for your woolly kid on me, you're born a princess from the distant fancy-schmancy royal era before it was obliterated by your madman uncle, you've made a Patronus on your second try, you got two Shinies on ya, ya have a Mega Stone from that strong-boy back in Kanto, need I go on?"

Sarah spluttered, she couldn't deny what Silvally was telling her since much of it was basically the truth despite the shotty luck part on her mind. "Well, yes, it-! Uh, I mean-! It's just-! Look, much of it is a coincidence or something else, not luck!" she argued.

"Call it whatever you like but your luck's been running high ever since all of this happened."

"So, what? It's not like I'm a Pokemon leprechaun or anything, my luck's not the luck of the Irish, you know!"

"And, you don't call having the kid who's an Ultra Beast from the Ultra Dimension lucky, Mother?"

As Silvally and Sarah got into another spat with their family watching in awkward amusement, Skystorm suddenly perked as she looked around and started smelling something. It was as if she had picked up some kind of odd smell and her curiosity was starting to get the better of her before she squawked, getting everybody's attention.

"What is it, Skystorm?" asked the princess.

Skystorm continued to sniff around, trying to pinpoint where she had found the odd stench. Shadow warbled to her before the Tracker dragon warbled back, telling him that she smelled some kind of Pokemon much to everyone's confusion.

"Well?" Silvally asked the Night Fury before Shadow warbled what Skystorm told him. "So, Skystorm picked out a Pokemon's smell, eh? Is that all?"

Skystorm warbled again as she continued to sniff around, acting like a compass as she pointed herself in several directions sharpy still trying to find out where the Pokemon she smelled is.

Silvally raised an eyebrow from this, "You're saying that Pokemon you smelled is no ordinary Pokemon?" He got a nod from her but he still remained skeptical.

"Come on, girly, what if you smelled food and that's your stomach talking? Let's grab a bite to eat and get going, I wanna go home and have a brawl with your leader."

The Deadly Nadder ignored him and continued to sniff for the odd smell but then, she started to grow pale as if what she was smelling told her that whatever Pokemon she sniffed might be in trouble. She warbled to herself, wondering if there are any Pokemon that need her and her family's help.

Giving herself to her concern, she quickly ran off, surprising everyone before they all gave chase for they did not expect the Deadly Nadder to act like that.

Shadow warbled, trying to get Skystorm to stop and wait for them and tell them what she smelled but she warbled back, saying that they couldn't wait and that they need to help the Pokemon she smelled.

"Are you kidding me?! Why is it that she's trying to act like a hero based on her smell?" groaned Silvally as Riolu and Candy held onto him.

"Skystorm!" cried Sarah to her dragon as she rode on Solar, but to no avail.

"Not so fast! Skystorm, please! We can't keep up with you! Skystorm, wait!"

But, the Deadly Nadder dragon didn't stop; she was too consumed by her worries over the Pokemon she smelled to stop and wait for her family.

"Ai-yi-yi! For a dragon of her size, she's a fast runner!" remarked Solar, exasperated.

"Tep, Tepig, Pig, Tep, Pig, Pig, Tep, Tepig!" added Tepig, thinking Skystorm should try out for a marathon at the rate she's running.

_"Do dragons even compete in races?"_ Riolu asked innocently, tilting her head.

"Sniv, Snivy, Vy, Snivy, Sni," Snivy brushed off, not wanting to think over such a funny yet crazy thing.

Before long, the frantic Skystorm led everyone into the forest where Ash and Pikachu first came across the Bewear that befriended Team Rocket, still running as fast as she could towards the Pokemon that made the odd smell she caught on and her worry unable to wane.

She didn't stop until she skidded to a halt on a cliff and looked down below, making Sarah, Winter, Solar, the younger Pokemon, Silvally, Riolu, and Candy crash into her by accident before they could slip off. The rest of their family arrived to see them narrowly escaping a nasty fall upon the cliff face as they all panted from the running they did to catch up to the Deadly Naddler.

"Osh... Osh, Osha, Wott, Wott, Osha, Oshawott," Oshawott panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"She... Stopped..." sighed Mai, panting as well as she got off of Mudsdale.

She had been riding on him throughout the walk home and their run after Skystorm and had a bumpy ride on his saddle, trying to hold on to the reins before they stopped at the cliff face. She felt exhausted from all the bumping about she went through as she was riding.

"All right, what the hell's gotten into you, Missy?" Silvally began, annoyed. "Why did you run off like that, let alone make us stray from the path home-DAH! Hey!"

Skystorm whacked him on the head with her tail and shushed him before directing everyone to what she saw what looked to be like a building at the bottom of the cliff face. Sarah and the others were surprised; it looked like an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere but there couldn't be any Pokemon there.

_"What is that?" _breathed Riolu in shock.

"An abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere?" gasped Sarah.

"It's an old dump, so what?" Silvally remarked, still skeptical. "There's no way she could smell Pokemon there."

"Skystorm's sense of smell never lies. If she was able to find me with Twilight, Dawn, Melody, and Echo after my little episode, then she could smell Pokemon from a mile away."

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pika, Pikachu, Pik," Blitz pondered, wondering if there are any Pokemon in the warehouse even if it was abandoned.

"Only one way to find out, buddy," answered the princess before turning to Winter and Skystorm. "Skystorm, you take me and Winter down to the warehouse. We're gonna have a little look."

She then looked towards her Light Fury, "Well, girl, ready to fly again?"

Winter warbled, knowing what her rider was thinking as she lowered herself and allowed the princess to climb up onto her.

"Mother, please tell me you're not-" began Silvally knowingly.

But, she did; before everyone knew it, Sarah had already got on Winter as they followed Skystorm while she guided them to the warehouse.

"I'll go with Winter and Skystorm to see if there are any Pokemon she sniffed! You guys wait here until we give you the all-clear after we find anything!" Sarah called out to her family.

Twilight and Dawn warbled, not wanting Sarah to take too long and to keep them waiting for her, the two older female dragons, and the younger Shiny Pokemon make their big discovery. They wanted in on the action, too, if there are any Pokemon inside the abandoned building as Skystorm thought.

"Sarah, wait!" Mai called.

"Vapor, Va?" Vaporeon quipped in surprise at her.

"Jolt, Jolte, Jolt Jolteon," grumbled Jolteon, not liking having to wait on the sidelines for anything.

Silvally just groaned, "She never listens to me, never does."

Blitz patted him sympathetically as Riolu sighed and smiled sheepishly, _"Oh, well. That's Mommy for ya."_

* * *

Arriving at the abandoned warehouse, Sarah, Winter, and Skystorm looked at their destination. It was old and decrepit and it looked as though it had seen better days following whatever production heyday it went through as part of a previous business before it was shuttered. It looked rather spooky but Skystorm held firm as her rider nodded in approval to take them inside.

The Deadly Nadder carefully made her way through the old facility as she led the little princess and her fellow dragon towards the Pokemon she smelled, taking great care to not trip over or touch anything that could break off and kill them.

Everything was in a shotty state as if nobody bothered to find out about and restore it for some reason. It looked as though it was haunted but that didn't matter to the Tracker Class dragon as she continued to sniff around, her trail on the Pokemon getting stronger as she led Sarah and Winter further into the facility.

Soon, they came into a large storage area at the back where they found several upset cages of all sizes strewn across the floor and a Sauder Executive U Office Desk that had a taser net and a knife on it. It even had a gamer's chair behind it but it looked old and tattered as well.

The sight of the items made them a little queasy but what really threw them for a loop was what they had found behind the desk in a few other cages and quickly approached them.

Inside them were eight Pokemon, all of them miserable as if they've been through hell and back from the wounds they sported from their bodies. The Pokemon comprised of a little Skitty, an Eevee, a Braviary, an Absol, a Salamance, a Houndoom, and even the Johto Legendaries, Latios and Latios.

What made the group stand out, however, is that Salamance, Houndoom, Absol, Latios, and Latias, save for Eevee, Skitty, and Braviary, was that they had different colorations, making them Shiny Pokemon. They even had Mega Stones in specially-made silver collars giving them the power of Mega Evolution.

Horrified by this sight, Sarah quickly approached Houndoom's cage, her running and approach catching the wounded Dark Hound Pokemon's attention as it opened a dreary eye at her.

"You poor things! Who did this to you?" she gasped, reaching out to touch Houndoom.

The Dark/Fire Type suddenly bared its teeth as it snarled at her, thinking she was trying to attack it. The little princess reeled back in surprise before it could bite her; now, she knew something was horribly wrong if Skystorm was able to sniff the battered Pokemon out and find them like this.

The other caged Pokemon woke up, all of them feeling worn out from whatever torture they've been through as well and yet surprised to see a human and two dragons near them. Skitty and Eevee tried to back away in fear while Absol, Samalance, and Braviary snarled at her and let out a soft yet defiant crow at them to leave them alone and never come back. The beaten Latias tried to reach out to her as if it wanted her help but the older Latios got in front of her and glared dangerously at Sarah and her dragons, not wanting to trust them for whatever reason.

"It's all right, we're getting you out of here," she told the abused Pokemon, much to their confusion or skepticism as they twitched their ears, tilted their heads, or raised suspicious eyebrows. "Skystorm, break open the cages!"

The Deadly Nadder nodded, coming to the abused Pokemon's cages and warbling soothingly at them to keep away from the doors.

Despite their suspicions, the abused Pokemon nodded cautiously as they backed off and allowed Skystorm to light Magnesium Blasts to smash the locks and blast the doors open, much to their surprise and shock.

"This way!" Sarah whispered as she and Winter started for the door with Salamance carrying Skitty, Absol, Eevee and Braivary. Latios and Latias joined them as Skystorm keeping watch.

Houndoom remained where it was, still in shock over their noble act. "You're free, Houndoom. Come on, hurry!" Sarah called.

Giving a numb and silent nod, Houndoom snapped out of its shock and quickly joined the group, still trying to wrap its head around the fact that the young girl and her dragons had actually saved it and the other Pokemon with it.

They hurriedly ran out of the warehouse, taking care to not trip over or hitting any of the debris in the decrepit place before they made it back out into the open

"You all wait here," Sarah told the abused Pokemon before she turned to Skystorm. "Skystorm, since you found them, they're your responsibility."

The Deadly Nadder nodded as she drew closer to the Shiny Pokemon, promising to never let them out of her sight. Her rider nodded as she and Winter went off to tell the others to join them and see what they found. When the two made their return to their family, they looked expectantly at her, wanting to know what they and Skystorm found or why she wasn't with them.

"Bre?" Umbreon began.

"What did you find?" Mai questioned.

"Espe, Esp, Espeon?" Espeon asked, wanting to know what happened.

_"Where's Aunty Skystorm?"_ Riolu put in.

"She's fine. But, you guys are not gonna believe this," Sarah interjected.

_"What, Mama?"_ inquired Nebby.

"We looked inside the warehouse and we found what looked to be eight abused Pokemon inside several cages. And, get this, five of them are Shinies and they have Mega Stones, making them capable of using Mega Evolution!"

Everyone gasped in shock; they did not expect to hear this from her.

"What?!" gawked Silvally.

"P-p-p-p-PIKA?!" spluttered Blitz in shock.

"Flaff...?" gasped Candy, who was stunned the most from the reveal.

Even Riolu couldn't hold back her shock as she stuttered,_ "S-s-s-s-Shiny P-p-p-p-Pokemon?"_

"What happened?" Mai asked, coming forward.

"You'd better come and see for yourself." And, with that, Sarah and Winter went back to rendevous with Skystorm and the Pokemon they rescued, forcing the rest of their family to follow by flying or finding a path leading down to them.

"I hate it when she does that," Silvally muttered quietly as he ran, exasperated.

In no time at all, Sarah and her extended family have met up with the abused Pokemon and Skystorm. The sight of so many Pokemon, the dragons, and Solar startled the Houndoom and its companions greatly, Eevee and Skitty giving frightened yelps before they ran under Salamence's body and tried to hide out of sight.

Immediately, the Dark Hound and Dragon Pokemon joined by Braviary, Absol, and Latios, dashed in front of the younger Pokemon with them and either snarled or glared at them as Sarah's entire family came into view, forcing them to stop in surprise and shock. They also didn't expect their new acquaintances to appear hostile but that was justified given whatever torture they went through when they saw the scars and bruises on them.

Latias grew even more curious as she tried to float over to its human and dragon saviors' family but Latios cut it off again, getting in front and shielding it from Sarah's family, much to its chagrin and worry at the older Eon Pokemon.

"Bri, Brionne, Bri, Bri!" gawked Aqua.

"Milo, Mi, Milotic," breathed Milotic in surprise, realizing Sarah wasn't lying.

"Snivy, Sni, Sniv, Sni, Vy, Vy," thought Snivy, now knowing why Skystorm acted out in such a frantic manner.

"Wow, guess Skystorm's sense of smell gave us a reason for coming here, after all," Solar remarked in surprise.

_"Look, Candy! They're Shiny Pokemon, just like us!" _Riolu gasped in awe, looking at Houndoom, Absol, Salamence, Latios, and Latias.

"Rawr! Rawr!" barked Houndoom, not trusting Sarah's Pokemon.

Skystorm gently approached the Dark Hound Pokemon and wrapped a wing around it, catching it off guard as she gave a motherly smile towards the older Shiny Pokemon.

The blue hound tried to resist as it looked between its supposed enemies and Skystorm but the genuine concern and pleading for it in her eyes won it over and it gave heavy sigh and a reluctant nod towards the Deadly Naddler.

"Damn, we've hit the motherload," Silvally commented about the Pokemon before them.

He then noticed Skystorm giving him a smug knowing smirk. It was clear that Houndoom and the other Pokemon she rescued with Sarah and Winter's help were the ones she sniffed out and her sense of smell was on the dot when she traced them to the abandoned warehouse.

The Synthetic Pokemon gulped from being proven wrong and shown up by her as he looked at the abused Pokemon before he finally admitted to the dragon, "Alright, you're not off with your smell-a-thon. You were right, happy?"

The Deadly Nadder nodded, still keeping the smug smile on her face as she gently rubbed Houndoom's head with her wing, much to the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon's discomfort as it blushed in embarrassment. Some of Sarah's family gave small chuckles towards Houndoom when they saw it being babied by Skystorm.

Riolu decided to approach Skitty and Eevee first as she carefully walked over to them, despite Salamence's suspicions about her as it raised an eyebrow at her while she got closer to the cautious Normal Types looking from behind the Dragon Pokemon's front left leg.

_"Hi,"_ replied Riolu kindly.

The little Normal Types tilted their heads at her as she held out a paw for a handshake. Skitty went first as it slowly made her way to the Shiny Emanation Pokemon and sniffed her paw. When the Kitten Pokemon figured out she was a friend and not an enemy, it meowed happily and shook her paw with its tail before it noticed her tail shaking and proceeded to chase it until she twisted and fell down, feeling happier already and getting a giggle out of Riolu. The Eevee gave a sheepish chuckle as it sweatdropped before it greeted Riolu in turn.

_"What'll we do with them, Mommy?"_ Riolu asked, turning to Sarah.

"Don't know, Riolu, I don't want them staying here if they're gonna get harassed by whoever captured them again. We gotta get them someplace where whoever poached Houndoom and the others won't find them."

"Can't we hide them at the Pokemon School?" Mai suggested innocently.

"The school doesn't have a shelter and who knows what Prof. Kukui and Principal Oak might think?"

"But, they'll understand once we tell them what happened to those Pokemon!"

"And, do you think Houndoom and the other Pokemon Skystorm found would be willing to trust them, Mai? You saw how they reacted to you all, Houndoom thought I was gonna attack it when I tried to pet it."

"Can't we move them to another hiding place like the bridge arch Ash told us about where he met with that pussy cat of his back when he was a puny Litten and during the Old Man's last days, Mother?" Silvally suggested.

"They'll already be picked out even if we do manage to hide them under there, Silvally," retorted the princess. "I don't want to send them anywhere where they'll be reminded of the torture and pain they went through. What's more, we need to treat their wounds first before we plan everything out."

_"Then, why not take them to the Pokemon Center first?" _Nebby put in. _"We can explain to Miss Joy about them and have her and her friends help them."_

"My thoughts, exactly, Nebby," she smiled, petting her Solgaleo. She then turned to Skystorm, "What do you say, Skystorm?"

The Deadly Nadder nodded in approval; she was also thinking about getting the abused Pokemon patched and healed up before they could work out what to do with them.

_"Can't we just let Mr. Kukui and Mrs. Burnet know about them, at least? We need help if whatever bad guy comes for them,"_ Riolu finally added.

"We'll see, we'll see," Sarah reassured as she got on Winter. "Now, come on, before whoever poached the Pokemon here gets the pinch on us!"

With all of them in agreement, Sarah and her entire family, with the abused Pokemon staying close to Skystorm as they flew or ran within her sights and keeping a wary distance from the others, made their way to the Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy treat their bruises and wounds as soon as possible.

But, about fifteen minutes after they left the abandoned warehouse, a Pokemon Hunter of exceptional skill joined by a group of men were approaching the place. The buyers were none other than Viren and the Ravengers, who had found out about the hunter's supposed Pokemon black market deals in Pokemon hunting and smuggling in the Sinnoh Region and got word about the eight Pokemon he/she captured.

Wanting to make a quick and easy buck from stealing and selling the Pokemon he/she found, the hunter led his/her clients to the back office to where all the abused Pokemon once were. But, when they arrived at the back office, it was empty safe for an undisturbed desk but eight broken and upset cages that once held Houndoom and the other Pokemon captured.

"'EY, Viren, look!"

"What happened?"

"There's a robbery going on!" the Ravengers cried in shock as they looked at the cages.

"My Pokemon, they're gone!" Viren gawked.

"Hmm, it looks like we have a little grand theft rescue on our hands," replied the hunter coolly, as if he/she was not surprised by what had happened.

If the hunter's cool and relaxed tone of his/her voice and the lack of surprise were anything to come by, it looked as though the hunter was a master criminal Pokemon Hunter that had a few run-ins with the Law and barely escaped with or without his/her Pokemon loads for the black market. By the sound of it, the hunter managed to give whatever authorities were after him/her the slip numerous times before coming to Alola and making a deal with Viren and the Ravengers.

"RRAAAGGHHHH! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Viren snapped, throwing a tantrum like a big baby and stomping his feet in fury before he angrily whipped around to the hunter. "Now, you'll have to find those Pokemon of mine on the double or else you won't get a single buck from me if you screw this up again!"

The hunter scoffed at Viren, "Not my fault you were one to brag about you being a Pokemon Master and how great you think you are, moron."

"What do you mean, punk?!"

"Your ego dragged us down from completing our already finalized deal and that cost us your Pokemon, need I say more? Or, how would you explain how we managed to lose your payday Pokemon I've managed to wrangle for you before we met and got back?"

Viren growled before he turned to the Ravengers with his orders. "Listen up! We've got a Mega Theft on our hands and we need to find out who stole my Pokemon so we can make do with what we can with them. We'll have to find and run the loser who stole them from us before anybody, even those doggone rogue patrol squad, rats us out! Get out there and find who's responsible for robbing us and report back!"

"Right!"

The hunter just smirked as the Ravengers set off to find their Pokemon before they could pay him/her for their required product load leaving only him/her and Viren at the warehouse. One thing's for sure, this was going to be a wild adventure Sarah would find herself in combined with the first clash against Viren and the Ravengers in a while along with her first encounter with a Pokemon hunter.

* * *

With the young princess and her family, they made their way to the Hau'oli City Pokemon Center and informed Nurse Joy and her Pokemon about what happened to Houndoom and the other abused Pokemon. She was obviously shocked when she saw the wounds and bruises on Skitty, Eevee, Braviary, Houndoom, Latios, Latias, Absol, and Salamence, although she was more thrown for a loop by the sight of the Eon Duo, Houndoom, Absol and Salamance being Shinies. Nebby was forced to remain outside due to his size but he can still see what's going on through the open windows.

As the Pokemon nurse, Blissy, and Comfey got to work on healing the abused Pokemon, Sarah phoned Prof. Kukui and Burnet to tell them everything that went on.

"What?! You're saying Skystorm sniffed out eight Pokemon captured by a Pokemon Hunter?"

"And, five of them are Shiny Pokemon that have Mega Stones on them?" they gasped.

"Yeah, whoever poached them is looking to make a quick buck in the black market selling them," Sarah confirmed. "Whoever those Pokemon originally belonged to, I don't know where they are or even who they are if I were to call them and give them back."

"Well, it's obvious they don't have any tags telling us who their old owners are but it's good that you ended their suffering as you did," Burnet complemented. "You should be very proud of Skystorm given how much she's done you wonders as a Tracker Class dragon." Skystorm purred happily as she nuzzled Sarah, hearing Burnet's praise of her high sense of smell being the reason for the abused Pokemon being saved. Sarah smiled and rubbed the female Deadly Nadder on her snout, making her smile.

"Well, what can I do with them?"

"I don't know if those Shiny Pokemon, Eevee, Skitty, and that Braviary would make headline news so it would be good for you to take care of them until we find their owners. You always seemed to have a knack for helping abused Pokemon when they need it," Kukui suggested.

"And, if whoever hunted them should turn up?"

"Then, do what you can to protect them. Otherwise, come to us, Hala, and/or Officer Jenny, or wait for us to help you. Whatever you do, don't let the hunter come for you and take back those Pokemon."

"You're their responsibility now so make sure they're away from any sign of danger," Burnet finished. "We'll tell your friends and have them meet up with you later. Good luck."

"Thanks, Professors," nodded Sarah.

Soon, Kuki and Burnet ended the phone call. No sooner had they and Sarah finished talking about the abused Pokemon, the bell for the emergency room rung while its light shut down and Nurse Joy, Comfey, and Blissey appeared looking proud.

The little princess and Skystorm, joined by the rest of their family, immediately ran to them for an update. "How're Houndoom and the others?" she asked.

"They're doing just fine," Nurse Joy reassured kindly. "Your dragon was lucky to have found them, I've never seen such horrible wounds on a Pokemon like those before."

"You know who's responsible for what happened to them before we found them?"

"I'm afraid not. Those wounds looked bad but for the most part, they're healed a bit but they shouldn't have been treated like that. They're all lucky they managed to survive such brutal beatings, especially those whip lashes we've patched up. If what you said is true, that a Pokemon Hunter is responsible, I can't bear to think how they have been captured and taken away from their old trainers."

"Can we see them?"

"Of course, but only you and a select few. I don't want them getting in a panic after how they reacted when you brought all of your Pokemon and dragons over."

Nodding in agreement, Sarah was led into the room housing the abused Pokemon with Skystorm and the Eevee Squad joining her, leaving the others to wait out their visit and continue to hope for the best.

"I warn you, it will do you good to not disturb them as best you can. At least, until one of them wakes up," warned Nurse Joy as they made their way to the abused Pokemon's medical room.

When they arrived, the scene that greeted the Eevee Squad, the princess, and Skystorm was soothing yet bittersweet; Houndoom and the other Pokemon saved were in their own healing bed pods having their wounds healed and looked at while they laid in slumber. The Dark Hound Pokemon, Salamence, Absol, Latios, and Latias had their collars holding their Mega Stones intact after they were taken off and put aside on a nearby table, none of which, thankfully, showed any signs of wear and tear.

"I must say, I was surprised when you brought them to me when you did. Not many people can turn up with or even find several Shiny Pokemon at once and in such a state, even Eevee, Skitty, and Braivary were not common to find or even reside in the region. We were lucky enough to get those bruises looked at but they weren't too bad despite the grotesque results we've found."

"But, will they be alright?"

"As long as they take it easy, yes, they'll live."

Sarah nodded, she was immensely relieved to hear that. But, Skystorm's relief was even greater than hers; unbeknownst to anybody before the princess, the Deadly Nadder had a soft spot for those who are in need of assistance despite her aggressive nature, especially younglings of any species including dragons. For her, hearing that the Pokemon she saved will live is the best reward for her.

Unable to hold her worry for the Pokemon, with her attention mainly on the sleeping Eevee and Skitty, Sylveon looked towards Umbreon and urged him to join her to see them first.

The Moonlight Pokemon understood the Intertwining Pokemon's worry for the little Pokemon and nodded. They, then turned their attention to Skystorm as she looked at them, apparently knowing what they want to do as she watched.

"Sylve...?" Sylveon asked quietly.

The Deadly Nadder gave a soft nod, approving their choice to approach Eevee and Skitty but mentally warning them to not surprise them too much when they would eventually awaken.

They slowly approached Eevee and Skitty, both of them sharing a bed as they slept. But, after they came close to them, it didn't take long for the Evolution and Kitten Pokemon to eventually notice their presence and wake up, turning to them as they felt a little tired but rejuvenated after being healed by Nurse Joy and her team.

"Vui..." Eevee cooed in awe, seeing its two evolved forms.

Umbreon couldn't help but smile at Eevee, he was already having memories of how he came across the six little Eevees that became his daughters after he ran away from his former owner.

Unable to hold back her joy and relief for the baby Pokemon, Sylveon reached out to them with one of her feelers.

"Nya...!" meowed Skitty happily, as it played around with the feeler like it was a piece of string. Eevee just smiled with Umbreon as they watched.

While Umbreon and Sylveon kept watch over Eevee and Skitty, Skystorm and Umbreon's daughters carefully approached the older Pokemon.

The Eon Duo, Salamence, Absol, and Houndoom were able to awaken after their slumber under Nurse Joy's care but after the previous abuse they went through, four of them were still on edge over any strangers or humans they think could hurt them.

The only one between them that showed a genuine curiosity and growing gratitude for their saviors was Latias, who gently tried to reach a claw out to Skystorm, remembering her as the dragon responsible for saving her along with her human rider.

Latios, who was on a bed next to his little sister, quickly held her claw and a warning glare towards her, reminding her once again that Sarah nor Skystorm could be trusted if they had any alternative motives involving them and the other Pokemon they're with.

But, the younger Eon Dragon Pokemon soon resisted her brother's overprotective nature as she softly wrenched her claw out of his, having already decided to trust them when they and the other Pokemon they were with back in the abandoned warehouse were rescued. She knew Latios meant well but sometimes, his protective nature can be a bit grating which could be something that's common between them even before they were captured in a previous life of theirs.

Latios was baffled when she defied him and inched herself closer to the Eevee Squad and Skystorm to try and speak with them, cooing gently as if to thank them and Sarah for helping her, her brother, and the other abused Pokemon from whoever hunted them and left them caged in the warehouse.

Absol and Braivary were surprised to see Latias (who was the youngest between the older Pokemon) trying to connect with the Pokemon and dragon belonging to the human girl that saved them all but Houndoom was still wary as it eyed them and Sarah.

Then, it noticed the young girl slowly approaching it and growled, baring its teeth and not wanting her to get any closer.

"Hi..." she greeted quietly.

She reached out to pet Houndoom but it snapped with a bite making her pull back with a yelp.

Nurse Joy jumped in surprise as Skystorm heard her rider's yelp and noticed Houndoom fully awake and giving her a warning snarl. She sighed knowingly, given how tense Houndoom must've felt when it first met her fellow dragons and her extended Pokemon family.

The Deadly Nadder decided to help the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon as she crawled her way over to its own bed and wrapped a comforting wing around it again, making it turn to her in shock. It then remembered her doing the same thing when it tried to confront Sarah and her family to tell them to back off until she came to its aid and soothed its badly ruffled feelings.

Amazingly, when she eyed it with the same motherly stare towards the Dark/Fire Type, Houndoom eventually softened and relented to her plea before it allowed Sarah to pet her as it gave her a soft growl of admission and resignation. Sarah smiled thankfully towards her Deadly Nadder as she finally managed to pet it with no further trouble.

Despite feeling antsy about a human girl touching it after the previous abuse it went through, Houndoom felt strangely comforted and the princess' gentle touch was a complete contrast to what it previously went through under the Pokemon Hunter's "care".

Nurse Joy eventually smiled again, seeing Skystorm becoming something of a security blanket for Houndoom. "Well, looks like Houndoom's managed to relax and loosen up with Skystorm's help," she commented.

"Yeah, even I noticed it when she did it before we brought them to you," the princess agreed.

"What do you plan on doing with them once they're discharged?"

"They're my responsibility until their old owners can be found. So, basically, they're mine and I'm gonna look after them from now on and hopefully, keep them from that hunter that did this to them."

"I see... Well then, I'll say no more and wish you good luck, Sarah," smiled Nurse Joy with contempt. "I know they'll be happier with you than that horrible hunter."

The young princess couldn't agree more.

But, while they were talking, neither they nor Skystorm and the Eevee Squad had an idea that they were being watched by the Ravengers. The rogues had noticed Nebby when they came near the Pokemon Center and snuck a peek into the room housing the abused Pokemon. This shocked the Ravengers and they left to tell Viren the bad news.

It took some time for Sarah's friends to reach the Pokemon Center when they got word about her latest heroics. But, they were surprised when they found out about the Shiny Pokemon and were thrown for a loop when they had been informed about a Pokemon Hunter doing who-knows-what to them when she told them everything. Right now, she, Skystorm, and the Eevee Squad had left the abused Pokemon alone to continue recovering while they waited with their family and friends.

"Let me get this straight," Mallow began in disbelief. "You were on your way home from school and all of a sudden, Skystorm started sniffing around before she ran off."

"Then, she led you guys into the jungle before finding an abandoned warehouse at the bottom of a cliff face," continued Sophocles in surprise.

"Which had eight Pokemon trapped in cages with five of them being Shiny Pokemon," added Kiawe.

"But, they also have Mega Stones on them that allowed them to possess the power of Mega Evolution," Lillie said in shock.

"And, you and Skystorm managed to free them and bring them to Nurse Joy to have them looked at," Lana put in.

"And, you didn't even tell us about them when you got here?!" gawked Ash as he finished.

"Hey, I did contact Prof. Kukui and Burnet and told them first, didn't I?" retorted Sarah towards the Kanto Trainer. "Even if I did, you'd think I'd be making it up. You heard what he said; Shiny Pokemon are very rare and the chances of meeting more of them, let alone just one, are slim to none."

"Anyway, how are they doing now?" Lillie asked, wanting to change the subject.

"They're alright. Nurse Joy should have them discharged tomorrow once she's done."

"But, that leaves us trying to figure out who was responsible for hunting them and trying to sell them off," Sophocles reminded, remembering the bigger problem at hand.

"Who would want to kidnap and sell off Pokemon for money?" Mallow pondered. "Pokemon are not meant to make money like that, trainers would have to earn them and their old trainers did just that before they were picked off."

"This is an outrage!" Kiawe spat angrily. "Of course, Pokemon are not meant to be hunted, bought, and sold! It's shameful and a disgrace to both humans and Pokemon for such atrocities to be committed!"

"Yeah, I say we get out there and find out who's responsible for this!" Ash agreed, feeling the same way.

"But, whoever captured and abused them is a Pokemon Hunter and I don't know anybody in the region who would want to make money out of them in the black market," Lillie said to them. "How would we know who's responsible for profiting from hunting Pokemon?"

"The last hunters we came across tried to capture the Eevee Squad but your family, Zeraora, Zorua, and Tsukumaro helped you save them and got those guys thrown into the big house, right, Sarah?" Mallow asked again.

"Yeah, I was out cold after being shocked to near-death so I couldn't do anything to help Umbreon and his daughters."

"We better keep our eyes peeled," Lana suggested.

"And, our ears open," added Sophocles in agreement. "The hunter will be looking for them by any means necessary and we have to be ready."

"And, whoever the hunter is will have the technology to capture them again we need to counter," Lillie put in.

"What should we do with the Pokemon in the meantime?" Kiawe reminded them, his mind still on the abused Pokemon.

"I've already arranged it with Prof. Kukui and Prof. Burnet and for now, they'll be under my care. But, when I take them home and have them meet you, I want you to be very, very careful. They don't trust anybody, even humans and other Pokemon, after all the abuse they went through."

"Come on, you're a natural with helping abused Pokemon. How hard can Houndoom and the others be?" Ash puzzled, confident in Sarah's compassion for them.

"Would you rather try to have your hand bitten by a beaten and suspicious Dark Hound Pokemon who can't bear to trust humans over going through the same torture it just escaped from all over again?"

They all paused with worried frowns; Sarah did have a point given Houndoom did actually try to bite her before Skystorm calmed it down.

"Well, just do the best you can, Sarah. You and your family," Kiawe encouraged, giving a soft yet confident smile. "If anybody can get through to them, it's you. We'll help you if it becomes a hassle."

The others nodded in agreement, leaving the little princess grateful that she had so much support from her own friends over her most daunting task yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned warehouse, the Ravengers have given their report to Viren and the hunter, explaining to them that Sarah was the one responsible for their Pokemon being "robbed". Viren was furious but the hunter was intrigued despite his/her own frustrations, which he/she didn't show.

"GODDAMN THAT LOUSEY PRINCESS!" snapped Viren furiously as he threw a tantrum and kicked at the destroyed cages. "I should've known that weasel was responsible for ruining me again! She's _really _becoming a damn thorn on my side..."

"And, is that runt a problem for you, I'd reckon?" inquired the hunter.

"Oh, gee, where do I start?" spat Viren sarcastically, still throwing his tantrum. "She foiled my bargain to buy out a barn for my hotel, she humiliated me after I bolstered the deal with her parents as my hostages, she robbed me of a Shiny Riolu, need I say more?!"

"And, you find the kid to be both annoying and infuriating, right?"

"She made a fool out of me! That rotten witch keeps ruining me and I would've gotten away with my schemes, too, if she and her posse didn't butt in and foil my plans every step of the way, you idiot."

"Well, that's all down to your rotten luck and since you didn't keep a cool head in the fight," the hunter retorted before he/she stood up from the chair behind his/her desk, a plan already in mind. "Viren, boys, this afternoon, we'll pay your 'old friends' a little visit if you point me to them. When will the Shinies, Eevee, Skitty, and Braivary be discharged from the Pokemon Center?"

"It'll be tomorrow, mate. Nurse Joy and the girl already made the arrangements for her to pick them up once they're done," replied one of the Ravengers.

"Good, good," the hunter nodded. "That makes it all the more easier for us..."

* * *

The next morning, Sarah and her Pokemon and dragons arrived bright and early back at the Hau'Oli Pokemon Center to see how the Shinies, Eevee, Braivary, and Skitty are doing. Today's the day that they'll be cleared and discharged, beginning their new lives under the little princess' care with Skystorm's assistance.

As they were working and tending to their first customers and trainers of the day, Nurse Joy, Blissey, and Comfey saw them entering. "Ah, Sarah, you came. Good timing, good timing," greeted the Pokemon Nurse.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, how are Houndoom and the rest of the gang?"

"Today's your lucky day, they're all done and looking better than ever. Blissey, could you bring them over, please?"

"Bliss, Bliss, Blissey!" said the Happiness Pokemon.

She was pushing a small trolley holding the fully-healed and happier Skitty and Eevee with Braivary, Latios, Houndoom, Latias, Absol, and Salamence flying and walking alongside them.

Everyone was relieved but Skystorm was overjoyed as she quickly made her way to them with Eevee, Skitty, and Latias being the first ones to join her and nuzzle her. The others approached her and her extended family slowly and started to warm up to her but Houndoom remained as stiff and suspicious as ever.

The Deadly Nadder noticed this but smiled kindly, knowing his suspicions as she waddled over to the Dark/Fire Type.

She gently growled to him, asking if he was alright. "Dou..." replied Houndoom slowly, squirming with his front right paw over his left front paw awkwardly.

Skystorm just smiled as she rubbed his head again with her left wing, leaving the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon to blush and groan in embarrassment from being babied but not wanting to upset her. He didn't want to admit it but he was thankful for her and the human girl with her for saving him and the others.

He looked over to the other Pokemon that were rescued and he couldn't help but realize and see how happier they were, particularly Latias, Eevee, and Skitty as they played with some of Sarah's younger Pokemon along with Twilight and Dawn while they others watched on in amusement.

Wooloo and Ponyta, in particular, went over to Eevee and Skitty and greeted them cheerfully before the Kitten and Evolution Pokemon cooed back and they began to play Tag as they ran around their dragon and Pokemon family.

Snowflake and her family, along with Winter and Shadow, joined Latios and Salemance and she cooed at them cutely to get their attention. They greeted the Pokemon in kind but they were also slightly bewildered yet curious to see the Light Fury and a black dragon just like her, both dragons not looking like Pokemon to them.

Camo and his children waddled carefully to the Valiant and Shiny Disaster Pokemon as they held their strong stony stares at them. However, Braviary and Absol were curious about the dragons coming towards them and although they didn't show much emotion, they eventually gave them soft smiles in greeting.

"I'll hand them over to you, Sarah," Nurse Joy replied. "If they have any problems, come and see me. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Sarah thanked.

Nodding with a satisfied smile, Nurse Joy, Blissey, and Comfey went back to work as they tended to their next customer's Pokemon leaving Sarah and her family with the rescued Pokemon as they left to take them home to her adopted parents.

On the way home, Sarah did a bit of a mid-morning shopping spree to find some gifts and accessories for the abused Pokemon and her family in the town market. She planned on buying something for each of the rescued Pokemon in the hopes that they'll be able to trust her and her family more and forget about the pain they previously went through after they were captured.

As the little princess went around finding and buying several items for the abused Pokemon (while getting into occasional squabbles with her Pokemon and dragons over what they think their new friends would need), Houndoom and his crew looked around curiously and with suspicion over their new surroundings beyond the warehouse.

Eevee and Skitty cooed in awe over all the goodies, toys, jewelry, and other knickknacks and essentials being sold in the different stalls and stores around them, causing them to start wandering about before they were immediately picked up with a yelp by a Vine Whip from Snivy.

"Sni, Vy, Vy," she gently chastised the two Normal Types with a finger wag.

The two baby Pokemon deflated in shame but Tepig and Oshawott, joining their Unova sister, reassured them with big smiles on their faces with the Grass Snake Pokemon giving them a soft smile, too.

"Tep! Tepig, Pig, Tepig, Tep, Tep!" smiled Tepig.

"Osha, Oshawott, Wott, Wott, Osha!" Oshawott agreed with a goofy smile.

That made them feel a little better as they were quickly led back to their new family and their fellow rescued Pokemon as Sarah had finished buying her first items for them.

As they continued with her shopping spree, Houndoom and the other rescued Pokemon hoped that they wouldn't be seen by anybody, especially trainers who'd might take a fancy to them since they unofficially have a new trainer/caretaker in Sarah. But, everywhere they went in the market street, despite their best efforts to remain incognito and not stand out from the crowd, there were a few onlookers who'd stare in awe and surprise at them.

Some of the Pokemon did their best to ignore the stares and longing expressions on their observers' faces in case some of them would want to trade with Sarah for them but Houndoom, not trusting any of the humans giving him those stares, just glared darkly and occasionally gave them a small, threatening growl.

Skystorm, who was waddling alongside the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon, heard Houndoom and saw how tense he was becoming from any prying eyes on him and gently rubbed his head with her right wing. Her motherly action made him blush in embarrassment again but he felt a little grateful to her again, this time for helping him try to stay calm and not snap at anybody by mistake with her around.

"La, Lati, La, Laaaaa?" grumbled Latios, not taking too kindly to any prying eyes staring at him and his sister as well.

Latias, on the other hand, didn't care about everybody staring at her, her brother, and her freed companions. She just looked around the market street as Sarah shopped around for what she needed, cooing with glee at anything and everything around her as if she was a child in a giant candy store. For the younger Eon Pokemon, the Alola Region's market street was something new to her from where she and her brother were kidnapped and neither they nor their companions had ever been around the region nor had the chance to look around after being in the hunter's cages for so long. Latios sighed at his sister but soon smiled for her.

_"It's a thing with us Shinies and Baby Brother Nebby. You'll get used to it, eventually,"_ Riolu reassured as she and Candy rode on Snowflake's back.

"Ab, Absol, Ab, Sol, Sol, Absol, Sol?" quizzed Absol, eyeing the Solgaleo walking with them.

_"I've been with Mama since I was a Cosmog and I walked with her for months here, it's easy,"_ replied the Sunne Pokemon.

"Bra..." Braviary nodded slowly, trying to get his head around the fact that a Legendary Pokemon can speak to him and his companions in fluent English through Telepathy.

The morning continued as Sarah went on with her shopping spree until she bought all the things she was looking for and head for home. It was Saturday during the weekend again and she had no school until the following week on Monday which gives her plenty of time to get to know her new Pokemon children.

"'Oi... All that shopping and you've nearly wasted so much money on getting all that junk, Mother," groaned Silvally, having to carry a medium-sized satchel the princess bought to carry her new Pokeballs and stones she bought and Silvally's Memory Drives in addition to her other new knickknacks on his head scales for her on the way home.

"Hey, at least my parents and I are doing what we can to make ends meet, Silvally," the princess argued. "I've volunteered in several events held across the Alola Region while growing up and my parents made money from their day jobs."

"My point still stands. You're like everybody who's going on a Black Friday or holiday shopping frenzy at a yard sale or supermarket when you find, bid, and buy anything you see like it's the end of the world."

"At least, everything we found was for sale and it was necessary just to have us ready for the future. I'm not one to go shop-happy with my money, you know. I thought it would be a good first step for the abused Pokemon to trust us more."

"...And, if they don't like what you've gotten them?"

"Can't say I didn't try. Look at them," she retorted, pointing at Houndoom and his companions with their new gifts.

Surprisingly, for Silvally, the abused Pokemon were astounded by their new gifts as they fiddled around with them. They had never been shown such kindness in a way from the Pokemon Hunter that captured, abused, and held them off for the opportunity to sell them off at the black market. None of them knew what to say or even think over how far their new trainer would go to get them to trust her and her Pokemon and dragon family and make them happy.

Salamence was given a Dragon Fang in the form of a necklace for an increase of power for his Dragon Type attacks, Eevee was given an Everstone to prevent her from evolving by any means as Sylveon and the Eevee Squad all had before her, Skitty was given a Moon Stone in case the Kitten Pokemon would want to evolve into a Delcatty should she choose, Latios and Latias had two rare Soul Dews made into necklaces and for Houndoom and Absol, she found two Expert Belts to increase the power of their Super Effective attacks tied around their necks. Braviary was even given a Focus Band he wore on his forehead, allowing him to withstand an instant or regular KO even for a moment.

Her other Pokemon were also given items the little princess thought could help them look cool and become more formidable in battle with regards to her foes as well as the Pokemon Hunter being on the lookout for her new Pokemon.

For Wooloo, Ponyta, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott, they were given Everstones as well for the Galar Younglings and the Unova Starters have no interest in evolving, at all, and would rather become as strong as they are.

Three more Dragon Fangs were made into necklaces for Snowflake's parents and Vibrava to increase the power of their own Dragon Type attacks.

Four necklaces holding Mystic Water were given to Vaporeon, Oshawott, Milotic, and Aqua that would enhance and increase their Water Type attack power. The little Brionne even had a new name collar made for her after she outgrew and broke out of her old one.

Glaceon and Snowflake were given two necklaces carrying Never-Melting Ice to increase their Ice Type attack power and the little white Fox Pokemon is given an Ice Stone to evolve into an Alolan Ninetales should she choose as well.

Two more necklaces holding Miracle Seeds were given to Snivy and Leafeon for increasing the power of their Grass Type attacks.

Umbreon was also given Black Glasses to increase his Dark Type attack power and he felt cool wearing his own shades.

The princess even bought Riolu a Black Belt, used to boost the power of a Fighting Pokemon's attacks, which the Emanation Pokemon loved and had wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Blitz and Jolteon were given two Light Balls made into right arm and left leg bracelets to raise both their attack and special attack strengths. Everyone loved what they were given and they couldn't get enough of them.

Even Houndoom couldn't help but feel somewhat happy for the Expert Belt given to him as he looked at his new trainer in awe before returning his attention to his new keepsake. Also, along with the new satchel, which was yellow and had Nebby's symbol on the outer flap and was carrying much of her new gifts, she even had a silver reinforced spider-link necklace chain for her Wayfinder from Zeraora so it wouldn't fall or snap off her neck.

She even went through the trouble of getting three Moon Balls, a Luxury Ball, a Friendship Ball, two rare Premier Balls, and the one-of-a-kind Cherish Ball which she had won in a small contest.

"What'cha gonna do with that Cherish Ball, Sarah?" Mai asked, seeing Sarah look at the Cherish Ball in her hand.

"I still can't believe you won that crazy spinning wheel contest where it's one of the prizes being offered," Silvally grunted. "And, you had to win that puny thing which is the winner's grand prize. Why the hell go for something as measly as that and what if there's something in it?"

"I don't know. The hosts never told me I can use it on any Pokemon and they mentioned nothing about a Pokemon already being in it. I only hope it's empty so I can have one of your new brothers and sisters making their small home in it."

"So, how are you gonna tell Old Man Tsukumaro and your parents about all this junk you're having me lug about?"

"They'll understand why I bought them. If I know them, they probably heard everything from Prof. Kukui and Burnet about Houndoom and the others and they'll all vouch for me being their trainer."

As they were all heading home after Sarah's mid-morning shopping spree, they had no idea they were being watched by Viren, the Ravengers, and their hunter client, who were all passing by the market street and looking for the little princess before they finally found her. They even saw the Pokemon she rescued with them and, to Viren and the Ravengers' anger and dismay along with the Pokemon Hunter's growing intrigue, they were now claimed by her.

"There she is!" Viren pointed.

"Hey, are those our Pokemon?"

"She's got custody of them!"

"No way!"

"Are you kiddin' me, mate?"

"They can't be her's!"

"Not fair!"

"That's low!" groaned the Ravengers, seeing the Shiny Pokemon, Eevee, Skitty, and Braviary with her and her family.

"So... Is that Sarah, the little girl you said who made a fool out of you?" the hunter inquired to Viren.

"That's her, alright! I've hated her guts and her parents as well as her meddling friends the moment she foiled my plans for that wretched farm on Akala Island I failed to wrangle! She even has that little Riolu that bailed on me months ago after my little 'service' to it was worthless. I hate that brat of divine royalty!"

"I see, that's very interesting, Mr. Viren. You've had quite a history with her, for sure. But, we hunters have ways of dealing with sneaks and interlopers such as her. You have my permission to permit me to use the harshest measures to retrieve your prizes necessary. I do have the notions and big plans for anybody that tries to defy me."

* * *

When Sarah finally got home for lunch, Nikki, James, and Tsukumaro were most surprised when they saw Houndoom and the other rescued Pokemon in Sarah's custody and the gifts she shopped around Melemele's market street for them and some of her other Pokemon including her new satchel. It turned out they did hear about the rescued Pokemon from Kukui and Burnet after talking with her the previous night and were asked to be ready for them when they return from the Pokemon Center.

But, upon seeing the Eon Duo, Salamence, Eevee, and Skitty, James and his wife went head over heels for them. Just as James was freaking out and jumping with joy over seeing Salamence and more so from seeing Latios and Latias, Nikki gushed at the sight of the baby Evolution and Kitten Pokemon as she hugged and cuddled them after they bounded up to her, much to their joy as they laughed in her touch.

Salamence and Latios could only blush in embarrassment and flattery from James' obsession with Dragon Types while Latias cooed curiously and tilted her head in confusion as he looked them all over.

Tsukumaro's Absol was baffled to see the Shiny Absol before him and blushed while rubbing his left front leg. The Shiny Absol, while giving a feminine purr (suggesting it's a female), came up to him and greeted him warmly as she batted her eyelashes at him, making him blush harder and try to hide his face. Tsukumaro just chuckled when he saw this, he thought his goddaughter had done it again and he was going to enjoy milking it over Absol having a potential girlfriend.

James' Dragonite was also taken aback from seeing its fellow Dragon Types, let alone two Legendary Dragon Type Pokemon, with his trainer's adopted daughter but they warmed up to him and he greatly accepted them as well after a happy nuzzle from Latias.

Even Lucario and Dusk and Luna's parents couldn't hold back their curiosity and joy in seeing the new Pokemon as they warmly greeted Latios, Latias, Eevee, Skitty, the Shiny Absol, and Salamence. All the while, Braviary and Houndoom could only watch in bewilderment as they saw their fellow Pokemon immediately warm up to and trust the three new humans and Dragonite and Absol.

They were the only two left suspicious of Sarah's adopted parents and her godfather and their Pokemon when they saw them and were shocked when they saw how warm and kindhearted they all were, another far cry from how the Pokemon Hunter who captured them had once treated them like cattle.

Seeing their brief moment of culture shock, Noctowl and Riolu, joined by Skystorm, went over to the Valiant and Dark Hound Pokemon to further reassure them of their new life in safety and happiness. "Hoot, Hoot-Hoot, Hoo, Hoot, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo," reassured Noctowl to Braviary.

The wise and sophisticated Owl Pokemon placed his left wing around the still-stunned Flying Type until he snapped out of his shock and turned to Noctowl. Noctowl just nodded confidently, as if to encourage Braviary to trust his trainer's parents and godfather until he toddled over to Tsukumaro and allowed him to gently brush his feathers with a smile. Houndoom was still baffled over everything he saw until Riolu and Skystorm came to him with bright smiles and the Deadly Nadder placing her left wing over his head again and rubbing him again to his growing embarrassment as he blushed and looked at them.

"Dou...?" he asked quietly, hoping it to be a dream. He was starting to realize that his new life under a new and more-loving trainer was all he really needed after all the time he spent under the Pokemon Hunter's torture and after nearly being sold to an even worse trainer.

But, throughout his time out before coming to Sarah's home, he couldn't bring himself to fully admit it and thought she was going to kick him to the curb and wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Skystorm gently warbled to him that he wasn't dreaming and that being with Sarah and her family is his new life just as his other rescued companions have now come to accept.

"_Go ahead, Mr. Houndoom,_" Riolu chirped with a smile.

Houndoom looked down at his fellow Shiny Pokemon before he turned to Tsukumaro and steeled himself, with a gently wing rub from Skystorm, before making his way to the old advisor but still wary about the whole thing.

When he approached him and the two Absol, he squirmed, not knowing what to say or do. Tsukumaro could see this and gently rubbed him, being careful not to accidentally provoke him.

The Dark/Fire Type was intended to flinch from his touch but he felt a sense of warmth and security coming from him as well. Without realizing it, he slowly leaned in on his hand as the old advisor continued to rub his head as if he was now starting to relax and trust him just as he started to with Skystorm and Sarah.

The trust the abused Pokemon had built for Sarah and her family bolstered when it was time for everyone to eat.

While Sarah and her family were all chowing down on their lunch, their Pokemon ate away on their humans' homemade Pokemon food happily but the abused Pokemon were astonished as they had never been fed like this during their time in the hunter's captivity. Eevee, Latias, and Skitty were the first ones to try their new lunch and they quickly devoured their shares in delight but the other five Pokemon were a little antsy and suspicious of their new meals by contrast.

Skystorm could see that some of the abused Pokemon were hesitant to try their new food and once again came over to help them, offering to feed them if they will allow her. She carefully picked a piece and offered it to Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon looking between the food and her as if mentally asking her if it's good.

The Deadly Nadder nodded kindly to confirm it and, with her reassurance, the Dragon Pokemon took a nibble and his eyes suddenly sparkled and went wide from the exhilarating taste before he happily ate his lunch.

Braviary, Absol, and Latios were surprised until they took a bite out of the Pokemon food given to them and they all scarfed down accordingly.

Houndoom, however, stared at his food suspiciously until Skystorm came to him and nodded to get him to eat his lunch. He then took a bite of the Pokemon food before he yelped in delight and then devoured his first good meal in a while, to Skystorm's delight as she rubbed his head again.

"So, you'll be looking after them while the authorities look into who their old trainers are, Ponchita?" James put in.

"Yeah. Until their old trainers are found and identified, they're my responsibility and I'm to keep them away from other trainers and the hunter wanting to get them," she confirmed.

"If it is a Pokemon Hunter, honey, you have to keep your eyes open at all times until the fiend is dealt with," Nikki warned. "You do remember what Ash went through when he and his friends went through in the Sinnoh Region against the infamous Hunter J, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Who the devil is Hunter J?" Tsukumaro quizzed.

"Once the most notorious Pokemon Hunter in the world from the Sinnoh Region but now, she's ancient history," James told him.

"You want to know more about her, ask Ash," Sarah replied as they continued to eat.

After lunch, Sarah decided it was time for her to fully introduce Houndoom and his companions to her friends and teammates to help them get accustomed to being around others they can trust and befriend during their time with her, starting with her Zord from Grid Battleforce, King, who was in the Ultra Guardians' Zord Bay with the gang's Ride Pokemon and having the Aether Foundation and Grid Battleforce's mechanics looking it over. She had arrived at the Pokemon school with her family and the abused Pokemon and went through the portal to the Zord Bay and Command Center after arranging a meeting with the gang, Burnet, Kukui, and their Pokemon.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mother?" Silvally asked skeptically as they walked to the Zord Bay. "You're gonna give the newbies heart attacks or nightmares introducing him so early."

"I thought it would be a good idea to get an idea of what they'll be up for until their old trainers are found," Sarah retorted. "King shouldn't be any different even though he's as big as a skyscraper."

"You're lucky he fits in this place or that woman would've had to remodel it had he wrecked the whole bay with his huge size."

"Hey, King! Wakey-wakey, buddy!" Sarah called as they arrived. "I want you to meet some new friends!"

Hearing its master's calls, King's systems booted and it looked down to see Sarah and her family along with the abused Pokemon in the Zord Bay. This frightened the abused Pokemon as they saw the giant robot staring down at everyone including them and it gently purred in greeting.

"Is he done, guys?" Sarah shouted to the mechanics working on her Zord.

"All set!"

"He's ready whenever you and Grid Battleforce need him!"

"Nothing wrong, thankfully!"

"He's good to go!" replied some of the mechanics.

On a happy note that the Beast-X King Zord was still in top condition to fight if it was needed, the mechanics decided to take a break and leave Sarah and her family along with their giant robotic companion. Once they were the only ones in the bay, the little princess began introducing her Zord to the abused Pokemon, who were all gobsmacked from seeing a giant robotic yet animalistic machine for the first time.

But, Skitty, being the youngest and smallest of the abused Pokemon, took another look at the lion-like Zord and cooed in awe over his lion-like appearance before she skitted over to King in her growing happiness to see another cat like her.

"Nya! Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya! Nya, Nya! Nya! Nya, Nya, Nya," he cheered as he jumped up and down at the Zord.

King purred in curiosity at him being so energetic and excited to see it before Eevee then warmed up to the gentle giant and she came up next to the Kitten Pokemon with awe-stricken and widened eyes in amazement. Even Latias did a double-take as she flew around the Zord and came over to its face, cooing in excitement. To the three Pokemon, it was the biggest lion they'd ever seen and it was five-times-or-so larger than Nebby even if it is a robot.

Absol, Salamence, Bravairy, Latios, and Houndoom could only continue to gawk in shock at the sight of the Beast-X King Zord and Eevee, Latias, and Skitty warming up to the large Grid Battleforce Zord. The older abused Pokemon couldn't find it in themselves to speak to King.

King knelt down closer from its position and tilted its head curiously at the rest of the abused Pokemon, wondering what they were and how Sarah managed to get them.

"King, I'd like you to meet the newest members of our family. These Pokemon Skystorm led us to and saved yesterday," Sarah began, gesturing her Zord towards the abused Pokemon. "You've already met Eevee, Skitty, and Latias. This here's her brother Latios, Mulan-"

"Mulan? Really, Mother?" Silvally interrupted, deadpanning from the new name. "That's unoriginal."

"At least, it'll differentiate the Shiny Absol from Tsukumaro's Absol, so sue me!" Sarah retorted.

Eevee and Skitty, seeing the short squabble, giggled at Sarah and Silvally while Latias tilted her head in confusion until she also smiled from the new name for her older female companion. Even King found it funny as it made some sort of noises that indicate it's laughter from their small squabble.

The Shiny Absol was surprised by the new name she was given after her new trainer introduced her to King but she thought it over and she began to smile, finding it fitting for her.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! With them is Salamence and Braviary and this big blue dog here is Houndoom. He's a little shy from meeting strangers but he's actually a teddy bear with Skystorm around and he means well."

"Dou, Dou?!" Houndoom gawked with a raised incredulous eyebrow as he whipped at her, feeling insulted from being called a teddy bear.

Skystorm warbled with a gentle smile as she rubbed his head again with her wing to soothe him, making the Dark Hound Pokemon relax again as he settled into her touch.

"Now, he knows how that bot of a jackrabbit felt when he's called 'cute'," Silvally remarked.

_"And, Aunty Skystorm's got her wings on him!"_ laughed Riolu as she watched Houndoom being babied.

"Guys, this is my Zord, King," finished Sarah, introducing the Beast-X King Zord to the abused Pokemon. "He's from Grid Battleforce in a city called Coral Harbor."

King purred gently to show he wasn't a threat to them as Eevee, Skitty, and Latias happily returned the greeting with Mulan, Salamence, Braviary, Houndoom, and Latios nodded in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry, he's a softie, too. He'll be of great help to us whenever we get into a jam too big for us to get out of alone."

"Hey, Sarah, already introducing your one and only Grid Battleforce Zord to your refugees?" spoke a familiar professor's voice, gathering everyone's attention.

Prof. Kukui, Burnet, and the gang had arrived in the Zord Bay and saw Sarah introducing King to Houndoom and his companions and seeing their bewilderment and shock turn to acceptance and intrigue at the sight of the giant lion Zord.

"Yeah, just thought they could do with a giant-sized friend of mine to start off with and they took to him pretty well so-"

Houndoom and the other abused Pokemon perked up from Kukui's voice and they wheeled around quickly to find him, Burnet, and Sarah's friends and their Pokemon all approaching them. They suddenly froze from the massive crowd of humans and Pokemon coming but Pikachu and the other Pokemon were surprised and amazed to see the new Pokemon and took it upon themselves to greet the newcomers.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu began as they walked towards them.

The kindhearted greeting, however, didn't garner the reaction and greeting he and the rest of the gang's Pokemon wanted. As they haven't trusted anybody else yet besides Sarah, her family, their Pokemon, the dragons, and King, they instead did what they could to make them back off.

Houndoom growled, Latios flew in front of his sister and gave a sharp glare daring them to attack him or her much to her surprise and dismay, Braviary spread out his wings and cawed at them, Mulan leered at them dangerously as she prepared to attack, and Salamence bared his fangs after he scooped up the happy Eevee and Skitty, who cooed and meowed with disappointment from not being able to make friends with them.

The older Pokemon's reactions caused Pikachu, Popplio, Turtonator, Tsareena, Togedemaru, Snowy, and the rest of the gang's Pokemon to jump back in surprise to see the Dark Hound Pokemon and his older companions being so hostile and jumpy towards them.

While the others were also surprised, they also expected those reactions from the abused Pokemon. Having been made fully aware of how they would react to anybody else whom they don't trust with Sarah and her family and even King being the only exceptions, they could only watch the older Pokemon pitifully and just imagine how they must've faired under the unknown hunter's hands after they were captured.

"They don't trust us or our Pokemon," Lana said sadly.

"I guess whoever the hunter was must've made an impact on those Pokemon for them to be like this, literally," Kiawe frowned understandably.

"Can you blame them?" Mallow replied in agreement. "They were captured, beaten, and tortured before Sarah came to their rescue."

"All that pain they're forced to go through is burned into their minds and none of our Pokemon understood what they had to go through," added Sophocles.

"If Gladion and I were beaten and abused by someone who doesn't care about Pokemon or humans, we'd also be wary of others," spoke Lillie.

"This is worse than we thought," Ash mourned.

"But, at least, Sarah took the necessary first step to help them ease their trust issues," Kukui said, seeing Sarah and Skystorm try to calm the older Pokemon down.

"And, by the looks of it, I think Sarah and Skystorm will have everything under control," agreed Burnet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Come on, you guys, it's okay," soothed the princess to Mulan and Braviary. "Come on, take it easy, okay? They're not gonna hurt ya."

Skystorm warbled gently to Salamence, Latios, and Houndoom with a worried look on her face. She knew they were doing well after they got to know King but with the others' arrival, she's worried what they did for them would be all for naught.

Seeing how things were starting to go sour for everybody after Latios, Houndoom, Salamence, Mulan, and Braviary's overreactions to the Pokemon Professors and Sarah's friends and their Pokemon, Eevee, Skitty, and Latias looked at each other and gave determined nods. It was thanks to Sarah that they managed to come out of their shells and started to have friends who could help them forget the pain they had to undergo and her brother and their older companions are starting to ruin everything.

The two younger Normal Types leapt off of the Dragon Pokemon's back and Latias shoved past her brother to meet with their other fellow Pokemon and start their group's introductions over again, shocking the older hostile Pokemon and ignoring their protests to come back.

"Laaaaaa!"

"Uei, Uei-Uei!"

"Nya...!" they all cooed in greeting, Latias waving her right claw hand.

"AWWWWWW!" gushed Lana, Lillie, and Mallow.

"You're so cute!" cooed Mallow before they looked towards Skitty. "And, you're the cutest of them all, Skitty!"

Skitty tilted his head and cooed again, "Nya..."

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WE HAVE TO CATCH THEM!" the girls gushed again.

"Hold it!" Sarah called, stopping them as she skidded over. "Those three Pokemon and the other five are my responsibility until their old trainers are found, remember?"

The girls giggled sheepishly, having forgotten Sarah's intention of returning the stolen Pokemon to their original trainers after they're identified.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my teacher, his wife, and my friends," the princess spoke to the abused Pokemon. "This is Professor Kukui, my teacher from the Pokemon School. Prof. Burnet from Aether Foundation, Ash Ketchum, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, and Sophocles. They're all really good people and their Pokemon don't mean any harm."

Latias, Eevee, and Skitty went around the gang and the professors' Pokemon, greeting them warmly while the older Pokemon looked on, seeing their visitors had no intention to harm them.

Ash's Torracat noticed the older Pokemon staring at them before he decided to be the first one to greet them with Lana's Popplio deciding to join him by entertaining the younger abused Pokemon, also eager to meet Houndoom and his companions.

"Tor, Tor Torracat," greeted Torracat, approaching Mulan who was poised to attack him.

He smiled at the Shiny Disaster Pokemon, causing the Absol to slowly drop her guard after being taken aback by his smile and his inability to do any sort of harm to her and her companions. The evolved Fire Cat Pokemon extended a paw in greeting encouraging the red and white/pink Pokemon for a handshake with Mulan looking at his paw before she slowly extended her own paw and accepted the handshake as a genuine smile started to grow on her face.

Lana's Popplio got to work making Eevee and Skitty smile by putting on a small show of water balloon bubbles as he blew several bubbles out of his nose. The Evolution and Kitten Pokemon cooed and laughed at the sight of the bubbles before they started playing with them, catching Braviary and Salamence's attention and making them see how happy they were.

The Flying and Dragon Types were surprised to see how happier the smallest and youngest Pokemon were as they played with Lana's Popplio and his bubbles with the rest of the gang's Pokemon like Pikachu, Snowy, Rowlet, Togedemaru, and Charjabug joining in their playdate. They soon began to smile, seeing the other Pokemon and Sarah's friends as no potential threat.

Latios didn't know what to think as he watched Latias play with Popplio's bubbles and laughing as she popped one of them and got water on herself. When he and his sister were still in their cages after they were stolen from their old trainers, they were both miserable and he made a vow to protect her against anybody no matter what. Now, under Sarah's temporary jurisdiction, she was happier. She was no longer in a sorrowful state and she even had real friends to help her forget their pain.

Latias noticed her brother still looking at her playing with her new friends in a stunned silence so she bounced a water bubble at him so she can have him play with them.

"La, Laaaa!" she called as it floated to him.

The older Eon Dragon Pokemon only had a few seconds to snap out of his stupor to his little sister's call before he noticed the bubble she bounced towards him before it popped and splattered him with a little water, making her laugh at him.

Latios was taken by surprise by this and started to snarl but when he saw how his sister was behaving while she was laughing and the others joined in when they looked at him, he started to feel warm inside himself and in his heart.

Then, a small smile started to grow until he gave off a little something that involved a chuckle. He soon realized that he was feeling an overwhelming joy within him that he hadn't felt in a long time after he and Latias were captured and taken from their old trainers when he saw how happy Latias had been after she was freed and started making new friends.

The older Dragon Type brother then began to relax, now knowing that friends were all he and his little sister needed to help them forget the pain they went through before and move forward with the future until they can be reunited with their original trainer.

So far, Houndoom was the only one who has yet to greet the other Pokemon and make new friends to help him forget the pain the hunter inflicted on him after he was forcibly separated from his old trainer wherever that person is and enjoy being around others again.

He still couldn't understand as a small but dwindling part of him still wanted to believe that it was a dream that'll turn into a nightmare in a millisecond. It looked as though the Dark Hound Pokemon was still in an internal struggle over clinging to the past full of pain, torture, and misery after the hunter's capture of him or his new life until his reunion with his old trainer after being freed from his prison.

That wasn't until, once again, Skystorm stepped in to nudge him forward in the right direction with a little help from Ash's Rowlet as he noticed the Shiny Dark/Fire Type's hesitation and fluttered over to him.

The Deadly Naddler gently warbled to him to join his companions and their new friends to have fun and play with them as she rubbed him again but he slowly turned to her and growled hesitantly, telling her he doesn't know given his earlier lingering reservations.

That didn't bother Ash's laidback Grass Quill Pokemon after he came in front of the two, tilted his head at the larger Pokemon and then, extended his left wing to him happily. "Rrrrooo, Rrrooo!" he said to him.

Houndoom looked at the wing and he looked at Skystorm again, prompting her to nod at him encouragingly and gestured to take the Alola Grass Starter's wing and join him and his friends.

Houndoom couldn't believe it; a puny Grass Type was offering him friendship just as Sarah and her family offered him and his companions the same as well as a new life coupled with a new home until their old trainers can be identified and found. Was it really possible for him to let go of his tragic past and start all over with a clean slate after being freed from his misery, should he really take a chance for everyone's sake, even Skystorm's?

Finally, he made his choice, and slowly, he raised his front right paw and gently stretched it out towards Rowlet. The little Grass Type took the paw and cooed happily before he dragged the larger Pokemon towards his friends and the larger Pokemon's companions, drawing another small smile out of the Shiny Dark/Fire Type.

Skystorm sighed happily, feeling overjoyed to see Houndoom finally give his rider's friends and their partners a chance and show that they meant no harm to him and his comrades no harm, at all. Never had she felt more satisfied as a mother figure in her own right than to assist the abused Pokemon when they needed help even if they didn't ask for it.

King purred happily as the Zord looked down upon its master's new Pokemon brothers and sisters starting to mingle happily with the other Pokemon. Professor Kukui and Burnet had watched everything play out and they couldn't be more impressed by Sarah and what Skystorm had done with the assistance of the others to get the abused Pokemon to trust them.

"Even after all this time, Sarah still finds a way to impress even me with how she tackles each situation involving rescuing and nurturing abused Pokemon," complemented Kukui proudly and with intrigue. "We don't meet a girl like her every century."

"Seems like she's inherited Queen Delilah's kindness and empathy the moment she was born and came into contact with Pokemon," Burnet added in amusement, watching Houndoom splutter in surprise after being splashed by one of Popplio's bubbles popped by Latias as she laughed at him.

As Skystorm smiled and continued to watch the abused Pokemon finally put their worries and fears aside as they played on with their new family and their new friends, little did the Deadly Nadder know that she, her rider, and the rest of her family will be put to the test to determine the ultimate fate of Houndoom and his comrades.

Following their meeting with her friends and the two professors, and with the abused Pokemon in tow, Sarah and her family went off to explore the rest of Alola and to get them fully acquainted with their new surroundings until their old trainers are found. Even though the hunter wrangled them to the Alola Region, they were confined to their cages and were never allowed to go out on account of being put up on the black market once a deal is struck with a buyer.

All throughout their tour, Houndoom and his companions were given a firsthand look at more of Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'Ula Island, and Poni Island as well as all the sights and people that greeted them and sink in the fact that they'll be living in their new home region for a while under Sarah's care.

They even took the time to catch a special public outdoor viewing of the Mythbusters Mega Movie Myths special back at Hau'oli City on the beach which further gave the abused Pokemon a chance to relax and take their minds off of the pain they endured under the hunter's torture.

After the movie started and as they watched with the rest of the audience, the Pokemon were finding themselves letting out small giggles, big laughs, gasps, or pained winces from the myths being busted or confirmed and how the original Mythbusters team went about putting them to the test. Even the abused Pokemon couldn't help but give off several reactions such as surprise, laughter, joy, shock, and such as they watched the myth-busting processes happening before them and what went right and wrong on some bits. None of them have ever seen such entertainment combining science with humor in such a potent and slapstick manner.

"What the hell are those buffoons doing?" Silvally pondered incredulously as they watched two of the Mythbusters, Grant Imahara and Tory Belleci, try and fail to cut a sword in half at the beginning of the Cutting a Sword segment.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Mai winced, seeing Grant fail to cut a sword and hurt his hands doing so.

_"Are they okay, Mama?"_ growled Nebby worriedly.

"They're fine, they're made out of stronger stuff," Sarah reassured. "Besides, just look at how that dummy's faring on the first myth."

They then watched one part of the first myth of the Mythbusters testing awning falls in some movies first with a dummy named Buster, leaving some of the Pokemon wincing painfully from the process. After proving the movie myth as plausible, Tory was chosen over one of the main hosts, Adam Savage, to perform the next awning fall test.

"La, La! Laaaa, La, Laa, La, Laaa, Laa?" cooed Latias, scared to see Tory hurt himself.

"He's done this for a while from what we found out, Latias," Sarah comforted as they see everyone prepare for his fall. "He's got this."

"Laa, Lati, Laa, La, Laa, Laaaaaa," Latios replied, hoping she's right.

The others and the audience watched with bated breath as Tory prepared to take the fall with his fellow Mythbusters including Grant, Adam, Kari Byron, and Jamie Hyneman watching on with their crew from the ground. However, some of Sarah's younger Pokemon, Camo's children, and Twilight turned away, feeling scared for Tory's safety with some of the older Pokemon and dragons like Candy, Mudsdale, Winter, Shadow, Melody, Lolita, Umbreon, Sylveon, and Luna deciding to comfort them.

Houndoom started to feel antsy over the element of danger in the young Mythbuster's stunt fall until he found himself in Skystorm's comfort as she wrapped a wing around him and nuzzled him reassuringly.

"La, Laaa La Laaaa!" Latias cried, burying her face in her brother's chest in fear as he held her gently.

Finally, after the countdown, Tory finally falls through the awnings, each of them prepared in a similar style to how they were done in the movies behind the camera with them pre-cut and stitched together with tape to make his descent easier. The fall was a hit after he reached the bottom and his fellow Mythbusters as well as the audience applauding and/or breathing sighs of relief.

Even some of Sarah's Pokemon, dragons, and the little princess herself cheered and clapped with the younger Pokemon, Twilight, Camo's children, and Latias finally looking to see the stunt fall over and Tory still in one piece, prompting relieved sighs from them. Dawn couldn't hold back his laughter at Twilight cowering for Tory's safety as he pointed his stinger at her in amusement, leaving the female Deathgripper to groan and try to ignore him to hide her embarrassment as she stuck her nose up in denial.

Salamence rubbed his chin with his tail, impressed and in awe over Tory's stunt fall, the Dragon Pokemon thinking if he can use that trick as an escape solution from any potential enemies coming after him and his comrades.

As they continued to watch the movie and see more movie myths being tested and then confirmed or busted (SPOILER ALERT: nearly all Mega Movie Myths in the special are BUSTED), the little princess and her ever-growing family had no idea that they were being watched.

While they were trying to locate Sarah and "their" Pokemon incognito, Viren, the Ravengers, and the hunter stumbled across the entire group at the Mythbusters viewing screaming, laughing, and gasping their heads off with the audience from what they're seeing. They even saw the Shinies, Eevee, Skitty, and Braviary amongst them, leaving the latter group completely baffled and the hunter intrigued.

"There they are!" cried one of the Ravengers.

"'Oi! Shut your trap, mate, will ya?" hissed another Ravenger quietly. "You'll give us away!"

"Hmm... Interesting, she still doesn't look like much," pondered the hunter. "I see she's already getting herself acquainted with your loot but we'll see how she does with them when we finally battle..."

After attending the Mythbusters viewing with their new family, the abused Pokemon wanted to stop for a snack and so, Sarah brought everyone to a Malasada shop before she, Houndoom, and his companions entered to decide what they want to satisfy their munchies. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by the hunter, Viren, and the Ravengers, still hellbent on stealing back the Shinies, Eevee, Braviary, and Skitty.

When they had finished, Sarah had bought three Sweet Malasadas, 2 Sour Malasadas, a Dry Malasada, a Spicy Malasada, and a Bitter Malasada. She also bought for her new Pokemon three Big Malasadas along with the rare Mystic Malasada for the eight Pokemon to share.

As the abused Pokemon settled down for their snacks while everyone else watched them eat happily, the little princess realized she had missed something about them.

"Oh, right, I forgot! I still need to check out your move sets!" she gasped.

"Mind if I cut in?" buzzed a familiar voice.

Rotom-Dex had arrived to keep Sarah company and to get more data on the abused Pokemon barring Eevee, Mulan, and Braviary (whose data he already had in his databanks). But, when he caught a glimpse of the Shinies, Braviary, Skitty, and Eevee, he gawked at the sight of them as they ate away at their malasadas.

He spluttered in shock before he finally found his voice, "OUTRAGEOUS! FIVE SHINIES IN A SINGLE GROUP AND AN EEVEE, A SKITTY, AND A BRAVIARY! THIS TOTALLY DEFIES THE RULES OF SHINY POKEMON HUNTING! THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! THE ODDS/POSSIBILITIES OF FINDING EVEN A WHOLE GROUP OF SHINY POKEMON ARE EXACTLY 0.0000985130 TO 1! HOW DID YOU EVER GET SO LUCKY?! THIS IS A WORLD FIRST FOR ME, THIS SHOULD BE HEADLINE NEWS: SARAH TOMOE, NOW OWNER OF FIVE SHINY POKEMON - LUCKIEST GIRL ON THE PLANET!'"

Rotom-Dex's rant startled some of the abused Pokemon as he zipped to each of them, trying to wrap his screen around the fact that Sarah had five additional Shiny Pokemon in her family now in addition to Riolu and Candy.

"I thought you were lucky when you had Riolu and Candy among your Pokemon's ranks but this is UNREALISTIC AND IMPOSSIBLE!" he finished, getting in her face.

"It's possible, Rotom. You can thank Skystorm for that, she found them thanks to her sense of smell," Sarah answered as she pushed him away.

"She did?" he buzzed again, now puzzled.

"She tracked them down to an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere. But, I won't be having them for long."

"You won't...?"

"Of course not, ya floating mini jukebox," Silvally interjected as he joined them. "Mother's only looking after them so whoever's their real homies can have them back."

"...What did he say?"

_"He said they're living with us until their old trainers can be found and we return our new brothers and sisters to them." _Riolu translated innocently.

"Didn't I just say that, kid?" Silvally questioned.

Skystorm warbled with a sigh that he didn't before she whacked him with her tail, hard. "D'OH!"

Eevee and Skitty couldn't help laughing when they saw him getting hit and even the older Pokemon had to chuckle at his expense from the scene.

"Anyway... Can you check on their current move sets," asked Sarah to the living Pokedex.

"Leave that to me! And, for your educating pleasure..." Rotom-Dex complied before he scanned the other five Pokemon, starting with Salamence.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon and Flying Type, with its powerful desire to fly, this Pokemon shifted its cells in its body to grow wings and has the fastest flying speed out of any known Flying Type Pokemon."

He moved on to Latios and Latias, scanning them separately before completing his entries for them, "Latios, the Eon Pokemon. A Dragon and Psychic Type, Latios will only open itself to a trainer with a compassionate spirit. it is highly intelligent, capable of understanding human speech through Telepathy, and has a docile temperament. By folding down its wings while in flight, it can even overtake a jumbo jet."

"Latias, the Eon Pokemon. Also a Dragon and Psychic Type, Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people around it and will ruffle its feathers on its body and let out loud cries to intimidate any hostile foes. As intelligent and as capable of understanding human speech as Latios, it also covers itself in a sort of down that refracts light to make itself invisible to any prying eyes."

Latios and Latias grew intrigued by what Rotom-Dex detailed about them as they looked at each other, wondering if their species can do those things.

"Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya, Nya!" Skitty meowed as she watched Rotom-Dex scanning her before she started chasing her own tail happily.

"Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. A Normal Type, Skitty will be completely entranced by any moving objects that catch its eye."

Skitty kept on chasing her tail before she grew dizzy and faked playing dead while everyone watched in amusement.

"I can see why since she's literally a kitten," Mai said.

Finally, he moved over to the last Shiny of the group, Houndoom, the Dark Hound Pokemon tensing himself slightly from being scanned with Skystorm providing him comfort once more.

"Houndoom, the Dark Hound Pokemon. A Dark and Fire Type and the evolved form of Houndour, it is said that Houndoom's howls can cause any Pokemon and humans within hearing range to shudder in fear."

"Slig, Sliggoo, Slig, Slig, Sliggoo?" Sliggoo asked, wondering how threatening Houndoom can be with his howls.

"Pig, Tep, Tepig, Pig, Tep, Tep, Pig, Tepig," said Tepig, not wanting to find out.

"Wott! Osha, Osh, Wott, Oshawott, Osha, Wott, Wott!" bragged Oshawott with a smug smile, acting like he's not scared of Houndoom's howls.

This caught Houndoom's interest before he gave a sly smirk for a little prank he decided to play on them to demonstrate how effective his howls really are.

The Dark Hound Pokemon took a deep breath as he got close to the trio and then... "DOOOOOOUUUUUU!" he howled.

Sliggoo, Oshawott, and Tepig screamed in panic as they held each other and shivered from the Dark/Fire Type's howl and everybody else laughed at them. They instantly regretted their earlier chat about his howls, leaving Houndoom to smile with a proud nod, his point now made known.

Even Skystorm had to hold back a few giggles at what she saw; she wasn't impressed with Houndoom's prank but she let it slide after seeing how much fun he and everyone else were having from his stunt. She was grateful to him that he decided to loosen up and have fun even for a moment.

"Tepig, Pig, Pig!"

"Sliggoo, Goo, Goo!" shivered Sliggoo and Tepig from the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon's howl.

"Osh, Osha, Wott, Wott!" snapped Oshawott angrily.

"And, with that out of the way, it's time for the Shiny Pokemon's list of move sets! Drumroll, please!" Rotom-Dex announced after he stopped laughing, a drumroll in the background commencing.

_"Are there any drums or a music shop around, Mama?"_ questioned Nebby curiously.

His question went unnoticed as Rotom-Dex revealed the moves Houndoom and his companions were currently capable of using as the drumroll ended when he showed the move set data he pulled out.

"Ta-Da! According to my updated databanks, Salamence knows the attacks that follow: Incinerate, Hydro Pump, Dragon Tail, Dragon Rush, Protect, and Steel Wing."

Salamence nodded, confirming that the moves listed were his current move set. "Hydro Pump, not a bad move for a Dragon such as you," Sarah commented.

"How can he learn something like a giant water spout?" Silvally asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

Salamence raised an eyebrow at the Synthetic Pokemon's cynicism before he unleashed a Hydro Pump at Silvally, also accidentally soaking Mudsdale as he was blasted into the Draft Horse Pokemon before they crashed. When Salamence was done, he grinned at his surrogate brother before he sweatdropped and gave a sheepish chuckle towards Mudsdale, snorting in disgust at him from his water phobia kicking in again.

_"Maybe he did special training before he got himself kidnapped," _Riolu suggested.

"Flaf, Flaf," nodded Candy in agreement.

"This Absol-"

"Absol!" barked Mulan incredulously.

"Sorry, Mulan knows how to use Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Shadow Claw, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, and Shadow Ball..."

"Sol!" nodded the Shiny Absol, a bright smile on her face.

"Braviary can do Superpower, Sky Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Steel Wing, and Aerial Ace as quick as a wink."

Braviary cawed with a nod, not denying his versatile range of Flying Type attacks.

"Eevee also knows Protect but she can also use Dig, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Double Edge, and Swift. Skitty, meanwhile, is able to use Double Slap, Ice Beam, Iron tail, Copycat, Play Rough, and Double Edge as well."

"Uei, Uei!"

"Nya!" cheered the two younger Normal Types as they shared a high-five with their tails.

"Ly, Ly, Lycan, Roc, Roc," Dusk muttered to Luna.

"Ly..." agreed the older Midnight Lycanroc.

"Latios is capable of using Steel Wing, Psychic, Giga Impact, Dragon Pulse, Luster Purge, and Charge Beam. Latias can also use Safeguard, Psychic, Steel Wing, and Dragon Pulse but she also knows Mist Ball and Recover to set her apart from her brother."

"La! La, Laaa, La, La, Laaa?" Latias asked before she produced a Mist Ball.

"La, La! La, Laaa!" Latios panicked as he grabbed his sister and threw her arms up, releasing the Mist Ball into the sky.

The Mist Ball exploded but thankfully, as it was launched into the air, nobody was hurt and in its range of fire. Being the overprotective brother he is, Latios cooed in annoyance at Latias for pulling such a stunt, making her wilt and apologize to everyone with a bow for nearly putting them in danger in her excitement. The older Eon Pokemon smiled knowingly at her as he nuzzled her, knowing she didn't mean to do what she did.

"Moving on... Our final move set from Houndoom is as follows: Thunder Fang, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Crunch, Stone Edge, and Solar Beam."

Houndoom just nodded, confirming the move set Rotom-Dex detailed for everybody.

"I can't believe those newbies have a wide range of moves and ones that shouldn't be damn possible for them to even learn," gawked Silvally.

_"They must be really strong before Mama found them,"_ Nebby agreed.

_"With attacks like Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Mist Ball, you really don't want to make 'em mad,"_ Riolu said.

"Hoot. Hoot, Hoot, Hoo-Hoo, Hoo, Hoot-Hoot, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo-Hoot-Hoo, Hoo," nodded Noctowl, knowing that the abused Pokemon can be versatile against any opponents.

"Wow, I guess if they weren't in their previous condition before Skystorm found them, they would still put up a fight with whoever hunted them down," commented the princess.

"That's putting it lightly, they'll pound anybody to the ground if they're angry enough," Rotom-Dex commented.

"Well, we're going home and you need to get back to Ash, Prof. Kukui, and Burnet before they notice you're gone."

"That's fine by me as long as Professor Kukui is satisfied with-SARAH, LOOK OUT!"

Everyone turned to find a Hyper Beam attack coming towards Sarah before Nebby quickly used himself as a shield to take on the blast but giving himself heavy damage in the process.

"Nebby!" cried Sarah in horror.

"Little bro!" Silvally gawked.

_"Hey! Who blasted Baby Brother Nebby?!"_ screamed Riolu angrily.

"Brio, Brionne!" demanded Aqua as they looked around.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" shouted an unpleasant voice.

A familiar Thunderbolt Pokemon appeared after jumping in the air behind the group and launched the Electric Type attack of the same species name, making some of Sarah's family turn towards the Pokemon before Mai used Mimic to use Thunderbolt back at it with Dusk and Luna using a Twin Rock Slide to assist in countering the assault.

The four attacks collided and ended in a stalemate, the shockwave blasting them and nearly sending the younger Pokemon flying as they all held firm and the smoke covering the whole area.

"What's the big idea, who's trying to make us blast off?! WE'RE NOT TEAM ROCKET!" Rotom-Dex snapped.

"I did see a big yellow ball Pokemon with those wiggly things on it," Mai noted.

Candy narrowed her eyes in disgust, she knew what Pokemon it is and who it once belonged to. Even Riolu remembered as she slightly shivered and shook her head to rid herself of the bad memories flowing in her mind.

"Anybody besides all the newbies knows who the damn Pokemon is and the joker owning that bulb?" Silvally questioned after hearing Mai's description.

"Rrr, Muds, Mudsdale," Mudsdale nodded, knowing what Silvally was thinking.

"Pika! Pika, Pika, Pi, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pi Pika!" Blitz agreed knowingly.

The abused Pokemon tensed as they huddled together with Houndoom, Latios, Salamence, Skystorm, Winter, Shadow, Melody, Echo, Twilight, and Dawn quickly safeguarding them in a circle as everyone heard several cackles coming from around them.

"I had a feeling it was you behind that little heist yesterday, little lady!" sneered a familiar voice from outside the smoke. "You're quite the sneaky devil for a brat but now it's all over."

The smoke finally cleared as the perpetrators cackled again, forcing Sarah to turn to the owners of the cackles which were in front of them. And there, right before their eyes, were Viren and the Ravengers with their leader's Pangora and Electivire fully healed from before and giving malicious smirks again.

With them was the Pokmon Hunter as he/she gave a blank look with cold, narrowed eyes at the little princess and her family. The abused Pokemon gasped and recoiled in shock, horror, and outrage from their old captor and kidnapper as they growled or hid behind their new family in fear.

"So, this is the little girl legends call the Sun Princess, the last link of the last Alolan Royal Family," observed the hunter. "You sure don't seem like much but I can feel you're no ordinary girl."

"So, what if I'm not ordinary?" Sarah retorted.

"Nothing, curiosity's sake, really. Anyway, I'm so flattered to finally meet you; I've wondered how you've been when my client told me about you after you robbed us from under our noses somehow. I'll admit, you're smarter than I thought; you've even managed to open their hearts to you which I've honestly never done when they're around me."

The older abused Pokemon just glared at the hunter, knowing that he/she never showed them, Eevee, Latias, and Skitty any love or compassion during their time with the money-making thief.

"You only saw them as black market prizes with how they were beaten up when Skystorm found them! Pokemon are not meant to be bought and sold, you have to earn them! Their old trainers won them over because they proved themselves to them and they've created strong bonds with Houndoom and the others! It's the trainer's responsibility to treat them with love and compassion to help them be happy and strong, which you failed at!"

"Funny, from where I'm standing, I'd see them as another opportunity for me to reach the big top in terms of wealth and power from the shadows. Those pitiful weaklings didn't stand a chance against me when I challenged them for their prized Pokemon, their friendship only slowed them down and they couldn't move forward by simply being friends. Doesn't seem much fun that way, in my opinion, not that you would understand."

"Friendship and love have everything to do with the Pokemon we trainers meet and catch, you idiot!" bellowed Sarah, now annoyed. "I bet you couldn't achieve Mega Evolution with Mulan, Houndoom, Salamence, Latios, and Latias because of your black heart! You don't understand the meanings of friendship and love if that's what you think!"

"Friendship has no place in this world for trainers and hunters such as I. Money only matters to me and that's what'll come when I finalize the deal I made with Viren and the Ravengers when I'm through with you and I take them back," spat the hunter.

"And, this time, you'll be in for the beating of your life once I claim what is rightfully mine, kid!" sneered Viren.

Sarah was aghast by this, "You're monsters, all of you! Sooner or later, those Pokemon will have nothing left to live for after all the pain you've put them through! I won't let you hurt them just to make a petty buck!"

"You say that friendship sucks, eh?" Silvally retorted, even though the villains don't understand him. "Listen, dorks, that cheesy sentiment is what keeps us together with Mother and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"I'd rather drown in the ocean than let you have our new brothers and sisters!" agreed Mai as she prepared a Wood Hammer attack.

_"And, us too!" _Riolu agreed as she and Candy prepared to fight.

The others got into battle stances to protect the abused Pokemon in agreement while said Pokemon group looked on in surprise, all of them touched by their new family's willingness to fight and even die for them.

"Nobody touches these Pokemon but us!" added Rotom-Dex, glaring at the hunter, Viren, and the Ravengers.

Skystorm snarled dangerously at the villains, the Deadly Naddler narrowing her eyes as the pupils in them turned to slits and her wings opening menacingly. She now knew who were the ones responsible for the abused Pokemon being so hostile towards them at first and she was going to make them pay for their lives.

"...Very well, young lady. We tried being nice but if you want to play games with us, we'll do it your way," said the hunter darkly as he/she took out three Pokeballs, preparing to fight as well. "I suppose you won't mind if we have a few more playmates to join us."

The hunter threw the Pokeballs and they opened to reveal a Dhelmise, a Volcarona, and what looked to be an Articuno. But, the Articuno-lookalike threw everybody for a loop when it appeared; the Articuno had purple head feathers along with a beak and a tail of the same shade, a bright lavender body with a bit of white on much of its wing feather tips, and a black chest with black legs and talons. The face of the Articuno even looked more menacing with its narrowed eyes and its mask-like features on it.

"WHAT THE HELL-?!" Silvally gawked.

_"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!?"_ gasped Nebby as he stepped back.

The other Pokemon all gasped in shock and horror at the sight of the Articuno before them, it was completely different from the normal Kanto Articuno Sarah and her friends once learned about at the Pokemon School. Even the dragons couldn't help but feel uneasy at the sight of the menacing-looking Pokemon as they tensed and growled at it.

_"It's an... An, An... Articuno!" _Riolu shivered as Candy held her tightly, the Shiny Flaffy glaring at it.

"Dou..." growled Houndoom, having an uneasy feeling where the upcoming fight is going.

"Rotom, what kind of Articuno would you call that?" Sarah squeaked.

"Two words: AMSCRAY!" screamed Rotom-Dex as he flew off in a panic.

"Mr. Rotom!" cried Mai as she reached out her shadow arm to him.

But, it was too late; Rotom-Dex had no idea what kind of Articuno the Pokemon was and it looked so menacing and malicious with its cool dude/punk-like pose with crossed wings that the living Pokedex was greatly spooked. He flew away to hide and get help, screaming with fright along the way.

"Where did you get that Articuno?!" Sarah barked once she composed herself.

"I'm guessing she either swindled it from someone or she captured it to make it do her bidding," guessed Silvally as he eyed the evil Pokemon back.

"Oh, right, I suppose introductions are in order," snarked the hunter. "This anchor here is Dhelmise the Sea Creeper Pokemon, Volcarona the Sun Pokemon, and this fellow here is our newest member, the Cruel Pokemon of the Galar Region's Crown Tundra, Articuno."

"Uei, Uei, Uei?" squeaked Eevee as she and Skitty looked at each other, frightened by the large bird looking down at them and their family.

"Cruel Pokemon?" Sarah puzzled.

"Sni, Snivy?" quizzed Snivy.

"But, you fools won't be able to see the Crown Tundra once we've taken back our Pokemon and as your end is nigh."

"It's over, _Princess_! sneered Viren as Electivire and Pangoro got into their battle stances again amidst the Ravengers' cackling. "THOSE POKEMON ARE MINE!"

"Not happening!" Sarah snapped, signaling her family to prepare to fight.

So, began the latest clash between the Sun Princess and her royal Pokemon/dragon family against Viren, the hunter, and the Ravengers. Volcarona was the first to charge with Tepig, Milotic, and Silvally leading the charge to protect Houndoom and his companions. The Unova Sun Pokemon first attacked with String Shot but the three Pokemon quickly dodged before Sarah decided to power up her Synthetic Pokemon with a Memory Drive.

"Mighty Beast Silvally, accept your Grass Type Memory Drive and rise again as Alola's King of the Jungle!" Sarah called as she threw the Grass Type Memory Drive at him.

Accepting the Grass Type Memory Drive into his RKS System, Silvally's head scales, tail fin, and eyes turned green again, becoming a Grass Type Pokemon again as he let out a proud roar.

The hunter was intrigued by the change he/she saw in Silvally, scratching his/her chin in thought, "How interesting, a chimera capable of changing Pokemon types through the use of only discs..."

Volcarona used Fire Spin to stun its opponents but Tepig decided to take the hit, nullifying the Fire Spin despite the little and non-effective damage it did to him.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge plus Flamethrower!"

"Tepig!" shouted the Fire Pig Pokemon.

The little Unova Fire Type Starter charged forward as he picked up speed and became a flaming torpedo before he jumped up at Volcarona and prepared to blast at the Bug Type but the hunter pointed towards him and gave Volcarona a command.

"Volcarona, Bug Buzz," he/she replied coolly.

"Vol-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l!" buzzed the Unova Bug Type, sending supersonic shockwaves at Tepig just as he got close and fired his Flamethrower attack.

"TEP, TEPIG!" cried Tepig as he tried and failed to block out the Bug Buzz.

A Pokemon's hearing is much more sensitive to ultrasonic sounds of any kind than that of a normal human's so even though it wasn't heavily effective towards Tepig, the Unova Fire Type Starter couldn't bear it.

"Tepig!" shouted Sarah.

"Vibra, Bra Va!" called Vibrava as he zipped forward and prepared Steel Wing.

"VUL!" shouted Snowflake, shocked from seeing her brother tagging himself in the battle.

The hunter noticed Vibrava coming at Volcarona and pointed Dhelmise towards the Dragon Type, "Metal Sound."

"Dhel-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l!" whirred Dhelmise, the Ghost/Grass Type creating supersonic soundwave having a grinding metal sound at the Vibration Pokemon.

Vibrava flinched from the Metal Sound attack but he steeled himself and pushed forward before finally connecting his Steel Wing to Volcarona.

"MULTI-ATTACK!" bellowed Silvally as he charged at Dhelmise and slashed the evil Pokemon with one of his claws, all the while being covered with a green aura.

The force of the blow was so great, Dhelmise was forced to cancel its Metal Sound attack.

"Hurry up, you dimwit!" barked Viren as the Ravengers grumbled. "Are you gonna keep humoring the little punk or what?! Get our Pokemon back, now!"

"Patience, kids, I need to see what she's capable of," retorted the hunter, still as cool as ever.

Tepig was badly disorientated from Volcarona's Bug Buzz attack so Vibrava had to bring him back to Oshawott, Snivy, and the others as he took his place alongside Milotic and Silvally, regrouping before Milotic decided to attack next.

"Milo...TIC!" she bellowed, sending an Ice Beam towards Volcarona.

"Vol-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l!" Volcarona buzzed again, sending out waves of heat and canceling Ice Beam before it could it.

"MILO?!" gasped the Tender Pokemon.

"BRIO!" yelled Aqua in horror.

_"Mommy, what is that?"_ Riolu questioned, a little worried.

"Heatwave. Volcarona's heating itself up so an Ice Type attack like Ice Beam won't have any effect unless we get rid of it!"

"Volcarona, Leech Life on Milotic," ordered the hunter.

Volcarona complied and focused its energies on Milotic; it had taken a heavy hit from Vibrava's Steel Wing even if it wasn't that effective and as Milotic was caught off guard by the Heatwave attack, it left her open for the Leech Life attack. She felt herself straining and becoming weak from her health being drained by half and restoring Volcarona to full health as a huge orb of green energy was absorbed.

"BRI!" screamed Aqua, seeing her sister figure in such a weak state.

"Milotic!" Sarah gawked.

Viren and the Ravengers laughed at their opponents' misfortune but their amusement was cut short as Dragonair had enough and charged into battle, firing a Dragon Rage attack which Volcarona dodged before shooting an Ice Beam at it.

Volcarona recoiled from seeing the Ice Beam as it realized too late that the Dragon Rage was a feint by the older Dragon Type before it was frozen solid by the Ice Beam and fell to the ground, the ice shattering upon impact but giving it a bad case of frostbite, even for a brief period.

"Oh..." gasped the hunter quietly, seeing what had happened.

The Unova Sun Pokemon didn't take too kindly to being shown up by Dragonair and Dhelmise felt annoyed from what it had seen from their new opponent. Not wanting to be beaten, the Sea Creeper Pokemon performed Wrap as its seaweed-like creepers extended and caught Dragonair in a bind, the Dragon Pokemon fighting back as she strained herself to break free.

"VUL!"

"VIBRA!"

"ZWEIL!" cried Zweilous, Vibrava, and Snowflake in horror.

Volcarona saw its chance for payback when it saw the panting and downed Milotic and it attempted a suicide charge, preparing to use what looked to be the Japanese Kanji symbol for "Fire" at close range, to the point when it'll be impossible for the Tender Pokemon to dodge.

"What's that big bug doing?" Mai questioned frantically.

_"It's gonna hit Milotic!" _cried Riolu.

"Fire Blast! Volcarona's trying to finish off Milotic in a suicide charge and leave her no space to dodge let alone even move!" Sarah deducted.

"BRIONNE, BRI, BRIO, BRI!" begged Aqua to Sarah, the Pop Star Pokemon badly wanting her trainer to tag her sister out.

Sarah gritted her teeth, trying to think of another plan. However, someone was already one step ahead of her as Candy dashed forward in front of Milotic and used Confuse Ray while taking the brunt of Fire Blast, managing to confuse Volcarona but giving her and Milotic heavy damage.

_"CANDY!" _screamed Riolu again.

"Candy, no!" Sarah shouted before growling at Volcarona and taking out the Rock Type Memory Drive. "That's it, you're dead meat! Silvally, exchange with your Rock Type Memory and become a Rock Titan that'll make the earth tremble upon your feet!"

Knowing what Sarah meant, Silvally returned the Grass Type Memory to her and accepted the Rock Type Memory, his head scales, eyes, and tail fin becoming a deep shade of brown as he became a Rock Type.

He then charged at Volcarona, who was whizzing around in confusion while its trainer looked on with no change of emotion while Viren and the Ravengers were bellowing angrily at him/her. Even Articuno didn't budge an inch as it looked on in intrigue and amusement from what it's seeing from the fights below it.

"Hey, Bug Man, nobody disses my own family like that except me! MULTI ATTACK!" bellowed the Synthetic Pokemon, a brown aura coating him as he slashed at Volcarona, the Bug/Fire Type giving an agonizing screech from the pain it was dealt with.

But, he wasn't done yet as he charged and fired up a familiar Flying Type attack from his head scales as he kept his angered and determined gaze at the Sun Pokemon, "AIR SLASH!"

With that powerful assault, Volcarona couldn't hold itself against its foes despite its best efforts and besting two of Sarah's Pokemon since the battle started and was forced to surrender, returning to the hunter's side, a little miffed form being beaten.

Strangely enough, the hunter wasn't deterred or angered by his/her Sun Pokemon's defeat. His/her interest had peaked as if the Pokemon Hunter did expect to lose at some point but never before in such a way with Sarah's Pokemon being tagged and rotated, especially in regards to Silvally's ability to change types using discs and his RKS System.

Instead, the hunter patted the defeated Volcarona in reassurance. "Good job, Volcarona, you did your best," he/she said.

"I don't believe it! That chimera actually bested Volcarona, only Articuno and Dhelmise are left and we're not getting closer to getting our prizes!" panicked one of the Ravengers.

"She's not making it easy for us, as usual. If she wins, they'll be hers for the taking and we're left with chunk change," snarled another.

"Oh, so you want to play 'Top Cat', eh? Well, that's just fine! I'm ready to pound you to the ground!" Viren snapped maliciously. "PANGORO, ELECTIVIRE, GET IN THERE AND FINISH THE JOB!"

Pangoro and Electivire came in using Dynamic Punch and Thunder Punch, hoping to score a direct hit and effectively tilting the odds in the villains' favor by fighting dirty again.

Silvally gasped as he noticed the two intruders closing in on him and Vibrava. "Look out, kid!" he called, the two of them managing to dodge before their stronger foes left hard cracks and pound marks on the spot they were once in.

Meanwhile, Dhelmise was still trying to choke Dragonair to death as it kept up its Wrap attack with Dragonair straining hard to break free and keep herself alive but her efforts were taking their toll on her and it looked as though she could die at any second if she doesn't have any help breaking free from her opponent's grasp.

Snowflake couldn't bear watching it anymore as she started crying, drawing Zweilous' attention as he did his best to comfort his Ice Type daughter. He looked back to his mate and saw that she still wasn't faring well against the Sea Creeper Pokemon. He then thought about everything he and his family had been through from him and Dragonair being abandoned by their old trainer back at Mount Lanakila, their struggles together and meeting Vulpix, their encounter with Sarah, Vibrava's inclusion, and everything else after being accepted as part of the little princess' family.

They had been through many crazy adventures despite their setbacks and had become stronger than they once were because they were together and after meeting Sarah.

Ever since he defied his old trainer to stay by Dragonair's side since they were a plucky Deino and a cute Dratini, he's always had to protect her from anything menacing coming their way as well as trainers who would want to catch them and nurture her in order to survive on their own.

While they did pull through it and everything they did to stay together allowed them to evolve as the Pokemon they are now, their chances of survival grew and their lives improved after finding Snowflake and raising her as their own.

Seeing Dragonair being squeezed to death made him realize how much she really meant to him as his mate and if he didn't do something soon, not only will she die and he'll lose her forever but they and Snowflake would also risk losing Vibrava, whom he noticed was barely defending himself against Viren's Pangoro and Electivire alongside Silvally.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, feeling helpless to help his son and mate. But then, he decided to do what he should've done in order to save his family and his trainer's new Pokemon; after giving Snowflake a reassuring nuzzle, much to her confusion and worry, he charged forward towards Dhelmise to save Dragonair.

"ZWEIL-L-L-L-L-L-L-L!" he screamed as his fangs lit up with fire before he bit the Sea Creeper Pokemon hard.

A small fire had brewed from his fangs as he bit the seaweed part of Dhelmise and grew as it traveled up all over it and made the Grass/Ghost Type eventually catch fire; he had used Fire Fang to save Dragonair from Dhelmise's Wrap.

Dhelmise screamed in panic from Zweilous using Fire Fang as it let go of its Dragon Type opponent while flailing around to force the Hostile Pokemon to let it go before he burns it to death or gives it the Burn status condition. Dragonair choked and coughed to get her breath and bearings back after but when she did and looked to whoever saved her, she was surprised to see Zweilous biting down hard on Dhelmise using Fire Fang and a fire on the Sea Creeper Pokemon.

After finding himself becoming tired from holding on to the Ghost/Grass Type and cancelling his Fire Fang attack, Zweilous let go, dropped down, and landed in front of his mate, growling threateningly as if daring it to strike at his own mate again.

After finally getting rid of its burns, the Sea Creeper Pokemon snarled furiously at the two Dragon Types before it lunged at the pair again and tried to use a Flame Blitz attack but Sliggoo immediately jumped in and tackled the evil Pokemon and sent a Dragon Breath at close range before joining Dragonair and Zweilous.

Candy, despite being battered and bruised, quickly joined him and used a Signal Beam on Dhelmise, knocking it out and sending it back to the hunter who calmly returned it with an impressed smirk from what he/she was witnessing.

"Well, well, I'm impressed, kid. You and your Pokemon managed to outsmart and beat two of my partners in crime despite the odds stacked against you," he/she said.

"You see now why your Shinies, Eevee, Braviary, and Skitty are off the black market menu?"

"Oh, yes, but I'm just getting warmed up. Now that you've proven yourselves against Dhelmise and Volcarona, let's see how you do against the Crown Tundra's Cruel Pokemon. Articuno, give these meddling kids a demonstration of your true power."

Articuno cawed as it flew forward and stared down at its opponents, ready to show them its true might without hesitation.

"Oh no, you don't, you're not letting yourself out of the hook with me! Not after you allowed yourself to be beaten by a brat like her!" snapped Viren as his Pangoro and Electivire joined Articuno.

"I prefer to have my Pokemon either go down fighting or withdraw from the battle as honorary fighters should and that brat, you say, has proved herself a worthy foe along with her Pokemon. Come, Sarah!"

"You're on! Candy, Sliggoo, Dragonair, Zweilous, Silvally, Vibrava, try a group attack!"

"Whatever you say, Mother! HYPER BEAM!" replied Silvally, unleashing his strongest attack.

Flaffy, Dragonair, Zweilous, Vibrava, and Sliggoo combined their Discharge, Hyper Beam, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, and Dragon Pulse attacks as the six Pokemon hoped to land a hit on the giant Galar bird Pokemon in front of them.

The converging attacks all managed to hit the Cruel Pokemon but when the smoke cleared, the Legendary Bird got some bruises but for the most part, it was unscathed as it casually brushed one of its wings before sending a menacing smirk at the stupefied group.

"Oh, hell no!" Silvally barked.

"No way!" gawked Sarah, horrified.

"Flaff!"

"Dra!"

"Zwei, Zweilous!"

"Vi, Vibrava, Vi, Bra, Bra, Vi!"

"Slig, Slig, Sliggoo, Goo, Slig..." Dragonair, Vibrava, Candy, Zweilous, and Sliggoo moaned in shock.

"You haven't lost your touch yet, have you, dear?" taunted the hunter coolly. "I thought you and your Pokemon were made out of stronger stuff than that when you've beaten Volcarona and Dhelmise. Articuno can't be that much of a roadblock for you, now."

"I'm not out of this fight yet! My family and I are just getting started and your giant bird can't do anything to break us!"

"Well, let's see you talk tough after this one, missy! All hands, GET 'EM!" barked Viren, pointing the Revengers and his Pokemon towards their enemies.

"YEAH!" shouted the Revengers in agreement as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Let's go, Electivire!"

"Burn them alive, Magmortar!"

"Soak 'em, Poliwrath!"

"Give them a taste of your sludge, Muk, mate!"

"Bowl them over, Golem!"

Viren gave a menacing sneer as he called his Pokemon forward, "Pangoro, Electivire, rock their world and put them out of their misery!

As the Revengers' Pokemon charged at the others while Candy, Sliggoo, Silvally, Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vibrava were occupied with the hunter and Articuno, Riolu and Mai saw their old foes ambushing them and gasped in horror!

"*MOMMY!*"

"Ms. Sarah, look!" they cried, pointing at the Revengers and their Pokemon.

"Hey! Are you seriously fighting dirty again, you weasels?!" she bellowed in shock.

"You forced our hands by fighting us and once you're all out of the way, our prizes will be with their rightful owners," Viren sneered. "AND, THIS TIME, NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA STOP US!"

Seeing the growing direness of their current situation, most of Sarah's older Pokemon and half of the dragons were forced to fend off the Revengers and their Pokemon in an all-out rumble while the others were left to protect Houndoom and his companions. However, Shadow, Winter, Melody, Echo, and most importantly, Skystorm took it upon themselves to join Candy, Silvally, Sliggoo, Vibrava, Zweilous, and Dragonair to try and give them a hand against the hunter and Articuno, the Cruel Pokemon starting to have them on the ropes as it attacked them.

The Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon, Latios, Latias, Eevee, Skitty, Braviary, Mulan, and Salamence could only watch in shock and horror as they saw their family being forced to fight on two fronts, all for the sake of protecting them from the Pokemon Hunter and the Revengers. They felt absolutely horrible for what's happening; it was because of them that Sarah, her Pokemon, and her Dragons, had to defend them from the black-hearted people who wanted them for personal gain and sell them off for money.

Articuno had managed to blast its initial foes back and leave them with heavy bruises and wounds with Mind Reader and Psycho Cut but it had to fend off against Shadow and his four fellow dragons who were small but swift and just as powerful. It tried to swat at them with Psycho Cut as well as Gust, Hypnosis, Ancient Power, and Hurricane while using Recover and Agility to heal itself and increase its speed but being extreme flyers, the dragons fought back just as hard.

Skystorm, however, was letting herself run wild with the Cruel Pokemon; she now knew who and which Pokemon were responsible for the pain Houndoom and his companions were in and this was her chance to get revenge for their sake as she mercilessly attacked Articuno with all her might.

The Shinies, Braviary, Eevee, and Skitty turned their attention to her as she attacked the Cruel Bird Pokemon in full force, all of them to protect from it being the only thing on her mind.

The other Pokemon fighting the Revengers (Mudsdale, Lolita, Blitz, Luna, Dusk, Noctowl, the Eevee Squad, and Sylveon) were doing their best to fend off their enemies but as they were cheaters along with their trainers, the two Electivire, Magmortar, Poliwrath, Muk, Golem, and Pangoro kept fighting dirty so they can get a one-up on their honorable opponents.

Eevee and Skitty flinched from Salamence's back as they watched Muk squaring off against Sylveon and Lolita, the three Pokemon attacking with all their might despite the Fairy Type Eeveelution not knowing any Fairy Type attacks which didn't deter the Intertwining Pokemon.

But then, Muk gave a devious smirk and a chuckle as it slunk under them, prompting them to attack in a double pounce using Tackle and Scratch and the Alola Poison Type grabbed them from under, causing them to screech in panic before they attacked again with Dark Pulse and Copycat allowing Sylveon to use Lolita's Dark Pulse to blast it back.

"SYL-VE!"

"ME-OWTH!" they bellowed furiously together, blushing like mad.

_"Hey, that wasn't fair!" _snapped Riolu angrily, seeing the whole thing.

"HOOT, HOOT-HOOT-HOOT, HOOT! HOOT-HOOT! HOOT, HOOT, HOOT!" screeched Noctowl with rage at Muk from his, Blitz, and Mudsdale's fight against Magmortar, the Sinnoh Electric Type just laughing at the humiliated females despite the pain it was dealt with.

The three Pokemon veterans fought hard at the Sinnoh Fire Type who countered with Fire Punch, Feint Attack, Flamethrower, and Karate Chop until Magmortar, giving off a sly and sinister smirk, grabbed Blitz and used him as a shield against Noctowl and Mudsdale when they performed Wing Attack and Iron Head.

"HEY, FOUL! I CALL FOUL AT THAT!" shouted Mai, jumping with fury at Magmortar.

"BRE!" gasped Umbreon, his daughters gawking in horror from what they've seen.

This was all too much for the Shiny Pokemon as they tried to tune the battles out, still blaming themselves for their family fighting for their sake.

Infuriated from being used in such a way and with Noctowl and Mudsdale howling out to him, realizing their mistake too late, Blitz snapped at Magortar and then... "Pika...CHU!" He launched a Thunderbolt so fierce from his anger at his enemies that it shocked the Sinnoh Fire Type badly, forcing it to let go of him and allow Mudsdale to use High Horsepower to bash at his group's true target.

Despite Golem, Poliwrath, the second Electivire, and Muk also pulling off dirty tricks to win during their own battles, Camo, Sunflare, Starfire, Venom, Silver, Inferno, Snivy, Mist and Spark, Poipole, Danny, and Danielle continued their assault on them, determined not to let their enemies have their way with the Shinies, Eevee, Braviary, and Skitty.

Even Camo's children, Oshawott, Twilight, Dawn, Mai, Nebby, the Eevee Squad, Dusk, Luna, Wooloo, Ponyta, Mai, Aqua, and Riolu, as well as the recovered Milotic and Tepig, maintained constant vigilance to prevent the hunter and Revengers from getting their hands on their new family members.

However, things took a turn for the worst with the battle coming to a head as Viren's Electivire, now infuriated from the fight dragging out and from Lolita and Sylveon's renewed assault and their perseverance following their humiliation, forced its way through and snagged Snowflake and Riolu, taking them as hostages.

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_

"VUUULLLLL!" they screamed.

This caught the attention of Snowflake's family and Candy as well as the others as they all gasped in horror and shock before Articuno saw its opportunity and blasted its opponents away with Psycho Cut and Gust in a combo attack, making them scream in excruciating pain.

_"MOMMY! CANDY!" _Riolu cried, tears now leaking from her eyes as she struggled and squirmed in vain.

"VUL! VULPIX! PIX, VULPIX!" squealed Vulpix, already in a panicked sobbing fit.

"Riolu, Snowflake!" Sarah called, horrified before she snarled at Viren and the Revengers.

She even noticed Candy, Vibrava, Dragonair, Sliggoo, Zweilous, Silvally, Shadow, Melody, Winter, Echo, and Skystorm being thrown back towards her and the rest of her family, now left aghast as they were dealt heavier wounds from Articuno's last combo attack.

"Candy! Vibrava, Dragonair, Silvally! Sliggoo, Melody, Guys!"

"Ow... Damn, that hurt...!" groaned Silvally as he struggled to get up.

"DOU-DOU!" bellowed Houndoom, shellshocked and horrified as he rushed over to the downed Deadly Nadder.

The rest of the abused Pokemon were also horrified by seeing their family in such a state and predicament, Skystorm more so, that they broke free from their family's protection and rushed to the wounded Pokemon and dragons' side, refusing to let the fighting continue to the death.

"UEI, UEI, UEI!"

"NYA!" begged Eevee and Skitty.

"You cowards! Let them go, NOW!" bellowed the princess furiously as the others joined them.

They had managed to finish their battles with the Revengers' other Pokemon but not without several wounds and bruises in doing so and even they were shocked and horrified by the new low Viren and his minions were willing to go while the hunter and his/her Articuno looked on in silent amusement.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You forget, my little wench, you did rob me of my precious little Riolu last time," cackled Viren. "I suppose you won't mind if I take it and your little Vulpix off your wing. It'll save you the trouble of having to raise it by yourself, which you thankfully did for me."

"You're stupid! You never loved your Pokemon, not even once; you only care about your own pathetic self! Your vanity truly knows no bounds and you're a monster if you think you're gonna make me cut a deal with you and your possie for Houndoom and the other Pokemon I rightfully took from you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come around when I have my Electivire do THIS!" He signaled his Electivire to start squeezing Riolu and Vulpix to death, making them scream again.

Sarah couldn't bear it as their pained and frightened screams grew louder as she screamed, "NO!"

"VULPIX, VUL-VUL! PIX, VUL! VUL!"

_"CANDY! MOMMY!"_ the little Pokemon screamed, unable to bear the pain they're feeling.

Houndoom, Latios, Latias, Braviary, Skitty, Eevee, Salamence, and Mulan recoiled as their own desperation and horror continued to fill them; they fully knew it was all their fault that they dragged their family into such a mess and they need to find a way to save Riolu and Snowflake from their former buyer, the Revengers, and the Pokemon Hunter before their deaths would fall on them.

"I'm waiting... We all are," sneered Viren, the Revengers cackling again at their enemies' panic and desperation. "You got ten seconds!"

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9..."

"DOU!" Houndoom barked, now glaring dangerously at Viren, the Pokemon Hunter, and the Revengers as he stepped forward.

His fellow former captives shared his glare as they joined him; they finally decided that now was the time to take a stand and do what they should've done to make their enemies spare their family and not hurt them anymore.

"What...?" Viren quizzed, now stupefied from what he's seeing.

Houndoom barked at their foes, demanding that the battle has gone far enough and that they're cowards for pulling such a stunt to force their new human mother to decide whether or not to keep fighting for their sake and that they release Riolu and Snowflake, willing to return to them so that they'd spare their lives.

Sarah and her family didn't need Houndoom's barks to be translated as they all knew what it meant.

"Wait! Houndoom, are you crazy?!" she begged. "Don't do it, save yourselves!"

The Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon turned to Sarah and shook his head solemnly, growling softly to her and apologizing for getting her and their new family in so much trouble and that they had to do it for their own sake.

The Revengers all gawked in surprise before they started to cackle again, realizing that the Shinies, Skitty, Braviary, and Eevee were all surrendering to them and the Pokemon Hunter for their new family's safety and for them to spare Riolu and Snowflake.

Viren sneered with a malicious smirk, "So, you finally decided to stop running and join the big boys, are ya? Well, good on you..."

"Ab, Absol, Sol! Ab, Ab, Absol, Sol, Ab, Sol, Sol, Absol, Sol!" Mulan barked angrily, not wanting Viren to waste any time letting the Emanation and Alolan Fox Pokemon go in exchange for their own lives if they return to him.

The others couldn't help but look on in horror and shock; Houndoom and his companions were willing to risk their own lives and their own freedom just to let Riolu and Snowflake go free and all because they felt responsible for their current situation. Nobody wanted them to go along with it but they all had no choice and secretly, they could tell they had a good point when Houndoom made the offer.

Skystorm opened her eyes wearily to see the abused Pokemon standing before her and her gravely-weakened companions, practically surrendering themselves for their family's sake as well as Riolu and Snowflake's release. She felt like crying after managing to hear Houndoom demanding that they let the young Pokemon go free and give themselves up to their enemies but she knew it was their choice to do what they want with their lives and she had to respect whatever they had to do.

"Well... How about..." Viren thought for a moment, the smirk never leaving his face.

He thought about the deal until he snapped his fingers at his Electivire, signaling it to lower its feelers holding the two younger Pokemon and the abused Pokemon came forward to take their place until...

It stuck out its tongue in a taunting manner and wheeled around to hold the younger Pokemon towards Articuno, wanting to give them more punishment.

"PSYCHE OUT!" Viren cackled.

"DOU!"

"LA!"

"LA, LAAA!"

"UEI!"

"NYA!"

"RAWR!"

"CAW!"

"ABSOL!" bellowed the abused Pokemon, outraged.

Sarah and her family's horror was now compounded by their rage, all of them furious by Viren backstabbing Houndoom and his companions after going back on their deal as they watched Riolu and Snowflake squirm and scream in panic again.

Viren just laughed menacingly with the Revengers as he sneered again, "Did you think I would honor your deal and just let these little pretties scot-free for your loss of freedom and allegiannce to me? You all ran away from me when that wench of a Wingull broke you free from your playpens!"

"You may want to save them by playing yourselves into our hands willingly but first, we're gonna show you what happens when you play fire with fire! Bartender, time for your big bird to roast these pretties for my trophy room!"

The hunter turned to Viren, now feeling a little confused by his demand with Articuno narrowing its eyes in suspicion. "You mentioned you wanted your prizes I've gotten for you before the princess committed her jailbreak moment for them," he/she retorted.

"What's the point of having those little rascals if you-?"

"DID I STUTTER, GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR RAISE FROM ME!"

The Pokemon Hunter sighed heavily, he/she was now finding Viren and the Revengers exhausting as the latter group bellowed in agreement.

"Alright, alright, if that's what you weenies want," he/she conceded. "Articuno, how about slicing and dicing those two for them?"

The Cruel Pokemon just nodded until it prepared to use Psycho Cut at full power at the young Emanation and Fox Pokemon but as it did so, the two Pokemon let out their final screams of terror, fearing for their lives that'll end before their families' eyes.

_"AHHHHH!"_

"VULLLLLL!"

Their horrified screams awakened Candy, Sliggoo, Dragonair, Zweilous, and Vibrava with a start, causing them to then dash in front of Electivire and attack Articuno.

Using Discharge, Flash Cannon, Rock Slide, Hyper Beam, and Dragon Breath at full blast with renewed vigor and their family love for Riolu and Snowflake burning strong, they pushed back at the Cruel Pokemon's Psycho Cut attacks, the Psychic/Flying Type gawking in shock from its opponents getting back in the battle despite being mortally wounded back then.

The Revengers and Viren also gasped in shock, completely dumbfounded by the unexpected turn of events happening before them.

"HEY! What gives?!"

"What's with those runts?!"

"How are they still standing?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO!" The Revengers cried out in bewilderment.

Viren was gobsmacked and goggle-eyed from what he was witnessing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he shouted.

Even his Electivire was absolutely bewildered from what it was watching, so much so that while it was dumbfounded, Umbreon, Mai, and Espeon nodded to each other and they quickly used Psychic on it to freeze it in place as it gasped and struggled in vain against their combined power. This allowed Noctowl and Flareon to use Fire Fang and Wing Attack on the feelers holding Snowflake and Riolu to release them, Snivy to use her Vine Whip to retrieve them, and Mudsdale and Ponyta join forces and use High Horsepower to bash into the Electric Type and knock it out completely.

"PAN!?" Pangoro cried, noticing Electivire knocked out and having swirls in its eyes.

It was in such a panic from seeing Candy, Sliggoo, and Snowflake's family still fighting and from Electivire being beaten that it left itself open to attacks, leaving Ponyta to greatly weaken it with Moonblast and Nebby to stomp on it as it screamed before it passed out after being squashed to the ground under his left front paw.

_"That was for trying to kill my new brothers and sisters as well as Big Sis Snowflake and Big Sis Riolu!" _he snapped angrily at the Daunting Pokemon.

He then turned to Snowflake's family, Candy, and Sliggoo, still fighting Articuno despite their numerous wounds.

The Cruel Pokemon kept on with the barrage of Psycho Cuts to force its foes back but despite its best efforts, they didn't falter and they kept up with their assault, their determination, fury, and anger over nearly losing Snowflake and Riolu powering them. They were afraid to die under its menacing might but they fought through their fear and kept on fighting if only to protect them as well as the abused Pokemon, whom they declared as part of their family now.

All the while, Houndoom and his companions watched the five Pokemon fighting Articuno in awe and amazement; despite being outmatched to a tee, they were still fighting Articuno for their sake and more importantly, for two Pokemon in their lives they loved with all their hearts.

They then looked back to see their family cheering and hollering proudly for Snowflake's family, Candy, and Sliggoo, all of them relieved and happy to see them continuing to fight before they looked towards Riolu and Snowflake, both of them out cold from their panic of nearly being killed and under Mai, Twilight, Dawn, and the Eevee Squad's care.

The eight Pokemon then came to the realization that even though they belonged to their old trainers wherever they could be, and until they would be brought back to them, they all have something new worth fighting for.

Before they were rescued, after being kidnapped, they didn't have anything left and they wouldn't dare to trust humans and other Pokemon again after being wrenched away from their homes and old trainers by the Pokemon Hunter who conspired with Viren and the Revengers.

Now, after witnessing Sarah and her family's numerous acts of kindness, her, Skystorm, and Winter's valiant rescue of them, the friendships they made with her friends and family, and seeing them fight their enemies coming after them and protecting them with their lives, they now consider them all as their own family.

They finally decided to trust them with their hearts and stand with them no matter what.

Houndoom and his companions looked at each other and nodded in agreement and, with a prompting nod from the reawakened and proud Skystorm when they looked to her for her approval, they joined Candy, Dragonair, Vibrava, Sliggoo, and Zweilous in their assault against Articuno as they attacked with Swift, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Shadow Ball, Mist Ball, Solar Beam, and Luster Purge, with Braviary taking the charge and converging the attacks with Brave Bird.

The Pokemon Hunter, in his/her stupor and silent shock from everything that's happening right now, noticed the assault from the abused Pokemon and gasped before turning to the Cruel Pokemon.

"Articuno, LOOK OUT!"

But, it was too late. With Articuno's attention squarely on Candy, Snowflake's family, and Sliggoo, it barely heard its trainer's call and turned to see Braviary coming at it with Brave Bird and the other attacks by the abused Pokemon and it took the brunt of the second assault before the first one pummeled it hard.

Braviary flinched from the recoil by Brave Bird and much of his energy exhausted after converging the other attacks with it but he smirked as the Cruel Pokemon staggered back from the hard blows. It helped too that Vibrava's attack from the first assault was Rock Slide as the stones did major damage to the Psychic/Flying Type as it panted in shock and awe from what it went through.

"That's impossible..." the hunter gasped in shock.

"FLAFF!"

"DRAAAAAAAAA!"

"ZWEILLLLLLL!"

"GOOOOOOOO!"

"VIIIIIIIII!" bellowed Candy, Zweilous, Dragonair, Vibrava, and Sliggoo with renewed vigor.

Suddenly, they all began to glow a bright blue and white as their combined strength of heart and family love for Snowflake and Riolu allowed them to achieve their full power, at last.

Everyone gawked in shock again as they watched the evolution process for the five Pokemon taking place.

"WHAT THE HELL-?! STOP IT!" Viren shouted as the Revengers all screamed in panicked shock.

"That light...!" the hunter gawked.

"Sliggoo, Candy, Dragonair, Zweilous, Vibrava..." gasped Sarah in awe. "Y-you... You're, you're evolving!"

"Sarah!" shouted several voices coming from behind her and her Pokemon/dragon family.

Everyone in the area turned to see Rotom-Dex with Ash, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie, Kukui, and Burnet with their Pokemon partners as well as Tsukumaro, Nikki, and James with their own Pokemon arriving at the scene.

"Mom, Dad, Guys, Tsukumaro, Professors!" she gasped again in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Kukui asked, his Braviary in tow.

"I am, now. But, you did miss a lot, by the way."

"What's happened to you, Sarah?" Ash quizzed.

"Sarah! Are you okay, are you hurt!? Did those crooks do anything to you?" Rotom-Dex started to fret.

"We're was doing fine with these guys after you chickened out on me, Rotom!" she snapped at the Living Pokedex.

"Is that Viren?!" Sophocles pointed angrily at the villains.

"It's them and there's the hunter who's after Houndoom and his friends!" Mallow snarled.

"Those dudes are all bad," Lana agreed.

"It can't be! Is that an Articuno?!" gawked Kiawe, seeing the Cruel Pokemon.

"It's unbelievable!" gasped Burnet in shocked amazement.

"Zoinks! Never mind that, look at what's evolving before our eyes!" Lillie shouted, pointing at the still-evolving Candy, Sliggoo, Dragonair, Vibrava, and Zweilous.

The five Pokemon continued to glow as they gained new bodies and grew several inches and when the light show died down, they were all greeted by the sight of a Shiny Ampharos, a Goodra, a female Dragonite, a Hydreigon, and a Flygon before their eyes. It was indeed Snowflake's family, Candy, and Sliggoo, all having reached the final stages of their evolution chains.

"AMPA!"

"GOO!"

"RAWR!"

"HYDRE!"

"FLYGON!"

"...Candy, Sliggoo, Vibrava, Dragonair, Zweilous?" breathed Sarah. The five Pokemon turned to their human mother and nodded happily to her.

"What happened to them?" Tsukumaro asked, feeling both amazed and baffled.

"It is... IT IS!" James cheered, seeing Sarah's fully-evolved Dragon Types and Candy. "Candy, Sliggoo, and Snowflake's family have all evolved into an Ampharos, a female Dragonite, a Flygon, a Hydreigon, and a Goodra!"

"What did they do while they were busy?" Mallow quizzed in amazement.

"Whatever it is, this is getting good! That hunter, Viren, and the Revengers won't know what hit 'em!" Ash remarked excitedly.

Finally, Riolu and Snowflake woke up from their short coma, and hearing them groan as they awakened, Sarah rushed to them and hugged them with immense relief with her family watching happily.

"_Mommy... What happened_?" Riolu asked finally.

"Vul?" added Snowflake.

"It's alright, you're both fine now," said Sarah in response. "Everything's under control now. Your family, Candy, and Sliggoo have everything under control now along with Houndoom and the other abused Pokemon."

"Vul! Vulpix, Vul Vulpix Vux, Pix, Pix?!" panicked Vulpix, worried for her brother and parents.

"_Candy, Sliggoo?! Are they okay, what happened, did they die-?!_" Riolu questioned frantically.

"No, it's okay, really. I think it's better I show you..." She took them in her arms and brought them to the abused Pokemon and then, the two young Fighting and Ice Types gasped in awe and surprise at what they saw.

Snowflake was at a loss for words seeing her family fully evolved and Riolu couldn't believe it when she saw Candy and Sliggoo both fully-evolved as an Ampharos and a Goodra.

Still wanting payback for what their enemies and Articuno did to them and Snowflake, Flygon, Dragonite, and Hydreigon flew into the air together and coated themselves with a giant amount of energy that converged into the form of a dragon.

James gasped in awe as he recognized the move they were using, "Is that...?"

The hunter recognized the move as well as he/she gasped at the Dragon Types, "Dragon Rush, AH-?!"

Then, before anybody could get their bearings, Snowflake's brother and parents charged forward towards Articuno as they let out proud roars and slammed into Articuno, pushing it back hard. The Cruel Pokemon staggered again, now feeling uneasy over its evolved foes' newfound power.

Ash and his friends along with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were left in shock as they saw Dragon Rush being used.

"Whoa! When did those three learn to use Dragon Rush?!" Kiawe shouted in amazement.

"Do you think they might've learned it after they evolved?" Lillie theorized.

"I don't know, kids, but they picked a good time to bust it out!" Kukui put in, his awe and excitement overflowing.

Articuno snarled as it eyed Candy, the Shiny Light Pokemon in a battle stance as she dared it to attack after it and the Revengers and Viren nearly killed Riolu. Having lost its cool over its growing setbacks by now, the Cruel Pokemon now used Ancient Power as several big rocks were conjured and thrown at her.

Candy just scoffed as her stubby arms sparked with electricity and she proceeded to punch away at the rocks with grace and diligence, shattering them until there was nothing left of the Rock Type attack.

"That's a Thunderpunch attack!" exclaimed Sophocles in awe.

After she obliterated Ancient Power, tapping into a new power from within her in her final form, she opened her mouth and concentrated a speck of energy that converged and grew into a ball of Dragon-like energy. Finally, she roared loudly and released the energy in the form of a powerful shockwave that blasted Articuno back, the added normal damage adding to the punishment it was given.

"Wow, that's Candy's new Dragon Pulse attack!" Ash gawked.

"Amazing! Truly amazing; even if she's an Electric Type by nature, Candy has the heart and soul of a Dragon Type!" James commented in excitement, seeing Candy use Dragon Pulse.

Then, Goodra decided to join in as he used Protect when Articuno used Psycho Cut on the group once more.

After it held against the Psycho Cut, Goodra dropped his shield and covered his tail in a powerful energy veil of water before he jumped over to the Cruel Pokemon with great speed and force and smacked it across its face.

The Galar Legendary Bird smacked back at him with his wing but he flipped himself to his feet and skidded back, holding himself as he got into another battle stance.

"Goodra!" he bellowed daringly.

Viren and the Revengers were outraged by what they're seeing; from their family love for Snowflake and Riolu and their willingness to defend the abused Pokemon or even die for their sake and safety, Candy, the Fox Pokemon's family, and Sliggoo defied them and the hunter and got more power than ever to become evenly matched with the hunter's Articuno.

"HURRY UP, YOU IMBECILE!" he bellowed at the hunter before he turned to Sarah again. "You meddling little menace, I'll make sure you rue the day you messed with Viren and the Revengers one day even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Big deal, fatty! I've pummeled you bozos once, I can do it again!" retorted Sarah in a taunting manner.

"I'm telling you again; you can't just steal, buy, or even sell Pokemon, you have to earn them! While I will have to return Houndoom and his friends to their old trainers, I'll make sure they'll have happier lives living with me when that time comes. And, if they do, when they become a part of me just as they became a part of their old trainers before the hunter stole them, if they don't forget me, our hearts will forever be one! I don't need my ranger powers or my sword to beat you, my family and friends are all my power!"

"Am, Pha!" Candy agreed wholeheartedly.

But then, at that moment, something started to glow inside of Sarah's new satchel before a bright light slipped through an open crack from the top flap and hit the Shiny Ampharos, materializing into a familiar necklace holding a Mega Stone worn around her neck that started to radiate with untold energy.

"Candy, you'd-!" cried Sarah in shock, seeing the necklace on her.

Then, she noticed the left-hand glove holding her Keystone starting to radiate with pure energy as well before two strings of energy from the Mega Stone and the Keystone emerged and joined together in an energy link as the area shook violently.

The energy and power between Sarah and Candy grew until the Shiny Light Pokemon was hidden in a ball of power and light before she let out a proud roar, growing a large fluff of white wool from her head trailing to her body from the entirety of the back of her neck. Another large fluff of wool, in the design of a cloud in ancient Chinese artistry, completely covered her tail and was adorned with four blue balls with a fifth ball adoring from her woolly head. Even her conical ears had changed drastically to be like segmented balls with swirled tips.

"Candy!" cried the other kids in surprise.

"Burnet! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Kukui gasped in complete awe.

"Yes, I've heard of it from Professor Sycamore from his research but I've never seen it until now!" nodded Burnet in an awe-stricken trance.

"Wh-Wha... What is this?!" panicked Viren.

"Eh-What's going on here?" gawked the hunter, completely stunned as Candy broke out of the ball of light and revealed her new look.

"ROS!" she yelled with her new power and looks plain for all to see.

"Candy... Y-y-you... You just Mega-Evolved!" gawked Sarah, stunned by her evolved Pokemon's new look and powers.

Candy looked herself all over and admired herself, knowing that her Mega Evolution power was what she needed to further protect the abused Pokemon and safeguard Riolu. Even her fellow Pokemon and the dragons couldn't help but admire Candy greatly for the Pokemon she became because of her love and sisterly friendship with the Emanation Pokemon.

"Am, Amph, Ampharos, Ros? Ampharos, Amp, Am, Ampharos!" she remarked proudly.

_"Candy..." _Riolu gasped, her eyes glistening in awe.

"It's Mega Evolution!"

"That pink menace has become a monster!"

"I thought it was a myth!" gasped the Revengers in shock.

"Whoa! What happened to Candy?" gawked Sophocles.

"Did she just evolve again?" Lillie gasped in awe. "I think Race mentioned something about Mega Evolution, is that it?"

"Yes, it is! It _is_ Mega Evolution!" Ash cheered happily. "Candy and Sarah's bond of friendship has allowed them to unlock her full power!"

"So beautiful and majestic!" Lana breathed in amazement.

"Now, that's power for ya!" smiled Mallow in delight.

"I'll bet ya power like that could only come from Hoenn or Kalos!" smirked Kiawe.

"DATA UPDATE, DATA UPDATE! LATEST SCOOP OF AMPHAROS MEGA EVOLUTION!" gushed Rotom-Dex with absolute glee and amazement. "With Candy's Mega Evolution, she not only gains new power from their unbreakable bond of friendship, but she's also become a Dragon Type!"

"Dragon Type?! Unbelievable..." breathed James in stunned exhilaration.

"Our baby might have a chance," Nikki agreed.

"Phenomenal..." said Tsukumaro before he smiled proudly and looked to the heavens, thinking of his old king and queen._ "Your Majesties if only you can see your pride and joy now..."_

"No, it can't be!" Viren screamed in frustration. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You're not supposed to win like this!?"

"Hmm... So, you're capable of performing Mega Evolution. No matter, it's all over for you," scoffed the hunter.

"Hmph! Ampharos, Am, Ampha, Amp, Ampha, Ros, Ros, Ros!" retorted Candy before she turned to her fellow Dragon Types. "Ampha?"

Flygon, Goodra, the female Dragonite, and Hydreigon nodded in agreement, their determination mirroring Candy's as they stood together again and prepared to fight.

"Dou-Dou!" Houndoom called before he and his companions joined them, turning to Candy with a knowing smile. "Dou, Dou-Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou... Dou?"

Candy looked at him and the other abused Pokemon in surprise as they nodded, wanting to fight, too.

Finally, seeing their chance to end things once and for all, the Mega Evolved Light Pokemon returned the smile and agreed before they all got into battle stance to end the struggle between them and the hunter and Articuno.

"CAW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W!" Articuno bellowed as it charged at them.

"Am! Am Ampha, Ros!" retorted Candy again as they charged forward as well and dodged the Cruel Pokemon by jumping up.

The Psychic/Flying Type was taken aback before the evolved and abused Pokemon stomped on it, sending the Galar Legendary Bird to the ground in a faceplant.

This was their chance to finally end things as they unleashed a full assault on their giant foe, Candy using a Thunderpunch on the back of its head and shocking it from the super effective Electric Type attack.

Hydreigon was the next one to attack as he positioned his three heads at the Cruel Pokemon and fired three beams of fire, ice, and lightning at it at full power.

"Hey! That's my Tri-Attack!" cried Silvally in shock.

"Flygon!" Flygon cried to the female Dragonite.

His and Snowflake's mother nodded in agreement as they lunged forward and covered their claws with green glowing energy and slashed at Articuno's face with such speed and ferocity after it picked itself up.

"Look! Flygon and his mother learned Dragon Claw!" shouted James.

Snowflake looked on in awe and amazement at her family as they fought hard against Articuno, walking revenge on it, the hunter, the Revengers, and Viren for putting her in danger as they did. Their final evolutions for her were the power their cold-hearted former trainers could never have achieved, proof that their family love is unstoppable even in the face of unspeakable odds.

The Cruel Pokemon got back up and began using whatever attacks it still has to try to get an edge on them again as they traded blows but this time, the tables had been turned and it was Articuno's turn to have its back against the proverbial wall.

"Dou, Dou, Dou!" barked Houndoom to his comrades.

They agreed and joined in the fight to begin their own assault on the Pokemon and hunter that put them through so much pain and misery.

"Dou...DOU!" bellowed Houndoom, releasing a Flamethrower.

Articuno smirked as it dodged but it was given a pair of hard knocks when Latios and Latias charged forward with a Twin Steel Wing attack, forcing it to use Agility to try and match their speed and use Psycho Cut on them.

Latias reacted quickly as she got in front of her brother and used Safeguard in a feint, giving him enough time to use Luster Purge and blast it back.

Growing more annoyed by the minute, Articuno used Mind Reader and used Hurricane to try and blast its foes away but Candy jumped up at it and unleashed a superpowered Discharge, cutting through Hurricane to shock and stun it before Braviary flew in, grabbed hold of her arms, and then, they rushed at it.

"Ampharos! Amp, Ampha, Amp, Ampharos Ros!" she ordered to the Valiant Pokemon.

Trusting her judgment, Braviary began to use a combo attack and when they were close enough, he dropped Candy as she charged up her woolly tail and slammed at Articuno with a hardened Iron Tail with her Normal/Flying Type comrade unleashing a Steel Wing and Aerial Ace combo, not giving it any time to counter or use Recover.

Salamence then came face to face with Articuno with Eevee and Skitty on his back, the two younger Normal Types jumping up with the Evolution Pokemon using Swift and the Kitten Pokemon using Copycat to use the same attack. The Dragon Pokemon even took the opportunity to use Hydro Pump to soak it as Articuno tried to use Recover again but could only remove a third of the wounds it gained from the assault as they moved so fast.

Houndoom and Mulan charged forward to begin their own assault, the Shiny Absol using Night Slash before Houndoom attacked with Thunder Fang to keep it from escaping.

All the while, everyone watched in anticipation or shock from the final battle taking place.

The Pokemon Hunter, in particular, was shocked by what he/she was seeing as Sarah's five Pokemon and the abused Pokemon continued their ongoing assault against the Cruel Pokemon as Flygon then used Rock Slide to wound it badly from its weakness to Rock Type attacks.

_"This can't be! Whenever those rapscallions continue to unleash their combined power at such a fast pace and take advantage of Articuno's weakness to Steel and Rock Type attacks and the time it needed to use Recover, Agility, and Mind Reader, my Legendary Bird can't attack. It can't even be given the time needed to use Hypnosis since it requires the full concentration of it towards a single Pokemon but since there are thirteen Pokemon in total and they're all taking turns to fight at one time, Articuno will be pummeled and even if it uses Recover, it takes a few seconds or so to take effect, then they'll attack again when it's vulnerable!" _the hunter thought in desperation.

_"Each event triggers the next in a neverending cycle; First-attack, then-defend, then-weaken! At this rate, with the Ampharos' Mega Evolution, its fellow Dragon Types having fully evolved, and those eight Pokemon I once captured now having no fear of Articuno and I after what we've put them through no thanks to that girl, Articuno will be forced to keep on fighting until it drops but it doesn't matter now because we're trapped!"_

The hunter growled and panicked, realizing where everything was now heading for him/her. "AH! There's no way out!" he/she screamed.

Sarah, realizing what the Pokemon are getting on now with their assault against Articuno, turned towards the hunter and nodded in agreement. "That's right, Pokemon Hunter! Once my Pokemon all wear out your Articuno completely and take it down with one final assault, you lose and your captured Pokemon are mine and free from your and the Revengers' tyranny!" she declared firmly.

The hunter was stunned but the Revengers screamed again. "NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" Viren bellowed.

"As powerful as your last Pokemon is, no Pokemon is without its weaknesses. And, what's more, Articuno's current flaws lie within my Pokemon's Rock and Steel Type attacks and another thing or two from its inability to keep up with my family: Its time-consuming Mind Reader, Recover, Hypnosis, and Agility attacks! What's more, it was our unbreakable love for each other that allows my Pokemon family to outwit and outsmart your Legendary Bird!"

As Sarah's thirteen Pokemon continued to fight Articuno, with the Mega Evolved Candy taking the lead and directing her family in their assault, the Cruel Pokemon was growing more tired and worn out from trying to keep up with them even when it was able to use Agility and its other time-consuming attacks.

While Sarah's Pokemon and the abused Pokemon were growing tired, too, they pushed forward knowing that they won't rest until Articuno was down and out. Even Houndoom and his companions knew that if they and their new family were to survive and return to their old trainers if they wished, they would push forward for their sakes until the battle's won.

The Pokemon Hunter could only watch as the battle unfolded to the point when Articuno is in complete exhaustion and at its breaking point and Candy, Snowflake's family, Goodra, and Houndoom and his companions attacked one last time with Sarah's family and friends cheering them on.

_"Oh no, I've no control over Articuno now that the little misfit's taken complete control of the battle_!" thought the hunter, his/her desperation growing._ "As long as those Pokemon continue their speedy assault with their sickening love, it won't be able to use Recover, Agility, or even Hypnosis along with Gust, Hurricane, and Psycho Cut at such a rate and it'll be forced to keep up with their pace until... NO!"_

"My Pokemon have taken advantage of the power of friendship and our family love, causing your Articuno to become broken!" Sarah declared finally. "All right, you guys, let it rip!"

"Ampharos, Amp, Amp, Ampha!" complied Candy before she gave the signal. "AMPHA!"

Letting out final battle cries as they jumped at the downed Cruel Pokemon, Candy, Goodra, Dragonite, Hydreigon, Flygon, Houndoom, Latios, Latias, Eevee, Skitty, Braviary, Mulan, and Salamence attacked one final time with their strongest and most effective attacks to end the battle, for good.

"VUL, VUL, VULPIX, VUL!" cheered Snowflake ecstatically at her family.

_"KICK THAT DODO BIRD'S TAIL FEATHERS, CANDY!"_ cried Riolu, wanting payback for what was done to her.

"DOU-DOU!" Houndoom shouted, unleashing Solar Beam.

"LA, LAAAAA!" Latios bellowed, using Charge Beam at full power.

"FLY...GON!" screeched Flygon, using Rock Slide.

"DRA!" Dragonite shouted, using Dragon Rage.

"UEI...UEI!" screamed Eevee, using Swift.

"NYA...NYA!" howled Skitty, using Ice Beam.

"HYDRE-E-E-E-E-E-E!" Hydreigon screamed, attacking with Tri-Attack.

"LA, LAAAA!" echoed Latias, shooting a fully-charged Mist Ball.

"RAWR!"

"BRAV-V-V-V-V-V-VV!" whirred Braviary and Salamence, charging forward to use a Twin Steel Wing attack.

"AMPHA...ROS!" bellowed Candy, unleashing a fully-charged Thunderbolt.

The long-range attacks all converged into a powerful beam of rocks, stars, electricity, ice, fire, energy mist, water, a cannon blast, dragon energy, and solar power as Braviary and Salamence led the way with their Steel Wing attacks.

Articuno picked itself up and saw its opponents' final assault too late as the Valiant and Hoenn Dragon Pokemon and for the first time ever since the battle started, the Cruel Pokemon's narrowed eyes widened with a feeling it never felt before: Fear.

Salamence and Braviary swiftly cut at Articuno with their Twin Steel Wing attack, making the Galar Legendary Bird scream in agonizing pain before the other Pokemon's converged attacks slammed into it and pummeled it into the ground, hard.

Everyone held their ground as the force of the blows was so great, shockwaves emerged and the smoke that billowed blinded everyone from seeing who won the fight.

When it did finally clear and a victor was made known, everyone saw Articuno completely exhausted, battered, bruised, and humbled as it panted heavily and Candy, Snowflake's family, Goodra, and the abused Pokemon all bearing several wounds of their own but panting diligently as they managed to stand. It tried to face them again but having taken the full brunt of its opponents' final assault, it fell back and passed out, breathing quietly.

Everyone was shocked; thirteen of Sarah's Pokemon including the abused Pokemon had managed to defeat a Legendary Bird despite the insurmountable odds against her and her family and even with the Revengers' dirty fighting.

Even Sarah couldn't get her head wrapped around the fact that she had defeated a Legendary Pokemon in the hands of a villain such as a Pokemon Hunter. "I won, we all won... We've beaten, Articuno..." she gasped quietly in disbelief.

"Ampha, Ros, Ros! Amp, Ampha!" Candy declared with a proud glare at her and her fellow Pokemon's enemies.

The other Pokemon with her nodded in agreement as they shared her glare, the abused Pokemon knowing that with Articuno defeated, their lives are spared and they are free from the Revengers, Viren, and the Pokemon Hunter's monstrosity.

Everyone else cheered happily as they promptly celebrated Sarah's victory and the abused Pokemon being free from the pain they went through.

The abused Pokemon finally let their victory sink in and they also cheered, finally being free from the pain their enemies inflicted upon them and having beaten their worst nightmare.

_"Candy!"_

"Vul-Vul! Vul! Vulpix!" shouted Riolu and Snowflake, running up to them and catching their attention.

"Hoot-Hoot!"

"Sylve!" cried Sylveon and Noctowl, rushing to meet with the fully evolved Dragon Type, who smiled cheerfully at them.

Flygon, Dragonite, and Hydreigon smiled warmly at their daughter/sister and nuzzled her happily, relieved that she wasn't too badly hurt and that she was still safe.

Candy turned towards Riolu and happily hugged her in immense relief, the Emanation Pokemon crying happily as she returned it while the Shiny Light Pokemon reverted back to her old form and her necklace holding her Mega Stone taking shape on her neck.

"Ros, Ros, Ampharos... Ampha, Amp, Ros, Amp Ampha?" she soothed her fellow Shiny.

_"I... 'sniff' I-I thought I l-l-lost y-y-you..."_ sniffed Riolu, still crying.

The Light Pokemon cooed with a nod, not wanting to let Riolu out of her sight now that she's fully evolved and promising to always be with her no matter what.

Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui were amazed by what had transpired as they proudly walked up to Sarah and extended their congratulations to her with her family joining her.

"Sarah, I'm proud of you," commended Kukui with a proud smile. "Despite the odds against you, you and your family all pulled yourselves together to unlock Candy, Dragonite, Goodra, Hydreigon, and Flygon's true power to protect the abused Pokemon and beat that terrible Articuno."

"We all are. You never cease to amaze us with what you can do with your family love and friendship with your Pokemon," Burnet nodded in agreement.

"That was a brave and noble thing you did albeit a little reckless," agreed Tsukumaro. "But, I've never expected anything less from you as King Doug and Queen Delilah's daughter and my goddaughter..."

"We're so proud of you, Ponchita," smiled James as he and Nikki hugged her.

"We'll never let you out of our sight again," Nikki said.

"I'm okay, Mom, really," Sarah whined, not wanting to be babied again.

Even her friends came by to congratulate her and her Pokemon/dragon family for what they did against the hunter, Viren, and the Revengers.

"That was totally wicked, Sarah!" Mallow cheered.

"You were so cool!" Lana agreed.

"You, Candy, Snowflake's family, Goodra, and Houndoom and his friends sure showed that Articuno what's what!" Sophocles smiled brightly.

"That was way past gnarly the way you beat it down, girlfriend!" Kiawe smirked proudly.

"You all rock, Sarah!" Ash agreed brightly.

"That was very brave of you, Sarah. But, please don't do anything dangerous like that again!" Lillie smiled.

Sarah smiled as she remained humbled, bashfully rubbing the back of her head as she blushed. "Aw, guys, it was nothing. But, it wasn't just us; my whole family and I did what we could to save them. Viren, the Revengers, and the hunter may have had us on the ropes but after what we did today, they got nothing on us," she replied modestly.

Everyone agreed until Lillie noticed something off about the area around them; more specifically, who was missing.

"Uh, Sarah...?" she asked, looking around for Viren and the Revengers, whom she and the entire group noticed were gone.

"HUH? Where did they-?!" she started as they looked around before the hunter finally spoke.

"They're gone, kid," he/she told her as he/she returned Articuno. "They hightailed clean out of town in a panic but I can assure you, they won't be bothering you for a while, and neither will I."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've beaten me in battle and in being loving and kind to all Pokemon; even with your Pokemon doing their own thing, the fact that they fought on their own throughout our final battle with you and your kindness to them firmly in their minds showed me how much they loved you and each other as family and friends. I see now that you're just too powerful of a trainer in your own right to deal with and I see no point in taking back those Pokemon I once stole. And, as a token of my gratitude, which may seem surprising to you, here you go."

The hunter threw an Ultra Ball at Sarah, the princess catching it in surprise. "I've decided to not have that Articuno anymore after your show of strength," he/she said.

"If you want to have it on your team, that'll be fine. But, after everything you've been through with the Cruel Pokemon and you want to send it back to the Crown Tundra for the sake of your new Pokemon, I won't stop you."

"Wait a minute, why are you giving me this Articuno? Who are you?" she questioned, not getting what the hunter was saying.

"I'm well known throughout the world by many names but to everyone I meet and every agent I cross paths with trying to hunt me down, I'm known simply as..." the hunter announced before he/she threw off the grey trench coat he/she was wearing.

To everyone's surprise, the Pokemon Hunter was... "Carmen Sandiego?!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"The master criminal?" James gawked in shock.

"That was you who hurt those Pokemon?" Nikki questioned.

"Wait, you mean you were responsible for tearing Houndoom and his friends from their old trainers?!" Sarah gasped in disbelief.

The red-headed and red trench-coated criminal mastermind snickered with a smirk from everyone's dumbfounded looks after she made herself known as the perpetrator behind the entire mess Sarah and her family had cleaned up and the one who was Articuno's original trainer.

"I'm so flattered you recognize me and yes, Princess, I'm the one who brought those Shinies, Braviary, Eevee, and Skitty to the Alola Region for the Revengers. And, since they left without claiming their prizes after we lost to you and your powerful family and you claimed them as your own, I'll leave them to you and I'll be on my way," she smirked.

And, with that, she pulled out a smoke bomb to signal her departure from the Alola Region, never to return again and continue with her other crimes, but not without a final humorous taunt from her. "Catch me if you can!" she laughed.

Then, she disappeared without leaving a trace, leaving everybody in surprise and wondering if they'll ever see Carmen Sandiego again. Then again, nobody knows given how crafty and unpredictable she can be.

* * *

A few days later, after the incident involving the Revengers, Viren, and Carmen Sandiego, Sarah and her family were having fun with Ash and the others at the beach with Houndoom, Latios and his sister, Eevee, Braviary, Skitty, Salamence, and Mulan being happier than ever now that the remnants of their dark and tragic past were gone as they played with Winter, Shadow, Aqua, Milotic, the Unova Starters, Blitz, Poipole, Mai, and Skystorm.

Candy was helping Riolu construct a sandcastle and Snowflake was playing Tag with her evolved brother with their parents watching over them as usual.

The others decided to relax and bask in the sun or sleep or even look over the horizon and think about everything they've been through throughout their adventures.

As she was resting with Kiawe and Lillie and their partners, Sarah, joined by Silvally, Solar, Nebby, Camo, Inferno, Starfire, Silver, Melody, and Echo, watched Houndoom and his companions playing with the others in their family as the rest were having fun in the water.

"You've done a great thing for those Pokemon, Sarah," Solar began in deep thought. "You must've had a lot of guts and courage taking on a Legendary Pokemon let alone Carmen Sandiego and those Revengers guys if you were able to come out of it alive. They, Candy, Snowflake's family, and Goodra were also lucky to survive despite what they've been through. How on earth did you do it?"

"I did what I normally did; I protected them with everyone else's help and stood my ground to keep them out of harm's way..."

"Are you really willing to let them go after they became so attached to you as they had been with their old trainers? I know you and your family did inform Officer Jenny and Hala about their old trainers but we haven't heard from them since we made their case to find and contact the trainers they once belonged to. Do you really think they'll find them?"

"I don't know; I'm not sure how Houndoom and his friends would react if I tell them right now."

"...You loved them as your own now, right?" Silvally replied, getting where she was going. "Mother, you can't have the newbies as your own Pokemon, not when they have old trainers who'd spoil them long before they came here."

"Why not?"

"Mother, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a Beast Bot like me or a Persian, would ya?" Solar interjected.

"I don't know... Hmm-hmm, come to think of it, nobody ever asked me."

Solar sighed; it was obvious her partner still loved Houndoom and his companions and even Skystorm cared for them as her own as he watched her play with them but even so, he didn't want to get everyone's hopes up. "Sarah, listen. You've got to be serious about this, we can't keep them!" he reminded.

"Oh, stop worrying, Solar. I remember; I'm still going to return them to their trainers but for now, it'll be best for me to keep them with me until they're ready to leave," she argued.

"Yes, like you, Riolu, Sylveon, Noctowl, Snowflake, and Skystorm did with and babied them along with her family, Candy, and Goodra throughout the past couple of days after tangling with Carmen Sandiego and her Articuno after you left it with your teacher and Burnet to debate with Officer Jenny and Mr. Hala on what to do with it, huh?"

"Can I help it if I wanted what's best for them?"

"Not if others already laid claim to them and treated them the same way you'd treated us, you know that! Because their old trainers that they were stripped from loved them as much as they loved you. If those Mega Stones on Latias, Latios, Mulan, Houndoom, and Salamence prove anything, whoever owned them prior must've been great friends. Even Eevee, Skitty, and Braviary could've belonged to loving trainers before they were stolen!"

"But, they don't have them right now if we can't find them!"

"People like Carmen Sandiego won't wait until we do! They'll get them once the word gets out and then, have their nets and tasers at the ready, just one snag and then-!"

Sarah flinched as she scooted back from Solar's claw strike to emphasize his point, Houndoom and his companions still firmly on her mind; it was clear that throughout her misadventure with them, she had grown to love them as her own Pokemon despite the fact that they already had trainers prior to her and Skystorm's rescue. Even Skystorm couldn't deny that she loved them as her own children if she had a mate for a Pokemon or found them as orphans.

"W-well, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll do what's best for them, Mother," said Silvally, listening to the conversation and finally deciding to add his own two bits.

"You better believe it, you name it and I'll do it. Both of you..."

Silvally nodded along with Solar, both of them approving of Sarah's willingness to do what's best for Houndoom and his companions. "Good. Then, return the newbies to their old trainers," he suggested.

"Are you crazy?! I promised them they could stay here and recover for as long as they want!" Sarah bellowed angrily as she grabbed and shook him for suggesting such a thing.

"Well, that's just the point!" interjected Solar again, but more firmly. "As long as they remain free and unless they're returned immediately, they're in danger! So, it's up to you and Skystorm!"

"Why us?"

"She sniffed them out and you decided to rescue them and what's more, you led Carmen Sandiego and the Revengers straight to us since you wanted to help them."

Sarah was silent for a moment... Then, she started to cry, knowing the truth and feeling like she wanted to deny it as she watched Houndoom and his companions still playing. "But, I loved them all, Skystorm, too... We loved them like they were our own babies!" she replied sadly.

"Then, think about what's best for Houndoom and his friends and not yourselves!"

"Gumshoos!"

A familiar cry cut their debate short and everyone turned to see Officer Jenny, Totem Gumshoos, and the Rogues of the Law approaching them.

"Hi, kids," smiled the police officer.

"Officer Jenny!" Mallow cried as the human kids immediately ran up to her.

"Hey, Officer Jenny," greeted Sophocles.

"I trust Houndoom and his friends are doing alright?" she asked, seeing said Pokemon and Skystorm joining Sarah, looking healthier and happier.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy did great. She and her team helped them out after we brought them to the Pokemon Center," Ash said.

"Grapp..." replied Grapploct with an approving nod.

"About their old trainers..." Lana put in.

"Did you find anything about them?" Kiawe finished.

"It took some time after Burnet and Kukui told us about them and we've been working around the clock to track down their owner. And, thanks to the strange and mysterious nature of how Sandiego captured them, none of us could find anything that'll bear fruit on who their owner is-"

"Wait, their _owner_? Do you mean Houndoom and his friends belonged to only one person?" Lillie interrupted in surprise.

Officer Jenny nodded, confirming her suspicions. "In fact, when we found out who the owner was, we know now that he was a well-respected Pokemon trainer at a local farm on the southeastern side of the Hoenn region. His name was Erwin Jaeger, he was once one of the region's Hoenn League Champions twenty-five years before a young man named Tyson became one of its recent winners," she continued.

"The Hoenn League? Hey, I've actually competed there!" Ash gasped.

"Didn't you also mention you lost to him and his Meowth when you both reached the Finals and became the Runner-Up for the event?" Sophocles questioned in realization.

"Yeah, he was a powerful trainer and he raised his Meowth well. But, how are Houndoom and his friends this Erwin guy's Pokemon?"

"My guess from what we've uncovered is that during his journey, he came across them at several points such as when he visited Forina, the resting place of the Legendary Pokemon, Jirachi, and he came across Latios and Latias when he first visited Lake May when they were in some kind of danger.

"And, he took them in as his own?" Lana asked.

"Yes. Jaeger was also a loving and humble old man with a heart of gold. He couldn't bear to see them suffering when he saw each of them either abandoned by other trainers or lost on their own by unknown means so he took them in and raised them as his own. They were indebted to him and they loved him as if he was their own father. But, a few years after Tyson became the new Hoenn League Champion, he started to develop serious problems with his health and had a prolonged illness that wore at him for some time. The citizens and his Pokemon all did what they could to help Erwin but as he grew older, he became weaker and weaker until eventually, his age caught up to him and he died peacefully two months later after he was submitted to a nearby hospital."

Houndoom and his friends all breathed quietly and mournfully, tears welling up and flowing down their eyes as if memories of their old trainer/father figure were flooding their minds.

Officer Jenny turned sadly to them as she finished, "Erwin's death was too much for them and they didn't want to stay at their old home with him gone; he was all that they had and they wouldn't find another trainer like him anywhere. My guess is that they left to find a new place to call their own, wandering about for ages until they were unfortunate enough to come across Carmen Sandiego and they were brought here."

The kids and their Pokemon were shocked and grief-stricken by the revelation; Houndoom and his comrades' old trainer was dead and there was nothing done to ensure that they would be given to another loving trainer. And, with Erwin Jaeger gone, there was nothing left for them in their old home and they left to wander about until the female criminal mastermind appeared and took them before meeting Viren and the Revengers to pay them off to the thugs.

"Oh no..."

"Oh, man..."

"No..."

"So, they're orphans...?"

"No way..."

"Man..." breathed Ash and the others.

Sarah was thunderstruck over everything she heard; with the death of Erwin Jaeger, Houndoom and his companions were forced to fend for themselves until Carmen Sandiego ambushed them and proceeded to capture them for her own profit until she and her family came along and brought them out of their misery.

"...So, what'll happen to them now?"

"Normally, it would've been a Pokemon Ranch or Pokemon Daycare in a heartbeat. We've debated with Professor Kukui, Hala, and Burnet on what to do with them until we remembered how you took custody of them after you've beaten Sandiego and freed them from their cages. So, we came to the conclusion that you would be the perfect trainer to raise them as your own and look after them just as Mr. Jaeger had before you, Sarah. From now on, Mr. Jaeger's Pokemon are yours. If he's standing right now, I'm sure he would be more than happy to hand them over to you."

Houndoom and his companions looked at Sarah eagerly, wanting her to officially adopt them. The young princess looked at them and watched Skystorm babying the Shiny Dark Hound Pokemon again as she gently rubbed a wing on his head. He was still a little embarrassed by the special treatment he was given but it didn't bother him as much since he knew she and Sarah were responsible for saving him and his friends.

Finally, Sarah made her choice and said, "Thanks, Officer, I'll raise them well just as Mr. Jaeger had."

"But, what about that weird Articuno, Officer?" Kiawe reminded.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing it here in Alola," nodded Sophocles, shivering over the Cruel Pokemon.

Officer Jenny nodded, sharing their concern, "We debated on what to do with it as well and we agreed to return it to the Galar Region's Crown Tundra. Professor Kukui's taken the Ultra Ball holding it and is calling for one of his colleagues there to send someone to retrieve it. It's too dangerous of a Pokemon to remain here after all the trouble it and Sandiego caused."

"Okay, so what about Viren and the Ravengers? They might try to take back Houndoom and the others, along with Riolu." Ash added.

Officer Jenny giggled, finding the situation with Viren and the Revengers funny for some reason.

"What's up, Jenny?" Lana puzzled.

"Funny you mention them. They were so terrified by Sarah and her Pokemon beating Articuno and Carmen that they hightailed it over to us and begged for prison time after confessing to everything. So, we complied but we've also put them on community service for a time. Hopefully, they'll learn their lesson in due time. As for Carmen, I wouldn't worry about her. She's not worth it and she's too unpredictable in her motives and what she's doing to throw off any and all authority figures who are after her. But, she'll meet her fate someday, I just know it."

"When's the person from the Galar Region coming to retrieve Articuno?" Mallow asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I will say, though, whoever Kukui called sounded relieved and awestruck to hear that it was in the Alola Region and sent someone to board or arrange the next flight to Melemele Island immediately."

"Will it be alright once it's returned to this Crown Tundra place?" Lillie put in. "It will be okay, right?"

"I'm sure it would be alright, thanks to you. Articuno's made itself known over how much it now respects you after your battle with it, Sarah, and it'll make sure to never harm you or your Pokemon again even in the hands of another trainer."

The princess nodded with a sigh of relief, "That's good. I would like to look after it but after that crazy battle, I'm gonna have nightmares about that big bad bird for weeks."

Everyone just laughed, with Houndoom and his companions as they joined in and chuckled at their new trainer/human mother. Skystorm just smiled brightly at them; they had never felt so happy and relieved in ages; since their capture by Carmen Sandiego's hands after the death of their loving trainer, they've been subjected to cruel torture and pain nobody and no other Pokemon could've possibly imagined. But, in their time of great need, Sarah, Skystorm, and their family came to their rescue and offered them a new lease on life despite their previous misgivings and concerns.

And now, with Jaeger's supposed wish for them to be happy with another trainer as loving and caring as he is, which is what he wanted for them upon his inevitable death, with a new family to call their own, Houndoom and his companions can rest easy knowing that the future looks brighter for them.

As everyone continued to laugh away at Sarah, the spirit of Erwin Jaeger looked down upon them from the cliff, his attention solely focused on Sarah and his old Pokemon. He smiled warmly at them, feeling glad to know that Houndoom and his companions were happy again and had found another trainer as loving, kind, and compassionate for them as he is.

Mouthing the words "Thank you" to the little princess, he turned and walked away, still smiling for his Pokemon as he vanished out of sight.

* * *

_**"Now that Erwin Jaeger's Pokemon are living happier lives with Sarah as their new mother figure in his honor and memory, they can finally rest easy knowing that the best is yet to come for them. But, they're not just any ordinary Pokemon as you and I would like to believe nor are Candy, Flygon, Dragonite, Hydreigon, and Goodra's evolutions just ordinary evolutions, they're a walking symbol and reminder of the true power of friendship and love of all forms and how there's always hope for the world and everyone living in it as long as we band together in the face of unspeakable and impossible odds."**_

* * *

**_Sarah's Team:_**

**_1\. Pikachu_**

**_Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb_**

**_2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)_**

**_Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage_**

**_3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)_**

**_Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage_**

**_4\. Silvally_**

**_Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack_**

**_5\. Mudsdale_**

**_Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head_**

**_6\. Wooloo_**

**_Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle_**

**_7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)_**

**_Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam_**

**_8\. Meowth (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse_**

**_9\. Brionne_**

**_Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet_**

**_10\. Milotic_**

**_Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat_**

**_11\. Ampharos (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail, Thunderpunch, Dragon Pulse_**

**_12\. Sylveon_**

**_Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen_**

**_13\. Goodra_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail_**

**_14\. Noctowl_**

**_Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion_**

**_15\. Meowstic (Male)_**

**_Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse_**

**_16\. Meowstic (Female)_**

**_Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight_**

**_17\. Snivy_**

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam _**

**_21\. Dragonite_**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw_**

**_22\. Hydreigon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon, Dragon Rush, Tri Attack_**

**_23\. Flygon_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

**_27\. Mimikyu_**

**_Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic_**

**_28\. Umbreon (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Dark Pulse, Psychic, Moonlight, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Flash_**

**_29\. Jolteon_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Double Kick, Shadow Ball, Pin Missile_**

**_30\. Vaporeon_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Swift, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Dive_**

**_31\. Flareon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Shadow Ball, Ember_**

**_32\. Espeon_**

**_Moves - Psychic, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Light Screen_**

**_33\. Leafeon_**

**_Moves - Synthesis, Energy Ball, Solar Blade, Shadow Ball, Leaf Storm_**

**_34\. Glaceon_**

**_Moves - Shadow Ball, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Iron Tail_**

**_35\. Eevee_**

**_Moves - Helping Hand, Protect, Dig, Double Edge, Swift, Tail Whip_**

**_36\. Skitty_**

**_Moves - Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Copycat, Double-Edge, Play Rough_**

**_37\. Braviary_**

**_Moves - Superpower, Sky Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace_**

**_38\. Absol (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Shadow Claw, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball_**

**_39\. Houndoom (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Crunch, Stone Edge_**

**_40\. Latias (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Safeguard, Psychic, Mist Ball, Dragon Pulse, Steel Wing, Recover_**

**_41\. Latios (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Steel Wing, Psychic, Giga Impact, Dragon Pulse, Luster Purge, Charge Beam_**

**_42\. Salamance (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Incinerate, Hydro Pump, Dragon Tail, Dragon Rush, Protect, Steel Wing_**

* * *

**_Sarah's Dragon Companions:_**

**_1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)_**

**_2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)_**

**_3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)_**

**_4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)_**

**_5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)_**

**_6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)_**

**_7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)_**

**_8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)_**

**_9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)_**

**_10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion (M)_**

**_11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions (3 F and 2 M)_**

**_Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F _**

**_Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M_**

**_16\. Melody - Death Song (M)_**

**_17\. Echo - Slithersong (F)_**

**_18\. Twilight - Deathgripper (F)_**

**_19\. Dawn - Deathgripper (M)_**


	56. Chapter 56: Real Life Inquire Within

Four weeks had passed since Sarah welcomed Skitty, Eevee, Braviary, Houndoom, Latias, Latios, Absol and Salamance to her family. Skitty liked pawing at Nikki's clothes, trying to find something to play with, making Nikki laugh at the Kitten Pokemon. Latios and Latias liked to help Nikki and James around the house, being the cheerful pokemon they were now under Sarah's care.

Skitty and Eevee liked to play with Wooloo and Sarah's other younger pokemon under the watch of Lolita, Houndoom, Mulan and Salamance. Mulan liked to hang out with Tsukumaro's male Absol, who did seemed a bit interested in his Shiny female counterpart, much to Tsukumaro's interest, though his Absol kept trying to deny he had feelings for her, but Tsukumaro could see he did.

Noctowl helped show Braviary around the area, happy to have another Normal and Flying type pokemon with him. Houndoom and Salamance also socialized with Sarah's older pokemon and the dragons, especially Skystorm, being that it was because of her and Sarah that they had a new life. Sarah could tell that Houndoom might have the the most abused before she and Skystorm came along, but with Nebby and the others help, Houndoom settled into his new home.

Sarah did take them back to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy could give them a follow-up check up, just to make sure they were in perfect health again, thanks to Sarah, so she could get an all clear to start training them (in case she'd want to use one of them for her Final Grand Trial and/or the Alolan Pokemon League). Nurse Joy gave them all a clean bill of health to start training, much to Sarah's relief.

Now it was Monday morning, the whole family was having breakfast together, "So Ponchita, are you ready for your work experience today?" James asked.

"I sure am." Sarah smiled.

"So what did you choose, Princess?" Tsukumaro asked as he put his plate in the kitchen sink.

"I chose to work at the Pokemon Center like the rest of my friends." Sarah smiled, "Since I have more pokemon and dragons now, I figured I would benefit more from working at the Pokemon Center."

"Good on you for that, Princess."

Nikki, however, was a little worried when she revealed where she's about to have her work experience. "Are you sure you want to become a nurse for the day? You'll have a lot of Pokemon and customers to attend to and they could be in various conditions or would want to spend the night if they're island hopping around Alola."

"Nurse Joy's going to help us with that. She'll be teaching us everything there is to know about working in the Pokemon Center."

"You *will* manage to follow through on her business, right? You may be good with your grades but sometimes, you're not the most cautious learner with how you act before you think."

"I'm not like that all the time!"

Silvally smirked at her futile attempt of denial, "Need we remind you how we picked up from you when you saved Solar from that snake virus' bandit buddies, ambushing Team Skull's base with the old trial kook's help to nab back your puppies' head honchos, going after your friends' mother in the Ultra Dimension ahead of us, taking one for the team 24/7 like you did for the Eevee Squad and against Carmen Sandiego, and-"

Sarah groaned, not able to deny everything she had done without thinking first. "Alright, alright! I don't use my brain more often than enough but I do always think about how to get out of a sticky situation, don't I?" she moaned.

"You do and you don't, Ms. Sarah," Mai interjected innocently, making her thunk her head on the table with an irritated groan.

Nikki, James, and Tsukumaro just giggled at her as they all kept eating; it was clear that more often than not, they and the rest of their growing family are not gonna let Sarah live it down.

Later, after finishing their breakfast, Sarah and her entire family were making their way to the Pokemon Center near the school, the young princess riding on Solar as he ran.

_**"And so, as always, our little royal heroine rushes off to the Pokemon School for her lesson of the day. Huh, wait! Where is she going?"**_

Arriving at the school, she and Solar turned over to the path on the left and continued on their way with everyone else trailing behind or keeping pace with her. Luckily, they had plenty of time to spare and they got off to an early start so they have no worries about being late for their work experience with the others, _yet_.

But, after they made the left turn, a large white, pastel cyan, and pink blur with three white, orange, yellow, and brown bits on its back dashed ahead of them before tripping on a rock on the path and crashed on the ground before them, the three blurs letting out pained yelps as they landed.

The sight of the unexpected figures surprised the entire group as they hurried over to them to see if they can help. As they did, Wooloo and Ponyta couldn't help but wonder if they notice something strange yet familiar about the three figures that ran past them.

The figures, now looking to be like Pokemon, groaned as they tried to regroup and keep on running but they couldn't get any further due to them looking like they've been in pain for some time and they looked to be on the verge of passing out. The little princess and her family came to their aid, Wooloo and Ponyta being the most curious as they checked over the three Pokemon carefully.

"Baa, Baa, Baa, Baa?" Wooloo buzzed worriedly, gently shaking what looked to be two small white and orange bunnies

The bunny groaned as it turned and opened its eyes to see the Sheep Pokemon, its vision blurred as they tried to get a good look at him until it cleared a bit to reveal his face.

"Scor..." it breathed before it finally passed out.

Wooloo gasped and reeled back as if he was shocked from hearing what he thought they said. Ponyta nuzzled the second little Pokemon, revealed to be a brown and yellow puppy with a small tail shaped like a lightning bolt, getting it to wake up a bit and see her before it too passed out.

"Y...Y-y-Yam...per..." it breathed, also making her reel back.

That was all it said before it collapsed, the tiny Unique Horn Pokemon left in shocked silence as she tried to shake the puppy again, neighing to repeat what it said to her but to no avail.

Not noticing the Galar Younglings' reactions to the two Pokemon as they looked over the larger Pokemon, bruises, cuts, and several blood stains and streaks dotting it all over, Sarah, Solar, Silvally, Umbreon, Houndoom, Blitz, Sylveon, Noctowl, Dusk, and Luna had one thing on their mind that they knew who or what could've done it to the three Pokemon before them.

"Team Skull?" asked Sarah, to a chorus of confirming nods.

That was when Wooloo and Ponyta staggered over to the larger Pokemon, still in shock from what they heard from the bunny and puppy Pokemon they checked with the younger Pokemon looking them over in their place. Carefully, they went over to the front of the Pokemon lying on the ground before they turned to each other and nodded, presumably having an idea over who or what the large Pokemon is.

They carefully moved the fluff around its top to reveal what looked like a purple and white-stripped horn, a similar one to Ponyta's but much longer and sharper. The body frame was the same as a Kanto Rapidash's but it looked to be slimmer and regal and gave off a more feminine appearance. And, where there was once fire for its mane and tail along with its hoof fetlocks, they were comprised of fluffy fur of the same shade of pink with the fetlocks on its deep purple hooves giving a swift, airy gait. It was a Galarian Rapidash, the evolved form of a Galarian Ponyta.

The group gasped in shock and surprise when they saw the horn on its head and looked at Ponyta carefully as she nuzzled the unicorn-like Pokemon.

"What. Is. That?!" gawked Silvally in surprise.

_"Let me see, let me see!"_ Nebby shouted, looking down at the Rapidash.

"Meowstic, Meowstic!" gasped Danny and Danielle, pointing at the Rapidash's horn.

_"...It's a, a Rapidash!"_ Riolu breathed in shock.

Wooloo and Ponyta nuzzled the Rapidash frantically, trying to wake it up and hope that what they're seeing wasn't a mirage nor a dream to fool them and wanting answers.

They even tried to call it to wake up and look at them but the Rapidash still looked too weak to even respond, making them try harder.

"Wow... That's a Rapidash, it's a big horsey," Mai breathed in awe.

"So, that's a Galarian Rapidash you all told me about," Solar pondered. "Didn't you tell me that a Kanto Rapidash normally has a mane, a tail, and hoof fetlocks giving off fire just as a Kanto Ponyta has?"

"We did, kid, but this one matches _our_ little pony to a damn tee apart from its size," Silvally nodded.

"Do you think it could be their mother?" Sarah asked.

"And, how would you know? We don't know anything else about those two other than they're from the Galar Region."

"Do you have any other ideas why they're worried about it?"

_"But, why are Big Sis Ponyta and Big Brother Wooloo also worried for that bunny rabbit and that dog?"_ Riolu questioned, seeing Wooloo and Ponyta also trying to wake up the white and orange bunny and the brown and yellow puppy along with the Rapidash.

When they rounded up on Rapidash again, the two Galar Younglings didn't have long before their frantic efforts would pay off as the older and larger Unique Horn Pokemon began to stir, one of its legs twitching before it let out a groaned neigh and tried to pick up its head and open its tired eyes at them. But, when it did open them and its blurred vision cleared to reveal them looking at it, it let out a small, quiet neigh of surprise before it passed out again.

"BAAAAA!"

"NEIGH!" cried the two Galar Younglings as they tried to nudge the Rapidash awake again but to no avail.

"Okay, am I going crazy or are those kids obsessing with that big horse?" Silvally asked incredulously.

"AHA! We gotcha now, you little-!" cried a voice as three motorcycles revved from behind the group making them turn back to find...

"Hold it right there, pretty girl!" shouted another voice as the dust cleared to reveal... Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp on their motorcycles and back on Melemele Island again.

"Those three are worth big bucks and we're taking them alive!" Rapp sneered.

"Not the Three Stooges Skull again..." groaned Silvally, annoyed with the leading Team Skull grunts already.

"NEIGH!"

"BAAAAA!" bellowed Wooloo and Ponyta, coming forward and glaring at the trio that they now know was responsible for the bunny, puppy, and Rapidash's current condition.

* * *

_(Eye to Eye - Pokemon Version)_

**_(The opening begins with Sarah, her pokemon and dragon family turning around and being faced with the Seven Sins and Sarah draws her Sword of the Sun Lion to confront them. Nebby's creators, Solgaleo and Lunala come by their side while UB-Black appears behind Team Eclipse, under their control) _**

_Got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion, by reaching out for each others' hand_

_Maybe we'll discover, what we should have known all along_

_(Yeah)_

_One way or another, together's where we both belong_

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**_(Sarah is introduced next, wearing her royal attire, as she stands with her proud Nebby and Solar, her Beast Bot alongside her before they are shown getting in a battle stance together along side the Beast-X King Zord before they perform Searing Sunrise Smash together. Ash, Pikachu, Kiawe and Turtonator are introduced together as they perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt and Inferno Overdrive together against Team Eclipse. Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow are introduced next to their pokemon partners before they all perform Hydro Vortex, Subzero Slammer, Savage Spin-out and Bloom Doom together against UB-Black to protect Sarah and Nebby before Sarah eyes and the lion mark on her right cheek glowed and she unleashes a powerful Roar and the clouds behind her turn into roaring lions.)_**

_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high to climb, Too hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out_

_(Ohh)_

_You don't have to worry, I will never let you down_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

**_(Nikki, James, Lusamine, Faba, Wicke and Professors Burnet and Kukui are seen using their pokemon partners against Team Eclipse's pokemon before Sarah, Winter and Nebby fly in and blast them away with a Focus Blast and plasma blast attack. Then, Absol, Zoura, and Zeraora appear and use Megahorn, Night Daze and Plasma Fists, blasting Team Eclipse away before Cresselia flies over the sky.)_**

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(Yes we are)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_{Seeing it eye to eye}_

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(Seeing it eye to eye, Yeah)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_{Seeing it eye to eye}_

_Lovers always seeing it eye to eye_

_(I think we're seeing it eye to eye)_

_I knew I was seeing it_

_(Eye to eye}_

**_(Sarah is then seen mega evolving Candy and her Lucario, Shiny Absol, Salamance, Latios, Latias, Houndoom at once, showing the powerful friendship they share together before she's seen saving a little Yamper, Scorbunny and Galar Region Rapidash from Melania's Kabutops and Lothor's Darkari by slashing them with her sword. Then, Sarah comes face to face with Lothor and his Darkari who tries to blast her but she's protected by Cresselia and Giratina, the Pokemon of Dreams and the Reserve World, who blasts Darkari with Moonblast and Shadow Ball together)_**

_If you're ever lonely, stop_

_You don't have to be_

_After all it's only_

_A beat away from you to me_

_(Take a look inside and see!)_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

**_(Tsukumaro, Absol's trainer and Doug and Deliah's royal advisor then appears and he's shown training Sarah to fully master her family's powerful sword with Zeraora and Zoura watching on the sidelines with Sarah's pokemon family, Winter and her dragon friends. Next, Sarah is seen holding the her sword in her hand before she raises her Sun Sword into the sky while her friends and family cheered and the seven gems come out before seven legendary pokemon appear; Cresselia, Giratina, Zygarde (Dog Form), Zacian, Zamazenta, Xerneas and Rayquaza and they all circle her and Nebby in their powerful magic along with more silhouettes of Legendary Pokemon appearing before the title screen comes up.)_**

_If we listen to each others' heart_

_We'll find we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_(Seeing it eye to eye)_

_Seeing it eye to eye, baby!_

**_Pokemon - Alola Journey: Destiny of Princess Sarah_**

* * *

Tupp, Zipp, Rapp, and Sarah glared at each other, knowing that another battle between them was inevitable but this time, it involved the Galarian Rapidash, bunny, and puppy that the princess guessed were trying to escape from them.

"So, look at you, Princess, all dressed up and yet nowhere to go," Tupp taunted before he turned his attention to Houndoom and his companions and Poipole, all of them glaring darkly at the Team Skull trio and the little Ultra Beast giving them a curious look. "And, with a million dollars' worth of Shinies with a wittle foxy-woxy, a kitty cat, and a big, fat hawk in your midst along with a Pokemon I've never seen."

The eight Pokemon were incensed by Tupp's insult but Candy and Skystorm stopped them from acting rashly, hoping not to have them start a fight and escalate it unless they're forced to.

"You got some nerve flouting them around in the public eye like that," added Rapp with a sneer.

"You're way too green to go prancing about with them in front of Team Skull," scoffed Zipp.

"I don't have time for this, you're going to make me late enough as it is!" retorted Sarah as she set off again. "Now, if you're done running your roadrunner mouths, I'm taking these three with me. Come on, guys, let's bail."

"Hold it right there!" Tupp snapped, the bully trio stopping them in their tracks.

"If you dare to look at Team Skull, you have to battle us! Isn't that a trainer rule?" Rapp spatted.

"You're gonna have to deal with us if you want to get out of here alive!" agreed Zipp.

"Meowth, Me Meowth Meow Me, Me, Meowth, Meow, Me," scolded Lolita to Sarah, trying to remind her of their previous occupation.

"Forget it, granny," said Silvally, still glaring at Team Skull. "We can't get anywhere unless we blast them into outer space. They're looking for a fight, let's just give them what they want and be done with it."

"Are you kidding me? Damn it... Fine, if you three want a battle, you got it!" Sarah cursed. "Blitz, let's go-!"

"BAAAA!" barked Wooloo at Sarah and Blitz.

"Neigh..." growled Ponyta, she and her brother coming forward to fight.

"Wooloo, Ponyta..." Sarah gasped in shock.

The two Galar Younglings looked at her with determined glares, wanting to fight Team Skull if only to save the fellow younglings and the Galarian Rapidash. The other Pokemon and the dragons were gobsmacked by the personality change in Wooloo and Ponyta; it was as if seeing the bunny, puppy, and the larger Unique Horn Pokemon had triggered something within them and as if this battle was now personal to them.

"Do you really want to fight?" Sarah asked her Galar Pokemon, getting confirmed nods from Wooloo and Ponyta. "...Alright, let's get 'em!"

"Salandit!"

"Zubat!"

"Garbodor!" shouted Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, sending out their Pokemon partners just as Wooloo and Ponyta stepped forward to fight.

"Quick, Salandit, use Scratch!"

"Zubat, take 'em down with Leech Life!" began Tupp and Rapp, their partners preparing to attack and with dirty tactics at the ready to boot.

"Dodge them, guys!" called Sarah, the Sheep and younger and smaller Unique Horn Pokemon dodging Salandit's Scratch attacks before seeing Zubat, Wooloo jumping on and stomping on it to the ground before the two Galar Pokemon regrouped.

But then, Garbodor stalked them from behind as it prepared to attack. "Garbodor, now's your chance, use Venoshock!" commanded Zipp, seeing their opportunity.

The Trash Heap Pokemon prepared its trash arms to fire Venoshock at the two Galar Pokemon and fired with no problems, forcing Wooloo and Ponyta to dodge to avoid getting hit and being poisoned.

"Wooloo, Ponyta, stay away from the poison!" Sarah cried worriedly.

As they fought and dodged Garbodor and Salandit, the only two of Team Skull's Pokemon still standing with Zubat out of commission, for now, the Galarian Rapidash winced from the commotion of the battle and slightly woke up, lifting its tired head up again and seeing Wooloo and Ponyta battling Salandit and Garbodor valiantly despite its slightly blurred vision. It couldn't believe what it was seeing as it gawked at them in awe.

"Hurry up!"

"Take no prisoners!" barked Zipp and Tupp again to their Pokemon.

_"This is taking too long, I need to finish them with a combo attack or I'm gonna be late!"_ fretted Sarah before she called out to her Galar Younglings. "Wooloo, Ponyta, we need a combo! Use Psybeam and Electro Ball!"

The two Galar Pokemon nodded as they dodged Garbodor and Salandit's next shots with Scratch and Venoshock before they charged themselves up with psychic power and electricity, the two of them firing an Electro Ball that Wooloo launched first and a Psybeam Ponyta followed up with, the two attacks converging to look like a psychic-powered electric comet.

The Electic-Psychic combo attack from them landed on Zubat, Gardobor, and Salandit as they buzzed, warped, and squirmed heavily in pain, the Galarian Rapidash behind them and seeing the Sheep and younger Unique Horn Pokemon beating Team Skull's Pokemon in awe and amazement before it closed its eyes again and passed out once more.

"AHH! No, not again!" Rapp cried in shock.

"I can't believe it, pwned by a sheep and a little pony!" Zipp gawked in disbelief.

"Argh, rats! Another defeat handed to us by the princess!" snarled Tupp, the trio angrily getting into their bikes and leaving. "Just you wait, you brat, we'll get you next time!"

Everyone watched the angered and humiliated trio leave to return to their home at Ula'Ula Island with Wooloo and Ponyta seeing them off, scoffing at the trio before they turned their attention to the three injured Pokemon again.

"Well, that was uneventful although, I never thought those two would have spunk," Silvally commented.

_"But, didn't they take it a little too personal regarding those Pokemon they protected?" _Riolu asked.

"Maybe we'll know once we bring them to the Pokemon Center, they probably made us late for our work experience," replied Sarah.

Danny and Danielle, knowing what Sarah was thinking, quickly used Psychic to lift the Galarian Rapidash with Latios and Latias' help onto Mudsdale's back while the princess picked up the puppy and bunny Pokemon before handing them over to Flygon who gently carried them and Vulpix astride his back as they rushed off to the Pokemon Center.

Finally, after making up for the time lost during their battle with Team Skull, the group made their way to the Pokemon Center but as Sarah had too many Pokemon and dragons to fit inside the small Pokemon Center, she had Nebby, a majority of the dragons including Camo and his children, the Eevee Squad, Sylveon, Goodra, Noctowl, Riolu, Candy, Mai, Dusk, Luna, Aqua, Milotic, and the Unova Starters wait outside and watch.

This left Houndoom and his companions, Blitz, Silvally, Skystorm, Shadow, Winter, Poipole, Snowflake and her family, Danny, Danielle, Mudsdale, and especially, Wooloo and Ponyta, to join her as they took the bunny and puppy Pokemon and Rapidash inside. Once inside, they found Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie already there, waiting for her and Ash (who was probably running late for some reason, as usual).

"Hey, Sarah, you've five minutes from work time," Mallow greeted warmly.

"I knew you wouldn't be late," Lana sighed happily.

"Did you run into any trouble along the way?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Sarah began as she joined them.

"What do you mean?" Sophocles asked, confused.

"While I ran into Team Skull along the way, I came across a couple of Pokemon who looked like they had the wind knocked out of them," she replied, gesturing Mudsdale and Flygon to bring the bunny and puppy Pokemon as well as Rapidash forward.

The others gasped in shock and awe from the three new Pokemon they witnessed.

"Hey! Is that a Rapidash?!" Lillie gasped, seeing Rapidash on Mudsdale's back.

"It is! But, it's not a Kantonian Rapidash, it's exactly like Ponyta but much bigger and more beautiful! It's a Galarian Rapidash!" Mallow gawked.

"And, what's with the bunny and puppy Pokemon on Flygon's back?" Kiawe pondered.

"That's what I want to find out. I was hoping Nurse Joy would know something about them," said Sarah as she watched the gang's partner Pokemon look over the three Galar Pokemon in awe and curiosity.

But, when she looked at the gang again, she was surprised to find that Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom-Dex haven't appeared yet. "Huh, where's Ash? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"I'm guessing he's running late again and on an important day for our work experience, too," grumbled Mallow.

"He's really making a habit out of stuff like that," agreed Kiawe, unimpressed.

"Well, let's just give him more time before we-"

Sarah was cut off when everybody heard a familiar Kanto trainer, Pikachu, and Living Pokedex panicking and rushing about as he arrived with only a few seconds to spare before their work experience lesson was about to begin.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" fretted Ash as he arrived, exhausted.

"Well, you had a couple of seconds to spare," rebutted Mallow. "Even Sarah made it on time despite us being five minutes from starting."

"I thought for sure you were playing hooky," Sophocles put in.

"No way, this is gonna be great! Real-life work experience," replied Ash, forgetting that he was almost late as Pikachu greeted everyone.

"So, Sarah, how are Houndoom and the others getting along?" Lillie inquired.

"Great, I've never seen them so happy ever since I've accepted them as part of the family. I'm sure they haven't felt like this since Mr. Jaeger died and they were left on their own before the whole business with Carmen Sandiego started."

"That's good to know given how miserable they once were," Lana sighed warmly.

"That's a really nice thing for you to do for Erwin and his Pokemon," smiled Sophocles as he watched Houndoom and his companions being given a tour of the Pokemon Center by Skystorm and talking with the gang's Pokemon about their old lives. "If he had a will on him before he died, he would've had them go to a trainer such as you in a heartbeat."

"It sure is nice to see them living happier lives after all the trauma and pain they went through," Mallow agreed happily. "They really deserve it after all you did for them."

Sarah just chuckled, blushing as she rubbed her head bashfully.

Kiawe then turned to the door, wondering if there was something wrong with Nurse Joy as it was time for them to begin the real-life work experience in the Pokemon Center. "I wonder what could be taking Nurse Joy so long," he wondered.

Everyone turned to the door to the room housing Nurse Joy but they were surprised to find her wearing a face mask covering her nose and mouth and she looked weak as she walked over to them, looking red in the face with a heavy fever.

"Alola... Sorry to keep you waiting," she began before she started coughing.

"Nurse Joy, what is it?" asked Ash, looking baffled.

"Oh, it's just a teensy little cold, I think. I'm fine," she reassured.

But, contrary to Nurse Joy's claims, she was not fine as she coughed again and looked almost ready to pass out. If that wasn't enough to frighten and worry everyone with her, Blissey and Comfey came over to her as the Happiness Pokemon tried to put an ice pack on her forehead and Comfey used its healing power to make the fever go away but to no avail.

"Nurse Joy!" Sarah gasped as she tried to help her up.

"No! You're not fine, at all!" Mallow retorted worriedly as everyone else gasped.

Eevee and Skitty rushed over to the sick nurse and nuzzled her to try to help her feel better, too, their own worry for her prominent as they cooed worriedly at her.

"Oh, Eevee, Skitty, Blissey, Comfey, thank you so much," she thanked weakly.

"Okay, whatever happened to Miss Heal-It-All before we got here, she's definitely *NOT* okay," Silvally remarked.

"You need to take the day off!" cried Kiawe with great concern. "There's no way you can run the Pokemon Center when you're like this!"

"No... I appreciate your concern, kids, but... I can't!" Nurse Joy grunted determinedly, mustering up whatever strength she had left to prepare to start work for the sake of her coming patients. "No matter what the cost, I must never abandon my work!"

"Nurse Joy, please! You're too weak to work. I appreciate your determination to attend to your patients, we all do, but you must be concerned with your health," Sarah intervened

"I was also hoping you would know anything about these four Pokemon my family and I found and brought in but I suppose that can wait. If you want, we'll do whatever we can in your place until you're in perfect health again."

"She's right, Nurse Joy! We can take care of the Pokemon Center for you for the day!" agreed Ash, the others smiling in agreement.

The Pokemon (barring the weakened bunny and puppy Pokemon and Rapidash), Shadow, Skystorm, and Winter nodded in agreement to the proposal, knowing what their trainers are thinking.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for more babysitting but whatever Mother has in mind for the greater good, I'm more than willing to go along with it," Silvally spoke, despite knowing the Pokemon Nurse can't understand Pokemon Speak.

Nurse Joy was surprised by what they were doing for her sake and was worried, "Huh? But, wait-"

"Blissey!" Blissey agreed with a determined smile, appreciating the help from the kids, the dragons, and her fellow Pokemon.

"Wha-Blissey..."

"We're already here to get some real-life work experience," Mallow put in. "We can help out while you rest up."

"After all, you helped us every day," Lillie agreed.

Lana nodded in agreement, knowing that they had to return the favor to Nurse Joy for everything she did for them and everyone else with her job.

"You've done more than enough for all of us, Nurse Joy. You even helped me save Houndoom and his friends when they were badly wounded by Carmen Sandiego and her Articuno after my family and I found them," added Sarah with said Pokemon giving appreciative nods to her. "You need to stay in bed while we handle things from here."

"We'll all work hard and do everything we can!" Ash declared.

"I know I can handle myself around Pokemon," Kiawe commented.

"Wish that was enough," Sophocles hoped.

Nurse Joy was surprised by their genuine act of kindness and realized that they do have a point; she had been working so hard tending to everybody else's Pokemon, even Houndoom, Latios, Latias, Eevee, Skitty, Braviary, Salamence, and Mulan, that she never had any more time to relax and recover from her shifts. Now, in her moment of weakness with her high fever and her cold becoming more of a problem, Sarah and her friends were taking it upon themselves to work in the Pokemon Center in her place for their work experience and her own sake.

Feeling that she should take their word for it and knowing she needs to look after herself until she's in full health, she agreed. "Alright, then," she sighed to Blissey and Comfey's joy before she pulled out a tablet.

"If you have any questions or concerns, you should find everything right here in my handy work experience manual."

"May I make a copy of that?" Rotom-Dex requested.

"Sure," agreed Nurse Joy, knowing it would do some good to have her manual backed-up should the original data be lost.

After downloading the manual data onto his databanks, everyone was all set and ready to help Nurse Joy in her place.

Even so, Sarah decided to take the original manual so she can look through the original source without Rotom-Dex mucking up anything involving the questions she needed answers for.

"Nurse Joy, if you don't mind, I'd like to have your manual just in case Rotom-Dex screws anything up with the data he downloaded," she requested.

"Of course, Sarah, thank you," thanked Nurse Joy as she handed the manual over before she's led to her bedroom by Blissey and Comfey. "All right, everyone, the place is yours."

"Take care, Nurse Joy!" called the gang.

"Good luck!" replied Sarah before they and their Pokemon, Skystorm, Winter, and Shadow were left to their own devices.

After they were left on their own, Sophocles became concerned if they were really going to do fine running the Pokemon Center in Nurse Joy and her team's place.

"Are we really going to be okay?" he pondered worriedly.

"We'll's do our best!" Lana replied confidently.

"Exactly! We'll be just fine as long as we work together!" agreed Lillie.

"Then, let's get this place open for business!" Kiawe declared, feeling ready to go.

"All right!" Ash cheered before they all went to the back to get in their uniforms to prepare for the day.

But, Sarah didn't follow them immediately, she was shifting her gaze between Nurse Joy's manual and the four injured Pokemon she and her family had brought in with Wooloo and Ponyta looking over them worriedly. She hoped that they would be okay and she knew had to help them but the princess also knew that she and her friends have a duty to assist other people and Pokemon who need their help.

Houndoom noticed her friends and their Partner Pokemon going to the back and went over to Sarah, gently nudging her to get her attention and surprising her as she fumbled about and nearly dropped Nurse Joy's manual.

"...Steady, boy," she replied, patting him.

"Mother, shouldn't you get changed right now?" Silvally reminded. "The others are already getting ready for today, right now."

"I am not wearing a dress!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You don't have to, just look around for anything that takes your fancy and fits for your new job for the day. If there isn't any, you're stuck with wearing a skirt but it'll make the photo ops all the more enjoyable if your parents and the Old Man were here."

"I don't want them seeing me wear a skirt! I hate those things, I can't stand being in one for more than ten seconds!"

"Hey, Sarah! If you don't want to wear a dress, we found something better for you!" Kiawe called as he and Sophocles appeared from the back.

"We heard you and we got something you're really gonna like!" Sophocles agreed before they showed her three male uniforms. "TA-DA!"

"Yes, I was hoping to wear this! Now, I don't have to wear a skirt all day!" Sarah cried with relief as she took the third male uniform comprising of a t-shirt and shorts. "Thanks, Kiawe, Sophocles! You guys are the best!"

"Hey, no worries. You _are_ the tomboy in our group, after all."

"I bet you were made to be a man in a woman's body by the way you'd dress," they smirked knowingly.

"Oh, Sarah, Kiawe, Sophocles~!" Mallow called in a sing-song voice.

"Come and see Ash!" Lana cried.

"He's ready!" Lillie gushed.

The three trainers and their Pokemon turned and they all sweatdropped as they looked at Ash, feeling awkward in seeing him looking so feminine in a female uniform and with Rotom-Dex's Lucky wig to pass off that he's now a girl.

"Uh, Ash...?" Kiawe asked.

"What happened to you?" questioned Sophocles awkwardly.

"Um, Mother, I need to have my eyes bleached out..." remarked Silvally, feeling creeped out by Ash's new look.

"I'd rather not burn out your eyes but I can get a blindfold if you want," she replied, feeling like she'll have nightmares about Ash's female appearance.

Even the rest of her family outside watching the whole thing didn't know what to say about Ash's girl-like appearance.

"Um, Mallow, what did you, Lana, and Lillie do?" Sarah asked her fellow girls awkwardly.

"...I'm not so sure myself," Ash replied to Kiawe and Sophocles, feeling embarrassed about his new look.

"We gave him a total makeover!"

"With all of our heart and soul!"

"Ash is so cute!" the three girls declared proudly to Sarah.

"Looks like Ash has a new Alolan form!" Rotom-Dex buzzed, already loving Ash's embarrassing look and taking photos of him. Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at his best friend after seeing him in his new look as he rolled on his back, unable to control his laughter.

"Yeah... I wouldn't call him wearing a skirt, that make-up crap, and an ugly wig like that an Alolan Form," Silvally remarked, still feeling creeped out. "Humans don't even have Alolan Forms, for the love of Arceus."

Seeing how embarrassing things were getting and his sister sniggering at Ash's feminine look, Latios quickly grabbed Rotom-Dex to stop making fun of the Kanto Trainer, surprising the Living Pokedex as he struggled to get out of the older Eon Pokemon's grip.

This was too much for Ash as he couldn't take the humiliation to his masculine pride. "STOP! Now that it's come to this, we'll all dress the same!" he declared.

But, his hopes for sharing his humiliation were dashed when Sarah, Kiawe, and Sophocles showed him their male uniforms, making him sweatdrop and feel even more embarrassed from his oversight.

"We all found male uniforms, thanks," Kiawe declined.

"And, I'm not one for wearing a stupid skirt and you, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie can't make me," agreed Sarah defiantly.

"But, you suit yourself either way," finished Sophocles.

Finally, with everything and everyone set and ready, it was time for Sarah and the gang to begin their jobs as nurses for the day as they opened the Pokemon Center for business. Blissey and Comfey, after taking care of Nurse Joy and having her in bed rest for the day, took time to join them to help with everyone's customers for the day.

The first customer to come in was a nice middle-aged man. "Alola!" he greeted warmly.

The group, Winter, Skystorm, Shadow, and their Pokemon (barring Rapidash and the puppy and bunny Pokemon who had been taken to the med lab in the back) all replied in kind.

"Alola!" they said warmly.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Lillie greeted kindly.

The man approached her, Sarah, and Ash, who were all stationed at the receptionist's desk. Lillie and Ash were trying hard (too hard, actually) to make a good first impression as they stood at attention with nervous yet determined smiles while Sarah remained relaxed as she gave a warm smile to the man.

"Well, well, aren't things looking lively in here. I don't suppose you know where Nurse Joy is, right?" he chuckled.

"I'm afraid Nurse Joy had a bad cold and she's resting for the day in the back room," replied Sarah. "She'll be back at full health tomorrow so until then, we'll be looking after you and everyone else coming in."

"That's right! We're standing in for her to help you with your every need," Mallow agreed.

"Now, Ash, ask him what he needs," Rotom-Dex whispered to the Kanto Trainer, who managed to find another male uniform and ditch the feminine look Mallow, Lana, and Lillie gave him.

"Just ask him if he would like to rest his Pokemon," Lillie whispered to him as well.

"Oh, yeah, right. Hello, Sir, would you like to rest your Pokemon?" Ash asked the man.

"Oh, yes, of course. If you please," he complied, putting his two Pokeballs on a Pokeball tray Blissey carried before she presented them to the trio.

"It said to take them to the back," Rotom-Dex clarified.

"Yes, of course! Rest Pokemon, rest here," Lillie replied, nervously taking the Pokeballs and trying not to mess things up.

"Thanks for helping, kids. And, tell Nurse Joy to take care," finished the man kindly before he left to do whatever business he had to attend to.

"We will, Sir. See ya later," replied Sarah before she heard Lillie fumble with the Pokeballs and fall with Snowy managing to catch them, saving her from her embarrassment.

"How embarrassing," Lillie moaned before she noticed Snowy having saved the man's Pokemon and sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, Snowy!"

"No offense, Lillie, but I'll take the Pokemon to the back for you, if you want," Sarah offered, taking the tray.

"Oh, yeah... Thanks, Sarah," Lillie sighed as she was helped up.

"Now, remember, there's no point in trying too hard to make a good first impression on the customers," the princess reassured. "Just relax and have fun with your job, the people can be locals or tourists but nobody should be given special treatment. We need to treat everybody equally like they're our friends and not put some people ahead of others."

"You really think so?" Lillie asked curiously.

"I know so, I've been volunteering in events and stuff like this since I was six so I know a few tricks of the trade here and there."

Lillie nodded, feeling determined to not repeat her mistake. "Thank you, Sarah, I'll do my best!" she said.

"I know you will," smiled Sarah before she took the Pokeballs to the back to rest up.

As she arrived at the med lab and placed the Pokeballs on one of several devices that are used to store trainers' Pokeballs to heal their Pokemon, she looked over to three separate medical bed domes housing Rapidash and the puppy and bunny Pokemon. Also with them were Wooloo and Ponyta, who took it upon themselves to look after the three Pokemon as they were being healed up after their human trainer consulted the manual on working with the bed domes.

While everyone was preparing to open the Pokemon Center and work on it in Nurse Joy's place, they also quickly took Rapidash, the bunny, and the puppy into the back and put them in their own bed domes so they can be healed as they rested up for the day. The wounds on them were really bad when they looked into them so they had to agree to take turns in checking them during and between their shifts to make sure they were being cared for amidst the flood of customers coming in.

The little princess could do nothing but watch as Wooloo and Ponyta stayed with and looked over the three Pokemon still in bed rest, not caring about helping the customers coming in and out of the Pokemon Center on the front lines and with them firmly in their minds.

She couldn't help but wonder if they mean something personal to the Galar Younglings seeing them so worried and how they fought against Team Skull earlier but she didn't have any more time to dwell on it as the doorbell rang, signaling her that another customer was coming so she had to return to the front and leave the younger Unique Horn and Sheep Pokemon to their.

"Alola!" said the second customer, a beautiful young woman wearing a small blue dress and with a small suitcase at hand.

"Alola!" greeted the gang in kind again.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, M'am! Can we help you with anything and rest your Pokemon here?" Sophocles greeted happily as she and Sarah stepped forward.

The woman kindly offered a Pokeball containing one of her Pokemon to give to the gang for a chance to rest and recover. "I think this one could use a good long rest," she requested, smiling kindly.

"Leave it to us," agreed Sophocles as Blissey took the Pokemon to the back.

"One more thing, dears. I'd like a room for myself, do you have one?"

Sarah nodded happily in response, "Of course, the trainer rooms here are all on the second floor. My friends, Sophocles and Lana, and a few of our Pokemon will help prepare the one we feel is right for you."

"That would be great," the woman thanked.

"Sophocles, would you and Lana kindly show her to a room?" Sarah asked her fellow student.

"Sure, Sarah," replied Sophocles before he turned to the woman again. "No problem!"

"We'll have it ready in a jiffy," agreed Lana.

"Let's go, Togedemaru!"

"Popplio!"

"Danny, Danielle, could you go and help them?" the three called to their Pokemon of choice, the four of them joining Sophocles and Lana to attend to preparing the woman's room.

While Sarah and everybody else continued to attend to their customers with their Pokemon and the dragons doing everything they can to entertain and assist the center's coming and going customers for the day, Ash couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed and amazed by what Nurse Joy had to do on a daily basis, much less be awestruck by Sarah's knowledge of the Center layout.

"Wow, we sure have a lot to do around here," he gawked before he turned to Sarah. "But, how did you know where the rooms are?"

"When you have 42 Pokemon and 19 dragons at hand as I do, you tend to make numerous trips to the Pokemon Center for daily check-ups for each of them," she replied matter-of-factly as she gave a kindly elderly man coming in a room key with Blissey taking his Pokeball holding his own Pokemon to the back. "Nurse Joy took it upon herself to do each check-up herself with Blissey and Comfey on stand-by for help and she showed me around the place a couple of times, helping me learn the layout of the place."

"She even bothered to look over my dragons for me out of the kindness of her own heart, seeing them as no different from my Pokemon. I must've given her many headaches with everything my family and I had been through but she soldiers through it and I've never been able to thank her enough for what she does. I've always wanted to repay her in some way so I thought doing this for my work experience would do."

Ash was left stunned by this as Sarah tended to give the elderly man a room on the second floor with Blitz, Riolu, Candy, and Mai following her. "Wow, I never knew Nurse Joy had so much stuff to do around here," breathed the Kanto trainer in awe.

Kiawe nodded, smiling knowingly. "Yeah, she has to deal with all kinds of trainers and Sarah's no exception with her many trips here," he stated.

"Ash, Kiawe! It's time for work," Rotom-Dex said as he and Blissey came forward, the Happiness Pokemon giving them a medical pack. "She said this package needs to be delivered!"

After being given the address of the location of the package, Kiawe and Ash set off to deliver it to whoever placed the order for it while the girls and Sophocles along with their Pokemon were left for the time being to attend to the day's flow of customers as the morning drew on.

As more trainers, tourists, and locals came to the Pokemon Center for one reason or another and gave their Pokemon to the gang to rest up, heal, and recharge, the Center was getting busy and so far, there have been no problems with Rotom-Dex and Sarah with Nurse Joy's manual on hand for the questions needed answering.

Sarah and the Pokemon with her in the med lab were all together as they placed the Pokemon coming in whatever Pokeballs they were in on the healing devices but as they did so, they couldn't help but notice Wooloo and Ponyta still attending to the comatose Rapidash, bunny, and puppy Pokemon in their medical bed domes while they were working. Ever since they all started working, the three wounded Pokemon were the only things they were focused on and not the customers at the front.

"This is harder than it looks..." sighed Silvally. "I don't know how Ms. Heal-It-All does it."

"She's really sweet helping all these Pokemon and their trainers every day," Mai chirped.

"Well, that's like her every day, Mai. She has to do all of this if only to help the trainers and their Pokemon coming in no matter what the reason, even if it involves big emergencies," Sarah nodded. "If there's one thing you can tell from Nurse Joy and her work, it's that she never leaves any Pokemon hanging and her compassion for all Pokemon and trainers knows no bounds."

"Mother, don't jinx it. I've already had more than enough 'big emergencies' to last me a lifetime and I don't want to get dragged into another one," Silvally grumbled as they returned to the front. "And, what about those kids with the horse, the mutt, and the rabbit? They haven't been helping us, once."

"And, your point being, Silvally?"

"Why don't they lend us a hand every now and then? If what they went through is not some sort of 'big emergency', as you put it, why the hell are those kids taking it so personal with them and leaving us to do all the work up here?"

"Did you even notice the way they reacted when we saw them running past us before they tripped onto the ground from that rock on the road? And, what about how Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp's reactions when we crossed paths with them again after they mentioned those three Pokemon?"

"Well, they could've at least given us a hand with all of these people crowding the damn place and left them be for five minutes! We've already got enough on our hands as it is," argued the Synthetic Pokemon, gesturing to the people and Pokemon coming in and hanging out for one reason or another.

"We've got more than enough of us to last us through the day and help them with whatever they needed, Silvally," retorted Sarah, returning to the receptionist's desk as the next customers came in. "And, besides, good luck trying to coax or pry them from the back and those Pokemon if you're at it. The others and I already tried for several minutes in between shifts and they wouldn't budge, they're both adamant in staying with those two and Rapidash. They must be special to them if they're like that, let's just give them room for a minute."

"I'm starting to get what's going on around here in the Pokemon Center," Ash remarked, he and Kiawe making a return trip after completing their delivery.

They had just gotten back to the Pokemon Center and they haven't been gone long before a frantic-looking Tsukumaro and Absol rushed over to them and the old advisor grabbed them both, taking them by surprise.

"H-hey, AH-!"

"Wha-Tsukumaro! What's going-?" they shrieked in surprise.

"Mr. Ash, Mr. Kiawe, the princess! Is she still here? Please tell me, it's an emergency! I must speak to her!" Tsukumaro asked frantically.

The two trainers gasped worriedly, feeling something really off.

"She's inside, she'll be at the main desk," Ash nodded along with Kiawe, both of them wanting to help.

Tsukumaro nodded and he and Absol shot inside and saw Sarah at the receptionist's desk, to his relief, with Mallow and Lillie and their Pokemon and the dragons still helping with their current customers and their own Pokemon.

"Princess!" he screamed hurriedly, both he and Absol skidding to the main desk.

"Tsukumaro!"

"Are you all right?" Mallow and Lillie recoiled in surprise.

"Tsukumaro, what's going on?" Sarah asked, looking worried.

The old royal family advisor panted before he became frantic again, "Princess, it's Mrs. Nikki, and Mr. James! Something happened to them, they've been badly hurt! They need your help, now!"

This left the three girls to gasp in horror, realizing that something indeed had gone down that made the situation as dire as Tsukumaro had made it and out of all the people in the world, it involved the little princess' adopted parents.

"Nikki and James?!"

"They've been hurt?" cried the Ice Type and Grass Type students.

"What, Nikki and James, hurt?!"

"Did something bad happen to them?" Ash and Kiawe gawked, having heard what happened as they came in.

"This is bad, I need to head back home and find them!" Sarah decided, preparing to leave as she turned to Mudsdale, Blitz, and Solar. "Mudsdale, Blitz, Solar, we're heading out!"

The two Pokemon and Solar nodded; by the tone of their partner/human mother's voice and after hearing about Nikki and James, there was no time for questions and answers. This was a serious family matter and they need to find out who would hurt Sarah's adopted parents, prompting Winter and Shadow to join them as they immediately left.

"Sarah!"

"No, Sarah! What about the Pokemon Center?!"

"Sarah, come back!"

"What about your work experience?" shouted Lillie, Mallow, Ash, and Kiawe in shock.

But, it was too late, Sarah, Solar, and her Pokemon and dragons with her are already racing back to their home.

Tsukumaro and Absol just watched as the little princess and her Pokemon and dragons joining her along with her Beast Bot rushed back home to find out who was responsible for hurting her adopted parents behind her back. They could only pray that they find out who would commit such a crime or such before it was too late.

Lana and Sophocles, joined by Danny, Togedemaru, Popplio, and Danielle, had finished preparing the room for the second customer and had returned to help more available customers when they saw Sarah leaving with Solar, Blitz, Mudsdale, Shadow, and Winter in tow, much to their confusion.

"Where's Sarah going?" Lana asked.

"Don't know, maybe she forgot something," Sophocles theorized.

Quickly arriving back home, Sarah, Solar, Mudsdale, Blitz, Winter, and Shadow entered her family's house trying to keep a lookout for Nikki and James. If what Tsukumaro said is true, she's going to have her work at the Pokemon Center cut out for her if she would have to start treating humans with her foster parents being her first human patients.

"Mom! Dad!" she called, looking around for her adopted parents.

While Mudsdale and Solar stood on guard to keep an eye out for any danger coming towards them, Blitz, Shadow, and Winter sniffed around for Nikki and James, hoping that they're unharmed.

"Pika! Pi, Pika? Pik!" shouted Blitz, hoping to reach them.

Winter warbled worriedly as she sniffed around, not finding a trace of Nikki and James in the house as they looked all over the place.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna have to start treating humans as well as Pokemon today?" Sarah grumbled.

"Pi, Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pik, Pi Pika, Pik," Blitz said, telling her that it would do her good to take this experience into account if she would have to juggle taking care of humans and Pokemon just as Nurse Joy would in her shoes and asking if she regrets it.

"Hey, I don't regret doing this for my work experience if I want to help everyone," Sarah argued.

But, as the trio regrouped to figure out what to do, Winter heard her mate's frantic warbles coming from the backyard and she, Sarah, and Blitz joined Shadow in the backyard to see what he found. Hearing his panicked warbles, Mudsdale and Solar nodded to each other and quickly went to the backyard to join their little group although what they found was another shocking sight.

There were Nikki and James looking worn out as they laid on the ground but slightly wounded with Dusk and Luna's parents, Lucario, and the male Dragonite looking over them with deep worry. Other than that, they both looked relatively unharmed, better than they were following Sarah's episode involving her powers.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted the little princess as she and her group rushed over to them.

The four Pokemon turned to her and were deeply relieved to see them as they helped the two wounded trainers back inside the house where they soon set them down at the table.

"Honey..."

"Ponchita..." they groaned wearily.

"Mom, Dad... What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Wouldn't you believe it, you'll never guess who came back to our doorstep while you were with your friends," chuckled James gruffly. "But, at least, we were ready for them this time..."

"We were lucky to stay alive and fend them off with little trouble but not without cost, as expected," agreed Nikki with a weary sigh.

"What are you talking about, who came here?"

"You should know who they are, three familiar rogues who got a bone to pick with us, Ponchita..."

Sarah thought over what she was told but then, when she, Solar, Blitz, Musdale, Shadow, and Winter managed to put the pieces together, they could only imagine and think of one group who could've done this to her adopted parents.

"Team Skull..." she groaned along with her dragons, Pokemon, and Beast Bot.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime for the rest of the gang and they were looking forward to having a break from their shifts with the flux of customers.

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Me, too!"

"I'll have a Tapu Cocoa and make it a double. And, a Soft Serve ice cream cone," requested the three boys to the waitress taking everybody's orders.

"You got it!" smiled the waitress, preparing the drinks and ice cream for Sophocles.

Mallow got out her Pokemon lunchbox to eat and show to Lillie and Lana, revealing the contents inside to resemble her Pokemon partner.

"Ta-Da! It's my Tsareena lunch!" she chirped happily.

"Tsareena!" Tsareena agreed, giving a hint of a proud and happy smile.

Lana, Lillie, Popplio, and Lillie were amazed by Mallow's Tsareena lunch and the box that came with it, finding it to be delicious to eat and cute to look at.

"It's so beautifully made!" Lillie gushed.

"And, it's so cute! But, Lillie's lunch is...Amazing!" Lana agreed before she looked over to what Lillie got for lunch.

For Lillie's lunch, Hobbes sent her an exquisite array of cakes and a professionally-made cup of salad with a cup of tea and a beautiful macaron cake, leaving Lana and Mallow as well as their partners to stare at it in surprise and amazement.

"Hobbes had it sent over to me a few minutes ago," she giggled modestly.

"Luxurious!" gawked Mallow in awe and fascination.

"And, your big lunch is really giving me lots of energy!" Lillie said to Lana, who was holding her lunch.

Lana, on the other hand, decided to go for the more simple approach to her lunch with a big rice ball. Whatever is inside it that Lana's parents had prepared for her, no doubt it was going to taste delicious.

"Yep!" nodded the Water Type student as she ate.

The boys were also satisfied with their boxed lunches, too, as they ate away happily with their Pokemon also enjoying their lunch. Much of Sarah's Pokemon and dragons were also eating away from the massive array of food prepared for them since the gang had to resort to feeding them with Sarah gone.

But, while everyone ate their lunch happily, the only ones not eating were Wooloo and Ponyta.

The two Galar Younglings had been coaxed into or dragged out of the med lab to have their lunch but to them, it meant having to leave the Rapidash, bunny, and puppy Pokemon behind as they continued to rest up and they didn't like that, at all.

They were the only things on their mind right now as they fiddled about with their food and looked to the door leading to the back, still wondering what would happen to the Pokemon they were looking after.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pika?" asked Pikachu as he came to them.

He tried to get the Galar Younglings to eat as he held out their lunches but to his dismay, they completely ignored him and everybody else when they noticed, their attention still on the door to the back.

Oshawott and Skitty did try to sneak in a few bits of their food but Snivy slapped her Water Type brother before dragging him back with her Vine Whip to make him stop while Houndoom gently picked the Kitten Pokemon up with his mouth and took her back to their group, getting a disappointed "Nya..." out of her as he chuckled.

"You guys, I'm worried about Wooloo and Ponyta," Kiawe said worriedly to the others. "They've been like this ever since we started working and they haven't been out of the back since until this afternoon."

"Now, that you mention it, they have been acting pretty strange when that Rapidash, that bunny, and that puppy were brought in after Sarah found them," Mallow agreed.

"I wonder what they could mean to them if they acted like this," pondered Lana.

"And, not only that, but they seemed to be the only thing on their mind instead of helping us with the customers at the front," Sophocles added, concerned for the Galar Younglings. "We tried to get them to come over to help us but they wouldn't budge no matter how hard we tried."

"Yeah, and Pikachu couldn't get a reaction out of them," Ash sighed worriedly. "It's like those three Pokemon Sarah found are very special to them and they didn't want to leave them even for a few minutes."

Lillie thought about what Wooloo and Ponyta are going through despite her shared worries for them but then, she had a faint idea of why they would be acting in such a way and not respond to them throughout the whole morning.

"Hey, guys, I think I got an idea," she perked up, getting everyone's attention as they nearly finish their lunches.

"What do you mean, Lillie?" Rotom-Dex buzzed as he floated over to her.

"It's a long shot but do you think we could look them over and see what we can learn from those three? I know it's not much but if we're going to find out why Wooloo and Ponyta were so worried about them and why those three Pokemon are here in Alola, we need to take care of them as well as the customers coming in. I'm sure Sarah would've wanted us to do so and we haven't been paying much attention to them given how busy it's gotten for us."

Everyone knew that Lillie was right as they finished their lunch and nodded in agreement; it was indeed the best course of action they have to determine what they needed to know about the bunny and puppy Pokemon and even Rapidash.

Rotom-Dex seemed to agree as he buzzed and made the call for the gang to begin working again. "Lunch Time is over, time to resume our business!" he declared as everyone got back to their places.

But, just as everyone was about to take their posts again, they saw Sarah, Blitz, Mudsdale, Shadow, and Winter returning to the Pokemon Center but with the Draft Horse Pokemon carrying the princess' battered adopted parents on him.

They gasped in shock when they saw how worn out they were and the wounds that were inflicted on them. "Oh, no!" Lillie cried.

"Nikki, James! Are you okay," Sophocles gawked with great concern as they helped them off Mudsdale.

"We're all right," James breathed with a pained wince. "But, those Team Skull blockheads did manage to clip us one or two."

"Team Skull?!" Ash gasped in shock.

"But, why would they want to ambush you guys again?" Kiawe shouted in disbelief.

"Is it about Dusk and Luna's parents again?" Mallow asked.

"It's not about them this time when they took us by surprise," groaned Nikki, her wounds screaming as Tsukumaro and Absol helped her up after taking her from Lillie.

"Sarah, what happened?" Lana asked, coming to her royal friend.

"You know the drill, Team Skull. And, as Mom and Dad said, it's not about Dusk and Luna's parents this time," she answered. "But, this is another petty grudge match for something they're after. And, I'm beginning to think that they're after the three Pokemon I brought in this morning."

"But, what would they want with the three Pokemon in the back?" Lillie asked curiously.

"I don't know but I want to find out one way or another and I think it's time we got answers from Wooloo and Ponyta. I trust you already had a plan, Lillie?"

Lillie nodded determinedly, "Yes, I thought it would be best for us to look over them and try to figure out why they're on Alola in the first place. We didn't know how they got here in the first place and we got to learn what we can from them if we're going to help."

Sarah agreed, nodding with approval. "Great work, Lillie, I'll join you," she told her.

She then turned to Silvally, Candy, and Riolu, wanting them to give her a hand. "Silvally, Candy, Riolu, come on! I need you three in the back with us!" she called.

The three Pokemon nodded before they came with Lillie, Sarah, and Snowy with Wooloo and Ponyta taking the lead to the room housing Rapidash, the bunny, and the puppy Pokemon. This left the others to help out with the other customers but as they began working again, Kiawe noticed a familiar person peaking from behind the doors looking very worried.

To him, it looked like Zipp from Team Skull but he looked vulnerable compared to what he and the gang saw out of him, Tupp, and Rapp.

"Huh, what's that guy from Team Skull doing here?" Kiawe asked.

"Team Skull? Maybe he wants to come in?" Ash thought as Zipp left after he noticed them staring.

They chose not to dwell on it as Kiawe left to tend to another customer while a familiar elderly woman happily came to the Pokemon Center. It was Ms. Anela from the market district who had come by with some presents to deliver for the ailing Nurse Joy.

"Alola, dearies!" she greeted warmly.

"Alola, welcome to the Pokemon Center," greeted Ash and Mallow in turn.

"Hey, you're Ms. Anela from the market," Ash said as he recognized the elderly woman.

"I just came by with gifts to deliver for Nurse Joy," she told them, much to their surprise.

"Hey, how did you know she came down with a cold?" Mallow questioned.

"Word travels very fast down at the marketplace, you know. This is for her," replied Ms. Anela, handing them a basket of fresh fruits for Nurse Joy.

"It looks delicious, this will cheer her up, for sure!" Mallow smiled brightly at the basket as she took it and went to Nurse Joy's room. "I'll deliver this to her right now!"

Ms. Anela then turned to the Pokemon and dragons with her gifts for them. "And, these are for you, dearies," she smiled, presenting them with a larger back basket filled to the brim with fresh berries, much to their surprise and delight.

"Ash, I got an assignment for you!" Rotom-Dex called as he and Blissey came over with a broom at hand. "Kiawe needs help at the back."

"Leave it to me!" he said, joining them as Lana took over at the receptionist's desk and the rest of Sarah's Pokemon and dragons on standby to assist.

Meanwhile, Lillie and Sarah and their Pokemon group were looking over Rapidash and the puppy and bunny Pokemon still in their medical beds at the back, hoping to figure out what brought them to Alola and why Wooloo and Ponyta felt so personal about them.

"How are they doing?" Lillie asked.

"So far, so good. No complications in their recovery so they're doing just fine," Sarah responded, watching over them.

_"They look so cute, can we keep 'em?" _Riolu begged.

"We can't make that choice for them, Riolu," Sarah chuckled.

_"Yeah, but we got new friends/siblings! Now, we'll have even more brothers and sisters to play with!"_

"You better get in line for that, kid," Silvally remarked as he saw Wooloo and Ponyta looking over them again. "Those two already claimed them since this morning."

But, as they all waited to see how the three wounded Pokemon would fare in their recovery, it didn't take long for them to see their and the gang's actions pay off as the two Galar Younglings looked over the bunny and puppy Pokemon. Rapidash finally stirred and opened its sleepy and dreary eyes to find itself in the med lab before it felt itself being stared at, turning over to see Sarah, Lillie, and their four Pokemon with them looking at it with relief.

"Neigh..." it groaned quietly before its vision cleared and saw them up close to her.

They stared at each other for a long time before Rapidash panicked from seeing several unfamiliar faces around it and not being out in the open. "NEIGH!" bellowed the evolved Unique Horn Pokemon as it violently squirmed in its bed.

"Oh, no!" cried Lillie and Sarah in horror.

"That big pony's gone AWOL!" spluttered Silvally as Snowy and Riolu got behind Candy, the Shiny Light Pokemon preparing to fight if needed.

"Now, now, now! Calm down, Rapidash, it's alright! No need to be upset, we're just-!" Sarah began hurriedly before Rapidash pointed its horn at her and unleashed a sharp wave of purple energy at her and let out an angry "NEIGH!".

"Sarah, look out!" shouted Lillie as she tackled her stupefied friend out of the way to the left and the Pokemon dodging to the right, which cleaved through the thick metal wall.

Wooloo and Ponyta saw this and were horrified to see Rapidash try to attack their trainer.

"Sarah, Lillie! Are you alright?!" Rotom-Dex buzzed frantically as he, Ash, Blissey, and Kiawe came in.

"What happened? We saw what looked like a Psycho Cut attack nearly cleaving us in half from another room here in the back!" screamed a startled Ash.

"Bliss, Blissey!" cried Blissey, pointing him, Rotom-Dex, and Kiawe in terror to see Rapidash preparing to attack them as well.

When it unleashed its Psycho Cut attack, it also destroyed the med bed dome housing it before it nudged itself out and stood wearily on its hooves. This turned out to be a mistake as it hadn't fully recovered from its previous ordeal and was not at full health but it didn't care as it saw what looked to be a threat towards it and the bunny and puppy Pokemon.

"I think we better prepare for trouble, Ash!" shivered Kiawe, also terrified from seeing the larger Unique Horn Pokemon preparing to use Psycho Cut again but at them.

"What are we going to do?!" fretted Lillie.

"BAAAA!"

"NEIGH!" shouted the Galar Younglings in a panic, immediately getting in front of their friends and foster mother.

The sight of them caused the unicorn-like Pokemon to reel back in shock and cancel its next Psycho Cut attack as if it was about to attack them instead. They begged Rapidash to stop attacking them and telling them how much it scared them to see the larger Pokemon attack their human friends and family and their fellow Pokemon.

The Galar Younglings cooed at it again, making everyone gathered realize that they do know Rapidash somehow and are trying to soothe its ruffled feelings before an unintentional fight can break out.

Rapidash remained frozen as it looked over the two younger Galar Pokemon begging it to stop fighting for their sake as well as its own before it lowered its head to them as if hoping to see that the Pokemon before it weren't an illusion.

They stared into each other's eyes intensely, Rapidash's eyes full of worry, doubt, and inquiring and Wooloo and Ponyta's out of relief, happiness, and longing.

Finally, after several moments of staring, Rapidash started to tear up as it let out a sorrowful and relived smile and then gave them a heartfelt nuzzle, leaving the Galar Younglings to nuzzle it back as they cried quietly and happily.

Everyone watching the whole thing smiled warmly at the heartwarming scene before them, there was no doubt in their minds now about why Rapidash was so personal to Wooloo and Ponyta.

"So, that's it, then," smiled Ash. "I didn't expect that but I get it, now..."

"That Rapidash must've been their long lost mother," Lillie added, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "By the looks of it, it's been so long since they've seen each other."

"Blissey, Bliss..." sobbed Blissey in agreement with overwhelming joy.

"Like an Inferno Overdrive burning in my heart, this is so, so touching...!" cried Kiawe happily.

"Yeah... Remember when Sarah found Wooloo and Ponyta floating to the Alola Region on a plank of wood?" Mallow replied, she, Sophocles, and Lana coming in after hearing the commotion at the back and seeing everything.

"Right, they were pretty young, we all knew that," Sophocles agreed, happy tears in his eyes as well. "But, there was no sign of any parents with them but they acted that way towards those three for a very important reason."

"That Rapidash was actually their mother..." Lana finished, smiling.

"But, what about the bunny and puppy Pokemon with her?" Ash asked, pointing towards the Pokemon in question, both of them sleeping heavily in their med bed domes.

"I can help with that! My databanks also have info on other Galar Pokemon in addition to Wooloo and Ponyta!" Rotom-Dex complied as he scanned both Pokemon and revealed them to be a Scorbunny and a Yamper.

"Scorbunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. A Fire Type, once Scorbunny is ready for battle, the pads above its nose and under its feet give off intense heat. The soles on its feet are also said to bring good luck," he detailed. "Yamper, the Puppy Pokemon. An Electic Type, this Pokemon is popular in the Galar Region as a herding dog. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail."

"That explains that but why are they here in Alola?" Sophocles pondered until the doorbell rang.

"Another customer?" Ash questioned before they all went over to the main room.

As Rapidash stepped forward after the others, Wooloo and Ponyta tried to protest to her moving about in her current condition but as appreciative as she is, she wouldn't let anybody who she deems as a threat take her nor her children down and pressed forward much to their dismay and worry as they followed.

To everyone's surprise and shock, there was Zipp trudging nervously forward and freezing in horror at the of his rivals and enemies when he saw them.

"YOU!" the gang screeched angrily as they glared at him.

Wooloo, Ponyta, and Rapidash snarled dangerously, having remembered what he, Tupp, and Rapp had put them through following the unorthodox reunion between them, Scorbunny, and Yamper hours ago.

But, as she glared at him as well, Sarah suddenly noticed him squirming nervously as he was unsure of what to say and as though he has a problem he needed help with from the unlikeliest of sources in his mind. The little princess decided to speak up but remain as cautious as ever, hoping he wasn't playing a trick on them.

"Zipp, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped forward.

Zipp was still nervous as he tried to think of an explanation, knowing that whatever problem he has right now, he can't lie his way out.

"Uh, well... Look, Princess, I... I'm doing nothing here," he stammered.

"I doubt you'd be here if it was nothing," Sarah countered. "Did it have to do something with your Pokemon? I heard you, Tupp, and Rapp had a scuffle with my parents but something went down during it."

"N-n-n-n-n-none of your business!" he stammered again, his panic and worry growing.

"You made it our business when you came here in your own fruition despite your worries... We can't help you if you tell us what's wrong with your Pokemon, now, what's wrong with Garbodor?"

Everyone continued to glare at Zipp but they also looked on in disbelief at Sarah as she talked to him calmly.

Tupp's little brother didn't know what to think as he continued to try to come up with an excuse but he knew he still had to come clean given that he and his crew were already in enough trouble given what they went through the prior morning and from whatever problem came from their previous brawl with Nikki and James that led to them being hurt.

"T-t-t-this isn't making it easier-!" he spoke before he was cut off.

"Just show us and then tell us what happened, Zipp," the princess told him gently.

Finally, after much stalling and worrying, Zipp ultimately gave in and spoke the truth. "Oh, alright... You see, what happened with me earlier, it's my Garbodor..."

"I see... Bring him out, we'll look him over."

"What, are you crazy?!" Ash bellowed in disbelief.

"What about what they did to Rapidash, Scorbunny, and Yamper?" Lillie insisted.

"Aren't you going to kick him out for hurting your parents, too?" Lana agreed.

Ponyta, Rapidash, and Wooloo gave angered baas and neighs of protest but Sarah remained firm; hearing Zipps words coming from his heart helped her come to know that he was really genuine this time and that he never meant any harm this time.

"No, what he's saying to us must be the truth," she told them firmly. "His words are coming from his heart. Zipp, show us..."

"Well... Okay, come on out, Gardobor," called Zipp to his Poison Type partner.

The Trash Heap Pokemon came out of his Pokemon but when he appeared, he was in a real sorry state and looked very sickly as he emitted a horrifying smell that made everyone around him panic and hold their noses tightly to prevent smelling the hideous odor from him.

"What is that horrible smell?!" screamed Mallow nasally.

"It's the worst!" agreed Sophocles.

Even the Pokemon and dragons nearby couldn't stand the smell as they tried to clog their noses or else gag after the smell became too much for them.

"Gar...Bo, Bodor!" cried Garbodor, looking like he's going to cry from his growing pain.

"It looks like he's in pain!" Lillie realized, forgetting her anger at Zipp.

"When did this happen?" Kiawe asked, now wanting to know what's happened.

"I... I don't know! My big bro, Rapp, and I were battling the princess' parents a few hours ago when we asked about that Rapidash as well as the Yamper and Scorbunny with it and it just happened when he tried to use Venoshock. Next thing I knew, he couldn't use it," he recalled, remembering how the battle went between his group and Nikki and James before it went wrong.

"Blissey, do you have any Q-Tips?" Sarah asked the Happiness Pokemon.

"Bliss, Blissey, Bliss, Bliss, Blissey, Bliss," nodded Blissey as she quickly fetched a box full of Q-Tips.

They took a few Q-Tips and carefully felt around the interior of Garbodor's fingers for any signs of his pain from being unable to use his Venoshock attack. Sarah couldn't believe that in her heart, she would be helping one of her worst enemies but she couldn't dwell on it as the Trash Heep Pokemon was in grave danger and he needed all the help he can get no matter what.

"What are those Q-Tips for?" Lana asked as they worked.

"What's going on, Blissey? Is there something in there?" Ash questioned Nurse Joy's Pokemon.

"This may hurt a little," she warned Garbodor as they felt around for the substance in his fingers.

Poor Garbodor could only nod and brace himself for them to collect the substance being blocked in his fingers. It did hurt a little as he sniffed and whimpered again but after a while, she took out the Q-Tips and found them covered with bad poison.

Blissey looked at them and immediately deduced it as poison being stuck inside his fingers after getting clogged.

"It seems like Garbodor has poison stuck between his fingers!" Rotom-Dex translated.

Now, this had everyone worried. "It could be some kind of poisonous blockage. I recall reading that there are rare instances of Poison Type Pokemon becoming clogged up by their own poison," Lillie explained.

"You think Garbodor really wasn't able to use Venoshock when the poison got clogged up between his fingers when he battled against Nikki and James?" Mallow pondered worriedly.

"Take better care of your Pokemon!" Ash snapped at Zipp, startling him.

"A Pokemon Trainer should take individualized care of their Pokemon!" Kiawe agreed.

"Come on, guys, go easy on him. He didn't know about how we raise Pokemon our way so what's he to know?" Sarah soothed, trying to keep the peace between everyone. "Look, Zipp, you're a good Pokemon Trainer despite being a bully but you have to learn to take responsibility for your Pokemon's wellbeing."

Zipp was surprised by what he was hearing. "What?! You mean there's something special to that stuff you're doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Every trainer treats his or her Pokemon with love and care one way or another. Ilima's rival, Ikari, treats his Meinshao like dirt with him getting all the attention and strength from himself and from their hardcore training but he only does that to build up the morale and teamwork between them. Nurse Joy and her Blissey work together as partners and Nurses in Action doing good for others no matter who and what they are," she continued.

"Bliss, Bliss, Blissey, Bliss, Bliss," nodded Blissey in agreement.

"My friends treat their Pokemon like partners and best pals and I treat my Pokemon as part of my own family. But, the one thing we all agree on is to treat our Pokemon with all the love and care they needed so they can be strong, healthy, and happy. I don't know what you and Team Skull get onto at Po Town but it looks to me like your lack of responsibility towards Garbodor's health is really showing since you didn't show any attention towards him until now."

"Aww, come on, girlfriend! Where's the cool in that?" grumbled Zipp.

Everyone was left in a real pickle over Garbodor's worsening condition but then, it got worse as Rapidash suddenly felt itself getting hot before it collapsed again.

"Rapidash!" Lillie cried in horror.

"Baa!"

"Neigh!" Ponyta and Wooloo gasped in horror as they nudged their mother to try and get up but to no avail as she was panting heavily.

"What's going on with Rapidash?" Mallow questioned, growing worried.

Blissey and Kiawe approached her and they both felt her forehead as it started to heat up, making them recoil in shock as they looked at each other worriedly. "Guys, we have to do something with Rapidash, quick! She's got a fever burning within her!"

"But, how could she have a fever? She was doing fine before Zipp came along!" Sophocles said.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything to her!" protested Zipp.

Lillie gasped, suddenly remembering the psychic energy surge Rapidash used when using Psycho Cut on her and Sarah's group several minutes ago. "Sarah! Remember when Rapidash used Psycho Cut to attack us?" she called.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think that surge of psychic energy she had when she woke up and saw us came from her being woken up in such a frantic state and she destroyed her medical bed when she tried to attack us until Wooloo and Ponyta stopped her. It must've taken up a lot of energy for her to use it and she grew weaker as a result without us knowing."

"That means she's still not completely healed from her previous condition and worsened her condition when she didn't rest up and wanted to see what was out here to protect Wooloo and Ponyta!"

"Bliss, Bliss, Blissey Bliss..." Blissey moped worriedly, not wanting something like this to ruin everyone's day all over again.

"Man, this is terrible... What would Nurse Joy do at a time like this?" Ash fretted, with everyone trying to figure out how to tackle their greatest Pokemon Center task so far. "She's always so good at this stuff..."

_"Leave it to me!"_ shouted a familiar voice at the door as everyone turned to look at its owner.

And, lo and behold, who should come to Rapidash and Garbodor's rescue but the fully-healed and determined Nurse Joy.

"All right, I need a cleaning tool for extra-large Pokemon and an extra-large stretcher for Rapidash and I want her returned to the back on a new medical bed, stat!"

"It's Nurse Joy!" everyone barring Zipp cried out in delight.

"You got better so fast!" Mallow smiled brightly.

"Q-Tips, they sell those in the shop!" Sophocles realized, remembering the ones Blissey and Sarah used rushing to the shop to get some.

"Dou, Dou, Dou, Dou!" called Houndoom, hurrying to the back with his friends hot on his heels to get a new medical bed.

"Poison blockage happens quite a bit with Garbodor," explained Nurse Joy as she and Blissey begin to look over Zipp's pained partner first. "They never lived in the most sanitary environments, anyway. The clogging's not good..."

"Here, Nurse Joy," said Sophocles, giving her an X-Large Q-Tip.

"Thank you," Nurse Joy thanked kindly before she got to work.

"Uei, Uei, Uei-Uei!"

"Nya, Nya, Nya!" shouted Eevee and Skitty, they, Salamence, and Braviary bringing her the stretcher she needed.

"Thank you, Skitty, Eevee, and your friends, too. Now, whichever Pokemon knows Psychic, load her carefully onto the stretcher and move her to the back, quickly!"

Danny and Danielle floated forward to help load Rapidash on the stretcher with Salamence, the female Dragonite, Hydreigon, and Mudsdale's help and they hurried her to the back again onto a new medical bed Houndoom, Latios, Latias, and Mulan would've found and rolled over on standby.

"Nurse Joy!"

"We want to help, too!"

"Just tell us what we can do to assist!"

"We want to help Garbodor and Rapidash!" replied Ash, Mallow, Lillie, and Lana.

Nurse Joy nodded, knowing she'll need all the help she can get. "Then, each of you grab a finger we'll need a couple of buckets!" she ordered.

"Right!" Kiawe and Ash complied, helping to grab one of Garbodor's clogged fingers.

"I'll grab some!"

"Me, too!" Lana and Sophocles said, going for the buckets.

"I need someone to massage his hands!"

"All right, I can help with that," Mallow offered as she came forward.

"So can I," agreed Lillie.

Nurse Joy then turned to Sarah, knowing she'll have the most important job of all regarding Rapidash, Scorbunny, and Yamper. "Sarah, you're in charge of Rapidash's recovery. See what you can do to help cool her down and keep her relaxed. Make sure you also check for any abnormalities on Yamper and Scorbunny's conditions and remember to consult my manual if you have any questions!" she ordered the princess.

"Got it!" nodded the princess as she left with Silvally, Candy, Riolu, Wooloo, Ponyta, Danny, Danielle, Oshawott, Goodra, and Sylveon in tow for the back and Yamper, Rapidash, and Scorbunny's room.

The day wore on with everyone working their absolute hardest to heal and take care of Garbodor and Rapidash along with Scorbunny and Yamper as well as Nikki and James, who were put in the back in an emergency room for humans.

While Ash and Kiawe massaged and cleaned out the poison on Garbodor's left hand, Nurse Joy, Mallow, and Lillie massaged and cleaned out his right hand.

"Here come the buckets!" Sophocles warned, he and Lana bringing out four small buckets to fill in the poison and take out.

Sarah and her family split their time between Nikki and James and Rapidash, Scorbunny, and Yamper as they worked diligently to heal them and keep Rapidash's fever in check while making it go down. Tsukumaro and Absol joined in as Sarah, with the help of Nurse Joy's manual, gave the two of them a crash course in medical care for Pokemon. Helping to heal Nikki and James wasn't hard for him since he also learned healing arts from his time as a magician so it was smooth sailing for him.

Wooloo and Ponyta, however, worked the hardest as they kept ongoing vigil over their mother and fellow Galar Younglings while the rest did whatever they could to help them recover and get rid of Rapidash's fever. Everybody had to pitch in to do what they must to help their seven patients recover.

The work took a long time and it wasn't until night finally came and the day was nearly over when their kindness and their valiant actions would bear any fruit. While Rapidash's recovery was going smoothly after her fever was finally broken along with Yamper's and Scorbunny's on Sarah and her family's end, Garbodor was almost healed as his left hand was cleaned out and his right hand was almost unclogged as well. It didn't hurt as much anymore but he still winced a little in pain every now and then.

"Sophocles, I need one more bucket!" Kiawe called.

"Oh, no more buckets... How about a washbasin?" suggested Sophocles before he and Togedemaru brought the basin before he tripped on the last remaining bits of sludge Turtonator, Flygon, Camo, Echo, and Twilight were mopping over.

"Jolte..." groaned Jolteon after she saw him trip and fall on his back as she and her family helped wipe off any remaining bits of poison and sludge on the floor.

"This clog just doesn't want to come out!" grumbled Ash as he held the Q-Tip.

"But, we just got to get it out!" replied Nurse Joy, still wanting to make sure Garbodor's okay.

Finally, with her work done, Sarah and her family arrived back in the main room to see the gang and Nurse Joy nearly finished treating Garbodor.

"Nurse Joy, we did it! Rapidash's fever's broken, she's going to be-!" she began before she noticed Ash finally getting the clog out.

In doing so, not only was the Venoshock from the clog but Garbodor accidentally sprayed Ash with the bulk of it and some of it getting onto Sarah as she got close to see how Garbodor was doing.

But, the smell was awfully worse as she and Ash were now the centerpiece of Garbodor's hideous smell, forcing everybody to hold their noses and their breath to keep themselves from smelling the odor.

"...Help..." squeaked Sarah quietly, feeling humiliated.

"Bri-ONNE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!" Aqua called immediately using Bubblebeam.

"Quick, Popplio, help Aqua! Bubblebeam!" Lana cried.

"Poppli...O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O" shouted Popplio as she also used Bubblebeam on Ash and Sarah.

That did the trick as the Sea Lion and Pop Star Pokemon not only left Sarah and Ash squeaky clean again but they also got rid of the bad smell from the leftover poison and Garbodor's Venoshock attack.

"Gar...Bodor," replied Garbodor meekly with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, Aqua... Eck, I was doing just fine without needing a shower," Sarah sighed, still feeling humiliated with Aqua offering her comfort as she nuzzled her human mother.

"Thank you, that's better," thanked Ash to Popplio, who barked happily at him.

"So, Garbodor, how are you feeling now?" Nurse Joy asked as Garbodor felt his right hand again.

"GARBO!" cheered the Trash Heep Pokemon happily.

He was glad to have had the poison blockage out of his hands and not be in danger of being critically sick and everyone could tell he was thankful to everybody for doing what they did to help him. Zipp then noticed his partner feeling loads better after his poison blockage was taken care of and he was surprised to see how everyone's kind acts to him paid off.

"Thank goodness, Garbodor's feeling a lot better now," Mallow sighed, relieved.

"Is he healed?" he asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah!" cheered Nurse Joy.

"Gar, Bo! Garbodor, Bodor, Garbodor!" shouted Garbodor excitedly to Zipp, showing his unclogged right hand.

"Be sure to give him individualized care so this won't happen again," reminded the Pokemon Nurse.

Zipp was unsure of what to think but even though he tried to deny it, he was grateful for everybody for helping him and Garbodor in his moment of weakness. This was reinforced when he secretly ordered an extra-large Q-Tip as he revealed that he did learn something from his experience with them.

Before he left, Sarah decided to speak up. "Hey, Zipp!" she called, making him stop.

"About earlier with my parents, I'm still annoyed by what you and your guys did but, right now... I forgive you..."

Zipp didn't know what to say as he blushed and slowly looked back looked towards her as if he was genuinely confused by her compassion.

"I don't know about you and Team Skull with what you've put me through but after seeing how much you care for your Pokemon and how you're worried about Garbodor... Thanks for coming here and at least being open to us about his previous condition. If you'd like, if you have any more problems, we'd be glad to help you with them..."

Zipp was surprised by this and he didn't know what to say and as he fumbled about for another response, he decided to come clean and say in return. "...Thank you."

Then, he quickly ran back to his bike as he left for Po Town, trying to deny that he was shown compassion and kindness from the princess herself.

Sarah just smiled and even the others shared her amusement; she knew Zipp and the rest of Team Skull would be insufferable bullies, after all, it was just who they are. But, today, they felt that for once, there are some people in Team Skull who would have a heart in them somewhere.

"Isn't it great that Garbodor feels better?" Lillie asked happily while Lana nodded.

"That's just the way Nurse Joy rolls," Mallow smiled.

But then, the gang was thrown in for a loop as a second Nurse Joy, which turned out to be the Melemele Island Nurse Joy, came from the back and looking better than ever to greet them and congratulate them on their work experience. With her was Tsukumaro, Absol, and Nikki and James, the latter two looking fit and ready thanks to Tsukumaro's healing arts.

"Alola, everybody, thanks for looking after the place," the Melemele Island Nurse Joy thanked.

Everyone gasped in shock, they didn't know what to say since they thought the Nurse Joy that helped them with Garbodor and Rapidash, as well as Scorbunny and Yamper, was the same person that was sick since the morning.

"Okay... Am I seeing double here?" gawked Silvally.

_"Did we miss something?!" _cried Riolu in shock.

"Oh, right! I guess that means you all didn't even notice," chuckled the Nurse Joy that helped them. "My big sister said things were getting rough so I came from Akala Island to help out but you're feeling better, right?"

"Thanks to all of your help. And, thanks to all of your help, Comfey. You too, Blissey," smiled the Melemele Island Nurse Joy, thanking everyone and her Pokemon.

She even turned to thank Tsukumaro for his help when he noticed her condition prior to Zipp and Garbodor's leaving. "But, I'd like to thank Mr. Tsukumaro for his healing arts. His medical techniques are unlike anything I've ever seen and while working with Comfey, they helped to make me feel as right as rain again," she smiled again.

Tsukumaro rubbed his head modestly as he blushed, being as humble as he can be from her praise.

"How are you feeling now, Mom, Dad?" Sarah asked as she came to them.

"We're fine now thanks to your godfather," Nikki told her.

"Your family's got yourselves a magical healer in your midst, Ponchita," James chuckled, ruffling her hair and making her giggle.

"So, how did you all find working here?" the Melemele Island Nurse Joy asked everyone.

"Wasn't easy but it sure was fun," Ash replied on behalf of everyone before he turned to his partner. "What do you say, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed happily.

Even Poipole agreed as she twirled around in happiness before she landed in Sarah's arms. "Guess that means she had a lot of fun being a Pokemon nurse as well," Nikki smiled, eyeing the little Ultra Beast.

"That's great, I'm glad you all learned so much from your work experience! But, it's too bad I couldn't be around to see how you all did with your work experience," said the Melemele Island Nurse Joy.

"No need to worry, Nurse Joy, for I have recorded and photographed the entire event," Rotom-Dex replied, already getting a little cheeky when he first showed her photos of Ash crossdressing in his previous female uniform with his Lucky wig.

"I suggest you look and review closely at this part and-DAIE!"

He offered her the first photo of his humiliating experience as a female worker but when Ash panicked and upon seeing it again with Mallow, Lana, and Lillie gushing over it and Kiawe and Sophocles looking awkwardly at it, Sarah and Silvally groaned as they didn't want to be reminded of that moment nor given any more nightmares of Ash cross-dressing as they smacked him away.

"STOP GIVING US NIGHTMARES, YOU IDIOT!" they screamed angrily at him to everyone's surprise.

"YEAH, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" agreed Ash as he rushed over to Rotom-Dex and smacked him as well, unable to hide his embarrassment.

When the photos were printed, he tried to cover up the printed photos of him cross-dressing and stamping them with his hand along with Pikachu's paw while everyone else looked at the other printed photos of their entire real-life work experience at the Pokemon Center including shots of them helping Zipp's Garbodor and Sarah and her family working to help Rapidash, Scorbunny, and Yamper recover and they, Wooloo, and Ponyta happily reunited when they made a full recovery. The adventure ends with a group shot of everyone as they ended their day at the Pokemon Center as honorary Pokemon Doctors and Nurses.

* * *

_**"It seems our heroes and the princess had an outstanding real-life work experience at the Pokemon Center today. Now, they know firsthand all the hard work and effort Nurse Joy does, day in and day out, as the journey continues!"**_

* * *

**_Sarah's Team:_**

**_1\. Pikachu_**

**_Moves - Thundershock, Tackle, Thunderpunch, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Electroweb_**

**_2\. Lycanroc (Dusk Form)_**

**_Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Rock Slide, Protect, Accelarock, Outrage_**

**_3\. Lycanroc (Midnight Form)_**

**_Moves - Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle, Protect, Rock Slide, Outrage_**

**_4\. Silvally_**

**_Moves - Crush Claw, Air Slash, Hyper Beam, Swords Dance, Dragon Claw, Multi Attack, Tri Attack_**

**_5\. Mudsdale_**

**_Moves - High Horsepower, Double Kick, Mud Slap, Bulldoze, Iron Head_**

**_6\. Wooloo_**

**_Moves - Wild Charge, Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle_**

**_7\. Ponyta (Galar Form)_**

**_Moves - Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse, Psybeam_**

**_8\. Meowth (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Thunderbolt, Scratch, Iron Tail, Dark Pulse_**

**_9\. Brionne_**

**_Moves - Pound, Water Gun, Icy Wind, Bubblebeam, Aqua Jet_**

**_10\. Milotic_**

**_Moves - Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Twister, Mirror Coat_**

**_11\. Ampharos (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Thunderbolt, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Signal Beam, Discharge, Iron Tail, Thunderpunch, Dragon Pulse_**

**_12\. Sylveon_**

**_Moves - Tackle, Tail Whip, Copycat, Shadow Ball, Light Screen_**

**_13\. Goodra_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Protect, Tackle, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail_**

**_14\. Noctowl_**

**_Moves - Wing Attack, Foresight, Air Slash, Confusion_**

**_15\. Meowstic (Male)_**

**_Moves - Helping Hand, Psyshock, Light Screen, Future Sight, Dark Pulse_**

**_16\. Meowstic (Female)_**

**_Moves - Heal Pulse, Psyshock, Dark Pulse, Future Sight_**

**_17\. Snivy_**

**_Moves - Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Twister, Leaf Blade_**

**_18\. Oshawott_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Razor Shell, Icy Wind, Iron Tail_**

**_19\. Tepig_**

**_Moves - Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb_**

**_20\. Vulpix (Alola Form)_**

**_Moves - Protect, Powder Snow, Ice Beam _**

**_21\. Dragonite_**

**_Moves - Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw_**

**_22\. Hydreigon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Flash Cannon, Dragon Rush, Tri Attack_**

**_23\. Flygon_**

**_Moves - Crunch, Dig, Rock Slide, Steel Wing, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw_**

**_24\. Solgaleo (aka Nebby)_**

**_Moves - Sunsteel Strike, Focus Blast, Teleport, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Cosmic Power_**

**_25\. Riolu (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Aura Sphere_**

**_26\. Poipole_**

**_Moves - Venoshock, Fury Attack, Peck_**

**_27\. Mimikyu_**

**_Moves - Shadow Claw, Drain Punch, Wood Hammer, Psychic, Mimic_**

**_28\. Umbreon (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Dark Pulse, Psychic, Moonlight, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Flash_**

**_29\. Jolteon_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Double Kick, Shadow Ball, Pin Missile_**

**_30\. Vaporeon_**

**_Moves - Water Gun, Swift, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Dive_**

**_31\. Flareon_**

**_Moves - Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Double Edge, Shadow Ball, Ember_**

**_32\. Espeon_**

**_Moves - Psychic, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Light Screen_**

**_33\. Leafeon_**

**_Moves - Synthesis, Energy Ball, Solar Blade, Shadow Ball, Leaf Storm_**

**_34\. Glaceon_**

**_Moves - Shadow Ball, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Iron Tail_**

**_35\. Eevee_**

**_Moves - Helping Hand, Protect, Dig, Double Edge, Swift, Tail Whip_**

**_36\. Skitty_**

**_Moves - Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Copycat, Double-Edge, Play Rough_**

**_37\. Braviary_**

**_Moves - Superpower, Sky Attack, Brave Bird, Close Combat, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace_**

**_38\. Absol (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Shadow Claw, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball_**

**_39\. Houndoom (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Thunder Fang, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb, Flamethrower, Crunch, Stone Edge_**

**_40\. Latias (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Safeguard, Psychic, Mist Ball, Dragon Pulse, Steel Wing, Recover_**

**_41\. Latios (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Steel Wing, Psychic, Giga Impact, Dragon Pulse, Luster Purge, Charge Beam_**

**_42\. Salamance (Shiny)_**

**_Moves - Incinerate, Hydro Pump, Dragon Tail, Dragon Rush, Protect, Steel Wing_**

**_43\. Rapidash (Galar Region)_**

**_Moves - Psycho Cut, Mystical Fire, Megahorn, High Horsepower, Heal Pulse_**

**_44\. Yamper_**

**_Moves - Wild Charge, Fire Fang, Play Rough, Double Edge, Dig_**

**_45\. Scorbunny _**

**_Moves - Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flame Charge, Ember, Headbutt_**

* * *

**_Sarah's Dragon Companions:_**

**_1\. Winter - Light Fury (F)_**

**_2\. Shadow - Night Fury (M)_**

**_3\. Skystorm - Deadly Nadder (F)_**

**_4\. Mist and Spark - Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback (M)_**

**_5\. Inferno - Singetail (M)_**

**_6\. Sunflare - Monstrous Nightmare (F)_**

**_7\. Starfire - Stormcutter (F)_**

**_8\. Silver - Razorwhip (F)_**

**_9\. Venom - Triple Stryke (M)_**

**_10\. Camo - Titan Wing Dramillion (M)_**

**_11-15. His pack of five - Dramillions (3 F and 2 M)_**

**_Yellow Dramillions: Mimic - F, Violet - F, Sunflower - F _**

**_Red Dramillions: Ocean - M, Tidal - M_**

**_16\. Melody - Death Song (M)_**

**_17\. Echo - Slithersong (F)_**

**_18\. Twilight - Deathgripper (F)_**

**_19\. Dawn - Deathgripper (M)_**


End file.
